Never Healing Scars
by KiraYamato90
Summary: He lost everything that day. he lost the one he loves. he lost everything in the flames. rage on! the flames of a demon! (Natsu X Ultear)
1. Chapter 1

**Here with a Natsu X Ultear fanfic**

**Different Natsu in every way**

**First of clothing will be the one after seven years-time-skip **

**Natsu will have black jet clothing with his signature scarf, he has a scar going down his eye and is wearing an eyepatch over the scar on his right eye. also wears a golden ring and a locket.**

**Ultear's clothing will also be seven years time skip and she also will be wearing an identical ring.**

**And the huge change is that Natsu will be one year older than Ultear.**

**Igneel has already passed away from disease.**

**Don't own anything just the plot and OCs okay**

**On with the story**

**In a burned village**

"GAAAHH!" a pink hair man screams in pain as he had a slash mark over his right eye as blood was pouring out of his eye. He then grabs his bleeding eye while looking at the person in front of him

In front of him was a purple hair woman who was holding a blood dripping sword, as she looks emotionless to the man in front of her.

The man was then kicked behind the back of his head by a man with long wild blond hair who had a crazy grin.

The Pink Hair man fell down to the ground as he was losing conscious.

Next to the blond man was a huge white fat man who was lifting up his feet high up in order to stomp the pink hair man's head.

"Stop, we're done here" the woman said to them while turning around to walk away.

The two complied to her order and followed her.

The pink hair man watches as they leave the burning village with him there.

The two man were now out of sight as they disappeared into the shadow but before the woman could disappear, she turns around to look at the losing conscious pink hair man lying on the ground.

"Goodbye" she said as a tear falls down her eyes.

And she disappears into the shadows.

The pink hair man looks at the place where she disappeared with his one only good eye, while reaching a hand towards the woman.

"Ul…..tear"

He said before his world went dark.

Hargeon's Train station

A cloaked and hooded figure came out of the train station while carrying a back pack.

The figure then saw a crowd full of squealing girls crowding over a man.

He then walks towards the crowd while pushing away the girls.

"Why Hello there" the man in the crowd said while twinkling his eyes to the figure.

"Did you come for an autograph?" the man asked the figure while holding a marker.

In an instant before anyone could blink.

The man who was holding a marker was punched hard on the face as he was imbedded to the ground.

Then all of the girls snap out of a trance as they look around in a daze.

Then the figure took out a wanted poster and place it on the unconscious man's face.

After that he leaves.

But was stopped at a girl's voice who called out to him.

**Restaurant**

"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you" The girl introduced herself to him while smiling.

"Natsu" the cloaked figure replied while drinking a cup of tea.

"Thank you so much for saving me and all of those girls" Lucy said to him.

Natsu just shook his head saying it was nothing.

"Are you a wizard?" Lucy asked him.

Natsu nodded to her. Then he saw the keys on her pouch

"Celestial Spirit Mage?" he said to her.

"Yup! I plan to collect all 12 Zodiac Keyes!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

Natsu nodded to her enthusiasm.

"any plans to join a guild?" he said to her.

"Yeah! Fairy Tail!" Lucy said while dreaming of the said guild.

"It's a long way dream. You sure you can reach it?" Natsu asked her.

Lucy nodded with determination.

"I wish you luck" Natsu said before standing up from his seat while taking out some jewels for Lucy.

"Thanks" Natsu said before leaving the restaurant.

Lucy watches him leave the restaurant as she looks at his retreating figure by the restaurant's windows.

"What a nice guy" Lucy said before going out of the restaurant as well.

**Night time**

Natsu was walking down the streets while looking around for some information he needs.

"Look there's a party going on by the harbour!" a bunch of girls squealed while looking at a party going on by the city's harbour.

Natsu heard them and looks at the partying boat.

He then saw Lucy and a bunch of girls were getting tied up by some men who were being ordered around by the same man who he just took out this morning.

"How stupid" Natsu said before disappearing.

**On the boat**

Lucy was in a huge pinch as she was surrounded by the one called Bora's men.

"Look girl, we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Bora said while grinning.

Lucy sweated a bit as she can't take out this many people herself.

"Hard way" a voice suddenly spoke out surprising everyone on board.

"Who said that?!" Bora exclaimed while looking around.

A figure then crashed down the boat as it shook from the sudden impact

"Me" the figure said as his cloak was floating from the wind.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed while looking at the figure

"You!" Bora shouted while pointing a finger at the figure.

"Hold on tight" Natsu said to Lucy who was a bit surprised at his sudden appearance.

Suddenly the boat was sent flying from Natsu who disappeared then reappeared by the boat's side and then sent it flying by punching it.

It crashed by the beach as all of the citizens were in shock at the sudden crash.

**Beach**

"that bastard" Bora said while pushing away a piece of broken wood from him.

"-COUGH- COUGH- Natsu where are you?!" Lucy exclaimed while getting up from a piece of rubble.

Natsu appeared beside her and had an emotionless look on him.

"Lucy take everyone out of here" Natsu said to her while walking towards Bora and his men.

Lucy nodded in return and started to get everyone out of here.

Natsu then throws away his cloak as he cracks his knuckles.

"Hah! You think you're stronger than us boy! Get 'em you lot" Bora exclaimed while grinning as he ordered his men to attack Natsu.

Bora's men instantly charged towards Natsu who just stood there waiting on them.

In a flash, all of Bora's men fell down to the ground with their eyes white.

"Gah!?" Bora gasped in shock as he looks at his fallen men.

"Tch! Take this **Prominence Typhoon!"** Bora said while firing a blast of red flames.

Natsu just stood there while looking at the red flames.

"Disgusting" he said before getting envelop in the flames.

**BOOM**

"Hahahahaha, take that you little brat" Bora laughs as he watches the explosion.

But to his surprised, Natsu appeared in the flames while looking unscathed.

"WhaT?!" Bora exclaimed in shock while looking at Natsu.

Natsu then disappears before reappearing in front of Bora.

Bora gasped before getting his head grabbed by Natsu who was sporting a serious face.

"GAAAAHHHH!" Bora screams while trying to get Natsu's hand away from him.

"Hey" Natsu said to him while increasing the pressure on Bora's head.

Bora started to cry as the pain was getting to unbearable

"I'm going to ask you only one time" Natsu said while taking out his locket and opened it.

Inside the locket was a picture of him being hugged from the back by a purple hair woman as both of them were smiling.

"Have you seen this woman?" Natsu asked him while keeping a good grip on Bora's head.

"NO! NO! I DON'T KNOW!" Bora shouts out to Natsu as he was trying hard to get his grip off of him.

"You're a waste of time" Natsu said as he closes his locket and then punch Bora's gut hard.

Bora was then knock out unconscious yet again by Natsu.

Natsu then throws him away like a rag doll as he grabs his cloak and puts it back on.

**Train**

Lucy and Natsu were riding on a train leading to Magnolia, the home of Fairy Tail.

"So Natsu you plan to join Fairy Tail" Lucy asked her companion who was sitting across her.

Natsu just shrugs his shoulder while looking at the Night sky.

**(Flashback scene: Natsu was watching the night sky while holding a woman's waist beside him as she was resting her head on his shoulder while watching a shooting star)**

"I need to find some info of a certain someone" he said before laying down on his seat.

Lucy was about to ask him who but couldn't as Natsu was fast asleep.

She then looks out at the night sky by the window while leaning her head on an arm for support

**That's a wrap**

**Bye Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Back with a new chapter**

**Don't own anything just the plot and OCs okay**

**On with the story**

**The next day**

**Magnolia**

Natsu and Lucy were now walking by the path leading towards Fairy Tail.

"I can't believe I'm about to join Fairy Tail!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

Natsu just walk with her as he was in deep thought.

They then arrived at the front of a huge building that had a sign that said "Fairy Tail" on it.

"We're here!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

Natsu then reach towards the door's handle to open it.

As soon as he pulls it and opened the door.

A table came flying out of the door as Lucy screams while ducking her head down.

"What the?!" Lucy exclaimed in surprised

Natsu just looks into the guild and saw a crowd in the middle of a fight.

"Take this!" "Oraaaa!" "take that you stripper!" the shouting can be heard as everyone is in the middle of a fight.

Natsu just had an emotionless look while looking at the fight.

"I-Is this really Fairy Tail!?" Lucy exclaimed in shock while hiding behind Natsu for protection.

Natsu then catches an incoming flying chair with his hand before setting it down by the side.

"Eeeeeppp!" Lucy exclaimed in shock as she saw a body flying out of the door.

Natsu then started to walk to a bar as two white hair girls were cleaning some glass mug while doing it without even being bothered by the present happening fight.

"Wait for me!" Lucy exclaimed while sticking close to Natsu for protection.

They then reach to the bar as one of the girls noticed new faces.

"Welcome! My name's Lisanna! how can I help you!" The short white hair girl greeted the both of them with a smile.

"This girl wants to join your guild" Natsu said while gesturing to Lucy who was behind him.

"Y-Yes! My name is Lucy and I want to join!" Lucy exclaimed in surprised while doing a soldier's salute

"Okay! Where do you want your guild mark and what colour?" Lisanna replied while kneeling down and open a drawer.

"Eh?" Lucy said while confused.

"I said Where do you want your guild mark and what colour?" Lisanna said again while standing up as she carried a box full of stamp.

"I'm just in just like that?" Lucy said while confused.

"Yup, here at Fairy Tail we accept anyone who wants to join in!" the other white hair girl said while smiling to them.

"Oh! Ok then I want it on my forehand and colour pink please!" Lucy said while reaching out her right hand to her.

"Okey dokey!" Lisanna said while taking out a pink colour stamp and pressed it on her forehand.

After that she lifts it up and a pink Fairy Tail symbol was now on Lucy's forehand.

"Now you're an official Fairy Tail member" Lisanna said to her while smiling.

"Wow! Look Natsu! I'm a Fairy Tail Member!" Lucy exclaimed while showing him her mark.

Natsu nodded before turning around to look at the fight.

"**SILENCE YOU BRATS!"** A Giant figure suddenly appears as it stood over the fight. And all of the fighting instantly stopped.

"Kyaaa a monster!" Lucy screams in shock while looking at the giant.

"Master you're back!" Lissanna said smiling to the giant.

"**Yup!"** The giant replied while looking at Lisanna.

"M-Master!" Lucy exclaimed in shock to her while looking at the giant.

The giant then started to shrink as Lucy's jaw drops as to see the giants real form.

"Hello there, new face" an old man said while standing at where the giant was.

"Lucy meet Master Makarov" Lisanna introduce to her, Fairy Tail's master.

"H-Hello" Lucy stuttered out while smiling.

Makarov nodded then turns to look at Natsu.

"two new members?" he said while looking at Natsu.

"No, only her" Natsu said before turning to look at Lucy while pointing at her.

"Eh? You're not joining Natsu?" Lucy asked him.

Natsu shook his head saying no.

"Only here for some Info" He said and then look at Makarov.

"I guess you want to ask me first?" Makarov said

Natsu nodded. "Okay but wait a moment" Makarov said before jumping up to the second floor.

Then Makarov started to give out a scolding to his brats then gives a speech to everyone as he raised his hand and did a pose with his finger.

Everyone instantly cheered for him.

Makarov then jumps down to the bar where Natsu was waiting on him.

"Now then my boy. What do you want to ask?" Makarov said as Mira gives him a mug of beer for him.

"Any info regarding this person" Natsu said while taking out his locket and opened it to show the picture in it to Makarov.

"Have you got any info of the woman in the picture?" Natsu said while reaching out the locket to Makarov.

Makarov took the Locket and look at the picture.

His eyes squinted when he saw the picture.

"This is Ultear, a former member of the Magic Council who disappeared 2 years ago" Makarov said while giving back the locket to Natsu.

"I know who she is, what I want to know is her whereabouts" Natsu replied back to him.

Makarov shook his head saying no.

"I'm sorry but I don't know. no one knows where she disappeared to" Makarov said to him.

Natsu then had an annoyed look before closing his locket.

"Another dead end huh?" he said before turning around to walk away.

"Wait" Makarov called out to him.

Natsu then turn his head to the side to look at Makarov.

"Why do you want to know her whereabouts?" Makarov asked him while raising an eyebrow to him.

Natsu then looks back in front before replying.

"She's my woman" he said before turning to walk away and exited the guild.

Makarov had a curios and surprised look on him as he watches Natsu leaves the guild.

**Noon**

**Streets**

Natsu was walking away with his hands in his pocket as he passes by people.

"Let's go to the restaurant for our date!" "Okay" a young couple were chatting while holding hands passes by Natsu as he stops to look at them for a moment.

**(Flashback scene: Natsu and Ultear were having dinner at a restaurant as they were smiling to each other and Natsu caressed Ultear's hand with his)**

Natsu then looks away and started to walk away from the city into the woods.

""Where are you, Ultear?"" He said in his mind as a tear fall from his left eye.

**That's a wrap**

**Bye Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Back with a new chapter**

**Don't own anything just the plot and OCs okay**

**Skipping to Einswald scene**

"**Speaking"**

""**Thinking in mind""**

**On with the story**

**In the station**

A huge panic happened as citizens had a worried look while whispering to each to each other about the huge chaos that happened in the Oshibana station.

"What happened here?!" Erza exclaimed to a nearby station guard.

"We don't know, we.." The guard was about to replied before getting hit by Erza who lost her patience.

Lucy and Gray sweat dropped at their friend who was impatient.

Erza kept doing it to all of the guard before Gray stopped her from hitting an old man looking one.

"A bunch of wizard hijacked the station and took down all of the guards in it and also.." The station guard explained the situation to them before looking at the station.

"What is it?" Lucy asked him.

"A young man went in the station by himself and said to me that he'll take care of it" the guard replied to her.

"A man? Is he alone?!" Erza exclaimed while shaking the guard by the collar.

The station guard nodded.

"Can you tell us what he looks like" Gray exclaimed to him.

"He had pink hair and he had a long scar going down his right eye and an eyepatch on it"

When he explained to them, Lucy's face went in to a surprised one as she knows that person.

"He's here?!" She exclaimed in shock.

"Who's here, Lucy?!" Erza and Gray exclaimed to her

"It's Na-" Lucy was about to reply before the right side of the station exploded.

The citizens scream in panic while running away.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Gray exclaimed in shock while looking at the giant burning wall.

They went to the part of the station that exploded and saw that there were dozens of unconscious and burned mages were lying on the ground as they groaned in pain.

"what happened here?" Lucy said while looking around.

Then they saw an explosion by the inside of the station as they saw a man holding a scythe came flying out of the dust with an afraid look on him.

"You're a monster!" the man exclaimed before flying out without noticing Lucy and the others.

"It's Erigor!" Erza exclaimed before summoning a sword.

The man didn't saw her as he kept flying away from the station into the town.

"Wait!" Erza exclaimed to him but it proved futile as the scythe holding mage was too scared of something as he flies away.

Then they heard footsteps coming from the hole where Erigor came out.

Lucy and the others got readied as they thought it was an enemy stronger than Erigor.

A hand came out and grabbed the side of the wall and pink hair can be seen near it.

"Natsu?!" Lucy exclaimed while relaxing when she saw the pink hair.

"Who?" Gray said to her.

And on cue, came out Natsu who was dragging an unconscious fat man behind him.

Natsu had a surprised look when he saw Lucy again.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked them while throwing away the fat man he was dragging.

"We should be the one asking you that" Lucy replied before walking towards him.

Natsu looks behind her and saw Erza and Gray.

"Friends of yours?" Natsu asked her.

Lucy nodded.

"This is Gray and She's E-" Lucy was about to introduce them before suddenly Erza had a sword near Natsu's neck as she had a glare on her.

"Who are you? are you the one responsible for all of this?!" Erza exclaimed as she demanded answers from him.

"Wait Erza! He's a good guy!" Lucy exclaimed while holding Erza's arm to stop her.

Natsu grabbed Erza's sword before making a crack on it just by clenching it.

"Get out of my way" he hissed out at her while creating a magic pressure around them.

Erza's eyes widen in surprise before unconsciously stepping away from him.

Natsu scoffed before walking to where Erigor fled to track him down.

Lucy and Gray gulped as they saw that Erza, one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail was shaking in fear when Natsu glared at her.

**(skipping some scenes)**

**Train railway**

"Got to get there before that monster catches up!" Erigor exclaimed while flying towards his destination.

Unnoticed to him a pillar of fire appeared in front of him stopping his tracks.

"Shit!" he curses.

"**hey"** a voice spoke out of the pillar and came out a silhouetted figure.

Inside the pillar of fire came out Natsu who had an annoyed look on him.

"**we haven't finish talking"** he said to Erigor while cracking his neck with his right hand.

"Tch! **Storm Mail!" **Erigor exclaimed as he sent a blast of wind towards Natsu.

Natsu just look at the incoming wind blast before swatting it away like it was just a breeze.

"**pathetic"** Natsu scoffed while looking uninterested at Erigor.

He then disappeared and the reappeared in front of Erigor who gasped in shock from the sudden appearance.

Natsu then hits Erigor's gut hard making him cough out air.

"Gaaaaaaahhhh!"

He then grabs his head and clench it hard.

"**I'm gonna ask you one last time"** Natsu said while holding out his locket.

"**have you seen this woman?"** he said while opening his locket.

"I-I know her!" Erigor stuttered out while in pain.

"**Where is she?" **Natsu asks again.

"S-She's with one of the dark guilds of the Balam Alliance." Erigor replied.

Natsu squinted his eyes at him before putting more pressure on his hold on Erigor.

"**Which one?"**

"I-I don't know. Gaaahhh!" Erigor replied as Natsu's hold on him was getting stronger.

"**Hah?"**

"I-I-I really don't know! I only heard it from the rumours! I swear!" Erigor replied before getting knock out unconscious by Natsu.

"**Thanks for the cooperation"** Natsu thanked him before dropping him on to the ground.

Natsu then heard an engine roar coming near him.

He turned around and saw a vehicle which was being driven by a pale looking Erza.

"Natsu!" Lucy who came out of the Vehicle with Gray, exclaimed to him.

"Did you do this, man?" Gray said while looking at Erigor who was unconscious.

Natsu nodded before turning around to walk away.

"Wait!" Erza exclaimed stopping him.

Natsu turn his head to look at her while squinting his eyes.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Erza asked him.

"Information" Natsu replied.

"Information?" Lucy asked him.

"I'm looking for someone and thought these people might know where she is" Natsu replied while gesturing to Erigor.

"And I hit a good info too"

"Who are you looking for?" Gray asked him.

"Ultear Milkovich. My woman" Natsu replied to him.

"What?!" Gray gasped in shock.

"But.!" Gray was about to retort to him before hearing their transportation was starting up as they all turned around and saw Kageyama who they brought with them stole it.

"Shit!" Gray exclaimed while looking at their stolen vehicle.

He then started to run with Erza to catch up with it.

"Natsu can you lend us a hand?" Lucy asked him.

"And why should I?" He replied

"Because Kageyama is heading towards the Guild Master's conference hall where you can also find good info about the woman you're looking for!" Lucy exclaimed to him.

Natsu thought about for a few moments before nodding.

"Alright then" he replied and started to run with Lucy beside him.

**Guild Master conference hall**

**(Skipping a few scenes)**

Everyone was now looking at the giant wooden monster that wanted to kill them all.

"**I'll devour all of your souls!" **The Demon Lullaby yelled out while creating an ear killing screech.

"Oh my" a fat man who had angel wings womanly scream while holding his cheeks.

"Well this is a pickle" a man wearing sunglasses and a wizard hat said while looking at Lullaby.

"Hey! You wooden freak! over here!" Gray exclaimed while firing a giant ice saucer at it

The giant Ice saucer hits its target and created an ice blast on Lullaby.

"Erza!" Gray exclaimed and on cue appeared Erza above Lullaby while in her heaven wheel armor.

"Dance My swords!" Erza then sends several of her swords at Lullaby as they slashed the wooden monster.

"**Annoying Flies!" **Lullaby then fired magic beams at Gray and Erza who were blown away from the attack.

"Gaaah!" "Aaaah!" They yelled as they crashed to the ground as they have few scratches marks on them.

"Gray!" "Erza!" Lucy exclaimed to her friends in worry

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW TO FEAST ON ALL OF YOUR PATHETHIC SOULS!"** Lullaby the puts its hands together as a screeching sound came and made everyone feel like their head was about to explode.

Makarov who was watching the whole thing, saw a figure by the hill as it suddenly disappears

""Let's see what're you made of, Boy"" He said while grinning

All of the sudden the Demon Lullaby was hit with a giant flaming fireball.

"Wha?!" Lucy who was with the masters exclaimed while looking at what just happened.

Lullaby then fell down as it crashed destroyed nearby wild life.

"**Wha!? What is that?!"** Lullaby shouted out as it looks at the floating fireball.

"Is that?" Lucy squinted her eyes to get a better look as she saw that someone was in the fireball.

The fireball flames dispersed as it revealed a figure in the flames.

It was Natsu who was floating in the air as his feet were on fire and he had a very annoyed look on him.

"This is a demon of Zeref?" Natsu said before scoffing.

"What a joke"

Lullaby grew a tick mark as it stands up before sending a punch to Natsu.

The punch was stopped by Natsu who just used his right hand to stop it.

"**Wha!?"** Lullaby sweats started to form as its jaws drops.

Natsu huffs at the demon before flicking the punch away.

Lullaby falls again to the ground as it has a shocked look on it.

"Let me ask you, you giant toothpick" Natsu then cracks his knuckles together while sporting an amused face.

Lullaby then started to feel fear running all over its body

"**Can a demon be scared?"** Natsu said with a terrifying face and voice

he was then enveloped in a giant pillar of fire as it was shining bright

the pillar of fire started to form a giant creature as a pair of wings appeared behind it and then a giant reptile claw then giant reptile like legs.

A flaming dragon was formed as it glares Lullaby.

"**You! You're not human!"** Lullaby exclaimed in fear.

"**heh? A demon can actually be afraid?"** Natsu who was within the flaming dragon was amused before making the giant flaming dragon walk towards Lullaby.

The Spectators had their jaws drops at the scene happening in front of them.

"Makarov, he's not one of yours, is he?" Oldmine asked him while having an amused look.

Makarov grinned to him. "I wish he was, he would've made a fine addition to my big family"

"Well, that youngster flare just makes my whole body just tingly!" Bob said while hearts were popping out of nowhere.

The flaming dragon started to slowly walk towards Lullaby as its glowing red eyes were burning as they glared at Lullaby who was petrified to even move.

It then reaches near Lullaby as it leans it heads to it.

"**Are you scared?"** a deep and terrifying voice spoke from within the flaming dragon as Lullaby's entire body was started to burn from the heat.

Lullaby jaws drops as it couldn't respond to his demand.

A deep chuckle came from the flaming dragon as it slowly raised its claws.

"**disappear"** it then strikes it claws on Lullaby's face as the demon's face was pierced by it.

the demon screams in pain before its whole body was burned from the attack.

Lullaby disappears as a giant crater was present at where it was.

The flaming dragon disappears as Natsu was still floating up above.

"Natsu did it!" Lucy exclaimed happily before gasping as she saw Natsu was falling.

She and Makarov started to run to his direction as they saw Gray and Erza wer also running to his fall.

**ICE MAKE: SLIDE!"**

Gray creates an ice slide and Natsu's falling body slides down the ice slide before stops as Lucy caught him.

"The boy must have used up too much magic today" Makarov looks over Natsu as he saw that the young mage was unconscious

Lucy and the others sighed in relief before hearing a stamped like sound.

They all turned around and saw that every guild master was running towards them as they had an angry look on.

"YOU GUYS DESTROYED THE MEETING HALL!" They all yelled at them while starting to fire some magic at Makarov and the others.

"Master, what do we do!?" Lucy asked him while having a nervous look.

"My children, in times like this there is only one logical solution to the problem" Makarov replied as wise words were spoken to them.

Lucy and the others were on their seats as they were waiting for the solution.

"RUN LIKE HELL!"

Makarov then grabs Lucy and the others leaving a dust trail as they escaped the angry mob.

"WAIT!"

All the angry Guild Masters started to chase after them.

**That's a wrap**

**Bye BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi **

**Back with a new chapter**

**And I'm sorry to say I won't be able to make some new stories in a while so please be patient**

"**Speaking"**

""**Thinking in mind""**

**On with the story**

**Era**

In the council where all magical politic is governed, ten councilmen are now having a meeting about the recent defeat of the Dark Guild Eisenwald.

"Eisenwald may have been destroyed, but the source of the problem still remains." A shadow of a councilman spoke to his fellow companions as 8 shadows were floating above a magic circle.

"The Dark guilds are still too many"

"Then we must find a way to eradicate them all at once."

"But How?"

"It'd be intolerable if Zeref's magic fell into their hands again," Org said while holding a glass-encased flute of Lullaby.

"How could they obtain such magic that easily in the first place?" Yajima asked his fellow councilmen

"Responsibility for it goes all the way up to the administration," Michello replied to him while crossing his hands

"In any case.." Siegrain said as he had a smile on him.

"It seems that this time we were saved by that thorn in our sides, Fairy Tail."

"To destroy an entire dark guild with only 3 people is very outstanding, don't you think?" Yajima said while smiling.

"I know that all of you have trouble admitting it, but it's a fact that if Macky's guild hadn't come to the rescue. Lullaby would've killed the Guild Masters, making the situation very serious for us as it would've cost the heads of many of us here."

"Nonsense! You're saying that we, the Council is also responsible!?" Leiji exclaimed to Yajima while having a furious look.

"I've heard enough!" Org retorted to them all.

"Their tendency to wanton destruction has once given me a headache!"

Siegrain smiled got wider. "In other words, we'll pay them back kindly"

"But…" Yajima said out loud as he closed his eyes.

"What is it now Yajima!" Org retorted to him.

"I shall not allow you to defend that guild this time!"

"I won't because I have read the witness report that day" Yajima replied as he opens his eyes and had a serious look.

Org and the rest of the council got confused about his statement.

"Macky's guild members were only spectators as the one who was responsible for the destruction of the Meeting hall was _him"_

Org and the other's faces went into shock as they remembered the report that was taken by their soldiers.

Org faces then relaxed before he looks down.

"I still cannot believe that he would show up there," Org said out while having a solemn look on him.

"who would have thought that the problem child would actually resurface to the magic world?" said Siegrain as he had an amused look on him.

**Magnolia**

**Lucy's apartment**

""The incident with Eisenwald aiming for the Guild Masters during their regular meeting made big headlines in the newspapers and everyone in the country learned of it,"" Lucy writes down on a piece of paper as her hand scribbled her thoughts.

""I never thought I'd find myself involved in such a huge event. But ultimately, it hasn't changed much in my life at all. Though sometimes I become quite excited when I think back on it. I heard that Erigor and his guild were arrested by the Magic Council as their guild was disbanded for good and also, I'm a part of one of the strongest team in Fairy Tail!""

""But I keep wondering about one thing though."" Lucy said in her mind while pausing her writing.

Lucy then puts down her pen for a moment and leaned her chin on her hand while looking at the town from her window.

"why is Natsu so obsessed about finding this Ultear person?" Lucy said out loud in wonder.

She then stretched her hands up before taking her pen again.

""well, that's that. I'll be sure to tell you everything about my next adventure next time, Mama. So, don't worry about me while you're there. P.S. please don't tell Papa"

She then let out a sigh before folding her letter then seal it with a wax stamp

"adventures are great, but relaxing at home feels way better!"

"70.000 Jewels in rent is really cheap for a place like this." A voice spoke to her as her eyes went surprised when she turned around to see who spoke.

"You've found a nice pad, Lucy!" Gray greeted her while in his boxers.

"INTRUDER!" Lucy exclaimed as she sent a kick to Gray's chest.

"AND IT'S A PERVERT!"

"GUAAAAAHHH!"

Gray then recovered himself as he was back in his cloth and he held a hand out to her.

"Wait, Lucy! I'm just here to get you!" Gray exclaimed to her.

"Eh?" Lucy said confused.

"That guy woke up and something big is about to happen at the guild" Gray explained to her.

"Natsu! wait? What do you mean?" Lucy asked him.

"You'll know when we arrive there" Gray replied while reaching to the front door.

"Come on"

"Okay, But first…" Lucy replied before she points at him.

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES, YOU PERVERT!"

Gray looked down and saw that his cloth was still not on him.

"WHERE DID IT GO!?"

**Fairy Tail**

**One Hour Later**

Natsu and Erza were in a circle of a crowd who were cheering on them while most of them were cheering for Erza.

"I have to thank you again for accepting my request," Erza said while smiling to Natsu.

"Let's just get this over with" Natsu replied while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"indeed, but we need to wait on Gray who went to get Lucy. So, till then let's be patient" Erza replied while pointing out the fact to him.

Natsu let out a sigh as he sat down on the street while in meditation like pose.

""why am I too nice to people? Especially to women?"" Natsu thought out while yawning.

**One hour ago**

Natsu was sleeping in the infirmary's bed as he was recovering from using too much magic during the fight with Lullaby

He was sleeping peacefully as he had a smile on him as he dreams.

**Dream**

Natsu was in a white room while laying down on a queen size bed as he was snuggling his face to a woman's chest as he had a cute sleeping face on.

A woman's hand was gently caressing his pink hair as humming can also be heard from the woman.

Natsu's hand gently wraps around the woman's waist as to keep her from leaving him.

He then looks up from his heavenly pillow and to the woman's face as he smiles to her.

Only for the scene to change as he was surrounded by fire as he saw that everything around him was burning and screams can be heard from around him.

Natsu could only stand still as he saw everything was burning.

A sword came out of nowhere and stabbed him on his right eye.

Natsu screams in pain as the sword had destroyed his right eye and it disappeared.

He falls down while holding his bleeding eye, Natsu then looks up and saw the sword was dripping in his blood as it was being held by someone.

Natsu looks up and saw a shadow of a woman standing in front of him while her eyes had an empty look to him.

"Goodbye," the woman said in an emotionless voice before turning around and walks away.

Natsu's hand reaches out to the woman as he wanted to run to her but could not as his body was not moving.

He then saw the fire was getting bigger as the woman was getting farther away.

"Wait!"

He shouts out while reaching his hands towards the woman as the fire burns brighter.

"Wait!"

The fire then burns everything and everything went white.

**Back to the infirmary**

"ULTEAR!" Natsu screams out as his hand reaches up to the ceiling as his body was sweating.

His eyes went wide before he quickly sat up and looks around the place, he was in.

Natsu looks around and saw white beds, a cupboard filled with medicines, and a desk with fruits beside him.

He then places his hand over his scarred eye as he breathes in an out slowly.

"a dream?" Natsu said while his eye was twitching as it adjusted to the light coming from the window.

He then heard the door opening and saw the same white hair girl who gave Lucy her Guild Mark.

"Oh! You're awake!" Lissana exclaimed surprised as she was holding his clothes all clean and neatly folded.

Natsu pushes away the blanket and laid his feet on the wooden floor.

"how long was I out?" he asked her.

"for a day" Lisanna replied as she puts his clothes on the bed beside him,

Natsu then felt something was missing on him as he placed his hand on his neck only to find his locket missing.

"where's my locket!?" he exclaimed as he stands up.

Lisanna was surprised at the sudden outburst.

"I-It's on the table beside the bed" she replied stuttering while pointing to the table beside him.

Natsu quickly turns his head and saw his locket on it.

He then grabs and inspects it.

Natsu let out a sigh of relief and sat back down on the bed.

"Thanks, and sorry for yelling, this is very important to me" He thanks Lisanna then apologizes to her while holding his locket.

"It's okay, I would have too. if I had lost something important to me" Lisanna replied back while smiling

He then wore back his locket and smiled at it.

"Am I in your guild?" Natsu asked her again while grabbing his shirt and wore it.

"Yup, when Master and the others came back, they brought you back here and put you in the infirmary yesterday" She replied to him.

"Thanks, I owe you guys one" Natsu replied as he wraps his scarf around his neck.

"No biggie, we never let anyone hurt behind no matter what" Lisanna replied to him with a smile.

Natsu nodded as he put on his sandals.

"Come on, Master wants to see you" Lisanna turns around and heads to the door.

Natsu followed her and grabbed the door as Lisanna went out first and he closes it.

**Outside the infirmary**

Natsu look around and saw everyone was chatting around, drinking, and laughing.

"Follow me" Lisanna motions to him as she walks to the bar where Makarov was.

He follows her while dodging a flying mug.

**Bar**

They reached the bar where Makarov, Cana, Macao, and Wakaba were present there as they were chatting around.

"Master, I brought him here," Lisanna called out to the old man while going to him.

"Oh, you're awake" Makarov replied while holding a mug filled with beer.

Natsu nodded as he then cracks his necks from the sleep.

"How're you feeling, my boy?" he asked Natsu as he takes a sip from his beer.

"Good" Natsu replied as he sat down by the chair.

"You really were such a powerhouse back there, never seen any mage take on a giant monster on his own" Makarov said while grinning to him.

Natsu just shrugs his shoulder as he received a glass of water by Lisanna.

"Thanks" Natsu thanked her and took a gulp of the water.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Makarov asked him.

"The same thing I always do, finding info on where my woman is" Natsu then stands up from his seat as a cape appeared in his hands as he puts it on.

"Thanks for the hospitality" he then walks towards the front door before stopping as Erza came towards him.

"Looks like you recovered," Erza said with a smile.

Natsu nodded to her.

"They're not with you today?" Natsu asked while looking around for Gray and Lucy.

"Gray is trying to find his clothes while Lucy hasn't arrived yet" Erza replied to him.

Natsu hummed as he was adjusting his eyepatch as the string covering it, was getting a bit loose.

"Well, thanks for the hospitality your guild gave to me, I owe you guys one" Natsu then went passed her while bowing his head a bit to her.

"See ya" he waves his hand to her in goodbye

But just when he almost reached the front door, Erza called out to him.

"Wait!" Erza stops him while running a bit to him.

Natsu turns his head to her while having a questioning look.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked him

He gave her the look and said: "that is?"

"would you please spar against me before you go?" she asked him while smiling.

Natsu looks surprised at first but gave a small smile to her.

"Well, I have some time to kill, so a little spar won't hurt" he then scratches the back of his head as his cloak disappear.

"Thank you" Erza bows her head to him while smiling.

**Back to present**

Natsu was patiently waiting on her two friends to arrive as he yawned a bit.

"they're here yet?" Natsu asked her.

"In a bit" Erza replied

And on cue came Lucy and Gray as they got front row seat.

Natsu then jumps back on his feet while dusting off some dirt from his pants.

"Do you think Natsu can win against Erza?" Lucy asked Gray.

"Well, Erza is one of the strongest female mages in the guild but that guy had some insane magic power back at the station. So, it's a fifty-fifty chance on either of them winning" Gray replied to her.

"Okay then everyone!" Makarov who was sitting on a crate with Lisanna beside him exclaimed out loud.

"This is a one on one match. There will be no finishing move allowed and the match will be over if one side is unable to continue or surrenders"

"Understand!"

Natsu and Erza then nodded to him while in a battle stance

"Very Well then!" Makarov raised up his hand before swinging it down.

"BEGIN!"

Erza and Natsu then dashed towards each other as Natsu send a kick towards Erza who dodge it.

The crowds cheered them on as everyone was screaming in excitement.

Erza summoned a sword and then started to slash at Natsu who dodged it by turning his body to the sides.

Natsu jumps up and sends a kick to Erza's back as she skidded a bit and fell before standing up and faces him.

"Not bad," Natsu said amused.

"You too" Erza replied while smiling.

"Let's take this up a notch, shall we?" Natsu then ignites his hands in flames as he had a little grin on him.

"I was about to say the same thing!" Erza's body glowed as her Armor was replaced with a red one.

"Wow! That's her Flame Empress Armor! That Armor is flame resistant!" a man with marine blue hair and was wearing an s-shaped necklace exclaimed in surprise

"that guy's attacks are gonna get halved" a girl with light purple hair exclaimed as well

"Erza is overdoing it," Gray said while sighing a bit.

"I don't know who to cheer for, I don't want any of them to lose" Lucy whined as she was worried for the both of them.

"You do know there is a bet going on and you could win some big money," Gray said while pointing to a woman who was drinking a bottle of beer and behind her was a big board that had Natsu's and Erza's name written on it.

"I want some money!" Lucy's eyes had sparkling dollar signs as she had some cash in her hands.

"Heh? Fight fire with fire huh?" Natsu said in an amused voice

Erza smiled at him as she took a battle stance.

"if you're getting serious then so will I" she replied to him as flames ignite her sword.

They then dashed towards each other as Natsu sends a punch to her only to get blocked by her sword.

Erza then jumps up and slashed her sword on Natsu

He ducks his head down and delivered a flaming kick to her.

Erza blocks it with her sword, only to get pushed back as the streets cracks from her metal boots

"Wow! That was some kick!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm starting to think this guy knows more than fire magic," Gray said as he was focusing on Natsu who was grinning to Erza.

"it takes a man to do that!" a big man with spikey white hair shouts out while cheering on his friends

""when was the last time I felt so thrilled!?"" Natsu thought in his mind while grinning to Erza.

"impressive" Erza said while smiling to him.

"why thank you," Natsu said playfully as he grins to her.

The flames on Natsu's hand disappears as he cracks his knuckles.

"Well, time to show you how I fight fire with fire" Natsu's body started to blur as everyone was wiping their eyes while watching him.

He then disappeared as Erza's eyes went wide while looking around.

"He vanished?!" she exclaimed

Suddenly arms grabbed her from behind as she drops her sword because of it

"I'm right behind you," said Natsu who appeared behind her.

He then jumps up while igniting his foot on fire as he uses them as thrusters

As they reached high up, Natsu flips around their momentum as they were heading down.

Erza struggles in his hold while looking to the ground that was getting closer.

"THAT'S WAY TOO DANGEROUS!" Gray yells with his eyes wide open in shock

"they're gonna crash!" Lucy screams in shock as she then closes her eyes and looks away

Erza and Natsu were falling faster as they're about to hit solid ground.

"I CAN'T WATCH THIS ANYMORE!" Gray then posed his hand over the other as cold air comes out of his hands.

"Wait, Gray!" Makarov exclaimed to him

"But Gramps!" Gray retorted to him

Natsu saw that they were getting closer to the ground and decided that this was enough.

Fire came out of his mouth as he used the flames to slow down their fall.

The spectators had to step back so that they won't get burned from the fire.

Natsu then turns back their body back right up and they landed safe and sound.

He lets go of his hold on Erza who fell down as her armor was replaced back with the one she wore from before.

"surrender?" he asked her

Erza sat down as she nodded to him.

Everyone's jaw drops as they saw one of their strongest mages, surrendered.

Natsu then lends a hand to her as Erza took it and stands up.

"Great fight, both of you," Makarov who went towards them said while smiling.

"now I see why they call you Titania," Natsu said in an amused voice.

Erza smiled then reach her hand for a handshake.

"thank you for the spar," she said to him.

Natsu smiled and was about to shake her hand.

When suddenly

An army of soldiers came marching towards them while being led by a humanoid frog.

"Why is the magic council army here?" Gray asked in a confused voice

"is Master Makarov present?" the frog exclaimed to all of them

Makarov sighed then went to the frogman.

"how can I help the council?" he asked in a bored voice.

"We are here due to the destruction of the Guild Master's meeting hall at Clover Town" he replied

Gray and Lucy squeaked as they tiptoe away.

"and I believe you all are here to arrest the ones responsible for it?" Makarov asked them.

Gray and Lucy then started to sweat as their body was shaking.

"no, we do not" the frogman replied.

Makarov face went confused as he thought that they would be arresting his brats for their destructive habits.

"we are here to arrest that man" the frogman then lifts his hand and pointed to Natsu who had an annoyed look.

"Eh!?" everyone exclaimed in shock and surprised.

"their here to arrest Natsu? Why?" Lucy said confused.

"did this guy do something bad?" Gray said while looking at Natsu.

The frogman then signaled to the army soldiers to advance while everyone saw that the soldiers all had a quite scared look on them.

"P-Please do not resist, " the frogman stuttered a bit in fear to him.

Makarov's eyes went wide as he spins around to look at Natsu.

Natsu glares at the soldiers while growling at them.

"what do those old geezers want now?" he muttered out while scratching his hair in frustration.

He then started to walk towards the soldiers as they walk back a bit while keeping their distance on him.

A soldier was about to put Magic Restraint Handcuffs on him but was stopped as they suddenly melted.

"Don't bother, I'll go there. Just lead" he said while glaring at the soldier who tried to restrain him.

The frogman nodded then turned around with the rest of the soldiers and went on their way.

Natsu turns around to look at Makarov and the others who were just staring at him while looking confused and surprised.

He turns around then started to follow the army.

Natsu then lifts up his hand and did a wave motion with it.

Everyone was just confused while surprised at what just happened.

**Two hours later**

"Man! I still want to know why did that guy got arrested!?" Gray exclaimed while looking a bit annoyed.

Lucy and Erza who were sitting with him also had the same thing in mind as they were kinda worried about their pink haired friend.

"Master" Lisanna called out to Makarov who was sitting at the Bar counter with a mug of beer in his hand.

Makarov hummed to him while drinking his beer.

"you know something about what happened today?" she asked him.

He let out a sigh in reply while looking down a bit.

"when I saw the young man's power that time, I recalled a rumor from the wizard saints meeting a few years back" Makarov scratches his beard while having closed eyes.

"and that is?" Erza asked him.

"There lies an eleventh wizard saint" he replied to her.

Everyone had a surprised look on them as they heard his statement

"I thought that there were only 10 wizard saints?" Gray asked him

Makarov nodded to him before looking up at them.

"The Eleventh Wizard saint was thought to be rumors but it was proved wrong today"

He then looks at his reflection from his beer that he was holding.

"I heard from Yajima that the Eleventh Wizard saint was rarely seen in the council as he always ignores summoning from them."

"He?" Lucy asked him.

Makarov nods. "and he had a codename when he actually came to one meeting 5 years back"

"A codename?" Gray asked in confusion.

"the council gave him this codename because of his destructive power that rivals even the top five wizard saint" Makarov replied while taking a big gulp of his beer.

Everyone's face went into shock while some having their jaws drop.

"Codename: Hell Flame Drago, and we just watched a match he had with Erza"

"EEEEEHHHHHH!?" Everyone screams in surprise and shock while trying to process the situation.

"W-W-W-WAIT A MINUTE GRAMPS! ARE YOU SAYING THAT THE GUY WHO JUST SPARRED WITH ERZA WAS A WIZARD SAINT?!" Gray shouted at him while having wide eyes.

Makarov nodded at him.

"At first I thought I was imagining it but that boy possessed the one magic the eleventh wizard saint only has" he explained to them.

"Fire Dragon Slayer Magic"

"Dragon Slayer magic!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"He wasn't just a normal Fire Mage then!" Elfman exclaimed.

"who would have thought that the most dangerous wizard of all of the wizard saints was actually a young man?" Makarov said in an amused voice.

Then the guild doors opened and came in Natsu who had a tired look on him.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed while going to him with Erza and Gray behind her.

They started to bombard him with questions but he didn't answer them as he was walking towards the Bar where Makarov was.

He sat down as lets out a loud sigh.

Natsu then reaches into his pocket and pulled out a letter as he gave it to Makarov who took it with a confused look.

"Read it," Natsu said while ordering a glass of water from Lisanna.

Makarov opens the letter and reads it.

When he finished reading it, he looks surprised at Natsu who had his face down on the bar as he waves him off Lucy and the others.

"I'm in your care now" Natsu muttered out while having his face smooshed on the bar.

Everyone who heard him, just got a confused look as they went to Makarov for answers, seeing that Natsu was not in any mood to answer them

**That's a wrap**

**Bye Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi **

**Back with a new chapter**

"**Speaking"**

""**Thinking in mind""**

**On with the story**

**Few days later**

**Fairy Tail**

Natsu was sitting at the bar with a bored face on.

He was playing the empty glass mug in front of him as he ignored the racket behind him.

"bored, my boy?" Makarov asked as he was sitting on the counter.

"you have no idea" Natsu muttered out in a lazy voice.

"look, I know you want to go out there and find your woman. But the council gave a strict order on your affiliation to my guild" Makarov said as he drank his beer.

Natsu sighs in boredom as he faced down the bar counter.

**Flashback**

**In the Magic Council**

Natsu was standing in a podium while having an annoyed look on him.

"Rank 0 Wizard Saint, Natsu Dragist" Grand Doma called out his name as he and the other councilmen were sitting on a judged table in front of him.

"we have called upon you for the destruction of the Guild Master's meeting hall" he exclaimed as a lacrima image of the destroyed Guild Master's meeting hall appeared in front of Natsu.

"and due to section 8, paragraph 12 of the Wizard Saint.." Org explained out loud only to stop from Natsu.

"Just get with it!" Natsu growled out in annoyance.

Org then coughed as he was mid sentenced by Natsu.

"you have violated one of the rules given to a wizard saint, therefore you shall be punished!" Grand Doma exclaimed out loud to him.

"ho?" Natsu said with a glare at Grand Doma as the temperature in the room started to rise.

"do you really think you can threaten me?!" Natsu yelled while having fire dance around his body.

The soldiers stationed in the room backed off from the intense heat coming from Natsu.

"**you know what I'm capable off, don't you?"** Natsu said with venom in his voice.

"**What makes you think you'll are in any position to order me around!"**

"we know we can, because we have something you want" Siegrain replied mockingly.

"**And that is?" **Natsu asked with a glare

"the whereabouts of Ultear Milkovich" Siegrain replied with a smile.

In an instant the flames around Natsu disappeared and the room temperature went back to normal.

"Where!? Where is she!?" Natsu shouted as he grabbed the railings.

"easy there, tiger" Siegrain said while stopping him as he raised a hand.

"tell me now!" Natsu exclaimed as he jumps up to the table where Siegrain was and grabbed his collar

"where is she!?" Natsu glared at him as he wanted the information.

"-chuckle- you are in no position to demand, seeing that if you raised a scene here. The chance of you getting the information are 0" Siegrain replied to him in a taunting voice.

"tch! You bastard!" Natsu glared at Siegrain before letting go of his collar and jumps back to his podium.

"Natsu Dragist, in accordance with the law, you shall be grounded from all kinds of activities of any sorts" Org stated out to him.

"you shall be affiliated to one guild that will monitor your movements for the next 2 years" Org stated out as a lacrima hologram appeared in front of Natsu as it had symbols of guild marks ranging from Fairy Tail to Blue Pegasus.

"pick one wisely" Grand Doma demanded him.

Natsu scoffed as he picked Fairy Tail.

"be at eased, that we will give you what you desire" Siegrain said while smiling amusingly.

"the court is finished and Dismissed"

With that all of the councilman left the area as they were only thought projections.

Natsu clicked his tongue as he turned around to leave the area but stopped when Yajima appeared in front of him.

"Its good to see you doing well" Yajima greeted Natsu with a smile.

"yeah" Natsu replied with a little smile.

Out of all the councilmen, Yajima is the only one Natsu grew fond of

"to think you picked Macky's guild. I'm very surprised" Yajima said as he walked to the hall with Natsu following behind.

"may I ask why?" he asked Natsu

"let's just say that I owe that guild one" Natsu replied back while scratching his scar.

"ho ho ho, well, you're in good hands, Natsu" Yajima replied while chuckling a little.

Yajima turns around and faced Natsu.

He then reaches into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper

"Here" Yajima gave it to Natsu who took it.

"these are the locations of where Ultear was last said to have been spotted in the past month" Yajima explained to Natsu.

Natsu opened it as it revealed to be a map with six spots marked with a red x.

He then folds it back and pocketed it.

"Thanks, Yajima-san" Natsu thanked him while bowing his head a little.

"it's nothing my boy"

"good luck in finding her, Natsu" Yajima replied with a smile as he walks towards a wall and disappeared to it.

Natsu then turns around and exited the hall only to stop when he reached a familiar corridor.

**(Flashback scene: Natsu was walking towards the wizard saints meeting hall when he passed a corridor and bumps into Ultear. They then apologized to each other and went on their way. Natsu look back and saw the napkin Ultear left behind on the floor from their bump with each other. He then took it and runs back and gave it to her. She thanked him and smiled brightly to him)**

Natsu clenches his fist as he felt a tear fall down his eye.

"I'll find you Ultear. That's a promise"

He then walks away and left the magic council

**Flashback ends**

Natsu then looks at his reflection from his glass cup as he then drank it.

He stands up and saw that Lucy and the others were calling him from their usual spot

Natsu shrugs his shoulder while sighing and went to them

Makarov smiled a bit before drinking his beer for the (temporary) new addition to his big family

**In the council room**

**Siegrain's office**

Siegrain was sitting on his office chair with a Lacrima orb glowing in front of him

"_and we succeeded in completing 98% of the towers integrity and it shall be finished in three months-time"_ Ultear's image appeared in the orb as she reported her assignment to Siegrain or his real name Jellal

"Good" Jellal replied with a smile as he leans his head to his hand while smiling

"how is it going with Deliora?" he asked her

"_in three to four nights time it shall be freed. Manipulating Lyon and the others was an easy task"_ Ultear replied with a smile

"Very good, keep up the good work" Jellal said with a smile as he almost turned off the communication when he remembered something

"oh, and Ultear" Jellal asked her

"_What is it?"_ She asked back

"it would seem that your ex-fiancé is looking for you. I think that he is still in love with you" Jellal said amusingly

"_how immature, I seduced him to get the third key needed for Zeref's resurrection and took his eye and left him for dead. To think he actually believed the fake words I whispered to him every night"_ Ultear retorted while smiling evilly

"would he be a hindrance to our plans?" Jellal asked her

"_that is your problem to deal with, Jellal"_ Ultear retorted to him as the communication to her was cut and the communication Lacrima stopped functioning

Jellal turned around on his chair as he faced the window in his office

"hmmm, A dragon is said to cherish its mate for life.." Jellal said amusingly

"I wonder if it also implies to Dragon Slayers as well?"

**With Ultear**

Ultear was standing in a dark room as she turned off the communication Lacrima to Jellal

She then turned around and falls down to her knees as her tears fell down her eyes while holding her mouth to stop her sobbing.

"Why?...-sniff-….why can't you just forget about me, Natsu?!" Ultear cried out her tears while trying to stop her sobbing.

She then looks at the ring on her necklace as she felt immense guilt from looking at it.

"Waaaah!" "Waaaah!"

A child's cries rang out in her room as Ultear wiped her tears and quickly stood up and went to the other side of the room.

a crib stood on the other side of the room as Ultear reaches in and carried out a baby girl who had pink hair and looks to be one year old.

The child cries in Ultear's arms as Ultear rocked the child in her arms to calm her down.

"Yosh yosh, please don't cry. Mommy is here" Ultear cooed at the child while giving a kiss to the child's forehead as the child slowly stopped her crying and sniffles a little.

Ultear sat down on a bed while patting the child's back gently.

"go to sleep, go to sleep, may you dream in peace…" Ultear sang a lullaby as the child slowly falls back to sleep from the song

Ultear then kissed the infant's head and walked to the crib and laid the infant in the crib.

"sweet dreams, my little Aya" she whispered softly while gently caressing the child's head.

She then walks out of the room while taking a mask on the table.

Ultear then passes by a picture frame as she stopped for a moment to look at it

In the picture frame was Natsu and herself smiling happily while holding out their left hands that had their rings on their left ring fingers

Ultear smiled softly to the picture before she turns it down.

She then looks to her child's crib and then turned around and exited the room.

Ultear then walks through a corridor and met up with 7 shadowed figures.

"proceed with the plan, Ultear" The middle figure ordered out to her as Ultear nodded and went to a teleportation ring

But before she could be transported, one of the figures grabbed her hands stopping her.

"be careful, Ultear" the figure said with a worried voice

"I will, and Meredy please take care of Aya while I'm gone" Ultear replied and patted Meredy's head

Meredy nodded as she watches Ultear leaved through the magic circle.

**That's a wrap**

**Bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI**

**Back with a new chapter**

**Changing a bit in my way of making flashback for this chapter due to a review I got.**

"**Speaking"**

""**Thinking in mind""**

**On with the story**

**A two days later**

**Fairy Tail**

Everyone was having their usual routine as they were chatting and drinking like usual.

The front door was opened and came in Natsu and Gray

"So, where to go next?" Gray asked Natsu who was holding the map, Yajima gave him.

"three more spots" Natsu replied.

Ever since Natsu came back from the council and got his punishment for breaking a rule given to a Wizard Saint, he's been spending time with the rest of Fairy Tail as they were helping out with his search for Ultear.

"but for now, let's take a short break" Natsu said as he sat down by a seat at the bar.

"mind letting me take a look at the map?" Gray asked Natsu as he sat down beside him.

"Here" Natsu replied as he slides the map to him.

Natsu and Gray have grown a friendly bond as both shared their stories of Ultear and her mother and came into an alliance to find her.

"looks like two out of three locations are way too far for us to reach" Gray said while pointing to two spots that was showing the locations of a near mountain range and an island.

"we can check them out on a later date" Natsu said to him.

Lisanna came by and gave the two of them a mug of beer.

"Let's just focus on some clues we found in the last few areas we've checked" Natsu takes back the map and folds it, and puts it back into his pocket.

"you sure?" Gray replied to him.

"yeah" Natsu replied and started to pull out some paper of info they've collected in the last three areas they've checked.

Lucy and Erza who were sitting by the table near the bar heard their conversations.

"So, Natsu and Gray teamed up to find Ultear?" Lucy said while looking at the two.

"do you think it's a good idea?" Lucy asked Erza

"I'd say that it's a great idea" Erza replied to her

"I can't think of a better way to create a friendship with each other" Erza then takes a bite out of her strawberry cheesecake.

"Hmmmm?" Lucy hummed while using her hands to lean her chin to as she stares at the duo.

She then saw Natsu standing up from his seat with Gray doing the same as the both of them walk towards the table where Lucy and Erza were sitting at.

"how's the search going?" Erza asked to Gray who sat beside her.

"not doing good" Gray replied as he let out a sigh.

"we've checked three out of six areas where she was said to be spotted and came back with no clues whatsoever"

"but you guys are still trying?" Lucy said with a smile.

"don't worry, I'm sure that the both of you will find her soon" She cheered them up as Natsu smiled a bit before looking towards the front door with squinted eyes.

"who is coming?" Natsu asked.

"Huh?" Lucy and the others said in confusion before suddenly they felt drowsy for an unknown reason.

One by one, every single member in Fairy Tail was falling asleep except for Natsu and Makarov who saw a cloaked figure approaching Fairy Tail.

"Mystogan…" Makarov said as a man in a cloak with strange looking staffs attached to his back came into the guild as he passes by everyone that was asleep.

Mystogan then saw Natsu who was looking at him in a sceptical way.

"who is he?" he asked Makarov as he was surprised that Natsu wasn't a sleep from his spell

"Natsu Dragist, a Wizard Saint in our custody for the next two years" Makarov replied as he saw Mystogan nodding and then he went to the request board and picked a request paper.

"I'm going" Mystogan said to Makarov

"Wait" Natsu called out to him as Mystogan turned around to see Natsu standing near his table.

"before you go, I need to ask you a question" Natsu then took out his locket and opens it.

"What is it?" Mystogan asked him back.

"Have you seen this woman?" Natsu asked him while showing the picture in the locket to him.

Mystogan looks at the picture for a moment then shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but no I have not" Mystogan replied to Natsu's question.

"then have you been to any of these locations before?" Natsu said as he took out his map and showed to Mystogan three locations that were circled red while three others were marked X.

"for these two, I have not" Mystogan pointed to the two location near the mountain range and then pointed to the other last one.

"But for this one, I have"

"then did you happen to stumble any info of a woman called Ultear Milkovich there?" Natsu asked him with hopeful eyes.

Mystogan shook his head again.

"no, I did not"

"Tch!" Natsu then frowned as he folds back the paper and went back to sit by his table.

Mystogan looks at him for a moment then started to walk away.

"Wait! Undo your sleeping spell!" Makarov exclaimed to him

"in 3…..2…1" Mystogan counted down as he reached to the front door and disappeared.

Everyone then started to woke up as they look around in dazed.

"This feeling…Mystogan?" Gray who woke up said while holding his head.

"Mystogan was here?"

"man, I hate it when he does that"

Everyone murmured out as they all got up from the floor.

"Mystogan?" Lucy asked as she didn't know the individual.

"one of the strongest mages here in Fairy Tail" Gray replied to her question as he shakes his head to ease his headache

"every time he comes back from a mission, he'll put a sleeping spell on everyone as he doesn't want to show his face" Erza added in as she resumed eating her strawberry cheesecake

"isn't that too suspicious?" Lucy asked

"and that's why only Master knows his identity" Mira said as well from beside their seat.

"False! I don't think so, Mira!" a voice exclaimed surprising everyone.

Everyone looks up to the second floor. The voice had come from a large blond man, wearing fancy clothes, and had a pair of magic head phones on his head. He also had a scar on his eye, as he smirked.

"Laxus!?" Gray exclaimed in surprised

"You were here!?" Elfman exclaimed while looking at the blonde man.

"Laxus?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Another candidate for the strongest mage in Fairy Tail" Erza replied to her as she looks at the blonde man.

"Since when did you get here?" Another guild mate asked.

"I came by from time to time. And regarding that comment Mira, I HAVE seen Mystogan too." He said smugly.

"Hmm, I don't recognize you, you must be that leashed up Wizard Saint member I heard about." Laxus said as he looked at Natsu.

Natsu ignored Laxus as he crossed his hands and was in deep thinking.

"they say that you're one of the most dangerous and vicious of all the Wizard Saints"

Laxus grinned cheekily at Natsu as Natsu glared at him.

"and I heard your looking for your woman as well" Laxus said in a smug tone.

Natsu ignored his comments as he kept his silent and glare on him.

"If I find your woman, I'll take good care of her for you" Laxus grinned at Natsu.

After Laxus said that, all hell break loose.

Laxus jumped away as a fire ball went flying to where he was and it burned the surrounding wood there.

Natsu stood up from his seat and had flames appeared around him as his eye glowed red.

"**what did you say?"** an immense wave of heat spread around the guild as everyone backs off the fire mage.

"you heard me, one eye pink head" Laxus replied with a mug face.

"I said if I find your woman, I'll take good care of her"

The flames around Natsu intensified as the surrounding items started to get burned and was melting any metallic objects near him.

"Natsu stop!" Makarov exclaimed as he stomped his staff to the floor. "You too Laxus!"

"let it go man" Gray said while putting an ice encased hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"He's not worth it" he said to him.

Natsu growled in annoyance a bit and then shake off Gray's hand as the flames around Natsu died down.

"I will not have the both of you fight in the guild!" Makarov scolded at the both of them.

"whatever, this guy is boring anyway." Laxus scoffed, as he turned and disappeared from their sight.

Natsu then took a deep breath and let it out as he tried to calm down his body heat. He then sat down.

"Whoo, for a minute there I thought they were going to fight." Macao said as he sighed in relief.

"the guild might have been destroyed if those two started to fight." Wakabe said.

"Damn, I'm surprised that he didn't charge the guy after all his taunting." Cana said as she looked at Natsu in amazement.

"You ok Natsu?" Lucy asked the fire mage.

"I'm pissed" Natsu replied as his face had anger written all over it.

"enough, let's forget that it all happen, and Natsu" Erza said while sitting calmly

"people who aren't s-class can't go upstairs as they will be punished even if you're not a member of our guild"

"Why is that?" Lucy asked. Erza started to explained to her about the s-class requests.

"Oh, so I guess he would have gotten Natsu in deep trouble if he did." Lucy said as she understood it.

Erza nodded.

Natsu then stands up and started to go out.

"Hey Natsu! Where you're going man!?" Gray exclaimed while getting up and followed him.

"fresh air and don't follow" Natsu retorted back to Gray while not turning around to look at him.

Natsu then exited the guild with Gray and the others looking worried for the fire mage.

**In the streets**

Natsu was having a deep rage in his heart as he felt like he wanted to kill Laxus for his comments as he kept walking the streets.

He then felt something bumps his back legs as he turned around and look down and saw a little girl fell down from the bump.

"Ena! I am so sorry sir" A teenage girl quickly ran and helped the little girl up as she then bowed in apology to Natsu.

"it's fine" Natsu replied back.

"Ena, say your sorry!" the teenage girl said to the little girl.

"Sorry mister" The little girl apologized as she was holding purple rose flower in her hands.

"Here Mister!" the little girl gave the flower to Natsu as he takes it and looks at it then to the little girl in confusion.

"you look like you're having a bad day. So, I'm giving you this flower to cheer you up!" the little girl said with a smile to Natsu

Natsu smiled a bit then patted the little girls head.

"Thanks" Natsu thanked the little girl.

The little girl smiled back as she and the teenage girl then waved him goodbye and went on to the street.

"Purple rose, huh?" Natsu muttered out as he twirls the rose in his fingers.

**Flashback scene**

**Natsu was holding a bouquet of purple roses as he gave it to Ultear who smiled at the beautiful roses he gave to her**

**She then gave him a peck on the cheek as Natsu blushed a bit**

**End flashback**

Natsu then smiled and pocketed the flower and went off.

He then remembered one location that showed the island in his lead to find Ultear.

""Galuna Island?""

**Night time**

**Fairy tail**

Lucy and Erza were sitting by their table as they were chatting about their previous quest.

"Master! This is bad!" Mira exclaimed as she runs down from the second floor to the bar

Lucy and Erza looks at her as they were wondering what's wrong.

"one of the S-class quests on the second floor is missing!" Mira exclaimed in worried.

"What!" Everyone exclaimed in shock while Makarov spitted his drink when he heard the news.

"Mira! Are you serious!?" Makarov exclaimed in shock while wiping his mouth.

Mira nodded.

"which one is it!?" Erza exclaimed as she and Lucy went by the bar.

"The Cursed Island, Galuna!" Mira said with a serious voice as Makarov face paled.

"who took it!?" Makarov exclaimed as he looks around his brats

"it was Gray" Laxus voiced boomed out from the second floor.

"What!?" Erza exclaimed in surprised as she looks up the second floor.

"I saw Gray grabbing one of the Quest and then he got away with it too" Laxus said to them.

"and you didn't stop him, Laxus!?" Makarov exclaimed to him.

"the guy wanted to prove he's good enough to beat an S-class quest so I let him be" Laxus shrugged it off with a grin.

"and he might be expelled when he comes back, right Gramps?" Laxus asked his Grandfather.

"This is not good" Makarov said while crossing his arms

"But Gray's not that stupid to do it, right?" Macao said while looking worried.

"why did he even take it in the first place?" Lucy asked while thinking.

Erza was thinking as well when she just realized something.

"Natsu! Where's Natsu?!" Erza exclaimed as she turns around to look for the pink hair mage.

"don't tell me that Natsu.." Lucy said as she realized that the Pink Hair Mage was nowhere to be found.

"Erza, go to the island and get those two idiots back here!" Makarov exclaimed to her.

Erza nodded. "Lucy you come with as well" she said to Lucy as she went out with her.

"Ehh?" Lucy said before getting dragged out of the guild by Erza.

**In the middle of the ocean**

Natsu and Gray were sitting in their boat as they were being guided to Galuna Island by their sailor, Bobo.

"we'll arrive there in a few more minutes" Bobo said as he stirred his boat.

Natsu nodded as he looks a far.

"thanks for doing this Gray" Natsu thanked the ice mage while smiling a bit to him.

"it's fine, that island is one of the spots where Ultear was last seen and I've always wanted to do an S-class Mission anyway. So, it's like killing two birds with one stone" Gray waved him off with a smile.

Natsu nodded as he then faces in front where he saw an island coming to view.

"I see it" Natsu pointed out as he had a pair of binoculars with him as he used it to look at the island from a far.

"Bobo, stir the boat by the sand, will you?" Gray asked the sailor as he turned around to see he was nowhere to be seen

"Hey! Where did he go!?" Gray exclaimed in surprise with Natsu who turned around to see the sailor is nowhere to be seen.

He then saw a wave of sea water coming towards them.

"Tsunami!" Gray exclaimed in shock.

But then a little fireball when past his head as it hit the tsunami and exploded making the tsunami disappear.

Gray then turns around to see Natsu who had his fingers in a gun like gesture with a bit of steam coming out of the tip.

"Gray, stir the ship" Natsu said as he turned around to look back at the island.

"Y-Yeah" Gray replied and stirred the ship towards the island.

""Please be there, Ultear"" Natsu said in his mind as he puts his hope in finding his wife here.

**That's a wrap**

**Bye Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI**

**Back with a new chapter**

**To Ryenthran171**

**Thank you for the review!**

"**Speaking"**

""**Thinking in mind""**

**On with the story**

**Morning**

**Galuna Island**

The sun was shining as it shines to a crescent shaped island

Natsu and Gray were now at Galuna island as they had left their boat at the beach and were now walking to where the client was

"any scent on her?" Gray asked while walking behind Natsu

Natsu sniffed the area and widen his eye in surprised

"it's faint, but she's been here or is here" Natsu replied while looking around as he sniffs the air again

"Are you sure!?" Gray exclaimed to him

Natsu nodded as he then pointed towards an old looking temple by a mountain

"some of it are coming from that place"

Gray look to where he was pointing and saw it

He then looks back at Natsu who had a hopeful face

"Natsu" Gray said as Natsu turned around to look at him

"we need to check on the client first then we can go find her" Gray said to which Natsu looks at the mountain again before to Gray as he nodded to him

Gray smiled to him as he and Natsu started walking again to where the client's location

**In the sea**

**On a pirate ship**

Lucy and Erza were on a pirate ship that belongs to a pirate captain who was an acquaintance with Erza

"we'll be there in six hours top, Big Sis Erza" the pirate captain said while steering the ship

Erza nodded

"Sorry for troubling you, Gally" she said to the captain

The Captain or the so called Gally shook his head with a smile

"if its for Big Sis Erza, me and my crew would gladly lend a hand" he replied then turn back to steer the ship

Erza smiled as she then walks down the board to see Lucy as she was looking at the front part of the ship

She walks to her as she pulled out a telescope and looks towards and saw a little island coming into view

"after all of this, they will face Master's judgement for they have violated a rule." Erza said that made Lucy scared a bit as a dark aura surrounds Erza

"I-I-Isn't that a bit harsh?" Lucy stuttered asked

"even if this is to find someone, rules are rules" Erza replied

Lucy creeps away from Erza a bit

She then recomposes herself as she looks forward

"I know that Natsu's just trying to find his wife and all, but did he really had to drag Gray along?" Lucy asked to Erza

Erza puts down the Telescope as her eyes looks at Lucy

"Love can make a person do the craziest things, Lucy" Erza replied

"Natsu's heart must've been filled with sadness and pain ever since this Ultear left him"

Lucy looks sad a bit as she looks forward and saw a little island

""hope you guys find her"" Lucy said in her mind for Natsu and Gray

**Night**

**Back at the island**

Natsu and Gray were walking on a path as they've been walking around trying to find the client's home

"man! Where the hell is the client's village!?" Gray said while holding the request paper for the quest

Natsu shrugs as he looks around the area

He then heard a giant mouse like squeak as he turns around and saw a giant furry creature

Gray saw Natsu stopping and turned around to see what he was looking at and let out a gasped of surprise

"What the heck is that!?" Gray exclaimed in shock

The shadow revealed a giant mouse/ rat as it was wearing a maid like outfit

It let out a squeak to Natsu and Gray as its eyes were glowing

"a giant rat!?" Gray exclaimed in surprised while Natsu just squinted his eye

It then walks towards Natsu and Gray before stopping as its eyes had fear in them

Behind Natsu was a fiery red aura that had a red dragon appeared as it growls at the giant rat

The giant rat let out a terrified squeak as it tried to back off but it was petrified to the spot

Natsu walks forward a bit while raising up a hand

"Boo" Natsu simply said as the giant rat fainted while having a terrified face on

Natsu then scoffs as he then turns back around to walk away

"waste of my time" He said as he passes Gray who had his jaws drop

"Let's go" Natsu said to Gray who snapped out and followed him

They then continued to find the village and were now in front of a giant wooden gate that had a sign that said Keep Out

"we're here. but what's with the "Keep Out" sign?" Gray asked while looking at the sign

Natsu then looks around while sniffing the area

He clicks his tongue while letting out an annoyed growl

"that stupid rat's stinking smell messed up my nose" Natsu growled as he then bangs the wooden gate really hard as three giant knocks was heard

"OPEN UP!" Natsu suddenly shouted as Gray got surprised to it

"easy man, no need to get all shouty" Gray said to try calm him down

two people then appeared above the gate while holding spears in their hands

"Who's there?" a man said to Natsu and Gray

"we're from Fairy Tail!" Gray shouted in reply

"we're here for the quest from a man called Moka!"

"Eh?" the man said in surprise

"we didn't know that someone accepted our request!"

"there's must've been a problem that must've delayed the message!" Gray replied

The two men then look at each other before looking back at Natsu and Gray

"show us your marks!" the man demanded

Gray lifts up his shirt revealing a dark blue coloured Fairy Tail's guild mark on his chest while Natsu lifts up his right sleeve revealing a dark purplish coloured Fairy Tail mark on his right shoulder

"they're real! They've really came!" the two gate guards exclaimed in joy as the wooden gates were raised up as Natsu and Gray walks in

They saw that all of the villagers were wearing cloaks as one short old man holding a staff welcomed Natsu and Gray

"thank you very much for accepting our quest, members of Fairy Tail" the man said while bowing a bit

"I'm Moka, the client of the quest" The man introduces himself

"I'm Gray and he's Natsu" Gray introduces himself and to Natsu who was sniffing the air before getting a frown on his face

"nothing?" Gray asked in a low voice

Natsu shook his head

"is something the matter?" Moka asked to them

Gray shook his head "Nothing" Gray replied while holding up his hands to Moka

"anyway, can you tell us what's your situation?"

"well, for starters.." Moka said as he looks to his people in the village

"everyone!"

The villagers strip themselves of their cloaks revealing themselves as Gray gasped in shock as he saw that everyone had demonic like parts on their body

Moka then started explaining their situation to them while crying as the moon appeared while glowing purple and the villagers transformed into demons. Moka showed them a picture of Bobo who he presumably stated was killed by his own hands

"please! Please destroy the moon!" Moka begged them while kneeling down in tears

Gray looks in shock while Natsu looks at the violet moon with squinted eyes

"we will deal with it" Natsu said while looking at Moka whose eyes widen while in tears

"and also, we would like to ask all of you something" Natsu then takes out his locket and opened it

"have any of you seen this woman?" he asked them as Moka looks at the picture

"can't say that I have" Moka replied while looking at the picture

But one of the villager's woman looks surprised to the picture

"I've seen a woman like that!" the woman said and Natsu looks at her

"where!?" Natsu exclaimed to her

"a few days ago, by the river stream near the village east of here" the woman replied while pointing to the Village's east side

"I was taking some clothes to get them clean and suddenly saw a purple haired woman walking near the river and went into the woods, I followed her but she vanished"

Natsu then closes his locket and started to walk away

"Hey Natsu" Gray called out to him

"I'm heading to that river stream, if I'm lucky I might find her there" Natsu then jumps up to the gate and started running towards the river as his high sense of hearing can hear the flowing river water

"wait!" Gray shouted but It didn't reach Natsu as he was already gone

Gray then sighs while looking back at Moka

"sorry about that" Gray said to Moka who nodded in understanding

"I believe that woman is someone precious to that young man?" Moka asked

Gray nodded as he looks to where Natsu had went off to

"well then, please come with me. I will show you the place you'll be staying at" Moka said while motioning Gray to follow him

""I hope she's there"" Gray said in his mind as he then followed Moka who was leading him to the guest house

**with Natsu**

he was walking the path leading to the river stream as he found it

Natsu then started sniffing the area while looking at the ground for any tracks

He growled in annoyance when he found nothing

Natsu sat down by a giant stone plate as he runs his hand to his hair

"why can't I find you, Ultear?" Natsu said while looking sad and annoyed at the same time

He then takes out his locket and opens it

"were those words really just a bunch of lies?" Natsu's fingers caressed the picture of Ultear softly as he then closes his eye

**Flashback Scene**

**Natsu and Ultear were sitting by a river stream as they enjoyed the cool water floating near their legs**

**Natsu picks up a flower and placed it on Ultear's ear as she caressed the flower**

**She smiled and connected her lips with Natsu's**

**They then separated as Ultear leans her forehead to Natsu's **

"**I love you"**

**Natsu smiles and then gives her another kiss**

**End Flashback**

Natsu re-opens his eyes as he then stands up from his seat and started walking back to the village

But unknown to him, a figure was hiding behind a tree as it was holding its mouth trying to stop some sobbing

"Natsu"

**Back with Gray**

Gray was laying down on a straw bed as he was looking up at the ceiling

"wonder If Erza and the others found about our quest?" Gray said while looking at the ceiling

Not to soon, Natsu came in to the room with a sad face

Gray sat up and looks at him

"she's not there?" Gray asked him with a frown

Natsu shook his head as he lays down on the other straw bed

Gray had a sympathetically face to Natsu as the latter had a sad and depressed aura around him

"look, just because she's not there. Doesn't mean that she's not here at all. Don't give up" Gray tried to cheer up Natsu who was trying not to cry

"tomorrow morning, let's go to the temple there and find some clues to the Village's situation and maybe just maybe we could even find her there as well" Gray said while looking at a temple by the mountain

"how's that?" Gray asked to Natsu who nodded while still laying down on his bed

Gray smiled a bit to him as he then laid back down

"well, good night. We got a big day ahead of us" Gray said while turning to the left side and closes his eyes

"yeah" Natsu replied while also closing his eyes as well

Natsu then heard a soft sad voice talking from far away

"_Natsu"_

Natsu quickly sat up as he looks around for the voice

He only saw some desks and an already asleep Gray.

Natsu then looks down to his hand "what was that just now?" he asked as he then laid back down to his bed and re-closes his eyes

""where are you, Ultear?""

Natsu then went off to dreamland as his light snores can be heard

**At the temple**

A woman was holding onto a pillar while crying

"why? Why are you here!?" the woman shouted in tears before hearing footsteps coming

She quickly wipes her tears and put on a mask as she transforms into a man

"Zalty, you were here" a man wearing a demon like helmet appeared with a dog face like man and a short boy with blue hair

"what -cough- what is the matter, Reitei-sama?" Zalty asked him

"the preparation for Moon drip is about to begin and you wonder off" Reitei said while looking at Zalty

"please forgive me, Reitei-sama" Zalty said while bowing his head to him

"I was just getting some fresh air seeing that down there it's a tad cold, it won't happen again"

Reitei nodded his head as he turns around with the other two guys leaving Zalty there

Zalty then frowns as he looks at the village

"please leave this place, Natsu" Zalty said as he walks into a cave

In the cave was a huge demon like creature encased in ice as cold air flowed within the cave system

"just a bit more, just a bit more and I'll be able to surpass you…." Reitei said while grinning

"Ur"

Zalty looks at the ice encased demon as he frowns a bit to it with a tinge of sadness in his face

""Mother""

**That's a wrap**

**Bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter**

**Changed because of a review**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

**Morning**

**Village**

Natsu and Gray woke up in their guest house and were now setting off to the temple by the mountain

They then started walking the path directed by Moka that will lead them to the temple

"you really think we can lift the curse without destroying the moon?" Gray asked to Natsu

Natsu nodded as he picks up an apple by a nearby apple tree

"So, what are you going to do if she's really there?" Gray asked Natsu who was eating the apple

"hug her and kiss her" Natsu replied casually as he eats the apple to the core and throws away the seeds

Gray sweat drops to his answer

"you really miss her that much?" Gray asked while looking at Natsu

Natsu nodded in reply

Soon they heard the same mouse squeak sound as the giant rat re-appeared and was about to attack Natsu and Gray but was frighten off by Natsu who used the same trick again

Natsu was stepping on the giant rat's head as it was crying anime tears and had multiple swollen red bulge on its head

"never get in my way again" Natsu said as he glares at the giant rat

"do you hear me?" he said in a deadly tone that promised death

The giant rat then passes out as foam started to form in its mouth

Natsu scoffed as he jumps off the giant rat's head and saw Gray standing there with a sweat drop

"you really got to hold back a bit" Gray said to him

Natsu shrugs his shoulder as he turns around and started walking again

**Temple of Moon**

They soon reached the temple as they were looking around for clues

"got anything?" Gray asked to Natsu who was tracing his hand on the stone floor

"yeah" Natsu reply as he started sniffing the air

"she's been here multiple times" Natsu said to Gray as he was looking around for a hidden passage

"I can't pinpoint her location though" Natsu walked around the room when suddenly the floor breaks and both Natsu and Gray fell into it

"Waaaaaa!" Gray screamed while Natsu just had a casual look to him

**With Erza and Lucy**

The pirate ship docked by the beach as Erza and Lucy got off the ship

"we'll be back with our friends, Gally" Erza exclaimed to Gally

"hope you guys find them!" Gally shouted while waving his hand

Erza and Lucy waved back and started walking towards the village where Natsu and Gray might be at

After a few hours, they were nearly there as they saw a huge unconscious rat on the ground as it looks to have gotten scared of something

"what happened to this thing?" Lucy asked while poking its fur

Suddenly the huge rat got up as it hissed at Lucy and Erza

"Kyaaaaa!" Lucy screams

Suddenly the huge rat was on the ground again with several bumps on the head from Erza who's gauntlet had some smoke coming out of it

"Let's go, Lucy" Erza said while walking away from the giant rat

"Y-Yeah" Lucy replied with a sweat drop

They walked further ahead and saw the village gate

"hello!? Please open the gate!" Lucy shouted as she saw two man appearing on top

"Who's there!" the man shouted

"we're from Fairy Tail!" Erza shouted back

"we already got two people saying they are from Fairy Tail! Why are you here!?"

"um, we're here to get those two people back because they've took a quest without permission!" Lucy shouted back

The village men look confused and surprised

"hold on! We'll open the gate!" the man shouted and then the gate's opened

Erza and Lucy walked in and saw Moka and the others looking confused

"we're very sorry to disturb you" Erza said while bowing her head with Lucy doing the same

"two of our guild members took your request without permission and we're here to get them back"

Moka looks confused but nodded in understanding

"but they've already left the area and went to the temple over there" Moka said while pointing to a temple

"why did they go there?" Lucy asked confused

"they said they might find clues on the curse that befall this village and also find the pink hair fellow's woman" Moka said to them

Erza and Lucy looks at each other

"so, she must be here" Lucy said to Erza who nodded

Erza looks to Moka

"can you please explain your current situation?" Erza asked him and was replied with Moka's explanation

Erza then nodded with confirmation

"we will help them in this quest" Erza said to Moka who nodded

"can you please show us the path to the temple?" Lucy asked and Moka nodded as he motions them to follow him

**With Natsu and Gray**

Natsu and Gray were in a cave of some sort as they look around the place

"what is this place?" Gray said while rubbing his sore back from the fall

"an underground part of the ruins?" Natsu replied as he brushes off some dust on his shirt

He then saw a cave near them as he could sniff something not human

"let's go" he motions Gray to follow as he was walking towards the cave

"Wait up!" Gray exclaimed as he runs to catch up with Natsu

They then reached to an opening as they could feel the cold air coming out from the end of the cave

Natsu and Gray stood in shock as they saw the giant demon encased in ice

"D-Deliora?!" Gray exclaimed in shock

"why is the Demon of Disaster here?" Natsu said while looking at the giant block of ice

"that's impossible! Deliora! Its!" Gray shouted as he looks like he was going into shock

"get a grip!" Nastu grabs Gray's collar and shakes him a bit to snap him out of it

Gray looks surprised to Natsu's action and then he let go of his collar as Gray sits down by stone plate

"I thought this thing was supposed to be sealed away in the Northern Continent?" Natsu asked as he looks back to the sealed demon

"it supposed to" Gray replied

Natsu looks at the giant demon encased in ice before hearing footsteps coming near

"somebody is coming! Hide!" Natsu whispered to Gray as they duck down by nearby rocks

Natsu took a peek and saw two figures coming, one was a short blue hair man and the other is a dog face looking guy who was top naked.

"you sure you heard the voice coming from here, Toby?" the short blue hair man asked his companion

Toby let out a dog like reply to the question

Natsu and Gray looks at the two sceptical as they listen to their conversation.

"Toby, you got exposed to the moon drip again, right?"

"You have ears and all"

Toby then had an angered look on him

"I haven't! this is just decoration, you now!" Toby yelled at his companion

"relax, it's just a joke, stupid" the short blue hair man replied with a smirk

"Yuka, you' meanie" Toby exclaimed back with a dog like "OOhhhnnnn"

Natsu listen to more as he heard someone else coming

"Yuka-san, Toby-san" a girl with dark pin hair in a gothic like outfit called out to the two as they turned around to look at them

"Sherry" Yuka said

"I have very tragic news" Sherry said with a sad face

"Angelice has been beaten up by four people and is now in pain from their assault"

"It's a rat! Don't give it a name!" Toby yelled at her

"Four people?" Gray asked confused yet quietly

"must've been Erza or someone from the guild that came to get us" Natsu replied quietly

"she is not a rat!" Sherry retorted to them

"she is a hunter of darkness and.."

"Love!" a kanji of love popped out as Sherry had some sparkles to it

"they're not from here" Natsu said while looking at Yuka and the others

"their scent doesn't smell like they're from here at all"

"why are they here and what do they want with Deliora?!" Gray exclaimed quietly to Natsu who shook his head

"intruders are here and just when we're about to collect the moon's power" Sherry said while looking sad

"we must find them before Reitei-sama finds out" Sherry said as Yuka and Toby nodded to her

"I've heard enough" Natsu said as he grabs a little pebble and flings it to a nearby cave system as the pebble knocks on the wall creating a sound that attracted Sherry and the others

"what was that!?" Sherry exclaimed

"it came from there!" Yuka exclaimed as he and the others run towards the noise

After the coast was clear, Natsu and Gray came out of their hiding spot

"-Sigh- they're gone" Gray said before feeling someone tapping his shoulder and he turns around and saw Erza

"Oh, hey Erza" Gray greeted her casually and turns back around before his mind realized it

"Erza!" Gray yelled in surprised as he falls down

Natsu turns around to see what was the commotion about and he saw Erza with Lucy

"you two are in big trouble, you know" Lucy said while looking at the both of them

"w-w-when did you guys get here!?" Gray exclaimed to them in a stutter

"just when that Sherry girl came in" Erza replied to them

Gray then stands up and let out a sigh

"I guess you guys are here to take us back?" Natsu asked them

"that was what we were supposed to do, but…" Erza said while pausing mid-sentence

"since this quest turns out to be no ordinary quest, we might as well help you guys with it"

Gray had a smile while looking relief

"so, is she here, Natsu?" Lucy asked as Natsu nodded in reply

He turns around and looks at Deliora

"she's been here multiple times and her scent is all over the place" Natsu explained

"but I can't pinpoint her current location because of the cold air" Natsu rubs his finger on his nose

"it's messing up my nose"

"what is your plan?' Erza asked them

Natsu turns around to look at them

"we will wait till nightfall when they plan to use something called "Moon Drip"" Natsu replied

He then sat down on the ground in a mediation like pose

"Gray, explain to us on this demon" Erza said while looking at the giant demon encased in ice

Gray turns to look at the demon

"Deliora is an immortal demon that was created by Zeref" Gray explained

"My master, Ur sacrificed her life to seal it away using a spell called "Iced Shell""

Gray then had a flashback of a city in ruins with him as a kid and a woman who looks like Ultear but her hair was short

Ur stood in front of Gray and did a pose with her hands as cold air bursts through the whole area

And then a flash of white clouded his vision

"I don't know who the hell told them of its sealing place but their going to pay!'' Gray said while starting to feel anger boil up in him

"this Reitei guy is the mastermind behind all of this" Gray said while sitting back down

"for all it matters, we can't let them free Deliora" Gray squinted his eyes as he connects his hands together and leans his face on it

"nothing can stop that demon"

Erza and Lucy nodded as they then sat down as well

After 3 hours, it was only evening and Lucy was getting bored

"its still not night!" Lucy whined while looking bored

"be patient" Erza said while sitting on her knees

"this Moon Drip must be some type of spell that needs a certain condition to activate" Erza explained as she turns to look at Natsu who was meditating

Lucy then turns to look at the latter then to Gray who was silent the whole time

She then thought of an idea

"oh yeah!" Lucy said as she takes out a silver key that had a harp shaped design on top

"Open! The gate of the Harp!" Lucy exclaimed as the key glowed

"Lyra!"

A woman with a harp appeared while waving to Lucy

They chatted a bit while Lyra was complaining to Lucy about how she rarely calls her

"so, can you sing us a song?" Lucy asked and Lyra gives her a thumbs up

"OK! LEAVE IT TO ME!" Lyra exclaimed excitedly

She then started playing her harp

Umareru kotoba

Kieru ku kotoba

Erza and Lucy enjoyed the music Lyra was playing as they felt comforted hearing the music but to Gray he had many memories of his time with Ur resurfacing to him as he gritted his teeth to hold in the sadness of losing his master  
Anata no naka ni

Iki tsuzukeru kotoba

As the music played, Natsu who was in his meditation also had some memories of his own resurfacing  
Tachi domari suu na toki  
Yuukietu kawaru  
Natsu opens his eye slowly while looking sad

Saa  
Aruki dasou  
he then re-closes his eye when suddenly in his mind he was in a field of flowers as he saw someone by a far

Nakotoki yori  
Anata wa tsuyoku wa  
without realizing his body was moving on its own as the figure came to view as it was a dark purple haired woman who was wearing a white sundress and a hat

Teiru taara  
No mayowa naite  
the woman was facing away from Natsu as her hair was swaying from the breeze of the field

Ano ko ima kotoba na  
Shinjite

He slowly reached the woman before she suddenly disappeared

Natsu opens his eye slowly as he heard a tear drop and saw that it was from Gray

Lucy then apologizes to him while Gray was saying its ok

"let's just be quiet" Gray said as he faces away from them

"what will happen if someone heard us?" Gray then turned to look on the ground

Lucy then nodded while Erza looks at Gray a bit worried

Natsu looks at Gray then looks back down and went back to his meditation

**After 2 hours**

Lucy, Gray and Erza was quietly sleeping while Natsu was the only one awake

Suddenly

**RUMBLE!**

The whole cave suddenly shook as it woke up Erza, Gray and Lucy

"Wha!? What is it!?" Lucy said while looking around the cave

"up" Natsu said as he stands up

"something is happening on the top of the temple" he said before a purple magic circle appeared on top of Deliora and a purple shined upon it

"Is that "Moon Drip"?" Erza said while looking at the violet light

"let's go up and find the cause!" Gray exclaimed as Natsu and the others nodded

They then climbed up a stair and went to the top where they saw people in robes were speaking a weird incantation while worshiping the light that is coming from the violet moon

Natsu and the others were hiding behind some stone pillars while looking at the ritual like thing

"Why are they trying to melt the ice?" Lucy asked Gray as they were in the bushes watching.

"I have no idea." Gray clenched his teeth as they were watching the ritual from a far.

"Look" Erza said as a man with an iron mask came

The mask man then started talking with Sherry and the others

Natsu was watching everything and notices how Gray's eyes widen in shock

"At this rate we should be down by today..or tomorrow." Sherry said to the so called Reitei

"WHICH ONE IS IT?!" Toby shouted in annoyance to Sherry while barking.

"As long as it melts." Reitei said to them

"Sherry's little pet got a beating from some people who came to the island. I wonder if they're still around here." Yuka asked while looking around

"Intruders? If that's the case, go destroy the village on the island. I've worked too long to be bothered now." Reitei ordered them.

"No way, the villagers have nothing to do with this!" Lucy exclaimed to Gray. She then made a noise of surprise as Gray looked like he just saw a ghost.

"T-that voice...no way.." he said as he recognized the person.

(EXPLOSION)

The hole where the moon light was shining down was suddenly blown up as smoke enveloped the area.

"What the-?!" Yuka exclaimed as he tried to see through the smoke.

"What was that?" Sherry asked as she looked around.

Reitei gritted his teeth as he jumped back. All ritualists were lying all over the place because of the force of the explosion sent them flying.

A figure landed near them as the smoke was covering the figure

"Natsu!?" Erza exclaimed in surprised when she saw the pink hair man was not where he was sitting at

Lucy widened her eyes as she was looking at Natsu who was standing near the hole.

"That stupid! What is he doing!?" Gray said.

Natsu then turned to see the masked man, Yuka, Sherry, and Toby staring at him with surprise.

"You're the ones who's behind all of this." Natsu said as he eyed them.

"Who are you?" Yuka asked.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragist" Natsu introduces himself to him

"I take it that you're the one who beat up Sherry's pet?" The man in the mask asked.

"the rat?" Natsu asked him.

"It doesn't matter." He then waved his hand and then Natsu's body turned to ice.

Natsu just looked at the ice as he then scoffed. He then broke out of it as the ice went flying everywhere.

"He..broke out of Lyons ice!?" Yuka said in disbelief.

Natsu then started to walk towards Reitei and the others with a glare

"you use the same ice magic as Gray." Natsu said as he noticed how the ice was similar.

"Gray!?" Reitei said surprised

"LYON!" Speak of the devil, as Gray came jumping out of hiding and he slammed his hands on the ground and was sending spiked ice towards Lyon. Lyon did the same as the two attacks cancels each other out.

"you're here." Reitei takes off his mask revealing himself as Gray gritted his teeth.

"I knew it, it is you Lyon." Gray said with gritted teeth as he glares at Lyon

"the other disciple of Ur?" Natsu asked Gray while not looking away from Lyon and the rest

"Yeah" Gray replied

Lyon then saw Lucy and Erza coming out of the hiding spot as well and he saw Fairy Tail's guild mark on Lucy's hand

"Fairy Tail, Huh?" Lyon said to Gray who had cold air coming out of his palm

"so, the village did seek out help" Lyon then looks to Sherry and the others

"what are you standing there for? Hurry and destroy the village" Lyon ordered them as Sherry and the others nodded and then disappeared

"wait!" Lucy exclaimed to them but was too late as they were already gone

"Lucy, Erza" Natsu called out to them as he looks at Lyon

"go to the village and protect it. Me and Gray will handle this" He said while having some flames surrounding his hand

Lucy looked worried while Erza nodded

"we're counting on you" Erza said while she equips her Tenrin no Yoroi

She then grabs Lucy's hand and flew off with her

And all who are left are Natsu, Gray and Lyon

"so, who shall taste the cold of my ice first?" Lyon asked while having cold air coming out of his palms

"it's me!" Gray shouted and was about to attack Lyon before Natsu stood in front of him

"Natsu!?"

"Be quiet" Natsu said to Gray as he walks towards Lyon

Natsu dashed towards Lyon who created an ice wave at him

Natsu quickly ignites his feet in flames as he used them to boost him up

He quickly did a 180 degree turn and send a spin kick at Lyon who blocked it with his arms

"Tch!" Lyon grunted as Natsu's kick sent him skidding a few feet

"freeze!" Lyon shouted as multiple shards of ice came flying at Natsu who dodged them all with ease

Natsu suddenly vanishes as Lyon was shocked and was looking around for Natsu

He re-appeared behind Lyon who was caught off guard

Natsu then ignited his right hand in flames as he pulled back his arm and was about to punch Lyon

Before suddenly his fist stopped mid-way

"Natsu?!" Gray shouted to the pink hair man

Natsu's eye widen in shock as tears started to form in it

A figure was hiding behind a wall as the figure left the area while its hair was swaying as the figure left

The flames on Natsu's hand disappeared as he quickly looks around for someone

"where?! Where are you!?" Natsu shouted while looking around the area like a crazed man

Suddenly

**SPWORSH (flesh getting pierced sound)**

Natsu's eye widen in shock as an ice sword pierced his back to his stomach as blood seeped through the wound

"Natsu!" Gray shouted before glaring at Lyon who had a reach out hand that had cold air coming out of it

"you almost had me there" Lyon said amusingly at Natsu who was holding his wound as he was bleeding badly

"I never did like bloodshed" he said as he stares down Natsu

Lyon then fired multiple ice lances at Natsu

Suddenly all of the lances were blocked by an ice shield created by Gray

"Natsu! get up!" Gray shouted to the latter who was still on the ground and a blood puddle was near his stomach

"she's here" Natsu muttered out while standing up

"I got to find her.."

"Natsu, now's not the time!" Gray shouted before a giant ice gorilla appeared and destroyed his shield

"Wha!?"

"do you think you have time to fight each other?!" Lyon exclaimed as he slams his hand to the ground and a wave of ice spike exploded and it was heading towards Natsu and Gray

"Guaaaah!" Gray and Natsu were sent flying from his attack as they fall down the temple

**CRASH!**

Natsu and Gray falls down to the trees as they were lying down on the ground

Lyon who was on top of the temple scoffed as he walks away from there

**In the forest**

Gray got up as he held his head from the fall

"Damnit" Gray muttered out and was wobbling while standing up

He then looks up at the temple where Lyon was

"Lyon!" Gray growled as he looks at the temple

He suddenly realized that Natsu isn't there with him

"Natsu? Natsu!" Gray shouted out his friend while looking around for him

**With Natsu**

Natsu was lying unconscious on a tree stump as his head was bleeding a bit from the fall

Blood started to stain his clothing as it started to darken from his blood

Suddenly a woman appeared near him as she kneels down to Natsu

Sobbing could be heard coming from the woman as a hand gently caresses Natsu's face

"Natsu…" she sobbed to Natsu

The woman then opened Natsu's cloth and then started to bandaged his wound

After she was finished she started dragging Natsu away into a cave where it connected to Deliora's prison

**In the cave**

She gently puts down Natsu on the ground and laid his head on her lap

The woman caresses his head slowly and gently while having a smile to him

"Natsu" she spoke again as the woman then gently hugs Natsu's head to her chest

Tears form in her eyes as she embraces him

"why? Why can't you just forget about me?"

Natsu crack his eye open a bit as he saw purplish coloured hair

"Ul…tear"

He then closes his eye as he passes out

**That's a wrap**

**Bye bye **


	9. Chapter 9

**Back with a new chapter**

"**Speaking"**

""**Thinking""**

* * *

**on with the story:**

**With Gray**

He was looking everywhere for Natsu as he went pass trees and bushes just to find the latter

"Natsu! hey! Natsu! where are you?!" Gray shouted out trying to find the man

He then found a tree that had a pool of blood stain on the ground

Gray's eyes widen as he run there

He kneels down and saw that the blood was still fresh

"Natsu! hey! Answer me! Damnit!" Gray looks around and didn't find the trace of the man

He then looks heard a commotion near him as he walks towards some trees and saw a huge commotion at the village as the giant rat throws some green stuff from a bucket to the village

His eyes widen in shock as he saw vapor or white smoke coming from the village

"tch!" Gray clicked his tongue as he looks back to the tree covered in blood then to the village

"you better be alive when I find you, Natsu!" Gray said as he then runs towards the village

**At the village**

Erza was standing in a crater of what was used to be the village but was now a wasteland with the only standing is a funeral stone

"what is your gain in all of this?" Erza asked to Yuka and Toby who was standing in front of her

Yuka smirks while Toby ooohhn

"like the great Titania can understand our pain, our need of revenge!" Yuka exclaimed as blue spheres surrounds his hands

Toby nodded as long green claws appeared in his hands

They then dashed towards Erza who just stood there

In a flash

**BANG! POW! BANG!**

Toby and Yuka were now on the ground with multiple bumps on their heads as it was smoking from Erza's gauntlet

"N-N-No way?!" Yuka exclaimed in shock with his swollen face before passing out

"OOhhhhhnnnn" Toby was in anime tears as he was on the ground with his face so swollen you couldn't even tell that it was him

Erza looks at them as she sighs

"Erza!" Lucy's voice shouted as Erza saw the blonde running to her

"you're alright, Lucy?" Erza asked her

Lucy nodded and told her how she defeated Sherry and Angelica

"Erza! Lucy!" Gray voice shouted as he was running towards them

"Gray!" Lucy exclaimed

"what happened?!" Gray asked them

"they throwed some liquid green gel that was actually acid" Erza answered him

She then looks at Toby who was the only one conscious

"we've managed to evacuate the villagers and they are all at a safe place" she squinted her eyes to them as Gray nodded in understanding

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked Gray who shook his head

"we were fighting Lyon and Natsu was actually winning before he suddenly stopped and Lyon managed to hit him hard" Gray explained to him

"we then got blown off the temple and fell to the forest, I woke up from the fall and then tried to find him but only found a tree that had blood on it" Gray said with a grim face as he frowns

"No!" Lucy gasped in shock

Erza looks worried as well before she decided to let it be for now

"I'm sure Natsu will be alright when we find him" Erza said to them

She then looks at Toby

"now" Erza said as she pulls Toby up to sit

"tell us your story in all of this" Erza asked him as Toby looks down a bit before deciding to tell them their story

**With Natsu**

Natsu was still unconscious as Ultear hugs his head to her chest as she embraces her former love one

Her tears fall down her eyes as she sobs to Natsu

She then laid his head on her lap sideway and then gently traces his eyepatch and his lower scar

She gritted her teeth in guilt as she felt her tears were falling even more

Ultear gives Natsu's lips a kiss and then leaned away as she gently caresses his face and hair

She looks up and saw that the ritual for Moon Drip was already on again as purple light rain down the ice encased demon

"it's already begun" Ultear said as she then looks at Natsu

"I'm glad to meet you for the last time" she smiled to Natsu as she caresses his cheek

She was too focused on Natsu's face that she didn't notice his fingers twitching

Ultear was surprised as Natsu's eye twitches open slowly as his eye slowly readjust themselves to the surrounding

As soon as his eye can see clearly, tears started to form on his eye as they fall to the side

"Ul…tear!" Natsu muttered out in sadness and joy as he slowly got up and hugs her

"I finally…..i finally found you!" Natsu stuttered out as his tears weren't stopping

Ultear's tears were falling down more as she hugs him back

"Na..tsu" Ultear muffled sobbed to his shoulder as they embraced each other after 2 years of separation

Natsu then looks at her as he caresses her cheeks

Ultear smiled as she leans to his warm hands

He then slowly reached towards her as they connected their lips in a kiss

After a minute, they separated as Natsu then leans his forehead to hers

He closes his eye as he savours her addicting smell and her touch as she was really there with him

Natsu then opens his eye and then embraces her again and hugs her tightly but gently

**With Gray and the others**

They were running towards the temple in order to stop Lyon and his plans

"come on!" Gray exclaimed as he was running as fast as he can

"I'm running as fast as I can!" Lucy retorted while looking out of breath

"stop!" Erza suddenly shouted as Gray and Lucy stops in their tracks as they were surrounded by the ritualist from the ceremony

"we will not allow you all to interfere with Reitei-sama' plans!" one of them shouted at Gray and the others as they were holding weapons

"we're surrounded!" Lucy said as she leans back with Gray and Erza in a circle

"Tch!" Gray put his hand over the other as cold air comes out of his hands

But before he could use his magic, Erza stopped him

"we will handle this. you go and stop Moon Drip, Gray" Erza said as a sword appeared in her hand

Gray looks at her then to Lucy who nodded while holding her whip

"I got it!" Gray exclaimed as he then runs forward the ruins

"stop him!" one of the ritualists shouted as some of them were about to attack Gray

"ooohhh!"

"I will not let you!" Erza shouted as she takes down with ease

"go Gray!" Lucy shouted as she was punching a ritualist's head

"thanks!" Gray shouted as he was about to reach the temple

**With Natsu**

The two lost loved ones were in their embrace as Natsu was in joy to find her again

They then separated from their embrace as Natsu looks at her eyes

Ultear smiled sadly to him as her hand reached towards his eyepatch

"I caused so much pain to you, didn't I?" Ultear said as she slowly runs down her fingers on his eyepatch down to his cheeks as Natsu then holds her hand

"I don't really care" Natsu said as he kisses her hand

"as long as I can be with you again, it's worth it"

Ultear's tears started to fall again as she felt immense guilt

"why? Why can't you just forget about me?" Ultear muttered out as she looks down and her tears falls down to the floor

Natsu smiled to her as he reached to her chin and lifts her face up

"I can't" Natsu said to her

"I could never forget the woman I love, no matter what"

Ultear smiled in tears before she stands up

Natsu also stands up before wincing a bit in pain as he looks down and saw bandages on his abdomen

He then remembered that time when Lyon managed to land a hit on him

Natsu suck it in and let it be as he got up and reached towards Ultear's hands

"let's start over" Natsu suggested to her

"we can live together in Magnolia, I can build the house, buy the furniture and.." Natsu said to her as he imagines living together again before he saw Ultear looking sad

"what's wrong?" Natsu asked her

Ultear looks at him with a sad smile as she holds his hands with hers

"I really want to, Natsu. I really do, but I can't" Ultear said as he lets go of his hands and turns around as she holds her left hand with her right hand

"why?" Natsu asks her again as he holds her shoulders

"is it because of what you did in the past?" he said to her

Natsu turns her around to look at her

"Ultear, the past is in the past! I don't care what you did! I still love you no matter what!" he exclaimed to her as tears started to form near his eye

"I appreciate it, Natsu. I know you do, but I still can't leave yet" Ultear said as she reached into her pockets

"I can't leave Meredy and Aya behind" Ultear said as she pulls out a picture

"Meredy? Aya?" Natsu said confused

Ultear nodded as she gives the picture to Natsu who looks at it

In the picture was Meredy who was carrying Aya as she was smiling in the picture

"who? What?" Natsu asked in confusion

"Meredy is my daughter who I adopted a few years back before I met you. and Aya.." Ultear explained to him as she holds his right hand with her hands

"she's our daughter"

As soon as she said that Natsu's eye widen in shock as he looks at the picture

"m-m-my daughter? I-i-I have a daughter?" Natsu said in shock as tears were falling on the picture

He then looks at Ultear who nodded to him

"a year after I left, I found out that I was pregnant with your child" Ultear said as she looks at Aya in the picture

"at first I was overjoyed to find out that I was going to have your child, but.." Ultear paused as she looks down

Natsu looks at her as his mind was still processing the whole story

"I was afraid that Master Hades might use her for experiments on her magic seeing that she has your blood" Ultear said in grimace

"I've been keeping her a secret ever since then. I kept going out on mission where I was actually hiding till Aya was born" Ultear then reached towards her stomach as she gently rubs it a bit

"the only one who knows of her existence is me and Meredy" Ultear finishes her explanation before suddenly getting embrace by Natsu who was shaking in joy and tears were flowing down his eye

"o-o-our daughter" Natsu said to her

"Natsu?" Ultear said as she looks surprised from the shaking

"you made me a father of two" Natsu explained as he holds her closer

"I'm happy to know about them" Natsu cried as he embraces her closer

"But Meredy, she i-" Ultear said before Natsu stopped her

"I never did care if someone isn't related to me by blood, family is family and that's that"

"I will find a way for all of us to be together…" Natsu then leans away from the embrace as he looks at her eyes with a smile

"as a family"

Ultear's eyes widen before softening as she smiles to him and nodded

Suddenly the cave started to shake and rumble as the light on the Violet magic circle was getting stronger

"this is?" Natsu said as he looks at the magic circle

**With Gray**

Gray had reached the temple and managed to find Lyon and challenged him into a duel

They fought each other till the point Gray managed to gain the upper hand and defeated Lyon with an Ice Bazooka

Suddenly the temple started to shake and rumble

"this is!?" Gray exclaimed as he looks around the temple

"Hahahaha" Lyon chuckles while on the ground

"the ritual is almost finished and soon Deliora will be free and I will finally surprass Ur!" Lyon exclaimed as Gray saw that the Moon Drip Ritual is still going

"not if I can't help it!" Gray shouted as he started to run towards the upper level of the ruins in order to stop the ritual

**With Natsu**

Natsu saw that the Moon Drip was melting the Iced Shell on Deliora as the water flowed down the ice

He then walks near the edge of the water and scoops some of it into his hands before letting it fall back

"did you know that he was killing your mother?" Natsu asked Ultear

Ultear nodded, "He wants to surpass Ur so much that he doesn't care at all"

Natsu then looks at her before looking back at Deliora

"I" Natsu said as he stands up

"wanted to invite someone special to our wedding back then" He then looks at the water as it glowed from the light

Ultear looks at him, a bit curious and sad at the same time

"I wanted to invite Ur to our wedding" he said to her making her surprised

"but.." Ultear said before Natsu stopped her

"I know that Iced Shell is very powerful ice magic and dispelling it just means killing your mother"

"but I found another way" Natsu said surprising her

Natsu then started to dip into the water as he walks in the water

"remember that time after I proposed to you?" Natsu asked her as Ultear nodded

**Flashback scene**

Natsu and Ultear was sitting by a bench near a tree as they were looking up at the stars above in the night sky as Natsu holds her waist and pulls her closer to him

His lips started moving as Ultear smiled in joy to him as her eyes glowed and she leans her head to his chest and closes her eyes

**Flashback ends**

Natsu then reached near Deliora as he turns around to look at Ultear

"I will light your darkness" Natsu said before his body started glowing yellow

He then crosses his arms over his chest as the glow started to glowed brighter and Ultear closes her eyes as the light was flashing brighter

Golden sparkles started gathering all over Natsu as it was creating a layer of light around his body

Natsu closes his eye as he concentrates his magic to a single spot

"Oooooohhhhhh!" Natsu roared as the water started to circle up Natsu and was flowing up like a pillar and was circling around him

All of the sparkles started to gather around him before Natsu started to move his crossed hands downwards to his waist and the sparkles flied below his hands as they moved in a circular motion upwards

Natsu's eye shot open as he looks up

"Haaaa!" Natsu's hands reached up and a pillar of light burst through the cave and went through the temple floor and onto the ritual as it changed the violet light into a goldish yellow colour as the golden light ascends through the sky and onto the moon

**With Erza and the others**

Erza and Lucy has just finished dealing with Lyon's men as they were all on the ground beaten

They then saw the light bursting from the temple as it was so bright, it almost looks like a star just fell

"what is that?!" Lucy exclaimed as she closes her eyes

"is this!?" Erza exclaimed in shock

**With Gray**

Gray has just reached the top of the temple and was about to stop the ceremony before getting shocked as the golden light coming from the ritual

"What the hell?!" he shouted as he holds his hands over his eyes from the blinding light

**With Natsu**

Natsu was within the pillar of light as the water around him started encircling around the pillar and into a sphere

The sphere then got even bigger as more of the water started to flow into it

The ice on Deliora started to sparkle as dust sparkles came out of the ice and flied to the sphere

Ultear just looks at what was Natsu trying to do as she was shocked as the water started to form a body of a person

Natsu then saw that he was almost finished with whatever he was trying to do

He then roared to the heavens as a flash of light appeared and everything went white for a moment before disappearing

When the light disappeared, Ultear opened her eyes and adjust themselves and saw Natsu standing on his knees

She was then shock as to see that the water was completely gone and saw Deliora was still encased in ice

Natsu was catching his breath before smiling

"it….worked" He said as he slowly pointed towards a spot near Ultear

Ultear looks to where he pointed and was shocked to the core

On the ground was her mother, Ur and she was naked like the day she was born with a crack like scars on her right eye

"M-M-Mother!?" Ultear stuttered out in shock before suddenly

**ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!**

An ear-piercing roar was heard as the whole island shook from it

**With Lyon**

Lyon was dragging his injured body to Deliora's prison as he had a crazy look on him

"finally! The time has come!" Lyon shouted as he pushed his efforts to the max

**With Gray**

"this roar!" Gray exclaimed in shock as he had beaten up the ritualists as he stopped the ceremony but it didn't stop the golden light that disappeared

**Back with Natsu**

Natsu looks back as the ice on Deliora was starting to break as the sealed demon was freed

He then looks to Ultear who was in tears as she looks at him

Natsu smiles to her before looking back at Deliora as the demon was breaking the ice it was in

"get your mother to safety, Ultear" Natsu said to her as he glared at the demon and Deliora was roaring at Natsu

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Natsu roared as his body burst into flames

**Outside**

Gray was running down the temple as it was shaking from what he thought was an earthquake, but quickly realizes that it was Deliora's roar

"got to stop Deliora before it's too late!" Gray exclaimed as he jumps over a medium sized boulder

"what the!?" Gray felt the ground shaking even more as the temple shook and pieces of it started to fall from the rumble

"outside!?" Gray shouted as he runs to an open large crack and his eyes widen in shock

Outside the temple stood Deliora as the demon roared

"D-Deliora!?" Gray exclaimed in shock as to see the Demon of Chaos freed from its seal

But suddenly Deliora was rammed down by a flaming dragon to the ground as it creates a tremor

**Outside**

**With Erza and Lucy**

The two stood in shock and surprised as a few minutes ago. They were on their way to the temple to stop the ritual before suddenly the ground shook and a roar was heard

They then saw that Deliora burst out of the temple and was accompanied by a flaming dragon who they knew was Natsu

Right now, Erza and Lucy were now witnessing the battle between a demon and a dragon as it rages on

"**ROOOOOAAARRRRR!"** Deliora roared as it punches the flaming dragon but the attack went through it

Natsu who was in the flaming dragon, roared at Deliora as it clawed the demon to the ground

**CRASH!**

The ground shook from the attack as Deliora rages towards Natsu

**Back with Gray**

Gray just stood where he was at as he watches the battle

He then heard grunting sound behind and he turns around and saw Lyon dragging himself towards him

"i! -grunt- will! Surpass Ur!" Lyon shouted as he pushed his body to the limits

"Lyon" Gray said with sympathy to his old senior before looking back at the battle

**Outside**

Natsu and Deliora fights off each other as the surrounding green life were destroyed from their fight

"aaaahhhh!" Natsu roared as he fired a breath attack at Deliora

The attack hit but only caused a few burn marks on Deliora's body

Deliora roared as a beam was charging in its mouth

Natsu growled in the dragon as it was also charging up a roar as well

They fired their attacks and resulted a devastatingly huge shock wave that caused nearby things flying from their collision with each other

"Waaa!" Lucy screamed as she was holding onto a tree for dear life

Erza grunted as her hair flied all over the place from the intense wind coming from the explosion

In the dust field, Natsu and Deliora were facing off each other as both sides were standing while watching the other

Natsu who was in his flaming dragon form, squinted his eye as he saw a little crack forming on Deliora's chest

"I get it now" Natsu said as he made his dragon disappear and he landed down to the ground

He then looks as Deliora brought back its fist and was about to attack Natsu

Natsu ignites his fist as he holds it up

Deliora then sends its fist to Natsu who jumped and was also delivering his punch at it

"Natsu!" Gray shouted to him

"Orraaaaaaaaa!" Natsu shouted as his fist connected with Deliora's as the power struggle between the two monsters battle it out

Suddenly Deliora's fist, started to crack as it spread through its whole body

"wha!?" Gray and the rest exclaimed in shock as the demon's body crumbles down and fell into billion pieces

Natsu then jumps down as he let out an exhale

He then heard someone talking as he smiles a bit

"Natsu!" Gray's voice shouted out as he was running towards him and he also saw Erza and Lucy running to him as well

"you! You defeated Deliora!?" Gray exclaimed in shock to which Natsu nodded to him

He then started to walk forward a bit

"let's go to the village, we still have a quest to finish" Natsu said to them as he turns around to walk to the village

Gray and the others looks at Natsu then to each other before nodding as they followed Natsu

"Wait you?!" a voice shouted out as Natsu and the others stopped and then turned around to see Lyon leaning on a tree for support

"Hm?" Natsu looks back at him as he slowly turns back around

"How did you do that?" He demanded.

"Do what?" Natsu asked.

"Don't play stupid with me! I mean Deliora! The immortal killing machine that destroyed countless villages and people and cost me and Gray's master her life to seal! How did you kill it so easily?!" He demanded.

"that thing was already dead." He said as Lyon's eyes widened.

"What..?"

"It was just crumbling because it was sealed in there for so long. I just finished it off." Natsu said as he shrugged.

"YOU LIE! How do explain the shrieks!? It clearly was alive when it fought you!"

"it was the last thing it could do. It may be a demon but It can't survive for that long in ice " Natsu said as he and Lyon stared at each other. Lyon then fell to his knees as he drooped down.

"So Ur really did killed it..." He said as he was frowning. "All this time...I just wasted it all chasing ghosts..Ur would be ashamed if she saw me now."

"You shouldn't feel bad Lyon." Gray said. "Ur may not be here in human form, but I have a feeling she's happily watching over us, her disciples." Gray said

"I still am" a voice spoke out surprising everyone

Gray's and Lyon's eyes widen in shock as they slowly turned around and saw Ur standing in front of them while wearing a cloak

"U-U-Ur?!" Gray and Lyon exclaimed in shock

""long time no see" I think?" Ur said while raising up her hand in greeting

"B-B-But how!? I thought Iced Shell was a magic that causes its caster's life!?" Lyon exclaimed to her

Ur shrugs as she leans to a tree

"I really don't know how I am even here, but…" Ur said as she had a soft smile to her

"I heard someone calling me "Mother" and that voice. I couldn't never forget that voice" A tear falls down Ur's left eye as she smiled with closed eyes before opening them again

"when I woke up, I saw that I was in the middle of a forest, dressed in a cloak and saw you guys here"

Gray then looks to Natsu who had his back turns to them

"Natsu" Gray said as he turns to him

"was it you?" he asked him

Natsu turns to look at him for a moment before turning back

"yeah" he replied

"I did it because she is my mother in law"

Ur got confused and surprised at the same time

"hold on there, I may have got back from the dead but I know that I don't remember having a son in law" Ur said to him

"you do now" Natsu said as he walks away

Ur got even more confused and turns to look at Gray

"I'll explain at the village" Gray said as he came over and offer Lyon his hand. Lyon then looked up and took it as the two then shook as he scoffed a little.

"Lucy, can you help Ur?" Gray asked Lucy who nodded as she came to Ur and helps her

They then started walking as they followed Natsu

**At the village**

Natsu and the others were back at the village which was mysteriously back together

"how is this?" Gray asked while knocking on a house's wall with his knuckles

"the whole village is back to normal!?" Lucy exclaimed in surprise

"questions later, medical care first" Natsu said as he opens up a curtain to let Ur and Lyon in the house

"ah! Everyone!" a villager called out to them as Moka and the others heard the calling villager as they all walked to them

"thank you for restoring our village, Mages!" some of them thank Natsu and the others while bowing their heads in gratitude

"But we-" Lucy tried to retort but Natsu stopped her

"we didn't restore the village" he said to them as the villagers got confused

"but right now, we have something else to discuss" Natsu explained to them

"are you all telling us the truth?" he asked them as everyone (Except Erza) got confused from his question

"what are you saying Natsu?" Lucy asked him

"I'm asking if their telling the truth on their assumption of their so-called Curse" Natsu replied her

"if the curse was from the moon or from Deliora being here, everything should be back to normal by now"

"Hey you're right, how come they're not back to normal? We stopped the moon drip, didn't we?" Gray said. They all turned to the villagers. They all had confused looks as they looked at each other.

"Was the moon drip really the cause of your transformations?" Erza asked.

"Well...we're not sure." They said. "All we remember is that when the moon turned purple, we turned into demons."

"Didn't you guys ever go to investigate the place I mean it's kind of suspicious when you think about it." Lucy asked.

"Well, it was tradition to not wander far from the village, but we did try to investigate the temple, but every time we did, we always wound up here." The village chief said.

"That isn't making sense." Lucy said as she was getting more questions than answers.

"that's because they got the wrong conclusion of the whole thing" Natsu said as he looks up at the moon

"the cause of their so-called Curse, wasn't because of Moon Drip nor Deliora"

Natsu then made shooing motions with his hands as the villagers back off from him

"it was because of this" Natsu inhaled a lot of air into his lungs as he pulls back his head

**Karyuu no Hoko!**

Natsu fired a flaming breath attack as it went up to the sky and on to the moon as the attack flared when it reached it

After a minute, Natsu stopped the breath attack before exhaling

He then turns around and walks back to the house where Lyon and Ur were in

Everyone looks at Natsu for a moment before looking back up and was in shock (except for Erza) as they saw that the Violet moon had a crack that was getting larger and larger before shattering as the moon turned normal

"The moon wasn't the reason you all were turning into demons. it was a side effect from the moon drip. It created a magic residue that made a crystallized dome around the island. That's why the moon looked purple." Erza explained.

"But, how come we're still demons?" The village chief asked.

"Yeah, their appearances are still the same." Lucy noted.

"This is their original appearances." Erza said which shocked everyone.

"Wait, so your saying.." The villagers started.

"all of you were demons to begin with, and the moon drip was causing your memories to be in a disarray" Natsu said as he opens up the curtain to the home before walking in

"So, this really is an island of demons." Lucy said as she was astonished.

"That is correct." A random person said as they all turned their heads to one man.

"Hey, you're that guy who took us out here!" Gray exclaimed as he recognized the man.

"Yes, I am also from this island. I am also the chief's son." The man said as he tore his cloak revealing his demon-like body.

"No way...Bobo..is that you?" The chief said as he had wide eyes and came over to his son.

"Yes. I left the island and I regained my memory, but I didn't want to come back and scare you all when you had forgotten about me." He explained as he frowned.

"Hey wait...it's coming back to me now." One of the villagers said.

"Yeah, I remember Bobo!" Another exclaimed.

"He's alive! He didn't die after all!" They all cheered as they were all now happy that Bobo was still alive.

"This calls for a celebration! Everyone, lets prepare feast! My son, has returned!" They all then happily began walking around getting everything ready. The wizards just stood there and smiled as they watched them.

"Well, I guess that solves the mystery of the Cursed Island Galuna." Lucy said as she smiled.

She was then suddenly dragged into the celebration of the demons as they were giving her drinks in gratitude

"I think I'll go take a nap." Gray said as he yawned.

He then flinched in pain as he holds his waist that was injured from his fight with Lyon

"but first, need to bandage this up" He said as he walks to the house Natsu and the others were in

He opens the curtain and saw Natsu was sitting across Ur and Lyon who was bandaged up

"sit" Natsu said as he reaches into his shirt and pulled out his necklace

Gray complied and sit down beside Natsu

Lyon then passes him a med kit who he took with a nod

"I should start from here" Natsu said as he opens his locket and gave it to Ur who took it and her eyes widen in surprise to the picture

"this all started a few years back.." Natsu said as he tells them the whole story to Ur and Lyon

* * *

**That's a wrap**

**Bye Bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back with a new chapter**

"**Speaking"**

""**Thinking""**

**I don't own anything other than the plot and the Ocs**

**on with the story:**

* * *

**Morning**

**Village**

Natsu and the others were all at the village as they were going back to the Guild

Gray was in the middle of getting his bandages changed with the help of Lucy who volunteered

"looks like you're going to have a scar" Lucy said as there was a visible scar on his forehead

"it's fine" Gray said to her as he wrapped up the last layer of his bandages

"it will serve me as a reminder for my stupid actions" Gray said with a sigh as he looks up to the morning sun

"you finish?" Natsu's voice spoke out as he was passing by while helping Ur who got some clothes from the villagers as she was a bit limping on her right prosthetic ice leg while using a walking stick to help her walk around

"just finishing it up" Gray said to him as he tied a knot to his bandages and stands up while wincing a bit

Natsu nodded as he then looks around to see Erza talking with the villagers

"hey, where's Lyon?' Lucy asked as she can't find the other disciple of Ur anywhere

"he went back to his pal, saying that he wants to start over and join a guild" Gray said to her

"that's good to hear" Ur said with a smile as she turns to look at the commotion from the villagers

"Again, thank you for the help!" Bobo said as he thanked Erza

"It's no problem. You don't have to worry about the reward. This was a bit of a mix up from the start." Erza told them as Lucy looked horrified.

"What?! At least give me that spirit key that was with it!"

"Of course, we have no need for it anyway."

Yay!" Lucy was now happy as she was now in possession of another spirit.

Everyone then waved their good byes to the village as they ride on Erza's friend Gally's ship as they all then got into the ship and were on their way home

**On the ship**

Natsu was leaning his back on the side of the ship as he was looking at the picture of Meredy and Aya he got from Ultear

"a family, huh?" Natsu said with a smile as he pockets the photo

He then walks around to the deck where the others were at

Natsu saw that Erza was scolding Gray and she turns to see Natsu walking to them

"I hoped you know the consequences for defying a rule, Natsu" Erza said to Natsu who nodded to her

"I will take full responsibility. I did all of this, not Gray" Natsu said to her with his back to them

"Natsu?!" Gray retorted to him

"be quiet, Gray" Natsu said to the man as he looks up to the sky

"tell the old man that he can give me any punishment he wants. I will take it all"

Natsu then leans to the front of the sail as he let the breeze flow through his hair

"I'm taking a short break from all the fighting" Natsu muttered out in a soft voice as his eye watches the birds fly

"got a lot of things to do on my break"

Natsu then looks to Ur before looking back to the front

"Gray" Natsu called out to the man as he looks at Natsu's back

"you know a good place that sells a lot of wood?" Natsu asked him

"yeah, why? what are you trying to build?" Gray asked him

"a house" Natsu replied back

"a big one, large enough for a family of five" Natsu imagines the dream house as he imagines him and Ultear with Ur as they watch Meredy and Aya playing together

"in the meantime, Gray" Natsu said

"Ur will be staying with you for a while till I finish building the house" Natsu said as he turns his head to Gray who nodded before looking back forward

"one day, for sure" Natsu said as the wind picked up as the sails bloated from the wind

"I will find a way for us to be together again"

Ur looks at him as she smiled while closing her eyes

""I'm glad that you're alive and you found a good man for you"" Ur spoke in her mind as she saw a memory of a little girl who was a spitting image of her

""Ultear""

She then opens her eyes and watches the sky and the clouds as they were on their way home

* * *

**That's a wrap**

**Sorry for short chapter**

**Please review and fav or follow. if you want**

**Bye bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back with a new chapter**

"**Speaking"**

""**Thinking""**

**I don't own anything other than the plot and the Ocs**

**on with the story:**

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

Natsu and the others were back at the guild as they saw Makarov waiting at the bar with a stern face on him

"Lucy help Ur-san sit down" Natsu told to Lucy as he was currently letting her take Ur

"she has nothing to do with this" Natsu then made his way to Makarov with Gray beside him

"it's good to see you all safe" Makarov said in a stern voice as the atmosphere was tensed

"yeah" Natsu replied as he stands in front of him

"look Gramps, me and Natsu are sorry for taking the quest without permission and disobeying rules bu-" Gray said but was stopped as Natsu hold his hand up to him

"I will take full responsibility for disobeying the rules of the guild and will take the punishment for it, and Gray has nothing to do with it" Natsu said as Gray looks at him with wide eyes

"hey!" Gray exclaimed at him

"I was the one who made him take it not himself" Natsu said as he bowed to Makarov

"I don't care what punishment you give me, I only care that I have to be the one to get punished" Natsu then looks up to Makarov who was scratching his beard

"you disobeyed the rules of the guild and that of the Council, Natsu" Makarov said as he took a mug of beer and drinks it

"you could've endangered Gray on the mission and might have gotten the both of you killed" Makarov said with a bit of glint in his eyes

Lucy gulped as she was a bit worried for Natsu's sake

"normally I would expel anyone who disobeyed a rule in the guild, but…" Makarov started out before taking out a letter from his pocket

"this letter says otherwise" Makarov then reaches it towards Natsu who took it

"you have shown dedicate self-responsibility and self-sacrifice for others and with that.."

Natsu opens the letter and saw the Magic Council symbol on the piece of paper and reads the letter

His eyes widen in surprise as he saw the letter saying

"Natsu Dragov is in an instant declared as an official S-class Mage by the council and will be immediately informed to the guild"

"I hereby declare Natsu Dragov a new S-class Mage of Fairy Tail"

Everyone gawked towards Natsu as they were shocked by the news

"you shall face no punishment for disobeying the rules of the guild but you will be grounded from any request job for the next two weeks"

"why?" Natsu asked while letting Gray take the letter to read it with Erza and Lucy coming close to him to read it as well

"you did what you had to do to find your loved one, and I understand that. I would've done the same if it happened to one of my family members" Makarov replied to him

He then looks towards Ur who smiled to him

"and you made the impossible possible"

Makarov jumps down the bar and started walking away

"trust and bond with the guild, everyone here is family" Makarov said before walking to his office

Natsu looks to him before he sighed with a smile

"I'll try.." Natsu said before getting Gray's arm wrapped around his shoulder

They all then started to crowd Natsu as they started cheering him for becoming an S-class mage

**A few days later**

**in the woods**

a wooden log was cut into two with an axe by Natsu who was topless

Natsu then puts another one on top of the cutting board as he then swings his axe up and then down

Another log was cut into two as he kept it up

Natsu was currently chopping up some wood to build his future house with Gray and the others helping him out everyday

"hey Natsu!" Gray's voice shouted out from behind Natsu as he turns around to look and saw Gray with Elfman carrying a fireplace

"where do you want this one to go?" Gray asked as Natsu pointed towards the skeleton frame home left side

Gray nodded as he then carries it up with Elfman inside the home

Natsu then continues what he was doing as he finished chopping up the last log

He then sets his axe to the ground before wiping off some sweat on his forehead

Natsu took a deep breath as he went to the giant pile of wooden logs and from below, he carried it up effortlessly

He then started walking towards his unfinished future house and place it beside the pile of bricks and cement

Natsu looks inside the house frame as he then started to work on the walls of his house

While in the meantime, Lucy and Erza were bringing the guys some refreshments for their hard work

Lucy who was holding a basket in her arms walks with Erza to the path that will lead them to where Natsu and the others are

"they sure are working hard" Lucy said as she saw Natsu making the walls of his home

"it is quite impressive to see the house nearly completed" Erza said as she gazed upon the future home

They then walked towards Natsu and the others and gave them their refreshments

Natsu, Gray and Elfman stopped what they were doing as they took a few minutes break

After a few minutes, Natsu stands up and grabs his shirt

"we'll leave it here for today." Natsu said as he put it on

"Gray, let's go" Natsu said as he put on his shirt

Gray nodded as he stands up and walks with Natsu towards the western forest

"they get along pretty well, don't they?" Elfman said with a smile

"what can you expect? They both have the same family" Erza said while eating a piece of her strawberry cheesecake

Lucy nodded to her statement with a smile

**Western forest**

**In front of a wooden home**

Natsu and Gray were making their way to Porlyusica, the guild's unofficial medic's home

They got into the front of the door and Natsu knocked on the door three times and waited for it to be open from inside

After a few second, the door was opened and they were greeted with an old pink hair woman who was wearing a red over cloak

"oh, it's just you two" Porlyusica said casually before walking back into her home

"well, come on in, I've just finished checking up on her" Porlyusica said to them as Natsu and Gray went into the home with Gray closing the door

They then went in and saw Ur on a bed as she was currently petting a little wolf's pup's head with a smile

After bringing back home Ur from Galuna Island, Natsu and Gray brought her here to get herself healed up

She now has to wear an eyepatch to her now blind eye and a wooden leg, but overall she is doing well

The little wolf's pup jumped down from the bed and run towards Natsu as it was wagging its tail to him

"how are you doing today, Ur?" Gray asked while letting the little wolf's pup barked at him

"fine" Ur replied to him as the little wolf's pup started to run around Natsu' leg as he walks towards Ur

"starting to get better" Ur said while flexing her legs a bit to show him

"any symptoms suddenly developed?" Natsu asked Porlyusica who was holding a cup filled with green liquid

"none as you can see" She replied to him while setting down the cup beside Ur's bed

"although she might need some time to adjust to her prosthetic leg and looking with only one eye"

Natsu nodded as he then kneels down and let the pup climb on his shoulder

"take that little furball with you" Porlyusica said in a nagging voice to him

"his howling is driving me crazy these days"

"when are you doing to name the little guy?" Ur asked as the little pup licks Natsu's cheek

Natsu shrugs his shoulder as he tried to think of a name for the little wolf pup, he found in Ishvan when he and Gray were taking back home some of Ur's stuff

"I'll name him North for now" Natsu said as the now named North barked at him and wags his tail to him

"now then" Porlyusica said as she grabs her broom

"GET OUT OF MY HOME! THIS AIN'T NO VISITING HOME!"

She hits Gray's head with the broom as he holds his head in pain

"easy, lady!" Gray exclaimed as he stepped back while holding up his hands to him

"thank you for treating Ur-san, Porlyusica" Natsu said as he turns around and walks away to the door

"hey! Wait up!" Gray exclaimed before getting a broom spank to the butt by Porlyusica as he then runs away

Ur giggled to them before getting a knock on the head from Porlyusica

"drink your medicine!" She told her as she then walks towards her medicine room to find some more ingredients for her medicine

Ur's face turned blue as she looks at the green liquid in the cup

**At the forest**

Natsu and Gray were walking back to the guild as little North was running around their legs

"what are you going to do after Gramps's punishment on you are over?" Gray asked to Natsu who shrugs his shoulders

"I don't know" Natsu said as he looks up at the sun

"all that I need to know is that one day I'll find her again and we'll be a family" Natsu said as he then looks down to see North wagging his tail to him

"I think I need to add a dog house for North" Natsu said as he lifts up the little wolf pup up

"a dog house?" Gray asked with a sweat drop as he watch North's droppings fall on to the ground in front of Natsu

"yeah" Natsu said as he walks over the dropping and then continued walking while letting North on the ground

"the sun is really bright today" Natsu said before smiling a bit

Gray just looks at him as he then smiles while shrugging his shoulders

He then followed Natsu to wherever he is going to

* * *

**That's a wrap**

**Sorry! No idea is coming into my head these days!**

**BYE BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Back with a new chapter**

**I'm sorry to say but I'm going to be skipping a few arcs in this story and will be doing the ones that I can think of**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Two days later**

**With Natsu**

It was morning as Natsu was working hard on making his home

"arf arf!" North barked to Natsu while sitting beside his dog house which Natsu made for the little guy

Gray and the others went on a quest as they were coming back today

"almost done" Natsu said as he looks up and saw his house almost finished as it only needed the roof

He then wipes off his sweat with a towel that was sitting on a chair

"time for breakfast" Natsu said as he grabbed his backpack and took out a sandwich and two sausages

"North" Natsu called out to the little wolf pup as he throws one sausage to him

North jumps up and catches the sausage as the little pup starts eating it

Natsu smiled to the little pup as he eats his own breakfast

After a while Natsu went to the river stream near his home as he took a quick bath with North

And then Natsu who was refreshed and wearing his clothes made his way to the guild as he was shocked to see it demolished a bit and he sees iron logs lodge to it

""an attack?"" Natsu said in his mind as he looks to the iron logs

"I think I can reuse this stuff for my house" Natsu thought out in his mind as he pulled one out with one arm as it was very light

"an attack?!"

Shouts came from the guild as Gray and the others came out of the guild and sees Natsu

"what the heck are you doing, Natsu?" Gray asked him

"helping the guild" Natsu replied as he pulled another iron log

"care to help?" Natsu asked them as the look at each other before sighing

the day then went on as it got to afternoon

Natsu was sitting on top of the pile of iron logs which were seated near his home as he was in the middle of melting one down

"these are going to make some good silverware" Natsu said with a smile as he melted the iron into a clay cast of some silverware

He then did so till it was 15.00 pm

"that's all for today" Natsu said as he clapped his hands in satisfaction for all the silverware, he made so far

Ranging from spoons to nails were strategically placed into several buckets

He then looks to his home as he couldn't be more proud of himself

"Ur-san going to love the place" Natsu said with a smile

He then heard North barking at him as the little pup wags his tail to Natsu

"you love the place too, huh?" Natsu said with a smile to North as he petted the little pup's head

He then looks to his locket around his neck

"I hope they love the house" Natsu said with a smile as he opens it and looks at the picture of him and Ultear

He then frowns a bit when he remembered how she left him

"I need to get stronger" Natsu said as he closed his locket

He then stands up and looks at the sun which was setting down

"time for it to be released" Natsu said as he took his cloak and whistled for North to follow him

he then takes off into the forest with North following him

**a few hours later**

**night**

**At the northern end of Fiore**

Natsu was walking through a blizzard with North in his cloak as the blizzard was heavy

He then made his way to a cave that had a dragon symbol on the wall

"the time is now, huh?" Natsu said as he went into the cave

**In the cave**

Natsu was walking in the cave with North beside him as they reached the end of the cave as it was purely different from outside

The blizzard was outside but inside the cave was different

Within the cave was greenery that has a river stream in it as an old tree was in the middle of the cave

"Arf arf!" North barked out as he runs around the place as he likes the place

Natsu walks down the path as he walks towards the old tree

The green life started to as Natsu walks past them

"_**welcome back, old friend"**_

A voice spoke out as sparkles started to fly around the old tree

"it's good to see you again" Natsu said with a small smile as he knew who spoke

"_**what has happened to you, old friend?"**_

The voice spoke once again as a tree branch move towards Natsu's eyepatch like it has a mind of its own

"a lot of things" Natsu said in a sad voice as he sits down while letting North play around the place

"_**have you come for healing?" **_the voice spoke to Natsu who shook his head

"no, it is time for it to be released once again" Natsu said to the voice in a serious tone

"_**are you sure, old friend? is it really time for it to be released?" **_

"_**You do have recollection on what will happens if it is released, do you not?"**_

Natsu nodded to the voice as he stands up

"_**if you insist"**_

The voice spoke to Natsu as a cave entrance appeared near the old tree

"_**proceed with caution, old friend"**_

"I will"

Natsu then walks into the cave with North staying behind as the little wolf pup looks to its master

"stay here till I get back, North" Natsu told the little pup as the cave entrance closed down

**In the entrance**

Natsu who had fire in his hand to shine his way, was walking the path in the cave as he could hear a deep grunting sound from the other end of the cave

"_**so, you finally decided to come for me?"**_

A deep voice spoke out as Natsu reached the end of the cave as it revealed a frozen room as ice shards littered the whole room and in the middle was a giant ice glacier and something was in it

"_**have you finally realized that you cannot leave the taste for battle this long?"**_

The voice sounded amuse to Natsu as Natsu ignited a torch that was near the wall in the cave

"yeah, I have" Natsu said as he walks towards the glacier

Natsu was now face to face with a red dragonic gauntlet that was in the glacier

"_**you and I both know that once I am released, there's no turning back"**_

Natsu pulled back his fist as it was ignited in flames

"I know" Natsu said before punching the glacier

**CRACK!**

A crack appeared on the glacier as it started to spread around before shattering to pieces

The gauntlet then glowed red as it floats towards Natsu

"_**there is still time to change your mind"**_

Natsu ignored the voice as he puts the gauntlet on to his right hand

A red glow then appeared on the gauntlet as it created crimson armor plating on Natsu's forearm and up to his shoulder

Natsu gritted his teeth as immense magic flows through him from his hand to his body

The glow then disappeared as the armor plating shrink back to the gauntlet before the gauntlet transforms into a bracelet on Natsu's hand

Natsu falls to his knees as he gripped his right hand

A red rising dragon mark appeared on his right forearm as it steams

"_**the contract is done"**_

The voice spoke as crimson flames started to surround Natsu's right hand as he raised it up

""for my family""

Natsu said in his mind as he stands up and clenched the crimson flames in his hands as it bursts in it

"_**welcome back, Hell flame Drago"**_

The voice spoke before Natsu burst into flames and a red dragon appeared behind Natsu as it roared with the cave shaking from the roar

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**To Natsu X Kamika fans!**

"**Origami Dragon" is out!**

**Bye bye**


	13. Chapter 13

**Back wih the new chapter**

"**speaking:**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

Everyone at Fairy Tail went to war with Phantom Lord as they were winning for a moment before Makarov was defeated as a wind mage by the name of Aria used a magic called Drain as his magic was drained away

Fairy Tail was then forced to retreat as they brought back their injured home to the guild

Then Phantom Strikes back as they had Lucy in their hands

Erza defended the guild as she blocked Phantom's main cannon, Jupiter as it nearly cost her life to block the magic cannon

Fairy Tail strikes back as they had destroyed the main cannon and was now dealing with the S-class mage of Fairy Tail called Phantom Lord

Phantom's soldiers, Shade attacked all of them and then pummeled the guild down

They had already taken out all four of them but are now struggling to fight against Jose who was dealing with Erza

**at Phantom Lord**

No.." Erza whispered as she watched the place, she grew up in taking hit after hit. Her face gained a horror expression as the building started to crack and slowly collapse.

Jose smirked menacingly, it gave him the chance to strike. The shades shot to a central point, which was right underneath Erza's feet. Before she could react, they shot up from the ground and clung onto her form. Evil looking ghosts rose from the shadows and wrapped around her figure, before lifting her off the ground and binding her body so she would not be able to move. Erza struggled against the ghostly bindings as she tried to break free. But she felt a harsh pain in her body as the shades to tighten even more.

"Don't struggle. It will cause you more suffering." Jose said, increasing the pressure, causing her to scream in agony,

"Now, shall we start the horror show? Let's show how you're doing to the rest of Fairy Tail. Titania, full of pride, if they see your pitiful state, the rest of the trash will sure give up!" he laughed insanely.

"Does your wretchedness know no bounds?" Erza asked in a strained voice as sweat fell from her face.

"You will be pretty wretched yourself in a moment!"

Suddenly, everything stopped. The sword. The shades. Jose himself was quiet as he looked up. Erza opened her eyes slowly. She didn't know how or why, but she was not dead. She was also no longer in any pain. In fact, she felt a very warm and comforting presence. She looked down in shock, as her armor seemed to be repairing itself and her wounds were closing.

"You spilled much blood on this day..." An angry voice said from behind a wall of smoke and debris, "The blood of my children...Thanks to pitiful parents, a child went through much pain, and shed many tears..." Jose growled as the newcomer's figure became visible trough through the smoke; revealing the person to be of short stature, "And that goes for more than one child...this has gone far enough..." The figure fully stepped out of the smoke; revealing Fairy Tail's master, Makarov Dreyar, "I must put an end to this!"

"Master." Erza breathed out, as a single tear rolled down her left cheek.

"So, you wish to cause a catastrophe, Makarov?" Jose asked with a crazed look in his eyes.

"If it is necessary to save my guild and my children," Makarov replied, glaring at Jose with eyes full of fury.

"Now that you're here before me, I have no interest in those weaklings." Jose said as he continued his stare down with Makarov, "However, I shall slaughter them all once we're finished here."

"It has been six years since we stood face-to-face!" Jose exclaimed, his imposing figure towering over Makarov, "Who would have thought Fairy Tail could become so large in such a short span of time? Ah...but it's nothing more than a mere pile of scraps and rubble now."

"A guild is not just a building!" Makarov said as he made several sweeping gestures with his fingers; forming dozens of small spheres of light in front of him, "It is the sum of its members!"

"Still, I am so overjoyed..." Jose said, his large twisted smile forming again, "For two of the Wizard Saints to fight to determine who's stronger."

"No." Makarov's word confused Jose. A smile grew on the old man's face as he continued, "I'm not going to fight you. I leave that to someone else. I pity you, though, he won't show mercy to you." he then turned to where his children were, "My children, I thank you all for your efforts. You've all done so well. Take pride in being members of Fairy Tail!"

"What are you on about?! You old fool!" Jose spouted as the heat irritated him to no end, "Fine then! I will end this myself!"

His shade magic starting to quickly build up in his hand, Jose threw up his arm as a large sphere floated just inches from his flat palm.

However, everything stopped moving as Jose felt something behind him

Jose looks behind and he gasped as behind him was a crimson red dragon that roared at him

He blinked his eyes rapidly as the dragon disappeared from his sight

"what was?" Jose said before hearing footsteps coming near him

He looks to the side and saw Natsu appearing from the shadows

"heh! If it isn't Dragist-dono?" Jose said with a smirk on his face

"finally came to help your guild?" he asked before seeing Natsu raised his hand as a red bracelet glowed crimson

Natsu swings his right hand to the side as armor plating place upon his arm and to his shoulder

"take everyone away from here" Natsu voice out towards Makarov who nodded to him as he grabbed Erza and the others as he walks away

Natsu then cracked his neck as Jose face off against him

"do you think that the likes of you can defea- Gah!?" Jose laughed out before Natsu grabbed his face with his armored hand as he had a red dot appearing in his left eye

"**be quiet, you're annoying"**

Natsu's voice deepen down as he then slammed Jose to the floor before grabbing him by the head and then started dragging him from the floor then throwing him towards a wall

Jose gasped out blood as he then saw Natsu appearing above him as the man grabbed his neck and pushed him down to the floor

**BOOM!**

**With everyone else**

"Wh-What is this!?" Macao shouted in shock.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Shouted Wakaba in reply.

"g-guys!" Lucy squeaked out as she pointed to an explosion on the titan's head as they saw Jose flying up before Natsu appeared behind him as the man hammered Jose's back to the titan as he dashed towards him and then more explosion was heard

Everyone heard explosion after explosion as the titan was starting to crumble as Natsu brings the place down

"s-s-s-scary!" everyone said as they saw the unbelievable damage Natsu was creating upon the titan

They then saw the titan's head exploding as something was flying their way

**CRASH!**

They all then saw that it was Jose who was bloodied and beaten up to the state that he was twitching as he had injuries that looks to be made from a creature

**BOOM!**

Another explosion was heard as the titan crumbled down

They then heard footsteps as they turn to see Natsu walking towards them while having the arm Armor on him

"Natsu?" Gray called out to the man before seeing Natsu punches Jose with the armored fist as he was now imbedded to the ground as his soul flies out

Natsu sighs before turning to Gray

"what?" Natsu asked in a deep voice as Gray quickly shook his head

"n-n-nothing!" Gray said to him quickly

Natsu then shrugs as he walks back to his house with North who was waiting for him at the front guild

"_**quite the place you found, Natsu"**_

The gauntlet spoke to Natsu as a red gem on the gauntlet shine as it spoke

"shut up, Drac" Natsu said as the gauntlet transforms back into the bracelet

Natsu then passes by Lucy as he squinted his eyes at her

Lucy nervously sweated a bit as Natsu's gaze on her was making her a bit uncomfortable

"I'm glad you're alright" Natsu said before walking to the street with North following the man

Lucy and the others look to Natsu before smiling a bit to him

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Sorry for it being like this!**

**Bye bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The continuation is here**

**Skipping tower of heaven arc and the battle of fairy tail arc**

**Sorry for those who wanted it to happen**

**I'll be making this one the Oracion Seis Fanfic**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Forest**

**Natsu's home**

Natsu was currently moving in a sofa to his home as he carried it up with his hands

"there" he said as he set it down to his living room

He then looks to his home as it was finished

Natsu sat down on his couch to rest a bit as North came jumping up to the couch and wagged his tail to Natsu

"Arf arf" North barked to Natsu as he rubbed his head to him

Natsu smiled as he petted the little guy

He looks to his home as he made it into a freaking mansion like home

On the outside it looks like a normal two floored house but on the inside, it was like going into a mansion

A fancy living room, 3 bathrooms, 4 bed rooms, a kitchen and a yard filled with kid stuff like a slide and a swing

Natsu smiled with a sigh as he then looks to North who was the size of an adult cat

One thing Natsu learned about the little guy that he was no ordinary wolf pup, North turns out to be a descendant of a legendary creature of ice, the Fenrir

Because he saw how North had several ice spots on his back which he thought was just ordinary spots

"arf! Arf!" North barked to him as he sticks out his tongue and wagged his tail

"I got it, I got it" Natsu said as he stands up and went to the kitchen with North following him

He then made a quick meat meal for the little guy as he set it down to a dog bowl that had the name North written on it

North ravenously bites the meat as he growls while eating it

Natsu sighs as he then started to make some tea in a teapot as he then grabs a tray and put the teapot on it as well as a cup

He then goes upstairs as he reached towards a room which he knocks on it a few times

"come in" a voice said inside as Natsu reached to the door knob and opens it

In the room was a bed room as Ur was its inhabitant

"I know that I'm here to stay, but do you have to make me feel like I'm in a hotel?" Ur said sitting on the bed while reading a book as she had been living a great life thanks to Natsu

"maybe" Natsu said as he set the tray down and place the cup to the table beside the bed and poured the tea in it

"Porlyusica strictly told me to always give you this tea"

Natsu gives the cup to Ur who took it

"and I thought staying at Gray's apartment would be better" Ur said with a smile before blowing her tea and took a sip of it

"how's your magic container?" Natsu asked as he waits for Ur to finish her tea

Ur finished her tea and gives the cup to Natsu

"a bit better" Ur said as she creates a flower shaped ice sculpture in her hands

"I'm gaining back more of my magic by the day"

Natsu nodded before he took the tray and excused himself

"and Natsu" Ur called out to him before he closes the door

Natsu looks to her as she smiled to him

"thanks….for everything" Ur said as Natsu nodded with a smile

He then closes the door and left Ur to continue reading her book

**Downstairs**

Natsu place the cup and the teapot to the sink as he cleans it up

It has already been 4 months since the Phantom attack, the tower of heaven, the battle of fairy tail and then now

Natsu finish cleaning the cup and the teapot as he blows a hot breath to dry it all up

"time to go to the guild" Natsu said as he walks to his front door and put on his shoes

"North" Natsu called out to the little canine who came running and barking

"stay here, and guard the house with Ur, alright?"

He told the little canine who barked in reply

Natsu smiled and petted the little guy before heading out

**Magnolia**

Natsu was walking in the streets as he passes by people while making his way to the guild

"_**how fast time has fly" **_Natsu's bracelet glowed as it talked to Natsu in his mind

""it really has"" Natsu replied in his head

"_**your taste for battle has really become dulled ever since you met that woman and sealed me in that glacier"**_

""having you on me when I'm with her just means the risk of having you out of control when I am unaware""

"_**hahaha, True" **_Drac laughed before chuckling as Natsu kept walking to Fairy Tail

""can you still not sense her through the brand?""

Natsu asked Drac as the bracelet glowed crimson a bit before dimming

"_**it is like I can sense her yet cannot at the same time"**_ Drac replied to him

"_**wherever your woman is at, her location is hidden by the area she is in"**_

Natsu frowns as he then reaches the guild

""keep trying"" Natsu said to Drac

"_**as you wish"**_ he said as Natsu's dragon brand on his forearm glowed red before dimming

He arrived at the large bat doors and gently opened them then walked inside. He closed it then turned and he saw all the usual members looking up at Makarov who appeared to be giving a speech.

"So i'll need at least three members each to go make deliveries to-Ah, just who I was waiting for!" Makarov noticed Natsu.

"what is it?" Natsu asked him.

"I was waiting for you. we have a situation that's been going on that requires our attention." He told Natsu.

"and that is?" He crossed his arms.

"You remember that guild Eisenwald?"

"Yeah. I got rid of it, why you ask?" Natsu asked.

Makarov than began to explain about the recent activities of a dark guild called Oracion Seis, and how that Fairy Tail along with several other guilds were banding together to take them down.

"I see." Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles together.

"Oracion Seis, huh?"

"Erza, Gray, and Lucy are already there at the Blue Pegasus meeting hall, can you get there in time?"

"fine." Natsu said as he turns around and walks to the door.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you were up to the challenge, boy." Makarov smiled and leaned on his staff.

"just make sure someone comes to my home to look over Ur-san" Natsu said looking at the old man who nodded before his eyes spotted the floating lacrima screen of the dark guilds

"Hmm." Natsu seemed to be thinking.

"Be careful Natsu." Makarov said before he left. "There may be six of them, but their power is to not be taken lightly."

"neither is mine." Natsu said with an evil smirk before closing the door as Makarov felt a shiver running up his spine when he smiled

"let's go, Drac" Natsu said as he walked to the direction of the forest

"_**as you wish" **_Drac said as the bracelet glowed and transforms into the Dragonic gauntlet

Natsu then started sprinting as he reached the gauntlet up as it shines and moved from Natsu's hand to his back as the gauntlet transforms into a pair of red metallic wings

Natsu then ignites his shoes in fire as he uses them as boosters to help him speed his flight

**Elsewhere**

"Damn...these guys are tough." Gray cursed after standing up from a beating.

"These guys are really strong. But there's only six of em!" Lucy also seemed to have taken a light beating. As a matter of fact, all of the wizards that were in the alliance appeared to be getting battered around helplessly.

"This is too easy. These slowpokes aren't even worth slowing down for." A man wearing a racing outfit said suddenly appearing in thin air.

"These weaklings are nothing. They'd have better use as target practice." A sly, dark skinned guy with spiky brown hair, a white coat and red pants said with a smirk. A large purple snake resided close to him.

"It's our win.." A young lady with angelic features said.

"Ho ho~! It is a shame~!" A large man with squarish facial features said.

"ZzzZ..." The fifth member was gothic in appearance, but he was sleeping on a magic carpet.

"I have no use for you fools any longer." A dark skinned man with various tattoos and a wooden staff with a skull and feathers bellowed. He was about to attack, but suddenly stopped.

"Huh? What's the matter Brain?" The sly man asked.

"Wendy..." He slowly said, eyeing the blue haired girl who was hiding behind a rock.

"Y-yes?" She nervously asked.

"..That's Wendy Maiden of the Sky." Brain said in surprise. The others seemed also surprised at this information.

"Maiden of the Sky?" Lucy repeated in confusion.

"We need her!" Brain said and lifted his staff. A hand made of dark green energy reached out and grabbed her.

"Wendy!" Carla began chasing.

"Help me!" Wendy yelled.

"I got you!" Carla grabbed her hand, but they were both sucked right into nothingness.

"Wendy!" Several of them shouted.

"Vanish into nothingness! _**"Dark Rondo!" **_Brain fired many beams of dark green energy into the sky and they all came raining down on them.

"I got you!" Gray said grabbing Lucy protectively.

"I got you too!" Lyon who was also there said to Sherry.

"Yes, hold me in your tight embrace~!" She blushed.

But before the attack could hit them, a wall of crimson flames appeared and blocked the beam

"Huh?!"

The firewall subsided and something came crashing down to the guild alliance

**CRASH!**

Natsu landed in front of them all as his wings disappeared and on his right arm appeared Drac on it

"Who's this guy!?" The man in the racing costume and the man with the sly grin which turned to a look of surprise exclaimed.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted with a smile of relief.

"That you man?!" Gray was just as surprised.

"It's him!" Lyon was wide eyed.

"(Gasp!)" Sherry was shocked to him as well.

"Looks like we missed one." Brain clicked his tongue. "Racer, deal with him so we can get going." He ordered.

"On it." He said and vanished from his sight. He appeared next to Natsu who just blocked his kick with the back of his hand. Natsu narrowed his eye. Racer disappeared and reappeared behind him in the blink of an eye.

"It's over!" He said before delivering a dropkick.

"annoying" Natsu said as he gripped the leg from the drop kick.

"Hu?!-Oof!" Natsu then spun him and threw him on the ground and he skidded back towards the dark guild members. They all had shocked looks.

"Racer took a hit?!" The girl exclaimed.

"Oi, what the hell man!?" The brown haired guy yelled at Racer.

"T-that was just a lucky hit." Racer grunted and wiped his mouth from the dirt.

"how weak" Natsu said as a taunt.

"He got em'!" A handsome young man with brown hair praised.

"I don't know who this guy is, but he doesn't look to be our enemy." A dark skinned young man also said.

"You're gonna regret that you punk!" Racer gritted his teeth.

"then come" Natsu said as he lifted his hand up and taunt at Racer.

Racer then uses his fast speed and appeared all around Natsu as he delivered kicks and punches at the man as Natsu parried them off with ease

"what!?" Racer exclaimed before his face got grabbed by Natsu's gauntlet

"I see how it is." Natsu said as he grins evilly towards Racer.

"It's not a matter of how fast you are..." Natsu said as his grip on Racer's face got harder as the man tried to get his hand off of him

"what are you!?" Racer shouted before Natsu lifted up his left hand and ignited it in flames

"..its a matter of how fast I think you are." Natsu finished before punching his left fist on Racer's abdomen and sends the man crashing to the trees.

"Aaaaaaaaarrgh!" Racer crashes to the trees as he falls down while holding his bruise on his stomach.

"that's why you are weak" Natsu said as he walks towards the man before kicking him towards his team"

"aaaaaaaaaaah!" Racer skidded to the ground as he skidded on it.

"who's next?" Natsu said as his face is shadowed and a red glowing eye appeared.

"..Wait. I think I know you." Brain raised his hand. "..A black jacket, an eye patch, pink hair..Mm!?" He then realized he was staring at the monster of the council.

"You're the Hell Flame Dragon, the Bringer of catastrophe!" He declared as he looks in fear.

"heh?" Natsu said amused as he grins at Brain and his team

"Hell Flame Dragon?" Lyon slowly repeated.

"The Bringer….of catastrophe?" Lucy sweated nervously.

"Guess word gets around." Natsu said before he lifted up his gauntlet and smirks evilly at them

"let's see which one of you is going to last long against me?" he said before slowly walking towards them

"to think that we would meet the monster!" Brain groaned.

"What so special about this guy?" The man standing next to the snake asked.

"He may not look it, but this wizard is a dragon slayer." Brain said which made them surprised.

"I've got to make dinner for Ur-san and North, so turned over peacefully or feel my flames" Natsu said while losing his patience.

"..._**Dark Rondo!" **_Brain debated a few moments before launching another attack at them from the front.

Natsu swiped his arms in front of him and a wall of crimson flames protected them again. After they disappeared, so did Oracion Seis.

"They got away, huh?" Natsu said as he then turns to look at the down people.

**Forest**

Everyone was gathered around while tending to their wounds while Natsu sat cross legged on a stump.

"This is certainly a surprise." Natsu chuckled.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Lyon. Looks like you finally got your head on straight "

"Most unexpected meeting you so fast as well. How's Ur?" Lyon smiled and asked on how is his teacher faring.

"doing well, her magic is coming back" Natsu replied to him

"you should visit us some times, Ur would love to have some talk time with you" Natsu said as Lyon nodded

"I will, when this is all over" Lyon said to him

He then turned to a trio who was tending to each other.

"Not familiar with you three though." Natsu said blankly.

"I'm Ren." The dark skinned man introduced himself. "You may know me as Silent Night in the Weekly." He snapped his fingers.

"Hundred Night, Hibiki. At your service." The brown haired man said posing.

"Holy night, Eve." The young blonde man also bowed.

"And together, we form Blue Pegasus's elite team, Trimens!." They all posed at once but winced from the pain.

"the playboys of the Pegasus, now I remember who you are" Natsu said in a bored face

Ren whipped his hair as he looks at Natsu. "And who are you?"

"Natsu. Natsu Dragist." He plainly said.

"you seem to be quite strong." Ren narrowed his eyes.

"Brain also seemed to be familiar with you." Eve noted.

"Is there something we should know?" Hibiki sported the same look as all eyes turned to Natsu.

"be more specific? That guy was saying a lot of things." Natsu said to him.

"What did he mean by the Catastrophe?" Lucy asked.

"Oh that..." Natsu narrowed his eye.

"I got that nickname when I slaughtered an army from up north" He explained simply as everyone imagines Natsu on top of a pile of beaten and burned up soldiers as he looks demonic

"It's nothing you guys should concern yourself with. I'm on your side here." He assured them.

"Hmph~* It appears everyone is here~*" A short man with an ugly mug said while spinning into weird poses wearing a white suit said.

"They all ran away before we even fought at full power, there for we win by default~!" He posed.

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS YA WEIRDO!" Gray shouted in annoyance.

"Look pal, we may be battered but we're not down. Here, let my pain killer parfum ease your discomfort~*" He popped open a vial and a fragrance wisped around the air.

"What a lovely scent." Sherry could feel it rejuvenating her.

"Yeah, my pain is fading away." Lucy also seemed to be enjoying the healing parfum.

"I am glad to see you all are alright." Lyon said to Jura.

"I barely made it out alive." He said sternly.

"Are you injured?" Lyon asked.

"Their power is not something to make light of. We were right to forge an alliance." Jura sighed.

"Well, they aren't here now. We should probably come up with a new plan of attack." Sherry suggested.

"I agree, but.." Ren agreed, but they all turned to Erza.

"Ngh!..." She winced in pain from the stinging sensation of a purple venom in her veins.

"Erza, are you alright?" Gray asked.

"I-I don't know." She grimaced from it spreading throughout her arm.

"Not to worry my honey~!* I know what you need...A EXTRA DOSE OF HEALING PARFUM~*" He opened another vile and it circled around Erza.

"NNghh..AAHhh!" Erza however was still in discomfort.

"W-what is this~?* My parfum has no effect~?*" Ichiya was surprised.

"That venom was pretty nasty." Sherry cringed, thinking it must have been painful.

"In that case...Lucy! I'll need your belt!" Erza quickly grabbed Lucy's belt,, shocking the blonde.

"Wha-!?" He skirt fell down and the Trimens had perverted looks but were met with a Lucy punch."Don't look~!" She wailed.

"Erza? What are you doing?" Gray asked.

"Ergh!..There." She wrapped the belt tightly around her shoulder and stabbed her sword in the ground in front of them. "CUT IT OFF!" She demanded.

"What!?" Lucy was surprised.

"Erza, are you losing it?!" Gray protested.

"It's the only way I can continue fighting. Please, make it quick!" She bit unto the belt and readied herself.

"But-!" Lucy was about to interject but Jura held his hand in front of her.

"It is her wish. We must not intervene." He said firmly.

"Very well..i'll do it." Lyon picked up the sword.

"Wait, lets talk about this!" Gray began to defend her.

"What's there to talk about? Her arm, or her life? Which is more important to you?" Lyon argued.

"This is something that will effect her for her whole life. We have to think of something else!"

"I'm doing it. It's what she wants." Lyon raised the sword and swiped down, but Gray caught it in ice which surprised them all.

"You're not cutting off her arm." He made a threatening look at Lyon.

"Hmph. Same old Gray. Spineless as ever. When are you going to learn to grow up?" He scowled.

"And your just as shifty as ever!" Gray argued back.

"Please, hurry!" Erza begged. Natsu was watching and decided he should intervene.

"That's enough Gray." Natsu told him.

"He's trying to cut off her arm! Do you realiz-!?"

"I said enough Gray." He made stoic look. "I'll be handling this."

"how?" He asked.

"Move and I will show you." Natsu said pushing him aside and kneeling down.

He looked at Erza's arm and slightly touched the area. "a Death Viper's bite, huh?" He concluded.

"Please..Natsu.." She was slowly blanking out.

"shuuush" Natsu shushed her as he sat her up and took a deep breath as the gem on his gauntlet glowed yellow

"everything will be alright" Natsu said as slowly reach his hand towards the bite mark and yellow mist comes off his gauntlet and towards her bite mark

Natsu continued to do what he was doing as the venom in the bite mark started to vanish

"there" Natsu said as he caught Erza who passed out before laying her down to the grass

"was that healing magic?" Jura said

"You know healing magic?! That's a lost practice!" Sherry exclaimed.

"not healing magic" Natsu said as he stands up and showed to them that the venom in Erza had transferred to him

"I only transferred her pain to me" Natsu told them as he pierced his forearm as black blood poured out of his wound

"hey!" Gray exclaimed before seeing Natsu gripping his wound

"Drac has the ability to do many things, healing is not one of them" Natsu said as he squeezes out all of the black blood before burning his wound as it was sealed

"this guy is crazy, what happens if it failed?" Ren said in disbelieve

"then I would die, simple as that" Natsu replied as he took out a bandage wrapping from his pocket and wrapped some of it to Erza's small wound on her arm

"but not yet" Natsu said as he tied the wrappings up

"not till I find my family"

"take five to recuperate before heading out." Natsu said to them all.

"But what about Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"Who?" Natsu asked as he looks to her.

"There was a little girl that was representing Cait Shelter, a guild that was participating in the alliance. Brain made off with her and a talking cat named Carla." Lyon explained.

"Cait Shelter." Natsu said as he heard of the name before

"I remembered them saying something about Maiden of the Sky, then that Brain guy looked like he saw a ghost." Gray recalled.

"Maiden of the Sky?!" Natsu exclaimed as he looks to him

"Do you know what he was talking about?" Lucy asked curiously.

"is her full name Wendy Marvell?" Natsu asked as his face looks extremely serious

"do you know who she is?" Gray asked, getting impatient.

"Maiden of the Sky is a title given to female Sky Dragon Slayers." He said, and they all were wide eyed and their jaws were open.

"Huh?!"

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"That little girl?!"

"I thought her power was unusual." Jura put a hand to his chin while deep in thought.

"Are you saying Wendy is a Dragon Slayer?" Lucy asked.

"I'd have to see for myself." Natsu shrugged.

"Sky Dragon...Who knows what use they have for her?" Jura shook his head.

"By the way I haven't been introduced to you yet. My name is Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale." Jura introduced himself.

"Natsu Dragist." Natsu nodded slightly.

"I thought I recognized your name. it is an honor to meet you, Dragist dono." He mentioned.

"I know you, you go by the name the Rock Iron Jura, are you not?" Natsu tilted his head.

"yes." Jura replied.

"nice to meet you Jura." Natsu smiled a bit to him

"he's a wizard saint as well?" Sherry asked surprised

"a reserve" Natsu said as Sherry got confused

"A step-in for the Wizard Saints so to speak." Jura clarified.

"So this guy is actually super strong?" Sherry exclaimed.

"Indeed. He is probably even better than me." Jura chuckled.

"No way!" Lyon was surprised.

"I just know how to fight." Natsu shrugged before Natsu's eye glared at Lucy

"eeep!" Lucy squeaked as Natsu's glare was piercing through her soul

"move" Natsu told to her as he was charging a flaming sphere in his right hand

Lucy instantly jumped away as Natsu fired the sphere at the forest behind them as the sphere caused a flaming explosion that took out a square mile of the forest trees

"what the heck man?" Gray said to Natsu who pointed towards the smoking woods where there was at least a dozen of burned up thugs

"cleaning the forest of pests" Natsu said as he walks to his stump and sat down

Everyone looks in a bit fear at the demonstration of power they've just witnessed as they all thank god in their hearts for Natsu being a friend instead an enemy

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	15. Chapter 15

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

"So how should we do this?" Lyon asked Jura. They all were forming a plan of how to deal with their enemy. So far they weren't off to a great start.

"Our priority is Oracion Seis's destruction, but now that they've taken Miss Wendy and Miss Carla, we'll have to figure out how to bring them back in the process." Jura stated.

"How do we find her? They could be anywhere." Lucy asked.

"Not to worry. Before they made off, I tagged her before we headed out." Hibiki said as he stepped forth and a magic screen containing a map flashed on it.

"She should be somewhere in the area beyond the forest." A red dot was flashing indicating where she was. "I can't get a clear signal, but that's where she was last transmitting." He explained.

"So, I guess we need to divide our forces for this. We rescue Wendy, and go on the offense while we're at it." Lyon nodded in agreement.

"Someone's going to need to keep an eye on Erza as well." Sherry pointed out.

"I'll stay with her." Lucy said. "I'll keep her safe."

"I'll stay as well. I can relay battle information via telepathy. I'd be much more effective as a monitor for the battles." He said.

"I agree. Let's separate and take the fight to them." Gray was in accordance with the plan.

Natsu was just sitting cross legged on the stump, his eye was closed and he looked to be in thought.

"What's up with you?" Lucy asked as she came over to the dragon slayer.

Natsu was still remaining motionless as Lucy got in front of her

"Hey, Natsu? You awake?" Lucy asked again, snapping her finger in front of him.

"Hm?" Natsu opened his eye and looked at her.

"I guess we're going to divide forces and take offensive." She explained, just in case he didn't hear.

"I heard." Natsu said.

"Well what are you going to do?" She asked.

"something" Natsu replied before he gently pushes Lucy away from him

"what are you?" Lucy asked before seeing Natsu punch his gauntlet down behind him and the ground was torn up and destroyed in a straight trail. A shock wave tore through everything in its path up to about fifty feet in the forest.

When the smoke clear, there was about twelve robed men and thugs lying unconscious on the ground gawking at the sudden attack. Everyone looked in his direction and were surprised to see the men in the forest.

"Enemies?" Lyon said as they walked up.

"just plain small fries." Natsu said.

"Leave Wendy to me. You guys go after the hundred other guys spread out in the forest." He said and walked toward the cliff.

"You picked her signal up in the mountain, right?" He turned to Hibiki.

"Y-yeah. Wait, what do you mean 'hundred other guys'?" He asked as he shook his head.

"I can smell em'. I can hear them." He said, turning to the forest below the cliff. "That was just a little scouting party. The bulk is down there." He pointed.

"Oracion Seis was expecting you guys and laid a trap. Pretty impressive actually." Natsu shrugged.

"How can you tell?" Eve asked, still unsure about Natsu.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer." Natsu turned and smirked. "This is my specialty."

"No way." Ren was baffled.

"He's serious. He's the Fire Dragon Slayer." Lucy explained with a smile.

"Another Dragon Slayer. No wonder you made wizard saint level." Jura smiled.

"Well, I'll head to Wendy's location now." He waved.

"Wait, what if you run into-?"

"In to what?" Natsu turned to Eve with a narrowed look.

"Next time I see them..." He then faced forward with a glare of determination.

"I'm not showing any mercy." He then jumped down into the forest. They all just watched for a few moments.

"...What is with that guy?" Gray shook his head in confusion.

"Lets head out as well. We'll leave Natsu-dono to rescue Wendy." Jura ordered.

"Alright, let's do this!"

"Yeah!" They all gathered and cheered at once.

**Elsewhere**

**In a cave**

"Uhh..huh?" Wendy groggily woke up, not knowing where she was.

"Wendy?" Carla asked.

"Carla, where are we?" She asked, still unsure of her surroundings. They were in a dark cave of sorts. She got up and dusted herself up.

"I see you have awaken." Brain said who was sitting in a corner with the rest of the Oracion Seis's members.

"AHH!" Wendy jumped in surprise. Startled by the large man.

"Sky Maiden. We have need of your abilities." Brain said. He walked up to her with his wooden staff.

"My..abilities?" She asked.

"Yes. We need your help to bring back 'him'." He specified.

"Forget it! Wendy will not help a dark guild!" Carla said as she blocked his path.

"Oh I won't even need to force her. She'll WANT to help after seeing him." He snickered.

"What?" Wendy was just as confused as ever.

"Oi, Brain." Racer asked. He turned to the bruised mage and he seemed to be sporting an annoyed look.

"Something wrong Racer?" Brain asked.

"Why'd we pull out? I run towards my enemies, not away from them." He questioned.

"I would have finished them on the spot, but that Monster was with them." He said the name with detest.

"So what? We could have taken him down too." Cobra said, who was stroking his snake's head

"He is not to be underestimated. He shows almost next to no mercy for dark mages."

"That punk with the pink hair?" Angel asked who had crossed her arms.

"Do not let his appearance fool you. He may look young, but that kid is a Wizard Saint." He emphasized.

"Huh? There's just no way." Cobra shook his head. "Then again, he did make Racer eat the dirt more than once." He chuckled at his guild member's loss.

"Say that again Cobra! I'll hit you so hard you won't even be able to tell how many times!" Racer threatened.

"Enough!" Brain said raising his staff.

"Teh."

"Kch!" The two looked away from each other.

"Anyway, I don't think it would be wise to attack him one-on-one."

"How do you know this guy's good? He could have just been lucky." Angel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Look, hear what I heard what happened..." He began explaining.

**Forest**

"H-He's too strong!"

"I think we should retreat!

"MY ARRM!"

"Mooooommmyyyyyy!"

Thugs of the dark guilds allied with Oracion Seis runs away screaming from a forest fire as dozens more of them were in a pile, beaten, and burned up

"_**how weak" **_Drac said as Natsu caught one thug trying to sneak attack him but failed as Natsu caught him by his neck before slamming him down to the ground and immediately knocking him out

"just bear with it, till we find one who is strong" Natsu said before he tilted his head to the side to dodge an air sphere flying towards him

"I've been waiting!"

A voice shouted out as Natsu looks up and sees Erigor on top of a tree branch

"you again?" Natsu said as he looked bored to the man

"this time won't be the same! I've been training just for this day!" Erigor exclaimed as he was about to attack Natsu who disappeared

"what?! Where did he g-Gaaaah!" Erigor looked for Natsu in the area before getting hammered down by Natsu

"you..!" Erigor tried to get up but Natsu grabbed his head and then slammed it down again

"you're like a thorn on my side" Natsu said as he lifted Erigor's head by his hair

Erigor grunted as Natsu pulled him up and looks to him

"usually to small fries like you who come for seconds, I would usually teach them how to play dead" Natsu said as his eye glowed crimson

Erigor looks in fear as Natsu raised his gauntlet up as it was ignited in crimson flames

"**let's see how fast you learn" **Natsu said as Erigor's face paled and sweat drips down his face

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**BOOM!**

**Elswhere**

"Ahh good. He's here." Brain smiled as Racer arrived in their hideout as he was carrying a coffin

"Sky Maiden, this is who we need you to revive." He showed Wendy who was wide eyed with a look of horror and surprise as the coffin opens

"J-J-Jellal?" She managed to say. Indeed, it was him. He seemed to be chained to a coffin and unconscious with lacrima pumping through his veins.

"He's in a coma-like state. We've been unable to bring him back by ordinary means. But with your Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, he will lead us straight to Nirvana." Brain explained.

"This is crazy!" Carla protested. "Wendy wouldn't-"

"But..." Wendy began to say which confused Carla. She wasn't seriously thinking of helping the bad guys...was she?

"He's..my friend." She frowned sadly.

**Back with Natsu**

He was walking towards the direction of the whereabouts of Oracion Seis hideout

"nothing but small fries" Natsu said as he walked to a clearing while leaving a pile of beaten up mages in his path

"there it is" Natsu said as he saw a clearing and a cave in the bottom

**BOOM!**

An explosion occurred in the cave as Natsu saw Wendy and Charla flying out of the cave from the explosion

"what the?" Natsu said as he jumps down to the bottom

**Back with Lucy with the others**

They were staying and watching over Erza before they heard the scream and the explosion

"looks like Natsu is letting loose" Lucy said as she knew that the scream and the explosion was caused by him

"your guild really is destructive" Hibiki said with a sweat drop as he was typing on his archive

"yeah" Lucy replied with an awkward smile

**Back with Natsu**

Natsu was just carrying the little dragon slayer and the white cat calmly through the forest. He kept a watchful eye around him to make sure no mages were lying in ambush, because he was still in enemy territory.

"...mmmgh." Wendy slowly stirred and suddenly she woke up. She realized she was being carried through the forest. Natsu stopped and heard her and suddenly let her off his shoulder. She stumbled a little and fell on her behind clumsily.

"Ow~! Eh?" She looked up and she felt a dark presence coming from Natsu as he stared at her blankly. "Eeeek!..." She felt afraid as she backed up to a tree and shook with fear.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Y-y-you're with Oracion Seis...aren't you?" She asked nervously.

"No." Natsu answered simply. "You're Wendy, aren't you?" He asked.

"Y-yes. Um, is Carla okay?" She asked, noticing the way he was holding her.

"This thing?" Natsu asked, looking at Carla curiously.

"Mmm..huh?" Suddenly Carla woke up and the world was upside down.

"Rise and shine." Natsu said as she looked up at him.

"...Unhand me this instant!" She flailed around while Natsu held her by the tail.

"It talks?" Natsu raised his eye brow. "Now I've seen everything." He dropped her on the ground and suddenly she sprouted wings and flew up right, and hovered protectively in front of Wendy. "It flies AND talks. This day just keeps getting better and better." Natsu applauded.

"Who are you, you cotton candy haired brute?!" Carla demanded.

"C-C-Carla, I don't think you should make him angry!" Wendy tried to stop her.

"You're too naive Wendy! Show some tact in the face of your enemy-" She suddenly found herself shying away from the overwhelming pressure that he was exerting, the look in his eye was that of a demon condemning his victim to eternal damnation.

"Y-you stay away from Wendy!" Carla demanded, but was trembling.

"Calm down hairball, i'm not gonna hurt you or Wendy." He assured her.

"I have a name, and it is Carla!" She pointed out.

"Right." Natsu furrowed his eye but then softened his look when he turned to Wendy. "I'm from Fairy Tail. My master told me that you guys could use a hand. I'm Natsu Dragist." He introduced himself.

"Huh?" Wendy and Charle exclaimed in unison.

"Natsu...Dragist?" Wendy repeated.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, kid." He smiled.

"Y..yeah..." Wendy said as she gulped.

"Well lets move, we're sitting ducks out here." He said and the three continued their trek through the forest. The distance Carla and Wendy were following him by was measured to be about ten feet.

"Wendy?" Carla whispered.

"Hm?" She looked at Carla as they walked on.

"If this is Natsu Dragist, we should be careful. I'm sure he's here to help us, but after what those dark wizards said...i'm not sure how to think of this."

"But, he helped us this far. He doesn't...seem like a bad person." She said looking at his back.

"But what about Jellal? He just up and attacked you like he didn't know who you were. I thought he was your friend." Carla reasoned.

"Maybe...he was just confused. Perhaps whatever happened to him, it did something to his memory. He was probably just confused because he didn't know who anyone was." She tried to defend him.

"(Sigh), Child, please try to have an open mind. People change over time, he may not even be the Jellal you knew."

"Maybe...but.." Wendy frowned.

"Your friend huh?" Natsu suddenly said and the other two gasped. "I knew my nose wasn't wrong when it picked up his scent here"

"I don't know what he was like when you met him, but he tried to do something...no, he DID do something unforgivable to a friend of mine." He recalled.

"H-he did?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah" He frowned a little.

"Why?" Wendy suddenly asked.

"I really don't know why he got obsessed in the first place, and he did some terrible things to a friend of mine" Natsu said

"Your friend...she must have thought of him as a precious friend to her." Wendy frowned.

"She did, from what I gathered." He said as he stared blankly.

"She...cared for him...didn't she?" Wendy had a sad expression.

"...yeah." He said, sighing once more

"Natsu?" Wendy asked nervously.

"Hm? Sorry, I was just thinking." Natsu turned to her.

"Um, I had one more question." Wendy gripped the bottom of her dress.

"what is it?" Natsu said simply.

"When we were being held captive...the mages were..saying things about you." She looked away.

"Wendy, you don't need to-!" Carla tried to stop her.

"quiet." Natsu silenced Carla as he crossed his arms and motions for Wendy to continue.

"They said...you did...bad things."

"Oh?" Natsu seemed interested. "And what did they say?" He asked curiously.

"They say you...were a dark mage and killed a lot of people..." She seemed a bit scared now. "I just want to know...did you do those things?" She asked. Natsu just stared at her blankly. He then looked down at the ground.

"...i'll tell you when this is all over. But right now, i'll say this." He turned to her and stopped. "I had lingered in dark places longer than I should have. But i'm not the same as I once was." He said firmly. "...by the way, are you a dragon slayer by any chance?" He asked her suddenly.

"Y-yes! I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer, Wendy Marvell! Nice to meet you!" She bowed immediately.

"So you are Grandeeny's student huh? So you're the one she picked." He smiled and crossed his arms.

"H-huh!? You know Grandeeny!? How do you know Grandeeny?! D-d-do Kth!..Oway~! I bit mah tongue." She was asking way to fast and recoiled from biting her tongue.

"Slow down." Natsu sweat dropped.

"How do you know about Grandeeny!? Do you know where she is-?!" Wendy was then pushed out of the way by Natsu, and suddenly Natsu grabbed a hold of the person in question and slammed them into a tree. It was Racer.

"Kch!" He scowled and got back up.

"again?" Natsu smirked evilly

"You got lucky last time! But this time you're gonna be helpless when I knock you into next week!" He said and disappeared. Natsu then stood next to Wendy.

"Stay close to me." Natsu told her.

"He's one of the members of Oracion Seis! Racer!" Carla warned him.

"He's so fast!" Wendy exclaimed as his after images surrounded them.

Racer use his speed to move around Natsu and tried to land a blow but failed as Natsu blocked his attempt with such ease

"Drac" Natsu voice out as the gem on his gauntlet glowed

"_**as you wish"**_ Drac said as the upper part of the gauntlet transforms into a crossbow

"dodge this" Natsu said as he shot an arrow behind him as Racer appeared and nearly got shot from it

"You bastard!" Racer got up and dashed towards Natsu.

**"Ice Make: Rampart!"**Grey suddenly shouted and a massive wall of ice got in front of Racer, making him crash into it.

"Gray?" Natsu looked through the other side of the wall.

"Looks like you found Wendy!" He smiled. "Nice job."

"Yeah." Natsu replied with a grin.

"You leave this guy to me, i'll take care of him." Gray declared. "You go get Wendy to safety."

"Best of luck" Natsu said before he and Wendy took off.

"Don't get in my way pal, or you'll be eatin' my dust!" Racer glared.

"Sorry, but i'm putting the brakes on you right here!" Gray declared and readied his Ice Make magic.

**Somewhere quite far**

"Will he be okay?!" Wendy asked Natsu worriedly.

"Well it's Gray so...yeah. I think he'll be alright." Natsu smiled. "Lets just get you back to the group." Natsu told her.

"Hold it! Get him!" One of the dark mages from a group coming at them shouted.

"so annoying" Natsu said as he pushed Wendy behind him

"close your ears you two" Natsu told Wendy and Charla as he took a deep breath

Wendy and Charla quickly close their ears as Natsu breath out a flame breath at the goons as they were all sent flying

"He...beat them all. In such a short time." Carla was wide eyed.

"Lets go you two, can't dawdle here forever." Natsu turned to Wendy and Carla.

"Y-yes!" Wendy immediately complied.

**Back with Lucy**

Lucy and Hibiki were standing watch while looking after Erza before they saw Natsu, Wendy and Charla coming towards them

"Natsu!" Lucy happily greeted. "And you brought back Wendy!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah, met some annoying flies on the way here, but I swatted every single one of em'." Natsu smirked before looking to the screen of Hibiki's Archive

"Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"..."

"Natsu."

"Huh?" Natsu turned to the blonde.

"Something wrong?"

"Uh, no." He said

**BOOM!**

"Huh?" Natsu and everyone turned to an explosion they heard in the distance.

"An explosion?" Hibiki said.

"The enemy?" Lucy wondered.

""...you better be alive Gray. Or Ur-san Is going to kill me""Natsu thought in his mind.

"So where are we at?" Natsu asked Hibiki.

"Well as far as battles go, looks like Jura is engaged with someone currentl-...Huh?" Hibiki suddenly had a surprised look.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Lyon's..gone?" He said slowly.

"Huh? What do you mean he's-?!" Natsu then turned to the spot he heard the explosion as he narrowed his eye.

"W-what's going on?!" Wendy asked desperately.

"Are we in danger or what?!" Carla demanded.

"Not currently...is Gray still alive? He ran into Racer down there." Natsu asked as he explained what happened.

"...yeah. Okay, but be careful." Hibiki seemed to be in the midst of a conversation.

"Hey." Natsu urged.

"Gray said he's going to go look for Lyon. Racer was beat, but tried to take Gray with him with an explosive lacrima vest, but Lyon got in the way." He explained.

"So that's what that was." Lucy and Wendy looked over toward the cloud of smoke in the distance.

"Um, Natsu?" Wendy asked as she came up to him.

"What?" He asked turning to her.

"I'm really sorry." She bowed apologetically.

"For what?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Because of me...because I helped them bring Jellal back-" She seemed to be upset.

"You had to do what you had to do Wendy. No one's blaming you for anything. You made the right call, if you didn't, they'd have probably killed you." He explained to her. "And don't worry about us, or Jellal. We all know how to pull our own weight." Natsu patted her head and smiled softly to her

"But your friend Lyon.." Wendy wanted to protest.

"We don't know that for sure. The guy's stronger than you think. I think he'll be alright." Natsu assured her.

"rest a little. We got a long battle ahead of us." Natsu told and went to go sit on the tree stump he sat on before. As he did, Lucy came over.

"Do you really think Lyon survived?" Lucy whispered.

"This is a battlefield, Lucy. I'd be surprised if we all survive." Natsu sighed.

"Oracion Seis is a lot more powerful than I thought." Lucy frowned. "Everyone else is strong, but I feel like i'm not much help."

"Don't sweat the small stuff Luce. The fact that you want to help is enough. The only difference between you and everyone else is experience." He pointed out. "Think of this opportunity as a chance to see how a battlefield works." He tried to cheer her up.

"..yeah. You're right." Lucy smiled.

"But if you slip up, you'll die a gruesome death." Natsu said before yawning.

_"Gr-gruesome?!" _Lucy suddenly cringed in fear.

"Heh." Natsu just scoffed and smirked.

"...(sniff)..(sniff).." Natsu's nose suddenly picked up a scent. His expression turned to a look of surprise.

"What is it?" Lucy noticed he tensed up.

"Gray?" His nose picked up the ice mage's scent somewhere close by.

"Gray?" Lucy repeated.

"Stay here Lucy, i'm gonna go check it out." Natsu said and began leaving in the direction of the forest.

"Where are you going?" Hibiki asked curiously.

"I sense something near by, it might be Gray. I'm gonna go check it out." Natsu explained.

"But...isn't Gray down there?" Hibiki looked in the opposite direction.

"I'm sure he is, which is why i'm going to go check it out." Natsu said and began exiting. "Keep a look out you guys."

"It might be an enemy." Carla said.

"Back in a few." Natsu said and made his exit.

**In a river stream**

He walked for about five minutes and he came upon a stream in an open area. The first thing he saw was Gray lying unconscious on a wooden raft. He raised an eyebrow at this.

Natsu squinted his eyes at the man before walking to the end of the raft and stomped the other end as it sends Gray flying in the air from a catapult

"GYaaaaahhh!" He yelled in disbelief. He landed in the water with a loud splash. "The hell!?" He erupted out and scowled.

"that's taken care of." He brushed his hands as he bid the raft good riddance.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Gray yelled in disbelief.

"Well that depends." Natsu shrugged.

"Depends on what?!" He yelled angrily.

"Are you really Gray?"Natsu's expression suddenly changed to a dark one.

"Huh? The hell flame brain!?" Gray yelled in annoyance. "What do you mean if I'm me?! Obviously I am!"

"Then how can you be in two places at once?" Natsu asked.

"Hell if I know. Obviously the other guy is an impostor." Gray scoffed.

"no, you are" Natsu said as his bracelet glowed and transforms into his gauntlet

"**prepare to die" **Natsu said in a deep voice as he slowly walks towards Gray

"Look, you want proof?! We took down Lullaby! I battled against Erigor and lost! You stopped Phantom Lord from blowing the guild to smithereens!" He named off the events that took place.

"Anyone could come across that info." Natsu pointed out.

"What about on Galuna Island?! We took that quest together!"

"no convinced" Natsu said as he punched his gauntlet through Gray's stomach as it blew a hole on the man

Gray flashed in light and two little figures emerged and they were little blue creatures.

"Gemi!"

"Mini!" They both clutched each other worriedly.

"..Hmph." Natsu scoffed and turned around.

"H-how!? We were completely right!" They both whined in unison. "We can have the persons personality and memories! Why didn't you believe us!?" They had to know.

"Doesn't matter if you completely memorize someone. How you react when facing certain death is what draws out your true nature." Natsu said as he looks to them with a narrow look

"you can fool me and my nose but.." Natsu raised his gauntlet up as the gem glowed

"_**but not me, spirits"**_Drac spoke to them

"Monster!" They quivvered in fear. "But to beat a monster, we will become one!" They said in unison. They suddenly transformed in a flash of light and turned identically into Natsu.

"heh?" Natsu hummed amused.

"Heh, now I can beat you!" His look alike said. He then lit his hand aflame, but suddenly he felt like his hand was caught on fire. "GYAAAAAHHHH!" Gemini screamed in pain.

"..." Natsu just watched was Gemini struggled to put out the fire in the water.

"W-why!? Even though you can do it!? Why did it hurt~?" It demanded.

"my fire is my own fire, no one can copy it" Natsu said as he did a slashing motion with his gauntlet hand as the fake Natsu got cut in half and disintegrated into light sparkles

He whipped his hand before walking back to Lucy and the others

When he got back, he sees Lucy out cold with the others and a member of Oracion Seis who goes by the name Angel

"looks like she was beaten" Natsu said as he lifted Lucy up and leaned her to the ground to rest

"good job"

He then heard grunting as he looks to see Wendy waking up

"Wendy, are you alright?!" He asked worriedly as he came over to help her up.

"We were...ambushed by Angel...and Hoteye. They split us up, and we got attacked." She recalled.

"Yeah. I came across a doppelganger in the woods trying to impersonate Gray. But I took care of it." He assured her. "What happened to Erza?" He asked suddenly.

"She was gone...before we got attacked. I think.." She wanted to say more but Natsu stopped her.

"Don't worry kid. Lets take a rest before you pass out. Hows your cat?" He asked, noticing her clutching Carla who seemed to be out.

"Mm...Carla is okay. She...got hurt and tried to fly me away." She said as she frowned sadly. "She...always protects me. And yet, I'm so clumsy, and easily afraid." She sniffed while hugging Carla tighter.

"..." Natsu sat down next to Wendy and the two stared out towards the setting sun. "You know, funny thing." He began to say.

"Grandeeny always said that she wasn't gonna take on a student, because she was worried about frightening humans."

"Huh?" Wendy looked up curiously.

"When I first met her, it was pretty interesting..." he spoke as he told her his story of his encounter with the Sky Dragon who was like a mother to him

"I learned a lot from her, despite it being only a few days a month." Natsu smiled. "She taught me my manners, she taught me a lot about conversing, how to become friends with people. And a lot about women's feelings" He said with a soft smile to the memory.

"..." Wendy was just wide eyed, immersed into his story.

"A lot of other things happen after that, but eventually, she just disappeared." He shrugged. "I tried looking for her after Igneel was gone. But the spots she normally would stay at were empty." He concluded.

"I see." Wendy frowned.

"But I'm sure she's still out there." Natsu said which made her look up. "I'm sure she's had a good reason to not show herself. Don't you think so?" Natsu asked Wendy.

"Yes...she must still be out there." She smiled happily. "I'll just have to keep looking! And when I find her, I'll help you find yours." She promised.

"..." Natsu suddenly frowned his face a little. He looked away and sighed. "I know where my dragon is, kid." He said.

"Huh? Then-" Wendy started to get enthusiastic.

"He died." Natsu simply said. Wendy was shocked.

"a disease robbed him of his life."

"I..I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to.." She frowned and bowed her head apologetically.

"It's alright Wendy. I've come to terms with it." He said while his hair hid his eye.

"When we get back, I'll tell you some more, but for now, it ain't exactly the best time to be telling stories." He smiled at her.

"You're right. Right now, Oracion Seis is still out there. And everyone is still fighting." She nodded.

"Still though, I wonder what the heck happened." Natsu wondered.

"What happened?" Wendy blinked.

"You saw that pillar of light didn't you?" He asked her.

"Um...no? I was unconscious, then woke up when Carla dropped me." She said, confused at his question.

"Hm." Natsu hummed curiously. "Huh?" He looked up and he saw Gray and Lyon coming up over the hill.

"looks like Ur-san won't kill me after all." He welcomed them as the two tiredly supported each other.

"Heh, it was a bit of a scrap, but we beat him." Gray smirked. Sherry was also behind them as well. She seemed to have a relieved look on her face.

"Don't worry about Racer, he's sleeping off a nasty bump on the back of his head."

"I see you all have won your battles." Jura said as he came out of the woods, holding a beat up Hibiki over his shoulder. "Where is miss Erza?" He noticed that she was not among them.

"Don't know. She disappeared when I took out a doppelganger that was impersonating Gray." Natsu explained.

"Then afterwards, I came across Lucy and Angel. Looked like Lucy took her down. " He smiled as he turned to the unconscious blonde.

"I see. So if Racer and Angel are down, that only leaves four more of them." Lyon said as the two regained their composure.

"I ran into the one called Hoteye, but he had a strange switch in personality. He did not seem to be evil anymore. Then afterwards he told me about Nirvana..." Jura explained to them about Nirvana's orgins, and their interest in attaining it. "Afterward, he took off." Jura explained.

"Nirvana..." Hibiki suddenly said which got everyone's attention. "It possesses the power to...switch light with darkness. You all felt it, didn't you? That tower of light that erupted over there in the distance? " He asked them.

"if you knew, how come you didn't tell us?" Natsu asked him with an accusing look to him

"I'm sorry. I wasn't sure if I could trust any of you yet." He confessed.

"Tch." Natsu scoffed in annoyance. "Well, I guess for now we can catch our breath. I'm sure after giving those guys the beat down, they'd think twice before engaging us." Natsu figured.

"I agree, let us use this opportunity to-"

**RUMBLE!**

The ground suddenly started shaking violently as if it was an earthquake

"What the-?!"

"What is going on?!"

"Wahhh~!"

"The ground is-!"

Everyone was trying to keep their footing, as the earthquake shook the earth around them violently. Lucy and Carla woke up after feeling the vibrations, and suddenly wide eyed.

"Wendy!" Carla immediately shouted worriedly.

"Carla!" Wendy clutched her while the earth kept shaking.

"What's going on!?" Lucy was struggling to regain her balance.

"What the heck is that?!" Gray pointed towards something rising in the distance. It was dark, but everyone's eyes could see it clear as day. Shaking stopped, and everyone was wide eyed at what they saw.

"Look at the size of that!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's huge!" Wendy gawked. It was a massive city on a platform, walking with mechanical legs equally as large to support it.

"Is that...Nirvana?" Lyon wondered.

"Are we too late?!" Gray wondered.

"It's moving!" Jura pointed out. It seemed to be heading towards...

"..Oh no..." Wendy had shocked look.

"What is it?" Natsu whipped his head around and asked her.

"It's...it's heading towards Cait Shelter!" She exclaimed.

"What!? Does it intend on attacking that guild?" Hibiki wondered.

"Everyone!" Ren and Eve suddenly showed up, battered and bruised like the rest of them.

"Ah, thank goodness you're okay! What happened!?" Hibiki asked them.

"Oracion Seis has awakened Nirvana?!" They ignored his question and were wide eyed at the site of the massive city.

"Looks like it. It's heading towards Wendy's guild!" He explained.

"We have to stop it!" Lucy said.

"(sniff)...I'll go on ahead. I found Erza's scent, she's heading towards Nirvana." Natsu noticed.

"Isn't splitting up the last thing we should do?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry about me. I can move faster on my own. I'll meet you guys on the city after I get Erza." He told them.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Jura raised an eyebrow.

"It's not" Natsu said as his eyes glint red before the man squatted his legs and then did a very high jump and landed 10 miles away from the others as he did so until he reaches Nirvana

"that guy is really scaring me" Ren said

"welcome to the club" Gray said to him before they all started running to catch up with Natsu

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	16. Chapter 16

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

Natsu reached to Nirvana as he climbed up the moving fortress

"now then" Natsu said as he started walking into the ancient moving city

"time to start" he said as his gauntlet appeared and Natsu then whipped his body around as he swings away a venom attack from Cobra who was waiting on him to arrive while standing on top of a ruin

"Welcome to Nirvana, Salamander " Cobra greeted Natsu with a smirk.

"are you my welcoming committee." Natsu said sarcastically.

"I'd rather not engage you, but I have keep you from proceeding any further." He declared.

"That's cute, but I'm afraid not." Natsu said sternly as Drac burst into flames

"I knew you'd say that. But threatening Oracion Seis is the last mistake you'll ever make." He stated and jumped down on to the ground.

"That wasn't a threat Cobra..." Natsu braced himself. "It's a promise."

"Heh! I can hear you!" He charged at Natsu with his snake partner who grew wings.

"hoh?" Natsu said as he sees him coming

Natsu swings his feet up but Cobra dodge his kick

"I heard that one coming!" He declared proudly.

"" let's see if you all bite than bark"" Natsu thought in his mind with a grin

"I beg to differ." Cobra responded to Natsu's silent remark.

"You can hear me, doesn't mean you can counter me." Natsu said as he raised his gauntlet up and then dashed at Cobra in the air

" Did you forget I can hear your inner voice?" Cobra said while shaking his head in disappointment.

"...oh?" Natsu suddenly smirked suddenly.

"What's with that look?" Cobra scoffed as he dodge a punch but his eyes widen when Natsu knees him in the gut

"Gah!?" Cobra grunted as he flied away from Natsu who uses flames as boosters on his feet

"how?!" he exclaimed before seeing Natsu charging at him

"**Dokuryu no Hoko!"** Eric breath out a poison breath attack at Natsu who kept charging at the poison fog

Natsu came out of the fog as he had burned the poison before it could get to him

"a head attack!?" Cobra exclaimed as he dodged to the right but got shocked when Natsu sends a flaming kick to Cobra who blocked it

"Huh!? How did you-?!" He demanded in an angered tone.

"Just like I thought." Natsu sounded confident.

"What?! What do you mean!? I heard you the entire time! You were going to hit me, and then counter...wait, no! That's not right! You were going to use ...What the hell!? Too many...how are you doing that?!" He closed his ears and tensed up.

"very well done, Drac" Natsu said to the gauntlet as the gem glowed

"_**I'm pleased to be thanked"**_

"Another voice?! Damn, no wonder I got thrown off." Cobra hissed.

"Cubelios!" Cobra ordered, suddenly a large cloud of poison was enveloping the area around Cobra. Cobra then suddenly began inhaling it all like a vacuum.

"let's see if you can handle this, Salamander!" Cobra exclaimed as he had a darkish red magic circle appeared in front of him

"**Dokuryu no Ringga!" **Cobra fired scale like poison attack as they came raining down on Natsu

"Drac" Natsu said as he lifted up the gauntlet above him

"**as you wish"** Drac said as the gem glowed and created a barrier that protected Natsu from Cobra's attack

"what!?" Cobra exclaimed before Natsu appeared above him with his gauntlet pulled back

"see you" Natsu said as Drac ignited in flames

"I can't dodge it!" Cobra exclaimed

"**Karyuu no Tekken!"**

Natsu punches Cobra in the face as he was sent flying down to the ancient city in a big crash

"a bit satisfied Drac?" Natsu asked as he sees Cobra's snake fly towards him

"_**quite so"**_

"now then" Natsu said as he looks to see Brain coming down from the tower in the middle of the city

"time to take this place down, but how" Natsu said as he flied down before hearing explosions as he saw a flying Pegasus like craft in the sky as it was shooting at Nirvana

_(Hello! This is Hibiki. I'm using telepathy magic to communicate with you all.) _Said voice, in Natsu's head.

_(I'm sorry I was absent, but I found what I was looking for.)_

"are you flying that thing?" Natsu asked

_(Yes. Looks like it's having no effect though.) _He said with disappointment before hearing another voice speaking

(this is Gray, me and Lucy with Jura defeated Brain but Jura got injured bad and he is outcold)

"Gray?" Natsu spoke to the link

(this is Erza, I'm with Wendy and Charla, we've just defeated Midnight)

(good job, with this all of the six generals are defeated) HIbiki said in relief

_(You saw those legs that are moving Nirvana? Well, they're actually tubes. Each one leads straight to a lacrima that's powering Nirvana.) _He explained as everyone listened.

"Okay, we take out the lacrima then, and the place shuts down for good?" Natsu asked.

_(Yes...however there is a catch.)_

_(You can't destroy them individually. If you do, the other ones will just repair the one that was destroyed.)_

_"I think I see where this is going..."_ Natsu sighed, knowing what he was implying.

_(You'll have to destroy them all at the same time.)_

They then heard another voice speaking as it was not from someone, they knew

(this is Zero, the Guild Master of Oracion seis)

(he hijacked my telepathy!?)

(you all did a wonderful job cleaning up the scums of my guild and to Brain therefore, I will be guarding one of the Lacrimas of Nirvana)

(what!?) everyone exclaimed except Natsu

(I'll be waiting)

The link with Zero was cut off as he was no longer in it

(looks like we've got to handle him as well) Gray said in the link

(yes, I'm going to synchronize a timer for you all, so you can all hit them all at the same time.) As if on cue, Natsu had a timer that was counting down in his head that was just placed out of nowhere.

"Got it." Natsu nodded.

"and Erza" he voice out

(what is it?) Erza spoke in the link

"I know Jellal is with you" Natsu spoke as Erza gasped in the mind link

"when this is all over, I want an explanation on how is he here" Natsu said before cutting off his link with them as he punched the ground and created a hole for him to go in

**In Nirvana**

Natsu had arrived at the entrance to one of the lacrima cores and he also saw the one called Zero standing in front of the lacrima as he was guarding it

"Welcome maggot. Are you prepared for desolation, on a level that you've never seen?" He taunted.

"Hmph." Natsu scoffed as he stopped walking and stared at him head on. "I doubt you could show me something as little as that." He responded firmly.

Zero smirked as he and Natsu were now face to face

They face off each other before Zero punches Natsu's face and then threw him away as the man fired multiple green magic blast at Natsu as explosions were created from the attack

Zero stopped his attack as he waits for the dust to settle and sees if Natsu is still alive or not

"turned to dust, huh?" Zero said before whipping back to see Natsu standing behind him without a scratch at all

"how?!" Zero exclaimed

"you are a bit tougher than the rest" Natsu said as he raised up Drac as the red gem on the gauntlet glowed crimson

"I don't think I have to hold back against you" Natsu then took off his eyepatch and opened his right eye as it was not a human eye at all

His right eye was crimson red like dragon eye with a slit

"**no more holding back"** Natsu said before disappearing in front of Zero who was shocked at him disappearing

"where did he!? Gahahaaaaahh!" Zero looks to the side before getting an uppercut by Natsu who appeared bellow him

Natsu then grabs the man face and cause a direct explosion to his face

"Gah!" Zero grunted in pain as Natsu pulled back his fist and ignited it in flames

"m-m-monster?!" Zero exclaimed as Natsu punches Zero without stopping

The whole place rumbles as Natsu kept wrecking Zero in it

"how is it possible!?" Zero exclaimed as he was lifted up by Natsu whose eyes were glowing like a demon

"how can you have so much power?!"

Natsu threw the man to the wall before dashing towards him and sends a punch directly to his chest as Zero coughs blood

"this power is for me to be stronger" Natsu said as he grabbed Zero and punches him away as he was massacring him

"for me to never let the same thing happen again" Natsu grabs Zero's leg and swings the man to the side before grabbing his legs again and then slams him to the floor

"p-p-please…..stop" Zero begged him as Natsu looks to his pathetic beaten up face

"didn't you call me a maggot?" Natsu said as he grins evilly before throwing Zero towards the giant lacrima

"I told you no more holding back"

Natsu said before he burst into flames

Zero's eyes widen in horror as Red Dragon appeared behind Natsu as it roared at him

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Natsu and the red Dragon punches Zero to the lacrima as it was destroyed with the others doing it at the same exact time

The place then started to shatter down as Natsu sighs before walking to the entrance he came in

"satisfied?" Natsu voice out as he put back on his eyepatch

"_**very"**_ Drac replied

The dragon slayer then disappeared into the shadows as the whole place came down

**With the others**

One by one, the injured and weary mages that participated in the alliance had returned. Oddly, Jura returned with Hoteye, who seemed a lot less hostile, and more courteous towards them. After Nirvana switched the personality of him, he seemed to be a lot more in high spirit.

Erza and Jellal were having a moment to themselves, while the others were greeting each other. Everything seemed to be turning out okay...until suddenly a rune wall surrounded them.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked, shocked to see them trapped.

"Front and center!" A voice suddenly shouted. As a young man with black hair tied up and glasses came leading in an army,

"Wizards, I am Lahar, leader of 4th Custody Enforcement Unit of the new Magic Council. Jellal Fernandes, for your heinous crimes against the previous magic council, I am placing you under arrest." He ordered.

"Huh? What are saying!?" Gray protested. Jellal bowed his head in shame, and Erza was shocked.

"Please, wait just a minute!" Wendy pleaded. "He helped us take down Nirvana and Oracion Seis!"

"Wendy..." Carla frowned.

"Don't worry, I won't resist arrest. I will come quietly." Jellal assured them.

"..." Jura just didn't sit right with this.

"Regardless, I am ordered to arrest him on sight! Cease him. If any of you interfere, I'll be forced to place you under arrest as well." He ordered. And before anyone knew it, Jellal was already in cuffs. He looked once more back at Erza and smiled slightly, sadly. Erza was hiding her expression, debating on what to do.

"This...isn't right." Wendy trembled as tears fell down her face. "He helped, so why didn't...?" She muttered.

"Erza..." Lucy looked to her guild member with sorrow in her heart. She could only imagine the pain Erza felt to lose someone she cared about, again.

Jellal was halfway to the wagon.

"Well, well, well." Natsu's voice suddenly sounded as he came out of the woods with his arms crossed.

"Who's there?" Lahar demanded, but suddenly a shocked expression appeared on his face, as everyone looked to see him coming out of the shadows.

"Natsu.." Lucy was relieved to see him show up. He walked past Jura, Hoteye, and Erza, not so much as glancing in any of their directions. He stopped right between his guildmates, and Lahar's soldiers.

"Natsu Dragist."

"Dragist?"

"The Hell Flame Drago?!"

"The reserve Saint!?" The subordinates of Lahar were very tense when Natsu revealed himself. As they holding their weapons tightly.

"Settle down! I will handle this." Lahar calmed his men and stepped forward.

"Natsu Dragist." He greeted as Natsu walks past the rune wall

"Lahar was it?" Natsu asked.

"We have no quarrel with you, but we are here for Jellal." Lahar told him

Natsu scoffed as he raised his right hand up and his bracelet transforms into his gauntlet

The soldiers got tensed as Natsu looks to them with a glare

"and how did you people know where to find us?" Natsu asked as he wave his gauntlet to look at the gem on it

"I'm not following" Lahar asked confused

"to find our exact position and knew of Jellal being here, it is quite suspicious" Natsu said as he gave the army a stern look

"We have resources." Lahar ominously put.

"Yeah, but not that good." Natsu countered.

"I fail to see what you are saying." Lahar narrowed his eyes.

Natsu looks to him as his eye turned dragon like red

"I'm saying that you people are keeping an eye on every one, and you people are butting in on where you shouldn't be" Natsu said before he snaps his fingers and the cuffs on Jellal were destroyed

"what are you?!" Jellal exclaimed

"section 0, paragraph 9" Natsu said as he walks towards Jellal and yanked his arm

"I believe you know what it means, Lahar" Natsu said as he walks with Jellal towards the others

"you cannot be serious!" Lahar exclaimed at him

"that man is dangerous!"

"so?" Natsu asked to him after he let go of Jellal

"that section of the Wizard saint law allows me to do it" Natsu said

"what are you talking about Natsu?" Erza asked him

"in the section 0 of the wizard saint law, states that a mage who is convicted of heavy crimes yet was defended as innocent by a wizard saint of one of the top ranks whose authority goes beyond that of the council members, may supervise the convicted mage till further judgement" Jura explained to everyone

"it means that Jellal Fernandez is seen as an innocent, and he is to be supervised for the rest of his life"

"then that means" Gray said as Natsu nodded

"I find this man not guilty" Natsu said to Lahar

"is that a problem?" Natsu asked as a red crimson aura appeared and a dragon roared at Lahar and his army

Lahar sighed before shaking his head

"good" Natsu said before he punches the air above him and a crack was heard as several glass shards came falling into Natsu's hand

"take these back and tell them to never mess with me" Natsu said as he gives the glass shards to Lahar

Lahar hesitantly nodded while sweating a bit as he ordered his men to go back as they leave them

Natsu waited till they were gone before looking back at everyone else

"what?" Natsu asked before walking to a tree and rest his back at it

Everyone looks to him and smiled to the salmon haired for his right actions

**Somewhere**

Ultear was sitting in her room as she was currently feeding her child, Aya her milk

After she had finished the whole bottle, Ultear leaned her baby to her shoulder as she patted her back gently

*Burp*

Aya burped as Ultear started rocking her in her arms

The door to the room was opened and came in Meredy

"Ultear" Meredy exclaimed yet quietly so that her little sister won't be surprised

"what is it, Meredy?" Ultear asked her while letting Aya play with her long hair

"Oracion Seis got defeated by the guild alliance" Meredy said to her

"eh?" Ultear said surprised to know that one of the top three Dark Guild of the Baram Alliance got defeated

"I heard that the guilds who defeated were Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Cait Shelter and" Meredy spoke to her before getting her cloak pulled by Aya which made her pause a bit

"I'll play with you later, okay" Meredy said to her little sister with a smile

"and who?" Ultear asked Meredy as she had not finished speaking that time

"Fairy Tail" Meredy said to Ultear as her eyes widen

"then that means…" Ultear spoke as Meredy nodded

"we got sightings of him defeating Oracion Seis guild master"

"Natsu….." Ultear spoke with a smile as she looks to the picture frame of her and Natsu smiling in it

She then looks to her child who was babbling to her

"soon" Ultear said as she smiled to Aya and Meredy

"the both of you will meet your father"

She said with a soft smile before hearing Aya babbling "Pa" over and over

Ultear and Meredy giggled to the child before Meredy carried up her little sister and started playing with her as she had promised

* * *

**That's a wrap! **

**Bye bye**


	17. Chapter 17

**Back with a new chapter**

**Skip Edolas Arc**

**Edo lisanna is alive and Lily joined Fairy Tail**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**A week later**

**Natsu's home**

Natsu was currently sitting in his living room while reading a newspaper

North was chewing on a piece of bone as the little wolf pup grew to the size of an actual wolf

Natsu flip through a page of the newspaper trying to find something interesting

**Knock knock knock**

The sound of knocking from the front door could be heard as North's ear perked up before running to the door

Natsu flip through another page of the newspaper as he let North answer it

"woof! woof!" North started barking as it was Gray coming in

"yo, North" Gray greeted the wolf and went in as he takes off his shoes

"what's bring you here?" Natsu asked Gray while reading an article in the newspaper

"Gramps told me to call you in" Gray said while petting North's head

"what does he need?" Natsu asked him

"dunno, he said it's important" Gray replied to him

"important?" Natsu asked while looking away from the newspaper

"he said you are needed at the guild pronto" Gray told to him as Natsu folds his newspaper and place it on the table

"guard the house with North" Natsu told to Gray before walking to the front door as he put on his shoes

He then grabs the doorknob before looking back to them

"Lyon said he's coming to visit"

Natsu told him as Gray nodded

He then walks out of the door and closed it

**At Fairy Tail**

Natsu arrived to the guild as he saw that everyone was doing their usual thing

"take this to Macao's and Wakaba's table, Jellal" Mira said as she gives a tray filled with drinks to Jellal

"yes" Jellal replied and went to do as he was told

Jellal was now under the supervision of Fairy Tail as he was now under the bar service till the day he is proved innocent, but for now he is an honorary member of Fairy Tail

Natsu went in and saw Makarov at the bar chatting with one of the guild's top S-class Mage, Gildarts Clive

When Natsu met the man a few weeks back, his body was burning hot for a fight as he could tell that Gildarts was strong and both challenged each other to a fight that ended in a draw and nearly cause the guild to almost be destroyed

"yo, Natsu" Makarov greeted him while Gildarts nodded to him with a smile

"you needed me for something?" Natsu asked him

Makarov nodded and motions him to lend him his ear

Natsu did as he was told and Makarov started to whisper to his ear

He leans away and crosses his arms as he did a thinking pose

"I could ask Lyon to take care of Ur-san for a while" Natsu muttered while closing his eyes before looking to Makarov

"alright… a week or 2?" Natsu said to Makarov who point out 1 finger

"fine, I'll be there" he said before turning to walk away

Makarov nodded as he looks at Natsu leaving

**Next day**

**Fairy Tail**

"S-Class Wizard Exam?!" repeated Lucy in shock. She quickly looked over at Gray, who had a confident smirk glued to his face. "Is that what all of this has been about?"

"Yeah." he said. "Every year, Master chooses a few of us to take a part in the exam. One S-Class Wizard per year."

"That would explain all this chaos." remarked Carla from Wendy's arms.

The guild was now once again loud from cheering.

"Hurry up and tell us, Master!"

"Don't keep us waiting!"

Erza's face twitched, and Lucy immediately knew what was about to happen.

"Silence!" roared the knight, successfully muting the hall. "Behave yourselves!"

"Master isn't finished talking." added Gildarts, his tone not leaving much room for discussion.

Makarov looked at his examiners with gratitude and cleared his throat. The guild awaited the names in anticipation.

"This year's Exam will take place on Tenrou Island! The sacred ground of our guild!"

"This year?" asked Lucy.

"It's different each year." explained Warren. "You never know what you're up against until you get there."

"And it's always hard." added Alzack.

"After all, those who pass become S-Class!" said Elfman with pride.

"For the past year" roared Makarov "I have been observing you. Your hearts, your resolves, your desire to follow down the path of magic! I have taken them all under consideration! I have considered these individuals to be a cut above the rest!"

"Gray Fullbuster!"

Gray punched his left hand and grinned wickedly, icy mist emitting from his body.

"As expected." smirked Elfman at his rival.

"Can't say I'm surprised, either." added Lucy with a small smile, proud of her teammate.

"Juvia Lockser!"

Juvia blinked. "Me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Elfman Strauss!"

The man roared and threw his hands into the air, those around him covering their ears, although, nobody had the heart to scold him. This time.

"Sis! I'll be joining you soon!" he exclaimed.

Mirajane giggled with a smile

"Cana Alberona!"

Cana didn't say a word. She simply lowered her head and sighed.

"Freed Justine!"

"I shall follow in Laxus' footsteps." stated proudly Freed, with Bickslow patting him on the shoulder in joy.

"Lecy McGarden!"

"Finally...my turn." whispered to herself Levy.

"Mest Gryder!"

A man with very short, black hair raised his head proudly, his eyes grateful for Makarov's choice.

"Man, he was so close last year." whistled Warren.

"I wonder if he'll take it this year." wondered someone at the back of the crowd.

"But Gray's there. And Elfman!"

"This year is going to be packed!"

"The exam will take place 7 days from now! We shall meet in Hargeon Port at 8 AM. I hope you spend the upcoming week wisely and prepare best to your ability! Dismissed!" announced Makarov and walked off the stage

"wait a minute" Gray said while realizing something

"what?" Lucy said to him

"Laxus ain't here and Gildarts did not take a part in any of the previous exams. It's always been just Erza and Mira, right?" explained Gray

"yeah, so what's wrong?" Elfman told to him

"have you forgotten that we have a new S-class mage with us?" Gray said with his face turning white as everyone realized what he was saying

They slowly turn their head to Natsu who was at the bar drinking a glass that had some red type of juice

He gulps it down and looks to them as they all saw that some of the red juice dripped down his lips making it look like he had just drink blood instead of juice

"what?" Natsu said as they all shook their head

"nothing!"

Natsu looks to them and shrugs as he grabs a tissue and wipes his mouth before walking out of the guild

"I'm starting to regret being chosen." Levy said while shaking

**Evening**

**At the front door of Natsu's home**

Natsu was talking with Lyon who was carrying a suitcase as he had asked him to take care of Ur while he was away

"here's the key" Natsu said as he gives Lyon a spare key to his house

"everything else is in the notes near the freezer, and remember to give Ur-san her medicine"

Lyon nodded as he smiled in amusement a bit

"I'm starting to think that you'd be better off as a nanny than a mage" Lyon said to him

Natsu shrugs his shoulders to him

"I'll be back in a week or so" Natsu said as he pulls up a bag to his shoulder

"North be a good boy and don't try to mess up the backyard, ok?" Natsu told the ice wolf who barks to him

Natsu nodded as he bid his goodbye to Lyon and North

**At the dock**

Natsu was walking to the dock as he was told to meet up with Erza and the others as they will be going to Tenroujima early than the other

"Natsu" Gildarts voice out as Natsu turns to see Gildarts, Erza and Mira standing at near a ship

"hurry up, we're leaving" he said as Natsu jumps up to the ship while making it shake a bit

"how long is the ride?" Natsu said

"a few hours" Erza said as Natsu sighs

"good, I'll be taking a nap for a while"

He told them as Erza nodded

Natsu then proceed to the lower cabin as he went in and rested a bit

"_**Natsu."**_ Drac called out to him as his bracelet glowed

"what?" he asked back

"_**I've just sensed your woman's presence through the brand"**_

"where!?" Natsu exclaimed at him

"_**I'm not sure where, I can only tell that she is near"**_

Natsu looks to the bracelet before sighing

"keep me updated"

Natsu said before leaning back to rest

"_**as you wish"**_

Drac said before the glow dimmed

**Next day**

They were all currently sailing towards Tenrou Island on their private ship, their moods foul, to say the least. Their ship was reserved only for the participants and Makarov.

"Why is it so god damn hot?" whined Lucy for the tenth time since they left Hargeon. As she had a few of her buttons opened on her shirt

Levy, who was currently sitting at the table, raised her head lazily. "Lu-chan, you're showing off too much."

Too tired to care, Lucy looked over to the side, where Gray was. He was one of the three people who were perfectly fine with the heat. With an idea popping into her head, she got up from her seat and walked up to her teammate, before taking his hand and placing it on her forehead.

Gray blinked. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Magic. Use. Now." she mumbled. To no avail.

"I'm not a freezer."

"Please?" she added, her voice on the verge of begging.

Sighing in annoyance, Gray released a bit of his magic, icy mist forming in his hand. Lucy groaned in relief.

"Thanks." she said with a grin.

"Enjoy it while you can, couple more minutes and you can forget about me helping you." he said.

"The currents around this area keep clashing with each other, so it's not affected by other types of weather or climate. It's summer here all year long." Cana said while fanning herself

Lucy hummed under her nose.

Gajeel, who continued to stare into the horizon, squinted his eyes and straightened himself in his seat. "Is that the island?"

Everyone looked at him, before turning around. Their eyes widened.

In front of them was and island filled with greenery as the most eye catching thing on it was the giant tree in the middle of it

"Beautiful..." gasped Lucy.

"It is said, that Fairies used to live on this island." said a voice from behind.

Makarov walked out of the cabin and gazed at the island, a warm feeling reflecting in his old eyes. "It is also the place of rest of Fairy Tail's First Master, Mavis Vermillion."

"The hell's up with that outfit, old man?" asked Gray.

"What am I supposed to do? It's hot." sighed the elder. "Well, now that the island is in sight, allow me to explain the first stage of the exam."

Everyone's attention was focused on Makarov, who closed his fan and cut the air with it. A magical map was formed to his right, with drawings forming with each second.

"First exam?" asked surprised Wendy.

"It's always divided into stages." explained Mest from behind her.

"As you can see, there is smoke rising up from that beach." continued Makarov and pointed at the place at hand. "That is where you're headed. Upon arriving, you will find nine paths. Only one group can enter each path. This is what awaits you upon entering."

As soon as he finished, the magic table has been completed.

9 paths have been formed. 4 of them were decorated with faces of Erza, Mirajane, Natsu and Gildarts, with _HARD BATTLE _written above. 4 other paths met each other in pairs at one point called _BATTLE, _while the last, ninth path was called _QUIET._

"Hard battle?" asked Wendy.

"That's where the monsters are." explained Bickslow.

"So Battle must be us fight each other." deducted Levy.

"What does Quiet mean?"

"Battle means two teams will meet each other and fight. The winning pair will continue to Second Stage." said Makarov. "Hard Battle is the most difficult one. In order to pass, you must best an S-Class Mage in combat. Quiet is the only path where you can pass without fighting anyone."

"Master, may I ask why there are 7 paths, when there are six teams?" asked Freed.

"I was about to get to that." Makarov said with a grin

"for two paths of the test, they are connected to one S-class Mage naming Natsu,"

"eeeeehhhhh?!" they exclaimed

"anyone with bad luck who chose either of the two paths will encounter Natsu and will have to face his test, answer his riddle and pass safely, or answer it wrong and you will have to fight him"

The guild looked at the elder with surprise.

"So this must be this special term he talked about last week." said Cana.

"Second, Quiet route may be untouched, or one team will not be forced to battle yet another team."

"So, best case scenario, 4 teams will pass onto the Second Stage." pointed out Evergreen.

"No way this many of us will get further." said Elfman with a sigh.

"Worst case scenario, three teams get further." added Levy, her enthusiasm gone. Gajeel, on the other hand, was beyond excited.

"That's exactly right." said Makarov and opened his fan once again. "In this test, your luck and power will be put to test!"

"Luck, huh?" sighed Cana.

"If we're lucky enough, we will hit one of the non-battle related paths!" Lucy tried to comfort her.

"Our chances of that happening are low, though."

"Even if we have to fight, we'll pull through! I promised you, didn't I?"

The brunette couldn't help but smile at her friend's eagerness.

"Well then, now that we've talked things through!" roared Makarov. "Let the exam begin!"

Gray blinked. "Huh?"

"We're still on the ocean though." added Loke, also confused.

Their only response was Makarov's grin.

Suddenly, flapping of wings could be heard on the ship, as Freed and Bickslow took off the ship, both of them flying towards the island.

"So that's how it is." huffed Gray and ran towards the board. Only to hit something invisible. "The hell?!"

"Sorry!" yelled Freed. "I'd rather be the first one to choose a path. They will disappear after 5 minutes!"

Gritting his teeth, Gray started to look for another way of getting out. On the other side of the ship, Evergreen chuckled to herself and pulled out a pen.

"What are you laughing about?" asked her Elfman.

"I've known Freed for long enough to learn a thing or two." she said while doing something with the runes. "Something of this caliber...I can bypass with my eyes closed!" she exclaimed and created a hole in the runes. "Let's go, Elfman!" she said before jumping into the water, with grinning Elfman behind her.

"The hell geezer, they're going to cover the island in runes!" yelled Gray.

"It's not like this is a race, you know..." sweatdropped the elder.

"Yes! I can rewrite it!" exclaimed Levy.

"Levy..." started glad Lucy

"But only for me and Gajeel!" added the bookworm, before jumping into the water with Gajeel, the gap closing behind her.

Lucy did not say anything.

Feeling frustrated, Gray and the others sat down, waiting for the time to pass.

Four minutes later, the runes have disappeared. With everyone expressing their happiness, Gray walked up to the board and put his hand on it, only to be interrupted by a scared yelp behind him.

"Don't tell me we're the last ones..." started Lucy while swimming with Cana

"Mest should still be on the ship." reassured her Cana, only to be grimly mistaken, as the man was already nowhere to be seen. "Damn it!" yelled the woman and started to swim, with Lucy doing the same right beside her.

**At Tenroujima**

**In a cave**

Natsu was sitting on a rock while caressing the ring on his finger as he had a soft look to it

"_**Natsu"**_ Drac called out as the bracelet glowed

"what?" Natsu said to him

"_**Ultear…she is getting close….."**_ Drac said as Natsu's eyes widen

"she's going to this island?!" Natsu exclaimed

"_**highly possible…..it is best that we keep a sharp sense to see if she is coming to the island or not"**_ Drac said before the bracelet glow dimmed

Natsu sighs as he then heard footsteps

"please be a safe route! Please be a safe route!"

Natsu can hear the sound of a familiar blonde praying as he stands up and was now face to face with Lucy and Cana whose faces went pale

"we're doomed" the both of them said

"shall we begin?" Natsu said as he crosses his arm

Lucy and Cana cried in tears as they hug each other

**elsewhere**

Pantherlily and Carla flew above the quiet, peaceful island, the sound of the ocean and birds being the only distractions. Having arrived on the island earlier, they helped the S-Class mages to set up the first stage of the exam. With the exam finally taking place, they had some time to look around the island.

They flew beside each other, circling the island for the second time. Each time they did so, they managed to find something new, be it a new animal, or piece of nature.

Pantherlily seemed to be more interested in the island than his companion. Carla simply hovered in the air beside him, her face stuck in a gentle frown.

Having noticed her mood, Lily decided to finally address the issue. "Is something wrong?" he asked her. "You've been quiet for a while now."

Carla shook her head. "No. I'm fine."

Not buying it, Lily decided to pressure her a little harder. "You're worried about Wendy, aren't you?"

His plan worked wonders. "I told her I'm against it, but she still went through with it!" blew up Carla, getting a small smile from her companion in return. "She said she was going to help him, because they'd both benefit from it, and after that, she refused to talk to me."

"She gave you the silent treatment for a whole week? Now that's stubborn." Lily stated with surprise, although he couldn't hide that he was slightly impressed. "Are you that scared of this Mest person?"

Carla sighed and shook her head. "No, I know he wouldn't hurt her. I just have a very bad feeling about this whole exam thing."

"You mean that future related ability of yours?"

"Yes. But all I've seen were small fragments, so I can't say for sure. Call it a hunch, if it makes it easier to understand."

Pantherlily grabbed his chin with his paw. "I'm more caution on this Mest person."

Carla blinked. "Why so?"

"He claims to be Prince's disciple. Something is fishy about this."

This statement only made Carla feel more anxious.

**At Tenroujima**

**In the forest**

Gray and Loke were walking out of the cave of their path after defeating Mest and Wendy as they then got blinded by the sun.

"Gray, Loke!" someone called out to them.

After getting used to the light, Gray spotted Lucy and Cana standing right in front of them, both grinning. Behind them sat Gajeel and Levy, their expressions being polar opposites of each other, with Gajeel's face twisted in a scowl, and Levy's in a happy smile.

"So, you guys have made it through huh?" asked them Lucy and raised her hand.

"Yeah." nodded Gray and gave her a high five, with Loke doing the same a second later.

"Well, congratulations." smirked Cana.

"Is that everyone?"

Makarov walked out from behind the bushes and slowly strolled to the candidates. "I guess it's safe to assume it is. Time to announce the official results."

The elder cleared his throat and pointed with his hand at Lucy with Cana.

"Cana and Lucy have passed Natsu's test and pass safely!"

Lucy grinned and raised her fingers in a victory sign, with Cana sighing at the sight.

"what!?" Gray exclaimed

"who knew that Natsu was a very wise guy, huh?" Cana said to Lucy who nodded

"Levy and Gajeel entered the "quiet! Route and passed"

"We got lucky!" beamed Levy.

"Like hell we did!" yelled angry Gajeel. "I didn't get to hit anyone! I got worked up for nothing! There is nothing lucky about that!"

Makarov sighed to the iron dragon slayer

"Freed and Bickslow have fallen before Gildarts in "Hard Battle."

"Talk about bad luck." Levy shook her head.

"Gray and Loke have defeated Mest and Wendy in another "Battle" Route." Makarov concluded the results.

Gray looked around. "Does that mean Juvia failed?" he asked.

Makarov blinked, before his face twisted in an unpleasant grimace.

"What the hell's up with that face, old man?!"

Makarov turned on the balls of his feet and straightened his back. "Juvia and Lisanna met _her..._"

Gray blinked and awaited the continuation. There were two women that could have this effect on the elder.

"That woman-knight that does not know the definition of holding back!" he yelled, the image of victorious, smug Erza standing above Juvia and Lisanna's unconscious figures still haunting him in his mind. Gray could only laugh awkwardly.

"That leaves Elfman and Evergreen." noted Cana.

"And the only route left they could take is..." added Lucy, before her face dropped, with Cana doing the same beside her. "...Mirajane's." they finished with lifeless voices.

"Poor things." Levy said with a sweat drop.

"We would've beaten her." smirked Gajeel.

"Hold on a second!" yelled someone from behind trees.

The group turned around to the sight of Elfman and Evergreen, both of them injured and supporting each other, but happy nonetheless. "You forgot about us! We defeated Sis!"

"What the-" Makarov failed to supress his shock.

Gray facepalmed in disbelief, with Loke laughing behind him.

"You've bested Mira?" frowned Cana. "How?"

As soon as she asked the question, the giant's face took the shade of pure scarlet. "I-I can't tell...as a man." he stuttered.

Makarov cleared his throat. "In that case, it is time to make it official. Gray and Loke, Cana and Lucy, Elfman and Evergreen, Levy and Gajeel. These four teams shall advance onto the Second Stage, which will begin in 20 minutes. Allow me to explain the details of this exam."

Makarov snapped his finger, and a magical drawing of the island showed up. "Somewhere within this island, there is a grave of Fairy Tail's founder – Mavis Vermillion. Your objective is to find this grave within 6 hours. There are no clues, no head starts, no checkpoints. You have 6 hours to find it. Those, who find it, will become S-Class. If all of you fail to stumble across the grave, the exam will be ended with no one taking the rank. That is all. You have 20 minutes to restock your supplies and treat your wounds. You will need it." he finished with a sinister smirk and cancel the map.

The teams started to whisper to each other.

"No clues? This place is too big to search through everything." noticed Lucy.

"Looks like this stage is also dependent on luck." Cana bit her lip.

"What a boring exam." yawned Gajeel, all of his interest gone.

**At the shore line**

Carla and Lily walked on the beach, with Lily continuing his previous thought.

"The Prince has avoided making contact with people of this world. Even when he visited the guild, he'd always put everyone to sleep, so that no one could see his face. I find it hard to believe he'd take a disciple."

Carla gulped anxiously. "Where are you going with this?"

Pantherlily exhaled through his nose and looked into the sky. "It might be just a wild guess, but...is that Mest person really a member of the guild?"

Carla's eyes narrowed. Now she wished he did not finish his thought. Her bad feelings only getting deeper, she looked at the island, her thoughts with Wendy.

Unbeknownst to both of the Exceeds, they were being watched from behind the trees by a male figure, his earring gently reflecting in the sun.

**20 minutes later**

**Back with the participants**

And so, the Second Stage of the Exam has begun.

Makarov's instructions were quick, and easy to follow. The remaining candidates were to find the grave of the Fairy Tail's Founder – Mavis Vermillion. No clues, no hints, just a time limit of six hours and the title of S-Class for taking upon finding it. With this in mind, everyone scattered with the thought of how easy this stage was going to be.

Thought being the key word.

10 minutes after leaving, Lucy and Cana found themselves being chased by a giant lizard, too big and tough for them to just defeat. Gray and Loke had to run away from a swarm of bird-like creatures with sharp teeth, Levy and Gajeel stayed quiet behind a rock, with a giant dinosaur lurking around, and Elfman and Evergreen continued to argue while running away from a giant boar.

Elfman and Evergreen continued to make their way through the bushes, a giant boar still tailing behind them. Fatigue was starting to get to them, but fighting was not an option, which Elfman learned the hard way after being blasted away in just one strike.

Suddenly, the ground beneath their feet ended, both of them now flying above a cliff. Instinctively, Elfman grabbed his partner and tried to shield her, as they rolled down the cliff.

With loud thuds they both landed on their back at the bottom, the pig no longer following them, as it stared them down and turned back around.

"Yeah...you better….run." grunted Elfman and slowly sit up, massaging his sore neck. "You ok?" he asked Evergreen.

She groaned and stood up, dusting herself off. "Nothing you should be concerned about."

Elfman sighed and also stood up. "No need to be so fussy. By the way, I've yet to thank you for that cowardly strategy, I wouldn't have come up with such a plan on my own."

"Don't call it cowardly! That was the only way we could have walked past that monster of a sister of yours!"

Elfman opened his mouth to retort, but caught something with the corner of his eye.

They've been approached by a strange young man with black hair and black and white robes, too big to fit his body. His expression was that of mixed boredom and indifference, his messy hair covering a big part of his face.

"People…?" he wondered out loud to himself. "On this island? I thought there wouldn't be anyone..."

Elfman quickly got in a fighting position. "Who are you?" he asked sharply.

"Only members of our guild are permitted on this island." said Evergreen.

The man's eyes widened a little. "A guild? I see...so this island belongs to a guild. I was not aware of that."

Elfman couldn't quite put it together. Although he didn't feel any extraordinary magic from this man, his senses were screaming in danger. He was beyond confused, and he soon let the intruder know that. "I asked you, who are you?!" he yelled and took a step forward.

"No!" screamed the man and raised his hand, signalising Elfman to halt. "Please, do not approach me. Very well, I shall take my leave, but please, do not come any closer."

"What is he talking about?" frowned Evergreen.

"Can we even let him off this easily?" wondered Elfman.

Suddenly, the man's face twisted in a painful grimace, as he clutched his head with his hands. "No...It's coming..." he grunted through his teeth. "The Death Predation...is coming!"

A black sphere began to form around his figure, rapidly expanding to nearby areas. The grass beneath his feet started to wither, losing its colors and turning into ashes. The leaves traveling with the wind have turned into nothingness, as the wave of death marched towards Elfman and Evergeen, both of them unable to move.

The pair felt a strong grip on their heads, as someone forcefully dragged them to the ground, lying on top of them. The wave went over their bodies, taking nearby trees, bushes, as well as animals.

Shortly after, it stopped. Elfman lifted his head off the ground and looked to his left, his eyes landing on a familiar scar and scarf.

"N-Natsu?!" choked out Elfman.

Natsu released the pair from his grip and turned his attention to the intruder, his eyes wild. Elfman stood up, still shaken up, with shocked but grateful Evergreen giving the Slayer a look of her own. "Don't surprise us like that..." she sighed in relief.

The giant looked over at the black haired man, only to feel his eyes widen in shock, if that was even possible.

He was crying.

The man who's just tried to kill them was now crying, his eyes glued to Natsu's face.

"Natsu..." he muttered in disbelief.

"get out of here" Natsu told to Elfman and Evergreen as they look to him

"huh? Don't tell me w-!?" Evergreen tried to retort to the man whose face went dark and a glowing red eye appeared

"**NOW!"** Natsu voice out as Elfman and Evergreen shake in fear

"a-aye!" they screamed and started running away

Natsu then looks to the man who was crying

"why are you here?" Natsu said as he slowly walked to the man

"Nii-san?"

**Elsewhere**

"He has woken up." announced an elderly tall man sitting in a throne and raised his right arm, his long, silverwhite beard following the movement of his body, flowing in the air. He was speaking to a crowd of people, with six individuals standing up front in a line.

His real name is Precht but his name is now Hades, the Master of Grimoire Heart

"The day the great dark mage, Zeref comes back to life, has come. We've looked forward to this moment for a long time, and now, all the keys are finally within my grasp." said Hades as he clenched his fist. "Today, we shall awaken what slumbers deep inside Zeref."

"Congratulations, Master Hades." Bowed Ultear.

"Raise your head, Ultear." ordered Hades. "You have done well figuring out his location. It is thanks to you our goal will become reality in a matter of hours."

"Your words honor me greatly." Said Ultear with a smile.

"However, it appears there is a small problem we may have to deal with first. The strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail, is now present on the land Zeref resides in. They are a fearsome adversary, one capable of destroying two corners of the Baram Alliance. The confrontation may harvest casualties on both sides."

"You're giving them too much credit, Miss Ultear." A crazy voice boomed in

Ultear looked to her right, her eyes landing on a young man with long, spiky blond hair, a condescending smirk glued to his face. "Even if they did manage to take care of those weaklings, they are nothing when compared to us. If they try to do anything funny with us around..."

He was Grimoire Heart's God Slayer, Zancrow

black flames forming around his body as Zancrow laughs crazy. "I'll just burn them to a crisp. I've always wondered what does a burned fairy smell like, I can hardly contain the excitement."

"This carelessness will one day be the cause of your downfall, Zancrow." said a tall humanoid goat. He was wearing a suit, with black sunglasses sitting on the bridge of his nose.

Zancrow extinguished his flames and looked at his comrade. "You say that, but you're looking highly confident as well, Caprico."

"That is because I was born ready for this day. Confidence and carelessness are two different things."

"Aren't you just being stiff?" asked him Zancrow and playfully smacked his stomach with the back of his hand. "There is nothing wrong in a little bit of danger. The thrill of almost being killed in battle is what makes it feel so good." he finished with a sinister smirk.

"Caprico is right, Zancrow." said a young man with silver hair styled into a pompadour, with square glasses on his nose. "You are being not only careless, but vulgar as well. You lack the ability to realise how marvelous and refined this day truly is. It is the day our guild faces its biggest obstacle, and overcomes it in the most beautiful fashion. We shall release our desires and reach Nirvana."

Zancrow frowned. "Now you're just being creepy, man."

"Your jealousy does not reach my ears."

"I'm not jealous."

Next to them was a giant man with pale skin and a face too small for the size of his head. He was breathing very quickly and loudly, his eyes bloodshot. "I..." he wheezed out. "Ifeelthesame!"

"You're talking too fast, Kain!" yelled Zancrow.

"Should I translate?" asked Meredy.

"That won't be necessary." said Ultear. "Are you planning on fighting as well, Meredy?"

Meredy nodded. "Yes. Fight. I will fight."

Hades laughed gently at the eagerness of his subordinates and stood up from his throne, clapping. "Interesting! Truly interesting! They have yet to experience true darkness, for the absolute darkness lurks in the abyss. Today, we shall drag them down into this very abyss. Today, demons and fairies will squabble - eat and be proud, be eaten and scatter! Show me your worth, my Seven Kin of Purgatory!"

The Kin all stood up straight and bowed to their master. "Yes, Master!" they chanted, some of them barely able to contain their excitement.

Hades smirked and looked out the window. "This is the decisive battle, Fairy Tail."

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	18. Chapter 18

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**In the Forest**

Lucy and Cana were sitting on the ground trying to figure out where is Mavis Vermillion's grave

"Figured out anything?" Cana asked

Lucy shook her head slowly in disappointment. "How are we supposed to find anything without a single hint? I have absolutely no idea what to do." she moaned.

Canna covered her lips with her fingers and wondered for a moment. "Maybe that's the problem?" she asked after a while.

Lucy blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Do we really have no clues?" continued Cana. "I've participated in this exam many times now, so it's just a hunch, but all of the tests I've taken were rational and made sense once given a thought. There has to be a hidden clue somewhere, we've just yet to see it."

"So, you're suggesting that this exam is not all about luck, but intelligence as well?"

"Exactly."

Lucy frowned. "Maybe it's supposed to be some sort of a puzzle, with words used as elements?"

"Words?" laughed Cana. "Well, we are searching for a grave, so maybe stuff related to death? Death, end of the line, funeral, coffin, tragedy? Demise?"

"Did you really have to use such grim terms?" shuddered Lucy, making Cana send her a teaseful grin.

"Yeah, I guess your analogies would be better. _When people die, they turn into stars _and all that."

Suddenly, Lucy's eyes widened. "That's it." she whispered in disbelief. She then beamed and jumped up. "I know where the grave is!" she exclaimed happily and grabbed Cana's hand, dragging her into the trees.

"I have no idea how you've managed to figure anything out from this gibberish, but as expected! You rock, Lucy!" cheered Cana with her free hand.

As the girls vanished behind the trees, Gray and Loke peeked out from behind nearby bushes, sinister smirks glued to their faces.

"I told you following them would pay off." said Gray, proud of himself. "Levy might be book smart, but when it comes to weird stuff like this, Lucy is the queen."

"And here I thought I couldn't fall for her more than I already have." sighed Loke with misty eyes.

Gray ignored him. "I knew it - this exam was all about intelligence, greed and-"

"Backstabbing our guildmates in the back?" Loke finished his thought in amusement.

"Yup." nodded shamelessly Gray. "Come on, let's follow them." he stood up and carefully followed the pair, with amused Loke following him in suit.

**At somewhere else**

Levy covered her ears for the who knows how many time since the exam started, as her patience starting to wear thin.

Gajeel was, to say the least, displeased with the construction of the exam, dissatisfied with both stages and their lack of luck in finding other contestants.

"First they let us pass for free, now they're telling us to find a grave...What the hell is wrong with this exam?!" yelled irritated Gajeel. "And most of all..."

He changed his right hand into an iron club and struck a giant snake that had just appeared before them, knocking it out instantly. "What is the deal with these stupid animals! What is this place, a zoo?!"

Levy could feel veins popping on her forehead. "Maybe if you stopped shouting all the time, nothing would have found us!" she yelled.

"I can't help it!" growled Gajeel. "All I wanted was to clobber Salamander and Titania! Hell, Laxus too, if I got to him. But instead, I had to pick a path, and now we have to walk around this island looking for a grave!"

"So you don't care about me?! All you want to do is fight?"

Gajeel calmed down instantly. "I never said that."

"But that's how you act!"

Levy sighed and massaged her temples, her headache getting stronger. "Why did you even partner up with me?"

Gajeel blinked in confusion. "To make you S-Class, obviously."

"Are you sure you're doing this for me, and not for yourself? That you're not just using me, because you were not picked by Master?"

The man's eyes narrowed, as he turned around to fully face her. "Am I really that low in your eyes?" he asked, visibly hurt by her words.

Levy came to immediately regret her words. "No, of course not. I'm sorry." she muttered. "It's just...all you ever do is fight everybody. I'm weak and small, so there is no way I can pass this exam... I'm just a liability."

Gajeel stared at her for a moment, before smirking and patting her on the head. "Then just get stronger. That's the only option you've got right now."

Levy bit her lip. "Excuse me." she said and gently took his arm off her head, before walking away.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"Private business." she threw in answer and disappeared behind the trees.

As she walked forward, she couldn't get her mind off of it. Why was she even chosen? She hadn't done anything remarkable all year long. She was weak when compared to others, not to mention her size. All she was good for was reading, so why did Master let her take part in this exam? And why did _he _care?

Realising that she may have overreacted, Levy sighed tiredly and turned around to go back. Then, she heard movement in the bushes, and looked back, curious.

"Gajeel?" she called out, thinking it may have been her partner following her.

Two giant figures jumped out of the bushes. One of them was a humanoid dog clad in a samurai armor and a kabuto helmet, a katana readied by his left hip. The other, taller, resembled a chicken, a black robe covering his body.

Before Levy could register anything, she spotted a blade right in front of her eye. With reflexes she'd never suspect herself of being capable of, Levy leaned back just in time to avoid a fatal strike. She fell onto her bottom, her headband splitting in two, with a small cut opening on her forehead.

"Wha...Who are you?!" she questioned while on the ground.

The chicken forcefully took a hold of both of her arms and brought them above her head, pinning her to the ground. The dog walked up to her and raised his blade above his head, ready to deal the decisive blow.

"You're first." he muttered and brought the blade down.

Was this it? Was she really going to die, just like that? Ten seconds is all it took for her to lose the most valuable thing she had? Images started to flash before her eyes. All of the books she's read, her friends, Gajeel.

Levy closed her eyes, subconsciously accepting her fate. However, the blow did not come. Instead, her ears picked up the sounds of two pieces of metal clanking against each other, a dull impact and a grunt of pain, with something warm falling onto her face.

The bookworm slowly opened her eyes, which then widened in an instant, both of them filling up with tears. Before her stood Gajeel, his left, hardened arm he used to block the sword with raised above his head. His right hand was turned into a club, which he used to strike the chicken straight in the stomach, which made him cough up blood that fell on Levy's face.

The chicken flew backwards, and with his right hand now free, Gajeel could use it to strike the dog. He struck with his club, which the creature ducked under and jumped back on his own, receiving no damage.

"Looking for someone as small as you in this jungle is quite troublesome." said Gajeel, his eyes sharp and focused on his opponent. "So don't you leave my side ever again."

Too relieved to argue, Levy wiped her eyes and grinned. "Okay." she nodded. She stood up and placed her back against Gajeel's, her attention now focused on the bird.

"So? Who are we dealing with? Did Gramps place these guys in here to make the exam tougher?"

Levy shook her head. "I doubt that. Judging by this mark...they are probably from Grimoire Heart, the strongest dark guild in Fiore. But why would they be here?"

"If they haven't been invited, then they must have come on their own. I guess wherever there's work, there are accidents as well." smirked Gajeel. "If you ask me, stuff like this should be handled by those considered to be S-Class rather easily. Otherwise, this exam would have no purpose."

"But this is Grimoire Heart! One of the corners of Baram Alliance!" reminded him Levy.

"If I can't get over something this small, then I am not suited for the rank. That's all there is to it. Same with the others."

"We can't just attack them without a warning!"

The dog swiped his sword to the side and laughed mockingly at the girl's words. "See, this is why I keep telling you official guilds are pathetic, Kawazu! Rules, morality, they're all worth shit when you're about to die!"

Kawazu chuckled. "As if rules applied to war! How ridiculous!"

Gajeel's eyes narrowed. "War?"

"What is your goal?!" asked Levy, trying to buy some time.

The dog grinned in a sinister fashion and raised his blade above his head. "To exterminate all fairies from this world!" he roared and swiped down.

A giant sign with foreign characters formed in front of him. Along with it, a horrible, painful sound echoed throughout the area, causing Gajeel and Levy to cover their ears in pain. because of his enhanced senses, Gajeel suffered immeasurably, his head splitting in two.

"My...My ears!" cried out Levy.

"Sounds from words?!" roared Gajeel. "This is the same magic as yours!"

Levy opened her eyes and took the sight in, dots connecting in her brain. "It's Solid Script from Orient!"

Using the distraction to his favor, Kawazu kicked the ground and dashed at the pair.

"Gajeel! Behind us!" alarmed Levy to no avail. He was completely overpowered by the sound and failed to spot her warning. Seeing that it was pointless to talk to him, Levy grabbed him by his jacket and dragged him down to the ground, both of them evading Kawazu, as he slashed at them with his sharp claws.

Finally seeing the enemy, Gajeel quickly stood up and braced himself.

The chicken puffed out his chest in a fashion similar to his Roar and jumped upwards.

"**EGG BUSTER!"**

He spat out dozens of eggs, which flew in the pair's direction at incredible speed. Discarding his initial shock of the individual's magic, Gajeel quickly hardened his body in iron scales and blocked majority of the eggs. Two of them managed to pass right by him and struck Levy in her torso, making her gasp for air.

"Levy!" called out worried Gajeel.

He didn't get a chance to check up on her. With the corner of his eye he spotted something above him, so he quickly grabbed her and jumped back, avoiding the dog's slash at the last possible moment. The samurai did not let go and followed the Dragon Slayer, his blade readied by his right hip.

_Because of this ruckus I can't even hear his footsteps! _growled Gajeel in his mind and ducked in order to avoid a stab aimed at his head. He grabbed the blade with his left hand and turned his right one into a club. Pulling the blade towards his figure, Gajeel used the momentum to strike the dog in the abdomen. He managed to raise his left leg just in time to block the blow with his knee. Feeling that holding the blade for longer than necessary could end up badly, the Dragon Slayer leg go of the weapon, which allowed his opponent to jump back.

Kawazu jumped upwards once again, readying another wave of eggs. In the meantime, Levy managed to get a hold of herself and write her own set of scripts.

"**SOLID SCRIPT: SILENCE!"**

Her words made contact with their oriental counterpart, shattering them into pieces. Silence fell in the area, shocking all three males, with Kawazu failing to deliver his attack.

"The sound is back to normal." whispered Gajeel, before curving his lips into a sinister smirk.

"You canceled out my words?! You bitch!" roared the dog, turning his attention to Levy.

"**IRON DRAGON'S HARD FIST!"**

His plans were ruined by Gajeel, who planted his hardened fist deep into his gut, making him cough up saliva.

"Yomazu!" called out his partner and puffed out his chest.

"**EGG BUSTER!"**

The eggs flew in Levy's direction, meant to catch her off guard, however this time, she was prepared.

"**SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE!"**

The eggs were taken by flames shaped into a word, all of them turning into ashes, much to their owner's shock.

"How dare you!" roared Yomazu and headbutted Gajeel, before jumping back. He put his sword at hip level and slashes horizontally, however this time, his range was much different. Gajeel was forced to lean back as hard as he could to avoid being cut in half, the trees behind him showing him his possible fate.

Yomazu regained his posture and struck once again, this time at an angle. Unable to dodge properly, Gajeel blocked it with his right arm, his forearm splitting in the process along with his scales.

In the meantime, Levy tried to deal with Kawazu's constant waves of eggs, which kept increasing in numbers. Unable to burn them all, she helplessly put up her arms to protect herself, as multiple projectiles struck her at once, dull pain spreading all over her body.

"Levy!" called out Gajeel and tried to run up to her.

"Are you in any position to look away?!" yelled Yomazu and slashes vertically at the Dragon Slayer, who sidestepped to his right and kicked the ground as hard as he could.

"Out of the way!" he roared and struck the dog in the face, breaking his nose in the process. This caused him to fly backwards, as he slid on the ground, using his plunged into the ground sword to slow himself down.

Yomazu breathed heavily and pulled the blade out, before raising it up to right side of his face. "You seem to be distracted by something. Allow me to take care of it."

It took Gajeel a second to realise that the blade was not aimed at him. In despair he kicked the ground as hard as he could and ran towards Levy, the flying sword strike moving in slow motion in her direction.

Gajeel managed to get in front of her just in time to change the trajectory of the attack and feel it pierce his left side, as it came out on the other side, missing Levy completely. He grit his teeth in pain and fell onto his right knee, finding it hard to catch a breath, his iron scales falling off his skin..

"Gajeel!" called out Levy and ran up to him despite her injuries.

"Is that all you've got, Fairy Tail?" asked Yomazu and relaxed his posture, with Kawazu walking up to him. "Pathetic. At this rate, we will take care of you lot before the main squad appears."

Gajeel clenched his fist on the ground, grass trapped in his fist. "Main squad, you say?" he asked in-between his heavy breaths.

"Exactly that. The entirety of Grimoire Heart is on their way as we speak." confirmed the samurai.

Levy's eyes widened in terror. "No way...But that's-"

"Levy." cut her off Gajeel. "Run."

Levy blinked in confusion. "What are you saying?! I can't just leave you!"

"This is not just a friendly bickering between two rival guilds. This is going to turn into an all out war if we let it happen. Get away from here."

"But I-"

"Hurry up and get out of here!" roared Gajeel, now angry. "Let everyone know what is going to happen, only you can do it now! I can take care of these pieces of filth on my own!"

Too shaken up to even answer, Levy nodded lightly and stood up. However, before she did, she swiped her fingers to the side, making a giant piece of iron fall in front of Gajeel.

"Don't die." she ordered him quietly and run off.

"As if we'd let you escape!" exclaimed Kawazu and prepared to chase after the girl, only to be struck in the beak once again.

Yomazu watched his friend fall to the group, a scowl forming on his face. "You bastard..." he growled, as he watched Gajeel devour the iron.

With the last bite, the Dragon Slayer sighed and punched the ground so hard it shook, making his opponents know that he was no longer on the same level as he was before.

"So your goal is a war with Fairy Tail, huh?" asked them Gajeel

"Has he lost it?" questioned Yomazu.

"He intends to take both of us on alone, he must have snapped." taunted his partner.

Gajeel calmed down and took a deep breath. "Oh, don't mind me. I was just hit by a bit of nostalgia, that's all." he grinned, the image of victorious Gray standing over him in the ruins of his previous guild still haunting him to this day. "I've been in your position before, and I just can't wait to make you feel the same way I did back then."

Yomazu readied his blade, not amused by the Slayer's attitude. "Your threats are of no use for us. You will die here, nothing is going to change that."

Gajeel grinned even wider, iron scales growing on his body once again. "I'm glad she's not here. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to take care of you pieces of trash properly." he said, as he stood up

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	19. Chapter 19

**Continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

"Gajeel!"

The man turned around to the sound of Levy calling out to him, accompanied by Erza and Juvia. They were both supporting her, her arms hung over their necks.

"I'm fine!" he yelled back and immediately winced in pain, his pierced side reminding him of its presence.

"This is..." gasped Juvia, taking the scenery in. She was more focused on the blood spilled all over the area, rather than craters, cuts and cracks in the soil and downed trees.

Erza silently took the area in, her eyes landing on Yomazu, someone who was not from the guild

"What happened here, Gajeel? Explain." she demanded as she left Levy in Juvia's care and walked up to the Dragon Slayer.

"As you can see." grumbled Gajeel, clutching his side. "We got ambushed. Pricks tried to kill me, and not just me. They said their guild has proclaimed war to Fairy Tail. Their guild is called Moira Heart or whatever."

"Grimoire Heart." corrected him Levy while sitting down next to him. "Are you okay?" she asked him with concern.

"Yeah. Like hell I'd lose to someone like them." he smirked through pain.

Erza's eyes widened. "Grimoire Heart, on this island?!"

Her right hand glowed in bright light, as she Re-equipped a flare gun. She aimed it towards the sky and pulled the trigger, a red flare launching out of the gun. "We must let everyone on the island know immediately. The Exam is hereby suspended!"

**With Natsu**

Natsu was with the black hair man as he was leaning against a tree while the black hair man was sitting on the grass admiring the flowers

"what made you come here?" Natsu asked the man who he called brother

"I've been travelling and I ended up here a few months back" Zeref replied to him before dark mist appeared surrounding him

"tch" Natsu raised his hand up as Drac appeared on Natsu's right hand as the red gem on the gauntlet glowed red as it sucks in the dark mist on Zeref

"_**very delicious"**_

Drac said as the gauntlet let out a black glow for a second before dimming

"how much of it are you still giving off?" Natsu asked the man while rolling around a black gem in his hand

"I lost track a few months back" Zeref replied as Natsu gives the man the black gem

"remember to control it" Natsu said before walking away

Zeref smiled to Natsu before looking to the gem

"Natsu" he called out as the salmon hair mage turn to look at him

"here" Zeref said as he had a crimson red diamond gem in his hand as it floats from his hand to Natsu's

Natsu looks to the gem as it flied to his bracelet and then disappeared into it

"you better leave the place" Natsu said as he turns back to walk away

"_**farewell, Creator"**_ Drac said as Zeref stands up and walks away, only to disappear as he vanished into thin air

Natsu then heard something from above as he sees a red signal flare lighting in the sky

"an enemy?" Natsu said before hearing some explosions coming from the seas

He squinted his eyes before walking away

**With Lucy and the others**

In the middle of the island, Lucy and Cana stared into the sky, the latter's face slowly twisting with anger. "Why now?!" she roared, frustration taking the better of her. "Why did this have to happen today?! We're so close to the finishing line!"

"Nothing we can do, Cana." Lucy put her hand on brunette's shoulder. "It's only suspended. There's a chance it's a false alarm, and it'll be resumed."

She wanted to argue, but deep down, she knew her personal feelings had no place here right now. Cana slowly nodded, receiving a reassuring smile from Lucy in return.

Gray and Loke, who've been tailing the pair for quite a while now looked at each other and nodded, before coming out from the bushes.

"Yo." greeted them Gray, his right hand raised.

Lucy blinked in confusion. "Gray? What are you doing here?"

"Pure coincidence." he replied quickly. "But it's a good thing we met you. There are enemies on the island, best to stay together."

"Let's head to the emergency meeting spot. We have to filled in on what's going on here." added Loke.

Lucy nodded, with Cana doing the same a moment later, although not as eagerly.

Erza threw the gun away and changed into her Heart Kreuz armor. "Now, Gajeel." she turned to the Dragon Slayer. "Explain what happened here. In details."

Before he could reply, Yowazu woke up and began to cough weakly. Erza quickly turned in his direction, before walking up to him.

"You're awake. Good. Tell me what your goal is." she commanded the fallen dark mage.

Yowazu looked at her with his half-open eyes and cackled lightly. "As if...I'd tell you anything."

Juvia walked up to the knight's side, eyeing the chicken in the same fashion. "You are speaking to Titania of Fairy Tail. I'd spit it out if I were you." she warned calmly, at the same time threatening him. It was a trick she saw being used by Gray in the past – Erza's reputation was known amongst dark guilds, and her name alone was often enough to intimidate them.

Yowazu stared intensely at the women in silence for a few seconds. "Fine. I'll tell." he gave up, his gaze and voice giving in to fear.

After giving him some quick first aid treatment in a form of rags wrapped tightly around his torso, Juvia and Erza laid him back down and stared at him in expectation.

Although hesitant, he decided to give in to their eyes, unwilling to die just yet. "Zeref. Our goal is Black Wizard, Zeref." said weakly Yowazu. "He's on this island."

"What did you say?" asked him shocked Erza. "How is that even possible?!"

"Zeref..." wondered Juvia out loud. "As in that legendary black mage who lived hundred years ago?"

"400, to be precise."

"There's no way he could be alive! I mean..." denied Erza.

"He lives." confirmed the dark mage. "And he has lived for 400 years. According to Master Hades, he's been merely in the state of "slumber"."

"I can't believe this..." Erza pinched the bridge of her nose.

"When Zeref wakes up, this world will be submerged in complete darkness." continued the chicken, his tone growing bolder with each word.

Erza opened her eyes and looked at him dangerously. "Are you planning on causing chaos on this sacred land? Despite the Fairy Protection granted by the Tenrou Tree?"

"Exactly that. The main army of Grimoire Heart under the direct command of Master Hades is approaching this place as we speak. I would not underestimate the Seven Kin of Purgatory if I were you!" he laughed. "Ultear, Rustyrose, Caprico, Kain Hikaru, Zancrow, Meredy. They are all coming here!"

""Ultear!?"" Erza thought in her mind as she knew that was the name of the woman Natsu was looking for

"Wait a second." Juvia's eyes widened after listening to his threats. "You said there is seven of them, but you've mentioned only six names."

Yowazu sent her a sinister grin. "The last one is already on this island."

Erza felt chills being sent down her spine. "Juvia, take Gajeel! We are moving out, we need to find everyone and warn them!"

"No."

The knight turned to Gajeel, who was now back on his feet, although wobbly. "Don't. I'll take shrimp back to the camp, you two go and warn the others. That way we'll cover more ground."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're both injured." she shot him down.

"We'll manage. Worst case scenario we'll hide. We don't have much time left."

Erza opened her mouth to argue back, but she was cut off by Juvia.

"The camp is in the direction we've just come from. I doubt there are any enemies in that area." she noted.

Erza sighed and nodded. "Very well. Mira and Lisanna are at the camp, they'll patch you up and escort you to the meeting point. Good luck and stay safe." she threw in farewell to already parting Gajeel and Levy

**At the shore line**

Pantherlily and Carla flew over the coast, searching for Mest and Wendy. Their already bad feeling has been fed by the flare shot out by Erza couple minutes prior, which Lily recognized as a signal of approaching enemies, mostly by its colour that has been used by the Edolas army.

"Can't things just stay quiet for once?! How did they even get here?" wondered Carla out loud, her patience wearing thin. She already has enough of this exam.

"It is possible they sneaked in on the same ship as we did." noted Lily.

After couple more minutes of flying, the pair of Exceeds spotted the man in question, who was standing on the edge of a cliff, staring into the vast ocean with Wendy who was preoccupied in picking flowers.

"Wendy!" called out Carla, catching the girl's attention.

"Lily? Charla? What are you two doing here?" Wendy said

"We've been looking for you." answered the tabby after stopping to meet him at eye level, Lily beside her. "But more importantly, have you seen the signal?"

Mest blinked in confusion. "What signal? I haven't seen anything."

Lily's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Just who the hell are you?"

Now the man was completely lost. "What do you mean, who am I….I'm Mest, Mystogan's disciple-"

Before he could even react, Mest felt a giant fist fly by his right cheek, as it smashed into the rock placed behind him. He stared with eyes wide open, taking the sight of an enraged Pantherlily, now in his true, battle form.

"If this is a poor attempt of a joke, then I suggest you drop it immediately." snarled the Exceed. "The Prince would never take a disciple in this world, not while carrying out his mission. I do applaud you for using someone who is no longer in this world – a smart move. But you've made a terrible mistake in your setup, Mest. If that even is your real name."

Cold sweat ran down his face. "I...I don't know what you're talking about!" the man tried to defend himself.

Charla floated in front of Wendy as she was defending her

"You can probably use magic that allows you to alter memories of other people. You cast it on other members and then pretended to be one of them. However, even without the bit about the Prince, your story is almost as full of holes as a wheel of cheese. Starting with the fact, that you've been absent from the guild for months, and you did not even bother to put the new members under you control after reappearing. Me included. You probably never even suspected someone could doubt you."

"On top of that" continued Lily. "you appear to not even know what the signal sent out earlier means. Tell me the truth. While you still can."

Mest's face change as he disappeared, ""teleportation magic?!"" Lily exclaimed

Mest appeared in front of Carla and Wendy as he pulls them down from an explosion.

"An attack? What is going on in here?!" wondered out loud Lily.

Carla stared at Mest, shocked. ""he guarded us!?""

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" demanded Mest.

Suddenly, the tree started to shake, with something that resembled a man shaping out of it, his face growing out of the trunk.

"Well done finding me." he praised, as he continued to grow out of the tree.

"A person is growing out of the tree?!" questioned Carla, having never seen such absurd in her life

"Who are you?!" Lily repeated Mest's earlier question. He sensed tremendous magic from the man, who was more than likely an enemy.

"My name is Azuma." stated the man, his head now out of the tree. "One of the Seven Kin of Purgatory."

"Grimoire Heart?" repeated Pantherlily in confusion.

"One of the dark guilds." explained Carla.

"I see." Mest's eyes narrowed. "So the previous signal was to announce an enemy attack."

"And, as you can see, it was launched slightly too late." mocked him Azuma, his torso now freed from its prison.

Mest started to chuckle to himself nervously. "Of course...I should have expected, that if I infiltrated Fairy Tail's Holy Land, then a few questionable things would have popped out." He then covered his face with his palm, his body now slightly shaking. "But Grimoire Heart on top of Black Wizard Zeref?! Give me a damn break..."

"Just who the hell are you?" questioned him Carla.

Mest turned around and looked at the cat, a nervous grin on his face. "Haven't you realised it yet? I'm with the Council. I've been put in here to find evidence good enough to take Fairy Tail out for good."

"Oh?" hummed Azuma from his tree, clearly intrigued by the confession.

"But it looks like my mission has failed. Time for a change of plans." grinned Mest and looked at the ocean once again with a confident look.

The Exceeds and Azuma looked in that direction as well. On the horizon, there was a giant ship approaching the island, with the Council's sigil on its sails.

"To think a guild with an unknown location such as yourself would come directly into my trap. It must be my lucky day!" exclaimed Mest. "This battleship was originally intended to carry the members of Fairy Tail after I've found them guilty, but it will do just fine for you demons! I am taking you all under arrest!"

Azuma slowly directed his gaze back onto Mest. He was now completely out of the tree, his arms crossed on his chest. He was standing perpendicularly on the trunk. "Battleship?" he questioned. "Are you talking about that?"

Suddenly, the ship blew up, a massive explosion swallowing it in a matter of a second. Pieces of scorched wood, metal and bodies flew up in the air, with a giant mushroom of fire and smoke expanding on the surface of the water, shocking the other three. They were speechless.

Azuma scoffed and jumped down, his feet now fully on the ground.

"Now then, Mister Official." he said as he cracked his neck. "Would you mind if I began my job now?"

Pantherlily quickly ran up ahead of the two and put up his guard, awaiting an attack.

**At Mavis Vermillion's Grave**

Makarov stared at the grave with guilt filled eyes, before closing them. "First Master, Mavis Vermillion..." he uttered quietly. He then bowed down. "Please forgive me. I have invited enemies onto this holy land. Words cannot express how disappointed you must be at this moment. I take full responsibility."

He straightened himself up and opened his eyes. "I absolutely accept any form of punishment you wish to inflict upon me. Therefore, please...protect these kids from harm." he begged, and bowed once again. He picked up his previously casted aside bottle and took couple more sips, before putting it back on the ground and walking away from the grave.

**Near Tenroujima**

**In Grimoire Heart's ship**

**Ultear's room**

Ultear and Meredy were currently in her room as Ultear was putting Aya to sleep

Aya feel asleep as she lightly breathes a snore while being carried by Ultear

Ultear smiled to the baby girl before turning her attention to Meredy

"are you ready, Meredy?" Ultear said to Meredy who nodded to her

""this is our only chance"" Ultear thought as she pass Aya to Meredy

"get to the island first, while I find Natsu and meet up with you" Ultear said as Meredy nodded

"_**so, you finally decided to flee?"**_

Hades voice boomed out surprising them

"Hades!?" Ultear exclaimed before seeing magic chains appearing from the floor as it restrains them

"Ultear!" Meredy exclaimed as Aya was encased in a purple sphere and floated away from Meredy

"Aya!" Ultear tried to struggle in the chains but failed as she sees Aya floating to the ceiling

"_**did you really think that you could hide the child from me, Ultear? On my own ship?"**_

"please! Don't hurt her!" Ultear begged him

"_**if you desire to have your child back, either of you must bring Zeref to me, and I promise that I would not lay a single finger on her little hair"**_

Aya then disappears as Ultear and Meredy could only grit their teeth in anger

"we have no choice!"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	20. Chapter 20

**Continuing**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

Wendy, Lily, Mest and Charla were on the ground beaten as Azuma stood over them with a stern-ish look

"Is this guild made out of cats and spies? What a waste of time." questioned Azuma in disappointment, before walking away for a bit. He then turned back around, his figure now facing the Tenrou Tree. "If that is the truth, then I will deal with you all before the rest of the guild comes here. There may be no need for it, but I shall give the signal, just as how I was instructed to."

"S-signal? What signal?" asked him weakly Pantherlily.

"You can't miss it."

Azuma spread his arms out and then quickly clapped his hands. As soon as he did it, the whole island has started to shake, with a deafening, painful sound echoing throughout the island. The Exceed was forced to block his ears in pain, his eyes closed shut. Still, despite the pain, he slowly opened them, before feeling them widen in complete terror.

The Tenrou Tree has been blown up at the very base, pieces of its trunk flying in all directions, plunging themselves into the ground, ocean and rocks. A giant cloud of dust and smoke started to form around the blown up area, as the tree has started to slowly tilt to its right, falling.

Everyone on the island could not muster a single sound at the sight, as they all stared in shock and horror.

"no!" Wendy gasped in horror

"What have you done?!" roared Lily.

"The Tenrou Tree provides those with the mark of Fairy Tail with divine protection and a boost in magic power. No one with your guild's mark can die on this island, as long as this tree is intact. I have destroyed this tree, thus taking your protection away. You have also lost your magic boosts, meaning everyone present on this island has been weakened. I have been setting this up long before your arrival on the island." explained Azuma as he then turns away and walked as he disappears

""There are...six more people like him?"" Mest thought in horror before fainting out of consciousness

**Back with Ultear**

Ultear walked out of her chamber, now clad in her battle uniform.

""for Aya"" she thought as she looks to the ring in her necklace before hiding it back

She entered the main room of the ship, where everyone has already been assembled. At her sight, Zancrow raised his eyebrows and whistled, impressed.

"Damn Miss Ultear, you're unusually pumped up about this, aren't you?" he asked her with a smirk.

"I appreciate your compliment, Zancrow, but I don't think now is the time for this." she smirked in response.

"In his defense, I, too, think like this. To me, this is war. The sensation of excitement is only natural." said Caprico from the side.

"That's not what you said last time, though." remarked Zancrow.

"Opinions change."

"It's not really an opinion."

"I understand your feelings very well, my comrades." threw in Rustyrose while adjusting his glasses. "The sensation of the upcoming battle with the fairies provides me with the most stimulating sensation, that I am unable to describe with human vocabulary. Let us all head to the Eden known as battle! Let us fulfill our inner desires!"

"You're being creepy, man." noted Zancrow.

"Ultear" Meredy whispered to Ultear who nodded

"stick with the plan" Ultear whispered back

"oh? I think I see the island" Zancrow exclaimed as he was looking at front

The other Kin turn to where he was looking and they see Tenroujima, as the grand tree that was in the middle was coming down as smoke can be seen

"So, Azuma did it after all, eh?" Zancrow licked his lips in sinister fashion.

Suddenly

**SPLASH! RUMBLE!**

A giant humanoid figure rises from the ocean waters as it stared the ship down from above.

"A giant..." muttered Ultear in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Zancrow grinned nervously. "I haven't heard anything about this!"

"It's huge." pointed out Meredy.

Hades recovered from his shock, now with a small smirk forming on his lips. "Makarov."

Makarov breathed in, his enlarged mouth making a deafening noise. "Your sin is far too serious to be left unanswered! All of you shall disappear by my hand!" he roared in pure rage, his voice creating waves on the surface of the ocean.

Not intimidated in the slightest, Hades continued to smirk, taking in the sight of the man standing before him.

Seeing that they were not eager to comply to his order, Makarov punched the ship, shattering it into tiny pieces in the process. Everyone inside the ship has lost balance, some people even fell out due to holes in the armor.

"The steering is dead!" called one of the crew.

"He's pierced through our enhanced armor like it was paper! I can't believe this!" yelled other member.

"Increase speed!" ordered Hades.

The ship sped up and managed to dodge a second punch just in time, the wind currents created by the strike pushing it even further away.

"Deploy magical convergence cannon, Jupiter!" Hades gave another order from his throne.

The cannon slid out of the roof of the ship, now aimed at Makarov. "Fire!" shouted Hades, as it launched itself at the giant.

Makarov raised his left arm, blocking the beam with his left forearm, which earned him an impressed sound from Hades. Feeling himself being pushed back, he gritted his teeth and raised his left leg up, kicking the ship from beneath, this time killing its engines for good.

"Ultear!" called out Hades

"Yes!" The woman kneeled and touched the floor with her hand.

"**ARC OF TIME: RESTORE!"**

The ship has started to put itself back together, regaining its original shape in mere seconds. Makarov stared at the repairs in awe, but quickly brushed it off, ready to strike again.

"Caprico, take everyone on board to the island." ordered the Master.

"What about you, Master Hades?" questioned the goat.

"I shall deal with Makarov myself."

"As you wish."

Caprico bowed and straightened himself up, before clapping his hands. Everyone on the ship has vanished in an instance. He then put on his jetpack and flew out of the ship, heading towards the island.

Makarov, who caught the small figure flying past him clenched his fist. "Do you think you will escape from me?" he asked and reached out for the goat, only to be avoided with ease. "Well, no matter. There is no escape for you lot anyway."

He shifted his attention back to the ship and put his hands in front of each other, a green orb forming in-between them. "By Fairy Tail's ordinance, I shall give you all a moment to pray, while I count to three."

Hades stood up from his throne and walked up to the pedestal, the roof above his head opening slowly. "A mage has to be prepared to acknowledge his target as an absolute enemy to cast this spell, the ultimate magic. Fairy Law, is it not?" he questioned, as he rose up with the platform.

"One."

"When exactly did you learn such powerful magic, Makarov?"

Annoyed with the familiar tone used by the dark mage, a vein appeared on Makarov's forehead. "Two."

**With Caprico**

Caprico was flying above their heads on his jetpack. Deciding that the time was ripe, he spread his arms out, dozens of small, white balls starting to fall onto the island.

Lucy with the others looked up curiously, as one of the balls falling directly at her. Suddenly, it popped, revealing Grimoire Heart member with a sword readied and was about to slash her if it weren't for Loke who saved her in the nick of time.

Multiple people landed around Lucy, Loke, Gray and Cana, confusing them greatly.

"People are falling from the sky?!" gasped Cana.

"Enemies, I presume." noted Loke and put up his guard.

"Wait a second..." began Gray and stared with wide eyes into the sky. "Those are all people?!"

The sky above was now covered by the bubbles, with people popping out of them everywhere, the number of enemies standing before them increasing with each second. Gray's group wasn't the only one – every Fairy Tail mage has now found themselves surrounded by enemies, all of them dosing Grimoire Heart's guild mark.

The Kin have also landed on the island, each of them heading in the direction of their choosing. Zancrow landed with an excited scream and sighed, unable to contain his excitement.

Ultear has gracefully landed on her feet and started her search for Zeref.

Meredy landed not too far from Zancrow, and carefully observed the area. "Mission, begin!" she muttered to herself, before dashing into the wild.

On the other end of the island, Zeref looked up into the sky with pained eyes. "Another war is about to begin. Is there really no other way?" he questioned no one in particular.

**Back with Makarov**

"Three! Your time is up!"

Makarov clapped his hands, green, blinding light emitting from his hands.

"Fairy Law! Acti-"

"Stop it."

Hades interrupted the spell and raised his hands in similar fashion, a dark-blue orb forming in-between his hands. Makarov's eyes widened in shock at the resemblance of the spell – it looked like a re-colored Fairy Law.

"Grimoire Law!" announced Hades. "This magic is deterrent. I can't just launch it whenever I want to. However, if you refuse to stand down obediently, you shall witness the most grim of conclusions."

Makarov dispelled his magic, too shocked to go through with the attack. "This is...impossible..." he gasped, memories of 48 years ago flashing before his eyes like a film.

Hades canceled his magic and smirked gently. "It's been a while, boy."

"Master Precht!" announced shocked Makarov. "Why are you..."

Hades smirks as he fired a magic chain that latched onto Makarov as he swings the giant down to the water

Makarov look up and gaze at the former master of Fairy Tail

"Why are you of all people in a dark guild?" questioned Makarov.

"Aren't we just two sides of the same coin, Makarov?" replied Hades. "This world is full of things that cannot be described with merely the definitions of good or evil."

"Good or evil have nothing to do with this. The spirit of Fairy Tail that you have carried for decades should never have wavered. "

Hades snorted in amusement. "Looks like you've learned how to use words, boy."

"Enough with the boy." scoffed Makarov. "You are no longer a member of this guild. However, I do not wish to fight you. Could you please leave this island?"

Hades' smirk faded, now giving in to a small, saddened frown. "Although my heart pains me a little at the thought, I must see the destruction of Fairy Tail through with my own hand. I'm afraid I cannot leave until Fairy Tail is no more."

Makarov unleashed his magic power, his body now surrounded by a golden yellow aura. "I will not give you my guild." he declared in a low voice.

Hades scoffed and released his own, a dark-purple aura surrounding his figure. "So, you're going to defy me after all, boy?"

**Back with the others**

Wendy and the others were cornered as they were surrounded by dozens of Grimoire Heart goons

They fought back and manage to almost win, but the feeling of victory soon disappeared as a member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, God Slayer, Zancrow appeared

"hahahahahaha!" Zancrow laughs like a crazy man as he kicks away Lily as the black exceed transform into his small form

"damnit!" Lily grunted as Zancrow slowly walks towards them with black flames surrounding his body

"time for some barbecued Fairies" Zancrow laughed like crazy before his face was meet with a flaming fist that sends him flying to the ground

Wendy and the others look up to see on who was the one who did it and it was none other than Natsu

"Natsu-san" Wendy exclaimed in relief and joy to see the man

"any of you can stand?" Natsu said as he raised his hand up and Drac appeared as the gauntlet equipped on to Natsu

"I think s-so" Wendy said while standing up with Charla and Lily

"good" Natsu said before seeing Zancrow standing up from the crater Natsu punched him in

"get back a few feet away and don't interfere" Natsu said as he took off his eyepatch as Wendy and the others run back to the forest, leaving Natsu and Zancrow in their battle

"**I have a bone to pick with this prick"**

Natsu's right eye glowed red as it turns into a dragon eye

"well, if it ain't the gecko, miss Ultear dumped back then!" Zancrow exclaimed as he and Natsu burst into flames

"looks like we should've taken you out when we had the chance"

Natsu started walking towards the crazed lunatic as he then started sprinting before both of them collided their fists and created a devastating shockwave that caused a heavy gust of wind to blow

The two shouted at each other before their attack push each other back as they got back into a power struggle

"**I'll be paying back the beating you gave me back then"** Natsu said as he and Zancrow started exchanging blows in a lightning fast speed

Their fist collided with their face as they skid back before headbutting each other

"let's see if you can! You giant Gecko!" Zancrow exclaimed as both of them jumped back and had flames on their hands

"**Karyuu no!"**

"**Enjin no!"**

Both of them created a huge flaming sphere where they dashed at each other

"**Koen!"**

"**Kagitsuchi!"**

**BOOM!**

The collision of magic caused an explosion so big and so loud, the whole island could hear it

**With Wendy and the others**

They were running away from the fight between Natsu and Zancrow

While they were running away, they spotted Makarov who was injured from his fight against Hades

Wendy was healing him with all of her magic before she and the others heard the biggest explosion, they had ever heard

"those two are monsters" Charla said while gulping

Lily nodded as he just saw a big explosion happening far away from their current location

**Fairy Tail's Base Camp**

Mirajane knocked out the last of her enemies, with Lisanna putting hers down after choking him out. Before she could take a breath, however, she felt strong presence behind her. She quickly grabbed her sister and guarded her with her figure, as Azuma appeared from behind the trees.

"My luck is truly against me." he sighed. "First cats, now women?"

Mira tensed up after feeling Azuma's magic.

"Are you the one who blew up the tree?" Mira said to him

Azuma looks to them before raising his right hand up. "Perhaps. But don't worry, I will not treat you the same way. I'll try to make it as painless as possible."

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	21. Chapter 21

**Continuing**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**At the forest**

**East side**

Ultear stared ahead with wide eyes, and a nearly crazed smile growing on her face with each second. She was currently standing in front of the legendary black mage Zeref who was now slowly getting up from beneath the tree he was sitting under.

"Zeref...my Lord..." breathed the woman, tears forming in her eyes. "I've been looking for you for so long..."

"Who are you?" asked her Zeref, his piercing glare staring Ultear down. "Why do you know about my whereabouts? Is it my power you are seeking for?"

Ultear quickly dropped to her knee and bowed her head in respect. "Your very existence, my Lord."

"Is this the reason you are attacking this place? You and your people?"

"Yes. We are willing to go to great lengths in order to stand by your side." said Ultear, her bow deepening.

Zeref continued to stare at her, before slowly closing his eyes, a short sigh escaping his nose.

"No matter what era, people are still the same. All of the blood spilled, all of the lives claimed, all of the destruction caused in my name. I am unable to find words in any language known to mankind to describe just how much it pains me."

The atmosphere changed. Ultear's smile faded in an instant, giving in to pure fear. The air became uncomfortable to breathe in, and the soft wind ceased to travel through leaves and branches. There was, however, a foul stench spreading in the area at sickening pace.

The smell of death.

"I have no intention of doing anything, or taking a part in anything in this period." proclaimed Zeref, his red eyes grinding Ultear's groveling figure into the ground. "I don't want to see wars being fought in my name, I don't want to see people dying in my name. Stop attacking this island, and leave at once. I shall not repeat myself. Do not anger me any further."

"please!" Ultear begged him as she went down to her knees

"your existence and knowledge are needed" Ultear shouted as she begged him

"if I don't bring you back to Master Hades, Aya….." Ultear voice out in sadness

Zeref squinted his eyes to her as he knew the name

"Aya?" Zeref muttered in surprise

"Natsu's daughter?"

Ultear's eyes went wide as she looks up to see Zeref looking to her before walking away

"the one you needed is not me" Zeref spoke to her

"he is the one you need to find. he can save your daughter"

Zeref spoke in riddles before vanishing as black mist covered his whole body

"Wait!" Ultear exclaimed for him to stop but was too late as the black mage disappears

She then looks down as tears fall down her eyes

"Aya…!" Ultear cried out as she holds her hands in full anguish

"Natsu…..Please help!"

**At the other side of the island**

Natsu and Zancrow stood at each side as the field were scorched with red and black flames surrounding the field

"h-how….-huff- -huff- how can he devour the flames of a god?!" Zancrow exclaimed in shock as his attack were devoured by Natsu

"how can a dragon feast upon a God's flames?!"

Natsu smirked as his left eye turned black

"that's because I'm not just a dragon….i'm also" Natsu said before he burst into crimson and black flames

"**a demon" **Natsu had black markings appearing from the right side of his face as they travel up to his left eye

Zancrow took a step back as he could feel the flames erupting from Natsu, were no ordinary flames

"**a god's flame burns his enemies, but a demon's flames disintegrates them to nothing as the flames left no blood, no bone and no ash"**

Natsu said as black and crimson flames envelop both his hands

"**Metsuryujin Ougi:…."** Natsu voice out as he jumps and creates two giant crimson and black flaming spheres behind him

Zancrow could only look as he was powerless against a demon

"**Ankonku Dai Koen!"**

Natsu slams the two flaming spheres together upon Zancrow as it creates a devastating explosion

**BOOM!**

"hahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaa!"

Zancrow laughs as he was blow away from the explosion

Natsu looks to where Zancrow lies down before an evil grin appears on his face

"**more….."** Natsu voice out as his eyes turned crazed

"**more….i need more!"** black and red flames circle around Natsu as the black markings spread out to the left part of his body

"**give me more…!"**

He then started to walk into the forest searching for prey to fight and defeat

**At somewhere else**

**Near the shore of Tenrou Island**

"Hurry, tend to the wounded!" ordered Lahar to his men, who were currently trying to save their comrades, put out the fire and save the drowning at the same time. "Repairs to the facility can wait until later! Do not let your fellow comrades die in here, that is an order!"

"Yes, sir!"

Lahar sighed stressfully and looked around. It was terrible. Over a half of his men was dead already, taken in by the initial explosion. The rest was either dying, or died from fire and collateral damage that came in the form of sharp pieces of wood and metal flying in all directions. He himself was wounded, his hurt forehead already wrapped in the piece of his cloak he ripped in order to stop the bleeding.

It took the enemy one attack to render their forces completely useless and defenseless. The powerlessness was slowly getting to him, the unfamiliar sensation of anger filling every inch of his being. Was the Council really this hopeless?

"Those, who can move, follow me!" he ordered out loud. "We are going to charge onto the island! All men prepared for battle should-"

His orders interrupted by Mest, who teleported right behind him, startling the man. Lahar turned around and his gaze softened, seeing that his friend was safe. "Doranbolt! I am so glad to see you're safe! What are those wounds?!" he asked in concern, only now noticing the burns and cuts on his friend's body.

"I'm fine." replied Doranbolt. "How's the ship? What's the situation?"

"The worst. We've lost many men, and this ship can barely float on the ocean. We'll have to move onto emergency boats, that have somehow survived."

"And the communication lacrima?"

"in tact, we're calling for backup as we speak. What the hell happened on that island?!"

"Fairy Tail, Grimoire Heart and Zeref. A three-way war has started in there. Grimoire Heart was the one who attacked the ship, Fairy Tail is fighting them off as we speak."

"Grimoire Heart….and Zeref?!" gasped shocked Lahar.

"I am borrowing the lacrima! I have to contact the HQ!" said Doranbolt and passed his friend, heading towards the communication room.

"Three biggest obstacles in the magic world...gathered in one place?! The sheer thought is too ridiculous to even consider!" said Lahar and massaged the bridge of his nose, completely lost. "If we report this catastrophy to the HQ...there's a chance the Light will be dropped..."

Doranbolt stopped in his tracks and quickly turned around, distraught. "Etherion?!"

"If it comes to that, we'll have to obey our orders and act accordingly."

"Wait a second!" yelled Doranbolt. "It is true Fairy Tail is not on the best terms with the Council, but they do not deserve to be put in the same bag as Zeref, or Grimoire Heart!"

"If it makes you feel better, then know that I agree with you, however, it is not for us to decide." stated grimly Lahar.

Doranbolt lowered his head and clenched his fists in frustration. He'd lie if he said he didn't enjoy his time spend at the guild, even if he was an undercover agent tasked with taking it down. The sheer thoughts of seeing them being vaporized pained him greatly.

"Now please, contact the HQ." ordered Lahar and walked away to regroup his forces

**With Gray and the others**

"The Ultimate world of magic, you say?" repeated Loke and scoffed sarcastically. "What a load of crap."

"You're going to erase humans unable to use magic?!" asked Cana.

"It doesn't make sense!" exclaimed Lucy. "No one will benefit from this! It will be a horrible world!"

Gray did not say a thing, his glare of disgust speaking for him.

The group was currently standing before Caprico, who'd just finished explaining his guild's goal.

"It is true that I have also do not fully understand Master Hades' motives, but I believe that only those who know the abyss of magic can." stated calmly the Kin. "Zeref is on this island, that is a fact. When we get our hands on him, the world will be enveloped in magic, it will be reborn."

"Cut the bullshit!" said Gray and punched the palm of his hand. "You need a better reason to barge into our territory like this!"

"Master Hades has given us two missions." said Caprico and lowered himself, ready to strike. "One, to find the Black Mage Zeref, and bring him on board out ship. The other being the complete annihilation of Fairy Tail."

"I'd like to see you try." smirked Gray.

"Wait." Loke stepped in and extended his arm, alarming his comrades to stay where they are. "I'll take care of this guy. Since he's one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, it means there are six more like him. Go look for the others, and help them."

"What are you talking about?" frowned Gray. "All 4 of us couldn't take him on, and you want to do it alone?"

"That's because there is more to his magic than you think." explained calmly Loke. "He uses **Human Subordination Magic**, He can momentarily weaken humans' magic and battle skills, taking away vast chunks of their power. However..."

His body started to glow, and after couple seconds, he was back in his trademark suit, now in his spirit form. "...it will not work on me, a spirit. And, as you've probably realised by now, he's also a spirit. The Spirit of Goat, Capricorn."

"a spirit?!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise

"Loke, I..."

"Do not speak a single word." he ordered her harshly and pointed at Capricorn with his finger. "I request a one-on-one duel between spirits, Capricorn!"

Capricorn's sunglasses reflected the light, as he adjusted them. "I see. I was wondering whether you've forgotten you're a spirit yourself, Leo. I accept your challenge."

Loke nodded to his opponent and turned to his friends. "Everyone, please, go now."

"But, Loke..." began Lucy.

"Hurry up and go!"

His scream was sudden and terrifying. Lucy stared at the back of his head, stunned. She then felt a tug on her collar, as Gray grabbed her shirt and started to drag her away from the scene. "We can't fight this guy, not with our magic being weakened. Let's leave this to him!"

"But..."

"It's hard for me, too, Lucy, but Gray's right." said soothly Cana. "Still, he didn't have to yell like that..."

"I'm sure there's more to it." said Gray. "He's not that kind of a guy."

Lucy watched her spirit in concern, and freed herself from Gray's grip. "Loke!" she called out to him.

The spirit turned to her, annoyed she was still here. Lucy put her right hand on her chest and pierced him with a stare he's never seen from her before. "You better come back to me, you hear me?! No matter what!"

Her order was easy, and yet reassuring. Loke couldn't help but smile at how much strength her words gave him.

Capricorn watched the blonde and frowned gently. "I will not let them escape. This girl..."

He was about to do something but everything stopped when they felt a sick and ominous aura coming from the forest

"w-what was that? that bloo- gaaah!" Capricon spoke before getting his face slammed to the ground by Natsu

"Natsu!?" Loke exclaimed before seeing his form

""what happened to him?!" Loke thought as he had never seen so demonic

Natsu huffs out smoke before he lifted up his right hand and then slams it at Capricon's face

He continued to do so as he was not letting the goat man any chance to retaliate

"gah! Bastard!" Capricon exclaimed before he lifted up his hand and created a flash that blinded Natsu for a second as he took the opening to escape his clutches

Loke only stood on where he was standing as he was only able to watch as Natsu fights Capricorn

"to think someone of Fairy Tail could deal me damage when my magic un allows them" Capricorn said as Natsu was huffing flames in his mouth

Capricorn then grins

"you are not human, are you?" Capricorn said before Loke realized his intention

"Natsu! run! He's going to use his magic to take over you!" Loke shouted but it was too late as Capricorn raise his hands up and aim them at Natsu

"**HUMAN SUBORDINATION MAGIC: HUMARAISE!"**

A black misty like figure appeared behind Capricorn before it flied to Natsu as it got into his mouth

Capricorn then fell down as he was motionless

"Natsu….." Loke spoke only to see Natsu looking at him with a smirk

"such vast magic power this body possess!" Natsu spoke as Loke's eyes widen in shock

"let's see if this power can k- Gaaah!?" Natsu spoke before he holds his head in pain and was screaming like crazy

**In a black place**

Zoldeo, the one who once fused Capricorn is in a place full of darkness

"what!? What is this place?!" he screamed before hearing something behind him

He turns to look and sees that red and dark flames filled the place

"flames!? What the heck is this place!?" he shouted before seeing something in the flames

His eyes widen in horror as a red dragon and a black demon arise from the flames

"ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he screams as the dragon and demon breathes fire at Zoldeo turning him into ash

**Back with Loke in the outside**

He looks to see a black mist coming out of Natsu's mouth as a man appeared as he looks to be in agony

"what!?" Loke exclaimed as he assumed that the man who came out of Natsu must be the one who was taking control of Capricorn

"how?!" Zoldeo exclaimed as he looks to see Natsu standing up and flames were on him

"what are you?! You're not human!?"

Natsu looks to Zoldeo as he had a bloodthirsty face on him

"**Die…."**Natsu said before created a sphere of crimson and red flames in his hand

He then fires the sphere at Zoldeo who screams as he was turned into ash

Loke could only see in horror as Natsu killed the man

"Natsu…." Loke softly spoke as he was not sure Natsu was in his sane mind

Natsu turns to look at Loke for a moment before walking away

"wait! Where are you!?" Loke exclaimed before he sees Natsu jumping down into the woods

He was now alone with the unconscious Capricorn who was slowly regaining conscious

**With Erza and Juvia**

Erza, clad in her Heaven's Wheel Armor, deflected another blade sent at her neck and jumped back, landing right next to Juvia, who continued to clutch her injured shoulder.

"You okay?" asked the redhead.

Juvia nodded. "Yeah."

Their opponent, despite being a child, was quite a formidable one. Using a magic not yet known to Erza, she continued to create blades out of thin air, which she used to send in waves at her opponents, forcing them to dance to her will. One thing was certain – it was not Requip.

"How did she even cut you?" asked Erza with the corner of her mouth.

"She didn't." replied Juvia and showed her clean, uninjured skin, rendering Erza confused. "The pain is still there, but there is no wound. It's almost as if she directly hit my nerves."

"In other words, her magic might target our senses, instead of bodies." deduced Erza. "How troublesome."

"please" begged Meredy

"just lose to me"

She said before she sends more of her blades at Erza and Juvia

Juvia and Erza dodge the swords but some manage to graze Juvia a bit

"Juvia!" Erza exclaimed as Juvia was holding her graze side

"I'm fine!" Juvia said to her as she stands back up

Meredy frowned as she hates doing this

"why won't you just lose to me?!" Meredy shouted before creating more blades and sending them towards Erza and Juvia

"**WATER WALL!"**

Juvia created a wall of water that manage to block some of the swords from attacking them

"now, Erza-san!" Juvia exclaimed as Erza flies up and sends rain of swords at Meredy

Meredy brace for it but suddenly

**WHOOSH!**

Something flew past her as the sound of swords hitting something hard can be heard

Meredy opens her eyes and sees someone in front of her as that someone was Natsu

"you are..?" Meredy spoke as she sees that all of Erza's sword were on the ground

"Natsu! what are you doing!? She's an enemy!" Erza exclaimed as Natsu turns to look at Meredy

"u-um I" Meredy tried to voice out before feeling Natsu's hand slowly caressing her face

"**Meredy…."** Natsu softly spoke as he pulled her into a warm hug

"**my daughter…"** Natsu spoke as he caresses her head

Erza's and Juvia's eyes widen in surprise to Natsu's action to Meredy

"**to finally me**et you…..fills me with joy" Natsu spoke as the black markings on his left face fades away

"um..i" Meredy spoke before seeing Natsu's face close to her as the man was smiling to her

Natsu caressed her head as Meredy felt happy for some reason

"I've long waited to finally meet you…." Natsu said in a soft voice

He then turns to look at Erza and Juvia who seemed to want answer from him

"she's not an enemy, she's my daughter" Natsu said as he stood in front of Meredy like a father would do to protect his child

Erza and Juvia looks to each other before looking back to Natsu

"Natsu, with all do respect, she belongs to a dark guild, she might a-" Erza spoke before Natsu stopped her

"no, she won't do anything" he replied before looking back to Meredy with a smile

He then carries her up and then made a jump for it

"Natsu!" Erza shouted but failed as he was jumping away with Meredy in his arms

"what on earth is happening?" Juvia said

Erza looks to where the two had jumped off before decided to walk away and try to find the others

**With Natsu and Meredy**

The both of them were jumping from place to place with no destination to go

"where are we going?" Meredy asked him

"Ultear" Natsu replied as he was sniffing the air

"I found her" Natsu said as he did one last jump to the eastern part of the island where he landed and gently set down Meredy to the ground

"I think I stay here, just to let the two of you be there" Meredy said with a bit of a smile before feeling Natsu's hand holding hers

"even if you are not related to Ultear nor to me through blood, I want you to remember that you are still our daughter no matter what" Natsu spoke to her as he petted her head before walking into the forest area where he found Ultear's scent

Meredy looks to his back before feeling joy and happiness in her heart

"thank you" Meredy said with a joyful smile

**With Ultear**

She was walking aimlessly as she had no idea on what is her next move

Ultear then falls to the ground after she had accidently stepped on a rock

"I…what am I suppose to do?" Ultear muttered before hearing brush movements behind her

"Who's there?!" Ultear exclaimed as she readied her crystal orb

Her eyes widen and tears fall down her eyes as she was looking at Natsu who was slowly walking to her

"Natsu…." Ultear softly spoke as her tears were falling even more

"Ultear…" Natsu spoke back as he opens his arms as Ultear runs to his arms and embrace him

The sound of Ultear crying can be heard as Natsu was holding her in his arms and was caressing her back as she cries

Meredy who was looking at them from behind a tree smiled a bit as she let the two have their time

After a few minutes, she sees the two kissing as she looks away with a bit of a blush on her cheeks

""how indecent!"" she thought

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	22. Chapter 22

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Grimoire heart ship**

Hades was sitting at a table while enjoying a glass of wine while a figure was leaning against a wall in the shadows

'Send me out."

"That's out of the question."

"Why the hell not?"

Hades sighed from behind his wine glass and put it down on the dining table. "Because if you go out there, this fun day will quickly come to an end. Let the kids spread their wings, you've had enough fun as of recently. Learn to share, Bluenote"

Bluenote groaned and sat back down in his chair. "The trips I had to make were more fun than my jobs. You always leave me out of serious ones, old man. It's really annoying."

"You are far too reliable for your own good. Perhaps if you were a little bit weaker, you'd take part more often." remarked Hades and sipped from his glass.

Bluenote leaned across the table. "What if I hold back?"

"Even that renders you above anyone that guild has to offer. If you are that bored, you can guard the ship. Surely at some point, someone will crawl in here. If those kids inherited even a small bit of Makarov's will; they will come to us, only to be devoured by the Demons." shot him down Hades.

Bluenote sighed through his nose and stood up, before applying pressure onto the table with his hand. The ship has immediately started to shake, much to Hades' irritation.

"Could you not do that?" he asked him. Couple seconds later, the door to the hall opened, with a soldier running inside, before bowing down.

"Master Hades, I'd like to report, that the ship is slowly sinking-"

"I am well aware of that." replied the elder and signalised the henchman to leave, which he did with pleasure. "I'm serious, Bluenote, cut it out."

The man looked at him in confusion. "Why? If we stay underwater, it'll be harder to find us, and I can head out to have my fun."

"Even if you do that, my decision will not change."

Bluenote scoffed and removed his hand, the ship returning back to its original position. "Two kids are down. If another one goes, I'm going in. Whether you like it or not. Remember, I'm just a merc. Your rules don't really apply to me." he proclaimed, before leaving the room.

Hades looked at the door and sighed, before finishing his glass of wine. "It appears you are about to lose your last shards of hope, Makarov. I apologize. Even I am unable to control him at times."

**rain**

**Back with Natsu and Ultear**

The two were in their own world as Ultear was resting her head on Natsu's chest while Natsu was caressing her back

The two separates and looks into each other eyes

Ultear's hand slowly reached to Natsu's right eye as it was pure white

"how can I ever forgive myself for what I have done to you?" Ultear softly spoke as tears were forming to her eyes

Natsu smiled softly as he holds her hand to his cheek

"you don't need my forgiveness, Ultear" Natsu said as he embraces her again

"what you need is us to be together again"

Ultear slowly nodded to him as a tear fell down her eyes

Natsu smiled softly before looking to the tree, Meredy was hiding behind

"come here, Meredy" he spoke as he could hear an "Eeep!" from behind the tree as he sees Meredy's head popping out from the side

"how did you know?" Meredy said as Natsu simply points to his ear than to his nose

She sighed before walking towards the two

"where's Aya? Is she at your base?" Natsu asked and when he did the two women frowned to him

"what's wrong?" he asked before getting the full story of how Hades took Aya as hostages and ordered the two to find and bring him Zeref

"I see…" Natsu said before his right eye turned red as a dragon eye once again

"so he's the on**e I have to destroy"**

Ultear grabbed his left hand as Natsu's eye turned white again

"please Natsu, be careful. Even you might not stand a chance against him" Ultear said before seeing a grin on Natsu

"don't worry, I will come back, to the two of you" Natsu said as he takes out his locket and gives it to Ultear

"go to the base camp, a few miles away from here, and when you find anyone from Fairy Tail, show them this so that they won't attack you"

Natsu told them before calling Drac on

"I promise to come back"

Natsu said one last time before flying away

Ultear looks up as she prayed that he would be safe

**With Lucy**

She was currently in a fight against one of the Kin, Kain Hikaru and she was losing as none of her spirits were dealing the big guy any damage

"oo oue, time to finish this" Hikaru said as he holds his cursed doll, Mr. Cursey in his hand as it turns to the colour of metal

Lucy brace herself for his attack that never came as she then hears Kain screaming in pain

She looks and her eyes widen in surprise as she sees Natsu holding Hikaru's face with Drac on his right hand

"you ok?" Natsu said to Lucy who nodded with a glad look on her

"good, back off a bit" Natsu said as Lucy took a few steps back as Natsu burst into flames

"**I've waited a long time to get rid of you, fat ass"** Natsu said in a dark voice as Kain's face paled in horror

"ooooo oooouuuuuiiiiieeeeee!"

**BOOM!**

We now can see Kain's fat body flying in the sky with his face and body all charcoal black

Natsu looks to Lucy who fell down on her rear as she was tired from fighting the fat guy

"take some time to rest, after that go to the east shore lines to met up with the others" Natsu told to her

"why?" Lucy asked him

"we're going to beat the master of Grimoire Heart to end all of this"

Natsu said as Lucy's face paled

"Wait!" Lucy shouted as Natsu jumps away to find the others

**With Wendy and the others**

They were on the ground from the gravity pressure given off by Bluenote Stinger who was in a battle against Gildarts who had just arrived in the nick of time

"Haaa!" Gildarts punches Bluenote's face as he sends the man skidding back a bit

Bluenote smirks as he sends a punch to Gildarts wrapped up abdomen

"Gah!" Gildarts gasped in pain before Stinger smirks got wider as he kicks the man's abdomen

"what's wrong, Gildarts?! I thought you were going to make me fly?!" Bluenote shouted as he kicks the man away

Gildarts skidded back as he falls to one knee while holding his bandages on his abdomen

"Gildart's is losing?" Charla said while trying to stay conscious

"how disappointing" Blue note said as he was about to deal the finishing blow on Gildarts but that was stopped when he sensed a great magical power coming towards them

Wendy saw that Bluenote was looking elsewhere as her eyes turn to see Natsu walking towards him

"Natsu-san!" Wendy said with a smile to see the older dragon slayer coming to help them

Natsu walks towards Stinger who grins at him

"such power! He can make me fly!" he said with a crazed look on him

"Drac" Natsu called out as the gauntlet glowed red and black together

"**As you wish"**

Drac spoke as the gauntlet was envelop in crimson dark flames

"you want to fly?" Natsu said before seeing a dark ball of energy appearing in front of Bluenote

"**BLACK HOLE!"**

The dark ball of energy fired towards Natsu who simply raise his right hand up and positions it to the incoming ball of energy

"then fly"

Natsu said as the ball of energy was sucked into the gauntlet surprising Bluenote

He then saw Natsu pulling back his right hand back before punching the air as a torrent of crimson dark flames flies towards Bluenote and created an explosion that caused the man to fly in the air from the explosion before falling back down to the ground as he was out

"only one left" Natsu said as he looks to Wendy and the others before walking to them

**A few moments later**

**At Grimoire Heart's ship**

Hades strolled across the main corridor of his ship, his right hand stroking his long beard, an amused smirk glued to his old face.

"Two deceased...one with no chance of recovery...two traitors, and two bested in combat. Makarov's brats truly deserve a praise. I've never expected to lose all of my Kin, not in this short amount of time." he monologued as he continued on his way. "You've raised some truly admirable brats, Makarov. I hope you do not hold a grudge against me if I answer their stubbornness with equal strength. I have no other choice here."

Hades entered the main room of the ship, the entrance already opened and ready to take its guests. The elder smirked even wider and walked up to the edge of the ship, immediately looking down. His eyes laid on Natsu who was standing in his ship hall

"well done in arriving here on your own, Hell Flame Drago" Hades applaud Natsu who burst into flames

"**time to end this"** Natsu said before he disappeared and then re-appeared in front of Hades as he sends a punch to the man's face

* * *

**That's a wrap**

**Bye bye**


	23. Chapter 23

**Continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

Natsu pulled back a flaming fist as he sends it straight at Hades' face

He then took a deep breath and fires a close contact Fire breath at the man without stopping

**A few moments earlier**

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Wendy were now at the base camp with the others as they were forming a plan to face Hades

"you will be a diversion?" Gray said to Natsu who nodded

"I will be the first one to face Hades alone, then all of you need to find Aya on that ship" Natsu said to them

"but how are we going to find her? I mean she could be hidden anywhere on that ship" Lucy said before Natsu turns to look at Ultear and Meredy who were in a tent as they were let in by Levy and the others

"her scent, find her by her scent, Wendy should be able to find it" Natsu told to Wendy who nodded

"then get her to safety before joining me in fighting Hades" Natsu then looks to Charla and Lily

"while the two of you sneak into the control room of the ship and disable it from inside," he told them

"that way they cannot make a get away"

Everyone nodded in agreement to his plan as Natsu nodded as well

**Back to the present**

"**Karyuu no Kenkaku!"**

Natsu sends a flaming headbutt at Hades who took the blow only to skid back a few feet as Natsu jumps away before doing a back flip as Hades' magic chain nearly grabbed him

"ha!" Hades made a gun like motion with his fingers as he fire several magic shots to Natsu who defended using Drac as a shield

Natsu then ignites his hand on fire as he did a circular motion swing

"**Guren Bakuenjin!"**

A torrent of crimson red flames flied towards Hades as it envelops him and sends him crashing to the wall

"is that the best the Bringer of Catastrophe can give?" Hades voice out as a magic chain fired from where Hades was standing as it latches to Natsu's waist as he was sent flying to the wall before crashing to the floor

"come! Show me the strength of the dragon!" Hades taunted as he fired magic shots at Natsu

**In the ship**

Carla and Pantherlily successfully sneaked onto the ship and now traveled through the air shaft in search of the control room. Unfortunately, they've yet to find anything even remotely resembling such a room, instead finding lots of chambers and barracks for soldiers, who kept lurking around the ship.

"I'm starting to fear this ship has no control room after all." admitted quietly Carla. "We've already checked all obvious spots, we're running out of room to cover."

"Impossible." disagreed Lily. "Even if it's not a whole control room, this ship must have a power source. As long as we eliminate that, we will be successful."

Carla sighed. "I hope you're right. It's been a while since we've come in here."

They both continued to travel in silence for few more minutes, before Lily spotted something with the corner of his eye. Curious, he gently lifted the check and jumped down, much to Carla's dismay.

"Wai- What are you doing?!" she called out after him.

Lily landed on the floor and quickly looked around, before running up to the nearby door, with Carla flying right behind him. They both sneaked inside and gently closed the door, making as less noise as possible.

"Why did you-" started Carla, only to drop her jaw in horror, with disturbed Lily standing right beside her.

In front of them was a giant container filled with green, dirty fluid in which floated a massive, dark-red heart, its beating loud and aggressive. The container was connected to many consoles filled with buttons through pipes and thick cables, that were very poorly organised and muddled up.

"What the hell is this?" asked quietly Carla. Lily simply shook his head, but quickly regained his composure.

"I doubt it's the power source, but it looks too important to be left alone." he said and shifted into his battle form. He walked up to one of the consoles and examined it. "It might not be what we came here for, but let's try to disable it. I have a bad feeling about leaving it all by itself."

Suddenly, both Exceeds heard steps outside of the room. Lily walked up to the door and placed his ear against it.

"Someone is in _that_ room! Check it out!"

Cursing under his nose, Lily jumped away from the door. "No matter what happens, keep trying to destroy this thing. Push the buttons, cut the cables. Don't stop working. I'll handle this!"

As soon as he said that, the door was blown up with countless men storming inside the room, all of them armed. Pantherlily quickly grabbed one of the men by the wrist and punched him, successfully disarming him and taking away his sword. As soon as he grabbed it, the blade grew in size, much to his surprise.

"I see...This blade changes size according to its wielder's. Just like my old blade." he deduced with a nostalgic smile. He gripped the sword with both hands and grinned at his opponents. "Let's test it out."

**With Gray and the others**

They were on the other side of the ship and was searching for Aya

"over there" Wendy said while holding a hair band that belongs to Ultear as Natsu told her to use this to find some of Ultear's scent on Aya

They reached to a heavily guard door which they assumed must be guarding something important

"looks like we've got to bust our way through" Gray said as he creates an ice bazooka

"no need, Gray"

Ultear's voice was heard as they turn to see Ultear and Meredy running towards them

"what the heck are you two doing here?" Gray exclaimed to them

"if we weren't here, you wouldn't be able to get through this door!" Meredy exclaimed

"there are other ways to open the door" Ultear said as she swipes the air in front of the door and a magic screen appeared

"I can bypass the security using this" Ultear said before hearing running from behind them

"there are the intruders!"

"get them! Miss Ultear and Meredy are traitors! Get them all!"

"buy me some time!" Ultear exclaimed as the others got ready to fight the thugs

**Back with Natsu**

"gah!" Natsu gasped out air as he was kicked in the abdomen by Hades

""are they still not finished?""

Natsu thought before dodging Hades' magic chain as he took a deep breath and fired a breath attack against him

"how pathetic, I got my hopes up for nothing." Hades said as he created a multi layer magic circle around him

"time to perish, fire dragon" Hades spoke before hearing thunder ringing in the sky

"took him long enough" Natsu said with a smirk as a lightning bolt strikes down the ship and Laxus appeared

"yo, Natsu. Is this the guy whose been messing with Fairy Tail?" Laxus said as he then headbutts Hades before punching his face with a lightning imbued fist

**With the others**

"how much time left?!" Gray exclaimed as he punched away a thug on the face

"just a bit more!" Ultear shouted as she was bypassing the security on the ship as fast as she could

"make it fast!" Gray said as he created an ice cannon and fire it at the reinforcements

"haa!" Erza who was in her Heaven wheels armor battle cried as she sends her swords flying towards the thugs

Ultear typed the key to the system before seeing a green flash

"it's done!" Ultear exclaimed as the door opened

They all then see that Aya was in the middle of the room while in a dark sphere

"keep them occupied!" Meredy exclaimed to them as they went in to the room

"we need to bypass it" Ultear said as she started typing on a magic screen to free her daughter

**Back with Natsu**

Natsu and Laxus dashed at Hades as the two started close combat fight at the man

Hades smirks as he grabs Natsu's fist and Laxus' leg and sends them flying back

"Laxus!" Natsu exclaimed as he took a deep breath

"yeah!" Laxus shouted as he took a deep breath as well

They then landed as the two cause a magic pressure to arrive

"**Karyuu no! / Rairyuu no!"**

"wha?!" Hades exclaimed before seeing the two face their mouth at him

"**Hoko!"**

Their roars cut through the ship side by side, fire and lightning filling up the hall, as they made their way towards Hades. The elder did not move an inch from his spot and merely pointed his fingers at the floor and swiped his arm upwards, a dark grey pillar appearing out of thin air. The pillar blocked majority of the roars, their remains spilling to the sides, burning everything on their way.

Hades was blow away from the attack as he fell to the ground with a big thud

The two slayers look to him while huffing their breaths

"did that do it!?" Laxus said while feeling a tad tired

"no" Natsu replied as they felt the ship shaking and Hades flip back up

"that attack….did nothing?!" Laxus said in shock

Hades smirks as he strokes his beard

"to think that Makarov had quite the arsenal in his guild, he has my praise"

Natsu and Laxus got ready for Hades' counterattack as the ground was shaking

Hades raised his right hand and pointed it at the two as purple energy started forming around his palm.

"If you wish to despise someone for this, aim it at Makarov. It is his fault you've all had to go through this." he told them, before launching a giant ball of energy

Natsu and Laxus took the attack head on as it surprises Hades

"wha? Why did you not avoid it? Surely with your speed you could have a- ha!" Hades spoke before hearing the whole ship going down to the sand

"what is the meaning of this!?" Hades exclaimed before seeing Natsu and Laxus standing up

"looks like they made it in time" Natsu said as he holds his right hand up as a red glow appeared from Natsu and Laxus as it then dims away and Hades realized that it was a layer of protection magic

"you couldn't have!?" Hades said before looking behind him

"surprise!" Gray appeared with an ice cannon readied as he fires it at Hades

"Gaaah!" Hades was blown away from the ice attack

"Natsu!" Gray called out as Natsu sees him with the others and especially Meredy and Ultear who was carrying an infant in her arms

"the plan worked!" Gray said as Natsu nodded with a grin

"good" Natsu said before he summoned on Drac to his right hand

"now then" Natsu said as he and Laxus bumps fist

Laxus' lightning was flowing to Natsu's as the electricity was running around his body

"time to give this old timer the pain" he said before he burst into flames and lightning

A giant tower of flames formed where he stood, the temperature on the ship increasing massively. Natsu glued his eyes in Hades, who carefully watched the Dragon Slayer, his eye slowly widening in pure shock.

Natsu's eyes turned red and black as flames and lightning circle around him

"To think I would ever get a chance to see it with my own eyes." said Hades in awe. "The ultimate form of Dragon Slaying Magic...Dragon Force!"

He didn't get to admire for too long, as he soon found his face being smashed by a nasty right straight that blew him back and made him crash into debris.

Natsu retracted his fist back and stared the downed elder down as he can now let go of his full strength

"**it's time to return the favor, a hundred times fold"**

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	24. Chapter 24

**back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

Hades slowly stood up from the ground and wiped his left cheek, Natsu still piercing him with his glare. "This magic...how truly intriguing." Hades commented

Natsu gently shifted his right foot to the side. Hades blinked and a split second later felt his eye widen in shock, before quickly turning his head around. In a blink of an eye Natsu managed to get behind his back, a feat never achieved by anyone who stood in Grimoire Master's way.

""so fast!""

Natsu clenched his right fist and struck Hades right in the left cheekbone, smashing the elder's face into the ground, his head and shoulders buried in the floor, his legs sticking out like a carrot ready to pluck out of the soil. He then flexed his left leg and kicked Hades in the gut, breaking him out of his prison and forcing him to fly through the floor across the hall, pieces of wood and metal flying everywhere.

Hades rolled on the ground and pushed the floor with his hands to launch himself in the air, a giant hand made out of flames crashing from underneath the floor he was rolling on just a moment ago.

Natsu flipped in the air and landed safely on the ground, and when Hades spotted his figure, he was up for a surprise. The strike that was meant to reach his stomach was successfully blocked with his left elbow, yellow letters spreading across the arm. Natsu raised it and set it ablaze, the fire purging the spell away.

Hades whistled and caressed his beard. "I see. Your already enhanced senses must have been brought to an even higher level, one that when combined with this magic power makes you a force to be reckoned with." he analised. "Makarov truly has a good eye when it comes to his offspring. Perhaps letting loose once in a while wouldn't be that bad of an idea." he said and increased his magic power even further, which when combined with Natsu's was truly unbearable to endure.

All of a sudden Hades raised the index and middle fingers of his right hand, an explosion erupting under Natsu's feet. The Dragon Slayer moved out of the way just in time and dashed to the right, using the smoke created by the explosion to hide from his opponent- Knowing well where he was, Natsu dashed through the smoke but felt his senses crying out just as he entered the smoke. He quickly bent his knees and jumped upwards just in time to avoid being taken by yet another **Amaterasu Formula**.

He landed few meters away from the spell and charged again, too fast for the elder to keep up with once again. Despite his attempts, Hades felt his ribs being bashed in by a kick that sent him flying. He quickly regained contact with the floor and tried to unleash a spell on Natsu, who had already caught up to him.

Hades then jumps up and fired a magic chain at Natsu's hands as it confines them

"now you won't be able to use your hands!" Hades exclaimed

Natsu looks at the chains on his hands as he took a deep breath before ripping them apart like they were paper

"wha?!" Hades gasped before seeing flames and lighting fly into Natsu's mouth

"GET DOWN!" Gray exclaimed as everyone made the run for it

"**Raienryuu no Hoko!"**

Natsu released all of the magic that was stored in his body, as a gigantic torrent of flames and lightning swallowing Hades along with the half of the ship that was behind him. The wind pressure nearly knocked everyone off the ship

Natsu felt completely drained of magic. He snapped his mouth shut, his teeth making a sound similar to a steel trap going off. His flames have begun to extinguish and soon the gravity and temperature in the area went back to normal.

The ship was unrecognizable. The parts that have been touched by the Roar have been completely vaporized from existence.

What was not made out of something other than metal was scorched and blackened. Metal parts were bent and molten, some of them still dripping onto the floor, each drop followed by violent sizzling. The floor was so uneven and broken, that there was literally no safe space to stand on. You risked falling through at every step.

Gray looked around and frowned. He never believed in it, nor did he ever give it a though, but if he were to guess, he'd say this is what Hell looked like. Lucy, who woke up just a moment ago, has also observed the ruins, scared.

Natsu stood still in his spot, panting heavily and nearly fall back to a hole he and Laxus made, if it weren't for Gray who quickly grab his hand

"Thanks. I'm completely spent, can't even move."

Gray grinned and pulled him up. "Learn to warn us before you use that much magic. One day you will kill us." he said jokingly.

"It's a good thing we didn't fly away in the middle of battle." pointed out Lucy. "Do you think Lily and Carla disabled the controls?"

"Even if they didn't, I doubt this thing will ever go anywhere again." said Erza and looked around. The ship was nothing more than a wreck right now.

"The Tree is back to normal." gasped Wendy, who had just woken up. "How?"

Gray looked at the tree and grinned to Ultear who nodded. "I think I might have an idea."

Everyone looked at him curious, but before anyone could ask any questions, Erza stood up. "We should go back to the camp and let everyone know what happened. We also must inform the Council of our current aituation and-"

"How utterly terrifying."

Erza's voice was killed in her throat, cold sweat covering her forehead in an instant. Her eyes widened in pure terror, just like everyone else's, as they were all robbed of the ability to breathe. Gravity increased once again and all of the colours turned dark. Erza slowly turned her neck to the right, which came with great difficulty. Before she was forced to drop to her knees, she registered Hades raising himself up to a sitting position.

"For the first time in my life...I felt fear. I did not expect to get out of this alive." confessed quietly the elder and stood up, how body starting to release steam. The steam was coming out of his wounds, which were now slowly but surely closing themselves, his burns fading away and his cuts closing themselves.

"You managed to break through my strongest defense spells. A truly formidable feat." chuckled Hades in an elderly manner.

"Impossible..." choked out Lucy in despair. "Was it not enough?!" She broke down.

"Is there a spell this bastard doesn't know?!" growled Laxus.

Erza clenched her teeth in fear and frustration.

"I do not feel hatred nor anger towards you, Dragon Slayer." stated Hades and cracked his neck, a short sigh of relief escaping his lips. "If anything, it is gratitude. I never expected to learn something new at this old age of mine. I feel more complete as both a person and a mage than ever before."

Natsu scowled and raise himself as his eyes glued to Hades'.

The elder Re-equipped into a new set of clothes, a black cloak dosing his shoulders over a grey buttonless jacket. "Now that you have showed me what Makarov made of the guild and taught me this valuable lesson...I shall send you to the depths of darkness by using my full strength upon you." he said and grabbed his eyepatch. "Devil's Eye - activate!"

As soon as he took it off, Wendy nearly vomit. Hades' magic was so overwhelming that Fairy Tail was now struggling to breathe, none of them able to defend against it.

"His magic can rise even higher?!" wondered Gray.

Ultear and Meredy looks in fear as Aya started to cry as she was afraid

"In order to reach the very center of magic, one must throw themselves into the depths of darkness." said Hades. "At the bottom of those depths one shall find the source of magic - the One Magic."

"Although I am the closest human being to ever reach this depth, I am also still very far away. Even if I lived for a dozen of life times, I would never be able to reach it. That is why Grand Magic World must happen! Only this world, Zeref's world, can dig it out and let me attain it!" monologued Hades and spread his arms.

"You, who have followed Makarov's teachings for years are not yet ready to step into this ultimate world. You shall perish tonight, and upon your ashes a new world will be born. You have my gratitude for entertaining and educating me, Fairy Tail. It is time to close your eyes now."

Nobody moved. Their thoughts were racing like crazy. They were terrified. Not that anyone could blame them. Somewhere deep in their hearts they all felt that this could be their last battle. Their last stop before lights go out. They knew it all too well. Still, none of them was ready to accept it. Not like this.

Erza tried to get up but her legs were trembling far too much. That was the case for everyone else - even Laxus tried to use the pain of his leg to break through this thick wall of fear. To no avail.

The only person who managed to do anything was Natsu. He managed to get up on his feet, his legs pathetically bent at weird angles, his knees trembling. But he had managed to do something nobody could - he stood up. He lifted his head to face Hades and to the elder's surprise, his onyx eyes have yet to go out. They were still alive.

"You still choose to struggle?" asked him Hades. "Are you not afraid?"

Natsu grinned weakly. "No, I'm shitting myself over here. Trust me, everything in my head is yelling at me for even trying to stand up."

"Then why do you choose to suffer even further?"

Natsu gently clenched his fist. "Because I've something to protect"

Natsu then had black markings appearing to his left face as red scales combined with the black markings

"being at Fairy Tail taught me a few things" Natsu spoke as blackish red armor plating started to appear to his shoulder and was spreading to his neck and head

"friendship, bond, and Family. They thought me something I had forgotten a long time ago"

Suddenly, black and red flames erupted from Natsu as his face was half covered with black armor plating

"trust in your allies and you shall see victory up ahead" Natsu grins as he slowly walks towards Hades

Erza, Gray, and Lucy started to get back on their feet as well, their faces changing greatly. Their trembling was still there, but they were its masters. They had it under control.

Laxus smirked under his nose and forced himself back to his feet as well. As long as he had one leg to stand on, he'd do it.

Natsu's words sparked fire in Fairy Tail's hearts as everyone smirks

Hades kept his eyes on each and every single one of them for a moment. ""So, they still chose to struggle. Even in death they still stayed true to fairy tales told them by Makarov? This was just sad.""

"Very well." he said and raised his hands. Rubble has started to rise and join together into weirdly shaped masses. "I shall grant your wish. Sleep now, Fairy-"

All of a sudden, Hades' face twisted in a painful grimace. His eyes widened drastically as he staggered in his place. He quickly raised his hand to his right eye and touched it, magic oozing out of his body at rapid rate.

""Could this be...No, that's impossible! They couldn't have!"" he looks to the side and sees Meredy typing on a magic screen

"impossible!"

**With Charla and Lily**

Charla was smiling and Lily was smirking

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Explosions rang out as the room they were leaving was coming down

The Devil's heart, Hades's own heart was beating yet weakly as the glass it was in was cracked and shattered and was exposing it

**Back to the fight**

Hades buckled over in pain, pained grunts escaping his mouth. ""My heart!""

"looks like the cats did it" Gray said with a grin

Hades snapped his head upwards and pierced them with his glare, once again stopping them in their tracks with fear. "The secret to my immense magic and longevity may have been destroyed...but I am still perfectly capable of disposing of all of you." he whispered menacingly and aimed his right hand at them. "Your end will not avoid you, Fairy Tail."

His eyes widen in surprise as Laxus appeared in front of him and sends a lightning punch straight to his face

"gaah!"

"GO! FAIRY TAIL!" Laxus shouted before getting a purple energy blast at his chest as everyone went on to the attack

Natsu and everyone went to attack him as they poured all of their strength for one last attack

"**open the gate of the goat, Capricorn!"**

Lucy summons Capricorn who was wearing a butler's suit

"you summon me, my lady?" Capricorn said

"you!?" Hades exclaimed before getting multiple punches to the face by Capricorn

"my name is not Zoldeo! I am Lucy-sama's spirit! Capricorn!" Capricorn then lands an upper cut that sends Hades flying to the air

Gray then appeared as he creates two giant ice swords

"**ICE BRINGER!"**

He slashed them at Hades who got send falling to the floor only to met Erza in her Heaven Wheel armor

"**Pentagram Sword!"**

A pentagram magic slash got sent towards Hades before seeing Wendy behind him

"**Tenryuu no Yokugeki!"**

She swings her hands as a gust of devastating wind blow him away

Hades was sent crashing to the ground and was now face to face with Natsu

"**Shin Metsuryu Ougi! Kai!"** he shouted as he had black and red flaming sphere on each hand while Lightning was dancing around him

Hades could only look in horror as he tried to use Grimoire Law, only to fail as he did not had enough time to cast it

"**Ankoku Bakuraijin!"**

Natsu swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames and lightning that barraged Hades

"GAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

He falls to the ground while twitching a little before stop moving as he was out of it

Lucy hugged Wendy so hard the girl thought she was going to pass out. Gray and Laxus smirked and fist bumped each other. Erza smiled dearly as they have won the battle and the war

Natsu drop to his knees as the markings on him and armor plating disappears

he looks to the side and sees Ultear running towards him with Meredy who was carrying Aya in her arms

He smiled as Ultear brought him into a hug

"Ul…tear" Natsu softly spoke before closing his eyes from using so much magic power in just one day as he rested his head to her chest

"Natsu….." Ultear caresses his head with a smile

They then hear the sound of a herd coming as they turn to see Charla and Lily running towards them while being chased by a herd of Grimoire Heart goons

"you kidding, right?" Gray said while looking annoyed

"there still small fried left?" Laxus said

"hold it right there!"

The sound of Makarov's voice boomed out as the herd stopped

Makarov appeared with the rest behind him

The herd of small fries then ran away after they saw their master defeated

Natsu smiled to the old man who grinned with a nod

"Natsu…" Meredy called out his name as she kneels beside him and showed him that Aya was awaked and was looking at him

"hi…" Natsu greeted the child with a soft smile as he raised his hand up and slowly trace his little finger on the child's face

"I'm your daddy" he spoke as he traced the child's face before caressing her head as Aya laughs a bit to the tickling sensation he was giving to her

Ultear and Meredy smiled to him as Natsu started child talking to his little girl

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	25. Chapter 25

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**the next day**

With the battle over and the enemy successfully driven away from the island, Fairy Tail could fully focus on treating their wounded and fixing their remaining issues. Makarov managed to get his hands on a lacrima brought by Mest and let the Council know what he thought of them and their idea of nuking the island. With the threat of Grimoire Heart resolved and Zeref disappearing from the island, the Council backed down from their decision.

As promised, Makarov allowed Grimoire Heart to peacefully leave the island and collect their dead. Although Azuma's body could not be moved from its place after turning into a tree, Zancrow who was found dead in the woods, was taken away by Grimoire's troops under the command of Rustyrose. Kain took care of Kawazu, and Yomazu. And Grimoire Heart then left Tenroujima

**At base camp**

Everyone was bandaging their wounds while chatting sometime

Natsu was with his family as he was carrying Aya for the first time

He was rocking the already sleeping child in his arms as he was overjoyed to finally meeting his baby girl

Ultear and Meredy smiled to him

**At Grimoire Heart**

Hades stared at his bandaged hand and frowned. He was currently sitting in the throne room of the ship, which was put back together by Rustyrose and his magic. Kain and Rustyrose sat together with him, their injuries also patched up. Their mood was sour to say the least.

Rusty sighed and clutched his face with his hand. "We were so close! So close to the Grand Magic World! Zeref was right in front of us!"

Hades said nothing. His head was too busy to pay attention to his underlings.

"It is because of people like you that I have turned out like this."

The Kin snapped to their feet in an instant, as a strange voice spoke out from the shadows. Hades slowly looked up, not surprised at all.

"It is your evil thoughts and intents that have summoned Acnologia upon this land."

As soon as the voice's owner stepped out of the shadows, Kain and Rusty dropped to their knees in shock and horror. Hades felt his eyes widen in shock, as he slowly stood up from his seat.

The voice belonged to none other than Zeref, who was slowly strolling towards them, his step carefree and relaxed.

"Zeref!" exclaimed the elder. "The Black Wizard himself! But...how...why are you on my ship?!"

Zeref arched an eyebrow. "To leave this island, obviously. I have spent years in solitude on that island, but it appears that I am once again forced to interact with humans." he explained, putting a lot of pressure on the second half of the sentence.

Hades' hands were shaking. "The Black Wizard...right in front of my eyes..." he then smiled like a madman and turned to his underlings. "Quick, the keys! Bring me the keys!"

Kain could only raise his head a little. "We...can't move." he grunted, with Rustyrose nodding weakly beside him.

"There will be no need for keys of any sort." stated Zeref loudly. "I am awake. I have never been asleep."

Hades' face dropped. "What?"

"Tell me something." began Zeref. "I am by all means in no place to judge you, but many people lost their lives in your pursuit of the keys, am I right? People paid the ultimate price just so you could get your hands on those. It really makes me sad...and angry. Those keys have always been a myth, a legend created and spread by third-rate Zeref worshippers, who never gave a second thought to do some proper research on the person they devoted their lives to."

Hades punched his throne, its armrest falling off. "No! I did my research! The keys are necessary to awaken your true magic! Your true form! What you are right now is just-"

"I really hate repeating myself." Zeref's voice echoed dangerously, wind suddenly appearing inside the closed ship

"The keys are an old fable. They were never real to begin with. I have been awake all this time. The person standing before you is the real Black Wizard Zeref." said the man once again.

Hades was lost for words. "But...how is this possible? I saw you being tricked and defeated by my underling! Someone of your caliber would never have fallen for such a childish trick!"

"The person who was bested by that woman was not the person who is standing before you at this very moment." explained Zeref. "Back then that truly was my real power. But, as you can tell, that is no longer the case."

The ship began to creak, cracks appearing in the walls and floor. Zeref's magic was enormous, but stable. It created an illusion of filling the room like a balloon, putting constant pressure, but keeping it on a non-aggressive level.

"Despite your age you look no older than my youngest underling..." whispered Hades. "How?"

Zeref smiled sadly. "Would you like to learn the secret of my immortality, you poor fool?"

Having received a nod, Zeref told him the story. "Over 400 years I have seen countless battles and deaths. They started to become something...daily, for me. Like breathing. But one day, I was shown just how valuable life truly was. That was also the day I became cursed. From that day, the more precious I find human life to be, the more of it I steal. To stop killing people, I must forget the weight that is a human life."

"Are you saying you are constantly battling the weight of human lives?" asked Hades.

Zeref nodded. "That is correct. That is why my magic never works as I want it to. I can never control it. But, if I _forget_ the weight of life...now that is a different matter."

Hades started to choke, his hands mindlessly going towards his throat, as if that would help him breathe properly. Zeref's eyes changed color from black to red, his hair being gently raised by his magic. His face, although stoic and seemingly emotionless, hid a vast ocean of anger underneath. An ocean Hades has just realised he was staring at.

"You are guilty of many crimes, Precht." he said quietly. "You are guilty of taking innocent lives in my name, of making me forget how precious human life is, of calling Acnologia onto this island, but most importantly...for being the reason this era has come to an end."

"Acnologia?! What are you talking about?!" choked out Hades.

"When exactly did I say you are permitted to speak?" Zeref's voice was cold and merciless. It pierced right through Hades' heart. making the elder terrified to the point he was incapable of further speech. "For the things I have mentioned, you shall be punished. I am going to steal from you, Precht. I am going to steal the most valuable thing a human can offer, something you have been stealing ever since you took a step towards darkness. Your life."

Hades extended his hand and tried to speak out one last time, asking Zeref to give him just one more moment to ask just one more question but could not as the old man falls

Zeref closed his eyes and breathed out, as Hades' lifeless corpse fell off the throne. Magic stopped putting pressure on the room, colours returning to their original state. He started to say a small prayer for all of the people who died in pursuit of his keys, but soon stopped after hearing a sound. A sound that never failed to send a chill down his spine.

Zeref turned to the window and frowned gently. "Here he comes." he announced in a whisper.

**Back at the base camp**

Gajeel who has woken up quite recently was slowly trying to eat his soup. Every time he moved any part of his body it stung, so he settled in with a closed tent and a straw he slurped the dish through with. He ate it lost in his own thoughts, only to have his ears pick up something. A nostalgic sound that for a second rendered him dumbfound. He shook his head, blaming his imagination, and got back to eating, only to hear it again. This time louder.

Gajeel slowly stood up and frowned, as he thought that he was going crazy.

he walked out of his tent and wanted to find other Dragon Slayers to confirm his theory, only to be met with the sight of Wendy and Laxus staring into the skies. Wendy's face expressed hope and a small dose of fear, while Laxus' confusion.

Natsu who was in his tent with his family picked up the sound as his face went serious

""he's here""

"You hearing that?" Laxus asked to Gajeel who nodded

"Yeah. It sounds like..."

"A dragon!" finished Wendy.

Lisanna looked at her funny. "A dragon? Are you sure?"

"It is." Gajeel said "but it ain't friendly, it's.."

"Hostile." finished Laxus.

"That's because it is."

Gildarts ran into the camp with Cana and Lucy behind him

"Right now. it doesn't matter where or how, split up if you have to. Just run."

"Gildarts." Makarov called out as he came walking in

"Is that who I think it is?"

The man nodded slowly. Makarov closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose, before roaring on top of his lungs. "All of you, leave the island! No matter what or how, do as I say! Run away from here as far as you can! Don't look back, just-"

**ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Makarov was interrupted by a deafening roar that came from behind the clouds above them.

Just when everyone looked up in the sky, a dragon as black as death descended upon the island, spiking at it like a meteor.

Just before it could smash into it spread its wings and stopped just above the land, the wind created by its wings knocking everyone to the ground, trees bending as if they were made of rubber.

The Dragon of Chaos, Acnologia has descended

"W...what is this...thing?" choked out Lucy in terror.

"This can't be..." whispered Erza, just as shocked. "I knew dragons were still around." he growled. "But..."

"...This one sure as hell ain't a friendly one." finished the thought Laxus.

"It's the very same dragon I've met on my Quest last month." stated Gildarts and walked up in front of everyone. "I know what it's capable of. All of you leave this island immediately, I'll do something about it. I know how it moves, so-"

"No."

Makarov's voice was stern and loud. He threw his shirt aside and began to increase his size to match that of the dragon, who has just landed on the island, its weight causing it to shake. "You will all run away from here, right now. None of you is allowed to challenge this beast. That is an order. Run. Don't look back. Keep moving forward."

"Like hell we're gonna leave you!" roared Gray with Juvia on his back. "We will fight!"

"Those who can still fight, prepare yourselves!" yelled Freed and pulled out his blade. "We shall hit it with everything we've got!"

"I told you to run!" roared Makarov, his voice loud enough to make the Dragon Slayers grimace in pain. "That is my final order as Master! You shall all run to the ship and get away from here! Are you going to disobey my orders until the very end?!"

Fairy Tail was shocked. ""Final order?!""

"Like hell we're gonna-"

Gray wanted to argue, but he was stopped by Laxus, who simply grabbed him by the collar and started to drag him towards the ship. "Enough. We're leaving. You heard him, Master's orders. Shut up and obey." he said quietly.

Gray wanted to snap on the man, but he soon felt his eyes widen in shock. Laxus was crying. He wasn't even trying to hide it - soon all could see tears flowing down his face.

Taking his tears as a sign that it truly was their only option, Fairy Tail grit her teeth in frustration and started to run, some of them sobbing. They've decided to leave Makarov by himself.

The elder smiled under his moustache and turned to the dragon, who jumped forward, almost as if trying to get to them.

Makarov clenched his fist and punched the dragon right on the jaw, before wrapping his arm under its head and securing it in a choke hold.

Acnologia roared and started to push, but Makarov did not move. He flexed his muscles so hard they were crying out in pain and continued to strangle the beast with everything he had.

"Like hell I'm letting you go through!" he growled. "Those are my kids behind me! I don't know what you came here for, but you will not take their lives! As long as I have limbs to move with, you will stay here!"

Acnologia roared as it sends the giant hurling down to the ground before pushing a claw to Makarov's chest

Makarov and Acnologia roared at each other before Makarov started laughing

""for the first time, I've acted like a true parent, I now can die without regret…." Makarov said as he closed his eyes and awaits his death

**ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Suddenly a different roar was heard as Makarov opens his eyes and sees Acnologia get rammed to the side by a flaming dragon

"Natsu….?!" Makarov exclaimed while shrinking back to size as Natsu was in the flaming dragon

"**get back to the other, gramps"** Natsu said as a red sphere like bubble flied to Makarov and encased him in it

"what are you?!" Makarov look to him in shock as Natsu and Acnologia was in a power struggle

"**I'm going to finish what I've started"** Natsu said before he threw Acnologia aside

**Flashback**

Natsu and the gang were running back to the ship only to find it drifted away into the vast sea

"no!" Lucy gasped in horror

"it was because of that thing's roar" Gildarts said while clenching his fist

Natsu looks to them all as he could tell that they were afraid

"Natsu" Ultear voice out as Natsu turns to see her and Meredy who was carrying Aya were looking to him

"it's going to be alright" Natsu said as Drac equipped to him

"what are you?" Ultear asked as Natsu gives her his locket

"my duty as a father" Natsu said as the gem on his gauntlet glowed and everyone except Natsu was encased in a red bubble

"Natsu!" Ultear slammed her hands at the bubble trying to break out while the bubble was flying towards the drifted away ship

"Gray, I'm counting on you" Natsu said to Gray whose eyes widen in shock

"you!" Gray shouted as Natsu nodded to him

"you're crazy! Even for you! You wouldn't even stand a chance against that thing" Gajeel shouted

"that thing ain't something a human can hope to beat" Gildarts shouted as he saw black markings appearing on Natsu's face

"I was never a human" Natsu spoke as he was encased in flames and the flames then form a flaming dragon

"**I'm a demon"**

Natsu had demon like horns appearing on his head as everyone then see his gauntlet turning black

"**I'm sorry for keeping it a secret to you all, I did not know how would you react to see me like this"** Natsu said as he looks to them before looking to Ultear

"**I'm sorry Ultear, looks like you've got to get home before me"** Natsu said as Ultear had tears falling down her eyes

"**but don't worry, I will be back, I promise"**

The flaming dragon then flies to the battle with Ultear screaming Natsu's name

**Flashback end**

Makarov stared in shock as Natsu was on par with the dragon of chaos

"**take care of everyone, old man" **Natsu said before the red bubble flied towards the others

"Natsu!" Makarov shouted his name as he sees Natsu and Acnologia battle in power

**With the others**

**In the ship**

"turn back!" Ultear screamed while Gray was trying his best to hold her

"turn back! Please!" she begged them to turn back

"we can't!" Gildarts exclaimed to her

"let Natsu deal with this, trust him!" Gildarts said before seeing Makarov flying towards them

"Master!" Erza exclaimed as the bubble he was in popped and he fell down to the ship

"where's Natsu!?" Gray exclaimed as Makarov only looks back to the island where they see a flaming dragon was duking it out with the black dragon of chaos

They then see both dragons were charging up a breath attack as the attack collided and cause a devastating explosion that sends giant wave of ocean water splashing their way

Ultear's eyes widen as both dragon fly to the sky and were clashing each other before they did one last clash and an explosion engulfed the both of them

"NATSU!"

On that day, Natsu Dragist, and Tenroujima disappeared

**Four years later**

**Magnolia**

**In the forest**

**At a home**

A little girl was playing in a swing while humming as she was having fun

She did not notice that she was being watched from the trees as a pair of canine eyes were looking at her from the bushes before disappearing

The child continued to swing as she smiled while enjoying the swing

The sound of something stalking her could be heard as she turns to see a giant wolf was looking at her with a growl

"North!" The little girl squealed as the wolf started licking her cheeks as she laughs

The door to the backyard was opened as a certain pink hair girl came in

"hey, North! Stop it! Aya just got bathe!" she scolded the wolf as she takes out a napkin and cleans the little girl's cheek of Dog drool

"nee-chan" Aya said as she wants to be carried

Meredy smiled and carried up her little sister into her arms

"Woof" North barked as Meredy and Aya heard the bush shaking as they then see ten wolf pups running towards them while being followed by a white wolf

"wait!" Meredy exclaimed before falling with her sister as the pups started licking them

"wait!? Ahahhahahaaahhh!" Meredy started laughing as the licking from the pups were tickling her

"help!" Meredy screamed out a help as Ur came out with a cane

"North! Call back your pups!" Ur shouted as North started to bite on her cane while Ur was pulling it back

"hey!" Ur shouted as she then creates an ice bone in her hand and then throws it

"fetch!" she shouted as North and the pups went after it while the white wolf rested down

"ewww, I'm drooled up" Meredy said while carrying Aya who also got drooled

Ur sighed before letting the two in to get cleaned up

**In the home**

Meredy and Aya with Ur went into the home as the two went straight for the bathroom to get cleaned up

"geez, that little pup grew into such a trouble maker" Ur said while sitting down on the couch with her cane leaning to the side

She then heard giggling coming from the kitchen as she rolled her eyes

"how can you be laughing? That trouble maker was brought here by you husband, you know?" Ur said as woman identical to her came in as she had longer hair length and was wearing a white dress as well as a locket

"Ultear" Ur spoke as the woman smiled

After the assumed passing of Natsu and the destruction of Tenroujima

Fairy Tail returned home with grieving hearts for the loss of one of their own

Ultear and Meredy were brought to Natsu's home with the help of Gray, Ur and Ultear had a long time to reconnect after such long years of separation

"it's almost time for lunch" she said as she looks to the clock in the living room

She went to the kitchen to make her family a meal while cooking she takes a look to a picture from of her and Natsu smiling

Ultear smiled softly before returning back to cooking

**Night time**

Ultear was sitting at the porch with a night coat on her as she was listening to the sound of crickets in the night

North and his family were sleeping as the pups were twitching their legs as they slept

""it's already been four years"" Ultear thought as she looks to her locket and opens it

""four years pass since you disappeared"" Ultear trace her finger to the picture of Natsu with a sad smile

A tear fell to the locket as Ultear wiped it away then to her eye

In the forest the sound of footsteps could be heard as North's ears perked up as the wolf looks up

Ultear was about to go back inside but hears North letting out a low howl as she turns to look at the wolf who was looking at the forest

The fireflies appeared as they fly in the night illuminating a figure walking towards the house

Ultear's eyes widen as tears started to form and fall down her eyes before she runs towards the figure and embrace him

"I'm home"

_**~fin~**_


	26. Chapter 26 Scars that Will Heal

**Back with the next continuation of Natsu X Ultear Fanfic "Never Healing Scars"**

**Some has wished for a continuation. So, I'm giving them what they want**

**Summary: set 3 years after the original story**

**the X791 Arc and the Key to the starry Heaven Arc, has passed in the span of three years**

**and this story's arc is in the GMG arc**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

Makarov has gathered everyone as he had a special announcement to make

"everyone, as you all may know, in the kingdom of Crocus, the heart of our homeland, a competition was made to know who was the best guild in all of Fiore" Makarov boomed out as everyone listens

"and that competition is called the Grand Magic Games,"

"the GMG, has been a competition that we all have been ignoring for the past few years, as we never showed interest in it, but…" Makarov said before he grew a tick mark on his head

"those bastards think that they're the best guild just because we didn't participate! Well screw that!" Makarov shouted as the image of Bob, Goldmine smirking to him appeared in his head

"this year, we will participate as we will show them all who is the number one guild in all of Fiore!" he shouted out as everyone nodded while cheering

"I'll show Lyon who is the best Maker mage!" Gray shouted as he had remembered the smug look his old friend had when Lamia Scale won the GMG one time

"but who'll be participating for the guild?" Lucy said as she and the others thought of the same thing

Makarov then started coughing a bit as he continued his announcement

"I have seen and have decided the team who will represent Fairy Tail" Makarov told them as everyone listens

"Gray Fullbuster" Makarov called out as Gray smirks

"Erza Scarlet"

Erza nodded as Gray nodded in agreement

"we need our big guns after all"

"Lucy and Wendy"

Makarov called them out as the two were surprise to hear their names being called

"but why us?!" Lucy exclaimed

"isn't better if it was Laxus-san or Gajeel-san!?" Wendy begged Makarov

"well, Gildarts went on a journey while those two are out on jobs, so you two are the only ones that comes to mind" Makarov replied to her

"Master's decision is based on teamwork, so, it be better if we are the team" Erza said as Lucy thought about it before nodding

"who's the last one, Master?" Macao asked the old man

"the last one is.." Makarov started out before pausing as Gray stops him

"just a moment, gramps." Gray told him

"what is it, Gray?" Makarov asked him

"the last member is already decided by me" Gray said to him

"who is the last member, Gray?" Erza asked him as Gray smirks

"our secret weapon"

Gray voice out as the scene changes to that of a forest where a house was in the forest

**In the forest**

"fetch!" a little pink hair girl exclaimed as she threw a stick away before seeing ten cat size wolfs chase after it

"get it! Get it!" she shouted as the wolf pups run back while one of the pups had the stick in its jaw

"fetch!" she takes back the stick and throws it again

The wolf pups went after it again as they barked while running

Her name was Aya, Aya Dragist, the child of Natsu Dragist and Ultear Dragist and the little sister of Meredy Dragist

"Aya, the pie is ready" Meredy, her big sister came out of the house's door as she called out her little sister

"okay" Aya complied and was about to go in but stop as she heard footsteps coming from the forest's pathway

She turns around and her eyes widen while smiling

"It's Uncle Gray!" Aya exclaimed as she run towards him

"yo! Aya" Gray greeted her as he patted her head

"hi, Aya" Lucy greeted the little girl with a smile

"aunt Lucy" Aya greeted everyone as she invited them inside her home

**In the home**

"Mama! Neechan! Uncle Gray and the others are here" Aya called out as she and the wolf pups run into the house

"oh, it's you guys" Ur came in as she was walking down the stairs

"yo, Ur" Gray greeted his teacher

"baachan" Aya called her out as she smiles

"what brings you guys here?" Meredy whose head popped out of the kitchen looks at them and asked them while carrying up Aya into her arms

"just need to get the team's big guns" Gray told to him

"what does that supposed to mean?" Meredy asked them while looking confused

"I think this has to do with the GMG, and the guild's popularity rate" Ur said with a smirk that made Gray shrug his shoulders

"have some pie while you're here, it's delicious" Meredy said as she put down Aya and went to the kitchen with her to slice the pie

"where are they?" Gray asked as Ur and Meredy pointed to the backyard door

"you guys stay here and save me a piece," Gray told the others as he walks to the backyard door and opens it

**Backyard**

In the backyard, was a child's playground as it had a swing, a slide and a sandbox built around the lawn

Gray looks around the place and spotted a figure by the little lake in the forest, just sitting there

He slowly walks towards the figure as she/he turns their head towards Gray

"ah, Gray,"

It was Ultear

After the incident at Tenrou and the assumed passing of her husband, she has been living here with her family and been named as a member of Fairy Tail. As she and her family were one of them now

"yo" Gray greeted her with a smile

"I assume that you didn't just come here just to chat and have some of my mother's delicious chocolate pie, right?" Ultear said as she stands back up

"a little bit of both" Gray told to her

"where is he?" Gray asked as Ultear turns around and pointed to the inside of the forest where someone was standing there and was picking fruits from the trees with a giant wolf resting beside the figure

Gray nodded as he walks towards the figure who was picking fruits

The figure picks out an apple as he put it into a basket beside the wolf

The wolf's ears perked up as he lifts his head and did a low bark to Gray who was approaching

"yo" Gray greeted the figure who stopped picking fruits and turns to look at him

"we need your help, Natsu"

Natsu Dragist, another mage who survived his encounter and battle with Acnologia, the Black Dragon of Chaos and Destruction

The Bringer of Catastrophe, the Hell flame Dragon, the husband of Ultear and the father of Meredy and Aya

After his return, 3 years back. The man lived here without even showing his face to the public as he wanted some peace and bonding time with his family

He now has scars in some part of his body as they were the proof that he fought Acnologia

"I heard it from the guild, something about a competition at Crocus?" Natsu said as he picks out an apple and took a bite out of it

"yeah, you're in?" Gray asked Natsu who nodded as he summons Drac on

"it's been a while since I let loose"

Drac burst into flames as Natsu's eye glowed red for a moment before dimming

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	27. Chapter 27

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**At a beach**

"Wow!" Aya exclaimed, her eyes wide as she looked out at the ocean.

"It's so pretty." She moved closer to the water, dipping her toe in but just as quickly jerked it back. "It's cold."

"Wait for us Aya." Meredy called out to her little sister as she was in the middle of setting up a beach blanket with Ultear

"It's been so long since we've been to the beach." Lucy said with a smile as the group set up their belongings.

"I know, the air feels so nice here." Levy smiled, moving some of her hair behind her ears as the light sea breeze caressed her face.

"I can't wait to get into the water." Gray said while naked

"Ah~ Gray-sama!" Juvia screams with hearts in her eyes

"wear some clothes!" Ur, his master shouted at him while in the same state as he was

"your clothes as well, Ur-san" Natsu said as he appeared beside her with her stripped up clothes

"I want to go in the water too." Wendy said running after them.

"Don't forget we're here to train! Not to have fun!" Carla yelled.

"woof" North let out a bark as his pups were digging up holes in the sand while their mother was resting under an umbrella

"I don't think you are in a position to say that." Droy said, commenting the exceed's swimwear.

"Don't worry so much you two." Erza said to Jet and Droy. "It's important to relax once in a while, in addition to training." She said with a wide smile as she swam in the ocean.

"I think you guys are relaxing a bit **too** much." Jet sighed.

Everyone then started the day of training at the beach as it was Lucy's suggestion to train at the beach

After enjoying their fun in the sun, the beach group finally began their training: Lucy honed her celestial magic with Capricorn, Levy helped Wendy decipher Grandeeney's writings, and Gray trained in the ocean with Juvia and Ur

Natsu was sitting on a beach blanket as he was carrying Aya who was asleep in his arms after so much playing around

"She looks so peaceful." Ultear said smiling softly as she sat beside her husband.

"Yeah, she was everywhere today." Natsu said. "I could barely keep up with her."

"Well this was her first time at the beach, she was excited."

"yeah" Natsu said as he caressed Aya's head

The two then enjoyed the scene as they watch the setting sun with each other

**The next day or three months later**

Everyone (Except Natsu and his family) were on the sandy ground with sunken faces of despair and sadness

"What are we going to do?" Levy lethargically asked as she and the others sulked in the cabin they rented before leaving.

"How could this have happened?" Erza asked in disbelief

"all that precious time to train…. gone." Gray finished.

"I can't believe it." Lucy said staring blankly at the wall opposite of her.

On their second day of training, Virgo came and explained that the Celestial world was in danger and brought everyone except Jet and Droy to the spirit world, as the so called danger was just a surprise party for Lucy and the others, to celebrate the upcoming games as Lucy's spirits want to help her to the best they can

They partied out for a day before returning back home

But as they were going home, Virgo had told them that one day in the spirit world is equal to 3 months in the human world

And that is what cause everyone to sulk except for Natsu who was already strong while his family was just here to help the others in training

"Come on, you guys need to get a move on." Droy said, shoving a piece of chicken into his mouth.

"There's only five days left until the games and you guys still haven't made much progress." Jet added.

"Don't give up everyone." Ur said trying to raise her friend's spirits. "You still have time."

"But we don't have **enough** time." Juvia reminded sullenly.

"We just might have to let the others handle things." Levy said defeated.

"I think you're right." Wendy said, equally crestfallen.

"Rrrgh!" Erza roared. "We just have to increase our efforts!" she yelled rejuvenated. Surprisingly Aura was still sleeping peacefully despite her mother's outburst. "Everyone, prepare yourselves for intensive training! There will be no time for rest!"

Lucy shirked back in fear.

"there's no need for that" Natsu told them as he passes Aya to Meredy

"what do you mean?" Gray asked him

"there's a way to boost your magic in just a few days" Natsu said as everyone gawked at him

He then started explaining, the Second Origin, the second unused Magic container in a mage's body

"My arc of time, speeds up the development of second origin, meaning that you will not only be able to use magic for longer periods of time, but you will also gain new magic you never had before." Ultear finished Natsu's explanation to them

"Really?!" The others exclaimed happily.

"Looks like we'll be ready for the games after all." Gray said with a smirk.

"Talk about lucky." Lucy smiled.

"Although, there will be unimaginable pain during the transition period." Ultear said with a sadistic smile that made Fairy Tail be afraid of her smile

"your sadistic side is coming out, Ultear" Ur told her daughter who laughs at the scared face of the who will be tortured people

"So who wants to be first?" Ultear asked them

**Evening**

Everyone was in a cabin by the beach as they were all in pain as Ultear's magic on them was still doing its work on them

They scream in pain as their body was in burning like pain

"only an hour left, good luck everyone" Ur said to them as she reads a magazine in her hands while Meredy was making a sand castle with Aya

Ultear focuses her crystal ball as she focuses her magic in speeding the Second Origin process in them

Now our attention is to Natsu who was in the forest with a communication Lacrima in his hands

"how's the recon?" Natsu asked to Jellal on the communication Lacrima

Ever since Jellal was taken in to Fairy Tail, to be supervise by Natsu, he has spent 7 years with them as he is a permanent member who is defended by Natsu as an innocent mage

The Council tried to shut down Fairy Tail and tried to apprehend Jellal, when Natsu disappeared 5 years back, but Fairy Tail stood firm as they would never let anything happen to a family member, no matter how dark their past is

"_the same, I keep sensing the same magic trace around the kingdom, I'm starting to believe that this might be something bigger than Zeref"_ Jellal replied to him

6 years back, his memories returned as he remembers all the horrible things, he did to Erza and her friends at the tower

He even tried to commit suicide when his memories returned but Erza stopped him, she told him that he still has a reason to live

Now, Jellal has a light to illuminate his path, his path to forgiveness and he was on a mission

"is it coming from one place or is it moving?" Natsu asked him as he was thinking that it can't be his brother as he had sensed the magic residue in the so-called City and he knew his brother's magic trace anywhere

"_moving, but at an odd pattern"_Jellal replied to him as a map appeared on the communication Lacrima's screen

The map had red lines going all over the city as it made circular and round formations

""quite odd, it's like this mage who leaves this magic trace is just walking in circles or is just lost"" Natsu thought while thinking of what could be causing it

"_what should I do next?"_ Jellal asked him

Natsu rubs his chin as he scratches it a bit

""if I'm thinking it clearly, this magic is negative but at the same time it's not""

Natsu sighs before looking at Jellal

"get back to the guild, I'll be contacting the old man for an extra plan for the game"

Jellal nodded as he shuts off the communication Lacrima before contacting Makarov with it

He then started chatting with Makarov who listens to his words and nodded

"_I got it. I'll make preparations"_Makarov said before turning off the communication Lacrima

Natsu then made the Communication Lacrima disappear as he sighs while sitting on a stone boulder

"this magic, feels a lot like Ultear's Arc of time but at the same time different" Natsu thought out loud before hearing Aya calling out for him

He then decided to leave this matter for another time as he walks out of the forest and back to the beach where he sees Aya and Meredy was in the middle of burying a knocked out Gray whose face looks like he's been through hell

Natsu sighs with a smile as he walks to them

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	28. Chapter 28

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**At a beach**

**4 days later**

Natsu and the others had finally arrived in Crocus, the capital of the Kingdom of Fiore and the site of the Grand Magic Games.

Gray, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla all fell to the ground exhausted when they reached the center of town; the citizens giving them weird looks

"Man, I feel like crap." Gray groaned.

"Yeah my body still hurts." Lucy moaned as she rubbed her shoulder. "I thought I was doing fine a couple of days ago."

"All of you are disappointing." Erza said as she looked down at her guild mates, "Surely all of you aren't whining about a little pain."

Natsu who was wearing a cat mask, while carrying Aya in his arms was looking over the still tired members.

"Well not all of us are monsters like you two, Erza." Gray grumbled.

"What was that?" Erza asked with a frightening gaze.

Gray nervously shook his head. "I didn't say anything."

Lucy looked around the city square, taking in the size of the city proper for the first time. "Wow, I didn't even notice how big this place is." She said in awe.

Wendy nodded with an astounded smile. "It's even bigger than Lumina."

"maybe even bigger than Edolas" Charla added in

"Well this is the capital of the kingdom." Erza said. "It only makes sense that it would be the biggest city."

"It certainly is an overwhelming sight." Carla commented.

"I see you all made it!" A voice called from a distance. The group looked over and saw Master Makarov, Jet, Droy, Levy, Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka, Bisca's and Alzack's daughter, walking towards them.

"Master." Erza said in slight disbelief.

"Aya!" Asuka exclaimed excitedly, getting down from her "seat" on Makarov's shoulders and running towards her friend.

Natsu set down his daughter to the street as the two girls met halfway and began to talk excitedly about their time apart as they were of the best friends

"Hey gramps." Natsu greeted to him

"We weren't expecting to see you so soon." Lucy said.

"We finished all of the registration for the game." Makarov said. "Now we can show everyone just what the Fairy Tail guild is made of."

"which brings to my question" Jet said as he pointed to Natsu

"why are you wearing a mask?" Jet said with Droy nodding in agreement to his question

"two reasons," Natsu answered them

"one, Aya likes me wearing the mask and two, this will hide my face from the crazy fans that sprouted out from the past few years" he told them as he sighs before carrying up Aya into his arms

"I like seeing Papa wear it" Aya agreed in

"fans?" Gray said as Natsu passes Aya to Lucy and went to the center of the town and took off his mask

"kyaaaaaa! It's Dragist!" a girl screams as a crowd instantly formed around Natsu, as they wanted his autograph, his photo and his rights to marry him

Natsu then disappeared in a flash as he was now beside Gray with a dog looking mask on him

"see my point?" Natsu asked him as they watch the crazy fan girls trying to find Natsu everywhere

Makarov then coughs as he pulled out a book

"Here's the rule book for the games Erza, I want you to have it read by tomorrow." Makarov said.

"What?" Erza's eyes widened at the thick tome. "You want me to read it?"

"Don't worry I'll handle it." Levy smiled, taking the book. She put on her gale force reading glasses and began quickly flipping through the pages. "Seems pretty straight forward so far." She said still reading. "No guild masters may participate." She read aloud.

Makarov nodded. "Of course."

"Any person without a guild mark is forbidden to enter." She continued.

"No duh." Gray commented.

"The type of competition and goals are kept a secret and the rules are not revealed until just before the competition itself."

"That's a bit weird." Lucy said. Wendy nodding in agreement.

"It looks like there's a warning at the end too." Levy said.

"What does it say?" Erza asked.

"All participants must be in their reserved inns by midnight." Levy answered.

"Midnight?" Gray said. He and the others looked at the huge clock in the middle of the square.

"Midnight tonight?" Lucy asked.

"Well it's only 1 'o clock now." Jet said.

"I'm taking Aya to the playground" Natsu said as he takes Aya from Lucy who passes her to him

"at Honey Bone inn, right?" Natsu said as they all nodded

"see you there" Natsu said as he walks the street towards the playground where many children were playing and parents were chatting with each other

"I suppose we have some time before we have to be at the inn." Makarov said. "Perhaps we should take a cue from Natsu and do some sightseeing." He suggested, the others, save Erza, nodding in agreement.

"I'll head towards the inn and take a look at the room." Erza said.

"I'll go check out some of the shops." Gray said. "Maybe some of the people here have an idea what to expect in the games."

"I'll join too, there are lots of beautiful clothes there" Lucy said as she imagines the beautiful clothing that is being sold in these city

"I wanna go look at some of the landmarks." Wendy said with wide eyed wonder. She pulled from her bag a guide book she received upon entering the city.

"Looks like everyone has a destination then." Makarov nodded. The group started to splinter off towards their respective locations. "Have fun, but don't forget about the deadline."

"Right." Gray nodded.

"Ok." Wendy smiled. "Come on Carla." She grabbed the tabby's palm and ran off in excitement.

**At the shopping street**

"It looks like no one here knows any more about the games than we do." Gray sighed irritably as he scratched the back of his head.

"but at least we got some great clothes" Lucy said while carrying a shopping bag

Their stomach then growled. "let's get some food before heading to the inn."

Gray said to Lucy who nodded in agreement

"Gray!" A familiar voice called as both turned their heads to see Juvia happily standing a few feet away from them.

"Juvia? What are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"I came to cheer you on, my love." She answered with a wide smile before giving a cold glare to Lucy who sweatdrops

"**LOVE RIVAL!"** Juvia muttered out in a deep dark tone

"still with that?" Lucy said to her

"Everyone from the guild is here." Juvia said as her mood instantly changed to Gray

"Oh, I see. That makes sense."

Juvia looked down, a blush on her face as she began twisting her toe into the ground.

"I-I couldn't help but overhear you say you were hungry." She quickly made eye contact with Gray, the red on her pale face growing before she looked at the ground. "I-if you want, d-do you want to m-maybe…eat lunch with me?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." Gray said simply.

Juvia's eyes lit up. "Really?!" she squealed.

"Yeah." Gray nodded. "I'm pretty hungry."

Juvia clasped her hands together as she sighed dreamily.

""A romantic lunch with my darling Gray."" She thought as images of her and Gray feeding one another while classical music played in the background danced in her mind.

"um" Lucy said with a sweat drop as she feels a little out of place

"If you're concerned about being a third wheel, perhaps I can assist." A third voice called from behind Lucy.

Gray turned around, his eyes widening. "Lyon?!"

"There's a nice little restaurant I know." Lyon said as he placed his arm around a confused Juvia and walked off. "We can go there now."

"Hey, come back here with her you jerk!" Gray yelled after him. "And weren't you just inviting all of us?"

Lyon then came back with Juvia as he and Gray bumps fist

"how's Ur and the others doing, Gray?" Lyon asked his friend about their teacher

"doing well, and still gives the most painful knocks on the head" Gray said as the two laughed it out

"I hear you'r guild entering the games for the first time this year, Gray." Lyon said.

"Yeah? What's it to you?" Gray countered.

"You know, Lamia Scale will be the winners this year." Lyon proclaimed with a cocky smirk.

"How ya figure?" Gray inquired with a smirk of his own.

"Up until now Jura and I never entered, and our guild still placed second." Lyon boasted.

"Then it looks like it'll be the same result this year." Gray retorted. "Because Fairy Tail is winning the games."

"Oh yeah?" Lyon challenged.

"Yeah." Gray returned.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

The two bumps their foreheads together, staring each other down as they continued their battle of "wits".

Lucy and Juvia looked on from the side lines as they really felt out of place.

"Let's make a wager then." Lyon declared, stepping back and holding out his arm.

"A bet?" Gray asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If Lamia Scale wins the Grand Magic Games, Juvia will join our guild."

"What?!" Juvia squealed.

"Well…what if we win?" Gray asked, slightly lowering his head. He was a little ashamed he was entertaining Lyon's outlandish idea.

"Juvia will join Fairy Tail." Lyon said simply.

"She's already apart of Fairy Tail!" Gray argued.

"This is promise between men, Gray." Lyon pointed at him. "You can't back out."

"I didn't even accept it, you idiot!" Gray retorted.

"Are you afraid to lose?" Lyon inquired.

"What did you say?" Gray asked, his focus renewed.

"Gray!" Juvia shouted, forcing herself in the middle of him and Lyon.

"You can't have us all! Do you choose me, Lyon, or Lucy?! Please make up your mind!"

"why am I in the list?" Lucy asked her

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." Gray said deadpan.

**With Wendy and Charla**

As the sun began to set, Wendy and Carla found themselves standing outside the final spot of their tour, Mercurius; the palace of the king of Fiore. The pair looked on in awe as they stood in the palace's vast garden.

"I wonder what the king is like." Carla pondered aloud.

"Maybe he has a beard." Wendy said.

"A beard, huh?" Carla wondered as she imagines an old looking king who was at the same height of Wendy

"Perhaps." She said.

The two continued to happily converse on their ideas of the king's appearance, unaware of the mysterious presence watching over them from the tower's peak.

**With Lucy, Juvia and Gray **

"They're flowers everywhere around here." Lucy pointed out as she and her group continued to stroll through Crocus' marketplace as she was wearing a flower crown

"I heard the people who live here call it the 'Flower Capital'." Juvia explained.

"Makes sense I guess." Gray said half-heartedly while scratching his back

"Uncle Gray!"

Gray then hears the sound of Aya calling him as he and the others look to the side and sees Aya running to him

"Aya," Gray kneeled down as he looks at the child

"where's Natsu?" Lucy asked her as Aya pointed to a library where Natsu was paying the cashier some jewels as he was holding some children's story book

"papa is there" Aya replied

"you can't just go running around like that, you know?" Gray told her

"there are some bad people at night, you need to be careful" Lucy told her

Aya nodded before seeing a crowd up ahead

"what's going on there?" Aya said excited as she ran off.

"Aya hold on, come back!" Gray yelled, running after his niece.

"Gray, wait up!" Lucy called, she and Juvia following him.

Aya made her way through the crowd where there was a commotion and she see two young men, one with blonde hair while the other had black hair

Next to them were two cats that reminded Aya of Charla and Lily. Except that they look different from the fact that one was red while the other one was wearing a frog costume

"Anybody up for round two?" the blonde man challenged with a cocky smirk.

"These guys weren't even worth it." The red cat remarked.

"Fro thinks so too." The green cat commented smiling.

Aya stood frozen in place as she continued watching them, fear slowly consuming her small frame. "Papa…" she whimpered.

"Huh?" the blonde looked over, noticing the young girl. He smirked as he approached her. "What are you doing here kid?" He kneeled down to her level. "You got lost?"

Aya didn't answer as she was too afraid.

"Why don't you run along back to mommy and daddy before you get hurt?" He sneered, his cold eyes sending a shiver down the child's spine.

"Aya!" Gray shouted as he, Juvia and Lucy made their way to the front of the crowd. The child turned around when she heard his voice, running into his open arms.

"Uncle Gray." She cried while gripping his shirt with her little hands.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gray asked, rubbing her head to calm her. "Why are you cryinG?"

"Aren't those guys from Sabertooth?" one of the people in the crowd asked.

"Hey yeah, that's Sting and Rogue." Another said.

"The twin dragons?! Here?!"

"Sabertooth?" Gray looked up at the pair of men standing before them.

"I know you, you're Gray Fullbuster from that guild called Fairy Loser" Sting said with a sneer

"what did you say?!" Gray said while passing Aya to Lucy

"you looking for a fight, blonde shit!?"

"if I was, does that matters?" Sting said that made a vein grew on Gray's forehead

"Gray stop it!" Lucy exclaimed to him

"we can't fight in the crowd" Juvia told him as she pulls back his hand

"yeah, listen to your little wench" Sting said that made Gray loses his calm

"that's it!" Gray shouted as he was about to use his magic on Sting

Sting smirks as he had light appeared in the palm of his hands

The two were about to brawl it out before Natsu appeared as he holds both of their fists with his bare hands

"You're!?" Sting exclaimed as both he and Gray back off from Natsu

"Gray, learn to cool your temper down" Natsu told to Gray before looking at Sting and Rogue as the pair looks at Natsu with wide eyes

"You're-" Sting began.

"Natsu Dragist!" Rogue finishes.

"Papa!" Aya went to her father as she cried on his pants

Natsu patted her head as he comforts her

"Yeah I'm Natsu." The fire dragon slayer answered. "Who wants to know?"

"Ha ha I knew it." Sting laughed. "So, the rumours about you entering the games this year were true. So, is that little girl your kid?" he pointed at the still frightened Aya

"does she know that his dad is someone who hides in their little house after not being able to slay a dragon?!"

"What?" Natsu's stare intensified.

"Acnologia right?" Sting questioned.

"What good is a dragon slayer if he can't even do what his title says he does?" a smug smirk appeared on his lips. "I used to look up to you, you know, once upon a time. My friend here was more of a Gajeel guy." He pointed at Rogue.

"I was just curious as a fellow dragon slayer." Rogue stated plainly.

Natsu's eyes squinted to their words.

"dragon slayers?"

"Let's make things easier. How about you call us true dragon slayers?" the blonde said.

"We would have taken down Acnologia."

"You only say that because you've never seen Acnologia." Lucy chimed in.

"when you see that monster, you will really know what the word terrifying really means!" Gray told them

"This guy is pretty stupid, isn't he?" the red cat said while pointing at Gray.

"But you're smart, right Lector?" the frog cat asked.

"Salamander's exceed might also be stupid as him as well" Lector said before North appeared in front of the two as the ice wolf let out a growl at them

"hi there, my name is Lector and he's Frosch, and now we will be bidding you a goodbye" Lector said to North before the two ran back to their partners and hide behind them

"It doesn't matter if we've seen him or not." Rogue explained.

"It's all about our ability as dragon slayers, which far outshines yours." Sting boasted.

"Maybe I should give you guys a crash course." Lector, said arrogantly while hiding behind Sting's leg as he was still scared from seeing North

"Natsu Dragist, Wendy Marvell, and Gajeel Redfox learned magic from the dragons that raised you. That makes you guys First Generation Dragon Slayers."

"Cobra from Oracion Seis and that Laxus Dreyar in your guild had Lacrimas put in their bodies that gave them their Dragon Slayer abilities. They're Second Generation Dragon Slayers." Lecter continued.

"But Sting and Rogue." He pointed at the pair. "Both learned from Dragons AND had lacrimas put in their bodies making them Third Generation Dragon Slayers, the strongest generation."

Natsu looks at them as he patted Aya's head and motions her to go to Lucy

"So, did your dragons disappeared in X777 like Wendy's and Gajeel's?" he questioned them as he crossed his arms.

"That's one way to put it." Sting answered vaguely.

"Perhaps we should tell him." Rogue said.

"Tell me what?" Natsu asked.

"We killed the dragons that raised us, with our bare hands." Rogue told him as Sting stood behind him with a sadistic smile.

the look in their eyes signifies that they felt no guilt about their actions.

"We did it to become true dragon slayers." He finished.

"You…killed them?" Lucy gasped with widened eyes.

"Humans killed dragons?" Gray said as he couldn't believe the creatures that are the same as Acnologia were killed by humans

"It's only natural for a dragon slayer to kill a dragon." Sting told them

"But they were your parents." Lucy retorted. "They raised you."

"That doesn't matter. We did exactly what we were chosen to do as Dragon Slayers." Rogue said.

Natsu had his eyes foreshadowed before everyone felt a rise of magic power coming from him

"can you really say that **after seeing this?"** Natsu told to them as his voice suddenly deepens and darkens

Sting and Rogue looks at him before their eyes widening in shock

A crimson red dragon appeared behind Natsu as it roars at them, but that wasn't what made them look in shock. It was the other creature standing behind the dragon

It was a black demon, and it was laughing evilly at them as the two creature looks at Sting and Rogue while the heat was rising

"**let me make things clear for you two," **Natsu said as the right side of his face burst into flames

"**you can make fun of me as much as you want"** Natsu told them as a glowing red eye appeared in the flames

"**but never make fun of my friends and never make my daughter cry… AGAIN"** Natsu told them as the streets cracked and shatters a bit that made nearby citizens back away from him

"**or both of you will pay with your lives"**

A hot gust of wind blow through as it made Sting and Rogue sweat a bit in fear

Natsu continued to make the heat rise before lowering it down as his flames disappears

"let's go" Natsu said as he picks up a plastic bag filled with children's story book and then holds Aya's hand, before walking back to the inn

"we will settle this in the games"

Gray and the others looked at him before following him

Sting and Rogue with their exceeds looks at the retreating figure of Natsu as they never felt such terrifying power from him

""so! So strong!"" Sting thought as his body was shaking in excitement

**At Honeybone inn**

Erza sat inside the room, clad in her pyjamas.

She was playing a game of solitaire, her eyes looking over at the clock hanging on the wall next to her every few minutes. "They're late." She grumbled.

She then hears a knock on the door and stood up. "Finally." She said as she walked over to the door. She opened it, seeing her teammates on the other side.

"It's about time you got here".

Natsu nodded as he went in first to place Aya on the bed and moved the blanket over her.

He caresses her head before giving a peck to her forehead

Natsu smiles to her sleeping before looking to the others as Erza was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed while Lucy and Gray were sitting on the floor with an apologetic look on them

"Explain yourselves." She commanded. "Why were you all late?"

Gray spoke first. "I was eating dinner, or at least tried to." He looked over to the side, exasperated as he thought of all the shenanigans that happened between him, Lyon, Juvia, and Lucy.

"we meet with Lyon on our way to grab a meal" Lucy told her

"we meet into some of the participating guilds" Natsu told her as he started to tell her how Gray and the others met Sabertooth and how Gray and Sting nearly made a brawl happen in the streets

"alright, I think I get the gist of it." Erza said before realizing that they were missing one person.

"Now where's Wendy?" she asked looking around the room for the sky dragon.

"I haven't seen her since this afternoon." Lucy said. "I hope she's ok." She fretted, thinking of all of the dangerous situations the young girl could have been caught up in. Everything from kidnapping, to becoming a thug.

"Carla's with her, so I don't think she got lost." Gray pointed out to her.

"Regardless of the reason it's almost midnight." Erza said. "A girl her age shouldn't be out so late."

The group heard a knock at the door. "Maybe that's Wendy." Lucy said.

"Come in." Erza called. The knob twisted and the door opened, revealing Lisanna and very muscular Elfman.

"Lisanna! Elfman!" Lucy said with a smile.

"Hey how's it goin?" Elfman greeted. "We brought you guys some snacks." The siblings walked into the room, carrying cola and various food items.

"You need the energy for tomorrow, right?" Lisanna asked with a smile.

"You guys back from the mountains?" Gray asked while taking a cola bottle and freezing it a little.

"Mhm." Lisanna nodded.

"Yeah, we thought we should get all beefed up for the games, but we weren't even picked." Elfman sulked as he set the cola down on the floor.

"Man, this suck, I wanted to show Lisanna and Mira how much more manly I got."

Lisanna walked over to Erza's bed and placed her bag down.

"were we interrupting some team planning?" Lisanna asked Erza

"no, you weren't. but you two came at the perfect time." Erza said to the Strauss siblings.

"We did?" Lisanna asked confused.

"We can't find Wendy." Erza answered.

"And we can't go look for her because we have be here at the inn by midnight." Gray chimed in.

"What's supposed to happen at midnight anyway?" Lucy asked looking at the ice make wizard.

"I don't know." Gray shrugged. "But the rules say we gotta be here, so I guess we'll find out soon."

The clock struck twelve and a loud gong began echoing throughout the entire city.

"Speak of the devil." Gray said.

"look" Natsu said as he pointed outside

Everyone looks outside as they see a hologram of a strange creature with a pumpkin for a head appeared in the middle of the capital.

"Good Morning to all participants in this year's Grand Magic Games!" the pumpkin creature greeted. Its voice had a singsong quality to it, its pitch lowering and raising every few words. It also had a constant smile on its face.

"What is that thing?!" Gray pointed out. "It's huge!"

"A pumpkin?" Natsu thought out loud before he got the idea to make a pumpkin field at near his home

The pumpkin creature continued speaking.

"We will now begin winnowing down the 113 teams assembled to 8 with our Preliminary Competition!"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	29. Chapter 29

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

"Preliminary Competition?" Gray said while raising an eyebrow as he turned to look at Erza, who stared hard at the hologram.

"This is the first I've heard of this." She said.

""113?"" Lucy thought. ""That's a lot of guilds. I didn't know Fiore even had that many.""

""A warning about the preliminaries would have been nice."" Erza thought with a furrowed brow.

"Due to the constant addition of guilds to the games each year," the pumpkin creature continued. "We have trouble incorporating events that will allow each team to shine." The pumpkin creature danced while giving its exposition.

"So this year only 8 teams will be allowed to participate in the games. And this will be how those 8 teams will be determined." The creature pointed into the air and the Honey Bone Inn began rising.

"What's…going…on?!" Lucy asked in a squeal as Natsu stood beside Aya as he gently holds her to make sure nothing happens to her.

"The inn's rising!" Lucy looked over the balcony and her eyes widening.

"Look!" Lisanna pointed into the city. "The other inns are rising too."

Everyone looks outside and sees many more inns rising up to the sky.

"Looks like some sort of pathway." Gray observed.

"Yes, but to where?" Erza inquired.

"Your goal is to reach the stadium, Domus Flau! You are allowed to use whatever magic at your disposal to reach the stadium, nothing is off limits; but all five members of your team must be present upon reaching the stadium or you will all be disqualified." The pumpkin creature explained.

"One more thing…" a hint of malice entered the creature's tone. "Should you die inside the labyrinth, the Games organizers are not held accountable."

"Well that's not frightening at all." Lucy said sarcastically.

"Labyrinth?" Natsu asked, looking at a giant metallic sphere in the air.

"Let the preliminary round of the Grand Magic Games, Sky Labyrinth, begin!" The pumpkin creature declared before disappearing.

"What the hell is that?!" Gray shouted.

"We have to go through that to reach the stadium?" Lucy asked as she was a bit intimidated to the sight of the giant metallic sphere.

"Well if it's a race we better get a move on." Gray declared as he stepped on the bridge.

"Wait!" Erza shouted, stopping his advance.

"What?" Gray looked back.

"Wendy still isn't here." Erza pointed out. "Without all five of our members we'll be eliminated before we even step foot inside the labyrinth."

"where could she be?!" Lucy chimed in as she was worried for her

"looks like there is no choice" Natsu said as he whistled with his fingers as North and his family came into the room

"I thought pets aren't allowed into the inn" Lisanna said as Natsu petted North's head

"I bribed the owner" Natsu told her as everyone sweat dropped

"wow"

"Lisanna, you and North, go to the town and try to find Wendy and Charla" Natsu told her as he pulled out a red ribbon that belongs to Wendy and let North sniffs it

"Right" Lisanna nodded. "I'll have others from the guild help out" she told him as Natsu nodded to her suggestion

"Shina, you and your pups stay here with Aya" Natsu told to North's mate as she nodded with a low howl while her children, barks at Natsu

"Elfman, you're with us. Without Wendy we will get disqualified as soon as we step onto that thing" Natsu told to Elfman who nodded with a grin

"man!"

"let's go" Natsu said as everyone nodded and jumps onto the bridge and started running to the labyrinth

"let's go, North" Lisanna said to the ice wolf who barked at her as the two went out to find their missing member

**(I skipped this scene part)**

**The next day**

The roar of the crowd echoed throughout the stadium of Domus Flau.

Hundreds of thousands of spectators sat in the stands, each of them eagerly anticipating the start of the Grand Magic Games. After narrowly making the cut in the preliminary round, Natsu and his team stood in the locker room area of the stadium.

"The crowd sounds lively." Said Erza.

"Yeah, it's pretty intimidating when you think about it." Lucy commented.

"A lot of non-magic users are here in addition to guild wizards, but I wasn't expecting it to be like this." Gray said a bit on edge.

"Well this _is_ a pretty big event in the kingdom." Erza pointed out. "It makes sense that there would be a lot of commotion and people here."

Natsu just stood at his seat as he yawns a bit

Everyone was wearing the same clothes as it had purple and white colour combination as well as the addition of a white Fairy Tail symbol on the front

"Hey guys correct me if I'm wrong here…" Elfman began. "But I'm not supposed to wear this am I?" Everyone looked over and saw that Elfman was holding a little dress that was meant for Wendy

"Of course not." Lucy said through a laugh. "There's no way you'd fit into Wendy's clothes."

"I guess I could just wear what I had on earlier until I get something made." Elfman grumbled

"So, do you guys think Wendy is alright?" Elfman asked suddenly making everyone think about the incident a few hours earlier

**Flashback**

"Wendy!" Gray yelled as he and the others burst into the stadium infirmary after clearing the preliminary.

The Dragon Slayer and Carla lied in the same bed, both of them weakened due to the unknown ordeal that they experienced. Lisanna and North stood by their bedside.

"What happened?" Lucy asked Lisanna.

"I don't know for sure." Lisanna shook her head.

"North tracked their scent and we found them at the palace's garden."

Wendy began to stir awake due to her friend's worried chatter.

"Wendy?" Natsu said walking to her bedside.

"Nat…su?" she strained.

"Thank goodness you're ok." Lucy smiled warmly.

"What happened to you two?" Gray asked Wendy.

"I can't really remember…" Wendy winced when she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder.

"She's suffering from hypomagia, a condition caused by a sudden loss of magical energy. She's been weakened physically, but luckily it's nothing bed rest won't cure." A voice said from behind the Fairy Tail wizards. They all turned around, surprised to see Porlyusica walking towards Wendy and Carla.

"Porlyusica?" Lucy said with widened eyes.

"Why are you here?" Lisanna asked.

"Am I not allowed to cheer on Fairy Tail?" Porlyusica inquired.

"No, of course you are." Lisanna replied.

"You said Wendy suffered a loss of magic?" Erza inquired, Porlyusica nodded in confirmation.

"How in the world did that happen?" Elfman questioned.

"There was this black creature…I think." She winced in pain again as she tried to remember her ordeal. "Then…" she then had the memory of a black creature jumping on her as it showed his teeth to her

Wendy whimpers in fear as she hides in her blanket and started crying a bit

"I'm sorry everyone…" she sobbed. "I trained really hard…but I'm still holding everyone back."

Everyone looked at Wendy with sympathetic looks in their eyes and a fire raging in their bodies. "Elfman-san..." Wendy looked over to the Strauss sibling.

"Hm?" Elfman replied.

"Please…take my place." Wendy pleaded.

"I swear as man, I won't let you down." Elfman replied determined with a nod

"can't you heal her, Natsu?" Gray asked Natsu who shook his head

"magic deficiency is something I don't know how to deal" Natsu told her

"let's leave this to Porlyusica" Natsu said as he started to walk to the door

Everyone followed behind as the door closes and Wendy rolled over and hugged the still sleeping Carla, tears were still flowing from her eyes.

"Stop all of that crying, it's getting annoying." Porlyusica said.

"What?" Wendy said confused. "But…"

"The Grand Magic Games are a week." Porlyusica said as she began to mix chemicals in test tubes. "You can rejoin the others when you're healthy."

Wendy stopped crying, her sorrow replaced with confusion.

"As the Fairy Tail guilds chemist…" Porlyusica turned around, a look of determination in her eyes. "I will heal you."

A smile appeared on Wendy's face, and she nodded. "Thank you Grandeeney."

"Don't call me that." Porlyusica retorted.

**Flashback end**

"You guys ready?" Natsu asked his team while standing up from his seat.

they all nodded. "The person who attacked Wendy, and Carla are most likely in the tournament, right?"

"We don't know anything for sure." Lucy answered as she affixed her key pouch to her belt. "But it's probably a safe bet that they are."

"Think someone was trying to sabotage us?" Gray asked while putting on his shirt.

"Doesn't matter!" Elfman shouted. "We only got one goal, do our best for Wendy. A real man never goes back on his word."

"Let's go." Erza said as the group exited the locker room and walked through the tunnel towards the stadium center.

"Well it's that time of year again folks!" an excited voice announced over the stadium intercom. "It's time for the greatest magic spectacle in all of Fiore, the Grand Magic Games!" The crowd roared with excitement.

"I'm your commentator, Lola Chapati and joining me is former member of the Magic Council and the current owner of the 8island restaurant: Mr. Yajima! Thank you for joining us Mr. Yajima." Chapati announced.

"It's nice to be here." Yajima said over his microphone.

"And our guest commentator for the day is none other than Ms. Fiore herself, from the Blue Pegasus guild, Jenny Realight!"

"Thank you for having me." The blonde smiled. "This is going to be Blue Pegasus' year." she declared determined.

"We can only wait and see." Lola said. "With the level of this year's teams, it's anyone's ball game. Speaking of, let's get on to announcing our competitors, shall we?"

The crowd continued to show their anticipation for the competition as the teams began to exit from their respective tunnels.

"First up, they placed eighth in the preliminary round, but they're looking to reclaim some of that former glory. It's the rowdy guild with the dainty name, Fairy Tail!" Lola announced as Erza and the others stepped out of the tunnel first and was met with the boos from the crowds

"What?!" Gray shouted in shock.

"They're booin us?"

"What's their problem?" Elfman asked irritated.

But the booing stopped when Natsu came into the picture that made the crowds instantly cheered

"as expected from someone who is famous" Erza said as Natsu shrugs his shoulders

"what took you so long?" Gray asked him

"Aya and Meredy brought me some snacks" Natsu replied to him while motioning to the cookie, he was eating that made Gray sweat drop

"sorry for asking" Gray said before Natsu motions them to take one

"Fairy Tail has come in last place at every Grand Magic Games, but this year they've cleared the preliminaries. And with the unexpected return of the famous Hell Flame Dragon returning to the light, things could be looking up for the former top guild." Lola said.

Yajima smiled and gave Natsu's team a thumbs up. "Congratulations Fairy Tail."

"Papa!" a voice called, catching team Fairy Tail's attention. They looked over to see Aya, along with the rest of the guild sitting in the stands. They cheered them on, even bringing a banner to drape over the railing.

"Let's hear it for Fairy Tail!" Makarov shouted, standing on the railing of the seats. The other guild members followed his example.

"Yes, let's all hear it for Fairy Tail." A familiar voice said happily. All of Fairy Tail looked to the side, all of their eyes, except Aya's, widening in surprise.

"Is that…?" Erza began.

"I-I think so." Lucy nodded.

"What the…?" Gray said.

"hee?" Natsu said in amusement as Mavis appeared beside everyone

"What are you doing here, First Master?" Makarov asked with widened eyes.

"I wanted to cheer you all on, so here I am." She said with a smile.

"Right, Aya?" she asked the child as Aya nodded with a smile.

"Here I am, huh?" Makarov repeated. "You can't just…"

"Don't be such a downer, Makarov." Mavis interrupted. "Only those with the Fairy Tail mark can see me. So, you don't have anything to worry about"

"That's not the issue here." Makarov sighed.

"But it's so boring staying on Tenrou Island all the time. I deserve some fun every once in a while, too." Mavis whined.

"Well I feel better now that Master Mavis is cheering us on." Natsu laughed.

"Even though she's a ghost?" Gray asked, a little freaked out.

"Now, our seventh place team." Lola resumed. "It's that vicious pack of hellhounds, Quatro Cerberus!"

"Oh yeah!" one of their team members yelled.

"Wild!" Another proclaimed.

"Heh, heh. We're gonna win it this year." Goldmine, the Quatro Cerberus guild master, smirked.

"Coming in sixth place we have an all-female guild." Lola said intrigued. "It's the beautiful dancers of the deep, Mermaid Heel!"

"I didn't even know there was an all-female guild." Macao drooled.

"I know right." Wakaba agreed. "Think they need a man to join?"

"I think it's an all-female guild for a reason." Lisanna said.

"In fifth place, the sapphire wings that sparkle in the night, Blue Pegasus!" Lola announced.

Out from the tunnel emerged Ichiya and the Tri-Mens, along with a person in a giant rabbit costume. All of them struck a pose.

"You can do it, boys!" Jenny cheered over the mic.

"In fourth place, the holy destroyers, Lamia Scale!" Lola announced next.

Lyon emerged from tunnel; Jura, Yuka, Toby, and a young girl with dark pink hair following behind him.

"Is that Jura of the ten wizards saints?" a spectator asked.

"No way!" another shouted.

"Fourth place?!" Obaba, the Lamia Scale guild master, shouted angrily as she shook her fist in the air. "Were you idiots even trying?!"

"Sorry, Master Obaba." The young girl nervously apologized. "It's because I'm so clumsy." Then as if on cue, the girl tripped on fell on her face.

"Try and keep it together Shelia." Lyon said helping her to her feet.

"Sorry, Lyon." Shelia apologized.

"Who's that?" Natsu asked looking at the girl that fell clumsily

"What happened to that chick who kept going on about love?" Gray questioned, referring to Sherry Blendy.

"Yeah I've never seen her before." Lucy said referring to Shelia. Her eyes slowly drew towards Blue Pegasus' mystery member. "Or that rabbit!"

"Shelia is Sherry's cousin." Yuka explained.

"Shelia's super strong." Toby grinned.

"Oh no, I don't have nearly enough love as my cousin." Shelia denied innocently.

Toby instantly turned his attention to the nervous Shelia. "Can't you take a compliment?!" he yelled, frightening the young girl.

"Calm down." Yuka said.

"I'll be proving that I have surpass Ur, Gray" Lyon told to Gray with a smirk before an ice stick hits his head

"you're still a hundred years too early from surpassing me!" Ur shouted at her apprentice from Fairy Tail's stand

Lyon grumbles a bit while Gray laughs

"Don't forget Gray…" Lyon said, glaring at his rival. "If we win, Juvia joins Lamia Scale."

"I don't remember agreeing to that, but I'm not gonna lose to you." Gray retorted with a smirk.

"If we're trading members, I'll be glad to take Erza." Ichiya said as he slid over towards the requip wizard.

"don't talk so casually about that!" Erza shouted while backing away from him

"I'll take you then." Ren said, wrapping his arm around a surprised Lucy. "But's it's not because I like you or anything." He looked away, a small blush on his cheeks in typical tsundere fashion.

"Still the same, huh?" Lucy sweat dropped.

"Then I'll take Wendy." Eve said dreamily as he walks towards who he thought was Wendy but it turns out he was face to face with Elfman, who had quite the scary look on his face.

"What happened to you, Wendy?" Eve asked distraught. "Puberty has not been kind." He said under his breath.

"Are you some kind of idiot?" Elfman asked.

"I'll just join Mermaid Heel then." Hibiki said happily as he walked towards the uninterested female wizards.

"Ahem." Lola cleared his throat, somewhat calming down the commotion among the teams. "Moving on, in third place...well this is something!" he said surprised. "This is this team's first time in the games, but they managed to take third in the preliminary."

The team in question walked out of the tunnel and every Fairy Tail member's eyes widened in shock.

"It's the midnight Marauders, Raven Tail!" Lola announced.

"Raven Tail?!" Gray shouted, having quickly risen from his spot on the floor.

"That's Ivan's guild." Erza said.

"But aren't they…?" Lucy began.

"They're a dark guild!" Makarov shouted from the stands. "What are they doing here?! Are they letting dark guilds in the games now?!"

"Calm down Master." Macao said as he, Wakaba, and Lisanna tried to restrain from the old man from jumping onto the arena floor.

"I do sense an evil from them." Mavis said.

"Well according to the info guide, Raven Tail has been around for more than seven years; but they've only just become an official guild." Lola explained.

"Then they are no longer a dark guild if the league has recognized them." Yajima said.

"Damn you Ivan." Makarov cursed under his breath. "How did you do pull this off?"

"Fairy Tail." The armored man who led the team said.

"that little girl has greeted us before"

Next to the armored man stood a figure with a top hat and a long nose, a small black creature on his shoulder. The creature snickered, transforming its head to mimic Wendy's. It hit itself and fell over.

Gray glared angrily, clenching his teeth. "Then it was you." He growled. "You guys hurt Wendy. You're gonna pay for that."

The armored man turned around, his team following him. "Let's enjoy the festival." He said smugly.

"Ivan…" Makarov said in a low angered voice.

"Alright, we're down to the final two teams who passed the preliminary round." Lola said.

"Two?" a spectator questioned. "Sabertooth is obviously one of them, so who's the other one?"

"I don't know." The person next to them shrugged.

"Is there another powerful guild hiding around?" Gray asked Erza.

"I'm not sure." Erza replied as she and everyone else in the stadium awaited Lola's next announcement.

"Now for the team who took second place in the preliminary round." Lola's eyes widened as he looked at the paper in front of him. "This is certainly a shocker." He said. "Perhaps with this they may have a chance after all!"

"What is he talking about?" Lucy asked to no one. As the mystery second place team entered the arena center everyone's eyes once again widened in disbelief, including team Fairy Tail's.

"Coming in second place, Team Fairy Tail B!" Everyone's jaws nearly dropped as they watched the second team from Magnolia's premiere guild enter the stage.

The team itself was stacked. It consisted of Juvia, Gajeel, Mirajane, Laxus, and a member thought long gone.

"Sis?!" Elfman exclaimed.

"J-Juvia?!" Gray and Lyon shouted in unison.

"Gajeel and Laxus are here too?!" Lucy asked with her mouth wide open. "That can't be allowed!"

"Another Fairy Tail?" the crowd was just as shocked as Gray and the team.

Natsu looked over to the team's fifth member and his eyes landed on the final member

"Mystogan" he said as everyone looks at the cloaked mage.

"Jellal, you wouldn't…" Erza grimaced. "Mystogan" put his finger over his lips and Erza instantly went silent.

"Really?!" Gray, Lucy and Elfman shouted

Natsu looks at Mystogan and nodded to him

Mystogan nodded back to him

Lyon blushed as he looked at Juvia. An irritated Cheria puffed out her cheeks.

"Why does Fairy Tail get two teams?" one of the spectators yelled.

"Yeah, what's the big idea?" another shouted.

"What the hell's going on?" Gray asked.

"I see that everyone is confused about the revelation of Fairy Tail having two teams in the games." Lola announced.

"However, there is nothing in the rule book against an event like this." Lola knew this as he was flipping through said rule book while he talked.

"But we didn't know this was happening." Lucy argued.

"I hope Natsu's plan will work, for both of our sake." Makarov muttered out.

"I think Master is behind all of this." Erza sighed.

"But if Fairy Tail has two teams, won't they be able to switch out members at will?" Jenny pointed out.

"That's just an advantage they will have to utilize." Yajima nodded, giving Makarov a thumbs up.

"It doesn't matter if we're in the same guild. If you get in our way, we'll take you down." Gray said while pointing at Fairy Tail B.

Gajeel smirked. "Wouldn't have it any other way, 8th place." Gajeel mocked, earning Gray's angered glare.

"cool it, Gray" Natsu told him

"My, they sure are getting into it." Mira giggled at the two dragon slayers.

"What are you doing here sis?" Elfman asked Mirajane with a raised eyebrow.

"Lighten up, Elfman. It's a festival." Mira smiled at her brother. "May the best team win."

"I'm not gonna go easy on ya just because we're in the same guild." Gray said to Juvia.

The rain woman nodded in confirmation. "I know. I won't hold back either."

Erza approach Mystogan as she looks at him for a moment

"Je-Mystogan..."she said.

"Why are you here?" she asked him.

"I'll explain the situation for another time. For now, I am Mystogan"

"You said you weren't going to enter the games." Erza reminded him.

"I hadn't thought of this option yet." Mystogan told her.

"From what I've been told, this 'Mystogan' and I are nearly one and the same." He said as Erza nodded in understanding.

"Come on Erza, no need to be all worked up. It's a festival." Laxus interrupted, draping his arm over Mystogan's shoulder.

"Right, 'Mystogan'?"

"There you have it, Erza?" Mystogan said.

"But…"

"Laxus is right, Erza." Natsu said as he walked up to the three.

"don't let anyone see your face" Natsu whispered as Mystogan nodded to him

"That masked man is wearing a disguise, isn't he?" Mavis inquired as Makarov's jaw dropped in shock.

"he is?" Aya asked the ghost

"I'm so so so sorry." Makarov apologized to Mavis.

"I told ya not to do it." Macao scolded.

"He just wouldn't listen to us." Wakaba said to Mavis.

"He doesn't feel like an evil presence." Mavis said. "Even more strange is the fact that he feels like one of us."

"Well technically he's in the guild." Macao said to him

"technically speaking, he can't show his face to the crowd" Ultear added in while carrying Aya into her arms

"Is he strong?" Mavis asked Makarov.

"Y-yes." Makarov stammered. "He used to be one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

"Ok." Mavis said.

"Ok?" Makarov repeated.

The first master nodded, a wide smile on her lips. "If it's to help Fairy Tail win then I approve." Her eyes sparkled.

"That's the first Master for you." Droy sighed.

"She fits our guild to a tee." Levy said with a nervous smile.

"Have you noticed anything odd?" Jellal whispered to Erza before she rejoined her team.

"Other than the fact that I don't trust Raven Tail…no, nothing." she answered.

"I see" Jellal said with a nod before returning back to his team while passing Natsu who was standing in his spot, a piece of paper who then made the paper disappear on touch

"keep me updated, I'll have Ultear and Meredy help you in searching for it in a later time" he told him as he nodded before they departed from each other

"Now for the moment you have all been waiting for!" Lola exclaimed on the mic. "The team who came in first in the preliminary round."

The crowd began to roar excitedly as the number one team entered the arena. "You know who I'm talking about!" Lola exclaimed.

"The reigning champions, the powerful, unrivaled, incomparable…Sabertooth!"

Sabertooth's team entered the stadium to deafening applause. Sting led his teammates through the cacophony, his hands raised in victory.

Sting looked over to his left. The blonde saw Natsu's serious gaze fixated on him.

"They're here." Natsu said to his team.

He looked over to Aya and noticed the scared look on her face

Aya looks in fear before hugging her mother who was confused to her behavious

Sting waved at the pink haired dragon slayer. "This should be fun, Natsu." He grinned.

Rogue's eyes however were glued to Gajeel. The Iron Dragon returned Rogue's gaze with an irritated look.

"The hell are you looking at?" Gajeel growled.

Rogue looked away. "Gajeel." He said under his breath.

"So that's Fiore's number one guild, huh?" Elfman said as Lucy nodded in confirmation.

"The two guys in front are the dragon slayers." Lucy said, directing Erza's eyes towards Sting and Rogue.

"Now that all of the teams are present, what do you think of this year's competition, Mr. Yajima?" Lola asked.

"Ah, to be young again." Yajima reminisced.

"That's…not what I meant, Mr. Yajima." Lola sweat dropped. He cleared his throat and powered through. "Well folks, the time has come…" as Lola spoke a huge rock slab arose from the ground. "It's time to announce the rules for this year's Grand Magic Games!"

Surveying the slab, everyone saw that each successive day had a series of question marks followed by the word "battle".

"So every day has a battle in it." Gray said.

Natsu look at the giant rock slab as he notices the schedule, they made

Lola began to explain the basics of the Grand Magic games as each day started with an event wherein each team would be ranked and awarded points based on their performance.

First place earned ten points, eighth place received zero points, and every ranking in between were awarded points on a specific scale. While teams could choose their representatives for events, battle match ups were determined at random through sponsor votes.

"What?" Erza said a bit taken back to the rules

"They pick who fights for us?" Gray asked irritated.

"That means we could be completely worn out by an event and then turn around and fight." Elfman said.

"That seems pretty harsh." Lucy commented.

Lola further explained that while a team may lose in an event, they could make up for it in the battle portion of the day. In battles wins totalled ten points, loses resulted in zero points, and draws awarded five points per participating team.

"Now for our opening contest…the Hidden!" Lola announced. "Will each team pick a member and step forward." He instructed. "We will explain the rules of the contest once everyone has decided."

"I'll take this one!" Yeager, representative of Quatro Cerberus, shouted as he stepped forward; his guild mates cheering him on.

"All we need is a win to start this off, right? Will you let me take care of it?" Beth, Mermaid Heel's representative, asked.

The dark haired swordswoman nodded. "Go."

"Go Nullpudding." The armored leader of Raven Tail instructed.

"Right, boss." The aforementioned Nullpudding stepped forward.

"I'll handle this." Eve Tearm of the Tri-Mens said as he stepped forward. His team encouraged him with a pretty well choreographed chant and dance.

"Looks like almost every team has their members chosen for the Hidden." Lola said. "But who will the reigning champs, Sabertooth, choose first?" All eyes fell upon Sabertooth as they stood together.

A blonde haired man in a red hat and mask stepped forward. "Allow me." He said. "It seems the birds are singing pleasantly in my ears on this day."

"There he is!" Lola shouted. "The Minstrel Who Sings To the Red Moon, Rufus!" The crowd went wild, most noticeably the women.

"What's everyone so excited about?" Natsu inquired angrily.

"Guy seems pretty popular." Gray said.

"I should go first since I'm a real man!" Elfman blurted out.

"And how does the word 'hidden' apply to you?" Gray asked curtly.

"Judging by the event's title, it must have to do with stealth." Erza pondered.

"I wish Wendy was here." Lucy lamented. "Since she's so little I bet she would do well."

"If you need to be small, maybe Yuka or I should go." Shelia said with a raised hand, catching wind of Fairy Tail A's conversation.

"Don't call me little." Yuka retorted.

"No need." Lyon smirked. "I'll start us off. We're gonna start things off quickly."

Lyon looked over to his rival. "So that's how you wanna play it, huh?" Gray said. "Fine, show me what these games are all about." Gray stepped forward, naming himself representative for Fairy Tail A.

"If Gray's going then I will too." Juvia said with hearts in her eyes.

"Hey!" Gajeel shouted. "Don't you even think about throwing this."

"Are the teams set?!" Lola exclaimed, all the teams nodding in agreement.

"Then, let the 7th ANNUAL GRAND MAGIC GAMES….BEGIN!"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	30. Chapter 30

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**In Domus Flau**

**At the Hidden event**

Gray walked the streets of the magical cityscape. Clones of Juvia, Lyon, and the other team's representatives were walking around him.

""What have I gotten myself into?"" He thought.

The Hidden, the first event of the 7th annual Grand Magic Games. Gray and his fellow participants were thrown into a magically created city for what was basically an advanced game of hide and seek.

Each competitor was transported to a different area in the city, their goal was to find their real opponents among the clones. When someone is found, each hit landed on them by their opponent results in one point for the attacker, and a negative point for the victim.

"Gray-sama is all around me!" Juvia squealed as she looked at all of the Gray clones. "Surely taking one won't hurt." She hugged one from behind and a buzzing sound echoed through the city. "Huh?" she looked confused before the clone she hugged disappeared and zapped her, sending Juvia colliding to the ground.

"As Juvia just demonstrated, when a clone is attacked the attacker loses a point and restarts the event ten seconds later in another part of the city." Lola explained. "Not a good way to start the competition."

"Idiot." Gajeel grumbled.

"I guess Juvia just couldn't help herself." Mira giggled. Laxus looked at the screen in disbelief.

"Damn, it's harder to find anyone than it is to hide from them." Gray complained as walked the streets.

"I don't believe that." A voice said, causing Gray to turn around. He saw a man much shorter than himself with purple skin and blonde hair. He sported a conniving grin on his lips, which was almost as noticeable as his rather bulbous chin. "I think it's best to know the rules early on, see?" He said.

"Who're you?" Gray asked on guard.

"Name's Nullpudding..." The man answered. "From Raven Tail."

"Looks like Raven Tail found us first." Elfman grimaced.

"Take down that guy down, Gray!" Ur cheered for her student.

"I wasn't expecting you to find me first." Gray said to Nullpudding who laughed at the remark. "But that's fine." Gray smirked as he slammed his fist into his open palm. Frozen air surrounded his hands. "Save's me the trouble of finding you!" he shouted.

"**Ice! Hammer!"**

Gray creates a giant ice hammer, crushing Nullpudding under his frozen might. Everyone in Fairy Tail's cheering section looked at the screen in shock.

"That's not his normal maker magic!" Jet shouted with widened eyes.

"This is the result of his training." Ur said with a proud smile

"Gotcha." Gray smirked. He then heard a buzzing sound, confusing him as Nullpudding disappeared. "What the…?"

"Sorry, looks like you attacked a copy, see?" Nullpudding said as he walked towards Gray, his grin only serving to mock the ice make wizard.

Gray winced in pain as he felt a shock run through his body. He soon reappeared in another part of the city. The negative score he received from attacking Nullpudding's copy reflecting on the screen outside of the city for all others to see.

"Oh my," Lola commented. "It looks like Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail A fell victim to a slight of hand by Nullpudding from Raven Tail. Will he be able to bounce back?"

"That was some trick." Yajima said nodding.

""Damn, that was a dumb move."" Gray curses.

He stood up and brushed himself off before walking out into the streets again. He chose to blend himself in with the copies.

""I think I'm getting the hang of this now. You use your copies to get close to your opponents. So, you can attack them before they know what hit them. So, if I act like a copy no one will notice me.""

Everyone outside the city watched the screens in anticipation, eager to find out which wizard would make a move for their team.

"They've all blended in with the copies." Lucy stated as she and the rest of her team looked on.

"How's Gray supposed to find anyone to hit?" Natsu asked as he watch the screen

"Man, I'm glad I didn't go." Elfman said. "I definitely couldn't have done this."

""This is more intense than I first thought."" Erza thought to herself.

""The slightest mistake could reveal yourself to your enemies.""

Gray continued following the crowd of doppelgangers, his eyes shifting ever so slightly in order to find his opponents.

""Who's real and whose not? Which one of these are human?""

"Gray." A voice said in a sing-song tone.

"Found you!"

"Gaack!" Gray coughed as Nullpudding struck him from behind, the Raven Tail wizard's arm having needle like spikes on them.

"Gray!" Lucy shouted in concern.

"How did he find him?" Erza asked with widened eyes.

"Uncle Gray!" Aya yelled as she and the rest of Fairy Tail looked on worriedly.

"Once again Gray finds himself the victim of Nullpudding, who has now chosen to go on the offensive!" Lola commentated.

"He found me…again?" Gray groaned.

"You're just easy prey." Nullpudding smirked. Gray grimaced as he was once again teleported to a different part of the city.

"With that attack Nullpudding has quickly moved into first place." Lola announced. "But how can anyone find their real opponents in a city full of copies, Mr. Yajima?"

"There are several ways to do it." Yajima explained. "For example, you could search for your opponent's magic."

"I think Eve may have a different method in mind." Jenny grinned.

"Searching magic could work." Erza pondered, having heard the commentator's conversation. "But even if it pointed you in the right direction, you would have to find the source on your own."

"What are you doing, Gray?!" Ur yelled angrily on the stand while Jet and Droy were holding her back.

"Kick that Raven jerk's ass!"

"for an old lady, she has some strength!" Jet said with Droy agreeing before the two were frozen in ice by Ur

"You can't let the same guy hit you twice!" Elfman chimed in.

Lucy looked over to the rest of Raven Tail, who stood a small distance away from her team.

The girl with long, braided red hair looked back at Lucy. A sadistic look was in her eye as she and the celestial wizard's gazes met. "What are you staring at, blondie?" she asked creepily.

""Why are they so deadest on eliminating us?"" Lucy wondered.

"Blondie…" the redhead said again.

"Stop it, Flare." The armored man in Raven Tail commanded. Flare relented.

"Come on Gray, you can do it!" Ur shouted from the stands.

""Ok, I need to calm down and regroup."" Gray thought as he walked the streets again. He saw a small spot in the ground rise up ahead of him. "Huh…?" he questioned. Suddenly a barrage of carrots flew his way.

"**CARROT MISSLE!"**

"Crap!" Gray dodged to the right as the attack missed.

He looked ahead and saw Beth from the Mermaid Heel team kneeling down, her hands on the ground.

"Shucks, I missed." She chastised herself with an innocent look in her eye before a plant pod rose from the ground and struck her, sending her flying back. "Aiieee!" she squealed before disappearing.

"What the hell is that?!" Gray exclaimed with widened eyes.

"Ha!" Yeager from Quatro Cerberus shouted as he emerged from the alleyway. "Caught ya using magic." his celebration was cut short however when he was attacked by a ball of ice that effectively knocked him out.

"And I saw you." From the dust emerged Lyon, a confident look in his eye as he approached Gray. "I've finally found you, Gray."

"Graaaaayyy!" a familiar voice shouted from the rooftop above the two ice wizards. Gray and Lyon looked up, their eyes widening when they saw who was falling towards them

"Juvia?" Gray said in surprise

"P-Panties?!" Lyon said nervously, a light blush on his face from seeing the rain woman's panties.

Juvia landed a double kick on Lyon's head, knocking him out and breaking her fall, and scoring a point for her team at the same time.

Lyon began disappearing, much to Gray's chagrin. "So…beautiful." Lyon said dreamily before completely fading away.

Yuka shook his head in disapproval, while Jura chuckled. "She is quite the spirited one." Jura said.

"Come on, Lyon!" Cheria shouted.

"I didn't need your help you know." Gray said to Juvia.

"I know." Juvia replied, a look of fierce determination in her eyes. "I'm going to defeat you." she declared. "I made a deal with Master Makarov."

"A deal with Gramps?" Gray inquired.

"Yes." Juvia nodded.

Juvia explained to Gray that unbeknownst to Fairy Tail A, Master Makarov promised the participants of Fairy Tail B that if they won the Grand Magic Games the members of Fairy Tail A would have to do their bidding for an entire day. This intrigued the haphazardly assembled team as they each had their own wishes: Laxus wished to make Natsu his personal slave for the day, Gajeel wished for Lucy to dance around in a bunny costume for some reason while he did his jazz sessions, Mirajane wished for Erza to be her maid, and of course Juvia wished for a date with Gray; complete with a love confession and kiss.

"Are you serious?!" Gray shouted, he then pointed to one of the cameras floating overhead. "Hey gramps, this better apply to my team too!"

"O-of course." Makarov said nervously.

"That's quite the devious trick, Makarov." Mavis smiled.

"Please don't say that, first master." Makarov sulked.

"for a day?" Natsu said as he thought of the idea of having Laxus and Gajeel work in his field

"I'd make everyone acknowledge just how manly I really am." Elfman said with a grin

"I'm not going to lose you, Gray-sama!" Juvia proclaimed, readying herself for battle.

"Fine." Gray accepted her challenge. "Let's do this."

"Gotcha!" Nullpudding shouted as he suddenly attacked both Gray and Juvia. "Two fairies for the price of one."

"Dammit!" Gray cursed. While Juvia shouted in pain.

"Again Nullpudding strikes members of the Fairy Tail teams!" Lola shouted.

"That jerk went after Gray again." Lucy said with irritation while Erza gritted her teeth.

"What's this guy's problem?" Gray asked himself before disappearing yet another time.

Beth sat on the ground in her new location in the city. Feeling a tad cold she looked up, surprisingly seeing snow falling from the sky. "Snow?" she thought aloud.

"What's this?" Lola questioned. "It looks like it's now snowing in the city! What's going on?!"

"That would be Eve." Jenny grinned once again.

"I almost forgot to take into account wizards who could handle low temperatures." Eve said looking down as he focused on his attack.

"However," Ichiya shouted. "When humans feel cold they shiver and their breaths can be seen."

"That's not true for copies though." Ren smirked.

"Right." Hibiki nodded.

Eve looked up, his eyes focused and a smirk on his lips. "I see you." He swung his arms around and torrent of snow attacked Beth, Yeager, and Nullpudding simultaneously.

"And just like that Eve Tearm of Blue Pegasus scores three points!" Lola shouted. "But it looks like Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale isn't too impressed by Eve's tactics and goes on the attack!"

"Sorry, but the cold doesn't work on me." Lyon said to Eve as he tried to attack the snow wizard with ice eagles, which the blonde dodged.

The competitors continued to go after one another, gaining points and losing them in rapid succession as the time passed. "Things are certainly heating up as the time begins winding down!" Lola said, "Which one of these teams is going take first place?"

"Found you." Nullpudding grinned as he once again spotted Gray.

"Can't you bother someone else, chin face?" Gray retorted as he tried to escape.

"Even with all of the action going on it seems that Rufus from Team Sabertooth has yet to make a move." Lola observed. "Could he have some secret plan in the works?"

"This contest is lacking in excitement." Rufus declared loudly. Everyone looked up, seeing the masked man standing atop a tower in the middle of the city.

"What's this?" Lola asked.

"What's he doing?" Natsu asked.

"I remember everything." Rufus said. "Every individual pulse, every individual footstep, each magical attribute is engrained in my memory." He smirked.

"What is that guy talking about?" Max asked.

"Why would put himself out in the open like that?" Lucy questioned.

"Get him, Gray! He's up there!" Ur shouted.

"It's like he wants everyone to find him." Elfman said with narrowed eyes.

Rufus touched his temples with the index and middle fingers of his hands. A swirl of unfamiliar energy began to converge around his head.

"**Memory Make"**

"He uses maker magic?!" Erza gasped.

"**Hoshi Furu Yoru ni"**

Beams of light fell from the sky, striking all of Rufus' competition. All except for Nullpudding, who avoided the attack at the last second. The Raven Tail wizard jumped into the air from a nearby roof, swinging his fist at Rufus; but to his and everyone's surprise he hit a mere illusion.

"What?" Nullpudding said with widened eyes, his ever-present grin giving way to a frown.

"did I hit a copy?"

"Not quite." Rufus said with a sly smile, now behind the confused Nullpudding.

"You merely attacked your memory of my standing there." He swiped his hand and a bolt of light struck Nullpudding. "I have no need for such decoys."

The crowd roared in excitement as the fan favorite Rufus had taken control of the entire event.

"What a display of power!" Lola shouted with an open stare. "Rufus has taken the lead in the blink of an eye! This is the power of Sabertooth, folks!"

The other teams looked on in both amazement and slight fright at Rufus' masterful skill with his magic. All except for Rogue and Sting, who merely saw it as par for the course for their guild.

"It looks like Sabertooth isn't all talk after all." Makarov said.

"We tried to tell you, Master." Macao reminded.

"It looks like their even stronger than last year." Wakaba said with a frown on his face

"Dearest sponsors," Rufus mused from his rooftop vantage point.

"I apologize in advance for my candor but, this contest is utterly dull. As you can you clearly see I have no reason to hide, because even if my fellow competitors could find me, they could never touch me."

"So he's unbeatable?" Lily inquired.

"That's our Rufus!" Lecter shouted happily. "But he's still not as strong as Sting!"

"Yaaay!" Frosch exclaimed.

"Guy sure loves to hear himself talk." Sting smirked.

"He uses maker magic, huh?" Gray said.

"I had heard rumors, but I had no idea he was this powerful." Lyon said. "He'll be a tough opponent to take down."

"Quit screwing around and follow the rules!" Gray shouted as he ran towards Rufus. "The game's called the Hidden!" Gray dashed but he was soon stopped by Nullpudding who once again attacked him

"Dammit, you again!"

"You should really pay more attention, Gray." Nullpudding mocked.

"Doesn't this guy know when to quit?" Lucy asked, biting her lower lip. "There's someone else right in front of him, but he keeps going after us."

"What game is Raven Tail playing at?" Erza pondered, her gaze narrowing.

The crowd continued to roar as the timer neared its limit. A loud buzzer sounded and the city began to disappear.

"Annnd times up!" Lola shouted. "Here are the current rankings." Lola directed everyone's attention to a screen on the opposite side of the stadium. The leader board read:

**Sabertooth – 10**

**Raven Tail – 8**

**Lamia Scale – 6**

**Blue Pegasus – 4**

**Mermaid Heel – 3**

**Quatro Cerberus – 2**

**Fairy Tail B – 1**

**Fairy Tail A – 0**

"Since this is first contest, the current board reflects the overall rankings in the games." Lola explained.

"3rd Place?!" Obaba yelled angrily from the Lamia Scale section. "What are you doing out there, Lyon?!"

"Calm down, Master Obaba." One of the guild members said.

"Not that bad of a start, I guess." Ren said.

"Indeed." Hibiki nodded.

"Well this isn't looking too good." Arana Webb, the green haired wizard of Mermaid Heel, sighed.

"Hahahaha, don't be like that." Risley Law, laughed. "Beth did good out there."

"To absolutely no one's surprise, Sabertooth has taken first place." Lola said with a hint of bias.

"That was an amazing showing." Yajima commented.

"Both Fairy Tail A and B put forth good efforts but unfortunately, they fell a little short." Lola said.

Gray walked back to his team with his head down, ashamed of his failure. The laughter and ridicule from the crowd didn't serve to lighten his mood.

That soon all stopped when Natsu burst into flames and glared at them

"**Silence"** he said and the laughter all stopped as they knew better to never enrage the man who is proclaimed to be a monster

"Sorry." Gray apologized as he walked past Lucy.

"Don't worry about it." She tried to reassure him. "You tried your best, and besides it's only the first round. We'll bounce back in no time."

Gray said nothing, he simply nodded and walked back to the stadium tunnel.

He entered the tunnel, slamming his hand in anger against the wall as he thought about the humiliation he suffered.

""Maker Wizard."" An image of Rufus popped into his mind.

""Raven Tail.""

"You'll pay for this." He growled.

"Now, on to the battle portion of day one!" Lola announced.

"Here's how the fights will be broken down. Each team will fight in a one on one battle against another team. This is not a tournament style format." Lola explained.

"You said earlier that sponsors are deciding the match ups, right?" Jenny asked.

"That is correct." Lola nodded.

"This should prove to be quite interesting." Yajima said.

"I have just received the line ups for today." Lola said as he was handed a piece of paper. "Please step forward when I call your name." He cleared his throat. "For the first match of day one it will be…Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail A…"

"Ok, I'm up." Lucy nodded as she stepped forward.

"Versus Flare Corona of Raven Tail!" Lola finished.

The red haired girl from earlier stepped forward, her eyes fixed on Lucy. "Blondie…" she said eerily.

"good luck" Natsu said to her

"If Lucy wins, we should be doing well overall." Erza said.

"Show them what it's like to be a real man!" Elfman yelled.

A small smile appeared on Lucy's face as she listened to her team's encouragements.

The smile soon turned into a frown when she began thinking of the damage Raven Tail had done to her team.

""These guys hurt Wendy and Charla. They went out of their way to humiliate Gray in the last event.""

She clenched her fist tightly. "Leave it to me!" Lucy declared to her guild mates. "I'm gonna win no matter what!"

"Oho!" Lily raised an eyebrow "Lucy looks ready to go."

"Tear her to pieces, Lucy!" Makarov yelled, making a cutting motion across his throat with his thumb.

"Show that idiot Ivan that Fairy Tail is not a guild to be messed with!"

"You can do it, Aunt Lucy!" Aya encouraged.

"Go, Lucy!" Asuka shouted.

Romeo looked over to Mavis, noticing the serious look on the ghost's face. "What's wrong, Master Mavis?" Romeo asked.

"What do you think this Raven Tail is really after?" she asked.

"They just wanna make fools of us!" Makarov angrily answered. "They're nothing but a nuisance."

"I hope that's all it is." Mavis said, her tone a bit wary.

"Mr. Yajima," Lola began. "I understand that the masters of Fairy Tail and Raven Tail are father and son, correct?"

Yajima nodded in agreement.

"I thought so, although that really doesn't mean much if you're wearing different guild marks."

"Then why did you ask the question?" Jenny inquired.

"I was just trying to give our listeners some insight." Lola defended.

"Competitors, step forward!" Mato, the pumpkin headed creature who previously explained the rules of the Hidden, shouted. Flare and Lucy complied.

"Will all non-combatants please return to your dressing rooms." Lola said. "We are now turning the arena floor into a battle zone." Once the floor was clear of everyone save Lucy and Flare, Lola explained the rules of the fight.

"You have 30 minutes, the first one to knock out their opponent or make them surrender in that time will be declared the winner and receives 10 points for their team, the loser receives none. If both combatants are still standing by the end of the round, both teams will be awarded 5 points.

"Blondie…blondie…" Flare muttered repeatedly.

""I have to win this."" Lucy thought determined.

""I can't let her freak me out. Although, that's easier said than done.""

"Now if both combatants are ready, let the first match of day one…begin!" Lola shouted. A gong sounded, signifying the beginning of the match.

Everyone watches the fight with anxious look to see how the first fight of day one will end.

"Who do you think is going to win, Lyon?" Cheria asked.

"It's hard to say." Lyon replied to her.

"Lucy is a powerful Celestial Wizard, but there's still a lot of mystery behind Raven Tail."

He thought back to Nullpudding and how he humiliated Gray during the Hidden event.

Natsu, Elfman, and Erza looked on intently from the balcony.

"Ok, here we go." Lucy pulled out one of her keys.

"open the gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!"

"Mooo!" Taurus came out of his gate, swinging his giant axe at Flare who jumped out of the way.

"And Lucy starts things off in a hurry!" Lola shouted. "Summoning one of her famous celestial spirits!"

"Oh?" Flare moaned intrigued.

"Scorpio!" Lucy yelled, summoning the Celestial sprit.

"We are!" Scorpio smirked before getting on all fours, his tail sticking out.

"**Sand Buster!"**

A sand twister flies towards Flare who whipped her head around, as her hair move around like it was alive before it moved in front and block's Scorpio's sand.

"What's this?!" Lola said. "It looks like Flare has a few tricks of her own!"

"That was quite the interesting manoeuvre." Yajima nodded.

"It has to be murder on her hair though." Jenny commented.

"her hair blocked the attack!?" Elfman exclaimed

"I've never seen magic like that." Erza said.

"Taurus! Get inside Scorpio's sand!" Lucy commanded.

"Sure thing, Miss Lucy." Taurus agreed. He stood in the sand whirlwind, absorbing the sand into his axe.

Flare's eyes widened as Taurus swung his axe once more, this time his attack amplified by Scorpio's sand.

"**Sandstorm Axe! Aldebaran!"**

"aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Flare cried out in pain as the attack flung her into the air.

"What a move!" Lola shouted. "That last attack sent Flare flying!"

"Nice one!" Natsu said with a smile to her improvement in battle.

"She's improved." Erza grinned.

"Nnngh, Blondie…!" Flare grimaced, her hair once again moving on its own before she landed on the ground.

"**Kami kakushi! Rouga!"**

"Her hair turned into a wolf?!" Lola exclaimed, nearly falling out of his seat. Lucy grabbed another one of her keys.

"**open! The gate of the crab! CANCER!**

"Another celestial spirit?" Lola commentated. "This one looks to be some sort of half-crab, half-hair dresser."

Cancer stood his ground as Flare's hair wolf rushed him. He pulled out his trusty scissors, effectively cutting up the creation.

"If you need a haircut, I'm your crab, Ebi." Cancer said once his work was finished.

"M-my hair…" Flare stammered. "Why you!" she stuck her hair into the ground, it soon emerging below Lucy's feet and grabbing her ankles.

"What?!" Lucy yelled as Flare flipped her around and picked her up.

"My red hair does whatever I tell it to." Flare smirked. "How's this, blondie?!" she slammed Lucy into the ground, the blonde grunting in pain from the impact.

"You're not the only one with tricks up her sleeve." Lucy said. She grabbed her Fleuve d'etoiles whip from her waist and used it to grab Flare's arm.

"What are you doing?" Flare shouted as both she and Lucy spun each other around. They both hit the ground with a loud thud, the force causing them to let each other go.

Lucy sat up on her knees, giving Flare a defiant look.

The crowd roared with excitement. "These two are giving it their all in what is a very exciting match!" Lola said. "Father and Son guilds battling to show which is superior!"

"Although, I think Fairy Tail has more of an advantage in this match." Jenny grinned.

"Lucy's doing really well out there." Mira smiled.

"Yeah, didn't expect her to be this good." Laxus said.

"Show her what for, Lucy!" Makarov shouted.

Lucy grimaced in pain, her body still sore. She looked behind her, seeing her tattered boots.

""Is that where her hair grabbed me?"" She questioned as she stood up to remove the damaged clothing.

""I gotta be more careful.""

"and I like these boots" Lucy said as she took off her burned boots

Flare looked at Lucy in disbelief. "My hair? My burning red hair?" Flare said. "T-that's all it did?"

"She's starting to lose it." Alexei said.

"Blondie!" Flare yelled, once again sticking her hair in the ground.

Lucy readied herself.

She looked down at her feet, surprised that none of Flare's hair had appeared.

"Where did it go?" she asked aloud.

"Blondie…" Flare murmured, catching Lucy's attention. Lucy looked up, noticing a sadistic smile on the redhead's face. Flare pointed towards the stands and Lucy's eyes followed. The blonde looked at the stands in shock, noticing a strand of Flare's hair next to a smiling Aya and Asuka.

"Aya, As-!" Lucy shouted before Flare used more of her hair to cover the blonde's mouth, flinging her to the ground. "Agh!" Lucy gasped.

Natsu raise an eyebrow as he could've swore that he heard her calling to Aya

""what was she trying to say?"" Natsu thought as he look over to Fairy Tail stand and his eye went into rage

Flare stood over the downed celestial wizard, an evil look in her eye. "Don't make a sound." Flare ordered.

Lucy looked at Flare defiantly, gritting her teeth.

""That's a cowardly trick."" She thought.

Flare tilted her head to side, continuing to look at Lucy as if she were a piece of meat.

"Don't make a sound. Don't use any magic. Don't move. You wouldn't want to disobey me now, would you, blondie?!" Flare whipped Lucy with her hair. The blonde crying out in pain.

Flare laughed maniacally as she committed her malicious assault on Lucy, who was helpless due to possibly endangering Aya and Asuka.

The violent whip like snaps of Flare's hair against Lucy's skin echoed throughout the arena, making those with weak stomachs cringe and mother to cover their children's ears.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted.

"Why isn't she fighting back?" Elfman questioned. "They were dead even just a second ago."

"The hell happened?" Gajeel asked.

"This isn't looking good." Mira said.

"Lu-chan." Levy said worriedly.

"What's wrong with her?" a spectator in the crowd asked.

"Come on, blondie." Another onlooker shouted. "Get your head in the game!"

Flare once again picked up Lucy with her hair. She smiled sadistically at her, before once again violently throwing the celestial wizard to the ground.

"What happened?" Lola questioned. "These two were evenly matched just a few moments ago,but now Flare has taken the offensive, with Lucy showing no signs of fighting back."

Lucy looked over to Aya and Asuka, watching the sliver of red hair next to them. "Don't give up, Aunt Lucy!" Aya shouted.

"You can do it!" Asuka yelled.

"Augh!" Lucy grunted as she was once again whipped in the back by Flare. She sat up on her knees again, thinking back to Wendy, Gray, and the rest of her guild mates.

""I'm sorry everyone." She apologized, clenching her fist in the sand. She wanted to continue, but she had to protect Asuka and Aura.

"I…" she stammered. "I surren-"she was caught off when Flare once again covered Lucy's mouth with her animate hair.

"I didn't give you permission to speak, blondie!" Flare shouted. She used more of her hair to wrap Lucy's wrists and ankles, hoisting her into the air.

"You don't get to take the easy way out. I'm not done playing with you yet. The only sound I want to hear from you is a scream." Flare grinned from ear to ear.

She removed the hair covering Lucy's mouth. "What game should we play first?" Flare asked rhetorically. "I could strip you naked in front of all of these people, that might be fun. Oh, I know." Flare realized. Part of her hair formed into the Raven Tail guild mark. Oddly enough it began to heat up. "I could brand you with Raven Tail's mark."

Lucy's eyes widened in horror at the suggestion. Her face turned pale.

"I like that look." Flare mused. "Where do you want it?" she moved the make shift brand closer. "Here?" she asked holding it close to Lucy's leg. The celestial wizard could feel the heat radiating from the brand. "Maybe on your face?" Flare looked over to Lucy's Fairy Tail mark and grinned wider. "I think, I'll put it over your Fairy Tail mark."

"No, please!" Lucy pleaded. "Anywhere but there!"

"I thought I told you not to speak, blondie." Flare angrily reminded her, the brand moving ever closer.

"Stop!" Lucy squirmed, desperately trying to break free.

"Oh crap, Lucy's in trouble!" Elfman said.

"If this keeps up she'll, wait…where's Natsu?" Erza asked, not seeing the Dragon Slayer next to her.

"What?" Elfman looked over, noticing the empty space. "He was here a minute ago."

* * *

"Papa?" Aya said in confusion as her father came into their stand as he had a furious look in his eye.

"Natsu? Why are you here?" Ultear asked her husband.

"What are you doing here?!" Makarov questioned.

"this" Natsu said as he burns the moving hair near his daughter

* * *

"What?!" Flare said, feeling her hair being destroyed. She looked over, a shiver running down her spine as her eyes met Natsu's, whose glare oozed with rage and malicious intent.

"Now, Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy smiled.

""Thanks Natsu!""

"Gemini!" she called out. The twin spirits appeared and attacked Flare, forcing her to drop Lucy. "Do it now!" Lucy ordered.

"But we don't know if we can." Gemi said as he and his twin danced.

"We need more practice." Mini said.

"No time, just transform into me!" Lucy commanded, hurrying the twins before Flare regained her faculties.

"Yes ma'am!" the twins said in unison. They then transformed into Lucy. Much to the celestial wizard's shock, her doppelganger was only wearing a towel.

"Two Lucy's?!" Lola shouted in shock, powering through the clone's inappropriate state of dress. "What is the spunky Celestial Wizard planning to do?"

"Where are your clothes?!" Lucy shouted embarrassed at Gemini.

"We couldn't help it." Gemini Lucy replied "This is what you wore when we copied you."

"Oh yeah…" Lucy remembered. "You copied me when I got out of the bath yesterday. Probably should have waited until I was dressed first…" she trailed off.

All the men in the crowd ogled the barely clothed Gemini Lucy, including members of her own guild.

"Why didn't she have Gemini turn into someone strong like Laxus or Erza?" Jet asked Levy.

"They can't. Lu-chan told me that they can only copy someone the same magical level as her." Levy answered.

"Blondie…" Flare breathed out.

"Now, Gemini!" Lucy yelled.

"Right!" The twins nodded.

Lucy and Gemini stood next to one another, Lucy's left arm and the clones right outstretched with their palms touching. Magical energy began surrounding them.

"What's going on?!" Lola yelled.

"She's using a lot of magic." Ren said.

"So she made a copy of herself to raise her magical power." Eve surmised.

Hibiki smiled softly. "I see, she mastered the spell."

""It won't be as strong as when I first used it_.""_ Lucy thought as the power continued to well up within her.

""But I can still show her, I can show everyone what Fairy Tail is made of."" Lucy and Gemini began reciting the spell in unison:

**Ten wo hakari ten wo hiraki  
Amaneku subete no hoshiboshi  
Sono kagayaki wo motte  
Ware ni sugata wo shimese**

Flare sat on the ground in fear as she watched Lucy perform her attack. "W-what are you doing?!" she shouted.

**Tetorabiburosu yo  
Ware wa hoshiboshi no shihaisha  
Asupekuto wa kanzen nari  
Araburu mon wo kaihōseyo  
Zenten hachijūhassei**

The Gemini twins disappeared and the crowd looked around themselves in awe as the field around them looked as if it was in space. Flare continued to cower. The armored man of Raven Tail looked over to the tall, long nosed man and the small black creature to his right. The creature nodded and grinned,

Lucy finished her incantation, her eyes opening with a magical star seal in place of her pupils:

**Hikaru!  
Urano Metoria!**

Celestial bodies appeared in the black space above Lucy and Flare, the redhead looking on in both fear and disbelief as they collided with her. Flare let out a shrill scream as she flew back, crashing to the ground.

The sky suddenly turned normal as Lucy slowly wobbled.

The crowd fell silent. Lucy looked around, slightly unnerved that all eyes were focused on her.

""what happened?...my magic…..""

"What happened?" Lola asked. "Lucy was ready to deal the finishing blow but suddenly stopped."

Yajima's face darkened with anger.

"Lucy!" Gray shouted.

'What happened?" Juvia asked.

"Lucy-neechan!" Aya exclaimed as she was worried for the Celestial Spirit mage

Natsu's face darkens as he looks over to Raven Tail and sends them the most angriest glare he could ever mustered

Lucy fell down as everyone didn't know what happened at all

Everyone started booing as they called Fairy Tail weak, lame and many more insult

Flare laughs at her as she mocks her weak self

She then left the arena before Natsu came in to the arena and help Lucy up

"you did well" Natsu said as Lucy cried in tears

"I didn't win" Lucy muttered out in tears as she failed everyone

"it doesn't matter if you win or not, the important thing is that you saved Aya and Asuka" Natsu said with a smile as he reached out to her

"come on, we can still win this" Natsu said as Lucy nodded and reached to his hand

He pulled her up and help her to come back to their stand before sending the most murderous glare at Raven Tail

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	31. Chapter 31

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

Natsu reconvened with Elfman and Erza on the balcony a few minutes later. "How is Lucy?" Erza asked.

"She's tired, but otherwise fine. She said she wanted to take a shower." Natsu answered.

"Good, she's earned a rest." Erza said.

"I'll say." Elfman added. "She did great, fought like a real man."

"Has the next match started yet?" Natsu asked.

"It will in a few moments." Erza answered, making a space for Natsu to stand between her and Elfman.

"who's up next?" Natsu said in curiosity.

"Now it's time to start the second match of the day!" Lola shouted. "It will be Mermaid Heel's Arana Webb Versus Blue Pegasus' Ren Akatsuki!"

Both of the competitors stepped forward, eager for their fight to begin.

The fight between Ren and Arana began, each of them trading blows with their respective magics. Ren threw air attack after air attack at the green haired woman who used her threads to counter each of his moves.

"This is pretty good." Elfman said.

"Indeed." Erza nodded.

"Looks like Arana's doin pretty good out there." Beth said to the rest of her team.

"She's sloppy." The dark haired swordswoman said.

Ren and Arana stopped to stare one another down, both of them fatigued from their back and forth fight. "You've gotten better, Arana." Ren complimented.

"Flattery will get you know where, Ren." Arana grinned.

"Match two is starting the same as match one with neither competitor backing down." Lola said.

Yajima nodded in agreement. "Yes, this a very good match."

"You can do it, Ren!" Jenny cheered. "Don't forget that Sherry is watching you and cheering you!"

"What?" Ren looked over at Jenny with a blush, giving Arana an opening.

"You're wide open, Ren!" Arana shouted, using her web shot to take advantage of a distracted Ren.

"Come on, Ren. You're better than this!" Sherry shouted from the Lamia Scale section of the stands.

"Sherry! Stop cheering for the enemy!" Obaba scolded.

"But they're engaged." A Lamia Scale member said.

"Quiet you!" Obaba yelled back.

"We aren't engaged!" Ren yelled. "She just won't leave me alone!"

Sherry gasped.

Arana attacked once again with her thread magic, but Ren managed to dodge the oncoming flurry of webs. "She keeps following me around." He said about Sherry between dodges. "It's really annoying." He stopped moving and stood his ground, looking away with a blush. "But I can't be myself if she's not with me." He said in his classic tsundere style.

"Oh, Ren." Sherry swooned.

"As long as Sherry's watching me I can't look uncool." Ren said. He swung both of his hands in a circular, pulling Arana towards him.

"What's this?" she questioned nervously.

"**Aerial! Phose!"**

A cyclone enveloped Arana, sending her flying into the air. She cried out as she fell back to the ground, unable to stand.

"The winner of the second match: Ren Akatsuki from Blue Pegasus!" Lola announced.

"Hmph." Ren huffed with a smirk as he fixed the collar of his shirt. Sherry cheered, much to Obaba's annoyance.

"I let my guard down." Arana sulked as she sat up.

"Eee! That's the way Ren!" Jenny squealed, unknowingly shaking Yajima in her excitement.

"Now for the third match of the day!" Lola announced. "It will be Quatro Cerberus' Warcry…"

A man wearing a dog pelt on his head stepped forward from Quatro Cerberus' camp, his arm in the air in triumph.

"Versus…Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear!" Lola finished. The crowd cheered excitedly as the Sabertooth wizard emerged from the tunnel. Orga was a tall man, about the size of Elfman, he had long spiky green hair and a headband on his head.

"Go get him Orga!" a man in the crowd shouted.

"Show these guys why you're number one!" someone else yelled.

"Listen to this crowd." Lola said. "Orga is quite the popular wizard."

"You can do this, Warcry!" the rest of the Cerberus team yelled.

"Arooo!" Warcry howled.

"Hey it's Warcry!" Sting said amused. "This guy's magic is awesome."

"I remember." Rufus said. "It's quite the sight to see."

"I'm not interested." Rogue said, walking back to his team's dressing room. _The only person I came here to see, is Gajeel._ He looked over to the Iron Dragon Slayer before leaving.

"Now we get to see how Sabertooth really fights." Pantherlily said with crossed arms.

"You think he's as strong as the masked guy?" Romeo asked.

"Let the third match begin!" Lola shouted as the gong sounded.

Warcry and Orga sized up one another, Orga caught slightly off guard when he saw his opponent's eyes begin to water.

"Here it comes." Sting smirked. "Think Orga can handle it?" he asked Rufus.

"We will surely see." The masked man replied.

"What the hell?" Orga said low.

"Waaahh!" Warcry bellowed, a waterfall of tears coming from his eyes.

"There it is, folks!" Lola said. "Warcry's Tear Magic!"

"That is certainly a unique magic." Yajima smiled.

"Tear magic?" Erza questioned.

"What kind of magic is that?" Elfman asked. "That's not manly at all."

Orga was completely taken aback by his opponent's strange magic. "The more tears a man sheds…" Warcry sniffed. "The stronger he be-comes…!" the last word Warcry uttered was drowned by his screams of pain as Orga shot him with a ball of black lighting, baking the crying wizard. Warcry fell to the ground unconscious, twitching ever so slightly.

Natsu's team looked on in shock along with Quatro Cerberus as the crowd cheered. Sting smirked. "Lightning, huh?" Laxus said.

Pantherlily covered his ears with his paws, his little body shaking. "He uses thun…der?"

"He beat him in one hit!" Romeo exclaimed wide-eyed.

"And just like that it's over!" Lola shouted. "Orga's black lighting fries the tears of Warcry in an instant! The winner of match three is Orga of Sabertooth!"

"You could have at least given us more of a show." Sting nagged to Orga as he walked back towards the tunnel.

"I'll sing a song then." Orga said, he turned around and walked back to the arena floor center.

"That's not exactly what I meant." Sting sighed.

Orga grabbed the mic that was for some reason on a stand in the middle of the arena and began to sing. Much to Natsu's and the others confusion and dismay, but to the crowds enjoyment.

"They are certainly worthy of their number one status." Mavis said.

Romeo nodded. "Yeah, they are pretty powerful."

"We now come to our last match of day one." Lola said. "The only two teams left are Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail B."

"Seeing as how these two used to be equal in strength, this should be an interesting fight." Yajima said.

"From Fairy Tail B it's Mystogan versus Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis!" Lola announced.

"Jura's fighting?" a spectator shouted.

"I wasn't expecting to see him on the first day." Someone else said

"This should be good." Natsu smiled. "I haven't seen the old guy fight since the Nirvana mission. I bet he's gotten way stronger."

"Good luck, Mr. Jura!" Cheria waved.

"This one is ours." Yuka said confidently.

"Man, talk about unlucky." Laxus said.

"Who would have thought we'd have to fight against Jura first?" Mira smiled.

"Is baldy really that strong?" Gajeel asked.

"Well let's put it this way," Mirajane explained. "Even if Erza and I fought Jura two on one, we would probably still lose."

"Hmm." Gajeel moaned. "Either way kick his ass. Salamander's team is already ahead of us." He said to "Mystogan".

"Understood." Jellal nodded, adjusting his hood. "You can count on me."

"This is certainly a treat to end the first day." Lola said. "On the one hand, we have the mysterious Mystogan, a member of Fairy Tail's S-Class and whose identity is so secret only a few in his guild have seen his face. And on the other we have Jura, an easy candidate for MVP and one of the Ten Wizard Saints!"

Jura and "Mystogan" met one another in the arena floor center. "Personally, I would love to see Fairy Tail do well in these games." Jura said to his opponent. "But my master would hang me to dry."

"That's right!" Obaba yelled.

"Calm down, Master Obaba." Sherry said.

"So I'm sorry, but I'm not holding back." Jura declared.

Jellal's eyes met Jura's.

""This isn't exactly what I joined their team for…"" Jellal thought as he looks to Natsu who nodded to him.

""But I will do my best for Fairy Tail!""

"I won't hold back either." Jellal retorted.

The gong sounded, signifying the beginning of the match. The atmosphere was heavy with anticipation, the entire crowd was on the edge of their seat

Meredy watches the match while having Aya sitting on her lap.

"will he be able to win?"

"He should be fine." Ultear said to her.

"never underestimate that guy"

After staring each other down for a few moments, Jellal rushed Jura, readying his magic staves. Jura stood his ground, swiping his fingers to the left and summoning pillars of Earth that stopped the masked wizard in his tracks.

"It looks like we already are seeing Jura's earth magic at work!" Lola commentated. "What will Mystogan do?"

Jellal jumped from pillar to pillar, expertly avoiding Jura's continuous attacks. He threw five of his staves around Jura's feet, surrounding the saint.

"**Goju Mahou jin! Mikagura!"**

A pillar of light shot into the sky from where Jura stood.

"He copies Mystogan's magic pretty well." Laxus said.

"My, he adapts quickly." Mira complimented.

"Mr. Jura!" Shelia yelled worriedly.

"Don't worry about him, Sheila." Lyon said. "It will take more than that to keep him down."

Jura summoned a large rock fist to attack Jellal.

"**Sanju Mahou jin! Kyousei!"**

Jellal summoned a circle that deflected the giant rock fist back, but Jura merely smirked at his attempt. The fist snaked back, hitting Jellal and sending him flying backwards.

"What a counter!" Lola shouted. "Jura isn't a wizard saint for nothing!"

"That's the way, Jura!" Obaba yelled. "Now finish him off! Before I spin ya!" she threatened, unaware that she was already spinning one of her guild members.

""This is harder than I thought."" Jellal thought, regaining his footing.

""I should have known I wouldn't be able to beat him using someone else's magic."" He looked up, his right eye glowing gold as he activated his Heavenly Body Magic

"**Meteor!"**

Jellal's speed suddenly increased ten fold. A golden aura surrounding the masked wizard's body as he dashed around Jura. "That magic is…!" Jura said alarmed as he watched his opponent spring off the nearby wall and race back towards him.

"Man, he's fast!" Jet shouted, slightly jealous that Jellal's speed most likely exceeded his own.

Jura swung his arm down, summoning a wall of Earth between him and Jellal.

"**Gan Tetsu Heki!"**

Jellal strafed in midair, landing a glancing blow on Jura. He continued to dash around.

"What's this?!" Lola commentated. "Mystogan has now gained the upper hand in this fight. He's put Jura on the defensive."

Jura broke his rock wall into cubes and sent them flying up above Jellal. "I've got you!" He yelled swinging his arm down.

"Gah!" Jellal grunted as one of the cubes hit him. However, a smirk was on his lips as he fell to the ground. "It's over." He said.

Jura looked up, his eyes widening in shock. Above him were a series of magic circles, all connecting to make the big dipper constellation. "What's this?!" Jura shouted.

"When did he do that?" a spectator asked.

"It must have been while he was dodging." Another answered.

"Man this fight is awesome." Elfman said, his blood boiling from excitement.

"impressive." Natsu grinned.

"let the Seven Stars Judge thee" Jellal chanted

"**Grand! Chariot!"**

Seven pillars of light descended upon Jura, but before they made contact the bald wizard clasped his hands together, creating a giant rock figure.

"**Ganza!"**

Jellal's Grand Chariot collided with Jura's Rock Mountain. The impact creating a shock wave that shook the entire stadium, surprising everyone.

""I have to win this fight for Fairy Tail."" Jellal thought as he landed on his feet on the ground.

He hunched over, motioning one of his arms behind himself. His power began to swell.

Jura's eyes widened. "this is?!"

Jellal felt his power reach its peak.

"**Shin tai Mahou! Sema!"**

A vortex appeared over the arena, darkening the sky.

"Ahhhhh!" Elfman wailed in fright. Erza remained speechless.

"No, this spell is…!" Jura said with widened eyes.

Jellal readied himself to finish the spell, as Jura stood motionless

The meteor fell as Jura tried to use a rock defense spell that failed in defending him

"Down!" Lola exclaimed on the mic

"Winner! Mystogan!" Lola shouted as the crowd cheered

"I guess we know which Fairy Tail team is the strongest." A crowd said.

"With the final match done, here are the final rankings for day one." Lola announced, directing everyone towards the board:

**1st Place: Sabertooth – 20**

**2nd Place: Fairy Tail B – 20**

**3rd Place: Blue Pegasus – 14**

**4th Place: Raven Tail – 8**

**5th Place: Lamia Scale – 6**

**6th Place: Mermaid Heel – 3**

**7th Place: Quatro Cerberus – 2**

**8th Place: Fairy Tail A – 0**

"I believe we might see some of the guild's comeback tomorrow" Yajima said with a smile and a nod

"Don't forget about us in Blue Pegasus." Jenny reminded Yajima. "We'll take first tomorrow for sure."

"Well that ends things for day one of the Grand Magic Games, folks." Lola said. "Thank you for joining me Mr. Yajima, Ms. Jenny." Lola said.

"It was my pleasure." Yajima said.

"See you all tomorrow." Jenny said happily.

"Let's go meet up with the others." Erza said to Natsu.

"alright." Natsu nodded before he, Erza, and Elfman left the balcony.

"We still have a ways to go though, if we want to win." Levy said as she looks at the score

In the infirmary, Lucy sat by Wendy's bedside. Plue sat in the blonde's lap as she watched the young dragon sleep. Suddenly Charla's eyes opened, startling Lucy.

"Charla? What's wrong?" Lucy asked worriedly.

Charla's entire body shook, a look of dread painted on her face. "What…what did I just see?"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	32. Chapter 32

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

"You guys are pathetic!" Cana said while looking drunk

"What kinda crappy performance was that? You made Fairy Tail look like a bunch of *hic* losers."

"Says the girl who went bar hopping." Elfman replied. "You didn't even cheer us on."

"Aw *hic* shut *hic* up." Cana retorted, nearly falling from atop the table she was sitting on.

"who is going out on tomorrow's event?" Jet asked to the others on the team

"me." Natsu said as he was revving up for a match

"Go for it, Papa!" Aya cheered for her father while Ultear patted her daughter.

"You can do it" Meredy encouraged him as well

"If Salamander is competing then I am too." Gajeel proclaimed.

"Then you can finally show everyone just how hard you trained." Pantherlily nodded in approval.

"Where did Lu and Gray run off to?" Levy asked.

"Come to think of it I haven't seen them. Even Juvia" Jet said.

"Natsu told me that Lucy went to check on Wendy and Carla. While Juvia went to get Gray" Macao replied.

"He's probably still tore up about his loss today."

"Really?" Romeo asked his father. "I thought he looked great! It was just that Raven jerk and that Rufus guy kept messing him up."

And on cue, Lucy, Gray and Juvia came in

"sorry, we're late" Lucy said as she

"How are you feeling, Lu?" Levy asked concerned.

"I'm still a bit sore, but I'm ready for tomorrow." Lucy gave her friend a thumbs up.

"Are Wendy and Charla ok?" Jet asked.

"Wendy's still sleeping, and Charla is still under the weather as well." Lucy lied with a smile.

"Listen up you brats!" Makarov yelled, a mug of beer now in his hand. "We may not be able to shine today but I know we can do much better! We're going to take that number one spot and take down anyone who stands in our way! Because the word 'surrender' doesn't exist to us! Let's aim for number 1!"

"Yeah!" the guild yelled in unison; all of their spirits energized. Everyone began celebrating in earnest, either by drinking, eating, fighting, or some combination of the three.

"Man, they sure are rowdy." One of the bar patrons complained.

"anyone else?" Natsu asked bored as he had just finished pummelling Max to the floor

"he really is a monster!" Nab said with the others agreeing

"Fine! I'll take ya on." Gajeel smirked, standing up from his seat.

"Bad idea." Laxus said, sipping from his mug. "With you two it'll go from an 'exhibition' match to an all-out brawl."

"When did you get so soft, Laxus?" Gajeel laughed, patting the lightning dragon on the head. Laxus said nothing, instead he just stared at Gajeel.

"Stop, Gajeel!" Levy pleaded, trying to pull away the Iron Dragon. "Don't make Laxus angry."

"You insolent…" Freed growled. "How dare you touch Laxus like that?!" Freed snapped at Gajeel. "You have insulted our honor! Thunder Legion, Assemble!" he shouted, but to his dismay both Evergreen and Bixlow were too drunk to move. Even Freed himself was a bit tipsy.

"I'm too wasted." Evergreen slurred as she laid against the bench of the table she was previously sitting. Bixlow laid on his stomach next to her, groaning in defeat.

"Lightweights." Cana smiled.

"Hey sister, you look pretty strong." A stranger came and spoke to Cana

"Huh?" she said looking up at him. His hair was in a bun with a white cloth covering it. He had distinct tattoos under his eyes and wore what appeared to be the shoulder portion of a piece of armor that extended down his arms, exposing his chest and abdominals.

The man slammed a glass of beer on the table. "You wanna try your luck against me?" he grinned, his sharp canine's showing his eagerness.

"Ok." Cana smirked. "I don't know who you are dude, but you're on." She stood up, accepting his challenge.

"Hey, I wouldn't' do that if I were you!" Macao warned the stranger.

"That girl's a monster." Wakaba chimed in. Their words went unheeded.

The two lushes began their fierce battle of wills. Wakaba, Macao, and soon the entire guild were looking on amazed as Cana and mysterious challenger consumed bottle after bottle of alcohol. Beer, ale, mead, wine, liquor; if it made one even the slightest bit inebriated it found itself consumed in a single gulp.

Max, having recovered from his beating by Natsu, placed his hand under his chin to think. "That guy, I think I've seen him somewhere before."

35 shots later, Cana fell

"Cana…lost?!" The guild exclaimed in disbelief.

"That should be impossible…right?" Kinana asked aloud.

"I've never seen Cana lose a drinking contest before." Warren said.

"Well you can't win 'em all." Laxus said, sipping from his own mug.

The man took Cana's bra. "I'll *hic* be taking this as a prize." He said as he wobbled towards the bar's exit.

"What are you doing, jerk?!" Droy yelled.

"Hey, give that back!" Macao yelled after him. He and Wakaba began to give chase.

He swung at the man, who unexpectedly fell over despite Macao's attack not connecting. "What the?" Macao said.

The man then stood back up, falling back onto Macao and Wakaba, sending them crashing through a couple of benches.

"Dad!" Romeo shouted.

"What is this guy's deal?" Warren asked.

"Bacchus?!" Erza voice out in surprise as she knew the drunken man

"Huh?" The man, whose name was now revealed to be Bacchus, stood up.

"Erza?" he said with a smile, his face closer than Titania's than she would like. "It's been a while. You look as hot as ever."

"Are you participating in the games as well?" Erza asked Bacchus, who stood back up and faced her.

"Well I was gonna sit this one out and let the younger members handle it, but after what happened to Warcry I decided to join as a reserve member *hic*."

"I see." Erza said, slightly narrowing her gaze.

"Seeing you again makes my spirit tremble." Bacchus said. He began to walk, or rather wobble, towards the bar exit. "If we meet in the games, let's have a decisive battle this time. See ya!"

"Bacchus, wait." Erza said.

He halted and looked back at the redhead. "Yeah?"

"Cana's top, give it back."

Bacchus sighed. "Fine, you guys are too serious for your own good." He threw the bikini top and Erza caught with one hand.

"Thank you." She said.

"Yeah, yeah." Bacchus waved. "See you in the games, Erza. And my soul will always be Wild…" he said

"Four" Erza said in a monotonous like tone

Bacchus laughs and started to head outside as he was drunk and was passing by the street

"Hey watch where ya going ya idiot!" someone shouted.

"Ha Ha Ha! Sorry about that!" Bacchus apologized loudly.

Erza let out a deep sigh once Bacchus departed.

"Erza…" Lucy began, gaining the redhead's attention. "Who was that guy?"

"He is an S-Class wizard from the Quatro Cerberus guild, and possibly their strongest member. The Drunken Hawk…Bacchus, of the Drunken Pigua Quan School." Erza explained. "We've fought many times before, but neither of us has had a clear victory over the other."

"Y-you mean he's as strong as you?" Lucy trembled.

"Well it doesn't matter now, right?" Elfman said. "There's no way Erza would lose this time around."

"Sounds like he already knows he's going to fight you in the games." Gray commented.

"Whether he fights me or not is of no great importance to me." Erza looked at the clock, realizing that it was almost midnight.

"You all need to get some rest." Makarov said to Erza and the other games participants. "You still have four days of games left."

Erza nodded. "Understood Master. Let's go." Erza said as she and the others headed back to the inn.

**the next day**

"Good morning everyone and welcome to day two of the 7th annual Grand Magic games!" Lola announced over a roaring crowd.

"Once again I'm your host Lola Chapati, joined once again by Mr. Yajima. How are you doing on this fine day Mr. Yajima?"

"I'm doing well, thank you, Lola." Yajima said with a smile.

"Today our special guest host is reporter and photographer for the world renowned sorcerer weekly: Jason!"

"Thanks for having me guys, it's so cool to be here!" Jason exclaimed in his usual excited manner.

"All of the teams are gathered in the arena center and each participant has been selected as we await the announcement of the event for day 2." Lola resumed.

"Go, papa!" Aya shouted with a smile from the stands.

"I am very curious on what is the event" Natsu said with a curious look on his face

"good luck" Lucy told Natsu who grinned in response

"Do your best Gajeel." Mirajane smiled.

"Right." Gajeel smirked. "No way I'm losing to Salamander."

"You can do It, Risley." Beth cheered as she and the rest of Mermaid Heel stood behind their guild mate.

"Don't worry." Risley said as she finished stretching. "I'll show these guys why they shouldn't underestimate Mermaid Heel."

"Yuka! You better not lose or I'll spin ya!" Obaba yelled from the stands.

"I…I understand Master Obaba." Yuka sweat dropped while his guild mates snickered.

"Remember your objective, Kurohebi." The armored member of Raven Tail said. Kurohebi nodded in confirmation.

"Let's go, Bacchus!" Rocker shouted, his cries echoed by his fellow guild mates. "Wild!"

"I can feel my spirit trembling." Bacchus smirked.

"We believe in you, Sir Ichiya." Hibiki said as he and tri-mens bowed in respect.

"Fret not, men. I shall bring our guild honor today." Ichiya said.

"I didn't think you would wanna show off this early, Sting." Orga said.

"How could I not?" Sting replied. "Natsu's participating, that means I gotta go too. It's only fair as a fellow dragon slayer."

"You can be quite ruthless sometimes, Sting." Rufus said.

"Ya think so?" Sting replied with an arrogant smirk. Rogue said nothing, instead his eyes were focused on Gajeel.

"Fairy Tail A has chosen Natsu Dragist, Fairy Tail B has chosen Gajeel Redfox, and the defending champions Sabertooth have gone with Sting Eucliffe. Could we see a battle of the dragon slayers in this event Mr. Yajima?" Lola asked.

"It is certainly a possibility." Yajima nodded.

"Three dragon slayers in one event?! This is gonna be soo cool!" Jason shouted.

In a puff of smoke Mato appeared before the teams.

"Have all of the participants been selected?" Mato asked. He surveyed the teams, noticing the members that had stepped forward a small distance ahead of the others.

"Good. Now we can begin the event for day 2 of the Grand Magic Games!" Mato waved his arm in the air and snapped his figures, in the blink of an eye Natsu and his fellow participants were gone.

"Where did they go?!" Elfman exclaimed.

Natsu and the others appeared in a forest area where they were teleported to different area

"Welcome to today's event! Chase!" Toma appeared on a screen as he started explaining the rules

**In the town**

Jellal who was in disguise as Mystogan was surveying the area for the dark magic trace he sensed once again in the area

"looks like Natsu is in the match today" Jellal said as he watches the screen in the town

He then tore his eyes away from the screen as he had just sensed the same magic trace near him

""where!?"" he thought as he looks around before spotting a cloaked figure far

""I need to get to that person!"" Mystogan said as he started chasing after the cloaked figure

**Back to the event**

The crowds were cheering and screaming as the event was one hell of an excitement

"unbelievable folks, in just a span of 2 minutes, Dragist is in the lead" Lola commented on the mic

"he is a fast one after all" Yajima commented

"cooool! Dragist is so Coooooll!" Jason commented on the mic

**In the event match**

Natsu was climbing up a mountain with everyone else right behind him

The rule to the event was simple, climb to the top of the mountain without falling and you win

Natsu jumps from a rock cliff to another one as he climbs up the mountain in a very quick pace

Gajeel turn his hands into iron pickaxe as he uses them to climb up the mountain

Everyone was using the best of their method to win this event

"and he's done it! Dragist is on top making him the winner of today's event!" Lola commented on the mic as Natsu stood on top of the mountain with a bored look

Sting came in second, Gajeel Third, Bacchus fourth, Yuka and Kurohebi fifth, Risley seventh and Ichiya the last one due to him being un fit

"I'm sorry, guys." Risley apologized with her head down. "I let you all down."

"Now's not the time to get discouraged." The long haired swordswoman said. "We must prove ourselves in the battle portion."

"She's right; you did good, Risley." Beth added. "We got'em next time."

"Now that the event portion of the games is over we can move on to the battle portion of the day, but first the current rankings." Lola announced. Everyone turned their attention to the screens:

**1st Place: Sabertooth – 25**

**2nd Place: Fairy Tail B – 24**

**3rd Place: Blue Pegasus – 14**

**4th Place: Fairy Tail A – 11**

**5th Place: Fairy tail A - 10**

**6th Place: Lamia Scale – 9**

**7th Place: Quatro Cerberus – 8**

**8th Place: Mermaid Heel – 6**

"That was certainly a cool victory." Jason nodded.

"Now on to the battle portion of day 2." Lola announced.

"great work" Gray said to Natsu who came back to their stand

"how you feel?" Lucy asked

"tired, my head feels a little light headed from climbing up the mountain, I'm going to the infirmary to get some anti dizziness pills" Natsu said as he walks away to the infirmary

"get some rest while you're at it" Gray told to Natsu who wave in reply

"Now for the first match of Day 2!" Lola announced. "It will be Toby of Lamia Scale versus Kurohebi of Raven Tail!"

**(skip this scene)**

"They fixed that fight, I know it." Elfman said.

"Yeah." Lucy nodded and looked over to Gray. He was tightly clenching the railing of the balcony, any tighter and he would have crushed it.

Lucy looked over at the Raven Tail team, coincidently Flare was also looking back at her. Lucy's eyes slightly widened when she noticed all of the bruises and scrapes on Flare's body.

""What happened to her? Those can't be from our fight.""

"Blondie…" Flare muttered.

"Flare!" The armored man shouted. "Take this as a lesson, you will not fail us again."

"But…blondie was glaring at me." Flare pointed at Lucy nervously.

The armored man grabbed her face, terrifying the long haired red head.

"have you forgotten your punishment?" He tightened his grip on her cheeks.

"N-no." Flare answered, her words muffled. "I apologize. Please…forgive me." She pleaded.

The armored man let her go and turned back towards the balcony. "Don't forget your place." He said.

Flare bowed her head. "I won't….Master"

Lucy frowned slightly at the sight, her heart tugging inside of her chest slightly.

**With Natsu**

He was on his way to the infirmary as he opened the door and was confused to see that no one was inside

"what?" he said before he sniffs the air and tensed up as he runs out of the infirmary and started chasing a scent that didn't belong in the infirmary

**Back to the arena**

"Now onto the second match of day 2!" Lola said. "It will be Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus…"

"Yeah! Show 'em how wild your spirit is!" Yeager yelled as Bacchus stepped onto the arena floor

Lola continued his announcing. "Versus Elfman of Fairy Tail A!"

Everyone in Fairy Tail expressed shocked looks, including Elfman.

He clenched his teeth. "W-what?"

"Elfman's fighting?" Mirajane said in slight disbelief.

"Big brother Elf?" Lisanna said.

"It's all over now." Macao and Wakaba sighed.

"Don't say that!" Lisanna squeaked.

"I know the situation isn't ideal." Erza began. "But after what happened to Natsu we have to recollect ourselves and pull out a victory."

"Right." Elfman said, albeit reluctantly, as he made his way to the arena floor.

**Back with Natsu**

He was running up some stairs as he was on lead with the scent

"I found you" Natsu said as he saw a bunch of masked people carrying Wendy and the others

"it's Dragist!" one of the masked men screamed before they all got the beating of their lives from Natsu

**Back at the arena**

Elfman and Bacchus stood across one another as they waited for the gong to sound. Well to be more precise, Elfman stood and Bacchus laid on his side with a bottle of what was most likely alcohol in front of him.

"Let's go Fairy Tail!" a spectator yelled.

"I don't know." Another spectator said. "I heard Bacchus is pretty strong."

"Is that big guy any good?" someone pointed at Elfman.

"You think Elfman can win this?" Lucy asked Gray.

"I don't know." He answered. "Erza said that this Bacchus guy is about as strong as she is, and that was seven years ago. Who knows how strong he is now.

"That last fight was pretty boring don't cha think?" Bacchus asked Elfman.

"Y-yeah, I guess." Elfman replied, a bit confused.

"So what do you say we make ours more interesting?" Bacchus suggested.

"Interesting how?"

"Those two white haired girls I saw at the bar last night, they were your sisters, right?"

"Yeah…so?"

"They're quite the gorgeous pair. So how about this…" a sly smirk appeared on the Quatro Cerberus wizard's face. "If I win I get them for a night…together."

Elfman's eyes narrowed in anger. Mirajane looked on worriedly, Lisanna on the other hand was completely turned off.

Bacchus sat up. "Let's see, if you win…"

"You bastard." Elfman growled.

"Huh?" Bacchus asked.

Elfman clenched his fists tightly. "As a man I can't forgive what you just said."

"Oh?" Bacchus said with a raised eyebrow, his interest piqued.

"I'm gonna break you apart." Elfman roared.

"I guess that means the bet's on." Bacchus smirked.

**With Natsu**

"you guys alright" Natsu asked as he had just finished saving Wendy and the others from being kidnapped

"thank you, Natsu-san" Wendy thanked him

Natsu smiled and nodded

"get back to the infirmary" Natsu said as his face darkens

"**I'll be questioning these fools"** Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles and slowly walked towards the tied up kidnappers who looks in fear to Natsu

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

They screamed but it wasn't heard as the crowds' cheers were louder than their screams

**To the fight**

Elfman fell to one knee, sweat dripping from his face. He was having more than a little trouble catching his breath. In front of him stood Bacchus who was barely hurt at all.

"Dammit." Elfman breathed frustrated.

"So far this battle is completely one sided!" Lola announced. "Elfman has yet to connect with a single attack."

The Fairy Tail guild looked on anxiously from the stands and balcony.

"Looks like those two gorgeous sisters of yours are gonna be mine soon." Bacchus smirked. "I can't wait."

Lisanna bit her lip "Elfman." she fretted.

"Don't worry." Evergreen said to the youngest Strauss sibling. "When it counts that man always comes through."

Lisanna smiled softly. "You're right." She nodded.

Elfman rushed Bacchus once more, his body glowing.

"**Beast Soul! Were Tiger!"**

In an instant Elfman's body changed into that of the War Tiger, a fusion of a man, a cheetah and a tiger.

"A high speed takeover." Mirajane said. Her face was serious but she still worried for her brother's safety.

"Now, if he could just connect with an attack." Juvia added.

Elfman swiped at Bacchus with his sharp claws, but once again the Quatro Cerberus wizard dodged his attacks. Elfman swiped overhead. Bacchus ducked. Bacchus raised his palm, striking Elfman under the chin.

Elfman staggered for a moment before going for a kick. Bacchus countered again, sliding under Elfman. He swung his palms around and hit Elfman's legs, knocking him back off balance and slamming him to the ground.

"And once again Elfman is down!" Lola shouted. "Bacchus is giving him no room to counter."

"Man, Elfman isn't hitting this guy at all." Gray huffed.

"I think it's because of the weird way Bacchus is moving." Lucy pointed out.

"the drunken Falcon, that is what everyone calls him" Erza said as she watches the fight

"Drunken?" Lucy questioned.

"Sounds like Cana's style." Gray said.

"With the randomness of his movements it's nigh impossible to tell where he will strike next. What's even more worrying is what's in that bottle he has." Erza said.

"I can only guess its alcohol."

"Most likely." Gray nodded.

"But he hasn't drink yet."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Then that means…"

"It means, he still has yet to show his true power." Erza said with a nearly grim look.

"Fyooh!" Bacchus jumped into the air. Swiping his palm down as he descended, he struck Elfman in the face, sending him crashing into the ground with a loud thud.

"You said you were a man, right?" Bacchus asked, licking his lips. "You'd better keep that promise."

Elfman's sisters continued to look on worriedly.

"Is Elfman down for good this time?!" Lola commentated.

Elfman managed to stand once again, this time with a smirk on his face.

"Something funny?" Bacchus asked.

"Kinda." Elfman answered. "I just found out what I want if I win the bet."

"Seems pretty impossible at this point but I'll bite." Bacchus shrugged. "What do you want?"

Elfman's smirk grew wider. "If I win…you and your guild have to call yourselves Quatro Puppy for the rest of the games." He declared.

Bacchus tried to stifle a laugh, the rest of his teammates slumped to his words

Bacchus returned Elfman's confident smirk with one of his own. "Alright then. You go it." He said. He reached down, finally picking up the bottle that had been sitting in the dirt since the start of the fight. He popped the cork. "Guess it's about time for me to wrap this up." He gulped down the alcohol.

"Now's not the time to be taking a drink!" Lucy shouted.

"Hold on, Lucy." Gray said. "Do you feel that?"

Lucy reset herself and looked at Bacchus, feeling a pressure emanating from him. "What is that?"

"Looks like he's getting serious." Gray said with focused eyes.

"here he comes! Eflman!" Erza said with a serious look in her eyes

Bacchus burped loudly, shakily moving into his fighting stance.

Elfman felt the power radiating from his opponent.

"**Beast Soul!"**

Suddenly a flurry of blows rained down on Elfman. "Too slow!" Bacchus grinned, rushing past the Fairy Tail wizard.

Seven punches in rapid succession?! Mavis thought surprised.

"Gotcha." Bacchus smirked looking behind himself. His smirk gave way to confusion when he felt a stinking sensation on his hands. "What the?" he looked down, shocked to see that his hands were trembling and bleeding. "My hands?!"

"Lizard Man!" Elfman shouted as his new form looks to be a scaled lizard

"That was quite the counter." Mavis smiled.

"If I can't hit ya, then I'll let you come to me." Elfman said confidently.

The crowd was speechless.

"Come on!" Elfman shouted. "Your fists against my body, let's see which breaks first!" he shouted.

"He's insane." Bacchus said under his breath.

"It sounds like Elfman has issued a challenge to Bacchus: a battle of wills pitting fist vs. body. Will Bacchus accept?" Lola said.

"This is so cool!" Jason shouted.

"The guy must have gotten hit one time too many." Orga said.

"I don't think this is wise." Juvia said.

"Sure Lizard Man's spiked scales make it the best form to use against bare fisted opponents, but Bacchus has already broken quite a few of those scales with that first attack. Elfman's being rather reckless."

"So how about it?!" Elfman challenged the drunken wizard. "Are you a real man? Or are you a chicken?"

Bacchus grinned. "I like you big guy. My spirit's trembling. Alright, I'll take you on." Bacchus dashed forward. Elfman braced himself for impact. "Don't be angry with me when I win!" Bacchus yelled excitedly.

Their contest had begun.

The impact of Bacchus' attacks and the sturdiness of Elfman's body

The crowds cheered like crazy as Fairy Tail cheered him on

After what felt like an eternity, the fight finally went to a stop. Elfman and Bacchus, both tired and bloodied, fell to their knees in exhaustion. They panted heavily, their gasps for air signifying just how far past their limits they pushed.

"You…you said…your name was…Elfman…right?" Bacchus said between breaths while Elfman was too tired to reply

Bacchus stood up, throwing his hands into the air. He began to laugh loudly, satisfaction echoing throughout the arena.

"And the last man standing is Bacchus!" Lola announced.

The Fairy tail guild all looked down in defeat, each of them feeling sorrow in their heart for Elfman.

"You know what…?" Bacchus said, his voice beginning to shake. "You really are…" he lost his balance. "A man." Bacchus fell onto his back unconscious, a big smile on his face.

"Bacchus is down!" Lola exclaimed. "Elfman wins the match! Fairy Tail A wins 10 points!"

Elfman heard the announcement and his eyes widened. Fully digesting the moment he threw his arms up in victory. He roared loudly and triumphantly as the crowd grew into an excited frenzy.

"Elfman has succeeded in making a comeback for Fairy Tail!" Lola said.

"What a spectacular battle." Yajima nodded.

"That was soooo cool!" Jason shouted.

**A few moments later**

**In the infirmary**

Natsu and his team gathered around Elfman's bedside in the infirmary, they having brought him there after his match. The middle Strauss sibling was covered from head to toe in bandages.

"I apologize for underestimating you, Elfman." Erza said. "You did well today. Your strength and resolve has opened the door for all of us. We will make sure not to waste the progress you have made for us. You certainly are a real man." She nodded with a satisfied smile.

"Looks like even Erza's acknowledging you now." Gray said.

"You were great out there." Lucy praised.

Natsu grinned to him with a nod

"Stop, you guys are saying to a dying man." Elfman said. "Oww." He winced as Lisanna padded his head with gauze.

"You always did have a thick head and a stubborn body." Lisanna smiled with a little laugh

"You should be the last person laughing!" Elfman shouted.

"But you really did an amazing job." Wendy congratulated with a warm smile.

"Sorry to ask ya to do this, but you gotta take over for me, Wendy." Elfman said.

"Don't worry." The young girl said confidently. "You can count on me."

"The next match is starting so hurry up and get out." Porlyusica scolded. "Learning about your enemy is the first step to defeating them."

"alright" Natsu said with a nod as everyone started to leave

"get well soon" everyone said to the man as they left the room

"I'm really sorry, I really want to stay here" Lisanna said as she looks at her big brother

"don't worry, Nee-chan's match is next, right? cheer her on for my part as well" Elfman told her

"don't worry, the Raijinshuu will protect him" Bickslow told the two

"I put a rune that forbids strangers from coming in" Freed said as he holds his sword's hilt

"we won't allow anyone to attack this place ever again" Ever said

"sorry…." Elfman told them

"there's no other choice, right?" Ever told to him with a smile as the two looked at each other

"any way, he's injured and in need of rest" Freed said while closing his eyes and broke their stare at each other

"how about we have Ever sleep with him then?" Bickslow suggested while pushing her down to the bed

"Don't joke around!" Ever and Elfman shouted at the two as Freed smirked to the two

* * *

**that's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	33. Chapter 33

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

Natsu and the team were on their way to their stand while Natsu told the others that Wendy and the others were kidnapped by a group hired by Raven Tail as he had interrogated the kidnappers with pure torturing method

"I don't think that it was Raven Tail at all" Charla added in as everyone looks at her

"I think that the kidnappers real target was to kidnap Lucy" Charla started explaining her assumption on someone else was involve with the kidnapping that turned into a mistake to the kidnappers

"we can think of that later, right now let's focus on the match" Natsu said as everyone nodded and went to the stall while Charla was still afraid to the vision, she had just had **(the one about the Dragons coming)**

The group re-entered the arena, each going to their respective areas.

"Hey Lisanna, welcome back." Cana smiled. "How's the big lug?"

"Elfman's a bit banged up, but he's fine. Did we miss anything?" Lisanna asked as she sat down.

"You're just in time." Cana answered. "The next match is starting."

Charla started to walk to the rail where Lily was at

"I see your injuries have all healed." Lily said to her

"They have." Charla nodded. "Wendy is fine as well. I would have stayed with her, but apparently only active participants in the tournament are allowed to watch from the balconies." She said a bit despondent.

"is the match starting?" Charla asked to Lily who nodded

""I really shouldn't be so worried about such an obscure vision. I should be focused on supporting my guild.""

"go! Mirajane! Do your be- !? what is this?!" Charla exclaimed as she stops when her eyes went wide from shock

"well…" Lily tried to answer but couldn't put together an answer

It was Mira vs Jenny in a gravure show off

As they were posing to the camera while in swimsuits

"is the king a pervert or something?" Gray said while face palming

Natsu sighs as he shook his head in disapproval to this type of event

Suddenly, all of the guild's female joined in to the match as they started posing

"looks like the crowds are enjoying, so let's just continue!" Lola commented on the mic

"we're gonna get into trouble if we stop the event like this" Yajima said with a blush on his face

"cooooool! Beautiful and cool!" Jason shouted

"what's the point of joining when the points won't be add?" Lucy asked while in the arena with the others

"isn't it fine doing like this once in a while?" Meredy told her while wearing a pink swimsuit with Aya who was wearing one that is similar to her

They all started going with the match as everyone started dressing up from bikinis, to School swimsuit, Bikini and knee sock, Glasses, cat ears, bondage and then wedding dresses

Everyone got to wear Wedding Dresses and had partners who were wearing tuxedos

Mira partner with Makarov

Jenny partnered with Hibiki

"Juvia! I am the only man for you!" Lyon said while carrying Juvia before getting kicked by Gray who took Juvia who was happy

"like we're going to let other people take one of our own!" Gray said before Juvia hugs her in happiness

"then" Lyon said as he looks for Cheria before he spotted Meredy

"then I have you!" Lyon said with a blush as he holds Meredy's hands

"what?" Meredy said

Natsu glared at the man from behind as Lyon felt a shiver rising up his spine

"**try it"** Natsu taunted him as he was also wearing a tuxedo with Ultear beside him wearing a wedding dress

Ultear giggles to her husband being overprotective

"I want to marry Papa!" Aya said while wearing a little wedding dress as she runs to her father

"sorry Aya, but Mama got Papa first" Ultear told her daughter with a smile while holding her husband's hand that made Aya pout to her

Natsu sighed with a smile as he carried Aya up

The whole crazy incident then stopped as Lamia Scale's master, Oba Babasama came in and ruined the whole thing as she came in wearing a swimsuit while spinning her hip that made everyone stop and walk back to their stand

The match then continued to the fight where Jenny made a bet with Mira as the bet was to whoever loses must do a nude photoshoot on next week's Weekly Sorceror's Magazine

This cause all of the perverts to have nosebleeds

"this is not good for Aya's learning" Natsu said with a sigh as Gray nodded in agreement

The fight began as they got ready for a fight that ended in an instant when Mira uses her Satan soul: Mirajane Sitri that ended the match in her favour

"Now for the final match of Day 2!" Lola announced. "It will be Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi Vs…Sabertooth's Yukino Agira! It looks like we're moving on from the battle of the beats to one of beauties." Lola said.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Frosch asked Lector, the ever wide smile present on the cosplaying exceed.

Lecter glared at his companion. "Yukino's gonna win of course!" the red exceed shouted. "What are you some kind of moron, Frosch? How could you not know that already?"

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch said.

"Well we're in the lead right now, so we don't have too much to worry about." Orga smirked.

"Indeed." Rufus agreed.

"Yukino." Sting said, his tone serious. "Do you remember what it means to be a part of Sabertooth?"

"That I mustn't bring shame to the honor of our guild." Yukino answered.

"And how do you do that?" Sting asked.

"By winning."

"Then go do it."

"Yes." Yukino nodded as she stepped out from the tunnel towards the arena center

"Make sure to do your best, Kagura." The hooded woman said.

"Win it for us." Beth smiled.

"She's going against Sabertooth…" Risley said, her voice a bit wary.

"It doesn't matter who it is, Kagura's stronger than all of them." Arana said.

"Be at ease." Kagura said to her teammates. "I have seen the path that lies ahead. I know where my sword must proceed."

She stepped forth from the tunnel, meeting Yukino in the center of the arena.

"I don't suppose these two will sing as well?" Yajima asked Lola.

"Umm, I don't think so Mr. Yajima." Lola answered.

"A shame, I bet they have lovely singing voices." Yajima said, a bit downtrodden.

"With these two we shouldn't even expect anything like that." Jason said with a grin.

"Sabertooth is up." Gray said, he and the rest of team looking down at the two combatants.

"Watch her carefully." Erza said. "That is the guild that blocks our path to the top."

"Right." Lucy and Wendy said in unison.

"Those two are quite the lookers, huh?" Macao grinned.

"I'll say." Wakaba said.

"I don't remember either of them at the last tournament." Jet said.

"I've heard of Kagura Mikazuchi from Sorcerer Weekly." Laki said. "They say she's one of the strongest female wizards in the kingdom."

"Really?" Lisanna asked.

"This should be an enlightening matchup." Makarov said.

"Most people may know Kagura from the Sorcerer's Weekly 'Best Female Wizards' list." Lola said. "And while this is Yukino's debut match, her being a part of the reigning champions, Sabertooth, should be all the evidence we need of her magical power. Who will come out on top in the final match?"

The gong sounded.

"Let the match begin!" Lola shouted.

The two women stood across from one another, their resolve painted on their faces.

"May you fight well." Yukino said with a bowed head.

Kagura was initially caught off-guard, but soon followed suit. "The same to you." She said.

"Before we start." Yukino said. "It seems the previous two battles had wagers placed on them by their participants. Shall we do the same?"

"I am sorry, but things like that hold no value to me." Kagura replied plainly.

"Are you by chance, afraid of losing?" Yukino provoked.

"I have no such inclinations. However, when I agree to something, I see it through to the end without fail. I never gamble for amusement."

"Then shall we wager for something serious?" Yukino said, her tone growing heavy. "Like our lives?"

The entire crowd's jaws dropped in shock. All of them were taken aback by the declaration, save Sting who simply smirked.

"Does she have a screw lose or something?" the Mermaid Heel's hooded member asked.

"She seems pretty confident in herself." Risley said.

"If you are serious about taking this course of action, then it would rude of me to ignore you." Kagura said. She readied herself. "I accept your terms. Come."

The crowd once again fell into shock, this time at Kagura's acceptance to Yukino's wager.

"Well things have certainly taken a turn." Lola said.

"Hmmm." Yajima breathed.

"Did they say they were putting their lives on the line?" Gray asked in surprise.

"That is a very bold wager to make." Erza said.

Yukino reached into her cloak, pulling out a key. "It is by a cruel twist of fate that you were placed in front Sabertooth."

"**OPEN GATE OF THE PAIRED FISH:"**

"She's a Celestial Wizard?!" Lucy shouted.

"A golden key." Kagura observed. "So you're just like the blonde Fairy Tail wizard from yesterday."

"**Pisces!"**

Two fish, one white and one black, emerged from Yukino's key. They were hundreds of meters long, their speed astonishing as they rushed towards Kagura.

"so big!" Lily exclaimed in surprise.

"there's a celestial spirit like that?!" Charla exclaimed as well.

Kagura jumped out of the way of the twin spirit's initial attack, landing on her feet a few feet away. The twin fish charged her again, and once again Kagura jumped out of harm's way. As Pisces continued their attacks, Kagura continued to dodge, leaping gracefully from fish to fish.

"She's pretty good." Natsu said amazed.

"Yes, she is." Erza agreed, her focus entirely on the fight.

Kagura jumped from the white fish's body once more, this time landing on the black one's head. She ran down its body, her sword at the ready.

"You are quite skilled at dodging, but it's time I bring you down to earth." Yukino said, pulling out another golden key.

"**OPEN GATE OF THE HEAVENLY SCALES: LIBRA!"**

Another spirit emerged from the second key. This one was slender woman with tan skin. Her dark hair was tied in what looked to be an ox horn style, and she wore what appeared to be a belly dancer's bikini top and skirt, a cloth bearing her symbol wrapped around her mouth. Small scales also hung from her hands, tied to strings dangling from her fingers.

"She can perform a double summon too?" Lucy said.

"Libra, shift the target's gravity down." Yukino ordered.

"As you wish." Libra complied. She danced and a force overtook Kagura, slamming her down to the ground.

"Kagura!" Beth called out.

Kagura slowly stood up, her body still being weighed down. _What's this?_ she thought.

"What's happened?" Lola said. "It looks like all of Kagura's speed is gone."

"Don't tell me that Libra girl uses the same magic as me." Risley said in disbelief.

"That's the way, Yukino!" Lecter shouted.

"Yay!" Frosch exclaimed.

"Pisces!" Yukino called out.

The twin fish once again rushed towards Kagura, who was now weighted down by Libra's magic. The fish collided, but when the dust settled Kagura was high in the air.

"Kagura's in the air!" Lola shouted. "How did she do that?!"

"She's so cool!" Jason exclaimed.

"She must have really strong legs in order to jump that high." Gray said.

Erza shook her head. "No. It's something else."

"Libra, shift her gravity to the right." Yukino commanded.

"Yes ma'am." Libra nodded. She danced once again and Kagura felt another push. This one sending her flying into one of the statues overlooking the arena.

"Once again Kagura has been pulled by Libra's gravity change." Lola said.

"This one's over." Orga said. "About time too, I was getting bored."

Sting rested his head on his open palm a smug smirk on his lips. "Yeah, I wish Yukino would quit toying with her already."

"Pisces, finish her." Yukino commanded.

Once again the twin fish flew towards Kagura.

"Oh no!" Beth fretted.

"Calm down, Beth." Risley grinned. "It's not over for Kagura yet."

Just before Pisces attacked, they suddenly fell to the ground.

"What?" Yukino said with widened eyes.

"I-I can't move?" Libra said. Her body was being weighed down by an unknown force.

"Libra?!" Yukino shouted. She looked up, seeing Kagura now standing atop the statue she was flung into.

""She can use gravity magic as well?""

"Don't underestimate, Kagura." Risley said proudly. "She's the one who taught me gravity magic."

"Whoa!" Gray exclaimed.

Kagura's gravity shift continued weighing down the three spirits until Pisces fell on top of Libra, immobilizing all three of them. Kagura jumped from the statue. Using her Gravity magic to slow her descent, she landed safely on her feet on the ground.

The crowd cheered at the display.

"In a spectacular turnaround Kagura has immobilized Yukino's spirits." Lola commentated.

Kagura stared at Yukino, her will still solidified.

"Libra, Picses, come back." Yukino waved her keys, recalling her spirits back to the celestial world. "You're strong." Yukino said to Kagura, once again reaching into her cloak. "I never thought I would have to open this so early." She pulled out a third golden key. "The thirteenth gate."

"Thirteenth Gate?" Lucy repeated in shock.

"What is that, Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"I had heard rumors about a 13th zodiac key with a spirit that was supposedly stronger than the previous 12, but I thought it was just gossip. I had no idea it really existed." the blonde answered, her body trembling with bot anticipation and fear.

The air around Yukino and Kagura grew dark and heavy as the key started to glow.

"You're luck has run out." Yukino said.

"Luck?" Kagura said. "Such a thing has been foreign to me since my birth." She grabbed her sword and dashed forward. "My life now has been due to the choices I have made."

"**OPEN, GATE OF THE SNAKE CHARMER:"**

"Only I guide my fate." Kagura said, as she began to narrow the distance between her and Kagura.

"**OPHIUCHUS"**

From Yukino's key emerged a snake of immeasurable size, its enormous fangs sending a chill through the spines of the spectators in the arena. Its body, oddly enough, appeared to be both organic and mechanical.

"That thing is huge!" Gray shouted as everyone looked at the towering serpent spirit.

"is that thing even a spirit?" Natsu said as he never seen such a spirit

"So this is the 13th spirit." Lucy said astonished.

"I never knew such a thing existed." Makarov said.

"Neither did I." Mavis added.

"it's scary" Aya said as she runs to her sister for comfort

Kagura continued charging ahead undaunted, gripping her sword hilt tightly.

"**Fugutaiten. Battou"**

In a flash Kagura cut Ophiuchus to ribbons, her sword never leaving it's scabbard.

"What?" Sting said in disbelief.

Yukino watched as Kagura continued approaching her, unable to speak due to shock.

"She never drew her blade." Erza gasped. "How was she…?"

The hooded woman sported a Cheshire grin.

Within seconds Kagura was upon Yukino, her eyes still as fierce as when their battle began. Yukino's will however, had long since wavered.

""This…can't be."" Yukino thought in fright.

"Your wager was a foolish one." Kagura said. Her sword still sheathed she swung upward, knocking Yukino off of her feet and onto her back on the dirt.

"There are times when even a mermaid feasts on tiger meat." Kagura said, standing triumphantly.

The entire crowd was shocked, none expected the fight to be won by Mermaid Heel. Once more they never expected it to be won so decisively.

"T-t-the match is over." Lola stammered. "The winner is Kagura Mikazuchi! Mermaid Heel earns 10 points, and Sabertooth earns zero!"

"What an unexpected turn of events." Yajima said.

"Kagura is so cool!" Jason exclaimed.

"That's our Kagura." Risley grinned.

"I knew she would win." Arana smirked.

"Yay, Kagura!" Beth shouted happily.

Kagura made her way towards the tunnel, all of the competitor's eyes now on her.

""I never knew someone like her existed."" Erza thought. ""Kagura Mikazuchi.""

""I…lost."" Yukino thought surprised. "Sabertooth has been…"

Sting looked at the downed Yukino and the victorious Kagura, his teeth and fist both clenched in shocked anger.

Kagura stopped short of entering the arena tunnel. "Your life…" she said to Yukino. "It belongs to me now. Understood?"

Yukino nodded, tears streaming down her face. "Yes."

"With the last battle of day 2 concluded, here are the current rankings." Lola announced.

**1st Place: Fairy Tail B – 34**

**2nd Place: Sabertooth – 25**

**3rd Place: ****Raven Tail – 21**

**4th Place: ****Fairy Tail A – 20**

**5th Place: Lamia Scale – 9**

**6th Place: Mermaid Heel – 16**

**7th Place: Blue Pegasus – 14**

**8th Place: Quatro Puppy – 8**

"Looks like there has been quite a shakeup in the rankings." Lola announced. "Sabertooth is still in the lead, but Raven Tail is not far behind. Also despite being disqualified from the Ascension event, Fairy Tail A manages to make third place with their victory over Quatro Cereb- I'm sorry, Quatro Puppy. Fairy Tail B also manages to move up to sixth place, while Mermaid Heel's surprising victory has moved them to the top 5."

"Today was certainly an entertaining one." Yajima said.

"Everything was so cool!" Jason said.

"And with that we will see you all tomorrow for day three!" Lola said.

"Bye bye." Yajima said.

"They really changed it." Rocker said in humiliation as the newly christened "Quatro Puppy" team stared at the leader board. Bacchus simply laughed.

"that girl" Natsu said as he somehow found a similar old scent coming from her

"hey Natsu" Gray called out as he and the others were going back to their inn

"you coming?" he asked

"yeah" Natsu said before taking one last look to Sabertooth last participant, Yukino Agrio who was being given the cold shoulders by her team

**Night time**

**At Honey Bone**

Everyone was cheering to Mira for winning as they partied and celebrated for her

While at the outside, was Natsu who was speaking to Jellal

"as soon as I give chase, the cloaked figure disappeared" Mystogan told him as Natsu nodded

"some type of Concealment Magic?" Natsu assumed

"possibly" Jellal replied

Natsu put a finger to his chin as the pattern of this person's disappearance doesn't make sense at all

"I'll tell Ultear and Meredy to help in searching for this person, from what we could tell this is something bigger" Natsu said as Jellal nodded and left the area

Natsu sighs as the both of the tried to find the person who was giving off the magic trail, but only find dead ends

He then heard footsteps as he looks to the side and sees Yukino walking towards Honeybone with a suitcase being pulled by her

"why is she here?" Natsu muttered as he stayed in the shadow

**A few minutes later**

We now see Yukino walking away with her suitcase behind her

"hey" a voice called out and stopped her as she turns around and sees Natsu walking towards her

"yes?" Yukino politely asked him

"you, why did you try to give Lucy your keys?" he asked her

"because they will be needed to be gathered one day" Yukino told him

Natsu nodded before pulling her into a hug

"why are you doing this?" Yukino asked her in confusion

"let it out" Natsu said to her

"what do you mean?" Yukino asked him as her voice was starting to quiver

"your sadness, let it out. I know a person holding her tears when I see one" Natsu told her as Yukino's eyes widen before tears started to form in her eyes

"t-t-thank you…..thank you!" Yukino cried out as Natsu hugs her and let her cried onto him

"no one has ever treated me like this before. No one has ever taken my feelings into consideration like this." Yukino cried out her whole heart as tears that keep falling down her eyes

Natsu let her cry as he comforts her while his eye, was glowing, red. Crimson red

**A few moments later**

**BOOM!**

Inside Crocus Gardens inn, a loud boom shook the building; waking up all of the Sabertooth wizards.

"What the hell was that?" Sting asked groggily as he sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes to clear his vision.

"We have intruders!" Rogue announced as he and Frosch burst into Sting's room.

"Intruders?! At our inn?!" Sting exclaimed. He quickly put on his clothes. "Lecter wake up!" Sting shouted.

"What's wrong, Sting?" the exceed yawned.

"We got intruders!"

"Intruders?"

"Hurry and get changed."

"Ok."

Sting followed Rogue down the hall, a still tired Lecter following close behind.

"Who'd be dumb enough to come at us like this?" Sting asked Rogue.

"I don't know." Rogue answered. "But whoever they are, they must have not intended to leave this place alive."

The four heard a crash as one of the doors in front of them blew off its hinges and into the hall.

"There!" Sting pointed. "They're in the main room!" The four ran to the now open door.

When they reached it one of Sabertooth's members flew past Sting, hitting the wall behind him with a loud thud. They all looked ahead, their eyes widening when they saw a familiar flash of pink and black tear through their ranks.

"Natsu?!" Sting shouted in disbelief.

"What's he doing here?!" Rogue asked aloud.

"Where is your master?" Natsu demanded them as he pummels every Sabertooth member who tried to attack him

The twin dragons and their exceeds looked on in disbelief as they watched their comrades fall one by one to Natsu's attacks.

Soon enough Jiemma entered the main hall, moving his guild members out of the way as he walked towards Natsu.

"You have business with me, you insolent brat?" Jiemma roared.

Natsu dropped the Sabertooth member he was holding by the collar and focused on the massive man walking towards him.

"So you're the master?" Natsu asked.

"State your business." Jiemma demanded.

"You kick someone out of the guild after just one loss?" Natsu asked.

"That's pretty immature."

"What?" Jiemma furrowed his brow in anger.

"let's play a game" Natsu said as Drac equipped himself onto Natsu

"if you lose, you leave your own guild" he told to him

Soon the entire Sabertooth guild had arrived in the main hall in response to their noisy guest. All of them were stunned by Natsu's declaration to say the least.

"Fairy Tail…?" Rufus said shocked.

"He came to pick a fight with the Master?" Orga inquired.

"He must be suicidal." Lecter said.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch commented.

Natsu and Jiemma stared at one another. "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into, brat." Jiemma said to Natsu.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." Natsu retorted as he grins evilly

"**anyone who expels their own family deserve no respect from me"**

""Is he talking about Yukino?"" Rogue thought.

""But that's got nothing to do with him."" Sting thought confused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jiemma said. "But clearly you are a man who lives by his own set of rules. Somehow I have broken those rules."

"**Are you afraid to lose, Jillema?**" Natsu mockingly asked to him

"Enough of this, Dobengal!" Jiemma shouted. Out of nowhere a man in ninja gear appeared next to the master.

"Yes, Master?" Dorvengal said.

"Deal with this nuisance." Jiemma ordered.

"As you command." Dorvengal nodded.

"**you really are a chicken, aren't you?"** Natsu asked.

"Nonsense." Jiemma retorted. "Brats such as you are too low to even step on. If you wish to reach a master, then you better be prepared to show your resolve."

"**Fine then" **Natsu said as he started to approach the Master of Sabertooth

"You will not reach the Master!" Dorvengal sprinted to intercept Natsu. He lunged forward with a four finger jab but Natsu caught him before he could strike

"**out of my way"** Natsu said as he grabs Dobengal's face and fired a point blank explosion to his face before throwing him away

Sting's eyes widened in shock as he watched Dobengal hit the ground.

"But Dobengal is one of the top ten strongest wizard's in Sabertooth!" Lector shouted in shock.

"Oh no!" Frosch fretted.

Jiemma continued looking on, his body slightly shaking in excitement.

Sting stepped forward. "Master, if you'll let me I can-"Jiemma held out his arm, cutting off the blonde Dragon Slayer.

"Stand back." Jiemma ordered, much to Sting's surprise. Jiemma then refocused on Natsu who was drawing back a flame fist. "We don't have anyone in Sabertooth like you, brat." Jiemma said.

"Interesting!"

"**finally**" Natsu said before he punched Jilemma, who blocked with his forearm, the impact shaking the room around them.

Jiemma tensed up his forearm, using his magic to push Natsu back. "Is that all you have?!" he taunted.

Natsu ignites Drac in flames before pulling back his fist

"**then how about this?"** Natsu said as he punched Jiemma straight to his face before punching his gut then sending an uppercut to his chin

""He landed a hit on the Master!"" Sting thought.

""That's impossible."" Rogue thought.

Natsu didn't let up as he continued raining blows down on the Sabertooth Master. Each strike more powerful than the last.

Natsu pulled back Drac as the gauntlet ignited in flames and lightning

"**Raienryu no Gekitetsu!"**

Natsu punches his lightning imbued Flaming fist at Jilemma as the attack cause an explosion

**BOOM!**

The blow caused a hole to be blown into the top of the inn, which could be seen by anyone strolling the streets at the hour. Although when the dust settled, a woman with long black hair now stood between Natsu and Jiemma, a weird energy projecting from her hands.

"Minerva?!" Jiemma shouted.

"Princess?" Sting said.

"That will be all for tonight." Minerva said to Natsu, a superior smirk on her lips.

"**Who are you?" ** Natsu said as he glared at Minerva

"Minerva!" Jiemma shouted. "You dare interrupt…"

"If this battle were to continue you would have, of course, been the victor, Father." Minerva said to the enraged Jiemma

"But in a position such as ours, appearances are everything. Even though this boy provoked you first, you striking him down would only bring ruin to Sabertooth's reputation. Although I can understand why you would respond in such a way, Father." She turned her attention to Natsu.

"So what do you say? Will you give us the opportunity to save face?" Minerva waved her hands, the weird energy reappearing.

In a flash, a sleeping Aya was being cradled in her hands.

"Ay-" "shhhhhh" Minerva hushed Natsu

"don't wake her, she just fell asleep. If you agree to leave peacefully, I promise to not lay a finger on her." Minerva said as she caressed Aya's head.

Natsu glared at Minerva as scales started appearing on his skin

"Even though you injured a number of our members, we will agree to keep this matter silent. I trust you will make the right decision." Minerva said with a smile.

"For your daughter's sake."

Natsu clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. Slowly he relented and loosened his fist.

"Do we have an agreement, Salamander?"

Natsu let out a long sigh before looking to Minerva and nodded his head

"Splendid." Minerva grinned while slowly walking towards him and passes Aya.

"A very mature decision."

Natsu cradled his daughter in his arms before carrying her in his arms

He looks over her and sees that she was unharmed

"papa?" Aya stirred awake as she rubbed her eyes and looks at him

"shhhh, go to sleep" Natsu caressed her head while turning around as he started to walk away

"That brat has guts." Jiemma said of Natsu.

"He certainly is an interesting one." Minerva agreed.

"but he will fall like the others"

Natsu stops as he turns to look at them

His eye turned black as a red glowing dot appeared in his eye

"**I won't be the one falling at all"** Natsu told to them as he stomps his feet and the place rumbles a bit, catching Sabertooth's member off guard

"**you will" **Natsu said as flames appeared beside him and so did a crimson red dragon and a black demon

The two creatures look at Sabertooth as the Dragon roar while the Demon laughed evilly at them

**"If you call yourself a guild. Treat your comrade's right. That's what I came to say."**

The flames disappeared as Natsu walked away to the hole he made

The Sabertooth guild watched the pair walk away, at a complete loss for words.

""Comradery…?"" Rogue thought.

Sting looked down, a sadistic smile on his lips as his body shook in excitement. He chuckled.

""so strong! So very strong!""

Natsu with Aya in his arms were walking down the streets as he passes by people before seeing North and Yukino in front of them

He sighed before motioning them to follow him

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	34. Chapter 34

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**In the Domus Flau's Hall**

In the castle, a certain knight walks along the large halls.

"Captain Arcadios."

"Why, if it isn't the minister of defense."

"Just what do you think you are doing?" The old man speaks up, and the knight gives a look of confusion.

"What... do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Why are you trying to get your hands on the stellar spirit mage?" His T-shaped brow's creasing as he bores holes into the younger man. "Don't you think your timing is quite premature!?"

"I wanted to try a test run as quickly as possible..."

"It's still too early! It hasn't even been completed yet!"

"Sir minister of defense... your voice is a little loud. And moreover... it's already complete."

"What... what did you just say?"

"It was just for the sake of budget estimates that we said it hadn't been finished yet. As long as the stellar spirit mage is present, we'll arrive at a stage where Eclipse can be used."

"That's ridiculous... to have finished something like that in just seven years..."

"The plan is now moving into phase 4, plan B. Therefore, we will definitely acquire the stellar spirit mage." The old man visibly shakes at the gained information, Arcadios continuing. "It's already common knowledge that you've been opposed to the Eclipse plan. However, now that we've come so far, we can no longer stop."

"Are you a demon...?" At this, the captain smiles.

"For the sake of his king... for the sake of this country... a man can become a demon or a god." Standing before a large gate, with designs of all colours and kinds, the knight nears the end of his speech.

"Before Eclipse, the gateway to changing the world... The price of a single girl's life is indeed quite cheap."

**With Fairy Tail**

Natsu was sitting on a chair with the rest of Team Fairy Tail A with him

"are you crazy? What if we got disqualified because of your actions?" Gray scolded Natsu who shrugs with a none caring face

"Please don't be angry with him." A small voice said. Lucy and the others turned around, surprised to see Yukino bowing before them. "It's my fault that Natsu attacked Sabertooth. If you must be angry with anyone, please, be angry with me!" She pleaded.

The Fairy Tail wizard's looked at her with surprise and curiosity. Here was a stranger, a former rival at that, fully accepting the blame for something a member of their own guild did. They honestly had no words.

Unnerved by the silence, Yukino opened one of her eyes and looked up. To her surprise, she saw everyone smiling back at her.

"There's nothing you need to apologize for, Yukino." Lucy said.

"Yeah, he's the jerk that ran off without thinking." Gray said, pointing back at Natsu with his thumb.

Natsu shrugs his shoulders with as sigh before North let out a little whine

He looks at the ice wolf and petted his head with a smile

Everyone started to comfort Yukino who started crying for Fairy Tail's kind act towards her

Natsu looks at them as he let them comfort her while he just minding his own business

**The next day**

The crowd was in their usual frenzy as Day 3 of the Grand Magic Games got underway.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to day 3 of the 7th Annual Grand Magic Games!" Lola announced. Curiously enough the GMG announcer was sporting a new hairdo. It was a short ensemble with cut bangs, those less involved would have mistaken him for a woman. "As always to my left is my broadcast colleague, Mr. Yajima!"

"As always it's a pleasure to be here." Yajima said.

"And our special guest commentator for today is the Captain of the Magic Council's Custody Enforcement unit, Lahar!" Lola introduced.

"Thank you for having me. It's an honour to be here." Lahar smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking…" Lola began. "What is a magic council captain doing guest commentating?"

"Well aside from being a fan of the games themselves, it is my duty as a member of the council to ensure the safety of all participants and patrons by making sure no injustices take place here at the games." Lahar answered.

"A worthy cause indeed." Lola nodded.

"It's time to start the event portion of day three." Lola said over the speakers. "Pandemonium! Let's take things to Mato, who is already in the arena center with today's participants."

In the middle of the arena stood: Natsu for Fairy Tail A, Orga for Sabertooth, Nobarly from Quatro Puppy, Millianna from Mermaid Heel, Obra from Raven Tail, Hibiki from Blue Pegasus, Jura from Lamia Scale, and shockingly Cana representing Fairy Tail B.

"Good luck, Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"We're rooting for you!" Wendy added.

"You can do it, Papa!" Aya yelled as she leaned over the railing.

"Be careful, Aya." Meredy warned her little sister while holding her shoulders

"You don't want to fall in."

"will he be okay?" Lisanna asked

"don't worry, that big oaf can't look lame to his wife who is watching" Ur said with a smirk while Ultear sighed with a smile

Natsu looks at his daughter then to his family as he did a wave and a smile

"Good luck, Cana." Mirajane encouraged with a smile.

"It should have been me." Juvia mumbled to herself.

"Don't complain." Gajeel chided. "You were the one who let her take the spot from you."

"Where's Mystogan?" Laxus asked as he didn't see the masked wizard anywhere

"Hmm." Mirajane hummed. "Come to think of it I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"I don't see him either." Juvia said.

"if it isn't Erzy's friend, how you're doing?" Milliana from Mermaid Heel asked Natsu who nodded with a smile

The two started chatting a bit on their lives before Natsu remembers from last night that Erza had met with the cat woman who was seeking revenge against Jellal

""he isn't the man he once was"" Natsu thought as he had a small frown on him

"Do you think Orga will do well, princess?" Rufus asked Minerva.

"He has no choice but to do well." Minerva replied with a smug smirk. "He knows the consequences of failure."

""why couldn't I be the one to participate?" Sting thought as his body was shaking in anxious.

Rogue was dwelling in his mind to Natsu's words from last night

""Treat your friend's right""

Those words continued to echo in Rogue's ear since he awoke that morning. He had no idea why words from a rival distressed him, but he just couldn't shake his uneasiness.

"Mr. Jura's really going?" Cheria asked aloud with widened eyes.

"It was Master Obaba's order." Lyon answered, having nearly fully healed from the injuries he sustained yesterday. "We had no say in the matter."

"Show'em who's boss, Jura!" Toby shouted.

"Calm down." Yuka chided.

Suddenly a loud rumble echoed throughout the arena, causing it to shake beneath the feet of the competitors. As a giant reverse dark castle appeared as it looks demonic

"Wow." Millianna gasped in wonder.

"What is this?" Natsu asked.

Hibiki, ever the collected one, began gathering data on the castle using his archive magic.

"That place is huge!" Cana exclaimed before taking a sip from her flask.

"This is the palace of evil monsters…PANDEMONIUM!" Mato announced.

"A palace of monsters, you say?" Jura repeated.

Mato nodded. "That's pretty much the set up."

"Looks scary too," Droy said with a hint of fright.

"I wonder what they have to do in there." Levy inquired.

Mato began explaining the rules to the participants and by proxy, the audience.

The walls of Pandemonium has one hundred monsters artificially created by the tournament committee that were split into ranks of: S, A, B, C, and D. D being the lowest. Each rank had a set number of monsters for it inside the castle walls.

The challenge posed before the wizards were to enter the castle and decide the number of monsters to fight, the catch being that no matter what number they chose, the ranks of the monsters would be picked at random. This meant that one could fight the S-Rank monster on their first attempt.

The number of monsters a participant defeated contributed to that wizard's overall score. Once one wizard exits the next one enters, picking any number from however many monsters remained in the castle. Each monster defeated added one point towards the wizard's score, regardless of that monster's rank.

However, if a wizard were beaten inside the castle, they would sit out the rest of the event with however many points they accumulated while in the castle. Also a contestant could not leave the castle until they defeat the number of monsters they chose or were defeated themselves.

"Does everyone understand the rules? Kabo!" Mato asked, raising his index finger.

"I guess so," Cana spoke up.

"Good." Mato pulled out a small box with sticks coming out of the opening in the top. "Now we'll draw lots!"

"So eagerness could easily be your downfall in this contest." Pantherlily deduced.

"Yeah, but you want to defeat as many monsters as you can in order to stay ahead of everyone, right?" Romeo inquired.

"There is certainly a lot of strategy and calculations to figure out." Charla said as she scratched her head with her paw.

"How many monsters you should face, how many your opponent's pick, and how much energy you will regain from waiting for your next turn. All of it is paramount to winning."

"This is way harder than I thought," Romeo commented.

All of the participants drew their sticks, each of them showing a hologram of their number.

"I'm number one," Natsu said as he draws his stick and saw the number one appearing on his stick

"Better you than me. Seriously." Cana grinned. She kissed her stick. "Lucky number eight."

"this is not interesting at all" Natsu said as he snaps his fingers and static could be heard coming from the Castle

"what are you doing-kabo?!" Mato exclaimed as everyone looks to the number of monsters are in the castle were increasing

"S-class 10, A-class 40, B-class 150, C-class 300, D-class 500!" Hibiki read out the numbers of increased monsters as the castle grew larger all of the sudden

"ten times the normal!?" Norbaly screamed

"this will suffice for me," Natsu said as he started walking towards the dark castle

"are you crazy-kabo?!" Mato told him as the mascot was jumping around like crazy

"no, I'm just sane" Natsu told the mascot as he grins

"been wanting to let loose some steam from last night" Natsu said as he takes off his eyepatch and throws it to Cana

"hold that for me" Natsu said as Cana grinned with a nod

"I know that Natsu is strong but this is reckless!" Lucy exclaimed while Erza and Gray smirked as they knew that he would do this

"how much you wanna bet that this will be over in 10 minutes?" Gray asked Erza

"50 jewels, 100 as I can guess that this will be over in 20 minutes" Erza told Gray

"you're on," Gray told her

"will he really be alright?" Meredy asked Worried

"as I said, he can't look lame to his wife watching," Ur said while pulling Ultear by her shoulders as Ur grins

"go! Papa!" Aya cheered for her father

"win this, and don't die!" Meredy cheered out

"I know you will win, Natsu" Ultear said with a soft smile

* * *

"But it's impossible!" Mato shouted to him

"these monsters are artificially created to take down a wizard, now that you increased the numbers of monsters, the possibility of death has been increased!"

"so, they're not living things, right?" Natsu said to the mascot before looking to Jura

"Jura, is my rank still unchanged?" Natsu asked the man

"not yet, but the council is deciding to change your rank to number sixth due to your absence" Jura replied to the man

"I see, I'll show them who is the strongest" Natsu said with a smirk as his right eye and it glowed red

He then enters the castle as the door closes

"he went in" Mato said in worry as Lacrima Screens started appearing everywhere in the arena

"that guy just loves to show off" Gajeel said with a grin

"This should be fun." Laxus smirked.

**In Pandemonium**

Natsu entered the castle as it was silent and quiet with no monsters in sight

"I challenge all of them," Natsu said as he grins and on cue, the sound of heavy footsteps were heard

Natsu stands where he is as the monsters came

"come" Natsu said as the monsters came charging towards him

Natsu grins as he catches a D-class monster that tried to attack him from behind before crushing its head with his grip

He then grabs the tail of two C-class Monsters as he spins them around before throwing them away

The crowds cheered for the man who was grinning like crazy while destroying everything in his sight

"Natsu is in a row!" Lola exclaimed on the mic

"50 D-class Monsters have been annihilated!"

Natsu ignites his fist in flames before he punches the ground as it caused a rumble to occur that shook the whole castle

"what's is he trying to do?" Romeo said

"he's trying to search for all of the monsters in the castle, it's a trick he uses when Meredy didn't came home 2 years back from shopping" Ur said

"hey, the store was having a good price sale!" Meredy retorted to her grandmother

"yeah, and you got grounded for 2 weeks because of that" Ur told her

Natsu listens to the rumble as he now knows the location of all of the monsters in the castle

"got you all" Natsu said as he positions his hand into a pose

"that pose!?" Lyon exclaimed as Ur and Gray grinned

"**Pyro Make"**

A torrent of fire encased Natsu as it causes the screen to unable to capture him

"this is!?" Lola exclaimed as the flames disappeared and re-appeared Natsu who was wearing a crimson demon like armor as flames were coming off his back

"Natsu Dragist has just used Maker Magic!" Lola exclaimed as the crowd wowed to him

Natsu squatted his legs a bit before dashing towards the monsters as he tears them down

"since when he can do that?" Erza said as she looks at Gray who was grinning while watching the fight

"since the whole time, he just never shows it" Gray said as Ur and the others cheered for him

"that is his own first creation, and it's called…"

"Hell Armor" Natsu said as he pummels three D-class monsters to a wall

Natsu took a deep breath as he faces towards an incoming herd of monsters

"**Karyu no Hoko!"**

Natsu breath out a fire breath as the herd of monsters were incinerated into crisp

"Natsu Dragist has completely wiped out the D-class Monsters!"

"I don't know who the real monster is, them or him" Hibiki said with a sweat sliding down the side of his face

"he is, definitely" Milliana said before she heard an explosion coming from the castle

Dozens of C-class monsters came charging at Natsu as they fired a fire attack on him

**BOOM!**

"Natsu-San!" Wendy exclaimed in worry

"relax, he will be fine" Gray said with a grin

"when it comes to fire" Erza said as she saw in the screen the fire from the explosion was devoured by Natsu

"he can just eat it" Lucy said with a smile

Natsu burped a bit before he grins

He ignites his fists in flames before he slowly walks towards the D-class monsters who all charged towards him

"**Metsuryu Ougi" **Natsu chanted as he spins his flaming hands around

The D-class monsters opened fired at Natsu who smirked

"**Guren! Bakuenjin!"**

He spins his hands in a circular fashion as a torrent of flames came flying at the D-class monsters and incinerated them

Natsu breaks out of his ice armor as his eyes glowed red and he burst into flames

"Aaaaaaaaa**aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"**

Natsu roared as the flames formed a flaming dragon

The flaming dragon roared before Natsu controls the dragon to mow down the charging monsters

"he really is a monster" Norbaly said as explosions appeared all over the castle and destroyed monster parts came flying out before disappearing into thin air

"D, C, B, and A! no monster is let roaming in the castle as Dragist destroys them all!" Lola exclaimed as the flaming dragon's claw pierced out of the castle and Natsu came jumping to a bridge

All of the A-class monsters with the B-class monsters came to attack Natsu who smirks

He took a deep breath as he slides his left leg to the side

"**Enryuo no!"**

Flames started to appear all over Natsu as he grins

"**Rengoku!"**

He exploded into flames as the explosion incinerated the whole monsters that tried to attack him

**BOOM!**

"WAAAH!"

The crowds screamed as a huge gust of hot wind blows through the whole arena

The explosion settled as Natsu was standing in the middle of a ruined castle floor

"r-r-right now, we are counting the numbers that was annihilated by Natsu's attack" Lola voice out as a ding was heard and the table count of all the monsters in the castle showed

"what?!" Orga exclaimed as he sees that the only remaining monsters are the S-class monsters

"UNBELIEVABLE! THE ONLY REMAINING MONSTERS! ARE THE S-CLASS MONSTERS!"

Natsu stayed where he was at as he was approached by small one eye creatures that were looking at him

"finally found the S-class monsters" Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles then his neck

"Those little thing?" a spectator said.

"they gotta be joking." Another person in the crowd said. "Maybe he beaten the S-Class already."

"Is he serious?" Orga said. "There's no way that puny thing is the S-Class."

"No, he is correct." Mato said.

"Those are indeed the S-Class monsters- Kabo."

Natsu summons Drac on as the gauntlet burst into flames

"come," Natsu said as all of the tiny monsters glowed purple before a bright purple flash over took his vision

"what the heck!?" Gray exclaimed as he sees on the screen that Natsu was in a dark place where 10 giant black knight monsters were surrounding him

"this is why I told him not to enter, the S-class monster was designed to have its strength multiplied by ten if it became the only remaining class of monsters-kabo" Mato said

"and now that there are ten of them, the activation program enlarged them too" Hibiki said as they see on the screen that Natsu was thrown to a wall before two more attacked him

"Papa!" Aya screams to her father as they see that the S-class monsters were relentless in their attack

"he won't be able to win like this!" Meredy exclaimed

Everyone looks in worry to the slayer but not Ur and Ultear

"no, he will win" Ultear said with a smile as Natsu stops one of the S-class monsters punch

"because those things are barely giving him a hard time at all" Ur said with a grin as the tide instantly turned around in a second

Natsu pushes away one of the monsters as they all surround him

"now we're talking" Natsu said as black markings started appearing to the left side of his face

Everything went silent as black flames started appearing around Natsu as the heat was rising very quick and It was melting the field

"the heat is rising, what are we seeing here!?" Lola exclaimed as the castle was melting itself

Natsu grins as his flames were rising and a black demon appeared in the black flames and was laughing evilly

"I know he wanted to let off some steam, but this is ridiculous," Gray said as he sweats drops to the fact that Natsu was ripping the S-class monsters' limb apart

Natsu laughs as he rips the monsters apart, limb from limb as he then uses a ripped off limb to start smashing another monster before smashing the monster's head with just his stomp

"Papa is scary," Aya said while shaking in fear

Meredy nodded as she and Aya hug each other

"that should teach you two a lesson to never go out at night," Ultear said to them with Ur nodding in agreement

* * *

Natsu swings around an S-class monster by the foot before slamming it down to the ground

The only remaining was one as it wasn't moving as Natsu was smirking with flames forming a giant demon behind him

"**Ankoku Bakuenjin!"**

Natsu spins his hand in circular fashion as he creates a giant vortex of black flames that incinerated the whole place, he was in

**BOOM!**

The Pandemonium Castle exploded as it was disintegrated away from existence

Everyone gawked as they see Natsu in a flaming dragon as he landed on the arena before making the flaming dragon disappear

"ffuuuuuuu, that was satisfying," Natsu said with a little smile as he started walking away and leave everyone gawking at him

"N-Natsu Dragist has destroyed Pandemonium and gained Fairy Tail A 10 points," Lola said in a quite scared voice as everyone in the stadium was afraid of Natsu now

A minute passed before clapping was heard and the cheers of the crowd were then heard for the Hell Flame Dragon

"Looks like the crowd is in a frenzy." Lola said.

"That was quite a sight." Yajima grinned happily.

"Indeed." Lahar nodded.

Natsu walks towards his stand where everyone was running to him

"that was one hell of a mess, you made back there," Gray said with a grin while Erza paid Gray 50 jewels

"You two put a bet on me?" Natsu said with a smirk

"I have to claim defeat for this time," Erza said with a smile

They all congratulated Natsu for his display of power as some guilds were afraid to ever face him in a battle

"I wonder what would've happened if I let the fight continued on that night," Minerva said with a smile

Gray and the others walked back to their stand while Natsu jumps to Fairy Tail Stand where he hugs Ultear who congratulated him while he was confused on why was Aya and Meredy were hugging each other and was hiding behind Macao and Wakaba and was looking afraid

As the crowd calmed down, they began questioning just how things would move forward. With Natsu single-handedly conquering Pandemonium, there was a clear problem as to how points would be divided amongst the remaining participants.

"No need to worry folks," Lola said. "We have just the thing to resolve this issue."

As he spoke, Mato brought over a medium sized floating object to the remaining competitors, with what looked to be a lacrima sphere on top of it.

"This is the Magic Power Finder or MPF for short," Mato explained. "Each of you will attack it and the point value that appears above the ball will be your score. Whoever has the highest score will be awarded second place and so on in this fashion until all of you have gone. I suggest using your most powerful spells to get the upper hand on your opponents, -Kabo!"

"Not the most glamorous way to end the contest," Carla said.

"Well, what do you expect when Natsu-nii blew everyone else out of the water?" Romeo replied.

"On the plus side, we get a small glimpse into the power of the other teams." Pantherlily said.

"So, it's a test of power?" Hibiki inquired. "I may be at a slight disadvantage in this contest."

"You never know unless you try, right?" Cana said, her cheeks red from her alcohol consumption.

"You're right." Hibiki smirked. "By the way, Ms. Cana, would you happen to be free this evening?"

"You're a *hic* quick one aren't you?" Cana grinned. "I am free, although I won't be able to drink much."

"It seems like you've drank enough already." Hibiki smiled.

"Oh my." Mirajane giggled.

"That damn drunk!" Gajeel yelled in irritation.

"Guess she's useless to us now." Laxus said.

"Cana! Wait until the contest is over!" Juvia called to her.

Cana lazily looked over to her team. "Huh? *hic*"

"How do we decide who goes first?" Millianna asked, her hand raised.

"We will continue in the same order as the Pandemonium event, -Kabo." Mato answered.

"Oh." Millianna said with widened eyes before pointing to herself. "I guess that means I'm first."

Millianna walked towards the MPF. Holding her right arm behind herself, an orange swirl began forming around her hand. "Here we go!" She yelled.

"**Kitten Blast!"**

A dark orange whip with a cat paw at the end shot forth from cat girl's hand, striking the MPF with a loud thwack. The lacrima ball began glowing, displaying the number 365 overhead. The crowd was confused to say the least, chattering amongst themselves about the currently meaningless number.

"That certainly is a high number." Lola said with slight confusion. "But with nothing to compare it to, we can't accurately gauge how strong Millianna's attack was."

"Mhm." Yajima nodded in agreement.

"Please, allow me." Lahar said. "We Rune Knights use this same method in order to ascertain the powers and abilities of new recruits." He explained. "That attack was indeed a powerful one. I'd say it was comparable to that of a squadron leader."

"You heard it here folks." Lola said. "Millianna has set the pace for this event. Let's see how the other participants will fare."

"Millianna's power really isn't in magical strength though." Beth commented.

"She might be in trouble here." Risley grinned nervously.

Nobarly stepped forward.

"Next up is Nobarly of Quatro Puppy." Lola said. "How will he measure up?"

Nobarly drew back his fist before punching the MPF with all his might. To his shock and shame, his score was only 124.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt Quatro Puppy's chances." Lola said as Nobarly looked back at his team in stunned shame. They were disappointed to say the least, save Bacchus who laughed in a drunken stupor. He encouraged Nobarly to try harder next time.

"I guess I'm up next." Hibiki said as he straightened his tie and walked towards the MPF. Nearly all of the women in the audience swooned.

"This is going to be tough with Hibiki's skill set." Eve said.

"I should have gone instead." Ren grimaced.

"Shame on you, men." Ichiya chided.

"Master!" Eve exclaimed. "You've returned?"

After his defeat by Gajeel, Ichiya recovered in the infirmary. Jenny briefly taking his spot.

"You're feeling better, sir?" Ren asked.

"I am." Ichiya nodded before striking a quick pose. "You two should have more faith in your teammates. Believe and we will succeed."

"Yes, teacher!" Eve and Ren exclaimed in unison.

"What a disappointing score for the playboy!" Lola shouted.

Ichiya and the remaining Tri-Mens looked to the arena to see Hibiki on his hands in knees in defeat. Confused, they looked at the MPF, shocked by their teammate's abysmally low score of 95.

"What have I done?" Hibiki said.

"This is what my trust gets?!" Ren shouted.

"Man!" Ichiya exclaimed.

"Ms. Cana!" Hibiki cried as he ran to the Fairy Tail wizard. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he rested his head on her cleavage.

"Aw don't feel bad." Cana drunkenly comforted as she rubbed Hibiki's head. "There wasn't anything you could do."

"I guess you're right." Hibiki sobbed.

"Next up is Obra from Raven Tail!" Lola announced.

"Who is he?" Pantherlily asked.

"He's the guy who attacked Wendy and Carla." Happy answered.

Carla nodded. "Indeed he is."

Makarov and Mavis briefly exchanged a look before looking back at the event.

The black creature leaped from Obra's shoulder, attacking the MPF with a shoulder tackle. A score of 4 appeared above the MPF.

"What was that?!" Lucy shouted in shock

"Was he just messing around?!" Gray asked, equally surprised.

"That can't be his real power, right?" Lucy asked Wendy.

"I'm not sure." Wendy replied as she shook her head. "He seemed much stronger when he attacked me and Carla."

"I wonder." Pondered Erza.

"That was certainly disappointing." Mato said. "Sadly, there are no do-overs." He looked back and saw Cana playing around with his hat, putting it on her head as she drunkenly wobbled around and sang incoherently. "Hey give that back, -Kabo!"

"Oh lighten up." Cana smiled.

"What kind of attack was that, Obra?!" Flare shouted from Raven Tail's balcony. "Are you a moron or something?!"

"Silence, Flare!" Alexei scolded, frightening the redhead. "You know he mustn't show his true power in public."

"I-I'm sorry, Master." Flare apologized, her head tilted down in shame. "I forgot."

"Obra really isn't someone you want to mess with." Nullpudding commented with a smirk.

Kurohebi nodded in agreement.

A small box appeared in the corner of the lacrima screens. It displayed the names and numbers of those who had already registered on the MPF. It was sorted by highest to lowest score with Millianna being first.

"Yay." The mermaid heel member cheered. "I'm number one."

"We'll see about that." Orga said as he lightly pushed her aside. It was his turn to attack the MPF.

"Just listen to those cheers." Lola said as the crowd chanted Orga's name. "Sabertooth isn't number one for nothing."

Orga cracked his knuckles before cupping his hands, holding them chest height in front of himself. Electricity began crackling around him as a small black and yellow ball appeared in the space between his hands. Once the ball was about the size of his head, Orga shot it towards the MPF.

"**Hyaku niju mili! Kouku Rai Hou!"**

The attack struck the MPF with a loud zap. All were amazed to see a very impactful 3825 displayed above the MPF.

"Th-three thousand…?" Lola stammered.

""We don't have anyone that powerful among the knights!"" Lahar thought in shock.

"That's ten times as powerful as mine." Millianna squealed.

Lucy and Gray's eyes widened as their collective jaw's dropped at the show of power.

"What in the world was that?!" Gray added.

"He's even stronger than I thought." Lucy said with a whimper.

"Yeah." Wendy nodded, equally worried.

"That's the way, Orga!" Lector yelled as he and Frosch danced on the balcony railing. "Show them why Sabertooth is the best!"

"Yay!" Frosch exclaimed.

"That was certainly an overwhelming display." Juvia said.

"Eh, he wasn't that tough. I bet I could take him." Gajeel commented uninterested.

Laxus grinned in anticipation.

"What else would we expect from the strongest wizard in Sabertooth?" Lola asked rhetorically.

"It seems he's singing again." Yajima said, returning Lola's attention to the arena.

"I'm the best! I'm number one!" Orga sang on a mic that he seemingly produced from nowhere.

"You can stop singing now, -Kabo." Mato said.

"Next up is the Wizard Saint, Jura." Lola announced. "Will he be able to top the score set by Orga?"

"You think he'll be ok?" Cheria asked Lyon.

"Don't underestimate Jura, Cheria." Lyon said. "Remember he's the strongest wizard in our guild. Besides, there's something else we should be worrying about." Lyon grinned.

"Am I allowed to give it my all?" Jura asked Mato.

"Of course!" the mascot answered. "Use whatever you feel necessary, -Kabo."

"Thank you." Jura bowed before walking to the MPF.

He closed his eyes, tilting his head downward as he clasped his hands in a prayer-like pose. A rumbling was heard below, shaking the entire stadium as Jura's body emitted a yellow aura. As pebbles from the ground began slowly hovering around him, Jura opened his eyes.

"**Meido Fugaku!"**

An enormous pillar of magical energy broke through the ground and shot into the sky, enveloping the MPF. Once the light faded, the MPF gave a reading of 8544!

Lucy and Gray looked on in disbelief again, even more surprised by Jura's score than by Orga's.

"What?" Orga blurted out, he too was surprised by Jura's show of force.

"I expected no less from a Wizard Saint." Erza smirked.

"I knew it." Lyon said.

"Knew what?" Cheria prodded.

"Jura asked about using his full power because he was worried that his title as Wizard Saint would cause the tournament committee to restrict his abilities." Lyon explained.

"That was amazing!" Lola shouted. "We have a new record for the MPF and a new leader. There is no doubting why Jura is a Wizard Saint."

Jura bowed, a grin on his lips as the crowd roared in approval.

"Atta boy, Jura!" Obaba yelled from the stands.

"That was quite a display!" Makarov shouted in astonishment. "He and Gildarts would be a great match to see."

Mavis giggled at the guild masters surprise. "Although Gildarts isn't here, we do have the next best thing."

"And now we turn our attention to our final contestant, Fairy Tail B's Cana Alberona!" Lola announced. "Will she be able to follow Jura's performance? I doubt it, but we'll just have to wait and see."

"It's finally my turn?" Cana slurred with a drunk smile.

"Great, she's completely hammered." Warren sighed.

"Even if she wasn't, it would be nearly impossible for her to beat Jura." Max commented.

"She could at least aim for third if she placed in the three-digit range." Macao pointed out.

"Is Ms. Cana ok?" Aya asked.

"Yeah." Asuka added. "She's all wobbly."

"She's just drunk." Bisca answered with a smile.

"Oh." The two girls said in unison.

"Mm." Cana mumbled before she pulled off her shirt.

"This is no time for stripping!" the entire Fairy Tail guild shouted.

"Here we go!" Cana shouted with a smirk as she threw her shirt behind her. "Time for the comeback!" she held up her right arm, the mark for the Fairy Glitter spell tattooed on it.

"Hey look!" Happy pointed.

"That mark…" Carla gasped with widened eyes.

Mavis giggled in delight. Makarov slowly turned his head and looked at her, terror on his face.

"Master Mavis, don't tell me that you…" he began.

"I did." Mavis nodded with a smile. "I lent it to her for an occasion like this."

"So we could win." Mavis winked.

Makarov's jaw fell to the floor as fear and disbelief completely covered his being.

Cana raised her fist above her head as the air around her began to swell and swirl about.

**Tsudoe!**

**Yōsei ni Michibikareshi Hikari no Kawa yo!**

"Cana has always had an amazing wealth of potential stored within her." Mavis said. "I have no doubt she can use this spell to it's fullest."

**Terase!**

**Jyanaru Kiba wo Messuru Tameni****！**

**Fearī Gurittā!**

Light burst through the sky as it nearly blinded everyone

Ivan grinned with sadistic delight.

""So, Cana possesses one of the three great fairy magics?""

Once the dust from Fairy Glitter settled the MPF was nowhere in sight, the number 9999 in its place.

"I-I can't believe what I'm seeing." Lola stammered, trying to regain his faculties. "The MPF has been completely destroyed. Not only that, but the score has been maxed out as well. Just what exactly is this guild made of?! After winning in both Pandemonium and the MPF events, can anyone stop Fairy Tail?!"

Cana held out her arms, a wide smile on her face. "No one's gonna stop us!" she declared. "Fairy Tail's going straight back to the top!"

The crowd cheered in approval. Some even waved Fairy Tail signs.

"Now with the events completed, we can move on to the battle portion of the games." Lola announced. "Will all event contestants please return to their respective teams."

"Good job." Mirajane smiled as Cana returned.

"Aw, thanks." Cana smiled before hiccupping. She was still tipsy.

"I'm sure Master Mavis had something to do with that." Erza smirked.

On day three's battle portion, Millianna faces Quatro Puppy's Semas, gaining 10 points for her team. Sabertooth's Rufus faces Eve of Blue Pegasus, easily giving Sabertooth their points.

The next fight was Laxus vs Alexei

"Fairy Tail B's Laxus Dreyar vs. Raven Tail's Alexei!" Lola announced on the mic as the contenders enter the arena

"SMASH HIM, LAXUS!" Makarov screeches, everyone else cheering him on.

"Since the first day it's turned into a father and son guild showdown, huh, Yajima-san."

"Mmm." Yajima then turns the mic off and whispers to Lahar. "Lahar-kun, you brought along people from your unit, right?"

"Eh? Yes, regulations and such." His eyes turn stern as Yajima gives a more serious vibe.

"Look out for Raven Tail. If there is any impropriety, stop the match immediately." Down below, Makarov speaks more calmly.

"Warren."

"Understood." He raises his hand, preforming his telepathic magic. HQ here, Bisca, can you hear me?

"What do you mean HQ, Warren." She says from her spot up above everyone, gun in hand as she stakes out. "No movement from master Ivan, over." Understood, team Rajinshuu + Lisanna, how about on your end?

"Rajinshuu + Lisanna here. No conspicuous movements from Raven Tail's current location." Lisanna puts her binoculars down and gives a determined smirk. "We won't let things be like the first day, little Ravens." Giving them the death stare

"Just you try to injure Laxus' pride. We, the Rajinshuu, cannot make guarantees for your lives."

"Ever says she'd like to go back to where Elfman is, so please give permission, over." Bickslow sticks his tongue out, effectively irritating said female.

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" Up to Makarov, he glares at his son.

"Ivan... I won't allow your cowardly tactics a second time." The first just giggles by his side. "Is something the matter, first?"

"No, nothing at all." She grins at him. "You'll do anything to protect your friends. I'm enjoying the situation just a little bit." This makes the old man blush slightly and turn to his elder in shock. "It's splendid. The ultimate form of the guild that I've hoped for is now right before my eyes. Please don't forget this, third... um... or was it sixth?"

"*sob~* Thank you for those words... and it's third, actually."

"actually, he's the sixth" Macao said with a sweatdrop

"START THE MATCH!" Everyone cheers as the gong is struck

The match was on the way as Fairy Tail cheered for Laxus only to stop cheering as they gasped in shock as Alexei was beating Laxus who couldn't fight back

"These are raging attacks from Alexei! Laxus can't even lift a finger!"

"No way..."

"Just who is this masked guy..." The Fairy Tail members stare in awe as they see the battle rage on.

But they don't see Laxus looking down at the image of him on the ground, being beaten by the man who stands across from him. Two versions of themselves.

"What's the meaning of this..."

"It's a kind of illusion magic. The others around here can't see our real bodies, the ones that are talking right now. Nor can they hear our voices. Rather, right now they're watching illusions fighting." Alexei explains. "Well done, right? Not a single person has noticed. The spectators are watching a scene of that Laxus unable to even lift a finger."

"WHY IS LAXUS SO ONE-SIDEDLY GETTING..." Makarov screams, Warren getting in contact with all the mages they have spread around the arena.

"It seems you're admired even in the guild. I wonder what your friends are feeling right now, as they watch this."

"Oi, oi, I don't understand your intentions at all. What's the point of you winning with an illusion?"

"Exactly. Our aim isn't victory. This illusion is just a smoke screen."

"Huh?" Laxus brings his brows closer together as the conversation continues.

"Illusions are illusions. We can change the results however we'd like. Depending on our discussion, I can even let you win."

"There's nothing to discuss." Laxus unfolds his arms and drops his cloak, electricity flowing around them. "This has nothing to do with illusions. Right here, right now. I'll dispose of you and put an end to this."

"That's impossible," Flare speaks up from behind Alexei.

"Reality sure is cruel..." Nullpudding adds.

"Even you wouldn't be able to simultaneously defeat all of Raven Tail's elite." Alexei points out, the said people coming up behind him. Giving them all a glare, he watches as Alexei takes off his mask. "And, one more thing... You should know of my strength, right. Stupid son." It's Ivan, with a smirk controlling his lips. He doesn't show emotion, rather irritation, and Laxus simply says;

"I figured it would be like that. Shitty pops." In the crowd, Makarov shakes in confusion and anger, watching his 'grandson' getting beat by the 'Raven Tail member'. Unaware of the current situation.

"Makarov would die before he opened his mouth." Ivan continues. "But you're different. Let's have you tell us, shall we?" Half his face is shadowed as he finished. "The location of Lumen Histoire."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to pretend... Makarov must have told you."

"I really don't know..."

"No, you must know."

"Well, even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Oi, oi... You're saying that you'd pass on a 'victory', even under these hopeless circumstances? If you don't accept the conditions then... Just having your illusion lose wouldn't be enough..."

"You always did things in such a roundabout manner... And I know all about how gramps cut you out..." Laxus puts his hand out to them, lightning twitching around him. "Bring it, all of you at once. Gramp's enemies are my enemies, after all."

"It seems you need to be taught a lesson. About the strength of Raven Tail, the specialized anti-Fairy Tail guild." They all get prepared for the seemingly one-sided battle.

Natsu looks over the stand with an expressionless look while Gray and the others were cheering for Laxus to win

"Even though Gramps knew that much, he didn't make a move on you." This makes Ivan's eyes widen, as Laxus begins to reminisce a moment after they had returned.

"Gramps... probably believed in you, somewhere in the depths of his heart. Because you're father and son."

"SILENCE!" Ivans screams, throwing his magic towards his son. Laxus holds them back as his father goes on a rampage.

"I'VE LIVED IN THE SHADOWS ALL FOR THIS DAY! ALL TO OBTAIN LUMEN HISTOIRE! You thought I didn't want to hurt you these past seven years!? I DIDN'T BECAUSE THERE'S NO WAY AN EXPELLED MEMBER LIKE YOU WOULD KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LUMEN HITSTOIRE!" The odd, human shaped papers still attack the second-generation dragon slayer, and Ivan continues his speech.

"The guild, the city, Ternoujima, every place related to the guild... I'VE SEARCHED THEM ALL! EVEN SO I COULDN'T FIND IT! Where is Lumen Histoire!? Where is it! TELL ME! LAXUSSS! AREN'T YOU MY SON!" He screams, his attack growing stronger, forcing Laxus to block, holding his ground.

"I had enough" Natsu said as he equipped Drac on

"what are you doing, Natsu?! we got to cheer Laxu- what the heck are you planning?" Gray asked the man as everyone looks to him

"this" Natsu said as he ignites Drac in flames before jumping into the arena as he smashed his fist to the ground

**CRASH!**

The illusion disappeared and revealed the real fight that was happening

"what is this!? Natsu Dragist came into the arena and the fight we've been seeing was just an illusion?!" Lola exclaimed on the mic

"I knew it" Yajima said with a dark look on his face

"this match is by default canceled" Natsu said as he glares at Raven Tail

"how?!" Ivan exclaimed as he looks at Natsu whose left eye glowed red

"never underestimate a Dragon Slayer" Natsu said as he crossed his arms

"It's Ivan! The Participant Alexei is actually Raven Tail's Master Ivan-KABO!" Mato exclaimed as everyone looks at Raven Tail with disrespectful look

"tch!" Ivan curses before Laxus came and punched Obra's face to the ground

"wha!?" Ivan exclaimed and took a step back before Natsu appeared behind him and grabs his face

"where do you think you're going?" Natsu asked the man before throwing him to the ground

"all yours" Natsu said as he crosses his arms and let Laxus deal with his father

"I don't care if you're my dad, anyone who hurts my family, Fairy Tail, will pay!" Laxus said before he punches Alexei with a lightning fist to the face

"Gauuh!" Ivan crashed to a wall before sliding down as the man was out and so was the rest of his team

"since Raven Tail has been caught doing Foul Play, their rights to join the games have been revoked for three years" Lola said as the guards came and took them away

"Laxus, today is my loss," Ivan says as he gets taken away by the guards. "But... Know this much... Lumen Histoire is Fairy Tail's darkness. Eventually you will come to know... Fairy Tail's true colors." Laxus watches as they disappear, prepared to launch after him. But a hand rests on his shoulder.

"leave it be, he's not worth it" Natsu told the man before walking back to his stand

**(Skip Wendy and Cheria's fight)**

"that is all for today's fight, thank you everyone for coming" Lola said as he bid everyone goodbye as the games for today was over

**Night time**

**Under a stone bridge**

Sitting by themselves, grandfather and grandson hold a small, serious conversation. The small old man sits Indian style on the small ledge, while Laxus crosses his arms, both looking out in front of them.

"Gramps, what's Lumen Histoire?"

"You heard from Ivan?"

"It seems like he wanted it pretty badly."

"Good grief, that brat..."

"He called it Fairy Tail's darkness or something like that." Laxus looks down at the old man whose face shows he's deep in thought. Brows creasing slightly.

"It is not darkness." A third voice intervenes, and they both look up in shock.

"First!" Makarov exclaims, while Laxus just widens his eyes slightly.

"Lumen Histoire. It is our guild's 'light'."

"First, you shouldn't...!" Makarov begins, but Mavis interrupts him.

"I know. This is something only those who become the master of the guid can know. Do you understand, Laxus?"

"If it's something weird then I won't dig into it."

"Thank you for that."

"But, where did Ivan get that information from?"

"Most likely from Purehito."

"Hmm. That's very possible." Mavis looks down slightly as she continues.

"I never thought that Purehito would have fallen into darkness... My foolish judgement for selecting him caused this information to leak.

"Not at all. First, it's not your fault."

"It is my fault." Her face becomes more down turned. "I..." A tear shines in her eyes. "Uuuguuu..." She shakes, closing her eyes, trying to stop them from flowing. This action makes the two spectators freeze in fear and shock, both showing it very clearly in their expressions. "I shouldn't be crying..." Teh tears stream down her face,"I'm not crying *sniffle*."

"LAXUS! COMFORT HER! HURRY!" Makarov jumps around.

"she's a ghost! How the heck am I supposed to do that?!" He looks at the first, sweating, not knowing what to do. Especially with his grandfather overracting.

**At Honey Bone**

"CHEEEEEERS!" The Fairy Tail guild parties in their lodge as today was a great day for them

"Today felt great!"

"Aye!"

"This isn't our guild so please don't break things!" Lucy freats over everyone.

"Gray-sama, you were great today too!"

"But I didn't do anything."

"Did you see my power!" Cana laughs, enjoying her growing fans among the 'new' members.

"that was amazing on how you defeated 1000 monsters in a go, Natsu-san" Wendy praised Natsu who had Aya sitting on his lap

"it was quite satisfying to fight today" Natsu said as he caresses his daughter's head

They all partied hard before Natsu heard knocking coming from a window as he looks up and sees Jellal on a roof top

He looks at him as he sees that Jellal was signalling to him to come out and meet

"got to go and get some oinment for Ur-san" Natsu said as he passes Aya to Gray

He walks out as he sees Jellal in an alleyway with someone beside him

"what's the matter?" Natsu asked the man before noticing the smell near him

"Lucy?" Natsu said as the person beside Jellal revealed himself to be Lucy

"wait what?" Natsu said as he looks at the lodge where Lucy was partying with the others

"I'm not this timeline Lucy" the other Lucy said as Natsu looks at her confused

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Notice**

**This story is going on a temporary Hiatus**

**And a quick announcement is that I will be making a Natsu X Harem fanfic with specific girls of my liking**

**Bye bye**


	35. Chapter 35

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

**Night**

**Alley way**

"what do you mean, dragons will come?" Natsu asked to Lucy who was standing in front of him

Natsu was in conversation with another Lucy who proclaims that she was not from this timeline

"it's just like I said, in the future. 1000 dragons will come and end the world as we speak" Future Lucy told him as Natsu can hardly believe her words

"we should believe her" Jellal suggested to Natsu who sighed and started rubbing his chin

"Drac" Natsu called out his gauntlet as it appears on his right arm

"**what is it that you wish?"** Drac said to him

"connect our minds to her" Natsu said as this got Jellal and Future Lucy confused

"_**as you wish"**_Drac replied as a red flash appeared and Natsu and Jellal was in a dark place for a moment

"where?" Jellal said as he looks around before seeing a flash appeared and the two of them sees dozens of images appearing in front of them

Their eyes look to the dozens of images of burning towns, dragons rampaging and screaming humans; running away in fear, before they were back in the alley way

"so, you are saying the truth" Natsu said to Future Lucy while calling back Drac to transform back into his bracelet

"what's the next move?" Jellal asked Natsu who crosses his arms and started thinking

"the games are still on and I can't help with it. So, you with her try to get some info from the kingdom, all we know is someone is definitely planning this, someone with knowledge of the dragons coming here" Natsu said as Jellal nodded

"I'll get Ultear and Meredy to help you as well"

"please….you have to stop Eclipse….before it's too late" Future Lucy said in tears as Natsu looks at her before he leans their head together

"I promise…..we will save the future" Natsu said as this brought a little smile to Future Lucy

**The next day**

The crowd goes crazy upon seeing the large ball of water floating in the middle of the arena, a purple ring around it and a magic circle of the same color below it.

Chapati with a wig on, begins the commentary.

"And... We've started! Day four, game part. One participant per team!"

"It almost seems like a water sumo match."

"It looks fun. Thank you very much." Today's guest; Rabian, the Sherzad Theater Group chairman adds onto what Yajima said.

"Team after team, they're diving right in!"

"I'm going to give it my all!" Cheria swims around.

"I'm not losing this time!" Jenny announces.

"Never underestimate a mermaid!" Risley looks around with a smirk at her opponents.

"If it's water, then it's Juvia. This is Juvia's expertise." Juvia said while swimming in

"Haha. Sabertooth's Minerva... Has arrived." She looks at her opponents as if they are below her, eyes seeming to pierce into their souls.

"She shows herself, Minerva! This heavy wave of cheering!"

"She is one of the top five in Sabertooth."

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"I can't lose either." Lucy gives a look of determination. "I have to make up for the first day's shame!" She looks at Minerva with a gleam in her eye.

"LUCY! Do your best!"

"She can use Aquarius in the water." Gray smiles at the assured victory.

"This is a good match for her."

"Yes!" Wendy agrees with the ex-quip mage.

"This has become quite the beautiful picture. A girl from every team here with their swimsuits!"

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"Um... I'm also here with a kind of wild..." Rocker said.

"a man, huh? Tch!" Rabian said with a dark face

"DID YOU JUST "TCH!" ME!?" Rocker exclaimed

"The rules are simple! If you leave the water, you lose! Naval Battle commences!"

"Right off the bat but... SORRY EVERYONE!" Lucy pulls a golden key from her waist.

"**Open! The gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" **Lucy exclaimed as the mermaid spirit appears

"OOORAAAAAAA! THE WATER IS MY PLAYGROUND!" Aquarius shouted as she holds up her jug and a water twister appeared in the sphere.

"I won't let you!" Juvia shouted back

**"WATER CYCLONE!"** With the movement of her hands she makes a tornado of water race towards and collide with the spirit's attack.

"go! Lucy!" Gray cheered from the sidelines

"you can do it! Lucy-san! Juvia-san!" Wendy cheered for the two

"that Minerva person is underestimating the two" Erza said as Natsu nodded while watching the fight

In the Naval Battle, only Juvia, Lucy and Minerva were left as the rest of the participants were blown away by Juvia's new attack

"this is so embarrassing," Gray said as he facepalms to hide his blushing red face while Ur just laughs at her blushing student

"This just shows how much feeling Juvia has for you," Erza told him

They then watch the fight before they gasped in surprise as they see that Juvia was out

"Juvia!" Lucy shouts out to her guildmate. Upon the balcony with Fairy Tail team B, they're throwing comments around.

"That idiot." Gajeel says through gritted teeth.

"She fell out..." Cana adds on.

"how?" Mira questions.

"Despite a very good showing, Juvia has been eliminated. We are now down to our final two: Lucy from Team Fairy Tail A and Minerva from Team Sabertooth!" Lola announced.

"That was a bit of a dirty trick." Sting smirked.

"It certainly was." Rufus smirked.

"She could have done that at the start if she wanted. She really does like to play with her food." Orga commented.

"This one's in the bag." Lecter said.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch added.

Rogue remained silent.

"Which of these two fierce females will come out on top?" Lola asked rhetorically. "Which team will start day 4 with a win?"

A pillar next to the sphere began to glow. Above it appeared a clock that began ticking down from 5 minutes.

"We will now begin the 5-minute rule." Lola announced. "Whoever is eliminated within that time limit will automatically receive 8th place."

""Ok I made it this far."" Lucy thought as she looked ahead at Minerva.

""If I can beat her, I'll win. Even if I can't, all I have to do is wait out the five minutes and we still receive 8 points.""

"You got this, Lucy!" Gray shouted.

"You can do it!" Wendy encouraged.

"With the magic I wield I could easily remove you from the sphere and ensure my victory…" Minerva's said as her hands began to glow. "But that would be no fun. Would it? So let's see how you fare against this, Fairy Tail."

A small green sphere appeared next to Lucy. "Huh?" she noticed it sizzling. "That's…" suddenly it exploded, hitting her ribs.

"Such heat." Erza observed. "In the water?"

Another sphere appeared this one striking Lucy in the head. Lucy cried out in pain as she regained her bearings.

""That one was heavy."" She thought as she rubbed her head

"It felt like it was made of lead.""

"What kind of magic is that?!" Gray asked.

"hang in there, Lucy-san!" Wendy cheered for her

""I'm not gonna let her push me around."" Lucy reached to her waist to summon one of her spirits but to her shock.

"My keys?! Where are-"

"Excuse me" Minerva said as she held Lucy's pouch in her hands, dangling it as she continued to smirk.

"When did she…gaah?!" Lucy was once again got attack as this one sent her flying back.

"If Lucy exits the sphere, she'll be in last place." Lola said.

Lucy waved her hands around as she manages to stay in the sphere

"Lucy-neechan!" Aya looks in concern to the blonde mage.

"Without her keys she's can't use magic." Charla pointed out.

"Don't give up, Lucy!" Jet yelled.

"I'm not giving up! No matter what you throw at me! I won't ever give up!" Lucy shouted in determination as Minerva lowered her arm.

"Minerva's attacks have stopped," Lola said. "If she doesn't act quickly the five minutes will expire."

"If Lucy can hang in there a bit longer she can still win this," Gray said before his eyes widen in shock as Minerva started attacking Lucy without mercy

"Know your place!" Minerva shouted. "You dare mock Sabertooth?! We are the greatest guild in all of Earthland! A petulant child like you could never hope to stand against us. You should stay in the dirt where you belong!"

"Lucy!" Gray shouted.

"Lucy-neechan!" Aya cried out as the Celestial spirit mage was being tortured in there

The attack continues as Minerva tortures Lucy around in the sphere

The shock of the last explosion sent Lucy flying to the edge of the sphere once more.

"There can be no doubting that Lucy is out now," Lola said. Suddenly Lucy vanished. "Where did she go?"

Lucy appeared in front of Minerva, her blonde hair in the sadistic wizard's clutches. Minerva kneed Lucy in the ribs as this caused her to gasp in pain

"Did she do that with her magic?" Droy asked.

"But she was almost out. Why bring her back?" Levy asked, frightened by the punishment Lucy was receiving.

Minerva continued beating Lucy. A good majority of the crowd looked away in fear and disgust.

"What is she trying to prove with this? Making her suffer…?" Gajeel questioned through gritted teeth.

"This fight was over a long time ago," Laxus said, trying to hold back his anger.

"Disgusting. There is no honor in this." Kagura said.

"Dammit! Stop it!" Gray yelled.

Sting, Orga, and Rufus looked over to Natsu, Erza, and Gray with arrogant and superior expressions. The three Fairy Tail wizards shook with rage as, Natsu and Gray baring their teeth.

"Sabertooth." They snarled.

Minerva began to laugh maniacally as she continued to beat Lucy within an inch of her life.

She pulled back her fist before punching Lucy's face but it was stopped as Natsu appeared in front of Lucy and caught her fist

"Natsu!?" Erza and the others exclaimed and looks to the side and see that the Dragon Slayer was not at where he was standing before

"ho? You came and interfere?" Minerva said as Natsu push off her fist and turns around to carry Lucy

"take the points for all I care. someone's life is more important than some game" Natsu said as he floats out of the sphere and gently landed on the arena

The referee ended the match as the winner was Sabertooth and the points were added to their points

Fairy Tail ran to the center of the arena as Lucy wasn't moving at all

"Quickly! Call the medics! This is an emergency!" Arcadios shouted as guards started to run towards the arena with medics.

Sabertooth smirked at the defeated Lucy as Sting let out a chuckle

"she's not moving!" Gray exclaimed as Lucy wasn't even breathing at all

"let me heal her!" Wendy exclaimed as she kneels beside Lucy and started healing her with her magic

"I'll help too!" Cheria joined in as the Sky God Slayer helps Wendy in healing Lucy

Erza looks at her friend before looking to Minerva who was sliding down the sphere

"what is with that stare?" Minerva asked her as she landed on the ground

Erza gave no audible reply, her eyes speaking for her in volumes.

"You should be grateful that I allowed her to receive second place," Minerva said. She looked down at the still unconscious Lucy. "Even though she's just a worthless fairy."

"what did you say!? Bitch!" Gray exclaimed as he was about to start a fight with Minerva but stopped when Sting and the rest of Sabertooth appears in front of Minerva

Everyone in the crowd stood on the edge of their seat, the tension from the two guilds stand-off permeating the entire arena.

"What's this?" Lola said over the mic. "Will we get see Sabertooth and Fairy Tail go at it right in front of us right now?!"

"Whether you are the strongest guild in Fiore, or in all of Earthland. It makes no real difference to me." Erza said. "However..." Her glare narrowed, her brown eyes darkening. "Know that you have chosen the wrong guild to make an enemy of."

"Oh?" Minerva replied with an intrigued inflection. After staring at Erza a few more seconds, Minerva turned around and walked away. Her team followed close behind. "You are proving to be interesting prey, Titania. I hope you won't disappoint me."

"let's settle that later" Natsu said as he gently placed Lucy to a stretcher

"Lucy needs help, asap" Natsu then motions the medic to take her away as everyone started to follow the medic to the infirmary

**A few moments later**

**In the infirmary**

Lucy slowly wakes up as everyone went to her

"Lucy-san" Wendy called out to her as Lucy wakes up and sees everyone with her

"I'm sorry..." Lucy speaks up, getting herself in a more comfortable position. "I've lost... again."

"What are you saying! You got second place, that's 8 points!" Gray smiles down at her.

"You did great," Erza told her with a smile

"My keys. Where are my…?" Lucy muttered out before seeing Gray walking towards her bed

"here" Gray gave her keys back as she hugs her key pouch

"thank… you" Lucy thanked him

"is she alright?" Mira and the rest of team B came in as the woman sported a worried look

"Laxus?" Gray said as Laxus nodded

"so, how is she?" Gajeel asked

"she will survive, thanks to Wendy and that Cheria girl, her life is saved" Porlyusica replied

"those guys really did a number on her," Cana commented with an angry glare as she pounds her fist to an open palm

"Sabertooth." Gray said.

"Those guys really piss me off," Gajeel commented.

"looks like everyone is here" Makarov came in as he had a serious look

"gramps" Gray said as they look to the old man

"The game administration has ordered us to combine both of our teams together." He told them as this got them surprised

"Combining teams A and B?!" Laxus speaks up in obvious shock.

"Why would they...?" The previous demon of Fairy Tail tries to solve the mystery.

"They said that because of Raven Tail's disqualification, it would be troublesome to have an odd number of teams in the matches and battles. So, we must reorganize a new team with five members..."

"What will happen to our points?" Charla asked

"the lowest point will carry over, that means A team's 35 points" Makarov told her as this got everyone more serious

"if this is the administrator's decision, then there's nothing we can do about it," Erza said while crossing her arms

"well, looking on the brighter side, we'll be able to put together an even stronger team" Cana chimed in

"But who?" Mira asked as everyone looked at each other before to Natsu who nodded

"Leave that to me," Natsu said as Makarov nodded

**A few moments later**

**Back in the arena**

"The Fairy Tail team has finished reorganizing. And finally, we enter the battle portion of day four."

"The day four battle portion is a tag team battle, right?" Yajima asks, only for the odd-one-out to voice after him.

"It will be 2 vs. 2. This sounds fun! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Rabian replied with an excited smile

"We have already posted the official match ups." Chapati continues, everyone reading just what it will be.

**Blue Pegasus vs. Quatro Puppy**

**Mermaid Heel vs. Lamia Scale**

**Sabertooth vs. Fairy Tail**

"As expected, the most exciting moment will be Fairy Tail vs. Sabertooth, am I right?"

"I was wondering what would have happened earlier." The eldest of the three contemplate.

"It was a hot moment. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"Well, folks... Let's see the new Fairy Tail!"

"Good luck everyone..." Lucy mumbles from the infirmary, Lucky sitting patiently by her side.

"I'm counting on you guys." Elfman stares at the ceiling above his resting place.

"This is the real meaning of 'strongest team'." Mira tells her younger sister.

"kick their ass, you guys!" Ur shouted while Meredy closes her sister's ears from the harsh vocabulary her grandmother just said

"I'll be cheering for you!" Wendy pumps her fist with Charla agreeing

"The thoughts of the guild have become one," Makarov said as Fairy Tail's new team entered the arena

"we're entrusting them to you!"

"It is time to show them, the power of our bond!" Mavis said with a smile

"The grounds are shaking! We present to you... TEAM FAIRY TAIL!"

Everyone cheered as Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus enters the field as a team

The strongest team in Fairy Tail history.

"let's kick some ass" Gray said with a grin

"gi hee" Gajeel laughed with a big grin

"let's show them our spirit!" Erza said with a big smirk

"it's time for war" Natsu said as fire sparks around his left face

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	36. Chapter 36

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**(skipping the first and second match, because it's boring after all)**

"it's our turn" Gajeel said as Natsu nodded

"the final match of today's tag battle! Is between Sabertooth's and Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers!" Lola exclaimed on the mic as this got the crowds cheered like crazy

"It's the former number one guild versus the current number one guild!" Lola continued.

"It's Natsu & Gajeel VS. Sting & Rogue!"

"take it on for Lucy" Gray said to Natsu who nodded and started walking down the hall towards the arena

"Is it true that all four of these men are dragon slayers, Mr. Yajima?" Lola asked. His eyes focused on the arena center.

"Yes, they are." Yajima nodded.

"Natsu-kun and Gajeel-kun are First Generation Dragon Slayers while Sting-kun and Rogue-kun are third Generation Dragon Slayers" he explained to them

"first generation vs the third generation! Who will be victorious!?" Lola exclaimed on the mic as the crowds cheered and screamed more louder as the fighters entered the arena

"go! Papa!" Aya cheered for her father with Meredy and the others as they started cheering and screaming for them

"go! Gajeel!" Levy and Lily cheered for the Iron Dragon Slayer as the fighters reached to the center of the arena

""I've been waiting for this, Natsu-san!"" Sting thought with a grin

"Gajeel." Rogue said.

"it's over, trash guild," Jilemma said as he watched from the stands with various other spectators.

"Give it you're all, Natsu, Gajeel." Makarov said. "As long as you try your hardest, I can never fault you. Show them the power of our guild's spirit."

"Are the fighters ready?!" Mato shouted as he raised his arm in the air and sees the serious look on the wizard's faces, he lowered his arm to signal the gong. "Go!" he shouted as the gong rang.

Sting and Rogue was about to go on the attack but was surprise when Natsu and Gajeel dashed towards them and sends their fist right at their face making the two crash to the wall

"ooohh! In an instant! Natsu and Gajeel sends the Twin Dragon crashing to a wall!" Lola commented on the mic as Natsu and Gajeel cracks their knuckles

Natsu grabs Sting's face before he punched his gut then slams him down to the ground

Gajeel turns his hand into an Iron Log then slams it towards Rogue's abdomen before elbowing his right cheek

Sting regained his grounding as he went on all four and took a deep breath

"**Hakuryu no Hoko!"**

Sting breathes out a white laser like breath attack at Natsu who blocks it with his bare hands as the attack was blocked by it

"what is this!? Natsu Dragist blocked Sting's attack like it was nothing!" Lola shouted on the mic as Natsu approached Sting who was giving it all in his breath attack while the laser seems ineffective towards him

Natsu then grabs a hold of Sting's face before igniting his right fist in flames

"beat it" he said before he punches Sting right on the gut before he sends an upper cut to his chin

Rogue dashed in the shadows as Gajeel tried to lock on to his position but failed

"**Eiryu no Zangeki!"**

Rogue lunged towards Gajeel with a punch, but Gajeel blocks it by turning his right hand into an Iron Dragon Sword

"got you!" Gajeel shouted as he sends a fist right at Rogue's face

Natsu did a swing kick as he sends Sting crashing to a wall with Rogue

"This is unbelievable!" Lola exclaimed over the mic. "Sting and Rogue have barely been able to mount any offense so far in this match! Fairy Tail has completely taken control!"

"That's the way, boys!" Makarov shouted, standing on the balcony railing. "Show those punks what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail!"

"They're handling them well." Erza praised.

Sting and Rogue rose to their feet, their body's obviously affected by Fairy Tail's assault.

"Gotta admit I was kinda expecting it starts out like this." Sting said as he wipes off some dirt on his cheeks.

"Is this the best you can do?" Gajeel said as Natsu stands beside him

"hard to believe that this power of yours beat your dragons" Natsu said

"We didn't 'beat' our dragons," Sting said, raising his palm to eye level. "We killed them with our bare hands." He clenched his outstretched palm tightly in order to illustrate his point.

"The time is up," Sting said, his and Rogue's bodies began to emit white and black auras respectively.

"What happened to our dragons has got nothing to do with you." The ground beneath where the two stood began to crack. "Warm-up time is over."

"**White Drive"**

"**Shadow Drive"**

"what is that?" Gajeel said as Natsu didn't know about it either

Sting's body glowed bright, completely shrouded in intense white light. Rogue's body, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. With dark shadows both cloaking and oozing from his body.

"Let's go," Sting said.

"Right." Rogue nodded.

"End this," Jilemma ordered.

Sting darted to Natsu, drawing back his fist for a hard punch that collided with Natsu' guard that made the man skid on the ground a bit

""his power increased?"" Natsu thought

"That was a nice block." Sting praised with a cocky smirk. He drew back his other arm. "Try and stop this one!" he lunged again, his second punch ducking under Natsu' guard and uppercutting his chin

Natsu grunted in pain as he took a couple of steps back.

"Salamander!" Gajeel called out.

"You should keep your eyes to the shadows," Rogue said as he kicked Gajeel on the face, making the man skid back a bit

"Rggh. Bastard." Gajeel growled as he swiped at Rogue. To his surprise, his hand went completely through Rogue as if he was mist.

"What the hell?!" Gajeel said with widened eyes.

"Fool, you can't touch a shadow." Rogue said as he connected with a hard elbow strike to Gajeel's cheek. The twin dragons continued their vicious assaults, dealing crushing blows on both Natsu and Gajeel.

"After a shaky beginning, Sabertooth has quickly gained the upper hand over Fairy Tail! Natsu and Gajeel are now completely on the defensive."

"How did they manage to gain so much power so quickly?" Lily thought out loud.

"Come on, guys!" Gray shouted. "Don't let them beat you down like that! Fight back!"

"GO! PAPA!" Aya cheered for her father as the best as she can

"Power increase in magic." Mavis said, her eyes focused on the match. "Those two are quite skilled."

"Yeah! You show them, Sting!" Lector cheered. "There's no way those two are going to lose now!"

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch happily agreed.

"Put them in the ground where they belong." Minerva maliciously smirked.

Sting held out his fist as it glowed white

"oraaaa!" Sting shot the light at Natsu' gut, the impact almost causing the Fairy Tail wizard to double over.

Natsu looked down, seeing an intricate, white design on his abdomen.

"The hell is that? It looks like a magic circle" Gray said as Natsu wasn't moving at all

"the claw of the White Dragon is a holy attack that renders anything immobilize!" Sting said as he went for another attack

"This is the end!" he shouted before Natsu ignites his fist on fire and sends a flaming punch straight at Sting's face

"gah!?" Sting grunted in pain as he went skidding back a bit

"How?! How can you move?" he exclaimed before he sees that the place where he had placed the Stigmata was steaming and gone

"he burned it off?" Gray said a bit surprised

"only the Salamander can do that, I believe" Erza said with a smile

Gajeel punches at Rogue, but his attack misses again

"I told you before." Rogue said, appearing behind Gajeel. "You can't harm a shadow." Gajeel turned to look at his opponent but Rogue disappeared and reappeared behind him in an instant. "The Shadow Dragon is a hunter. Never failing to catch his prey!" Rogue then tries to attack Gajeel again but failed as Gajeel reached behind himself, grabbing Rogue's wrist before his attack connected. Gajeel looked at Rogue from the corner of his eye.

"What was that about 'never failing to catch prey'?"

"Don't get all high and mighty, brats" Gajeel said before he elbows Rogue's chin

"Don't underestimate Fairy Tail!"

Natsu knees Sting's chin before kicking him hard on the head making him crash to a wall with Gajeel kicking Rogue to the same wall

"ooooh! Looks like Fairy Tail has made the comeback against Sabertooth!" Lola exclaimed on the mic as Natsu and Gajeel continued their attack as the two were on their defense

Sting stood up, a confident smirk on his face.

"That was a nice one. I wouldn't expect anything less from you" Sting said as he slides his right leg back, squatting slightly as he drew back his right hand and light began to swirl around Sting's arm, the pressure from the energy being felt all around the arena.

"we're going all out, I can't afford to hold back! Watch, as the light can even dim flames to ashes."

"Yajima-san! What is this!?" Lola exclaimed on the mic as a bright light was focusing on Sting

"Sting-kun is focusing his magic into one point" Yajima commented

"here I go! Natsu-san!" Sting exclaimed as the light flashed brighter

"**Mesturyu Ougi!" **Sting Exclaimed before he dashed towards Natsu

"**Hori! Nova!"**

His attack causes a very bright explosion as the size of the blast was huge, nearly encompassing the entire fighting area. Everyone watching covered their eyes from both the brightness of Sting's light and the dust and debris that was kicked up.

Lucy and the others even felt the rumbling from the infirmary.

The shaking stop as Sting smiles before it disappears as he sees that Natsu caught his fist

"T-that's impossible!" Lector shouted.

"What?" Frosch muttered.

"He shouldn't be able to do that!" Orga yelled.

"I've never seen nor heard of Sting's Holy Nova being countered before as this is not in my memory at all" Rufus stated, equally shocked.

"I see, if I hadn't stop him that time, I wonder how it would've ended" Minerva said with a smile

"is this the best you can give?" Natsu asked before he sucker punches Sting's face then did a hard kick to his side

"Gajeel!" Rogue yelled as he tried to attack the Iron Dragon Slayer but was met with a punch to the face by the man

Natsu and Gajeel then pulled back their fists as they punch the two straights at each other

"Once again Fairy Tail has gained the upper hand!" Lola announced to a roaring crowd. "Sabertooth is being completely outmatched!"

"I can't believe what I'm seeing here folks!" Lola commentated. "The twin dragons, Sabertooth's unbeatable combo, have been brought to their knees by Fairy Tail. I can safely say that no one was expecting this. They have nary managed any lasting offense against Fairy Tail. Will Sabertooth end the day in defeat?!"

Lector and Frosch looked on in shock as they watched Sting and Rogue slowly rise to their feet, their drive magic having worn off.

"It won't end…like this." Rogue said through labored breaths as he slowly rose to his feet. "We can't let it."

"Yeah…" Sting began, he too groggily standing upright. "This isn't…over yet."

"Sting." Lector uttered, trying to hold back tears.

"I know, buddy." Sting said. "I made a promise, and I don't plan on breaking it." Sting's body began to once again glow in a white light. "There's no way in hell I'm losing to you!" He shouted at the Fairy Tail wizards. His hair stood up, white scales appearing on his face, arms and, body. "No one's gonna beat me! Not until I fulfill my promise to Lector!"

Rogue underwent the same change as Sting, only his aura and scales were black.

Both Natsu and Gajeel looked on at their opponents in surprise. "What is this?" Gajeel asked aloud.

"No it can't be…!" Makarov gasped.

"Now…" Minerva grinned. "Show them the true power of the greatest generation."

"how is that possible!?" Jellal exclaimed while in the crowd's stand

"they can activate it on their own free will!?"

"Dragon Force?!" Mavis gasped.

"they can use Dragon Force!?" Gray exclaimed in shock as the rest of the watch the fight

"it was to be expected since they're both Dragon Slayers" Erza said with a serious look as the fight was about to go harder for their friends

Natsu cracks his knuckle and raise his fist

"Rogue, don't interfere" Sting told his comrade as he walks towards Natsu and Gajeel

"I will be enough to take them down"

Sting went on the assault as he attacks both Natsu and Gajeel

"what?!" Gray exclaimed as they see that Sting was matching up with the two

"how much of a power-up did those two got?!"

"**Hakuryu no Hori Buresu!"**

He shot his breath attack downward, completely obliterating the stadium floor.

"They destroyed the floor?!" Erza gasped.

"**Hori! Rei!"**

Sting shot his hands forward opening his palms and releasing the sphere of light towards Laxus and Gajeel. The sphere splintered into multiple rays of light that attacked the Fairy Tail wizards from all directions. The two cried out in pain as they took the attack and fell to the ground.

"What was that light?" Erza questioned with widened eyes.

Natsu and Gajeel fell down the hole to the underground catacombs below the arena.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted.

Natsu went towards Sting as he lit his fist in flames and tried to punch Sting but he dodged it

"Fly away." Sting said, a second impact sending Natsu flying back and into one of the stone structures surrounding them.

"Papa!" Aya screamed out to her father as she sees him falling off the stone pillars

"He's beating Natsu." Droy said in disbelief.

"Not only that, he's pushing both of them back on his own." Jet said.

Sting darted through the catacombs, kicking Natsu in the face before appearing before Gajeel and kneeing him in the stomach. Gajeel tried to counter with a punch, but Sting was too fast. Dodging all of his attacks effortlessly with a smile on his face. _I can do this._ He thought.

"I knew Sting could do it." Lector smiled.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch added.

""Lector, I won't break my promise to you."" Sting thought as he continued to fight Natsu and Gajeel.

""I swear it!""

**Flashback**

"Were those jerks messing with you again, Lector?" A young Sting asked a crying Lector.

"Nobody believes me…" Lector said through his tears. "When I tell people you beat a dragon they all make fun of me and call me a liar. But I'm not lying!"

"I know. I know." Sting reassured. "Don't worry about those guys, ok? Just ignore them."

"But they keep saying mean stuff about you, Sting!" Lector countered.

"Let them talk." Sting said. "Doesn't bother me at all."

"But it bothers me!" Lector shouted. "I don't like when people make fun of my friend. I hate hearing that stuff!"

"Ok, how about I make it so nobody calls you a liar again?" Sting suggested, placing his hand on Lector's head.

"Huh?" Lector questioned looking up at the boy, tears still running down the exceed's face.

"There aren't any more dragons around but there's someone called Salamander out there, I'll beat him and show everyone that I am strong" Sting smiled at Lector, the exceed smiling wide and nodding at him.

"Ok, it's a promise."

**Flashback ends**

Sting stood triumphant amongst the rubble the light shining down from the hole above as he raised his fist in victory. Natsu and Gajeel lay on their backs, seemingly defeated by the White Dragon's might.

""You see that, Lector?"" Sting thought.

""I see it! Sting-kun!"" Lector smiled to his friend

Fairy Tail looked on in disbelief as their friends, defeated?

"Gajeel, Natsu," Lucy uttered from her bed.

"Natsu, you have to get up!" Gray shouted at the monitor.

"Ultear is disappointed in seeing you like this! STAND UP!" Ur shouted towards her son in law

"please! Stand!" Ultear cheered for her husband as she sees on the screen that he wasn't even moving at all

"please! Get up!" Meredy cheered for her stepfather

"get up! Papa!" Aya screamed for her father

"Please, Gajeel, stand up." Levy pleaded.

"is this the best you can do!?" Lily shouted out

"A new era is beginning," Rogue said as he looked down at Sting and his fallen opponents. "For seven long years, we trained in order to become true Dragon Slayers. After today we become one step closer to that goal."

"Yeah." Sting said, disengaging his Dragon Force mode. "After this, I'll definitely be able to beat him."

"Come on, guys, get up!" Romeo shouted.

Sting looked at Gajeel and Natsu, a somewhat somber but still satisfied smile on his face. "You were as strong as I hoped, Gajeel, Natsu."

"Oh no." Mirajane gasped.

"Come on. Get up." Cana muttered to herself.

"You can do it, Gajeel!" Juvia yelled.

"Are they ok?" Wendy asked.

"Damn." Gray grimaced.

"sorry, I took out Gajeel-san too" Sting said to Rogue before they look behind as they see Natsu and Gajeel standing back up again

Sting and Rogue's eyes widened in disbelief as both Natsu and Gajeel stood up. The crowd, however, was roaring with excitement, especially Fairy Tail.

"That's…impossible." Rogue uttered.

"That was a nice power nap," Gajeel said. "My body still hurts like hell, though." He cranked his neck and stretched his arms.

"I thought I heard Aya crying, must've imagined it" Natsu said as he cracked his neck

"I used Dragon Force on you." Sting said. "How are you still standing?!"

"yeah, and that thing packed a wallop" Gajeel said while rubbing his back

"a real Dragon Force doesn't look like yours at all" Natsu told them

"Natsu and Gajeel are standing! Could this match get any better!?" Lola exclaimed on the mic

"I'll be handling this one" Natsu said as he steps forward

"huh? Don't order me arou- guh?!" Gajeel retorted before his face was met with Natsu's fist as the man was knocked out in an instant

"eh?" Fairy Tail said as they see what Natsu just did to Gajeel

"take a nap" Natsu told to him as Gajeel drops to the ground with a knocked out look on his face

"Gajeel!" Rogue exclaimed as Natsu clapped his hands in satisfaction before doing a taunt at the two

"ohh! Natsu Dragist has challenged the Twin Dragon Slayers on a 2 on 1 fight!" Lola commented on the mic

"and looks like Gajeel-kun is knocked out" Yajima commented

"I don't have any business with you! I only want to fight Gajeel!" Rogue exclaimed before he sees Natsu equipped on Drac

"then try and beat me first" Natsu told them

Sting and Rogue enters their Dragon Force as Sting dashed towards Natsu

"Dragon Force has the power of a dragon! There's no power stronger than that!" Sting shouted as he sends a powerful right hook at Natsu who blocked the attack

"there is, there will always be something above the so called strongest" Natsu said before he swings Sting around before kneeing his gut then throws him at Rogue

"let me show you" Natsu said while taking off his eye patch and opened his right eye as it glows red "**my real power"**

black markings started to slither around Natsu's neck before crawling around Natsu's left side of his face and his left eye turned black

Sting and Rogue looks at Natsu in disbelieve as he burst into crimson and black flames

"**if Dragon Force has the power of a Dragon, then the power that of a demon should be called.."**

Natsu steps out of the pillar of flames as he had red scales on the right side of his face and black markings on his left

"**Devil Force"**

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	37. Chapter 37

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

"Devil Force!?" Sting exclaimed in disbelieve as Natsu had a black wing appearing on the left side of his back

"**no more holding back"** Natsu said as he squatted a bit before dashing at high speed towards the two

"wha!?" "fast!"

Natsu grabs both of their heads before slamming them to the ground

He then kicks Rogue away before he blocked a punch from Sting and then punched him away

"aargh!" Rogue let out a roar as Natsu breathes out his own roar at his

Natsu's roar overpowered Rogue's as the Shadow Dragon Slayer was sent flying away

"not! Not yet!" Sting exclaimed as he stands up and went to attack again

"Sting-kun!" Lector cheered for him

"Rogue" Frosch as well

Natsu blocked both of their attacks before he sends them flying away with a spin kick

"unbelievable! Sting and Rogue! The Twin Dragon Slayers are overpowered!" Lola exclaimed on the mic

Natsu stands on top of a pile of rubble while Sting and Rogue was trying to stand up from their beaten state

"**is this the best you two can give?"** Natsu mocked the two as he raise his right hand up and did a taunt towards the two

"Sting!" Rogue called out to Sting as he had a ball of dark energy forming in his hand.

"Right!" Sting answered Rogue as he had a ball of white energy forming in his hand

their respective elements swirled in their open palms becoming bigger and bigger before condensing into concentrated balls of their elements and combining.

"is that!" Juvia exclaimed

"a Unison Raid!" Ur exclaimed in surprise

"Yajima-san! What is happening!?" Lola asked the old man as the whole stadium rumbles

"a Unison Raid" Yajima said "it's a form of a fusion spell"

Natsu stood in his place as the attack was growing larger and larger

Rogue and Sting thrust their arms forward, a combined stream of light and darkness shooting forth from their fists.

"**Seiryu no Senga!"**

"if there was a power stronger than it, it's the power of the heart" Mavis said as Natsu burst into flames and lightning

"**Ankoku! Bakuraijin!"**

Natsu spins his hand in a circular fashion as a torrent of crimson and black flames mixed with lightning barrages against Sting's and Rogue's

The two attacks collided before Natsu's attack overpowered the two's and collided with them

**BOOM!**

A giant explosion clouded the field as no one can see a thing

"WHAT AMAZING POWER! THE ENTIRE ARENA FEELS LIKE IT'S GOING TO CRUMBLE!" Lola shouted on the mic as his wig fell off

The cloud dust started to thin out as they see Sting and Rogue standing motionlessly while Natsu was looking at them

Natsu stares at the two before he turns around and started to walk away

""your power…." Rogue falls down before he fell to the ground ""is unmeasurable, Natsu Dragist"

Sting fell to his knees as he slowly falls forward ""I'm sorry, Lector. He's too strong, Natsu-san""

"DOWN! WINNER! FAIRY TAIL! NATSU DRAGIST!" Lola exclaimed on the mic as the crowds cheered and screamed like crazy

"yay!" Aya cheered with her grandmother as Fairy Tail cried and hugs each other for the win

"I knew it will end this way" Bob said with a smile

"impressive, as always," Oldmine said with a grin

"we have a new target now," Oba babasama said while spinning her hands

"target! Fairy Tail!"

Natsu powers down as he grabs Gajeel by the leg and started dragging him up

**Nighttime**

After the commotion during the day, the moon began taking control of the sky and turned it dark. And with the darkness came the anticipation. The fun was over. Each guild was now in heavy preparation for the final day of the Grand Magic Games. No one knew what the final day would consist of, but plans were being made to work with any curveball the committee decided to throw.

Having fully recuperated from their fight the previous day, Sting and Rogue returned to Crocus Gardens to face whatever their guild master had in store for them.

"Sting. Rogue." Jilemma began, his booming voice reverberating throughout the massive room. "Do you have any words to explain what happened yesterday?"

The question sounded more rhetorical than anything. Jilemma didn't care what "excuse" Sting and Rogue chose to use, they were already worthless in his eyes. The question hung in the air, begging to be answered, just so said answer could be challenged.

The rest of team Sabertooth wore amused smirks on their faces. It was no secret that they reveled in their teammate's scolding and humiliation.

"There is nothing we could say that would help our situation." Rogue answered regretfully. "We failed. Natsu Dragist's power, was beyond what we could apprehend." He clenched his fist in anger at himself.

"he was too strong"

"Does being the strongest mean nothing to you?! Have my words fallen on deaf ears, or are you two just idiots?!" Jilemma angrily asked. He stood up, knocking over the table in front of his chair. Coincidently he knocked over the wine sitting on the table, but he didn't care.

Jilemma towered over Sting and Rogue. The aura emanating from his very presence caused the dragon slayers to retreat into themselves. "Your lack of resolve has embarrassed this entire guild! You are supposed to represent Sabertooth and our dominance, but instead you went out and lost!"

"But Master we…" Sting began to protest.

"SILENCE!" Jilemma roared. "You have insulted us long enough!" his voice summoned a fierce gust of air that knocked down both Sting and Rogue. "You no longer have the right to call yourselves Sabertooth!" Jilemma shouted. In his rage he kicked Sting while he was still down and punched Rogue in the face when the black haired wizard attempted to stand. "Remove your guild marks you sniveling weaklings!" he berated. "Remove them and crawl back to the hole I found you both in! Just like that witch, Yukino!"

"H-hold on, Master." Lector spoke up, his voice and body quaking with fright. "Both Sting and Rogue, tried really hard."

Jilemma's gaze cut towards the exceed.

"Lector…" Sting groaned in pain as he clutched his ribs. "Don't…"

"I think that we still have a chan-"

"Who are you?" Jilemma cu Lector off

"C-come on, Master." Lector nervously laughed. "I'm Lector, remember?" He turned around and lifted up his vest, showing the Sabertooth guild mark on his little back. "I've been in the guild for a while."

"Nonsense." Jilemma spat, his rage building again. "The mark of Sabertooth is one reserved for those proven to be among the strongest of wizards. It has no place on the backs of worthless creatures like yourself." He held out his hand towards Lector, a magic circle forming. "Be gone!"

"Huh?" Lector muttered.

"Master, don't!" Sting pleaded desperately as Jilemma's hand glowed purple.

Suddenly Lector was engulfed in an explosion.

"Lector!" Sting screamed.

"Sting…" Lector said before fading away into nothing.

Everyone saves for Minerva looked on in both shock and horror at their master's actions.

Sting could say nothing; all his words had escaped him. He could only look on, his eyes widened in disbelief as his tears began to flow.

"L-Lector…" Frosch said, tears flowing down his small cheeks. "H-he's gone…he..."

Rogue ran to Frosch's side and held him tight, afraid that he would be the next one to face Jilemma's wrath.

"Where did Lector go, Rogue?" Frosch tearfully asked.

"Disgraceful." Jilemma angrily scoffed, feeling no remorse for his actions. "Such a lowly beast having the mark of my guild."

His sorrow reaching its apex Sting let out loud, anguished cry. All of his sorrow and agony had been released in that instant. His mournful roar was reminiscent of a dragon letting out its dying breath.

"Quit that infernal whining, Sting." Jilemma ordered.

Sting slowly rose to his feet, his tears still flowing, but these were different. His sadness was being slowly replaced by anger and rage. "You…" he breathed towards Jilemma. "How could you…? Lector did nothing to deserve…"

"Enough!" Jilemma roared. "Stop wasting you tears over a mangy…!"

In an explosion of both rage and agony, Sting unleashed a white energy blast that bore through the Sabertooth Master's stomach. Once again everyone in the guild looked on in shock, even Minerva. Although hers was more of a look of intrigue.

Jilemma's eyes widened in shock as he fell backward. He spat up blood, the red liquid clogging his throat as he tried to breathe. He seemed to fall in slow motion to the others in the guild, to them the unthinkable had just happened and they had no way to process it.

Sting still had an enraged look on his face which was only accented by his tears, while Minerva wore an intrigued grin. "That will be all." she said as she stepped forward.

"Sting." Rogue uttered in shock. "What have you done?"

"That was very well done." Minerva said.

Sting looked over to Minerva.

"W-why you…" Jilemma grunted as he coughed up more blood.

"This day shall be forever marked as the dawn of a new era for Sabertooth." Minerva explained. "And since Sting was the one who ended my father's despotic rule, I believe he would be an exceptional candidate for our new master."

"Minerva…" Jilemma said. "You little…what are you planning?"

"I'm only following the rules you have set for the guild, father." Minerva replied with a conniving grin. "The same rules you instilled in me at an early age. 'The weak will always fall to strong.' Correct?"

"Damn…you." He cursed before finally succumbing to his injury and dying.

Minerva returned her attentions towards Sting. "Despite your fight ending in a draw, you showed a power that I had never seen inside of you before. Your drive to become the strongest, your desire to uphold your promise to Lector pushed you farther than ever before. And this action, the pain of seeing your friend disappear in front of your eyes, only amplified that potential. It was almost inspiring. I believe that you can even surpass Natsu Dragist with this power."

"Princess, I'm not sure I…" Sting began, his mood having calmed down some, but he was still visibly distraught about Lector.

"You can rest easy." Minerva said. "Lector is still alive. I used my magic to teleport him away just before Jilemma's magic took effect."

Sting's eyes widened in disbelief at the news. His tears flowed again, this time in happiness. "Really? Thank you, Princess! Thank you so much!" he wiped away his tears and fell to his knees. "Please give him back to me." He sniffed. "I'm so grateful for…"

"Don't be naïve!" Minerva said, a fierce look in her eyes as she stared at Sting. Her tone frightened the other members of Sabertooth. "You will not see Lector again until Sabertooth has won the Grand Magic Games."

"What? Wait. Please, Princess!" Sting pleaded. "Please give Lector back to me! I'll do anything!"

"Then all you have to do is heed my words and win the Grand Magic Games." Minerva said. "I am not my father, but that does not mean that I will allow Sabertooth to be turned into a laughingstock. We must remain the strongest at any cost." She bent down, lifting Sting's chin with her finger until they were staring into each other's eyes. "You have already displayed once that you have overwhelming power within you. Harness it, show the world your strength, and win. Only then will I return Lector. Your actions alone determine whether he lives or dies. Is that understood?"

Her question floated around in Sting's mind. He wanted to protest, wanted to fight back like he did against Jilemma, but he knew that Minerva would make good on her threat. With no other option, Sting admitted defeat and reluctantly nodded. "Yes, Princess."

Minerva grinned and let go of Sting before standing upright again. "Good. I look forward to the fruit your newfound resolve bears." She walked past Sting, making her way through the crowd of her guild mates. "I suggest you all rest, tomorrow is a busy day. Also, make sure my father is properly disposed of."

With that, Minerva exited the room. Her words, along with Sting's actions leaving a lasting impression on all of Sabertooth.

**With Fairy Tail**

They were all celebrating their victory in the Tag Battle as the team that they created was by far the greatest of the all

"when I get my hands on him!" Gajeel said with gritted teeth as he was angry on Natsu knocking him out

"just calm down" Levy told the man with Lily helping

"just get your revenge on the last day of the fight" Lily told his partner

"we're finally reaching the finals, huh?" Mira said with a smile to Erza

"it still feels as if it yesterday that we just entered the games" Era replied with a smile

"time really flies fast, huh" Mira said as everyone partied on

"yay!" Aya cheered as she rides on her father's shoulder with a big smile

"be careful, Natsu" Ultear told her husband as he gives his daughter a piggy back ride

"alright" Natsu replied as he runs around in a circle with his daughter on his shoulders

"with this! We will win the pri- I mean the number one title for Fairy Tail!" Makarov shouted as everyone cheered

"he nearly said the prize money, didn't he?" Gray whispered to Lucy who nodded

Natsu plays around with his daughter before his eye spotted Jellal outside

"play with your grandmother for a second, Papa needs to go out a bit" Natsu told to his daughter while placing her down from his shoulders

Aya nodded before she runs to Ur

Natsu smiles to his daughter before he walks out and meets up with Jellal who was waiting on him in the alleyway

"what is it?" Natsu asked him

"I checked the palace and everything, and it was as you had suspected," Jellal said as he takes out a couple of photos out from his vest

"this is Eclipse, the gate that will change the world," Jellal said as he handed Natsu a photo of a giant metal gate

Natsu looks at the picture before he looks to the other one where it showed the image of a green-haired girl who looks to be in Lucy's age or less

"she's the princess of the kingdom, Hisui. E. Fiore I believe she is the master mind behind all of this" Jellal told him as Natsu squinted his eye at the photo

"no, not the master mind, she's the puppet" Natsu said as he looks to the other photo where it only shows Hisui walking away from the Eclipse gate

"the Puppet Meister is still hiding in the shadows" Natsu's eye look to a shadowed part as he sees a figure in the shadows

He then looks to the last picture as this got him to look in shock

"how does the princess of this kingdom have the 12 Zodiac keys?" Natsu asked as the last photo shows a picture of Hisui holding the 12 Zodiac keys in her hands while standing in front of the giant metal gate

"this doesn't make sense, if it's Libra's and Pisces' keys. Getting a hold of them from Yukino Agria would be make sense, but the rest are with Lucy"

"I don't know, but it's probably the master mind you said that provided her with the keys" Jellal said to him

Natsu sighs before he looks at the photo once more

His eye scanned around the photo before he spotted that the Aquarius Zodiac key had a small bloody smudge on it

"is it possible, for someone else other than the Future Lucy came from the future as well?"

Natsu thought out loud as this got Jellal think of the same thing

"then that would explain a lot!" Jellal said as Natsu nodded

"you said that you met Future Lucy on the 3rd day of the GMG, but it wasn't her. Someone else came from the future as well!" Natsu exclaimed as he heard clapping from the other side of the alley

"very well done" a voice spoke as Natsu and Jellal looks ahead and sees the shadow moving

Natsu summons Drac on as black markings started to appear on his skin

"you pieced the puzzle well, but it won't stop me from my plan."

The shadows started to slither around and form a human like figure. A mouth and an eye appeared on the shadow as it was smirking at the two

"not even you, Natsu Dragist. Or should I say" the shadows then meld in with the other shadows before it slithers arounds the walls as Natsu and Jellal got ready for an attack

"_Zeref's most strongest demon"_ a voice whispered to Natsu as he looks around before he can't hear the voice anymore

"we got our guy" Natsu said as Jellal nodded

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	38. Chapter 38

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

The fireworks exploded over Domus Flau Stadium as the crowd roared in both excitement and anticipation as this was the last day of the GMG and the winner will become Fiore's number on guild

"After six long days the moment has finally arrived!" Lola announced over the cheering crowd. "The closing day of the Grand Magic Games is here! All of the battles, blood, sweat, and tears have all been for this moment. Today we will finally determine just who the strongest guild in Fiore is! As Always I am your favorite color commentator, Chapati Lola. With me for the final time is Mr. Yajima."

"Thank you for joining us." Yajima said.

"And our special guest for this momentous day is none other than our games mascot, Mato!" Lola introduced.

"Kabo." Mato said.

"Um, Mr. Mato." Lola began. "Shouldn't you be refereeing?"

Mato shook him pumpkin head. "With today's event, I won't have to do a thing."

"You sound relieved." Yajima commented.

"Well with that, let's get to the arena where our top 8 teams will be making their final entrances. First up, in 6th place, the wild dogs of Fiore. The Hellhounds without a leash: Quatro Puppy!"

Quatro Puppy entered the arena center with their usual vigor, howling and roaring through the crowd's cheers. Bacchus led the charge, followed by Rocker, Semmes, Nobarly, and Yeager.

"Can these wild beasts make the comeback of the century today?" Lola asked rhetorically. "We will find out in minutes. Next up is the team that came in 5th. The beautiful rogues: Blue Pegasus!"

Blue Pegasus exited the tunnel next. Led by Ichiya, the team was composed of the Tri-Mens and Jenny.

"Our next two teams are nearly tied for 4th and 3th place. That's never happened before." Lola announced. "But both of these guilds are more than capable of taking the title number one: Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel!"

Both teams entered behind one another with Lamia Scale in front. Their team was led by Jura who was followed by Lyon, Cheria, Yuka, and Toby.

Behind them was Mermaid Heel. Led by a very intense Kagura; Millianna, Risley, Arana, and Beth all made their way to the center of the arena.

"now for our top two guilds!" Lola exclaimed on the mic

"In 2nd Place! Sabertooth!"

Sabertooth came out as Minerva lead the team

"Well Sabertooth seems radically different then they have been in previous years." Lola observed.

"With so many strong teams aiming for their position at the top it seems they have decided to take this much more seriously." Yajima said.

"They look good to me, Punkin!" Mato said.

Sting's eyes hadn't left the ground since he exited the tunnel. Lecter. He thought. He looked up to the balcony, seeing a silhouette of Lecter cheering him on.

"Remember our agreement, Sting." Minerva said not looking at him.

"Yes, Princess." Sting nodded. "I won't fail you." He raised his head, his gaze laying upon Natsu.

The two dragon slayers stared at one another; their respective resolves painted on their faces.

""Just hold on a little longer, Lecter."" Sting thought. ""You'll be back home soon.""

"and now! For our number one team! Fairy Tail!" Lola exclaimed as Natsu and the others came in as the crowds cheered on for them

"Let's hear it for Fairy Tail!" Makarov shouted from the stands, the rest of the Fairy Tail guild following his command

"Do your best, guys!" Lisanna yelled.

"Show them the power of a real man!" Elfman added.

"show them whose boss, Laxus!" Evergreen shouted out with Freed and Bickslow joining.

"Show them the fruits of your training, Gajeel!" Pantherlily encouraged.

"go! Papa!" Aya cheered for her father with Ultear and Meredy joining as well

Natsu waved to his family before hearing Lola announcing the games

"With all the teams assembled let's start the Grand Magic Game!" Lola announced.

A glow emitted from the bottom of the arena center, catching all of the team's off guard.

"what the heck?!" Gajeel exclaimed

"we're being transported" Natsu said calmly before in a flash the teams were gone, all of them reappearing in the city a few seconds later.

"We're back in town?" Gray asked.

"The final event must take place in the city itself." Erza surmised.

"Let's get down to the rules of the game, shall we?" Lola said.

"The entire city of Crocus is the battlefield in this final event. The teams have been scattered throughout various parts of the capital and are awaiting the sound to go. Whenever members of the opposite team encounter one another a battle will immediately ensue, whoever wins that battle gains one point for their team. Also, each team has a designated leader. The leader is a mystery to the opposing team but when that leader is defeated the team that beat them receives five points! This means that any one team can score a total of 45 points, which also that means that every team is eligible to win."

"This will be an interesting contest." Yajima nodded.

"Will the teams split up or stay together?!" Mato exclaimed. "That's the question."

"Who's the leader?" Gray asked as everyone looks to Erza

"me" Natsu said as he summoned Drac on

"If you say so." Gray sighed. "We'll follow your lead, but you better not mess this up." He told the man as Natsu nodded

"Now are all the teams ready?!" Lola announced over the intercom. "Who will climb the mountain and secure the title of Fiore's strongest?! Let the Grand Magic Game…begin!"

The gong sounded and the crowd went wild.

"The last fight is about to start."

"As expected, most teams separate."

"Everyone! do your best!"

"Sabertooth has skilled fighters so they separate. Some fight in pairs. Some in groups of three."

Rufus who was standing on top of a tower with Orga beside him, looks up at a Lacrima Screen, as Orga saw his friend's behavior

"What's up, Rufus." He asked the masked man

"They're not moving..." Rufus replied

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Chapati screams out in shock, everyone else doing the same.

"Fairy Tail members... Are standing still with their eyes closed!" As he says this, a lacrima shows them on the screen, they're all lined up, standing as described. The members of Fairy Tail scream out in confusion and protest

"What the hell are they doing!?" Makarov screams out in confusion and anger.

"What's going on?" Lisanna asks Cana.

"No idea."

"First come first served!" Max cups his hands around his mouth.

"no, it is going according to my plan" Mavis said with a smile as Makarov looks to her

"1st master, what do you mean?" Makarov asked her

"Fairy Tail's behavior is curious but... In the meanwhile, someone already met the enemy!" As he says it, they see Toby and Yuuka attack a member of Quatro Puppy.

"While I seal his magic..." Yuuka says, canceling his magic and Toby paralyzing him as this got their team 1 point

"Too bad we ended up against two women." The trimen comment, taking out two from Mermaid Heel.

"The points are changing! And Fairy Tail still isn't moving!"

Lyon and Jura both eliminated Rocker and Yeager and got their guild points. "Lamia exterminated the puppy!"

"As long as we have Jura, no one will win against us!" The guild master of Lamia Scale cackles.

"Indeed..."

"Is there anyone able to defeat Jura...?" The crowd mumbles in agreement.

"As long as we have Jura and Lyon we're safe." Yuuka speaks to Toby as they run through the empty streets.

"Cheria is strong too!" Toby exclaimed at him

"I wonder?" Bacchus says as he slides out in front of them.

"Bacchus!"

"He's invincible!" Toby shouts out in anger. No one sees someone coming down from above them until it's too late.

They were about to fight but Sting came and defeated Bacchus before he could fight the two

"ohhh! Sting came and took out Bacchus!" Lola commented on the mic

"he defeated the leader of Quatro Puppy! Five points!"

"he got us, damn." Yuuka mumbles, while Toby screams out.

"LET'S GET HER, 2 vs. 1!" but as just as they were about to attack

**WHOOSH!**

"Wha!?"

"AGH!"

"Kagura is here!" Lola commented as Kagura had taken out Yuka and Toby out as this got her guild 2 points

Kagura looks over to Sting but he was no longer there

"that is fine, avoid Kagura and Jura. Let them exhaust themselves out" Minerva said with a smile as she watches the screen

"now that I think about it, Quatro Puppy is out" Yajima said as Master Oldmine had fainted

"The numbers are moving so fast, it's confusing! But, Fairy Tail still hasn't moved!" The camera once again shows the still members.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WE MUST WIN!" Makarov yells at the people who can't hear him.

"That's why... That's why we must keep calm..." Mavis says in an even tone. Catching Makarov's attention. "In these four days I recorded the enemy's battle skills, magic, mental and action patterns... I memorized them all. And based on that I simulated countless fights."

"First, what do you..." Romeo drones off, but this gets Levy's attention on the spirit.

"I predicted the enemy's victories and movements. This is all my foretelling." Makarovs face drops in realization and horror. All the Fairy Tail members now open their eyes. "I already told them the strategy." Mavis' eyes show a shine in them, as she looks at the screen with wisdom glowing from her irisis. "To lead our comrades to victory. That is my fight." Standing up, she points to the screen with her forfinger, shouting out;

"Strategy of the fairy of the stars... Go!"

"YEAH!" They all scream out in agreement, moving in different directions.

"Fairy Tail is moving!" Chapati's voice booms, and eveyone watches, waiting for the outcome.

"Everyone spread out! Move to your next destination!" The members of Fairy Tail in the crowd look at her with blank expressions. Confused at what she's saying. "At this point, there is a 97% chance that Rufus will make his move."

"I saw it." Rufus speaks up from the streets of Crocus. "they shouldn't underestimate my ability in finding enemies. I'll take you on altogether." He says cockily.

"**Memory Make: Hoshi Furu Yoru Ni!"**

Dozens of light blast flies around the sky before falling down

"This magic...!" Lola exclaimed

"It's a magic that annihilated their enemies on the first day." Yajima commented

"So pretty-kabo!" Mato commented with a smile.

"Within 2 seconds from the time you see the lights in the sky it's possible to evade it with an emergency dodge." Mavis calculates, everyone doing as she said.

"I'm not gonna fall for the same trick twice!" Gray screams out.

"The magic uses lightning as its element. Laxus alone can guard it." Just after she says it, Laxus is seen holding up his arm and taking in the attack. The ground beneath his feet breaking.

"WHAT!?" Rufus looks shocked at the turn of events.

"He blocked it!?" Mavis looks at what Laxus had done. Before getting back into the business. "Because of this, there is a 68% chance that Rufus will try to approach us. 32% that he will wait where he is now... but even if he does that, it won't be a hindrance to our strategy."

"What's she saying...?" Max asks Elfman.

"No idea..."

"The Fairy Star Strategy..." Lisanna converses with Cana.

"Well, I get it that it's a strategy to win." Mavis watches the battle with a sharp eye,

"At this point, Erza will go north-west to come in contact with the enemy."

"It's as first said. Quite a terrific person." Erza says, meeting up with Jenny.

"GEH! Erza!"

"and defeat her"

Erza quickly takes her out with the swing of her sword.

"Gajeel and Gray head east" Mavis instructed as the two defeats Eve and Ren with ease and got their points

"Is there someone in Fairy Tail able to surpass the calculations of my archive!" Hibiki shouted while running away.

"There is." Gray said with a grin while freezing him and got another point for the guild

"After defeating the enemy that had escaped to the fountain square... Gray heads straight to point B-4."

"Fairy Tail is on a roll!" Lola commented on the mic

"YAY!"

"the firsts strategy is hitting the mark!"

"Natsu will now provide logistical support by looking for enemies. Laxus will move to _F-8._" She has the plan laid out in her head as she describes the strategy. "Erza to _S-5_. The enemies are active around there."

"I-I remembered..." Makarov speaks up with a quiver in his voice, a tense aura soon surrounding him. "The first's nickname... She led her team to victory in many battles thanks to her prodigious ability in making strategies... The Fairy Tactician, Mavis."

"She's skilled..." Macao has tears in his eyes.

"So she wasn't just cute." Wakaba blushes.

"Fairy Tactician" Lucy said a bit in amazement

"Well you know... She is the one who created Fairy Tail after all." Alzack sighs.

"Ichiya-san... I'm sorry..." Hibiki says through the ice.

"Uhm. Leave the rest to..."

**POW!**

"MEEE!" Jura attacked Ichiya from behind as this got his guild 5 points

"Got you." He said with a smirk

"It's Jura of the Ten Wizard Saints! He defeated Ichiya, leader of Pegasus, and gained 5 points! And Cheria beats Risley, taking them to 35!"

"Sorry!" Cheria says, kicking the Mermaid Heel member in the back of the head.

"Don't underestimate the Mermaids!"

"What a passionate battle," Lola commented

"Uhm... So the Pegasus is completely defeated." Yajima said while feeling a bit sorry to his friend's guild

"The number of people has quite decreased, kabo!" Mato commented

"From now on it will be a hard battle." Mavis speaks up, _again_.

"What are we gonna do about Jura in the end?" Kinana asks.

"Have you thought about it?" Laki adds on.

"I have," Mavis said with a smile as she looks to a screen that had Natsu in it

"Breath-taking fights continue in the Daimatou Enbu. And I'm sure from now on they'll become even more hot-blooded." Walking to an old, beautiful building, Gray steps towards a throne of sorts.

"The first told me that if I came here I could meet you. Indeed."

"Well. Well." Rufus chuckles slightly. Sitting in a throne in front of a large library. Book opened in hand. "My memories... were about to forget you. Will you help me remember." Gray looks at the Sabertooth mage with malice.

"You don't have to remember. Because this will be your end."

"In the library area, a clash between Gray from Fairy Tail... and Rufus from Sabertooth!"

"Was this also planned!? First." Lucy asked the spirit

"Yes." Mavis replied to her

"Then it means Gray will win the fight!" Warren smiles

"I don't know." This makes Elfman speak up.

"What!?"

"However, he has to win. Rufus is a key person in Sabertooth's strategy." Mavis said as she watches the screen

"Sometimes feelings can surpass calculations," Mavis concludes, keeping her eye on the soon-to-be epic battle. The two stares down and Mavis narrows her eyes. "Show me... Your feelings."

Natsu was standing on top of a house's roof before his eyes spotted Cheria walking around in the streets

He then looks around before spotting Lyon on the other side

"even if you're Ur-san's disciple, I won't be holding back" Natsu said as he jumps down before

**BOOM! BOOM!**

Two explosions were heard and we then see Lyon and Cheria flying away

"Natsu Dragist took out Lyon and Cheria-tan! Earning him 2 points!" Lola exclaimed on the mic as Ur laughs when she sees Lyon all black from the explosion and his hair was burned into an afro

**With Gray**

"I'm coming, masked bastard!" He screams out, moving his hands back, a cold mist enveloping them. Rufus closes his book, a smirk forming on his face.

"**Ice Make! Freeze Lancer!"**

He shoots out a multitude of the cold item, only for Rufus to dodge each one.

"memories

"You won't getaway! ICE IMPACT!" A huge ice hammer of sorts smashes into the ground. Destroying the flooring below.

"Memories..."

"What are you mumbling?"

"Memories can become weapons," Rufus says as he lands, fixing his hat on his head.

"I can memorize types of magic I have seen before... And forge new kinds of magic based on those memories."

"What do you mean?"

"Memories of you, ice magic. Memories of Orga, thunder magic." He explains.

"I remember."

"**Memory Make: Kogoeru Kokurai no Tsurugi"**

Ice and black lightning erupts around Gray, and he looks down in shock as ice crawls up his side, much like his battle against Lyon.

"GUWAH!"

"GRAY!"

"He can create as many new kinds of magic as he wants?!"

"**Araburu Fūga no Yashiro."** Rufus moves his arm out to his side. Torrents of wind forming and attacking the ice mage.

"SHIELD!" He screams out, The half dome forming in front of him.

"Shield memory. And oblivion." With the flick of his wrist, the ice shatters, letting the wind attack move forward.

"My shield vanis-GUAAAHHHHHH!" He screams out, being swept away by the mini tornados.

"THE HELL!"

"He can make him forget as well!?"

"Rufus can create new kinds of magic freely."

"Does it mean that Gray can't use any magic he already used before?

"That's a complete disadvantage!" The Fairy Tail members scream out in rage, while Mavis stays silent, with a watchful eye.

"I'll sing this fight for you. Requiem. You should remember it. You can't win against me." Rufus states, holding his fingers to his temples.

"I wouldn't be..." Gray heaves, covered in scratches and bruises. He discards his shirt out of habit,"...so sure..."

"He stripped!" The crowd looks in shock.

"He stripped?"

"He stripped?!" Chapati says into the mic, exclaiming everyone's shock.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia turns from the screen, a blush clear on her face.

"the one thing that never changes about him" Ur said while shaking her head without realizing that she was just wearing her underwear

"your clothes!"

"As long as the mark of Fairy Tail is on my body... I'm not gonna lose to the same opponent twice." Gray vows.

"Oh. Do you have a strategy?"

"Ice make..." He watches as Rufus says his magic word; memory. And the glow of Gray's magic casts a shadow on his face as he glares at Rufus. Finishing his attack. "UNLIMITED!" Gray transforms the ice as he creates multiple ice weapons

"My memory..." Rufus begins to panic, "can't keep up!" Gray sees this and makes his move.

"That was a good move, but unfortunately for you I've already memorized magic that can defeat ice." Rufus pressed his fingers against his temples

"**Memory Make: Moyuru Daichi no Gō"**

The flames engulfed Gray, but the ice wizard was unharmed as he dashed towards Rufus. "Is this all you got?" Gray taunted as his head poked out of the flames. "I've felt fire way hotter than this." He held out his arms, summoning twin ice blades.

**"Ice Bringer!"**

He swung the swords across his body as he ran past Rufus, slashing the masked wizard and sending him flying into the air. As Rufus fell back to the cracked library floor, Gray grabbed his hat that floated in the air. He placed it on his head, before walking towards the library exit, a smirk on his lips as he titled his new hat down over his eyes.

"He did it!" Max exclaimed.

"that's how you do it!" Ur shouted out with a grin on her face

Cana grinned. "He really does know how to show off."

Jet and Droy high-fived one another.

"he did it!"

"I knew he'd pull it off."

"Excellently done." Mavis praised.

"Gray has done it!" Lola shouted.

"He has defeated Rufus. Fairy Tail A earns 1 point."

Yajima gave an approving nod. "An impressive victory."

"But Rufus has never lost!" Mato exclaimed in shock.

"Well it seems like today is full of surprises."

"So Rufus lost after all," Rogue muttered to himself as he watched Gajeel from behind one of the pillars of a covered walkway. "Fairy Tail really is a strong guild, but that doesn't matter to me as long as I can defeat you…Gajeel." Rogue stepped out from the pillar, following behind Gajeel for a few seconds before holding out his hand in front of himself.

Gajeel felt an unfamiliar presence and instantly sidestepped into the walkway, seeing a shadow pass him by. "What the?"

"It seems you finally noticed me…Gajeel." Rogue stepped into view, revealing himself to the Iron-Dragon.

"now or never" Gajeel said as he punches his fists

**with Erza**

"Erza should already be engaged in battle with Minerva." The ghost couldn't help but smile with pride as she explained her plan.

"You seem a bit too Happy about that," Max commented.

"Wait, you mean Erza's gonna fight that Sabertooth woman?!" Elfman asked.

"Yes." Mavis nodded. "She's the one best equipped to fight her."

Erza walks around the place where she was told to go to as she looks around and sees no one

""If Master Mavis' prediction was correct, then I should encounter Minerva here shortly."" Erza thought before she quickly looked behind herself as she hold up her blades

**CLANG!**

"It's Kagura!" Lola shouted. The ace of Mermaid Heel dashed towards Erza, her sword Archenemy at the ready.

"Huh?" Mavis gasped in disbelief. "That's another thing that managed to slip past me. They weren't supposed to battle this early."

Erza quickly summoned twin katanas, using them to block Kagura's initial strike.

"The First Master didn't foresee this."

The two swordswomen parried and blocked one another's strikes. Their clanging blades echoing in the air.

"What an amazing display." Lola said in awe as everyone watched Erza and Kagura's clash. "This is truly a battle to determine the strongest woman in the world."

""Her skill is quite amazing."" Erza thought as she and Kagura continued to counter one another move for move.

""Show me why you were once considered the strongest, Titania."" Kagura thought.

"What's going on, First Master?" Levy asked.

"She's really keeping up with Erza." Lisanna said in disbelief.

Mavis' eyes began to mist over. "M-my plans." She whimpered. "They're…they're…" she then began to cry.

"Don't cry, First Master." Lisanna said trying to comfort her.

"I'm not crying…I'm not crying at all." Mavis protested between sobs.

"Quick! Someone cheer up the First Master!" Makarov panicked.

Erza and Kagura went into a close combat battle as their swords clashed with each other

""Even with her sword still sheathed, she emits a great deal of pressure."" Erza thought.

The two women moved to attack one another again, but they suddenly stopped. Having been caught off-guard by a mysterious blue-green blob floating between them.

The blob expanded and out emerged two arms that grabbed Kagura and Erza by their faces. From the blob emerged Minerva. She spun around, throwing both Kagura and Erza to the ground to shock of all those watching in the crowd.

"W-what just happened?!" Lola shouted as he, Mato, and Yajima looked at the sequence in disbelief; their jaws nearly on the floor.

"I'm sorry for intruding." Minerva simpered as she landed on her feet on the ground. "I hope you both will let me join in the fun as well."

Erza and Kagura both stood up, their hardened glares now on their newly appeared trespasser.

Mavis looked at the screen in both shock and fear. Her plans had slowly but surely unraveled in front of her very eyes.

"What's wrong, Mavis?" Makarov asked.

"I-I have no idea what is going to happen now." Mavis stammered. "It's all jumbled."

"What started as a one on one battle has turned into a three-way free for all!" Lola announced. "Three of the strongest women in the Games are now in the same place! Who will emerge the victor?!"

**With Natsu**

Natsu was walking around in an alleyway before his nose picked up a peculiar scent

He looks around before he spotted some blood stains on the ground

""is someone injured badly?"" Natsu thought as he kneels down and smelled the area

**With Laxus**

He was battling Orga before meeting with Jura who came and defeated Orga with ease

"-huff- -huff- talk about a real pain in the ass" Laxus said as he wipes off some dirt on his face

"There is a reason why he is the fifth strongest wizard saint." Obaba stated with a prideful nod as Jura and Laxus did a stand off

"the Four Emperor of Ishgal, they're not human at all, only Dragist who is called the Bringer of Catastrophe can defeat them single-handedly" she said while spinning her hands

"so, far Jura is the strongest human Wizard Saint"

"I'm at a loss for words. You have so much strength left after our earlier battles. I haven't felt this excited in years." Jura said to Laxus with a grin

"so did I" Laxus replied with a grin of his own before he and Jura punched fists at each other

**With Erza**

It was a stalemate, Erza, Kagura and Minerva, the three women stood in silent as they were not moving

"It seems I am two teammates short." Minerva announced, breaking the silence as she refers to Rufus and Orga.

"I should have expected both of them to fall, but not this easily. It's quite disappointing." She said in amusement

"You should be more concerned with your own well-being." Erza's voice out towards the Sabertooth wizard

Minerva gave an amused huff before turning her attention to Kagura. "You also seem to be down a few allies. Would it not be best for you and I to join forces against our biggest threat?"

"I require no help to fight. Least of all from you." Kagura replied curtly. She then looked over to Erza, remembering the reason she sought her out in the first place.

""Why do you choose to protect Jellal? You suffered the same horrors as Millianna, so why would you…?""

Minerva shrugged, unfazed by the pairs harsh words.

"No matter. The people have begun to lose faith in Sabertooth over the course of this year's games. It goes without saying that your two guilds are at fault for this offense. Erza…Kagura…I will prove once and for all that Sabertooth is the strongest, by crushing both of you ants under my feet."

"You're quite sure of yourself." Erza replied.

"I've grown weary of all this talk. Come." Kagura demanded.

The three women stood in silence again. The entire crowd was on pins and needles as they waited for one of the most anticipated battles of the games to start. In an instant all three women darted towards the center of where they were standing, Minerva summoning more green orbs as Kagura and Erza brandished their blades. Their initial clash blew a fierce wind through the surrounding area before they backed off to try again.

The three women went into close combat with each other as the crowds cheered like crazy

"I see you." Kagura said as she clashed swords with Erza before Minerva intervened

she pointed the index and middle finger of right hand at the palm of her left hand, opened her finger of said right hand into a v.

two orbs encompassed up Kagura and Erza, causing them to hover in the air.

Mavis' eyes widened as she took another look at Minerva's magic. "It can't be! That's one of the magics of the Yakuma Eighteen War Gods!"

Minerva swirled her arms around, green-blue energy waves gathering as she began to chant in an unknown language. "Niel Wielg Mion! Derse Elcantaeus!"

"**Yagdo! Rigora!"**

A huge god-like man appeared above the three women, intricate designs on his body and grin on his lips. Erza, Minerva, and Kagura were then enveloped in a bright light that shot into the sky above. The structure the three women were standing on was nearly destroyed.

The light could be seen from the stadium. It was so bright it blocked the screens.

"Her power is amazing." Makarov said as he covered his eyes from the light.

Minerva smirked amused as the dust kicked up by her spell started to dissipate. To her satisfaction, both Erza and Kagura survived even with their clothes in shreds

"T-they're all fine?!" Lola exclaimed.

"How is that possible?" Yajima asked in utter shock.

Mato was speechless as his mouth hung open.

"their magic balanced out each other" Ren said from the sidelines

Hibiki nodded in agreement. "That seems to be the case for now."

"It's anyone's guess as to who will prevail, men." Ichiya mumbled "Be sure to watch carefully."

"You should really be resting, sir." Eve nervously laughed.

"Atta girl, Kagura!" Beth cheered.

"If she keeps this up we can win." Arana said.

"That's what happens when you underestimate Kagura." Risley nodded with a grin.

"I must say you have both done well in order to last this long against me." Minerva smugly praised.

Erza and Kagura gave no reply.

"As things are now, this battle could go on for days before we reach a climax." Green energy once again gathered around Minerva's hand as she waved her arm. "It seems that I may have to change my strategy some." A large green orb appeared behind Minerva, this one containing a person. Someone that both Kagura and Erza knew very well.

"Millianna!" they both shouted in shock.

Milliana moans in pain as she looks to have been tortured

"This is the kitten I have captured," Minerva said.

"As you can see, the poor child is suffering terribly. The space that I have placed her in is stealing away her magic little by little."

"That's a dirty trick!" Arana spat.

"Millianna." Beth fretted.

Risley fumed. "Why that…"

"You think this will make us concede?" Erza interrogated.

"You needn't be so hostile, Titania. I have no intention of using her as a hostage to force a surrender out of you two. But I did mention that I was making a change to my strategy."

Kagura and Erza's calm demeanors gave way to rage as they both glared at Minerva through clenched teeth.

A sadistic tone of satisfaction entered Minerva's voice. "That's the look I have been wanting to see."

"Release Millianna now!" Kagura demanded.

"Not just yet. I want you two to show me how strong you are when you battle each other."

Kagura took a step back, clutching her sword under her arm, her muscles tensing. "I will not repeat myself. Release my guild mate while you still breathe."

Minerva's sick grin widened. "Come take her from me."

Kagura instantly closed the gap between herself and Minerva.

Erza watched with astonishment.

""She's fast!""

"I gave you your chance." Kagura stated as she swung her sword.

"It seems that's where you were failed." Minerva replied as she disappeared, Erza reappearing in her place.

The two looked swordswomen looked at one another in surprise before Erza moved her sword to block Kagura's strike. Both of the swordswomen were dumbstruck by the situation.

""they switched places!?""

""she switched place with me!?""

"You two sort this out amongst yourselves." Minerva teleported Millianna away with a wave of her hand. "I'll face the winner."

"You're quick to run for someone who interrupted our battle. How unbecoming of a 'noble'." Erza taunted as she continued to hold Kagura back.

"You misunderstand." Minerva answered, her back was still facing the two. "A 'noble' moves pieces on the board according to their will alone. You should consider it an honor that I have chosen to 'run'. I admit I made an error when I elected to take on the both of you. No matter the tactics, it is a noble's duty to win." Minerva began to walk away as she waved her hand to signify a goodbye.

"Let Millianna go!" Erza shouted after her.

"You dare…" Kagura snarled, catching Erza off guard. "Say her name as if she were a comrade?!" Kagura forcefully pushed forward, head-butting Erza and staggering her back.

"It seems you two have a personal matter to discuss. I'll let you get to it then."

"Only if you release Millianna!" Kagura said. She turned her head to confirm, but Minerva was already gone.

Erza wiped the blood from her lip. "That was a bald escape plan."

"Be quiet!" Kagura snapped, she turned back to Erza, her eyes darkened. "I will cut both her and you down."

**With Laxus**

"this is exhilarating" Jura said to Laxus

"I think it's time we settle the score" Laxus said to him

"come! We shall battle to the limits!" Jura said as the two continued their fight

"go! Laxus!" Makarov cheered for his grandson

**Back with Erza**

The crowd watched as Erza and Kagura stared one another down, their battle was about to resume in earnest.

"Minerva has left, putting us right back where we started with Erza and Kagura." Lola commentated. "Which one of these mighty women will prevail?"

"Come on, Erza. You can do it." Levy said.

"It seems it's time for us to resume our battle from earlier." Erza said.

"Good." Kagura took her stance before swinging her sword. "I won't be holding back this time!"

"Neither will I!" Erza moved to block with her own sword, but she misjudged the force of Kagura's swing, causing her to be overpowered.

Erza backflipped as she flew backward, requipping into her Heaven's Wheel armor. She used her wings to slow her momentum before dashing forward with her twin swords.

"**Pentagram Sword!"**

Erza crossed her swords and slashed out a pentagram pattern. Kagura evaded each strike effortlessly as she jumped into the air, aiming her sword downward.

"**Go no Kata!"**

Kagura fell on top of Erza, the impact causing the ground underneath them to give way. Erza gasped in pain as she and Kagura entered freefall. Kagura repositioned her sword in mid-air.

"**Sho no Kata!"**

Erza's eyes widened as she watched Kagura fall towards her. She held up arms in front of her body, requipping in her Adamantine armor. To her shock, Kagura slashed through her shield, inflicting some cuts on Erza in the process.

"That's impossible!" Max shouted. "She stopped the Jupiter cannon with that armor!"

"She didn't even draw her sword." Warren gasped.

Erza clutched her teeth to block out the pain as Kagura fell passed her.

Kagura looked up at Erza. "That's not enough."

Erza looked down at Kagura in anger before her body glowed again.

"**Sonic Claw!"**

Erza zoomed past Kagura in her flight armor, slashing at her with her twin knives but to her surprise

"Gaaah!" she was attacked with an unknown force as she falls to the ground.

"She…" Jet began.

"Attacked while being attacked?!" Droy finished.

"How did she manage to do that?" Levy asked.

Erza looked up and sees Kagura looking down on her

"I had no idea that there was someone as strong as Erza." Ren commented in surprise.

"It goes against all of my calculations." Hibiki smirked.

"Kagura has quickly gained the upper hand in this fight!" Lola commentated. "It seems Erza is no match for her!"

"Come on, Erza-san! get up!" Wendy shouted.

"This Kagura is something else." Charla said.

Lily nodded. "Indeed she is."

"I never expected, there was someone as strong as you here. I'm surprised." Erza huffed as she tried to stand. "Your strength…it draws from your grudge against…?"

Before Erza could finish her question, Kagura kicked her in the ribs, sending her rolling along the ground and into a pillar.

Fighting through the pain, Erza slowly sat up against the pillar. "I don't care…how much you hate…Jellal." She tried to catch her breath. "But Millianna…" Erza managed to make it to one knee. "She is trying to start over…don't drag her into your vendetta."

Kagura angrily glared at Erza. "You know nothing." She swung her sword, knocking Erza into another pillar. "She chose this of her own accord. Her will and mine are one and the same. I will end Jellal's life!"

Erza violently coughed before she spoke again. "What happened…to make you this way?" she looked up at Kagura with anger.

"You of all people should know what that man has done. Simon…" she let his name hang in the air.

"Simon?" Erza repeated with widened eyes as she remembered her friend, but more importantly she remembered his death.

"He was my brother, and Jellal killed him." The venom oozed from Kagura's words.

Erza gasped in disbelief. ""Simon's little sister?!""

"We were never the wealthiest of families." Kagura began as she thought back to her childhood. A village that would be easy to miss if you weren't looking forward. A rundown home that smelled of aging wood. A kitchen no bigger than one's bedroom. A small table where she sat and smiled with her brother.

"Then seventeen years ago, during the 'child hunts' he was suddenly taken away from me. I was lost, endlessly searching for him as I grew older. Then I met Millianna. She told me of his death. How he sacrificed himself to save you and the others. Being enslaved for all those years, only to be murdered in cold blood by someone he considered a friend. Hearing that made me lose faith in everything. So, I made a vow to myself." She held up Archenemy, clutching tightly on its sheathes. "Only when I came face to face with my brother's killer would I ever draw my sword."

"Millianna's wrong." Erza muttered.

Kagura's body tightened. "What?"

"She wasn't there when it happened." Erza continued. "The only ones there to witness it were myself, Natsu, Jellal, and Simon…" Erza tightened her fist, scrapping her fingernails against the ground. "Jellal's hand may have felled Simon…but the one who killed him, the one truly responsible for his death..." Erza looked up at Kagura, tears pooling in her eyes. "Was me."

Kagura's pupils dilated as her blood pressure rose and she shook with anger. "You…you would go so far to protect him?"

"It's the truth! If I wasn't so weak…" her tears began to run down her cheeks. "Then Simon would still be alive."

Kagura's body began to shake even more, tears of anger pooling her eyes as she gripped the handle of her sword. Her heart began to beat louder and faster, each thump a different memory of her brother. She clenched her teeth, her adrenaline spiking as began to unsheathe her blade.

"Kagura what are you doing?!" Arana shouted from the stands.

"Don't!" Beth pleaded.

"You can't draw that here!" Risley yelled. "You know what will happen!"

Unfortunately Kagura didn't hear her friend's pleas and warnings. She let out a primal scream, all of her rage, pain, sorrow, and grief coloring it as she fully drew Archenemy. She swung it towards Erza, whose head was bowed in shame.

Makarov and the rest of Fairy Tail looked on in shock.

""even from this far, I can feel the blood lust

"Forgive me." Erza pleaded before everything went white.

**BOOM!**

Kagura looked down in shock as she saw Erza still kneeling, her own sword raised to block Kagura's attack.

"I'm not going to die here." Erza declared as she stood up, equipping into her sarashi and her hakama pants. She pointed her sword at Kagura. "Simon gave his life so I could live, Grandpa Rob gave his life so I could live. My friends give me the strength to live on. My family gives me the strength I need to live on. Dying here would be an insult to everyone that helped bring me to this point."

"Shut up!" Kagura shouted as she rushed towards Erza. "I'll kill you! You and Jellal will die for what you did to my brother!"

"Do you really think vengeance is what Simon would want?" Erza loudly asked while summoning Benizakura to her side

"You have no right to speak his name." Kagura retorted as she destroyed another pillar. "You were supposed to be his friend, but you betrayed him just like Jellal. You and Jellal both will atone for your sin."

"Kagura, neither you nor Millianna have to go down this path. There are other things in this life other than vengeance and hate. That is not the only way to gain strength."

Kagura briefly thought of Erza's words before replying. "That may be true, but that is all I have left to drive me." Erza's words were starting to reach her, if only a little. "There is nothing else for me."

"I used to feel that way too." Erza said as she finished trying her makeshift sling. "Then I found Fairy Tail. I found _him_. I found a new purpose in my life. A reason to live. I can never repay what they did for me."

"I will kill you! I will kill you and Jellal!" Kagura said with finality as the two clashes as Erza creates a devastating blow on Kagura as she falls

"down! Is Kagura out!?" Lola shouted on the mic

"Come on, Kagura!" Risley shouted. "Don't fall now!"

"I…I won't lose." Kagura fought the pain shooting throughout her body. "Simon…I have to…"

Erza heard a rumble and looked up as she sees a giant rubble falling on top of Kagura

"Look out!" Erza pushed Kagura out of the way, the boulders falling on top of her instead. The crowd gasped in shock.

The dust cleared, showing Kagura safe from harm, but Erza's leg was trapped. Her right ankle had been crushed by the weight of one of the falling rocks. She grimaced, trying to hold down the pain. Kagura sat in front of Erza, her face frozen in complete shock and confusion.

"Why? Why did you do that?"

"I…remember who you are now."

Kagura's eyes widened.

"Forgive me…I never knew your name before. I just knew you as Simon's little sister."

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense."

Erza gave Kagura a weak smile. "I was born in Rosemary Village as well. Just like you…and Simon."

Kagura slowly shook her head. "No…y-you're lying." Kagura's mind began to drift again, this time back to when the followers of Zeref raided Rosemary village.

Kagura clutched her hand over her mouth just as she did all those years ago, tears once again streaming down her face as she looked at the wounded Erza. She slowly shook her head as everything began to sink in. "No, it can't be you…I thought you were-"

"Simon told me a lot about you." Erza said. "I always hoped that you were doing ok. I hoped that you were living a happy life like he wanted." She smiled. "I still hope."

Kagura dropped her hands to her sides, gripping her arms and sobbing for a few more seconds as she thought of how her life changed after that moment in the village. She felt ashamed, saddened that she had wounded the person who had allowed her to live. She then stood up, removing the rubble that was atop Erza.

"I…I still don't know what to feel." She stated calmly, but she was still very confused.

"But I do know, that this battle is my l-?!"

**ZWORSH!**

Minerva appeared behind Kagura as Erza's sword was in her hands and had pierced Kagura from behind

Erza's eyes widened in horror and shock

Minerva smirks as she pulls out the sword and Kagura falls down to her side

"You may have won the battle, but I take the points," Minerva said to her

"Did I not say I would return once your issue was resolved? A noble always gets their pick of the most delicious specimens, and today I'm fortunate enough to eat a Mermaid's head, as well as a wingless Fairy." Minerva began to laugh maniacally as she threw Erza's sword to the side.

"Damn you…" Erza snarled, her rage building once again.

Kagura laid on the ground as she clutches her wound

"You're next, Titania. Although with those injuries I doubt you'll put up much of a fight." Minerva told her

Erza clenched her teeth as she reached back and placed her hand on her bloodied ankle.

"Mi…lli…anna." Kagura said to Erza, her voice shaking. "Save…her."

Erza gave Kagura a firm nod. "I understand."

"Millianna?" Minerva questioned upon hearing their exchange. "Oh, you mean the kitten."

she waved her hand, and Millianna appeared and fell to the ground, unconscious

"I'm afraid she's unable to continue. I take that point as well."

"ooh! Mermaid Heel is out!" Lola commented on the mic.

Erza crawled over to Millianna, the blood from her ankle trailing along the ground. "Millianna?"

Millianna slowly opened her eyes, smiling weakly upon seeing Erza. "E-Erzy?"

"Hang on." Erza pulled her up. "I'll get for you and Kagura soon. Just stay with me!" Feeling something wet on her hand, Erza slowly raised it. Her palm was completely covered in blood. "W-what's this?" Erza laid Millianna on her stomach before lifting the cat girl's cloak and sees dozens of slash marks on her back.

"I grew bored of waiting for your battle to finish. So I decided to have some playtime with my new 'pet'." Minerva deviously grinned.

Erza began to shudder as her rage built even more. She was reaching her breaking point, Minerva's' final words pushing her over the edge.

"Her scream was most pleasing."

The knight's pupils dilated, her teeth clenched tight enough to bend steel as she turned her gaze towards Minerva. Minerva's words played over and over in Erza's mind, her sole focus becoming the destruction of the Sabertooth wizard.

**Back to Gajeel**

He had just finished teaching a lesson to Rogue who was sitting on the ground

"take this as a lesson" Gajeel said as he walks away

Rogue nodded before his eyes widen

"_kill him, kill Gajeel"_

A voice spoke in his head as Rogue looks behind and sees his shadow was talking to him

"_Kill him"_

Rogue's eyes widen as his shadow overtook him

"gaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Rogue screams as Gajeel looks back and sees Rogue had entered his Dragon Force

"what the- gah!" Gajeel was then attacked by Rogue

He circled around Gajeel, sending him flying into the air.

Frosch fretfully stared at the screen in the stadium, scared of the hardened look in his friend's eye. "Rogue."

Gajeel stood upright, noticing Rogue was nowhere in sight. "Where the hell did you go?!"

"Here." Rogue's voice echoed from behind Gajeel. He emerged from Gajeel's shadow, his black aura surrounding his hand.

"**Eiryu no Zangeki!**

Gajeel howled in pain as Rogue's attack sliced into his arm.

Makarov watched Rogue completely outclass Gajeel. "What's happened to him?"

Mavis sat next to her successor, equally dumbfounded. "He's fighting like a completely different person."

Gajeel swung his arm, but once again Rogue became a shadow. He then quickly reappeared, assaulting Gajeel with right and left hooks. Gajeel staggered backwards as Rogue continued to taunt him. "As I said earlier, your attacks are weak."

Gajeel clenched his teeth. "You little…" He quickly jumped back, his cheeks puffing out as he gathered energy.

"**Tetsuryu no!"**

Gajeel's spell was quickly interrupted by Rogue. The shadow dragon closed the distance with his magic, grabbing Gajeel by the neck. Rogue tightened his grip on Gajeel's throat as he lifted him off the ground.

Levy looked on in shock as she watched Gajeel gasp for air. "Stop! You're killing him!"

Frosch left his spot on the balcony, making his way towards the city. "Fro has to go to him. Have to help Rogue."

Rogue dropped Gajeel, the Iron Dragon limply falling onto his back on the ground. Shadows began to leak out from under him.

"This is the end, Gajeel. You will be swallowed into the darkness, alone. For all eternity." Rogue said with an evil grin

""I know this is a stupid idea but gotta try!"" Gajeel thought

Rogue's eyebrow twitched as he looked down at his adversary.

Gajeel clenched his fist tightly, sucking in the shadows near him

Rogue's eyes widened at the sight. "What are you doing?"

"He's eating the shadows?" Levy gasped.

Gajeel began to stand up. "I don't know who you are andI don't care, but that guy you're using is my former disciple, Ryos."

Rogue's mouth opened in surprise after hearing his old name.

"I remember when you used to shake when I ever I came around." Gajeel said as his body turned black and shadows covered his whole body

"Let me help you remember, how scary I am!"

"this is!" Rogue said in shock

Shadow and iron burst around Gajeel as the man grins

"Tetsueiryu"

Rogue swung his arm, but Gajeel disappeared.

"He vanished!" Bisca gasped.

Alzack shook his head, correcting his wife. "No, he turned into a shadow."

Gajeel appeared behind Rogue, striking him in the back with a newly created Iron Shadow Dragon Club. Rogue stumbled forward before merging with the ground as a shadow. _I have to get away._

Gajeel continued to grin, as he too became a shadow. "Where are you going?"

The two raced along the ground in their shadow forms, the crowd trying to figure out just what was going on.

When the two shadows were next to one another, Gajeel's arm rose up, reaching and grabbing Rogue's shadow. The two slowly began to raise out of the ground, Gajeel clutching Rogue's collar.

Gajeel dragged Rogue threw the scattered debris of the archway before slinging him into the air.

He then cucked in his breath as he grins

"**Tetsuieryu no Hoko!"**

The enhanced breath attack enveloped Rogue, the Shadow Dragon howling in pain before he fell back down to the ground with a loud thud. Gajeel reverted to normal, his breathing ragged as he looked back at Rogue.

"Gajeel's won!" Lola shouted. "Fairy Tail earns a point!"

The crowd cheered in excitement.

"Don't hurt Rogue anymore!" a small voice yelled as both of them looks behind and sees Frosch standing in front of Rogue's feet.

Gajeel glared at Frosch for a few more seconds before sighing. He sat down on the ground, an annoyed look on his face as he rested his head on his palm. "Relax, the fights over. I'm not gonna do anything."

Frosch ran over to Rogue's side, lightly shaking his upper body. "Rogue! Rogue!"

Rogue slowly opened his eyes as he heard his name. "Frosch? Why…are you here?"

Frosch face lit up upon seeing Rogue still alive. "Rogue!"

"I…lost."

"Of course, ya did." He heard Gajeel retort. "There was no way you were gonna beat me."

Frosch smiled, tearing up. "Rogue…"

"I really can't beat you after all."

Gajeel replied grinned again. "That's obvious. But I'm ready anytime you want to give it another shot."

Levy watched the monitor along with the others, a smile on her face as she listened to the two dragon's words. Lily nodded in approval.

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	39. Chapter 39

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**With Jellal**

He was in the palace as he was sneaking around in the shadows

""if Natsu's assumption is correct, then the mastermind is hiding in the palace"" Jellal thought in his mind before he hides in a corner as a pair of guards came walking by

""I have to find the culprit and take him down""

Jellal looks around before his eyes spotted the door that leads underground

""that's the place""

He walks towards the door and quietly entered it

Jellal quickly walks down the stairs while being quiet to not let anyone knew of his presence

He reached the bottom of the stairs where he sees that more guards were positioned in the lower levels

""looks like they're planning to move the Gate"" Jellal looks at them before he hides and watch the guards taking the giant gate

He looks to the side and spotted the Princess talking to a figure in the shadows

""that's him!"" Jellal thought before he tried to close in the distance

**Back to the arena**

Natsu was walking around the streets as the number of participants left in the game was few

""Natsu"" Jellal's voice called out to Natsu as he turns around the corner

""what is it?"" Natsu replied to the telepathic link

""I found the culprit, the lower level of the palace, the princess is talking with the guy. And their taking away the Gate above"" Jellal told him as Natsu looks around for any Lacrima recorder around

""got it, I'll be there"" Natsu replied as he lifts up Drac

"Drac" Natsu said as Drac glowed and another Natsu appeared beside him

"take care of the games" Natsu said to the other copy as he lifts up a sewer hole and went in before closing it

The other Natsu then walks out of the alley as it continues to walk away

**With Erza**

Minerva gathered energy into her palms, summoning more explosions that surrounded Erza, but Erza rushed through them, holding two swords. One in her right arm, and one clenched between her teeth. She slashed at Minerva's arms, cutting the Sabertooth wizard.

"Damn you!" Minerva swung at Erza, but the knight dodged slashing diagonally across Minerva's body with the sword in her mouth before slashing again with the sword in her hand. Minerva slid backward, her smug façade replaced with anger and bitterness. She rushed Erza again, but the redhead stood her ground.

"I warned you that you would feel the full force of my anger!" She stomped into the ground, her magic swelling as her body began to glow.

"**Second Origin! Kaihou!"**

the light faded and revealed Erza in her new armor state

"**Nakagami no Yoroi!"**

Fairy Tail looked on in shock with the rest of the crowd. Jet and Droy chief among them.

"She wasn't even using her second origin?!"

"How long was she holding that back?"

Minerva held out her hands, preparing for another attack. "Do you think some new clothing is going to frighten me?! Ro hwaset (trash)! Ro hwasetya (You're nothing but trash)!"

Erza watched as Minerva rushed her. "This is the end."

"I ragd!" Minerva thrust her arms forward. A pillar of light enveloped Erza, but the Fairy Tail wizard stood in its center unfazed.

Erza gripped the pole of her halberd and swung it around, dispelling Minerva's spell. The Sabertooth wizard was speechless as she began to feel fear trickle up her spine. "H-how?! How is it possible that you have so much power left? I-It's impossible."

Erza glared at her once more. "You have caused too much pain and suffering to people I care about. You've assaulted them. Tortured them. Mocked their pain time and again."

Minerva began to walk backwards, her legs shaking as Erza encroached on her. "N-no…stop…!"

"repent on your sin!" Erza exclaimed as she readied her weapon

"Don't! You can't! I'm noble! I'm…I'm stronger! I'm-"

"**Nakagami Seisai!"**

Erza dashed towards Minerva and delivers a devastating blow on Minerva as she crashes to the ground, defeated

"Minerva is down!" Lola shouted to the crowd's pleasure. "Fairy Tail A is now tied with Sabertooth for the number one position!"

The crowd began to mumble as the gravity of the situation began to set in.

"Fairy Tail might win the whole thing."

"Yeah, there's no way Fairy Tail can lose now!"

The crowd began to chant Fairy Tail's name. The wizard's in the guild sat speechless at the sudden turn of events.

**With Laxus**

He lifted up his hand as lighting rages around it

"**Narumikazuchi!"** Laxus shouted as he punched Jura and takes him out of the games

"JURA IS DOWN! FAIRY TAIL' LAXUS DREYAR DEFEATED THE WIZARD SAINT JURA!" Lola shouted on the mic

**With Natsu**

He was in the lower level of the palace as he stood in a floor filled with beaten guards

"so, it was you," Natsu said as a figure was in the shadows

"you were the one that planned all of this and fooled the princess"

The figure in the shadows walked towards Natsu as he reveals himself to be Rogue but wasn't Rogue

"very well done, Natsu Dragist" the Rogue in front of him said with a smile "I must say, you are quite the detective"

"to think that another one from the future came and planned the invasion of Dragons" Natsu said as he summoned Drac on

"now that you know of my plans" Future Rogue said as he lifts up his right hand and shadows started to spread around the place

"you won't be leaving this place alive"

"let's see if **you can"** Natsu said befoe he dashed towards Future Rogue

**in the arena**

Sting was sitting on a wooden crate with his eyes closed as he hears the crowds cheering for Fairy Tail

""just you wait, Lector. I'll keep my promise"" Sting said as he opened his eyes and stands up

He lifts his hand up as a white glowing sphere formed in it

"oraa!" he throws the glowing sphere to the air as it turned into a signal flare where everyone can see it

"COME! FAIRY TAIL! I'M HERE!" Sting exclaimed as Erza and the others saw the flare

"looks like Sting is inviting Fairy Tail towards him!" Lola commented on the mic

Erza and the others started to limp their way towards him while the other Natsu was walking slowly towards the place where the flare was saw

After a few minutes, everyone sees that Fairy Tail was standing in front of Sting

"so, you all finally came" Sting said with a smirk

"unbelievable! Is Sting going to fight them all!?" Lola commented on the mic

Sting was about to go on the attack but he sees that they all look serious at him

""I can't stop now! For Lector!"" Sting shouted at himself in his mind as white aura started dancing around him

"this power will defeat you all!"

"then try it" Gajeel said while in a beaten state

Sting was about to go and attack them but stopped when he saw how they were only standing in their spot

"if this power of yours can defeat us, then show us" Natsu said as he crossed his arms

Sting had a sweat drop slides down his cheek as his body wasn't listening to him

He slowly drop to his knees before looking down

""I can't win"" he thought to himself as he quivers

"I surrender" he spoke as Sabertooth was crossed out of the list of participants, leaving Fairy Tail the champions

"T-they did it! The winner of this year's Grand Magic Games…is Fairy Tail Fairy Tail has won the Grand Magic Games!"

The crowd roared at the announcement as confetti fell from the air.

"That was awesome!"

"Best games ever!"

"I knew Fairy Tail would win."

"Know you didn't. Stop lying."

Fairy Tail cheered and screamed as their friends have won the Games

Erza and the others went to where Natsu was as the man stands over Sting who was still on his knees

"I failed. I lost…now Lecter…Lecter will be...I got stronger. I followed the princess' orders, and it still wasn't enough. Now…" Sting clenched his fist tight enough to draw a small amount of blood that trickled from his palm to the dirt. "I'll never be able to see him again."

"no" Erza told him as Sting looks at her before looking behind her

"Erzy! I found him!" she waved.

Sting's eyes widened in shock, his mouth slowly opening as he looked in cat girl's arms. Cradled in her embrace was Lecter. He was struck speechless by his surprise.

Lecter slowly opened his eyes, hearing rapid footsteps. He looked over, his eyes widening when he saw Sting running, almost falling over to get to him. Millianna bent down, allowing the exceed to leave her arms.

"Lecter!"

"Sting!"

Sting grabbed Lecter when they met halfway, hugging his best friend close to his chest. Lecter smiled warmly. Tears streamed down both of their faces.

"man, I'm beat" Gray said as he had bruise all over him

"when we get home, I'm gonna take a long nap" Gajeel said while cracking his neck

"hey, where's Natsu?" Laxus asked as everyone looks around and sees that the Salmon haired Dragon Slayer was nowhere to be found

"he was just here a second ago" Erza said as she looks to where Natsu was last standing at

**With the real Natsu**

"oooraaa!" Natsu punches Future Rogue as the attack made the man skid a bit on the ground

"answer me, why did you come back to the past?" Natsu said as he parried of Future Rogue's punches

"simple" Future Rogue said as he and Natsu got into a power struggle with each other

"to save the world"

"and to save the world, you would summon 1000 dragons?" Natsu said as the two punched each other fists

"those dragons will destroy the world"

Natsu had flames around Drac as he pulled back his right hand

"yes, but those dragons will help me save the world by destroying the threat of one creature said to be the king" Future Rogue said as he held up his right hand

Shadows started to gather around his hand as they turn into a claw-like shadow around his hand

"Acnologia!" Future Rogue exclaimed as he and Natsu dashed towards each other and attacked each other

The two power went into a fight as shockwaves were created from the collision of power

"as we speak, the princess will open the gate and the dragons will come" Future Rogue said with a smirk as Natsu glares at him

**With Jellal**

Jellal was running to the place where the Eclispe Gate was stationed at as he was told by Natsu to warn them to stop opening the gate, but it failed to reach them as he was being held by the guards

"listen! You're being fooled!" Jellal exclaimed before the guards started pulling him away

"that man from the future is just using you! There is no Eclipse Cannon!"

"silence! That is the princess of the kingdom you're speaking too" the guards shouted at him as they restrained him

Hisui looks at Jellal before looking back at the giant gate

"Princess" Arcadios, her loyal aid stood beside her

"what if that man's words are true? What if it was just a ruse made up?" he told her as Hisui shook her head

"if it is true that It shall be my entire responsibility" Hisui said as she walks towards the Eclipse Gate

"we will now begin our preparations to attack the Dragons!" Hisui exclaimed as she held a hand out

"open the gate!" Hisui ordered out without knowing that her decision would bring the world's destruction

**With Fairy Tail**

Everyone has gathered around in the center city square of Crocus, The Li Ying Crystal, where the King, Toma. E. Fiore was standing in front of them as he just told every guild about the dragons coming

"and so…we regret to intrude on the festivities even before the cheers have died down following the GMG…..however, the very existent of this country is at stake" Toma said as whispers started to run around in the crowd

"ten thousand dragons!?" Makarov said in disbelieve

"we couldn't even face one dragon, Acnologia and now…" Ever said with fear rising in her heart

"Natsu was the only one to fight against Acnologia and came back…." Lisanna said sweat sliding down her cheek

"against a thousand? We won't be able to survive even with Natsu" Cana said while drinking a barrel of alcohol

"currently…we have undertaken a large-scale operation to combat them. The Eclipse Plan" Toma said out loud

"the purpose of the plan is to take out all 1000 dragons in one shot"

"on the other hand…the possibility of surviving dragons is of high as we need a contingency plan for if it happens" Toma said before he bowed to everyone

"we ask all of you who belong to wizard guilds…..to please aid us in our time of need"

"in other words, you want us to take out any dragons that survive" someone in the crowd said out loud

"exactly so!" another one said too

"I ask of you to save the country!" Toma exclaimed out loud as everyone started shouting that they will agree to help them

Toma cried in tears to see them all agreeing to help save the country

"thank….you…thank you…so much…kabo" Toma cried out as the cheering stopped all of the sudden and everyone was looking at the king

"did he just say.." Gray said with wide eyes

"Kabo?" Juvia finished him as Toma realized what he said and coughed into his hands to get rid of the unwanted attention he was inviting

**With Natsu**

Natsu and Future Rogue was in a stale off as their attacks were nullified by each other

"looks like the gates have been opened" Future Rogue said with a smirk towards Natsu

"huff….huff…..huff" Natsu was breathing raggedly as he grips his side as it was bleeding

"how does it feel?" Future Rogue asked as his entire Right side was black and shadows with light started gathering around him

"this is the power I took from Sting when I killed him"

Natsu gritted his teeth as he burns the wound and sealed it up

"clever" Future Rogue said as he took a deep breath

"**HakuEiryu no!"**

He was about to unleash a breath attack on Natsu before he stopped when he sees dozens of orbs floating around him

"**Flash Forward!"**

The orbs started to fly towards him as Future Rogue meld in with the shadows and escaped

Natsu falls to his knees as he was still gripping to his injured side

"Natsu!" Ultear and Meredy came as they helped him up

"why…are you two here?" Natsu asked them before he winced in pain a bit

"Jellal told us to come here, saying that you're fighting someone" Meredy said as she takes out a some bandages out of her mini bag

"how stupid of you!" Ultear scolded her husband as Meredy started to put some ointments on his wounds

"you're always pushing yourself too hard!"

Natsu grinned to her before wincing in pain a bit to the stinging pain coming from the ointments

"is Aya with Ur-san?" Natsu asked his wife as she nodded

"everyone is at the Central town waiting on the crisis that is coming" Ultear told him

"did you two met with Jellal again?" Natsu said as his torso was bandaged up

"no, we didn't" she replied to him as Natsu stands up while a bit wobbly

"I need you two to go and get Lucy with a girl name Yukino Agria, she should be with Lisanna and the others, once you do, bring them to where the Eclipse Gate is at. They can close the gate" Natsu told them as he started walking

"what are you going to do?" Meredy asked her step father

"I'm going to stop Rogue" Natsu replied to them before he winced in pain and grips his side

"that's too reckless! You can barely stand in that state!" Ultear exclaimed at him as she holds her husband down

"don't worry" Natsu said as he got back up again and summons Drac on. "I will be fine as long as I got him"

"_**it takes a lot to take down this man, Milkovich"**_ Drac said as the gem glowed

"and besides.." Natsu smiled to his wife

"I got a promise to fulfill" he then started running towards the path that will lead him to the palace

Ultear looks in worry for her husband before hearing Meredy calling to her

"we need to go" Meredy said as Ultear nodded before running with her to find Lucy and Yukino

""please be safe, Natsu""

**At the palace**

It was happening

The Eclipse Gate was being opened as the door opens

"with this, the world will be saved" Hisui said as she and the rest of the guards watched the gates opening

The gates opened full as light can be seen coming from the gate

"report!" Arcadios exclaimed to the guards

"east borders, no signs of the dragons!" one guard exclaimed

"same with the west borders!"

"same with the North!"

"and the south as well!"

"when will they come?" Arcadios voice out as he looks at the gate

He then hears running as he turns around and sees Lucy, Yukino, Ultear and Meredy running towards them

"Fairy Tail..?" Arcadios said as they were stopped by the guards

"let us through!" Ultear shouted at the guards before her eyes spotted Jellal

"Jellal!?"

"forgive me, I failed to warn them" Jellal said in regret before they all felt the ground shaking

"what?" Meredy said as the shaking continues

"an earthquake?" Lucy said as the tremors weren't stopping

"there!" Yukino exclaimed as she pointed towards Eclipse where a giant shadow was forming in it

"is that!?" Ultear exclaimed before a giant claw appeared out of the gate

**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!**

A loud animal was heard as a silver chrome Dragon appeared out of the gates

"Dragon!?" Arcadios exclaimed as the dragon roars before flying up

"it came….from the door!?" Hisui muttered in shock

"there's another one!" a guard screamed as a blue dragon with fin like mohawk running down its tail appeared next

"close the door!" Ultear shouted at Hisui as she grabs her shoulders

"if you can open it then you can close it!"

"it's all my fault….the world is about to end" Hisui muttered out as she was still in shock

Ultear bit her lips before she slaps Hisui's face to snap her out of shock

"get a hold of yourself!" Ultear shouted at her before she turns around and sees a flaming Dragon appearing next

"how do you close the door!?" Ultear exclaimed at her as Hisui looks to the side and points to a pedestal

"th-that pedestal over there.." Hisui said before the flaming dragon roared and caused the ground to shake and rumble

It then swings its tail and destroyed the pedestal, making it impossible to close the gates

"oh no!" Meredy gasped in shock as the dragons flied around the sky

"it's over….the world is about to come to an end" Hisui muttered out in horror

"another one!" a guard screamed again as a rock like dragon came before another one that had a scissor like horn on its head appeared next

"isn't there any way to stop this!?" Lucy exclaimed at Arcadios before seeing a green dragon appearing out of the door

"we can! By using all 12 Zodiac keys that were used to open the door in the first place!" Arcadios explained to her before they see another one coming

"we got to hurry!" Lucy exclaimed as she shouted out to Yukino

Lucy and Yukino throws their 12 Zodiac Keys into the air as the twelve of them formed a circle

"a… golden light?"

"O Spirits of the Twelve Golden Gates, Grant us the power to shut out the evil that besieges us" Lucy and Yukino chanted out as 12 golden bright pillars appeared around them and all 12 Zodiac sprits appeared

"those are!"

"the 12 Zodiac Spirits!"

"open! The Twelve Gates!" Yukino and Lucy chanted as the magic was growing more stronger

"Zodiac!"

The twelve spirits flied towards the gate as they pushed back the gates

"please! Close it!" Lucy prayed as the spirits tried to push back the gate while a dragon from the gate was trying to open it but failed and the gates then closed completely

"it closed!" Lucy and Yukino exclaimed in relief as the guards cheered

"now is not the time to celebrate!" Arcadios exclaimed out loud as the guards looked at him

"how many dragons have passed through?!"

"Seven!" a guard replied before they heard footsteps coming towards them

"so, it was Lucy and Yukino"

Future Rogue appeared as he smirks at them

"seven Dragons are more than enough"

"who are you!?" Lucy exclaimed

"Rogue-sama?" Yukino said in confusion

"to tell the truth, 1000 dragons were too much for me to handle" Future Rogue said

"it's him…the one who told me of the future" Hisui sad

"the one who lied to your highness!?" Arcadios exclaimed as he pulls out his sword

"so…this was your whole plan" Ultear said with a menacing glare at him

"listen Ignorant masses!" Future Rogue shouted out as the Dragons flied behind him

"the Age of Man has come to an end! The Age of Dragons have come!"

All of the dragons roared as they flied around the place

"now, to open the path of the new age..." Future Rogue said as the Dragons flied around above him

"Dragons! Murder every mage in this city!"

He ordered the dragons as they all spread out in the city

"their listening to him!?" Meredy exclaimed in shock

Future Rogue smirked

"I have attained the spell that controls Dragon, Sōryū Mahō" Future Rogue said before a dragon's claw appeared behind him as everyone steps back from the giant gust of wind

Future Rogue jumps up to the claw as the Dragon flies up

"I'll be leaving this to you, Zirconis" he ordered a Green Dragon who landed near the Eclipse Gate

"**ha ha ha! You humans look tasty!"** the green dragon exclaimed

**With Fairy Tail**

Everyone looks in shock as they see a flaming dragon landing near them

"go! Attack!" Makarov shouted out as everyone charged at the dragon

**"I am Atlas Flame, I will show you all the depths of hell!"**

It then roared as everyone was sent flying back from just it's roar

"stay strong!" Makarov shouted to his children

All of them tried to attack the dragons but their attacks were proved futile as none of the attacks worked on them at all

**With Sabertooth**

"Sabertooth! Combined attack!" Sting ordered to his friends as they complied and started to attack the dragon that appeared in their position

"Yeah!"

**With Blue Pegasus**

"Real dragons!?" Eve exclaimed in shock as the rock dragon landed where they are at

"don't flinch, men! Show them the power of the Pegasus!" Ichiya exclaimed as his comrades complied

**With Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel**

Lyon, Jura and Kagura tried to do a combined attack on one dragon but it was ineffective towards it

"none of our attacks dealt a scratch on that thing!" Lyon exclaimed

"their scales are too hard!" Kagura said as her Archenemy had a crack on it

"can a human even bring down a dragon?" Jura said in disbelieve

**In the sky**

Future Rogue rides on the back of a dragon as he laughed manically

"yes! Destroy everything! Show them your rage!"

The dragons did as they were ordered by him, and started rampaging around the place

"**ROGUE!"**

A shout was heard as Future Rogue looks up and sees a flaming Dragon flying towards him

"what!?" Future Rogue exclaimed in shock as the Flaming Dragon crashed itself with the dragon that he was riding on

"why is my magic working on this one!?" Future Rogue exclaimed in shock before he hears someone landing behind him

"I should've known" Future Rogue said as he turns around and sees Natsu behind him as he activated his Dragon Force and Devil Force at the same time

"Natsu Dragist"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	40. Chapter 40

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

Everyone was fighting the dragons with the best as they could, but none of their attacks were working

"How can we beat this thing!?" Meredy exclaimed as they were fighting the Green Dragon, Zirconis

"hahaha**, which one of you am I going to eat first?" **Zirconis said while caressing one of his beards like thing on his chin

"**try me"** a deep dark voice spoke as Zirconis was rammed to the side by a giant black flaming demon

"**Guuuah!"**

"what the!?" Meredy exclaimed in shock to see the giant burning demon as her eyes then spotted Natsu in it

"Natsu!?" Meredy exclaimed in surprise

"**help the others, I'll handle this one"** Natsu told them as he started battling against Zirconis

"**a mere human!" **Zirconis roared as he swipes his giant claw at Natsu who guarded against the attack

"**Go!"** Natsu ordered them as he punches Zirconis' face and sends the Dragon Crashing down to the ground

"be safe!" Ultear told her husband as he nodded before fighting off Zirconis who tried to eat a couple of guards

"let's go" Ultear said as Meredy nodded

They all then went to the city to help out everyone before they see giant eggs falling from the sky

* * *

"are those?" Elfman said as he looks at the falling objects from the sky

"eggs!?" Lisanna exclaimed

The eggs started to crack before they shatter and revealed dozens of smaller dragons like creatures

"what the heck!?" Gray exclaimed,

"they outnumbered us!" Juvia exclaimed as well

**With Natsu**

"**Karyu no Tekken!"** Natsu pulled back his right fist as he sends a flaming punch at Future Rogue

"it's all over, you can't win!" Future Rogue activates his White Shadow Dragon mode as shadows started to appear around him before attacking Natsu

Natsu ignites himself in flames as he incinerates the shadows near him

"**do you really think that this Dragons will stand a chance against Acnologia!?"** Natsu exclaimed at Rogue as the two got into a power struggle

"only a dragon can defeat Acnologia, with seven of them, I can defeat Acnologia and be the King of Dragons!" Future Rogue exclaimed as he and Natsu punched fists

The dragons roared as they rampage around in the city

Natsu smirks as he chuckled

"what's so funny?" Future Rogue demanded from him

"**Seven Dragons, huh?"** Natsu said before he ignites his fists in flames

"**BAD LUCK FOR YOU!"**

Natsu raises his hands up before slamming them down on the Dragon he and Rogue was riding as it caused a big explosion on it

"**ROOOOOAAAARRR!"** the dragon roared in pain as it falls down a bit

"what are you?!" Future Rogue tried to stay on as he sees Natsu still smirking

Natsu took a deep breath before he started shouting

"**CAN YOU HEAR ME!? DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC CAN TAKE DOWN A DRAGON!"** Natsu shouted as this got everyone's attention

"this voice!?" Gray exclaimed in surprise

"Natsu?" Lucy said as she looks up to where the voice was heard

"**THERE ARE SEVEN DRAGONS! AND THERE ARE SEVEN DRAGON SLAYERS!"** Natsu continued to shout out as Future Rogue close his ears to the intense shout

"**OUR MAGIC IS MEANT FOR TODAY! RIGHT NOW! THIS IS THE REASON WE EXIST!"**

Every Dragon Slayers looked to each dragon as they hardened their stares

"**LET'S GO! WE'RE HUNTING DRAGONS!"**

Natsu shouted before he gathered his flames above him before throwing it at Mother Glare's back and made the dragon roar in pain

"Seven? Did you Miscount?" Future Rogue told him

"**no, I can hear him,"** Natsu said before he dashed towards Future Rogue

**Near Crocus**

"I manage to bring him here," Doranbolt said while looking tired

"Sorry to make you got so far" Lahar apologized to his friend before he turns his attention to the person, Doranbolt brought with him

"We need your help"

"yeah" the person replied before looking to the city

"I heard it all, Natsu," he said with a grin

It was Cobra

**With the others**

"you guys handle the small fries! while I and the others handle this thing!" Laxus ordered out as he and the Raijinshuu battle Atlas Flame

"Wendy, let's go!" Charla said as Wendy nodded and the two flies towards a dragon

"be careful, Gajeel" Levy told the Iron Dragon Slayer who nodded to her

"Rogue! You go and help a guild who doesn't have a Dragon Slayer!" Sting told to Rogue who nodded and started to find a dragon, a guild was fighting without a Dragon Slayer

**Back with Natsu**

He and Future Rogue were duking it out before Future Rogue sends a light attack that grazed Natsu's injured side

Natsu winced a bit as Future Rogue smirks

"looks like our last battle left a mark on you," he said with a grin before he fires a blast of shadow and Light at Natsu

"**Gah!" **Natsu was sent flying off of Mother Glare's back and the flaming dragon that was fighting against Mother Glare disappeared

"so, it was a fake" Future Rogue said with a smirk as he watches Natsu fall down to the city in a large crash

**With Erza**

Erza and Fairy Tail were fighting against the reptilian dragon soldiers as she mowed some down

"Gaah!" Erza was sent crashing down by some of the small dragons as she tried to get up but failed

The small dragon-like reptiles started to surround her as Erza looks around

""I've got separated with the guild, and my leg won't move!""

Erza looks around trying to find a way to escape but came with none

"is this the end?" Erza said as she closed her eyes and awaits her fate before all of the small dragons were annihilated by Jellal who came to rescue Erza

"Jellal?!" Erza said in surprise as Jellal helps her up

"you look like you needed help" said Jellal to Erza

"Jellal?" a voice was heard as the two looks beside them and sees Milliana looking at them

"Milliana!?" Jellal muttered in surprise

Milliana's eyes were then filled with rage and hatred as she glares at Jellal

"Jellal!"

**With Natsu**

He came out of the pile of rubble, he crashed into as he stands up and looks in the air

"with this wound, I won't be able to go full power," Natsu said as he holds his wounded side

"Drac, do it one more time" Natsu told his gauntlet

"_**I cannot, your magic reserves are not enough to make another copy, a third of your power is still with the other copy that is fighting a dragon"**_Drac told him as Natsu clicked his tongue in annoyance

"I need to eat some fire" Natsu looks around for any fire before his eyes spotted it

He grins before he started flying towards it

**With Laxus**

"damnit! Nothing is working!" Laxus curses as none of their attacks were working on Atlas Flame

"where's a Water Dragon Slayer when you need one?!" Ever exclaimed

"I don't know any Water Dragon Slayers, but we have a Fire one up there," Bickslow said as he pointed at the sky as Laxus and the others followed to where he pointed

"Raaahh!" Natsu came dropping in as he delivered a powerful punch at Atlas Flame's head

"**whaa!?"**

"Natsu!?" Laxus exclaimed in surprise

"**another one!?"** Atlas Flame exclaimed as he looks at Natsu who grinned

"**who do you think you are!?"**

"I'm Natsu Dragist! And I'm gonna eat you!" Natsu shouted as he started eating the flames coming off of Atlas Flame's body

"WHAT?!" Laxus and the others exclaimed in shock

"**a mere human! Don't joke around with me! Brat!" **Atlas started ramming his head around the buildings as they were destroyed in an instant

"Laxus! Go and help others! I got this one!" Natsu shouted at the Lightning Dragon Slayer while continuing to eat the flames

"let's go, Laxus!" Freed told to Laxus

"it takes a Fire Dragon Slayer to defeat a Fire Dragon" Bickslow said to him as Laxus nodded

"I'm counting on you! Natsu!" Laxus exclaimed as he and the others started running towards the others to help

"**this has gone far enough! Brat!"** Atlas Flame roared out as he rampaged around the city, trying to get Natsu off of his head

"try me!" Natsu shouted while keeping a hold on Atlas's head

Atlas Flame continued to rage around in the city before he suddenly stopped

""**This feeling…. But that's impossible!""**

Atlas looks to be in a state of shock as his head was held up

""**but this feeling is so much like…""**

A transparent red dragon appeared above Atlas Flame as it roars while holding onto Atlas Flame

""**Enryuo! Igneel!""**

"**hey brat!"** Atlas Flame shouted out to Natsu

"what!?" Natsu exclaimed back at the flame dragon

"**what's your connection with Igneel!?"** Atlas Flame shouted at him

"so, you knew Igneel" Natsu said with a smirk

"Igneel was my father," Natsu told the dragon who looks in disbelieve to him

**With Ultear**

She mows down the smaller dragons with her magic as they were destroyed

"this is never-ending" Ultear said as she huffs her breathing

She then looks up and sees MotherGlare flying in the sky with Future Rogue riding on its back

"is there a way to end all of this?" Ultear thought out loud before a thought came into her mind

"the only way to end all of this….is to kill the present time Rogue" she whispered out as she looks to the far south and sees Rogue fighting against a Dragon

"that's the only way for us to survive" Ultear said with an empty look in her eyes

As she step forward, an image of Natsu, Aya, Meredy and Ur came into her mind and snapped her out of her trance

""no! I left that path a long time ago!"" Ultear told herself as she took a step back before walking away

**In the sky**

Future Rogue laughs as the destruction of the city-run amok

"excellent! This is the power of Dragons! With this power! I can kill Acnologia and become the king!" Future Rogue clenches his fist as he smirks

"I will rule the world! Earth be ren apart! Sky fill with fire! Spark of life, Vanish! I am the king of Dragons! I will be crowned in the Festival of the Fire Dragon King!"

"shadow becomes light! A light that illuminates the world!"

"who needs such an ugly light!?" Natsu's shout was heard as Future Rogue looks behind him

"Natsu?" he said before his eyes widen in shock when he sees Natsu riding Atlas Flame as the fire Dragon crashes at Mother Glare

"our light is right in our hearts!" Natsu shouted as Atlas Flame and Mother Glare roared at each other

"no one can see anything with that light of yours!"

"Atlas Flame!? You betrayed me!?" Future Rogue exclaimed in shock

"**I am merely following my heart!"** Atlas Flame told him

"**Igneel's son is my friend's child! He is a fellow fire Dragon!"**

"let's go! Uncle!" Natsu said as his statement made the Fire Dragon sweatdrop

"How annoying!" Future Rogue exclaimed as Mother Glare and Atlas Flame started battling each other while Natsu fights Future Rogue

Atlas bite Mother Glare's neck before the dragon fired a roar at Atlas's wing and destroyed a mountain at the same time

Atlas Flame and MotherGlare roared at each other before the two dragons fired their roar against each other

**BOOM!**

"**You ok, Uncle!" **Natsu exclaimed to Atlas as his wing was gone

"**Breath and the likes are ineffective against my flame body!" **Atlas told him as he roared at Mother Glare who roared back

"**and flames can't burn my adamantine body" **MotherGlare told to his fellow dragon

"**hehe, I wouldn't take my hellflire so lightly"** Atlas Flame told him as his flames grow brighter

"**Gigantic flames that erupts and rages in hell!"**

Natsu inhales all of the flames before he flies up and drops towards Motherglare

"**raaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

"**and the one who devoured them! My fellow Fire Dragon!"**

"he ate Atlas' flames!?" Future Rogue exclaims in shock as Natsu sends a devastating blow at MotherGlare and causes the Dragon to roar in pain

Mother glare started falling down as everyone saw it

"your majesty! That!?" A guard exclaimed in shock

"are the dragons fighting each other!?"

"but why!?"

"the beautiful flower capital is befouled by blood and turned into ashes, in a feast of man, Dragons and demon. Human fighting human, Dragon fighting dragon, men fighting dragon, men fighting demons. This is none other than the ancient calamity, the Dragon King Festival" Toma said in horror as he falls to his knees

"nothing will be the same…all is lost"

**With Erza**

"Jellal!" Milliana glares at Jellal as Erza went in front of him

"wait! Milliana!" Erza told her

"it's alright, Erza" Jellal told her

"no! it isn't!" Erza retorted to him

"I've forgiven Jellal!" Erza told Milliana

"why are you protecting him!? He's the one who murdered Simon!" Milliana exclaimed at her

"he's the one who locked us up in that tower!"

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM! NOT EVER! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"That won't solve anything! Nothing good will come of it!" Erza told to her

"indeed….it's not right"

They all look behind Milliana and sees Ultear walking towards them

"Ultear!?" Erza and Jellal exclaimed in surprise

"your hatred for Jellal is off the mark," Ultear told Milliana

"who are you!?" Milliana demanded from Ultear

"I'm the woman who was controlling Jellal from the shadows" she told her

"Ultear, what are you?" Erza said

"I'm that kind of woman, you know" Ultear said with a dark look on her face

Everyone looks at her before she giggles

"I knew I couldn't do it…..no matter how good I become…I will always be rotten to the core" She said as she walks pass Milliana

"what happened to you?" Jellal asked her

"nothing…but we don't have time to be wasting on chit-chat. The city is still crawling with the smaller dragons, I suggest that we split up and take them out" Ultear told them as she walks pass the two before she stops and looked at Milliana

"also, Koneko-chan" Ultear called out to Milliana who looks at her

"I'm the one who murdered Simon, I am also responsible for building the Tower of Heaven. If you want retribution against me, then survive this battle and you'll live to get it" Ultear told her before she started walking away

"no, Ultear is also a victim, as a child, she had no one to teach her what is right or wrong" Erza said with a frown

"I just….don't get this….anymore" Milliana muttered out

"there is something wrong with this world" Jellal said with a solemn look

"even so, this is the world we all live in" Erza said while not noticing Kagura who was standing behind a wrecked building

She holds Archenemy as she was about to pull out the sword but stopped before she sheathes it back while having a sad look on her face

**With Ultear**

""the only way to bring the world back to normal is by killing Rogue"" Ultear thought as she walks in the destroyed street

"is to murder…" she muttered out before she sees Natsu appearing in her mind

"I'm sorry…Natsu…..but I can't be who you want me to be…" Ultear said as tears started pouring down her eyes

"I don't have….the right to live anymore"

**With Natsu**

He huffs his breathing as he kept fighting with Future Rogue with all he got

""Is it done yet?"" Natsu said in his mind to Drac as the gem on the gauntlet shined

"_**it is ready"**_ Drac told to Natsu as the man blocked a punch from Future Rogue before punching his gut to make him skid back

"Drac, time to go full power" Natsu said as the gem glowed

"_**as you wish"**_Drac replied as black marking started to spread around Natsu's body and to his face

"what are you?" Future Rogue looks at the black markings around Natsu as scales also started to appear around Natsu's face and a horn appeared on the right side of Natsu's head before a tail and then a pair of crimson black wings

"**you wanted to be the king? Then you have to defeat me first" **Natsu voice out as Drac glowed brighter

"**the one who brings an end to everything, E.N.D" **

Natsu then spins around as multiple copies of him started to appear beside him

"what the!?" Future Rogue exclaimed

"**go"** Natsu said as his copies started to fly down to the city

His copies burst into flames before they were inside giant flaming dragons and giant burning demons

"this is!" Future Rogue exclaimed as Natsu's copies started helping everyone in fighting the Dragons

"**time to end this!"** Natsu exclaimed as he dashed towards Future Rogue and punched his gut

**Back with Ultear**

She looks at the ground as she didn't even hear the sound of explosions running amok

"the only way to stop this, is to revert back time" Ultear said as she looks at her hands

""Last ages"" a voice spoke into her mind as a flashback of her younger days appeared

""you must never use that spell, it sacrifices the user's time in order to be chanted, once it does, the caster's time will be lost forever""

""do you want that?""

""no I don't""

"now…I do" Ultear said as she wave her hands up

""if I can save the world by sacrificing my time, then I would gladly give it""

She was about to chant her spell but stopped when

"Mama!"

Aya came running towards her as she was crying

"Aya!?" Ultear exclaimed in surprise before she sees a couple of smaller dragons chasing after her

She embraced her child before summoning her orb to attack the smaller dragons but they were more of them coming

Ur came jumping in as she had her magic readied

"**Ice Volcano!"**

An eruption of ice exploded from bellow and blasted the smaller dragons away

"mother!?" Ultear sees her mother as she was surprise to see her here

"sorry, we got separated with the others" Ur said while walking towards them

"it's a good thing, Aya has her dad's sense of smell" Ur said while caressing Aya's head as the child was crying onto Ultear

"come on, we need to keep moving, I can hear those lizards coming" Ur told her daughter

Ultear looks down to Aya as she caresses her head

"no, you go. With Aya" Ultear said as she carries up Aya into her arms

"what? What in the world are you saying?" Ur asked her daughter before she spotted more smaller dragons appearing behind Ultear

"get down!" Ur exclaimed as she creates a giant ice shield that defended them against the smaller dragon attacks

"we need to go!" Ur exclaimed as she swipes her hand to the side as geysers of ice erupted from the ground and froze the smaller dragons

"no, I need to stay and help everyone" Ultear told her mother back

"we can do that if we keep moving! Staying here will make us sitting ducks!" Ur told her daughter before more smaller dragons kept coming

"so annoying!" Ur shouted as she did a gesture with his hand

"**Ice Make! Rosen Krone!"**

Ur creates a giant rose garden made of ice that surrounded and the smaller dragons before she did multiple gestures and ice shards appeared above her

She swings her hands down and the ice shards came flying at the smaller dragons and destroyed them

"huff- huff- huff. Nearly out of magic" Ur said as she falls to one knee

Ultear looks to her mother before to Aya as the child hasn't stop crying on her

""Last Ages…..the spell that will revert back time…."" Ultear thought as she thinks of the cost of her life

""in order to save the world…..i would gladly pay the cost""

Ultear looks to her mother as she passes Aya to her

"please….take care of her" Ultear said as she creates a dome of ice around them

"Ultear! What are you!?" Ur exclaimed as she tried to shatter the ice dome

"I will save the world….by sacrificing my time" Ultear replied as she focuses her magic into her palms

"Mama!" Aya cried out to her as she bangs her hands on to the ice dome

"Ultear!" Ur shouted out as she tried destroy the ice dome with her magic but failed as her magic reserve was low

""I'm sorry…mother, Meredy, Aya, everyone…"" Ultear apologized in her mind as she slams her hands on the ground

"**Toki no Ark! Last Ages!"**

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	41. Chapter 41

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

Ultear chanted a very powerful magic as veins started to appear on her hands before it rises up to her shoulders and to her body

"Mama!" Aya cried out to her mother as she sees her in pain

"stop! Ultear!" Ur shouted out to her daughter as she can sense that her magic was draining away

""please! Return the time before the door was opened!"" she begged to the gods as her body was burning from her time getting taken away

""I'm sorry….Natsu"" a tear fell down as it drops to the ground

"take back the time allotted to me!" she screamed as a great magic explosion burst through the sky before it suddenly disappeared

"stop, Ultear" a voice spoke as Ultear was embraced from behind

Ultear's eyes slowly looks back as she sees a strand of pink hair behind her

"Nat….su" she whispered as a green glow appeared on her as her skin slowly heals

The ice dome sheltering Ur and Aya was suddenly shattered as they look to where Natsu and Ultear were

"your right to live, will always be yours…no matter what…" Natsu told her as he continues to heal her

"your sins, your crimes, I will burn them away…so, please…don't leave me….not yet" he whispered to her as Ultear's eyes locked with his

"you can't just leave me with Aya, Meredy and Ur-san…..i can't live without you"

Tears started to form in her eyes as they started falling

"I will always be there to save you…..i will always love you…..no matter what.."

Natsu whispered before he leaned in and kisses her

Ultear's tears weren't stopping as they kept pouring down

"sorry…..i'm so sorry…..i'm so sorry!" Ultear cried out as she cried to Natsu who embraced her

Natsu caresses her back as he looks to where Ur and Aya were at as Ur was carrying Aya

She nodded to him as Natsu smiled

**With the real Natsu**

"get them to safety" Natsu told Drac who glowed a bit before dimming

He then turns his attention to Future Rogue

"huff huff, how long will you people understand!? You can't defeat a dragon!" Future Rogue exclaimed at Natsu

"no, you're the one who needs to understand." Natsu told him as he ignites his fist in flames

"the future you're trying to make, is just a horrid future."

"nobody can understand, a future where Acnologia exists, that's the future I'm trying to erase" Future Rogue told him

"even so, the future is what we all strive for, what we all live for! The future we choose!" Natsu shouted as he jumps up in the air and ignites himself in flames

"**Natsu!"** Atlas Flame shouted as he pulled back his right claw

"**we don't need to know the future!"**

Atlas pushes Natsu towards Rogue like a flaming missile as he pulled back his right fist

"**so learn your lesson! Rogue!"**

Natsu punches Future Rogue's gut as the man was burned from the attack

"Gaaaahhhhh!"

Natsu's attack grew more powerful as his flames burned even MotherGlare

**With Lucy and the others**

Lucy and the others were at the gate as they were trying to destroy it, so that Future Rogue and the Dragons would never be able to come here from the future

"We can't even put a scratch onto it" Lucy said

"we can't even Mooove it at all" Taurus said as he was summoned by Lucy

"huh? What!?" Yukino looks up and sees the falling burning dragon

"run!" Lily exclaimed as everyone runs for cover

**BOOM!**

A giant explosion fell upon the gate as this shook the whole kingdom

Lucy and the others looked to the gate as it was destroyed

"**I will never forget you"** Atlas Flame said as the fire dragon glowed goldenly

"**Natsu Dragist"**

"see ya, Uncle" Natsu said to the fire dragon who disappeared as one by one all of the dragons disappeared

Everyone then celebrated as all of the dragons and the smaller dragons all disappeared

Natsu looks over to Future Rogue who lies on the ground defeated

"as expected of you….to win" Future Rogue said to Natsu who looks at him with cautious eyes

"what made you turn into this?" Natsu asked the man

"in the future" Future Rogue replied to him

"the shadows will come….and suck me in… it will hound me relentlessly…the darkness in me will never go away" his body started to glow as his feet were starting to disappear

Future Rogue looks at Natsu with a solemn look

"tell the other me…to not let Frosch die….one year from now. He will be killed by…" Future Rogue said as Natsu's eye widen in shock

"I'm counting on you…Natsu"

Future Rogue then disappears as he was sent back to his original time line

Natsu sighs before he turns his attention to everyone near the gate

"you did it!" Lucy cheered for Natsu with the others

"yeah" Natsu said before he turns his attention to the Future Lucy who was crying in tears

"I think this belongs to you" Natsu said as he pulls out a golden Zodiac key that houses Aquarius

Future Lucy gratefully takes it back as she cried to the key to her chest

"thank you…..thank you!" Future Lucy cried out as Natsu smiled to her

"careful on your way back" Natsu said with a smile as Future Lucy nodded and she started glowing

"thank you….everyone….for saving the future…" she said before she disappears and returned to her timeline

Everyone cheered and started partying of their win against the dragons but not for Natsu

"you guys met up with the others, I'll catch up" Natsu said as everyone nodded

He then started running down the broken streets as he passes by everyone who were fighting against the dragons

He jumps up to a building before doing it again to another before he reached to an opening

Natsu sniffs the air before he turn his head to the left and started running again

He jumps up a building before jumping to another then landed down to the street where he sees Ultear and the others in front of him

"yo" Natsu greeted as Ur looks at him in shock while carrying Aya who cried herself to sleep

"how?!" Ur said as she looks at Natsu then to the other one who was holding Ultear

"long story, let's leave it for another time" Natsu said with a smile as he carried up his wife and his double disappeared

"it's already morning, and we're all tired"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	42. Chapter 42

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**The next week**

**Nighttime**

**In a dressing room**

"Are you sure all of this is necessary?" Yukino asked with a blush as the Celestial Spirit was wearing a beautiful dress on

"I think you look pretty." Mirajane smiled as she, Lucy, Lisanna, and Wendy were also in the room changing into dresses.

"Yeah it looks great on you." Lucy complimented, only causing Yukino more embarrassment.

"Mira-nee, can you help me?" Lisanna asked as she was having trouble zipping up her dress from the back

After finished dressing up, the girls all head towards the door that opened and revealed a great banquet hall

**In the Castle's Banquet hall**

The King had invited Everyone who joined in the GMG and helps battle the Dragons to this amazing banquet party as the party was a celebration for the winners and for helping the kingdom in its time of peril

"Wow." Lucy said in awe as everyone wears fancy dresses and were all having a great time in the party

"Everything is so beautiful."

"It's amazing." Wendy agreed to her

"Hey! You guys finally made it!" The girls looked just a small distance ahead to see Elfman waving for them come over. He was standing at a buffet table with the rest of the Fairy Tail guild.

Erza raised her glass of champagne once she saw the girls. "It's good to see you all. The other guilds are arriving as well."

"You look great, Erza." Lucy complimented.

"took you guys long enough" Elfman told them

"you really shouldn't wear that" Gray said to Gajeel who glares at him

"at least I wear a suit, stripper!" Gajeel retorted to Gray who was only wearing a tie

* * *

Cana happily pranced about the banquet hall, two bottles of alcohol in her hands. "This king sure knows how to party!"

Macao chased her down as if he were Gildarts. "Hey! We're in the palace you know!"

Bacchus walked towards the Fairy Tail wizards. "Just the lady I've been wanting to see. You ready for round two?" he held up a bottle towards Cana.

"You're on. I won't lose this time."

Macao sighed to the two drinkers

* * *

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called out to Gray who was eating a fried chicken leg

"heh?" Gray said in reply as he sees Juvia wearing a blue dress

"Juvia has come to the age of Juvia 2.0!" Juvia told him

"since when you became a robot?" Gray said to her

"Gray-sama!" Juvia lunges herself towards him

"Juvia loves you!"

"rejected" Gray said as he sides steps and Juvia crashed to the floor

"I have also come to a new age of Gray, when I don't like it, I'll say no!"

Juvia cried in tears before she returned back to normal

"ahhh~ Gray-sama is still sparkling even when Juvia is rejected!" Juvia squealed in glee as hearts flies around her

"this version is still as creepy as the last versions!" Gray exclaimed with his face turning blue

"just go with the girl, Gray" Ur said with Meredy and Aya beside her as she pushes her student towards Juvia

* * *

Kagura and the rest of Mermaid Heel arrived at the banquet. Nearly all of the men took notice of the swordswoman's majestic purple and gold dress. Kagura blushed, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I said this does not suit me."

"Nonsense, you look great," Beth commented.

"I agree," Arana added.

* * *

Lucy began to eat some of the banquet food before she heard a voice call to her. "Ms. Lucy Heartfilia!" She turned to the voice, surprised to see Princess Hisui walking towards her. "You are Lucy Heartfilia, correct?"

Lucy instantly swallowed the piece of bread she was eating and began to nod vigorously. "Y-yes, your majesty."

The princess giggled. "There is no need to be so formal. You can just call me Hisui."

"O-ok, Hisui."

"See that wasn't so hard. You are the heir to the Heartfilia Konzern, correct?"

Lucy smiled sorrowfully. "I used to be, but that was a long time ago."

"I was a friend of your father's. He was a kind man. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thanks, that means a lot."

"By the way." Hisui visually searched the banquet hall. "Where is your pink-haired friend, Natsu was it? I wanted to congratulate him on winning the games. Did he not attend the party?"

Lucy joined in her search. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him at all either."

Gray walked towards the two, Juvia not far behind. "Did he get lost on the way or something?"

"It seems odd for him not to be here. I was under the impression he loved parties." Juvia added.

"Where did he run off to?" Warren asked.

Droy interjected, a chicken leg halfway in his mouth as he walked over with the rest of Shadow Gear. "I thought he came with Ur and the others"

"Lu-chan said she hasn't seen him at all."

* * *

Erza looked around for the Dragon Slayer before she was in conversation with Kagura

"How are your wounds, Kagura?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"Despite how things happened between us. I hope that we could still become friends." Erza said as she reach her hand for a handshake with Kagura

"I refuse," Kagura told her

"Even though our 'reunion' did not turn out as we all hoped. I…appreciate that you tried to help Millianna and I. So instead of being your friend…maybe you could become…" Kagura's cheeks turned red from embarrassment. "My older sister?"

Erza was struck speechless. She then grabbed Kagura, pressing the blushing girl's face against her chest. "How could I refuse such a request when you make such an adorable face?"

Kagura's face grew even brighter as she tried to release herself from Erza. "I-I was joking, you idiot! Let me go!"

"I don't think I've ever seen Kagura smile like that before. It looks nice on her."

"If word gets out about this, Kagura might lose some of her reputations." Risley laughed.

Millianna smiled at the two as well, but soon put back on a sour face and turned her head when Erza looked her way. Erza grinned at the cat girl.

"Are you still angry with me?" she asked the catgirl as Millianna gave no answer.

"Well I guess you don't want this then," Erza said as reach into her chest and pulls out Charla and Lily

"see?" "see?"

"nyaaa! So many kitty cat!" Milliana squealed in joy as she started to hug them

"We are not stuffed animals." Lily said deadpan.

Charla gritted her teeth irritably as she tried to release herself from Millianna's iron embrace. "Erzaaaa! When I get free-"

* * *

"Hey, Natsu-san! Let's have a drink!" Sting loudly announced as he walked towards the buffet table. Lector was by his side.

"Yeah, Natsu-kun! Let's celebrate!"

Instead of the fire dragon slayer, the two were answered by Gajeel, who was shoving a leg of mutton into his mouth. "Salamander ain't here."

Stings eyes widened in devastation. "But I wanted to toast to our new friendship!"

"Looks like you failed, buddy." Lecter nodded sagely. Oddly enough, Frosch was standing next to him.

"Fro thinks so too."

"Rios!" Gajeel exclaimed, patting Rogue on the shoulder. The shadow dragon had followed Sting.

Rogue let out an embarrassed sigh. "Please don't use that name anymore. Call me Rogue."

"how're you feeling?" Gajeel asked the man

"fine, even though he was me, I feel like a lot better now that he's gone" Rogue said with a smile

"Fro thinks so too" Frosch added in

"Well since Natsu's not here I'll have to settle for you, Gajeel!" Sting laughed uproariously.

Orga and Rufus looked on as their guildmates conversed with Gajeel, smirks on their faces.

"I haven't seen him this lively before."

"I have no memory of this Sting either."

Sting and Gajeel raised their glasses. Sting giving the speech. "A toast! To the friendship between fairies and tigers!" They clinked their glasses, but before they could drink they saw three girls walk towards them. The girls in question were Yukino, Lucy, and Mirajane.

"Yukino!" Frosch greeted her with a big smile

Yukino's eyes met Sting and Rogue's for a brief moment before she turned the other way. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come."

"Hold on!" Sting shouted, stopping her retreat. Yukino turned to face him.

Sting scratched the back of his head, trying to find the right words to say. "Actually, I was kinda hoping you would be here."

Yukino's eyes widened. "You were?"

"Y-yeah. I wanted to apologize for how we treated you before. The princess and the master…they're gone now. So we thought about starting the guild from scratch. We want to be more like Fairy Tail and the other guilds. We want Sabertooth to be a place that treats its member's right."

Rogue smiled at his friend's words.

Yukino looked at the ground as she felt a bit awkward to him

"why are you telling me this?" Yukino asked him

"cause we want you back, Is that asking too much? I mean I know we…"

"The truth is she's not rejoining Sabertooth!" a loud voice announced over the collected wizards. They looked over, surprised to see that voice belonged to Kagura.

"Yukino's life still belongs to me, which means that she will be joining Mermaid Heel! I will not listen to any objections on the matter!" Kagura shouted out drunk

Sabertooth all let out a collective shout of surprise. Yukino and the Fairy Tail wizards present also joined in on the confusion.

Sting walked to Kagura, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "You're drunk. You should just go home."

"Silence! Yukino belongs to us and that is final!"

"Excuse me. Men!" Ichiya exclaimed as he and the rest of Team Blue Pegasus entered the fray. "This elegant woman and her exquisite parfume fit perfectly in Blue Pegasus."

The Tri-Mens and Nichiya all nodded in approval.

"You should join us." Jenny smiled.

Lyon stepped forward, entering Lamia Scale into the battle. "Lamia Scale is the only guild worthy of Yukino's affiliation." He looked over to Juvia. "But she is not the only one."

"I told you she already has a guild, you jerk!" Gray shouted to Lyon.

Jura sighed. "I see no reason for us to get involved in all this."

Bacchus threw Quarto Cerberus' hat into the ring. "We might be an all-guy guild right now, but we always have room for delicate flower! Having her in the guild will definitely make my spirit tremble!"

The rest of Quatro Cerberus all howled in agreement.

All of the guilds stared at one another, each pleading a case for Yukino's membership. The celestial wizard tried to calm down the situation as best she could. "P-please wait, everyone! There's no need to fight! I've already…"

"This should cheer me up after our record in the games." Goldmine smirked.

"Let's go. I'll spin all ya." Obaba challenged.

"This is starting to make my youthful passion surge through my veins once again." Bob grinned deviously.

The guilds went to a massive brawl as everyone started fighting each other

"there's nothing to cry about.." Mira told Yukino

"no…it's just" Yukino replied as her tears were pouring out of her eyes

"I'm just so happy!" Yukino smiled as Mira smiled back

"there's your smile" Mira said to her

Arcadios walked to the balcony overlooking the ball. He slammed the point of his sword into the ground, garnering everyone's attention and stopping the ruckus.

"That is enough fighting! You all now stand before King Toma E. Fiore himself! To all of the wizards who fought valiantly throughout this year's Grand Magic Games and fought against the Dragons, his majesty the king will now give his thanks and salutations! Listen well and heed his words!"

Sure enough everyone stopped fighting as they watched a shadowed figure approach the balcony from behind the curtain.

"it's the king!" Asuka shouted.

Bisca smiled to her as she motions her to be quiet

"Shhh."

As the figure came into the light, everyone's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the king.

"Yo" a voice was heard and everyone gawked

"I'm the king" Natsu said with a grin as he wore the royal crown on his head

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Papa's the king!" Aya cheered while Ur sighed

"don't encourage him, Aya" Meredy told her sister

Arcadios clenched his teeth angrily. "Someone stop that fool!"

"We tried sir, but he was too strong." Sighed a masked man with other people beside him

The real king stood behind Natsu, pulling on his cape and begging for his clothes back.

"I always wanted to know what it feels like to be king" Natsu said as he returned back the crown to the king while laughing

His guildmates relented, even laughing at Natsu's antics.

Makarov's face started to pale as his hair started to shrivel and blow away in the wind

"he's always like to make a fool of himself in the past" Ultear came in wearing a purple violet dress as she sighed with a smile to her husband's childish antics

"He always does, doesn't he?" Lucy laughed as everyone did the same

After a few moments of commotion by the Dragon Slayer, everything calmed down as the time for the dance began

Everyone partnered up as they dance to the music

Natsu danced with Ultear while being gentle with her

"are you sure you're alright?" Natsu asked her

"I'm fine, a bit sore but fine" Ultear told her husband

"just tell me when you're tired" Natsu told her as she nodded

The two danced around a bit slowly before they changed partners

"excuse me" Ur said as she partnered up with Natsu while Ultear partnered up with Gray

"got to hand it to you, you saved her in the nick of time" Ur told Natsu who smiled with a nod

"you better make sure she doesn't do anything stupid again" Ur told her son in law who nodded

"yes, Grandma," Natsu said with a grin before Ur hits his head

"I'm still young!" Ur said before they changed partners again and Natsu partnered with Ultear again

* * *

"Father" Hisui called out to her father, the king as she looks down in guilt

"I deeply apologize for what happened, as soon as the party is over, I'm prepared to accept my just punishment"

"Hisui" Lucy called out to her in worry

"please wait" Arcadios came in

"Arcadios"

"The project was implemented as the princess did it to eliminate Zeref, then she did Eclipse Project 2 she only did it after being tricked by the Future Rogue, believing that it will stop the invasion of the 1000 Dragons," Arcadios told to his king

"in other words, she did it for the kingdom's sake" Darton added in

"me too, Hisui never did anything wrong," Lucy said

"agreed" Erza added in

"she made all of us mage to band together, isn't that something worth thinking of?" Natsu said while carrying Aya in his arms

Everyone agreed in as they defend Hisui

"I understand how you feel," Toma said with a solemn look

"if anyone must be punished, it must be me" Arcadios defended Hisui

"no, me!" Darton interjected

Everyone agreed in for Hisui's punishment but Toma put his foot down

"I can't deny Arcadios' loyalty to her and Darton's loyalty to the nation, and I can't deny the wizards who love peace throughout this world," he said

"therefore, Hisui's punishment is.." Toma said as Hisui closes her eyes

**POP!**

"She must wear this for one week-kabo!" Toma said as a Mato Hat was worn on her head

"EEHHHHHHHHH!?" Hisui exclaimed,

"then if the Princess wears this for one week!" Arcadios said as Hisui nodded

"she will still be my precious and loved daughter-kabo" Toma said with a smile

"looks like fun-kabo!" Aya cheered

"woof!" North barked in agreement with his pups doing the same

"then I have enough for everyone-kabo!" Toma said as everyone gets a Mato Mask put on their heads

Everyone smiles, smirks, grins as they cheered

"KABO!"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	43. Chapter 43

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Magnolia**

It was a normal day at Magnolia and everyone in Fairy Tail was goofing around, sleeping around, chatting around and drinking around, except for some of them

**On a house's roof**

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, and Charla were on a house's roof and spying on Meredy who was sitting alone in a café

"remind me why are we here again" Gray said as the ice make wizard asked Natsu who was looking at Meredy with a telescope

**3 hours earlier**

Natsu and his family were having breakfast as they were getting ready for the day

The Fire Dragon Slayer was reading a newspaper while drinking some tea as he reads through the content of the daily news

"I'm going out!" Meredy said as she runs down the stairs in a haste

"where are you going, Meredy?" Ultear asked her daughter after finishing cleaning up the dishes with Ur

"and what's with the dress?" Ur asked as Meredy was wearing a very beautiful pink blouse on "got a date or something?"

"yeah, I do!" Meredy said before looking to the clock and saw that it was getting near 9. "oops! Gotta go! See you!"

Meredy then left the house as she bid her farewell to her family

"it's about time that girl got a date, I wonder if her guy is hot or something" Ur said with a grin as she sat down on the couch

"but to think that a boy managed to ask out Meredy with your permission, Nats-" Ultear said to her husband as she looks to him only to be surprised as the table, and the newspaper, Natsu was holding was on fire

"Meredy….got a date?" Natsu mumbled out in shock as the man was shaking with a pale face

"kyaaa! Mother! Help me put out the fire!" Ultear screamed in surprise as Ur and Ultear use their magic to die down the flames while Aya was outside with North and the pups as the child was playing with them before hearing the commotion inside her home

**Present**

"you're here to help me see the bastard who is going out with Meredy" Natsu said with a death glare while looking at the scope at every young teenager in the street

As he did, every single teenage boy felt fear from his stare

"I see…." Gray said with a sweat drop to the over protective father

"there he is!" Natsu said as he saw a teenage boy with short blue hair joining with Meredy

"do we really have to spy on their date? I mean isn't it just rude?" Lucy asked before yelping in fear as Natsu glares to her

"and risk Meredy's safety if this bastard lay his hands on her when she is weak?!" Natsu said with a venom filled voice "**I DON'T THINK SO!"**

"they're moving" Erza said as Meredy and the boy was walking away from the café

"let's follow them!" Natsu said as he jumps towards another house's roof

"man, he's too overprotective" Gray said while sighing before he and the others followed him

Meredy and the mysterious boy visited a store as both entered it

"they went in" Lucy said to the others

"let's get a closer look" Gray said but Natsu shook his head

"we can't" Natsu said to him

"huh? Why not?" Gray said as Natsu replied by pointing to the shop's name

Gray looks to the store and blushed red as he realized that Meredy and the teenager entered a lingerie store

"i-i-I think it's better for us to be the one to see what's happening there" Lucy said as both boys were blushing while looking away

"yeah, let us head in there" Juvia said as she was wearing a disguise

"where did you get that from?" Charla said to her

Erza, Lucy, Wendy, and Juvia got into disguises as they entered the lingerie store while spying on Meredy and her date

"_what are they doing in there?"_ Natsu asked them in a small communication lacrima that was given to them by him

"they're picking some lingerie in a lingerie store, what else?" Lucy replied in the lacrima as she and Wendy were pretending to pick some lingerie in the store

"strange, usually the store forbids males from entering in, yet this one is allowed to enter in" Erza said as she was watching the boy with Juvia beside her

"Erza-san, look" Wendy whispered to her as the boy was holding a pink and baby blue lingerie in his hands and was chatting around with Meredy about something

"they're talking about picking one that looks best" Wendy said as everyone spied on them

"why is a boy picking lingeries here?" Lucy said as she watches Meredy and the boy going to the cashier with the baby blue lingerie

"_did the bastard do something to the shop owner!? Is he using some hypnosis magic!?"_ Natsu demanded from Erza and the others

"keep it down! They will find out about us!" Lucy told to Natsu before she ducks down and hides from Meredy who went pass her with the boy following

"they're heading outside!" Lucy told to Natsu who saw them walking out of the store with a bag in the boy's hands

"gather up and continue follow!" Natsu said as he jumps towards another house's roof

"yeah, we'll catch up after we buy some of this cute outfits" Lucy said as the girls were in shopping mode and there was no way in pulling them out of their shopping spree

"girls" Gray said while rolling his eyes and followed Natsu

As the time goes by, Natsu and Gray spied on Meredy and the boy as they went to a café to eat, then to a library, to the park and then to a flower shop

**Sunset**

Meredy and the boy were walking in the streets as they were heading back hom

"thanks for the date, Meredy" the boy said to Meredy as he bids her goodbye

"see you next Wednesday!" Meredy waved the teenager goodbye with a smile

She then started walking home before she was pulled to the side by Natsu who had a worried yet furious look on her

"are you okay!? Did that bastard hurt you anywhere!?" Natsu asked her while checking every nook and cranny of her body

"huh? What's going on?!" Meredy said before she screams when Natsu lifted up her skirt and checks her lower region

"no blood nor scratches" Natsu said before getting a powerful knock on the head by Erza and Gray

"stop that!" they said to the man

"can anyone explain to me on what is going on?!" Meredy demanded while blushing as she holds down her skirt

It was Lucy and the others who explained to Meredy on what the group were doing in the day

"what? I'm going out with Clara?" Meredy said with a confused look to them

"Clara? That's a weird name for a guy" Gray said

"that's because Clara is a girl, she just looks like one cause she's a tomboy" Meredy explained to them as Natsu and the others blinked three times

"EEEEEEhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!"

"yeah, didn't you notice that?" Meredy asked them

"but you said you were going on date!?" Natsu said to her

"ah, I was in a hurry that I forgot to say a fake date, cause Clara needs some knowledge on places she wants to go with her boyfriend before their date tomorrow, I just went with her to help her out in picking out her dress and everything, that's all" Meredy said to him

Natsu looks to her before sighing in relief

"why would I go out with Clara in the first place? I mean I already got a date with Lyon" Meredy said and as she said that Natsu burst into flames

"**THAT BASTARD HAS SOME NERVES!"** Natsu shouted as far away in Margaret town, Lyon felt a shiver running down his spine

"wh-what was that feeling?" Lyon said while a bit pale

"got a cold?" Yuka asked the man

"HE'S AN ICE MAGE! HOW CAN HE GET A COLD IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" Toby shouted out

**Night**

**Home**

"hahahahahahahahaha!" Ur was laughing in the dining room as the grandmother just heard from Meredy on the whole misunderstanding Natsu got

"and he just hahahaha went raging on how he wants to beat up Lyon?! Hahahahaha" Ur laughed out as she holds her stomach

"it's not funny, Ur-san" Natsu said while gritting his teeth for the embarrassment he made

"you can't be too over protective, Natsu. She needs to grow up, everyone does" Ultear told her husband while carrying a tray filled with meals for their dinner

"but what happens if the guy he dates turns out to be some type of underground thugs?" Natsu imagined the possibility

"she has her magic to defend herself" Ultear told him while placing each plate on the table with Aya helping her

"but what happens if they outnumbered her and use Magic Restraining Cuffs and kidnapped her away!?" Natsu imagined again before it was shut down by his wife

"even if they managed to kidnap her, you and North can still track her down by her scent" Ultear told him

"I'm a bit uncomfortable when you said that" Meredy said to her adoptive mother

"bu-" "no buts" Natsu tried to make up some weird possible things but it got shut down by Ultear once again

"she is a big girl and she can be on herself" Ultear told him with a stern face "now eat"

"yes" Natsu said as he admitted defeat and did as what his wife ordered him to

Ur laughs at Natsu as the most powerful wizard in Ishgal was defeated so easily by his wife

* * *

**that's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	44. Chapter 44

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**A month later**

**At Fairy Tail**

Everything in Fairy Tail was the same as always

**In the Guild's bath**

Lucy and the girls were taking a long bath as this was the first time, they did this together

"Hey, Lucy." Cana called out to Lucy while in the hot tub

"yeah?" Lucy replied while soaking her hand into the warm water

"Did you gain weight?" Cana asked with a smirk as Lucy's eyes widened to the comment. Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"What?! I have?! Where?! I knew I shouldn't have eaten that cake yesterday!"

"Right…here!" Cana said as she gropes Lucy's breasts from behind and started to grope them around.

"Kyaaa! Cana, what are you doing? Stop…" she let out an embarrassed moan.

"Oh, come on." Cana grinned. "No need to be shy. We're friends, right?"

Levy sighed to the two "Where's Wendy when we need her? She usually puts a stop to this kind of stuff." She sighed.

"Wendy and Charla went with on a job Erza." Mirajane answered as she approached the bath, readying herself to get in.

"She did? That's kind of odd for those two to go alone on a job as well."

"Erza said she wanted to get her mind off of Natsu so she needed a job. You should have seen how their faces lit up when they heard abo the reward." Mirajane said, dipping her legs into the warm water. "The sparkle in their eyes was adorable."

"What was the reward?"

"Some extremely rare sweets." Mirajane smiled as she titled her head back.

**At Onibus**

"m-my name i-is Ellie! And I u-use Tonfas!" Erza who was wearing a costume exclaimed as she played out a character

"you stink!"

"I want my money back!"

The crowds booed her as they started throwing garbage at her

"will this really work? Wendy who was wearing a costume said with a sweat drop

"just think of the sweets, Wendy. the sweets" Charla said while also wearing a costume

**Back with the others**

"Mira-nee…" Lisanna began.

"Yes?" Mirajane answered looking to her sister.

"You said Erza went on a job with Wendy, right?"

"That's right." Mirajane nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"isn't that Erza?" Levy pointed out as everyone looks to the other tub and sees large mass of red hair.

"Erza?" Lucy called.

The mass of hair slowly turned around and a familiar voice echoed in Lucy's ear. "Blondie…" the strands of red hair separated like a curtain, the figure revealing itself to be none other than Flare Corona.

"Flare?!" Mirajane shouted.

"What's she doing here?!" Levy added in equal shock, but also a hint of fear.

"Why you…!" Cana exclaimed and was about to go and teach her a lesson If it hadn't for Lucy who stopped her

"Cana, wait!" Lucy shouted. She jumped out of the water, grabbing Cana from behind before the angered brunette got too far away. This resulted in the two slipping on the wet stone floor and falling to the ground with a painful thud. Cana managed to turn to her back. She looked up at Lucy with irritation.

"What are you doing, Lucy?!" she asked as she tried to get from under the blonde. She was finding the task rather difficult. Perhaps she had gained some weight. "Did you forget what she-"

"Just calm down." Lucy said. "She's not here to hurt anyone." She looked up at the Raven Tail wizard. "Right, Flare?"

Flare shook her head slowly, a nervous blush creeping across her soft face.

"What are you talking about?! She's from Raven Tail!" Cana argued.

Flare looked away from the two wizards, her blush deepening as she pressed her finger tips together. As she continued to fidget, her hair slowly began moving towards Cana. Soon tendrils of red hair enveloped the brunette fortuneteller, moving up and down as well as wrapping around her body. Lucy subsequently lost her leverage and fell to the side.

"Let me help wash every part of you." Flare said, somewhat creepily, as her hair did it's admittedly perverted "wash" on Cana. The brunette quickly forgot about her previous anger.

"This feels great!" She shouted happily.

"So, why are you here, Flare?" Lucy asked, doing her best to ignore Cana's "washing".

"After the Grand Magic Games…Raven Tail disbanded…" Flare explained, still fidgeting with her fingertips. "I…don't have…anywhere else to go."

The Fairy Tail girls sat silent in response to Flare's confession.

Juvia watched the scene unfold from the locker room area of the bath. She was going to join her friends, but Flare's sudden appearance made her air on the side of caution. Nonetheless she slowly began to see something in the lost wizard.

""That gloomy face. She's just like me!"" Juvia thought, clutching her Gray plushie in her arms.

After a few more moments of silence Lucy smiled warmly at Flare. "Do you want me to ask the Master if you can join us?"

A small smile unrolled on Flare's lips as she looked down at her clear reflection in the water. Lucy's friends were less than enthusiastic about the blonde's invitation.

"No way!" Levy shouted in disbelief.

"You're asking her to join?!" Lisanna asked, equally surprised. Shizuka looked on in confusion, something she did most times she visited the Fairy Tail guild.

The redhead brought her hand up to her mouth seemingly trying to stop herself from laughing as she looked away with a coy smile. "But…I don't think I want to join Fairy Tail."

"Then why are you here!" Lucy, Levy, Cana, and Lisanna yelled in unison. Even Juvia joined in, having stepped out from the locker room and into the bath area.

**Strawberry street**

Lucy walked along the bank of the town river as she made her way back to her apartment.

She stretched her arms out to keep her balance, a smile on her lips. As usual the ferryman that passed by warned her of the dangers of walking on the bank, one of them even asked for her autograph for his son.

"That was actually pretty fun. Right, Plue?" Lucy said to her spirit

"pu puun" Plue replied to her

"Now that I think of it, my rent's coming up soon. I should go on a job too." She said as Plue agreed to her.

"Looks like we agree." The blonde giggled. Once she reached the top of the stairs, Lucy grabbed her door handle, turned it, and entered her room for what seemed like the first time in ages.

"Welcome home!"

"I hope you don't mind us taking advantage of your hospitality."

"THIS FEELS LIKE OLD TIMES!" Lucy exclaimed before she sighed and walks into the room before closing the door behind her.

"Sorry for just barging in here like this." Wendy apologized.

"Honestly, this place is much nicer than I expected." Charla commented, looking up from her cup of tea.

A bead of sweat dropped from Lucy's forehead. "I'm not sure how to take that."

Erza placed her hand on a chest next to the couch, a proud smile on her face. "We received some very exotic sweets as a reward on our job and since there is too much for us to eat ourselves, we thought we'd share some."

Lucy's eyes lit up as she took a seat next to Wendy. Plue hopped into her lap. "Really? That's awesome. So I'm guessing everything went well on the job?"

Wendy laughed nervously. "Kind of…"

"It was like a dream!" Erza shouted. She was beaming with pride as she thought of her performance in the play.

"Or a nightmare," Charla commented under her breath as she sips her tea

"I can only imagine." Lucy giggled as she took a piece of candy from the now open chest. It was small, no bigger than the palm of her hand, but it was wrapped in the most exquisite gold and green paper. She held the wrapped cube up to her nose, the sweet scent seeping through the spaces in the wrapping and wafting into her nostrils. "This smells great." She said, nearly drooling.

"Try it." Erza urged. "I guarantee that you will find it most delicious."

Believing in Erza's enthusiastic sales pitch, Lucy unwrapped the candy and dropped into her mouth. As soon as the light brown cube hit her tongue the blonde felt an explosion of sugar, caramel, and honey - with the faintest taste of apple for good measure - coating her tongue. Her cheeks went numb from the sweetness as she chewed the confectionery. Her mouth watered with each passing second. Her eyes lighting up, as a satisfied smile slowly appeared on her lips. "You're right! This is amazing!"

Erza nodded in victory. "Isn't it? This is said to some of the finest candy in all of Fiore."

"Hey, if you guys aren't too busy, do you wanna go on a job with me? It's time to pay my rent again." Lucy suggested.

"Sure." Wendy replied with a smile

"I don't see why not." Erza nodded, standing up from the couch along with Rose and Mary

"Great. Thanks you guys." Lucy smiled.

**At Fairy Tail**

Lucy and the others were back at the guild as they were picking the job on the request board

"What about this one?" Wendy asked, pointing at a request on the bottom left.

Lucy shook her head. "It's not enough."

"This looks promising," Erza said, placing her finger on a job in the center of the board.

"Too dangerous."

"Well we won't get anywhere if we stare a hole into the board like Nab." Charla said, she was quickly beginning to grow agitated. "Hurry and pick something."

On the other side of the guild, Master Makarov sat in his usual spot on the bar top, looking out at his "children". He rested his head on his arm, a sigh and subdued expression revealing his boredom until Mirajane walked to him with a small stack of papers in hand.

"We have more emergency requests, Master." She said, handing the old man the stack.

"Hmm?" Makarov moaned, opening one eye as he took the papers in his hand. He sat up, opening his other eye so he could better read the requests.

"We've been getting more and more specialty requests lately."

"It's because we've gotten so popular as of late." Mirajane giggled.

Makarov flipped through the stack absent-mindedly, only paying the slightest hint of attention to a paper when he noticed the two names listed for the request.

"Natsu! Gray! You have a job request asking for you!" he called, waving the papers overhead.

"they're still out on a job, Master" Meredy told the old man while carrying Aya

"hmmm? Well I guess that means this one can wait" Makarov said before he took a better look to the request

"this?!" Makarov looks in shock to the paper

"what's wrong, Master?" Erza asked the old man

"this request….Gray and Natsu must come!" Makarov said while shaking "the client is….Warrod Sequen! The ranked fourth Wizard saint! And a member of the Four Heavenly King of Ishgar!"

"what!?" "a wizard saint?!" "and one of the top four, too?!"

"what in the world!?" Erza said bewildered

"find them! Their last request took them to Balbarina Forest! Find them and immediately head to his home!" Makarov ordered to Erza who nodded "and be on your best behavior!"

**2 days later**

**Balbarina Forest**

Erza, Lucy, Wendy and Charla were in the Balbarina forest as they were trying to find Natsu and Gray

And as they search for the two, they find a pile of beaten up monsters in the forest

"a pile…of monsters!?" Lucy said in shock

"what happened here?" Erza said before hearing running

"someone is coming!" Erza exclaimed as she looks to the side and sees someone running towards them

"it's Gray!" Lucy exclaimed as she can see that it was the Ice wizard himself

"run!" Gray shouted as Lucy and the others look behind and sees that he was running away from a giant three headed hound

"eeeehhhhhh?!" Erza and the others exclaimed as they run along with him, away from the giant dog

"what's going on?!" Lucy exclaimed while running

"no time to explain! Just run!" Gray shouted as the man looks to have seen hell

"this!" Erza stopped in her heels as she summons a sword and slashed it at the hound but her attack didn't do anything upon the creature

"what!?" Erza said in shock before one of the hound's head attack Erza and tried to bite her

"Erza!" everyone exclaimed to the knight before hearing a loud whistle like sound that made the dog stop attacking Erza and steps back

"that's enough, Ceru" a voice spoke as everyone sees Natsu coming into view

"Natsu-san!" Wendy said in surprise to see the man

"why are you guys here?" Natsu asked as he caresses one of the hound's head

"we're here to get you two" Lucy said as she explained the request from the wizard saint named Warrod Sequen

"Warrod sent a request? That's rare even for him" Natsu said

"you know him?" Lucy asked the man

"never meet him but heard a lot of rumors from the other Wizard Saints" Natsu replied

"why was that hound chasing after you?" Charla asked Gray

"he accidently stepped on his tail and Ceru got angry because of it and started chasing after him" Natsu replied as it was hilarious for him to see Gray running scared from the giant three headed hound

"I said I was sorry!" Gray shouted at him

"well then" Natsu said as he ignored Gray's protest before whistling as Ceru kneels down its head to Natsu

"come on, I know the path to Warrod's home" Natsu said as he jumps up to Ceru's back

"wait, we're getting on that thing!?" Lucy said before she squealed in fear when one of the head's growls at her

"don't call it that thing, his name is Ceru, and he's a new friend" Natsu said as he helps Wendy up to the back

"o-okay" Lucy said with a sweat drop behind her head

They all then got onto Ceru's back as Natsu whistled and Ceru started running up north to the location of where Warrod lives

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	45. Chapter 45

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

Natsu and the gang were on their way to Warrod's home while riding on Ceru's back as the giant hound runs through the land and they were nearly there to their destination

"This place is beautiful." Wendy said with a warm smile as she watches the scenery

"The air here is so fresh." Lucy commented happily as she stretched her arms out into the air.

"Yes, the breeze is quite nice as well." Erza nodded as she looks around the green forest and grass.

"They say the Wizard Saints are the ten strongest wizards on the continent, right?" Lucy asked Erza.

"That's correct. Natsu, Master Makarov and Jura are just two of them." Erza replied to her

"Jellal was a saint too, right?" Wendy inquired.

"He was." Erza nodded.

"And Phantom Lord's old master was one." Gray informed.

Erza resumed her explanation. "The top four strongest among them have earned the title of the 'Four Emperors of Ishgal'."

"Ishgal?" Wendy asked in confusion

"an ancient name for the continent" Erza answered her

"I wonder why did a big guy on top sent a request to us?" Gray said while crossing his arms

"if it's Natsu I understand, but why Gray too?" Lucy commented in a bit confused and curious

Ceru stopped its running as the hound let out three barks to Natsu

"we're here" Natsu said as he pointed up a head a wooden home

"is that Warrod Sequeen's home?" Lucy said confused to the type of home the rank fourth wizard saint lived in

"yeah" Natsu replied as he got down from Ceru's back with the others following

"for a wizard saint, he sure lives far away from any town" Gray said as he and the rest approached the home

The group entered the home, whose door was strangely unlocked. Despite the rather unimpressive exterior, the wizards were instantly overwhelmed by the overabundance of plant life that decorated the floor as well as many shelves inside the humble home. Seeing no immediate sign of their client, they decided to call out into the home.

"Excuse us…" Wendy began.

"We are wizards from the Fairy Tail guild." Erza continued.

"Shh." A voice echoed through the home. "Be quiet."

Erza and the others followed the voice further inside. The sound of flowing water could be heard in front of the wizards when they stopped walking.

There was a man, a coat flowing his somewhat lean frame. He was also wearing a cape with the wizard saint's insignia on the back. It looked as if they were standing behind a literal tree-man. He spoke again, his back still to the group of wizards.

"Plants prefer peace and quiet. If your minds cannot comprehend that, then keep your noisy mouths shut!" his booming voice startled the wizards, especially Lucy, Aura, Wendy, and Alana; who all covered their mouths in order to better silence themselves. Everyone stood silent, a trace of fear running up each of their spines. They wouldn't dare further upset the man in front of them. Slowly the man grinned, a small snicker escaping from his lips. "Just kidding!"

Suddenly the plants in the home rapidly grew in full bloom, the ones on the floor nearly overtaking Carla and Happy.

The man continued laugh uproariously, twirling around with a wide open mouthed smile on his face as the water from his can poured onto the still growing plants.

"It was a joke! Plants love to hear the sound of human voices!" He stopped spinning round and faced the Fairy Tail group, still laughing guests were more confused and surprised than amused at the display.

"It's a talking tree!" Gray, Lucy and Wendy exclaimed in awe to the tree man

"now I remember him" Natsu said while sighing in annoyance.

"what?" Gray asked the man

"this old man loves to joke around even at the council. He is by far the annoying one ever" Natsu said as The old tree-man stopped laughing and donned a more serious attitude.

"I must welcome you all to my home." Warrod told them "but I must say that it is nice to see my fellow wizard saint here" Warrod smiled to Natsu who sighs to him

"He sure is energetic for an old guy." Lucy commented as the tree-man continued to flail around in his hysterics.

Erza nodded in agreement. "That he is."

"It seems all that laughing has made me parched." The old man cleared his throat and lifted the watering can he was holding overhead. He began pouring the water into his mouth, laughing all the while. Once again he succeeded in shocking Wendy.

Attempting to take control of the more than odd situation, Erza stepped forward. The redhead cleared her throat, successfully gaining the old man's attention. "Forgive my presumption, but you are the wizard saint Warrod Sequen, correct?"

Once again becoming serious, the old man looked at her with a confident grin. "Indeed. I am Warrod Sequen." His grin slowly turned into a smile. "I'm joking."

"What?!" The Fairy Tail group exclaimed in disbelief.

"…Actually, that was a joke."

The girls nearly fell over. "This guy is wearing me out." Gray sighed.

Warrod straightened his cloak. "Come with me outside. We have much to discuss about the job I requested of you all." He grabbed a book from the shelf next to him and walked past the group, they following his lead outside.

Warrod led them to a wooden table near the edge of the hill his house sat atop. Tree stumps were used as the table seating.

The humans sat on the stumps, while Charla sat on the table itself.

The breeze continued to blow lightly as the Fairy Tail group watched Warrod place the book on the table, opening it to a dog eared page in the middle. He then looked up and visually scanned the assembled wizards. He cleared his throat before talking.

"Now onto my request. Ever since my retirement from guild life I have dedicated my life to returning deserts to the green lands they once were."

Erza's eyes widened in intrigue. "You were a guild member, Master Warrod?"

Warrod chuckled at the question. "I was, and a fine one too!" He then returned to his more leveled demeanor.

"I'm determined to stop the spread of deserts with my Green Magic." Warrod held out an open hand to the curious group. A red and pink flower slowly sprouted in his palm. Clearly a demonstration of his form of magic. "I could boast and say that it's philanthropic work, but it is really more of a hobby than anything else."

"I don't want to be rude, but can we get back to the job?" Lucy asked the man

Warrod refocused. "Of course. Of course. Forgive me. As I said earlier, my wanting to restore deserts to their natural green states is a hobby. As such I've been travelling many deserts over the years, but during of these travels I happened upon a very peculiar village."

"Peculiar?" Natsu asked him while raising an eyebrow

"Yes." Warrod placed his hand on the book sitting in front of him.

The others looked at the page, seeing a picture of what looked to be a sun shining down on a village of people. There was also a drawing of a giant fire next to the sun.

"According to records, it is known as the 'Village of the Sun' or 'Sun Village' for those not living there. Its residents worship an eternally burning flame as their guardian deity." Warrod pointed at the flame in the picture.

"An 'eternally burning flame'?" Erza repeated.

"but now the village has been frozen over." Warrod told them

Gray's ears perked up. Warrod continued his explanation.

"I do not know whether the ice is a natural disaster or if it's man-made, but everything in the village: the people, the animals, plants, even the eternal flame itself; they have all been frozen solid."

Lucy's disbelief was evident on her face. "A frozen flame?!"

"How is that possible?" Wendy asked, sharing the blonde's surprise.

"I do not know what happened to the village, but the frozen people are still alive." Warrod said.

"Their frozen but, still alive?" Gray said

"Is such a thing even possible?" Charla pondered to herself. Warrod's face grew even more serious, his eyes narrowed firmly.

"Living beings are frozen in that village. My conscience cannot allow me to simply let them be. I ask you all to save that village. That is my request."

There was a silence that fell over the Fairy Tail wizards. This would be no simple job, and the fact that it was requested by someone as powerful as a wizard saint made it even more dangerous. Nonetheless, they all smiled, their resolve written across their faces.

"We'll do it." Gray said as he and Natsu bumped their fists

Wendy nodded with a determined look in her eye. "We have to save those people."

Lucy voiced her agreement. "You're right. Although it'll be pretty hard without Natsu's fire."

"but, If the job is melting ice, then I don't see why I need to be here."

"Quite the contrary…" Warrod argued. "This is no ordinary ice. I'm certain your abilities will be needed as well."

Gray raised an eyebrow in response. He had no idea why his magic would be needed to do the opposite of its intended use, but he nonetheless relented.

"Forgive my impertinence, Master Warrod…" Erza began. "But are you not a powerful wizard in your own right? Why would you need our aid in solving this problem instead of doing it on your own…?"

"I believe you all may have overestimated me some." Warrod smirked. "Though we are given the title of 'Wizard Saint' that doesn't exactly mean that we are all-powerful. We are mostly assigned the position by the Council without much say in the matter. Truth be told there are numerous wizards in Ishgal who surpass my ability, and I am even smaller in terms of power outside of Ishgal. I have very little in the way of offensive magic so I doubt I would be victorious if I were to do battle with a young wizard."

"Perhaps but…" Erza began to protest but she was quickly cut off by Warrod.

"All have their strengths and weaknesses. This is why we have comrades to supplement and make up for those weaknesses, correct? Is that not what a guild is for?" He gave the wizards a small smile as his words began to sink in. Erza and the others looked at each other, smiling warmly as they confirmed Warrod's words with affirmative nods and more smiles.

"You're right." Erza nodded with a pleased grin. "Wise words indeed."

"We'll take the job!" Lucy declared. "We won't let you down."

Warrod smiled at the wizard's collective resolve. He could feel the determination and confidence in their words. He knew he had made the right decision by enlisting in their help.

"So where is the village?" Gray asked

"About 1200 miles to the south." Warrod answered.

"That is quite the distance." Erza said.

"should we ride Ceru again?" Lucy asked

"no, he's still tired after taking us here" Natsu told the blonde

"do not worry, I can at least provide you transport there." Warrod stood up from the table, creating a wooden cane with his Green Magic in order to better steady himself. He pointed his cane to an area a small distance left of the table. "Now, just stand over there. Don't forget your luggage."

"Right face!" Warrod shouted. He sounded like a drill instructor.

Erza and the others (except Natsu) followed his instruction, but Natsu didn't as the man looks bored to Warrod

Warrod looked at the group for a few more seconds before saying: "Just a joke."

"Could you take this seriously?!" Gray, Lucy, and Wendy shouted. Erza gave an exasperated sigh.

"Sorry. I will transport you now." Warrod closed his eyes, holding his staff into the ground. He began to mumble an incantation that no one could make out clearly, causing the leaves around him to float. A seed pod on the ground began to sprout, growing bigger and bigger until it began to lift Erza and the others off the ground with its leaves.

"What is this?" Lucy asked. She and the others were now lying on giant tree leaves, floating higher and higher into the air.

"I will be depending on you, young wizards of Fairy Tail!" Warrod said as he looked up at them from the ground. The tree then darted to the south, its trunk twisting and turning as it literally grew its way to Sun Village, cherry blossoms floating and flying around the wizards.

The Fairy Tail wizards looked down around them, the ground becoming nearly unrecognizable from their current height. All of them were amazed by what was happening.

"This is amazing!" Gray exclaimed, looking over the side of the treetop.

"This tree moves like a living creature!"

"We're so high up!"

"It's like were on a ride!"

"Careful or you'll fall off." Charla warned.

Erza looked back in the direction of Warrod, a warm smile on her lips as he quickly faded from view. "He may be modest, but he is an excellent wizard. To be able to control nature in this way…it is simply awe inspiring."

Warrod looked at the growing tree with a smile. "It does flow ever onward, doesn't it?" he closed his eyes, his mind wandering back to a simpler time. His time as a young man to be more specific. He thought back to when he was with his friends, of a small girl with long flowing blonde hair, and more importantly he thought back to the formation of a guild named Fairy Tail.

His smile grew wider. "It's been 105 years since then, hasn't it?" He looked up to the sky. "Mavis…your desires live on in these young people."

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	46. Chapter 46

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

The tree stopped an hour or so later, with the Fairy Tail wizards all landing safely on the ground. They appeared to be in the middle of a rocky prairie.

"We're here?" Gray asked.

"That didn't last too long." Erza commented.

"That magic was amazing!" Wendy happily exclaimed.

"I smell cold air" Natsu said as he points forward "we're getting closer"

"Is that so?" Erza said, as she leads forward. "Then let's go. The sooner we save the villagers, the better."

Walking through the path of frozen rocks and trees the Fairy Tail wizards reached their destination, Sun Village. Just as Warrod said, the entire place was frozen over. From the buildings to the plants.

"Wow, he was right." Lucy said as she looked around the frozen village in awe.

"I wonder what happened." Wendy thought aloud.

Erza searched the visually scanned the village for any signs of life. "According to Master Warrod, the people were frozen as well. But I don't see anyone."

"Maybe they were frozen in their homes or something." Gray suggested. He too looked around for anything resembling a frozen person.

"no" Natsu said as he points upwards "they're right in front of us"

All of their eyes widen in shock and surprise as a large and giant frozen statue was in front of them

"SO BIGGGG!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Gray exclaimed as everyone was looking at a giant frozen in ice

"giants!?" Lucy exclaimed

"I think he forgot to tell us about the villager's size," Natsu said as he was mentioning Warrod

Gray looked up at one of the giants, seeing it frozen reminds him of his past

"you ok?" Natsu asked Gray who nodded

"Yea…it's nothing." Realizing that his answer was an unsatisfactory one, Gray decided to come clean. He looked down at his shoes. "It's just…seeing these frozen giants brought back some stuff I'd rather forget…"

He didn't have to finish his explanation before Lucy found out the source of his apprehension.

"Deliora?" Natsu said as Gray nodded.

"just move on, the past is in the past" Natsu told the man as he patted his shoulders

"I never expected the 'people' to be giants." Erza walked closer to one of them, placing her armored hand on his massive ankle. "I thought they only existed in fantasy."

"Look, even the dogs are huge." Wendy pointed out as she stood in front of the humungous animal in question.

"I wonder if that is a dog?" Charla said with a sweat drop

"Just how are we supposed to save them?" Lucy asked

"this is where I come in" Natsu said as he tells the others to back off a bit

Natsu took a deep breath as his chest expands to the air, he was taking into his lungs

"**Karyu no Hoko!"**

Natsu breathes out a flaming roar at the frozen statue as he keeps it up before stopping and was surprised to see that his attack didn't nothing

"it didn't melt?!" Lucy said in surprise

"then how about this?" Natsu said as he lifts his right hand up and tried to summon Drac but the Gauntlet didn't appear

"what?" Natsu said in confusion as he tried summoning Drac again but nothing happened

"what's wrong?" Gray asked Natsu

"I can't summon Drac. Something's messing with my link with him" Natsu said as he looks at the bracelet

"if Natsu-san's fire can't melt it, what are we going to do?" Wendy said

"if fire can't melt it, how about Gray tries it?" Charla said as Gray nodded

Gray walked to the giant and pressed his hand against the ice. His gaze narrowed as he felt the magic flow into his body.

"What is it, Gray? Did you find a way to thaw them out?"

Gray shook his head. "No, but this ice feels weird. I've never felt a magic like this before."

"I assume that means you can't melt it either." Charla

"This is going to be a long job isn't it?" Lucy sighed.

"Looks like someone beat us here." A voice said from above, alerting the Fairy Tail wizards.

"They must be the one's behind that huge fire we saw earlier." Another voice said.

"Dun!" a third voice shouted.

Erza looked up to the cliff where their surprise guests stood. She saw three men, each with varied hairstyles. "Who is there?"

The long haired man on the right spoke first with a smirk. "We're the treasure hunting guild…"

"Sylph Labyrinth!" the spike haired man in the middle finished.

"Duun!" the large man on the left added.

There was a moment of silence. The men spoke again, in the same order as the first time.

"We're the treasure hunting guild…"

"Sylph Labyrinth!"

"Duun!"

"We heard you the first time." Erza replied.

"A treasure hunter guild?" Wendy questioned.

"My guess is they hunt for jewels and things like that." Lucy assumed.

"Sorry, but the treasure stashed here is ours." The long haired man said. "So you guys better not get in our way."

"Treasure?" Natsu said while raising an eyebrow

"We don't care about stuff like that." Gray retorted. The three treasure hunters were taken aback by the ice wizard's answer.

"Wait!" the long haired man shouted. "Ain't you guys after that eternal flame thing?!"

The spike haired man shouted his response as well. It seemed that quiet was not these men's fortes. "If not then what's with your heavy wizard presence here?!"

"We're here to melt the ice and free the villagers," Natsu told them

The three treasure hunters looked at one another after hearing Natsu's answer. They looked to be discussing something, but no words were exchanged. Suddenly their faces turned and they looked back at the Fairy Tail wizards with anger.

"Then you do want to get in our way!" the spiked haired and long haired men shouted in unison.

"Duun!" the large man added. Fairy Tail looked up at them with gazes of both confusion, and apathy.

"That flame has been burning in this village for hundreds of years! It's super rare!" the long haired hunter informed Fairy Tail.

"So for treasure hunters like us, it's like a really heavy, S-Class heavy, treasure! But because of those damn giants, we ain't been able get near it." The spike haired man continued.

"Then for who knows what reason, the giants went and duun froze up, right?" surprisingly it was the large man who finished the explanation, having said something other than "duun"…kind of.

"So this is like, the perfect time to get the flame." The long haired man resumed.

"But that flame is the guardian god of the village!" Wendy argued. "It's really important to them!"

"Yeah!" Lucy chimed in.' "You coming here and stealing it makes you know better than common thieves!"

The treasure hunters looked at another once again in one of their silent meetings. Once again they turned to the Fairy Tail wizards in a burst of anger.

"It's a treasure hunter's job to get their hands on the treasure!"

"That means if somebody lets their stuff get taken, then it's like, so heavily their own fault!"

"Duun! Duun!"

"Screw this! Let's just hurry and take the treasure before they can get in our way!" the long haired man suggested.

"You're right!" the spike-haired man agreed. "Let's go!"

"Duun! Duun!" The Sylph Labyrinth members turned on their heels and began to run back the way they came, but they were stopped by Gray's questioning.

"'Take'? I hate to break it to you guys, but that flame is frozen in a kind of ice that…" he was cut off by the spike haired hunter who turned around with a wry grin on his face. He held up to them a vial containing a small amount of a glowing purple liquid.

"Treasure hunters are heavy with treasure hunting skills." He said. "We got this heavy potion, 'Moon Drip', and it's heavy into melting all sorts of ice!"

"Whaaa!" Gray exclaimed in surprise.

"Moon Drip?!" Lucy exclaimed. "That's the magic that Lyon used on Galuna Island, right?!"

"How did they obtain it in liquid form?" Erza questioned.

"get that vial, we can use it to save the giants" Natsu said as everyone nodded.

"Let's get those guys before they can use it!" Gray shouted. He led the charge, the rest of the group following his lead as they chased Sylph Labyrinth through the frozen forest.

Everyone chased after the treasure hunters while Erza stayed behind in order to find a way to un freeze the giants

"Something's odd about this." Erza said as she looks at the giants as they all were facing one direction with their weapons readied

"All of them are facing the same way. Their weapons drawn for battle. What could have happened right before the village was frozen to cause this? And can such a small amount of Moon Drip unfreeze all of this?"

She then realized something as she looks at where the giants; were all facing at

"Giants…Weapons…Ice…Were they fighting something? Or to be more precise, protecting something? Were they protecting the village? No, it had to be something precious something to them. Something worth dying over." She said before she realized it.

"The eternal flame!" She looked in the opposite direction the giants were facing.

"If they worshipped the flame like a god, then they must have been frozen while protecting it from some outside enemy." She began walking opposite the giants and out of the village. "That means…" she broke into a run, the pieces continuing to fall into place. "The flame must be in the opposite direction of where they are facing." She ran as fast as she could. Each step was crucial. The longer she took, the harder it would be to save the village.

Exiting another frozen forest, Erza saw something in the distance. "A mountain!" It was guarded by two giants with large spears, but just like their fellows, they were frozen solid. Erza ran past the frozen guards and began to ascend the mountain, using her flight armor to shorten the trip.

"The flame must be at its peak!" she deduced. When she reached the peak she found nothing, just more ice. She looked over the mountain top, sighing in defeat as she returned to her Heart Kreuz armor.

"I thought returning the eternal flame would help the village return to normal but…" she sighed.

"Although even if I did find the flame, I would have no way to return it to its normal state. I didn't think this course of action through clearly enough. Was my armor always this heavy? I must be tired from using that spell earlier. I knew should have trained more. But never mind that for now. I should have known that the village's treasure wouldn't be found so easily. In any case I should…"

Erza then stops in front of a giant ice shard as she looks at her reflection

"What…what is this?" Her voice was higher in pitch. "I've turned into a child…?"

She was now a child anymore as her armor fell down to the ground and her shirt was the only thing that was covering herself

In the sky

High above the skies of Sun Village, a winged cyclopean creature soared through the air; carrying two passengers on its back. One of the riders was a man of considerable size. His bulging muscles nearly ripped through his tight shirt. He also sported a bandana - with the picture of an open mouth with teeth bared - over his mouth. He looked over the side of the creature with annoyance.

"Treasure hunters and wizards…?" he said. "They're both problems. We have to eliminate them. That's our job."

"I care not for the thieves." His companion - a woman - scoffed. "The problem is the wizards."

"That's true." The man nodded.

"Fairy Tail." Anger, but also a slight hint of amusement built up in the woman's voice.

The man turned his head to look at his companion. "You know them?"

"Of course." She smirked. "Only the most terribly ignorant live in this world and not know of Fairy Tail."

"I know nothing of the outside world." The man stated plainly, looking down at the ground once again.

"It doesn't matter." The woman said quickly, her smirk slowly turning into a devilish grin. "I never thought my chance at revenge would come so quickly." She grabbed the end of her long black hair, twirling it around her finger amusedly. "The shadow world has its advantages after all."

"I don't care about that." The man declared. "This is a job. Let's go, new girl."

"'New girl'?" the woman repeated with an amused expression. She nearly eked out a laugh at the blatant disrespect. She turned to him. "You are to call me, 'Princess'."

Her name is Minerva Orland, Former member of Sabertooth and was now a member of a dark guild, Succubus' eye

* * *

**that's a wrap!**

**bye bye**


	47. Chapter 47

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

Natsu and the others were currently chasing the three treasure hunters from Sylph Labyrinth in the frozen village

The spike haired man was known as "Sword" Hiroshi, the long-haired man's name was "Sniper" Drake, and finally, the big man was known as "Hammer" Rala.

"We can use that Moon Drip you got to rescue those giants!" Gray petitioned.

"No way! You have any idea how hard it was for us to get our hands on this Moon Drip?" Drake asked rhetorically.

"We had to go to that island that was heavy with all those demons, and look so heavily hard for it!" Hiroshi answered.

"Besides, it's Duun scary to bring those giants back to life!" Rala finished.

"Hold on!" Lucy said. She and Wendy brought up the rear of the chase. The blonde looked behind herself and noticed that a certain dame was missing. "Where's Erza? She was just here a minute ago."

"She said she was staying behind to look for more clues in the village." Wendy answered.

"I hope she's not breaking of the giants" Natsu said as he knew his wife might try something crazy

"They'll be fine…I think." Charla said apprehensively.

"These guys are starting to be a real pain! Let's take them out!" Drake suggested.

"We should give them a heavy takedown!" Hiroshi added.

"Time to take them out like Dunn!" Rala nodded.

The three men stopped and turned around to face the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Drake, take your position!" Hiroshi ordered.

"Right." Drake complied as he took off further ahead. Hiroshi and Rala ran in place, waiting for their pursuers to catch up. Once they were in sight, the two took their fighting stances. Hiroshi grabbing the hilt of his blade while Rala grabbed his giant fist-hammer.

"If we let some dumb wizards treat us like crap then it's heavily over for us!" Hiroshi said.

"We'll take out anyone who gets in our way! Treasure hunting is a dangerous business! Duun!" Rala declared.

The Fairy Tail wizards stopped in their tracks, also ready to engage in battle. "If you wanna fight, then bring it on!" Gray challenged. "We'll take you out and get that Moon Drip."

"Duun!" Rala yelled. He swung his hammer, slamming it into the ground and cracking it. Gray and the others barely managed to dodge the initial impact.

"That fist thing is a weapon?!" Lucy shouted with surprise.

Rala tightened his grip on the polearm of the hammer. "The might of Stronger will come down on you, Duun!"

Natsu appeared in front of Rala as he caught the giant hammer fist

"you're annoying" Natsu said before he destroys Rala's hammer before punching the man away

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuun!" Rala screams in pain before he falls down, out cold

"Rala! Damnit!" Hiroshi curses before he dashed towards Lucy.

"I'm gonna cut you heavy, girl!" Hiroshi exclaimed as he swings his sword at Lucy who dodged but got some of her hair cut by the sword

"Lucy!" Gray exclaimed before looking in relief as Natsu caught Hiroshi's sword before melting it with his flames

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed before Wendy pushes her away

"Look out, Lucy-san!" Wendy exclaimed before

**BANG!**

"A gun?!" Lucy exclaimed

"Where did it come from?!" Charla exclaimed as everyone tries to look for Drake

Drake who was far away in the frozen bushes, laid on his stomach as he was sniping at Lucy and the others

"Ho? I'm surprised you avoided that shot." Despite being so far away, his voice could be heard by his targets. He reloaded. "The next one is going through your head!"

"Where is he?!" Charla exclaimed before she jumps to dodge another shot

"I can smell gunpowder." Wendy said before she pointed to a clifftop to the east that was covered by a few of the larger trees. "It's coming from up there!"

"Got it!" Lucy reached into her pouch, unlinking one of her zodiac keys.

**"Open! The Gate of The Archer! Sagittarius!"**

Sagittarius appeared with his bow and Arrow readied

"yes there! MoshiMoshi!" Sagittarius said as he fired an arrow to where Wendy pointed before the Arrow was shot by Drake

"You're kidding…" Wendy gasped.

Lucy was shocked as well. "He shot the arrow?"

Sagittarius was angered, his pride more hurt than anything. "Why that little…"

"I'm a genius sniper." Drake boasted. "I won't go down that easily!"

"enough" Natsu said as he grabs Hiroshi's face before throwing him to where Drake was position at

"what!?" Drake exclaimed in shock

"**Karyu no!"** Natsu took a deep breath as flames gathered in his mouth

"**Hoko!"**

Natsu breathes out a torrent of flames that went barraging towards Hiroshi and Drake and sends them flying in the sky

**With Erza**

Erza looks at herself as she touched her face

"What is happening here?!" She panicked before quickly regaining her composure. "I wonder if I have any armor that will fit this size…" she said before her foot slips on the ice and she tumbled down the side of the mountain, landing on her stomach at the base.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

She sat up, sitting on ground with her legs crossed as she rubbed her sore backside and looked at the backs of the Giant sentries in front of her. "My body isn't doing what I want it to. Is it because of a gap between my mental self-image and my body?" She placed her hand on her chin to think. "Whatever the case I have to find a way to change back, because if I don't…"

Erza's mind began to drift away. She imagined what her friends would say if she remained a child forever:

"Now I'm the big sister." Wendy would boast happily. Although even in Erza's shrunken state she was only slightly shorter than Wendy.

"Looks like you're ready to take me on, Titania." Gajeel would smirk as he cracked his knuckles, Gray nodding in agreement. Erza would be no match for them – or anyone for that matter – in her current state.

""not to mention, Jellal!""

Jellal stares at Erza for a moment as the woman quivers in fear

"sorry, I'm not into little girls" Jellal told her as she cried

"noooooooooooooooo" Erza screams in horror

"I have to find a way to change back! Wait! I wonder if…" Erza gritted her teeth as she mustered up all her magic before a sword appeared in her hands

"At least I can still use my magic, but it takes much more time and energy in this state." She began to swing the sword around before she stops as she was tired.

"Sluggish. It seems my physical abilities have decreased as well."

She then started to walk around trying to find the others before she stops when she heard a voice in front of her

"How far the mighty Titania has fallen."

Erza's eyes widened when she recognized the person in front of her. "Minerva?!"

"What are you doing here?" Erza demanded of Minerva.

"I just recently entered a new guild. But I never imagined that I would encounter you on my first assignment. Fate must be smiling on me."

Erza's eyes lowered until she was looking at Minerva's new guild mark. She recognized it instantly. And was not pleased by its representation. "Succubus Eye?! You joined a dark guild?!"

Minerva showed her trademark smirk. "My role is to reign over the strongest guild in the world. It doesn't matter in the slightest if that guild is above ground, or rooted in the underworld. The view from the strong is always the same."

Erza's eyes narrowed in anger. "And you believe Succubus Eye is that guild?"

"They are merely a stepping stone on my way to…greater heights."

"Have you lost all pride as a wizard?!"

Minerva spread out her arms, her territory magic beginning to mold around her open hands. "Enough. Let us face one another in battle once more. Though I doubt there is much you can do as you are now." She couldn't help but lightly chuckle at Erza's less than favorable bodily status.

Erza pointed her sword at Minerva. Her little hands were tightly gripped around the hilt. "You did this?"

"No, that was the doing of my partner. It is simply fascinating the types of magic the underworld has to offer."

"So you're resorting to cheap tricks now?"

"The underworld has its own way of doing things. I simply expanded my options. You would be wise to prepare yourself. This will not be the same as in the Grand Magic Games. This is a fight to the death!"

Erza clenches her teeth as she prepared herself for a fight

**With the others**

They were all finished dealing with Sylph Labyrinth as they were trying to use the Moon Drip

"here goes nothing" Natsu said as he drops a bit amount of the potion to the ground and sees that some of the ice was melted but not completely

"it barely melted it" Lucy said as they sigh

"even with this much, I don't think it will be enough to unfreeze the whole village" Gray said while rubbing the back of his head

Natsu sighs as well before his ears picked up a voice

"what was that?" he muttered out before he kneels down

He stares at the part of the ground that was melted for a minute before pouring the whole moon drip vial towards it

"hey!" Gray exclaimed at him

"shush!" Natsu shushed him as he got on all four and pressed his ear to the ground

"I hear a voice"

"a voice?" Lucy said

"I don't hear anything" Wendy said

"no, I definitely heard something" Natsu said as he press his right hand on the unfrozen ground

His bracelet suddenly glowed as Drac appeared on Natsu's hand

"_**I feel weak"**_ Drac said as the gauntlet glowed weakly

"I knew it" Natsu said before he swings his hand right in front of Lucy and caught a flying bullet

**BANG!**

"eep!" Lucy squeaked in surprise as she heard the gunshot

"them again?!" Gray exclaimed as he sees Rala and Hiroshi running towards them

"Gray, Lucy, Wendy, you three handle them. I need to find the source of the voice" Natsu said as they nodded to him

He then started running towards a path as his ears followed the voice

**Back with Erza**

"Nngh!" Erza grunted in pain as she had used her sword as a makeshift shield to block another one of Minerva's attacks.

Minerva laughed with evil glee as she continued exploding the ground around Erza with her territory magic.

"This is fun! The great Titania Erza, now helpless as a child before me." Minerva mocked with sadistic joy. She knew full well the irony of the situation.

Erza slid across the ground after Minerva finished her salvo. She attempted to stand despite her numerous injuries, but her moment of rest was cut short when Minerva kneed the redhead under the chin. Erza slid back once again, but this time she managed to stay on her feet. Although she quickly fell back to her knees after a few seconds. She grabbed her jaw, checking for lasting damage. Any harder and Minerva would have knocked out a couple of teeth.

Minerva grinned with an overwhelming sense of sick superiority. "You really are only a child!" she ran to Erza, kicking her hard enough in the stomach to send her flying.

"Here! I'll give you more pain! And more! And more!" She followed Erza, knocking her back to the ground with another hard kick. "I won't stop! Not until I have completely forgotten the humiliation, I suffered in the Grand Magic Games!"

**With Natsu**

He was running around the frozen village in search of the voice

"Drac, sense this ice" Natsu ordered the gauntlet as he keeps on running

"_**I cannot, this ice is weakening my power"**_ Drac replied to Natsu

""must be a type of anti demonic magic"" Natsu thought before he stopped running as he turns to the side and sees a large man with huge muscles barely contained by his very tight shirt. He wore a bandana over his mouth that ironically had the picture of an open mouth on it.

"I found one" the man said as he walks towards Natsu

"are you another one of those robbers?" Natsu said to the man

"I am no robber." The man answered as he raises his hands up

"Whether you believe me or not doesn't matter."

The giant man said as he swings his hand around and a weird glow appeared

"Now, go back…go back…to a day long past."

Natsu felt something weird swelling up in him as the man felt something raging in him

"this is…." Natsu said before his eyes turned black

"you're!" the huge man exclaimed in shock as he took a step back in fear "not human!?"

"**you've just made a big mistake"** a dark voice spoke as flames overtook the whole area

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	48. Chapter 48

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

Lucy and Wendy split up with Gray as the man was fighting with Rala while Lucy and Wendy were fighting with Hiroshi and Drake

The three tried to take back the Moon Drip, but was told that it was spent empty

In an attempt to take something valuable, they targeted Lucy's keys

"If you guys want to hurt the villagers, then you're going to have to go through us first!" She declared.

"Fine with us." Hiroshi grinned eagerly as he stood across them with a newly stable Rala. "We get treasure and chicks!"

"Who needs chicks?! Let's just kill them!" Drake shouted from a far as he shot another bullet that missed near Lucy

"Ready, Wendy?!" Lucy asked.

Wendy nodded firmly. "Yes!"

They started to move but were stopped by gunshots around their feet. Wendy fell over due to the bullet at her feet knocking her off balance. She looked to a nearby by cliff side, seeing a gleaming light that she assumed was coming from Drake's gun.

"Wendy!" Lucy cried out.

"Gotcha!" Drake smirked in victory as he fired his next shot.

Wendy braced herself for the impact, but she was saved…by red hair. She looked back. Shocked at the revelation of her savior.

"Ms. Flare?!"

"What are you doing here?!" Lucy questioned.

Hiroshi and Rala looked just as surprised as the Fairy Tail wizards.

Flare crushed the bullet in her hair tendril and let it fall to the ground. Her eerie gaze was fixed on the Treasure Hunters. "Three little girls." There was a singsong tone to her words, unnerving everyone around her. "With red hair, blue-black, and one _**blondie**_." She giggled to herself, only serving to make the mood that much more uncomfortable.

**With Natsu**

"i-impossbile" Doriante man said as he was beaten up to the point that he was barely able to lift a finger at all

Inhuman burn marks and wounds were inflicted upon him

He looks upon the one who inflicted the wounds as it was Natsu yet it was not him

"**you dare use it on me, huh"** a deep and dark voice spoke as Natsu has inhuman appearances on him

Flaming horns on both sides of his head, demonic red claws for hands, and a long black tail

"**you think that by reverting my age, you can kill me? So foolish"** Natsu said as he had an evil smirk on his face

"y-you…weren't even human….in the first place!" Doriante exclaimed at him

"**that's because…"** Natsu lifted his right claw up and set Doriante in ablaze "**I'm a real demon"**

Doriante yells out in pain before his life was extinguished by Natsu

"**a hybrid of a human with **Demon cells" Natsu said as his appearance reverts back to normal "what or who could've done this to that guy?"

Natsu ponders for a moment before shrugging it off

"the only thing that matters, is to save this village" Natsu then continued his destination to where he heard the so called voice

**With Lucy and Wendy**

Hiroshi and Drake stared down Flare, whose hair was moving freely through the air.

"What's with this chick?" Hiroshi asked.

"Is she a part of their guild?" Drake inquired.

Flare chuckled menacingly, moving her head side to side.

"T-thank you." Wendy stammered. She was still afraid of the odd redhead.

"Not that I'm not thankful for the save, Flare…" Lucy began. "But what are you doing here?"

Flare pressed her fingertips together, her creepy smile returning. "I followed Blondie." She answered.

"You what?!" Lucy recoiled in fear.

"Or more precisely, I'm always following her." Flare said as images of her watching Lucy since the Grand Magic Games. Whether Lucy was walking home, returning by train from a job, bathing in what used to be the comfort of her apartment, or even sleeping; Flare was always just a breath away, watching her.

"Whaaat?!

"Just kidding."

Lucy sighed in relief. "Don't do that."

Flare looked up to the sky, her mood becoming more stable, but also sullen. "I…didn't have anywhere else to go…so I came back here."

"Came back…?" Wendy repeated.

"Yes…" Flare nodded. "This place is my home." She tugged on the right strap of her dress in order to better show the new mark on her breast. "This is the mark of Sun Village."

Lucy and Wendy's eyes widened at the news.

"You're from this village, Ms. Flare?!" shouted Wendy.

"No way." Lucy gasped. "But come to think of it you never did mention where you came from yesterday."

Flare continued her origin story. "I've been raised by the giants ever since I was small." She looked at Hiroshi and Drake as she then glares at the two.

"And now I come back to see everyone…my family…" she couldn't bring herself to speak on their current state. "I will not forgive you for this!"

Hiroshi and Drake got on their guard in response to the girl's outburst. "Hey! Whoever froze those giants, it's so heavily not us!"

"We just came to steal the fire!"

"I will not allow that either!" Flare exclaimed

Lucy looked in in quiet awe at Flare. It was like she was a completely different person than before. So composed, so passionate, but also tormented. "Flare…"

"The eternal flame is this village's guardian deity. It is precious to us!" Her hair grew fiercely towards the treasure hunters. "And I will not allow you or anyone else to defile it!"

**With Erza**

Erza was struggling in her fight against Minerva as herself in a child form was proving to be hard to deal

"answer me, what are you doing here?" Erza demanded from her while in her child form

"You presume to lecture me...in your position?!" her body shook in her rage.

"Ro hwaset (trash)!" Minerva shouted as she kicks Erza off of her

"Urdeen ses iragd (Here is where you die)!"

Erza jumps back before she felt her chest enlarges and her body was growing

"I'm back to normal!" Erza said as she looks at her hand then touched her face

Minerva looked on in shock. "Doriate has fallen?" She stood up and quickly reset herself, her confidence returning.

"But perhaps this better. Beating you in that form would have been a waste." Minerva stared down Erza

Erza summons a sword and readied herself to fight Minerva

**With Lucy and the others**

"DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!" Rala was sent flying to the sky by Gray who used an ice cannon to blast the large man away

"finally got rid of him" Gray said as he had some bruises on him

"now to get to the others"

He then started running to where Lucy and the others at before he stopped when he saw Natsu up ahead

"hey! Natsu!" Gray called out to him as Natsu turns around to look at him

"where are the others?" Natsu asked him

"finishing up with the rest of the three treasure hunters" Gray replied as Natsu nodded

"good, we're not alone here. I just finish pummeling another guy who isn't a treasure like those three" Natsu told him "I found where the voice was coming from but we need to get this ice away"

"I think I have a way" Gray said as Natsu looks at him

"let's hear it" Natsu said

"Ur taught me something back then, instead of trying to become one with the ice, I'll try to manipulate it" Gray said to him

"you sure you can do it?" Natsu said as Gray nodded

"it's worth a shot," Gray said

"ok then," Natus said before he looks up to the sky and sees a giant flying cyclops bird creature

"what the heck is that thing!?" Gray said as the giant bird creature spotted Natsu and Gray and dived bomb towards them

"I'll handle that thing; you meet up with the others and head towards that ice mountain" Natsu told to Gray "that's where the Eternal Flame is at"

Gray nodded as he started running to where Lucy and the others were

**With the others**

"finally done" Lucy said as she and the others managed to defeat Hiroshi and Drake and sends the two packing

"let's go, I'll lead you to the Eternal Flame" Flare said as Lucy and Wendy nodded before seeing Gray running towards them

"you guys!" Gray shouted before his eyes spotted Flare

"you're from Raven Tail!" Gray exclaimed before seeing Lucy standing in front of Flare

"wait! She's not an enemy!" Lucy exclaimed to him

"Flare-san grew up here." Wendy told him

"She did?" Gray looked over to Flare, a skeptical look on her face. "She doesn't look like giant."

"I'm not." Flare retorted.

"She's a human, but she was raised by the giants." Wendy informed.

Gray sighed to them as he turns around

"anyway, we need to go to the giant mountain like thing, Natsu said that it's the Eternal Flame" Gray said as this surprised Wendy and Lucy

"really?!" they exclaimed as they looked at Flare who nodded

"The Eternal Flame can un freeze the village, we must hurry" Flare said as she leads the way to the giant mountain of ice

**With Natsu**

Natsu stood on top of a giant's head as he watches the cyclops bird flying in the air

"Drac" Natsu summoned the gauntlet

"_**what is it that you wish?"**_ Drac asked Natsu

"unleash my flames" Natsu ordered as the gauntlet transforms into a metallic dragon head

"_**as you wish"**_

Natsu pointed Drac towards the cyclop bird as it flies towards Natsu

"time for a BBQ" Natsu said before flames started to gather in the metal dragon's mouth

**With Gray**

Gray and the others were on their way to the Eternal Flame as they had met up with Charla and Milo who saw them running

"this is it" Flare said as they stop in front of the Frozen mountain that was the Eternal Flame

"That's the guardian deity of our village, the Eternal Flame."

"It's so huge." Lucy said. "I've never seen a fire this big."

"It's still hard to believe that a flame, especially one like that, could be frozen," Wendy said in awe.

"You're right." Gray nodded. "Whoever did this must be extremely powerful."

"It looks like the flame won't be able to help us after all." Lucy said dejectedly. "So how are we going to return the village to normal?"

"I might be able to" Gray said as he steps forward

"really?!" Flare exclaimed

"I have no idea what's going on with the ice in this village. I can't control it or melt it, but I can make it flow through my body." Gray explained

"It flowed through your body?" Lucy repeated

"What happens after?" Wendy inquired.

Gray pressed his hands against the ice. "I'm going to turn it into ice that I can use."

"You can do that?" Flare questioned.

"I don't know if I can or not! So I won't try it on the giants until after! Everyone get back!" Gray explained as his body started to glow

The others stepped back as instructed as Gray pressed harder against the ice, and soon it began to glow along with him. To the group's delight the ice began to melt.

"he's doing it!" Lucy exclaimed

"The ice is melting!" Charla chimed in.

"Almost…there!" Gray grunted. Flare smiled as she watched him work. Soon her home would be returned to normal.

There was a large explosion, nearly blinding everyone. When it died down everyone gasped in disbelief. The flame was gone, it was as if it had just disappeared.

"The flame…it's gone!" Lucy said.

"What does this mean?" Carla added.

Flare's legs gave way and she fell onto her butt on the ground. She was shaking, despair passing throughout her entire being. "No…" she shuddered, tears pooling in her eyes.

Wendy shook as well, but her reasons were out of fear. She could feel something from when the flame was formerly standing. Something scary.

""What…is this feeling?! This power…It feels like…!""

Gray looked to the ground in shame, internally cursing himself at his failure. "No…I messed up. There's…there's no way we can save the giants now…dammit!"

"The flame has been burning for hundreds of years…for it to vanish now…The village…it won't survive…" Flare said.

"It's not gone!" Wendy shouted, alarming the others. "I can feel a presence. Whatever was in the fire is still alive!"

"Maybe…" Charla crossed her arms. "But what is alive exactly?"

"Look!" Lucy pointed. Everyone turned to where the flame once stood, seeing a structure in the ground.

"What is that?" Gray asked.

"The flame's altar." Flare answered.

"Look closer!" Lucy said. The others squinted, seeing a small flame in the middle of the altar.

"There's a tiny flame." Wendy said

"But's it's very weak." Carla informed. "It looks as if it could go out any minute."

"How are we going to light it?" Wendy asked.

"move!" Natsu's shout was heard as everyone looks up and sees him riding on the giant bird creature that was burning in flames

"get back!" Gray shouted as everyone runs back

"**ooooorraaaaa!"** Natsu crashed into the altar before he flies up

Flames gathered around Natsu's hand before he had a giant flaming sphere appearing above him

"**Karyu no Koen!"**

Natsu threw the giant fireball at the altar and the creature as it creates a giant explosion

Natsu's fist ignites in flames as it was raging around and turning crimson

"**not yet!"**

Natsu shouted as the flames in his hand was growing bigger and hotter

"**Guren! Bakuenjin!"**

He swings his hand in a circular fashion as a barrage of flames hits the bird creature and the altar and creates a giant explosion

"what was that?" Minerva said as she felt the rumbling

"I'd say that was Natsu" Erza said

"he's overdoing it!" Lucy screamed while trying to hold on to the ground

Natsu then jumps back to the field as the flames grew bigger and bigger before it was lit

"he did it!" Flare exclaimed in joy as the Eternal Flame was lit once again

"I can finally hear the voice" Natsu said while standing back up

"That's what I felt!" Wendy shouted in realization. She grabbed a nearby rock and began to etch writings into the ice. "This goes here, right?" she muttered.

"Wendy?" Charla called out in confusion when she realized what she was doing her eyes widened. Once the dragon slayer finished her writing she kneeled in the center of the magic circle, clasping her hands in prayer as her body began to glow in a bright green light.

"What is she doing?" Gray asked.

"She's using a spell." Charla answered as she looks at the magic runes Wendy was drawing on the ground

"What kind of spell?" Lucy inquired.

"Milky Way." Charla informed. "It's one of the spells Porlyusica taught her from the book Grandeeney left behind."

"what does it do?" Lucy asked again

"It lets Wendy summon the spirits of dead dragons." Charla replied to him

"are you saying that..?!" Gray exclaimed

"there's a dragon in the flames!?" Lucy finished his sentence

"How is that possible?" Gray asked Wendy

"It's weak but…it's still there." Wendy mumbled to herself. She lifted her hands to the sky, chanting her incantation. "Oh wandering spirit! Bestow upon me your voice!"

"**Milky Way"**

The circle around Wendy glowed green as the air around her started forming around in a gust of wind

"it's been a long time for you hasn't it?" Natsu said as in the giant flames a skeletal being was starting to form

"is that?!" Gray exclaimed

"good to see you again, Uncle" Natsu said as in the eternal Flame came out the Hellfire Dragon, Atlas Flame

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	49. Chapter 49

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

"no way" Gray said in disbelieve

"it's one of the dragons that came out of the Eclipse Gate!" Lucy exclaimed

"but I thought he was sent back to his time" Charla said as Natsu walks towards Atlas

**"has it been 400 years, son of Igneel?"** Atlas said to Natsu

"yeah" Natsu nodded to him "good to see you alive and well"

**"alive? No, not quite"** Atlas told him

"He's in a state between life and death." Wendy said. She was still in the middle of the magic circle with her hands clasped. "I was only able to bring him out because of Milky Way."

**"it seems….perhaps…I am dead**" Atlas stroked his chin with his claw. **"it must've happened a long time ago."**

"You don't remember?" Gray inquired.

**"not so much awareness…my memory….is clouded"** Atlas replied **"this place…I am….who I am?"**

"what do you remember?" Natsu asked Atlas

**"I do remember you, son of Igneel**" Atlas Flame said as he looks at Natsu

"it must've been the ice" Wendy said as she theorized the cause of Atlas's Memory loss

"Being stuck in that ice for so long would have caused his memories to be jumbled. Even with a will as strong as his, some damage would've happened to his soul"

**"ice… it was ice!"** Atlas said as he looks around the ice covering the whole village **"the world was covered in ice!"**

**"a man came….and he froze everything…before then darkness overtook me"** Atlas said

"Wait, hold on." Gray said as he walked to the dragon. "You said a man did this?"

**"Correct."** Atlas nodded. **"One man, a human, froze the world."**

The worlds stood stunned at the revelation.

"So it was an ice make wizard?!" Gray interrogated.

"How could one person do all of this?" Lucy gasped.

"Why would they do such a thing?" Flare asked.

**"The man…thought I was devil and froze the village to eliminate me."** Atlas explained.

"But how?" Charla asked.

**"By using magic meant to exorcise demons. The man…was a devil slayer." **Atlas replied

""I knew it, it's this ice is messing with Drac"" Natsu thought as Drac was only be able to be summon when Natsu touched the un frozen part of the ground

"there's a magic to slay devils as well!?" Lucy exclaimed

"I've never heard of such." Charla said.

"Does it destroy them as well?" Wendy asked aloud.

**"I can't remember…..what was i?"** Atlas said

"You're the guardian deity of the village! The Eternal Flame of the Giants!" Flare shouted at Atlas to everyone's surprise.

She bowed down, her head pressed firmly against the frozen ground as she pleaded once more. "I beg you! Please, shine your light over us once more! Please save the village! Please…O guardian deity…"

"Flare" Lucy looks at the red hair before looking back at Atlas Flame

**"I am…..i remember!...i am Atlas Flame, the Giant Flames!"** Atlas said as he looks at the frozen village

**"I made this village! When my village is unhappy, it pains me. When it feels sorrow, I weep along with it. So, using the last vestiges of my power…I will save this village! For I am the fire dragon, Atlas Flame!"** With that impassioned declaration, the Eternal Flame grew brighter. Its heat also increasing and radiating outward.

"It's too hot! Gray, cool me off!" Lucy shrieked.

Gray place his hand on her forehead as cold air started seeping out of his hand

"that's some fire!" Gray exclaimed as the heat was still rising

"His spirit is vanishing," Wendy said.

"It is?" Charla asked in surprise.

**"Igneel….The Dragon King Festival…..Acnologia…..Zeref…."** Atlas said as he gaze upon Natsu **"I remember everything now!"**

**"END! The most wicked and vicious of all Zeref books! 400 years ago, Igneel tried to destroy it but failed!"** Atlas said as Natsu's eyes widen in shock

""Igneel…wanted to destroy…me?""

As Atlas' flames continued to burn, the light shining from began to thaw the ice from the village as the giants unfroze one by one.

"Huh?"

"We're free, but how?"

"This is the warmth of the Eternal Flame!"

"The ice is melting." Minerva said with a grimace.

"They did it!" Erza said. Minerva gritted her teeth in anger.

"Hm. This is a rare sight." A voice boomed from above the two women. "Did humans wander into our village?"

Minerva and Erza looked up to see a giant bent over and staring down at them. He was a menacing presence to say the least. His massive frame towering over the two human wizards. Using this as cue to exit, Minerva made her escape. "I suppose this ends our fun."

"Minerva!" Erza called out.

Minerva stopped running, but kept her back to Erza. "We will finish this some other time." She stated ominously. "You and me…on the ultimate stage!"

Erza mulled over Minerva's cryptic warning briefly before replying. She tried again to get through to the fallen "princess". "Don't let the darkness taint you!" she shouted. "I know you are not that weak!"

Minerva turned her head to Erza, a sadistic smile on her lips. She wanted to laugh at Erza's concern. She nearly did "Let it taint me? I will plunge this entire world into darkness!"

"Look." Lucy pointed once the light and heat from the flame dialed down to bearable levels.

"The village is back to normal." Wendy stated.

Flare couldn't help but weep with joy. "How warm this feels…"

"Atlas…" Wendy began sadly. "His presence; it's completely gone."

The other wizards looked down in saddened gratitude at the dragon's sacrifice.

"Who knew such a tiny sliver of soul could hold so much power?" Lucy smiled softly.

After meeting up and explaining what happened to Erza, the group returned to the village. Upon arriving back in the village, they were greeted by a group of rather grateful giants. After much urging, the Fairy Tail wizards decided to stay and take part in a party in their honor.

"You say an ice devil slayer was the one who caused this?" Erza asked.

"Yeah." Lucy nodded. "That's what Atlas told us. He said the man who did this thought he was a demon and froze him along with the village."

"So all of this was a misunderstanding? Such slipshod stories irritate me." Erza said

"no, this is a possible act from a dark guild" Natsu told her

"a dark guild?" Lucy said as Natsu nodded

"the last Dark guild of the Balam Alliance" Natsu said "Tartaros

"So, you're saying this was the work of Tartaros?" Erza asked Natsu

"the possibility are 50-50" Natsu told her

Gray nodded. "and I bet anything that the guy that did this was a member of that guild. Succubus Eye was probably just an agent guild sent to play guard dog."

"So you're saying they had another reason to freeze the village?" Wendy inquired.

Charla nodded. "It is certainly a possibility. It feels like there was more to this attack then they let on."

"Well there isn't much to worry about now, right?" Natsu "We finished the job and restored everything to normal. We should be celebrating."

"Yeah. You're right." Lucy smiled. Suddenly her eyes widened and she began to frantically look around as if she had forgotten something important.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"You lose your keys again?" Charla inferred.

"No." Lucy retorted. "Has anyone seen, Flare?"

"Flare-san? She was just here a second ago…I think." Wendy said

"Flare?" Lucy called out. Unbeknownst to her the giants began to take notice of her calling the hair wizard's name.

Lucy saw what looked to be a red braid behind one of the trees and her mood perked up. She walked to the tree and just as she thought, there was Flare. "There you are." Flare sat against the tree, a saddened look on her face as she clutched her knees to her chest. "What's wrong? Why are you hiding?" Lucy asked.

Flare gave no answer, but the giants began to speak up.

"Flare?!"

"She's here?"

"Come on out, girl!"

Lucy grabbed Flare by the arm, dragging the sulking girl from behind the tree. "Come on. Don't be like that. You've waited this long to come home, right?"

"I shouldn't be here…" Flare said guiltily. "I…I abandoned the village. I left without so much as a word."

"But no one is mad about that." Lucy smiled. Though that quickly faded into a look a fear when she saw an angry giant staring down at her. "R-right?"

One of the giants - possibly the leader of the village – spoke up. "How was the outside world?" he asked Flare.

Flare looked up at him and the other giants. She began to fidget, looking down at the ground once more before she answered his question. "There were lots of good times…but painful ones, too."

The giants began to grin, the Fairy Tail wizards also joining in.

The giant that spoke to Flare stepped forward and bent down towards her. With a smile on his face, he said, "You'll find that anywhere. For as long as you live." Flare's mood began to brighten as he continued. "Whether or not you're here. This will always be your home. You may come and go as you please. Understand?"

Flare nodded. "Yes."

The giant smiled even wider. "Good. Now, there is only one thing that needs to be said…" He sat down, a couple of the other giants joining him. They all smiled happily before saying in unison…

"Welcome back, Flare. Our dear daughter."

Flare's eyes widen as tears were falling down her eyes

"I'm home!" she said as everyone rejoiced and the party began anew, this time a smiling Flare joining in the festivities.

**Somewhere up north**

In a blizzard as they were wrecked up buildings everywhere

A lone man was sitting on a broken-up stone and in front of him was a grave marker

"Silver-sama" a soldier wearing a mask approached the man

"the main office is calling a convocation"

"I'm visiting a grave, maybe later" the man named Silver replied to the soldier

"this time every single member of the Nine Demon Gates has been summoned!" the soldier explained to him

"Ice Devil Slayer, Silver-sama! Please comply with their demands of your presence!" the soldier shakes in fear as Silver stands up

"Don't act too scared, I ain't going to bite your head off" Silver said as he turns around to look at the soldier **(I'll be skipping the description part)**

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	50. Chapter 50

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Near Warrod's home**

"Wa ha ha!" Warrod laughed loudly as he clapped his hands. "I knew it was a good idea to entrust the job to you! Well done!"

The Fairy Tail wizards left Sun Village late into the night, arriving back at Warrod's home just around the time the sunset the next day. It was a long journey on foot, but their renewed spirits from the smiling giants and Flare helped spur them on.

"We are relieved that we were able to complete the task given to us by you, Master Warrod." Erza smiled.

"We were really surprised to hear that Tartaros was involved." Wendy said.

"Hm…well you can trust that the council will investigate that." Warrod replied. He turned and began digging through his plants. "Now, on to your reward."

"Just what we've been waiting on!" Lucy exclaimed as her eyes had jewel signs on them.

"Well since it was a job, it's only natural." Charla smirked.

Warrod turned around, holding out to the wizards what looked to be a rock. "Here." He said.

"Here…what…?" Lucy inquired in confusion.

"This is a potato from my very own garden." Warrod beamed.

The Fairy Tail wizards had no reply. They were honestly confused, and slightly insulted that they were receiving a potato for their troubles. Warrod began to laugh.

"That was a joke…" he began.

"O-of course it was." Gray said with a half-heartedly laugh

"I didn't grow this. I actually bought it from a market in a nearby village." Warrod finished, trying to hold back a snicker.

"Just fork over the cash!" Gray shouted.

Near his home

"Wow!" Lucy exclaimed.

"This place looks amazing!" Wendy added.

After properly rewarding the Fairy Tail wizards for a job well done. Warrod gave them the location of a hot spring that was known to only a few wizards in the entire world. It was secluded, sealed off by the nearby trees and mountains that surrounded it.

"The view is absolutely breathtaking." Erza said as she looked out at the expansive fauna before her.

"Master Warrod is quite knowledgeable to know of such a secluded area." Erza said as she dip her hands in the warm water

"Look there, Wendy." Charla said as she pointed to a sign near the spring. "It says here that this spring helps promote both health and beauty!"

"That's amazing." Wendy said.

"I can just feel my troubles melting away." Lucy said as she relaxed into the hotspring

"A nice hot bath after a job is the best feeling in the world."

"I agree." Erza smiled. She was standing in the water, her hands blissfully busied with the leaves from the trees surrounding the spring.

"It refreshes both body and soul, allowing you to focus on the troubles and challenges of tomorrow."

"I feel bad that Natsu-san and Gray-san can't be here." Wendy said.

"never mind them! They probably have no interest in hot springs anyway" Charla said while floating in the warm calming water

"I wouldn't go that far" A voice called

"we like nice soak now and again"

The girls looked over, seeing Natsu, and Gray soaking on the other side of the spring. After the situation sunk in, Wendy and Lucy shrieked in fright except for Erza.

Wendy quickly covered herself and turned away, her face bright red from embarrassment. Lucy took the offensive, grabbing wooden pails and throwing them at the boys.

"This is a women's bath!" Lucy shouted. "Get out!"

Natsu tilt his head as he dodged the flying pail "We were here first. You guys showed up after we did." He told them

"Did I forget to mention? This bath is mixed." Warrod laughed as he stepped into the spring.

"You can't come barging in here either!" Lucy yelled. She clutched Wendy close to her, the dragon slayer still very embarrassed. "You boys need to get out!"

"This is so embarrassing." Wendy whimpered.

"Calm down." Gray said. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. It gets kinda boring after a while."

Lucy's mood darkened. "You have a death wish or something?" she growled.

"Let's all just calm down." Erza said as she dips into the warm water "Isn't it normal for comrades to be on such close terms with one another?"

"No! It's not!" Wendy shrieked in protest.

"Besides, Gray used to take baths with me all the time when we were young."

"heh" Natsu said with an amused smile

"can it" Gray said with a blush

Warrod chuckled at the young wizards. "Isn't camaraderie a beautiful thing?"

"You're not that kind of comrade!" Lucy shouted.

"I'm not?' Warrod asked, a knowing grin on his lips. "I guess I forgot to mention it." He raised his left arm from the spring water, there was a fairy tail mark emblazoned on it. "I was one of the founding members of Fairy Tail." Warrod revealed. "I was present when Mavis started the whole thing. So in essence, I am a senior member of the guild."

Erza and the others exclaimed in surprise "What?!"

"so, that's why your magic smells like the wood at the guild" Natsu said

"So the guild you said you retired from from…" Lucy began.

"Was Fairy Tail?!" Carla finished.

"Indeed." Warrod nodded.

"That's why the master was so adamant about us taking this job." Lucy realized. "I thought it was weird that he was getting so flustered over another wizard saint.

"So that's why you requested Natsu and Gray for this job." Erza deduced.

"It is." Warrod nodded again.

"You entering my home filled my nose with the scent of the old wooden beams that make up the guild. To meet young wizards is truly is a joy. Looking at all of you now, happy and smiling, this is the harmony that Mavis always spoke of. Even after all this time, that spirit still burns bright within each of you. I realized it the moment I saw you all. Mavis once said to me: 'Camaraderie isn't just a word. It's friendship of the heart. It's that person you can trust unconditionally. You can rely on me. Just as I am sure, I will be relying on you. In times both painful and sad…I will be by your side. So remember you are not alone! There are as many dreams out there as there are stars in the sky. The breeze on your skin foretells the events of tomorrow. Now let us walk together…in the rhythm of the fairies' song.' " Warrod titled his head down with a smile. He missed those days of his youth.

The others looked at him with soft smiles.

"That's what Master Mavis said when she created Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked as she looked up at the night sky. "That's so deep and moving."

"I have a question." Wendy spoke up.

"Yes, what is it?" Warrod replied.

"Do you know anything about Tartaros?"

Warrod leaned back against the rocks of the spring as he stroked his chin in thought. "Tartaros. You mentioned them earlier this afternoon."

"Can you tell us anything about them?" Gray asked. He was almost pleading, he wanted to know all he could about anything that could help reveal the identity of the ice wizard that froze Sun Village.

"Any information would be helpful, Master Warrod." Erza said.

"I don't know much…" Warrod began as he looks to Azuma who shook his head

"But I will tell you what I've heard. They are a creepy guild, but also mysterious. No one knows the location of their base, the number of their members, anything. But there is one thing that is known about them…" Warrod's gaze narrowed. "They are devil worshippers."

Gray's eyes widened in shock as Warrod continued.

"Now this is just an opinion shared by us 'Emperors of Ishgal', but we suspect that they are in control of a very powerful demon from the book of Zeref!"

"A demon from the book of Zeref?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Just like Deliora!" Gray said

"Lullaby as well." Erza nodded.

"not much is known about that guild" Warrod continued his explanation

""Tartaros"" Natsu thought of the dark guild as he looks at his right hand ""my book….is with them?""

**Far Away**

Minerva made the trip back to the Succubus Eye guild hall in anger.

"Damn her." She cursed.

"How dare she make a mockery of me again? I swear I will make her bow before me, and watch as she begs forgiveness for her sins."

Minerva approached her guild hall as she steps in her eyes widen in shock

"What…in the world?"

Her guild hall was in ruins. Everywhere Minerva looked there were broken tables, destroyed chairs, tattered curtains and cloth, and rubble.

"What happened in here?" she asked no one as she stepped further inside.

"Where is everyone?" Her eyes caught sight of a piece of black paper that looked to be in the shape of a person.

She picked up and examined it "What is this?"

"Human." An ominous voice answered from the shadows.

"Human?!" Minerva questioned in shock, still looking at the paper.

"This one's magic is able to make human's stronger." The mysterious voice informed.

Minerva turned her head, glaring at her mysterious "guest". "Who are you?" she demanded.

The person, now revealed to be a woman in a mask, ignored Minerva's question and continued her earlier musings. "But…not all are proven worthy. Weaklings become…that." She was referring to the paper in Minerva's hand. "This one is known as Kyôka." She introduced. "One of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros."

""Tartaros?!"" Minerva looked down at the rest of the paper dolls, surmising that they were the bodies of her guildmates.

""Impossible…the news of our failure to protect Sun Village has already reached them?"" She looked back to Kyôka.

"You would take such a drastic action over the loss of one village?!" she angrily questioned.

Kyôka looked at the former Sabertooth wizard in confusion. "Of what do you speak? This one has no memory of a village."

Once again Minerva was dumbstruck.

""So Silver was attacking of his own accord when he sent Doriante and I there? But why?""

Kyôka let out an amused sigh at Minerva's angrily confused expression. "This one has already explained her purpose here. To strengthen humans. In the coming days Tartaros will execute a massive operation in the coming days. This one is here under the master's orders to bolster our forces."

"These wizards should have been your soldiers in your operation!" Minerva reasoned. "What fool does this to their own troops?!" she failed to see the irony in her question.

"Those unsuitable for strengthening are of no value to us." Kyôka stated with a smirk. She then looked to Minerva, her eyes wide with intrigue and sadism. "The question is, are you suitable, human?!"

Minerva's eyes went wide with fear and she stepped back, tripping over a broken chair. She tried to get away, her body shaking as she watched Kyôka inch closer to her.

"Stop! Don't! Stay away from me!"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	51. Chapter 51

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Far away**

Through a deserted wasteland was where the Ice Devil Slayer named Silver walked. Coming upon a rather eerie and deserted looking structure, he stopped in his tracks. He smirked in amusement as he looked over the castle before him.

"No matter how many times I see this place it gives me the creeps." he commented. "Guess it's supposed to. It is my guild after all." He snorted before resuming his walk through the large open doors.

**In the magic council**

The magic council were having a meeting that was discussing about the activities of a certain dark guild

Within the central meeting room of the main building, the members of the magic council discussed the most recent matters that happened in Earth Land. Among the gathered were Lahar and Doranbolt, the latter looking rather nonplused at his friend while they listened to the senior members around them prattle on.

"that Fairy Tail is giving me a major headache" a council member said while rubbing his forehead

"I agree, First their rowdiest members return from Tenrou Island, then they win the Grand Magic Games, Will they ever cease being a nuisance?"

"If you ask me, we should have been allowed to have a say in the Games."

"But they're sponsored by a sovereign nation. Negotiations would have been difficult to manage."

"That's no excuse."

A metal rod tapped three times against the tile floor, halting all meaningless conversation.

"Everyone…be silent!" a voice boom out as everyone looks at the chairman, Gran Doma, the head of the magic council.

"We are meeting today to discuss Tartaros." He reminded.

"For those of you who do not know…" he began. "Seven guilds under the Tartaros umbrella have been wiped out over the past number of days. For reasons we cannot divulge their identities, but even if their intentions are noble, it only makes our job that much harder." He directed everyone's eyes to the numerous papers spread out on the table. Each one was a report on each guild taken down by this mysterious third party.

"If this is being done by an official guild, there is almost certainly a risk of retaliation."

"I say it's the work of Fairy Tail." An elderly woman sneered. "They're always out to cause us trouble."

"Right." The bespectacled man to her right agreed. "It's as if their mission in life is to make ours terrible."

"I hardly think it's wise to try and connect every unfavorable happening to the Fairy Tail guild." Org advised.

The man turned to him. "You seem to have been taking those troublemaker's side a lot recently, Elder Org."

Org leaned back in his seat. "That is not what I'm saying, but if we are discussing possibilities…I don't think it is inconceivable to assume that Tartaros has begun to start taking control of their subordinate guilds directly."

"Why would they do that?" A man with an eye patch and fangs that stuck upward from the bottom of this mouth asked.

"I can't say. But the most likely motives for these actions would either be preparation for a military offensive, or simply weeding out weaker guilds."

The other council members looked at one another, thinking of Org's words before they erupting in a loud fit of laughter, distressing the Fiore councilman.

"Dark guilds destroying one another?!"

"How absurd!"

"I think we all know that Tartaros has all the military strength they need."

"Your years are starting to show, Elder Org."

"Wait." Gran Doma interrupted. "There may be some truth to Org's words."

"But Chairman!" A hooded man protested.

"The time has come for us to permanently deal with Tartaros." The chairman declared. "Though we know very little of this enemy, taking them down would mean the fall of the Baram Alliance as a whole." His eyes darkened, sending chills down the spines of the collected council members. "It is time we show them the full might of the magic council."

Before anyone could offer a rebuttal one of the frog messengers raced into the meeting room, looking down at everyone from the balcony. "Everyone, terrible news!" he shouted in fright.

"You fool!" one of the members scolded. "Can't you see we are in a meeting?!"

"B-but this is urgent. Intruders have been spotted and…"

**BOOM!**

The first explosion interrupted the messenger, and rattled the ears of all those in the meeting room. Wave after wave of explosions destroyed the council building, killing or fatally wounding all foolish enough to be in their path.

When the dust settled in the meeting room, Doranbolt found himself on the other side of a splitting headache. He held his hand against his head, feeling the blood from a wound dripping down.

"Wh-what happened?" he groaned. He moved a piece of debris off of himself and looked around, seeing Lahar a few meters ahead of him on his side. He groggily stood up and ran to his friend.

"Lahar? Come on, man, get up. Lahar?!" When Doranbolt turned Lahar's body over his eyes widened in shock.

He gritted his teeth before setting his friend down as he was no longer with him

"This…this can't be happening…" Doranbolt shuddered. He turned to look at the rest of the room, and was equally horrified at the state of it. The roof was completely gone, with debris was strewn everywhere…along with the dead bodies of the Gran Doma and the other council members. "No…!" Doranbolt gasped as he stands up

"Is anyone still alive?!" he called into the destroyed room. A minor tremor caused the injured wizard to fall back to the ground and he looked ahead, seeing Org under a pile of rubble.

"Doran…bolt…" he called weakly.

"Elder Org!" he shouted happily, but that all faded away when he saw a hand press the injured Org's head further into the ground. Doranbolt's eyes widened in shock and he followed the hand up with his eyes, getting a full view of the perpetrator.

A man who had inhuman like features was holding Org down as the man grins

"Oh no you don't." he said. "We can't let you get away. We came here for all nine members of the council." He clutched Org's head tighter, his hand beginning to glow in an ominous light. "Explode!"

"No!" Doranbolt pleaded desperately. "Don't!"

"Doranbolt…" Org coughed. "Run…"

"I can't!" Doranbolt protested.

"What good will it do if you were to die too?!"

"It won't do you any good." The mysterious man said to Doranbolt. "You can't outrun my explosions."

"Doranbolt, go!" Org ordered, ignoring the attacker's threat. He could feel the heat emanating from the man's palm as the light grew brighter.

"I'm Jackal." The man introduced. "One of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros."

"you'll remember my name in hell!" Jackal grin at Doranbolt

"the name of the one who killed the entire council!"

Doranbolt offered no reply, instead he could only helplessly lie there on his stomach as his mentor was about to be killed.

"Go, Doranbolt! Live on!" Org shouted one last time. "See that justice is done!"

The man holding him cackled maniacally as another explosion erupted from his palm, rocking the room once more, as well as destroying Org.

"Elder Org!"

**At Fairy Tail**

Back at the Fairy Tail guild, everyone was happily conversing and carrying on, unaware of the looming darkness creeping ever closer over the land.

"Right here, Mira!" Macao called from his table. "Make sure it's the hard stuff."

"Ok, coming!" The barmaid sang.

"It's really too early to be drinking, Dad." Romeo sighed. "It's the middle of the day."

"Hey it's five o'clock somewhere." Cana shrugged, lifting her own barrel of alcohol overhead.

"Where?" Romeo sweat-dropped.

"Look at that weird bug, Aya!" Asuka pointed. The two girls were squatting on the ground as Asuka pointed at what looked to be some sort of scorpion mixed with a grasshopper.

"Oh~." Aya marveled. "It looks scary."

"Don't go touching that, you two." Bisca warned the girls while in conversation with Ultear and Meredy

"We won't." The girls said in unison.

"Hey!" Elfman shouted, slamming his fist on the edge of the table. He was currently staring a hole into a frightened Warren. "I saw you making googly-eyes at Lisanna."

"I-I wasn't." the telepathic wizard stammered, his body breaking into a cold sweat.

"Elfman, stop that right now." Lisanna scolded. "Warren wasn't doing anything wrong."

Elfman looked at the shaking man a little longer before letting up. "Ok, but I'm watching you." He pointed.

"R-right." Warren slowly nodded.

"that Minerva joined a dark guild?!" Makarov said in surprise to hear such news from Erza

"yes" Erza told him

"that girl can be so stupid" Makarov said with a sigh

"what about her father? Jilemma was it? What of him?" Makarov asked Erza

"there have been no clues to his whereabouts as yet" Erza replied

"we must report this to the council" Makarov said while scratching his beard

"I was thinking of informing Sting as well. He and his guild might be able to pull her out of the darkness, she is plunging in"

"I made Fairy Tail buns if anyone would like some." Juvia offered. She held out a plate filled with hot bread buns with the Fairy Tail symbol on them.

"Sure, I'll try one." Elfman accepted. He grabbed one and bit into it, his eyes lighting up. "These are man's buns!"

Juvia sweat-dropped. "I do not understand what that means, but I'm glad you like them."

"These are delicious, Juvia." Lisanna smiled.

"Thank you, Lisanna."

"can we have one too?" Aya asked with Asuka beside her

"of course!" Juvia said with a smile as she kneels down to the children's height and let them take one "be careful, they're fresh from the oven"

"You should try one too, Gray." Ur suggested her student while eating a bun in her mouth. "Juvia spent all day making them." She lightly pushed the reluctant ice wizard towards Juvia.

"Why are you saying it like that? And don't push." Gray said irritably. Nonetheless he shrugged his shoulders and reached for the plate. "They do smell good. I guess I'll try one too."

At another table in the guild hall: Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Wendy, and the exceeds all crowded around Levy.

The script wizard was thumbing through a book that she had recently taken in the magic library. "Look at this." She pointed at a picture in the book that depicted a monster raging through a town.

"E.N.D. It doesn't really go into too much detail but, it says that demons like Deliora and Lullaby don't even compare to it in terms of power."

"Are you sure that's what Atlas told you the demon's name was, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." The dragon slayer nodded.

"Then if that book is true then E.N.D. is the strongest demon in the book of Zeref."

"That's scary to think about." Wendy shuddered.

"What are Demons from the Book of Zeref, anyway?" Lily asked. "We never had anything like this in Edolas."

"How would I know?" Gajeel irritably retorted.

"They are demons that Zeref created." Yukino informed.

"Correct." Charla nodded. "Each volume of the book has the means to summon one of them."

"So someone can summon a demon with just one volume?" Lucy said.

"In essence yes."

"what do you think, Natsu?" Lucy asked Natsu but was surprised as the man was suddenly gone after he was just standing next to Gajeel a few seconds ago "eh? Where did he go?"

Natsu was at the second floor with Jellal as he was in conversation with the man

"are you saying that the last Dark guild of the Balam Alliance is about to make their move?" Jellal aske Natsu who nodded

"the possibility is getting higher by the second, I need you to get to the council and find any information they have on that guild," Natsu told Jellal who nodded "I'll get Ultear and Meredy to help you along the way"

The two were about to go their separate ways before the guild doors suddenly swung open, revealing Jet and Droy who had shocked look on their faces

"BAD NEWS EVERYONE!"

**With Doranbolt**

Doranbolt walked through the underground jail cells.

He reached a cell near the end of the hall and faced its resident, Cobra of the Oracion Seis.

"Been expecting you." The poison dragon slayer smirked.

"I'm assuming you 'heard' what happened above?" Doranbolt questioned.

"Don't be stupid!" Cobra insulted. "I can't use magic down here. All I heard were explosions."

Doranbolt's mood darkened. "Tell me all you know about Tartaros." He demanded.

Cobra snorted in amusement. "I told you just like I told Lahar, I got conditions. You gotta release the Oracion Seis before I tell you anything."

"I don't have the authority to do that."

"Then go up there and get someone who does. Until then you get nothing out of me."

"The entire council…has been wiped out." Doranbolt informed.

Cobra's eyes widened in shock before he smirked. "They really did a number on you guys, huh?"

Doranbolt teleported behind Cobra, a knife in his hand. He held the blade to the surprised dragon slayer's neck. "My friends are dead! I don't have time to play games with you anymore! Tell me everything you know, or you will die in this cell." He threatened.

Despite the councilman's words, Cobra continued to smirk in amusement. "I already said you're not getting anything unless you release the others. Those are _my_ friends."

Doranbolt tightened his grip on the knife's handle. "You…"

"There's no need to get hostile. I suppose I could give you a freebie…" He turned his head to face Doranbolt, his superior grin turning into a sadistic smirk.

"Not one member of Tartaros is human. Each one of them is a demon from the Book of Zeref. Their master's name is E.N.D., the worst demon in the Book!"

**Tartaros**

Silver awaited the final member of his guild along with the rest of the Nine Demon Gates.

The final member to walk in was Kyôka, who was being followed in by a group of armored men.

"It has been a while, Silver." She said.

"That you, Kyôka?" the Ice Devil Slayer asked, turning his head to look at her. "You're as sexy as ever I see."

"It surprises this one that you came as a human." Kyôka noted.

"I know." Silver smirked. "Pretty cool, right? I like it."

Kyôka turned to the rest of the group. "Where are Tempester and Jackal?" she asked the cyclops demon

"They both had special duties to attend to." Franmalth explained.

"That means everything is progressing, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am." Franmalth bowed.

"Very well." Kyôka walked past Franmalth and deeper into the castle, the rest of the assembled demons not far behind.

"It is time we show the humans the depths of the Underworld." She declared. "And the hell of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros!"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	52. Chapter 52

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

"That's our Jackal! He really knows how to make an entrance!" Franmalth cackled, pressing his index fingers together. "I wonder how much? How much the lives of the nine council members are worth."

"Cease that uncouth laughter at once, Franmalth!" Torafuzar demanded. "Have some respect for our dignity."

"We're demons! What 'dignity' is there to have?!" Ezel retorted to his comrade. "Send me next, Kyôka! I'm ready to massacre those humans!"

"My dear Ezel, there is an order to every story." Sayla informed. "We are only at the prologue…no, even before that. This is only the foreword."

"Sayla is right, Ezel." Kyôka said. "Do not be so hasty. You will have your own task to complete soon enough."

"But my body is itching for some action!" Ezel argued. "Why are Tempester and Jackal the only ones who get to do some killing?! It's not fair!"

Keyes tapped his staff against the stone floor, the ring's clangs echoing in the chamber in which they all stood. "Prayers…Murmurs…" He mumbled. "And may the blessings of the inferno be upon us."

"This is only the beginning of the hell we will unleash upon this world." Kyôka declared.

Silver stood in silence, watching the rest of his guild mates. He then turned his head to face the altar in front of them all.

Kyôka stepped forward, turning around to face her comrades. She held out her arms before speaking emphatically.

"We demons will bring a crushing blow down upon humanity. All for our master, Zeref!"

**Hargeon**

**8island**

The Raijinshuu were at 8island, helping Yajima in his restaurant

"This is terrible." Yajima muttered aloud as he reads the newspaper

Freed, who was chopping vegetables nearby, turned his head to examine the paper. "The incident at the council?" he hypothesized.

"I heard all nine members were killed." Bickslow, who was currently manning the stove, recalled.

"That's not all." Yajima reported, his eyes narrowing in anger the more he read the article. "It says that there were 119 total casualties in the attack. This was no accident. This was mass murder pure and simple."

"Then I guess it's a good thing you quit the council, right?" Bickslow laughed with his tongue sticking out.

"You fool!" Yajima scolded. "Learn some tact!"

"But he is right." Freed grinned. "There is a silver lining in this tragedy."

"Just because we are low on customers doesn't mean you can slack off." Evergreen chided. She walked into the kitchen, wearing the standard issue 8 Island waitress outfit. "Concentrate on your work!"

Both Freed and Bickslow stopped what they doing and stared at Evergreen perplexed. "What?" she insist6ed.

"That outfit looks terrible on you." Bickslow remarked.

"Mm." Freed added, neither agreeing or disagreeing with his friend's statement.

"I don't need to hear that from you of all people!" Evergreen shrieked.

"Just get back to work! You've been complaining about us taking so many heavy jobs since the Grand Magic Games. We're only here because you wanted light work." she said to Bickslow.

"Yeah. Yeah." Bickslow waved off, returning to his cooking duties.

"We apologize, Evergreen." Freed said with an amused grin.

"Hey!" Yajima shouted in offense. "Restaurant work is not light."

"Regardless, I really feel that I possess quite the skill at cooking." Freed eagerly boasted as he began to chop the vegetables faster.

"And arranging the food is out specialty, right babies?" Bickslow said to his puppets.

"Arrange! Arrange!" the floating wooden dolls parroted as the set the food.

"And making it sexy is mine." Evergreen winked as she posed on her side.

"Has Laxus returned yet?" Yajima asked.

"Nah." Bickslow grinned. "He probably just got lost or something."

"Can't even do something as simple as shopping…" Freed chuckled. "Just what are we going to do with him?"

The bell above the entrance rang, signaling the arrival of someone. Evergreen rose from the floor. "Speak of the devil."

However, the person that walked to kitchen was not Laxus. Instead it was a man wearing a jacket with a hood that concealed his face from view.

"Who is this weirdo?" Bickslow asked. "A customer?"

Freed felt an ominous energy emanating from the man, instantly putting him on alert.

The hooded man pursed his lips, letting out a high-pitched whistle. Suddenly a tornado formed in the kitchen, destroying the entire restaurant.

Yajima shouted in shock as he and the Thunder Legion members were blown around by the fierce winds. The hooded man then summoned a tornado around himself, using the force to propel towards Yajima.

"Who is this guy?!" the former council member shouted.

"Yajima-san!" Evergreen yelled.

Freed and Bickslow immediately moved to Yajima's defense, but their intervention was rendered useless when the hooded man pressed his hands against their chests. He swung his arms, creating gusts of wind that blew both of them away. His protectors gone, Yajima was forced into action.

"Bad manners, boy!" he flattened his body and swirled around the hooded man's arm.

The mysterious attacker let out another whistle, this one low, and blew Yajima away with another gust of wind.

"Yajima-san." Freed called out, struggling to his feet.

"I'll take care of him!" Evergreen declared. She jumped into the air, holding her fan to her head.

"**Yosei Kijuu! Reburahon!"**

She swung her fan, the tiny bullets of light summoned from it shooting towards the hooded attacker, but another whistle from him created another tornado that both intercepted the blasts as well as sent Evergreen flying. She crashed through a pile of wood, letting out a grunt of pain.

"Ever!" Freed shouted.

"You damn jerk." Bickslow growled. Both of them were too weak to move, allowing their attacker to approach Yajima with no interference.

He stood over the weakened old man, who looked up at him in defiance. "Who are you?" Yajima demanded.

"I have no name, but I have been told that it was once Tempester." the man answered. "I am one of the Nine Demon Gates and my coming heralds' calamity for all of humanity."

"Dammit…" Freed cursed. "What is with this guy's magic? For some reason I can't move my body."

Tempester grabbed Yajima by the throat and lifted him in the air. "The gate of the underworld has opened!" he declared. He summoned small tornados around his tight grip, further driving the air from the struggling Yajima's lungs. "We are delivering mankind's rightful judgement!"

"The gate to the underworld…?" Bickslow wondered. "Does he mean Tartaros?"

Freed's eyes narrowed in anger. "Then that means he's…"

Yajima's eyes widened in shock and realization. "You're not just after the council are you?! You aim to kill anyone who was ever a member!"

"What are you after?!" Freed demanded.

Tempester ignored their questions and tightened his grip.

"Stop!" Bickslow shouted.

"Fall to hell." Tempester clenched Yajima's neck, causing the old man to scream in pain.

"Yajima-san!" Evergreen cried out before.

**DUUUUUUUUUUURRRR!**

Lightning strikes at Tempester as Yajima falls down the ground while the Raijinshuu looks in joy for Laxus had arrived

"I might get lost on the road…" Laxus clenched his fist, lightning cackling around it. "But when it comes to taking you down, I'm right on course."

"Laxus." Yajima sighed in relief.

"We're saved." Freed smiled.

"Bout time you showed up, boss." Bickslow grinned.

"What's the deal with this guy?" Laxus asked about Tempester.

The hooded man looked at Laxus, his eyes showing his anger at the lighting wizard's interference in his work.

"He's a member of Tartaros!" Evergreen informed Laxus. "He's here to kill Yajima-san!"

"Oh really?" Laxus questioned.

Tempester reached for his cloak, ripping it apart and revealing his form to his opponents. He was of massive size and height. His long yellow hair was shaggy and flowed down his massive back. Tied to his shoulders were two armored shoulder plates. He glared at Laxus, exhaling through his dog-like nose.

"He's not human?!" Laxus wondered in shock.

Laxus and Tempester battled it out as Laxus was gaining the upper hand in battle

Tempester picked himself up on his knees, his angered eyes still trained on Laxus. "You dare…" before he could finish, Laxus appeared on the other side of him.

"You picked the wrong wizards to mess with." Laxus said as his fist was covered in lightning

"**Rairyuu no Agito!"**

Laxus hammers down Tempester as the demon was sent crashing down to the ground

"I wouldn't have expected anything less." Freed grinned, he and Bickslow were able to move their bodies enough now to be able to sit on the ground.

"Nice goin, boss." The masked wizard praised.

"What a man!" Evergreen swooned.

"Old man Yajima!" Laxus called, looking back to the others. "What do we do with him?"

"Hm…" Yajima pondered. "With the council out of commission there isn't much we can do right now."

"Maybe we can't take him to the main office, but the branches are still up, right?" Bickslow inquired.

"The body can do nothing if the head has been cut off." Yajima replied, gritting his teeth in irritation. "The council was always bound to topple with that type of mentality."

"What if we take him back to the guild for questioning?" Freed suggested.

"Oh I would enjoy that." Evergreen said as she takes a coil of sausages and use it like a whip

"They took out the council, and now they seem to be targeting former members as well." Freed speculated. "I can only worry as to what their ultimate goal is."

"Sounds like something we should concerned about, huh?" Bickslow acknowledged.

"Fairy Tail…" Tempester muttered, catching Laxus' attention. "Is that all you have?"

"I'm surprised he's still conscious." Bickslow commented.

"Please allow me to interrogate him." Evergreen said with a sly grin.

"Don't play with your food." Yajima said to her.

Tempester either didn't hear the wizards, or he ignored them. "I underestimated you." He admitted to Laxus. "I was unaware that a human could be this strong. I've taken more damage than I expected I would. Perhaps I should go ahead and die."

The vague words creepily hung in the air. Unfazed, Laxus decided to humor the demon. "Die? What the hell are you talking about?"

Tempester looked up at Laxus. "I believe that it is you who chose the 'wrong opponent to mess with' as you put it, human." Tempester's body exploded, leaving behind a black mist.

"What the hell?" Laxus questioned.

"What happened?" Yajima asked to no one.

"He blew himself up?!" Evergreen blurted out. She coughed lightly. "What is with this black mist?"

"It's spreading fast!" Bickslow called.

"Mankind cannot defeat this malady," Tempester said, his disembodied voice trailing in the wind. "These are anti-magic Devil particles. They pollute the air, eradicating the ethernanos within it!" as he spoke, the mist began to permeate and get thicker.

"It creates an anti-ethernano zone?" Freed questioned. The mist entered his nose and mouth, causing him to cough violently along with the others.

"What you are feeling right now is magic anemia…" Tempester explained.

"The onset of Magic Deficiency Disease! The disease itself is fatal to wizards!"

The coughs of Yajima and the others became more and more frequent. They felt themselves beginning to pass out due to the pain brought upon them by the mist.

"My one weakness is that I cannot regenerate my body until I return to my main guild hall." Tempester informed. "But you are all good as dead now. Perhaps we will meet again in the underworld."

Freed covered his mouth, trying to limit the amount of mist he was exposed to. "Don't breathe in!" he called to the others.

"If we don't do something…" Evergreen coughed. "We'll all…"

"The whole town's gonna be polluted at this rate!" Bickslow shouted.

"The only thing we can do now is run!" Yajima pointed towards the clearest path through the rubble of 8 Island. "Hurry! Get away from the mist!" He tried to make a run for it, but he collapsed due to exhaustion.

"Yaji-"Evergreen's voice trailed off as she passed out and fell to the ground. Bickslow succumbed to the mist's effects soon after.

"Ever! Bickslow!" Freed called. "Get up! We have to escape or else we'll…!"

"I won't let anybody die!" Laxus announced. "No one's dying here today!"

"Laxus, cover your mouth!" Freed shouted to his leader.

Laxus hunched over and inhaled, sucking in a small amount of the mist.

Freed's eyes went wide. "What are you doing?!"

Laxus continued to inhale, sucking up more of the mist. "We dragon slayers have special lungs made for this sort of thing." He boasted.

"I'm gonna suck up all of this crap!"

"No! Stop!" Freed pleaded. "Your body won't be able to take it!"

Laxus looks at Freed as he smirked.

"Your job is to get them all home!" He ordered. "Don't let me down, alright!" with that he inhaled one last time, effectively sucking up all of the black mist in the area before collapsing on his stomach.

Freed's eyes went wide with horror. "Laxus!"

**3 hours later**

**At Fairy Tail**

"Porlyusica! How are Laxus and the others?! Are they alright?! Tell me!" Makarov demanded from Porlyusica who came out of the infirmary

"They're alive." She replied to him

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness." Lucy said.

"But…" Porlyusica began. "They've all been infected with Devil Particles."

"Devil Particles?" Yukino questioned.

"What's that?" Levy asked.

"It's a poison that's fatal even in the smallest of quantities." The alchemist explained, "So even if they're alive now, I cannot say for certain whether or not they will make a full recovery."

"Oh no." Laki gasped.

"Laxus' infection is especially grave." Porlyusica continued. "It's a miracle that he is even alive."

"May we see them?" Makarov asked.

"Freed is the only one conscious now, but be brief. He needs his rest."

Makarov and team Natsu entered the infirmary as they see that Laxus and the Raijinshuu were resting on the beds

"Master…" Freed rasped. "Laxus…he saved the entire town. Without him…the town would have…"

"I know." Makarov acknowledged solemnly. "I'm proud of you Freed, for helping Mirajane and Elfman return you all here."

"The people of the town…are they safe?"

"Yes…he saved them all." Makarov said with a lie as in reality more than a hundred of the citizens were killed by the particles

"Thank good…ness." Freed said with joy without knowing Makarov's lie

"Rest now."

Freed nodded. "Yes…Master." He replied before he closed his eyes

"Tartaros…" Levy muttered, showing a rare sign of anger.

""If they're targeting former council members… she pondered. That means Jellal is a target as well."" Erza thought as she felt worried

"Gramps" Natsu called out to Makarov as he nodded

"this is war" Makarov said with a dark look

**With Tartaros**

Inside the laboratory of Tartaros' guildhall, Tempester's body regenerated inside one of the many liquid chambers strewn about the room.

"I am sorry to bother you with such a task, Kyôka." The healing demon apologized.

"Be at ease, Tempester," Kyôka said. "There is no need to worry about this one."

"Tempester? Is that my name? Whenever I regenerate, I forget my name. Thus, naming me makes no sense."

"So you say." Kyoka nodded. "But it is still a necessary measure."

"How long will my rebirth take?"

"Hm…" Kyôka wondered. "Normally it would only take a day, but now that you have company in here, it will be a little longer."

"Company?" Tempester inquired. "Is someone else injured?"

"No." Kyôka smirked. "It is merely my child"

"A fresh demon."

She pointed to the chamber to the left as it was Minerva and she had black tentacles attached to her body

"Minerva." The female demon explained. "She has the potential to become one of us."

"It seems that she will prove interesting." Tempester said.

"This one hopes so." Kyôka grinned.

"Hopefully she won't turn out like that dud Doriate." Franmalth cackled.

"Franmalth." Kyôka scolded.

"I wonder how much we wasted on him. And you!" He walked to Tempester's chamber, pointing his staff as his healing comrade. "Your regeneration isn't free either. Don't go spreading Devil particles without good reason!"

"Fairy Tail…" Tempester snarled, remembering his defeat. "If they hadn't intervened, none of this would have happened."

"Fairy Tail again, huh?" Kyôka muttered. She heard a bubbling and turned her head, pleasantly surprised to see Minerva thrashing about, a look of hate on her features.

"Look, the little girl is reacting." Franmalth jeered.

"Fairy Tail is the guild that took down both the Seis and Grimoire Heart." Kyôka grinned.

"It seems they intend to defy us. This one might enjoy that."

**Back at Fairy Tail**

"we must find Tartaros and stop whatever they're planning"

"but where do we find them?" Levy asked

"not even the council know their guild's location," Jet said

"The only thing we know is that they are after council members both past and present," Lucy recalled.

"If that's the case, then if we go to an ex-council member's house, we can sit and wait for them to come to us." Gray reasoned.

"But the addresses of the council members were never revealed to the public." Macao reminded. "We would have no idea where they are."

"but we do" Natsu said with Ultear standing beside him

"me too." A voice answered. Everyone turned to see Loke making his way through the crowd.

"I know where some of the older members are holding up." Loke told them

"When did you get here, Loke?" Lucy questioned.

"How do you know all of this, Loke-san?" Wendy asked.

Loke kneeled beside Wendy as he started whispering to her and made her blush in embarrassment and fidget around nervously.

"from the girls right?" Lucy said with a sweatdrop

"Tell us what you know, you three" Makarov said.

"Of course, Master." The spirit nodded.

Loke had revealed the names and locations of four of the past council members, with Natsu and Ultear pointing out several more

Makarov assembled his teams. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Charla, and North would guard Elder Michello.

Gajeel, Shadow Gear, and Lily would look after Elder Belno.

Juvia, and Gray were tasked with protecting Elder Hogg.

Elfman and Lisanna would look after Elder Yuri.

Jellal, Ultear and Meredy are to find any useful information about Tartaros that are left in the wrecked ruins of the Magic Council

And finally, Erza and Mirajane would visit Crawford Seam, the former chairman of the council.

"Does everyone know their assignments?" Makarov asked. Everyone nodded in confirmation, getting ready for their respective journeys.

"Good. Now listen up. When you reach your destination, try to get as much information out of your charge as you can. The councilmen are stubborn, so prepare for some resistance. We need information on the locations of other former council members, as well what Tartaros could possibly be after."

"Also," Porlyusica began. "If any of you run into the enemy that battled Laxus and the Thunder Legion, be sure to get a blood sample from them, but be careful! I need a good sample so I can synthesize an antidote for their ailments."

Makarov returned to the front. "Remember! The enemy is Tartaros! While they may be the head of the Baram Alliance, we already beat both Oracion Seis as well as Grimoire Heart! They will be no different! We will take Tartaros down just as we did those two! They will regret making enemies of us! They harmed our friends! Our family! We one sheds blood, we all bleed! Take that pain and suffering in your hearts, and use it to fuel your rage against Tartaros! This is not a fight for law and order! This is a fight we chose! They forced our hand by testing the bonds we share! In return, we will obliterate the enemies of our family!"

Everyone roared in unison, their collected determination fueling their resolve.

"The operation will begin in an hour, make all last-minute preparations before leaving!" Makarov said before finally leaving the stage.

Mirajane and Elfman walked into the infirmary. Elfman stood over Evergreen's bed, watching as she writhed in pain.

"I'll avenge you, Ever." He said. "I swear as a man."

Mirajane watched Laxus struggle through his labored breaths.

"You've truly started putting your friends ahead of yourself." She smiled warmly. "I will not forget the courage you showed."

An hour passed, and everyone assigned to a protection job stood in front of the guild hall, eager to start their tasks.

Ultear stands in front of her husband as she gives him a goodbye kiss "be careful out there"

"I will." Natsu said with a smile, reaching down and grabbing his wife's hand. "You too. Run if there's danger"

"that goes for you too, Meredy" Natsu told his daughter who nodded

"Mama. Papa." Aya called out to her parents.

The two looks at their daughter who was tugging on Natsu's pants

"don't go" Aya said in a sad voice

"I'm sorry, but we have to go," Natsu said as he kneels down to her height

Aya looks to her father with a sad look as she frowns

"don't worry" Ur told her granddaughter "it takes more than just a dark guild to kick Natsu out!"

Ur grinned to Natsu who smiled back

"stay with Ur-san, alright?" Natsu told his daughter who nodded

"let's go" Gray said as Ultear and Natsu nodded

"be good" Natsu told to her as he gives her a goodbye hug and a kiss to the forehead before leaving the guild with the others

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	53. Chapter 53

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**With Natsu's team**

Within a few hours of leaving the Fairy Tail guild, Natsu and his team arrived at the house of Michello, the former third seat of the Magic Council. After "persuading" him to let them inside his home, they explained the situation to him in full. Suffice to say, the cat-man was less than amused.

"…And that's why we're here, to protect you." Lucy finished.

"We're your bodyguards." Natsu clarified. "So you better let us do our job, old man"

"That's nice of you to offer…" Michello sardonically began. "But you'll just be in the way."

"He's a stubborn one, isn't he?" Charla said as North barked in agreement

"Wait!" Michello realized. "I know who you are. You're from that problematic Fairy Tail guild. You're just using me as bait in some destructive scheme, aren't you?" he accused. "Well I'll have no part in it!"

Natsu sighs as he remembers that this one was a very stubborn old man

"Whether we are here or not you will be attacked by Tartaros. That is not the same as being bait." Charla told the man

"Bah!" Michello snapped. "What fool waits around when he knows he's going to be attacked?! I'm leaving! Don't try to find me again!"

"Grandfather!" Michello's granddaughter, Michellia came in while holding a tray full of drinks

"These nice people have come to visit us and keep you safe, and here you are being rude."

"Michelia." Michello mumbled in guilt.

"Let them help you." Michelia suggested. "Someone murdered the entire magic council. How can you allow that to stand?"

Michello just grumbled in reply

"So…do you know why you would all be targeted like this?" Lucy asked the former councilman

"There's too many possibilities to list." Michello replied curtly. "Dark guilds aren't the only ones with grudges against the council."

"I don't think this is merely a grudge." Charla contended.

"With these kinds of attacks, I'm certain they are after something that only council members know of."

"Nothing comes to mind…" Michello pondered. Slowly his eyes widened in realization.

"Wait…" He began to quake in fear at the possibility, a cold sweat dripping down his face. "Could they be after Face?"

""Face?"" Natsu thought for a moment before his nose caught a whiff of something and he went on alert, tackling both Wendy and Lucy to the ground.

"Natsu-san?!" Wendy squeaked.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy questioned.

"Get down!" he ordered. He then turned to Michello and his granddaughter, tackling them as well. "You guys get down too!"

"Unhand me, you buffoon!" Michello shouted. Michelia shrieked in surprise.

Natsu looked up, his nostrils flaring again. "That smell!"

"What is it?!" Lucy called to him before

**KA-BOOM!**

Michello's house exploded as the exploded debris flied around

"M-my house!" he exclaimed while Michellia screamed

"What's going on?" Wendy asked.

Once the dust settled, everyone began to regain their bearings.

"Is everyone all right?!" Charla called out.

"arf!" North barked as the wolf shakes his body to get rid of the dust on his fur

"The house just exploded!" Michelia shouted. "How in the world did we survive?"

"That would be because of me."

Michelia looked up, seeing Natsu standing in front of her with Drac on his right arm

"just in time." He said as all of the flames had been absorbed into the gauntlet

"That's a surprise." A voice said from above. "I thought that would have blown you all to hell. Just like the council."

"Who are you?!" Lucy demanded.

Natsu looked up at their assailant as he sees Jackal

""so this is the one who blew up the council"" Natsu thought as he ignites his hand on fire

"you're Tartaros, aren't you?" Natsu said to the demon

"huh? Who're you?" Jackal said

"I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail" Natsu said with a glare

"Who is this scoundrel?!" Michello shouted, angrily waving his fist in the air. "Look what he did to our house! I knew Fairy Tail was nothing but trouble!"

"Grandfather!" Michelia scolded.

"He must be the one who destroyed the council in Era." Charla said with cautious

"get them out of here before I blow this place to kingdom come!" Natsu shouted as he dashed towards Jackal

"He's after you!" Lucy shouted to Michello. "We have to get you out of here!"

"You don't think I know that?!" the former councilman snapped back as he started to rung away

"We should do as Natsu says and leave this fight to him." Wendy reminded. She and the others moved to the exit.

Jackal grinned at their attempt to escape. Suddenly he swiped his arm, setting off a chain of explosions that circled around the city. The people began to run around in a panic.

"What was that?!"

"Something just exploded!"

"What's happening?!"

"The buildings are all falling apart!"

"Help~!"

"The town has nothing to do with this!" Lucy yelled to the smirking demon. "Stop!"

Natsu glared at Jackal as he threw his hands back "bastard!"

The demon thrust his arm towards Natsu. "Explode!" In an instant, Natsu's body was engulfed by intense flames.

"He got him!" Michello shouted in fear.

"It's all right." Lucy assured her "Natsu uses fire-magic, so something like that won't work on him!"

Natsu inhaled the flames around him, surprising Jackal.

"What's the deal with this guy? He ate my explosion?"

Natsu gave a hard punch to Jackal's face before delivering a powerful left hook that sends the demon to the ground

Natsu then dashed towards Jackal who moved out of the way.

"That was close." He then grinned in intrigue. "That guy's like a fireball or something." He tried to gain distance, but was soon caught off guard when he noticed something moving under the floor.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

Natsu emerged from the ground, striking Jackal under the chin with a flaming knee that sent the demon reeling.

Michello looked on in disbelief.

""This is first time I've seen Dragist fight up close!"" He shakily tightened the grip on his cane. ""I had no idea he was this strong…""

Jackal cackled as he slid on all fours along the broken floor. "You're pretty fun." He complimented. "But there's one thing I need to tell ya." Before he could begin, Natsu's fist was in his face. "Wait…"

Natsu punched him away before he dashed and started punching more and more.

"ooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Natsu shouted as he kept punching Jackal with no mercy

"Incredible…" Michello gasped.

"N-Natsu-san…" Wendy nervously called. "He's already…"

"He always goes overboard." Lucy sighed in annoyance. "Wasn't he trying to say something earlier?"

"he could have held back just a little." Charla commented.

Natsu stands up after he finished beating the crap out of Jackal

"to think that demons would go against me" Natsu muttered out

Michello began to sweat even more as the second passed.

""If Tartaros is truly after Face…then this will only end terribly. Only a handful of council members know about the White Inheritance. How is it that they were able to find out…?"" Michello thought in fear as he was shaking

""I have to hide myself!"" He began to storm off, much to everyone's confusion and suspicion.

"I'll leave you wizards to clean this up! I will check on the former council members!"

"Grandpa?" Michelia called with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Come along, Michelia! Now!"

"If you know something about why they're after you, old guy, you better tell us now."

"I don't know anything!" Michello denied forcefully.

"Is that right?" Jackal sighed, to the surprise of everyone he was still conscious after the beating Natsu gave him. He sat up, rotating his shoulder to get the stiffness out.

"Are you sure? If you tell me what I wanna know, I may just let you live."

"You…" Natsu growled with his eye glowing red

"I don't know anything!" Michello lied again. "Honest! Ask someone else! Really, I know nothing!"

Jackal looked back at the old man, a sadistic grin on his lips. "I get it. I guess that means you gotta die then, right?"

"Hey!" Michello shouted at the Fairy Tail wizards. "What are you lot doing?! He's up again, you know! Take him down, you nitwits! Aren't you supposed to be my bodyguards?!"

"**shut up"** Natsu said as this shuts Michello up

"You!" Jackal stood up, pointing at Natsu. "Next time listen when a guy's talking, would ya?!"

Natsu looks to his hands as they were glowing and so was his legs "this is…"

"My curse power." Jackal informed. "Whoever touches me becomes a bomb. The more they do it, the stronger the bomb becomes. Refresh my memory, how many times did you hit me again?"

The strange light began to cover Natsu's body.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted out

"Everyone, get away from me!" Natsu commanded, he could feel the dark energies building within him.

"But…" Lucy began to protest.

"Just go!" the glow grew intense as everyone runs for cover

**KA-BOOM!**

Jackal laughed manically at the scene, watching with sadistic glee as Natsu fell to the ground in defeat from the explosion

"No way…" Lucy gasped, still holding onto Wendy.

"Natsu-san!" the young dragon slayer reached out.

"Wow, how about that?! His body didn't even blow up! You can't help but be impressed with that!" he cackled. "That's a fireball for ya!"

Lucy glared at the demon, clenching her teeth as she reached for her gate keys.

Michello looked at the scene wide-eyed, his entire body shaking. "I'm done for…"

Jackal looked at the old man, his sadistic grin widening to a sick smile. "If you hand over the info, the only one I'll kill will be your granddaughter. See? I can be a nice guy after all."

Michello took a few steps back before turning and running away at top speed. Leaving the Fairy Tail wizards, as well as his own granddaughter, to fend for themselves.

"Elder Michello!" Lucy shouted.

"Grandpa!" Michelia called after.

Jackal took off after the fleeing old man. "You're not getting away."

Lucy and Wendy moved to intercept him, as they readied their attack

**"Tenryu no Hoko!"**

Jackal smirked. "Think that'll stop me?" he held out his hand towards the tornado, summoning an explosion that was able to dissipate it.

Wendy looked on in disbelief at the feat. "He used an explosion to counter my roar?"

Lucy held her gold key as it began to glow.

**"open! The gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!"**

"we are!" Scorpio appeared as he was on all four.

"a celestial spirit?" Jackal said with a bit of surprise "you sure have interesting stuff there"

**"Sand Buster!"**

Jackal swiped his hand in the air, once again countering an attack with his explosions. He looked at the wounded Wendy and Lucy and began to laugh again.

"I guess I forgot to tell ya! Me and the others in Tartaros don't even bother with all that magic crap! We use curses! They make magic look like kid's stuff!"

"Curses?!" Lucy repeated.

Jackal raised his arm into the air, his power swelling. "No wizard can compete with us!" He then swung his arm downward.

**"Bakurasen!"**

A torrent of explosions engulfed both Wendy and Lucy and sends them flying in different directions amongst the debris of the destroyed home.

"Lucy! "Wendy!" Carla yelled in worry.

Jackal then started chasing after Michello as he ran towards the city.

"See ya!"

"I'm so sorry." Michellia apologized, tears stinging her eyes. "This…this is all Grandpa's fault. If he just-"

"No! It's not his fault!" Lucy interrupted. "This is a fight about our honor!" She briefly looked back to Wendy, who had also made it to her feet. "Wendy, go check on Natsu! I'll follow Jackal!"

"Right!" The young dragon slayer acknowledged and was about to go and heal Natsu who was no longer where he was

"where did Natsu-san go?!" Wendy panicked as she looks around the place

**With Natsu**

Natsu was in an alleyway as the man had his eye closed

"**That dog is going to get it"** Natsu said as he opened his eye that turned pure black

**In the town**

Michello ran into the middle of town, his exhausted breaths echoing through the near empty streets.

""Have to get away! Have to get away!""

"He's trying to kill me!" he shouted into the streets to anyone who would listen. "Somebody help me!" Luckily his words made some of the bystanders curious.

"What's that sound?" One of the townspeople asked.

"Who is that old guy? I've never seen him before."

"He looks really scared. Does this have to do with those explosions from earlier?"

Michello stopped at the first man who happened to cross his path. "Hey you!" he shouted. "Find me a place to hide!"

"What are you talking about?" the man asked in confusion.

"Someone is trying to kill me, you dolt!"

"How is that my problem?"

"Listen, you! I was in the magic council! That means I have been protecting your sorry hides this whole time! Now it's your turn to protect mine!"

"Game's up, old man!" Jackal shouted from a nearby rooftop as Michello screeched in fright and took off running once again but failed as he trips on a rock

He looked back at the demon, his eyes watering from fear. "I don't know anything! I swear! I got nothing to do with any of it!" He scurried away, jumping into a nearby river and attempting to swim away. "I just want to live a peaceful life with my granddaughter!"

"You mean the granddaughter you left high and dry?" Jackal reminded with mocking laughter.

"There he is!" Lucy exclaimed as she was about to a gate key.

**"Open…!"** Before she could finish, Lucy found herself standing in the middle of a strange magic circle.

"I wouldn't budge if I were you." Jackal sarcastically advised.

"What is this?" Lucy questioned.

Jackal looked to the blonde. "It's my landmine curse. The instant you move…boom!"

The townspeople were more confused than frightened at the scene playing out before them.

"What's going on?"

"It looks like some kind of wizard fight."

"You're all in danger!" Lucy warned the spectators. "You have to get out of here now! Get away from here!" Once again the townsfolk seemed unfazed by the danger around them.

"Haven't I seen her before?" one of the men asked about Lucy.

"She was in the Grand Magic Games!" Another one marveled.

"There are lots of humans around here." Jackal pondered. "I think I have an idea." He stood up and pointed towards Michello, lifting him up in a translucent purple ball.

"No! Let me go!" Michello flailed around uselessly.

Next Jackal pointed at a random woman in the crowd, lifting her in a ball just as he did Michello. His victims chosen, the demon began to explain his terms. "I have two bombs here."

"Did he say bombs?!" A bystander asked.

"I'm not sticking around for this!"

The crowds started running away as the only ones left were only Lucy, Jackal, and his two victims.

"Why did everyone run away?" Jackal said with a taunting smirk as he turned his attention to Lucy.

"They were just about to see just how heartless humans can be." He then pointed his index finger at the captured blonde.

"Here's the game, I'll only make one explode, but you have to choose which one."

Lucy's eyes went wide in shock. "What?" she managed.

"Help me, please!" the woman pleaded. "I'm pregnant!"

Michello frantically pounded on the inside of the bomb. "Your job is to protect me isn't it?!" He shouted to Lucy. "Hurry up and get me outta here!"

"Why are you doing this?!" Lucy demanded of Jackal. "What could you possibly have to gain from torturing people like this?!"

Jackal jumped down from the roof of the building before he looks at Lucy

"Gain? Nothing. This is all just for fun. It's a game. You humans are nothing but toys to me."

"Why can't you just release me and fight fair, and-" Lucy said but was cut off by Jackal

"Ten seconds." Jackal interrupted with a sadistic smirk. "Clock's ticking."

Lucy looks in fear as she had to choose who to save

The captured woman began to sob. "Why is this happening to me?"

"Why are you hesitating?!" Michello screamed at Lucy. "I'm a former member of the council! My life is much more important than some random woman!"

"Don't forget…" Jackal reminded. "You move from that circle you go kaboom! As will they."

The woman clutched her stomach, internally praying for some sort of miracle to save her and her baby from this terrible fate. "Don't worry..." she reassured her unborn child. "Mommy will not let anything happen to you."

"You have to save me!" Michello shouted. "That's your job! Protect me! Which of the two of us has done more good in this world?! There shouldn't even be a need to think about it!"

Lucy clenched her teeth in frustration and she looked away in shame.

"Well?!" Jackal prodded with a sadistic smile. "Who is going to be saved…Fairy Tail?!"

"**hey"** a dark voice spoke behind Jackal as the demon turns around only to be punched away by Natsu who had a pissed look

"Natsu?!" Lucy called out in disbelief, but also a relief.

"Are you ok, Lucy-san?!" Wendy asked, running towards her friend.

The two orbs disappeared, dropping both the woman and Michello to the ground. The circle beneath Lucy went away as well. "The bombs have all been disarmed!" she noted.

The pregnant woman fell to her knees and covered her face, tears of relief flowing from her eyes. "Oh god…" she cried.

"You're ok now," Charla told the woman North barked to her

"Well done!" Michello praised.

"I'm alive! I'm really alive! I can't believe you-"Natsu punched Michello on the top of his head, knocking the old man out.

"**shut up" **Natsu told the cat like man

Jackal rose from the ground, wiping the dirt on his cheeks

"You're a real slow learner, aren't ya? You already forgot about my curse?!"

Natsu's right fist glowed as he raise it up

**"won't work on me anymore"** Natsu said to Jackal

"What are you talking about?" Jackal questioned before his eyes widen in shock when the curse marks got absorbed into Drac

**"See?"** he asked the surprised Jackal.

Jackal was floored by the display. "No way! That's impossible!"

Natsu smirked eagerly at the stunned demon as he started to walk towards Jackal

"What in the world…are you…" Jackal stared at Natsu in utter awe, feeling something familiar something demonic about the dragon slayer.

**"I'm Natsu"** he replied before Natsu dashed towards Jackal as he sends another punch straight at the face

Jackal fell to the ground, but once again rose with a smirk. "You hit me again! Ready to go boom?!"

Natsu looked at his glowing fist as it glowed brighter and brighter before it got absorbed into Drac again

**"is this the best you can give, dog?"** Natsu said

Jackal stared at Natsu in disbelief and wide.

""What the hell is with this guy…?"" Jackal though as he was shaking in fear

""How can a human make me shiver?"" Jackal looks at Natsu as he felt extreme fear rising in him

""Is this guy even human? There's no way he's human! He can't be!""

Jackal let out a fierce roar and his body began to change. His height increased by several meters, his muscle mass increasing as well. The hair on his head began to cover his body, his face morphing to represent the animal he was named after.

"Natsu-san, watch out! There's something wrong with him!" Wendy exclaimed as Natsu looks at Jackal who looks to have transformed into a monster

The demon lunged towards Natsu, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he drew back his clawed hand.

""this is his Etherious Form, huh?"" Natsu thought as he blocked a punch from Jackal

""his strength and power got increased as well"" Natsu thought as soon as Jackal punched him an explosion went off at the point of impact from his punch.

The explosion was much bigger than of the previous ones, destroying many of the buildings in town. Wendy and Lucy dived for cover, while Michello was blown into a building by the debris-laden winds.

Natsu got skidded back as he caught his ground

Jackal hammered his fist at Natsu who guarded as a crater was formed bellow them

**"You humans should learn your place!"** Jackal roared. **"You should know better than to pick a fight with us demons!"**

"**really?"** Natsu said as he showed Jackal his glowing black eye

"**that..!? you're.?!"** Jackal shouted before Natsu pushes him back

"**Guren! Bakuraijin!"** Natsu sends a torrent of lightning and fire at Jackal as the demon got sent blasting away to a house before destroying it upon his crash to it

"He got carried away again." Lucy shook her head with a smile.

"I'll say." Wendy sighed before seeing Milo and Charla walking to them

"We managed to evacuate all of the people in town," Charla informed. "What happened here?"

"That Jackal guy was a really tough opponent. It took everything Natsu had to fight him to a draw." Lucy answered.

"who said that it was a draw?" Natsu said to Lucy as he turns to look at her

"So you say." Wendy laughed.

"We still have to get information out of him. " Charla reminded.

Jackal laid on his stomach in the rubble of his defeat, but he still managed a laugh. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah, he got me pretty good." Jackal said as he praised Natsu.

"No one's ever gotten this far with me before." The ground beneath him began to erupt. The early stages of an explosion. One that was proving to be his biggest one yet. Soon pillars of light sprang up all over town.

"Sorry, Kyôka." Jackal apologized. "I failed my mission, but at least I can take all of these humans with me when I go!"

"Wh-what's going on?" Lucy feared as she looked around the glowing city.

"What's he doing?" Wendy asked, equally frightened.

"Is he trying to blow up the entire town?!" Carla worried.

"Don't do this!" Wendy implored.

"No…can do." Jackal smirked, still prone.

"It's too late to stop it. My body itself is the bomb. You could kill me now, but that wouldn't stop it from going off." The rumbling increased its intensity, rocking the entire town. "I'll see you all in hell!"

"What are we going to do?" Lucy asked. "At this rate the entire town will…"

"he won't" Natsu said as he grabs a hold of Jackal before lifting him up

"You!?" Jackal growled. "Let go of me!"

"fly away" Natsu said to the demon before he threw him towards the sky

"**Karyu no!"** Natsu chanted out as flames appeared on both of his hands and then form a giant flaming sphere

"**Koen!"**

Natsu threw the flaming sphere at Jackal in the sky as the flames overtook him

"BASTARDDDD!" Jackal shouted out before he disintegrated into ashes and the lights around the town disappeared

"he did it!" Lucy cheered as Natsu had just saved the town from being destroyed

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	54. Chapter 54

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

After the assumed defeat of Jackal, they were now discussing what to do next

"We should find Elder Michello," Wendy suggested.

"You're right." Lucy nodded.

"we'll go look for his granddaughter," Charla said with North barking in agreement as Charla flew off while North runs on the street

"Now, where did he run off to?" Lucy wondered.

"H-here…" A quaking voice answered.

The three looked and sees Michello sitting against the remains of a destroyed building a couple of centimeters ahead of them.

His appearance looks like he seen hell on the earth. "It can't be…" he muttered. "It just can't be…"

Lucy and the others looked at one another in confusion at the man's state. It was clear that he was hiding something. Something dangerous

**With Gray, and Juvia**

"This is horrible," Juvia stated as she walked through the destroyed remains of Elder Hogg's home along with Gray. "Do you think whoever did this is still here?"

"I doubt it." Gray answered. "This looks like this was done days ago. The culprit's long gone by now."

"Who in the world could do such a thing?" Juvia said as she silently prayed for Elder Hogg who passed away when they arrived at his home

"the lacrima is up" Gray said as the two walks towards the communication lacrima were set up on a surprisingly untouched table. Master Makarov could already be seen within the orb.

"What happened?" he asked.

"No good." Gray reported. "We were too late."

"What?!" Makarov shouted. "What of Elder Hogg?!"

Juvia looked away in shame. "He's already…" she moved out of the way so their Master and others could take a good look at this body. The sight horrified them.

"We heard someone went on a rampage in the town." Gray said. "The entire area is a mess."

"Yes." Juvia nodded. "It is a horrible sight."

"Is there any trace of the culprit?" Makarov asked.

Gray shook his head again. "None."

"How is this possible?" The old man questioned.

"What about your group, Gajeel?" Cana asked. "What's going on with Elder Belno?"

The communication switched over to Gajeel's group, but Gray and his group were still able to see what was going on.

"We arrived too late." Gajeel regretfully reported.

"But there's no signs of anything out of the ordinary." Levy added.

"We suspect it was an assassination." Lily informed

"Dammit!" Gajeel clenched his fist in anger. "We should have got here sooner…"

"Gajeel…" Levy called with concern.

Cana's brow furrowed in frustration. "So they got to both Elder Hogg and Elder Belno before us. Our only hope now is that Erza and the others were able to make it to their stations in time."

**With Elfman and Lisanna**

Lisanna and Elfman were sent to find Elder Yuri in a remote village where not one single person can be found at all.

"The entire place is deserted." He said. "Where's this guy's house to supposed to be, Lisanna?"

"There." She pointed to a hut near a cave entrance. "His house should be there."

The two entered the home. "Elder Yuri?!" Elfman called into the silent hut.

"We're here from Fairy Tail!" Lisanna informed. "You're in grave danger! Tartaros is-"

"Lisanna, I found him!" Elfman declared.

She ran to her brother, who was holding up the body of an old man. "Is he ok?" she asked, fearing that she already knew the answer.

Elfman shook his head sadly. "No good. He's gone."

"Oh no…" Lisanna gasped. "We were too late."

"Get the communication lacrima out. We have to report this to the Master."

"Right." Lisanna reached into the bag hanging from her shoulder, pulling out the large blue orb.

"How was he killed?" Elfman inquired to no one. "I don't see any signs of an attack on him. Was it poison?" Suddenly the thought dead councilman opened his eyes and rose up, surprising both Strauss siblings.

"He's alive!" Elfman exclaimed.

Yuri turned his head towards Lisanna and pointed at the lacrima, using his magic to shatter it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Elfman shouted. "That was our communications lacrima!"

Yuri offered no answer. Instead he fell to his knees then onto his stomach, his eyes still open. Elfman and Lisanna looked on in confusion. "What just happened?" Elfman asked.

"I don't know…" Lisanna answered worriedly.

"Just as I thought." A voice lamented from behind the two.

"The Macro of the Mortified does not work well at all." this person let out a disgruntled sigh, turning the page in the book they were reading. The Strauss siblings turned the mysterious voice, seeing a girl with long black hair and golden horns sitting in a chair in the was a bored expression on her face.

"Who are you?!" Elfman questioned.

"What did you do to Elder Yuri?!" Lisanna demanded.

Sayla retained her dull face, eyes still on her book. "I simply aided him in his trip to the underworld." She said plainly.

"You're from Tartaros?!" Elfman interrogated.

Sayla flipped one more page before closing the book and placing it on the table in the library. "You humans write such dull stories." She sighed. "Shall I spin for you my own tale? One of demons?"

"Heads up, Lisanna!" Elfman warned. "She's about to attack."

"Right." Lisanna nodded.

Suddenly, Elfman gripped his sister by the neck and began choking her. He looked at Lisanna, completely surprised at his actions. "Wha-"

"Elf…" Lisanna gasped out, her hands on his massive fingers. She felt him squeeze tighter.

"My hand's moving on its own!" Elfman argued to his struggling sister. He tried to loosen up, but his body was not listening to him. He watched in horror as his little sister struggled to breathe. "Lisanna!"

"I…can't…breathe…" she gasped.

Elfman angrily looked to Sayla, who simply stood in front of them. "What are you doing to me?! Stop it now!"

"In the story of demons, there is no such thing as the word…'mercy'." Sayla retorted coldly.

"Dammit!" Elfman wailed. "Stop! Stop making me do this!"

"Elf…" Lisanna was beginning to fade.

"Hang in there, Lisanna!" he pleaded. "Please!" He shouted to Sayla. "I'm begging you! Make this stop!"

"Begging?" Sayla's glare narrowed. "Only a human seeks boon from begging. The only way a human can truly benefit from begging a demon, is by selling their soul. Will you sell me yours?"

Elfman didn't know that once he agrees to the demon's deal, his life will be tortured with guilt

**With Lucy and the others**

"Come on, you stupid thing." Lucy grumbled as she repeatedly smacked the top of the communication lacrima.

The picture in the lacrima began to come into view, showing Makarov and the others. "Master!"

"Lucy?!" the old man ran to the table the lacrima sat on in the guild. "How are things with your group?! Did you succeed in finding Michello?!"

"Yeah we found him. We also fought the guy who destroyed the magic council"

"and he was working for Tartaros" Natsu told to Makarov

"Were you able to get anything from Michello?" Makarov frantically asked.

"Well…" Lucy trailed off. She turned the lacrima towards the still shaking elder.

Michelia was at his side, worriedly rubbing his back. "Grandfather…" she muttered.

"White inheritance…" Michello muttered. "Face…I know nothing I swear…I don't know anything."

Makarov raised an eyebrow. "Face?"

"Face…is one of the weapons belonging to the magic council." Michello explained to the shock of everyone.

"What's the council doing with something like that?" The clone Natsu asked him

"I imagine that it's to keep some sort of order within the magic world." Carla hypothesized with a perplexed expression.

"I have some reservations about this, but please continue with your explanation."

"Depending on how destructive the weapons are, there are special measures in order to keep them safe from misuse." Michello explained.

"For example, Etherion is an enormous magical cannon with the power to wipe out an entire kingdom in an instant, but in order to be fired its use needs to be approved by all nine members of the council, as well as use the codes provided by ten of the highest-level wizards within the bureaucracy."

"So since all the council members are dead…" Jet began.

"That means Tartaros can't fire Etherion." Droy finished.

"Removing Etherion might have been one of the enemies' objectives." Lily guessed.

"What kind of weapon is this 'Face'?!" Makarov interrogated the shivering Michello.

The elder bit his lip, hesitating to answer.

"I know you were sworn to secrecy, but billons of lives are at stake! Tell us what we need to know!" Makarov demanded.

Michello's lip quivered more before he finally relented and spoke. "Face is magic pulse bomb. It has the power to eliminate all magic on the continent."

"What?!" Gray shouted.

"All magic on the continent…?" Levy gasped.

"Why would the council create a weapon like that?" Laki inquired.

"Every wizard in Ishgal would suffer from Magic Deficiency Disease!" Cana pointed out.

"That's not all!" Lucy informed. "Tartaros doesn't use magic! They refer to their abilities as curses!"

"An entire continent filled with ailing wizards, all while Tartaros is free to use their abilities without fear of resistance." Lily deduced.

"What possible purpose could there be to create such a weapon?" Makarov questioned in fear.

Natsu grabbed Michello by the collar of his tattered shirt. "Where is this 'Face' bomb?! We'll destroy it before they have a chance to activate it!"

"I…I really don't know…" Michello whimpered. "I once heard that it is sealed via organic link magic between three council members, but only the former chairman knows who those individuals were!"

"Organic link magic…" Wendy repeated. "That means that the key to unlocking face is the lives of those three council members."

"So that's why they're just killing members of the council without questioning them." Gray realized.

"but they don't know who is connected to Face, right?" Jet said.

"But isn't killing them all indiscriminately counterproductive? I mean just because they know how to activate the bomb, that doesn't necessarily mean they know where it's located."

"Who is to say that they don't already know Face's location?" Juvia proposed. "If they already know where the bomb is located, then they don't need to question the members they kill."

"That makes sense." Levy agreed.

Gajeel turned towards the lacrima in his group's location. "If they manage to kill those three council members then Face will fall right into their hands and go off, old man! We gotta hurry and find them!"

"Gajeel's right!" Makarov said to the guild, he then turned back to Michello. "You said the former chairman knows where they are located?!"

"I-it's possible…" Michello stammered.

Makarov turned back to the guild. "What is the status on the other council members?!"

"We found sixteen more former councilmen." Warren reported. "We also got some of the other guilds to help us out in protecting them."

"Where are Erza and Mira?! They were supposed to be heading towards the former chairman's home!"

"They should be arriving there any minute now!" Laki said. "We already informed them of the situation."

"Good! With those two, we're sure to stay ahead of Tartaros. Alright, everyone! We have to hurry!"

"Yes sir!" the guild shouted in unison as they frantically searched through papers and maps.

**With Erza**

They were on their way to find the Former Councilman as they walk the path that will lead them to him

"There's also Jellal." Mira said to Erza

"He's a former councilman, isn't he? They're probably targeting him as well."

"Jellal can take care of himself. Besides I have no idea where he is, and the former chairman is more important right now anyway. He has information on which members of the council are linked to Face." Erza replied to her

"I suppose you're right." Mira conceded. "This position could possibly be the most single outpost in the entire magic world."

"Then let's be on our way." Erza lead Mira to a clearing in the middle of the forest.

**at a home**

"please, have a seat." Crawford instructed. "I was just in the middle of making tea."

"Thank you." Erza accepted as she and Mira took their seats.

"Your home is very lovely, Chairman Crawford." Mira complimented.

"Thank you." The old man chuckled. "Being retired does have its benefits." He poured tea into two cups and placed them in front of the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Here you are." He then turned to pour his own cup.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Mira bowed her head.

"it has a nice per- I mean aroma to it." Erza complimented while trying not to say the forbidden P word, she despises

"Many have called it 'earth's apple'." Crawford explained.

"I started cultivating these herbs after I retired. There is also chamomile from my garden in there as well." When he finished pouring his tea he turned and took his seat at the table.

"I don't mean to be rude. I don't receive many visitors, so I appreciate the gesture, but…how do you know where I live?"

"We apologize for invading your privacy in this manner…" Mira began, "But this is a serious emergency. We received your location through a network of information exclusive to our guild."

"Then I must praise your network." Crawford sighed with a smile. "My address was to remain top secret."

"We beg your forgiveness." Erza bowed in apology.

"It's fine." Crawford laughed.

"I'm retired. So I won't be punishing you."

"Chairman Crawford…" Mira's tone suggested they return to the task at hand. "The reason we came here…"

"Ah yes. You said my life was in danger correct?"

"Yes." Erza nodded. "We came to see if you have any information regarding the whereabouts of Face."

The former chairman huffed in exhaustion, dredging up memories of a time best forgotten.

"Face. I heard what has happened to my former colleagues, and it just breaks my heart. I must say I admire the heroism you all show now that the council is no longer functioning. It makes my old bones smile to know that wizards are stepping up to protect this country."

"We believe that stopping Tartaros starts with destroying Face." Erza informed.

"Would you please provide us with any information that would help us locate it?" Mira asked.

Crawford sighed regretfully. "Sad to say that I don't know where Face is currently being kept."

Both Erza and Mira gave him skeptical looks, prompting the former chairman to explain himself.

"I'm not trying to be secretive. I honestly have no idea where it is. Even though I was once the chairman, there was never a real need for me to know Face's location."

"How could Tartaros possess information that even the former chairman of the council is unaware of?" Erza interrogated. Something didn't add up.

"I have no earthly idea." Crawford answered. He scratched his head. "That is quite the mystery."

"Well could you at least tell us the identities of the council members protecting Face?" Mira inquired.

"We'll protect them with all the power at our disposal." Erza declared.

Crawford scratched the top of his head again. "Unfortunately, I was not given that information either."

"How is that possible?" Erza questioned.

"Face itself was…disavowed." The former chairman explained.

"It was forbidden to even acknowledge that it existed at all. It was for this reason that the three keys to face, didn't actually know they were keys. This was thought as the best way to keep the weapon protected from enemies."

"The keys don't know themselves?" Mira blurted.

"Then Tartaros must really plan on killing every past council member…" Erza guessed. Suddenly the two felt an evil presence outside, prompting them to both stand up.

'Wh-what's happening?" A startled Crawford asked the two.

"Looks like they've arrived." Mira said.

"Your house is surrounded," Erza told Crawford. "From the sound of their footfalls, I estimate at least twenty men."

"Get to a secure room, chairman!" Mira ordered.

"Who is it?" the frightened man asked. "Is it Tartaros?"

"They're coming, Mira." Erza informed.

"I can hear them." The barmaid acknowledged.

The wall broke down, revealing a horde of armored soldiers. Erza requipped into her Blackwing armor while Mira transformed into her Satan Soul form. Together they pushed the advancing soldiers out of the house and into the clearing. They stood on the hill, their angered glares focused on the men below them.

"You will not lay a hand on the chairman." Erza declared.

The soldiers said nothing as they circled the two strongest women in Fairy Tail. Erza looked to Mira, a small smirk appearing on her lips. "This is first time we've teamed up in a while isn't it?"

Mira returned Erza's smirk with one of her own. "It is. Let's show them who it is they're messing with."

The two raced in opposite directions, defeating the armored attackers with ease and quickly thinning out their numbers. After about an hour, all of their enemies lie defeated.

"Was that the last one?" Erza asked.

"I believe so." Mira answered. "You did a good job, Erza."

"You as well."

The two returned to their normal forms, but something didn't quite right with the situation. "That was odd." Erza commented.

"You thought so too?" Mira inquired.

Erza nodded. "The former chairman should be considered a high-profile target, but these grunts were taken down way too easily. One would think Tartaros would send its stronger members for an assignment like this. Something is definitely wrong here."

"You're right…" Mira trailed off. She blinked, her vision starting to go blurry. She then felt her body go numb. "Erza…"

"What is it, Mira?" Erza turned her head, seeing her friend's tired state.

"I…I don't…" Mira trialed off again before falling to the ground.

"Mira!" Erza called. She tried to run to her aid, but soon she also felt exhausted. In a matter of seconds she too was on the ground.

"My, oh my. What do we have here?" Crawford said creepily as he approached the unconscious duo.

He picked them both up. "This is no place to be sleeping." He walked back to his home, standing in front of a communications lacrima.

"This is Crawford." He reported. "I managed to capture two of them still intact. It seems a change of plans is in order."

The person he was talking to in the lacrima, was none other than Kyôka.

"An admirable feat indeed." She praised. "Befitting of a former chairman. If you would, please make a swift return to the guild hall."

**Back with Natsu**

"he said that every former council member. are in danger, right?" Natsu said as Lucy nodded before realizing what he meant

"you don't think…" Lucy said as Natsu nodded

"Jellal and Ultear are in danger!" Natsu said before he hears something off the distance

""this sound!"" Natsu said in his mind before he summons Drac and summons wing on his back and then flies up

"Natsu-san!" Wendy called.

"Where are you going?!" Lucy shouted,

"I heard something! I'm going there to check it, tell the old man to make sure Jellal and Ultear are safe!" Natsu shouted before he flies away

""to think that the former chairman betrayed his own home!"" Natsu dashed in highspeed as he reached to an opening and sees Crawford's house in the distance.

He descended down to the dirt path to the house, Natsu noticing the swords stuck in ground along with the disturbed bedrock and trees.

He sniffs the air before he smells the scent of drugs

"**I can't believe this!"** Natsu shouted as black markings slowly slithers around his neck **"why do humans always create conflict!?"**

Natsu gritted his teeth in anger before he remembers Ultear, Meredy and Aya in his mind

He slowly calms down and let out a long sigh

"Drac" Natsu called out to his gauntlet as it glowed

"_**what is it that you wish?"**_ Drac asked Natsu

"trace Erza's and Mira's location by their magic trace and scent" Natsu ordered the gauntlet as it glowed

"_**it is done"**_ Drac said as a glowing arrow appeared and was pointing north west of Natsu's location

"Tartaros' base must be located there" Natsu said as he summons his wings and flies up before dashing towards the location

""I will end this all"" Natsu said without realizing that the black markings on his neck haven't disappeared

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	55. Chapter 55

**Back with the continuation**

**Sorry for the long hiatus**

**My laptop broke and got to get a new one with the addition of my college life, things been a hectic around here**

**Anywho**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**With Erza**

Erza slowly wakes up as she opened her eyes and sees Kyôka in front of her

"Have you finally awakened?" She grinned.

"Wha…Who are…?" Erza looked down, her eyes widening upon realizing her newly naked state. She gasped in embarrassment.

"What is-?!" She tried to move, but felt herself restrained along with a clanging sound. Looking up, she saw that her wrists were chained, forcing her arms up towards the ceiling of the dungeon she was being kept in. Her feet were chained to the floor as well.

"Welcome to Tartaros." Kyôka greeted.

Erza looked back to her jailer."Tartaros?!" she exclaimed

""I was captured? But how? I remember fighting off those men with Mira, then everything went blank."" She thought before she realized that she was the only in the cell

"Where's Mira?! And the chairman?!" she demanded.

"The former chairman has joined us." Kyôka revealed.

"Once our plans our complete he will most likely return to his position of power. Unfortunately, you and your friend fell prey to his trap, and now you are our prisoner."

"That's impossible!" Erza protested. "The chairman would never betray his people like that!" She tried to break free from her chains, but it was no use. Her energy was drained.

"It is futile to resist," Kyôka advised. "The chains that bind you were created with a magic-blocking ore. While bound you are unable to use magic."

Even with this fact, Erza continued to struggle. "Where is my friend?! Where is Mira?!"

"She still lives." Kyôka grinned. "She will be of use to this one as a subordinate, but first her flesh must be…altered."

"No! Don't!" Erza interjected.

Kyôka clutched Erza's chin between her index finger and thumb, tilting her head upward to face her. "Cease your wails. You have knowledge important to this one."

"What are you talking about?" Erza implored. "What knowledge?"

"The whereabouts of Jellal Fernandes."

Erza's eyes widened in shock. She was right in her earlier hunch. "Jellal?"

"We know of the relationship you two share."

"What do you want with him?" Erza replied

"Where is he?" Kyôka interrogated.

"Speak!" she pinched Erza in the side, and an intense pain shot through the redhead's body. She felt as if she had just been stabbed by a blade.

"aaaaaaaaahh!" Erza cried out in pain much to Kyôka's delight

"This one's curse is able to alter human sensation. The shock you felt is due to your pain receptors being changed to maximum sensitivity. Is it not a pleasant feeling?"

Erza's body twitched in pain.

"Speak." Kyôka ordered.

"I…don't know…where he is." Erza answered through haggard breaths.

"Hmph." Kyôka's index finger extended into a whip that she lashed across Erza's abdomen.

"AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Erza screams in pain again before Kyôka grabbed Erza by the hair, forcing Erza to look at her.

"At first we intended to kill every member of the council in order to obtain the means to Face, but thanks to the chairman we were able to figure out the three who held the keys to the seal. We have already killed two, which only leaves one…"

"You mean…Jellal…is…."

"Yes." Kyôka inched her face closer to Erza's. "Once Jellal is dead, the safeguards around Face will fall."

"No…" Erza's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my…" Kyôka feigned surprise. "It seems this one revealed too much information? Now you will be less willing to talk."

"I am telling the truth!" Erza insisted. "I have no idea where Jellal is!"

Kyôka whipped her again as Erza screams in pain

Erza shook her head, her breaths nearly gone but the scarlet Knight held a firm composure as she glares at Kyoka who smirked

"ah…you shall give this one more enjoyment, hmmm?" Kyoka said as she readied her whip like claw

**With Doranbolt**

Doranbolt stood inside the empty cell that once housed Cobra as his words voice out in his mind over and over

**_Flash back_**

_"Tartaros is after a weapon called Face." Cobra revealed._

_"Face?" Doranbolt questioned. He had never heard of such a weapon before. "What sort of weapon is it?"_

_"It's a magic pulse bomb." The criminal explained to Doranbolt's shock. "Once it goes off, its supposed to render all wizards on the continent unable to use magic."_

_"Then how will Tartaros be able to accomplish anything without magic? They'll be affected as well!" Doranbolt countered._

_The dragon slayer smirked at the councilman's distress. "Apparently Tartaros doesn't use magic…they use curses."_

_Doranbolt's eyes went wide. "Curses?"_

_"Yep. Rumor has it that they are supposedly much more powerful than regular magic." He then looked up at Doranbolt. "That's all you get for free. You want the rest, you know what to do."_

**_Flashback ends_**

Doranbolt had released Cobra and the rest of the Oracion Seis from their cells.

""There's no going back now."" He reminded himself. ""I will crush Tartaros, but I will leave the Seis to you…Jellal.""

**Faraway**

The Oracion Seis were in a wasteland far away from the ruined council building.

With Cobra leading the exposition, Midnight, Angel, Racer, and Richard all journeyed with him as they were free.

Cobra stretched his arms over his head, exhaling in relief. "Nothin like the taste of fresh air, right guys?"

"Those words are so cliché." Angel commented.

"Yeah, freedom sure is great." Racer agreed.

"It seems our love was received by someone…oh yeah." Richard smiled.

"It is certainly better than being trapped within that lowly prison." Midnight said.

Though enjoying their freedom, the Oracion Seis were missing a member.

"You think the council will come after us for killing Brain?" Racer asked.

Cobra didn't turn around as he answered his friend's question. "That gut wasn't a 'father' to us at all. He only used us his pawns for his own goals. I heard him. Right, Midnight?"

"Yes. If you heard him, then it must have been true." Midnight grinned and nodded, approving of Cobra's actions.

"So what are we going to do next?" Racer inquired.

"I want to take a shower." Angel spoke up.

"I'll continue my search for my brother-"Richard began.

"Hold on!" Cobra called to the others, silencing them.

They all stopped walking, taking notice of the three individuals who are in their way

"Well this is quite the surprise." Midnight smirked as they were Jellal and the others

Jellal removed his hood, his eyes never leaving the rogue wizards.

"Meredy, Ultear, I will handle this." Jellal told the two as he took a step forward then another

"What?" the magenta-haired girl looked to Jellal with worry. "There are five of them, Jellal. You ca –"

"No." Ultear stop her "Jellal can handle this. There is no need for us to be involved."

"You don't think much of us, do you?" Racer irritably asked.

"Upsetting." Angel spat.

"I see now." Cobra smirked in amusement. "Doranbolt set this up. Sly bastard."

"You wish to send us back to prison?" Midnight inquired to Jellal.

"A fugitive returning others like himself to prison?" Jellal questioned rhetorically. "That's a funny thought."

"We just got our freedom!" Racer shouted. "There's no way we're going back!"

"We'll kill you, Jellal!" Cobra threatened.

"Hmm…" Richard mused. "Seeing as how I have vowed to follow the path of love, I will remove myself from this battle."

"Hoteye!" Angel scolded. "You're still under Nirvana's spell?!"

"Not at all." Richard beamed. "I have truly become a being of pure love. As such I will do as Mr. Jellal demands."

"Are you serious, Hoteye?!" Cobra yelled.

"It doesn't matter." Midnight waved off.

"But-"Racer began to protest.

"We all have our freedom now. We can do whatever we wish with it, that includes Richard." He patted his friend on the back as he walked past him. "He has the right to choose his path for himself."

"Thank you, Midnight…oh yeah." Richard bowed his head.

"My name is Macbeth! And I will destroy anything that stands in the way of my freedom."

Jellal prepared himself for battle. "Then come at me." He challenged. Suddenly Racer appeared behind him.

"I'm already here! I got sick of waiting!"

"Jellal!" Meredy cried out.

Racer swiped at Jellal at high speed, but the azure-haired wizard evaded his strikes with relative ease. "You're fast, Sawyer." He complimented.

"Who said you could call me that?!" Racer angrily shouted. While Jellal continued to evade him, Racer managed to push him back far enough for Cobra to attack.

His fist covered in a poisonous aura, he lunged towards Jellal. "I can hear your movements!" To his shock, Jellal caught his punch, unaffected by the poison.

"I can hear yours too, Erik." Jellal clutched Cobra's fist and threw him into Racer.

Angel summoned numerous little balls with sharp teeth and feathers, sending them forth towards Jellal. "O Angels!" she prayed. "Devour Jellal! Swallow him bones and all!"

The cherubs circled around the Crime Sorciere wizard, but once again he showed no signs of distress. "I see you've learned some new magic, Sorano." he held out his hands, creating a force that blasted away all of the cherubs around him.

"My angels…" Angel quavered.

Racer and Cobra glared at Jellal, while Richard simply smiled. Macbeth smirked in anticipation. "This will be much more fun than our last fight."

"Guess we can start getting serious then." Cobra grinned. He coated his arms in his Poison Dragon scales and rushed Jellal, slashing at him with his claws.

Due to his opponent's increased speed, Jellal barely had enough time to block. The force of Cobra's attack forcing him backwards, Racer appeared, striking Jellal in the back with the point of his elbow.

Angel raised her head, looking down her nose at the now defensive Jellal. She then licked her lips in satisfaction. "That's more like it. I finally feel warm again."

Jellal glared at his enemies, readying himself for their next attack.

**with Gray and the others**

Gray, and Juvia rode back to the guild hall on a massive cheetah-like beast. Each of them more than uneasy at their current predicament.

"We're gonna go check back in at the guild!" he told them. "They said they've found the addresses of more ex-councilmen."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Juvia worried.

"Me too." Gray agreed. "There is something here that just doesn't make sense with what we know so far. We're up against guys who can reduced an entire town to a disaster area with ease. I can see how you two would be worried about that."

"No." Juvia shook her head against Gray's back. "This is…different. I can't explain it but…" Juvia stopped talking when Gray gripped her hand.

"Don't worry." He said. "Fairy Tail always pulls through in situations like this, right?"

"Right." Juvia nodded in agreement as they continued their way to the guild

**With Natsu**

He was flying in the air towards the direction of where he found the magic trail of Erza's and Mira's

"_**there a head"**_ Drac spoke out as Natsu saw the headquarters of Tartaros

"**Finally,**" Natsu spoke out as dark markings slither around his neck up to the left side of his face **"time to show these low demons the real definition of 'terror'"**

**At Tartaros**

Crawford and Franmalth walked the halls of Tartaros' guild hall as the former chairman was less than pleased with the demon.

"Your men completely destroyed my house!" Crawford exclaimed.

"Oh, calm down, chairman." Franmalth said.

"I gave up my retirement fund to take part in this little plan of yours!" Crawford angrily reminded.

"Ah, but think about it…" Franmalth prompted. "How much will you make after our plan succeeds?"

Crawford sour mood instantly shifted to one of joyful glee.

"Well I suppose losing the house is no problem if the 'Crawford was captured by Tartaros plan' works out in the end. By the way, what did you do with the two girls I brought in?"

"Mistress Kyôka is currently interrogating them. They're in for quite the painful death." Franmalth replied with a cackle

"They better be!" Crawford waved his finger. "If they were to live then they would most certainly out me!"

"I wouldn't worry about that. No one will ever be able to find this place." Franmalth reassured.

"I certainly hope so." Crawford looked out of one the windows he and Franmalth were passing by. Seeing something odd, the elderly man squinted his eyes at the object in the distance. "What is that?"

"What is what?" Franmalth asked, now looking out the same window.

As the object grew in size. Crawford's eyes widened in fear. "It's coming straight towards us! Franmalth, you said no one would be able to find this place!"

Both Crawford and Franmalth yelled in fright as Natsu burst through the wall with a loud crash.

Natsu dash towards Crawford and punched the old man on the face, knocking his dentures loose from his mouth.

The rumbling was heard throughout the building, alerting all the other members of Tartaros.

Seeing Crawford was unconscious, Natsu turned his attention to the still shocked Franmalth.

**"Where are Mira and Erza?"** Natsu demanded the Cyclops demon

"An intruder?! Impossible!" Franmalth shouted. "No one should be able to find this place!" He looked up to the wall that Natsu had busted through, his surprise increasing. "How much do you think that broken wall is going to cost to fix?!" he barked. "How much?!"

**In the cell**

Upon hearing the rumblings from down the hall, Kyôka retracted her finger whip after torturing Erza till she was unconscious Erza,

She turns around after hearing the ruckus outside

"It is raucous without." She sighed, then looked to the ceiling. "Yakdriga!"

Frog/ octopus like demon with tentacles slinked its way from out the shadows, awaiting its master's command.

"Watch this woman." Kyôka ordered. "This one will go check on the commotion."

The frog demon smiled openly, its wet tentacles slithering towards Erza.

"She is not to be touched." Kyôka added, deflating the beast and freezing it in its tracks.

She then turned her head and grinned lustfully. "You may deprive this one of much anticipated enjoyment." With that she left the room, leaving Yakdriga alone with Erza.

**Back with Natsu**

"**what will it be, one eye? Tell me or I'll get it out of you"** Natsu said as he cracked his neck then punched his knuckles together

"Oh my!" Franmalth voiced with pleasant surprise. "You mean those two captive human girls? Then you must be part of Fairy Tail!"

"**tell me now"** Natsu growled as he clenched his fist

"How did you find this place?" Franmalth interrogated. "You must have followed the chairman here. How much will he pay for this blunder? How much?"

Natsu dash towards Franmalth as he punched the cyclops on the face with a flaming fist that sends Franmalth spinning round in the air before falling back to the ground.

**"You talk too much" **Natsu said with anger in his voice

After a few seconds Franmalth rose from the ground, his surprise now replaced with anger.

"You dare to hit me?! How much will your punishment cost you? How much?!" Franmalth shouted as spikes started appearing on his back body and arms

"The price is 10,000 souls!" he exclaimed as his arms stretched and attacked Natsu

Natsu step aside before grabbing a hold of the elongated hands and then tugs the cyclops to him before kneeing him to the face and then a black flaming punch to the face

"Gaaahh!" Franmalth shouted in pain before Natsu grips a hold of Franmalth face then scorched his face to the point that a direct explosion was caused instantly to the cyclops

""impossible! How can a human!? How can a human harm me?! A demon!?"" Franmalth thought in shock as Natsu's attack cause so much pain to him

"That's enough, Franmalth." A voice interrupted. "Let me take it from here. You get the chairman to safety."

Natsu looked at this new challenger with confusion. Franmalth was more than happy to step aside out of fear.

"S-Silver-sama." He announced shakily.

Natsu looks at Silver as his nose smelled his scent

Franmalth grabbed the unconscious Crawford and began a hasty retreat.

"I-I'll just leave the intruder in your hands then. I'll see to the chairman's injuries and make sure he gets the necessary procedures started."

"Alright, alright." Silver groaned. "You don't have to go over every little detail."

After Franmalth had retreated – leaving only Natsu, and Silver.

"So you're the one who melted Sun Village, huh?" Silver asked Natsu.

"You the one who froze it?" Natsu replied his question with his own

"Well I gotta thank you, seeing as how the whole thing was an accident. Kind a would felt guilty if it stayed that way forever, ya know?" Silver said with a laugh

"your smell reminds me of…" He shock nearly rendered him speechless.

"Hm?"

"Gray…"

Silvers mood shifted and he swiped two fingers across the air, flash freezing the dragon slayer into a statue.

"Do not speak that cursed name." Silver ordered.

**With Kyoka**

Kyôka was sitting on a couch with Sayla in front of her

"You say you know which three humans constitute Face's ward?" Sayla questioned.

"Precisely." Kyôka boasted. "Even this one will concede that the former chairman's Super Archive is an impressive magic."

"Does this mean we no longer need to exert energy on extermination missions?" Sayla wondered.

"In a way." Kyôka answered. "Two of the three have already been removed by us. The remaining link is Jellal. Once we rid ourselves of him, we will be able to activate Face."

"A magic pulse bomb." Sayla mused. "It seems like a most frightening weapon."

"And yet we require it."

"I am well aware of that. How close are we to finding this...Jellal?"

"That depends on Erza." Kyôka chuckled.

"Loosening lips is your specialty, Kyoka-sama." Sayla praised her

"In honesty, your Macro would be more effective in coercing her, but that method offers too little sport for this one. That being said, we must prevent Fairy Tail from meddling further."

"I have taken care of that, Mistress." Sayla smiled lovingly. "I have crafted the perfect ending for Fairy Tail's story."

Kyôka looked at her subordinate with satisfaction. "Come here, Sayla. You have been deprived of this one's affections for far too long." She lead her to the bed.

"Kyôka-sama~." Sayla breathed in lust

**With Jellal**

Jellal crashed against the ground from the force of Angel's attack.

"Jellal!" Meredy called out and tried to go and help but Ultear stopped her.

Oracion Seis had gained the upper hand, and Meredy was powerless to help. Everytime she tried, Jellal would always push her away and insist on doing it on his own.

Jellal rose to one knee. "Get out of here, Meredy!"

"But...I can't just leave you here by yourself!"

"This is something I have to do on my own!" he insisted. Racer and Cobra rushed him again.

"Nobody's taking our freedom from us again!" Racer proclaimed.

"Nobody!" Cobra added.

They both punched Jellal, who managed to block. Racer zoomed around and kicked him in the back of the neck while Cobra pushed him back with his poison claws.

"The chains that bind us are no more!" Angel declared, summoning more cherubs.

"Our paths began in a dark tower..." Macbeth began. "We thought ourselves freed by Brain, but it was a false freedom!"

Jellal remained on the defensive as Macbeth continued his speech.

"We have torn away from our families, and for that reason, we cursed the world. We were nothing, mere pawns used to bind Zero. But now...our true freedom is right before our eyes...and we will-"

"I will free you!" Jellal shouted. His body glowing from his Meteor spell, he evaded Racer's kick and countered with a punch to the speed wizard's face and slammed him into the ground much to the shock of Oracion Seis. "The 'freedom' you think you have now is still a lie!" He then zoomed past Cobra, his target being Macbeth. "As long as you continue to be mired in darkness, it always be a lie!"

Macbeth's eyes narrowed. "You dare...?!"

**at Fairy Tail**

At the Fairy Tail guild, the frantic wizards began suggesting ideas on how to proceed against Tartaros.

Everyone from the away teams had returned to the guild except for Natsu, Erza, and the Strauss siblings.

With Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane missing, and the Thunder Legion still down for the count, Fairy Tail's fighting force was nearly cut in half as things were only growing more desperate for the strongest guild in Fiore.

"where's Papa?" Aya asked Gray who came back with Juvia

"he's a bit late because he still needs to help out the others" Gray told her "don't worry, he promised to be back, right?"

"We investigated the former chairman's home, or what was left of it, but…" Charla began.

"No one was there. Not Natsu. Not Erza. Mirajane. Anyone." Lucy finished. "It was all but abandoned."

Wendy sulked next to the pair, looking down at the floor in shame. "I couldn't pick up any of their scents either."

"What happened there?" Gray wondered.

"I'm worried about them." Juvia said.

"If only we knew Tartaros' location we could counter-attack." Levy mused in frustration.

"Gajeel, perhaps you could find a trace of the chairman's smell." Lily suggested. "Your nose is stronger than Wendy's isn't it?"

"Even if it was, a person's smell doesn't linger around all that long." He placed his hand on the still-sulking Wendy's head. "If the squirt couldn't pick up anything, then I wouldn't be able to either."

"I'm sorry." Wendy apologized again.

"Stop beating yourself up, child." Charla said. "No one blames you."

Makarov took in all of the information being tossed around and hummed to himself. He was deep in thought about what to do next.

"We can't get ahold of Lisanna or Elfman either." Cana reported. "That's only worrying me more."

"What about the other guilds who are helping us?" Max asked Laki. "What's going on with the other council members?"

"They're all reporting that no action has occurred." Laki reported.

"We have to find out where Tartaros' guildhall is located quickly!" Makarov announced loudly "if we do not act fast, Tartaros might get a hold of Face and activate it!"

Everyone nodded and tried everything to find the whereabouts of Tartaros before Elfman came in from the front door

"Elfman!" Jet shouted.

"You alright?!" Macao asked.

"Wait…" Droy noticed something was off. "Where's Lisanna?"

Elfman didn't answer his friends at first, his eyes were filled with Sayla's Macro influence.

**With Natsu**

Natsu was in a prison cell with Lisanna as both were shackled and imprisoned

"so, what happened to Elfman?" Natsu asked her while trying to get out of the shackles that was chained on their hands after he hears her part of the story of how she got captured by the enemy

"I don't know," Lisanna replied while feeling worried for her big brother "I'm worried for Mira-nee, how are we going to get out of here?"

"Just leave that to me." Natsu said without realizing that the dark markings on his face was increasing even more on his back and to his left shoulder

**With Jellal**

Jellal stood across from the defeated members of Oracion Seis as he used Sema to deal the final blow upon them and came out victorious.

"he won!" Meredy exclaimed in joy with Ultear smilng

"What terrible magic…" the reformed dark wizard shuddered.

Midnight stirred awake. Unable to move, he simply spoke. "I've lost…kill me…"

"I'm not going to do that." Jellal refused.

"Are you…going to take us back to jail?" Angel asked.

"No. I'm not going to do that either." Jellal answered.

"Then…what are you going to do with us?" Midnight inquired. "Leave us here to lick our wounds?"

"I want you to join Fairy Tail." Jellal revealed to the shock of everyone. He walked over to the downed Midnight. "I'll make sure your prayers are all fulfilled. I promise." He knelt down, gripping Midnight by the collar of his shirt.

"come with me to the light! I want us to work together to take down Zeref! Will you help us?!"

**At Fairy Tail**

Back at the Fairy Tail guild everyone gathered around the returned Elfman, asking him question after question.

"Are you alright?!"

"What happened out there?!"

"You look terrible."

"Where's Lisanna?!"

"Why didn't you contact us?!"

"Lisanna…" Elfman began. "Was captured."

Everyone let out a collective gasp.

"No…" Wendy gasped

"They got Lisanna, too?!" Lucy shouted in disbelief.

"We were too late to save Elder Yuri…" Elfman explained monotone. "I was right there with her but…but I couldn't…"

"No one blames you for what happened," Gray reassured. "It's not your fault."

"He's right." Lily said. "Levy is currently locating Tartaros' base. There's no need to worry. We will get them back."

"Yes. Don't worry." Juvia nodded. "We will rescue Lisanna and the others!"

"Right…" Elfman trailed off.

"You're hopeless!" Cana chided to the surprise of the others. "You mean you let the enemy take your sister and you didn't go after them? You just tucked tail and came back here?"

"Cana-san!" Wendy shouted worriedly.

"I-I lost them…' Elfman defended.

"How?! You can turn into a beast! You telling me you couldn't track them down?!" Cana interrogated.

"Cana, will you cut it out?!" Gray scolded.

"But it doesn't add up!"

Elfman turned away from everyone. "Sorry…I need to rest for a little while." He walked away, leaving everyone to their thoughts.

"You didn't have to jump on him like that!" Gray said to Cana.

The fortuneteller ignored him and continued to watch Elfman walk away as she knew something was off

Once Elfman was far enough away he pulled the lacrima bomb from his pocket and clenched it tightly in his hand

"If I want to see Lisanna again…I have to destroy the guild."

**In Hell's core**

Inside the laboratory, Lamy shook her butt happily from side to side as she monitors her ally's regeneration.

"What'll we do? What'll we do if they're born early from all the shaking? Should I worry?" Lamy quickly grew serious, raising her arm to her forehead.

"Never!" she then just as quickly returned to her happy demeanor.

"I mean they're already revived, right?" She turned to a man with shoulder-length blonde hair and brown skin.

The man raised his hand to his face. "Is this my new body?"

"That's right, Tempester!" Lamy nodded.

"Tempester? Is that my name?"

"It sure is! And look how hot you are!" Lamy gushed. "I mean if we have to revive you, then a hot guy would be best, right?!"

"I do not care about looks."

"What's the big idea?!" Jackal complained, emerging from his own pod. The only thing that had changed about him was his outfit, longer ears, and his now bushy tail.

"How come you only did that with him?!"

"Because you were cute to begin with Jackal!" Lamy answered happily, hugging the revived demon's arm.

"Get off me would ya?!" Jackal pushed away. "You're creeping me out!"

"Jackal?" Tempester asked.

"What's up, Tempester? Guessing you don't remember me, huh?"

Lamy began to sob. "Tempester loses his memories every time he regenerates. It must be because of his anti-magic particles." She wiped her tears away. "Poor guy." She once again turned serious. "But I am here for him!"

Jackal remembered how he was defeated by Natsu and the sense of terror that ran through him

"THAT BASTARD! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT FIREBALL!" Jackal shouted in anger

"You're so hot when you're angry!" Lamy squealed. "It revives my spirit!"

"You're so annoying!" Jackal groaned.

Footsteps approached from the right. Each of the demons looked to the source.

"Who is that?" Tempester asked.

"Yeah. Who are you supposed to be?" Jackal questioned.

The figure was a woman with long black hair and horns sticking from her head. Her right eye was covered by what looked like ink and she wore a cloak that opened in the front, revealing her bandage covered breasts and waist. A black mark trialed from her chest to her leg and her Tartaros guild mark was positioned on her abdomen.

"Oh yea, I forgot." Lamy giggled. "That's Minerva. She's a human that Kyôka-sama found." Lamy sighed with boredom.

"I gotta say though, I have no interest in girls."

Minerva looked at her newly formed claws. "So this is a demon's power? I can feel it coursing through my veins."

"Minerva." Tempester repeated.

"A new member to the club, huh?" Jackal smirked

"Speaking of things I have no interest in…" Lamy ran to another pod, pressing her face against the cold glass. Inside it was an unconscious Mirajane, whose limbs were being held by demonic tentacles.

"What was her name again? Mira something, right?" A sadistic smile crossed the bunny girl's lips.

"You think you're so cute, don't you?" she said to the unconscious Fairy Tail wizard. "Well I'm going to turn you into the ugliest caterpillar in the world." She began to laugh manically.

"Shut up will ya!" Jackal shouted. "You're pissing me off!"

Jackal then remembers the demonic like feeling Natsu gave of when the two fought

""that fireball ain't no human at all, he's a demon-like us. But why is a demon with those weak humans!?""

**In a monitor room**

Inside a giant room further in the guild hall, Crawford used his Super Archive magic. Establishing what he called a "real time link" he searched the entire continent for any trace of Jellal.

Franmalth watched him wiggle his fingers before looking up at the giant hologram globe above them.

"Hmm." Crawford mused. "Let's see…" his eyes narrowed, a sadistic smile forming on his features.

"There we are." He walked down the stairs of the tall platform, Franmalth following behind him.

"Have you found Jellal?" the demon asked.

"Even better." Crawford answered with evil glee. "I've transferred his key to me using my super archive powers!"

Franmalth was even more confused. "Huh?" he tilted his head.

Crawford sighed and held up his finger to explain. "In layman's terms I've take possession of Jellal's key."

"You have?!"

"Indeed." The former chairman nodded. "And using those same principles I'm able to transfer it to someone else on the continent and we can kill them to eliminate the ward! We could use one of those fairies we caught."

"Hold on, chairman. You're saying that you now possess the final key?"

"Yes, you nincompoop! To be honest, not even I thought this could be done! My Super Archive magic is beyond magnificent!" He looked back the transparent globe.

"Now once we take down the wards around Face, the world will be ours to control!"

"Wow. It's hard to believe that such a well-guarded key could be stolen so easily." Franmalth marveled.

"This is just proof of how powerful I am!" Crawford boasted.

"I wonder if that is really the case." Franmalth said darkly.

"What are you- gah!?" Crawford couldn't finish his sentences as he was pierced from behind by a sharp blade.

"This would do away with the final ward, yes?" Kyôka asked as she was the one who stabbed Crawford.

The former chairman gargled and gasped for air before falling to the ground, dead.

"Oh my. Oh my." Franmalth cackled.

Suddenly the floating cube began to shake, alerting the two of them

Kyôka looked around the shaking room, not the least bit fazed by the tremors. "Even the cube reacts." She observed.

"Face's wards have been vanquished."

**With Natsu and Lisanna**

As the Cube shakes, Natsu took it as a chance to escape

The Dragon Slayer tugs the cuffs on his hands before breaking them apart with just his brute force

"now yours" Natsu said as he melted off the chain on his legs

"ok!" Lisanna said as Natsu rips of the cuffs on her

"Let's go save the others!" Natsu said before he breaks the cell door with just a punch

"Ok!" Lisanna changed into her Cat Animal Soul and stood next to Natsu who equips on Drac

**With Kyôka**

Inside the archive room Kyôka and Franmalth were beginning to succumb to the effects of the tremors.

"This is quite the reaction!" Kyôka noted, trying to keep her footing.

"There's no doubt! The wards on Face have been released!" Franmalth exclaimed while holding a pillar for life

"What are its coordinates?" Kyôka said to him

Franmalth slowly moved to a screen near the wall and typed away. "It's quite a long way from where we predicted."

"No matter. Begin the operation!" Kyôka ordered.

"Well…about that…" Franmalth began. Just as he was going to voice his concerns, the rumblings stopped. "Hey the shakings stopped."

"Never mind that." Kyôka deflected. "What were you saying earlier?"

"Oh. We can't activate Face from here."

"What?!" Kyôka exclaimed at him

"Face can't be controlled remotely." Franmalth clarified. "It can only be activated manually. Well to be more accurate, the chairman could have activated it but…" the demon began to cackle.

Kyôka grimaced, looking at the dead body of Crawford.

"Perhaps this one acted…prematurely. We have no other choice, we must send someone there to activate Face."

"Fine with me! I just hope Fairy Tail doesn't interfere again!"

Sayla walked into the room. "You need not worry on that account. In but a few moments, the tale of the fairies will come to an end. And the tale of the demons has begun"

**At Fairy Tail**

Elfman knelt before the bomb lacrima he had placed on the ground as he was in the basement store room.

Tears streamed down his face as the bomb reached critical mass. He hated himself for what he was doing to his friends and his home, but he wanted Lisanna back, and he would do nearly anything to see her again.

"Elfman…" Cana called out to Elfman as she walks down the stairs

"You've been acting strange lately. So I just came to check on you and-" as Cana entered the room, she saw the glowing orb. "What's with that lacrima?"

In a rage Elfman leapt towards the fortuneteller. "Stay back! Don't interfere!"

"Elfman!" Cana was tackled into the shelf, knocking over all of the bottles and charts. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Get off me!"

"Don't interfere!" he repeated. "Don't interfere!"

Cana struggled under his grip, barely managing to turn her head to look at the lacrima again.

She began to recognize the strange symbol. ""A bomb?!""

"Someone! Hel-"Elfman covered her mouth, muffling her cries to the others.

""Is someone controlling him?"" Cana pondered in a panic. Her mind was racing, thinking of any possible way to avoid the bombs inevitable explosion.

""If I don't do something quick, we're all gonna be blown to hell!"" She managed to move her mouth free.

"Elfman, snap out of it dammit!" she kicked against his ribs, but it had no effect.

"Fairy Tail will be destroyed…" Elfman muttered. "Destroyed."

Cana reached into her pocket and pulled out a blank card. "Sorry, big guy, but I have no other choice!"

She slapped the card against Elfman's face, and pointed the index and middle fingers of her right hand at it.

In a flash Elfman was sucked into the card, still repeating the word "destroyed" as he banged on the invisible barrier keeping him there.

Cana grabbed the card and rose back to her feet. "Good thing that hot friend of Erza's taught me that trick a while back." she thanked. She looked back at the bomb and then ran up the stairs.

"It's gonna blow any minute! I have to save the others!"

Above ground, Fairy Tail continued their preparations, unaware of the danger just below them.

"I got it!" Levy shouted. "I've located their base!"

"Good job, Levy!" Jet praised.

"I knew you could do it!" Droy cheered.

"Where are they?" Makarov asked.

"Right above us!" Levy pointed.

"Huh?" Lucy questioned. "What do you mean 'right above us'?"

"Judging from what Natsu said, they were on the Bosco national border before he came back here. Judging by their speed and direction, they should be above Magnolia right now!"

Gajeel's eyes narrowed. "So they came to us."

"It seems that way." Lily nodded.

"We can save Natsu and others now." Lucy said happily.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Gray shouted. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" everyone yelled in unison.

Suddenly Cana emerged from below, a deck of cards in her hand. She swiped the cards, all of them flying towards her guildmates.

"All of you, into cards!" A bright light enveloped the wizards, and soon they were all sucked into the card dimension.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"What is this?' Juvia questioned.

"Wait, I know this magic…." Gray remembered.

"What's going on, Cana?" Levy asked worriedly.

"**Salavage!" **Cana exclaimed as all of the cards holding her friends all returned to her hands

She then turned herself into one. "Charla! Lily!"

The exceeds – who remained in their normal states – ran to the cards.

"What is this?" Lily inquired.

"The guild is about to explode!" Cana explained hurriedly. "Take the cards and fly us to Tartaros' base! It's time for a counter-attack!"

"go it!" Charla said as she and Lily grabs the cards and barely escaping before the building exploded.

**With Natsu and Lisanna**

Natsu and Lisanna ran down the corridors of Tartaros' guild hall, the dragon slayer taking out any guards standing in their way

"How far is it?" Lisanna asked.

"Close. We're almost where Erza is being held. I can smell her." Natsu replied as he had black flames on Drac

"there!" Lisanna exclaimed as she pointed to a cell door that had the sound of screaming coming from in it

"stand back" Natsu said as he lifted Drac towards the cell door before crushing the metal door with just a grip

The door was broken as Natsu throws away the crushed-up door and sees Erza being tortured by Yakdriga

"Erza!" Lisanna shouted in shock to see Erza being tortured

Natsu dashed towards the frog creature and grips a hold of it

Natsu growled in anger as he creates a direct explosion at the creature's face ad burns the creature into a crisp

He then turns his attention to his Erza who was getting her shackles freed by Lisanna

"Erza?! Erza!?" Lisanna called out to her as she can't believe that there were so many scars and bruises on the Scarlet's knight bare naked body

"move" Natsu told her as he kneels behind Erza and place Drac over Erza's face

Green aura appeared on Drac as Erza's body glowed green before dimming

Erza grunted before slowly opened her eyes, her first sight being Natsu. "Nat…su…?"

"Yeah." Natsu said as he takes off his vest and gave it to Erza

"Who did this to you?" Natsu asked while Erza to sit up

"A demon named Kyôka. She was torturing me in order to find information on Jellal's whereabouts." Erza replied

"Why Jellal?" Lisanna asked her

"She said he was one of the links to Face." Erza answered. "They were planning to kill him."

"where is Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked Erza

Erza shook her head. "I don't, but Kyôka mentioned something of remodeling her into one of their number."

"Oh no." Lisanna gasped.

**With Kyoka**

Kyôka watched Fairy Tail's explosion along with Franmalth and very pleased Sayla.

"It is as you see, Mistress Kyôka." Sayla smiled with pride, directing her eyes to the smoking crater on the screen.

"Excellent work, Sayla." Kyôka commended.

"I wonder how much life has been lost." Franmalth cackled. "How much?"

"If the fairies have been completely annihilated, then there is no need to guide the Cube into this airspace. We will return to our original objective. Face! The time has come! How fitting is it that the legacy these humans have created for themselves out of jealously and fear will ultimately bring their destruction! We will use Face to wipe out the humans, and usher in a new demonic age! Then all of our efforts will bring about the world our master Zeref dreamed of."

Franmalth saw lights flashing on a nearby screen and began to type. "Hmm? What's this?"

"What is it, Franmalth?" Kyôka requested.

"It looks like we're picking up multiple magical energy readings."

An armored guard rushed into the room. "There's trouble!" he shouted. "Scouts have confirmed two objects flying towards the Cube!"

"Two?" Franmalth questioned. "The scanners are picking up much more than that."

"We've only confirmed two, sir!"

"An explanation is required. Sayla." Kyôka requested.

The horned demon typed on another screen. "I will check the Under-Cube images."

On the screen Sayla was shown, the radar picked up three small dots, surprising both Sayla and Franmalth.

"What is that?!" Sayla implored.

As the objects drew closer, the three dots were revealed to be Charla, and Pantherlily.

"Cats…?!" Sayla questioned.

"You say there are multiple readings emanating from these small creatures?" Kyôka inquired.

"Look, Mistress!" Sayla pointed. "The cats appear to be holding something." She squinted her eyes to see.

"Cards?!"

Charla and Lily flies closer to the Cube with all they got

"Those cards must be holding the Fairy Tail humans!" Franmalth deduced.

"No…" Sayla shuddered. "My attack…failed?"

Kyôka turned to the guard and began to give orders. "Establish defensive parameters! Engage the Under-Cube's gravitational field, and set the rear and side cubes to battle condition one now! Let none reach the top cube!"

"Yes ma'am!" the guard saluted and bolted out of the door.

Charla and Lily got closer to cube with their friends in the cards

"We're almost there!" Lily told his comrades before they felt a force pull them to the underside of the cube.

"What is going on?!" Charla shouted.

"Were' being sucked in!" Lily yelled.

Charla landed with a thud, but Pantherlily managed to land on his feet.

Charla got up and sees a group of armored men advancing towards them with weapons. "The enemy is approaching!"

"Ok!" Cana said, coming out of her card.

"I'm going to release everyone!" With a wave of her hand, the other Fairy Tail wizards were back to normal. Each of them ready for battle. They began their charge.

"Fairy Tail, attack!" Cana shouted.

**In Hell's core**

Lamy stood in front of Mirajane's pod, an irritated look on her face as she listened to all the commotion from above.

"There sure is a lot of noise going on out there." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled again.

"Whatever. Who cares?" She turned back to Mirajane. "First, I'm going to mess up that pretty face of yours!" she giggled menacingly. She watched in shameless mirth as the tentacles holding Mirajane infused her with demon genes.

"Well?" Lamy rhetorically asked. "How does it feel to have your body flooded with demonic genes?"

Mirajane's face began to react negatively, further amusing Lamy.

"You'll be reborn ugly!" the bunny-girl squealed. "So ugly that you'll hate it! You will hate it so much!"

Suddenly Mirajane's eyes opened and the pod holding her shattered, the force sending Lamy sliding across the floor. "W-What is this?! What is this?!" Lamy yelled hysterically.

"Sorry." Mirajane apologized. She turned to look at the surprised bunny-girl, the tentacles holding her now draped over her body.

"I already have my fair share of demon genes thanks to Satan Soul, but I do thank you for the pick me up. Now I'm all revived."

Lamy shrieked in fright, scampering back to the nearest pod.

**With Kyôka**

Kyôka hurriedly walked through the corridors of the Cube. Time was running short, and she needed a way to stall Fairy Tail.

"Perhaps Erza will be of use." she implied. "Hostages tend to be the most effective with humans."

When she approached her torture room, she was shocked to see that the look to the door was completely destroyed.

"What happened here?" When she entered the room her eyes went wider at the vacant space. "Where is Erza? Who made this hole?!"

Kyôka suddenly felt a dark aura approaching from behind, before she could react, she was suddenly slam to the side by a powerful swing before getting punched through the wall by a flaming punch

**"stand up."** A dark voice snarled at Kyoka as an armored claw grabs Kyoka's face and lifted her up

Kyôka grunted as blood seeps through between her lips.

"H-How did you escape?" Kyôka said before she sees Erza and Lisanna coming into view

"You showed me such hospitality while I was your guest." Erza said to Kyoka "Allow me to repay you in kind."

Kyôka gritted her teeth in anger, her obstinate glare focused on her former prisoner.

"Or if you would like…" Erza trailed off before Natsu slams Kyoka to the stone floor and then slams his foot over her stomach causing the demon to gasp out air

"I can leave your care in the hands of my friend here."

**With Fairy Tail**

Elfman's eyelids twitched before flying open as he sat up and sees a battle waging just a few meters ahead.

"What's going on? Where am I?" he asked without realizing what he had done

"You back to your senses?" A familiar voice asked.

Elfman looked up and saw Cana standing over him, a smirk on her lips as he remembers the things, he did to the guild

"What have I done…?"

"You're about to save your sisters, right? So get on your feet!" Cana exclaimed at him as she kicks his back

Elfman's eyes narrowed in determination as he stands up "You're right." He said before he changes into his Beast form.

"Let's go!" he roared as he raced into the fray.

Cana grinned. "That's more like it." She pulled out a deck of cards and joined the battle alongside him.

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	56. Chapter 56

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**With Natsu and the others**

Kyôka was shackled, with Lisanna, Erza, and Natsu watching over her.

"Where's Mira and Elfman?" Natsu demanded from her

"Elfman was captured as well?" Erza asked and was answered by Lisanna's nod.

Natsu pointed the tips of his hand at Kyoka's neck as the Demon sweated a bit to the close proximity "Where are they? Talk."

"This one knows not of an Elfman." Kyôka answered.

"But the one named Mira is located in the laboratory two levels above. However it may be too late to assist her"

"I'm going up there." Lisanna declared.

"Natsu, go with her." Erza ordered. "There may be trouble along the way. I will stay and deal with this one."

"got it" Natsu said as Erza nodded before the man runs to catch up with Lisanna

With those two gone, Erza and Kyôka were once again alone, though their roles were reversed.

"What was that shaking earlier?" Erza interrogated.

"That was our castle's reaction to Face's wards being removed."

Erza's eyes went wide with shock. "Face's wards removed? You don't mean that Jellal has-"

"He still lives." Kyôka interrupted. "The ward was vanquished through…other means."

"What are you hoping to accomplish through all of this? If Face has the power to eliminate all magic from the continent like the council said, then what could you possibly gain from activating it?"

Kyôka chuckled before answering the question.

"It will allow us to return to our Master, Zeref!" Before Erza had time to retort, the demon cut through her chains with her lengthened claws.

"You have deceived yourself! Those chains merely suppress magic power. They have no effect on those of us with curse power!" The demon swiped at Erza, but the redhead side-stepped, using her forearm to block. Erza then rose her leg and kicked Kyôka in the face, sending her to the ground.

"So…" Erza began, her eyes sharp. "You're all fanatical worshippers of Zeref?"

Kyôka looked back at Erza with sadistic joy. "Zeref used the written word to record his love. We demons, we are his words made flesh!" Kyôka extended her claws, but once again Erza dodged. She rushed forward and slashed at Erza, who blocked again. This time with her sword.

"Why should we not believe in our creator?" Kyôka inquired.

"Believe whatever you want." Erza retorted. The sounds of blades clanging rang throughout the vacant hall.

"But you should to look to your own heart when making your decisions!" Erza continued. "Not the honeyed words of a zealot!"

"Human's cannot comprehend what we demons feel," Kyôka told her

Erza knocked away Kyôka's hand, staggering the demon and allowing herself time to requip.

"Humans have beliefs too!" she stated.

"But you must never lose your own soul for those beliefs. Strive for the courage to think for yourself." Erza donned her Piercing armor and thrust her javelin into Kyôka's abdomen.

"And walk on your own two feet!" She forced Kyôka into the ground, the pressure from her armor's strength plunging both of them further underground.

On the underside of the Cube, Fairy Tail continued their battle with Tartaros' forces.

Gray found himself swarmed by the hordes of armored soldiers. "Dammit! Quit mobbing me!" he swung his arm, summoning a wall of spiked ice between him and his attackers.

"Get out of my way!" He was so focused on the enemies in front of him that the ice wizard failed to notice those coming from behind. One jumped into the air, his spear pointed at Gray's back.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted. She turned into water and sped to his defense, kicking the armored attacker in face.

"Thanks for the save, Juvia." Gray said.

"You're welcome." she smiled, solidifying herself and standing back to back with him.

Everyone was giving it their all as the endless amount of soldiers keeps attacking them over and over

"How many of these guys are there?" Jet complained.

"They just keep coming!" Droy added.

"We're stuck!" Max shouted. "We gotta protect Laxus and the others!"

"We need to find a way in!" Romeo yelled.

"We can't use Aera in this gravitational field." Charla explained. "The force would just pull us back down."

"But we have to find a way to the top." Lily reminded.

"But how will we…?" Lucy asked, biting her lower lip in frustration.

"Have we not found a place to break through yet!" Makarov shouted.

Just as hope was beginning to dwindle, a portion of the ground began to rise. It then exploded out, a large hole appearing in its place.

"What was that?!" Levy exclaimed asked.

From hole emerged Erza, falling through the air with Kyôka floating just above the end of her javelin.

"Erza?!" Lucy blurted.

"Look!" Gray pointed to the hole. "She broke through! That's our way in!"

Erza fell a few meters more before she was pulled back to the cube. She landed on her feet, equipping back to her hakama and sarashi.

"What is with the gravity here?!"

"Erza!" Laki exclaimed happily.

"You're ok!" Warren shouted.

"everyone!?" Erza said before she looked up, seeing the town of Magnolia overhead. "What is going on?"

"We don't have to explain now!" Gray shouted. "We're going to head through the hole you made!"

"Right!" Erza acknowledged. "Lisanna and Natsu are safe as well. They're searching for Mirajane" She added.

"Where is Elfman?!"

"Right here!" he answered. He then jumped into the hole, the Fairy Tail wizards following behind him.

"I'm going to fix my mess!"

"Don't forget to retrieve the blood from the one with Devil Particles!" Porlyusica reminded.

"You got it!" everyone saluted before jumping into the hole.

Erza watched her friends, a grin on her face before she was grabbed by Kyôka and was lifted into the air.

"Erza!" Lucy shouted.

"Don't mind me! Just go!" Erza ordered. "Face's wards are gone! You have to stop it from activating!"

"Ok!" Lucy nodded before Ikaruga takes the twins and jumps in the whole with Lucy

Kyôka slammed Erza back to the ground, but the redhead grinned eagerly.

"I haven't properly expressed my gratitude to you yet, have I?" Erza asked.

Kyôka returned Erza's grin with a glare.

"This one has grown fond of you!" Kyôka said with a smirk

She then looked to her soldiers. "After them!" she commanded. "They must not reach the castle!"

"Yes ma'am!" The guards saluted. They ran towards the hole and jumps in

**With Natsu and Lisanna**

Natsu and Lisanna ran through the castle, soon coming upon a flight of stairs. "Up there, Natsu!" Lisanna pointed as they ascended the stone steps they were spotted by a group of guards.

"There they are!" one of them shouted. "Don't let the prisoners escape!"

Natsu stopped and turned to face them. "Lisanna, you go on ahead."

"But, Natsu…"

"Go…" Natsu jumped from the stairs to the guards. "Find Mira"

"Ok!" Lisanna nodded reluctantly and continued up the stairs.

Natsu clenched his armored fist tight as he pulled it back before punching it forward as a powerful gust of wind blew away the soldiers

Natsu sighs as he turns around and was about to walk away but stopped when he noticed that the guards he had defeated were floating in mid-air. It was as if time had stopped.

Then hollow footsteps echoed ominously through the hall.

"why are you here?" Natsu said as from behind him appeared Zeref "Niisan"

"I see that you found my bookshelf, Natsu" Zeref spoke to his brother

"you didn't answer my question" Natsu said to his brother with a stern look

Zeref smiled as he closes his eyes for a moment before opening them

"I believe that you already know why I am here" Zeref told him

Natsu stared at his brother who did the same as a moment of silence passed before Natsu turns around and walks away

"it's not your concern anymore, I will act as I want like I used to in the past" Natsu told to Zeref as he stopped his walking to look at his brother one last time "**don't try to nose in on my life"**

Zeref continued his smile to his brother as he was slowly disappearing as his body was turning transparent

"the time is coming…the time for the final battle….the battle which you cannot avoid…Natsu" Zeref spoke to Natsu before disappearing into thin air and time started to flow back regularly

Natsu looks to where Zeref was standing before as the man squinted his eye before turning around to head to where Lisanna went to

**With Lisanna**

Lisanna finally reached the laboratory and frantically called for her sister as she ran through the tube laden room. "Mira-nee?! Mira-nee! where are you?!"

The eldest Strauss sibling walked from the side of one of the pods, surprised to see her little sister. "Lisanna?!"

Lisanna leapt to her sister, wrapping her arms around her in a loving hug. "Thank goodness!" she cried.

"What are you doing here? And why are you in animal soul?"

Lisanna let her sister go, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I needed clothes."

"I don't understand."

"I was captured." Lisanna revealed. "Along with Natsu, Erza, and Elf-nicchan."

"What?!" Mirajane gasped in shock. "Where are they?!"

"Natsu and Erza are both ok, but we still have to find Elf, I was told he might be in here with you."

"But I haven't seen him." Mirajane said.

"That man was not captured." Sayla approached the sisters, her angered eyes focused on them.

"Be careful, Mira-nee!" Lisanna warned. "She can control people! She was the one who captured me and Elf and…"

"Get back." Mira said, stepping in front of her sister. She could sense how powerful Sayla was regardless of Lisanna's warning.

"I directed the one named Elfman to destroy your guild hall, and he did what I asked. Magnificently reducing your hall to rubble." The air began to shift and Sayla's mood worsened. "However, my plan failed. Not one wizard was killed."

Mirajane gave no answer, but Lisanna sighed in exasperation. She knew exactly what her sister was thinking. There were consequences for messing with their family, whether they blood or not.

Sayla gritted her teeth. "I was humiliated before Kyôka-sama, and that man is to blame! My tale is coming apart!" she looked Mirajane with hollow eyes. "So I will sate my vengeance by killing his elder sister!"

Mirajane's demonic glare matched Sayla's. "You had my brother do those things, huh? Then allow me to pay his debt in full."

**In the monitor room**

Franmalth typed away on the screens in the archive, finding more and more odd things by the second.

"How did Face appear so far from where we predicted?" he wondered. "I knew there would be a few small deviances, but nothing this big." He heard the door swing open in the distance.

"Who is that? Has Kyôka-sama returned?"

Lucy, Milo, Charla, and Wendy entered the archive room. All of them looking around in wonder.

"This is place the guard pointed us to, right?" Lucy asked for confirmation.

"nya" Milo meowed quietly as he pointed his paw to the holographic globe.

"Look at the huge globe." Wendy pointed. "It must be some kind of map."

"Perhaps this is some sort of control room?" Charla suggested.

Franmalth watched from behind a corner as the foursome walked to a control panel.

""The fairies have made it this far?"" He thought in a panic. ""How much have the guards failed us? How much?!""

"Look at this!" Lucy called to the others. She placed her hands on the stone keyboard and began to type, screens popping up left and right. "Erza was right. The wards on Face **is** gone."

"What are we going to do?" Wendy asked shakily.

"The controls are locked. There's nothing we can do to stop it" Charla pointed out

"It says here that Face can't be activated remotely, it can only be done manually at the site." Lucy recited from one of the screens. A light began to blink on the screen. "What?! It's starting up!"

Franmalth grinned from his hiding place. ""You sure are quick, Ezel.""

Wendy looked at one of the screens near Lucy.

"What do you see?" Lucy asked, worried about the pale look on the young dragon slayer's face.

"Face…" Wendy trailed off. "It says that it will go off in 41 minutes." Everyone gasped in shock.

"We've got to tell everyone!" Charla said as Lucy and the others nodded.

"It can only be stopped on-site!" Lucy reminded.

"then we don't have time to tell the others!" Charla shouted. "We just have to go ourselves!"

They then heard clinking metal like noise as they turned around and sees Keyes approaching them

"The prayers from these maidens in their gloom echo like a tolling bell in perdition. The brilliance of Demonic Light revives the lands and breathes life into the Morning Star." The skeleton spoke. "O fairy maidens who have fallen into the Underworld, shed your mortal forms and wander the paths of Purgatory!"

Both Lucy and Wendy shook in fear at the sight of the demon known as Keyes.

"I-is that a sk-sk-skeleton?" Lucy stammered.

"It's a mask." Wendy reasoned. "It has to be."

Lucy glanced over to the counter. Only 40 minutes remained until Face was activated. She and Wendy composed themselves.

"We don't have time for this." The blonde said. "As soon as we find an opening, we're making a run for it."

"Right." Wendy nodded.

Franmalth sauntered from his hiding spot to his fellow demon. "It looks like things have gotten pretty bad for you two young ladies."

"There were two of them?!" Wendy gasped.

"Leave it to me!" Lucy grabbed two of her zodiac keys, summoning both Taurus and Aries.

Aries rushed forward thrusting out her hand.

"**Wool bomb!"**

The wool covered the demons, shielding Taurus from their view. The cow man, gripped his axe tightly and swung around, capturing Aries' wool in the whirlwind.

"**Wool Typhoon!"**

"Now's our chance!" Lucy said to the others as they made a quick get away

"Do you know where Face is located?!" Wendy – who was already lifted into the air by Charla – asked Lucy.

"The screen it's located in the Great Caverns of Cowbane Canyon! Let's get there quick!"

"Ok!"

They run in the halls of the castle. As they wound down a curved hallway, Lucy was shocked to see Keyes standing in their path.

"He should still be in that control room!" Lucy shrieked.

"He probably found a way to cut us off!" Wendy deduced.

A dark aura began to flow from Keyes' body and he tapped his staff against the ground. "Regard, the star of destruction's-"Suddenly Keyes' speech was interrupted by Gray who appeared out of nowhere

"Out of my way!" the ice wizard shouted, punching through the archbishop.

"Gray!" Wendy exclaimed in relief.

"Great timing!" Lucy complimented.

Gray turned to his comrades, more than a little confused. "Lucy?! Wendy?! What are you-"He narrowly managed to duck as the girl's sped past him.

"Sorry!" Wendy apologized.

"We're in a hurry!" Lucy hollered.

"Thank you for helping us!" Wendy added. Soon the four were gone from the hall, leaving Gray even more confused.

"What was that about?" he asked.

Keyes reformed himself and faced Gray. He could feel a familiar power emanating from the ice wizard. "Thou must be Silver's…" he trailed off.

"Huh?" Gray questioned.

they reached the corner to turn, Lucy noticed a plume of wool inching from the corridor.

"Aries?" she called. Surprisingly Franmalth emerged from the corner, covered in Aries' wool and possessing what looked to be the spirit's horns on his head.

"You won't get away!" he shouted.

Lucy – distracted by the odd sight – collided into the wool along with Happy, stopping their momentum in an instant.

"What is Aries' wool doing here?!" she yelled as she struggled to free herself.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy shouted. She and Charla managed to avoid the obstacle.

"Don't worry about us!" Lucy yelled back. "Stop Face!"

"Ok, we're going!" Wendy nodded. She and Charla flew out of the window.

"Didn't I say you weren't getting away?!" Franmalth extended a wool arm towards the pair, but it suddenly blew apart, startling Franmalth, Milo, Wendy, and Lucy.

"**remember me?"** a dark voice spoke in the dust cloud before a black flaming punch strikes upon Franmalth and sends him crashing to the wall

"Natsu!" Lucy and the others exclaimed in surprise to see the Dragon Slayer with them

Franmalth came out of the rubble with a pissed look on him "You?! how did you escape?!"

"Natsu, Face…!" Lucy said as Natsu nodded

"I know. We just have to leave Face to Wendy and Charla" Natsu told her

Franmalth bellowed, catching the three wizards' attention. When they looked to him, they saw as his body began to morph and shift into something different. When he was done, his body resembled that of Taurus, save for his one-eye. "Revolution." He shouted.

"He's using Aries' and Taurus' magic !?" Lucy gasped.

Franmalth grinned evilly, relishing in the human's shock.

"I gain nutrition from the souls I absorb, and I can evolve using my Revolution curse! How much will you pay for letting those mice scurry away? How much?!"

"Give me back my spirits!" Lucy demanded.

"Never!" Franmalth objected. "How much is my precious collection worth? How much?"

Natsu drew back his fist, igniting it.

**"then I'll punch you to the point of kingdom come!"**

Natsu closed in on Franmalth, but the demon grinned. His face morphed, changing into Aries.

"Natsu-san." She whimpered.

"Aries?!" Lucy questioned in shock.

Natsu hesitated allowing Franmalth to change back and attack him. He clubbed Natsu on the head, driving him into the ground.

"I'll just do you a favor and suck your soul too!" Franmalth reached down, but Natsu managed to move out of the way.

The dragon slayer drew back another fist, and this time Franmalth changed into Taurus.

"Please stop, Natsu." The cow man pleaded.

Natsu let out a dark grin as he punches Taurus' face and caused Franmalth to crash through the hall.

"That wasn't very nice." Lucy commented as she felt sorry for her hostage spirits

"You little brat!" Franmalth shouted to Natsu. "For that, I'll show you the most valuable soul in my collection!" Franmalth's body changed again, but his new form shook the Fairy Tail wizards to their core.

"That's impossible…" Lucy gasped

Franmalth had changed into Master Hades…but with a few noticeable differences. First off, his body was still round like his demon form, and his tongue was stuck out. In reality the only thing that had changed was his head.

"Hades!? But how!?" Lucy exclaimed

"When Hades was master of Grimoire Heart it was the strongest dark guild in the world!" Franmalth reminded. "Even though he was a genius wizard, he delved too deep into darkness. I discovered his body by complete accident while searching for Zeref seven years go! Quite the fortunate find for me! He is the closest thing to a demon that a human can be! How much do think his soul is worth?! How much?! You have no hope of winning now!"

"**Really?"** Natsu said with a dark look on his face as he disappeared and reappeared behind Franmalth and hammered the cyclops to the floor before kicking him to the ceiling

"Guuuaaahhhhh!"

"**for your information, I'm the one who beat Hades in the first place"** Natsu told to Franmalth who got back up

"how about this!" Franmalth shouted as he held out his hand, summoning one of Hades' chains. "This is the power of someone who has glimpsed the true depths of magic!"

Natsu step to the side and grab a hold of the chain and then yanked Franmalth to him

"**I know all of Hades' attacks, you really thought I didn't make any countermeasures?"** Natsu said to Franmalth before he slams Drac right at Franmalth's face and caused the demon to grunt in pain

""this human! He's not any human at all! He's a demon like us!"" Franmalth looks at Natsu who had a glowing red dot in his eye

"We are demons from the book of Zeref! We are living weapons born from what he wrote long ago! Each of is powerful enough to take down the entire army of a country! Never forget that! Your puny magic doesn't stand a chance against the power of our curses!"

Lucy summoned Horologium to check on Wendy's status. "How much time is remaining before Face is activated?"

"9 minutes and 43 seconds, Miss." The spirit relayed.

Lucy looked down at the ground, fearing for the outcome of Face's activation. "The entire guild is fighting Tartaros right now. If Face is activated then…" She looked out to the window. "Please, Wendy…hurry"

**With Wendy and Charla**

The two have arrived to the location where Face is located as Wendy and Charla entered a cave that will lead them to Face

"I'm sorry, Wendy." Charla apologized while being carried by Wendy as the Exceed had run out of magic power

"That's ok." Wendy smiled to her as she walks in the cave with her

"Thank you for trying so hard." She said to her as they walk a path in the cavern

"How are we going to find Face?" she asked, looking side to side for anything resembling a magic-cancelling bomb.

"We don't know what it looks like or even how big it is!"

"Calm down, child." Charla tiredly chided. "If you concentrate, you should be able to sense its magic."

Wendy calmed down and continued onward.

As the pair walked further into the dank tunnel, Wendy took notice of the change in the surrounding air's composition. She opened her mouth, inhaling in some of the substance.

"The air is fresh in here." she announced with surprise. Usually a place this low in the earth would be rife with dust particles.

"That's because of the low temperature and high humidity." Charla lethargically explained. She was growing more tired by the second. She exhausted more energy than she previously thought.

A bug crawled up Wendy's leg, causing the young dragon slayer to squeal in fright. She hurriedly kicked the insect of off her, but she only shrieked louder when even more bugs flew around her. As if to take their comrades place.

"Humid areas also have a high concentration of bugs." The tabby informed.

"You don't have to tell me that now!" Wendy said.

While Wendy calmed her racing heart, Ezel clung to the ceiling, watching her in both disappointment and irritation.

He thought someone worthy of his time would come. Instead his prayers were answered by a child, and a cat. "What's with this little girl?" he griped.

"Is this Kyôka's idea of a joke? A tiny morsel like that would never fill me up! She just had to stick me with a petty task like this one!"

Wendy looked up, surprised to see the demon falling towards her. She jumped back just in time for the demon to fall to the ground where she previously stood. "Tartaros?" Wendy questioned, watching as Ezel rose up.

"He must have been the one who activated the process!" Charla deduced.

Ezel reached for Wendy, but she dodged again. She began to run away, the demon in hot pursuit. "What do I do?!" She asked Charla. "I don't have time to fight!"

"You need to run! You won't be able to face him alone!"

Wendy looked back briefly, Ezel was catching up fast. There was no way she would be able to outrun him and make it to Face in time. She stopped running. "I have no choice! He's too fast for me!"

"Wendy, don't!" Charla protested.

The dragon slayer placed her friend in a safe place and turned to face the demon. She summoned a magical circle as well as a barrier in front of herself.

"**Deus Corona!" "Deus Eques!"**

Wendy enchanted herself as her body glowed.

"**Il Arms!" "Il Vernier!" "Il Armor!"**

She boosted her abilities even more. This surprised Ezel.

"So you're an enchanter, huh?" Ezel smriked.

Wendy ignored his question and sucked in as much air as she could.

"**Tenryu no! Hoko!"**

The boosted tornado ripped through the tunnel, but to Wendy's shock Ezel cut through it with his hands.

"Can I have some fun too?!" The demon laughed manically. He was excited at Wendy's strength. Perhaps she would be worth the effort after all.

"Even though you're a little thing I can let loose with you, right?!"

""He's strong! I have to try and end this quick!"" Wendy jumped to Ezel, gathering air around her foot.

"**Tenryu no Kagizume!**

Wendy kicked Ezel on the face, but it didn't work as Ezel was unfazed by her attack.

"heheh!" Ezel grins as Wendy tried to attack again but Ezel blocked her attack before he crossed his four arms across his body.

"**Tenga Goken!"** he said

Charla's eyes widened. She felt the energy emanating from the demon's stance.

"Wendy, duck!" she shouted to the dragon slayer

"**Onimaru!"**

Ezel swung open his arms as an X shaped slash attack flies towards Wendy who sidestep at the last second, but was nearly knocked away from the wind.

She slowly looked behind and sees the wall behind her had a giant X slash like mark on it.

Ezel grins as he continued to attack Wendy, giving the dragon slayer no time to rest.

Wendy barely managed to dodge each of the air blades. One of them even managed to slice off one of her twin ponytails. Ezel then swung one of his tentacle legs, but Wendy used Skywalk to dodge it.

"You're fast for an appetizer!" Ezel shouted with evil grin. He increased the speed of his tentacles, but Wendy managed to dodge all of them in rapid succession.

Wendy landed on the ground and prepared to jump again, but slipped in a puddle that caused her to stumble back. In her misstep, one of Ezel's tentacles finally hit its mark, catching Wendy in the abdomen and slamming her into another wall.

Ezel crossed his upper arms and readied another attack, refusing to give Wendy time to evade again.

"**Juzumaru!"**

He swung his arms open again, unleashing a cross wave that sliced into where Wendy was launched.

"Wendy!" Charla cried out.

Unable to dodge at such close range, Wendy was caught in the blast. She crossed her arms over her face, hoping her enchantments would shield her from the worst of the attack. Sadly, they didn't.

""I enhanced my defenses as high as I could. So why is…?!""She cried out in pain as the cross exploded and sent her crashing to the ground and further in the tunnel.

Before she could get up. Ezel steps his tentacles on her wrists to hold her down.

"Look." Ezel said as he looks forward

Wendy tilted her head back, her eyes widening upon seeing a glowing stone head sticking up from the ground.

"This is Face." Ezel explained.

"Only five minutes until it goes off." He sniffed the air, his face twisting in disgust at it's potency.

"Since we're so close the air here is loaded with ethernanos. It stinks! But when you think about it, in just a little while this baby will wipe out all magic on the continent! And curse power will rule over all! So I guess a little stench isn't so bad." He began to laugh.

Wendy struggled to break free, but Ezel increased his pressure on her. "I'll do you a favor and crush you to dust before this thing goes off." He smirked.

"Let her go, you brute!" Charla demanded, launching herself towards Ezel.

"I mean it!" She then started using her claws to scratch at the demon's face, but this only annoyed Ezel.

"Charla…" Wendy rasped. "Stop…run away…"

"Let Wendy go now!" Charla cried, ignoring Wendy's pleas. Either that or she didn't hear them.

"Charla, run!" Wendy shouted.

Ezel grabbed Charla, stopping her flailing.

"What is this?" he asked. He squinted his eyes to get a better look. "A cat? Can I eat it?"

Wendy's eyes went wide. "No! Stop! Please!"

"Down the hatch!" Ezel opened his mouth wide, and began to place Charla's head inside.

"Stop!" Wendy pleaded with tears in her eyes as she watched the demon's teeth draw blood from her best friend's head. She tried to break free once again, but just like before it had no effect. "Charla~!"

""**you really turned into a glutton, Ezel""** a voice spoke in Ezel's head as he stop for a moment

""that voice!?" Ezel's eyes widen as he knows that voice from anywhere

"Wendy…" Charla called weakly seizing the chance given to her. "Air."

"Air?" Wendy's eyes went wider in realization_. ""That's right…the air here is fresh.""_

She looked back to Face.

""Its density is different because of the ethernanos swirling around Face. It's mixed in with the air. She inhaled the air sharply. If I could take that mixture in...then maybe…I could be like Natsu. Maybe I could be like **him**…!""

Wendy clenched her fists and opened her mouth, expelling a plume of air that forced Ezel off of her and into the air.

He lets go of Charla and Wendy caught her as she fell, placing her safely on the ground.

"Just stay still." The girl smiled. "It's my turn to protect you."

Charla looked at her friend in awe as she sees Wendy's appearance slowly began to change before her eyes.

Her hair grew longer, and her blue hair turned to a bright shade of pink before it curved upward as if the wind was lifting it. scales began to form and stick out from her hands and wrists. They also sprang from her back and her feet.

""Wendy…""Charla smiled as she felt so proud of Wendy

""I knew you would achieve this one day…You used to be so timid and so afraid, but now...""

Wendy glares at Ezel as the wind dance around her

""she has Dragon Force!""

"What is that?!" Ezel shouted.

""I can hear the wind's voice, and the heartbeat of the atmosphere."" Wendy clenched her fists and the air began to swirl around her.

""Right now, the air here is mine to control!""

"Hey!" Ezel yelled. "You sleeping down there?! You're running out of time, human!"

Wendy suddenly disappeared before she re-appeared behind Ezel

"wha!?" Ezel exclaimed before Wendy punches him from the back

Ezel turns around in mid air with an angered look

"You little pest!" Ezel exclaimed as he swiped at Wendy, but she disappeared again.

She re-appears in front of Ezel as she sends a kick that creates a tornado right at Ezel's upper body

"Guuuuaaaahhhh!" Ezel was sent crashing to the grund as Charla looks in amazement

"Amazing." Charla said with a smile

Wendy landed gracefully on the ground and Ezel broke free from the rubble trapping him.

"This is good!" he smirked. He ran towards Wendy, but the dragon slayer was ready for him.

Charla looked to Face. The runes began to circle around the bomb as it grew brighter. Time was running out. "Wendy!"

"I know!" Wendy circled her arms in the air. "I'll finish this now!"

"You're a cocky morsel." Ezel then took notice of the vortex trapping him. "What is this? Wind?!"

"**Metsuryu Ougi! Shoha! Tenskusen!"**

The demon laughed at the attack. "My Yoto curse power can cut through anything!"

"**Mikazuki!"**

Ezel waved his hands around, cutting through Wendy's wind with his air blades.

He then grins as he crossed his arms and his body glowed and changed

"**Zangeki! Modoo!"**

"Now that I'm in Zangeki Mode, my Yoto will be even more powerful!"

Charla looked back at the clock on Face, it was under 4 minutes. "Wendy! The countdown!"

Wendy slid along the ground, stopping her momentum by placing her hands on the rocks.

""I'm almost out of power! I have to finish this!"" She held out her arms to her sides, summoning gust after gust of wind.

"Whatever you're planning won't work!" Ezel shouted. "I told you my Yoto is unstoppable!"

""More…I need more wind."" Her thoughts were akin to pleading.

"Looks like you need another demonstration!" Ezel sliced at one of the gusts surrounding him, but he was shocked when it cut off his blade.

"What?!"

Wendy pulled back her arms, her muscles nearly pulling apart from the centrifugal force of the winds she gathered.

""If I could just have a small amount of their power…please…lend it to me!""

She thrust her arms forward, fusing the winds gathered into a powerful torrent that violently ripped through the cavern.

It engulfed Ezel and Face, taking both down in spectacular fashion.

""I…I did it"" Wendy smiles as her Dragon Force came undone and she fell to the ground.

her victory was short lived when she saw Face's countdown still going.

"Why?" Charla questioned. "Face has been destroyed! Why is the clock still going?!"

Wendy stood up, but soon fell over onto her stomach. Dragon Force had exhausted nearly all of her energy. "My…body…I can't…move."

**3 MINUTES**

"This…can't be…" Wendy said.

**2 MINUTES 40 SECONDS**

"I'm so sorry, everyone…" she apologized, tears stinging her eyes.

The cube began to shake again, throwing everyone fighting off-balance.

"What is that?!" Natsu asked.

"It looks like your little friends were too late!" Franmalth cackled. "This is the Cube's reaction to Face! In just under three minutes, all magic on the continent will be gone forever!"

""Wendy!"" Lucy thought.

Erza and Kyôka battled above the outer structure of the castle. Both of them felt the rumbling as well.

"What's going on?" Erza questioned as the rumbling grew more fierce.

Kyôka smirked. "It has begun. Finally, it is the end for you, humans!"

Wendy and Charla watched helplessly as Face reached its final two minutes.

"We didn't do it in time." Wendy bit her lip in frustration.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized repeatedly.

"If Lucy-san or Natsu-san were here...they would have stopped it." She began to think of her weaknesses again.

""It's always this way. I always end up being a burden to everyone. I wasn't able to save Cait now Face will activate. All because I'm still so weak."" She began to cry. "I'm sorry…"

Charla slowly rose to her feet. "We're not completely out of options."

Wendy looked to her friend in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Face has absorbed an enormous amount of Ethernanos." Charla began to trudge towards the bomb.

"If we can somehow change the attributes of that energy, we can create a magical pattern that will cause Face to self-destruct."

"How do you know that will work?"

"I had a vision of it."

"A vision?"

"I saw…or rather searched for a future in which Face would not go off. After countless hours, I managed to find one where Face was stopped." Charla reached the bombs activation letters and began to rearrange them.

"That's amazing." Wendy said in awe. "You're incredible, Charla."

"I saw myself moving them like this…and then moving these two letters here and adding these here." Charla mumbled, deftly moving her paws across the letters.

"That means we'll be able to-"

"Then it ended." Charla interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"The future after this is blank. I saw…nothing."

"I still don't understand."

"We definitely destroy Face after I touch this final letter…but you and I…no one will come for us."

Wendy was shocked speechless.

**1 MINUTE 20 SECONDS**

"Can we live without magic?" Charla wondered. "I mean…they seemed to manage in Edolas…so why can't we…"

"No!" Wendy protested, staggering to her knees. "Our friends are fighting right now…without magic they would…"

"You're right." Charla nodded. She moved her paw to the final letter.

**1 MINUTE 10 SECONDS**

"I don't know how big the explosion will be…" Charla admitted. "You should escape, Wendy. Run as far as you can. I will finish this."

"What are you talking about?! I'm not leaving you behind, Charla!" Wendy struggled to her feet and took five steps before falling over once more.

"Please…?" Charla pleaded. "Save yourself."

"I'm not leaving you alone, Charla!" Wendy repeated.

**1 MINUTE**

"You have to!" Charla demanded. "How can set this off if you stay here?!"

"No! We've been together all this time, haven't we?!" Wendy argued.

Charla looked back to her friend, tears in her eyes as she watched Wendy crawl closer to her. "I don't have enough energy to fly…we won't be able to get away in time."

"I know…just look at me, I can barely move! So even if I did run I wouldn't get very far."

"Wendy…"

"So I'm not going anywhere!" Wendy reaffirmed. She then used her last gasp of energy to embrace Charla.

**50 SECONDS**

The tabby smiled, resting her paw on Wendy's arm. "I guess out adventure ends here, doesn't it?"

Wendy nodded, clutching Charla tighter. "But it was so much fun, because we were together."

"You're right." Charla agreed. The two released one another and turned to the bomb.

"So all we do is press this letter, right?" Wendy asked.

"Yes." Charla nodded.

"Then we'll do it together."

"Just like always."

As the pair reached for the letter, they remembered their life together. The moment they met when Charla's egg hatched.

Memories of Wendy happily running around Cait Shelter with baby Charla on her head. All of their good memories flashing back before their very eyes

These memories and others just as important flowed through both of their minds. They looked to one another one last time, tears flowing.

**30 SECONDS**

"Let's be friends in the next life, ok?" Wendy said.

"Always." Charla agreed. "Of course we will!"

As soon as they touched the letter, they felt something grab their bodies and spirit them away. Face exploded, the shockwave echoing for miles and miles. A pillar of light shot into the air, cutting through the clouds above before slowly fading away. On a plateau a good distance away from the explosion, Doranbolt appeared, holding both Wendy and Charla in his arms.

He exhaled in relief. "I didn't think I would make it in time." He looked down at the pair, smiling softly. "You two really overdid it." He then looked back to the crater where Face once was. "I never thought they would be able to destroy Face. So small, yet so brave."

**With Natsu and the others**

The rumbling stopped within the Cube and Franmalth cackled uproariously as he thought the victory was assured.

"Face has finally been activated! The time of humans is over!"

His celebration was cut short when he got a powerful flaming punch to the face by Natsu

"then why can I still use my magic, freak eye!?" Natsu shouted out

"What?! How is that possible?!"

Lucy reached for her keys, which glowed at her touch. "He's right! I can still feel my spirits!"

"looks like those two managed to do it on time" Natsu said with a grin

"How…?" Franmalth said deflated. "That's impossible." He fell onto his stomach.

"**time to end this"** Natsu said as he burst into flames

Franmalth suddenly darted towards Natsu.

"Your meddling will cost you 100,000 of your souls!" When the dragon slayer dodged, the demon began flailing around wildly. "Give me your soul! I'll take yours! Then yours!"

"He's completely lost it." Natsu said, dodging the frantic Franmalth's strikes.

"We have to stop him." Lucy asserted.

"You lot will never be able to beat me!" Franmalth exclaimed as he makes several gestures with his hands and magic circles appeared around him

"**Amaterasu! Nijuhachi shiki!"**

A giant explosion engulfed the Fairy Tail wizards as Franmalth stands while laughing

"take that, Fairy Tail!" Franmalth shouted before he sees Natsu standing in front of Lucy with a barrier protecting them from the blast

"what!?" Franmalth exclaimed in shock

"**I had enough playing around"** Natsu said as he dashed towards Franmalth with his right hand pulled back

"wha-Gaahhhh!" Franmalth screamed in pain as Natsu pierced through his head as a glowing aura appeared before Natsu pulled out his hand and grabs out Taurus and Aries

"eh?" "hueh?"

The two spirits look in confusion before they were sent back to their world

"gah! How?!" Franmalth shouted before he got a powerful black flaming punch from Natsu that sends him to the floor

""t-this power! There's no mistaking it! This human! He's!""

Natsu pulled back Drac as the Gauntlet burst into pitch black flames

"**Akumaryu no!"**

The flames swirls around Natsu's hand before he clenched it into a fist

"**Ryusei Ken!"**

Natsu punched Franmalth as the demon screams in pain and a big explosion was caused from Natsu's attack

The dust slowly settled as it was blown away by Natsu who stood over the defeated Franmalth

"you won!" Lucy said with a smile to the man

They then see hundreds of balls of light floating into the air.

"Those must be the souls he absorbed." Lucy figured as she and Natsu watches the souls flying to the sky

_"It is not…over yet…"_

A disembodied voice suddenly spoke behind her.

Natsu and Lucy turned around and saw Master Hades – or rather an afterimage of him – standing behind them.

_"Face was not the true goal of Tartaros. Tell Makarov, that the time has come to release the light." _With that warning given, Hades disappeared into the air.

"What was that who I think it was?" Lucy quivered in fright.

"hades' soul" Natsu said to her "What do you think he meant by 'release the light'?"

"no idea" Lucy said in reply

"anyway, let's Gramps know" Natsu said "Wendy and Charla stopped Face, so that's one less problem to deal with, but we still have to find Mira."

"yeah" Lucy said as she stands back up

"let's go" Natsu said as Lucy nodded and started running down the hallway

**With Erza**

Above the rafters outside of the castle

Erza and Kyôka continued their fierce battle as they were jumping from wooden beam to wooden beam, the two women waged war against each other.

Erza slashes her katana against Kyoka's claws as they duke it out

""That rumbling from earlier stopped. What was that?"" Erza thought as she and Kyoka jumps away from each other

"Tired?" Kyôka asked with a smirk.

"this one still requires entertainment." Kyôka licked her lips and watched as Erza leapt from the pillar and sped off across the beams once more. Kyôka followed behind and soon the two were running parallel to one another, their blades clashing again.

Kyôka stuck out her hand and extended her claws, but Erza managed to knock them away. Having fallen for the demon's feint, Erza was quickly grabbed by Kyôka's other hand and lifted into the air. The demon threw Erza downward with extra force, sending the knight crashing through the wooden beams and into the ground below like a rock.

Kyôka watched perplexed as Erza rushed towards her one more, now wielding two swords. The redhead thrust the hilt of her sword into the demon's cheek, knocking her through a few of the beams. Kyôka wrapped her lengthened claws around a stone pillar to stop her momentum. She moved to the top of the pillar and stood there, looking at Erza with intense confusion.

""She can still use magic?"" Kyôka questioned in shock. ""Has the Face operation failed?""

"tsk!" Kyôka clicked her tongue before she makes a get away

"running away!?" Erza exclaimed

Kyôka jumps away as she passed by a figure

"this battle is now yours to fight! Every Fairy must be eliminated!" Kyôka ordered the figure

"I would have done that anyway"

Erza's eyes widen in shock as to who she sees

"Minerva?!"

"Do you not think this is a fitting place for our reunion, Erza Scarlet?" Minerva said to her

"my name is Neo Minerva, I have been reborn as a demon, you will now have privilege of witnessing my new power!"

Erza found herself unable to process the new appearance of the woman before her. "What have you done to yourself?"

Kyôka continued her escape as she heads inside the castle

""this one has never accounted for the possibility of the Face Operation ending in failure."" Kyôka grimaced. ""must this one awaken Master END ahead of time!?""

**With Lisanna and Mira**

Mirajane battles Sayla as she had transformed in the Satan Soul, and tries to defeat Sayla who summoned books to attack her.

""She can even keep up with Mira-nee's Satan Soul?""Lisanna thought in worried astonishment.

""she's better than I thought!"" Mira thought as she couldn't attack because of Sayla's books

Sayla thrust out her arm, sending more books flying towards Mira as they flied more faster

""his must be the power of a real demon!""

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna tried to go and help but was stopped by Lamy.

"You should be worried about me right now." Lamy cackled to her.

"Get off of me!" Lisanna exclaimed as she struggled in Lamy's grip

"Not a chance!" Lamy retorted

"Lisanna!" Mira exclaimed as she sees her little sister fighting with Lamy

"Eyes front!" Sayla shouted, sending more books Mirajane's way.

Lisanna continued to squirm in Lamy's clutches.

"Get off me, you…!" Lisanna bent over before she jumped backwards as Lamy was slammed on the wall behind them and forcing the bunny girl to relinquish her grip.

Sayla and Mirajane stared one another down, the former preparing more books to attack with.

"What are you?" Sayla demanded Mira.

"I find it curious that my Macro has no effect on you."

"Macro?" Mirajane repeated in confusion.

"That's probably the magic she used to control Elf!" Lisanna said while holding down Lamy

"it's called curse power!" Lamy corrected her as the two girls were currently pulling and scratching at one another.

"Yes, though you have proven resistant to my Macro, your brother is another story. Would you like to know something else about my power?" Sayla inquired rhetorically.

"Once I cast it, I can control the affected from any distance. No matter how great."

"you can't mean.." Mira said as her eyes widen

"I can direct your brother to harm himself at will." Sayla told her

"No! Don't do it!" Mira shouted at her

The chamber beside Sayla suddenly bubbled and surprised her as she sees Ezel appearing in it.

"BUaaaahhhh!"

"Ezel-sama!?" Sayla said in surprise

"Revive me! Revive me now!" Ezel roared in the tube.

"That damn brat! That damn brat! That brat~!"

"what is this….?" Mira said in confusion

"Hurry up, Lamy!" Ezel demanded. "Revive me!"

Lamy was unavailable as Lisanna punched her with a right hook to the face

"Sayla!" Ezel roared out

"I am currently engaged in battle, Ezel-sama." Sayla politely explained to her enraged comrade. "I will tend to you later. Please be patient."

"Forget that! Revive me now!"

"Revive?" Mirajane questioned.

"That's right! this is Tartaros' respawn point, Hell's Core!" Lamy informed with a cheeky smile.

"Respawn point?" Mirajane repeated.

"according to our contracts with the Underworld King and Master, we can revive here in this laboratory when we've been killed. That makes us an immortal guild!" Lamy said in glee

"Underworld King? Revived? What the?" Lisanna said in confusion

"such things are better left unsaid, Lamy-sama." Sayla said to the bunny girl.

"te hee" Lamy said as she playfully stuck out her tongue and hit herself on the head. "Sorry."

"That could be trouble" Mira said as she transforms back to normal.

"it's look like my first priority should be wreck this place."

"You believe that is within your abilities?" Sayla questioned her

Mirajane smirked to her.

"it's easy enough." Mira replied before the chamber behind her shattered and exploded

"What?" Sayla gasped.

suddenly each chamber in Hell's Core was destroyed including the one Ezel was in.

"guaaaaaaaaahhh!" Ezel shouts in pain as he fades away

Franmatlh appeared in one chamber with a smirk

"yes yes yes, now if you would let us regenerate m- gaaah!" a second later his chamber also exploded

"My…..My lab!" Lamy panicked

"That was amazing, Mira-nee!" Lisanna praised her big sister

"what's going on!?" Franmalth screamed as he fades away

Sayla looked around at the destruction wrought by the Fairy Tail wizard. "How…how did you do this?"

"My takeover." Mira answered her.

"before you arrived here, I had already taken over and controlled the tentacles in the chamber" she explained to her with a smile

"Your takeover allows you to absorb demons?! Is that why my Macro has no effect on you?!" Sayla asked.

"It's possible. We're not so different, you and I." Mirajane explained. "My takeover doesn't seem to work on you either."

"that means…" Lamy said while still in the cat fight with Lisanna

"neither can use their best attacks" Lisanna said before Lamy's face went serious

"it intimates that naught but superior physical power may decide this battle!" Lamy declared surprising Lisanna

Mira changed into her Sitri form as she smirks

"so, it's hand to hand combat? That's girlish enough!" Mira declared

"there it is! Mirajane Sitri, the most powerful demon ever!" Lisanna declared with a smile

"'The most powerful demon'?" Lamy questioned with a dark glare.

"You've got some nerve saying that in front of one of the Nine Demon Gates. You know nothing of how fearsome the Nine Demon Gates can be!"

"This is a command." Sayla muttered.

"that won't work" Mira reminded her as Sayla continued her command

a bright blue light envelop around Sayla as a great build up of power surrounds her.

"I hereby order my limiter…" Sayla said as the energy build up was getting stronger

"She's using her ability on herself?" Mira exclaimed in surprise

"Released!" Sayla exclaimed as her body undergo changes that made Sayla look like a true demon.

Sayla screams before rushing forward Mira and ramming her fist into Mirajane's stomach.

"gah!?" Mira grunted in pain before Sayla pushed her back.

Sayla whirled around, hurling Mirajane into Lisanna and Lamy. Mirajane stuck her claws into the ground to stop herself, but as soon as she looked up, she saw Sayla already preparing her next attack.

Sayla lifts a hand up as it had a glowing circle appearing in her hands before an eye appeared next.

Sayla thrust her arm forward as a fierce blast of energy shoots out of her hand that eradicated everything in its path.

The dust settled as Mira, Lisanna and even Lamy were sprawled out on the ground

"what…is she" Lisanna said while trying to get up

Mira's take over came undone as she tried to move, but couldn't as she took too much damage from Sayla's attack.

"Sayla-sama…why did you get me too..?" Lamy asked as she had injuries all over her

"Did she lose control of herself?" Lisanna asked as Mira looks up at Sayla who charged towards Mira

Mira got rammed by Sayla as she tried to fight back

"how does she have all this power…!?" Mira said in pain "I can't beat her in a straight fight"

""if only I could do Takeover"" Mira thought as she place a hand on Sayla's back

"cease your efforts, takeover is not effective on me." Sayla reminded to her before she pushed away Mira

"I order myself to rend this enemy limb from limb!" Sayla ordered her body as she started slashing her claws as Mira who screamed in pain to the attack

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna watched in horror as Sayla continued her attacks, Mirajane's screams echoing through the ruined lab.

"Stop it!" Lisanna tried to go and help but was stopped by Lamy who forced Lisanna to the ground, holding her head down as she held the girl's arm behind her back.

"Take a good look! I want you to watch as your sister is slashed to pieces!" Lamy exclaimed whiel cakling.

"By the way…are there any cute guys in your guild?" Lamy asked her

Mirajane gasped when Sayla pushed her back, her consciousness beginning to fade.

""Demons…""she thought.

Her tragic past memories came flooding back to when she and her family was driven out of their own home and into the world as they had rejected Mira who has the power of the demon

But that past was overcome with Lisanna and Elfman and her family, Fairy Tail.

Mirajane caught herself as she slid along the floor with cuts and bruises on her body

""I used to hate my power. Sometimes I still do, but if I can use it save my family…!"" She lunged towards Sayla and grabs her leg.

""Then I'll become a demon, or even abandon my humanity to protect them!"" Mira declared

Sayla scoffed at her as she looks down on Mira

"How many times must I repeat myself? Takeover is not effective on me" Sayla told her

Mira ignores her words as she grips her leg tighter.

""I only need a little bit…if I could just get a small amount…"" Mira started to gather all her power as she tried to use Takeover on Sayla.

"Mira, run!" Lisanna shouted, she was still being held down by Lamy. "You have to get away! Please!"

"It's useless." Lamy laughed.

Mirajane's power began to spike as she cried out, her body starting to glow a pale green.

Sayla felt herself growing weaker all of the sudden as if something was being drained from her.

""What is this?!"" "Do no touch me!" she shouted, creating a shockwave that knocked Mirajane back.

""She drained some of my power? But how?! Her takeover should not work on me. I'm an etherious from the Book of Zeref!"" Sayla pressed the bottom of her palms together, ancient text once again circling her hands. ""She is dangerous! I must eradicate her now!""

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna cried out.

Mirajane slowly sat up on her elbows, her teeth clenched and her eyes narrowed in defiance.

""I believe in my power…I will protect my family!""

Sayla looked up lasers emitting from her eyes.

"**Magan! Kaihou!"**

She rushed towards the downed Mirajane, her arms drawn back to prepare her final attack. "BEGONE!"

"Your Macro…" Mirajane began. "You said you can control people under its influence even from a distance, right?"

Sayla's eyes went wide. ""Is that what she took over from me? That lone ability?""

"I thought so." Mirajane smirked. "That's how I gave my order."

"Impossible!" Sayla protested. "None other than me can issue a Macro command!"

"Elfman" Mira said before Elfman in his Beast Soul came jumping in as he slams his fist at Sayla's back

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhh!" Sayla screams in pain as she was sent crashing down to the ground by the force and the weight of the attack

"Come to your family!"

"Elf-nichan" Lisanna sees her brother, relief washed over her face.

Sayla reverts back to her previous form as she was defeated

"we lose…" Lamy said as she fell down

"I will.." Elfman said as he reverts back "protect my sisters!"

**In Tartaros**

Deep within the Tartaros guild hall rests a large black door. Behind this door is a single throne, and upon this throne sits one man, or rather, one demon. His mound of black hair was tied in a flowing pony tail that reached the collar of his white and black jacket. He leaned on the armrest of his throne, a sly grin on his lips as he clutched a book with the letters END on the front. This was the Underworld King, Mard Geer.

"At last…" he mused. "It has begun. Isn't that right, Master?" he clutched the book tighter to his body. "The darkness will flow forth from the doors of Tartaros, and all of this world's light will be blanketed within the cloak of darkness of the underworld!"

Before he could fully enthrall himself in the events to come, a knock came from Mard Geer's door. "You may enter."

The door slowly creaked open and Kyôka stepped inside.

"I have been expecting you, Kyôka."

The demon walked the carpet, kneeling before him. "Underworld King. Master Mard Geer, the enemy is much stronger than we originally foresaw." She reported, her gaze on the ground. The Face operation has failed. Franmalth and Ezel have also fallen in battle."

"As well as Sayla and Hell's Core." The king added, much to Kyôka's surprise..

Kyôka's eyes widened in disbelief, and she quickly looked up. "No!" She regained her faculties and looked back at the ground. "Then…we must summon the Master and-"

"We cannot do that." Mard Geer interrupted. "We lack the curse power necessary to do so. In order to revive END we must eradicate all magic on the continent."

"Our plan to do that ended in failure." Kyôka reminded.

"Once again your shortsightedness is to your detriment, Kyôka. You fail to see the big picture. That plan was but one point."

"One point?" Kyôka questioned.

"Mard Geer is the ultimate strategist." The king boasted. "When put against the overall plan, the Face Operation was only one point. Failure in that regard means nothing in the grand scheme. All magic will still be eradicated from the continent."

"This one does not understand."

"Kyôka…what are we?"

"We are Etherious." The demon answered emphatically.

"Yes, and what is our goal?"

"To revive Master END and return to Zeref."

"And what of humans?"

"They are lower than even the most basic insect."

It was at this answer that Mard Geer loosed a small huff amusement. Suddenly vines wrapped around Kyôka's limbs, neck, and abdomen; holding her in place as the thorns dug deep into her skin.

"Master Mard Geer…what are you-?!" Kyôka's air was gone when the vine around her neck tightened.

"You say humans are lower than insects, yet you amused yourself with one, didn't you?" Mard Geer wondered.

The vine noose loosened, allowing Kyôka to talk once more. "That…that was only to extract information…" The vines tightened again, further digging into the captured demon's body.

"You are too fond of humans." Mard Geer said.

"No." Kyôka denied. "This one has naught but contempt for-"once more the vines tightened around Kyôka, the pressure managing to crack her helm.

"There is also the matter of your experiment within Hell's Core, but Mard Geer will choose to ignore that for now."

"Thank you…" Kyôka said weakly.

"Do not take me so lightly. It brings Mard Geer great discomfort to see a subordinate lavish such attention on a creature viewed as 'lower than an insect'. Consider this your punishment. Not for your conduct with the human, but for bringing discomfort to Mard Geer."

"This one has learned her lesson…" Kyôka said. "Thank you for your teachings!" The vines around her continued to tighten.

"Those humans…" Mard Geer thought aloud, paying no more attention to Kyôka. "Realistically they pose no threat to our plans, but they are continuing to infest and poison my garden." he smirked again. "I suppose I will use Alegria to deal with them.

**With Natsu**

Natsu and Lucy traversed through another broken hall in their search for Mirajane.

"I'm sure Gray's still back there keeping the enemy from catching up to us." She said as they ran up some stairs.

"Yeah." Natsu said. "I think Mira's on this floor too."

the pair then heard a familiar voice in their heads as they stop in their tracks

_**"Hey, can anyone hear me?!"**_ Warren asked.

_**"Warren?"**_ Gray called, temporarily halting his battle with Keyes.

"Don't scare me like that!" Lucy shouted

_**"I can hear you."**_ Erza answered. Her body focused on her battle with Minerva. _**"What's happening?"**_

_**"We've caught up with Mira. She's alright!"**_ Warren was currently broadcasting from Hell's Core along with the reunited Strauss siblings, Jet, and Droy.

_**"I'm sorry I worried you all."**_ Mirajane apologized.

_**"Lisanna and Elfman are here too."**_

"Thank goodness." Lucy sighed with relief. "Hey, Warren, can you patch me so everyone can hear me?"

"Yeah hold on." There was a brief pause before Warren spoke again. "Ok, good to go."

_**"Thanks. Wendy and Charla stopped Face! We successfully ruined Tartaros' plan." **_Lucy announced to everyone.

All the Fairy Tail wizards cheered at the news.

_"There's something else…"_ Natsu told them "_Warren patch me up with Gramps"_

_**"Ok. Alright, you're good."**_

_"We met Hades' soul."_ Natsu told them.

"His soul?" Laki frightfully questioned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nab asked.

_"He said stopping Face was enough to stop Tartaros. He said you need to 'Release the Light'!"_ Natsu continued on

Makarov froze up at the news. ""_Release the light? He can't mean…Lumen Histoire?!""_

"What did he mean by that!" the old man shouted in a panic.

Warren's ear rang. "Hey! Don't shout!"

"_we'll think about that later. Right now, Tartaros"_ Natsu told them as everyone agreed

Natsu was about to head to where the others are before he remembered something

"Warren, are Ultear and the others with the others? Did they come back from their mission?" Natsu asked the telepath as he was concern for his wife and step daughter

"_**no, they didn't"**_ Warren replied _**"they haven't come back from their mission and are probably still on their way back"**_

"I see…." Natsu said while clenching his fist a bit in anger for If something that might happen to them

"what about Aya and Ur-san? Where are they at?" Natsu called out

"_**they're with Master and the others, want me to patch you in?"**_ Warren said to Natsu

"please do" Natsu replied as Warren linked the mind link with Ur and Aya

"Aya, Ur-san" Natsu called out to them as they replied

""_**Papa?"" ""Natsu? Is that you?""**_

"yeah, you guys ok?" Natsu asked them as he headed upstairs again with Lucy

"_**we're fine, we're with Macao and the others and are on our way to Mira's location"**_ Ur told her son in law

"got it" Natsu replied before hearing Aya calling out to him

"_**Papa, when are we going to go home? This place is scary" **_Aya called out as the child sound scared

"don't worry, sweetheart. we will be home soon, alright? Just stay close to Grandma Ur and the others alright?" Natsu told her daughter with a soft voice "after this let's go and get some ice cream with Mama, Meredy and Grandma Ur, alright?"

"_**Ok"**_ Aya replied "_**pinky promise?"**_

Natsu smiled to his daughter's request "Pinky promise"

The mind link was then cut off as Natsu could no longer hear his daughter's voice anymore

""I'll be ending this once and for all""

Dark markings slowly slithers around Natsu's neck before spreading to his shoulders then to his lower back

**With Mira**

Mirajane slowly began to stand up.

"You shouldn't be moving right now." Jet said.

"Yeah, you need to take it easy." Droy advised.

"I can't." Mirajane said. "I have to help Natsu find Aura."

"No." Elfman placed his hand on his sister's shoulder. "You stay and rest. I'll help. This is my fault anyway."

"Elfman…"

Suddenly Warren's body twitched violently, worrying Lisanna. "Warren?" she called.

The telepath felt an intense pain in his head and he cried out in pain. He clutched his head, his screams getting louder.

"Warren, what's going on?!" Jet asked.

"What's happening to him?" Mirajane inquired worriedly.

Everyone else on the receiving end of Warren's telepathy heard nothing but static.

"What is this?" Gray asked.

_**"Warren?!"**_ Erza called. She too heard static. Soon a voice not belonging to Warren answered their hails.

_**"So you're the wizard guild, Fairy Tail, are you?"**_ Mard Geer asked. He had hijacked Warren's telepathy

Natsu stopped running, Lucy nearly bumping into his back. "That doesn't sound like Warren."

"Who is this?' Lucy asked.

"Who the hell is this jerk?!" Elfman shouted.

_**"I am the Underworld King, Mard Geer."**_ The demon answered. _**"Though you needn't bother with remembering my name. For none of you vermin will exist tomorrow."**_ Mard Geer moved his extended fingers from his head and pointed them outward.

_**ALEGRIA**_

There was a rumbling before the Cube began to break apart and reform.

"We're falling!" Wakaba shouted out

"The damn gravity is gone!" Mickey hollered.

"Hurry! Take care of the wounded!" Makarov ordered.

"Everybody! grab onto something!" Cana yelled.

"What the hell is going on?!" Gray shouted, trying to keep his footing. He felt himself being pulled into the walls by tentacles made of stone. "Something's…pulling me in?!"

"The Underworld King is making his move." Keyes said.

Slowly the halls around Natsu and Lucy began to twist and melt.

"What is this?" Lucy shakily asked.

"Creepy." Natsu stated. The change in gravity was beginning to affect them and the pair were soon floating in opposite directions.

"Something is sucking us in!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu reached out his hand. "Lucy!"

"Natsu!"

Their fingertips barely touched before the pair were forcibly ripped away from each other. They weren't the only ones however. All of Fairy Tail were feeling the effects of this shift.

Gray yelled as he sunk into the floor, desperately reaching for something to grab on to.

Erza desperately fought to free herself from the tentacles holding her down. "What is this?!" Despite her hindered state, Minerva was still after her. For some reason she was not being pulled down.

"You won't get away from me, Erza!"

Erza managed to point her sword at her enemy. "Dammit!" She tried to attack, but her hands were soon rendered useless.

All over Cube Fairy Tail members were being sucked into the structure, each of them shouting to be freed. Even Tartaros' soldiers were not exempt from the horror.

"Master Mard Geer!" Kyôka shouted, her body still bound. "If this continues to run its course, then even our soldiers will be…"

"Yes, engulfed." Mard Geer smirked.

Minerva watched in anger as Erza was sucked into the ground. "Damn you, Tartaros! Return Erza to me now!" she demanded. "She is my prey!"

"Dammit! Come on~!" Natsu struggled against the force, but it was no use.

"Death and Rebirth. Despair and Hope." Mard Geer mused. "You humans are a race of fools! The entirety of Cube itself is one massive dungeon house inside the beast known as Plutogrim!"

From the outside the Cube had completely transformed. The islands on it had grown much bigger, and dark protrusions resembling scaled tentacles stuck out from the bottom corners on the lower face.

One of the side faces also opened to reveal a mouth with large yellow teeth. Inside the reformed cube, the Fairy Tail wizards were all trapped and frozen within the walls and floors.

They lined the inside of the castle like horrific decorations, each of their faces twisted and their mouths open to no doubt show anger and fear.

While their foot soldiers were caught, the Nine Demon Gates were perfectly fine.

Keyes looked on at the frozen Gray, Minerva knelt before the frozen Erza, angry that her revenge had been taken from her angry. Silver on the other hand was roaming the castle aimlessly.

"Why did you have gone and use that curse?" He groaned. "Now we'll never meet up." He felt faint traces of energy in the air. "Wait…I know this magic."

Kyôka's eyes went wide from within Mard Geer's throne room. She too recognized the magic.

Mard Geer found himself mildly surprised at this development. "Somehow two have escaped the effects of Alegria." His smirked returned. "The odds against this happening are one million to one, which drastically increase when two are involved. They must have an incredible amount of luck." He chuckled. "No, all alone in the middle of the underworld is more of a stroke of bad luck, is it not?"

"Ow!" Lucy shouted, falling onto her face on the ground. She quickly sat up on her knees, taking a look at her new surroundings. "What just happened? Where am I? It looks like everything is melted. Natsu!" she called. "Natsu, where are you?!"

The celestial mage then heard a rumbling and looked out of a nearby window. A roar erupted from Plutogrim, echoing in the sky over Magnolia. The townspeople looked up at the monster in terror.

"What is that?!"

"It's a monster!"

"Did that thing blow up the Fairy Tail guild?!"

A shockwave of sound followed the floating monsters roar, destroying building after building in the city. It slowly moved forward, its protrusions also wrecking the town. The townspeople ran away as fast as they could.

"It's destroying the Kardia Cathedral!"

"Run away!"

"That thing is destroying the whole town!"

"What was that?" Lucy asked. "It sounded like a monster."

"got to find the others!" Lucy was about to find her friends before Mard Geer's voice came out again.

_**"Attention all members of Tartaros."**_ He announced. _**"Alegria has disposed of the invaders. We may now proceed with the Face operation as planned."**_

The remaining armored Tartaros members began to cheer.

"It's the Underworld King!"

"Yeah! He's come to help us!"

Yukino and Lucy looked at one another in bewilderment.

"What does he mean by disposed of the invaders?" the snow-haired celestial wizard asked.

"I don't know." Lucy shook her head. "But I thought Wendy and Carla took care of Face."

_**"There is one last thing."**_ Mard Geer continued. _**"It seems that two humans have escaped Alegria's hands and are still within these walls. The soldiers who kill them will be granted a position among the Nine Demon Gates. In the event that members of the current Demon Gates dispose of them, then they will receive a reward from Mard Geer. That is all."**_ With that, his transmission ended.

Once again the armored troops began to hoot and holler.

"Did he say what I think he said?!"

"Is he serious?!"

"Awesome! I'm gonna be a Demon Gate!"

Lucy heard the news and dreaded it "looks like I'm going to be the hunted"

She then heard water drops behind her as she looks behind and sees the wall cracking as gushes of water exploded out of the wall and nearly drowned her

Lucy floated up in the raging water as she gets a board and uses it as a surfing board

**With Natsu**

Natsu was in a dark place, a void of nothingness

"this is…." Natsu voice out before he heard footsteps behind him

He turns around and sees a shrouded figure basked in the shadows

Natsu squinted his eye to the shadow figure who stood behind him motionlessly

"what do you want?" Natsu demanded from the figure

"_**I demand none from you, I only ask for you to listen"**_ a dark voice replied to Natsu as flames suddenly enveloped the whole darkness

"_**the time for war is coming….the time for light and darkness to clash each other….the time for the END is coming near…choose who you are…..the bright future of the world?...or the dark sealed past that thought to be forgotten?"**_

Natsu looks at the figure before everything was gone in the flames and Natsu woke up from his sleep and sees that he was in the ruins of plutogrim

"that was….." Natsu said before he heard explosions of high magic power coming from a few miles away from him

"that's magic….must be Lucy's!" Natsu stood up and dashed towards where he sensed the magic power

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	57. Chapter 57

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**In the ruins of Plutogrim**

Torafuzar found Jackal's unconscious body further in the broken Plutogrim. His face twisted in annoyance.

"How is this possible? How could one girl beaten both Jackal and Lamy?! What magic did they use?!"

Torafuzar readied his blades to administer the killing blow. "I told him to kill them quickly!" He swung his blade at Lucy

**CLANG!**

Torafuzar's blade got in contact with Gajeel's iron skin as the iron Dragon Slayer saved the two girls in time

"Impossible! Those girls should be the only humans left!" Torafuzar exclaimed after he got sent skidding back

"Gajeel." Lucy muttered out with a weak smile

"Bastard's tougher than I thought." He griped. As Gajeel awaited the demon's next attack, a black mist quickly made its way towards him. Just before it could envelop, Juvia appeared.

"Water Nebula!"

Juvia summoned a wave of water that turned back the mist, which was revealed to be the Demon Gate, Keyes.

"Juvia…" Lucy called out to the rain mage

Silver emerged from behind some rubble and stepped forward. "Freeze!" in an instant, Juvia's water was frozen over.

"oh no you don't!" Gray shouted from a distance. He used his own ice to block Silver's, locking the clashing wizards in a stalemate.

"Gray…" Lucy smiled.

"He countered Silver's ice?!" Keyes questioned in shock

Tempester fell from above as he landed in front of Gray, Juvia, and Gajeel.

"Fuu!" Tempester whistled before a torrent of fire burst out of his mouth

"Fire?!" Gajeel exclaimed before the flames were eaten away by Natsu

"you ok?" Natsu asked Lucy while facing towards the demons

"yeah, now that you guys are here" Lucy replied

"good" Natsu said as he punched his fists together and ignited them in flames "**let's beat these guys up"**

**With Wendy**

"What?" Wendy who was laying on a makeshift bed made out of leaves wakes up as she sat up and looks around

"Huh?" she said as she sees that she was sitting near a cliff

"Wendy?"

Wendy heard Charla's voice as she turns to see Charla who had bandages wrapped around her head.

"Charla?" Wendy gasped.

"Where are we? The last thing I remember…" she clutched her head and the memories came flooding back like a tidal wave. "Face!" she shouted. "What happened to Face?!"

"You stopped it." A third voice answered as the voice belonged to someone Wendy recognized.

Wendy and Charla turned to the source as they see Doranbolt sitting against the rock wall, the former was much more surprised than her companion.

"Doranbolt-san?" Wendy questioned.

"He said he pulled us out of the cavern just before the explosion." Charla explained to the shocked Wendy.

"It was a close call." The councilman sighed with a small smile.

"Then…" Wendy's eyes began to mist and she hugged Charla. "We made it out alive!" she cheered out in relief

"Yes!" Charla nodded, tears of joy in her eyes as well. "We did it!"

Wendy turned to Doranbolt. "Thank you so much, Doranbolt-san." she sniffed.

"It was nothing, but…" Doranbolt's expression turned serious. "I wouldn't celebrate just yet. Things are far from over."

"What do you mean?"

"Outside." Doranbolt pointed.

Wendy turned to Charla as the two were thinking the same thing.

"Can you fly in your condition?" Wendy asked.

"I can." Charla said as she spread her wings and latch on to Wendy.

They flied up and reach the sky where the two gasped in shock to see that there were hundreds of Face bombs jutting up from the ground as each spread out as far as the eye could see.

"How…? We stopped Face!" Wendy whimpered. "Why is this happening?!"

"At last count I detected around two-thousand Face bombs spread across Fiore." Doranbolt reported. He had walked to the edge of the cliff.

"2000?!" Charla repeated. She lowered herself and Wendy back to the ground next to Doranbolt. "It took everything we had to destroy one. There is no way we can do the same to that many." she began to despair. "It's just too much. It's over-"

"Don't say that, Charla." Wendy interrupted. She clenched her fists. "I'm not going to wallow in despair again. I said that we were going to live on together." She summoned blade of wind, cutting the remaining length of her own hair until it rested just above her shoulders.

"Wendy!" Charla gasped. "Your hair!"

"I'm through whining and waiting for the others to save us." Wendy faced the surprised Charla and Doranbolt. Her eyes burning with resolve.

"Everyone else is fighting. So that's what we're going to do too!"

"But what can you do against this many bomb?" Doranbolt implored.

"I don't know, but I'm not giving up!" Wendy looked out to the bombs with her back straight and her little fists clenched as tight as she could make them.

"You're right, child. We'll get nothing done if we sit here and wish for things to improve." She prepared to fly again. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Wendy nodded.

"Wait." Wendy said. "Don't leave yet."

Doranbolt placed the two back on the ground.

"What is it, Wendy?" Charla asked. "We don't know when all of these bombs will go off. We should hurry."

"I know." Wendy said. "But I have an idea. Mr. Doranbolt…" she turned to the councilman. "Who long will it take you to get to Magnolia using your Direct Line spell?"

Doranbolt was caught unawares by the sudden question but answered honestly. "Since we're so far away I'd have to make a few stops, but at top speed...I'd estimate around five minutes. Maybe a little more."

"That should be good."

"What are you planning, child?" Charla asked. A bolt of realization struck her. "You mean to rejoin the others at the guild?"

"Yeah." Wendy nodded. "But not just them. Mr. Warren's telepathy can call all of the guilds in the continent to help us. If we all work together, then we should be able to deal with the Face bombs!"

Doranbolt and Charla looked at the determination in Wendy's eyes. They were surprised she had this plan so well thought out in such little time. They both grinned eagerly.

"Then when shouldn't waste any more time here." Charla said.

"You're right." Doranbolt grabbed the two again. "First stop, Magnolia." With that, all three teleported away.

**With Natsu and the others**

Natsu and the others face their opponents with a determined gaze as they were ready for a fight

"That's the guy that froze Sun Village." Natsu told the others.

Gajeel sniffed the air. "He kinda smells like the stripper."

"That's the same thing I said."

Juvia's eyes widened. "The same scent as Gray-sama?"

Silver grinned in amusement as he shifted his cape then raced forward at a frightening speed.

He dashes towards and grabs Gray as their bodies began to glow. "Let's go somewhere more private."

"What?!" Gray shouted.

In bright light, both of them vanished.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called.

"They disappeared?!" Lucy gasped.

Tempester step forward as he whistled "furu"

Hurricanes appeared out of nowhere as it nearly blew them away

Gajeel covered himself in his Iron scales and stepped forth from the dispersing whirlwinds.

"That little breeze won't work against iron!" He attacked with his Iron Dragon Club, but was blocked by Torafuzar. "Dammit!"

Keyes turns into black mist as he moves to attack Gajeel.

Natsu saw what he was doing as he dashed and tried to kick Keyes but the attack missed.

""this guy has no body, does he?"" Natsu thought before Juvia went to attack Keyes

"**Water Slicer!"**

Keyes dodged her attack as it misses as well

"What's with these guys?" Gajeel grumbled in annoyance before Torafuzar pushed him back with a hard elbow to the gut.

"gaaah!?" Gajeel groaned in pain as he slid along the ground.

Keyes in turn swiped his staff in the air, summoning particles to knock back Juvia to where Gajeel was thrown.

"Guys!" Natsu called from the air.

Tempester raised his arm, capturing Natsu in a ball of lightning. He then lowered his arm and thunderbolt struck the ball from above, sending it down to the ground like a rock.

Tempester continued up his attack but then saw Natsu grinning to him

Natsu opened his mouth as all of the electricity flows into his mouth as he devoured it

"thanks for the quick meal" Natsu said before he burst into flames and lightning

"**let me repay in full"** Natsu said before he dashed towards the demons with Gajeel and Juvia following by.

Tempester readied himself for their attack along with Keyes and Torafuzar. "Come!"

**In the castle's ruins**

"Mama! Neechan! Baachan! Papa! Where is everyone!?" Aya called out as she was alone and scared

"where is everyone?" Aya whimpered out as she was going to cry

She then heard the sound of a pebble falling as she looks ahead and sees a small figure stuck under a pile of debris

Aya looks at the small figure and realized that it was Lily whose head is stuck in some rocks

"Lily!" Aya went to the black exceed who seems to be trying to get out of the pile of rubble he was in

"that voice! Aya! Is that you?!" Lily shouted out in the rubble

"yeah" Aya replied as she sees that Lily was having trouble trying to get out

"can you help me get out of this?" Lily said to Aya who nodded and then grabbed Lily's tail and started pulling

"DON'T JUST PULL MY TAIL!" Lily shouted as he felt like he was going to lose his tail and before long his head popped out of the rubble and he was freed

"I nearly saw the Sanzu River" Lily said as he was holding his precious tail before turning his attention to Aya who has her jaw dropped

"what?" Lily asked and Aya pointed to his head

Lily looks up and sees that he has a mushroom on his head

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

**With Wendy**

"What?" Wendy who was laying on a makeshift bed made out of leaves wakes up as she sat up and looks around

"Huh?" she said as she sees that she was sitting near a cliff

"Wendy?"

Wendy heard Charla's voice as she turns to see Charla who had bandages wrapped around her head.

"Charla?" Wendy gasped.

"Where are we? The last thing I remember…" she clutched her head and the memories came flooding back like a tidal wave. "Face!" she shouted. "What happened to Face?!"

"You stopped it." A third voice answered as the voice belonged to someone Wendy recognized.

Wendy and Charla turned to the source as they see Doranbolt sitting against the rock wall, the former was much more surprised than her companion.

"Doranbolt-san?" Wendy questioned.

"He said he pulled us out of the cavern just before the explosion." Charla explained to the shocked Wendy.

"It was a close call." The councilman sighed with a small smile.

"Then…" Wendy's eyes began to mist and she hugged Charla. "We made it out alive!" she cheered out in relief

"Yes!" Charla nodded, tears of joy in her eyes as well. "We did it!"

Wendy turned to Doranbolt. "Thank you so much, Doranbolt-san." she sniffed.

"It was nothing, but…" Doranbolt's expression turned serious. "I wouldn't celebrate just yet. Things are far from over."

"What do you mean?"

"Outside." Doranbolt pointed.

Wendy turned to Charla as the two were thinking the same thing.

"Can you fly in your condition?" Wendy asked.

"I can." Charla said as she spread her wings and latch on to Wendy.

They flied up and reach the sky where the two gasped in shock to see that there were hundreds of Face bombs jutting up from the ground as each spread out as far as the eye could see.

"How…? We stopped Face!" Wendy whimpered. "Why is this happening?!"

"At last count I detected around two-thousand Face bombs spread across Fiore." Doranbolt reported. He had walked to the edge of the cliff.

"2000?!" Charla repeated. She lowered herself and Wendy back to the ground next to Doranbolt. "It took everything we had to destroy one. There is no way we can do the same to that many." she began to despair. "It's just too much. It's over-"

"Don't say that, Charla." Wendy interrupted. She clenched her fists. "I'm not going to wallow in despair again. I said that we were going to live on together." She summoned blade of wind, cutting the remaining length of her own hair until it rested just above her shoulders.

"Wendy!" Charla gasped. "Your hair!"

"I'm through whining and waiting for the others to save us." Wendy faced the surprised Charla and Doranbolt. Her eyes burning with resolve.

"Everyone else is fighting. So that's what we're going to do too!"

"But what can you do against this many bomb?" Doranbolt implored.

"I don't know, but I'm not giving up!" Wendy looked out to the bombs with her back straight and her little fists clenched as tight as she could make them.

"You're right, child. We'll get nothing done if we sit here and wish for things to improve." She prepared to fly again. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Wendy nodded.

"Wait." Wendy said. "Don't leave yet."

Doranbolt placed the two back on the ground.

"What is it, Wendy?" Charla asked. "We don't know when all of these bombs will go off. We should hurry."

"I know." Wendy said. "But I have an idea. Mr. Doranbolt…" she turned to the councilman. "Who long will it take you to get to Magnolia using your Direct Line spell?"

Doranbolt was caught unawares by the sudden question but answered honestly. "Since we're so far away I'd have to make a few stops, but at top speed...I'd estimate around five minutes. Maybe a little more."

"That should be good."

"What are you planning, child?" Charla asked. A bolt of realization struck her. "You mean to rejoin the others at the guild?"

"Yeah." Wendy nodded. "But not just them. Mr. Warren's telepathy can call all of the guilds in the continent to help us. If we all work together, then we should be able to deal with the Face bombs!"

Doranbolt and Charla looked at the determination in Wendy's eyes. They were surprised she had this plan so well thought out in such little time. They both grinned eagerly.

"Then when shouldn't waste any more time here." Charla said.

"You're right." Doranbolt grabbed the two again. "First stop, Magnolia." With that, all three teleported away.

**With Erza**

Erza and Minerva were in battle as the two wouldn't yield to each other.

"Minerva, you…" Erza said

"My name is Neo-Minerva!" the demon broke Erza's blade with her palm and forced her into a nearby pile of rubble.

"I have been reborn as the world's strongest wizard! You will acknowledge that fact!"

Erza sprang from the rubble and turned her body to strike with a kick, but Minerva shifted their position with her territory magic, kicking Erza into a wooden pillar.

Minerva smirked at her tactic. "Don't tell me that's all you-"

Erza dashed from the wreckage and punched Minerva in the face.

Initially staggered, Minerva stepped forward with a roar and lunged at Erza with her claws. "I am the most powerful! Me! I-"Her ramblings were cut short when a punch from Erza sent her straight into the ground.

"What are you fighting so hard against?!" Erza demanded before she punch Minerva straight to the ground

""Why are you so weak?"" a voice spoke to Minerva in her head as her tragic childhood returned back to her.

**Flashback**

Minerva who was only six years old was being forced to undergo a harsh and torturing training in her childhood by her abusing father Jillemma

"Please, Father…" Minerva pleaded in tears to Jilemma who was standing in front of her. "Forgive me."

"Forgiveness?!" Jiemma raised his hand and slapped his daughter across the face.

Minerva pressed her hand against the red mark on her cheek and her eyes welled up even more.

"Don't you dare cry!" Jiemma ordered. "You have already disappointed me enough!"

"The world will be merciless towards you, Minerva. As your father, I have to prepare you for that hardship. If that means that I must beat these lessons into you…then so be it!"

Minerva fell to her knees, desperately trying to wipe away her overflowing tears.

"Didn't I say to cease that incessant sniveling?!" Jiemma roared. "Stand up this instant!"

"Y-yes, Father." Minerva hiccupped. She rose to her feet, still wiping away tears.

"Look at me!"

Minerva sniffed before looking up at her enraged father. She was terrified of him, and for good reason. His anger alone had the power to split apart the entirety of the forest they were standing in if he so wished it.

"Remove your clothes." He ordered.

Minerva looked through her watered eyes with disbelief and fear. "What?"

"Do not make me tell you again!"

Minerva jumped in fright. Seeing no way other than compliance, she nodded. "Y-yes, Father." She stripped down until she was completely naked.

Jiemma's expression didn't change as he looked down on his daughter, who was covering herself in shame. "This is what happens when you show weakness." He said.

"You will always be at the mercy of those more powerful than you. Is this how you wish for the world to see you? A sniveling, mewling, weakling?"

"N-no." Minerva shook her head weakly. Her body shivered in the cold winds.

**Flashback ends**

"WAKE UP TO YOUR SENSES!" Erza shouted as she punched Minerva straight at her face and sends her crashing to the ground

"you were once cruel in the GMG, but I know! Deep down in your hearr you did it for Sabertooth! You did it for your guild!" Erza exclaimed as she raised up her fists

"these fists of mine are weeping! They're saying that the fighting between the both of us has no meaning!" Erza told her as Minerva looks at her before smiling a bit

"yes….i realize it….and I accept it" Minerva said as she looks at Erza

"Please…with those fists of yours….just kill me."

Erza's eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

"I'm weak." Minerva admitted with a wry grin.

"That is why I succumbed to the darkness. That is how I was able to be tempted by Tartaros. My weakness. My fear of not being able to follow the beliefs that my Father instilled in me. I betrayed him and myself. For that I no longer deserve or desire to live in this body. Just end it…please."

Erza looks at her before she stands over her

"Despite what you think, you shouldn't casually throw your life away. Only you decide who you are, not your father. There are people who are awaiting your return. Never forget that." Erza told her with a hard gaze at her

"That is the problem with you humans." A voice spoke as Minerva and Erza looks behind them and sees Mard Geer freed from his petrification by the Celestial Spirit King.

"Your self-indulgent ramblings about life and death turn you into such pitiful creatures. You claim to have the answers to concepts you could never hope to comprehend." He said with a smile

"Who are you?!" Erza demanded. She focused on the man's voice and her eyes slowly went wide.

""Wait! I've heard his voice before. He's Mard Geer, the Underworld King!""

"I believed all of the trash had been taken care of." Mard Geer continued. "But thanks to the Celestial King's meddling, it seems to have cluttered in my domain once again. Thankfully, I have enough spare time on my hands to take care of it myself."

Before Erza could make a move, Mard Geer swiped his hand in the air, summoning a gust of wind that blew both Erza and the downed Minerva away.

Erza gritted her teeth. "What kind of magic is this?" She crashed into the ground.

"I will start with you." Mard Geer held his palm towards the still floating Minerva, summoning a stream of energy that zoomed towards her.

"Minerva!" Erza shouted.

Minerva smiled before she looks over to Erza

""Erza…run…""

The explosion knocked Erza back even more, but when the dust settled, even Mard Geer was surprised at what had just happened.

"We arrived just in time." A man said from within the dust.

"I think this is what they called "arriving in the nick of time."" Another said.

When the dust completely settled Sting and Rogue along with their exceed partners stood across from Mard Geer. As Sting carried Minerva in his arms safe from harm

"W-what are you all doing here?" Minerva asked the group in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Sting countered with a grin. "We're here to bring you home, Princess."

"It's been awhile, huh?" Lector said.

"The place you belong is Sabertooth." Rogue stated.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch added with a smile.

""there are those who are waiting for you"" Erza's word rang in Minerva's mind as she looks at the twin Dragon Slayers and her tears were overflowing from her emotions.

"What are you two doing here?" Erza asked.

"because of your letter, of course!" Sting told her as he set down Minerva near a broken pillar

"but I have to say, Erza-san's writing skills is a bit.." Frosch said

"they suck" Frosch said with a smile as this got Erza to blush in embarrassment

"it took a lot of time for Rufus to decipher the message and he almost died from just reading your letter, but we got the message and came just in time" Rogue said as he looked at Mard Geer.

"Who knows what would have happened if we had got here a second later?"

"I'm sorry" Erza said with her face red as a tomato

"Let's go back to our guild when all of this over. Ok, Princess?" Sting told her as he then stood to face Mard Geer along with Rogue.

Minerva's tears still overflowed as to know that her former guild still wants her back

"Go back to your guild?" Mard Geer questioned with his usual smirk. "Well, since the world of magic is coming to an end, I assume a guild is as good a place as any to shelter one's self. Go if you wish. I will not stop you."

"Face was destroyed." Erza told the Underworld King

"One of them was, yes." Mard Geer corrected her

"We saw a lot of weird statues with faces on them on the way over here." Sting told Erza as her eyes widen in shock

"If those are the 'Face' bombs, then there are a great number of them scattered across the land." Rogue added.

"what!?" Erza exclaimed

"Three-thousand to be exact." Mard Geer revealed. "And in one hour they will all go off. The sheer number of them is enough to remove all magic from the continent."

"What?!" Erza gasped.

"The whole continent?" Sting repeated. He was still trying to wrap his head around it. It didn't make any sense.

Minerva wiped the tears from her eye and chuckled.

"He's bluffing." She accused Mard Geer. "A Face bomb can only be controlled from its source. It's impossible to set that many off at one time."

"If I remember correctly, the chairman has that exact ability." Mard Geer reminded.

"The chairman is dead." Minerva retorted.

"I'm well aware, but it seems that you have forgotten that our guild has the services of a necromancer."

Minerva's eye narrowed. "Keyes." she snarled.

"Precisely. He can rouse the chairman's form and use it to detonate the bombs from here."

Erza clenched her teeth. "I won't let you-"

"You should go find wherever they're keeping the signal source." Sting suggested, surprising Erza. He then cracked his knuckles. "Take Lecter, Frosch, and the Princess with you."

"We'll take things over from here." Rogue declared.

Erza grabbed Minerva and pulled her to her feet, draping her arm over her shoulder to keep her upright. "You two be careful." Erza advised Sting and Rogue. "He's very strong."

"I bet he's nowhere near strong as Natsu-san." Sting replied with a smirk.

"You humans amuse me." Mard Geer huffed. "Do you really think you can defeat the Underworld King?"

"You're damn right!" Sting declared. He and Rogue charged Mard Geer, Sting drawing his arm back and coating it in light. He lunged forward with a punch but the demon sidestepped. He swung with his other arm, but once again Mard Geer evaded.

Rogue turned to shadow and zoomed to Mard Geer's blindside with a clawed hand, while Sting stepped with a kick.

Mard Geer blocked both attacks without the slightest hint of distress. The Twin Dragons continued their salvo, but Mard Geer blocked or evaded all attempts to harm him.

"Go now! While you have the chance!" Rogue shouted to Erza and the others.

"Ok!" Erza replied.

"I want to fight too!" Frosch exclaimed.

"Don't be an idiot!" Lecter scolded, pulling Frosch's tail. "We're going with Erza-san!"

Minerva took one last look at the Twin Dragons as they were pushed back by Mard Geer. "Sting…Rogue…be careful."

**With Natsu and the others**

Tempester slammed his fist into the ground, but Natsu backflipped to avoid impact.

Natsu jumps back to the others before he dashed back at Tempester as he pulled his right fist back

He sends a fury of punches at Tempester who parried them off

Gajeel repeatedly assaulted Torafuzar's guard with multiple hits from his Iron Dragon Club while Juvia was still trying to attack through Keyes' particle body.

Natsu grabbed onto one of Tempester's arms and began to swing him. "Gajeel!"

"Gotcha!" Reading Natsu's tactic, Gajeel grabbed Torafuzar's arm and did the same thing, but before the two demons could collide Tempester whistled, blowing Natsu, Gajeel, and Torafuzar to the ground.

Torafuzar recovered himself, grabbing the two dragon slayers and throwing them across the battlefield. Meanwhile, Keyes used his staff to push back Juvia

""I hope Gray-sama is alright"" Juvia thought before Keyes appeared behind her

"oh no!" Juvia exclaimed before Gajeel punched his fist right through Keyes who turned into mist

"Pay attention." Gajeel said to Juvia

"The stripper can take care of himself. We need you here now. If you can't do that then get back with Lucy." He ordered her as he readied himself for a fight back with Torafuzar.

"I apologize. It won't happen again." Juvia replied with a nod as she rose to her feet just in time to see Natsu join them.

"You catch that smell from earlier, Salamander?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah." Natsu smirked. "I would have never guessed those four would show up." The dragon slayers were referring to Sting and Rogue with their exceeds partners

"We won't let them have all the fun will we?" Gajeel asked sarcastically.

"Hell no!" Natsu grinned, his eyes focused on the two demons before them.

"That's what I thought." Gajeel smirked. The two raced off again.

**Back with Erza**

Erza and the others were on their way to the monitor room in the Plutogrim ruins.

"Can you tell where the source of the signal is coming from?" Erza asked her passenger.

"I'm sure it's in the control room, but all of the destruction makes it difficult to pinpoint its exact location." Minerva answered regretfully.

Lecter and Frosch walked in front of them as heard footsteps from in front.

"Someone is coming." Lector pointed out

"Fro sees them." Frosch said as well

They listen to the sound of footsteps before seeing Aya with Lily

"Aya!?" Erza exclaimed in surprise to see the child alone

"Aunt Erza!" Aya exclaimed as she runs to Erza with Lily following

"I'm glad you're alright." She said with a smile before seeing the mushroom on Lily's head

"Lily, is that?" Erza asked to Lily who put up a hand

"don't know how, and I do not care" Lily replied before Lector and Frosch greeted him

"we don't have time for chit chat, we need to find the control room before Face goes off" Minerva said as everyone nodded

"We will go with you." Lily offered.

"I forgot to say but that thing on your head is super cool, Lily-san yes!" Lecter complimented. "It's going to catch on really quick!"

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch added.

Lily sweat drop to the two as having a mushroom on your head is quite unpleasant

"t-thanks..i guess" Lily replied before he sees Minerva staring at him hard

"i-is there something I can help you with?" Lily asked the woman

"did you perhaps do something to Milady in the past?" Frosch asked Lily

"I never even met the woman" Lily replied back

Minerva stared at the mushroom before she rips it off Lily's head as the black exceed screams in pain

"What was that for?!" Lily screamed out as the fur on the top of his head was gone

"this is a special type mushroom, a very rare one that has some price on it and I wonder…" Minerva said before

"how much?! How much!?" Franmalth dropped the act and finished her sentences

Minerva then grips him hard as he grunted in pain

"this one is one of the Nine Demon Gates, I'm willing to bet that he knows exactly where the control room is." Minerva told the others

Erza grinned and nodded at Minerva.

"That's our, Princess!" Lector boasted.

"Yep!" Frosch nodded.

"are you okay?" Aya asked Lily who had his arms crossed while trying to ignore the pain on his bald head

"yes" Lily said while crying a bit

"Let's make haste! We don't have much time left." Erza declared as she looks at Franmalth in Minerva's hand

"Lead the way." Minerva ordered the demon with a frightening gaze

"eeekk yess!" Franmalth replied in fear

**With Gray**

Gray was teleported away with Silver, far away from the others as the Ice Make wizard stood in front of Silver

Fully prepared to fight his opponent at the onset, Gray was surprised when he found that Silver wanted to talk before, they engaged in battle. Gray begrudgingly obliged his request and in return the demon revealed all of Tartaros' plans to the Fairy Tail wizard.

"3000 Face bombs?" Gray questioned. Unsurprisingly he was skeptical of the demon's words. "Why would the council build so many of those things?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, kid." Silver shrugged.

"And you brought me all the way out here just to tell me that?"

"Don't get me wrong. I wasn't trying to help you or anything. I just wanted to see the look of despair on your face when I told you."

Gray smirked. "Sorry to disappoint you, pal, but that's not happening anytime soon."

"Damn, too bad." Silver sarcastically lamented. "I was hoping to enjoy myself for a bit before I killed you."

Gray stared at Silver in silence again as an old feeling was rising in his hear

"Something on my face?" Silver probed.

"You know who I am, don't you?" Gray asked. He didn't know why he did. He just felt that it was the right thing to ask at the time.

"Yes I do." Silver answered. "I know you very well."

"Your face and voice…they seem pretty familiar to me. There's this weird sensation in the back of my mind that keeps telling me you're someone I know you're not." Gray had visions – or rather memories – of a once quiet, snow-covered, mountain town.

All burned to ash by a monster with no care for human life. Among the most vivid of these memories was of a boy desperately reaching out for the dead body of his father. A man who looked just like the demon before him.

"Who the hell are you?" Gray glared at Silver, but the demon continued to smirk in self-satisfaction.

"You've already realized who I am…" Silver began. "I'm your father."

"Stop messing with me!" Gray shouted. "My old man is dead! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Guess you need to check them because I really am your father. I am Silver Fullbuster."

"Stop lying!" Gray thrust out his arm, creating multiple blades of ice, and sent them forth to attack Silver.

Silver swiped his arm, destroying all of Gray's creations with his own ice. Gray clenched his teeth and ran forward in a rage, lunging to Silver with a punch.

The demon evaded and Gray swung again, but this time Silver blocked with his forearm. His amused expression unchanging he froze Gray's fist and wrist before pushing him back. Gray landed on the ground with a hard thud as the ice holding his arm broke apart.

He stood up again, all the while denying the feelings he felt inside.

"I'm taking you down! There's no way you're my dad!"

Silver snickered at the young man before breaking out in a full blown fit of laughter. Gray was nearly foaming at the mouth with rage.

The Fairy Tail wizard clasped his hands together to activate his magic, but a swipe of Silver's hand stopped him. Silver's explosions of purple ice pushed Gray back into a pile of rubble.

"It's true, I am your father." Silver reiterated. "But I'm someone else as well."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"It's real simple when you think about it. You and I are important to one another, Gray. It's always been our destiny to fight against each other!"

Gray gathered his power in his hands. "Our destiny? You're delusional."

Silver swiped his arm again, this time the ice he summoned managing to make Gray break through the rock he was standing in front of. "I don't blame you for being confused. I guess I'll start by explaining how I got this body."

Gray struggled to his feet as he listened to Silver speak.

"This body I have now is just a vessel. In other words I'm borrowing it. I know you humans have a thing against stealing but the law doesn't count if the body is dead now does it?" He grinned darkly. "All the demons in Tartaros originated from the Book of Zeref. Including myself."

Gray's eyes went wide in horror. "What?"

"Staying in demon form is a hassle though. That's why I appear as a human most of the time. And since I was going to be human most of the time, I decided to at least choose a good looking one." He patted his chest. "That's where this guy came from. I've been using this body for a long while now. Guess you could say I've gotten fond of it."

Gray was trying his best to comprehend Silver's words, but none of it was making sense. ""Stolen? He stole my dad's dead body? What the hell is going on here?""

"Although, it might be my choosing this body that brought us together." Silver chuckled. He then grinned once more, malice dripping from his tongue as he spoke his next words. "Do you know how long I've waited for the chance to kill you with my bare hands?"

"Don't use that shifty logic to justify taking my dad's body for a joyride, you demon bastard!" Gray snapped. "Besides even after you say that, I have no idea who the hell you even are! What's your problem with me?!"

"Oh I have a big one with you, Gray." Silver answered. "Same goes for Ur, Lyon Vastia and even that wretched spawn of hers, Ultear. Anyone connected to Ur."

Gray's eyes slowly opened wider. The true identity of just who he was facing was beginning to be made all the clearer to him.

A sadistic smile pulled on Silver's chapped lips. "That damned woman…she imprisoned me for over a decade. Remember?"

Gray's eyes opened as wide as they could and he began to shake with fear. "No…"

"I'm the demon Deliora!" Silver roared. "Don't you remember me, Gray?!"

Gray stared at Silver in hushed shock. Because of this wild proclamation he was forced to remember the tragedy,forced to relive the day when she sacrificed her life to save him and Lyon from Deliora's wrath. He clenched his fist and it began to shake.

"You're lying." he reasoned. He thought back to Deliora's body crumbling on Galuna Island. Was it a lie? No, it had to be real. There was no way that Deliora could still be alive. "Ur killed Deliora."

"She did." Silver nodded. "It took me ten long years to die, but thanks to Hell's Core I was brought back to life."

"You…you're really Deliora?" Reasoning and logic began to give way to revenge and wrath as Gray clenched his fists even tighter. He was squeezing so hard that he began to draw blood from his own palms.

"What? You don't believe me?" Silver teased. "I could transform if you want. How about I assume the form I used to kill your parents?"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Gray let out a shout of anger as he rushed towards Silver the former laughed maniacally

**With Natsu and the others**

Natsu and the others were still in battle against the three Etherious as they were proving to be a bit hard to defeat

"**Water Slicer!"**

Juvia swings her hands as a scythe like shaped water attacks Keyes who evaded the attack and flies towards Juvia and knocked her down to the ground with his staff.

"The story of the boy Gray will end on this day." Keyes announced, floating and solidifying before them. He tapped the bottom of his staff on the broken Earth.

Juvia felt something in her click and she narrowed her glare at the necromancer, her pupils shrinking in her anger.

"What did you say?" she growled.

"I see what shall pass." Keyes explained. "He will once again fall into despair in the face of calamitous power. I foresee that the student will follow the same path as the Master."

Keyes chuckled as he holds his staff up before slamming it down to the ground

As skeletons came sprouting out of the ground and started to attack Fairy Tail

**With Gray**

"Deliora!" Gray roared. He sprinted forward, activating his magic with the slam of his hands.

"Let's see what you've got, disciple of Ur!" Silver exclaimed at Gray

Gray summoned a geyser of ice but Silver jumped in the air to evade.

Silver thrust his palm towards Gray's creation, breaking it into shards and using those to attack him.

Gray dodged the flying projectiles by jumping up but Silver met him in the air, blasting him off of their fighting platform with a block of ice.

"Dammit!" Gray looked at the distance he was to the ground. It was a long drop. There was no way he would land safely. Thinking quickly, he created a platform mid-air and jumped from it. He repeated this process on multiple platforms until he was sailing mid-air over Silver.

"Impressive." Silver complimented

Gray held his hands over his head, gathering as much energy as he could.

"**Ice Make! Cold! Excalibur!"**

Gray creates a giant blade as he swung it down at Silver who used his hands to catch the sword before he took a bite out of the ice sword.

"What the hell?!" Gray exclaimed as his weapon was eaten by Silver.

"Did you forget that Slayer-type wizards are immune to their own element?" Silver laughed.

"Since your one of Ur's flunkies, all you know is Ice magic. That's why I chose to learn Ice Devil slayer magic!"

"So what if you're immune? I'm still going to beat you!" Gray declared.

"You would like to think so, wouldn't you? Watch this." Silver snapped his fingers and shards of ice emerged from the cuts on Gray's body.

"Gaaaaahhh!" Gray cried out in pain as Silver smirks evilly

"This is great! Perfect even! The twisting features of pain in your face and eyes! It's all wonderful! After I finish you I'll take care of Lyon! Then Ultear but wait..." he smirked evilly. "She's already dead, isn't she?"

Gray gnashed his teeth in anger. "You don't get to say her name!" He raised his fist above his palm and slammed it down.

"**Ice Impact!"**

Silver caught the hammer with his bare hand and began to feast.

"You don't listen, well do you? Slayer type wizards can devour their nature elements!" Silver told him before he started puffing his cheeks with air

"My turn now." Silver said as Gray's eyes widen in surprise.

"**Hyoma no Gekiko!"**

Gray tried to block but he was blown away by the fierce blizzard from Silver's mouth and was sent flying through the air.

"gah!" Gray crashed down as Silver smirks while chuckling

"ahahahaha!" Silver laughed at Gray

Gray struggled to his feet, his body covered in cuts and bruises.

As he keeps hearing Silver's laughter the more he started to remember his father

"_"Grow up to be strong, Gray.""_

His father's words rang in his head as Gray stands back up and glares at Silver

"I'm going to kill you…if it's the last thing I do."

"Give it your best shot!" Silver taunted, the evil glint in his eye growing brighter. "Your ice doesn't work on me, boy!"

Gray pressed his hand on the ground.

"**Ice Make! Cannon!"**

As soon as it appeared, the cannon fired at Silver.

Silver scoffed at his attempt.

"Pathe- gaah?!" Silver said before he was interrupted as a rock hits his chin

"What the hell?!" he looked over and sees the rock flying away.

"You created an ice cannon, but used the rubble as ammo?!" Silver exclaimed before he looked back at Gray and sees that he had made more Cannons and started rapid firing at Silver with any rubble he could find.

"That's enough of that!" Silver shouted. He clenched his hand into a fist, covering the entire battlefield in ice. "What are you going to do now, boy?"

Gray looked around at the frozen wasteland and grinned. "You've just dug your own grave." He placed his hands on the ground and his body began to glow, surprising Silver.

"What is this?"

"This is the ice you used to freeze Sun Village right?" Gray rhetorically asked, his body glowed even brighter.

"I can pass it through my body and use it in my own magic. I know that slayer wizards are immune against the same element, but that isn't the case when it's their own does it?"

Silver's eyes went wide at Gray's summation.

Gray turned his body and stuck out one of his hands towards Silver. "You're done!" a force of purple ice and snow shot forth from his hand and engulfed Silver, but much to Gray's alarm he stood his ground.

"Yeah it's true that I can't eat my own ice." The demon said.

"But that doesn't mean it'll hurt me. Ice is still ice no matter who uses it." He looked at the shock in Gray's expression and his satisfaction grew.

"There it is. There's the look of fear I've been searching for. You remember yet? The fear from the terror Deliora?!" Gray attempted another attack but Silver swiped his hand, creating spikes of ice that knocked Gray away.

"What happened to all that vigor?" The demon mocked. "Are you too scared to fight back now?"

Gray tried to stand but Silver stepped on his ribs. He then proceeded to repeated stomp and kick the downed Gray whilst berating him.

"That's it! Struggle in vain! Let me see the look of pain on your face! Grovel for your life, human!" He swung his hand, covering Gray in ice spikes as he knocked him away again.

"You really thought you could beat me? You're still that same pathetic kid that wet his pants the last time you faced me! Ur learned this lesson so why can't you?! A human can never defeat a demon!"

Gray once again staggered to his knees, blood dripping from his mouth. "I don't care…what you say!" he glared at the cocky Silver, though one of his eyes was closed shut. "I have to win this fight!"

"How do you plan to do that? We've established over and over again that ice doesn't work on me, I basically stopped any attempts at a physical attack, and you can't think that any emotional appeal is going to save you."

Gray's haggard breaths ached in his chest. "There's…one more thing…I can do." He spread his legs apart and crossed his arms over in front of himself.

"Iced Shell!"

Silver's eyes briefly widened in fear before he returned to his trademark smirk.

"You're bluffing. The same spell Ur used to seal me? Are you willing to give up your life for that? That spell is useless now that I've learned Devil Slayer magic."

"So you're man enough to test out that theory?!" Gray challenged.

Silver was starting to get worried the longer he looked into Gray's eyes. "Stop bluffing! You'll die!"

"We'll see about that, Deliora!" Gray roared. His body began glowing.

"Not again!" Silver swiped his arm to attack Gray, but the ice wizard broke apart on contact. "An Ice sculptures?!"

Gray appeared behind the demon. "This is for my family…and for Ur!"

"Damn you!"

""don't cast that spell again, using it is the coward' way to die_""_ Gray recalled the words Natsu said to him on Galuna Island and he briefly wavered.

Gray then started seeing images of his friends and family in his mind before he sees Ur who was smiling to him.

He closed his eyes before refocusing on the frightened Silver.

""I'm sorry!""

"**Iced! Shell!"**

As he opened his arms to unleash the spell, he remembered the times he spent with Ur and the others

"s-stop it!" Silver exclaimed as he froze Gray in ice before he sees him behind him

"an ice Sculpture?!" he exclaimed in surprise as the fake Gray crumbles to pieces

"for my family… I'll make you pay!" Gray exclaimed

"damnit!" Silver shouted as Gray unleashed Iced Shell as a blizzard flies towards Silver

"it won't!" Silver grunted as he focused the energies of Iced Shell and redirected them towards an astonished Gray. "work!" he shouted.

Silver was fooled yet again. "Another ice sculptures?!"

""I'm sorry everyone"" Gray voice out in his mind before he appeared behind Silver with a projectile in his hands

""I was forgetting something important!""

Silver turned around and sees Gray holding an iron ball

""I ain't dying today! Cause I don't want to see my friends cry!""

Gray readied the iron ball as he stretched out his hand as far as he can

""Where did he get that ball? From the rubble?!"" Silver looks in shock before his eyes spotted a crate full of iron balls

Ice started to appear around the iron ball as the ice forms into a giant hand

"**Ice Make! Vambrace!"**

Gray hurled the iron ball at Silver as the iron ball pierced through his abdomen.

Silver spit up blood fell backwards, lying flat on a platform of ice. A smile slowly crept across his lips.

"Nice…one…" he coughed out

"You can stop with the act." Gray said. Through their battle, he had come to a realization. "I already know you're not Deliora. You're really my dad, aren't you?"

Silver looked at Gray before looking back up to the sky. "Just finish me off…"

"Answer me!" Gray demanded. "You are my dad! What the hell are you doing in a place like this?!"

"I was waiting…for you to kill me…" Silver admitted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I may have been your dad at one point, but not anymore. I haven't been human for a long time, but I'm not a demon either. I'm a dead man. I've been dead for seventeen years now."

Gray looked at his father in ever growing shock.

"That doesn't make any sense." He said as he looks at Silver. "If you're dead, then how can you be here with me right now?"

"A necromancer…" Silver began. "He chose to use my body in an experiment of his."

"An experiment…?!"

"Yeah." Silver nodded.

"He wanted to see just how close he could get to bringing someone back from the dead. I was just one in a line of hundreds, probably thousands, of other subjects, and it seems I'm the only one that 'survived'. If you can even call it that. I'm more of a puppet than anything. But even so…" He grinned as wide as he could, but Gray could feel his father's overwhelming sadness.

"Everything I've done since then was to rid the world of the demons who took my family from me!" he shouted.

"When I joined Tartaros, I did anything I could to rid the world of the demons without them catching on. I succeeded a few times. I even messed up a few of their plans without them realizing it, but I made a mistake when I froze that Village back then, I thought that the fire was a demon of some sort..sorry about that"

"I had created this whole plan that would wipe out the guild once and for all, but then I found out you were alive…you were so strong and so brave during that fight against that masked guy in the Grand Magic Games." Silver grinned as he remembers seeing Gray on a Lacrima screen where he was fighting Rufus

"I couldn't help but tear up. I was so relieved that you were alive. I had heard rumors about Ur taking on two young boys as students but I never thought that you were one of them. I was so proud at how strong you had become. I also realized something else…" he held his shaking hands over his face, gazing at both the past as well as present blood on his hands.

"I didn't have the right to fight for you…or your mother…"

"So you just decided to die…?" Gray surmised.

"I've been dead for years." Silver reminded. "I decided to **end** it. Just end it all and leave my mission to you." Silver sat up, his eyes locked onto the ground.

"No one asked you to do that!" Gray shouted. "Don't just go pinning things on me out of the blue! I didn't even know you were alive until now!"

"I know it's a lot to take on, and I'm probably the worst father in the world for pushing my problems onto you, but I know you'll do fine. I know I said some awful things to you…and for that I'm sorry, son. I don't deserve to be in your thoughts after the things I've done."

"That doesn't matter." Gray asserted. "You're still my dad."

"No!" Silver protested, tears running down his cheeks.

"what kind of father would hurt his own son!"

"you are" Gray muttered out

"Finish me off, Gray! I can't take this pain any longer…"

Gray created an ice sword as he readied it beside him

"So you really want this? You really want me to end your life once and for all?"

"Please…" Silver pleaded. "Reunite me with Mika…"

Gray hesitantly walked towards his shamed father.

"Don't hesitate, son!" Silver shouted. "I helped Tartaros with Face! I did nothing when they abducted a little girl! I murdered council members! This is what I deserve! I am your enemy!"

"Yeah…" Gray said. "Even if you are my father, you attacked Fairy Tail. You hurt my family! I can't let that slide!"

"I don't blame you, son. That is what it means to be human." Silver agreed with a sad smile.

Gray walked closer to Silver, but dropped his sword. "I know what I have to do but I can't do it!" he cried, tears surging from his eyes.

"Even after all you've done, you're still my dad! I can't kill you!"

Silver looked to his son with proud eyes as he smiled to him

"Dammit…dammit…" Gray repeated in frustration. He wiped away his flowing tears, falling to his knees on the ice. Silver rose and walked to him, wrapping his arms around his sobbing son.

"It doesn't really matter. My body won't last much longer anyway."

"Dad…" Gray said through his sobs. "Can we stay like this a little longer?"

Silver smiled softly, tears once again streaming down his face as he clutched his son closer to him.

"Sure, son. For as long as you want." He told him as he held his son after.

"You've made both your mom and I so proud!"

Gray wrapped his arms around Silver's back as he continued to cry.

**With Juvia**

Juvia was battling with Keyes as the archbishop was overpowering her with his curse

"_"Hello. Can anyone hear me?"" _a voice called out to Juvia in her mind

""telepathy."" Juvia thought as she heared the voice

"_"young lady, Would you happen to be Gray's girlfriend?""_ Silver said in the telepathy as Juvia's face went red

"JUVEEEN!" she squealed out while steam was coming out of her head

""_N-no, I am not his g-girlfriend, but are you by chance…Gray's father? Silver?""_

"_"I see someone's been talking about me, but that's not important. I reached out to you to tell you that you have to defeat Keyes." _Silver requested.

_"But that shouldn't be too hard, he's the weakest of the demon gates. He's a necromancer. His plan is use the dead body of the chairman to activate the 3000 Face bombs remotely."_

"_"3000?!""_ Juvia exclaimed in the mind link

"_"If you do that then they won't be able to activate Face.""_ Silver finished.

""_But if I do that, you'll be…""_ Juvia voice out

_"You already found out about that, huh? No matter what happens to me you have to do this. For Gray's sake!"_

"_"Mr. Silver, can you hear me?""_ Juvia telepathically called. No answer. "_"Is our only choice defeating this demon? Is there no other way?!"_"

"You were speaking with Silver, weren't you?" he asked as he tapped the bottom of his staff on the ground.

"I have been well aware of the man's attempts to undermine our efforts while in Tartaros." He sent forth more anti-magic bombs to the girls, but they managed to dodge.

"He learned Ice Devil slayer magic with the express intent of eliminating us as revenge for his family. However, this did not deter me. I was very adamant on using those buried feelings of anger and rage to aid in his prolonged existence. Does that not fascinate you? He makes for such a wonderful marionette."

"Such cruelty…it makes me sick!" Juvia yelled.

"Father and son…living and dead…all murdering one another!" Keyes mused.

"That is my story! The ongoing quest to create the perfect corpse!"

"Just what do you think humans are?!" Juvia demanded.

"Subjects for my experiments." The demon answered. "And what marvelous tools the both of you would make."

"Humans! Will never be your puppets!" Juvia shouted as a raging stream of water swirls around her

Juvia swings her hands forward as the raging water strikes at Keyes who dodged by flying around the water's current

"But puppets you will be." He argued as he drew closer to Juvia. "Now I shall slay you and use your corpse to kill your friends."

"Juvia will never allow that to happen!" Juvia retorted to him

Black tentacles started to wrap around Juvia's limb as she struggled in it

"The only way to free your friend is to end me." Keyes reminded. "But if you do, Silver's life will be lost as will mine!"

"Juvia!" Lucy shouted out as the tried to stand up but failed as the skeletons pushed her down and pinned her to the ground

"what is this!?" Lucy exclaimed

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted out before he got a right hook by Tempester

"This place is known as the Capital of the Dead!" Torafusa explained while fending off more of Gajeel's attacks. "It is haven of weapons for someone of Keyes' skills."

"What is troubling you?" Keyes mocked Juvia as she struggled in the bind

"Are you really unable to send the ghost of that young man's father to its proper resting place?"

"your one and only hope is to sacrifice the bond of father and son." Silver told her

Juvia gritted her teeth before tears started falling down her eyes

"Juvia…cannot" she cried out

"That is the folly of you humans." Keyes said. "You allow emotion to cloud your judgments." A cloud of anti-magic particles swirled around Juvia and collapsed in on her. "You are all nothing but repugnant displays of egotism."

"That was one."

Natsu gritted his teeth in rage.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Gajeel uttered in disbelief.

"Juvi…" Lucy gasped.

Keyes stepped back to attack the rest of Fairy Tail but stopped when something bulges out from his cloak.

"What is this?" Keyes exclaimed as his body was acting crazy

"ungh….what is this!?" Keyes exclaimed

"you're wrong" a voice spoke from within him as it surprised Keyes and everyone

"It can't be…she should be dead!" he exclaimed as his body was going out of control

"she's inside him?!" Lucy exclaimed

"the ties between humans cannot be broken by the likes of you!" Juvia shouted from within Keyes

"GAAAAH! She turned into water!?" Keyes exclaimed

"I underestimated this one! Yet, lowly human "magic" surely cannot defeat me!" Keyes exclaimed while trying to take control of his body

"the bond….between father and son..will hold strong!" Juvia exclaimed as Keyes shouted in pain before his body was ripped apart revealing Juvia from in it

"no matter what becomes of them! Their love will stay in each other's hearts!" Juvia screamed in tears

"We believe! In the power of love!"

Keyes turned to dust as his mask crumbles and shatters into pieces

The remaining demons were shocked.

"That human defeated Keyes!" Torafusa shouted in shock. Tempester grimaced.

""Gray-sama, please forgive Juvia! Forgive Juvia! Forgive Juvia!"" Juvia cried out her tears as what she had done

"_"It was for the best.""_ Silver said to her in the telepathy

_"I thank you. You allowed me to rest, and you also stopped the Face bombs."_

"_"juvia wants-"" _Juvia argued.

""_don't say anything, just look after Gray for me""_ Silver spoke to her before the telepathy was gone

"Juvia….will" Juvia said as she cried her heart out

**With Gray**

Gray stood watching as the rest of his Father faded away into the air.

"Thanks for everything you've done, Dad. You've earned a rest."

""I'm leaving everything to you, son."" Silver said.

""and do you know the real reason why I learned Ice Devil Slayer magic in the first place?"" Silver told him as particles flies up into the sky

""it'ss because END is fire demon. And that power, can pass from Father to Son."

As the last of Silver's essence faded away, Gray clenched his right fist and tattoo appeared on his forearm. "You don't have to worry, Dad. I'll take care of END."

"as an Ice Devil Slayer"

With new found determination, Gray sets on to defeat the demon who caused it all but did not realize that the last demon was a trusted friend of his

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	58. Chapter 58

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**With Sting and Rogue**

Sting and Rogue were still fighting against Mard Geer, as the Underworld King parried their attacks with ease

Mard Geer swiped his fingers to the right as a thorn root wall appeared in front of him before he did more gestures and cause the thorn wall to attack Sting and Rogue who jumped back and started dodging the flying thorn roots

"this guy is tough" Sting said as he wiped off the dirt off his face

"You offend me." Mard Geer said. "Humans should never have been allowed Dragon Slayer magic."

"I guess the feeling is mutual." Sting retorted. "Because we don't like you either." The twin dragons stepped forth from the dust, their angered glares on the demon guild master. "You hurt our friend!"

"And we will not let that insult pass." Rogue added with equal venom.

"If you feel that I have slighted you then come. I will relieve your burdens here." Mard Geer taunted.

Sting and Rogue rushed Mard Geer and unleashed a flurry of blows upon him, but they were all blocked by the confident demon.

Rogue lunged in with a punch but pulled back at the last second. Seeing Mard Geer fall for the feint, Sting struck Mard Geer with a punch to the cheek, earning the twin dragons their first solid hit.

"I see…" Mard Geer muttered to himself.

Rogue lunged forward with a shadow covered punch that Mard Geer blocked, but Sting once again followed up with a strike that staggered him. This one being a kick to the demon's chin. Mard Geer stepped back a few paces, his chin in the air from Sting's attack.

"I am beginning to see why Kyôka enjoys playing with humans so."

"Stop playing around and fight for real, you bastard." Sting demanded.

Mard Geer ignored him and continued his soliloquy "They do not see how close they are to death. These petty ideals that guide their actions are fueled by their fragile emotions." He lowered his chin.

"They lack knowledge of their own weaknesses. What infinite ignorance. It is so hopefully foolish…but I can't help but love it."

"Stop talking like we're not here!" Sting charged forward. He and Rogue once again began to rain down fierce blows on Mard Geer.

"I should have assumed that those with Dragon Slayer abilities would be difficult to deal with." The demon master assumed as he blocked the incoming assault.

"We're gonna take you down!" Rogue declared.

Sting added his own declaration. "Then we're taking the princess back home with us!"

Mard Geer shifted his left foot back and waved his hand, forcing the Twin Dragons away from him. "You two are the first humans to last this long against Mard Geer. The very feat makes my heart pound ever so slightly."

**With Erza**

Erza and her group continued their search for the control room with the shrunken Franmalth as their guide.

"Are you positive this is the correct way?!" Erza interrogated, tightening her grip on the diminutive demon.

"Y-yes, I am sure." The scared demon answered.

"Minerva, are you alright?" Erza looked to the sullen wizard. She was trailing a few paces behind the redhead, her head angled down and her eyes focused on the ground.

"I hope Sting and Rogue are faring well." She finally said.

"All we can do is trust them to do what they need to do." Erza reassured. "Right now we have to focus on stopping the Face bombs from detonating."

"You're right."

Further behind Minerva, Aya and the exceeds

"I never thought the Princess would be so worried about Sting and Rogue." Lecter sniffled, wiping happy tears out from his eyes. "She's really changed."

"Fro thinks so too!"

"I was initially wary of her because of the Grand Magic Games, but she has proven herself to be a pretty good person after all." Lily admitted.

"She's not only a good person, but the princess is also a wizard in the kitchen as well." Lecter boasted.

"What was that?!" Lily exclaimed in disbelief.

Lily was stunned at Lecter's revelation of Minerva's cooking prowess. He thought of the demon woman inside of a kitchen, an apron around her body with a steaming pot in her oven-mitted hands and smile on her face. _"Dinner is served!"_

"She seems to have the makings of a good wife" Lily blurted out.

Lecter sweatdropped. "I don't what you're thinking about, but that sounds like a good recommendation."

"Stop stalling or you will be left behind." Erza warned with a commanding tone.

"yes!" they replied before they hurried their pace

Aya followed behind before she turns around as she can feel a weird sense building up in her chest

"Papa" she muttered out as she sees through the ceiling of the ruins and sees a burst of flames and explosions ringing out a few miles away from their position

**With Natsu and Gajeel**

Juvia was out as she was infected with the Devil Particles within Keyes after she had defeated Keyes

Natsu and Gajeel stared down Torafusa and Tempesta. The results of the fierce battle were beginning to show on all four combatants. Demons and Dragon Slayers alike were eager to finish this long-winded fight.

Natsu was the first to speak out. "it's time we finish these guys off." The dark markings on his neck slither around and covered his cheeks and made tattoos like markings

Gajeel agreed with his statement. "Yeah."

Tempesta then broke his normal silence. "I tire of this."

This ominous proclamation caught the dragon slayers off-guard.

Torafusa begrudgingly agreed with his ally. "Yes we should just accept the inevitable. These humans possess inhuman, dragon-based abilities." As he spoke, the bodies of he and Tempesta began to shimmer like they were on fire. "The only way we will defeat them is if we utilize the full extent of our abilities."

"It is time to get serious!" Tempesta roared.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this!" Lucy shouted to Natsu and Gajeel.

Natsu and Gajeel roared out as both undergoes a change with Tempester and Torafusa doing the same

"**Modo! Tetsueiryu!"**

"**Devil Force! Kaihou!"**

"**Etherious form!"**

Tempester and Torafusa looks to their enemies and looks in shock to Natsu as his power was nearly identical to that of theirs

""this pressure! There's no doubting it! He's one of us!"" Torafusa thought before Natsu and Gajeel dashed towards them and sends a powerful punch to their gut

"Gaaahh" "Guaaahh!"

They then let loose a barrage of hard blows, culminating in a salvo that ended with both demons being knocked into the air.

"What has happened to them?!" Torafuzar exclaimed in shock as he skidded back on the ground

"**Ankoku! Bakuraijin!"**

"**Tetsueiryu no Hoko!"**

Both attacks collided with their respective targets, the impact forcing both Torafuzar and Tempester back to ground, hard.

As their attacks subsided, they continued to give them more and more punches, kicks, and magic attacks upon them

""impossible! To think that an Etherious allied itself with these humans!"" Torafusa thought as he looks at Natsu who unleashes a torrent of black flames upon Tempesta who got blown away by it

Natsu and Gajeel slams their opponents to the ground before firing a roar at them

**BOOM!**

When the explosion subsided, Natsu and the others sees that the two demons were still standing

"they're still standing after those attacks!?" Gajeel exclaimed as the attacks he and Natsu unleashed were nearly all they got

Torafuza smirks to them as he held his hands out

"We are the ones who will prevail here!" Torafuzar interjected as waves of black water rose from behind him. "Now come join me in the watery depths of Hell!"

"**Tenchi! Kaimei!"**

The ocean of dark waters flooded the entire chamber, engulfing all of the Fairy Tail wizards.

Levy heard the crashing of the waves and was soon overtaken. _Where did this water come from?!_

Natsu and Gajeel floated in the murky depths, their cheeks puffed out to hold in their breath as long as they could.

""How far does this water reach?"" Gajeel questioned. He looked around and saw that he was surrounded on all sides.

Torafuzar sped through the water towards the dragon slayers with amazing speed. He aimed for Natsu first.

Natsu saw the attack as Torafusa rams his head onto Natsu's gut causing the Dragon Slayer to coughed up his stored air supply

"Salamander!" Gajeel shouted out in the water before he got a punch to the face by Torafusa that sends him sinking down a bit

""This bastard is pretty fast in the water."" Gajeel observed. He looked to Tempester and sees that he was sitting on the ground with his arms and legs crossed.

""The other one is just sitting there like it isn't bothering him at all. Does he think they can take us down that easily?!""

Natsu gritted his teeth as he can't use his fire in the water

""then"" Natus thought before Gajeel stopped him

"don't use your lightning here! You might hurt the others doing it!" Gajeel told him before the two got kicked away by Torafusa who was fast like an underwater jet

""damnit!"" Natsu curses as the dark markings on his face started to spread out more and small horns appeared on the side of his head

"Salamander!?" Gajeel saw Natsu going through a transformation as he sees Natsu's canines growing longer and the dark markings on his body was covering more and more of his skin

"**now to end this!"** Torafusa shouted out as the amphibious demon jets through the water towards Natsu

Natsu held his hand out before he slams them together and caused a powerful shockwave that rang through underwater

"**Gah!"** Torafusa nearly got blown away by the shockwave but managed to get his balance again

"**what?!"** Torafusa looks at Natsu who readied his fists to the side and they were then ignited in black flames

"**Flames?! Underwater!?"** Torafusa shouted before the dark water was sizzling and boiling

"**Metsuryu Ougi!** **Ankoku Rasen Geri!"**

Natsu spins around as the spin creates a flaming whirlpool that sucks in Torafusa

"**Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"**

Gajeel grabs both Lucy and Juvia and turns his legs into hooks that cling towards a wall

They were nearly got sucked in as Gajeel loses his grip over Lucy and she nearly got sucked into Natsu's attack, if it hadn't for Levy who came to the rescue

"Levy!?" Gajeel saw the Script mage who held onto Gajeel with Lucy

Levy nodded to Gajeel as the dark water was evaporating fast and was nearly out

Torafusa spins around in the flaming cyclone as he was burned by the flames

""**this power!? It cannot be!""** Torafusa thought before the flaming cyclone disappeared and Natsu appeared above him

Torafusa looks at Natsu who had two glowing black dots in his eyes before seeing a pair of black demonic wings appearing on Natsu's back that spreads out

"**you are….**" Torafusa spoke out before Natsu punches him with a black flaming fist that sends him crashing down to the ground in a large crash

"**Guaaaaaaahhhhhh!"**

**BOOM!**

Both crashes down to the ground and caused a big explosion

Gajeel and Levy shielded themselves from the flying debris as Natsu's attack upon the water demon was very powerful and caused a temporary to occur

The dust explosion thins down and Gajeel sees Natsu stood over the defeated Torafusa who was burned from the attack

Natsu let out a low monster like growl as flames were in his mouth and he had demonic features all over him

"S-salamander" Gajeel looks at Natsu as he had fear running through him

"h-he looks just like.." Levy muttered out as she gulped nervously

""**a demon….""** Torafusa last spoke before the demon passed away

Natsu's black wings spreads out and created a huge gust of wind before the wings flies him up to the sky

"where is he going?!" Levy exclaimed before she was pushed away by Gajeel who saved her from a giant fireball attack that came from Tempesta

"Dammit! there's still one left!" Gajeel shouted as he turned his arms into Iron Clubs and was about to attack Tempesta but instead fell to one knee as he was feeling woozy

"**you swallowed some of the dark water which was rich in Anti Barrier Particles and are toxic to the likes of you, mages" **Tempester told to Gajeel as the demon blew a whistle that turned into a tornado

"Dammit!" Just before Gajeel could succumb to Tempester's attack, spikes of ice emerged between them, discouraging the demon.

"What the hell?" Gajeel looked up and saw Gray floating above them in the air with an ice bow and arrow in his hands. The ice wizard landed next to Gajeel.

"Gray?!" Levyy shouted in surprise.

"This the guy that took out Laxus and the Thunder Legion?" Gray asked Gajeel. "Never mind. I can see the devil particles in his body."

"You can what?"

"We can use his blood to make an antidote for the others. Do me a favor and take them to old lady Porlyusica."

"How about you give orders after you take this guy down!" Gajeel retorted.

"You don't have to worry about that. This won't take me long." Gray bolted towards Tempester.

The last demon pointed two fingers to the charging Gray and whistled, creating a multitude of tornadoes around him. Gray swung his hand around, flash-freezing the whirlwinds.

Gajeel's eyes widened in disbelief. "How the hell…?"

Gray pressed the side of his fist into his hand, gathering ice.

"**Hyoma! Zero no Tachi!"**

In one swift momotion he slashed Tempester with a blade of cold light, encasing the demon in ice.

Gajeel look in shock as he sees Gray's eyes were cold, and his posture was firm.

"what the-?" Gajeel muttered out

"Don't worry, I'll personally take down END." He said with a hard gaze of hate

**With Erza and the others**

Erza's group exited the corridor they traveled and saw what looked to be the remains of some sort of room.

"Is this it?" She asked Franmalth.

"Yes." After being squeezed for so long the cackling demon was now exhausted.

"Look, Erza!" Lily pointed out

Erza followed Lily line of sight and saw Crawford pressing against the holographic buttons of a console.

"We have to stop him!" Erza dropped Franmalth and ran into the room.

""I'm sure Keyes isn't animating the chairman."" Franmalth reasoned. ""The only person able to do that is …"

"Chairman!" Erza reached for Crawford but just before she could touch him her body froze.

"What's happening?! My body has stopped moving!" slowly her hands reached up and grabbed her neck.

"What's…going on?!" she choked. Her comrades were under the same influence. Each of them struggling for control of their own bodies.

"You are under the influence of Macro. My curse power." A voice revealed.

"Leave Erza alive." Another ordered. "She belongs to this one."

Minerva looked to the source of the voices and her eyes narrowed. "Sayla…Kyôka…" The torturer Kyôka was now unmasked, her green hair freely flowing down her back.

"You're the one controlling chairman Crawford?" Erza angrily questioned.

"Indeed I am." Sayla answered. "Though I admit I lack Master Keyes' finesse in these type of practices, my curse power allows me some minor control over the deceased."

"And with the authority of the chairman we have the power to activate all 3000 Face bombs from this location!" Kyôka declared with evil joy.

Sayla bowed her head as if in regret. "Your tales have come to a close."

Kyôka looked down her nose at the struggling Minerva.

"Minerva, you intrigue this one. You chose to die in disgrace with the humans rather than die in honor. Intriguing though it is not unexpected."

"Damn you…" Minerva hissed.

Kyôka turned her attentions to Erza. "How does it feel to be bound before this one once more? Does it make you reminisce on the time we spent in my interrogation chambers? Surely you remember them fondly. Perhaps you will continue to bring pleasure to this one."

Erza and the others were beginning to fade from their lack of air. Any longer and they would all pass out.

"it…hurts" Aya cried out as the child's face was turning blue

"stay strong…Aya!" Lily choked out as he was having struggles in breathing

Suddenly Sayla was struck by Mira who came attacking her

"Mira?!" Erza shouted in surprise.

Sayla slammed into a pile of rocks. The action broke her control over Erza's group as well as returned Crawford to the dead.

"We can move again!" Lily chirped.

"The chairman's down too!" Lecter pointed out.

Mirajane fell to the ground, her body returning to its normal state.

Sayla began to stir from the rubble, her gaze locked on her former foe. "You impertinent…"

Erza ran to her friend. "Mira, you're safe! I was beginning to worry about you."

The barmaid gave a weak smile. "Me too. I think I may have used up the last of my strength with that last attack though."

Erza knelt down and smiled. "It's fine. You've earned a rest."

Kyôka went to Sayla as the avian demon kneels down beside her

"Forgive me Kyôka-sama, I have failed you" Sayla said as she cried in tears

"You performed well despite your dwindling curse power, Sayla." Kyôka praised with a smile

"The Face Operation is still…"

"No need for worry…" Kyôka looked to the diagram Crawford was typing on. It was glowing red.

"The chairman completed his task. The bombs will detonate shortly."

"What?!" Erza exclaimed.

"I was…too late…" Mira lamented.

"We did it!" Franmalth cheered.

"I am glad" Sayla whispered with a smile before everything stopped

"The bombs are going to detonate?!" Lector shouted

"We have to stop them!" Lily shouted.

"You have to take Kyôka down, Erza!" Minerva yelled. "She's the most knowledgeable when it comes to the operation!"

"You have to win, Erza!" Mirajane pleaded.

Erza looks at Kyôka whose eyes were foreshadowed

"let us end this, Erza" Kyôka said as she looks up and smirks at her

"yeah" Erza agreed as the two readied themselves for a fight

Erza re-quipped into her Armadura Fairy Armor as she held up her sword.

"I will stop Face!"

Kyôka glared at Erza while smirking

Kyôka glared at Erza. "This one will exterminate all opposing our Lord Zeref!"

Erza bolted towards Kyôka for their final battle. She briefly looked to the clock. 32 minutes until the bombs detonate. _I must end this quickly!_ She swung her sword. Kyôka blocked with her claws.

"You are already too late to stop us." Kyôka taunted.

"We'll see about that!"

Erza swung again and Kyôka pushed her back. The demon extended her claws. Erza cartwheeled to evade. The knight then dashed to the left, circling around to Kyoka's back. Kyôka sliced a pillar into three pieces and sent them to Erza. Erza sliced away two of the pieces while vaulting over the third one. Once she was close enough to Kyôka she landed a kick to the demon's face. Kyôka fell to the ground. Erza chased her, swung her sword as she passed the demon, nearly slicing her arm off.

"She is certainly entertaining to watch." Minerva complimented of Erza with a smirk to Frosch.

"Fro thinks so too."

Pantherlily, Happy, and Lecter went to aid Mirajane.

"Mira!" Happy yelped.

"Are you alright?" Pantherlily asked.

"Just fine…if a little bit exhausted." the barmaid joked with a weak smile. The two exceeds helped her to a seated position. "Thank you."

"Where are Lisanna and Elfman?" Happy asked.

"Yes it is odd to see you three separated," Pantherlily added.

"We ran into a bit of trouble." Mirajane explained.

Lecter raised a brow. "Trouble?"

"When we were freed from that stone, hundreds of those bunny girls appeared out of nowhere. Elfman and Lisanna stayed behind to fight them while I chased after Sayla."

"Do you think they will be alright on their own?" Lily inquired.

"Jet, Droy, and Warren are with them. So they will be fine I think." She smiled.

"I think you might be overestimating the talents of those last three." Happy stated bluntly.

Kyôka rose to her feet with an evil smile on her lips. "Magnificent, Erza. You continued to display just why you belong to this one!"

Erza readied her blade to strike again but tensed at the sound of a beastly roar. "What's happening now?"

Even Kyôka was caught off-guard at the ghastly sound.

The sound echoed in the air again.

"What is that horrible sound?" Minerva wondered. She felt a twinge of fear at the base of her spine.

"What is that?" Aya asked as she felt fear rising in her heart when she heard the sound

"I'm not sure." Lily answered. "But it sounds…familiar…"

"I'm scared, Lecter." Frosch whined.

"I-it's going to be ok." He tried to reassure his friend, but he was just as scared at the sound.

"What in the darkness is going on?!" Franmalth yelled.

**With Wendy**

After continuous trips through Direct Line, Wendy, Carla, and Doranbolt finally arrived outside the ruins of Plutogrim. Exhausted from the nonstop use of his power, the councilman dropped to one knee.

"Are you ok, Mr. Doranbolt?" Wendy asked in worry.

"Y-yes." Doranbolt exhaled weakly. "Just…need…a few seconds…to catch my breath."

Carla looked to the ruins. "It looks like that Cube was destroyed at some point. There are pieces everywhere."

Wendy's eyes widened. "Really?! Do you think everyone made it out ok?"

"One can only hope."

"Mr. Warren must have…" Wendy suddenly felt her strength draining and she fell to her side with a thud, inciting panic in both Carla and Doranbolt.

"Wendy?! Are you alright?!" Carla called. "Say something, child!"

Wendy's heart began to beat louder and louder as her body convulsed.

"Wendy what's-"Doranbolt's ears soon caught wind of the roar. "What is that sound?"

**With Gajeel and the others**

"Gray-sama was here?" Juvia said after waking up

"yeah, he left about as fast as he came though" Gajeel told her

"I'm just glad everybody is okay" Levy told the two

Gajeel then takes out a small sack that had a soaking red bottom

"Levy take this to that old hag Porlyusica" Gajeel said as he gives the sack to Levy

"okay! That'll help Laxus and the others, right?" Levy said

"where did Natsu go to anyway?" Lucy asked as the fire Dragon Slayer was nowhere in sight

"dunno, all that I know is Salamander snapped, don't know how but the guy just went into a whole new level of terrifying" Gajeel said as he remembered the form Natsu took on before his eyes slowly widened when his ears picked up the sound Natsu heard.

"that voice!" Gajeel looks up as he sweated in fear

"a voice? I don't hear anything." Levy spoke up before

"**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

A dull roar echoed through the skies, catching all the wizard's attention.

"What was that?!" Lucy asked, covering her ears as the sound grew louder.

the roar had gotten so loud that everyone could barely hear one another.

"It sounds like it's getting closer!" Levy shouted.

**With Sting and Rogue**

The sound reached all the way to where Mard Geer and the twin dragons were battling.

"This is unexpected." Mard Geer said with a touch of surprise.

"What is this?" Sting questioned in alarm.

"Some kind of…voice?" Rogue wondered.

"not even Mard Geer could've planned for this turn of events." Mard Geer said as the sound grew louder and louder, alerting everyone within the ruins.

Something was fast approaching the battlefield. Mard Geer could feel the presence become clearer.

"Was he drawn here by the use of such powerful magics? Or does he seek Master or Zeref himself?"

**with the others**

"ACNOLOGIA!" Gajeel shouted as everyone, victim of the Tenroujima incident shakes in fear

"Acnologia?!" Lucy exclaimed in fear.

Gajeel confirmed with a tense nod. "I would never forget that awful sound, or that scent."

"But how is that possible?!" Levy panicked. "How could he have possibly known to show up here of all places?!"

**Far away**

The black dragon soared through the sky above, unleashing another blood-curdling roar that froze all within its range in fear. It then rained down breath attacks, devastating the surrounding area.

"It really is Acnologia!" Cana yelled.

"The same dragon that blew away Tenrou Island?!" Macao panicked.

"We're done for!" Vijeeter yelled.

Cana shuddered at the thought of the incident from seven years repeating itself. "Why? Why do we have to go through this again?"

**Back with Wendy**

Wendy was still shaking on the ground, the sound of her heartbeat increasing each passing second.

"Wendy, you have to snap out of this!" Charla said. "Tell me what's going on!"

Doranbolt looked to the horizon. The explosions were getting closer.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is…"

**With Sting and Rogue**

"Well what is happening here?" Mard Geer looked to the now kneeling Sting and Rogue.

They were experiencing the same phenomena as the other dragon slayers. He found himself increasingly interested in the unfolding events.

"What does this mean? Not even Mard Geer can predict how this will end."

Acnologia zoomed towards the ruins.

"Everyone spread out!"

The Fairy Tail wizard dove out of the dragon's line of flight as he dove down and rose into the air again.

"Are we really going to die here?" Nab grimaced.

"Why did this have to happen to us again?" Cana questioned with tears in her eyes.

Acnologia floated over Mard Geer, allowing the demon to come to a realization.

"I see. It is really Master END he is after. Is he perhaps…afraid? Has he come to destroy Master before his revival can take place?"

Mard Geer watches as the black dragon fly higher in the air, Mard Geer couldn't help but be filled with a sense of wonder.

"Fascinating!"

**In the sky**

Acnologia roared out as the dragon of chaos creates destruction upon his arrival

Screams of fear, chaos, and death rings through the air as the black dragon creates destruction everywhere

Acnologia looks to the ruins of Tartaros as the black dragon charges up a roar in its jaw

"does it desire to annihilate all of us?" Mard Geer said as he sees the charging up attack coming

Acnologia threw his head back and was about to unleash its attack only to stop when another roar was heard

**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Acnologia looks to the side and sees down on the ground something that made the anger in him boil like lava

**STOMP!**

The ground suddenly shakes as for everyone it felt like a moving earthquake

**STOMP!**

The tremors continue as it was getting more and more stronger

**STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!**

Acnologia unleashes his roar as the black dragon's eyes glowed red

"is that!" Cana shouted as she pointed to the west

Flames raging around the land, melting and burning everything near its path

**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!**

The roar was heard again as everyone's eyes widen in surprise and shock as they see a black flaming dragon appearing out of nowhere

Acnologia roared out as the flaming dragon roared in respond before the two dragons dashed towards each other and went into a power struggle with each other

The flaming dragon threw Acnologia over its soldier and to the ground before firing a point black flaming roar at it

**BOOM!**

A powerful explosion occurred and nearly blew away everyone who were a few miles away from the battle of monsters

"what power!" Cana said as she and the rest were shielding themselves from the huge gusts of wind that came from the explosion

The dust clouded the field before red glowing eyes appeared in the smoke cloud and was blown away by Acnologia who roared at the flaming dragon who responded in the same action

The two dragons soared to the sky as their battle lit the sky in fire

"that flaming dragon! Is it possible…!" Makarov said as he watches the battle

"it's Natsu, there's no mistaking it!" Ur said out loud as she knew that it was her son in law who was battling Acnologia at the very moment

**With Gajeel and the others**

"Are you ok, Gajeel?" Levy asked. She helped him to a sitting position after the Iron Dragon Slayer's sudden pain attack had disappeared

"What the hell is going on here?" the iron dragon grumbled. The pain he felt earlier was gone, but he still had plenty of questions.

He watches as Natsu battles Acnologia in a war like duel

"Salamander, that hot head is actually fighting Acnologia on a one on one match!?" Gajeel said as both dragons fired their roar at each other that caused and explosion that lit the night sky

**With Sting and Rogue**

The twin Dragon Slayers watches the fight in the sky as so was Mard Geer

"more and more surprises are keep coming that Mard Geer cannot keep track of them" Mard Geer said in an amused voice while cradling the book of END in his arms

"yeah? What about me?" a voice spoke as Mard Geer with Sting and Rogue looks to the side and sees Gray coming into view

"Gray-san!?" Sting exclaimed in surprise to see the ice make mage

"now, who might you be?" Mard Geer asked the ice wizard

"Gray, Gray Fullbuster" Gray replied as he lifted up his right hand and showed the Ice Devil Slayer tattoo, he has on him "an Ice Devil Slayer!"

Gray swipes his hand to the side as geysers of purple ice strikes upon Mard Geer causing the Underworld King to grunts in pain

""I recognize this power."" Mard Geer broke free from his impromptu prison.

He glared at Gray. "This is Silver's magic, isn't it?"

"So what if it is?" Gray retorted.

"I knew someday he would betray us, but I was not expecting it to be in this capacity. Fate is truly a fascinating thing." Mard Geer summoned his Thorn.

Gray spread his arms, freezing the thorns around him.

"Whoa." Sting marveled.

"He froze them in an instant." Rogue said.

"How?" Mard Geer questioned.

"Spare me the philosophical crap." Gray said to the demon. "I'm not doing this for fun. This is what my dad wanted!"

Gray encased his fist in a purpled coloured ice gauntlet and punches Mard Geer's face and sends the demon crashing away

Mard Geer fell to his back and rolled a few meters away from Gray.

He rose to a sitting position, his smirk growing more sadistic.

""It seems I will have to make a few adjustments_""_ He stood to face Natsu again and focused his telepathy.

_"Kyôka. Can you hear me?!"_

**With Erza**

In the remains of the control room Kyôka heard her Guild Master's call as she and Erza briefly stopped their battle to watch the dragons' war overhead.

"_"Mard Geer-sama?""_

"_"I want those nuisances out of the sky.""_ He ordered as he was referring to the dragons battling overhead.

"_"detonate the Face bombs earlier than scheduled. You are in the control room now, yes?"_

"_"Yes, but there are complications. Both Sayla and Keyes have been defeated by the humans. We have no way to activate the system with the chairman dead.""_

"_"That is no problem. The means to activate the bombs lie within you.""_

Kyôka was stunned at the revelation. "_"How?""_

"_"All you need do is establish an organic link with the main lacrima in the center of the control room. This will allow you to become the detonation key and set the bombs at your leisure. When you do this, not only will the wizards be rendered powerless, the dragons will be without life force as well. And once it is done, our victory will be assured! Now go fulfill our destiny, Kyôka!"_" Mard Geer ordered her

"_"But Master, if this one was to establish an organic link with that level of magic power…this one will die!""_

_""I know this. Are you afraid of death, Kyôka?""_

A bead of nervous sweat fell from Kyoka's face as she considered Mard Geer's words.

she narrowed her eyes in determination.

"_"No. This one will gladly lay down her life in service of Lord Zeref.""_

Kyôka looked up and created a line to the giant lacrima overhead with her claws. She then pulled herself up, landing on the underside of the ball.

"What is she doing?!" Erza shouted.

Kyôka dug the rest of her claws into the lacrima and began to drain its energies. It was more painful than anything she had ever felt, but she pushed forward for the sake of her mission. As she continued filtering the energies into her body, the lacrima shrank and little balls shot out in all directions.

"What are those?" Frosch asked while looking around the screen

"They seem to be some sort of icons?" Lily guessed.

Erza watches and tightened her grip on her sword. She had no idea what was happening. She looked around at the icons.

"Are those the number of Face bombs on the continent?"

Kyôka finished her process and suspended upside down from the shrunken lacrima.

"Organic Link complete. This one has now become the key for Face's detonation."

"What?"

"Why would she do that?" Lecter questioned.

"Sounds scary." Frosch shuddered.

Minerva grimaced at the thought. "She must intend to detonate the bombs early, Erza!"

Kyoka's superior smirk returned in full force.

"There is only course of action for you. You must kill this one!"

Erza looked up to the new Kyôka as her appearance fits that of a feathered demon

"You are certainly not lacking for confidence now." Erza observed. "Though you are still unable to foresee your own defeat."

"It would seem neither do you." Kyôka launched herself from the lacrima towards Erza.

"Witness the true power of the Goddess of the Slave Planet, Kyoka's, etherious form!" Like a gust of air the demon sped past Erza, slashing away pieces of the knight's armor and breaking her sword.

"She broke her armor with her bare hands?" Lily implored.

"Erza!" Minerva shouted.

"Damn, she's even faster than before." Erza requipped into her Blackwing armor.

Kyôka let out a blood-curling scream and the Face clock sped up. Everyone took alarming notice to this.

"We're losing time?!" Lecter blurted out.

"That's not fair." Frosch whined.

Minerva clenched her fists against the ground. "Dammit, she's speeding up the countdown. Erza, hurry!"

"I know!" Erza dashed towards Kyôka.

"You cannot defeat this one." The demon boasted. "This one's curse is strength enhancement. With each passing second this one's power increases without limits!"

"We'll see about that!" Erza slashed at Kyôka, but the demon jumped back, sliding down the slope below the lacrima. Erza jumped after her.

"Since this one is now connected to the detonator, the activation of the bombs will consume her life as well."

"What?!"

"However that is no cause for concern! As long as this one succeeds the plan for Zeref, this one will gladly sacrifice herself!"

Erza requipped into her Purgatory armor and swung her club don upon Kyôka who evaded the attack once again.

"Why would you go that far for this?!"

"Because fate wills it!" Kyôka grabbed a broken pillar with her claws and threw it at Erza.

"All demons written within the Book of Zeref share the same desire to return to our Master! It is a homing instinct of sorts. We were created by Zeref so we shall return to his side."

Erza jumped over the pillar and requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor. She sent swords to attack Kyôka.

"That's nonsense! All you've done is chosen death! You no longer follow the same path as your comrades!"

"Silence!" Kyôka screamed again and green streaks of lightning shot forth from her hands.

"What is this?!" Erza exclaimed as the lightning strucks her , breaking pieces of her armor away.

The lightning strikes at the others near the area as Minerva, Mirajane, Aya and the Exceeds were all struck by Kyoka's attack.

"What's happening to my body?" Erza exclaimed as her body tingles in pain

"Painful is it not?" Kyôka sauntered to her afflicted opponent.

"This one has enhanced your pain receptors to their absolute limit. Even the slightest breeze will cause you exquisite agony." Kyôka looked around to the others, her smirk widening as she watched them writhe in pain.

"It seems this one was unable to hold back. Her curse affected your friends as well."

Each breath Erza took was filled with pain and suffering. She writhed in pain as she can feel her body being pierced by hundreds of needles

Kyôka walks towards Erza as she kneels down and blow a breeze at her

"aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Erza screams in pain as the breeze felt like dozens of glass shards pierced her own body

The knight fell to her back and Kyôka stomped on her stomach. The pain was excruciating but Erza could no longer scream. Her voice had gone hoarse.

"This brings back memories does it not, Erza?" Kyôka taunted.

"Our time in the torture chamber was very precious to this one." Erza's body twitched from the horrible sensations covering her body. It felt as if she was being crushed by a massive weight.

The clock continued to countdown. There was now less than twenty minutes before the bombs detonated.

Kyôka reached down and broke off a piece of Erza's armor.

"Armor is unbecoming of you." She broke off another piece.

"After all you have such lovely skin." She continued to rip Erza's armor off of her while enjoying torturing her

When she was done peeling away Erza's armor as she was left with no armor other than loose scraps of clothing

Kyôka smiled in sick satisfaction as she laughs

"Your suffering is your final appeasement before this one departs from this world. You still have much to atone for, Erza! Much to suffer and despair for!" Kyôka raised her hand over her face.

"Now to rob you of your sight." She snapped her fingers and Erza's eyes began to cloud, her view of Kyôka going completely dark.

"Now for the rest of your senses."

One by one Erza could feel the loss of her senses. She no longer felt the rocks beneath her body. The taste of blood in her mouth was completely gone. The smell of burning flesh and putrid air was eliminated from her nostrils. The last thing she head was Kyoka's maniacal cackling. Everything had gone dark. She had reached a state of total sensory deprivation.

Kyôka rested her foot on Erza's chest, laughing uproariously at her victory as the knight's comrades tried to fight through the curse.

"Total victory is at last ours!" Kyôka proclaimed.

"While this one's soul may depart, humanity's future will go along with it!" She stepped on Erza's face and continued her tirade.

"You shall not die so easily, Erza! No, this one will present you to Master END as a plaything! You shall experience a fate much worse than death! He will rend both your body and soul apart piece by piece for all time!" Kyôka exclaimed as she pressed her foot harder on Erza's head.

"This one envies such a reward! You should be delighted to given that distinguished duty! Tell this one how grateful you are!"

"…ee…" Erza muttered out as Kyoka looks to her

"what?" Kyoka said

"…I can…see" Erza muttered out as her fingers twitch and she was slowly getting up

"no matter what you steal, there is one thing that you cannot take from me.." Erza said as her red eyes looks at Kyoka "the light that guides my path!"

"How?!" Kyôka backed away from Erza who was glaring at Kyoka and the scarlet knight stood up again

"my sight…my hearing…there is a light within me!" Erza requipped into her hakama and sarashi to the shock of Kyôka as well as her own comrades.

"How can she stand with all of her senses gone?!" Minerva questioned.

"This is…not possible…" Kyôka quavered.

Erza thought of her friends. "Until I see them again-"she drew back her fist and struck Kyôka's chin with a hard uppercut.

"I have no right to feel pain!" Erza felt like her hand was shattering to pieces but she fought through it and clenched her fist harder.

"You wish to make me feel the ultimate pain?!" She shouted to Kyôka. "As long as I have my friends and family you will never have that satisfaction!"

Minerva grinned. "There is the Erza I've grown fond of. That annoying sense of duty and honor only suits someone like her."

Kyôka stepped back and wiped the blood from her chin. "How was she able to land her strike?! She should be blind!"

Kyôka stared at Erza with hatred and disgust.

"This one has taken all of her senses! Not only that but her pain receptors are amplified to their limits, she should be unable to stand! That strike was allowed because this one was being careless. It will not happen again."

Erza runs forward before kicking Kyôka's abdomen, making the demon grunts in pain

The demon gasped for air and slid back on her heels, clutching her aching abdomen. She glared at Erza.

"How is she able to strike this one when she can no longer hear or see?! How do you know this one's location?!" Kyôka fumed at the deaf woman before she gets a punch from Erza then another

"how is it possible for Erza-san to attack when she cannot see, hear, nor smell?" Lecter said in confusion with Frosch doing the same

"is a sixth or seventh sense developed when her other senses were taken?" Lily suggested

"it's because she's aunt Erza!" Aya said to the exceeds

"I'll buy that" the exceeds said

"Filthy human! You will pay!" Kyôka screamed as the timer on Face's countdown increased

"She's speeding up the clock again!" Minerva shouted.

"We're running out of time!" Lily added.

"Do you think you really stand a chance against a demon from the book of Zeref?! Learn your place!" Kyôka shouted as she dashed towards Erza with the later doing the same

"I nearly forgot that the demon's strength increases each passing second." Lily realized. "This is bad for Erza!"

"She has to find a way to counterattack or the time will run out!" Minerva said.

"this is the end!" Erza shouted as Benizakura appears in her hands

Kyôka screams as she strikes her claw at Erza who ducks and slides and was now behind Kyôka

Kyôka quickly turns to look at Erza who had readied Enryuo no Kiba into a drawing stance

""How? Does she feel no pain? No fear? She's too...strong!""

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" Erza slashed her sword at Kyôka as the demon was slashed by her blade

Kyôka fell to the ground as Erza stood a small way past her, huffing in exhaustion.

Her entire body had gone numb, shutting itself down in order to protect itself from further pain.

""I….won"" Erza thought before she slowly wobbles around and then fell face first with Enryuo no Kiba clanging when dropped to the ground.

"Look!" Lecter pointed. "The timer!" Everyone looked to the clock. There were less than forty seconds left until detonation.

"Damn…" Minerva closed her eyes and switched places with Erza with her territory magic.

she grabbed Benizakura and jumped into the air. She came down on Kyoka's chest with the point of the blade

Minerva plunged the sword at Kyôka's chest as she pierced it and killed the demon.

"I did it." Minerva exhaled. "It's over." She looked down at the dead Kyôka

She heard a rumbling and looked up to the lacrima, it was shaking.

Erza gets up and sees something that horrified her

**00:00**

**FACE**

**"ON"**

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	59. Chapter 59

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**20 minutes before**

**In the sky**

Both dragons were still at war with each other as both sides were not letting up their attacks

"**I've waited to sink my claws into your flesh!"** Acnologia spoke out as the black dragon headbutts Natsu who did the same

"**this time! I will END you!"** Natsu shouted out as both dragons fired their breath attacks at each other and caused a massive explosion in the night sky

**With Gray**

He unleashes an unrelentless ice attacks upon Mard Geer without giving the demon time to counter-attack

"**Hyoma! Zero no Tachi!"**

Gray was about to swing his ice sword at Mard Geer but was knocked loopy by something striking the top of his head. He was then pushed back into Sting and Rogue.

"Gray!" Sting called out. He ran to his side and helped him to his feet. "You alright?"

"Yeah. What was that?"

Mard Geer stood behind his savior. "I see you were finally able to make your way here."

Sting and Rogue instantly recognized the interloper.

"No…" Sting gasped.

"It can't be…' Rogue muttered.

Mard Geer talked to his reinforcement.

"You once stood atop the mountain of the strongest human guilds. So it stands to reason that you would make a fine demon…Jiemma!"

The former master of the Sabertooth looked even more monstrous than when he was human. His ears were pointed and both his hand and beard jutted out in all directions. He sported a tattoo on the left side of his massive torso, and his aura was much more menacing than before.

"Master…" Rogue shuddered.

Sting relived the moment he blasted his former master.

"But how…?"

"they made him a demon just like they did Minerva." Gray deduced.

"Made me?" Jiemma repeated in offense. "No. I came to them for power! Everything that I do is to attain power! To be the strongest!"

"Your power far surpasses those of the Nine Demon Gates, my new servant." Mard Geer said.

Jiemma's ears twitched. "Servant? You dare to assume that one whose power resounds far and wide is a servant to another?!" In his anger Jiemma bolted towards his former subordinates. "When I finish with these brats, Underworld King, you are next!"

Sting and Rogue charged towards their former master with determination to defeat him

Jiemma grabbed both of their heads in his hands, stopping their advance.

"Sting, Rogue, you have no idea how long I have waited for the opportunity to end you both with my bare hands!" he said before he slammed their heads together.

Both dragon slayers were nearly blinded by the pain, but they steeled themselves.

""We no longer have a reason to be scared!"" Sting thought.

""No reason to run!"" Rogue agreed.

""We're moving forward!""

They broke free from Jiemma's grip. Sting aimed high with a kick while Rogue struck low with a shadowed punch. Jiemma blocked them both.

"Leave him to us!" Sting shouted to Gray.

"We will defeat him!" Rogue proclaimed.

"Looks like you're all alone now." Gray said. "There's nowhere else for you to run. You're finished."

"Your celebration is a tad premature, human. Do you really think your powers will have any effect on Mard Geer in his true form?" The demon smirked and his body began to produce smoke from his wound, healing itself.

"Master END will return back after years of sleep! Why should Mard Geer hold himself back?!"

Mard Geer's body started transforming as a giant mist covered his appearance.

A huge gust of wind blows out as the mist was blown away and revealed Mard Geer in his Etherious Form where his form is a spitting image of a black demon

When they died out, his body had completely changed.

**"My name is Mard Geer Tartaros!"** The demon announced. **"I am the Underworld King, and the true, definitive demon!"**

Gray readied himself as he knew that even with his father's power, he will have a very hard time in fighting Mard Geer

**With the others**

Elfman knocked away more Lamy's along with the rest of his group. It was a long process, but Hell's Core was close being cleared out. Lisanna slashed and kicked the annoying bunny-girls out of her way in her Animal Soul Cat form. Jet blew past large gatherings of the Lamy's with his speed magic. Even Droy was proving useful, utilizing sumo techniques he learned after gaining weight. Warren hid behind the corner as his friend's fought but he offered support via praise and encouragement.

"Keep it up, guys! They're on the ropes!"

"Why don't you come from behind there and help us out, Warren!" Jet shouted in aggravation.

_"My magic is not meant for offense you see."_

"Ok I get! At least answer me like a normal person instead of using telepathy!"

Elfman held a Lamy in the air and slammed her as hard as he could into the ground. "That should be the last one." He wiped his brow and looked around. The numerous unconscious clones confirmed his claim.

"We made it somehow." Jet breathed in exhaustion.

"Yeah." Droy nodded. "I thought we were goners there for a while."

"You guys did great!" Warren gave his friends a thumbs up. "I knew you could pull it off."

"No thanks to you!" Jet and Droy shouted.

"I hope Mira is ok." Lisanna worried.

"You shouldn't worry about her." Elfman said. "Mira's still got plenty of strength left."

"What happened here? There are bodies everywhere." A voice said in the distance.

"It seems a pretty big battle took place."

Elfman and his group watched as Lucy walked towards them. The blonde looked to her friends with pleasant surprise.

"You guys are ok! I'm so glad."

"We are too." Lisanna smiled as she and Elfman walked to the pair of celestial wizards.

"You guys are by yourselves?"

_"And looking really sexy I might add."_ Warren leered. Lucy was still in her clothes from when used Aquarius magic.

"You're broadcasting that to everyone." Jet and Droy sighed.

"It's a bit of a long story." Lucy laughed nervously at Elfman's question.

"We all separated from the group we were with earlier." Lucy explained to them "Levy, Gajeel, and Juvia are taking the blood we gathered to Porlyusica so she can heal the Thunder Legion."

**With Gajeel**

Gajeel, Levy, and an unconscious Juvia headed east from their previous location. Levy acted as navigator, directing the group along balls of light on the side of the path.

"Thank goodness that the markers I left are still here." She said. "It should be this way…I think."

"You better be right about this, shrimp. I hate getting lost in demon palaces." Gajeel sniped.

"gotcha" Levy said as the two keep following the path, Levy's markers are at

**With Lucy**

"That's terrible," Lisanna said about Juvia. "I hope she's ok."

"Gray-san has also gained some new kind of magic," Lucy reported. "I have no idea where he got it from, but it's really strong. He took down one of the Tartaros members like he was nothing."

"That's Gray for ya." Elfman beamed. "A real man's man."

"As for Natsu…" Lucy trailed off as she looks to the sky where Natsu was battling with Acnologia. "I don't even know where to begin explaining that."

"all that matters is that he's handling Acnologia" Warren said to them

"We might have a chance in winning this!" Droy jovially exclaimed.

"I'm not really sure, but it looks that way." Lucy smiled softly. "We just have to make sure we stay together this time around." She thought of Aquarius and began to frown.

"guys!" Ur's voice shouted out as everyone looks behind and sees Ur coming into view

"Ur!? You're alright?" Wakaba said to the ice make wizard

"is Aya with you guys!?" Ur asked them as she was concern for her granddaughter

"it's alright, she's with Erza and the others" Macao told her as Ur sighs in relief

As the regrouped friends chatted amongst themselves about their next move, Wendy, Doranbolt, and Charla approached them.

"Face is still active." Wendy announced.

"Wendy?" Lucy questioned in disbelief.

"Charla is here too." Lisanna pointed.

"Isn't that Doranbolt from the Magic Council?" Yukino inquired, pointing at the man in question.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!?" Warren, Jet and Droy exclaimed to Wendy's new look

"Now's not the time to be scatterbrained, people!" Charla commanded. "There are thousands of Face bombs for us to stop!"

"Thousands?!" Jet, Droy, and Warren exclaimed.

"There are that many?" Yukino gasped.

"We have a plan." Doranbolt said.

Wendy stepped forward and explained her plan to deal with the Face bombs, unfortunately the look on everyone's faces suggested that it wasn't plausible. Starting with Warren.

"I understand, but I don't think I'll be able to go through with it. My telepathy can only reach up to about five kilometers. There's no way I could reach all the wizard's on the continent."

Wendy was devastated by the revelation. "But…"

"There are so many bombs." Lisanna said.

"Thousands of them." Lucy nodded in agreement.

"They're already activated." Doranbolt said. "We don't have much time before they all detonate."

"What are we going to do?" Elfman asked desperately.

"_"It's much too early for us to be giving up.""_ A familiar voice said through telepathy.

"Master Makarov?" Lucy called.

"_"We still have our trump card, Lumen Historie. Fairy Tail's ultimate weapon!"" _Makarov boomed out as the old man was standing in front of a giant Lacrima crystal that had a person sealed inside it

"Lumen Histoire?" Yukino repeated.

"What is that?" Wendy asked.

"_"There is no time to explain.""_ Makarov said. "_"You must all return to the guild at once!""_

"But it was destroyed." Droy sullenly reminded.

"Hey! Not so loud." Jet hissed. He elbowed Droy in the ribs, hoping that Elfman didn't hear his friend's comment.

"I'll stay here." Elfman volunteered.

"But why, Elf?" Lisanna questioned.

"_"No one blames you for the guild's destruction, Elfman.""_ Makarov reassured.

"But still I…"

"_"It is purely your decision."" _Makarov then opened a private channel to Doranbolt. "_"You come with them.""_

"_"I'm not a member of your guild."" _Doranbolt told him.

"_"That doesn't matter. After this is done I want you to erase the memory of Lumen Historie from the minds of everyone in Fairy Tail.""_

Doranbolt gnashed his teeth. "_"That go for me as well?""_

"_"Yes. It does.""_ With that Makarov's telepathy ended.

"We should hurry back!" Jet said.

"Right. Be careful, Elf." Lisanna said. She wished her brother would come along, but she could understand his guilt.

"I will." Elfman nodded.

"Warren, get me in touch with Natsu" Ur told the telepath "I need him to help Gray, he's fighting Tartaros' boss alone!"

"got it!" Warren said as he did what she ordered him to

**With Natsu**

Natsu took a deep breath and fires multiple fire balls attack at Acnologia who just flew right through the attacks and rammed himself towards Natsu

"**guh!**" Natsu grunted as blood seeps out his lips **"you bastard!"**

Natsu hammers Acnologia's head before giving a flaming punch to the chin for Acnologia

Acnologia roars out as Natsu responded the same

Natsu and Acnologia dashed towards each other as both dragons went into a power struggle

"_Natsu!? Can you hear me!?"_ Ur's voice shouted out in Natsu's mind as Natsu continued to give all of his strength in bringing down Acnologia

"_what is it!? I'm in the middle of something here!" _Natsu shouted out to her as he and Acnologia crashes down to the ground and caused a tremor upon the earth

"_Gray's fighting with Tartaros' boss, and is having trouble! We need you to help him!"_Ur shouted out to her son in law about the situation

Natsu clicked his tongue as he and Acnologia clawed each other before soaring to the sky again and battle yet again in the air

"_he can do it by himself! I'm not going to let Acnologia fly away again! Not now! Not ever!"_ Natsu shouted out to Ur as he and Acnologia punches each other's fist before slamming their heads against each other

"_YOU WILL HELP HIM OR I WILL SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO BREAK UP YOUR ENGAGEMENT WITH ULTEAR! RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME!?"_ Ur nagged at Natsu who gritted his teeth before he pushed off Acnologia and slams his flaming tail at the black dragon

Natsu summons Drac on as the gauntlet glowed and a copy of Natsu appeared in the flaming dragon

The original Natsu flied out of the flaming dragon and let his copy fights Acnologia at the moment while the real one flies towards the fight between Gray and Mard Geer

**With Gray**

"Gaaaaah!"

Gray was blasted away from a powerful blast from Mard Geer as the Ice Wizard fell to the ground

**"Have you learned from your folly yet, human?"** The demon taunted as he looks at Gray who was slowly getting up "**still you try to resist"**

Gray lips slowly form a smirk as the ice mage smirks to Mard Geer

"**what do you smile for? Have your mind went insane from the fact that you are going to die?"** Mard Geer asked to Gray

"no, I'm just smiling because you're going to be in a world of pain" Gray said as Mard Geer looks to him before sensing a high magic power coming from above

He looks up and sees Natsu diving in with a giant black flaming sphere above him

"**Ankoku dai Koen!"**

Natsu threw the giant flaming sphere as the attack engulfs Mard Geer who had no time to defend

**BOOM!**

The attack exploded upon the demon and caused a powerful tremor to rang through the land

"**you think you're the absolute demon?**" Natsu spoke out as he landed a few feet away from Mard Geer

Natsu ignites his fist in flames as the Dark markings on his skin covers his whole face and his feature matches that of a dragon and a demon combined **"you thought wrong"**

the dust was blown away as Mard Geer had shielded himself with his wings

"**foul humans!"** Mard Geer shouted out as the black demon glares at Natsu who did the same

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	60. Chapter 60

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

Natsu and Gray stood in front of Mard Geer, as the battle continues

"**Karyu no Hoko!"**

Natsu breath out a roar attack at Mard Geer who took to the sky

"like I let you!" Gray shouted as he took a deep breath

"**Hyoma no! Gekiko!"**

He then fired his ice breath attack at Mard Geer who dodged it

Mard Geer circled around Gray's breath attack. When he was far enough away, he held out his hand, concentrating dark energy into a sphere in his palm.

"**Dea! Ygdrasill!"**

A mass of intertwined wooden beams fell from the sphere and down towards Natsu and Gray.

Natsu and Gray clenched their fists as tightly as they could and unleashed a flurry of punches on the creation.

A fury of punches was sent flying at the wood that began to crack.

As pieces of the wood splintered in all directions, Gray froze it and then clenched his hands.

"**Ice Make! Gungnir!"**

A massive spear of ice erupted the ground to pierce the demon. Mard Geer narrowly avoided the point but quickly turned around when he heard that ice cracking.

He spun around, his eyes widening when he saw Natsu.

**"He was inside the ice?!"**

The dragon slayer gathered fire in his hands and slammed them together, generating a gigantic blaze.

"**Karyu no Koen!"**

The giant sphere of fire engulfs Mard Geer and sent him rocketing back to the ground with a horrendous crash, his body bouncing until it collided with a pile of rubble.

Natsu landed on the ground next to Gray. After a few seconds, Mard Geer rose from the dirt, opening his wings forcefully to dispel the debris and dust.

"**still standing"** Natsu said as he ignites his hands in black flames

**"I must admit I have enjoyed this battle, human wizards!"** Mard Geer pulled one of his wings over his body, using it as a cloak.

**"Did you know that all magic was once one? But it eventually was split into all different kinds and classes of magic that we know today. It was then that Master END discovered a new way to utilize magic,He created Curse Power! A type of magic that draws its strength from negative emotions. Pain. Resentment. Hatred. Jealousy. Vengeance. The very essence of curse power was built upon life itself!"**

"Cut the crap!" Gray interjected. "Even if that is true that's all in the past! The magic we use now is going keep us moving forward!"

**"Foolish."** Mard Geer thrust out his palm and a mass of dark fog crept towards the Fairy Tail wizards.

Natsu and Gray slowly backed towards one another. They were trapped.

"What is this stuff?" Gray said as he sees that it was like a black fog substance

Natsu looks at the fog as some were getting absorbed into his skin

The "fog" began to slither up their bodies, freezing them in place.

"I can't move!" Gray shouted as he was frozen at the spot

**"There is no 'moving forward'!"** Mard Geer proclaimed.

**"Now descended into purgatory! Courtesy of the Ultimate curse made to dispose of Zeref himself!"** Natsu and Gray began to feel their bodies erupt with pain.

**"The recollection of death awaits…"**

"**Memento Mori!"**

A tower of wailing sprits rose from the ground into the sky above with a deafening boom.

Natsu and Gray were trapped in the vortex while Mard Geer basked in the glory of his ultimate Curse.

**"To murder, the immortal Zeref one must understand both concepts of life and death! Those who fall prey to Memento Mori are neither alive nor are they dead, they simply cease to be! Your fate leads to this moment! You will be obliterated into nothing…forever!"**

The spirits dissipated and the rumbling stopped, leaving only a massive crater where Natsu and Gray once stood.

Mard Geer looked upon his handiwork with satisfaction, returning to this normal form.

"I have finally completed the ultimate curse." He mused.

"Now all that remains is for END's revival to begin and then… to kill Lord Zeref." He turned on his heel and began walking when his ears caught sound of a small rumbling.

He looked down in the crater, his eyes widening upon seeing a small hill in the middle.

When it burst open and the dust settled, Gray and Natsu were shown to be still alive, the former's skin almost completely black.

"Impossible…" the demon muttered.

Natsu looks at Gray's appearance as his eyes widen in shock "Gray…you"

"A partial demon transformation?!" Mard Geer shouted. "Is this another one of Silver's abilities that he bequeathed to you? How were you able survive my ultimate attack!"

Gray could feel his consciousness slipping away. "For the future…" he struggled to stay up right.

"This…was the only…the thing I could do…It's up to you now…Natsu…" Gray fell to the ground, leaving a stunned Natsu to carry on.

"Gray?"

"Do you humans think you can make a fool of me?!" Mard Geer changed back to his Etherious form and sped towards Natsu before he got an uppercut by the dragon slayer himself

**"What is this power?!"** Mard Geer tried to recover but Natsu didn't let him as the man punches his fist at the demon's face

"**BASTARD!"** Natsu shouted out as his right hand turned into a black flaming claw and he uses it to punched the demon again before kicking him up to the sky

""a mere human!? A mere human can harm me!?"" Mard Geer was in a fury of punches by Natsu as the Dragon Slayer gives no mercy to the black demon ""not possible! No mortal can bring harm to an Etherious!""

Natsu's left hand turned red as it burns with crimson flames before he fired a point blank blast at Mard Geer and sends the demon flying to the ground

""he is no human! He is!"" Mard Geer looks at Natsu as the man no longer had human appearances rather inhuman ones

Glowing red eyes, appendages of that of a demon and pitch black wings of the night

"**you are….E.-"** Mard Geer spoke out but could not finished it

"**Ankoku Bakuraijin!"**

Natsu fired a torrent of flames and lightning that barrages Mard Geer and sends the demon crashing to the ground in a giant explosion

"**Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

""This can't be!"" "_"Kyôka…?!""_.

"_"Be at ease…"_" Kyôka's voice replied weakly to him

Natsu and Mard Geer fell to the ground, the demon taking much more damage than the dragon slayer. Gray slowly stand back up, the black markings on his skin were slowly shrinking away

"We did it…" Natsu said as his form was returning back to normal

"Not yet. I still have to get rid of END." Gray told Natsu

Natsu looks to the ice mage as he was walking to where the book lies at

"END was the one who made Tartaros, and it's also the ultimate volume in the Book of Zeref. We have to destroy it while we still have the chance" Gray said as he was about to grab the book but it suddenly disappeared before he could

"what!?" Gray exclaimed as he looks everywhere for it

"where did it!?" Gray looks around before feeling a tremor occurring as the land was trembling

"Is it Face?!" Natsu questioned.

"This is merely the beginning." Mard Geer said as he laid in the crater, defeated, but he still managed to boast about victory.

He chuckles before laughing ""E.N.D was never sealed….""

Mard Geer turns his head to look at Natsu as the man was looking away to see Face ""He is here""

**With Erza**

Erza gritted her teeth, the metallic taste of her dripping blood only adding onto the shame she felt for her failure. Barely able to move her body she could only glare at the alert above. "We didn't…make it in time…"

"Look there!" Lily pointed to the screen with bombs' locations. The exceeds watched as icons representing the Face Bombs began lighting up one by one.

"No…" Happy quaked.

Lector's little body also shook in fright at the sight of the alarms. "The bombs are detonating all over the continent…"

"Wh-what now?" Frosch fearfully questioned.

"Now?" Mirajane spoke up as she looks at the Face timer "All magic in Ishgal will vanish."

"It's the end of the magical world…" Minerva said

Makarov could hear the rumblings of the bomb's detonations all the way from the catacombs beneath Fairy Tail. He bowed his head in shame before the Lumen Histoire.

"I was just a few moments too late. I'm sorry, children."

Lucy lost her footing and fell to the ground with a hard thud.

"Lucy!" Lisanna called.

"it's weird," Lucy said as she tried to get up "I feel weak all the sudden"

"My speed is gone!" Jet blurted out.

Warren pressed his fingers to his temple and tried to read someone's - anyone's - thoughts. All he heard was silence. "I can't get in touch with anybody!"

"Do you think that means that Face…?" Droy frightfully implied.

Lisanna's clothes began disappearing but Doranbolt quickly covered her with his coat.

"T-thank you." She said with reddened cheeks.

"I was using my animal soul for clothes, but now I can't bring it back."

"The ethernanos have all thinned out." Doranbolt noticed.

"Then we must have not made it in time." Charla said.

"Oh no…" Wendy muttered.

The dragon slayers and Gray tried to move but their bodies were being drained of magic too quickly. Natsu managed to rise to his knees, his angered eyes aimed at the smirking Mard Geer.

"There is nothing you can do." The demon said. "Humanity is forever doomed!"

"not, it's not over yet" Natsu said before a large crash occurred near them as it was Acnologia

"Acnologia!?" Gray exclaimed as the copy of Natsu disappeared in the sky

**Far away**

Elsewhere the airship Christina fired its cannons at one of the Face bombs but was having no luck.

"That was the last of the cannons," Hibiki reported.

"We didn't even put a dent in that thing," Eve said.

"What the hell is it supposed to be?" Ren questioned.

"What are we going to do, Mr. Ichiya?" Jenny asked worriedly.

"Hmmm." The leader of the Tri-Mens pondered.

"We have bigger things to worry about." Hibiki interrupted. "Our magical fuel is depleting fast, we won't be able to stay in the air much longer!"

"So it has come to this…" Ichiya uttered. He had given in to defeat.

_**"Get away!"**_ A voice shouted to Jenny. The blonde turned her head quickly at the voice.

"Who was that?"

Eve saw something approaching from behind the ship at a frightening speed.

"What's that?!" he pointed.

Ichiya took notice of the object. "Evasive action!" he ordered.

The UFO pierced through the Face bomb, crumbling it to pieces as it zoomed past the Christina.

"What was that just now?!" Ichiya exclaimed.

"A bird?" Jenny offered. She wondered if the creature that destroyed the bomb was the one that had spoken to her.

Wendy and her group watched the destruction of the bomb from below. The unidentified beast had moved too fast for the others to see, but Wendy managed to catch a brief glimpse of shimmering white scales. "Grandeeney?"

"The icons are changing." Happy said in disbelief. One after another Xs began appearing over the Face icons, signifying their destruction at the claws of these mysterious sky creatures.

"What's happening?" Erza wondered.

Gajeel was on his knees. The pain in his gut had returned while Levy tend to him.

"Gajeel, what's wrong?" Levy asked.

"Metalicana."

Just as Gajeel uttered his name the Iron Dragon destroyed another Face bomb.

The other dragon slayers felt the same sensations as Gajeel did.

"Weisslogia?" Sting muttered when he saw his foster father flying up above. "It can't be…I killed him."

"Does that mean Skiadrum is out there as well?" Rogue questioned. He too had seen the dragon that had raised him.

"there is still hope" Natsu said as a giant red dragon flies over him and was flying at high speed towards the face bombs

Fairy Tail and their allies all looked up at the once thought dead beasts.

Some breathed sighs of relief, others cried tears of joy, and some had no idea what to think. Mard Geer stewed in his anger and shock.

"It's a miracle." Wendy wept.

"This is awesome!" Natsu exclaimed in awe.

**FACE  
SIGNAL  
LOST**

"All the lights are gone!" Lector shouted happily.

"But why?" Frosch asked.

"Is there a need to ask why?" Lily grinned.

"You're right." Mirajane smiled in relief. "Face is no longer active. We should be thankful."

Even Erza found herself smiling in solace. "It's over."

Wendy wiped her tears away as her friends all cheered. "The dragons…" she smiled.

"They wiped out all of the bombs from the continent." Gajeel smirked.

Everyone exclaimed in happiness and relief, the long battle was finally over. Mard Geer was still shocked.

"Defeat…?" he muttered.

"So…" Sting teared up, he quickly wiped them away. "Weisslogia was alive all along?"

**"Yes."** A voice spoke as the red dragon landed near Natsu who looks to him. **"As were Skiadrum, Metalicana, and Grandeeney. We were living inside of you Dragon Slayers ever since we disappeared on July 7th, X777. To be more accurate we used a secret technique that allowed us to lie dormant within your bodies."**

"That must have been that feeling in our chests from earlier!" Rogue reasoned. "That was you dragons awakening from within us!"

**"It was."** Igneel nodded.

"and how did you do that?" Natsu asked his father while looking away

Igneel briefly grinned at Natsu's ignorance before answering him.

**"We did so for two reasons: the first was so you all would not turn into dragons as Acnologia did."**

The human's eyes widened as Igneel nodded

**"Hundreds of years ago during the Dragon Civil War, Acnologia was one of the first Dragon Slayers to ever exist. He initially fought for the side of coexistence between humans and dragons along with myself and the others, but soon he and his comrades became power-hungry. They then began ruthlessly killing dragons one after another. Soon Acnologia was corrupted by his own power, and turned into the beast that threatens you today."**

"A dragon civil war?" Rogue repeated.

"I had no idea," Sting said.

**"The other reason we chose to lie dormant within you is-"**Igneel was interrupted by Acnologia rising again.

"he still has strength in him?!" Natsu shouted as he was about to go after Acnologia but Igneel beat him to it

"Igneel!" Natsu yelled.

**"I'll finish him off!" **Igneel shouted out

Igneel and Acnologia resumed their battle high above. Their ferocious roars echoing throughout the land.

**"You hid inside the humans to prevent them from becoming dragons?"** Acnologia questioned in his rage.

**"What are you trying to accomplish, Acnologia?!**" Igneel interrogated.

**"are you that afraid of END returning?! Leave the humans be!"**

**"You think me afraid of a mere demon?! What rubbish! I am the king of the dragons! Acnologia! There is nothing in this world I fear!"**

**"You yourself were born a human!"** Igneel countered.

**"I will not allow Natsu and the other dragon slayers to become like you!"**

**"Whether they become like me or not is of no consequence! The only thing in this world I desire is destruction!"**

The dragons clashed as their battle rages in the night sky

**with Natsu**

"he's not going to win on his own!" Natsu shouted as he sprouted out his wings and then took of to the sky to help his father

Acnologia whipped his tail against the right side of Igneel's face, sending the Fire Dragon spiraling down to the ground below. He chased down Igneel and landed on him, digging his sharpened claws into fire dragon's belly.

**"Destruction!"** The black dragon repeated over and over as he slash and scraped away at Igneel's body. **"Destruction!"**

Igneel roared in agony.

**"Is this all the power you can muster, King of the Fire Dragons?!"**

Igneel smirked at Acnologia, blood trailing from his mouth to the ground.

**"Well I did just wake up from a very long nap."**

Acnologia was not amused by Igneel's defiance. He resumed tearing into him.

"_**"Natsu!""**_ Igneel called.

Natsu perked up at his name. "Igneel?!"

_**""There are still things that I must tell you.""**_

Natsu flies off to the distance, leaving behind his friends.

"hold on! I'm coming!"

_**"I already explained why we dragon slayers were lying dormant in the bodies of you dragon slayers, but not fully. It was to prevent you from becoming dragons, but when we left, we created defenses to prevent that from ever happening. Because that process is such a long one, we were unable to leave sooner. No matter how much we wanted to. The other reason was so we could defeat Acnologia once and for all.""**_

Natsu could see the two dragons in the distance and sped up.

**"Don't worry, Igneel! I'm almost there!"**

_**""No! Stay back! Do not come here, Natsu! Acnologia is much stronger than I anticipated! I do not want you to face him!""**_

**"I don't care! I'm the one who is going to defeat that monster! Me!"**

Igneel grinned and clutched Acnologia's talons in his own. He pushed him off and the two dragons took to the sky again.

"_**"I've waited for this moment for ages. The chance to finish Acnologia with my own talons!""**_

**"Igneel!" **Natsu tried to follow up to the sky but a huge gust of wind prevents him from doing so

"**damnit!"** Natsu flies off course as he looks up and sees something that horrified him

Igneel had a gaping hole on his side as the Fire Dragon had ripped off the black dragon's left arm with his teeth.

"What's going on?" Erza questioned in shock.

**"Natsu…"** Igneel uttered with a small smile.

**"I'm sorry that I lied to you of my death, I'm sorry that I left you like this, but I watched you become so strong. You even managed to gain a family of your own. I'm so proud."**

"**so, please, choose who you are"**

Acnologia turned and unleashed a final breath attack against the fallen Igneel.

**"The days I spent with you was among the happiest of my life. You gave me the strength that comes from loving someone."**

The ball of energy encompassed Igneel, erupting in a massive explosion. Natsu could not believe his eyes. Tears began to stream down his face as he cried out.

"**IGNEEL!" **

"So the dragons saved us…" Makarov said. "It seems I just couldn't do it after all. I didn't have the courage to use Lumen Histoire."

"Perhaps that is for the best."

Makarov looked forward, watching as Master Mavis walked towards him. She stopped and stood next to him. "It simply means that the time for its use has not come yet."

"I suppose so." Makarov turned around and faced Lumen Historie.

Fairy Tail and their gathered allies stood in front of the dragons in wonder. It was quite the sight to see, for all them, but none more so than the dragon slayers themselves.

"Grandeeney!" Wendy chirped through misted eyes.

**"Thanks to Igneel's efforts, along with the determination of all of you gathered here, Acnologia has been turned away."** The sky dragon smiled to them

"This is pretty awesome!" Jet exclaimed. "With these dragons here I feel like we could do anything!"

"You got that right!" Droy added.

"You guys destroyed all the Face bombs?" Max questioned as he was still having trouble believing what he saw in front of him was real.

**"You did very well too, Wendy."** Grandeeney praised. **"You destroyed one of the bombs all on your own."**

Wendy picked up Charla and held her. "Charla and I did it together."

Metalicana looked at Gajeel for a few moments before leaning his head towards him.

**"You still have that nasty glare."** The dragon remarked with a smirk.

"You shut up!" Gajeel snapped.

Sting and Rogue looked to their dragons with much more surprise and suspicion than the others.

"I killed you." Sting said to Weisslogia.

Rogue looked to Skiadrum. "So did I. I watched you die with my own eyes."

Weisslogia smirked knowingly and tapped his claw against the side of his head

**"We dragons have the ability to change human's memories however we see fit."**

**"we wanted to give you the memory as well the experience of killing a dragon since you are dragon slayers."**

**"Though that is not to say that we are actually alive…"**

Sting raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

**"We're already dead."** Grandeeney revealed.

Wendy's spirits fell. "What?"

**"Long ago Acnologia used a dragon slayer spell that expelled our souls from our bodies. That is the other reason we laid dormant inside you, not just to prevent you from becoming dragons like Acnologia, but to extend our own lives as well.**

"**But now that we have left your bodies we cannot return, and we will soon fade away from this world. I hope you understand why we could not reveal ourselves sooner. We had to wait for the right moment to strike."**

"But, Grandeeney…"

**"Not even Igneel could defeat Acnologia, but he used the last of his strength to deal a harrowing blow to the black dragon. Humans, please do not let this tarnish the legacy of the Fire Dragon King. He was the bravest of all of us. There were none that loved humans more than he."**

Everyone began talking amongst themselves about their thoughts on the dragon's revelations.

**"We haven't told you as much as we would like, but that will have to suffice for now."** Grandeeney said.

"**it is time for us to depart,"** Skiadrum said as the dragons' body glowed

"No!" Wendy refused. "Please don't leave me again, Grandeeney!"

The sky dragon bent down to Wendy as she smiled to her

**"Though there will be many more dangers that lie ahead of you, I know you'll make it through all of them just fine. There is no need for you to worry."**

"But I-"Wendy's protests were cut short when Gajeel placed his hand on her head.

"We have to be strong. We can't send them off with sad looks on our faces." He grinned. He felt the same way she did.

"You're right." Wendy accepted. She sniffed and looked back to Grandeeney with a smile.

Levy stood next to her with a smile of her own. The other wizards looked at the dragons with hints of sadness as the beasts spread their wings and began ascending into the sky.

**"There was once a time when humans and dragons were enemies."** Grandeeney said.

**"We fought and we hated one another viscously, but that is in the distant past. Now, both your kind and mine have come together in friendship. The world is reaching the end of the age of dragons, soon the world will be left in the hands of you humans."**

The dragons soared higher into the sky, their bodies beginning to glow.

**"Four hundred years ago our two races formed a compact: The Magna Carta! Because of it, we will watch over you all forever-more!"**

A tower of light rose from the ground and the dragons began fading away.

"Grandeeney!" Wendy cried out.

**"I love you, Wendy."** The sky dragon smiled before disappearing.

"**you still have that Nasty Glare**," Metalicana said.

"Are those really your last words?!" Gajeel yelled as he watched Metalicana disappear

"Dammit…" Gajeel said with a grin and a teary falling down his eye

"Thank you, Weisslogia." Sting said.

"Skiadrum." Rogue added.

The pillar of light could be seen all the way in Magnolia, captivating all that looked upon it. Master Makarov looked upon the light, a pang of regret in his heart.

"I'm glad they came to help when they did."

"yeah"

Everyone watches as the sky was filled with the shining particles of light

**With Natsu**

Natsu was on his hands and knees next to Igneel's body, tears pouring from his eyes.

"dad" Natsu muttered out as he punched the ground

"it's not fair…it's not fair!" Natsu shouted out as he gritted his teeth in anger "we've just meet again…..and you just leave me again!"

Natsu punched the ground again and again as he felt so helpless

"I got married….i have two daughters…I wanted them to meet you!...yet, you leave me again!"

"_**Natsu…."**_ Igneel's voice spoke out to Natsu as the man's eyes widen a bit

_**"I am always with you."**_ Igneel said to his son. _**"I always have been, and I always will be. So show me, Natsu. Show me how you will grow even more to protect your friends and family"**_

Igneel started to disappear as the Fire Dragon ascends to the heaven

Natsu nodded a bit as he was still crying to his father

"I will! I will!" Natsu shouted out as he continues to cry before feeling arms wrapping around his waist

It was Ultear, and she was there for Natsu

Natsu continued to cry out his heart as Ultear continues to comfort him

At long last, the battle was over

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Sorry for it to be like this**

**Bye bye**


	61. Chapter 61

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

Lucy looked out her window to the ruined streets of Magnolia. It had been one week since the battle with Tartaros and the town was still rebuilding. The train station was in shambles, but it still managed to run due to the Fairy Tail wizards and townspeople managing to fix it over the course of four days. However, hundreds of houses and businesses had been reduced to rubble, and the Fairy Tail guild was completely obliterated. Lucy was amazed that her apartment was still standing.

Though Magnolia was not the only town in the continent devastated by Tartaros and their Face bombs, the scars of the war against demons still ran deep in the members of Fairy Tail and their allies. Showing no signs that they would heal anytime soon.

Inside of Magnolia Hospital, Laxus Dreyar slowly came to. When he fully opened his eyes, he was greeted by the smiling faces of Bickslow and Evergreen.

"Alright! Finally!" Bickslow exclaimed.

"Laxus, you're awake!" Evergreen cried.

"Not so loud, guys." Laxus groaned. "My head is still killing me."

"Oh." The bespectacled woman covered her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"My bad." Bixlow apologized.

"You had us worried. We thought that you would never wake up." Freed stood from the chair he was sitting in near the window and walked to Laxus' bedside. "I'm glad you're awake."

"Pathetic…" Laxus muttered. He suddenly pulled his friends into a tight hug. The gesture surprised the trio.

"L-Laxus?!" Evergreen blushed.

"What's going on, man?" Bickslow questioned. "You still sick or something?

"I can't stay like this…" Laxus said solemnly. "At this rate, I won't be able to protect the people I care about."

"It's ok." Evergreen comforted.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Bickslow said. "We're all going to get much stronger."

"That's right." Freed nodded. "We're a team after all."

Laxus pulled them in tighter and grinned.

* * *

Wendy turned her head to and for, marveling at the length of her newly restored hair. "Wow it really is back to normal! Actually, it's even longer than before."

"It was no problem, baby." Cancer said, snipping his scissors.

"Thank you so much, Lucy." Wendy said to the blonde.

"You're welcome." Lucy smiled as she patted the young girl's head. "Are you sure you want it this long? I thought you looked cute with short hair."

"Yeah." Wendy nodded. "I only cut it short to make it even. I much prefer it long."

"I didn't know you put that much thought into that sort of thing." Lucy giggled.

"I-is that bad?" Wendy nervously asked.

"No I was just saying." Lucy twirled the locks of her own hair. "Maybe I should grow mine too."

"I think it would look great on you!" Wendy chirped.

"Really?" Lucy blushed.

Gajeel laid across part of the long stone bench in the park. Lazily watching Wendy and Lucy talk about hair styles. "I'm sleepy…" he trailed off and began snoring.

"Hey, Gajeel you can't just sleep there. This isn't the guild." Levy chided, squatting next to him. "Besides it's not good for you with a surface this hard."

Gajeel grumbled and opened his eyes. He glanced at Levy before looking back to Wendy and Lucy. "It's weird not going to that place every day." He mumbled to himself.

"What?" Levy asked. She barely heard him.

Gajeel closed his eyes, Levy's voice drowning out as he thought back to before Fairy Tail. More specifically when he was still apart of Phantom Lord. He was on trial for another complaint of destruction on a job and was standing before the Magic Council.

_"We meet again, Gajeel." Org said. "How many times have we seen you this month alone?"_

_"It has to be at least ten." Michello spoke up. "He's nothing but a juvenile delinquent. I say we just lock him up and throw away the key."_

_The Iron Dragon smirked at the council members. "This gonna take all day? I got places to be."_

_"Why, you insolent-"_

_"Enough, Michello." Org ordered. "Let's begin the trial."_

_The trial went just like the ones before it. Gajeel was found guilty of the claims against him and was forced to pay for the damages out of his own money. He knew the drill, but that didn't make it any less irritating._

_"Damn, geezers." the disgruntled dragon slayer kicked a rock down the steps of the hill the council building sat on. "They always gotta ruin my fun."_

_"Wait right there, Gajeel."_

_Gajeel looked over his shoulder to see Elder Belno walking up to him. "What do you want now?" For the past few trials Belno had sought him out before he left back to Oak Town. She always told him the same thing each time they met, and Gajeel was starting to get irritable._

_"I'll tell you again." She began. "It would be better for you if you left Phantom Lord."_

_Gajeel sneered at the woman. "Like I said last time, you can spare me the advice. You ain't the boss of me, lady."_

_"Phantom's actions as of late are growing more and more unruly. I have no idea what Jose thinks he's accomplishing by egging on the council, but if things don't calm down then we will be forced to-"_

_"Look, you old hag!" Gajeel interrupted. "I told you before that you're not the boss of me. You think you can just order a dragon slayer around like some dog?!"_

_"I will say it as many times as needed to penetrate that iron skull of yours. Believe me I've seen hundreds of young men like you come and go. Chances are I will see a hundred more. No matter their outward appearance they were always the same sad, lonely, person on the inside. You do not have to follow that path."_

_"You're really starting to piss me off…" Gajeel grumbled._

_Belno gave him a wry smile. "I'm not saying that you have to become an upstanding member of society. I just want you to find meaning in your life."_

_Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?" He began to laugh. "If that's all you want then I got plenty! Phantom is going to go to war with Fairy Tail soon! I'll find all the meaning in the world after I start wailing on some fairies! Especially when I take down that Salamander jerk!"_

_Belno's smile fell and she began to walk away. "I truly hope that you find meaning in your life, Gajeel. Before it's too late."_

_"Are you deaf?! I already told you I found meaning! Now leave me alone will ya?! Next time I might not be so nice!"_

_Belno stopped and thought about Gajeel's words. She looked over her shoulder at him. Flashing a warm smile that caught the dragon slayer off guard. "You remind me so much of my late son. You even kind of look like him." With that Belno walked away, leaving the stunned Gajeel in her wake._

_"What the hell was that about? Weird. Comparing me to some dead guy." Gajeel turned around and walked down the steps with his hands in his pockets, and a light blush on his cheeks._

Gajeel's reflection brought him forward to just after his group found Belno's body. After reporting to Makarov he went to the roof of the deceased woman's home and sat there, looking out at the setting sun with a morose expression.

_Granny, you and I never had a chance to have a decent talk. You wanted to help me find meaning in my life and I just kept blowing you off like a jackass. You looked out for me ever since I was a snot-nosed brat. Tears formed in the dragon slayer's eyes. And I never found a way to pay you back for that! I'll find the bastards that did this to you and make them pay, no that's not right. I'll remember your words instead. And I'll do my best to live up to them. Just watch me!_

Gajeel opened his eyes and saw Levy's face again.

"Geez, Gajeel." She pouted. "I told you that you can't sleep here."

"Just…watch me…" Gajeel lazily said before he drifted off to sleep once more.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted. He snored in response and Levy once again sighed in frustration, but after seeing the peaceful look on his face as he slept, she smiled.

Charla sat on the grass as she watched Wendy and Lucy. Pantherlily approached her.

"How does Wendy seem to you?" he asked.

"She's the same as she ever was." Carla answered with a wry grin. "She's putting on a brave face so no one worries about her. That child can be quite the handful. What about Gajeel?"

"Nothing new to report." Pantherlily took a seat next to Carla. "That goodbye was tough on everyone."

"Yes it was." Carla nodded. "But I worry about Natsu the most. So does Wendy."

"I wouldn't worry about Natsu. He'll be fine."

Carla was curious about her fellow exceed's words. "Why do you say that?"

"He's got his family with him doesn't he?" Pantherlily grinned at the tabby, who returned with one of her own.

* * *

Gray sat in the snow covered ruins of his hometown of Isvan. It had been years since he stepped foot in this place, but recent events had him feeling nostalgic. Only a few hours ride up north, Gray had left by carriage that morning. He didn't know when he would go back Magnolia, if at all. He would figure that out after. He sat on a rock, staring at a cross stuck in the ground that read: Silver X Mika. He reflected on the people he had lost. His parents, his father twice now. Ur. Ultear. He clenched the sleeve of his jacket. "It's too much." Lost in his head, he did not hear the crunching of snow underfoot.

"Gray…?" a sweet, yet familiar, voice called.

"Juvia?!" Gray nearly fell from his seat in his shock. "Did you follow me here?!"

"I did! I-I'm so sorry for intruding on your private moment but…" she fidgeted nervously. "There's something important that I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Gray sniped.

"The necromancer who was keeping your father alive, Keyes, I…I was the one who killed him. I am to blame for your father's death."

Gray's eyes went wide at the revelation. "You did…?!"

Juvia nodded solemnly and her eyes began to mist. "I-I know that's no excuse for what I did, but…I had to . Because my weakness was…"

Gray stood up and walked to Juvia, not looking at her directly as he grabbed the collar of her coat and lifted it. "You…" His clenched teeth slowly began to shake, and his angered sneer faltered to a saddened whimper. His forehead fell into Juvia's chest, his grip on her loosening. "Thank you…" he sobbed. "Thank you..."

Juvia was taken aback by the words.

Gray slumped to his knees and Juvia followed, still holding onto him. He began to repeat himself. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Juvia couldn't readily figure it out, but she eventually gleaned that Gray was apologizing to both her and Alana for what they had to go through.

"Gray…"

"I'm sorry."

Juvia wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. Juvia rubbed the back of his head as he continued to cry and shake.

* * *

Erza sat on the hill next to the bridge crossing over Magnolia River. She had been there for hours, but it had felt like days. Ever since the battle with Tartaros, Erza was afraid of being touched by anyone.

Her past in the tower came flooding back to her as it came back to haunt her

She looked at her hand. It was trembling.

""_betrayed….deceived….stripped bare….humiliated….after all that, can I still trust anyone""_

"You'll be just fine."

A voice spoke to Erza from behind as she turns around and sees Jellal standing behind her with a smile

"You understand both human strength as well as weakness. Let your light guide your path, and move you forward. Never waiver." Jellal told Erza as he leans out his hand for her to take_._

Cobra who was a bit away with his allies, smirked as his ears twitched. "He thinks he so cool, doesn't he?"

"Tell me what you hear later." Racer requested with an equally mischievous smirk. "I wanna know too."

"This is love…is it not?" Richard mused.

**evening**

Makarov stared at the ruins of the guild hall. Everyone else had gone home for the day, but those two stayed behind.

Makarov remained silent. He thought of what he should do all day, and had finally come to a decision.

Doranbolt approached the pair, heaving a long sigh. "Alright it's done. I've erased Lumen Historie from everyone's minds."

"I know you want me to erase mine as well, but I don't want to tamper with my own memories."

"You've done it before." Makarov countered. He turned to face him. "You can stop now; the mission is complete."

"What are talking about-"a light began to shine on Doranbolt's shoulder, ripping the cloth from the arm of his coat.

"What's going on?!" To the councilman's shock, a Fairy Tail symbol slowly materialized on his arm.

"What is this?! What did you do to me?!"

"I did nothing," Makarov said. "You've been a member of Fairy Tail from the very beginning. You erased your memories and infiltrated the council."

"What?! That makes no sense! How can I be a member of Fairy Tail?! Why would I erase my own memories and infiltrate the council?! And Tenrou Island! What about what happened there?! This doesn't make any sense!"

"I actually told you not to erase your memories, but you insisted on it. This is exactly the situation I was trying to prevent." Makarov let out a rueful sigh. "It's not like it matters now though."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to disband Fairy Tail"

**With Natsu**

In the home of the Dragist, Natsu stood in the backyard of his home with a solemn look on him

North and his family were asleep as they snore in their sleep

"so, this is how it goes to" Natsu said as he lifted up his right hand and summoned Drac on

He stared at the gauntlet as it glowed red to him

""_**the time for war is coming….the time for light and darkness to clash each other….the time for the END is coming near…choose who you are…..the bright future of the world?...or the dark sealed past that thought to be forgotten?""**_

The words of the shadowed figure speak yet again in his mind

""the future? The past?"" Natsu thought before he hears the backdoor being opened

"Papa!" Aya called out to her father as she runs to him with Meredy behind her

Natsu smiles to his daughter as he carries her up into his arms

"dinner is ready," Meredy told her stepfather who nodded with a smile

Meredy went back to the house with Natsu and Aya following behind

The family had their dinner as the night comes to greet Magnolia

**In Aya's room**

Natsu put Aya to her bed as the child had already fallen asleep

He pulled up her blanket and gave her a pink teddy bear for her to cuddle with in her sleep

Aya reached for the doll and hugs it tight

Natsu smiled to his little girl as he gives her a goodnight kiss before leaving her room

**In the hallway**

Natsu walks downstairs and to his backyard where he finds Ultear sitting at the porch

"mind if I join you?" Natsu asked Ultear who nodded with a smile

Natsu sits down beside her as he holds her waist and pulls her closer to him

The two shared a moment of silence with each other in their home as the fireflies come out of their home and dance through the night

"When are we departing?" Ultear asked Natsu

"tomorrow," Natsu replied as he watched the moon "you don't have to come with me, you know"

"no, I'm going with you" Ultear said to Natsu as her hand intertwine with his "I don't want us to be separated anymore"

Natsu looks to Ultear who had a sincere look to him

"alright, I understand" Natsu said before the two watch the moon in the night sky

**The next day**

Lucy was on her way to the guild with the resolve to help to rebuild the guild

"Another day, another adventure," Lucy said as she grabs her bag and Aquarius broken key

She was about to leave her room before her eyes notice the envelope on her table

"what's this?" Lucy said as she put down her bag and takes the envelope

She opens it and reads it

**Dear Lucy,**

**We're going away for a little while. I guess you could call it a family vacation of sorts. We don't really know where we're going exactly, but we'll be back in about a year or so. Tell everyone hi and bye for us. We'll see you when we get back, ok?**

**Signed,**

**Natsu, & Ultear**

"what!?" Lucy screamed before bolting out of her room "How can they just leave so suddenly?!"

**With Natsu**

Natsu and Ultear were at the forest near Magnolia as they were on their way for their journey

"let's go," Natsu said as Ultear nodded and they turned around to walk away

As they walk away from their home, they were greeted by Meredy, Aya and North

"it's not fair that you two get to go, you know" Meredy said while crossing her arms

"yeah!" Aya agreed with her sister while riding on North who let out a bark as his agreement

Natsu sighs before walking past them

"you two better not whine on this journey of ours" Natsu told them as Meredy, Aya and North snickered to him and followed him with Ultear joining them

**At the Dragist's home**

"Those two really are a match made in heaven," Ur said while holding a letter which was a goodbye envelope from Natsu and Ultear

"You four better come back home," Ur said while looking to the sky with Shina and her pups as they were left at the home "I'm not going to take care of these rascals all alone"

In her words, the pups started barking to her

**Back with Natsu**

Natsu walked up a cliff with his family following behind as he looks behind and sees Magnolia, small from the distance he sees

"for sure…I will END him" Natsu said as his eye glowed back for a moment before returning back to normal

Thousands of miles away from the fledging hearts of Fairy Tail and Fiore, Zeref sat alone in a room. The rays of the shining cast lines of shadow in his candlelit space, while he looked over the hundreds of people going on their day out of his window. The Book of END sat on the table a small distance away, but it was not out of reach. "I look forward to the progress you will make, Natsu."

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Story going hiatus for a few while**

**Sorry it became like this**

**Bye bye**


	62. Chapter 62 Dissapearing Scars

**Back with Natsu X Ultear Fanfic continuation**

**Disappearing Scars**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

**Crocus**

The sun rose over the capital of Fiore as it brings the promise of a new day.

**At an apartment**

From within a cozy apartment on the beautiful south side of town, a young blonde haired girl awakened from her slumber. She slowly sat up, stretching her tired arms overhead. "Morning." She said to no one.

Her name is Lucy Heartfillia, ex member of the once renowned number one guild of Fiore, Fairy Tail

Once done with that she stepped from the shower, dried herself off, brushed her teeth, and walked back into her room proper.

She reached into her closet and grabs a set of clothes and puts them on.

Lucy then grabbed her satchel and took a deep breath before exhaling. "All ready to go!"

She walked to her door and grabbed the doorknob and stepped out

"Alright! It's time to get out there and seize the day!" When she emerged on the city streets, she felt a brief gust of wind blow past her. "Oh." She hummed, holding on to her satchel. "The wind's pretty strong today. I hope that means something good will happen."

**In the streets of Crocus**

A cloaked figure was walking in the streets of the capital while in the midst of the crowds

The mysterious figure stopped in the streets and looks above

The figure's eyes set on to the Domus Flau where the sounds of cheering and battle was heard

"there" the figure spoke before continuing to walk towards the Grand Magic Arena

As the cloaked figure passes by the citizens of the capital, the sign of a familiar black bracelet on the figure's right arm was seen as it glowed a soft red color

**With Lucy**

The cheers erupting from Domus Flau stadium were deafening. Despite the record setting heat the city had been experiencing for the past number of days, the crowd was not at a loss for enthusiasm.

"We've reached the final stretch of Day 4 of the 8th Annual Grand Magic Games, folks! And today's battles have been as hot-hot-hot as the weather!"

Chapati Lola - the ever enthused commentator - shouted into his mic from the commentator's booth. He was just as anxious as the crowd for the display they were about to see.

"We have a treat of a final battle for you all today! This should prove to be just as exciting as the earlier battles! Introducing first, we have the man that has yet to give a less than stellar performance with his overwhelming powers! Team Dullahan Head's ace, Crixack!"

The crowds looks to the arena where two mages from two different guilds were about to go on an all out brawl

"His opponent is the wily Berick from Team Dwarf Geer!"

"This is quite the interesting matchup." Yajima commented from his seat next to Lola.

"Just who should we be on the lookout for in this contest, Mr. Yajima?"

"It's hard to say. Crixack is a formidable wizard, but Berick…"

"Cool! Cool! Cool!"

Jason exclaimed his catchphrase from the press section of the stands. His whole body was shaking with excitement – though this was nothing new for the intrepid reporter.

"I can feel it! I just know I'm going to write a ferociously cool article today! This is going to be awesome!" He grabbed his pen and pad, and began furiously writing down what he saw like a man possessed.

"Jason!"

The reporter turned around, watching as a young blonde girl ran up the stairs. Her face was red from exhaustion.

"Sorry I'm late, Boss! I forgot how crowded the streets are this time of year. That crowd was crazy."

"Lucy! Don't worry about it! You're looking cool as usual today!" He gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks. You too." Lucy moved to the balcony. "Did the match start already?"

"Nope. You're just in time. But it might not last long. Crixack is going to wipe the floor with this guy. He's just way too powerful and awesome!"

Lucy pulled out her own pen and notepad from her bag. "Alright then! Let's get the scoop of the century!"

"Cool!" Jason shouted in agreement.

The gong sounded and the match between Crixack and Berrick began.

A year had passed since Tartaros - the head of the Baram Alliance, as well as demons created from the Book of Zeref - was defeated. In the wake of this climactic battle, the Fairy Tail guild was no more.

Makarov disbanded the guild on what seemed like a random whim to the wizards he had called his "children". Everyone was shocked by the news – Lucy being among them.

Lucy now works as a writer, Lucy hoped to land a job at Sorcerer Weekly - whose headquarters were located in the capital.

While Lucy was making a decent amount of money posing in spreads, it was not what she wanted. After a bit of manoeuvring, the clever celestial wizard was finally able to persuade Jason to move her from the pinup wall to the bullpen. There she worked hard, and was soon promoted from office gopher, to interning reporter.

The battle between Crixack and Berick ended in what seemed like an instant. As expected Crixack won with an impressive showing of power, overwhelming Berrick until he submitted. The crowd went wild.

After the final points were calculated and the scoreboard was displayed for all to see, Chapati and Yajima bid everyone a fond farewell; urging them to return tomorrow for the final day of the Games.

Lucy and Jason filed out with the rest of the crowd. Both of them discussing what needed to be done for their article.

"Ok. So I'll write up the article and finish the layout done when I get home." said Lucy.

"Cool! Thanks, Lucy!" Jason agreed. As he walked towards the stairs, he folded his arms and curved his lips downward. "This year's Games are ok but…they just don't have the same 'oomph' that last year's did, ya know? Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale. None of them showed up this time."

Lucy grinned, thinking of the friends she made in those guilds. "Blue Pegasus and Quattro Cerberus didn't enter this year either."

Jason looked over his shoulder with a sly grin of his own. "Neither did Fairy Tail."

Lucy tried her best to muster an innocent smile, but it proved somewhat fruitless. "That's because they aren't around anymore."

Jason seemed surprised by this information. "But that mark on your hand…" he pointed.

Lucy looked down at her right hand. Sure enough her Fairy Tail guild mark was there. As plain and pink as the day she joined.

Jason took notice of his intern's melancholy expression and decided it was best not go any further. "I guess it really is over, huh? That's a shame. See ya tomorrow, Lucy." With one final wave and he blended into the crowd and walked down the stadium stairs.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

"I'm home."

Lucy entered her apartment, a small part of her hoping a voice would answer her greeting. When she was treated to the same silence she had lived with for the past six months, she could only smile contritely.

Lucy hung her bag on the back of her chair and sat down at her desk. "Time to get to work."

Lucy hadn't kept in touch with anyone from Fairy Tail over the year the guild disbanded. She reasoned that it was because she was too swamped with work, but that was a lie. After a while the blonde asserted that she didn't want to see the others living their new lives without Fairy Tail. That too was a lie.

Lucy put down her pen and proofread her papers one last time for any errors. When that was done she stretched her arms across her body. "Bath time."

After getting undressed and running the water, Lucy sat in her tub. Her knees hugged tightly against her chest.

"I really want to see them…" she mused.

The truth was that Lucy did not want to be a burden to everyone. She was frightened that if she saw her friends, she would drag them back instead of letting them move forward with their lives.

She sunk further into the warm bath water, blowing bubbles while thoughts of her good times in Fairy Tail continued to stew. She missed everyone. Suddenly she sprang up, water bursting out from her tub and falling onto the floor as she shouted to the heavens.

"I want to see you guys!"

"Keep it down in there!"

Lucy quickly covered her mouth in surprise. "S-sorry!" she apologized to her neighbour.

Lucy finished her bath and walked into her bedroom. She let the towel drying her hair fall from her head to her shoulders, wrapping it around her body when she approached the wall across from her bed.

On said wall was a massive patchwork of pictures and articles connected by red string; all overlaying a large map of Fiore. On each picture was a member of Fairy Tail, the strings connecting them to different cities and regions of the country.

A previously summoned Plue walked to Lucy with a stack of books in his continuously shaking hands, placing them on a stack next to his master.

"Thanks, Plue." Lucy smiled, petting his head. She looked back to the map and grabbed a pin from a container on her dresser. She stuck it in the border of Fiore. "Still nothing on Natsu and the others."

This map was the real reason Lucy became a reporter. Her true goal was to gather enough information to bring Fairy Tail – to bring her friends - back together once again.

Rumors. Sightings. News articles. Whatever Lucy could get her hands on to find the whereabouts of her friends was displayed on this wall. At times she felt like she would never find them. It was as if Fairy Tail truly was gone. Despite this possible reality Lucy persevered. Her desire to see everyone driving her along.

After a while she pressed her head against a picture that depicted everyone in the guild. Her teeth clenched in frustration, Lucy slowly fell to her knees and turned to sit on the cold wood of her floor. She buried her head in her arms as the moonlight filtered in through her window.

Plue looked to his master with worry, his ears picking up her quiet sobs.

"Here we are, folks! The last day of this year's Grand Magic Games! Today we decide who the best guild in all of Fiore is!"

The crowd was once again in a frenzy as Chapati continued.

"Introducing the first of our finalists! Led by the overwhelmingly powerful Crixack…it's Dullahan Head!"

Crixack's team strutted into the battle arena to loud cheers as they awaited their opponents.

"Next up is a team that has managed to pull off one surprise victory after another during the games…Scarmiglione!"

The opposing team of wizards – led by a man with wild hair and a scar on his cheek – entered from the opposite end of the arena.

"The final game this year will be a little different. Instead of the Grand Magic Game that we had last year, this year's winner will be decided with a single elimination battle royale! That means that both teams will duke it out in the arena, and whichever team is left standing will be the winner and earn the title of the country's strongest guild!"

While the crowd cheered for their preferred team, Lucy was having trouble staying awake. Jason clearly did not have the same problem.

"Cool! Cool! Coo~l! This is going to be our best article yet! Don't you think, Lucy?!"

The blonde continued to nod off.

"Lucy?"

She shook to attention. "Hm? I'm sorry, Boss. Were you saying something?"

"Look!" Jason pointed. "The final fight is starting! You were about to miss out! This is gonna be so awesome!"

Lucy looked back to the arena. She wasn't sleepy anymore. Now she was simply disinterested. "It's just an act." She yawned.

"That seems a bit harsh." Jason frowned. "I mean I know Scarmiglione had a bit of a shaky start, but with their record they could still pull out a victory and-"

"That's what I'm saying." Lucy interrupted. "Crixack is strong, but Scarmiglione's members are stronger. If I had to guess I'd say each member of their team is at least **twice** as strong as he is. They've just been hiding it this whole time."

Jason was completely lost. "What do you mean? Why would they do that?"

"Probably playing the bookies that bet against them."

The gong sounded and Jason turned to the arena. In a near instant Scarmiglione stood tall over a defeated Dullahan Head without so much as breaking a sweat.

"Scarmiglione has won!" Lola announced to the overwhelming shock of the crowd. "What an impressive victory! Dullahan Head never stood a chance!"

"Coo~l!" Jason wailed.

"This is quite the surprise…" Yajima said half-heartedly. He had the same suspicions as Lucy.

"No one could have seen this coming!" Lola said. "The odds themselves were 100-to-1!"

One of Scarmiglione's members smirked. "That went well."

"Yeah." The leader said. "Now we're the strongest **and** the richest."

Lucy sighed wearily, while Jason continued to yell in excitement.

"Wow, Lucy! You totally called it! That's amazing! You're like a psychic or something!"

The blonde was having trouble taking the compliment in stride. "Scarmiglione is strong…but to have people like that as the number one guild is just…"

"Wait! What's this?!" Lola shouted in alarm.

A mysterious figure covered from head to toe in a black hooded cloak emerged from arena entrance that Dullahan Head came through.

"It looks like an intruder has entered the stadium!"

The leader of Scarmiglione watched the stranger in annoyance as they approached his team. "Who is that supposed to be? Another Dullahan reject?"

Lucy felt an ominous power radiating from the intruder. Her body began to tremble in fear. "This power is…" she quickly turned to Jason. "That guy down there is serious trouble! We have to get these people out of here! Quick!"

"You got some guts trying to pick a fight with us here in the capital." The leader of Scarmiglione said before noticing the cloaked figure raising his hands at him

"Hey…" one of his team spoke up, tapping another's shoulder. They seemed to recognize the stranger. "Isn't he part of that group that's been going around lately and...?"

"No way. It can't be."

"You're Fiore's number one guild?" the cloaked individual questioned.

"What's it to you? Just who the hell are you, you freak?" Scarmiglione's leader demanded.

"you're not worthy of being called the number one guild" the cloaked figure punched the ground, evoking a powerful shockwave that shook the ground before a blast of flames exploded out and sends the so called Number one guild, flying to the walls

"He just attacked Scarmiglione out of nowhere!" Lola yelled in shock. "Just what does this mysterious man want?!"

Lucy tried to steady herself amid the fierce winds kicked up by the stranger's attack. "We have to gather every wizard who can fight right now!" She reached for her keys. "Otherwise this guy will…!"

Another heatwave radiated through the arena, making all inside start to sweat profusely.

"What's going on?!"

"This heat is unbearable!"

"It's so hot!"

"This heat! It's melting our clothes!" Lola exclaimed. He looked around the arena. It was as if it was made of wax. "Even the stadium isn't immune to the heat!"

"What is this?!" Lucy shrieked, covering herself as quickly as she could. "What's with this heat?!" she looked down at the intruder. The steam around him starting to dissipate, Lucy watched intently as he removed his hood.

The celestial wizard's eyes slowly went wide with shock. She saw fists engulfed in roaring wildfires, and a small grin underneath a head of long, shaggy pink hair. Her heart nearly stopped beating when she called the stranger's name.

"Natsu?!"

Jason saw him as well, nearly having a heart attack out of sheer excitement. "Coo~l!"

Lola and Yajima were stunned by this revelation as well.

"Natsu!"

"I can't believe my eyes! It **is** him!"

"Pumpki~n!" Not even Mato was immune to the commotion.

Lucy blinked a million times, thinking she would wake up from this dream, but sure enough Natsu was real as she was. She still couldn't believe her eyes. "But what are you-"

"aunt Lucy!"

"Hey, Lucy! Long time no see!"

Lucy whipped around, her eyes falling on two familiar pink hair girls and a white wolf "Meredy?! Aya-chan!? North!?"

"In the flesh" Meredy said with a grin that her little sister mimicked while North let out a bark

Lucy didn't know what to say. Her mind had a billion questions and her mouth couldn't keep up. "What's going on?! Why is Natsu-"

"He just couldn't help himself." A voice spoke out as Lucy turns to see Ultear by the rails looking at her husband "sheesh, we were away to get some supplies and he runs off doing this"

Back in the arena, Natsu stood over the unconscious Scarmiglione members as he looks in disappointment

"That guy is a lunatic! Someone take him out!"

Natsu saw the incoming mages as he lifts his feet up before stomping the ground and a much powerful blaze of flames erupted from the ground, causing the incoming mages to fly in the air. The temperature inside the stadium increased further.

"is this all?" Natsu asked as he crossed his arms over his chest

The crowd evacuated the stadium in a panic.

"Domus Flau is still melting!"

"He's a monster!"

"Run!"

"He overdid it" Ultear said while shaking her head on the damage her husband did

Natsu looks to where his family was at as his eye spotted Lucy near them

"been a long time hasn't it, Lucy?" Natsu greeted the celestial mage with a smile

Lucy couldn't help but return his smile. "Yeah…it has."

**A few moments later**

"And don't come back!" the guard ordered, angrily shaking his fist at the Dragon Slayer

Natsu to the Mercurius palace gates where he was met by a smiling Lucy with his family

"Looks like you were acquitted. I'm kind of surprised." Lucy said to him

"c'mon, let's take this conversation elsewhere" Ultear said as she holds her husband's hand

**At a park**

Natsu and the others sat on the grass in the park, looking up to Lucy in complete surprise

"Fairy Tail…disbanded?" Meredy questioned in shock.

"Why? Why? Why?" Aya repeated over and over.

Lucy nodded their fear as she looks to them "It happened the day after you all left."

"But how?!" Meredy implied to Lucy

"I still don't really know the details myself." Lucy replied

"what about the old man?" Natsu asked Lucy "where is he now?"

"No one knows. He just…disappeared." Lucy answered him

"What about the others?" Ultear asked Lucy "Erza, Gray, Juvia, anyone?"

Lucy shook her head. "I don't know where they went either. All of us just went our separate ways."

"I can't believe it…" Meredy said "did everyone just forget about the guild?"

"I wouldn't say they forgot…" Lucy trailed off.

"so the guild is gone, huh?" Natsu said before he stands up "there's nothing we can do about it now then"

"Natsu!" Meredy shouted to her step father "how can you just say it like that!?"

"Do you really have the right to say that, Meredy?" Lucy muttered.

Natsu and Meredy looked to Lucy as the blonde mage looks in sadness

"You guys weren't thinking about the guild either, were you? You guys left without telling anyone. That's not that much different from what we did."

Realizing the harshness of her words Lucy smiled in apology. "Sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I know you guys had your reasons for leaving, right?"

Natsu nodded to her before looking to the sky

"let's head in, it's almost night time" Natsu said

"then how about going to my place? You can get a bath, warm food, and a warm bed too" Lucy said as this got Meredy and Aya to cheer

"we're finally getting a bath after six months in the wild!" Meredy cheered as she was crying in joy

"have you guys been living in the woods or something?" Lucy asked Natsu and Ultear with a sweat drop behind her head

"something like that" Natsu said as he carries up his family luggage

**Night time**

**Lucy's apartment**

"that was refreshing," Meredy said as she had finished taking a bath with Aya and Lucy as the blonde's bathtub was large enough to accommodate the two of them "been a while since we bathe together right, Aya?"

Aya nodded before her cheek was licked by North as the wolf was having his fur dried by Natsu who got his hair cut back to his normal style by Cancer who was summoned by Lucy a few moments ago and had returned back to the Celestial world

"I'm still not sure on having North in the apartment, Natsu" Ultear said to her husband as the man had a little chat with the owner of the building and its inhabitants

"don't worry, the landowner said that it's fine," Natsu said to his wife while Lucy just sweatdropped to him

"more like you threatened him" Lucy muttered as she felt bad for her traumatized landowner

The group then chatted around while playing some games to spend the time

Soon the need of rest came to take them as they bid each other goodnight, everyone went to sleep for the evening.

Natsu was sitting near the window of the apartment as the man looks at the moon in the night sky

"Fairy Tail…gone?" he muttered out as he watches to his family who was sleeping together while the man is still awake

Aya turned in her sleep as the child was sleeping with her sister on the couch while her mother was resting on the bed where he was supposed to be with

Natsu smiles to his family before heading to where Lucy was sleeping at

He entered her room and saw the Celestial Mage was resting on her bed

Natsu watches her sleep before he turns his attention to the giant billboard filled with newspaper and information alike

Rumours, sightings. Reports, everything there is to every single former member of Fairy Tail's location and everything there is about what they were doing

"Fairy Tail…isn't gone" Natsu said before he exited the room and grabs his cloak

**The next morning**

A group of royal guardsmen stood outside of Lucy's apartment early the next morning, their weapons drawn and ready for battle.

"This is the place." The leader of the punitive force stated to his men.

"Do we barge in and arrest them, Captain?"

"Not until I give the order."

Lucy frightfully looked out of her window. "Ummm…why is there an entire squadron of armed guards outside of my house this early in the morning?!"

"come on Lucy" Natsu called out to the blonde as he hoisted up his family's belongings

"did you do this?!" Lucy interrogated.

"yeah" Natsu replied while North barks

"don't worry" Meredy told to Lucy with a smile "we just went and decorated the royal castle"

"wait what!?" Lucy said before she was grabbed by Natsu and both jumps out of the apartment window with the others following

"Natsu?! What are you doing?! Wa~it!"

Natsu leaped through the wood and glass with a crash, Lucy screaming for her life as he landed on the ground. Aya, Meredy and Ultear riding on North's back as the wold jumps down next before the group started running away

"There they are!" One of the guards shouted.

"Catch those criminals!" The captain ordered.

"Why are we running?!" Lucy yelled at Natsu. "Put me down!"

Natsu obliged and let Lucy run on her own.

"What's going on?! What did you guys do?!"

Natsu had a small grin appearing on his face as he looks to her. "just making a notice of Fairy Tail's rebirth."

There was panic in the courtyard of Mercurius Palace.

On the tallest tower the words **FAIRY TAIL** were burned.

The guards were in a rightful frenzy.

"Hurry and put out that fire!"

"This has to be the work of Natsu Dragist!"

"Where are they?!"

"In the southern part of town. They're currently being chased down by the third squad!"

"After them!"

The King looked to his palace in shock, trying his best to keep his composure. It was he who let Natsu off easy after the stadium incident yesterday.

"Your majesty…?" the guard who saw Natsu off that day shakily called.

"I…I won't be pressing charges." The King quivered.

Jason who stood outside the palace gates with his pen and pad, was estatic by this development. "Cool! Fairy Tail is back in business! This is the scoop of a lifetime!" He gave a thumbs up. "Good luck, Lucy! Stay cool!"

"You guys did what?!" Lucy screamed.

"Don't worry, Lucy." Meredy told Lucy "the fire will go out in an hour or so

"That's not the problem here, guys!" the blonde argued. "How do you even know that we can bring back-"

"We got faith, don't' we?" Natsu interrupted. He and his wife smiled at Lucy. "You do too right?"

Lucy was at a loss for words.

"We're gonna start Fairy Tail back up!"

"We'll bring everybody back together, Aunt Lucy!" Aya exclaimed. "Just wait and see!"

Tears began to form in the blonde's eyes.

"Will you join us?" Ultear asked Lucy with a smile

Lucy wiped away her tears and smiled as wide as she could. "Yeah!"

As she followed her friends out of town, Lucy could feel a familiar sensation well up inside her body. It was the same feeling that appeared within her when she first met Natsu and Happy that fateful day in Hargeon. A sense of adventure. A sense of wonder. The desire to go out and see all the world had to offer.

Fairy Tail wasn't gone after all.

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	63. Chapter 63

**Back with Natsu X Ultear Fanfic continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

After crossing the border out of the capital, the royal guard finally gave up their chase of Natsu and the others, allowing them to finally relax. Walking through the eastern countryside for a few hours, the intrepid group soon found themselves in the quaint village of Tuly.

"This place is very quiet," Meredy said as she looks around and sees nor hear any type of commotion in the quiet village

"the sun is setting," Ultear said as she sees from the horizon that the night was coming "let's find a place to stay for the night"

"I was thinking the same thing." Lucy agreed as she looks to her map in her hands "there's an inn a few blocks ahead"

"bed!" Aya cheered while North just yawns

Natsu was quiet in the whole conversation as the man was looking far ahead of the road

"What is it, Natsu?" Lucy asked the man before seeing him throwing a fireball far away

* * *

On the outskirts of Tuly, an old shop owner desperately chased his runaway carriage. Having been ambushed by a trio of bandits.

"Please give that back!" He chased after them as fast as he could. Soon his short legs gave out and he fell to his knees. He watched in vain as the bandits proceeded forward.

"You snooze you lose, old man!" One of the bandits mocked.

"Let's get out of here!" His comrade yelled to the driver.

"Please!" the carriage owner pleaded once more. "My entire life is in that carriage! You must give it back to me!"

"Too bad! It's our entire life now!"

"Really you brought this on yourself by being out here alone! You never know what kind of people you'll meet out here."

Natsu's fireball came flying in as it strikes the heads of the bandits, knocking them out of commission

"what just happened?" the old man said, not having any idea on what had happened in front of his eyes

* * *

"Nothin." Natsu answered Lucy's question and started walking towards the inn

Lucy looks at him in confusion before following him to the inn

* * *

Natsu and the others sat inside their room in the Kotoko inn on the village's edge.

"Huh?!" Meredy and Aya exclaimed to Lucy who was sitting by a table while hanging her feet on the table "What do you mean you don't know where the others are?"

"It's not that I don't know where they are…" Lucy began, her eyes running over marked points on the map. "It's just that some of them have been harder to track down than others."

"then what about the ones who were easier to track down?" Ultear said as Lucy looks to her map and saw two markers close to their location

"First we head southeast, to the town of Margaret." she pointed out the town on the map.

"Margaret?" Aya asked

"that's the town where Uncle Lyon is from, Meredy told her little sister

"ooohh!" Aya said as she remembered Lyon

"and you'll never guess who else is there." Lucy winked mischievously.

**The next day**

"We're here!" Lucy presented with a smile. "Welcome to Margaret Town!"

"It's huge." Aya said as she sees the big town

"let's go and find Lamia Scale" Natsu said as he leads the group

The group walks in the town before their attention was grabbed by the sound of music and people cheering.

"What's that?" Meredy said as she sees a big crowd up ahead

"I don't know, but let's check it out." Natsu said as he walks ahead to see what is all the commotion all about

Natsu and the others find themselves watching an event going on as a giant banner with the title "Lamia Scale's Thanksgiving Day" written on it

"What is all of this?" Meredy said

"Is there some kind of parade going on?" Aya asked.

"Yep." Lucy pointed to one of the flags waving on the side of the stage. It read "Lamia Scale Thanksgiving" just like the banners hanging from the street lights.

"It's basically like Fairy Tail's Fantasia parade." She explained. "Lamia Scale guild puts on a show for the townspeople once a year to thank them for their continued support."

"Looks like it's starting," Ultear said as the citizens of Margaret Town began cheering louder when Yuka Suzuki walked onto the stage.

Natsu carries up Aya up to his shoulder as to let the child see what was going on in the event

"We welcome you all to the annual Lamia Scale Thanksgiving day celebration! Thank you all for your continued support of the guild! This celebration is as much for you as it is for us!" The wave user announced massive approval from the people. "

Now without further ado; I present to you the ace of Lamia Scale…Lyon Vastia! Watch as he dances with the beauty of ice-make magic!"

Yuka stepped aside as the stage curtains opened, revealing Lyon. The ice mage stepped onto the stage to thunderous applause from the crowd - as well as swoons and screams from a majority of the women in attendance.

"it's Uncle Lyon!" Aya cheered to see her uncle on the stage

With the swift wave of his arm,Lyon created nearly a dozen doves made of pure, transparent ice. The crowd marveled at the sight, the pristine artificial creatures fluttering around their creator before ascending high into the sky.

Lyon shifted to a two-handed ice-make pose. A swirl of ice and cool air gathered on the ground before a group of children in the front of the crowd, glittering until they combined and formed a small warren of rabbits. The rabbits began to hop around once formed, delighting the children.

Lyon bowed before the crowd, signaling the end of his performance. The crowd cheered in gratitude for the display. Some even called for an encore.

"Next we have an impression courtesy of Toby Horhorta!" Yuka announced.

The eager dog man ran out to the stage as Lyon was making his way off.

"it's the doggy man!" Aya said as Toby cleared his throat before speaking. "This is an impression of myself when I cry." he said.

Toby then suddenly cried while wailing like a dog as the dog man keeps up his "performance".

"He imitates himself?"

"Does that even count as an impression?"

Lyon quickly returned to the stage to drag Toby away.

"Excuse us." He nervously apologized to the crowd. His embarrassment at his guildmate was clearly etched on his face.

"Wait!" Toby angrily protested, tears still streaming down his face. "I'm not finished yet!"

Yuka moved to the front of the stage, trying to regroup as best he could. "M-moving right along. Next we have our Master Obaba! She will be performing a dance from the Far East."

The eldery master of Lamia Scale stepped onto the stage in a kimono. She gripped an open fan in each hand, holding them in the air before beginning her dance. She stepped left and right across the stage, moving her arms and sliding on the point of her toes while pointing the fans in all directions around her.

"gross" Natsu muttered out in disgust as he can't believe that this type of dance is supposed to be entertaining

"don't be like that" Ultear told her husband "try having some decency to some culture"

Obaba finished her routine by spinning around as fast as she could before coming to a complete stop and pointing her fans to the sun. When she looked out to the crowd they were in complete silence. Just like with Toby they had no idea how to react to what they just saw.

Obaba fell to her knees, her kimono starting to slip off of her right shoulder.

"Alright, I'll take it off!"

The crowd let out a collected shout of disapproval and terror, prompting Lyon to make his third appearance of the day.

"Please forgive us!" he begged, dragging his master away just as he did Toby.

"Let me go, ya halfwit!" she demanded. "I'll spin ya!"

"like I said gross, Natsu said as Obaba was stirring up a fight with Lyon

Yuka ran back to the stage as he coughs into his hands before speaking "Now! For the moment you've all been waiting for!"

Suddenly the crowd came to life again, their screams – mostly the men – almost deafening.

"I present to you the angels of our guild!"

The curtains drew open and the crowd cheered even louder.

"The Sky Sisters! Wendy Marvell and Cheria Blendy!"

The two girls fully emerged onto the stage in dresses – Cheria's being strapless – with wings on their backs. They waved to the crowd, bright smiles on their faces as they took in all of the applause and praise.

"why is Wendy here?!" Meredy asked Lucy in surprise

"You remember Cheria and Wendy became good friends during the Grand Magic Games, right?" Lucy reminded.

"Now they will sing for you their hit song, Slayer Love of an Angel!" Yuka shouted.

The band began to play and the girls started to sing and dance in near perfect sync.

**SLAYER LOVE!**

**SLAYER LOVE!**

**FOREVER!**

**FOREVER!**

**MY LOVE FOR YOU…**

**SUNNY WEATHER TOO…**

**FOREVER!**

**FOREVER!**

The crowd started to sing along.

"quite a catchy song" Ultear said with a smile

"Slayer love! Slayer love! Forever!" Aya sang along to the music

"You know she's not the only one who joined another guild, right?" Lucy prompted. "Everybody needs to find work some kind of way."

"if Wendy-neechan is here does that mean Charla too?" Aya asked

"it's possible" Natsu replied to his daughter

"I knew that you all would show up sooner or later." A voice called from behind the group. They turned around, seeing a young girl that looked around Wendy's age standing before them with a knowing grin on her lips.

"Hello Natsu, Lucy, Ultear, Meredy, Aya and North" She greeted

"who?" Lucy and the others (except Natsu) said in unison as they had no idea on who was the mysterious girl

"it's Charla!" Aya pointed out as this made Lucy and the others exclaimed in surprise

"EHHHH!?"

"correct" the now-named Charla said while waving her white hair "I'm surprised that Aya was the one who first recognizes me"

* * *

In an empty building not far from the events of the celebration, a group of men - all shrouded in shadow - began to make plans.

"Everyone in town is going crazy for those losers in Lamia Scale for Thanksgiving. It's ridiculous."

"Slayer love! Slayer love!"

"Shuddup, you idiot! You're giving me an earache!"

"Quiet all of you!" the leader of the group commanded. He looked out the window and to the stage. "On this night…the iron hammer justice will strike down Lamia Scale!" his snake like tongue slithered from out his mouth as he spoke. "And Blood Thanksgiving will commence!"

**A few hours later**

The Thanksgiving Festival was over, and things soon returned to normal in the town of Margaret.

While some members of the guild took down the decorations in the street, Cheria and Wendy finished changing out of their stage clothes inside the guild hall.

While Cheria seemed happy with their performance, her Sky Dragon "sister" was less than enthused about the affair. Her face red from embarrassment, Wendy squirmed in her chair; trying her best to block the entire event from her memory.

"I am never doing something that embarrassing ever again!" she cried out.

"Aw, don't say that." Cheria said, amused by Wendy's outburst. "You were so cute out there! Everyone loved you."

"Slayer love! Slayer love! Forever!" Toby sang.

"Forever." Yuka deadpanned.

"Please don't sing that!" Wendy squealed. She covered her face with her hands to hide her reddened cheeks.

"Wendy." Lyon called.

"Yes?" she muffled.

"You have visitors."

Wendy looked up from her hands in confusion. "I do?"

Natsu and the group entered in as Wendy's eyes widen in joy while tears form in them

"Natsu-san! Lucy-san! Ultear-san! Meredy-san!" she gasped.

"Wendy-neechan!" Aya screamed as she runs to the Sky Dragon Slayer and gives her a big hug to which Wendy returned

Natsu walked to Wendy and gently patted her head. "You've gotten taller." He complimented.

Wendy shook her head and wiped away her tears. She couldn't believe that they were here in front of her. "I really haven't changed all that much."

The group then settled down for a chat as Natsu tells Wendy the Fairy Tail Revival plan

"So…you're going to revive Fairy Tail?" Wendy asked. Her tone was more of confusion than outright happiness.

Currently Natsu, Ultear, Meredy, and Lucy sat at a table opposite Wendy and discussed their plans moving forward. Yuka prepared tea for their guests at Lyon's behest.

"That's the end goal." Meredy nodded to her

"The master's been missing all year." Lucy pointed out. "I'm sure that is one of the reasons why we disbanded in the first place. Maybe bringing back the guild will help us find him as well. "

"I heard the Council was also having trouble finding Master Makarov." Lyon spoke up.

"if I remember correctly, the Council was reformed by the Wizard saints, right?" Ultear said

"Yes." Yuka confirmed with a nod. "Around a year or so ago a few of the Wizard Saints banded together and reformed the council."

"Jura went and ditched us too!" Toby shouted angrily.

"Calm down." Yuka told the dogman

"Speaking of which…" Lyon began.

"Does that mean Gramps isn't at the Council?" Aya asked Curiously to the group.

"No." Natsu told his daughter "he must be going into hiding or something"

"hey guys, we got one more person whowants to meet you guys again" Charla came in before a pack of wolfs came running in as North barks to them and started licking the furs of each wolfs that comes in contact with him

"when I heard from Charla that you guys are here, I nearly thought that I was dreaming" a voice spoke as the group sees Ur coming in with a big grin

"Baachan!" Aya screams as she was happy to see her grandmother again

"look how much you've grown, Aya!" Ur said as she carries up her granddaughter and spins her around in her arms

"good to see you again, mother" Ultear greeted her mother with a smile as Ur nodded to her

"did you join Lamia Scale like Wendy and Charla?" Meredy asked her grandmother as she shakes her head

"nah, I'm here because Lyon invited me for the Thanksgiving Day" Ur told her before turning her attention to Natsu

The group chatted around with each other for a few minutes before ending

"now then" Ur said as she passes Aya to Ultear before she then delivers an uppercut to Natsu's and sends him flying to the ceiling

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH JEWELS I HAD TO PAY FOR THESE RASCALS FOOD FEE!? EACH OF THEM EATS SO MUCH THAT I'M NEARLY BROKE BECAUSE OF IT!"

Ur started ranting out on how much fortune she had lost just to maintain the house, the food cost, and just how hard was it for the woman to tidy the things around

"h-how long has she been here?" Lucy asked Lyon while feeling a bit scared that the one-legged woman was giving hell towards Natsu

"about a week or so" Lyon replied "these wolfs eat more than they are supposed too"

Ur grabs Natsu's waist and sends the man down in a german suplex

"i-I see that grandma been doing well" Meredy said with a sweatdrop as her stepfather was being strangled by her grandmother

After a few minutes of ranting and strangling, Ur had excreted out all her energy in Natsu's beating and was very tired now

"huff huff huff" Ur huffed at Natsu who seems to be fine even with the number of black bruises on his face

"satisfied?" Natsu asked his mother in law as Ur takes a deep breath before relaxing

"Good" Natsu then looks to Wendy who was healing his bruised cheek with her magic "Ready to go? You're coming with us, right?"

Wendy looked down at her feet. She was unable to meet Natsu's eye. After a few more moments of silence, a sad smile pulled at her mouth.

"I…I'm a member of Lamia Scale now." She said. "I'm sorry but…I can't go with you."

"eeh?!" Meredy and Aya exclaimed together

"But why?" Lucy asked.

Wendy kept her smile as she bowed to Natsu and the others

"I'm sorry." She apologized again.

"There is no need for you to hold back for our sake." Lyon reassured her. "We all knew this day would come."

"Yeah!" Toby sniffed. "You can do what you want! We don't mind!"

"Stop crying." Yuka said.

"why aren't you coming with us, Wendy-neechan?" Aya asked the Sky mage

"Wendy has made her decision," Charla told her as she leans against a wall before walking towards the group. "There is no reason for you to pressure her into changing it."

"I'm still baffled on how on earth land that you are a human," Lucy said as the fact that Charla was a human still bothers her

"This?" Charla flipped her long white hair. "This is just simple transformation magic. I learned it a little while ago." Her tail waved behind her. "While in this form I have a bit more magic power, and my premonition abilities are stronger as well."

Charla changed back into her normal cat form and walked along the top of the wooden table to Wendy. "Are you sure this is what you want, child? There is no need to be ashamed if it's not."

Wendy simply answered with a nod as her answer surprise the group

"You're serious." Natsu said as he stands up from his seat. "If this is really what you want then we accept your decision."

"But, Natsu-"Lucy started.

Natsu smiled. "It was good to see you, Wendy. We wish you all the best."

He thanked Lyon and the others before heading out with Ultear, Meredy, Ur, North and his family following behind

Lucy rose from her seat and bowed before the Lamia Scale wizards as well. "Thank you for the tea. Goodbye, Wendy."

"Goodbye." Wendy smiled.

Lucy waved to Wendy one last time before running after the others.

Cheria watched Wendy wave to her friends for a moment before looking away with guilt.

Lyon sighed. He knew Wendy's smile was forced.

"Good grief."

**At an inn**

Natsu and the group were in an inn they had rented as the group planned to stay for the night before heading out tomorrow morning

"I can't believe Wendy doesn't want to go with us" Lucy said slouched on her bed and was looking at the ceiling

"it's her choice" Natsu said sitting on a chair near the window "if she wants to stay, so be it. We can't force her to come with us"

"how can you be so calm about this, Natsu?" Meredy asked her step father who was looking at the moon in the night sky

"I'm not" Natsu told her "because I know Wendy will come with us"

"do you plan to kidnap her?" Ur asked Natsu

"probably" Natsu said as this got Lucy and Meredy to sweatdrop

**With Wendy**

Wendy and Cheria rested inside their shared apartment while wearing their pajamas

"Hey, Wendy…" Cheria began. "About what happened today…"

"Hm?" Wendy was confused at first by what Cheria meant. A lot had happened today; but the guilty look on the Sky God slayer's face provided the answer she needed. "Don't worry." She reassured with a smile. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I see." Cheria's eyes went from Wendy to the ground. Her rueful grin still present.

"Sherry went to get married. So if I were to leave now, then you would be all alone."

"I wouldn't be alone." Cheria meekly protested.

Wendy was caught off-guard by the brusque statement, prompting her friend to continue her explanation.

"I have everyone else in Lamia Scale with me. The guild is filled with the people that I love and…" Cheria was now looking at Wendy with a sense of empathy. "If you're just sticking around with me out of pity…then that's not really a friendship…is it?"

Wendy's eyes flew open in shock. "Cheria…I-"

A loud boom could be heard from outside, startling both Wendy and Cheria.

"What…was that…?" Charla – awoken from her slumber by the noise – groggily asked.

Wendy hurriedly pressed her face against the glass of her window to get a closer look. She saw smoke rising from further in town. "I think it came from the guild!" she said.

"We have to go!" Cheria hopped out of bed and quickly changed clothes.

"Right!" Wendy and Charla acknowledged.

**with Natsu and the others**

"what was that!?" Meredy exclaimed as she heard the loud explosion

"outside" Natsu said as he looked out window and sees smoke rising high into the sky.

"What's going on?" Ultear said as she hears the sound of more and more explosions ringing out

"I think that's the direction of Lamia's Scale's guild hall." Lucy pointed.

"We gotta help, Wendy!" Meredy exclaimed as Natsu nodded

"Ur-san, you stay here with Aya" Natsu said as Ur nodded before the group heads out

Lyon looked on in shock as explosions continued to burst out from the guildhall. The townspeople nearby ran around in a panic, haphazardly being helped along to safety by members of Lamia Scale.

"Evacuate the people out of the city now!" Lyon ordered. "It's only a matter of time before their main force shows up!"

"This way!" Yuka directed the frightened masses.

"Move it! Keep going!" Toby shouted.

"Hey, Lyon!" Meredy called out to the ice mage as Natsu and the group arrived on the scene amidst the chaos. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"What are you all still doing in town?" Just as Lyon said this a monster broke free from the rubble, its sharp fangs trained on the ice-make wizard.

"Look out!" Lucy warned.

Without so much as looking at the monster, Lyon stuck out his arm, encasing the beast in a giant sculpture of ice.

"If you would like to know what is going on, there's your answer." Lyon pointed to the monster. "A herd of these creatures appeared from out of nowhere and started attacking the town."

"An entire herd?!" Meredy exclaimed

"It's Orochi's Fin!"

Cheria, Wendy, and Charla met up with the group.

"Orochi's Fin?" Lucy repeated.

"Yes." Cheria nodded. "They and Lamia Scale have been on bad terms for as long as I can remember. They're basically our rivals. But this is a new low…even for them."

"They've probably been waiting for a chance to attack ever since Mr. Jura left." Wendy surmised.

"They also knew our guard would be at its lowest during the Thanksgiving celebration." Charla said. "The dirty scoundrels."

"Damn them…" Lyon cursed.

"Lyon!" Yuka called. He and Toby had just returned from their evacuation duties. "This was only the advance force!" he reported. "Their main force is approaching from the west!"

"There's like a hundred thousand of them!" Toby panicked.

"One-hundred thousand?!" Lucy gasped.

* * *

From atop a cliff overlooking Margaret Town, the members of Orochi's Fin watched with malicious gless as their army of monsters marched to the unsuspecting town.

"This is a pretty good view." One of them said.

"Yeah. This will wipe out the town for sure."

"Now that Jura's gone Lamia's nothing but a buncha wimps. There's no way they'll beat us."

The man with the forked tongue finished licking his lollipop before eating it in one bite. "First, we'll beat them down until they have no more magic left! Then we'll finish them off!"

He raised his arm along with the rest of his guildmates.

"We'll kill them all!" They cried out

* * *

Lamia Scale and Natsu's group watched Orochi's gathering of monsters swiftly encroach on Margaret Town.

"They could destroy the entire town!" Lyon shouted.

"Those slithering sneering snakes!" Obaba cursed. "I never thought they would go this far over a stupid grudge!"

The beasts entered the town limits.

"It looks to me that they have some sort of Beast Master in their guild." Ultear told Lyon.

"Then we must take him out if we want to stop the monsters." Lyon replied

"Yes, but the problem is that we can't get close enough to do that." Yuka reported. "Those beasts are blocking the way."

"don't worry" Natsu said before he let out a high pitch whistle as North and his pack came running in

"Wendy and Charla take the sky while we handle the monsters" Natsu told them as Wendy and Charla nodded

"Yes!" Wendy agreed.

"Will you all lend us a hand?" Lyon asked.

"yeah, I still got to pay you the favor for taking care of Ur-san while I and my family were away" Natsu told Lyon who smiled

"Yep." Lucy nodded, steeling herself.

"We'll help in any way we can." Ultear proclaimed

Lyon grinned in gratitude. "Thank you."

"Let's go" Natsu said before seeing North running ahead with Cheria on his back as both were running to catch up with Wendy and Charla

"Cheria?!" Wendy gasped. "What are you doing?"

"It's our guild! So, it's up to us to save it, right?!" Cheria shouted as North runs in the herd of monsters while dodging their attacks in highspeed

Wendy accepted her friend's words with a determined grin. "You're right!"

"Please North!" Cheria said as North barked in reply

Natsu watches from the town as Wendy and Cheria were heading towards the Orochi Fin guild

"she could've asked for a ride" Natsu said while shaking his head with a sigh

* * *

Wendy and Cheria race over the herd of monsters as their eyes widen in shock to the sheer number of them.

"There are so many." Wendy uttered.

"And they're headed straight for Margaret." Cheria stated. "We have to trust the others to hold them off for the time being."

"Don't forget Natsu-san and the others are at the town." Wendy reminded.

"Yes." Charla nodded. "They're more than capable of handling those beasts along with the guild. For now our task is to take down the Beast Master, as well as any other Orochi wizards we encounter."

"Cheria, I see them!" Wendy pointed to a plateau they were flying over, spotting what looked to be dots from their altitude.

"Alright! Let's go Wendy!" Cheria jumps off North while Cheria lets go of Wendy.

"Be careful!" Charla advised.

The Orochi members looked up and saw two shadows get bigger and bigger in the distance.

"What is that?!"

Wendy and Cheria stuck out their legs, their respective winds gathering around them. They struck the two men looking up at them, breaking their fall. They slid on their heels for a few meters, slowing their momentum. When they stopped, they gathered air in their cheeks.

"**Tenryu no Hoko!"**

"**Tenjin no Dogo!"**

Their breath attacks merged in a tornado of blue and black that burst through a good number of the enemy wizards with ease.

"What's with you guys?!" one of them shouted. "Can't you handle two little girls?!"

"Excuse you! I think you meant three!" Charla leapt towards the man. She turned her body upside down, doing a handstand as a light shined on her right foot.

"**Huwaito Moon!"**

Charla sends a spinning kick to the man's face, knocking a few teeth out and sending the man down to the ground beaten

North howls before running towards a group of Orochi's mage and started shredding, and biting them with his fangs and claws

"I'll take down the Beast Master!" Cheria rushed through the crowd, defeating anyone who dared get in her way.

"Wait, Cheria!" Wendy called while she fought off her own enemies. "You're too far ahead! We have to stick together!"

More Orochi wizards advanced on the pair, and Wendy slowly noticed a strangely familiar scent lingering in the air.

"This smell is…"

Back in Margaret, the rest of Lamia Scale - as well as Natsu's group - engaged the horde of monsters at the city's border head-on.

"We'll hold them off here." Lyon declared.

"Right!" the others shouted.

Natsu cracks his knuckles before cracking his neck

"it's night time and Aya is going to sleep" Natsu said as a giant ogre like creature swings its club at him

Natsu's eye glowed black and flames erupted on his fist

"**So keep it down"** Natsu punches the air and sends a flaming torrent of crimson flames at the herd of monsters and takes down half of the herd

Lucy was shocked with the rest of the Lamia Scale Mage as they can't believe that the Dragon Slayer had just took out half of the herd with just a single attack.

"T-That was impressive." Yuka stuttered out as he was glad that the man was on their side and not on the enemies

"He's the biggest monster of them all!" Toby screamed in shock

"Focus!" Lyon ordered. "Here come the rest of them!"

"I'm going ahead" Natsu said as he smacks away a hound like monster with the back of his hand "you guys handle the rest"

Natsu walks towards the direction of where Wendy and Cheria were at before going into a full running sprint as the man runs in the herd of monsters while taking out some that tried to attack him

"I can't let Natsu be the only one to take these creeps down." Lucy declared. She pulled out one of her gate keys.

"**Open the Gate of the Lion! Loke!"**

The celestial spirit/fairy tail wizard emerged from his gate, complete with his suit tie. "Your knight has arrived, beautiful."

"I'm not done yet!" Lucy shouted. She turned Loke's still glowing key on herself, pressing it against the middle of her clavicle and turning it as if she were opening a lock.

"**Star Dress: Leo Form!"**

Lucy's body was engulfed in a bright light made of stars. When it faded her outfit had completely changed.

"You're so hot, Lucy!" Loke shamelessly complimented.

Lamia Scale was collectively amazed by the transformation.

"is that Requip?" Obaba said in curiosity

"It's not quite like that." Lucy explained with a proud smile. "But while I'm like this I can use some of Loke's power."

"Seriously, you're super-hot!" Loke complimented again.

"Calm down, Casanova." She sighed. She readied herself and looked to the monsters. "With this power I can fight on my own too."

"You're going to fight in a dress?!" Toby shouted.

"Don't underestimate my darling Lucy." Loke said.

"let's go!" Lyon shouted as his guild started their counterattack

"I'll spin ya!" she shouted, twirling her finger around and rotating a wolf to the point of nausea.

"We can't let them have all the fun can we, beautiful?!" Loke shouted to his Master. He faced an ogre, hitting it hard with a Regulus fueled right jab.

"**Regulus Impact!"**

"You're right!" Lucy agreed. She readied herself as one of the wolves raced towards her. She crouched, her left foot starting to glow the longer she breathed in.

"**Regulus Lucy Kick!"**

She punted the wolf in the belly, sending it flying back into its pack.

"That was just a kick!" Toby argued.

"A kick with a little assistance from my Regulus magic." Loke corrected. A proud grin on his face.

* * *

Cheria and Wendy continued forcing their way through Orochi's forces. The fight seemed endless. For every dark wizard they took down, two more took their place. Starting to get frustrated with the numerous distractions, Cheria found relief when she saw a man standing away behind the surging forces.

Their eyes met and his cocky gaze was all that Cheria needed to confirm his identity.

"The Beast Master!" she yelled. "I found him!" She raced to confront him, but was surprised by a ball of energy flying towards her head.

"Cheria, look out!" Wendy tackled her friend to ground, the ball flying over both of their heads. "Are you ok?! You have to be more careful!"

"Wendy…"

"Can you stand?" Wendy stood up and reached down her hand.

Cheria grabbed it and was pulled to her feet. "Yes. Sorry. I was careless."

The Beast Master stood atop the hill, watching the girls fight his men.

"Is it time for me yet?" a man asked, walking up behind him.

"Not just yet." The Beast Master waved off. "These little girls are hardly a threat."

The man grunted in boredom and resigned himself to look at the battle along with the Beast Master. When he noticed Wendy, his eyebrow twitched. "Wait…" he muttered. "I know that girl." His fingers began to twitch and his power slowly rose, alarming the Beast Master. "I wonder if she can fly…"

"S-sir?! What are you-?!"

Suddenly the ground that Cheria and the others were standing on collapsed in a magnificent crash that reverberated throughout the battlefield.

"What's going on?!" Cheria yelled.

"We're falling!" Wendy shouted.

"The ground…it's cracking open!" Charla exclaimed.

When the rumbling stopped, Cheria's group found themselves flat against the broken rocks, barely able to move a finger.

"What just happened? Some kind of attack?" Cheria questioned.

"But they attacked some of their own men as well." Wendy pointed. "Why would they do that?"

Charla shook the stars out her eyes and struggled to crane her neck upward. "Who the devil-"when she saw the man standing above them on the plateau, she froze. His imposing frame, that hollow yet all too frightening gaze, the long clothed ponytail that was currently being held aloft by the wind; Charla could never forget those features.

"It's Bluenote Stinger!"

"W-what's happening?!" Cheria strained. "I can't move!"

"He's…he's trapped us with his magic!" Wendy said. She remembered the man well from their encounter on Tenrou Island. He was strong then, but now he seemed even more powerful.

"But why is he here?" Charla exclaimed

The former ace of Grimoire Heart looked down his nose at the struggling wizards. His face still stone. "There are none alive who can move under my gravity." He declared.

"S-sir! You're overdoing it!" The Beast Master shakily said.

Bluenote ignored him and surveyed his enemies. His eyes trailed to Cheria. "First…"

The Sky Goddess suddenly found herself lifted from the ground. "What's happening?!"

"Cheria!" Wendy yelled.

"had you share of fun?"

The others looked at Cheria with both shock and relief. Natsu had arrived, completely unaffected by Bluenote's magic. He held Cheria aloft by her shirt collar.

"Natsu-san! you're here!" Wendy exclaimed. She nearly teared up in joy.

Orochi's Fin was shocked as well.

"Whoa."

"How can he stand under Bluenote's gravity?"

Bluenote took notice of Natsu's resistance as well.

"let me take care from here" Natsu said as he sets Cheria down back to the ground before stepping forward

Bluenote took a closer look at the dragon slayer and his eyes widened.

""_I remember this boy!""_ He recalled how Natsu defeated him back at Tenroujima

he clenched his fist and the area of his magic increased, crushing his comrades to the ground.

""_This one is dangerous!""_

He thrust his hand down to Natsu, cracking the ground beneath the dragon slayer in his rage. "I'll crush you!"

As soon as Natsu felt the gravity increased as it didn't effect the man at all

"you're trying to crush me?" Natsu said before he stomped his food hard on the ground and a blast of fire exploded from the ground, propelling himself and the Sky Sisters into the air on a pillar made of rocks. "Fairy Tail will never be crushed!"

"How did he do that?!" One of the Orochi members shouted. "He used fire to lift the ground?!"

"That's impossible!" the Beast Master argued.

"Did he just say Fairy Tail?!"

"I thought they disbanded!"

""_Fairy Tail!""_ Bluenote positions both his hands together before a massive black sphere appeared and was charging up in front of him "**Black! Hole!"**

Natsu took a deep breath before firing a powerful torrent of crimson flames at Bluenote

"this one can-" Bluenote was about to say something but was not able to since Natsu's attack cause a direct hit upon him

**BOOM!**

A powerful explosion was heard as Natsu huffs out some flames from his mouth

Bluenote had been roasted before the man falls forward to the ground

"he did it!" Wendy exclaimed

"J-Just one attack!?" Charla exclaimed in surprise as she knew Natsu was strong but he grew more stronger

"so" Natsu said before turning his attention to the remaining members of Orochi fin who seems to have pissed their pants to the raw power Natsu had just unleashed "anyone wants to fight me?"

Natsu looked over to the rest of Orochi's Fin, but none of the wizards were eager to resume fighting.

The Beast Master stood in front of his comrades, waving a white flag in surrender. "We give up." He said. "Please don't hurt us."

* * *

The remaining monsters calmly filed out of town. They suddenly stopped fighting - the wolves, in particular, becoming affectionate with some of the people before leaving. It was like someone flipped a switch.

"Did they do it?" Yuka asked.

"We won!" Toby shouted with joy.

"Was that light from earlier Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"It was." Ultear said to her "he's gotten very strong over the past year"

"Well I had no doubt about that." The blonde smiled.

"Thank you all for your help." Lyon said. "If you had not been here, I don't know what we would have done."

"There's no need to thank us." Ultear said. "We were just passing through. I'm sure you would have managed fine without us."

"Yeah." Lucy nodded. "We were glad to help."

"It's only natural." Loke added.

"how disappointing" Natsu came back to the town as the man sported a bored face "I was expecting more of a challenge"

"Where's Wendy and Cheria? Did they come back?" Lucy asked Natsu as she doesn't see the two Sky Slayers with Natsu

"I saw them when they reentered town." Yuka informed. "They said that they had to talk about some things and left again."

"Both of them are going to be such beauties in a few years." Loke mused with a lecherous look in his eye. "It will be worth the wait."

"Why are you still here?" Lucy sighed in exhaustion.

* * *

Atop a hill overlooking Margaret Town was where Wendy and Cheria decided to have their talk. They sat near the base of a tree on the hill, Wendy wondering just what is was that Cheria called her to talk about.

"So much for my plan…" the Sky Goddess moped.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked. "What plan?"

Cheria smiled ruefully. "I wanted to show you that I could handle things on my own, but Natsu totally ruined that idea."

"Yeah. He does that sometimes." Wendy tittered.

The girls laughed for a moment before silence once again fell over them. Cheria looked at the shimmering waters of the lake before them, her sad smile growing as she clutched her knees closer to her body. She then let up, mustering up as much courage as she needed to speak.

"Wendy…I think you should go with Natsu and the others."

Wendy was shocked. "Huh?" was all she could utter.

Cheria finally turned her head to face Wendy, looking her straight in the eyes. "You love him, don't you?"

"Wh-what?!" Wendy yelped, her face was now completely red. She broke eye contact, her mind furiously searching for something to say. "N-no…I-I just…" All she could do was stammer in anxiety.

"It's not like that…at least not anymore. Now…now I look up to him. He's like a big brother to me."

"That's a form of love too, you know." Cheria stated. "though he is already married anyway"

Wendy was confused by what she meant.

"Remember what Natsu said during the fight? 'Fairy Tail will never be crushed'. I believe that. And because I love you, Wendy, I know that you believe it too. Your love for Fairy Tail made you into the person you are today. If you don't leave with them, I know you'll regret it later. And I don't want that to happen."

Wendy bit her lip. "I…"

"Stay true to your heart, Wendy." Cheria pulled her friend close to her as the sun slowly rose behind them. "You and I will still be friends even if we aren't in the same guild, right?"

"Cheria…"

The two girls leaned against one another; their fingers of their hands interlocked.

"We'll always be friends." Cheria smiled.

"Yeah." Wendy nodded, fighting back tears. "I know we will."

Charla watched the pair from behind the tree with a smile. She knew this was hard on Wendy, she had made lots of irreplacable memories during their short time in the guild, but she was proud of her all the same. _Well done, Wendy._

* * *

**the next day**

Wendy bowed before Lamia Scale. "Thank you so much for everything you've done for me! I can never repay you!"

"All we want is for you to take care of yourself." Lyon smiled. "That is repayment enough."

"I suppose I owe you all a debt of gratitude as well." Charla bowed.

"I don't know what to say…" Wendy sniffed, tears in her eyes. "You've all been so good to me…and I'm just being selfish and…"

"There is no need for an apology? Lyon assured her "this was the condition of our agreement after all."

"What agreement?" Meredy asked

"That was my doing." Charla revealed with a flip of her hair – she was once again in her human form. "I made sure that Lamia Scale knew that we were only staying until Fairy Tail returned."

"But still…" Wendy sniffed again.

"That is enough crying, child." Charla chided. "Now is the time to be strong."

Lucy smiled. ""_Wendy and Charla were thinking of Fairy Tail after all this time too. They didn't forget.""_

"You're such a crybaby, Wendy." Cheria teased even though She was doing a good job of holding in her own tears.

"I know…but I can't help it…" Wendy wiped her eyes.

"Don't worry, Wendy!" Toby cried. "I'll pick up where you left off in the Sky Sisters!"

"Absolutely not!" Yuka shot down.

"Then that means it's my time to shine!" Obaba declared, posing in Cheria's stage outfit. The sight was not fit for living eyes.

"That goes double for you!" Yuka denied again.

"let's hit the road people" Ur said as she was sitting on North's back "we got a lot more of the old gang to find before we can rebuild the guild"

Natsu and the group nodded before waving Lamia Scale goodbye

"Good luck getting Fairy Tail back together!"

"Thanks!" Lucy smiled.

"If you see Gray make sure to give him a good hit on the head for me!" Lyon smirked.

Natsu nodded as he waved them goodbye

"I lost track of him a while back." Lucy spoke up. "I hope he's alright."

"Look after yourself, Wendy!" Cheria waved.

"I will!" she said, tears still in her eyes. "You too, Cheria!"

As the group shrank in the distance, Cheria's smile started to wane.

Lyon placed his hand on her head. "You can cry now if you wish."

Cheria shook her head in refusal and looked up at him with a wide smile – though Lyon could still see the tears building in the corners her eyes. "I'm not gonna cry." She said "Because I want Fairy Tail to come back too!"

Lyon accepted her words with a grin. "Yeah. Me too."

* * *

Tear continued flowing out of Wendy's eyes like waterfalls.

"Are you quite finished, Wendy?" Charla asked irritably – now in her regular form. "You've been sobbing and carrying on since we departed Margaret."

"I…know…" she sniffed. "It's just…after Fairy Tail disbanded…Lamia Scale took us in…and…they were so kind to us…and now I'm finally reunited with everyone and…." Wendy wailed.

Natsu smiled before he patted the Sky Dragon Slayer's head

"Don't worry" Natsu said to her with a soft smile "This is only the beginning. We're gonna get the whole guild back together again"

Wendy nodded as she wiped away their tears.

"Yeah." The sky dragon smiled.

"You're right, Papa!" Aya ran to her father, who picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

"Where are we going next, Lucy?" Ultear inquired.

"That's a good question." Lucy grabbed the map from her bag and unrolled it. "According to the map, if we go east from here there is a place called 'Amefurashi' village."

"Amefurashi?" Aya repeated.

"It means 'Village of the Rain Bringer'." Meredy explained to the little girl.

"Rain…?" Natsu pondered.

"Yeah." Lucy nodded. "All the rumors say that it rains there 24/7 with no signs of letting up."

"That must be hard to live through," Ultear said

"I can guess the one who is living there" Natsu said with a little smirk on his face

Charla nodded. "I agree. She fits the bill to a t."

"You don't think…?" Wendy trailed off.

Lucy smiled and nodded. "I don't know who else it could be."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Natsu asked with a smile as he leads on ahead "let's go"

In a raining village, a lone figure stood in the midst of the rain without caring the clothes the figure wear was soaking wet

Juvia watches the rain as she keeps waiting for someone, someone to come back to her

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	64. Chapter 64

**Back with Natsu X Ultear Fanfic continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

"It really does only rain in this village."

Lucy and the others had finally reached the rumored Amefurashi village. The village looks old and the rain was only raining down on the village in a raining barrier

"That's suspicious," Wendy commented.

"it's probably Juvia, she's the only one I can think of being able to do this" Meredy said as Natsu nodded

"let's go" Natsu said as he takes out several one person umbrellas and gives them out to everyone except himself

"aren't you going to need one?" Meredy asked her stepfather who went into the village and sees that the rainwater steamed away before it could rain down on Natsu

"guess that's how he never got cold again" Ur said as the group followed after Natsu

* * *

Juvia sat on a bench not far from her home. Sitting there in the rain, waiting patiently

"Juvia! He~y!"

The rain woman slowly craned her neck upward, her eyes slowly moving from the wet earth to a figure running to her through the heavy rain. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Sorry I took so long." a familiar face grinned with an apologetic wave.

"Gray-sama…" with a gasp Juvia shot up from the bench and ran to him as fast and hugs him

"Welcome home Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed before realizing that the one she was hugging was none other than Meredy as the rain mage was hugging the girl a bit too tight

"Juvia.. can't' breath!" Meredy said in the embrace as the pink haired girl's face was turning blue

Juvia lets go of the hug and took a step back. "Meredy…?"

"who else?" Meredy asked as she takes a deep breath to fill oxygen back into her lungs

Juvia looks to Meredy before noticing Natsu and the group

"Natsu-san, Lucy-san, everyone…" Juvia muttered out as tears started to build in the corner of Juvia's eyes. "What are you all doing here?"

"To see you of course." Lucy answered. "Why else would we be here?"

Juvia's vision began to blur, then without warning she collapsed.

"Juvia?!" Lucy gasped.

Natsu caught her before she hit the ground.

"her body temperature is cold" Natsu said as he looks at the rain woman's face

"even a water mage would get a fever in this rain too long" Ur said as she looks up to the still raining dark clouds

"let's head inside" Ultear proposed as Natsu nodded and carries up Juvia

The group heads into the home where Juvia had been staying as Wendy was using her healing magic to heal Juvia's fever away

"I managed to ease the fever" Wendy said as she had just used her magic to heal Juvia's high fever

"now she just need some good rest" Charla added in as Juvia was resting on the bed

"I smell Gray" Natsu said as he had just sniffed the smell coming from the house

"Gray was here as well?" Charla inquired.

Juvia nodded. "Yes. The two of us lived here together after the guild disbanded."

"we ate together, trained together, and did jobs together" Juvia smiled to the memory of how she spent her times with Gray before frowning

"Then one day…it all started to change again."

_**Flashback**_

_"Honestly…" Juvia huffed as she picked up Gray's pants from the dirt. "You can't leave your clothes behind when you strip, Gray-sama. They'll get dirty and-"_

_Juvia looks to Gray and saw that on his right arm there was a black mark, trailing from his hand to the side of his face as. It appeared he had been infected by some kind of disease._

_"Gray-sama…your body…" Juvia uttered, her mouth wide. "What happened…?"_

_"This?" Gray looked at the disfigurement briefly before grinning at the concerned rain woman. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."_

_"But, Gray…"_

_He turned on his heel and walked to the house, ignoring Juvia's concerns. "What's for lunch? I'm starving."_

_**Flashback ends**_

"Soon after that he started going off on his own more and more." Juvia explained. "Then...six months ago…he stopped coming home at all."

"I can't believe it…" Wendy trailed off, her eyes on the ground.

"How could that stupid disciple of mine just up and leave?" Ur fumed. "Leaving his friends behind like that."

"He must have had his reasons for leaving so suddenly." Ultear defended

"What kind of reason?!" Ur said "what could be more important than being there for a friend?"

"I…I don't know, but there must be one." Ultear replied

"There is no excuse." Juvia said as she turns to the side as her back was to everyone

"Juvia…" Lucy called sadly.

"Gray-sama left without so much as a word. Every day I searched for him, but I found nothing. He just...disappeared."

Juvia bit her bottom lip in frustration.

"I began to think that if I stayed here, he would eventually return...but he never did."

Juvia had tears building up in her eyes as the pent-up sadness in her heart was reaching its limits "I'm sorry…I am finally reunited with all of you…and all I can do is cry about my problems. I'm so selfish."

"Don't worry." Natsu said as he looks out in the rain outside "I'll find him. we're reviving Fairy Tail after all"

Juvia's eyes went wide in disbelief, and she felt a small warmth well up in her chest. _Revive…Fairy Tail?_

Natsu went out in the rain as he looks in the sky

"what should we do now?" Lucy asked Natsu as Ur and the others were still inside the house, looking after Juvia

"we're going to Sabertooth" Natsu replied to her

"huh? Why? You think Gray's there?" Lucy said as Natsu turns to look at her

"not exactly"

**Far away**

In a dark forest lies an old spooky castle

Inside the castle were five people sat at a round table. They had been there for well over an hour, awaiting the arrival of their sixth and final member.

A man dressed as a priest slowly entered the room.

"First Oracion Seis…" he ominously began. "Then Grimoire Heart…and finally Tartaros. The fall of the Baram Alliance signified the end to the glorious age of Dark Guilds." He slammed the bottom of his staff on the stone floor, the sound echoing throughout the empty halls of the castle. "Now a new age is set to begin! The age of the black magic cult Avatar!"

This man was known as Alok the High Priest. The leader of this sinister guild of dark wizards.

"The time is finally upon us!" he continued. "We will purge all wizards who dare defy the will of Zeref! May Zeref's will be done!"

"May Zeref's will be done." A man with unkempt blonde hair echoed.

A girl with shoulder-length pink hair looked down at her clasped hands with a smile. "May Zeref's will be done." She prayed. Once done she rose her head and looked to the man seated directly in front of her. Her smile growing slightly.

This mysterious man's shadow black hair was slicked back, making most his forehead visible to everyone in attendance. He wore an open black and white cloak with no shirt underneath, exposing his bare chest – half of which was covered with black markings. His right arm – which was almost completely black due to the same markings on his chest – laid listlessly on the table as he leaned on it.

"May Zeref's will be done."

This was the newest member of the Avatar Cult…

Gray Fullbuster.

**With Natsu**

Natsu and Lucy were on their way to Sabertooh by riding on North's back as the wolf runs in highspeed

After leaving Ultear and the others to take care of Juvia, Natsu and Lucy had gone to Sabertooth due to Natsu's words

"so? Why are we here again?" Lucy asked Natsu who sits in front of her

"we need to find Rogue, that's all I can say for now," Natsu said as they were getting closer to the hometown of Sabertooth

**With Wendy and the others**

"There. I think her fever's down for now." Wendy wiped the sweat from her brow and looked over Juvia who was resting on the bed

"I think Natsu and Lucy should be arriving at Saber by now," Charla said as she watches over Juvia who was getting her sweat cleaned up by Meredy and Wendy

"I still wonder on why are they going to Sabertooth," Meredy said as she wipes off the sweat on Juvia's shoulders then to her back

"if it's Natsu-san's idea, it must be something important," Wendy said before noticing Juvia's large asset

"there's no hope for me is there?" Wendy said in a bit of a gloomy voice

"you're still growing," Meredy said sweat dropping

**At Avatar's hidden hideout**

Inside the barren Avatar church, the wails and calls of the High Priest Arlock could be heard echoing through the halls.

"The day of purification is near, Zeref! I offer up all souls to you!"

He stood before an old, cracked altar. His hands raised as he gave praise to his God.

"You will stand atop the Grand Magic World! This impure world will be destroyed and then reborn in your image!"

As Arlock continued his "prayer" a man with shaggy blonde hair walked into his chamber. He stood a few paces behind the priest, his face showing traces of concern. This man was known as Jerome.

"High Priest, do you still intend to continue on with Operation Purify?" he asked. "There is a good chance that the Council is already aware of our plans."

The priest looked over his shoulder at Jerome, smoke filtering out of his metal mask.

Before Jerome could question the priest again, Briar entered into the room

"There is nothing to get worked up over." She reassured Arlock. "What Scruffy here is suggesting is that we simply remove any unknown elements from our ranks. That way we won't have to constantly look over our shoulders."

Jerome took umbrage with his nickname. "Scruffy?" he irritably repeated.

Arlock stared at the two for a few more seconds – smoke still filtering from his mask – before facing the altar again.

"I am in prayer. You will leave." He ordered.

Jerome gritted his teeth, but ultimately bowed in compliance – as did Briar. "As you wish."

The pair exited the chamber and entered the hall, with less than pleased looks on their faces. When they rounded the corner, they were met by a smiling girl with short pink hair and a bow that looked resembled cat ears.

"The old guy has a stubborn streak, doesn't he?" the girl - known as Mary - giggled. "I wonder if Zeref will come for us so quickly."

"Quiet, venomous woman." Briar spat.

Mary pouted. The way her lips puckered one would think she ate something very sour. "You're such a meanie, Briar! Besides I'm not the one going around giving people weird nicknames! Totally lame ones, too!"

Soon the pair of Jerome and Briar were happened upon by the rest of Avatar.

Behind Briar and Mary stood a tall, bulky man wearing a mask with a red and black eyepiece in the center. There were also silver masks on his shoulders that were very reminiscent of demon's faces. He went by the name D-6.

Sitting on one of the castle archways appeared to be a child with a very big hat. He seemed uninterested with the conversation as a whole, choosing to play with the Curse Doll in his hands. He was known as Able.

Next to him was a bald, heavyset man with very bushy eyebrows and a goatee. He wore a robe with various characters on it – there were also two eastern characters tattooed on his forehead – and had a straw hat affixed to his arm. This man was Goumon.

Gray was there as well; leaning against the wall across from Jerome.

"If the Council has found out about Operation Purify, it means trouble with a capital tea." Goumon voiced.

Mary giggled. "More tea puns, honey? That was a real lemon."

"Upon whose side will fate smile…?" D-6 wondered.

"I don't care as long as it's fun." Able voiced, still playing with his doll.

"The problem isn't the council…" Jerome stated. "But how the information was leaked to them in the first place."

Gray smirked. "One of us is an informant for the council." He looked to Jerome. "And you suspect it's me, right?"

The entire group looked at Gray. Truth be told they were thinking the same thing.

"Ice…" Briar muttered.

"Well you were part of the 'best' guild on the continent!" Mary laughed.

"I've also done some research on you." Jerome added.

"That's not very nice." The ice wizard retorted. "What ever happened to privacy?"

"You've got quite the history. Your parents were killed by one of Zeref's demons." Jerome revealed. "Not only that, I heard that both Ur and Ultear who are mother and daughter were once related to an accident to Zeref but was saved by a friend of yours"

Unbeknownst to the group, Mary's smile slightly faltered.

"It's true he's the most suspicious one out of all of us…" Briar began. "But it's a bit late for doubts now, isn't it? He's been with us for the past six months. If he was going to do something he would have by now."

"What I'm saying is that he has absolutely no reason to worship Zeref!" Jerome shouted.

"So you did a little digging and found out Zeref was involved in killing some people I know. So what? You got a point somewhere in there? Or were you hoping we would change your name from 'Black Sword' to 'Detective' Jerome?" Gray mocked.

Jerome stepped towards the impertinent ice wizard. "My 'point' is that you have no reason to be here."

"Stop it, Scruffy." Briar said.

"It's fine, Briar. This is the perfect chance to make my intentions clear…to all of you." Gray pointed his blackened hand to Jerome. "What I want…the only reason I am here…is to get the Book of END."

Everyone was shocked at this revelation – even Able was now focused on Gray.

"If I can get my hands on that book then nothing else matters. I don't care what happens after that."

""_Such darkness""._ Briar thought.

"I forgot all about my guild and the people in it!" Gray's eyes darkened, and a sinister grin stretched his lips. "My reason for living is to defeat END. And I will use whatever or whoever I want to make that dream a reality."

""_His lust for revenge has completely corrupted both his body and soul.""_ Briar said to herself.

Gray stepped from the wall and walked past the group. Before moving further, he stopped and looked over his shoulder to them.

"Until then I will continue to work with you people."

With those last words spoken he walked down the hall.

"See? There's no way that someone with magic that dark is working with the council." Mary said to D-6.

The large man only hummed in reply.

"Briar" Jerome called out to the tanned woman "Scruffy suits me" his words surprised the woman

* * *

In a rocky plain not far from the forest housing Avatar, the Magic Council's Law Enforcement and Custody Unit marched forward.

"Captain!" one of them men called. "We'll soon be arriving at the Avatar cult's base in Mikage Forest."

"Good."

"There something else as well, Captain…"

"What is it?"

"According to our informant…Gray Fullbuster is a member of Avatar as well."

The Captain of the force smirked at this news. "Gray?" He chuckled lightly.

He stopped walking and looked ahead, seeing a gathering of dead trees further in the distance. The sun shined on his long black locks, the wind blowing against the inside of the council coat draped on his shoulders.

"Who cares if he's there?! We're gonna arrest all of them!" He declared. "That's our job ain't it?!"

With Pantherlily at his side it was official, Gajeel Redfox was coming to arrest the members of Avatar. Including Gray.

**At Sabertooth**

Natsu and Lucy were at Sabertooth as the two were greeted by Yukino

"Lucy-sama! Natsu-sama!" Yukino greeted the group before getting her cheeks licked by North "I missed you too, North-sama!"

"Yukino!" Lucy greeted the Celestial mage with a big smile as the two were happy to meet each other again

"been well?" Natsu said with a small smile

"all of the old Fairy Tail jobs are going to us and it's giving us too much profit" Orga said sitting at his table

"I have committed it into my memories" Rufus said while tilting his hat

"uhh…I don't mean to imply that" Yukino said as Lucy shakes her head

"I figured, besides, we're going to revive Fairy Tail" Lucy told to Yukino

"really!?" Yukino said as she suddenly cried "I hope that day comes fast!"

"it's nothing to cry about" Lucy told to her

"now there's a voice I haven't heard in a while!" "it appears so, yes!" a voice was heard as well as a smaller one

Lucy and Natsu turns to the side and see Sting and Lector only that the White Dragon Slayer looks chubby

"if it isn't Natsu-san and Lucy-san?" Sting said with a smile

"and North-kun too!" Lector added in

"who?" Lucy said

"it's Sting" Natsu said as Lucy got surprised by his words

"eeehhhh!?"

"you haven't changed a bit, Natsu-san!" Sting said to Natsu

"could say the same thing to you" Natsu said

The group got reacquainted for a minute before Natsu asks Sting on where Rogue was

"Rogue and the Mistress left a few moments ago" Sting said as Natsu clicked his tongue

"North! Find Rogue!" Natsu ordered out as North runs out of the guild and into the town's streets "slobber him in drool if you have to stop him!"

Natsu then runs ahead as he catches up with his partner

"what was that all about?" Sting asked as he was no longer fat anymore "I don't know" Lector added in

"he's back to normal!?" Lucy exclaimed in surprise

"he was a bit overweighted so I had Libra to fix him up a bit" Yukino said while holding Libra's key in her hand

* * *

Natsu runs in the streets of the town where he sees ahead, Rogue, Frosch and Minerva were greeting North who was slobbering Rogue with his canine drool

"ROGUE!" Natsu shouted as the group heard him

"Natsu?" Rogue said before he got dragged by Natsu "hey!?"

Natsu dragged Rogue into a nearby grass maze as he looks stern to the man

"give me the request paper you have!" Natsu demanded from Rogue

"huh? Why should-" Rogue was about to retort but Natsu gave him a killer glare "h-here"

Rogue gives Natsu a request paper as the man takes the paper and reads it

"Destroy the Black Magic Cult, Avatar"

"I knew it" Natsu said before turning his attention to Rogue "stay at your town and don't leave. I'll be taking over this job"

"huh?! No way! This one belongs to Sabertooth! You can't take a job when you aren't in a guild!" Rogue told to Natsu who merely smirked to him

"I am in a guild" Natsu said as he burns the request paper in his hand "I'm in Fairy Tail"

Natsu then sees Lucy coming with Minerva by her side

"let's go Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he grabs her hand and started running

"what was that all about?" Rogue said in confusion

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	65. Chapter 65

**Back with Natsu X Ultear Fanfic continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

**In a forest**

Natsu, Lucy and North were in a forest and making their way to the hideout of the Zeref Cult, Avatar

"so Gray is in this black Guild, Avatar?" Lucy asked Natsu who was watching the front as North keeps running in highspeed in the forest

"I don't know but it's a chance we have to take" Natsu told her as North jumps up a rocky hill then makes it on top before continuing to run again "back at the GMG, back when the Future Rogue came to attack us, he told me something"

"_Frosch will be killed by…"_

"he told me that Gray will be in this job Rogue takes on" Natsu told Lucy as in a lie to not tell her what Future Rogue really told him

"but since we changed the outcome of the future, wouldn't it be changed?" Lucy asked Natsu

"in concepts yeah, but not this one" Natsu said as he had a serious look on

"Juvia said Gray had black markings all over his body, right?" Natsu asked Lucy who nodded "those black markings are from our fight against Tartaros, against Mard Geer."

"what I'm thinking is that because of learning Devil Slayer Magic too fast it caused something evil to be created in the process" Natsu explained to her before North stops his running as they were in front of a dark forest

"this must be the place" Lucy said before realizing just on how much Natsu knows of the outcome

"_what do you know that we don't, Natsu?" _Lucy thought before North continued running towards the black forest

They were now near the hideout of the Zeref Cult, Avatar as they were looking at the creepy castle like building

"what's the plan?" Lucy asked Natsu who was looking at the castle before taking off his eyepatch and revealed his blind right eye

His blind eye glowed red as it sees through the castle and into the building itself

Natsu scans through the castle as he was looking for Gray before spotting him

"found him" Natsu said as he closes his right eye and put on his eyepatch back on "he's in that castle alright, and he's not alone"

He then turns his attention to Lucy and North

"North get back to the others" Natsu ordered to the ice wolf who barked before running off "Lucy summon Virgo and create a hole from here to there"

Lucy nodded and summoned Virgo in an instant before realizing that the maid Spirit was tied up

"what happened to you?" Lucy asked while Natsu just snapped his finger to burn away the rope that tied Virgo up

"please do not concern for my sake" Virgo said as she stands back up and dusts off her outfit "I had some time so I decided to punish myself"

"what were you thinking?" Lucy asked before hearing Natsu coughs into his hand as he signalled to the castle with his thumb

"right" Lucy said before she equips on her Star Dress: Virgo Form

"let's go" Natsu said as Lucy and Virgo created a hole on the ground as they jumped in before being followed by Natsu who jumped in

**In the castle**

**Underground torture room**

Virgo popped out of the ground floor of the torture room where Lucy popped out next then lastly Natsu

"we have infiltrated the building" Virgo said as she looks around the chamber, they were in

"where are we?" Lucy said as she feels a bit creeped out to the fact of there being so many goring torture devices and some strange looking one "where are we going to find, Gray?"

Natsu looks up to the ceiling of the chamber before lifting up his right foot and stomping it hard on the ground as it nearly caused the whole castle to shook

"GRAY! COME OUT! NOW!"

Natsu shouted out so loud that everyone within the castle heard it

"what are you doing!? Now they know that we're here!" Lucy shouted out to Natsu who keeps staring at the ceiling

"he's coming" Natsu said before hearing laughter as he looks to an air vent where Able was sitting at with a doll in his hands

"hey, we've got a secret base here! What's you doing here?" Able asked as he continued to play with his doll "something fun? Is it fun?"

"that doll!" Lucy exclaimed before remembering the hard fight that she had to go through against Kain Hikaru back at Tenroujima during Grimoire Heart's invasion

"oh! You know Mr Cursey? That's fun!" Able said before hopping down from the air vent "I got him from one of the top men of Grimoire Heart. It's one of the world's most fun and Scary Black magics

"uhh! That doll just brings back a lot of memories!" Lucy said shaking when she remembered how powerful Mr Cursey is.

"this one is stronger than he might look!" Virgo said before seeing Natsu in front of Able as the man stood over the small boy.

"huh?" Able looks to Natsu before getting kicked away straight to the wall by the Fire mage

"naughty boys should just go to sleep" Natsu said as Able was knocked out on the wall that had a large crack on it

"ABLE!" someone came running in as it was Gomon

Gomon sees Able knocked out as the bald man holds his face in stress

"ah! Trouble is brewing now!" Gomon exclaimed before facing Natsu and the others

"Intruders! Don't think you can take down Able with impuni-tea! It was your ill luck for you have entered my torture-training room!" Gomon shouted as multiple torture equipment floated near him "now you will be punished for all eterni-tea!"

The torture weapons came flying at Natsu who just swatted them away while some of them nearly hits Lucy and Virgo who seems to be mesmerized by the amount of torture equipment

"Spanish Dragon!" Gomon commanded out as a wooden Dragon like Torture Device came dashing towards Natsu who grabs it and shatters it into pieces

"you call that a dragon?" Natsu said a bit annoyed

"it's just a trojan horse!" Gomon exclaimed as he swings his fingers in a few directions before an iron maiden appeared bellow Natsu with its spike pointed at him "that is actually an iron maiden!"

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed as the Iron Maiden Entrapped Natsu in it

"punishment done to a tea" Gomon said as he did a small prayer

This didn't last long as the iron maiden suddenly exploded

"wha!?" Gomon was punched to the ground before getting kicked away to the wall by Natsu who had a pissed look on him

"this vest was the very vest, Ultear made for me on our first date, don't you dare ruin it!" Natsu said as he glared daggers at Gomon who grunted in pain

D-6 appeared above Natsu as a red flash charged in the giant man's masked eye

But before the giant man could attack, Natsu grabs his face and sends a powerful punch to the gut, causing the giant man to get knocked out

"this is the best you can give?" Natsu asked before he throws away D-6

"i-impressive" Virgo said as she had just watched on how Natsu defeated 3 members of a dark guild in just a matter of seconds

"that's Natsu for you" Lucy said with a proud smirk

"i-impossible" Gomon grunted out "we represent the heights of black magic…to be defeated by a little brat"

"he's out of your league!" a voice was heard and a silhouette by the stairs appeared

**CLACK! CLUCK! CLACK! CLUCK!**

The sound of footsteps against marble floor was heard next as Natsu focuses his attention to the stairs where Gray appeared

"I'll take him down" Gray said looking at Natsu

"we're going home, Gray" Natsu said looking at Gray

**Near the avatar's hideout**

Not too far from the forest, the Magic Council's Custody Enforcement Division had set up a base camp. As they prepared the materials needed for their upcoming operation, Gajeel and Pantherlily noticed something was off.

"Someone's coming." The Exceed informed.

"I got ears." The dragon slayer sniped. "and a nose too"

"Good. You're still here."

Levy appeared behind the pair, having just returned from her infiltration of the Avatar cult.

"Good work, Levy."

"I'm glad you're safe."

"Being small sure does come with perks."

"Thanks, guys. Good to be back. Sorry to kept you waiting for so long. Getting in was easy. The hard part was finding a way out. Any longer and they would have found me."

"Did you learn anything?" Pantherlily asked.

The scribe shook her head. "Nothing more than we already knew. Have you two heard about what happened to Gray?"

"Yeah. I saw the report." Gajeel answered.

"What could have happened to him? It's like he's been **corrupted** by something. I hope he's ok."

"Whatever it is, it's not our problem. We gotta get ready for Operation: Purify."

Pantherlily and Levy were shocked by Gajeel's frank dismissal of the matter.

"How is this **not** our problem?" Pantherlily implored. "Gray is our comrade."

"**Was** our comrade." The dragon slayer corrected. "Fairy Tail ain't around no more. That means we don't have the same loyalties that we used to. Opreation: Purify is gonna kill thousands of innocent people. If Gray really is a part of something like that then all of that 'comrade' stuff goes out the door."

"Gajeel…" Levy uttered.

"Even if you say all of that, can you really fight him?" Pantherlily asked.

"Our job is to stop Operation: Purify. If that means we gotta take down a former friend, then so be it."

**With Ultear and the others**

Juvia was resting on the bed while Ultear was sitting on the couch with Ur as Aya was sleeping and was resting her head on her mother's lap

Wendy was sitting by Juvia's bed to make sure that the rain mage was resting properly

"I wonder if Natsu and the others found Gray yet?" Charla asked as she holds her cup of tea

"they probably did" Meredy said as she was rinsing away a small towel in a bucket of water before folding it and placing it on Juvia's forehead "knowing those two, they probably goofing around with each other"

"you got that right" Ur said as she drinks a bottle of alcohol

"you shouldn't be drinking too much, Ur-san" Wendy said to the older woman "it's bad for your health"

"I maybe a grandmother, but it doesn't mean that I have act like one" Ur said as she chugs in the bottle of liquor

The group laughed a bit as Ultear smiled to them before hearing howling coming from a far as Shina and her kids started howling as well

Ultear and the others looks outside the window and sees North running towards them

"eh? Where are they?" Ur said as she thought hearing North's howling means that Natsu and Lucy were coming back

Ultear squinted her eyes a bit before carrying Aya up in her arms

"something's not right" Ultear said as she stands up and looks far ahead from the window

**Back with Natsu**

Natsu and Gray looks to each other as both mages were in silent before they punch each other's face sending each other skidding back away

"hey! Why are you guys fighting?!" Lucy shouted as both Natsu and Gray got into a power struggle with each other

Natsu and Gray butt heads as both glared at each other

"why are you here?" Gray said before he and Natsu punched each other fists that was enveloped in their magic and caused a small explosion of magic in doing so

"I'll ask the same question to you" Natsu said before he and Natsu sends each other kicks at each other but was blocked

"that's my business, not yours!" Gray shouted before getting a hard punch to the face by Natsu

"It is my business" Natsu said to the man who got up while wiping away some dirt on his face "Juvia is with Ur-san and the others, they're waiting for us"

"you're coming home with us, and then we're reviving Fairy Tail"

"pathetic" Gray said before he sends an uppercut to Natsu's chin that sends the man taking a few steps back from the attack

"Fairy Tail doesn't exist anymore!" Gray shouted as he created an ice blast that was melted away by Natsu

"it doesn't matter" Natsu said as he smudges off the dirt off his cheeks "even if the guild isn't around anymore, the memories and the bond we made there still exists. Fairy Tail will always exist no matter what"

"fine! It can stay there" Gray said as he stands up straight "but let me give this to you straight!"

Gray pointed his thumb to his chest as he looks straight at Natsu

"there ain't no Fairy Tail left inside me anymore! Stop pretending that you're my friends!"

Natsu looks at the man before summoning Drac on his right arm

"You're coming back home with us, Gray" Natsu said to Gray as his left eye glowed red "**whether you like It or not"**

Gray looks at Natsu before they heard Lucy screaming as the Celestial Mage was on the ground holding her stomach while looking in pain and had a sword near her neck

"I believe that is far enough" Jerome of the black sword appeared as the man holds the sword near Lucy's neck as the blade is near the skin

Natsu glares at Jerome before getting his body wrapped up in chains by Gomon who recovered himself from Natsu's attack

"I've caught you!" the monk boasted. "These chains are made of a special magic suppressing metal. There is no way you can escape."

"Nat…su" Lucy grunted out in pain as the Celestial mage can't move because of the intense pain stirring up in her stomach

"this must be the famous Hell Dragon of Fairy Tail, the rumours of him being a real monster do not jest" Briar appeared in as Natsu glares at every single one in the room

"**if you want to live, let her go"** Natsu said as the chains wrapped around him were starting to break

"Impossible!" Gomon shouted. "His magic should be gone! Where is this strength coming from?!"

"I don't think you are in any position to make any demands" Jerome told Natsu as he swings his sword at Lucy but only slashed the floor marble near her

"one touch from my Darkness sword and her skin will rot and she will die in agony" Jerome told Natsu who had black markings slowly traveling around his neck and arms

"You shouldn't have butted in where you weren't wanted" Gray said.

"Gray" Natsu looks at Gray as his left eye turned black for a second "you would break the ties with Ur-san and the others!?"

Gray took off his coat, revealing half of his body covered in black markings, but what was even more striking was that the symbol of Avatar was right where his Fairy Tail mark used to be.

"I've broken those bonds of my own free will a long time ago" Gray told to Natsu "so I could find my true answer."

"How could you…..?" Lucy grunted out in tears to see the Fairy Tail mark, Gray once had was now gone

"see you, it will be the last time" Gray threw his coat over his shoulder and walked out of the room, Mary happily following behind him.

"Lock them up." Jerome ordered. "We will deal with them at a later date."

**A few moments later**

Natsu and Lucy were locked up in two cells across each other as Avatar had started moving their Purification Plan on schedule

"How's your stomach?" Natsu asked Lucy as he was cuffed with Magic Restraints Cuffs and multiple more all around his limbs

"Better now. Thanks." Lucy replied as she was only got her hands cuffed

they were now locked away in one of the cells in the torture room. It had been quite some time since the members of Avatar left to who knows where. Though all of them suspected it was nowhere good.

"Where do you think Gray and the others went?" Lucy asked

"I don't know" Natsu replied as he looks to the side intensely before looking to the door

"someone is coming" Natsu said as the door to the room opened and in walked Gomon. Pacing towards their cell, he stopped for a moment and bowed to the empty air before him.

"This guy is a total weirdo." Lucy commented. "Where's Gray? What have you done to him?"

"Lord Gray is no longer here." Gomon answered. "He, along with the rest of our comrades in Avatar, have begun Operation: Purify. I volunteered to stay behind in order to find out just who sent you three after us."

"Operation: Purify?" Lucy repeated Gomon's words

"It is the purification of souls so as they may leave this world untainted. If enough are purified and sent away from this world, Zeref will surely appear before us." Gomon explained to her

"You're insane!" Lucy shouted. "There's no way Gray would agree to help you do something like that!"

Gomon stared at the defiant celestial wizard for a moment.

"You're quite perceptive."

Lucy was taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

"How did you know I was cosplaying as Lord Zeref?"

"What? I didn't-"

"Lord Zeref is simply the greatest, isn't he? I love him so much that I tattooed his name on my forehead." He pointed to the characters between his eyebrows.

"…That says Green Tea." Lucy deadpanned.

This sent Gomon into a rage. "How dare you?! I will not suffer your insolence a moment longer." He pointed up and chain shot forth from Lucy's restraints, hanging her from the ceiling of the cell.

"Whip. Hot wax. Water torture. Rope torture. The foot licking torture. There are so many to choose from I do not know where to start." Gomon said as he entered the cell and various torture equipment appeared beside him

"are you a pervert or something!?" Lucy shouted at Gomon who just bowed to the table filled with his torture equipment

"why do you keep doing that!? It's creeping me out!?" Lucy shouted

Natsu glared at Gomon as the black markings slithers around his neck up to the right side of his cheeks as small sparks of black flames started to appear

"Enough!" Gomon shouted

Suddenly Lucy's legs were separated by chains, holding her midair.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy shouted before she was gagged

Gomon grabbed an axe from the table and stood over Lucy. "I have devised a new method of torture! I will simply cut the girl in half instead!"

Lucy screamed through her gag.

Gomon was about to swing the axe on Lucy but he was suddenly frozen into an ice sculpture by Gray

"you guys just had to come and ruined everything" Gray said as he ruffled his hair to it's original style

The restraints on Lucy was gone as Gray rummages to the pocket of his coat and pulls out a lacrima phone

"this is code Blue" Gray said to the lacrima phone "we've got trouble"

As Gray was talking to the lacrima phone, Lucy sees the black markings on Gray was disappearing

"yeah, Natsu is with her…yeah alright" Gray said as he handed the lacrima phone to Lucy who takes it

"hold it up your ear" Gray told to Lucy who did what she was told to

"_is that you, Lucy?"_ a familiar old voice spoke through the lacrima phone as Lucy's eyes widen in surprise

"E-Erza!?" Lucy exclaimed as she was very surprised to hear the Scarlet Knight's voice

"_I know that a lot of things need to be explained but for now, Gray isn't with Avatar. He is just a spy for the council"_ Erza spoke through the phone

"alright" Lucy said before she sees Natsu breaking free out of his restraints and was in a power struggle with Gray

"**Gray!"** Natsu growled out as his eyes were glowing red

"Natsu! Wait!" Gray was having a hard time pushing back Natsu but the man's strength overpowered his

"wait! Natsu! This was all an infiltration plan! Erza can explain!" Lucy shouted but Natsu just punched Gray's cheek hard and sends the man crashing to the wall

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted but stopped when Natsu looks to her with his face dark as a demon's

Natsu turns his attention to Gray as the man got up while wiping away the small amount of blood from his lips

"**I don't care if this was an infiltration plan or whatever it is," **Natsu said as he walks towards Gray and grabs the collar of his shirt and lifts him up

"**don't you dare say anything about breaking ties with us or Fairy Tail. You'll just make Aya cry!"**

Gray looks to him before nodding as Natsu lets go of him

"give me that" Natsu said as the dark markings on his neck were slithering away while asking for Lucy to give him the Lacrima phone

"start talking" Natsu said as he holds the phone to his ear before making his way out of the room with Gray and Lucy following by

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	66. Chapter 66

**Back with Natsu X Ultear Fanfic continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

"An infiltration plan?" Lucy asked Gray

"That's right." Gray replied

Right now, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy raced through the forests on the backs of Weretigers towards Malva the location on where Avatar's purification is on the way.

_"While investigating a lead on the whereabouts of Zeref I became privy to Avatar and their plans." _Erza explained. _"I asked Crime Sorciere for assistance and they gathered more information for me. When their investigation bore no real fruit I ran into Gray."_

"She came to see Porlyusica and I just happened to be there." The ice wizard added. "Thanks to her I can control the markings on my body now."

_"As we caught up I explained the situation to him and asked for his assistance. That's how we came up with the idea for this mission."_

"Erza came up with most of it. At first I didn't want to do it, but after I thought it would lead me closer to the Book of END I decided to go through with it."

"Why do you need END's book?" Lucy asked.

"It was request from my Dad before he passed. He wanted me to destroy it."

"Why didn't you tell Juvia about this? You know she would have helped you out."

_"That was my fault."_ Erza revealed. _"I thought it best to keep the circle small. The less people who knew, the less likely it would be for Avatar or Zeref to know what we were up to."_

"So you were trying to protect her." Natsu said as Gray nodded

"Still…" Lucy trailed off. She was uneasy.

"_I know" _Erza said "_I regret what Juvia must've gone through. I did not foresee the extended length of this mission"_

"After I was under for about a month or so our mission changed." Gray said. "At first we were only investigating the cult's inner workings, but then we came across Operation: Purify."

"That's the plan that weird monk guy was talking about." Lucy said "What is it?"

_"It's Avatar's master plan."_ Erza stated. _"They plan to sacrifice an entire town, hoping the widespread death will bring Zeref to them. They see death as some kind of beacon that will lure Zeref."_

Lucy got shocked as she imagined a horrid vision of a town massacred

"We gotta take them down no matter the cost." Gray declared.

"Why did you guys just beat them all up?" Natsu asked. "You and Erza could have done that easily."

"It wasn't safe." Gray answered. "Avatar was way bigger than we thought. What you guys saw was only one branch, and despite how strong those guys were even they don't know where the cult's headquarters is."

_"One mistake could have unraveled our entire operation."_ Erza continued. _"We had no choice but to wait until now to make our move."_

_"All the branches will be in Malva. This is our best – and probably only – chance to crush both them and Operation: Purify once and for all."_

Lucy was overwhelmed. She had no idea that Erza and Gray had been doing all of this while the guild was disbanded.

"Hey, Lucy."

"Yeah?"

She was brought out of her thoughts at the call of her name; looking ahead to an apologetic Gray.

"Sorry for what I said to you earlier. I was trying to sell it for those Avatar creeps, but I might have went a little too far."

Lucy smiled at him. "It's ok. I'm just glad you didn't really mean it."

"but the one who you should be apologizing is" Lucy wandered of as she motions to the father of a family

"keep it for now, apologize when you meet Ur-san and the others" Natsu said as Gray nodded

Erza smiles as she was happy that the team was back in action

"Let us show them what we're made of." Natsu said with a smirk as everyone nodded

"Yeah!"

* * *

The town of Malva was a peaceful place similar to Magnolia in scale. Housing over thirty thousand inhabitants, the city was nothing special in terms of trade or commerce, but it was more than nice enough for those that lived there.

The people of Malva normally enjoyed their days laughing, playing, and enjoying themselves, but on this day that status quo would shaken in a way none of them imagined. For dark clouds were creeping ever closer just over the horizon.

Arlock lead his forces to the town limits. A few more moments and Operation: Purify would begin in earnest.

"Briar, where are Gray and Gomon?" asked Jerome. "We will begin soon."

"They stayed behind to deal with those prisoners."

Jerome was perplexed by her answer.

"What is it?"

"I understand Gomon staying, but why Gray? Could he be-?"

"Look, Bottom Eyelashes. It doesn't really matter anymore." Briar quickly interrupted.

"…Bottom eyelashes?"

"Take a look down there would you?" she pointed to the members of Avatar advancing below the plateau they stood on. "All of those followers are gathered here in one place. Even branches we never knew about are here. Not even the council could stop us now. Soon all will be powerless before our faith."

"I suppose you have a point." Jerome conceded.

"Operation: Purify is about to begin!" laughed Able.

Mary smiled with glee. "We will finally meet Lord Zeref."

Arlock faced Avatar's forces, all of them eager to hear the words he would speak to them on this long promised day.

"The moment has come! This town, Malva, is one free of sin. All of its inhabitants lead their lives carefree and unaware of the greater purpose they are about to serve. Their noble sacrifice will surely lead Him to us! Our lord! The black wizard Zeref!"

The members of Avatar roared in excitement at the chance to meet the black wizard.

"All thirty thousand of these souls will be offered up so that He may walk among us again! Every life will be purified! Now forward!"

Avatar's forces charged towards Malva with renewed vigor.

"Someone's blocking the gate!"

Further ahead three figures could be seen standing in front of the town's entrance.

"Who are they?"

"Who cares?! If they wanna be the first ones to die then so be it!"

"Zeref's will be done!"

"Zeref's will be done!"

"Zeref's will be done!"

Suddenly a large explosion erupted from the front. Avatar's generals stood shocked as their soldiers flew in all directions from the blast. When the dust finally settled Natsu, Gray, and Lucy stood tall in front of the army

"you really gotten strong" Natsu said with a smirk to Gray

"well I haven't been training for nothing, you know" Gray replied with a smirk

"let's go guys!" Lucy said as she pulls out one of her Golden Gate keys

_**STAR DRESS: TAURUS**_

"Don't forget about me." Lucy cracked her whip with Taurus at her side.

"We'll moo them down!" the spirit shouted.

"What are all of you doing?!" Briar shouted to her flabbergasted men. "There's only four! Hurry and dispose of them!"

"That traitor!" Jerome fumed at the sight of Gray with the enemy. "I knew he-"

"Master Jerome, the rear guard is collapsing!" A frantic soldier reported.

"What?! Has the council already found us?!"

"That's the thing, sir…it's...it's just one knight.."

Erza came in riding her steed as she takes out any Avatar goons in her way

Natsu cracked his knuckles as his fists were ignited in flames "Let's get this party started!"

"we'll give them all a show!" Gray said with a smirk

"It feels like old times!" Lucy said as she stretched her whip

"the ones to be purified are you!"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	67. Chapter 67

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

Natsu and the others face against Avatar's army as it was only the four of them against a thousand

"let's go!" Natsu shouted as he jumps up and slams his fist to the ground and cause it to shook and shake while making some Avatar goons fly up the air

"right!" Gray slams his hands together before creating an ice bow with ice arrows as he fired them at the Avatar goons in the air

Natsu and Gray grins as both continued their assault on the army

"Come on, Taurus! We can't let them upstage us!" Lucy declared.

"Let's show them our moooves!" The spirit agreed.

**EARTH WAVE**

Lucy cracked her whip on the ground, creating a destructive wave that tore through even more of Avatar's forces. Taurus cut through those still standing with his axe. Next Lucy wrapped her whip around the wrist of one of the soldiers and threw him into his comrades.

"Smoooth, Miss Lucy!"

Taurus gave his master a thumbs up. Lucy winked his way.

When one of the men tried to ambush her, Gray froze him in mid-air. Not losing his stride Gray snapped his fingers, creating a large wall of ice that sent more men flying.

Natsu slams his fists together before creating a flaming sphere in his hands then he threw it at the army causing a massive destructive explosion that blew them away

* * *

"What's going on?!" Mary shrieked as she watched their soldiers fall one after the other. "They're all monsters, or perhaps creatures! Beasts!"

"Would you stop with the cheap insults already, Mary?" Briar irritably requested. "That just means we'll have to get our hands dirty as well."

"I'll take on the one currently attacking the rear." Jerome announced. "Gray and his group I leave in your care."

"Guess we have no choice then. Time to show that rat and his friends just how scary black magic can really be."

Briar lead some of Avatar's strongest members into the fray. Arlock stayed behind. Finally, Jerome readied his sword to face Erza.

"This knight must be a frightening foe indeed to cause such chaos to the rear on her own." he pondered. "Even so, my Shade Sword will purify any enemy before me."

Near the forest, Erza ran through wave after wave of dark wizard while riding on her steed as not one of the goons could managed to attack her

"Fire! Blast her away with magic!"

A group of wizards wielding magical staffs fired in Erza's direction. She nimbly leapt out of the path of the blast and requipped into a new armor.

"Dance my blades!"

With a wave of her hand, the swords on her back slashed through all of the men before her as quick as the wind blew.

"The swords are flying on their own?!" one of the soldiers cried out in disbelief.

When all of the men were down the swords returned to their master's back. Erza stood in the middle of the unconscious bodies like an angel of battle, her narrowed gaze focused on those still standing.

"Do you wish to continue?"

She noticed someone approaching and quickly moved her swords to guard.

"Such a beautiful knight!"

Jerome's Shade Blade clashed with Erza's. To her surprise the blade she used to counter him broke apart in an instant. Jerome's arrival boosted his men's morale.

"Master Jerome's here!"

"And he brought his Shade Sword!"

"None will interfere in Operation: Purify! This girl is done for!"

The wavy haired swordsman forced Erza back, each swipe of his sword breaking through hers one after the other. Before she realized it she was only down to one blade. Dodging what would have been his last strike, Erza retreated to a safe distance.

"My Shade Sword rots all that it touches." Jerome told her. "You have no chance of victory."

"my sword…." Erza started off before Jerome felt thousands of cuts slashing through his body

"aaaaahhhhh!"

"cuts so swiftly and smoothly, it is undetectable!"

"Im...possible…"

Jerome fell to the ground in defeat, his men watching in horror as Erza changed back into her Heart Kreuz armor.

She turned to them, her swords pointed in their direction.

"who is next?"

* * *

Lucy was mowing down the enemies with Taurus before the Cow Spirit started groaning in agony

"Lucy-saaaan…" Taurus mooed out "I can hardly mooove…one of my stomachs….suddenly aches…."

"at a time like this!?" Lucy exclaimed before feeling her stomach getting the same pain as Taurus

"m-my stomach!" Lucy fell to her knees while clutching her stomach as Mary appears giggling

"My Black Magic's Virus, I have the power to release a virus that eats you from the inside out" Mary explained her magic as she smiles at Lucy

"t-that's the worst magic ever!" Lucy grunted out as she tried to hold in the pain

"Lucy-saaaan! My bowels….are about to mooooooove!"

Lucy clutches her stomach hard as she can't fight while in agony

"why did you even come here? You're so weak even though you're formerly from that number on guild" Mary said to Lucy, mocking her weak state "you're such a joke!"

"this is…..nothing…." Lucy stands back up to her feet as she holds her stomach "I can handle it…!"

"My Virus power could kill you easily, For example if I used it on your brain then.."

Lucy looks to Mary before feeling her stomach pain gone

"huh? My stomach pain is gone" Lucy said as she was feeling fine and surprised Mary

"Extraordinary Recovery and Immunity..Enchant!"

Wendy appeared with Charla as both girls have just come and took a few Avatar goons gone

"Affiction Magic doesn't work against Sky Magic!"

"what's with this huge army?" Charla asked after she had kicked an Avatar goon's face

"Wendy! Charla!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise

"Behind you!" Charla exclaimed as Mary tried to do a sneak attack on Lucy

"yeah. I know" Lucy said as she clenched her fist tight

"let's see how you like this!" Lucy exclaimed

"**Lucy Punch!"**

Lucy sends a direct powerful punch at Mary and cause the girl to cough out Saliva

"ugh…ugh.." Mary staggered while holding her punched gut as she looks in shock

"urk…grandfather.." Mary fell down, passed out from the Lucy Punch

"that was Amazing! Lucy-san!"

"Lucy Punch?" Charla said

"well…if you hadn't been here, Wendy. I would've been in big trouble!" Lucy said while thanking the Sky Mage

"wait if you two are here, does that mean.." Lucy looks to Wendy and Charla who nodded with big smiles

"don't forget us too!"

Lucy and the others looks behind and sees Ur and Ultear creating a giant garden of purple ice roses that sends the enemies flying

"**Magiruti Rēze!"**

Meredy sends her teal blades at the army and slice their clothes into shreds while damaging them

"go! Go!" Aya cheered out as North and his pack started attacking any nearby Avatar goons that tried to attack the little girl

"Guys!" Lucy smiled in joy before joining the fight

* * *

"Gray!"

Briar eyes full of fire and hate when she finally spotted the traitorous ice wizard. Pushing her own men out of the way in the process, she made a beeline for him.

"You dare betray us?! You were fooling us this whole time?! Was everything a lie?!"

She pressed her hand on the ground and it split apart. Gray evaded the explosion.

"Of course I was acting, you idiot." he snapped. "Why would I ever want to be friends with murderers like you?"

"This is purification! Not murder!" Briar swiped her arm and the ground split again. "It will bring us closer to Zeref!"

With each blast Gray dodged, ten of Avatar's men took his place. Briar had no regard for any of them. She was only focused on her revenge.

"So was your goal to defeat END a lie as well?!" she asked him.

Gray rolled out of the way of another blast. "No. I meant what I said about END. I will take him down, but not by helping you creeps kill people. If I did that I would never be able to look my father or my friends in the eyes again."

"You damn traitor!"

Briar kicked at Gray, creating more splits in the ground.

"**Ice Make: Lance!"**

Gray's weapons shot forth from the ground. To his surprise Briar seemed to split herself in two to dodge it.

"so this is your Multiplication Magic" Gray said as Briar separated herself into four copies, each with a different personality.

"Briar in Fury!"

"Briar in Laughter!"

"Briar in Sorrow!"

"Briar in Love!"

"Ok." Gray said. "I wasn't expecting that."

"I'm so pissed at you!" Briar in Fury shouted.

"You really think you can defeat us?! Don't make me laugh!" Howled Briar in Laughter.

"It makes me so sad…that I have to kill you." Wept Briar in Sorrow.

"Because…I was in love with you…if only a little bit." Confessed Briar in Love.

Gray was even more confused than he was before.

"Wait…what?" Gray said before feeling a creepy aura appearing behind him

"**so that means that you are a love rival, correct?"**

"why are you doing here!?" Gray exclaimed behind him as a blue blur went past him

"**WATER CLAW!"** Juvia appeared and slashed at Briar in love with a violent blast of water

"How dare you do that to Briar in Love?!" yelled Briar in Fury.

Briar in Laughter kept true to her namesake and giggled in amusement.

Briar in Sorrow cried. "How could you be so cruel?"

"I've had enough of this crap!" Gray flash froze the three remaining Briars.

"Impossible!" one of the soldiers cried out.

"He took down Avatar's strongest black wizard like she was nothing."

Gray froze those men as well. When he turned to Juvia her back was to him.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia lunged herself to Gray as she hugs him

"uughh!?"

"Juvia has missed you so much!"

Juvia smiled at Gray as she was very happy to have him back "Juvia sensed that you might be in trouble, Gray-sama. So Juvia rushed out here!"

"it wasn't much trouble actually" Gray said to her

"but how'd you find me?" Gray asked the rain mage as the girl was supposed to be still sick and in bed as that was what Lucy told him

"Wendy healed me of my fever and helped me in finding you" Juvia answered to him

Gray looks to her before looking to the side

"I'm sorry" Gray apologized to her

"it's fine" Juvia said to Gray with a smile "Juvia knows that Gray-sama was doing something to save the townfolks"

Gray looks to her before smiling "thanks"

"I'll explain everything later! But right now!" Gray said as Juvia nodded and both mages take off their upper clothes and did a battle stance

"we've got to take down these jerks!" Gray exclaimed

"yes! Gray-sama!" Juvia replied before both started to fight the Avatar goons

"but Juvia must remind Gray-sama that Ur-san promises to give you the beatdown of your life because of leaving Juvia behind" Juvia said that made Gray fear for his life to what his teacher might do to him when she gets her hands on him

* * *

Erza was decimating Avatar's army from the back; and Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Charla and Juvia were destroying the army from the front.

"Master Arlock…our forces are at the back have been diminished…we can't proceed any further from the front…and the Council has finally arrived. These people…they're too strong for us. We're losing this battle."

"We've come all this way…W-We have over 2000 people…and they only have less than 10…I don't understand…" The cultists were shaken before Natsu dives bomb into a group of the Avatar goons and sends them flying

"you must be the priest" Natsu said as he cracks his knuckles

Priest Arlock stepped forward.

"All that has happened up until now is as I've predicted." The Preist spoke out as steam comes out of his iron mask "And when Ikusatsunagi shakes the earth…that is when the Purification begins."

"surrender now or else" Natsu said to the priest as his eye glowed black

"Oh…such youth. How enviable…." Arlock said as he holds up his staff "I remember mine fondly"

"You should know that everyone grows old eventually. They enter a phase in life filled with nothing but regret…and despair!" As soon as he finished speaking, the staff was pointed at the Salamander and released a fast flying beam of raw magic soared at Natsu, which he just smacked away like it was just a passing fly.

"No way…!"

"He deflected it!?" The onlookers were shocked at Natsu's reaction speed.

Arlock waves his staff to the side as he created a transparent glass like wall in front of Natsu

"Fufufu…" Arlock continued to laugh, pointing his staff forward once more to release multiple blasts of magic, all of them phasing through the wall that Natsu could not get past.

Natsu swatted them all away before points his fist at the barrier

"It's useless!"

"No one has gotten through Master Arlock's barrier!" all the onlookers shouted at Natsu

"oh really?" Natsu said as he flicks the glass wall and shatters it in an instant

"wha!?"

"you've gotta be kidding me!"

"is that all you can do?" Natsu said as he cracks his knuckles together

"Fufu…" The priest continued his sinister chuckle as he created more walls in front of Natsu

"I had enough of glasses for one day" Natsu said as he summoned Drac on

The Gauntlet turned black as it was ignited in crimson flames

"no matter how much power you have! No mage can destroy this much barriers!" Arlock mocked Natsu who just grins evilly

"**how about a demon?"** Natsu asked in a demonic voice as he pulled back his flaming fist

"**Karyu no Tekken!"**

Natsu punches the barrier and blasted them all in a torrent of blazes that hits Arlock straight on

"no way!?" the onlookers shouted in shock as the leader of Avatar was easily defeated in just one attack

Natsu walks towards Arlock and even though he was beaten, Arlock started to laugh. "Hahaha…"

"What's so funny…?" Natsu inquired, as he looks at the fallen priest

"You've lost." Arlock said. The lower half of his mask was broken, so his mouth and some of his charred skin was exposed. "I burnt off my face just for this day. That was the price I paid! And I did it willingly?!"

All of this went over Natsu's head. The hell was this guy going on about? "What the hell are you talking about?"

"NOW, IT'S TIME!" Arlock proclaimed to the heavens. "OH MIGHTY GOD OF WAR, TIME FOR YOU TO SEAL YOUR PART OF THE DEAL! GRANT ME YOUR POWERS!" An ominous ripple formed in the once clear sky; black clouds swirling about over the field. "SUMMON: IKUSATSUNAGI!"

* * *

The air turned thick and heavy as the summoning began. All of the fighting stopped immediately and everyone looked around. "W-What's going on…?" Lucy asked.

"The air…changed…?" Wendy stared up at the sky. "I don't…"

Mary laid on the ground, her body still recovering from Lucy's gut punch but there was a sinister smile on her face. "It's Gramps' magic…ufufu…die! All of you! DIE!"

"I feel a giant swirl of magic…" Juvia stated.

"This feeling is…" Gray couldn't even finish his sentence.

"It's Master Arlock's summoning magic!"

"Oh yeah!"

"We've won!"

Erza stared up at the sky, mostly curious as to what could possibly come down that caused such a standstill everywhere. "What's all this…?" More importantly…the cheers of the cultists quickly turned into cries of fear as they started to run away.

"Whoa, wait!"

"Master Arlock, we're here too…!"

From the swirl of magic above, a gigantic foot started to emerge and dropped down to the ground below. Gray was the first one to tell. "MOVE! IT'S GONNA CRUSH YOU!"

"It's huge…!?" Lucy's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

The gigantic foot crushed down into the earth below, taking out so many people in the process. Wendy began to sweat as Arlock's summon took out his own people! "I-I don't understand…his own soldiers…?"

"That's awful…" Charla grimaced.

"you would do this.." Natsu said to Arlock while watching the descending Battle God "even sacrificing your own army"

"_This _is the Purification Ritual." Arlock revealed outloud "The sacrifice necessary was the souls of Avatar's believers! More accurately, their belief itself. I couldn't care less about the people in that town. The ultimate offering is the soul of one that dies, while believing in Zeref. Resulting in Zeref's appearance to come and guide us!"

The swirl of magic turned into a pillar that violently dropped down on the area. "FUAHAHAHAHAHAH! NO ONE SHALL STOP THE GOD OF WAR, IKUSATSUNAGI! IT WON'T STOP UNTIL IT HAS CONSUMED EVERY SOUL IN THE AREA!" The face of Ikusatsunagi was finally emerging from the vortex….

"AHHH!"

"RUN!"

Mary blinked several times. Her body was starting to shudder as the realization set in... "Huh…? Wait…Gramps…us too…? Huh…?"

"Look at the size of that thing?!" Gray stared in awe.

"W-What is that thing…!?" Lucy asked.

Erza, on the other hand, had an idea about what was called to battle. "So…he's summoned one of the 18 Battle Gods of Yakma…" And there it stood, the mighty Ikusatsunagi, towering over everyone. The sense of scale was insane – to this war god, the people fighting were ants.

Ikusatsunagi towered above every single person nearby. The people of Malba Town couldn't possibly be ignorant to this giant that stood right outside of their gates. "T-There's a giant outside of the town…?"

"What is that thing…?"

"Where did it come from…?" The confused townspeople could only stare in awe and concern as this massive titan loomed over the ground

Ikusatsunagi started to move its giant sword as it was being swung up

"it's about to attack!" Erza shouted and as she did, Ikusatsunagi slammed its sword to the ground and created a giant crack that splits the very land

"GYAAAH!"

"WAAAH!"

"T-The ground split open!?"

"What power…"

Erza shielded her eyes from the dust and debris kicked up. When she sees far ahead a figure in front of Ikusatsunagi, she smiled knowing who it was

"is that…?" Charla said as Ultear nodded with a smile

"Natsu" Ultear smiled as her husband stood in front of the giant Battle God

"What is he doing…? It's useless. What's a mere human to do against a God of War? My brothers and sisters, it is time we sacrifice ourselves to Lord Zeref…" Arlock stared at Natsu's futile efforts with a grin

"I had enough of this crap," Natsu said as he takes off his eyepatch and slowly opened his blind eye that glowed red

"I don't care if you're a god, or anything at all" Natsu said as his right eye glowed black before both eyes turned crimson

"**the lives of your friends are much worth than believing in such stupid ideas…."**

Ikusatsungi lifts up its giant feet and stomped at Natsu who jumped high up in the air and was now floating in the air

"**sacrificing lives just to summon Zeref?"** Natsu lifts up his right hand up to the sky as the ground started to shake and rumbles "**is something I can never forgive"**

"You will soon realize that your comrades mean nothing when faced with a greater purpose…" Arlock responded to Natsu's words with elderly cynicism.

"**no" **Natsu said as a small sphere of flames started to gather in the palm of his hand as his body started to float in the air "**My friends and Family..we all have the same goal and we worked towards them together…we laugh together…we help each other out… we trust each other…"**

"what impudence you have, boy" Arlock said "you really think that you can trust your family"

"**I know because I already do,"** Natsu said as a giant flaming sphere the size of a moon appeared in the sky, illuminating the entire field

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"THE SUN! THE SUN IS HERE?!"

"man, that guy sure got really strong" Gray said with a grin as the heat was getting to everyone

"he sure did" Juvia agreed

"**Fairy Tail helped me get my Family Together and you just made one big mistake"** Natsu said as the sun disappeared and his fist was ignited in a bright glowing crimson fire

"**no one messes with my family…."** Natsu said as he flies towards Ikusatsunagi at full speed "**NO ONE!"**

"**take this! Enryuo no!"**

The flames on Natsu's fist grew larger as it took the shape of a giant flaming claw

"**Hokken!"**

Natsu crushed his fist at Ikusatsunagi and the very instant Natsu's fist collided against the war god, cracks spread along its body before it exploded in fire. Ikusatsunagi literally crumbled under Natsu's might, the large pieces of his broken body now falling from the sky. There was a mixture of shock, awe, and pride from the Fairy Tail wizards, while fear and disbelief was an added element to those from Avatar.

Erza watched on with a soft, proud smile. "…He's really become a lot stronger…"

Ikusatsunagi crumbled under Natsu's might. This left everyone from Fairy Tail smiling wide…while those at Avatar looked on with fearful expressions.

"The war god…."

"Master Arlock's summon has been defeated!?"

"I-Impossible" Arlock voice out in shock "it cannot be…"

Natsu began to stand after landing on the ground. Avatar looked at this beast in horror. "O-Our army of 2,000 men….wiped out just like that…" Jerome gasped.

"H-He's a monster…." Briar looked on in shock.

"What….what the hell are these people…?" Mary cried out

Erza watched the events unfold with a soft grin. Natsu now stood back up, his piercing black gaze striking more than fear into the hearts of the Avatar members. That look was all it took to make everyone run.

"HE'S A MONSTER!"

"RUN!"

"EEEEEK!"

"Stand firm, men!" D-6 exclaimed, trying to remain calm as everyone else panicked. "The ritual isn't over yet!"

"Guess we should do something about this…" Abel suggested before an iron pole slammed into the back of his head, knocking him unconscious and dropping the doll in the process.

"Gihehehe…" Gajeel appeared as the Iron Dragon Slayer had a grin plastered on his face "this is black magic. Confiscated!"

"you heretic!" D-6 exclaimed before he was slashed from behind by Lily who was in his battle form

"you're wide open" Lily said

"Arrest them all! Don't let one escape!" Gajeel shouted out as Magic Council Soldiers came charging in

"Gajeel-san!?" Wendy exclaimed

"Lily is here too…" Charla blinked.

"Wait…he was serious?" Juvia had a deadpanned look. "Take them in…?"

"He is a part of the Council now. So they arrest people" Gray said

With the chaos of the situation dying down, Lucy noticed Levy standing in the middle of a small crowd.

"Levy-chan…!" Lucy exclaimed surprised and happy to see her friend

"Lu-chan…?" The bluenette blinked once before rushing over to her friend. "Ah! There you are! It's so good to see you!"

"Really?" Lucy managed a soft smile. "I heard rumors about you being in the Council, but who knew it'd be true! Wow…it's been a really long time…"

"I could say the same to you, too, Lu-can!" Levy grinned. "What are you doing here? What happened to being a reporter?"

"Ah…long story…" Lucy rubbed the back of her neck.

"long time no see" Natsu came walking in as the group noticed him

"Natsu…!" Levy was extremely happy to see everyone again.

"Long time no see." Lily said with a wave.

"Giheh…" Gajeel smirked. "Always showing off, aren't you, you bastard?"

"says the guy who joined the council" Natsu said with a small smirk before seeing his daughter and the others running to him

"Papa!" Aya screamed out as Natsu smiles and hugs her

"guys!" Meredy screamed out as she and the others were running towards them

"Meredy!" Levy cheered as the girls started to have a reunion hug

Natsu stands up while carrying Aya as Ultear went to him and carries Aya in her arms

"it's Levy-neechan, Lily and Gaheel!" Aya took notice of them as the child had just been running to her father without noticing them

"It's Gajeel!" Gajeel shouted at the child "why does she always get my name wrong?"

Aya laughed to Gajeel as she started pulling on his iron piercings and made Gajeel annoyed

"what made you join the Council?" Lucy asked the Iron Dragon Slayer and Levy

"Yeah well…tree gramps found me back when I was looking for something to do and asked me, y'know." Gajeel explained.

"you mean Warrod?" Natsu said as he can imagine Warrod joking around

"It….it was…a joke…"

Gajeel pointed at Natsu with a comical menacing glare. "And now, I'm waaaay above the guild! By the way…you're under arrest for wearing an indecent attire!" Gajeel started pointing out to everyone because of having the Council power at the tips of his fingers

"Wh..!?" Lucy ended up crossing her arms.

Juvia was next. "Juvia…you for being a puddle of water."

Another deadpanned expression from the water mage. "A…puddle?"

Wendy was second to last. "And you…uh…hmm…I dunno. I just feel like I should arrest you with the others."

Wendy had wide eyes at Gajeel's poor reasoning. "What…does that even mean…?"

"Last of all…" All eyes were on Gray. "I don't even need to tell you, now do I, Gray? I'm not as forgiving as the rest of them…" Gajeels' power spree goes one before it was stopped by Erza who promptly smacked her fist against the back of his head. "Oof!"

"Erza…!" Lucy said.

"Huh…you sure are high and mighty for someone that looks like Gajeel…" Erza stated bluntly.

"I'M THE REAL DEAL!" Gajeel screamed.

Erza shook her head. "Nope. There's no way that Gajeel would make it into the Council."

Lily was silent on this matter for a while. But with the direction this was going he had to speak up. "That's actually Gajeel."

"WHAT!?" Erza shouted

"You guys didn't really think that was an imposter…right?" Levy laughed nervously.

"Then let's cut to the chase. We were the ones who arrived here first to stop the Purification Ritual. In fact…"

"I know." Gajeel cut her off. "When we raided Avatar's hideout…we saw the message."

"The only reason we knew how to get here was actually because of Gray, we're grateful" Lily said while thanking Gray

Gray averted his gaze from everyone. "It doesn't change all the trouble I've caused for everyone. I'm sorry."

"As long as Gray-sama is alright, Juvia is happy." The water mage happily swayed back and forth.

"You had me fooled, too!" Levy said.

Gray stared at Levy with his arms at his hips,. "You've got to work on your undercover skills, though. Finding you wasn't the hardest thing I had to do there."

"E-Eh!? So you knew!?" Levy exclaimed in surprise

"Uh,….I don't really understand what they're talking about…" Wendy laughed nervously.

Charla turned to Lucy. "Why is Erza here too?"

Lucy realized how out of the loop the three of them were. They only arrived to help during the fight after all. "I'll…tell you later."

Jerome was being pulled off by some guards while Gray conversed with everyone. He was in utter disbelief at what he was seeing. "Those…are Gray's friends…?"

"In any case, the town is safe for now." Lily grinned. Their mission was a success.

"Yeah, and to top it off, everyone's here!" Levy exclaimed in a jovial tone.

"TCH…" Gajeel, on the other hand, didn't seem extremely happy about it. But he was.

"To think that we'd be able to fight together again…" Juvia was happy at this thought.

"you got taller, Wendy?" Gray asked the little girl

"not really" Wendy replied with a smile "I'm still the same as usual."

"Everyone's here…" Charla smiled

"It feels like such a long time ago since we all got together like this" Lucy smiled happily to have her friends back

"This is our victory!" Erza declared while lifting her spear into the air. "So it's time for us to celebrate it with our cheer!" Everyone let out a loud cheer in response to Erza's call

On a cliff's edge nearby, Sting, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch all watched the battle against Avatar pan out.

"Huh…guess I didn't need to worry at all." Sting shrugged.

"An army of that size vs less than 10 people…" Rogue exhaled to the point it was almost a sigh. "How insane…is that why he didn't want me going on that mission? I almost feel insulted that he thinks I couldn't handle it…"

"It was nice to see them fight again. yes" Lector said before turning to Frosch. "What do you think, Frosch?" but Frosch wasn't there. "Huh?!"

"He's not here…?!" Rogue both panicked.

"…Where did he go?!" Sting glanced around and spotted Frosch talking to Charla, and Lily.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING DOWN THERE!?" Rogue yelled at the top of his lungs.

Gray turned and noticed Frosch. "Huh…? What are you doing here Frosch? Did you get lost?"

"Fro thinks so too." The Exceed responded with his usual one liner.

Gray knelt down and lifted a brow. "What are you doing here?"

"I wonder too…" Frosch trailed off. Sometimes it was really hard to tell what he was thinking…

Natsu saw the Exceed and sees Sabertooth a few miles away

"so he did come" Natsu said as he knew that the predicted future might come but he was there to stop it from happening

"who did?" Ultear asked her husband

Gray lifted Frosch into his arms, taking a good, hard look at the Exceed. "You know…come to think of it…this lil guy here is actually pretty cute." And before he knew it, he started to nuzzle Frosch. "This feels great…"

"A NEW LOVE RIVAL!?" Juvia began to pout as Frosch received more attention from Gray than she was. The others just started to laugh and Natsu could finally relax as a major crisis was avoided.

"WHAT'S HE DOING!?" Rogue yelled.

"That just shows how popular he is. Come on, we might as well go say hi to all of them." Sting said as they were running towards Fairy Tail

Natsu looks to the happy crowd that was joined by Sting and the others before noticing Rogue's shadow that was darker than everyone's else started turning normal like a normal colored shadow

Natsu sighs with a smile as he can see Future Rogue and Future Lucy smiling

"good for you, Rogue…" Natsu muttered out lowly before joining the happy crowd

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	68. Chapter 68

**Back with Natsu X Ultear**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

**4 Centuries ago**

**Mildian Academy**

Several professors were reading the research works of a young boy with black hair

"This…this paper…is this your work?" one of the professors stated to the young boy with eyes wide as saucers and were shaking in utter surprise

In his hands were papers filled with incredible knowledge of the magic of life and they as seniors and elders of the academy could not believe that a child at such a young age could write such thing

This child was no ordinary child, his name is Zeref, Zeref Dragist. The Future Black Mage

"Yes." The small Zeref responded with a smile to match his stature.

The professor stared in silence before coming to a conclusion. "It's a wonderful paper, but the theme is a little too heavy for you. It's not something you should be doing at your age. Furthermore, life and death and its connection to magic has been and still is taboo for us." Upon hearing this, Zeref's head lowered.

"Even an adult wouldn't dare right about something like this." Another professor stated.

"True…prying on a topic like this will only enrage the almighty Ankhseram."

"Please refrain from doing any more research like this in the future. Humanity is already on very thin ice…but that topic also doesn't concern you. Do you understand, Zeref?"

"…Yes…" Zeref meekly responded before leaving with his papers in hand. He was presumably returning home, but the conversation still lingered in his mind. He didn't understand what was so sensitive about this topic. "I was just curious, that's all. Why do we live and die…?"

**somewhere**

Zeref opens his eyes as if he was awoken from a dream

"…A dream? Everything's a surprise, huh?" Zeref said as he sat up and looks to the blue sky before looking to the side and he was granted with the sight of the book of E.N.D right next to him

He smiled softly as he looks at the book before looking back into the sky.

"Natsu…I used to have a younger brother, but he died a few years after his birth. I couldn't understand why that happened and it bothered me, so I decided to do research on life and death…"

Zeref's mind wandered back to the days of his youth. A few years later from the dream he experienced. This older Zeref stood before teachers and students alike, using a large board for his presentation. "It's still a theory…but if we could successfully gather 27 million of these magic spheres…the R System would be complete…"

His presentation caused the audience to mumble. "Amazing…"

"That's a wonderful research proposal…"

"He's talking about bringing back the dead…?"

"The kid's a prodigy, one that the academy hasn't seen in years…"

Meanwhile, the same professor who told Zeref to stay away from such topic was not very happy with what he was doing

After finishing his presentation, Zeref walks in the hallway before meeting his professor again

"How many times must I tell you, Zeref? It is taboo to bring back the dead. And based on your theory, we'd require a sacrifice in exchange for the life you're bringing back." The professor told to Zeref as he started to fear the worst will come "Life and death is a natural process, and it is unwise for us to tamper with the order."

"But wouldn't you agree that life itself is artificial in many ways?" Zeref rebutted. "So why aren't death and the afterlife that acceptable?"

In response, the professor just shook his head. "Oooooh! O-mighty gods, please be forgiving of this child…."

"….." Zeref couldn't muster a response. His gaze just went to the ground.

After a few years, Zeref was now in his teenage years as he was in his study at the moment.

The room was riddled with various books, notes, and papers scattered about. The male sat at his desk when he had a guest walk in and it was the same professor that had to keep talking sense into him for years now. "I thought I told you to stop working on the Eclipse Project?"

"It'll be finished in a bit…" Zeref said absentmindedly. He was in the state where he could hear people but didn't quite comprehend what they were saying. "This way, we won't have to use my theory at all. Eclipse…a time travelling door…" Zeref had a grin on his face.

"What do you plan to do when you've gone back in time then?" The professor inquired.

"Well…" Zeref muttered

"All these projects of yours; the Eclipse, R System, all of it was to bring back your brother, wasn't it?" After all that is said and done, you just can't seem to let go of the idea of bringing back the dead, can you?" The professor sighed as Zeref remained silent. "The board of directors have agreed on expelling you from the academy."

"…!" Zeref turned around, jaw dropping from the shocking announcement.

"They all had such high hopes for you, but…it's such a pity."

Zeref stood up from his seat, trying to muster an objection. A cold sweat ran down his face. He was so close. Would they really forcefully end his research!? "But…I…!"

"Your brother isn't coming back." The professor said in a stern tone. Zeref looked horrified, and it was then the professor just had to drive the point home once and for all to put an end to Zeref's taboo ideals. "YOU CAN'T BRING HIM BACK!"

The horrified expression quickly turned into a mortified one with those words. This was the trigger. Zeref clutched his head with both hands, a black, misty aura beginning to emanating from him. "Ahh….ah…..ahhhh….." The nearby plants quickly withered and die just from being near Zeref.

"Zeref….?" The professor began to sweat.

"P-Professor…." Zeref could barely get any words out. But if he could, the thing he wanted to say the most was 'please, run'.

"Is this…Ankhersam's wrath…?"

* * *

"And when I opened my eyes…the teachers…even all of the students…everyone had died" Zeref sighed as he continued to talk to the book. "I guess the gods really were angry at me, and that's why they put this curse on me. The more I loved life, the more I robbed people of it. And if I wanted to keep the curse under control, I couldn't think of life the way I wanted to. The curse also made me immortal, much to my dismay."

A lingering silence filled the space as Zeref continued to remiss on the past. The days of him wandering alone, isolated from the world because of the curse the gods placed on him. "Having to deal with the guilt of taking lives away from people day by day…but also the privilege if unnumbered days allowing me to do as much research as I wanted. It was a complicated feeling. I spent years wandering the labyrinth of my thoughts…"

_"I wished to die. So that was when I delved deeper into the dark arts, creating demons that could hopefully end me. These became what were later known as Zeref's demons. They were once called Etherious, because they were beings made of pure ether. But sadly, neither of them could kill me. Some of them tried and perhaps came close, but in the end, they failed. And so finally…"_

* * *

Zeref was standing in a dark room as it was filled with giant cracked eggs but he only focus his attention to what was in front of him.

An egg was cracking as inside was a being of darkness and destruction, his own little brother who he resurrected as a demon, a true Etherious, a true Demon from the Books of Zeref

The egg burst and from within in came from the E.N.D. the true demon

Natsu drops to the ground as purple water got coughed out of his mouth and onto the floor

He wobbles to stand up as his small figure slowly adjusted itself to its host

"so finally…I made you. Etherious Natsu Dragist…E.N.D for short."

Zeref leans his hand forward to Natsu who looks at the black mage as he does not know anything at all

"My name is Zeref Dragist. I am you're bother, Natsu…"

* * *

Zeref began to stand up with the book in hand. "We'll talk about the days you spent with Igneel and how I met Mavis some other time. I've got some people to meet today." When he thought about it, he realized that wasn't quite right. "People? No…not exactly…"

Hours passed and Zeref made his way through a mountain range. His trek continued until he reached a cave. When he walked in, there was someone already waiting for him. A man with brown skin, blue markings and dark blue hair…a black cloak covered his body and more specifically, covered the missing left arm. "I didn't think you'd actually agree to our meeting. Ah…so that's what you normally look like. How's the arm, Acnologia?"

"What do you want, Black Wizard?" Acnologia responded while staring at Zeref. He was oddly calm and composed compared to his prior appearances, although they were few and far in between, they were deadly to everyone else.

"You wish for destruction. A rather small ambition, though. You actually have the power to rule the world if you felt like it." Zeref said. "I just can't tell why you aren't doing so…or the reason behind your actions. At the very least, I would have expected you to exterminate all dragons, correct?"

Acnologia was silent for a moment. "I can be rid of them whenever I so wish. They are no threat to me. But aren't you the same also?"

"I've been lost my whole life." Zeref replied. "And that's why I've been watching from the sides for the most part. I thought I found some meaning in my actions two years ago, but I realized it was far too soon the moment you were drawn into the battle." The Black Wizard then extended his hand. "I couldn't decide if I wanted to fight against you…or with you. But either way, I didn't need to choose. I will annihilate both you and mankind. That is my mission."

Zeref's eyes darkens as cold chilling air breeze in the cave

"You've been waiting, haven't you? Waiting for the **END, **the only being who could fight you in the same footing"

Zeref's eyes briefly turned red, a black mist seeping out of his body.

"the last battle between a dragon, immortal, and mankind. I wonder who will win in this war"

Acnologia merely stared at the Black Mage before a burst of power exploded from Acnologia's own body

"leave" Acnologia said as Zeref merely smirked to him

"the last battle…..will be a massacre, Natsu" Zeref said with his eyes turning red

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	69. Chapter 69

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

The town of Magnolia, the place that once housed Fiore's strongest guild: Fairy Tail.

Magnolia was the same as it ever was but it no longer had Fairy Tail, all that is left of the once mighty guild was nothing but a crater with rubble scattered about.

Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Charla, Ultear, Ur, Aya, Meredy and North and his family all wandered into the town after a year, the sense of familiarity bringing a smile to their faces.

"we're home!" Aya shouted with a smile as the place was filled with a lot of good memories for the child

"looks like they rebuild the Kardia Catherdal and looks to be in good condition" Meredy stated as she sees the building looking brand as new

"you could hardly tell that it was in ruins a year ago" Wendy said as she carried Charla

"this town is tough" Charla stated with a smile

Erza and the others headed back as they had to take care of a few things before heading back to Magnolia

**Flashback**

Everyone else planned to take care of their business before their agreement. It was just after the battle with Avatar. Sting, Rogue, Kagura, and Cygnus left the area, thus leaving the Fairy Tail group on their own. "Before we head back…I have to report this to Jellal. He'd be glad to know how this all turned out."

"Oh yeah,yut the way…" Gray looked towards Gajeel. "You guys mind not telling the higher ups about this? It would be a total pain…"

"Us living together was a secret~" Juvia swooned.

Gray deadpanned at her response while Wendy and Cynthia just stared. "That….wasn't what I was talking about. I meant about Erza and I…"

"We'll head to Magnolia when we're done!" Levy chimed with a bright smile.

Gajeel on the other hand seemed incredibly disappointed. "Man…just when I was beginning think my job at the Council was heaven sent…"

Pantherlily scowled at Gajeel's statement. "At least try to sound like you're joking…"

For some reason, everyone could hear Warrod's voice right now and it sounded like he took the biggest sigh of relief in his entire life. _"Oh, so he's finally leaving…"_

**Flashback ends**

"Lucy-san? What's wrong? You look kinda down…" Wendy called out to the Celestial Spirit mage as she was frowning

"Huh?" Lucy turned to Wendy. After hearing how noticeable her downtrodden expression was, she replaced it with a forced smile. "Nah, I'm fine. I'm just feeling really nostalgic."

Natsu glanced back at Lucy after she spoke. His eye looks to her before looking forward

"Ur-san, why don't you with Ultear and the others head back home first?" Natsu asked his mother in law "to make sure that the house is still in one piece"

"sure thing" Ur said with a thumbs up as she, Ultear, with Meredy and Aya heads home first to put down their things first

_"Memories of joy, pain, and fun..And all of them were from my time at Fairy Tail. But that all changed a year ago when…"_

**flashback**

everyone was at the destroyed guild as they were in an uproar over Makarov's decision to disband the guild. "What's going on, Master?!" Wakaba shouted.

"This isn't the time to joke!" Macao exclaimed.

"How the hell are we gonna put food on the table!?" Jet objected.

"This isn't your problem alone!" Droy proclaimed. "So what if the building was destroyed!? We can rebuild it!"

Makarov didn't waver in his decision. Instead he looked to everyone once again to repeat what he already said before. "I will disband Fairy Tail. Go. Go where your belief and legs will take you. That's all there is to it."

"I'm not buying that, Master!"

"Fairy Tail is my one and only choice!"

"If you didn't want to be a part of the guild anymore, you could have just left yourself!"

"I won't quit! Fairy Tail will be here!"

"YEAH!"

The uproar only continued. Makarov turned, glaring at everyone. "FAIRY TAIL WILL DISBAND THIS VERY INSTANT! And don't let me hear anyone of you speak that name anymore."

Silence. Makarov's words shocked everyone to the core. There were no more objections.

**Flashback ends**

Makarov vanished after that day and everyone else began to walk their own paths.

Lucy stopped in her path as the blonde mage looks at the ground

"…What's wrong, Lucy-san?" Wendy looks to the Celestial Spirit mage

"The guild's just up ahead…" Charla stated out

"I…" Lucy's voice quivered. Her façade crumbled the closer they got to the ruins of the guild. "I'm afraid…I'm afraid to go any further"

Wendy muttered. "I'm sure it'll be okay."

Natsu looks at Lucy as the man sighs before turning around "it doesn't matter if the guild is no more, what matters is what we do from now on."

"That aside…" Lucy kept her gaze on the stone paved road. "What about everyone else? With you appearing out of nowhere saying that you'll bring back Fairy Tail…I got carried away. Seeing how I couldn't even keep in touch with some people in over a year, and the letters I sent were only to the people I could find. That… 'we're going to bring back Fairy Tail! Let's meet at Magnolia!'"

Lucy looks down as her bangs shadowed her eyes "But thinking about it some more…being in Magnolia again after what happened…it frightens me. The guild disbanded. After all that…everyone probably moved on with their lives. I don't know if everyone feels the same as we do…what if they've already forgotten about the guild? What if-"

Lucy wasn't able to voice her broken worries for much longer. Cana wrapped an arm around Lucy's neck, a beer bottle in the same hand. "Yeah, like I'd only forget in a year~" The card mage grinned.

"Cana/ Cana-san!" Wendy and the others exclaimed happily to see Cana as the card mage grins to them.

"Hey you guys! Long-time no see!" Cana responded with wide smile. "Wendy, you've grown haven't you!?"

"Ah…no, not really…" Wendy scratched her cheek

"well you're as busty as ever!" Cana smiled as she gropes Lucy's breast

"Cana…." Lucy looked back

"You're looking a lot better." Cana said as she lets go of the skin ship

"Things happened so fast I never did get to check up on you. But this past year has been fruitful for me too, you know. Thought I'd go on a trip to look for Gildarts…so it was pure luck this letter reached me when it did." The brunette pulled out a letter from her pocket. "The same thing probably happened to the others."

Cana lifted the bottle of boozes to her lips and began to chug it down.

"I've been in the guild ever since I was a kid. So when the guild was told to disband so suddenly, I couldn't make sense of it. I mean, I didn't even know how to work outside the guild…but I guess it was a good lesson learnt." After getting her fill, she pulled the bottle out of her mouth and took a small breath. "Everyone else thought it strange too. That might be why no one kept in touch…but you've become our ice breaker, Lucy."

Without warning, Cana grasped Lucy's wrist and began to tug her forward. "Now come on! Everyone's waiting!"

Lucy's legs moved to follow behind Cana, a curious expression written all over her face. Cana pulled Lucy all the way to the ruins of Fairy Tail and the sight shocked her. They were met by many familiar faces, all of them grinning at the group's arrival.

"Oh! It's been so long!" Warren was the first to speak, displaying a warm smile.

"You've grown your hair out, Lucy!" Nab chuckled.

"Natsu's come back!" Droy said with glee.

"I got your letter, Lucy!" Max held out the letter with a grin as it was the same kind that Cana received as well.

"I heard you guys really messed up the royal city!" Macao held a smug grin on his lips.

Lucy couldn't believe it. Even though this wasn't everyone it was enough to show her that the others did keep Fairy Tail in their hearts after all. _"Max…Reedus…Nab…Warren…"_

"Juvia too, actually…" Juvia lifted hand up. She was standing behind Nab who was easily one of the tallest people present.

_"Alzack…Bisca…and Asuka-chan…"_

"Meeting you guys again feels like a dream come true!" Alzack grinned while holding Asuka in his arms.

"Asuka's grown a little too!" Asuka smiled and waved to the others, more than elated to see everyone again.

"Long time no see, Erza-san." Bisca greeted Erza with a soft smile.

"You and your family look well. I'm happy for you." Erza told Bsica.

_"Jet…Droy…Wakaba...Macao…Romeo…"_

"Team Shadow Gear is back in business!" Jet and Droy exclaimed while gathering around Levy.

"Ahaha…I left the Council. But I'm glad to see you all again!" Levy giggled at her team's excitement.

"YOU WERE IN THE COUNCIL!?" Macao, Romeo, and Wakaba all exclaimed to Gajeel at the same time.

"Giehehe…" The iron dragon merely chuckled at their shocked response.

_"Laki, Vijeeter and Kinana…"_

Gray glanced at Laki, who's hair was now down to the back of her neck and no further. "You cut your hair?"

"Yup. All of it." Laki responded with her hands behind her back.

"The reunion dance…" Vijeeter had his eyes closed, doing a little dance to display the joy of Fairy Tail's reunion.

"I learned how to use magic, too!" Kinana said while holding up a wand.

Lucy's body started to tremble as she continued to count off the familiar faces. She then noticed two more; Lisanna and Elfman and both of them were happy to be here! "A reunion of men!" Elfman proclaimed. Between this year and last, he'd grown even more muscular than before!

"Natsu, Lucy! Long time no see!" Lisanna waved to the others. Lisanna took hold of Lucy's arm while Elfman rested his arm on her head playfully.

"Lisanna…Elfman…" Lucy's body continued to shake. She then noticed Mirajane as well, who greeted the blonde with a soft smile.

"Welcome home." Mirajane's tone was soothing and welcome.

Lucy could no longer hold it in as she started to tea upLucy couldn't contain herself any more. Tears welled up in her eyes and started to fall.

"I'm home…." Lucy muttered out before Mira smiles and gives the girl a hug

"I'M HOME!" Lucy cried out as her tears weren't stopping

Natsu watched the scene with a tiny smile before seeing Ultear and the others coming into the reunion as they were happy to see everyone again.

"bark!" North barks out to Natsu as the man looks to the ice wolf and sees that he and his kids were digging in the rubble of the destroyed guild

Natsu went to his partner as the wolf step aside and let Natsu take out what he and his kids were trying to dig out

"good job, North" Natsu praised his friend as he hoisted up a torn Fairy Tail flag, hoisting it up high for all to see.

"Fairy Tail is revived!" Natsu roared out as everyone cheered in agreement

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	70. Chapter 70

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

Five days since Fairy Tail's return. Lucy was in her old apartment, humming in the shower.

"One step at a time…" Lucy muttered before sinking into the water of what was now a bath. "I got my old house back…how lucky! And the landlord seems fine too…"

_"Where's my money!"_

"The rest of the girls still have their dorms and houses. Well, I'm sure a few have relocated but at least everyone has a place they can call home!" Lucy said with a smile

After some time, she got up from the bath and wrapped a towel around herself. "Phew…that was refreshing!"

And when Lucy walked into the main room of her apartment, Natsu, Meredy and Aya were there as the three were seating in Lucy's living room.

"had a nice bath?" Meredy asked Lucy while in her hands were a Weekly Sorcerer's Magazine

"eh? Why are you guys here!?" Lucy said surprised as she had clearly locked her door

"why else?" Meredy said as she closed the magazine

"we got work!" Aya cheered while jumping up and down on the couch

"work!" Lucy exclaimed happily

**A few hours later**

Lucy was carrying a log over her shoulder as the so called work was to help the others in rebuilding the guild

"So this was work?" Lucy said as she was tired from carrying the heavy logs

"Don't complain" Natsu said to Lucy as he was carrying multiple logs on his shoulders

He then throws the logs away as they all got imbedded on the ground before Natsu applied nails on them with a plank as he made several walls for the guild

"if we want to revive Fairy Tail, we have to rebuild the guild fast" Natsu told the girl as he went back to get more logs

"We could finish this faster if everyone chipped in." Erza said as she was holding a blueprint of the new guild's design. "Let's build an amazing one so the Master will be pleased when he sees it."

"I wonder if the Master is coming back…" Laki mumbled.

"I'm sure he'll come back soon." Warren spoke nonchalantly while fiddling with his lacrima device.

"Well, even if he doesn't, we could look for him." Max said confidently.

"Wanted posters, baby!" Reedus pointed to the wanted poster he made for Makarov.

"You're treating him like a criminal!" Vijeeter exclaimed. "And the reward is pretty cheap!"

Gray was pounding some nails on the wall before he ran out "Handle me those nail, Juvia."

Gray asked the Rain mage as Juvia smiled contently and lifted a hand, creating a gentle wave of water to carry a few nails over to Gray. "Yes, Gray-sama!"

"Don't get them wet…" Gray grumbled before taking the nails and hammering them into the wood.

Jet and Droy were standing next to one another, partaking in some gossip surrounding Gray and Juvia. "Hey, did you hear? those two were living together at one point. Is that true?" Jet asked a few others.

"No way, man," Droy remarked while chewing on an ice pop. "I heard they got married."

"Yeah, I heard they've got kids now." Nab chimed in.

"Wait…" Macao was in on this now too. "I heard he was cheating on her with Lucy…"

"A lover…!?" Romeo gasped.

"And secretly with Erza too…" Wakaba added.

"how farfetched can a rumor get!?" Gray shouted

"and it's not like I invided her. She moved in and refused to leave." Gray said with a moody aura

"I…I see…" Macao said to Gray

"Teehee…" Juvia giggled in the background.

"this sure brings back memories!" Ur said with a grin as the old woman was at the rebuild bar with her granddaughter, as Natsu forbids Aya from doing any hard labour

While everyone else was hard at work, Lisanna was swiftly passing bottles of water to those on break, zipping between people without missing a beat. "Get your refreshments here!"

"Huh. You're good at this." Meredy commented as she opens her water bottle

Lisanna spun a bottle around between her finger tips, giving Natsu a wink. "Yeah! I've been doing some waiting work with Mira-nee for this past year!"

"does that mean Elfman too?" Meredy asked as she imagines the big man in a waiter outfit.

"Actually…" Lisanna scratched her cheek. "Elf-nii said something about going on Man's Training, and just disappeared."

"hmmm" Meredy hummed in amusement

Levy was off on her own, sitting on a desk with a stack of papers next to her. Wendy noticed Levy hard at work and she decided to pop in on her. "What are you doing, Levy-san? Wendy asked, trying to peer over to see the paper.

"trying to finish up some paperwork" Levy replied as she sighs "You can't just bring back a guild with words. We have to make sure we get permission from the Council, or we'll be no different than dark guilds."

"Well, we've done our research on that for the past year, so we'll be okay." Pantherlily said.

"That's pretty sweet of you guys." Charla smiled, taking a sip of her tea.

"So in that sense, I have to make sure Fairy Tail's comeback is done without problems." Levy said with a smile

"Thank you, Levy-san!" Wendy began to weep comically.

"but first…there's one blank on the forms left to fill out" Levy said with a tired sigh

"we're just not sure" Mira said with a smile

"nor sure about what?" Wendy asked

"Who will be our…seventh guild master be?" Levy answered her

"The seventh guild master…" Wendy said as the girl started to think on who could be best at that position

"Well…I could be it if no one else wants to…" Macao threw his hat into the ring once again.

"Please, dad no…!" Romeo didn't want that at all.

"Gildarts sounds like a fine idea." Wakaba suggested.

"NO!" Cana immediately yelled. "There's no way in hell anyone would want a nomadic guild master like him!"

"Maybe we can get a stand in until the Master comes back?" Charla suggested.

"It's possible…" Lily replied

"But this time around, the guild is way different from before. Who'd be able to control this bunch other than the Sixth?" Cana asked.

"how about Natsu-san?" Wendy suggested as the man was passing by

"I am not fitted for that position, besides…" he said as he walks away with logs on his shoulders

All of a sudden, a big brawl broke out between Elfman and Gray before the brawl was joined in by others

"Do your best, guys!" Lisanna cheered them on.

"They've sure gotten stronger, haven't they?" Alzack laughed while watching Gray and Elfman.

"Well, this isn't the time for you to be gaining a belly, huh?" Bisca teased her husband.

"Papa, pot-belly!" Asuka grinned.

"OOOH! IT'S A FIGHT!" Jet dashed forward. "Let's join in!"

"Let's go all out then!" Cana reared her arm back, preparing to join the fun.

Loke suddenly appeared, adjusting the cuffs on his suit with a grin. "Oh, this brings back memories…"

"Eh!?" Lucy stared as Loke appeared out of thin air. "Loke!? What are you…?!"

"YOU'RE ALL UNDER ARREST!" Gajeel shouted at the top of his lungs, now joining the ensuing brawl., Gray, Cana, Loke, Jet, Max, Elfman, and Gajeel were all throwing punches at one another.

Elfman had a few tears streaming down his cheeks as the fight continued, but he was smiling nonetheless. "That hurt, ya bastard…!"

Mira watched on with a soft smile. She was happy to see Elfman able to smile now as well.

_""I'm so happy for you, Elfman. Nobody blamed you for the destruction of the guild, either. I know you've been beating yourself up over it…and that's why you said you were gonna get stronger…" _Mira's thoughts were cut off as a wine bottle flew in from left field and collided against her skull. Mira went down pretty easily but she smiled. Meanwhile, Wendy shrieked as Mira was collateral damage from the ongoing brawl.

"Mira-san…!" Lucy gasped before turning her attention to the others. She clenched her hand into a fist and took a step forward angrily. "Hey, you guys!" She would have kept going, but the sound of Erza's boot thunderously slamming onto the ground caused her to freeze.

Erza's lips curled into a scowl, a look of utter disdain on her face. She was annoyed that they picked now of all times to fool around. "**_Get to work."_**

Dead silence. Everyone was too frightened to speak against Erza in fear that she may actually kill them. "Okay…."

"there is someone else who is far more suited for that position" Natsu said with a small smile as Aya was riding on his shoulders

Levy chuckles as she nodded and started scribbling her feather pen on the paper

"I guess that settles it then. Our Seventh Guild Master…Erza Scarlet." A resounding cheer from the others told Levy that everyone else agreed with this idea.

Erza, on the other hand, was not prepared for this turn of events and immediately became flustered. "W-Wait up…hold on…! Me…? The Seventh? That's…"

"There's no one better than you." Mest said as he appeared on the scene. His sudden appearance caused everyone to turn in his direction.

"Mest-san….?" Wendy whispered.

"It's been a while. I've been waiting for all of you to come together again." Mest's tone was serious as he stood before everyone. "The only ones who can save the Sixth master, Makarov…are you guys."

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	71. Chapter 71

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

Mest led Erza down to the guild's underground. It was a well-hidden area that not many people had access to. Erza folded her arms across her armored chest, glancing around. "I didn't think there'd be something like this under the guild…"

"Well, the entrance isn't easy to find." Mest clarified.

"So…Mest…why is it only me that can come down here?" Erza asked

"That's because you're the seventh guild master." Mest explained. "We're about to entered restricted grounds now. Under normal circumstances, even I wouldn't be allowed here. But as Guild Master, it's only right that you know about Fairy Tail's biggest secret." Mest opened the large double doors before them, revealing to Erza the largest secret: Lumen Histoire. The body of Mavis Vermillion inside of a crystal.

Erza gasped as she tried to register the shock of what she was seeing. "The First…!?"

"WHOA!" Gray, Lucy, Wendy, and Charla all tumbled down from the door as they were spying on the two while Natsu just entered the room casually

"you followed us!?" Erza said in surprise

"Man…" Mest sighed. "And even after I told you guys that this place is for Guild Master's only…"

"for them it's not" Natsu told to Mest "I already know of this from the old man"

"you do?!" Erza said in surprise

"Wait…" Gray's jaw dropped. "What the hell? Is that the First?"

"She's naked!" Lucy exclaimed as she poked Gray's eyes

"gaaahh!" Gray screamed in pain as he holds his hands over his eyes

"Why's she crystallized under the guild?" Charla said as they returned to the question at hand

Erza turned back to Mest. "Explain."

Mest was silent for a moment. "I don't even know myself if I'm to be honest. But, one thing's for sure; she's here for a really important reason."

Suddenly, images began to flash in everyone's mind. "What's this…? Inside my head…?" Wendy placed a hand against her forehead.

"Images?" Erza questioned.

"My memories." Mest explained.

**Flashback**

_"12 years back…oh, but maybe 5 years back for you Tenoru people…I was given a mission by Makarov."_

_12 years ago in the Fairy Tail guild. A young Mest Gryder stood in shock at the mission given to him by the guild master. "Work undercover at the Council?"_

_"It's something only you could do." Makarov said, sitting crossed legged on the table with his eyes closed._

_"So, what am I to steal then?" Mest said cockily._

_"It's not that kind of mission." Makarov explained. "I want you to be our inside man, feeding us information regarding the western continent._

_"So…it's stealing?" Mest stared._

_"I don't need you to do anything like that, so don't. Just…make sure you pick up as much as you can about the western continent and keep me updated." Said Makarov._

_"Why…?" Mest was confused. This was the first time he really heard Makarov mention something about the western continent._

_"Just do it, please. It's for the protection of our guild."_

_It was hard to argue with an answer like that. Mest let out a soft sigh before finally agreeing. "Fine. But if I'm gonna do this; I might as well be thorough about it. So I'll erase my own memories too…"_

_"Don't…" Makarov already knew that was more trouble than it was worth…_

**_One month later_**

_Mest met up with Makarov as the member of the Council. Unfortunately, his investigation didn't show too many merits just yet. "Hmm…it might've been because we stopped interacting with them so much, but I'm not getting much information."_

_"Hmm…I see…" Makarov nodded as he started thinking_

_"Oh yeah…and the guild is becoming a pretty sensitive topic in the Council." Mest groaned._

_"So, you're serious about erasing your own memories, huh…?" Makarov asked._

_"It's no problem. There's a way to get it back, and you have the keys." Mest shrugged at the notion as the man was serious for his mission._

_"That's handy of you…" Makarov was about to name drop, but Mest cut him off._

_"Whoops! Call me Doranbolt. That's my name now." Mest cleared that up before it became an issue._

**_A few months later_**

_Makarov met with Mest again, however since his memories were erased, he didn't know what his meeting was about. "What does Fairy Tail's master want with me? I remember seeing you a month before or something, but…."_

_"I was right. This is such a pain…" Makarov groaned as he had to restore Mest's memories every meeting every time._

**_And months later_**

_Mest and Lahar were sitting together in the cafeteria. After hearing that Fairy Tail's master was here for him once again, the wheels started turning in his memory lacking head. "Fairy Tail's master is here for me again?"_

_"This is becoming frequent…" Lahar grumbled._

_"…I've got a great idea…" An evil smile crossed Mest's lips. "I'll infiltrate that nasty guild with my powers!"_

_"Oooooh..!" Lahar liked the sound of this! Maybe he'd find something that could help them against Fairy Tail._

_"Let's see…I'll start by overwriting Makarov's memories and making him believe that I'm one of them under the name Mest!" The irony of it all. Perhaps the constant deletion and restoration of his memories began to interfere and mix with one another. This was the start of the problems he caused later on. Mest opened his mouth, beginning to chew on Lahar's head in a comical manner. "Oh, I'm so curious! I need to know Fairy Tail's dirt!"_

"_that hurts" Lahar said as Mest was chewing on his head_

* * *

"…So that's why you were at Tenroujima with us…" Erza was glad to finally know that.

"Hey." Gray said as he held deadpanned expressions at this new information.

"…Really sorry about that. That's my bad." Mest frowned.

"_And four years later, right after the battle with Tartaros ended…"_

* * *

It was the night before Makarov made his announcement to disband Fairy Tail. Mest was the first person he wanted to tell. The two of them stood at the guild's remains after it was destroyed by the demons of Tartaros. "I'm ending Fairy Tail." The Sixth told him.

"Huh!?" Mest's eyes widened.

"The information I've gotten from you all along was for a personal investigation. This is the only way I could save the guild." Makarov explained.

"You're disbanding the guild over the results of the investigation!? And why now? I don't get it!" Mest yelled.

"It doesn't matter." Makarov turned to look over his shoulder. "The Kingdom of Alvarez in the western continent…is one that is very, very dangerous."

"So what about it!? That country attempted to invade Ishgar 13 years ago but failed!" Mest's voice was still high. He didn't understand Makarov's intentions.

"Do you know why the failed?" Makarov began. "Lumen Histoire. The reason why Alvarez invaded 10 years ago was solely to obtain it for themselves. They didn't fail, either…but were merely stopped with the help of the Council."

Mest's eyes widened as the revelation hit. "Etherion…" Mest muttered out as Makarov nodded

"And from what we know, Face was supposed to be the Council's backup plan if they needed one." The Sixth continued. "Although…making something like that was extremely difficult for the other countries to accept. They wouldn't go at Alvarez if they had the choice. I assume you've heard the news recently? The Council is without leaderships…many Wizard Saints have abdicated their roles, Face has been destroyed, and the Etherion can't work without the vote of the Saints. Do you know what this means?"

"Ishgar has lost its only defense against Alvarez…?" Mest said.

"Yes. The invasion will begin once more." Makarov's tone was low and serious as his face held no humour at all

"I still don't understand!" Mest continued to object to the notion of Fairy Tail disbanding. "What does that have to do with disbanding the guild!? Just because of an investigation with a western continent! I don't get it!"

"The whole reason I'm disbanding. There are about 500 guilds in Ishgar, Fairy Tail included. And for the kingdom on the western continent…there are roughly 730 of them, all of them coming together to form a gigantic kingdom. The military-run kingdom of Alvarez." Makarov said this calmly

"…That's…" Mest stuttered out

"730 of them against one is like taking candy from a baby. Furthermore…there are mages there whose power could even rival that of the Wizard Saints and even that of Natsu's" Makarov said

Mest began to shake "No way…" Mest said in shock as he couldn't imagine the mages whose power rivalled that of the wizard saints and that of Natsu who was the strongest of them all "So what do we do!?"

"I will go to Alvarez." Makarov turned his back to Mest. "I'll let them know that we've got Lumen Histoire if they are ever to attack. And I will stall for as long as I can. This will be a gamble…but if the guild can get back on its feet in time…"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Mest raised his voice, but Makarov ignored him to keep speaking.

"If I fall, the kids at the guild will be next. AND I CANNOT LET THAT HAPPEN! SO FORGET ABOUT THE GUILD'S HISTORY AND WHAT IT WAS! THERE'S NOTHING MORE IMPORTANT THAN FAMILY SO I WILL DISBAND!"

The tears started to fall. Makarov was doing this because he cared…but Mest also cared about Makarov. After hearing the potential that the Alvarez Empire was packing…how could he not be worried? "But Master…you can't stop a country all on your own. It's like you're going on a suicide mission…"

"Well, I carry the lives of my family. That's what a parent ought to do!" Makarov said firmly. His mind was made up. Truly, he was a parent who would do anything for his kids.

* * *

After listening to the story, Gray and the others were in shock to know the real truth behind the guild's disbandment

"He disbanded the guild to protect us…" Erza said.

"That's right." Mest nodded. "He was…worried about Alvarez."

"And you haven't heard from him in over a year…?" Gray tilted his head.

"Yeah." Mest reaffirmed.

"Didn't you try stopping him, Mest-san?" Wendy asked

"You really think he would have listened?" Charla's reply contained a little bit of sass.

"We can't tell if we're dealing with them, or if the country has isolated itself." Mest paused, preparing to offer up the possibility no one wanted to hear. "Or even…"

"Stop, please." Erza cut him off as she knew where that was going and didn't want to hear it.

"I've been following Makarov's orders and working to bring a functional Council back. Warrod-san was very helpful in reviving the Council" Mest said.

"Oh yeah…" Lucy recalled speaking with Lyon back in Lamia Scale. "The Council wanted to know his whereabouts too."

"Master Warrod knows what's happening, but I'm certain the rest don't. However, the threat they feel from Alvarez is the same. They've been sending reinforcements to the west and strengthening their defences there."

"But if the old man's trick worked, he would've been back by now…!" Gray said, realizing the contradiction in all of this.

"Well, yeah…" Mest nodded. "But…like I said, we can't be sure if it's because he hasn't heard of this, or if he can't make it back."

"we're going to rescue him, right?" Natsu voice out as he had been silent in the whole conversation

Everyone looks to him as the man had his arms crossed over his chest

"yes…I've revived the council as he had requested so now I'm free to act as a Fairy Tail wizard now" Mest said

"then let's go!" Gray said as he pumped his fist "let's go and save gramps!"

"yeah!" Lucy agreed as everyone did

"you guys go first" Natsu told them as the man was walking away "I have something to get first before I catch up with you guys"

"what? What are you going to get?" Lucy asked but Natsu just suddenly disappears into thin air without replying

* * *

On the surface, Gajeel could hear everything being discussed below. "Huh…so they're sneaking out…"

"What's wrong, Gajeel?" Lily asked.

"A small number for infiltration…huh, I see…" Gajeel felt a plan formulate in his mind. "I guess we've got to get moving too…"

Juvia walked around, head swivelling from side to side as she tried to locate Gray. "Cana-san, have you seen Gray-sama?"

The wrong person to ask. Cana was drunk and laughed it off. "I drank him all up with my booze, hahahahaha!"

Juvia immediately moved forward, placing her hands on Cana's jaw to pry her mouth open violently. "HOW COULD YOU!? GRAY-SAMA!"

Mira happened to pass by with a tray of mugs in hand. "He went with Natsu and Lucy a while back. Apparently, they were following Erza and Mest."

"Lucy…again…?" Juvia began to sweat as her mind wandered. She imagined Lucy and Gray touching hands…and suddenly they were…they were…! Well, before she could think anymore, Gajeel's arm rested on her head, and flattered her against the table. "Guh…Gajeel-kun…"

"What, you wanna drink with me?" Cana teased.

"We're forming the B Team." Gajeel stated.

"The B team?" Mira blinked.

"Ain't the Games over already?" Cana tilted her head.

"We're gonna go find that Lightning Bastard." Gajeel smirked.

"Lightning…?" The mere mention of it caused Lily to sweat.

"What's all this…?" Mira was interested.

"Wait…you know where Laxus is!?" Cana asked.

* * *

The Council building. Levy made a trip to hand in the paperwork concerning Fairy Tail's revival. Jura Neekis acted as the 5th Wizard Saint once again and looked over it all. "Hmm…no problems with this paperwork. Well done! The next guild master is Erza-dono? What an excellent choice!"

"And with this, Fairy Tail is officially back in business!" Levy looked up to Jura with a wide grin.

"Yes. Here's to hoping you find Makarov fast, then." Jura nodded. "It's such a shame to lose someone as capable as you in the Council though, Levy."

"Eheh…sorry…" Levy rubbed the back of her head.

Warrod stood in as the 4th Wizard Saint. He was standing in the corner, watering his plants with a soft chuckle as he overheard the conversation. "Hoho…"

"Master Warrod seems awfully cheerful…" Jura glanced at the old tree man.

"I thought it was a joke at first when they said they were disbanding." Warrod hummed. He looked cheerful on the outside, but internally he was serious. Fairy Tail's revival was up first, now came the second part of the plan. _"All that's left is for Mest-kun to rescue Makarov as planned…"_

"Master Warrod…! The water's overflowing!" Levy warned Warrod as he was within his thoughts.

"Oh no, that's just me doing my business!" Warrod replied without missing a beat, causing Levy to deadpan. "Just kidding."

"Old Man Warrod…how long are you planning to fool about like that?" This was the 3rd Wizard Saint and one of the Four Kings of Ishgar: Wolfheim."

"Master Wolfhiem…! You were here!?" Jura gasped.

"_Woah…that's one of the four Kings of Ishgar…!" _Levy's eyes widened.

"Oohhh! Wolfheim, my boy! Still got that weird name?" Warrod laughed, but his comment only angered Wolfheim. "I'm kidding! Kidding!" Wolfheim's form then grew larger; a hulking beast now loomed over Warrod with a deathly stare. "Hey, hey, hey…!"

"This is hardly the time for gardening, especially when we've got our fair share of trouble with the Alvarez Kingdom!" Wolfheim snarled.

"…Hey." Warrod said once again.

"Eek…!" Levy felt a cold sweat bead down her forehead.

"P-Please stop, Wolfheim-dono!" Jura pleaded.

"Stop this now." Another voice interjected. This was the acting 2nd Wizard Saint: Hyberion. His appearance made Levy and Jura sweat, while Warrod, and Wolfheim seemed fine "We're no longer Wizards unbound by duty. Now that we're working with the Council, we must ensure that Wizards stay safe."

This was too much for Levy. She collapsed from being in the same room with three of the four Kings of Ishgar. "Whoa…three of them…all in the same room."

"It's true that tensions are rising…and it's our job to neutralize those threats." Hyberion said while pouring some more wine into his glass. "If war breaks out, we're done for. We need a way to deal with this peacefully."

The fact that one of the strongest mages in Fiore was saying this was bad enough. "I-Is Alvarez really that strong?" Levy asked, her body trembling from fright "don't we still have God Serena and Natsu on our side!?"

"indeed, we still have Dragist on our side for now but the Wizard that was once one of the Four Kings of Ishgar…and formerly the first of the 10 Wizard Saints…meaning he is one of the strongest mages on this continent…" Hyberion said. "God Serena…"

"Oh…why isn't he here this time?" Jura asked as this made the mood more sour

"Why is everyone so down…?" Levy had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Did something happen to God Serena…?" Jura asked.

"he turned traitor" a voice spoke as Natsu appeared in the room

"Natsu?!" Levy exclaimed in surprise "I thought you were at the guild!?"

"what do you mean!?" Jura exclaimed as he thought that he was hearing things from Natsu

"he left Ishgar many months ago" Natsu told them as he leans against the wall "for someone who is such a bragger, to think he turned tail and turned into a coward"

Levy and Jura screamed at this information. "NO WAAAY!?"

Hyberion nodded. "It is true. There are 12 Shields that protect Emperor Spriggan. They are referred to as the Spriggan 12. God Serena has become one of those 12."

"…You're telling me one of the strongest wizards is with Alvarez now?!" Levy asked with fear in her voice

"We don't know exactly why he defected…but we for sure know that he is not one to be underestimated for his power rivals even that of Dragist" Wolfheim said as he looks at Natsu

"neither am I" Natsu said as he leans off the wall "and I'm here to state something to you guys"

Natsu reached into his pocket as he takes out his Wizard Saint Medal

"I'm quitting the Wizard Saint" Natsu said as he dropped his medal and made everyone in the room look in shock

"I am no longer one of the Council anymore" Natsu said before he leaves the room "see you later"

"y-you're kidding, right?" Jura said as he looks in shock

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	72. Chapter 72

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

In order to reach the continent of Alakatasita, a boat was needed. The trip to the western continent was going to be a long one

Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy and Charla went on ahead as Natsu was still back at Ishgar doing something but did not tell them on what it was

Erza also looked out to the sea as her mind was thinking hard on everything Mest showed them

Mest slowly approached Erza. "What's wrong, Erza? Oh…wait. Should I call you Master now?"

"No, Erza's fine." Erza replied as her hair blows in the air "I've been thinking about what you've informed us of. The guild's disbandment, Master going to such lengths to protect us…and to keep Lumen Histoire out of the hands of the enemy as well. But…as long as Lumen remains a mystery to us, I can't help but feel as though what we're doing is meaningless."

"From what we've heard, it could be something equivalent of a weapon…" Mest suggested.

"I remember the old man saying something about using it on Face…" Gray said.

"Yeah…but he also said something about not having the courage to use it." Lucy recalled that well.

"So, if he used it, could it have stopped all those Faces back then?" Charla asked.

"And the First's body is the biggest mystery of all." Erza said as she remembered the giant crystal the first master was sealed in

"We can't even tell if she's alive or not…" Gray stared at the floorboards of the ship.

"So the First that we've been seeing all this time is an astral projection?" Charla proposed the only logical conclusion.

"Too many questions, not enough answered." Gray sighed.

"I'm sure we'll find out when we save the Master." Lucy said.

Erza then turned to Mest. "How long until we reach Alvarez?"

"It takes about 10 days to reach Alakatasita by ship, so I'd say a few more if we were to reach the capital." Mest explained.

**With Natsu**

The man was walking in the northern end of Fiore as it was a pure white blizzard everywhere

"I can barely see anything!" Meredy shouted as she, Ultear, and Ur were walking in the snow

"that's why I told you to stay behind with Aya and the others" Natsu told her as the blizzard was very harsh and strong

"how much further!?" Ur called out as Natsu pointed ahead where there was a cave

"there" Natsu said as everyone reached the cave and entered it

* * *

While the others were on their mission to rescue Makarov, Gajeel led the B team. It consisted of him, Cana, Elfman, Juvia, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Lily. As they walked along the trail, Elfman glanced at Gajeel curiously. "Are you sure Laxus is here?"

"According to my information…yeah. Along with the rest of his lackeys of course." Gajeel said with a wide grin. It seemed he had something planned…

"The Raijinshu too?" Elfman asked.

"You just came for Ever, didn't you?" Cana placed her hands on her hips, teasing the middle Strauss sibling.

"Why is Juvia with this team…?" The water mage asked, annoyed and disheartened that she wasn't with Gray.

"There was nothing we could've done. Gray left before us…" Lisanna said.

"I wonder if there was any point in splitting teams…" Mira wondered aloud.

"They said it was for infiltration." Lily crossed his arms. "So this is a smart move."

"We wouldn't stand a chance if we were to get in a fight with the enemy." Gajeel stated. "Our chances of winning; 0%." That damped the mood considerably based on everyone's faces. Gajeel wasn't smiling about it either. "And there's no guarantee the infiltration will succeed anyway…"

"Our chances of victory and getting in successfully are close to zero. So that's why we need to do all we can to raise the chances, thus the separate teams, right?" The sudden voice surprised everyone and they turned. Levy caught up with the others, but she didn't seem too happy about it. "Come on guys, how could you leave me behind like that!?"

"Huh? Man, that's strange…" Gajeel then opened up his bag, smirking slightly at his ensuing comment. "With your size, I thought you were already in my bag…"

Levy stared at Gajeel before comically slamming her fists against his chest. "Stupid! Stupid!"

"…They're flirting…" Juvia had the sudden realization and looked away.

Cana then snaked an arm around Juvia, playfully groping the water mage. "I could flirt with you too, you know…"

"Juvia's…Juvia's not interested…" The water mage responded.

Shifting back to the topic at hand, Levy turned her gaze to the others. "But the enemy we're up against isn't like anything we've faced before. Don't even think about fighting them…please."

"I heard them talk about it before the left." Gajeel stared ahead. "Apparently we're dealing an enemy that's filled with mages close to Salamander in strength…"

"Even more dangerous than that…" Levy knew information they didn't, and she had to share it despite how disheartening it was. "…God Serena has also joined the enemy forces. We really have to make sure we don't fight them…"

* * *

Erza and the group were at Caracol Island and was in the middle of refilling their food and fuel supply as the trip to Alvarez was going to be a long one.

Right now they were in a pinch cause there were two ships moored at the island, both of them with the mark of Alvarez.

"The Alvarez Kingdom's navy ships!?" Mest began to sweat.

"Caracol isn't under Alvarez rule, is it?" Charla said as the operation to save Makarov was not getting more harder.

Mest placed binoculars to his eyes, scouting out ahead. "No…but it seems like they're checking for something at the ports…"

"Does that mean we can't get close?" Gray inquired.

Wendy had her hand cupping her ear as she seems to be listening to something

"they're looking for spies" Wendy said as everyone looks to the young girl. "And it sounds like that they are still searching."

"So what do we do…?" Mest tried to explore their options.

"We need to get to the spies before the navy catches them…" Erza said before an idea light bulb lighted up on her head

* * *

Natsu and his family entered as they entered the same oasis where Drac was once sealed

As they step a foot in the green filled land, the grass sparkled and shines

"**_welcome, old friend"_** a voice spoke as Natsu and the group walks towards the giant old tree that was living in the oasis **_"and you come with guests"_**

The tree's vines stretched out as they offered fruits of all sort towards Ultear and the others

"**_please take fruits that I bear"_** the voice spoke as Meredy and the others gratefully takes the fruits

"we didn't come for a picnic" Natsu said as he took a step forward and summoned Drac on "it is time for it to be fully unsealed"

As Natsu spoke those words, the whole oasis turned dark before returning back to normal

"**_old friend, in my centuries of living in the very land, I would give you anything and provide anything for you, but this one request of yours is something that I must refuse to abide"_**

The voice spoke as the giant tree cracked and spreads out and revealed a green man who had leaf covering his whole body

"what or who is that?" Meredy said

"Durya, an Elder Dryad who I saved a long time ago" Natsu replied as he steps forward

"this isn't a request, Durya" Natsu said as black markings started to slither and spread around from his right arm up to his neck and cheeks "the time has finally come"

Durya looks at Natsu as the Dryad like being closes his eyes and nodded

"what are they talking about?" Meredy whispered to Ur as the grandmother had no idea as well

Durya clapped his hands as the whole oasis rumbled and shook

"an earthquake!?" Meredy exclaimed as the ground started to crack and spread into a large crevice where stairs started

Natsu started walking down the stairs but was stopped by Durya who had a hand held out to him

"**_once it is released, the cost of using it will consume your soul and mind, Natsu"_** Durya said as Natsu just looks down the stairs before continuing to walk down the stair **_"you've been warned"_**

Ultear looks in confusion as to hear the words from Durya

"" consume his soul and mind? What does he mean by that?"" Ultear thought as questions started popping in her mind while feeling something creeping up her heart and it was a bad feeling

* * *

The Caracol island was being guarded by the Alvarez nay soldiers as they were checking out everyone who was visiting the island

"Get in line!"

"We will have inspections for those coming and going out of the island! Leave your luggage too!" A solider barked.

"What's happening?" An old man asked.

"I heard a spy has entered the kingdom and is hiding somewhere on the island…" Another eldery person said.

"Such troublemakers…"

"Next!" the guard shouted as Lucy and Erza came in with the others as they were all in disguise

"We're here on a holiday!" Lucy cheered.

"I heard the star mangoes here are to die for…" Erza spoke earnestly.

"I'm looking forward to it, Big Sis!" Wendy said with an innocent smile to Charla who was in her human form

Lucy held up her hand. Instead of the Fairy Tail mark, it was instead branded with that of Cait Shelter. The guard leaned in, inspecting the mark on her hand carefully. "That mark…are you part of a guild?"

"Mhm!" Lucy grinned. "We're part of a guild called Cait Shelter!"

"_Heh…our disguises are perfect!" _Erza had a pretty smug grin going on.

"_Ah…that brings back memories."_ Wendy said with a smile as she looks at the nostalgic guild mark of hers

"…Haven't heard of a guild like that…" A guard shrugged.

"Yeah, well, we only know of a handful of those from Ishgar anyway." The other guard responded.

The comments demoralized Wendy and she was completely speechless. "….." Charla patted Wendy on the back, as if to help her feel better.

The guards were having an important conversation. They seemed to be at an impasse themselves. "What do we do? We were given strict orders with those from guilds…"

"But would a spy come through our front doors bearing guild crests where we can see them?"

"True…"

"Hey…" Lucy called out as she pressed up her asset to the guards while giving a soft, innocent look. "Are we done yet?"

Erza had a similar approach as she did what Lucy did. "There'll be no more Star Mangoes by the time this is over…"

The guards got flustered and ushered the group along. "O…Okay! You pass!"

"You're clear to go…!"

"Human males are so easy to deal with…" Charla spoke smugly

"I'm pretty sure it had nothing to do with us, Charla…" Wendy said with a soft sigh.

"We managed to sneak in…but we still have a problem." Erza surveyed the area. "The number of guards in town alone…we can't move around like we want to."

"let's split up" Mest suggested "I need to go and find our informant"

Erza and the others nodded and was about to split up when the sound of a wailing child caught everyone's attention.

"WAAAAH! Gimme back my Daddy!" A young girl cried to a few guards. "Where did you take him!? DAAAADDDDY!"

"This brat's exactly like his rebellious father…" The guard growled

Gray was about to go and pummel the guards but Mest stopped him

"You mustn't do anything…" Mest warned.

"WAAAAH! DADDY!" The child continued to cry.

The guard had enough. His sword was brandished and he lifted it up high. "I'LL MAKE YOU SHUT UP IF YOU DON'T!"

"He's taking it out on a child!?"

"Is he out of his mind!?" The civilians watched the scene in horror. Before the guards were striked down by Gray and the others while Wendy took care of the child

"What's that!?" The civilians watching certainly weren't expecting this!

"SHIT!" Mest's eyes widened in horror. Not even 20 minutes on the island and they already caused a scene!

"Sssh, it's okay…" Wendy cooed to the child

"We won't let them hurt you." Charla said as she and Wendy took the child to safety

* * *

Natsu was walking down the stairs as it seemed endless before he reached the very bottom where it was filled with ice but the ice was dark and seemed demonic

He entered the cold room filled with demonic ice as there were a lot of skeletons and bones frozen in the ice itself

A cold breeze of cold air sweeps through the air as the ceiling was filled with sharp cold ice stalactites

Natsu walks in the room before he stopped in front of a large ice sculpture that looks to be a giant mouth of a demon

"**to think that the time has come"** Drac spoke as Natsu entered the mouth of the demon where he was face to face with another gauntlet identical to Drac but this one had black tentacles all around it **"for my other half to be awakened"**

Natsu place Drac on the ice like glass as the entire place glowed purple

The ice cracked before it all shattered down into pieces and a dark aura filled the entire room

"**_HAhaHAhahahAHa!"_** a dark laughter was heard as the dark tentacles all shrunk into the gauntlet as it floats in the air before floating towards Natsu "**So tHe TiMe hAS CoMe"**

The gauntlet slides and equipped itself upon Natsu's left hand as the gauntlet snapped close on Natsu's arm as spikes pierced Natsu's skin and started to spread inside Natsu's veins

Natsu gritted his teeth as the veins started to slither up towards Natsu's neck and slithers around

Natsu's eye glowed black as his eyepatch fell down and revealed his blind eye had turned black and a glowing red eye appeared

"**I CrAVe FoR BlOoD! I CrAVE FoR DEstRuCtiON! I cRAvE For DeAtH! FeEd Me!" **the dark voice shouted out as black flames envelop the left gauntlet and red flames envelop Drac

Natsu gripped Drac onto the left gauntlet as the flames mixed together

"there won't be any feeding for you!" Natsu shouted as the flames started to envelop the whole room

"**HaHAHahahAHA! yOU BeLIEVed tHAt I wOuld aBide to yOur CoMmands AfTer YoU seALed mE iN tHat CoLD pRIson!"** the gauntlet shouted as a demonic aura spreads out from the gauntlet and revealed a dark shadow that was in the shape of a demon

"**_no, you will, brother"_** Drac spoke as armor plating started to spread around Natsu's arm up to his shoulders and onto his face as the metallic pieces formed a metal mouth piece on Natsu as it looks like a monster's mouth

The power struggle continued before it stopped when all the flames got sucked into Natsu's mouth as the metal mouth mask clamped shut

"**vErY wElL"** the voice spoke as the gem on the left gauntlet turned black and red at the same time

The dark shadow started to shrink as it got sucked into the gauntlet

"**I ShAlL BeSTow YoU YoUR PowER bUT kNoW ThIs"** the shadow disappeared before a black mist surrounds Natsu before bursting away "**OnCe ThE CoSt iS PaId, YoUR SoUL ShALL FaLL to hElL"**

The voice disappeared as the ice in the room melted and disappeared

"**yeah, I know"** Natsu spoke with the new appearance of his as it matched that of a pure monster

Black markings all over his skin, veins pumping up bellow his skin, his gauntlets were sharped as claws and lastly Natsu had the metal mouth mask moving as he talks like it was connected to his face

"**it is a small price to pay to keep my friends and family safe"**

Natsu then roared out a demonic roar as the whole cave shakes and so did the oasis above him

Durya had his eyes closed as the Dryad entered back the giant tree

"**_this shall be our last meeting, Natsu"_** Durya said as the tree swallowed him back

* * *

**That's a wrap**!

**Bye bye**


	73. Chapter 73

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

"Those kids are….fighting the soldiers in swimsuits…." A tourist said in shock as Gray and the others had just pummelled the soldiers down to the ground

"Why would they…?"

Now that they had all of the attention on them. A few more soldiers overheard the commotion and easily determined the cause of it. "You brats! Stay right there!"

Mest was sweating as their cover was blown. "We can't get out of the island like this!"

"Leave him to us!" Wendy said, escorting the shocked child away.

"We'll take him to his dad!" Charla told

"Mest, you go too." Gray said.

"We need you to go to the informant!" Lucy said as she kicks a soldier right in the face

"I see…" Mest understood. "While you guys are keeping them occupied…"

"Yes, that's the plan." Erza nodded.

"Alright. Be careful." Mest said before vanishing.

Gray smirked, a frigid aura beginning to form around his open palm. "Well, it's getting hot here…so let's cool down for a sec!"

Lucy had her whip drawn and at the ready. "Let's go!"

"SEAL OFF THE PORT!"

"CAPTURE THOSE BRATS!"

One minute later, they now stood over the defeated soldiers. Gray let out a sigh as his hands went into his pockets. "This is disappointing. These are the guys the old man is afraid of? You sure about that?"

"we shouldn't underestimate them" Lucy said as she looks towards the ships that were stationed at the harbour "their reinforcement will probably come soon"

"Either way…" Erza was already sitting at the Star Mango booth, happily dining down on the island's favored treat. "We've got to be ready!"

"You're all very popular." The man behind the booth said as he was preparing some Star Mangoes into a plate. "But it would be great if you guys tone it down a little…."

"Sorry about all that." Erza spoke with a spoon in her mouth.

"Heh, and even after all that, you're still opening shop. That's some commercial spirit you've got there." Gray offered a friendly smile.

"Fights always happen around here anyway." The tender said with a smile of his own, cleaning a cup with a rag. "Nothing's more important to me than business! I'm gonna save my money to get to Ishgar! You lot came from Ishgar, no?"

"Yeah." Gray confirmed.

"I'm gonna popularize Star Mangoes in Ishgar and make the best desert stop there!" The man said with enthusiasm.

"Yes, that sounds delicious…" Erza coughed to correct herself, giving a thumbs up. "I mean…it's a great dream!"

"I'm stuck in this shabby hut for now, but…I'm a man with big dreams too! There's no way an ordeal like this will…" Before he could finish, his hut just exploded violently, catching everyone off guard. "NOOOOOOO!"

"WHAT!?" Lucy screamed.

"The hut!?" Gray was trying to figure out what happened!

"Well done. Well done~" An unfamiliar voice turned their heads.

"Who is it!?" Erza turned with a very angered look on her face. "How could you!?"

"Ah, that's a wonderful face you've got there! Very well done~~! The name's Marin Hallow, and I'm from the Brandish Force, a part of the Alvarez Empire's army." Marin introduced himself so politely and he had a soft enough looking face; one wouldn't think he was an enemy had he not destroyed that poor man's hut.

"That man…my dream…" The man was utterly heartbroken.

"Run." Lucy told him.

"This might not be enough, but take this as compensation." Gray handed the man a bag of jewel.

"I will exact revenge for the Star Mangoes." Erza held a deathly glare.

"Well done, well done~!" Marin repeated himself in an affectionately creepy manner. "You'll get a an A from me anytime!"

"Enough with that nonsense…" Erza growled out as the wind began to kick up as her aura began to make itself known. "I'll show you the wrath of the deserts. Kansho!"

Nothing happened

"What's wrong Erza!?" Erza exclaimed in surprise "I…can't use my requip?"

Erza stared at her hands in confusion as she can't summon her weapons

"Of course you can't. Space is something I own." Marin said

"Space?" Gray said in confusion

"The Knight is a type of magic that enables one to instantly equip anything they want from a pocket dimension, correct? That's precisely why you can't use any of your spacial magic against me. Because I own space." The Alvarez soldier explained.

"In that case…" Lucy drew a golden key and held it out to the side. "Gate of the Archer, I open thee!"

nothing happened

"Whoops. Celestial Spirit magic…that's spacial too, you know?" Marin shrugged.

"…No way..." Lucy and Erza aren't avle to use their magic how would they win?

"Ah…! I forgot to mention…" Marin held up his index finger. "But…those who manage to break free of my laws of space…"

As Marin spoke, Lucy and Erza's bodies began to vanish. "What's this!?"

"My body…!"

"Get an invitation to my own personal relaxation space~" Marin's voice was still oddly affectionate. Lucy and Erza could only scream before they just vanished into thin air against their will.

"LUCY! ERZA!" Gray shouted out and tried to save them but they were long gone by the time he reached them. Gray stared in horror at Marin's powers. "HEY! WHERE'D YOU TAKE THEM YOU BASTARD!"

"Didn't you hear me? I said I invited them to my own relaxation space!" Marin's tone of voice was still spoken and well-mannered despite the face he was clearly acting with ill intent.

"Those two have done so well, so…I've decided to make them mind." Hands clasped together, a creepy smile now forming on his lips. "But you guys. You have failed." Suddenly his expression turned ugly, the veins nearly bursting from his face! "FAILED, YOU HEAR!? JACKASSSSSSSS!"

"WHAT THE!?" Gray took a step back. "talk about a different persona!"

Marin snapped his fingers, a heavily injured Mest appearing from thin air. "He's one of yours, isn't he!?"

"Mest…!?" Gray shouted in shock as Mest was in lot of pain.

"This one too, tried to use spacial magic in front of the great me!" Marin shouted as he glared at Gray "FAILURES! UNCLEAN! HOW DARE YOU SHITHEADS USE SPACIAL MAGIC!? IT'S NOT SOMETHING FOR MEN TO USE, DAMMIT!"

Gray lunged towards Marin and was intending to put the slam to him but the man just disappeared before Gray could hit him

Marin reappeared behind Gray with an evil smile on his features. "The great me, a specialist in spacial magic…" Gray's reaction was on a dime, swinging his arm to chop at Marin's chest, but he vanished just before impact once again, reappearing behind the Ice mage once more with a fist aimed at his back. "And now you're in my domain!"

"Gah…!" Gray shouted out as he was forced forward.

"What the hell!? How'd he got behind me!?" Gray shouted in shock as he can't land a hit on Marin

"The one that controls space is the victor." Marin said while sitting atop a building behind Gray

"_That guy is too much trouble…" _Gray thought, trying to formulate a plan against Marin. He glanced around as he tried to find a way to defeat Marin

"Don't you get it!?" Marin laughed at Gray as he disappeared and then re appeared behind Gray "I control SPACE! I WIN!"

Gray turns around and tried to defend but could not as he could not react fast

But just before Marin could land a hit, a black metallic claw grabbed a hold of Marin face and slammed the man down to the ground

"What?!" Marin shouted in shock as he was then thrown away to the side and in his crash, he destroyed a stall

Marin got up as he holds his bruised-up face

"WHO DARES HIT ME!?" Marin shouted before his eyes widen in shock and in fear as he was face to face with Natsu who was in his demonic like form

"Y-Y-You are..!" Marin shouted in shock as Natsu looks at him then to Gray

"**sorry, I'm late"** Natsu said as his metal mouth mask moved when he talks

"what in the world happened to you?" Gray said as he scans Natsu's new look

"**I'll explain later"** Natsu told him as he started hearing footsteps

"Marin…" A female voice spoke out, unfamiliar to Natsu or Gray. "How much longer are you gonna play around like that…?"

Natsu and Gray turned around and they see a woman with green hair and was wearing a coat. Gray had cold seat beaded down his faces at this woman's presence as he senses the amount of magic power, she had

_"What…what is this…? Her magic…it's almost as equal to Natsu!?" _Gray thought as Natsu just looks at the woman

"I want some Star Mango gelato." The sudden statement caught the two wizards off guard. Brandish ignored them and turned to the destroyed stand. "W-What…? The shop's in ruins!? What happened here!?"

The woman cried in tears before spotting Natsu as she looks serious for a moment

"**Brandish…"** Natsu spoke out as he knows the woman's identity

Brandish stares at Natsu as the man stared back at her

A cold moment of silence filled the air as no one was moving a finger

"B-Brandish-sama…h-he!" Marin stuttered out before Brandish turns around and walks away

"we're going home, Marin" Brandish told to the man as she walks away

"y-yes!" Marin complied as he teleported behind her and followed her

"**stop right there"** Natsu spoke out as a powerful magic pulse exploded from Natsu and was felt by everyone

""Natsu's magic power!? It doubled!? No it quadrupled?!"" Gray thought as he gulped down his throat

"**that guy took away Erza and Lucy, right?"** Natsu said to Gray who nodded "**give them back before I do it myself"**

Brandish looks back at Natsu as a bead of sweat slides down her cheeks, she then looks at Marin and nudge her head as the man nodded

Marin snapped his fingers as Erza and Lucy returned

"Lucy! Erza! You two okay!?" Gray went to them as he help them sat up

"My relaxation room isn't dangerous, so no worries, no worries!" Marin assured them.

"We're fine, but…" Erza rubbed the back of her head. "What was that creepy room?"

"We're back…" Lucy groaned. She then noticed Brandish "There's another person here too…?!" _"W-What's with this power!? Powerful alone is an understatement…!"_

_"What is she…?" _Erza looks in nervous as this was the second time she felt such tremendous magic power other than Natsu

The two started at Brandish before seeing Natsu walking towards Brandish

"Natsu….!?" Erza and Lucy exclaimed at the same time as they were surprised by his sudden appearance and his new demonic looks

Natsu looks at Brandish and Marin as his eyes glowed black and red

"**so that's what this is all about.."** Natsu said as he turns around "**you're looking for an Ishgal spy, huh?"**

Brandish looks at the man as she can sense such a malicious and evil aura coming from him

"and are you going to stop us from doing so?" Brandish asked as Natsu looks ahead and started walking away

"**I don't need to**" Natsu said as the land started to rumble and shook "**I already did"**

The shaking turned into an earthquake as the very land started to crack and shatter

"Marin" Brandish called out as she and her henchmen were teleported away

"hey! Natsu! You can stop the earthquake!" Gray shouted as the land shattered and started to sink

"**I can't"** Natsu said before he and everyone else were transported to the ships that were docked at the harbour

There, all of the inhabitants and tourists were boarded the ship

"we're on the ships that were docked at the habour!?" Gray said before he looks to the side and sees the Caracol Island sinking into the ocean

"you're kidding right?" Lucy said in shock as Natsu had just made an island sink into the ocean

"Natsu, why did you do that? And how did you know that woman's identity?" Erza demanded from the man as he was standing near the railings and was looking out in the ocean where the Caracol Island had sunk into

"**later"** Natsu told her as he suddenly disappeared

"wha!?" Gray then disappeared then Erza and lastly Lucy, Wendy and Charla

**Somewhere else**

**In the ocean**

Everyone landed somewhere, as it was Mest's doing

"That was…my magic…" The mage groaned, still feeling sore from his injuries.

"Don't just teleport us to random places!" Charla yelled.

"Where…exactly are we?" Erza surveyed the area.

"Well…we're still technically in Caracol Island's waters, well it used to be." Mest clarified.

"Underwater!?" Lucy gasped. "How…?"

"What is this place…?" Charla stated out as she could see fishes swimming outside of the room.

"I did get to the spy…but the only message I got was to come here." Mest told them

"This is an odd place." Erza shrugged.

"An underwater temple, huh…?" Gray was somewhat impressed.

"There isn't even a boundary here!" Lucy stuck her hand through the barrier and easily slipped through to the water on the outside.

"**hey"** Natsu called out as the place itself started to rumble

Outside the temple sprouted wings and pushed itself up with mechanical legs before walking forward through the ocean.

"Mest, what's going on?" Erza demanded to know.

"I…I dunno…." Mest admitted. He didn't know as much as he should have in these moments.

"Welcome aboard!" A feminine voice said from the chair nearby. The chair turned and there was Angel, giving a salute, a wink, and stuck her tongue out playfully. "To the moving temple, Olympia! This is your captain, Sorano!"

"ANGEL!?" Lucy's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets from surprise.

"Why is she in a swimsuit?" Said Gray, lacking any clothes.

"She's underwater…why aren't YOU in a swimsuit!?" Charla growled.

Erza turned, giving Mest a look. "Why wasn't it Cobra!?"

"He would've asked too many questions…" Mest sighed.

"So the spy was…" Lucy began.

"That's right~" Angel shook her rear while answering the question.

Angel explained the situation. Needless to say she got some deadpanned looks. "So your cover was blown…" Lucy said.

"Then you came to the island to hide…" Gray continued.

"And now the island is gone…" Charla finished.

Angel puffed her cheeks, flailing her arms around childishly. "Hey! It took all I got to escape alive, okay! Anyway, this time's special because I owe Mest and Natsu a favor anyway. We're not comrades, make no mistake."

"Ah…thanks, Angel. Er…So…rano…?" Lucy wasn't entirely sure how to address Angel at this point.

Angel turned to Lucy, taking a part of her top piece and tugged it forward while giving a sinister smile. "It was I who killed Karen. Don't forget."

"Enough, Sorano." Erza said.

Angel relented with a lazy smile. "Yeah, yeah…" She then glanced at Lucy.

"**enough talking"** Natsu said as he clenched his claws a few times before clenched them hard as sparks appeared "**take us to where gramps is"**

"alright I got it" Sorano said nonchalantly as the moving temple started to move towards a different direction

"You know where Master is?" Erza said in shock

"it's more like he told me where to find Makarov" Angel said as she motions to Natsu who looks out towards the ocean walls

"wait, Natsu knows where gramps is? How?" Gray asked

"**magic presence and smell"** Natsu replied as he clenched his claws a few times before they disappeared and he returned to his normal form

* * *

The Alvarez Empire; capital: Vistarion. Makarov was in the main palace, playing a card game known as Legencia with another elderly man known as Yajeel. Yajeel set down a card and began to talk to Makarov. "I'm sure you've heard the whispers regarding Fairy Tail, haven't you, Sir Makarov?"

"Shocking to be honest…" Makarov muttered while staring at the cards in his hands.

"You would've seen it coming though?" Yajeel questioned.

Makarov was pondering his next move, but it seemed that Yajeel misunderstood him. "Hmm…oh, I wasn't talking about the guild. What shocked me was His Majesty's personality. I thought he would've been a bit more…hm…"

"Dictatorial?" Yajeel could already figure out what Makarov had assumed.

"Just when I thought of a nicer way to put it…" Makarov said as he sighs which made Yajeel just let out a hearty laugh. "Who would've thought he'd treat me as a guest and be so open to negotiations? I would've have believed it a year back. Well…you're the one doing the negotiating though…"

"Oh, but his Majesty has a habit of disappearing sometimes. He isn't even back yet." Yajeel explained. "Some time ago he took one of the Shields for a quick mission of some sort. He never returned after it was complete, though."

"Normally, one wouldn't bother with having negotiations with old bones like us." The former Wizard Saint laughed.

"But you see, that's the one interesting card you have in your hand!" Yajeel remarked. "To sooth his bloodthirsty shields and avoid violence as a means of solving conflict, was it? Our king is a man of excellence."

"But in Ishgar, people speak of him as a man that has control over all the guilds In Alakatasia by force." Makarov placed a card down.

"That is also one of his sides." Yajeel spoke very highly of Emperor Spriggan. "But that's what it means to be 'kind'."

Makarov sighs as he place down his cards on the table.

"You're too good at Legenca, Sir Yajeel. I've lost again." Makarov shrugged.

"The key to victory is to keep the Goddess close and not lose her." The old man said with a faint chuckle.

An uproar from the city caught their attention and they looked to see what the commotion was.

"His royal highness has returned!"

"It's been a year!"

"Emperor Spriggan is coming!" The people rejoiced at their ruler's return.

"My…speaking of the man…" Yajeel stood up, using his cane to support his weight, but he still shook due to his fragile stature.

"finally!" Makarov said as he was now close to fulfil his mission

"Be at rest, I'm sure His Highness would've heard of your concerns regarding Ishgar. And once His Highness delivers his decree, his shields will have no say." Yajeel said to ease Makarov's worries.

Makarov felt a wave of relief wash over him. His concerns over the past year could finally be put the rest. It was almost so much he wasn't even sure what to say. "I…"

"Please return to your guild when all of this is over." The old man said.

"Yes…" Makarov stared at the silhouette of Emperor Spriggan as he walked through the city. "My family is wait…"

The people of Alvarez chanted 'Long live the Emperor!' as their ruler slowly approached the palace. The identity of Emperor Spriggan, the man Makarov wanted to protect Fairy Tail from was none other than the guild's own worst enemy: Zeref.

"He looks well as usual…" Yajeel chuckled. "His youth is really something worthy of envy, isn't it?"

"Huh…?" Makarov couldn't hear anything. His gaze was too fixated at the information he attempted to process. _"Zeref!?"_

* * *

Zeref returned to the palace where he was greeted by Invel, one of the Spriggan 12 and known as the Winter General. "Welcome back, Your Majesty." Invel said with a curt nod.

"I'm back, Invel." Zeref responded to the Spriggan's greeting with a soft smile. "Do you think you'd be able to gather all of the 12?

"It would take some time." Invel responded. "If I could predict that the spring wind was coming, I would have gathered them in advanced."

"Oh? Are you saying I'm like some sort of capricious wind?" Zeref chuckled at the thought.

"Wind…black wind…no, a dark storm bringing death." Dimaria Yesta, the Valkyrie and member of Spriggan 12, said while placing a hand on her hip. "The spring wind doesn't suit you."

"DESSERT!" Said Ajeel Ramal, the King of the Dessert and another member of the 12. "You're like dust dancing over a dead land!" The Spriggan grinned

"Dimaria, Ajeel, you look cheerful." Zeref commented.

"You should speak more politely to His Majesty." Invel chided his two comrades.

"It's okay, Invel." Zeref reassured.

"You look cheerful too, Your Majesty. You seem happier than before." The elderly caused others to turn. This was the King of Magic: August.

"Do I?" Zeref asked.

"I reckon you've found your answer about Ragnarok…" The elderly man walked forward with a staff in hand.

"In Ishgar, they call it the Dragon King festival." Zeref informed them all. As soon as he did this, there were subtle grins on their faces.

"FIGHT!" Ajeel smirked widely, clearly the most excited one here. "Yes! I can't wait!"

Yajeel approached the small group. "Your Majesty…you are back! I am really glad to see you." The old man started to approach, but then he recalled Zeref's curse and backed away. "Ops…"

"Don't worry; Ankhseram has been in a good mood these last few years." The Black Wizard reassured.

"Oh, but someone like me might have their old soul sucked out just by getting close." Yajeel then gestured to Makarov, who was standing beside him. "I believe you are aware that while Your Majesty was away, a messenger from Ishgar came."

"Yes, I know." Zeref stared at Makarov.

"He insisted he wants to meet you right away. Perhaps you can grant him an audience?" The Minster asked.

"Yajeel-sama…" Yura was about to chide the old man. "Before beginning foreign guests into the palace you should fill in the official documents…"

"It's okay." Zeref said.

Makarov then kneeled before Zeref, showing the utmost respect to Emperor Spriggan.

"I…I am pleased to meet you, Your Majesty."

Zeref stared down at Makarov before turning to the others. "Could you leave us alone?"

"Of course, Your Majesty." Dimaria nodded.

* * *

Zeref and Makarov met on the balcony of the palace. The Black Wizard stared out to the kingdom while Makarov stood behind him.

"Are you Emperor Spriggan? Or Zeref?" The old man asked as to start the conversation

"Both." Zeref replied. "For you, I am Zeref. But to Alakatasita, I am Spriggan. Well…if I was asked to choose one, I'd say Zeref. I was looking for the meaning of living in this world. It's been 400 years already. But you know…I had already prepared the Dragon King Festival. I think it was about a few hundred years ago that I decided to create a country here. In the beginning it was a small country. Then it absorbed many guilds, and eventually became an empire – a huge organization."

"To get your hands on Lumen Histoire?" Makarov questioned.

"There's no need to hide it. I know the official name." Zeref's words caused Makarov's eyes to widen. "A secret magic superior to even the three great Fairy Magics; Fairy Heart."

Now Makarov understood. "Everything is clear. You're after Fairy Heart because you're Zeref, aren't you?"

"That's correct. But actually, I only decided that very recently. Originally, this empire was power I was gathering to compete with Acnologia." Said the Black Wizard, placing a hand on the railing nearby. "It wasn't me who decided to advance 13 years ago. Some of the 12 aren't easy to keep still. That time I stopped it. It wasn't the right time."

"Wasn't it because you feared the Etherion and Face possessed by the Council?"

"Of course, that's a reason too. It would've caused serious damage to us as well." Zeref admitted, a slow grin creeping onto his lips. "But Alvarez as it is now isn't going to lose to either Ishgar or Acnologia."

"I take it you're not open to negotiations?"

"Unfortunately. The real Dragon King Festival is about to start. Black Wizards…the King of Dragons…and you humans. It's time to decide who will survive." Zeref turned to face Makarov.

"Are you going to start a war…?" This was the dreaded question Makarov feared.

"An extermination." Zeref corrected.

"I WON'T LET YOU HAVE OUR FIRST MASTER!" Makarov yelled, but before he could do anything more, Zeref extended his hand and the old master's body tensed and seized up. "Ugh!?"

"I'm just a bit thankful to you." Zeref said with such an honest tone. "you took in Natsu, right?"

Makarov grunted in pain as the magic pressure was overwhelming "let me tell you a little secret" Zeref said with a smile "Natsu is a former Spriggan 12"

Makarov's looks in shock as he didn't want to believe the Black Wizard's words

"You'll feel better soon. I'll send your body to Natsu. He'll get so angry…he'll want to destroy me."

"Ngh…ugh…" Makarov groaned.

"Do you have anything left to say? I'll be sure to leave those parting words with Natsu." Zeref chuckled.

"Ugly….demon…." The old master gave Zeref the death glare.

"That was close. Spriggan is the name of an ugly fairy." Zeref prepared to end Makarov's life when the old man suddenly disappeared in a flash as he was saved by Mest who was visible for a moment but in that short brief moment Mest saw Zeref as the two looks eye to eye before Mest teleported away.

* * *

From the capital to the forest miles away, Mest reappeared with Makarov safely in his arms. Everyone was waiting for Mest to areturn, and as soon as he did, the group immediately surrounded the two of them with elated expressions. "Old man!" Said Gray.

"Master!" Lucy grinned.

"Master!" Erza beamed.

"Waaaaah!" Wendy wanted to cry she was so happy.

Makarov was huffing and puffing, but he was unable to believe the sight before him. "You…"

"ZEREF!" Mest panted heavily, trying to catch his breath after narrowly escaping that situation. "Zeref was there…!"

Natsu heard his words as his eye glowed red and he could see Zeref standing on the balcony with a smile on his face

Natsu stared hard at his brother before summoning Drac on

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	74. Chapter 74

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking" **

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

"Wait, Zeref's here!?" Charla asked.

"On this continent…" Makarov stared down at the ground. "I had no idea myself that the man who called himself Emperor Spriggan was in fact, Zeref…"

"we can think of that later" Natsu said as he looks at the old man

"And now you kids are here. Did Mest keep you in the loop?" Makarov asked.

"Yes," Erza nodded.

"We're all so glad you're okay." Wendy already had tears of happiness welling in her eyes.

"It was naïve of me to think that it'd go well." Makarov trembled. "He never had any intention to negotiate in the first place. After all I've done…going as far as to soil the guild's long history by coming here. All of this…for nothing. How frustrating…" Makarov's tears dripped onto the ground below.

"Not all of it was pointless." Gray said with a soft smile. "We've all grown a lot in the past year."

"And we're all back together again." Lucy said with a smile.

"If the drive behind one's actions is the thought for another, then it is never meaningless. That was something you taught me." Erza reflected on Makarov's teachings

Natsu then stood in front of Makarov, as he leaned a hand forward towards him to take "We're going home, Gramps. Back to Fairy Tail."

This time, the tears that fell from Makarov's eyes were those of happiness. "Yeah…"

Charla stepped forward, breaking the good mood with a little bit of reality. "I hate to break up the reunion, but we have to leave now."

""who is this person?"" Makarov thought in his mind as he had no idea that it was Charla

"I've used my teleporting skills too frequently today…at this point I only have enough power to move everyone once more. I'd like to move us to Sorano's ship…that being said, we'll have to return to the previous drop off point." Mest said

"Awwww, leaving so soon, Makarov?" The voice of Ajeel startled the others and they turned to face him. The tanned male gave a wry smirk.

"Got all your souvenirs yet? I heard mudpacks are a fad now, care to try one out?"

"Ajeel!?" Makarov gasped.

"No way…how did he get here?!" Mest questioned.

Ajeel held one hand up, sand flowing from his fingertips to the palm of his other hand. "Sand. sans is nice. It tells you so much about the land…"

"_This guy's on the same level as the girl back at Caracol…" _Gray was already sweating as he thought that the group had to fight the man

"STOP! DON'T FIGHT HIM!" Makarov yelled at the others. "HE ISN'T SOMEONE YOU COULD BEAT! WE'VE GOTTA MOVE!"

Natsu slammed his fist to the ground as an eruption of flames blocked Ajeel's view of the

"GO!" Natsu shouted as everyone made a run for it

"Oh, I like that…" Ajeel remarked.

"I've got a magical vehicle ready back here!" Charla pointed out ahead as the vehicle was already stationed there

Erza turned, swinging her arm vertically, manifesting several swords to fly at Ajeel to buy them time.

Ajeel blinked, surprised at the amount of swords speeding in his direction.

"Oh." Ajeel said before the swords hits him directly and cause a small explosion.

"Now's the time, get in"! Gray yelled, following the others into the car.

"I'll drive!" Erza hopped in the driver's seat, connecting herself to the se plug. "Se plug, connected! We're going!" Titania revved the engine and the car sped forward through the forest.

There Ajeel stood with the numerous swords Erza released still stuck within his body. But they began to disintegrate into sand. "So that's Makarov's army, huh? Hmmm….I'm impressed."

"Faster, Erza!" Mest shouted out while gripping his left side

"I know!" Erza responded calmly as the se plug started to pump more of Erza's magic into the engine

"…He's coming." Makarov said.

"What?" Gray stared at the Master before he looks behind and sees a large shadow cast down on them from behind. "a sand monster?!"

Ajeel stood on the head of the sand monster as he grins at the fleeing team.

"Bastard…" Erza grit her teeth, putting her driving skills to the extreme as she had to violently swerve in a zig-zag pattern to avoid the golem's fists. "It's no good! I can't shake him!"

"Lucy, let's intercept the attacks!" Gray shouted.

Lucy nodded as she and Gray then climbed out the window

"Stop! He isn't someone you can defeat!" Makarov yelled.

"Well, we won't know if we try, no?" Gray said as he and Lucy were prepared to confront Ajeel. "We've faced foes stronger than us before and we've never backed down."

Black markings started to appear on Gray's body as cold air started to seep out of him

"Star Dress: Sagittarius Form!" Lucy pulled out one of her gold keys as she now wears her Star Dress attire with an addition of a bow

"What's this…? Their magic…it's nothing like it used to be a year ago…" Makarov was in awe as he can feel the incredible magic power from Gray and Lucy

"Oh? You guys gonna fight now?" Ajeel stood with his hands on his hips, giving an antagonistic smirk at the fleeing Fairies.

"Ice Make: Silver." Gray held his hand in front of him. The moment he finished speaking, a wave of ice instantaneously froze everything behind the car for miles on it.

"Wha-!?" Ajeel staggered as his body started to succumb to the cold.

"he froze him?!" Charla exclaimed in surprise

"Well played…!" Ajeel grinned, leaping from his sand golem and into the air. With a swipe of his hand, the sand golem broke free and turned into bats that aimed to swarm the magic car

"now sand bats!?" Mest exclaimed

"I got this…" Lucy formed several arrows of magic within the bowstring and let them fly! "Starshot!"

The arrows soared into the air, colliding against the sand bats and lit up in a series of explosions. Lucy and Gray had their hands full trying to keep the bats from overrunning them with sheer numbers. "There are so many…"

Ajeel watched their struggle with an amused grin. This was extremely entertaining and he wanted to see just how far they could go! "Very good, verrrrrry good!" Ajeel's smirk lasted and then he just vanished

"He's gone!?" Lucy said in suprise.

"Below you! He's hiding in the sand!" Makarov warned out as he looks down the magic vehicle.

"**Arijigoku!**!"

A massive pitfall of sand formed under the magic car with no warning, and because of this, the vehicle tell right into the middle of the sand pit, causing everyone to tumble about violently.

"Damn it!" Erza exclaimed in frustration. "Everyone, get out of the car!"

"Ahahahahahaha!" Ajeel cackled, standing at the edge of the pit to look down on everyone. "Would you look at that…you guys look great now!"

"The vehicle…damn it!" Erza grunted.

"we're getting sucked in!" Charla exclaimed as they could not get out of the sand pit

"I'm getting stuck…" Gray struggled to move, but it wasn't working.

"I can't move either!" Lucy flailed her arms about.

Ajeel watched their struggle with a grin, his sadism showing while looking down at them. "Let me tell you how many I've killed and towns I've swallowed with this. This Ant Lion Larva's Pit is my version of Hell's door. No one's escaped it before!" The Spriggan yelled

"So listen really closely since it's the last thing you'll ever hear before you die! I eat Wizards like you for breakfast! We're just too different in level, you worms! I am a god! Ishgar is a land abandoned by the gods! It's only a matter of time until Alvarez takes control over it!"

The team started to sink into the sand as their effort to get out was getting harder and harder.

"You frustrated? I'm sure! AHAHAHA! Very gooooood! I love the faces you're making right now!"

Natsu was sinking into the sand before he rips off his eyepatch and revealed his blind eye that turned black

"**enough**" he muttered out darkly before he erupted into flames as the fire burns the sand and cause a massive explosion

The Spriggan tumbled backwards as the flames caught him by surprise

Natsu flies out of the hole before he summoned Drac and the other gauntlet on as he smash them right at Ajeel's face

"Gaaah!?" Ajeel tumbled back before catching himself. There was now a noticeable bruise on his nose, as he holds his bruised nose

Natsu pulled back Drac as the gauntlet was ignited into black flames

"**Raaah!"** Natsu punched Ajeel right in the gut as the force of the punch pushed the Spriggan back

"Guuah!" Ajeel grunted out as he spat some blood on the ground

"you bastard!" Ajeel shouted out at Natsu as he summons dozens of sand spears beside him

Natsu glared at the man as the black markings started to spread around Natsu's body and the gauntlets transformed Natsu into his demonic form

A puff of black air blows out of Natsu's metallic monster mouth mask as his form shook Ajeel

"y-y-you?!" Ajeel took a step back as the sand spears all fall to the ground "w-w-why are you here?!"

Natsu huffs out flames from his mouth as he pulled back his right fist and punched the air as a blast of black fire exploded at Ajeel

"GUuh!" Ajeel raised his hands up as he creates a wall of sand that got blasted from the blast of flames

"**Let's go"** Natsu said as he turns around to the others as the antlion pit spits them out when Natsu explode it with his flames

"to where!?" Gray asked as Natsu points up to the sky where Blue Pegasus' flying vessel the Christina appeared

"the Christina?!" Charla exclaimed in surprise

"why is it here?!" Wendy asked in equal surprise

Makarov looks at the ship before his eyes spotted his Grandson on top of the ship

"Laxus?!" Makarov exclaimed in surprise to see him riding on the ship

"Flashy as always!" Gray said with a grin.

"You've grown old, Gramps." Laxus said with a smile to his old man

"AIGHT! GET ON THE SHIP NOW! WE'RE GOING BACK HOME!" Gajeel's voice was heard from the intercom as this surprised everyone down bellow

"GET ON THE SHIP!" Levy said.

"Uh…this is my ship…" Ichiya said, quietly in the background.

"Gajeel?" Gray said surprised

Juvia snatched the mic from Gajeel. "Gray-sama! Juvia is here too!"

"Let me talk too!" Elfman yelled.

"Elf-nii, stop it…" Lisanna sighed.

"Huh? Have you grown up, Wendy?" Bickslow asked.

"she turned into women, huh?" Freed said.

"Everyone's grown a little in the past year!" Evergreen commented.

"N-No…not really…" Wendy said with a sweat drop as she didn't really get any taller.

"Mest, you're there, aren't you!? Bring everyone on right now!" Cana commanded.

Mest looked up and nodded as he used his magic to teleport everyone up towards Christina

Ajeel looks up and saw that his prey was retreating

"Ha!? Running away!? Like hell you are!" Ajeel extended his hands to his sides, causing a pillar of sand to erupt from the ground, aimed right for the airship.

"We're not running away." Laxus said while lifting his hand, lightning sparking around it. "We're just going home. It's getting late, and we're not missing dinner."

In a flash, a bolt of lightning dropped down, covering a massive radius for miles on end in its explosion. The ship then flew off into the distance. They escaped. As the dust settled, Ajeel was shaking.

"Whoa. that was a scare were they freaking serious?" He then turned; noticing one of the 12 arrived. "…So it was your barrier that protected me, huh August?"

"It is a horrible thing to lose a comrade, Ajeel." August said.

"Did you think I'd die to something like that? You've aged, August." Ajeel chuckled.

* * *

Zeref watched on from his location at the palace. There was a small smile on his face. The wheels of fate were turning and there was nothing that could stop them now. "It's starting, Natsu…"

* * *

Erza and the others landed on Christina in a rought condition but otherwise alive and alright

"You guys okay there!?" Elfman asked.

"Great job, everyone!" Evergreen cheered.

"Operation: Save The Master, was a success!" Bickslow grinned.

"Gray-sama, you're okay!" Juvia happily clung to Gray.

"the hell happened to you?!" Elfman and Ever exclaimed as they were scared to death by Natsu's demonic look

"Why are you guys here…?" Gray asked while leaning away from Juvia.

"We've done stuff on our own to help the mission." Gajeel said

"Finding Laxus was one of those things." Mira said with a soft smile.

"How dare you sneak behind us!" Gajeel glared at Erza.

"…Long story…" Erza said to him. "And it was a secret mission. We didn't want to get everyone involved when the guild just got back together."

"It was tough…but we did it for you, Master." Erza told Makarov.

"Everyone…" Makarov looked towards his kids. All of them did so much just to bring him back home. When looking at their smiling faces, he couldn't help but cry. "You're the best family anyone can ask for…Fairy Tail…!"

"I'm an outsider, though…" Ichiya quietly remarked.

As the group celebrate their Master's rescue. An unsettling feeling was in Makarov's heart

Makarov stared at Natsu who was talking to Lisanna and Elfman as he couldn't shake off the words, Zeref told him

"_Natsu is a Former Spriggan 12"_

His mind then remembered how Ajeel reacted towards Natsu

"_y-y-y-you are!"_

""_Natsu….what is your real identity?"" _Makarov asked himself as he needs to know whether Natsu was a member of their family or an enemy

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	75. Chapter 75

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking" **

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

Natsu and the group were back at Fairy Tail as they had just saved Makarov and Fairy Tail was officisally revived completely as the guild was restored to its former glory

"CHEERS!" Everyone shouted while holding their mugs of beers in the air as it was the time for them to celebrate their guild's return

"CHEERS!"

"Welcome back, Master!" Romeo said with a bright smile.

"Ah…" Macao turned to Wakaba. "Erza's the Master, so it'd be…"

"Makarov-san!" Wakaba exclaimed.

"I can't get used to it." Vijteer danced in a joyous fashion for Makarov's return.

"You can call him Master, I'm quitting." Erza said without a second thought.

"Then welcome home, Master!" Bisca grinned.

"Welcome home!" Asuka lifted her hands up and cheered.

"Asuka-chan!" Makarov felt the warm welcome and had a big smile.

"So he'd be the 8th….?" Alzack asked for clarification.

"So he's the master for the third time? How many times did he resuscitate?" Laki questioned.

"He didn't die…" Kinana clarified.

"I guess I'll do this job until the day I die." Makarov said with a sigh.

"That's a real man!" Elfman shouted.

"Didn't you say something like that before?" Mira had a soft smile on her lips and Lisanna just laughed.

"mou! That's mean of you to leave us behind!" Meredy pouted to her (step) father as Natsu left them back at the oasis while he left to help Gray and the others

"sorry" Natsu said nonchalantly as he carried Aya in his arms with Ultear beside him

The guild was starting to get noisy once again as the guild was partying like old times! Gray was taking a seat while Freed kindly poured him a drink. "So. you guys were in Blue Pegasus?" The ice maker asked.

"Serving customers isn't so bad." Freed said.

"I feel more comfortable in a worn-out bar." Bickslow cackled quietly.

"Wait…" Juvia's eyes widened. "So…Laxus-san was also working as an…'entertainer'…?"

"Sometimes…ufufu…" Evergreen snickered at Juvia's reaction. "That was quite amusing…"

"No need to talk about it…" Laxus spoke with a minor sweat drop.

"So…did you manage to get in touch with Sorano?" Charla asked Mest.

"Yeah, she was sulking though." Mest said. "She was wondering what took us so long, and I explained the situation. She said, she grew tired of waiting, and probably pouted when I told her."

"A sanctuary that travels the sea…I'd like to get on it." Lily said as he imagined the vehicle underwater

Lucy looked on with a smile. It had been such a long time since the guild was together again like this. "Everyone is so noisy."

"Puuun…" Plue was shuddering nearby, watching the usual chaos go on.

"But at least everything is finally back to normal." Levy said while enjoying some lunch.

"Yes." Lucy responded absentmindedly. Her gaze wandered to Makarov and then to everyone else. _"The Master is back in Fairy Tail. Laxus and the Raijinshuu, too. In the Alvarez Empire in the west continent there are wizards with skills beyond our imagination…"_ As Lucy thought this, her mind immediately went to Ajeel and Brandish.

_"And the Black Wizard Zeref is ruling Alvarez under the name Emperor Spiggan. He is preparing his next move to get his hands on Lumen Histoire, the body of Fairy Tail's 1st Master. A battle is about to start…probably the most difficult one we've gone through this far…"_

Cana noticed that Lucy was deep in her own thoughts. So, to cheer her up, she sat next to the blonde while sliding a mug of beer over to her. "Stop looking so stiff and have a little fun, huh~?"

Lucy stared at Cana and then the beer. She took it and chugged the whole thing down. _"I don't want to lose anybody again. I want to win like always. And to be with everyone again…laugh together…that's my only wish right now…"_

Lucy finished the whole thing as she fans herself from the strong drink

Makarov tapped the floor loudly with his cane. The sound reverberated through the guild hall, causing all of the chaos to cease immediately. The old master now stood in front of everyone with his eyes closed. "Everyone…I'm sorry. I won't make any excuses. I'm the one who lost everyone's home. I'm really sorry."

"I heard from Mest." Max waved a hand dismissively, as though the issue didn't even matter!

"You did that to protect us, right?" Warren said with a grin.

"We aren't angry." Said Nab.

"Yeah, and it's back already!" Jet said.

"Don't say depressing things. It'll make the drinks taste awful." Said Droy with a large barrel of alcohol in his hands.

Makarov bowed his head to the others before gesturing to a large map on a table – one that displayed a map of Alvarez and Ishgar. The old man used his staff to point on the map. "In the end, my plan was a failure too. Alvarez is going to attack us." There was silence. "A huge country…is marching towards the guild."

"so what?" Natsu said as he passes Aya to Ultear and walked towards the old man "Fairy Tail never back down from a fight, right?"

Natsu slammed his hand on the table as it was ignited in flames. The map was slowly getting burned from Natsu's flames as it turns into ashes "1000 or 100000, the odds won't change, Fairy Tail will always win"

"Look like everyone is ready." Laxus said.

"I am too." The eighth master said confidently before raising his staff into the air, a brilliant light shining off the tip. "THEY WILL REGRET CHALLENGING OUR FAMILY! WE WILL STRIKE THEM BACK!"

"Let's win at all costs!" Wendy balled her tiny hands into fists.

"Of course. We got this." Gajeel spoke with a smirk.

"This is a fight we can't lose." Erza's tone was firm.

"The enemy is Zeref…" Juvia said.

"_E.N.D…" _Gray's thoughts only went to that demon. If they were going to confront Zeref once and for all, he knew he was bound to cross paths with E.N.D.

"We can do it!" Lucy said.

"bark!" North barks as his kids barked as well

"This time I'll definitely protect the guild…" Elfman's voice held strong conviction in it as the giant man clenched his fists hard

"I want to show everyone the results of that one year of training." Mira said with an excited smile

"Eh!? You were training!?" Macao and Wakaba both asked in shock.

"We got super strong." Lisanna grinned, flexing a muscle.

Makarov tapped his cane again to get everyone's attention "There is something I need to tell you before the battle. The official name of Lumen Histoire is Fairy Heart…"

"Let me be the one to tell them, 6th, no, 8th." That was the voice of Mavis as her ethereal self appeared out of nowhere

"FIRST!?" The appearance of the First Master caught everyone off guard.

"Everyone…" Mavis' gaze went down. "Fairy Heart has been our guild's most protected information so far. That's because it has a secret the world must not know. However, you also have to know the reason Zeref wants that power. …And my sin."

"First…" Makarov muttered out a Mavis shook her head lightly to him

"It's okay." Mavis replied. "It's time to reveal the truth. This is the story of a cursed boy and a cursed girl…and the single magic they were pursuing…"

"this is the story of a young girl and a black mage who fell in love with each other"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	76. Chapter 76

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking" **

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

Mavis told everyone everything about her past; from the building of Fairy Tail, the curse her body contradicts, the forbidden love she had with Zeref, and how she lost her life to the man she loved

"The Eternal Magic: Fairy Heart." Mavis said.

"Eternal….Magic?" Lucy muttered out in confusion

"What is that?" Erza asked.

"Just like the name suggest, a limitless magic. One that will never run out." Mavis explained as this surprised everyone

"For example, the Etherion Cannon that the Magic Council used to use…one attack from that weapon could easily wipe out an entire the Fairy Heart, you could fire something of that scale repeatedly without worrying about the magic. Or should I say…it has enough magic to enable that. But then again, it's hard to explain just how much it has. It is infinite after all." Macis said as everyone looks in amazement and shock.

"If anyone caught wind of that…" Wendy didn't like the thought.

"She's right…it could easily shake the world of magic…" Charla said.

"My son, Ivan once wanted this as well…" Makarov uttered out his son's name as he knows that he was the reason for Fairy Heart's secret to be blown out in the open "I wonder how this got out, but now Alvarez is aware of it as well."

"So you're saying Alvarez is attacking because they want Fairy Heart?" Elfman turned to the others.

"But what for…?" Lisanna's question hung in the air.

"They should already have enough power on their own…" Mira placed a hand on her chin, trying to think on why does Alvarez want with the Fairy Heart in the first place

"I would think it's because they're also planning to defeat Acnologia. It's been getting on Zeref's nerves this whole time…" Mavis suggested.

"can't we use it on the bad guy?" Aya said to them all

"it is a thoughtful plan but during the Tartarus incident, I once thought to use it to deal with the Faces…but even if we won that round, there was no telling what would happen next. What would we do if we could no longer control the etherion that now has an unlimited source of magic…?"

"does that mean it's a no?" Aya asked before she got patted on the head by Ultear

"You can't just fight fire with fire here." Lily spoke while nodding

"Fire…? This is the First's body we're talking about…" Charla sighed.

"The Fairy Heart is something that should not be introduced to the world under any circumstances." Mavis stated.

"Yeah, of course not!"

"And we're talking about our First Master! There's no way we're giving her to them!"

Their words struck Mavis' heart as it felt guilty for being the reason for the start of the war

"A magic born from my is…I never thought it would drag you into all of this…"

"It's not a sin to fall in love. You can't even arrest someone over that." Gajeel's suddenly commented as this got him a few looks.

"EHHHH!?" Macao, Jet, Droy, and Wakaba all gave Gajeel a look.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? The iron dragon yelled.

"First…please don't blame yourself so much." Erza shook her head.

"That's right. It's coincidental that bad stuff kept piling up on you…" Mira said with a sweet smile.

"If you weren't here, we wouldn't have Fairy Tail at all." Lucy balled her hands into fists as she was ready for a fight

"Which means we would never have met you." Cana added.

"You being here is what connects us all, First." Gray said.

"We want to protect the guild you built." Wendy nodded.

Makarov bowed his head. "It's become a fine guild, First."

Juvia was sniffling a little bit before those sniffles turned into sobbing that made Gray surprise.

"Mavis-san has to fight the person she once loved…how sad!"

Mavis began to wipe away the tears. "That was a long time ago. Zeref has now become a threat to mankind. We have to defeat him…"

"But even if we do something about the Alvarez soldiers…" Bickslow began.

"Zeref's immortal, correct?" Freed said as this got everyone to think on how in the world were, they going to defeat someone who can't die

"He can't be killed then…!" Evergreen stated out the obvious as this got everyone to think up for the answer

"How do defeat him…?" Erza asked

"none of you will defeat him" Natsu spoke out as everyone looks to him

Natsu was at the front of the guild as his back was to them while he was looking outside from the opened door

"hey, Natsu, quit joking around" Gray said to the man

"yeah, even for a strong man like you won't be able to win against Zeref, we're up against the Black Wizard of legend you know!" Elfman added in as this made Natsu just scoff

"did you all forget?" Natsu asked as his form transformed into his demonic looks **"never underestimate me"**

**At Alvarez**

Dimaria Vesta was walking down the hallway of the castle as she was ordered to call in Brandish as a meeting of the 12 was summoned

She reached to a door as she knocked on it 2 times

"Randi? Are you there?" Dimaria called out as she was replied with the sound of glass falling and shattering down the floor from inside the room

Alerted as to think of an intruder, Dimaria broke into the door

"Randi!?" Dimaria shouted out as she sees the room was in a mess and she hears the sound of heavy breathing was coming from inside the bathroom

Dimaria went to the bathroom and her eyes widen in shock to what was happening inside

Inside the bathroom was Brandish on her knees and hands, near the tub as she was sweating all over her body

"Dimaria-sama!?" Marin came in with a look in surprise to the swordswoman appearance as he was holding medicine bottles in his hands

"what happened to Randi?!" Dimaria went to the girl as she holds her shoulder and sees that Brandish was hyperventilating and was sweating a lot "Randi? Slow your breathing!"

Brandish didn't heed her word before she suddenly vomits into the tub

"Brandish-sama!" Marin kneeled down beside the woman as he started taking out some medicine pills for the woman

"Randi calm down! What happened to you?!" Dimaria called out in worry to her friend as Brandish swallowed the medicine before chugging down a bottle full of medicine in a haste

"what in the world happened to her!?" Dimaria demanded from Marin before she notices the burn wound on his face "what happened to the both of you? Are those burn marks?"

"it's" Marin tried to reply but was halt when Brandish vomits the medicine, she digested out onto the tub

"Randi!" Dimaria holds her back as she had no idea what was going on with her friend

"he was there!" Brandish voice out as she wipes off some saliva on her lips "that monster was there!"

"wait, Randi slow down. Who was there?" Dimaria asked the girl as she can see the fear in Brandish's eyes

"the demon…" Brandish replied before she vomits again

* * *

Everyone looks in shock as a black demonic aura erupted from Natsu as a demon like aura appeared above him as it was laughing evilly

"**HaHAhAhAhAhAHA!"** an evil laugh was heard coming from Natsu's left gauntlet as a metal demon face formed on the gauntlet **"I wAnT BLoOd! I DeSIrE BloOd! FeED Me!"**

The demonic gauntlet laughed as this nearly scared the crap out of everyone

"hey Natsu! Where the hell did you get that thing!?" Gray said as he backed away from the creepy evil laughter with the others

Natsu punched the gauntlet with Drac as this got the demon gauntlet to quiet down

"**this here is Drac's twin brother, Vlad. He just likes to drink blood of humans"** Natsu said as he keeps punching the gauntlet as it keeps laughing evilly

"Drac was already fine because we got used to him! Why did you have to add another crazy thing!?" Lucy asked as Wendy was hiding behind her scared

"**hAHAhahaHAhahAHA! HuMaN'S ScArEd FaCeS nEvER change!" **Vlad laughed as this made everyone uneasy

"Are you saying that other gauntlet of yours is the secret weapon you got in store for Zeref?" Erza asked as she tried to ignore the evil laughter

"**in a way"** Natsu said as he got Vlad to stop laughing as the gauntlet quiet down "**I have a secret technique that I have that I can only use one time and after that it will disappear forever"**

This got everyone to be amazed to the man as this must be a very powerful move, he has in store

"leave it to the hot head to think up on one crazy secret weapon" Laxus said with a smirk

"I have a few plans as well, but let's trust Natsu for now." Mavis said with a smile.

"Master." Lucy began.

"Yes." Makarov, Mavis and Erza responded even Macao who was once the 4th master

"Er…our old man. Please tell us more about what we're going up against…" Lucy asked

"Hmmm…yes." Makarov closed his eyes, recalling all of the information he could gather during his time in Alvarez.

"Let me tell you want I know then. First is Emperor Spriggan. We know him as Zeref here in Ishgar. He has a small elite force under him called the Spriggan 12. I only spent a year there, but I've only met six of them. It could be because the continent is a lot bigger, so it isn't often that they gather."

* * *

All of the 12 were starting to gather in a meeting room as some were there while some were not

"…7 Spriggan." Zeref said. "Thank you all for coming despite it being last minute."

"Actually, Lord Neinhart is somewhere in the palace, but…" Yajeel trailed off.

"It's fine." Zeref brushed it off.

"It's not." Invel scoffed. "How could one of the 12 go against His Highness' words?"

"That's not for you to say, Invel." Ajeel exclaimed as he slammed his fist on the table "start the meeting now! I want to obliterate that goddamn land and wipe it out of the map!"

* * *

"we have the Winter General, Invel. Zeref's closest aid and council. And as his name suggests, he uses Ice magic, but that's all I know." Makarov explained.

"Ice…" That immediately caught Gray's attention.

"Next is the Desert King, Ajeel. He's someone who we already encountered during our escape…a wizard with the power to control sand. One of few in the 12 who's always looking for a fight…" Makarov continued.

"The Nation Demolisher, Brandish. Hates fights, but she has the power to wipe a nation off the map if she needs to."

"We met her back at Caracol…" Erza said as they remembered the immense power Brandish had within her. "If I'm assuming it right,…she likely has the power to manipulate mass itself, correct?."

Makarov nodded before he continued "And then we have the War Princess, Dimaria…" Makarov paused. "I don't know anything about her magic, but she's a female knight that has survived and triumphed in many wars, thus earning her that title."

"So she isn't a wizard?" Erza asked.

Cana, on the other than, just deadpanned at Titania's question. "That's not the problem, isn't it?"

* * *

"Most of you probably already know but…it's time. Our attack on Ishgar begins soon." Zeref said with a serious face

"Such a pain…" Brandish groaned.

"Don't say that, Brandish. What happened to listening to me?" Emperor Spriggan asked.

"Of course." Brandish simply nodded. "How I feel and my actions are two different things. I'd do it even if it's a pain, as long as you ask me to."

"Nobody likes a person who doesn't think before they speak, Randy." Dimaria shot.

Brandish then turned her head to the time goddess, eyes wide with a quizzical expression. "Huhhhh? But the one I don't like is you, though."

"I see…I guess we'll never be friends, huh?" Dimaria replied

Zeref then turned to another member of the 12, one who had yet to be properly introduced. The former first Wizard Saint: God Serena. "God Serena. Was it painful for you to turn down your home?"

God Serena sat on his seat before he slammed his hands on the table, and crossed them, taking a dramatic pause. "It…." He then spread them out with vigor. "WASN'T!"

Brandish, and Dimaria stared at God Serena with deadpanned looks. The women were struck with silence. "Ew." Brandish uttered.

God Serena then drew his entire frame to the right before dramatically pointing forward, a wry smile on his face. "Thanks."

God Serena aside, the man known as the Magic King, August, spoke. "Your Highness…We are prepared for Raganrok."

* * *

"God Serena. I guess you'd call him someone deplorable…but his strength is nothing to be taken lightly, trust me on this." Makarov let out a heavy sigh.

"…I still can't believe he turned into an enemy, though…" Levy had a sweat drop roll down her forehead.

"I wonder why he left Ishgar…" Juvia wondered aloud.

"We won't know until we meet him I guess…" Evergreen shrugged. "He left a few months ago, didn't he?"

"DAMN TRAITOR!" Elfman growled. Treason; the most unmanly of actions.

"next is the Wizard King August, Rumor has it that he can control magic of every element, even the ancient ones. If compared to Zeref in terms of the types he can control, it's even more than Zeref himself." Makarov said as he held fear in his heart

"That's all I have on 6 of them. For the other 3, I only know their names. Bloodman, Neinhart, and Wall…"

* * *

"So, you want the body of your former lover…" Wall chuckled quietly. "Sinful, sinful…"

"No no…" Zeref corrected him. "Fairy Heart is a magic, not a person. Fairy Heart isn't all I want, though. I want Ishgar's destruction too. Mankind must perish."

"Mankind, huh…?" Dimaria mumbled.

"We are pawns." August stated.

"That's a very interesting way of putting it…" Wall smirked as Brandish remained silent.

"Perfect." God Serena chuckled.

"Let's start planning." Invel said.

Ajeel slammed his hands yet again on the table as he leans forward "leave that to me! I want to destroy that land as soon as possible!"

"No, you won't be doing it alone." Zeref shot down Ajeel's request. "We're going on an all out attack."

"WHAT THE!?" Ajeel objected. "you of all people know why we need to exterminate that land fast! That monster was with them!"

"to think that he would defect the Emperor and joined the enemy" Brandish muttered out as her body shivers in fear for a moment

"the former strongest Spriggan 12 of Alvarez…" Dimaria spoke lowly "Demon King Dragist"

* * *

"Natsu" Makarov called out to the man as Natsu looks at the old man "can I ask you this one question?"

"**what is it?"** Natsu asked him

"are you an ally? Or an enemy?" Makarov asked with his face stern and serious and this made everyone look in confusion

"what are you saying, Gramps? Of course, he's an ally. He's a member of the guild" Gray said as he was confused on why did Makarov asked that question

"Master" Erza looks at the old man before to Natsu whose bangs shadowed his eyes

"what is your answer, Natsu?" Makarov asked as his face was serious

"**an ally"** Natsu said as he left the guild and started walking away from it

"Natsu" Ultear muttered out before she went to follow her husband with North who had Aya riding on his back started following her

"Mama! Papa!" Aya rides on the wolf's back as the child didn't want to be left behind

"Master, why did you ask him that?" Lucy asked as Makarov never let up his serious face

"Zeref told me something that I find it very hard to believe" Makarov said as he clenched his grip on his staff "Natsu was a former Spriggan 12"

"what!?" everyone looks in shock to the statement as they started to think if the Black Wizard's words are true or lie

"at first I didn't want to believe it, but seeing how Ajeel reacted towards Natsu, it confirmed my suspicions of him" Makarov said as he closed his eyes before opening them slowly "he was once a member of Alvarez"

Everyone looks in shock to the revelation as this got everyone to think of the possibility of Natsu betraying them and join Alvarez

* * *

Night had come as Natsu stood in the pond near his home as he stared at his reflection

He looks at his reflection as dark markings started to slither around his neck up to the right side of his face

A dark demonic aura creeps into the water as a demonic version of Natsu appeared in the water's reflection

"**_I'Ll bE tAkInG the CoST Of The ConTRAct of today, NatSU"_** the demonic version of Natsu spoke in the reflection before disappearing as the water ripples

Natsu looks at the water before he gripped his head with his hand as he can see memories of his past started to shatter and disappear

"if this is the cost, so be it" Natsu muttered out before he heard footsteps coming from behind him

"why are you still up this late, Aya?" Natsu asked as he turn his head to see his daughter in her pyjamas and was hugging a dragon doll in her arms "you should still be in bed by now"

"couldn't sleep," Aya replied as she rubbed her tired eyes before yawning "I want to sleep with Mama and Papa but Papa wasn't at the room"

"I see" Natsu said as he turns around and carried up Aya into his arms "let's go to sleep together"

Aya nodded as she rested her head on her father's shoulder while Natsu walked back into the house

""for my family….i will gladly pay the cost"" Natsu thought as a shadow of himself appeared from the pond as it grins evilly

* * *

In the cave where Acnologia resides in, the Dragon of Chaos stood within his domain as he can feel his ripped arm ache and itches

"it itches…my arm that the fire Dragon took from me!" Acnologia exclaimed out loud before an image of Natsu appeared in his mind "the time for our ancient battle will return! I will destroy you, demon!"

His form transformed into that of a dragon as Acnologia roared within the cave

"**I AM ACNOLOGIA! THE TRUE AND ALL-POWERFUL KING OF DRAGONS!"**

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	77. Chapter 77

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking" **

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

As night settled, everyone at Fairy Tail was preparing themselves for the battle ahead. With Alvarez encroaching on Ishgar soil, it was clear that they would be fighting a defensive battle.

Mavis's spirit flies in the air of the town as she went to Natsu's home where the man was in his room with his wife and daughter

Ultear hugs Aya in her sleep as the mother caresses her daughter's head

Natsu watches from the side as the affectionate scene brought a smile to his face

Dark markings started spreading around Natsu's back to his back neck as the man can feel it doing so

""Aya grows up so fast,"" Natsu smiles as his little girl grow up so fast that he can imagined her as an adult with identical features of her mother ""it's a bit sad that I won't be there when you get married""

Natsu had a sad smile before he sat down on the bed with his wife and daughter as he gives a peck to Aya's forehead

Mavis smiles to the family before she flies towards Fairy Hills where Erza, Wendy and Charla were in the bath relaxing

"Jellal-san and the others will help, right?" Wendy asked Erza as it was a known fact for Fairy Tail that the tattoo face man had created a guild called Crime Sorciere that consists of the former members of Oracion Seis

"It seems that way." Erza responded. "They're after Zeref too, so it's only natural they'd make their move.

"That's good to hear!" Wendy beamed.

"They're still the ones that destroyed Cait Shelter though…" Charla said as she soaked in the warm water.

"Charla…!" Wendy chided the Exceed. "they've changed over the years"

Erza smiled to the two as she remembered the day Wendy and Charla joined the guild as she can't believe how the two have quickly grown up

"come to think of it, I was the one who invited you two into Fairy Tail, Wasn't i?" Erza said

"And we're thankful for that…" Wendy nodded.

""which means I am also the one who dragged them into this battle, huh?"" Erza thought in guilt as she was dragging young ones into a war ""I'll have to do everything in my power to see Wendy and Charla through it""

Erza stood up and she was immediately hugged from behind by Wendy. "Huh?"

"Erza-san…this time..i'll be the one to protect you" Wendy said with a soft smile.

Erza smiled to Wendy as she turns around and gives the girl a hug

"you truly have become a fine and upstanding wizard!" Erza said with a proud smile to Wendy "you do our guild proud!"

Mavis smiled at the two of them and how far they've come before flying off elsewhere.

* * *

Gray was leaning over the railing, overlooking the empty town while munching on some snack bar. Juvia slowly approached Gray, just wanting to check in on him before the battle went underway. "Gray-sama…"

"Juvia…" Gray turned around, offering what was left of what he was eating to the water mage. "Want some?"

Juvia accepted the snack, feeling her cheeks heat up and her breathing increased. "G…Gray-sama's leftovers…"

"I'm really thankful that you're here." Gray said. "For always being beside me, no matter how stubborn I've been over the years. You've always been there for me, for better or worse."

"Ah…no…Juvia…" Juvia responded as she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Juvia just…wanted to check in on Gray-sama."

"When the battle's over, I'll give you my answer." Gray said. "So for now…let me focus."

Juvia managed a soft smile, nodding in response to Gray.

"Yes. Juvia understands." Juvia replied as long as she could continue to stay by his side, she'd do her best in this battle as well.

Natsu's words echoed in Gray's mind as the man had a smile on him. "I have a few aces of my sleeve too…so wait for me, E.N.D…Zeref."

Once again, Mavis was pleased at what she saw from she saw from everyone and finally decided to return back to the guild.

* * *

Inside the guild, Warren managed to set up a map and a radar to track the enemy's position from their location.

"Warren, how's it looking?" Makarov asked.

"They're nowhere in Fiore yet." Warren said while holding the control pad in his hands.

"Can we really trust that, though?" Macao held skepticism in his tone.

"I made top quality radar myself!" Warren exclaimed at the old man

"are they coming from the north, south, east, or even the west? If we knew where they'd be landing, we could make better plans" Makarov mumbled out

Mavis finally touched down on the ground, overhearing the tail end of the conversation.

"We could always place a diversion in the north and station our main forces in the south." She suggested.

"Ah, the First…" Makarov turned around.

"I've just finished checking up on everyone. And they're not the least bit worried about our situation. They've become so strong." Mavis said

"Ah…so that's how you see them…" Makarov said in reply "To me, it seems like they're barely pulling through from all the uneasiness they're feeling…and banding together like that only serves as consolation that things aren't all bad."

"I'm not saying they shouldn't be doing so, though. After all, if a parent is afraid, it's only natural that the children would feel the same too. It is the role of a parent to stand in front of their children and protect them, even if their legs were to give out at any moment."

"Yes…" Mavis smiled softly. Before the whole town suddenly went dark for a moment as a mist filled the town

Natsu stands up from the bed while taking one last look to his wife and daughter as they had fallen asleep

"I will protect you all…..for sure" Natsu said as he exited the room, leaving his family in the safety of their home

"this is…" Mavis muttered out as she had a bad feeling rising in her heart.

"Warren! What's happening to the radar!?" Makarov turned.

"What, it's my fault now?! I don't know!" Warren grunted before turning to the radar and it showed several red dots were approaching and closing in on Magnolia. "WHY COULDN'T IT DETECT THEM WHEN THEY WERE ALREADY SO CLOSE?! DAMN IT!"

"EVERYONE, GET READY!" Mavis yelled out to everyone in the city. "The enemy is above us! We've got about 50 large ships in the skies above!"

"THE HELL!?" Macao's jaw dropped.

"A ship that size could take out our guild in one shot…!" Wakaba's eyes were wide in shock and fear.

"That's only one part of what the empire is capable of…" Makarov's tone lowered.

"HEY! NOBODY SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THEM COMING FROM THE SKIES!" Warren yelled.

* * *

50 large ships filled the Fiore night skies as the vanguard ship was lead by the Desert King Ajeel Ramal

"you ready to get pulverized, Fairy Tail!?" Ajeel shouted "I'm gonna turn you into desert dust!"

An air fleet of 50 ships were approaching from the skies to the west as they were approaching fast

"RING THE BELL!" Mavis commanded. "The enemy is coming! There are about 50 ships coming from the west!"

Ajeel pointed to fingers forward, preparing to reduce the entirety of Magnolia to ruin

"FIRE!" he shouted out as all 50 ships began to bombard Magnolia with a rain of magical shots but they didn't get anywhere close as a barrier appeared around the entire town, shielding it from any harm.

"What…? Oh…Anti-Magic barriers, huh…?" Ajeel said with an amused tone

**Within the Kardia Catherdal**

"Jutsu Shiki activated!" Freed exclaimed as he, Evergreen and Bickslow were stationed within Kardia Cathedral as Freed was doing his best, but it was difficult to sustain a barrier of this size.

"You can do it, Freed!" Evergreen cheered.

"Freed, take my magic as well!" Bickslow offered to his friend

Back at the guild, Makarov and the others were watching the enemy's preemptive strike unfold.

"First! Freed might be strong, but he won't be able to sustain this barrier forever!" Makarov said as the bombards of magic blasts keep hitting the barrier

"We didn't think they'd come from the west!" Macao grit his teeth. "What do we do now?!"

"No…" Mavis' words caught Macao and Wakaba off guard. "It's exactly as I've calculated. In fact, it's quite a pleasant surprise that the enemy sent a smaller fleet than expected for the preemptive strike."

"Huh!?"

"Wha…!?"

"Warren! Let everyone know that we're moving to plan D! Team Flying Dragon and Osprey, commence attack!"

"Got it!" Warren gave a thumbs up

* * *

The Connels were situated in the Eastern forest with the Jupiter Cannon from Phantom Lord at the ready.

Bisca held a telescope to her eye, sweating slightly from the distance. "This is Team Osprey…we're currently at the eastern forest. The enemy is pretty far though…"

"Why Osprey's though?" Asuka questioned.

"I dunno…" Alzack was just as lost.

"_Bisca, you'll be fine." _Mavis said with confidence.

"Yes!" Bisca replied as she focus all her attention and energy in shooting down the enemies.

* * *

"FIRE! BLOW THEM ALL UP! AHAHAHAHA! LET'S SEE HOW LONG YOU CAN HOLD UP!" Ajeel shouted as the ships keeps on firing the cannons

"Sir…!" A solider spoke. "Something's coming at us!"

"…What's that…?" Ajeel questioned as he sees flying objects in the sky as it was speeding towards them.

"Something's flying at us at an amazing speed!"

"Evasive maneuvers!"

A hole was punched through one of their ships and it exploded violently "We've lost number 4, sir!"

"What!?" Ajeel turned, scowling.

In the sky was Natsu, Wendy with Charla and Gajeel with Lily as they were Team Flying Dragon

"**yo, been well, Ajeel?"** Natsu asked the Dessert King as he equips on Drac

"damn traitor!" Ajeel exclaimed as he had a bead of sweat falling down his cheeks as the man was face to face with a demon

"Let's go!" Gajeel and Lily led the charge, speeding towards a nearby ship.

"Yes!" Wendy and Carla followed right behind them.

Gajeel morphed one of his arms into a jagged iron blade. With little effort, he cleaved through one of the ships and caused it to explode.

"How'd you like that!?" The iron dragon said with a wide smirk

"**Tenryu no Yokugeki!**!" Wendy crossed her arms before spreading them apart, releasing a spiral of wind that violently cut through the skies to a nearby ship.

"What are you idiots doing? Shoot them down!" Ajeel commanded. On his order, the remaining ships shifted their attention from Magnolia to Team Flying Dragon, the bombardment now focused on them.

Natsu saw the incoming bombardment as he raised Drac up and creates a large barrier that shielded him from the blasts

"Damn it! We can't get closer with this barrage on it!" Lily grunted as the ships kept firing at them

"What's taking Bisca so long…!?" Charla asked as Natsu couldn't keep the barrier up for so long

**Back to the eastern forest**

the Jupiter Cannon was finally charged as Bisca looks at the target with the scope

"This is Team Osprey reporting! The magic charge has been completed!" She relayed back to Mavis and the rest of the guild.

"You can do it, Mama!" Asuka cheered, though she was a little closer to the cannon than her father would have liked.

"Asuka, don't stand so close…" Alzack warned.

"It takes 15 minutes for this to charge…I must not miss. I WILL NOT MISS!" Bisca psyched herself up while aiming the Jupiter Cannon at the commander's ship.

"Believe in yourself, Bisca!" Alzack said. He knew she could make this shot!

Bisca took aim, a subtle grin crossing her lips. "an Osprey is a bird that never loses its prey! Focused Magic Cannon: JUPITER SHOT!"

The Jupiter Cannon fired, a gigantic beam of magic shooting across the sky, over Magnolia and directly towards enemy's main ship

* * *

Ajeel could see this beam of magic coming a mile away. "NICE TRY!"

The Spriggan extended his hand, the focused shot colliding against his palm. As a result, the beam scattered in every which direction away from Ajeel, leaving him unharmed. But the collateral cost came at a number of their ships

"He scattered it!?" Bisca's jaw dropped at Ajeel's display of strength.

"Damn…! At least we've managed to take down a number of their ships!" Alzack said as they manage to thin out the invading ships' numbers

* * *

"Shit…I didn't think anyone could scatter Jupiter like that…" Gajeel scowled. He knew full well how powerful that monster of a cannon was, but to see it dispersed so easily… "Guess we gotta do this the old-fashioned way then! We're taking down the commander's ship!"

"**no"** Natsu told Gajeel as the Fire Dragon Slayer watched the ground as couple of ships have landed "**we're going to take out the ships that had landed and their forces"**

"then what about the vanguard ship?!" Gajeel said before the Vanguard ship's mast was completely sliced in half.

"the ship was cut in half!?" Wendy exclaimed in surprise

"**we leave that to her"** Natsu said before he flies down to the ground

"the ship's mast got cut in half?!" "who did this!?"

In a second, all of the troops on Ajeel's ship were down for the count as Erza appeared on the ship while behind Ajeel.

The Spriggan was extremely irritated. The veins on his face began to throb and his lips curled down into a scowl. "…Who the hell are you?" He asked…or rather, demanded to know.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me. But if you want to know who I am, I'll gladly tell you." Titania turned around, the tip of her blade pointing directly at Ajeel. "I'm the one that will take you down."

Down below, Evergreen was grinning, "bow down to the Queen of Fairies, Titania!"

"Erza-san protected us again…" Wendy's lips curved down before she and Charla flied down to the ground to help Natsu in fighting off the soldiers

* * *

Back at the guild, they were keeping track of everyone's positions. Makarov didn't exactly like the idea of Erza having to deal with Ajeel alone.

"She's strong…but I'm afraid there's no way she can defeat one of the 12…"

"We must believe in her." Mavis said.

"Our morale will definitely increase if we can stop the enemy and his fleet!" Warren grinned.

Back at the cathedral, it looked like Freed was having a bit of trouble maintaining the Jutsu Shiki.

"Are you all right, Freed!?" Evergreen asked with concern.

Freed was sweating, pouring quite a bit of effort into this barrier. "This barrier is strong, but not perfect. There's no such thing as perfection in this world…"

"The enemy's magic is too much for him to handle at this rate…" Bickslow growled.

"That was true at first…but thanks to Team Flying Dragon and Osprey, the attacks have been cut in half." Freed managed a smirk.

Unfortunately for Team Osprey, they had no choice but to wait for the Jupiter Cannon's recharge. "Mama, hurry up! The town's under attack!" Asuka waved her arms about.

"It takes time for the cannon to recharge…" Bisca let out a heavy sigh, but she steeled herself just as fast. "But I'll make sure the next one reaches, no matter what!"

* * *

Western Magnolia. Since the Jutsu Shiki was still in play, the ships of Alvarez had no choice but to land near the western cliffs.

The commander of Ajeel's army was a blinded folded man named Bakyll who had a few scars along his jaw. "CHARGE! MOVE TOWARDS MAGNOLIA! GAHAHAHA!"

"Uhhh…Captain. How are we going to move past the enemy's barrier?" A soldier asked.

"Dunno." Bakyll responded with a cheeky grin before roaring with laughter

"It doesn't matter…" Kalim, another member of Ajeel's army began to speak. "'He' is here with us too, remember? It won't be long before it falls. But to be honest…I feel as though we're wasting our resources on a battle like this. But then again, it's the job of a solider to carry out his task."

"That's the spirit!" Bakyll laughed, and then sneezed.

Natsu and the others landed on the ground as the soldiers came charging towards them

"**let's go!"** Natsu shouted as he exploded into flames before charging towards the enemy and cause a massive explosion that blew them away

"OOOOOOOrAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gajeel turns his arms into Iron Logs as he swings them at the enemies and sends them hurtling to the ground

"**Tenryu no Saiga!"** Wendy envelop her hands in wind as she strikes the enemies with them

* * *

In the skies above Magnolia the battle between Erza and Ajeel began. Titania's opening move was releasing several blades to fly at the sand mage.

"**Tenrin: Circle Sword!"**

Ajeel deflects the swords with his hands as the blades turns to sand dust upon contact. "Yeah, as if something like that would work on me!"

Erza came dashing forward in her Black Wing armor as she slashed her sword at Ajeel

"**Kureha! Gensen!"**

Ajeel dodged the attack as he scoffed at Erza's attack

"is this the best you can give up? Dragist is more stronger than you are" Ajeel said with a smirk

"Don't you dare…underestimate Fairy Tail!" Erza swung her blade in a horizontal manner, but Ajeel flipped over it with ease.

Ajeel suddenly turned into sand as he created a hurricane of sand around Erza

"Ngh…my body…!" Erza grit her teeth as the sand was starting to scratch and violently slash at her body

_"There's something wrong with my requip…but at a time like this!? How!?" _Erza tried to change her armor but her magic didn't complied

Ajeel landed on the ground, chuckling softly. "crumble into desert dust"

Erza was in trouble in the skies, but the situation on the ground was about to take a dire turn.

* * *

Freed's eyes widened as his barrier was breached from the northern side

"Freed?! What's wrong?" Evergreen asked.

"…No…this can't be right. There's a…hole in the Jutsu Shiki…!?" Freed gasped.

"What!?" Bickslow scowled. "But how…!?"

Warren stared at the map, curiously lifting a brow. "There's a crack in Freed's barrier…" Upon closer inspection it wasn't just a crack, but something far worse: a gaping hole. "No wait…a hole!?"

"A hole!?" Mavis frowned. "It can't be…unless the enemy is using nullification magic?"

"Such power…there was another one of the 12 with them!?" Makarov grunted.

"There's coming through the streets! Everyone, prepare for battle!" Mavis commanded

The one who easily formed a hole in the barrier was Wall, accompanied by a squadron of foot soldiers. "This stuff's so easy…" The Judge remarked with a slight grin, arms folded behind his back.

"That's our Wall-sama!"

"Time for us to charge then!"

The soldiers marched in Magnolia as the troops were all heading towards Fairy Tail

"Let's show them what we're made of…and display Alvarez's strength." Wall smirked.

"They've already gotten in!?" Gray grits his teeth.

"They're coming from Fairy Hills!" Juvia said.

The Strauss family was nearby, already rushing towards the scene to intercept the enemy.

"Let's go, we have to protect Fairy Tail!" Mira said.

"Yeah!" Lisanna lifted a fist into the air, more than prepared to defend the guild.

"It's a man's fight!" Elfman roared, following right behind his sisters. If this was any time to put his training to use, it was now. Defending the guild from the enemy as the highest priority. Everyone was doing their best and now they had to too

* * *

Lucy was in her room as she looks at the broken Aquarius Key in her hand

"…I've gotta get moving too. Please, lend me your strength, Aquarius…"

She was about to leave to help everyone in the fight before she heard the sound of her shower going on "…That noise…came from my bathroom!"

Lucy checked her bathroom and the worst happened to her when she saw Brandish in the bathtub

"Oh…so this is indeed your house then?" The green-haired woman asked, with laziness in her tone as on the bathtub side was Marin who was somehow small

"You pass!" the tiny Marin yelled as Lucy had no idea what happened to him

"why are you here?! In my apartment!?" Lucy exclaimed as she took a step back

"I wonder why?" Brandish said as she leans back "you somehow left a deep impression on me"

Lucy looks in fear as she had no idea what to do in this situation

* * *

Ajeel looks in amusement as Erza's screams of pain were like music to his ears

"while I'm waiting for you to dry up.." Ajeel said as he turns his attention to where the Jupiter blast first came from "I'll be taking away your precious toy!"

Ajeel held his hand up as a sand spear formed in the palm of his hand

"**Ramuru Supas!"** Ajeel throw the sand spear as it multiplied in the air

At the Eastern Forest, Bisca saw the attack as she looks in shock

"incoming!" Bisca exclaimed as she and her family ran away from the Jupiter canon as Ajeel's sand spears destroyed the cannon and resulted in a giant explosion

* * *

"There's another one!" Warren yelled while staring at the radar. "there's another 12 somewhere in town!"

"What?!" Makarov turned. "But how!?"

"Three of them at once…this is starting to get hard to deal with…" Jet grumbled.

Warren suddenly started shaking as the telepath looks at his tablet.

"What's wrong, Warren!?" Makarov asked the man

"I got report from Bisca that the enemy took out the Jupiter Canon and I looked up at the map and there are another 300 ships coming at us from the north! And judging by the magic, there's at least 3 more of them on board!" Warren reported. "That's not all! We've got an army of similar size coming from the south as well with another three! W-We're trapped from all sides!?"

When he turned his gaze up to face everyone, the crying ensued as the harsh reality of this war set in. "And…that's not all. The east…a giant army of at least a million with another three…there's nowhere else for us to go…"

"How'd they manage to get through the east…!?" Macao asked.

"how did they get past Bosco?!" Wakaba exclaimed

"This is terrible…!" Mest yelled.

Mavis started to shake as her tactics were falling apart

""no matter how I calculate it, the result of us winning is….0!"" Mavis looks in fear as the future of them winning was disappearing

* * *

Team Flying Dragon was in the middle of cleaning up some of the Alvarez's ground forces as the three slayers let out their roar that thin out more of the soldiers

"there's no end to this!" Gajeel said as he fired an Iron Log straight at a soldier's face, knocking the man out

Natsu slammed his fist to the ground as he creates a massive earthquake the split the land and causing some of the soldiers to fall into the crevice

He then stands up as he turns his attention to the Vanguard ship then to the town

""looks like I have no choice to use it"" Natsu thought as he summoned Vlad on as both Gauntlets transforms Natsu into his demonic form

"**Break's the Limit" **Natsu muttered out as his eyes glowed black and red at the same time

"**TiME For A sLaUGHteR!"** Vlad screamed out as the Gauntlet laughed evilly

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	78. Chapter 78

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking" **

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

The first wave of Alvarez's invasion is undergoing as we speak as the Alvarez fleet approaches Magnolia from the north, East and South. Leaving no escape for Fairy Tail

"**Tetsuryu Sou!**!" Gajeel's arm shot forward, cleaving through a number of opposing foot soldiers with his iron spears.

"damnit, there's no end to the small fries!" Gajeel said as he bites on some of the dropped swords from the enemies to replenish his magic power

"**Tenryu no Yokugeki!"** Wendy unleashed a hurricane from her hands as she blew her enemies away

"there are more coming, Gajeel-san!" Wendy exclaimed as more and more Alvarez Soldiers came charging in as magic blasts started flying in the air before falling to the ground

"there's got to be a thousand of them!" Charla said in her battle form as she saw the troops that were coming

"we've got to hold down the line!" Lily said in his larger form as he clenched his grip on his sword

The four got ready into a battle stance as it was them against thousands

"**MOVE!"** Natsu shouted out as Gajeel and the others look behind and see Natsu with his arms in front as a flaming black sphere was charging up in front of him and was slowly getting larger by the second

"get down!" Gajeel dragged everyone down to the ground as Natsu fired the flaming sphere at the soldiers and cause a giant massive explosion that took them all out at once

The feedback of the attack caused Natsu to get dragged behind from the force as his hands steamed from unleashing such a powerful attack

"you're trying to kill us, Salamander?!" Gajeel shouted at the man "next time warn us!"

Natsu huffs out some smoke from his metallic mouth before he focuses his attention to the vanguard ship where Erza was still fighting Ajeel

"**there's Ajeel…"** Natsu said as he then turns his attention to the town where he can sense the magic presence of Brandish and Wall "**and Brandish with Wall as well"**

Vlad started acting up as the Gauntlet started laughing

"**HahAhAHa! MOrE nATsU! mORe! BloOd! MoRE BlOOd!"** Vlad shouted out as Natsu punched the gauntlet with Drac

"**quiet"** Natsu told the Gauntlet as he raised up Drac

"**Drac"** Natsu ordered out as the Gauntlet glowed "_**as you wish"**_

Afterimages of Natsu appeared as the man splits into three

The three Natsus then split up as one stayed where it was while the other two split up as one went to the sky while the other went to the town

Natsu looks up at the vanguard ship as he opens his metallic mouth as a small sphere of fire started to form in its mouth and was getting larger by the second

* * *

Gray and Juvia were fending off a number of soldiers from Badd's squad on their own. The ice maker drew his fist back, ice surrounding it. Gray then threw it forward, a large glacier of ice instantly forming in the path in front of him. This took out several people in one shot. "The numbers here are unbelievable…" He grunted in annoyance.

Juvia brought her arms up, forming a moderately sized tidal wave to sweep away and drown some soldiers. While she did take out a few, they still had plenty to deal with. "Yes…but it's still less than those of Avatar…"

"Yeah…but in comparison, these guys are way stronger…" The icemaker grunted. "And this is only a small portion of their fleet too. I have a bad feeling that this is going to get annoying…"

Cue Elfman's timely entrance, smashing several enemies down with his own raw power. "Need some help?" He asked with a grin.

"Elfman!" Gray exclaimed in surprise while having a smile to his friend

Lisanna dropped down from the skies in her Harpie takeover. The youngest Strauss rapidly kicked at multiple people with her talons, striking them down with her quick fire strikes. "Hah!"

"Lisanna-san!" Said Juvia.

Mira stood in the back, a demonic aura flaring around her body. "Satan Soul…Mirajane Sayla." Mira's body transformed…into that of Sayla's. After the incident from last year, the resisting demon was quelled and Mira was granted the full extent of her own power, along with Sayla's.

"eeeh?!" Gray exclaimed in surprise

"you used take over on Sayla!?…" Juvia exclaimed with her eyes wide as saucers.

"Mira-nee said she felt pity to leave her there so" Lisanna said as they get the gist of it

"so MANLY!" Elfman cried out in tears

"…It's pretty weird staring at the form of a former enemy knowing they were robbed of their body…" Gray spoke with a sweat drop.

Mira smiled before she waved her hand to the side

"I order you all! Fall asleep!" Mira ordered out as nearly half of the soldiers got knocked out and had fallen asleep

"…Whoa…" Gray was just in for a lot of surprises so far.

"Mira-nee, some of them are still awake…!" Lisanna warned.

"Oh, well that's a shame." Mira then gave a wink. "I guess for these people, we'll just have to do it the old fashioned way, hehe."

"So manly!" Elfman said, shedding manly tears.

Wall was watching in the back, a sly smirk appearing on his lips. "Macro…one of the demon's many spells. I see…how impressive. How would you like to become one of the Emperor's toys, then?"

* * *

Erza was having no luck against Ajeel. She was still trapped within the whirlwind of sand and there wasn't much she could do. All Erza could muster was swinging her blade to slice through the sand, which just slowed the rate of her body drying up. "Ugh…"

"Come on…dry up already…" Ajeel said with boredom in his tone. At the same time, a brow was quirked at Erza's futile efforts to escape his sand. "It won't be long until the sand squeezes every last drop of moisture from your body. Oh, and don't try using your little flashy tricks…but it looks like you can't, can you!? HAHAHAHAHA!" Ajeel clearly knew what was going on here, and he enjoyed watching Erza's struggle. "How long can you last!?"

"Damn it…!" Erza yelled. She was stuck and couldn't do a damn thing! _"Why isn't my requip working!? Why now!?"_

* * *

The battlefield was a whole mess to Mavis as her calculations all proved wrong

"we have no other way in destroying the ships now that Jupiter is out of the play" Mavis said as she sees the screen and can hear the sound of explosions coming from outside "Warren! Contact the others! I have another plan!"

The communication wasn't relayed as Warren was too busy despairing. "No matter how long we hold up…it's only a matter of time until the enemy sends in another squad…"

"Warren! Please relay my orders with your telepathy!" Mavis pleaded.

"Ugh…." Warren grunted out in tears before Max kicked him in the balls to snap him out of it

"Get a grip!" Max shouted as he grabs Warren by his collar

"Everybody's scared! My knees have been knocking in ever since this whole damn thing started!"

"Max…"

"BUT WE GOTTA FIGHT! THIS IS OUR HOME! WE GOTTA PROTECT OUR HOME!" Max shouted at Warren from the top of his lungs as Warren nodded before he repaid what Max did to him as the telepath shoved a broomstick right at his butt

"That tells you from kicking my junk!" Warren shouted

"_**hey, you all hear me?"**_ Natsu's voice was heard in the telepathy as this surprised everyone

"Natsu!? What is it?" Warren asked the man while wiping away the tears from his eyes

"_**all of your focus on dealing with the soldiers, I'll handle the 12 myself"**_ Natsu told them before he cuts off the transmission

"hey!" Warren tried to reconnect the telepathy but came out with none

"does Natsu have a plan?" Makarov muttered out as Mavis looks at the screen where the signs of the Spriggan 12 showed up on

* * *

Lucy started down at Brandish who was soaking in her tub as the woman looks at her

"H-how are you here?!" Lucy said as she took a step back

Brandish looked to her before replying. "Get in." she said to Lucy who got confused

"Huh?"

"…Don't make me repeat myself." Brandish's tone, while lazy, did convey a threat as well. Lucy was reminded who she was dealing with, and that made her shudder. "Oh…I get it…" Brandish then held up Marin in her hands

"A+!" Marin said before he was stuffed into a plastic container

"Well…problem solved." Brandish said while setting the container down. "Come."

"N-No way…" Lucy was flabbergasted.

Brandish narrowed her eyes before electing to tell Lucy the position she was in. "You lot lost this battle when I stepped foot into this town. I'm sure you remember what my magic can do, yes? It would take me a second to shrink this entire town…but I want to enjoy this bath so I won't do it just yet. Do you understand?"

"You'll be alright as long as you listen to what I say." The Spriggan said, shaking the plastic container with her pet inside. "I take really good care of my pets despite my character, you know…"

"Wait…so I'm a pet!?" Marin heard this and was shocked.

"What's with you?! First you appeared in my hot tub then you want me to join you!?" Lucy exclaimed before Brandish snapped her fingers and Lucy felt something happening

"Wha!?" Lucy exclaimed as she felt the rumbling stopped

"I should warn you…never make me repeat myself." Brandish said as her eyes darkens to Lucy "just now I shrunken the house beside this one,"

Lucy looks in disbelief and true to Brandish's words, the house beside Lucy's apartment was shrunken

"Get in before I shrink this whole town." Brandish said as Lucy felt fear rising in her heart "Last chance. Please get in with me. It's an order."

Lucy didn't have a choice. She began to strip down as per Brandish's wishes. _"I don't know what her goal is, or why she's doing this, and as long as that guy is there, I can't use my magic…but if it's a physical battle she wants, it's one she'll get!"_ Lucy was now naked and slipped into the tub across from Brandish with an intense stare.

* * *

Ultear awoke from her sleep as she slowly opens her eyes from hearing the sounds of explosions coming from the town

"what's that noise?" Ultear woke up as on the bed with her was just Aya

"Natsu?" Ultear called out to her husband and hears no response coming from the room before the door was slammed open by Ur with Meredy behind her

"Ultear! Alvarez came and started attacking the town!" Ur exclaimed surprising the Time Mage

"what!?" Ultear got out of bed while carrying Aya who was somehow still asleep even with all the racket

The group exited the house before they were all stopped by a barrier that was put up surrounding the house

"a barrier!?" Meredy touched the barrier as it was a very strong one

"how come we didn't hear the sound coming in the first place!?" Meredy said as she watched the battle going on outside

"it must've been Natsu! That stupid son in law!" Ur kicked the barrier as it didn't break at all

Ultear looks in the sky as she can see the war happening on sight

"Natsu….what are you trying to do?" Ultear asked as she was worried for her husband

**With Lucy**

"Lady Brandish! Please let me out already!" Marin whined out in the container as Lucy and Brandish were in the bathtub together

"…Why are you here?" Lucy asked as she got straight to the point.

"…You're so not cute…" The Spriggan responded. She then pulled out a cat hairband. "Put this on, will you?"

"NO!" Lucy shot down the idea…but ended up putting them on anyway and she was extremely embarrassed and annoyed.

Brandish stared with wide eyes. In her eyes, she was amazed "Oh my…what did I do…you're actually adorable…!"

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Lucy groaned.

Back to the serious topic. The green haired woman narrowed her eyes and examined Lucy. "I've…seen you somewhere before…"

"Probably Weekly Sorc…" Lucy said, turning her gaze elsewhere. "I was a journalist for a year and did a couple of model shoots as well."

"The magazines here are boring…they don't interest me at all." Brandish said, lazily.

"…Uh…the Grand Magic Games then?" Lucy suggested.

Brandish just looked clueless. "Huh? Hmm…I can't remember…"

"Ngh…don't tell me you just came here for a bath…_coming into a person's house uninvited, too…" _

"That's right…" Brandish gave a deadpan stare. "We're having a serious conversation. Take that off already."

"NNNGGG…." Lucy grumbled annoyed

"will you wash my back for me?" The woman asked while stepping out of the bath and onto a chair.

Lucy who had no choice but to do that went out of the bath and kneeled behind Brandish

"…What's your name...?" Brandish asked

"Lucy…" She said. "Why am I even doing this in the first place?"

"Oh! No no…! It's my job to wash her back! Please let me do it!" Marin pleaded, moving with such ferocity the container wiggled about.

"Hmm." Brandish hummed without knowing that Lucy was still holding Aquarius' broken key in her hands

_"This is my chance! I'll attack her while her guard is down!"_ Lucy raised her hand as she pointed Aquarius broken key at the base of Brandish' neck _"I'm going to take out one of the 12!"_

Lucy was about to strike at Brandish who suddenly spoke

"Layla's daughter?" She said as Lucy stopped her attempt

"You knew my mother?" Lucy asked as Brandish slowly turned her head towards Lucy

"So you are." Brandish's face was dark as the woman glares at Lucy "Layla's daughter."

All of a sudden, the whole room started rumbling and the walls and everything started to shrink

"The room is shrinking!?" Lucy thought as she got up and started running out of her room after grabbing the plastic container with Marin in it

"This is bad!" Lucy ran out as the door to her room got shrunk and she fell down the stairs and out of her apartment

"I never thought I'd stumble upon you here." Brandish said as she appeared in front of Lucy, all dressed up

"What did my mother ever do to you!?" Lucy exclaimed but Brandish didn't answer

"It's too much of a pain to explain." Brandish replied before she jumped away as cards came flying at her

"Cards!?" Lucy said before she smiled as Cana came in to the rescue

"that's enough from you!" Cana said with a serious look on herself "like hell you'll be treating my friends like a toy!"

"Cana!" Lucy exclaimed as the Card Mage smiles to her before noticing Lucy's current attire

"That's some outfit you got there.. you into some kinky stuff, aren't you?" Cana asked with a teasing smirk

"No! this is!" Lucy tried to retort but they then face against Brandish who looks at the two

"but I'm in the clear now!" Lucy said as the throws the plastic container that Marin was in "what's going on out there?" Marin asked in the container before it was destroyed into pieces by Lucy's foot with Marin as well

"ERRRGHH!" Marin screamed in pain before he was knocked out

"Marin!" Brandish exclaimed in surprise

"now I can use my keys!" Lucy said as she equips on her Star Dress

"Star Dress: Aries Form!" Lucy proclaimed as she was fully dressed up

"this reminds me of when we teamed up on Tenroujima!" Cana said with a smile

"what a pain" Brandish said with a bored look

**In the town**

Gray swiped his hands to the side as he sends ice lances at some soldiers.

"Haaa!" Juvia uses her water slicer to attack a nearby soldier and did to another who was close.

Juvia and Gray then back to back each other while facing their enemies.

"You okay?" Gray said to Juvia as he freezes soldier heading their way

"Yes!" Juvia replied as she made a small tidal wave to wash away the soldiers

The two continued to fight on before they spotted more soldiers coming into view

"Gray-sama! Above!" Juvia exclaimed as she and Gray jump away from two soldiers who look like robotic soldiers stomp down at where they were standing before.

"More of them?!" Gray exclaimed while facing off one robotic soldier that was near him.

"Tch! Aisu Make!" Gray then readied his pose only to be shocked as the robotic soldier ignited its fist in flames and attacked him.

"Fire?!" Gray exclaimed as he had slight burn marks on his hands from defending against the attack.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed as she saw the other one was about to attack her.

"Juvia is water, physical won't work on Juvia." She turned her body into water as the soldier attack went through her.

Juvia smiled but it quickly disappeared and was replaced with shock when steam came out of the attack and damaged her.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Juvia screams in pain as she fell down and holds her waist that was steaming.

"Gray! Juvia!" Lisanna exclaimed while flying towards them.

In front of her appeared another robotic soldier as it punches Lisanna's back with its hammered gestured hands.

"Kyaaaa!" she fell down and skidded as she countered attack using her cat soul.

"Nyaaaaaaaaa!" Lisanna swipes her claws at the soldier who stood there as her attacks did no damage whatsoever.

"What!?" She then jumped away from an incoming fist.

"This guy's body is too hard!"

"Lisanna move!" Elfman exclaimed as he had pulled back his fist.

"ORAAAA!" Elfman punched the soldier as it was sent skidded back a bit.

"How's that?!" he then readied another punch only to change into defense as another solider appeared and the disappeared in front of him as it kicks Elfman's back.

"Guaaah!"

"Elfman/-nichan/-san!" Gray and the others exclaimed while backing off from the robotic soldiers.

"These guys..!?" Elfman looks at the four soldiers as he stands back up from his fall. "are they tailored to our weakness!?"

"Wait a minute..!" Gray then realized something as he turns around.

"Mira doesn't have a weakness!" he said before his face went into shock as Mira was in shock as well

"Please! No!" Mira exclaimed before she got attacked by a robot soldier who had Elfman's face

"What the hell?!" Elfman shouted to see the one attacking his sister had his face

"Hehehe, these are my Weakness Soldiers, you fool stand no chance of winning." Wall said as the Weakness Soldier went onto the attack against Gray and the others

"Now then." Wall said as he turns around. "I must go and dispatch this loathsome enchantment user of yours."

Wall then rocketed away as he flew towards where the Kardia Cathedral is located

"Dammit!" Gray cursed as he blocked a flaming punch from a weakness soldier

"Freed-san and the others are in trouble!" Juvia exclaimed

* * *

Erza was able to use her Requip again thanks to Marin passing out as the Scarlet Knight fights back against Ajeel

"damnit!" Ajeel exclaimed as Erza uses her Water Sword that was one of the main weakness of sand

"sand has too many weaknesses!" Erza said as she swings her water sword right at Ajeel who got sent flying to the ship's broken mast

"tch! Damn pest!" Ajeel exclaimed as he creates a giant sandstorm against Erza who summon a sword that had feathers like design

"it's no use!" Erza exclaimed as she swings her other sword around as the sand got blown away "the Wind God Sword can blow sand away!"

"then how about a sandstorm!?" Ajeel said as the whole ship or rather the whole town was encased in a giant sandstorm

**At Fairy Tail**

"What is this!?" Makarov exclaimed as the sand was blowing in the guild

"Shut every door and window in the guild!" Mavis ordered out to everyone as they dashed to the door and windows as the sand was getting more denser

**With Lucy**

The sandstorm was blowing everywhere as they can't see anything

"What's going on!?" Lucy exclaimed while Cana coughed out from the sand that got into her mouth

"Ajeel…" Brandish shielded her eyes as the sand was getting into her eyes. "You're such a pain."

**With Erza**

The entire area was filled with sand as Ajeel let out a relentless barrage of sand blasts at her

"This is the Sand world!" Ajeel's voice exclaimed out as the man appeared behind Erza "in this world I am god!"

"**Raml Saif!"**

Ajeel spins his hands as a torrent of sand went flying at Erza who got sent flying back

"Gaah!" She grunted in pain as the sand blasts managed to bruise her

Her neck was then grabbed and she was pulled up by Ajeel as the man had an annoyed look on him

"revere me as god! And beg for my forgiveness!" Ajeel gloated out as he choke Erza's neck

"gah! Aaah!" Erza grunted out in pain as her fluid was getting drained

"say it and I'll give you a quick death!" Ajeel said with a smirk before his hand was grabbed by a metallic claw

"**how about I give you one instead?"** Natsu appeared as the man grips Ajeel's hand hard that it made him let go of Erza

"you?!" Ajeel exclaimed before getting a punch to the face by Natsu

"Gah!"

Natsu grabbed Erza as he jumps down from the ship

"running away?!" Ajeel exclaimed only to see a giant flaming sphere appearing from the ground

"**Enryuo Daimonji!"**

The giant flaming blast fired towards Ajeel's ship as the man looks at the flaming sphere before he and his ship were taken out from the blast

"GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ajeel shouted in pain as he got burns all over him

Natsu landed on the ground as he sets down Erza before disappearing as he was a clone

"**one down…"** Natsu muttered out before he started running towards the town

The sandstorm disappeared as Lucy and the others can see again

"The sandstorm is gone." Lucy said as the sand was slowly disappearing

"Erza must've defeated one of the 12!" Cana said with a smirk before they heard sneezing coming from Brandish

"What is it with this town!? Achoo! There so many achoo! Pollen here!" Brandish said while sneezing

"Allergies?" Lucy said before she sees Brandish getting knocked out by Cana who wacked her from behind

"How cruel." Lucy said

"But she was open." Cana said to them

**At Kardia Cathedral**

Fried and the others were in an immense standoff as Wall Eehto's puppets have busted into the Church and Bickslow and Ever were having a hard time dealing with the Weakness Soldiers.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Bickslow exclaimed while grunting on the ground with Ever in the same state as well.

"Use your second magic!" Fried told his friends as Bickslow opened his helmet while Ever lifts up her glasses

To their shock, their second magic wasn't working against the weakness soldiers

"Then go for the guy whose controlling them!" Fried told them as Ever locked eyes with Wall

"This will end you! **Stone Eyes!"** Ever used her magic against Wall who simply smirked at her attempt

"It's not working at all?!" Ever exclaimed before she got slammed to the ground by the weakness soldiers

"That's because I'm not human." Wall explained as he opened up his shirt and revealed a machine-like core in his chest

Wall's body then started to transform as the man turns into a robotic like warrior

"I am a Machias! I am not human!" Wall said in his new form as Freed and the others were shocked to see him like that

"A machine that uses Magic!?" Freed exclaimed before thunder strikes down the weakness Soldiers and Wall

"Lightning?" Freed said as a figure appeared from the front gate of the cathedral

"Ho?" a voice spoke as The Raijinshuu smiled in joy

"BIRI BIRI MAN!" Ichiya appeared as the short man did his pose

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Freed and the others exclaimed in disgust and surprise

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	79. Chapter 79

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking" **

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

Ichiya appeared on the fray as the short man did several poses towards Wall

"It would seem that this one is in need of a shock!" Ichiya said as he did poses after poses "from my thunder perfume! MAN!"

"why is Ichiya here?!" the Raijinshuu said at the same time

"you could not have forgotten your harsh treatment, could you?" Ichiya said "but that can be put aside for now, let's remove this pest first"

"harsh treatment?" Bickslow said as he had no idea on what the short man was implying on

"did we ever do something to him?" Ever asked Bickslow who shrugs his shoulder

""What a screw up! How could I have mistaken Ichiya for Laxus!?"" Fried thought

"Add as many men you want; it will not change anything." Wall said as he scanned Ichiya for his weakness

"Yes, I can see everything! Your weakness! Your failure!" Wall said as he scanned how Ichiya is ugly, too conceited, overweight, has lower back pain, men, 5 o'clock shadow, has low strength level, slow runner, and stinks

As he finished his analysis, Ichiya looks at the Machias before posing to him

"So many weaknesses! Analysis Error!" Wall exclaimed in shock

"Meeen!" Ichiya posed to the robot

"That's Ichiya for you." Ever said

"A guy with so many weaknesses, that machine can't decide on which one to focus on, huh?" Bickslow said

A spot light then appeared on Ichiya as the Blue Pegasus member did poses

"it may've been for a short time! But you three were once Blue Pegasus! Which makes you family!" Ichiya began a speech as he continued posing while his speech makes Freed and the others smiled to him

"We shall not allow a friend be harmed by the likes of you!" Ichiya pointed at Wall before a purple like mist flowed in the air "Now tremble! At the whiff of my perfume!"

A few seconds passed before a whole minute as nothing happened

"I don't have the mechanism to smell" Wall said as Ichiya looks surprised

"Oh right! You don't have a nose!" Ichiya said in shock

"Well I am a Machias after all." Wall said with a sweat drop before he dashed towards Ichiya

"But for someone like you!" Wall then punched Ichiya before following it up with a kick "I don't need to make a Weakness soldier!"

"Gah! Meen!"

"Ichiya!" Bickslow called out to him before he got punched by his Weakness Soldier

"And I'm having a problem of my own." Ever said as she was in a mist against her Weakness soldier

"You guys!" Freed called out to his friends

"Leave this to me!" Ichiya said as he grabs two of his perfume bottles. "Machines have one weakness that cannot be overcome!"

"Thunder Perfume! Zero Distance sniffing!" Ichiya takes out to of his perfume bottles and sniffed them right up his nose

"Eeehhh?!" Fried exclaimed

"And that is lightning!" Ichiya was enveloped in a coat of lightning as he pointed his fingers at Wall

**"JUSTICE! THUNDER! MEN!"**

A bolt of lightning was fired at Wall who got shocked by the attack

"Oh!" Fried looks at the attack as he thought that Ichiya won against Wall but was wrong

"Yes, it is true that Machias are extremely weak against lightning due to their metal composition, but." Wall said as his body started transforming again. "Do you really think I joined the Spriggan 12 without having overcome this weakness of mine?!"

"What!?" Ichiya looked in shock

"My specialty is to uncovering weakness! Voltex Charge!"

Large lightning bolts down against everyone as they got blown away by Wall who now looks like a real robot as he laughed at Ichiya

"I heard that Machias uses Alchemy but to think that one can transform its own body?!" Fried said in shock

"The more lightning, I absorb, the stronger I become!"

"In other words, Laxus' magic won't work on this guy at all!" Ever concluded

""It was a let-down when Ichiya came but it was a good thing."" Bickslow thought

"This one is a bad match for Laxus!" Freed said before Wall started to approach Fried

"I have no choice!" Ever started to let down the Jutsu Shiki as the barrier protecting Magnolia was shrinking

"_Freed! Don't let up your Jutsu Shiki! We're still under attack from the west!"_ Laxus called out to the Rune magic by Warren as Fried stopped what he was doing

"Oh? Did you stop your casting for a moment there?" Wall said to the man

"Will you take down the barrier to protect yourself? Or continue to cast it even at the cost of your life? A difficult judgement to make, indeed."

"_Freed! What's going on there!? I'm coming there to back you up!"_ Laxus told by shouting at Warren

"Hey! He can hear you even if you didn't shout." Warren told him

"No! stay away!" Fried told Laxus

"We're the Raijinshuu! Your bodyguards! It's our job to protect you!"

"This time! It's time for us to protect the guild!"

Bickslow and Ever then went onto attack Wall who looks back at them

"You two are still alive?" Wall asked before he shakes them off of his back

"No matter, Weakness!" Wall called out the weakness soldier as they went to attack Fried and Bickslow again

"What a pain these guys are!" Ever said before hearing Elfman call out to her

"_Ever! Fight the other one except your own!"_

"Elfman?" Ever said in surprise and with a little blush

Gray and the others had started attacking the other Weakness Soldier as they were weak against someone who isn't at their advantage

"How pathetic I am." Ichiya said as he slowly get up

"Okay then!" Ever said as she attacks Bickslow's Weakness Soldier while Bickslow attacks Ever's

"Too little too late!" Wall said as he grabs a hold of Freed's head

"Freed!" Ever shouted out before they heard another transmission

"_can you hear me?! We got rid of the western troops!"_

Gajeel's words rang out in the mind link as on the western side of Magnolia the soldiers were mowed down by Natsu and the others as the Dragon Slayers unleashed a devastating attack upon them

"**fight back!"** Natsu shouted which made Freed seize the chance to fight back

"That's Natsu for you." Freed said as he smirks before showing his right eye that was black "Now I can fight with no regrets."

"What!?" Wall exclaimed as Freed's body transformed

Ichiya got up as the little man's body enlarges

"**Yami no Ecriture! Zetsuie!"**

"**Powered Perfume! Max Man!"**

The two attacked Wall as the Machias body was destroyed into pieces

"There you go Ichiya! You stole Freed's thunder!" Bickslow exclaimed

"Ew, gross." Ever said in disgust

The invasion was done as the first wave was able to be defended by Fairy Tail

**At Fairy Tail**

"Did you see that, Zeref?! This is Fairy Tail!" Romeo exclaimed as everyone cheered for their victory

**At the Kardia Catherdal**

"You were at Magnolia the whole time, Ichiya?" Ever said in surprise

"See, this is what all you Fairies have in common," Ichiya said with a sigh. "I can't believe that you all forgotten"

Ichiya told them on how Gajeel and team B invaded Blue Pegasus to get back Laxus and the Raijinshuu then going to Alvarez with Christina, the rescue of Makarov, then going back to Magnolia as Ichiya was left with Christina at the docks

Freed and the others looked at the short man as they let him fume out his anger

"and that was a week ago!" Ichiya exclaimed at them

"you could've gone home, you know" Freed told him

"do you have any idea how far Christina had traveled!?" Ichiya exclaimed, "it takes a lot of time to repair and refuel Christina!"

"And then Alvarez suddenly attack! You! You! You! You!" Ichiya then started stomping his feet at Wall's broken head in anger

"sorry" Bickslow said

"but you still saved us. I'm impressed" Ever said with a smile

"I'm not speaking to you at all! Hmph!" Ichiya looks to the side and huffs

"how immature can you be?" Freed said

without anyone realizing, Wall's broken head started to have little lights sparkling in its mouth

"What!? Ichiya!" Fried who saw the light looks in shock as he dashed towards Ichiya

"you mean!?" Ichiya looks in shock

Wall's broken head suddenly flashed as the broken head started laughing

**BOOM!**

The church exploded as the barrier surrounding Magnolia disappeared.

"Freed! Ever! Bickslow! Anybody! will anyone respond!" Laxus shouted in the telepathic link as there was no reply.

In the rubble of the destroyed was Fried, Ever and Bickslow as the three managed to shield Ichiya from the blast as the three were now in a pile of rubble and injured beyond words.

"Y-you can get up now! Hey! Freed-kun! Ever-kun! Bickslow-kun!" Ichiya called out to them as they smiled to him

"Now you…. don't owe us… anything." Bickslow told him

"I'm glad…you're safe." Ever told him

"we're family…..right?" Freed said with a smile before passing out

Ichiya looks at them in tears as he cried

"You! You all! Aaaaaaggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Men!"

**In the sea**

A large fleet of ships was sailing towards Ishgal

On one of the ships was a figure who was laying on the ship's wooden floor, face first

"Hahahahahahahahah" the figure was laughing as he was Wall, the real Wall Eehto

"Stop with the creepy laugh, I can't hear the sound of the soothing seas because of it." Dimaria told him as she was annoyed by his laugh

"ah hya hya hya hya!" Wall continued to laugh. "I can't help it! They made this case a lot more fun, indeed"

Wall then looks forward as he smirks. "guess I stop with the indeed, now."

"Guess my puppets weren't going to work at all."

"Ara, are you saying that your puppets got destroyed?" Dimaria asked

"Yeah.." Wall replied while standing up. "Not that I would've expected."

"What's really fun is that Ajeel failed to capture the target and got beaten, while Brandish got taken as an enemy prisoner." Wall said to her. "even that creepo Marin got beaten too!"

Dimaria looks at the man before she stifled a laugh

"You're kidding! Randi got taken as a prisoner? Oh how pitiable she is!"

"Ahya ahya hya ain't it a hoot?! I gotta say, Fairy Tail ain't shabby at all, right?" Wall said

"I suppose that's why the emperor send all our forces to attack them, huh?" Dimaria said

"but it's no fun to make them think that we're just pushovers!" Wall said as he stands up straight for a moment before humping back a bit "no fun at all Dimaria!"

"now don't get ahead of yourself. We'll make a landfall soon, and our first task is to take control of the harbour town" Dimaria said as Wall swings his hands back before swinging them in front of him as a long magic cannon started to form in front of him

"if you're thinking of reducing the entire harbour to rubble, we're still 30km away" Dimaria said as she looks afar

"no" Wall said as the cannon started charging up "I'm aiming for Fairy Tail!"

"that's 400km away, even for you" Dimaria said with a smile

The static got crazier as a large quantity of magic was gathering in the cannon

"I am the greatest Machias, Wall-sama! Never underestimate me!" Wall shouted

"**ULTRA LONG-RANGE ANTI MATERIAL MAGIC CANNON! FIRE!"**

The cannon then fired as it disintegrated nearby obstacles in its way.

**At Fairy Tail**

"A-An enormous heat signature coming from the southeast!" Warren exclaimed as he saw in the tablet a white long dot appeared and was heading towards Fairy Tail

"No, it's …magic power?!"

"It's heading here fast!" he exclaimed as Makarov and the others were shocked to hear it.

The magic blast past through the mountains, the cities as it was zooming towards Fairy Tail.

"Troops!?" Makarov exclaimed

"No! it's an Alvarez attack!" Mavis exclaimed

"Freed! Set up your Jutsu Shiki again!" Laxus shouted out to Freed in the telepathic link but heard no response. "Hey! Freed!"

"Can't reach them! The Raijinshuu aren't responding!" Warren shouted

"700….600! It's going to be a direct hit!" Warren shouted

"EVACUATE!" Makarov exclaimed.

"There's no time!" Warren exclaimed

"_ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF THERE!" _Gray exclaimed in the mind link

"_MASTER!" _The voices of everyone shouted out in the mind link as they all wanted them to escape.

Makarov then look out the window and saw the magic blast getting near the guild

"_FEAR NOT!"_

A voice shouted out in the mind link as everyone looks in the sky and sees Blue Pegasus' Magic Bomber, Christina intercepting the blast

"Christina?!"

"Ichiya-san!?"

"MEN!"

The blast shot against Christina as the ship exploded and crashed down to the streets of Magnolia

"What the heck?" Wall said as he saw no explosion

"Did you miss?" Dimaria asked

"This is war!" Ichiya shouted in the crumbling Christina control room

"Not only for the Fairies! This battle is everyone's fight! Fiore's entire Communication Network! ON!"

Ichiya slams his fist on a big button as the whole communication network opened up

"Can you all hear me!? This battle involves all of us! We must fight! For our home! For our family!"

Natsu heard the man's words as he was in the middle of going to the western side of Magnolia before he turns and disappeared into thin air

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	80. Chapter 80

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking" **

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

**The next day**

**Fairy Tail**

Everyone was now at the guild as they were planning their next move against Alvarez

"We managed to make it through the spearhead attack.." Makarov said at a table that had a map of Ishgar on it. "But We've still going to come under attack from all sides"

"Yeah, but now all guilds all over Fiore are gonna help us right?" Jet said with a smile

"We can count on them!" Vijetter agreed

"We've already won!" Droy said while eating a potato chip

"No." Mavis told them. "This is Fairy Tail's problem, I didn't want to get other guilds caught in the cross fire"

"if we let the ideals like that hold us back, we never win." Laxus told the spirit. "With Ishgal as the battlefield it was bound to turn out like this way anyway"

Laxus' face darkens as he was angry

"But this guy took out Ever, Freed and Bickslow, I got a score to settle with him!"

"There's some truth in Laxus' words." Makarov agreed to his grandson's words. "Right now, we can only be thankful for the help, and turn our minds on creating a new strategy."

Mavis nodded and looks to where Warren was. "Warren, I need an update on the enemy conditions!"

"Ah! I knew you would!" Warren complied as he started typing buttons on his tablet

**SLAP!**

A loud slap was heard from in the guild as Gray and Juvia turns to see Ultear had just slapped Natsu's face hard with her hand

"why are you so stupid!? Why did you go on and fight without us!?" Ultear exclaimed in tears as she hits her husband's face again

Natsu just lets her do what she wanted to vent out her anger as he deserves it

"Mama…Papa" Aya said as she didn't like seeing her parents fight

Meredy hugs her little sister as she didn't want to see the sight either

"Ultear.." Ur holds her daughter's shoulder as Ultear wiped away the tears of her eyes

"you promised that we would be together and we would fight together, didn't you?" Ultear said as Natsu nodded to her

"keep your promise" Ultear said as she leans her head to her husband's chest

"I got it" Natsu slowly muttered out while the dark markings appeared on the back of his neck as it spreads around more and more to his face

**basement**

In the dungeon of the guild, Brandish was locked behind bars. Magic sealing cuffs bound her hands and feet and she laid on the floor as Macao and Wakaba watched over her. She was stripped of her coat and heels, leaving her in her two-piece getup.

"Will this sealing stone really keep her in check…?" Macao asked while looking her over.

"Considering how quiet and obedient she's been, her magic must be sealed up good…" Wakaba said. Brandish then glanced at them and the older men swallowed nervously. "But damn…she's quite the woman, ain't she?"

"Do all chicks from the west wear this kind of getup?" Macao asked.

"Hey, look at Bisca!"

"Ah…yeah…she definitely doesn't dress like the mother of a child…" The two men went back and forth with this guy talk. Brandish just listened since she didn't have anything better to do.

"Maybe we should change her position…A bit of a sexier pose…" Macao was starting to let out steam from his nose just thinking about it.

"Heh heh…yeah…something that really accentuates that ass, you know…!" Wakaba agreed!

**WHACK!**

Lucy smacked their heads with her fists

"Keep it in your pants! The Master told you to treat her hospitality, didn't he?"

"We take our eyes off you four for two minutes and this is what we find?" Cana sounded disgusted with their actions.

"WE'RE SORRY!" Wakaba and Macao yelled in unison while holding one another. They got caught with their pants down.

"What is your relation to my mother?" Lucy asked Brandish who just looked at her. "You…referred to me as "Layla's daughter", didn't you?"

Brandish slowly began to sit up. "If you're going to kill me, hurry up and get it over with."

"We won't treat you like a prisoner of war or anything of the sort. Please, just tell me about my mother…" Lucy clenched a hand into a fist subconsciously. "I…I need to…"

"You should just kill me while you have the chance." Brandish repeated herself, a sinister smile crossing that pretty face of hers. "I'm sitting right here…in the middle of your guild…this may be your one and only chance."

Just outside of the guild hall, Marin was hiding around a corner, snickering to himself. "So…this is the enemy's base of operations is it? With my space commandment magic, it'll be easy to sneak in and get Lady Brandish back…"

**Far west of Magnolia**

A large troop of Alvarez soldiers were marching their way towards Magnolia as in the middle of the troops was a large mobile tent where Zeref and the others were in it

"Your Majesty.. the spearhead forces, including Ajeel and Brandish, have been defeated." Invel reported to Zeref

"How could that…?" Yajeel said in shock

"That's fine, if Mavis couldn't handle that attack, this wouldn't be any fun." Zeref replied with a smile

"Ajeel…my grandson, has been?" Yajeel said in sadness and in grieve

"I never thought that two of the 12 could get killed…" Invel said while adjusting his glasses

"No, they protected both of their own lives, that is a weakness of theirs," Zeref told them

* * *

"New info from the east! They're pretty much taken out all the guilds in Bosco!" Warren informed everyone

"What!?"

"All of them!?"

"I don't believe it!"

"But their troops are stopped there, I don't know if they're trying to take control of Bosco or what," Warren added in

"And I've got some good news! Enemy forces are still approaching from the north but they're going to get the welcoming committee from the combined forces of Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus!"

"And the enemy from the southern area in Hargeon are going to be met with Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel who are going to liberate the town!"

"That means we only have to worry about the eastern and western forces, right?"

"We can't think that way, we don't know if the guilds to the north and south will win."

"Hey! Have some faith in other guilds!"

"First Master! Let's go and back them up!" Romeo said to Mavis

"Romeo's right! We won't be able to look at them in the eye if we let them do all the work!" Jet said

"This time to switch to attack mode!" Droy agreed in

"Of course we will!" Mavis told them

"First team, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Gajeel, Levy and Lily will go north and help Sabertooth."

"Gotcha!" Lisanna replied while smiling.

"Looks like it's the Strauss siblings' time to shine." Mira said with a little grin

"Man!" Elfman roared out.

"let's do this" Lisanna said to Levy who nodded

"Right!" Levy replied

"I've been meaning to arrest Saber anyway" Gajel said with a grin

"hey that's not what we're going to do?" Lily said to his partner

"Second team, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Charla, and Laxus. Go to the south and reinforce the troops." Mavis ordered out

"I'll pay Lyon a visit while I'm at it." Gray said with a small grin

"Juvia would rather not see him." Juvia said with a sweatdrop.

"we'll get to fight alongside Cheria, Charla!" Wendy said with a smile

"Sky sisters are back in action!" Charla said with a smile while in her battle form

"huh, what happened to Natsu?" Gray said as the man was here a second ago

"Ultear-san isn't here too" Juvia added

"where the hell did those two went to!?" Ur exclaimed as the second ago they were with them the next they were gone

"I will go in his stead." Erza came in as the Scarlet Knight has some bandages on her

"Erza?!" Wendy looks in surprise "but your wounded"

"I will be fine, Kagura and the others will need all the help they can get." Erza told them as Mavis nodded

"Lucy and Cana will guard the prisoner," Mavis told to the two who nodded

"O-okay." Lucy said with a hesitant voice

"Well, we can't leave the dirty old geezers in charge, can we?" Cana said with a grin

"Everyone else will be charged to protect the guild. The possibility of an enemy to ambush us still exist." Mavis ordered out as everyone nodded

"First Master… what of the eastern and western enemies?" Makarov asked Mavis

"The western forces are moving the slowest, I assume that is where Zeref can be found." Mavis replied as everyone was shocked to hear that

"I would think that these are his reserve forces, to be committed after the fate of the other three have been decided."

"Okay, then the east! I'll go! Please send me!" Romeo begged to Mavis who shook her head

"At present, the east is where our greatest danger lies. Therefore, it is where we must commit the strongest of our forces." Mavis explained

"What does that mean?" Romeo asked the spirit

"Warren, have you made contact?" Mavis asked to Warren who gives her a thumbs up

"Of course I have! This'll be the strongest force in Fiore." Warren said as in the far east were Jura and three members of the Four Heavenly King of Ishgal

"Wow! The Emperors of Ishgal!?"

"That's great!"

"But why?"

"They've been working behind the scenes to avoid a war with Alvarez, but since it come to this, they felt responsible. Even though it isn't really their fault." Levy explained

"If the enemy should get past these three..there will be no one who can stop their advance." Mavis said

"Please Warrod." Mavis pleaded to her old friend

"H-HEY! LOOK AT THIS!" Warren shouted, catching everyone's attention. There was a big dot on the radar rapidly heading west. "It's Natsu! We've found him and he's moving at an incredible speed!"

"What the hell is he…!?" Gray's eyes widened. To the west was…

"Don't tell me he's…?!" Makarov couldn't believe it either

Far away from Magnolia was a flaming fireball as inside the flaming sphere was Natsu

"**I'm coming for you, Zeref"** Natsu said as he increased the speed of the fireball and was heading towards the location of where Zeref was located at

Invel looked to the sky, sensing Natsu's presence. "Your Majesty…it appears that an unidentified flying object is hurling straight towards us." This news only made Zeref grin.

**Hargeon**

The Alvarez forces have come and invaded Hargeon as their troops raided the whole town

"It's a pretty nice town. I'm glad that you didn't wipe it off the map, Wall." Dimaria told her comrade

"Ahya hya hya hya!" Wall merely laughed as he smirks. "It wasn't my target, Magnolia was."

"It's good you didn't destroy that either." Dimaria told him. "Randi's imprisoned there."

"Just thinking of her humiliation makes my mouth water."

"I don't get you humans at all." Wall told her

"Now, where's Neinhart?" Dimaria asked the soldiers

"On the ship, mama." the soldier replied. "Neinhart-sama is just resting."

"Oh, for pity's sake. A machine, and one who doesn't cooperate, why am I stuck babysitting them?" Dimaria asked. "I miss you already, Randi."

**Near Hargeon**

Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel had all formed up as the two guilds watched the entire army of Alvarez forces who are at Hargeon

"How many are there!?" Toby exclaimed

"About two thousand between us and the town." Yuka said

"More in the town." Arana added in

"And there are still some who haven't disembarked yet." Risley said

"So about three hundred thousand, maybe?" Beth said with an unsure winning face

"That's too many!" Milliana exclaimed

"Between Lamia and Mermaid, we make maybe two hundred?" Cheria asked Lyon

"It doesn't matter how many more they have. We have to fight." Lyon told her

"This is our land! Ishgal! We will not permit them to invade!" Kagura said before she raises her sword

"We will now begin our mission to liberate Hargeon! Forward!"

**In Hargeon**

"These fools need to be taught a lesson," Dimaria said with a smirk. "About the true strength of the 12!"

**Northern Fiore**

Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus were giving it their all in beating the enemy forces as their numbers were few but they were slowly turning the tide of the field

Yukino kicks a soldier's face and sends him crashing to the ground as the Celestial Mage and her guild have been fighting non stop

she then sees her comrades running towards her

"What is the matter?!" Yukino asked as everyone ran past her

"Run, Yukino! There's a Reaper gah!?" one member tried to reply but failed as he fell to the ground with blood coming out of his mouth

"There's a god of Death! Just run away!"

"A god of death?" Yukino said as Blood man appeared as the so called Grim Reaper gives a creepy grin

**Eastern Fiore**

the Four Heavenly kings stood in the middle of the rocky land where they see three figures coming into view

"So, you come." Jura said as August, Jacob and God Serena stands in front of them

"You have a lot of nerve, traitor." Wolfheim said with a disgusted glare towards God Serena

"to think God Serena allied himself with Alvarez" Jura said with a serious look

"Believe it for now." Hyberion told him. "I believe that one is called August, the Wizard King and the other is a member of the 12, Jacob Lessio. A genius in the art of magical assassination."

Jacob smirks as he called out to Jura

"Yes?" Jura asked back

"Nice hair style." Jacob told to the man as Jura's bald head sparkles in comment

**Magnolia**

**In western fiore**

**In the prison cell**

Brandish laid down in her prison cell before hearing her name getting called out and sees Marin appearing in the cell

"Found you!" Marin said with a smile while his clothes were in tatters.

"Marin!?" Brandish voice out in surprise

"I knew you would come, what a clever pet you are!" Brandish said with a smile. "Now hurry and take these off. This crappy guild won't know what hit it!"

All of the sudden, Marin's hands grab a hold of Brandish's neck as the man started strangling her

"What are you?! Uggh! Gah!" Brandish voice out while being strangled as Marin got on top of her

"You've been treating me like a slave for years! And that's why, eheheheheh!" Marin said before his smile went crazy. "I've deiced that you fail! You got an F-!"

He continued to strangle Brandish as the woman slowly loses consciousness from the lack of oxygen

**At the outskirts of Magnolia**

Ultear was riding on North as the wolf was running in the direction of where Zeref's forces was coming hard

""Natsu…."" Ultear spoke out as Natsu had disappeared from her sight in the guild as she knew where the man was going

Her mind then went back to the words Durya spoke

"_once it is released, it shall consume your mind and soul"_

""Natsu…are you trying to end this all?"" Ultear thought as North started running even faster

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	81. Chapter 81

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking" **

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

"Does he really intent to face Zeref alone!? That's way too dangerous!" Warren yelled.

"That brat…!" Makarov grumbled.

"Change of plans it is then! Let's go!" Gray wasn't going to let Natsu get all the glory against Zeref!

"Wait." Erza stuck her arm out in front of Gray. "We'll move according to the First's plan. Let's leave Zeref to Natsu."

"That doesn't sound smart to me." Lisanna said

"You serious!?" Gray scowled. "We're talking about Zeref here! He has the book of END with him y'know!"

"Natsu said he's got something to defeat Zeref, so…we'll be all right." Erza said, keeping her faith in Natsu.

Gray was in Erza's face, his scowl growing even deeper. "You've got too much faith in him, Erza!"

"So you're telling me you don't believe in him?" Erza didn't back down. She just stared right back at Gray. "after all the time the two of you work together?"

The two of them kept this silence before Lucy came between them, pushing them apart from one another. "Okay, okay! Stop this already…!"

"What do we do now, First…?" Mira glanced at Mavis.

"Well, let's place our hopes on Natsu then. His moves might seem reckless, but I'm sure there's a reason to them." Mavis surmised. "We're cornered from all sides. He must've thought the faster way to end it all was to take down the enemy leader, and I must agree, it is the most effective way. Let's just believe in him, shall we, Gray?"

Gray turned his back, rubbing the back of his head, sheepishly. "Yeah well…it's not like I _don't_. It's just…y'know…him going all out there alone…and stuff…."

"and you said that you were never worried of him" Ur said while sighing to her student

"Right then. It's time for everyone to move out!" Mavis commanded. "The fate of the world rests on these four battles! I have faith in all of you!"

"Time to move." Laxus said for those who couldn't hear Mavis. "We can scold the idiot later."

* * *

Zeref and his army of million soldiers marched forward as they approach Magnolia from the west side

"to think that you would come so soon, Natsu" Zeref said as in front of the marching soldiers was Natsu who stood alone in front of them

Natsu stands in front of the million soldiers as he was in his demonic form

"_**accounting the number of soldiers within the large scale, I would estimate the number of one million soldiers"**_ Drac said as the Gauntlet glowed to Natsu

"**HahAHahaHaHA! iT'S gOiNG To bE So FuN! So FuN To SlAuGhTer tHeM AlL!" **Vlad laughed out crazy and evilly

"**be quiet you two"** Natsu said to his weapons as he gazed upon his upcoming foes "**Drac, count out the time I have for the limit"**

"_**estimating time….thirty minutes"**_ the gauntlet replied as Natsu cracks his neck before blowing out steam from his metallic mouth

"**just enough"** Natsu said before he slammed his two gauntlets together and ignite them in flames "**time to end this once and for all, nii-san"**

Natsu started walking towards the charging enemies before he started to hasten up the pace

The soldiers saw Natsu coming as they readied their weapons and started firing magic blasts at Natsu

Natsu charged through the magic blasts as he positions up his gauntlets and all the magic blasts bounced off of him

"**LeT'S KiLL ThEm AlL!" **Vlad shouted as Natsu jumps into the sky before diving down into the soldiers

**BAM!**

Natsu crashed down the enemy field as his dive attack blows some soldiers away

"**RAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Natsu breathes out a roar as his roar took out a lot of the soldiers as the ground melted from Natsu's roar

"T…The entire ground's gone!"

"M…Monster?!"

"Hey…! Nobody told us about guys like him in Ishgar!"

"Urk…"

"is this Demon King Dragist!?"

"How many of our men are down!?"

An obsidian sphere materialized from thin air.

"198,321 people." A familiar voice spoke as the sphere grew larger. "But we've still got 801,679 people left." Zeref spawned from the circle of darkness, stepping out to meet Natsu with a soft smile.

"**time to end this, Zeref"** Natsu said as crimson and dark flames ignites on both of his gauntlets

"I still cannot believe that you would use both Vlad and Drac again" Zeref said to his little brother

"**HahaHaHa! sO wE're FigHTiNg Our cReAtOr?! HoW ExHiLiRatInG!"** Vlad laughed out as a black aura appeared behind Natsu and was in form of a demon that was laughing evilly

"did something provoke you to use both of them again?" Zeref asked Natsu who merely glared at him in return "your desire to protect your loved ones? Or perhaps your desire to end it all?"

Natsu didn't reply at all as both flames rages around even more

"fine then, it is time we settle our little sibling quarrel once and for all, Natsu" Zeref said as he took off one of his necklaces that had a black gem on it "time to see if you had regained your true strength"

"Invel, pull back the soldiers away" Zeref told to his men

"I must protest, Your Majesty." Invel shook his head. "Is there truly a need for you to dirty your hands on someone as him?"

"This is something that I, and no one else, can do." Zeref's black gaze stayed on his younger brother.

"…." Invel sighed before ultimately complying to Zeref's request. "All troops retreat westward! His Majesty will create a path for us!" As Invel commanded this, the troops began to move backwards to give them space.

The flames rage around Natsu as they form a demon and that of a dragon before fusing

Zeref looks in surprise as the magic power Natsu was unleashing is unbelievable

_"What…is this magical power? This radiant heat…!"_

Natsu disappeared and reappeared in front of Zeref as the man sends a flaming punch straight at his brother's gut

"Gaah!?" Zeref let out a cry of pain while flying backwards several meters just from the single blow

Natsu dashed towards Zeref as he fired a point black flaming blasts straight at him and sends the Black Wizard crashing through a nearby rock formation but Zeref hopped up immediately and unfazed, now pointing two fingers forward.

An obsidian orb was conjured and flew towards Natsu who stood in his place while holding up Vlad as the obsidian orb got absorbed into the gauntlet

"**DeLICious!"** Vlad laughed out before the gauntlet was ignited in pitch black flames

Natsu dashed towards Zeref as sends Vlad straight at his face and creates an enormous eruption of flame exploded from behind his fist, only adding to the impact that sent Zeref flying

By the time Zeref recovered, Natsu was on him once more with his insane offensive momentum, slamming him into the ground with raw force

Natsu went in for another punch, but halted when Zeref's hand struck his chest.

"**GUh?!"** Zeref then created a flame-like dark matter within his palm, which exploded violently onto Natsu's frame. The force of the attack creates a bloody scar around Natsu's cheek but the man didn't stopped his advance

Natsu slammed both his gauntlets in front as a flaming black sphere formed in front of him before it fired straight at Zeref who swings his hands to the front then to the side as the attack was split in half and flew behind the black wizard and exploded

"Well, that was a surprise." Zeref said as his attire blows from the back wind of the explosion. "I would've thought that you would use all of your power against me"

"**he's still here in this world"** Natsu said as he was referring to Acnologia "**first I take you down then he is next"**

"what was that power of yours?" Zeref asked "that power merged with your curse"

"**Igneel's last ember"** Natsu said as Zeref saw a black coloured Dragon Tattoo on Natsu's chest that was steaming and burning "**the last power he left inside me, the last flames of Igneel, his final and last will of fire, he's true tenacity"**

_"Power granted from the dead. I see…! If that's the case, it may just be able to destroy one who has become immortal!" Zeref thought_

The flames around Natsu's body swirled around him and intensified, setting the very earth itself ablaze. "**Modo EnmaRyu!"**

"The earth itself has been sent ablaze…remarkable…" Zeref dropped his guard completely. He left himself open.

Natsu roared out as a large black crimson aura that formed a black dragon with demonic features all over it

He then dashed towards Zeref as he holds above him a giant flaming sphere of red and black flames

"**Enmaryu no Daibakugeki!"**

Zeref turned his head to face Natsu, grinning softly.

_"To think that after all this time…my wish would be granted. Thank you, Igneel…Anna, Layla, Mavis…and…" _ a bright explosion of flame illuminated the battlefield all over the area. _"…Natsu…"_

* * *

"Im…impossible…" Invel said in shock as to see such ferocious power coming from Natsu "as to be expected from Demon King Dragist"

The smoke around Zeref dissipated, and he was still standing, albeit heavily injured after an attack of that magnitude.

"Your Majesty…" Invel sounded relived and the soldiers were cheering for Emperor Spriggan's safety.

"I am….truly impressed, Natsu" Zeref spoke to him "I would've never thought that the day would come for you to finish me off"

Natsu glared at his brother as he raised his hands up and slammed both his gauntlets together as they were ignited in pitch black flames

"**make me a promise…." **Natsu told his brother "**….for old time sake"**

"what…?" Zeref asked as Natsu muttered some words as his lips moved

"I see…" Zeref smiled as he nodded to Natsu "I'll do it….for one last time"

Zeref held out his hand as the Book of END appeared

"in the last moment…..strike him down…..with everything you have, Natsu" Zeref told his brother as he did several gestures on the Book as it glowed purple before dimming

"**yeah….i will"** Natsu said before he dashed towards Zeref with both his fists pulled back

"**RAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** Natsu roared out as he sends his fists straight at Zeref only to stop in the last second

"I had my hopes up, Natsu" Zeref said with a sad smile on his face as the flames around Natsu suddenly disappeared

"Agh…..gah….aaahh!" Natsu took a step back as he grips his head like it was going to split into two

Natsu huffs his breathing as steam started coming off of his body

He sees memories of Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, and Charla with him suddenly cracked before shattering then the same happened to memories of him spending time with Ultear and the others

""I'm nearing my limit!?"" Natsu thought as his heartbeat was pounding so hard in his chest

Natsu fell to his knees as his vision started to blur and blacken

"that was the last time you could take the chance to defeat me, Natsu" Zeref told his brother as he held his hand in front of Natsu

A dark orb appeared in front of Zeref and in front of Natsu as it grew larger by the second

"nothing can stop me now…..not anymore….this is our farewell, Natsu" Zeref told Natsu as he fired the orb right at Natsu as a black explosion engulf them all

The smoke filled the area before blowing away as Zeref stood alone in the field while for Natsu, he was gone as if he just disappeared into thin air

"your majesty" Invel approached the man as the wounds on Zeref's body healed instantly due to his immortality. Emperor Spriggan then issued his next orders.

"There is no longer anyone capable of stopping me. The last remaining bit of hesitation within me is now gone. We shall continue our advance. Our target is Fairy Tail. We will conquer the guild and obtain Fairy Heart, the absolute power."

"Yes, sir!" Invel said.

"I have one more request of you, Invel. Would you please procure me a new set of clothes?" Zeref turned to face the Winter Soldier, his eyes now gleaming red. The look of insanity now returning to him after so long… "Garments more befitting of an Emperor, that is…"

* * *

Ultear was riding North as the wolf runs in high speed towards the direction where Natsu flew off but North suddenly stops in his track

"what's wrong, North?" Ultear asked the ice wolf as North started sniffing the air and bolted west of the direction of where they were going in the first place

"North?!" Ultear exclaimed before she sensed something was wrong

* * *

In a forest somewhere, nothing was there as no animal was in sight

Within a pond, the clear water calmly flows before it was disrupted when something fell into it

Natsu appeared in the water as he floated to the edge of the water with wounds from his battle against Zeref

"_**he has reached his limit"**_ Drac said as the Gauntlet glowed red and so did Vlad

"**AnD To ThiNK YoU wOuLD tELepoRt uS aWaY bEfoRe OuR CrEaTOr could lANd tHE FiNAl BlOw" **Vlad said while laughing as Natsu's wound was slowly healing themselves "**HoW SoFT HaVE YoU BeCOmE, DrAC?"**

"_**it would be wise for you to change that attitude of yours, brother"**_ Vlad said as all the wounds on Natsu disappeared but the man was unconscious "_**we shall have this conversation in the other realm"**_

"**fINe By Me" **Vlad replied as both gauntlets transformed into bracelets on Natsu's forearms

As soon as the two gauntlets disappeared, Ultear and North came running in when they saw Natsu unconscious on the grass

"Natsu!?" Ultear exclaimed as she went to her husband and checked on him

"Natsu? Natsu?!" Ultear shakes Natsu as she tried to wake him up but he wasn't responding at all

North let out a sad whine as he nudges his snout on Natsu's hand

"we have to get him to the guild!" Ultear said as she carried up Natsu and place him on North's back

Ultear got on North's back as she made sure Natsu didn't fall

"let's go, North!" Ultear exclaimed as the ice wolf started running to carry them back to the guild

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	82. Chapter 82

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking" **

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

**The port town of Hargeon**

The Alvarez Forces have made the town of Hargeon their base, but standing in their way were the combined forces of Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel

"**Ice Make!"** Lyon exclaimed as he readied his magic "**Titan's feet!"**

A giant ice foot came crashing down on the enemy's troops as they were sent flying

"**Tenjin no Boreas!"** Cheria unleashed a tornado of black wind as the enemies went flying

"Twirl around!" Obaba spins around as her spin attacks hits Alvarez Soldiers one by one

"they're a lot better than we thought!" the soldiers then started forming up as they continued their attack

In the town, Wall was standing on top of a tall building as the Machias was locking on targets from a far

"Lock on!" Wall said as large missiles started appearing beside him "go blow 'em away!"

The missiles fired as they exploded at their designated coordinates

"Kagura-chan! Magic attacks are coming at us from the sky!" Milliana exclaimed to the swordswoman

"Leave them to me!" Kagura exclaimed as she dashed towards the missiles with her swords readied

"**Fugutaiten! Sho no Kata!"**

All of the missiles were slashed into half in mid air as they exploded in the air

"Amazing as ever!" Cheria praised the swords woman

Kagura then sensed an attack as she swings her sword behind her and managed to block a slash from Dimaria

"Oh! A swift reaction time!" Dimaria praised her before the two backed off each other "and your eastern Kimono is very pretty"

"But." Dimaria said as she lifts her sword up "I'll be staining it in red"

All of the sudden an immense magic pressure was unleashed as everyone felt it

"What is this power?! Such magic power…has frozen the battle field!?" Kagura readied her sword as she can tell that Dimaria is very strong

"Is this one of the infamous Spriggan 12!?""

"You remind me of Randi, I'm going to enjoy toying with you." Dimaria said before Kagura's kimono were shredded into pieces

"What!?" Kagura exclaimed in shock

**At Fairy Tail**

**In the Infirmary**

Brandish slowly opened her eyes as she sat up and sees that she was in the guild's infirmary

"Where am I!?" She whipped her head to the side and sees Lucy, Cana and Porlyusica with her

"The infirmary." Lucy replied to her

Brandish then sees that she was still cuffed with the anti magic resistance cuffs

"Sorry, but Master insisted that we leave those on." Lucy told the girl

"Still…we put them on in front cause we felt kinda bad for you." Cana said to Brandish

"What about Marin?" Brandish asked,

"The guy who tried to strangle you to death?" Lucy said

"He sure shocked us! Appearing out of nowhere, but don't worry he's in a cell." Cana told her

"You were on the verge of death, but these two saved you in the nick of time, you should be grateful." Porlyusica told her

"Why did you save me?" Brandish asked them

"Why else? We still have a lot of info to get out of you!" Cana told her

"I won't tell you anything." Brandish retorted

"Even so, we don't want to see anybody die, not even an enemy." Lucy said to her

"You do plan to torture me, though." Brandish replied

"Not at all" Lucy said.

"Unless you want us to?" Cana asked while holding a whip that came out of nowhere

"Cana!" Porlyusica scolded her

"I've shared a bath with you. You don't seem to be an evil person to me." Lucy said with a smile

Brandish looks to her before voicing out. "You want to know about Layla?"

She then raised up her cuffed hands to them as she wanted them off

"Two conditions, first, take these off and second I want to talk to Lucy alone."

"You think you can dictate the terms!?" Cana said with an annoyed glare at Brandish

"It's alright, it's alright Cana." Lucy told the Card Mage

"I'm sorry about this, Porlyusica." Lucy said as Porlyusica and Cana left the infirmary

"I'll undo the binding spell, but the cuff's stay on." The guild medic told her

"If she tries anything, just shout for us!" Cana told her friend as Lucy nodded before turning her attention towards Brandish

A minute of silence passed before Brandish spoke out

"My name is Brandish Ur. My mother's name was Grammi." Brandish then looks to Lucy. "She was one of the servants of your mother, Layla."

"Wha?" Lucy said in disbelief

"When Layla retired as a Celestial Wizard…she relinquished three of her golden keys to her three most trusted servants" Brandish continued to explain

"Capricorn's key went to Zoldeo, Cancer's was given to Spetto."

"Spetto-san?!" Lucy said when she referred to her housemaid

"And to my mother, Grammi…she was given Aquarius's key." Brandish finished her explanation

"My mother really looked up to Layla, and she respected the key, too…she polished it every single day."

"But." Brandish then clenched her fists on the bed sheets as anger started to swell up in her heart. "Layla, your mother betrayed my mother!"

"What did my mother do?" Lucy asked her

"Tell me…who gave you Aquarius's key?" Brandish asked Lucy

"My mother." Lucy replied.

"And why do you think she still had it, if she had already given it away?" Brandish asked her as her face darkens

"Layla came to take the key back and murdered my mother in doing so!"

"Wha? That can't possibly be." Lucy tried to retort but Brandish cuts her off

"You're so naïve." Brandish told her before she lunged herself at Lucy. "You only believe in the world you see!"

The two then fell to the floor as Brandish muffled Lucy's mouth and put her in a body lock

"That naivete makes you too quick to trust people!" Brandish told her as she started to strangle Lucy who was trying to break free

"I have nothing against you personally...but this is the only way I can do this."

"mmmggh! Mgggh!" Lucy tried to break free but Brandish's grip on her was too strong

"The only way to avenge my mother…is to take your life!" Brandish said as tears started to fall down her eyes. "sorry, but…please die!"

Lucy was starting loose air really quick as she was suffocating

But all of a sudden, the spilled water suddenly attacks Brandish and pushes her away from Lucy

"What were you saying about my key?"

A voice spoke as Lucy opened her eyes and sees a long lost to be thought friend

Tears welled up in her eyes as they quiver in joy and sadness

"Aquarius!"

The mermaid in name smiled to Lucy "it's been a while, Lucy" Aquarius told her

Lucy then lunged towards Aquarius as she hugs her and started crying her heart out

"You came back to me, Aquarius!" Lucy said in joy

"No." Aquarius replied. "I can't stay."

"In the year since we parted, a new key to the Water Bearer has been born somewhere in your world." Aquarius explained

"And to celebrate that… actually, it has nothing to do with it, but the Celestial Spirit King has temporarily opened my gate to this world. Meaning that I don't have much time in this world."

Lucy shook her head and smiled to her. "But being able to see you again…means so much to me."

Aquarius smiled back before turning her attention towards Brandish who was looking at her

"Long time no see, Brandish." Aquarius greeted her

"You know each other?" Lucy asked her

"You heard her. Her mother had my key for a while, we used to play together a lot, didn't we Brandish?" Aquarius replied back as Brandish looks to her in the silent

"hey! I asked you a question! Where's your answer, you brat!" Aquarius shouted at Brandish who squeaked in fear

"P-please forgive me, Master…" Brandish apologizes to her

"Master… huh?" Lucy said in confusion

"What a bad girl. You'll never get a boyfriend with that attitude!" Aquarius said as she clamps her hand on Brandish mouth. "Right?!"

"yef mr'rm." Brandish replied muffled

"Since it's been a long time, I'd like to hear you bark again." Aquarius said with a smile as Brandish started making dog barking sound

"There, there! Good doggy!" Aquarius petted Brandish's head as the woman smiled in joy

"Master~" she said before she got slapped by Aquarius

"But that won't get you off the hook!" Aquarius shouted to Brandish who smiled in joy to the slap

"Thank you very much! Master!"

"I have no idea what's going on." Lucy said with a deadpanned voice

"I am your master! And Lucy is my master! Understand what that means, Brandish!?" Aquarius told to Brandish who was kneeling down to her

"yes but…even so…I still…cannot forgive Layla for killing my mother!" Brandish told her

"Lucy isn't Layla, is she?" Aquarius told her before the whole room started to glow

"For that matter, Layla didn't kill Grammi either. The reason why I'm here is to tell you what happened."

The whole room then flashed as Lucy and Brandish were transported to a different area

"well..more "show" than "tell." Aquarius said as Lucy and Brandish were in space and they were mermaids

"What is this!?" Lucy said as she looks at her fish-like tail

"I'm a mermaid!?" Brandish exclaimed before seeing Aquarius in front of them

"Wait! Where are we!?" Lucy said as she didn't have any idea on where they were

"This is Star Memory, an archive of the memories experienced by the Celestial Spirits." Aquarius explained as the three started swimming in space

"You can think of it like dreaming if that's easier, but everything you see here is actually what happened."

They then started to see someone of the distance and sees a woman who was identical to that of Lucy

"Her name is Anna Heartfillia, she's Lucy's distant ancestor. She was a great Celestial Spirit Wizard." Aquarius started explaining

"And this is 4 centuries ago, the Black Wizard, Dragons, and Celestial Spirit wizards developed a plan and put it into operation."

"Zeref?!" "Emperor Spriggan?" Lucy and Brandish exclaimed in shock

"That plan was to send warriors into the future to battle Acnologia."

They then see the Eclipse gate coming into view

"To accomplish this, they created Eclipse. One of the Celestial Magic."

"Anna opened the door…and generation after generation of the Heartfillia family watched over it until it was to be opened once more."

"What does that mean?" Lucy asked Aquarius

"Normally you need a celestial wizard at both the entrance and the exit of the Eclipse door, without them, you get accidents like what happened at the GMG." Aquarius replied to her

"Your family knew the door would need to be opened at some point in the future, and so they decided to wait patiently guarded it for hundreds of years." Aquarius continued explaining as they started swimming in the space

"And when it was time to open the gate, it was on Layla's generation to open it."

They then see Layla coming into view as she was standing in front of the Eclipse gate

"To open the door, you need 12 golden Zodiac keys in order for the gate to be opened, Layla managed to get Cancer's and Capricorn's keys but not mine."

The scene changed to that where we see Brandish as a child with her mother

"Grammi had already crossed to the western continent and could not be reached. So, Layla made up for the missing key by sacrificing her own life force and managed to open the gate."

"But that…" Brandish said in disbelief

"As a result, the Eclipse gate worked and Anna entered into the future." Aquarius said as they see four shooting stars flying away and Anna walking out of the gate

"And as for Layla." Aquarius continued her explanation as they now see Layla on a bed with a sick and tired look. "She paid the price and fell ill."

"Words finally came to Grammi seven days later."

The scene then changes where they see Grammi visiting Layla

"Layla-sama, how can I ever apologize enough?" Grammi asked in a voice of regret and sadness

"Please! There is nothing to apologize for, Grammi." Layla told her friend

"I am not fit to possess this key." Grammi said as she pulls out Aquarius's keys. "Please let me return this to you.."

"I can't use Celestial Magic anymore…" Layla told her a bit weakly

"Then give it to Lucy-sama!" Grammi told her. "I'm sure she'll follow your footsteps and become a fine Celestial Spirit Wizard!"

Brandish looks in disbelieve as all this time, what she thought was wrong.

"The mission of my family, passed through the generations was opening the Eclipse Gate, that ended with me. I want my daughter to have the freedom I did not have." Layla told Grammi

"Oh tell me, is Brandish happy and healthy?" Layla asked her

"Yes, very much so…but I imagine that she will miss Aquarius a bit." Grammi replied to her

"She's about the same age as Lucy, right?" Layla asked as Grammi nodded

"Yes, next time I come; I'll bring her with me." Grammi told her

"I hope they become friends." Layla said to Grammi who nodded with a smile

"I'm sure they will!"

"As close as us?" Layla asked

"Layla-sama! I would never presume.." Grammi said to her

"No, I've always considered you a good friend, Grammi!" Layla told her

"Layla-sama…"

The scene then changed as they see Grammi walking away from the Heartfillia manor with grieve in her heart

**ZWORSH!**

As she walks away, she felt pain seeping on her back as she was pierced with a dagger by Zoldeo

"Mother!" Brandish gasped in shock

"It's your fault." Zoldeo said in tears. "You did this to Layla-sama! Because of you, she!"

"Zoldeo-san" Grammi looks to her old friend as she gives him a weak smile

"Stop!" Brandish shouted out

"Yes…it is my fault…I should pay the price." Grammi said with tears in her eyes

"You've killed Layla-sama…you…!" Zoldeo shouted

"I have…one request….Zoldeo-san." Grammi told him. "Please…don't hurt my daughter…..promise me you won't…take it out on Brandish…I will give up my life for what I've done…so please honor my dying request."

"Aaaahhhh." Zoldeo backs away as reality finally hits him on what he has done

"MOTHER!" Brandish shouted out in tears before she was embraced by Lucy as they were back in the infirmary

"Can't you and I be friends? Like our mothers were?" Lucy said to her as she hugs her

Aquarius smiled as Layla's and Grammi's wish were granted

"Lucy there's one thing I need to tell you.." Aquarius said before the door to the infirmary was slammed open as Max, Nab, Ultear came in while carrying Natsu on a stretcher

"put him there!" Porlyusica came in as she looked gravely worried

"everyone?" Lucy looks to them as her eyes widen in shock when she sees Natsu all beaten up but the one thing that shocked her was the black claws which was once Natsu's hands "Natsu?!"

"how is he!?" Cana and Makarov came in as the whole guild was in quite a commotion

"huh? Why are you here?" Cana said as she was surprised to see the Celestial Spirit again

"explanation later" Aquarius replied as Porlyusica runs some test on Natsu as her face went gravely worried

"there's no heartbeat…" Porlyusica spoke as her face was in shock and so was the rest

"what do you mean!?" Ultear exclaimed as she leaned into her husband's chest to hear his heartbeat

Nothing

Her eyes widen in shock as Natsu's heart wasn't beating at all

"Natsu!? Natsu?!" Ultear shook Natsu as she was afraid that he had passed away on their way to the guild "please wake up! Natsu!"

No response as Natsu was motionless on the bed

"he's gone…." Porylusica said as she looks away with her eyes closed

Ultear's eyes teared up as her tears slides down her cheeks endlessly

**Southern of Fiore**

In the battle for Hargeon's liberation

Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale were forced to retreat as the Alvarez' forces were too many

**In the base camp**

"What a force! I've never seen the likes of this!" Lyon said as he looks at the laid-out map

"We can't even get close to the town." Cheria added in

Kagura was sitting in her tent with a stern look on her face

"Kagura-chan? Are you alright?" Milliana asked the swordswoman who remembered her humiliation that Dimaria made her go through

"I am not right at all." Kagura replied

"Suppose not." Milliana said with a sweat drop as some of the men were goggling at Kagura before scramming away from Risley

"The hell you perverts are looking!?" the chubby woman shouted out

**Northern of Fiore**

The combined forces of Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus were also forced to retreat by the god of death, Bloodman who mowed down their forces with ease

"We've taken too many causalities." Sting said while he and his comrades were sitting around a campfire

"They have too many troops." Lector added

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch said

"But we have to stop them!" Rogue told them

"Yes." Yukino said with a nod

**At Fairy Tail**

Lucy and Aquarius were at the roof of the guild as Brandish had been escorted back to her cell

Ultear was being comforted by Ur as she was devasted from the loss of her husband

Lucy had tears still falling down her cheeks as she had lost a friend

"I'm sorry for her lost" Aquarius said in condolence to Natsu's death

Lucy nodded as she wipes off some of her tears but they keep on pouring down

"Lucy." Aquarius called out to her. "Remember when I said that my key is reborn?"

Lucy nodded while wiping away some of her tears. "Sure."

"That key is somewhere in this world." Aquarius told her. "It may be in Ishgal, or in Alakasita or maybe in another continent other than the two."

"I can't give you any hints so.." Aquarius said before Lucy finished her sentence

"I know." Lucy told her. "I'm going to find you! You're one of my best friends after all!"

Aquarius smiled back before she started to glow

"thank you…I look forward to that day." Aquarius said before she teleported back to the Celestial Spirit world

Lucy smiled before she looks towards the setting sun as her tears keep pouring

""we will make sure to win this war, Natsu"" Lucy looks at the sinking sun as she paid respect to her passed friend ""I promise""

Behind the shadows was Meredy as she put on a hooded cloak as her eyes were filled with hatred

**Eastern of Fiore**

As the two sides went onto the retreat on their battle

In the eastern location, a battle was drawing to a close

Jura and the rest of the Four Heavenly King has fallen as God Serene stood victoriously

"is this the best the four of you can do? I'm very disappointed" God Serena said smugly "guess being a wizard saint doesn't count much, huh?"

"Not..possible." Hyberion said in disbelieve

"How…p-powerful!" Wolfheim looks in shock as God Serena's power surpassed that of the four of them

"we…could not stand a chance." Jura said as he tried to get up.

"Mavis…" Warrod called out to his old friend as he had tears in his eyes. "I wish…I could have seen…your smile…one last time."

"I'll start off with you, Warrod" God Serena said as he looks at Warrod with a smirk "God bye bye"

"_Yuri…..Precht….i'm coming to join you"_

Mavis sensed something dreading her heart as a bad feeling was rising in her heart

"_Warrod!?"_

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	83. Chapter 83

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking" **

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

The Four Emperor of Ishgal defeated by God Serena as the former 1st rank Wizard saint had defeated them with ease

"God Serena lifted his hand up as static appeared

"_farewell Mavis… but as one of the founding members of Fairy Tail.._" Warrod looks up as roots started to spread out near his hands "_I will not die in vain!"_

All of a sudden, giant tree roots sprouted out of the ground and wraps around END

"You're coming with me! God Serena!" Warrod shouted out

Wolfheim getting on his feet as the old man transforms into a green beast

"**gouaaaahhhhh!"** Wolfheim jumps up the tree roots and towards where God Serena was as the man sends an uppercut at him

Jura wave his finger in a gesture before dozens of stone fists exploded out of the ground and punches God Serena relentlessly

"so you weren't so pathetic after all" God Serena said before he was forced down to the ground by Hyberion

"Vampire Magic? and without any direct contact, I'm impressed." August said

"It seems you are overconfident, God Serena" Hyberion said as he continued to use his magic to press down God Serena

Jacob pulled his glove as he was about to enter the fray but August stopped him

"there is no cause for concern….let us simply watch. We hardly get a chance to witness his power" August said as a green like glow menace through the land

"**Gankutsuryu no Daicihi Houkai!" **God Serena shouted out before the earth's plate suddenly rumbles and shatters

"wha!?" "gaah!" "uwaaah!" "what is this!?"

Jura and the others were sent flying into the air before crashing to the ground

"earth Dragon Slayer magic?!" Jura exclaimed before seeing flames gathering around God Serena's left hand

"**Rengokuryu no Enretsu Jigoku!"**

A torrent of red flames burns through the land

"**Kaioryu no Suijin Hoen!"**

A blast of water exploded from the ground causing a severe blast explode

"Earth, fire and water!?" Jura exclaiemd

"**Bofuryu no!" **wind spins around near God Serena as they dance around in the palm of his hand

"wind!?" Jura exclaimed as God Serena was about to unleash a wind attack but stopped as the wind that was gathering around him suddenly disappears

"I believe that will suffice, God Serena" August told the man as Jura and the others were defeated already

"I think I overdid it a bit" God Serena said with a grin

"a Dragon Slayer with eight Dragon Lacrimas in his body, makes a pretty tough enemy" Jacob said with a grin

"Hybrid Theory…" August said "he has been blessed by the Dragon Gods"

"ain't no such thing as a dragon god or a dragon king" God Serena said with a smirk "all dragons will get toast when I'm through with them"

"let us head to Fairy Tail" August said as the group started to walk away

_"We can't! We can't let him get to Fairy Tail! We need help!"_ Warrod tried to get up before he sensed an enormous amount of magic coming

Everyone looks to the sunset where a shadow was seen walking towards them

"Who?" Hyberion said before a man wearing a cloak appeared

"I smell a dragon" the man said

"Acnologia!?" Jacob said in surprise

God Serena looks to the man before smirking

"I'd never thought you'd come to me!" God Serena said "I can't wait to take you down, that's why i.."

In a split second, in a split moment, Acnologia appeared behind the three as God Serena had a hole on his stomach

"huh?" God Serena muttered out before he passed away

Everyone looks in shock as the former first ranked Wizard Saint was defeated so easily by Acnologia

"you are in my way, fly" Acnologia said "my only desire is to wipe out all dragons and eradicate END"

Jacob tightens his glove but was stopped by August

"Stop." August told him. "You're no match for him."

"perhaps the emperor will be, once he receives Fairy Heart." August as he started walking towards the direction that will lead him to Fairy Tail "We must offer the heart up to the emperor."

**Night time**

**Forest**

Erza's team were getting near to Hargeon as they were resting for the night

"We'll arrive at Hargeon tomorrow, rest as much as you can." Erza told the others as she was looking at the map of their location

"Yes." Wendy replied

"Gray-sama! I thought we could use this! A sleeping bag built for two!" Juvia said as she held up a sleeping bag that was pink and was in a heart-like shape

"no way! It looks to hot!" Gray said backing away from the sleeping bag

"By the way…where'd Laxus-san go to" Wendy glanced around for the lightning mage as he was nowhere to be found.

"Laxus said something about being hungry before running off…" Charla noted.

"He seems like the type that'd nab a bear for a snack…" Gray said as he can imagine it

Upon hearing this, Erza's eyes had sparkles in them and she started to drool. "Does bear taste good!?"

"Erza-san, you're drooling…" Wendy said with a sweat drop.

After an hour, everyone was asleep well except for two people

Laxus was off on his own. he was sitting on a log, huffing and puffing while bringing a hand to his chest. As he struggled to compose himself, Gray walked in behind him. "So…how long has that been happening to you?"

"It's none of your business." Laxus snapped.

"Heh…tough talk. We're from the same guild." Gray said. "Was this from the Tartaros battle? When you inhaled all those magic barrier particles in Magnolia?"

Laxus' sigh of defeat was his answer. "Don't go flipping your lips about this."

"You don't have to glare at me like that…" Gray said with a slight sweat drop.

"It's no big deal. It just does this once in a while. No need for anyone to worry." Laxus stated. "I ain't dying until all this is over. Watch me as I protect it…the guild I mean."

Gray smiled to his friend before Laxus ruined the moment

"…Put some damn clothes on." Laxus said

"HUH!?" Gray looked down. He didn't even notice he removed most of his clothes! "When did this happen?"

**Northern of Fiore**

Everyone was asleep except for a certain Iron Dragon Slayer who was sitting on a cliff and was looking over the silent hill

"Can't you sleep, Gajeel?" Levy came in and asked the Dragon Slayer

"Huh? As much as you can, clearly." Gajeel replied to her while not taking his eyes off the hill

"Yeah…I got the feeling I won't be coming back from this one, that I'll never see the guild again." Levy said with a scared look

"The enemy this time is like nothing we've ever faced. And I'm… not really strong like everybody else..so I'm feeling a bit scared."

Suddenly Iron logs started sprouting out of the ground and surrounded Levy in a bar like prison

"Gajeel!" Levy tried to scold the man who suddenly got to her face

"you're under arrest. The charge is because you putting yourself down" Gajeel said to Levy

"I'm sorry" Levy said

"now that I nabbed you…" Gajeel said "I'm gonna toss you into a cell back at the guild"

He then smiled to her. "You can count on it."

Levy smiled back as she sighs. "Okay."

**Next morning**

**Southern of Fiore**

The battle to liberate Hargeon continues again as Kagura and the others charged towards the enemy

"We will take back Hargeon today! Forward!" Kagura ordered out as everyone attacks the enemy

"After the humiliation I heaped on her yesterday, I'm surprised that she's still in such high spirits." Dimaria said with an amused smile while Wall laughs his creepy laughter

"But today…I'll be taking someone else." Dimaria said with a smirk

**In the battlefield**

"**Tenjin no Boreas!"**

Cheria unleashed a wind attack as the enemy soldiers went flying away

"What's with this little girl!?"

"She's strong!"

"**Tenjin no!"**

Cheria was about to fire another wind attack but was stopped as her clothes suddenly got ripped to shreds

"Eh?" Cheria said before she sees Dimaria in front of her

"Dimaria-sama!"

"This one is mine." Dimaria said as she held up her sword

"No! Stop!" Cheria tried to hold her shredded clothes while trying to cover herself

"I really dig girls with looks like yours." Dimaria said with a smile. "So I thought I'd play with you like the one the other day."

"Or at least that is what I thought." Dimaria added in as she readied her sword

"Today's fun will be different for a healer like you." she then dashed towards Dimaria as she swings her sword back

"If I let you live, you'll just cause me trouble! So why don't you just die!"

Dimaria was about to slash her sword at Cheria if it weren't for Wendy who came and kicked Dimaria on the face

"Wendy!" Cheria smiles in joy to see the Sky Dragon Slayer

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Cheria!" Wendy said with a smile

"You kicked me…" Dimaria slowly gets up while holding her bruised cheek. "In the face?!"

Gray and the others came in as they started helping everyone in the fight

"Lyon! We're advancing to the front line!" Gray told his old friend as he started freezing the soldiers upon sight

"let's give it one big push!" Juvia exclaimed as she strikes at the soldiers with her water claw

"Gray?! Juvia!? What are you two doing here!?" Lyon exclaimed

"this was our fight from the beginning…you and the other guilds just had to stick your noses in"

Erza replied as she swings her sword and takes down 10 soldiers in one strike

"For which we are immensely grateful!"

"Erza…" Kagura saw the Scarlet knight as she nodded to her

"Follow me!" Erza said as Kagura nodded with a smile "I will"

Wall was looking over the fight as the Machias was scanning for potential targets

"Really? You came to us, Fairy Tail?" Wall said before he was sent crashing down the building by Laxus who appeared behind him

"So, you're the one who did a number on Freed and the others?" Laxus said before Wall grabs Laxus' hand and had his glow red

"Who're they?" Wall asked as he sends his fist at Laxus who intercepted it with his other hand

"They're my friends!"

Laxus' punch sent Wall spiraling through the air and crashing through a few crates.

Wall catch himself, digging his fingers into the ground to force his momentum to a halt. The Machias grinned at Laxus Dreyar

"Really?" Wall asked before bullet shells started to form around him "An alchemy composite of copper and zinc..forged into 9mm projectiles…"

The bullets then finished forming as they started spinning

"And Fire!" the bullets fired towards Laxus who disappeared in a flash of lightning

"Wha?" Wall said before a huge lightning bolt strike down upon him

"Lightning?" Lyon said as he saw the lightning bolt

"It's just typical weather in Magnolia." Juvia said with a smile

"with the sunny chance of Laxus as well." Gray said with a little smirk before he swings his hands and put some soldiers in ice. "And some isolated glaciers."

Wall came bursting out of the rubble as the Machias smirks at Laxus

"Guess you're not bad after all." Wall said to Laxus "Analyze!"

Wall's eye turned into a scanner as he analyzed Laxus

"hey your body…is full of" Wall said before Laxus came at him

Wall's left arm purges and armored up as he and Laxus punched each other's fist

As a shock wave of lightning blows through the streets

"I'm pretty impressed, how are you staying alive?" Wall asked "you sure you really human?"

"it ain't how I stay alive.." Laxus then pulls back his other fist as it was coated in lightning. "it's how I live!"

"You humans are always so picky with words." Wall said with a smirk before his other hand armored up

"Consider this a warning." Wall stands up from the streets as he then punched Laxus on the face. "Lightning ain't gonna work on me!"

**In the battlefield**

Everyone was giving it their wall to defeat the enemies as swords, guns, and magic were clashing in the field

Erza swings her sword as she slashed a soldier by the abdomen

"Erza! This way!" Kagura called out to the knight

"There are still some enemies here!" Erza replied as she blocked a sword strike before countering it

"Go Kagura! Head to the port with Erza!" Arana instructed

"The port?" Erza asked as Kagura nodded

"The Spriggan 12, that swordswoman…that mechanical alchemist… and there is one more in the direction of the port." Kagura explained.

"the two of us can eliminate that one, are you with me?" Kagura asked as Erza nodded

"Yes!" Erza replied before the two started heading to the port

**With Wendy**

The fight was going on as Cheria, Wendy and Carla were about to being their fight against Dimaria

"Here." Charla said as she gives the top naked Cheria some clothes. "It's Wendy's but.."

"Thanks." Cheria thanked the cat woman as she put on the shirt

"Eh? It's a bit tight on the chest." Cheria said as she buttoned up the shirt

"Hey little girls, do you know where you are?" Dimaria asked with a smirk

"Be on guard, I don't know what magic she uses!" Carla said as Wendy and Cheria nodded

"This is a battlefield, not a playground." Dimaria told them. "It's no place for you, children."

"This used to be a peaceful town! You people changed all of that!" Wendy retorted to her "but we're going to return it to how it was!"

"Don't expect me pulling my punches just because you are kids." Dimaria said

"Truth to be told, I would just kill you all instantly" Dimaria said proudly "in a split second

Dimaria then smirks as Charla saw her movement

"Here she comes!" Charla said before seeing Dimaria gritting her teeth

"In just a split second." Dimaria said

**CLICK! CLICK!**

**Back with Laxus**

He and Wall were brawling it out as the town was nearly destroyed in their fight

"Guess my current personality won't work after all." Wall said as he was sent crashing down a house by Laxus

"Oh well." Wall said before his body began transforming. "Personality type overwrites: heartless, power up to exoskeleton Assault mode!"

"Target! Laxus! Locked on! Magic confinement fusion ignited!"

Wall's body finished transforming as the Machias stands up

"Estimated time until termination…90 seconds."

Laxus looks down to where Wall was before seeing a powerful magic beam went flying past him and into the sky as it exploded

Everyone saw the explosion and thought that the sky was burning

Laxus looks at the explosion before he gripped his heart "_not now!"_

"Targeting correction." Wall spoke out as Laxus looks down and sees that Wall had turned into a robotic-like warrior "Assault Wall Attack mode engaged!"

Wall rocketed towards Laxus as he punched the man's gut before sending him flying in the air

"Target life signs confirmed. Follow up attack system engaged." Wall said before missile pods appeared on his backpack. "Missiles forged! Fire"

Missiles started flying towards Laxus and exploded

"Anti-material Laser!" Wall fired a laser at Laxus as it was a direct hit

"Life signs detected. Rail gun forged!"

A giant rail gun appeared on Wall's back as it was charging energy

"Blast through him!"

The rail gun fired a lightning blast that got absorbed by Laxus who zipped through the lightning and headed towards Wall

"Dammit! Electric power only makes him stronger!" Wall said before he got a punch to the face by Laxus. "But electric attacks won't work on me!"

Wall then glides down as he started rapid firing magic beams at Laux who dodged them before kicking Wall away as the Machias crashed into the houses

System error, time to extermination extended. system error

Alerts started to ring out in Wall's head as he got up and stands in front of Laxus

Laxus had ragged breathing as he coughed blood

"the anti magic particles infecting you have overwhelmed your system." Wall said as a beam light started to charge in the palm of his hands "I'm impressed that you are still able to breath"

Laxus looks at the charging beam as he nearly wobbles down

"I declare checkmate….you should thank me! Your pain and suffering will be gone"

Laxus fell down as he could barely move

_"get up!"_

"Charging with illegal ethernanos-dispersing ammunition!" Wall said as the beam of light started to flash brighter

The charged beam was getting more intense as it increased in size

"Magic confinement fusion phase-boundary-breakthrough kill system online! Etherion activate!"

"_the whole reason why I came back here was to protect the guild, right?!"_

Laxus finger swiped around the ground as a magic symbol appeared "_the guild that had existed for hundreds of years!"_

"now begone" Wall said as he was about to fire his beam but stopped when a Jutsu Shiki Circle appeared

"A Jutsu Shiki?! In the middle of a battle!? How?!" Wall exclaimed

"learn a thing or two from Freed" Laxus said as he stands up on his knees

"HAH!" Wall yelled out. "it's too bad! Did you forget already! Jutsu Shiki doesn't work on me!"

"Particles Canceler!" the Jutsu Shiki disappeared and Laxus proclaimed as he got to his feet. While in this barrier, his condition was stabilized. With a few huffs and puffs, Laxus was able to face Wall with a grin,

"Thanks a lot Freed. There's no wizard that could break your spells, and even if there was…he or she would have to neutralize magic barrier particles completely. Meaning, they would be my cure."

Wall realized where this was going and his eyes widened. "S…Shit…! _**DAMN YOOOOOOOOOOU! **__Personality settings error! Personality settings error!"_

Recharged once again, Laxus sped forward within lightning body, aiming to finish this once and for all. "I know it's kinda painful to bite the hand that feeds, but you took out my friends!"

"AYAHAHAHAHA! IT WON'T WORK! YOUR LIGHTNING ISUSELESS! YOU'RE HELPLESS! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO NOW!" Wall laughed out as his personality shattered into insanity

"and my life ain't worth half as much as theirs!" Laxus roared as his lightning coated fist slammed into Wahl's stomach region.

"Like that would work…" Wahl said with an insane grin, his eyes beginning to flicker strangely due to the all the personality errors he was experiencing.

the lightning Laxus used began to turn crimson red,

"W-What!? What's this reddish-dark thunder!? I can't analyze it!"

_"Yuri?" Laxus said._

_"Makarov's father." Mavis explained. "therefore he's your great grandfather."_

_"So he's one of the founders of Fairy Tail. Why didn't the old man say anything about him…?" The bulky male grumbled._

_"You resemble Yuri a lot." Mavis said with a small smile._

_"What kind of person was he?"_

_"He was a really cheerful guy. The life the party, I must say."_

_Laxus frowned and scoffed. "Hey, that's nothing like me."_

_"And he treasured his friends more than anything else in the world." Mavis held that soft smile, recalling her times with Yuri._

_Laxus glanced at Mavis before ultimately sighing. "Heh…nothing like me. Did you forget that I once attempted to take over the guild? And for some reason, now I'm back here. It's a hilarious story really."_

_Mavis looked up to Laxus. "But it didn't stop you, did it?" It didn't. When she said that, Laxus realized that was true, too. "That's where you're so much like him…"_

"**Raiko!"** Laxus' attack started to break through Wall's defense as his armor started cracking

"**Akaimikazuchi!"**

Laxus' fist went straight through as Wall was destroyed into pieces

Lightning that goes beyond lightning

Red

The color of blood

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	84. Chapter 84

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking" **

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

**In the infirmary**

Ultear sat beside the bed which her husband lied on as a white sheet was placed over Natsu's head

Tears falls down Ultear's eyes as the loss of her husband cracked her heart

Aya was with her mother as the child was in tears as to know that her father was gone

"Papa…." Aya cried out as Ultear pulled her in to a hug

Ur looks from the door as sadness painted all over her face

* * *

Everyone was observing the Alvarez' movement as they were now focused to bring a quicker end to the war now that they had lost one of their friends

"Warren, can you give me a status update on all fronts?" Mavis asked the telepath

"Zeref's forces seem to be holding a stationary position in the west." Warren replied before continuing

"We're at a stalemate in the north, I think the situation will improve when Gajeel and the others arrive, though."

"How about the east? The wizard saints are holding out, right?" Max asked him

"I don't know what happened there, but one of the Spriggan 12 is staying at one spot while the other two are heading this way." Warren replied

"You mean they broke through!?" Droy exclaimed.

"then Jura and the others are!?" Jet said while Mavis frowns to think of what happened to Warrod

"What about Erza's group? From the south?" Makarov asked

"One of the 12 isn't showing up on the radar, someone must've taken one out." Warren replied to him

"That means…we might have shot at winning this, right?" Macao said as Wakaba nodded

"Yeah! We have one of the 12 captives, too!" Wakaba said,

"So, there are 8 of them left!" Romeo voiced out. "We can win this!"

"no" Makarov spoke out "Even if we did manage to win from the north and south, we have no defense in the east, and who knows when is Zeref is going to make his move from the west."

Murmurs started to spread out to his words

"Your wisdom is needed right now, First!" Makarov called out as Mavis wasn't replying

"First master?" Makarov called out to her again

"I need some time." Mavis told her _"We need to defeat Zeref…what can I do to make that happen?"_

**Southern of Fiore**

**Harge****on**

The battle to liberate Hargeon still goes on as everyone was giving it their all to defeat the Alvarez' soldiers

"Gray!" Lyon shouted out as Gray complied. "Yeah!"

He and Gray then freezes all of the soldiers in a giant iceberg before continuing

"**Water Slicer!"**

Juvia creates a water attack then sends a couple of soldiers flying before two soldiers got the jump on her from behind

"Juvia! Behind you!" Gray shouted out to the rain mage

The soldiers were about to slash their weapons against Juvia but she was saved by Meredy who sends her swords flying at them

"keep your guard up, Juvia" Meredy told the Rain mage as she sends soldiers flying away with her magic attack

"Meredy!" Juvia exclaimed surprise

"what are you doing here?" Gray asked while freezing a couple of soldiers who were heading their way

"I'm joining the battle." Meredy said with a determined face as she sends her magic swords flying to the air before flying down to strike at all the Alvarez soldiers "to take revenge on Zeref"

Gray and Juvia looks at the pink-haired mage as they had never seen such attitude coming from her

**With Erza**

She and Kagura were on their way to the dock to defeat another member of the 12 and as they approached the dock, they were intercepted by the enemy forces

"We are the Four Heraldry Knights of the Neinhart Division!"

"You won't get past us."

Is what they said before Kagura and Erza defeated them in a single strike

"We worked really together," Kagura said with a smile

"Yeah" Erza replied before more of them attacked them

"Fools! There are Four Heraldy Knights!"

"You let your guard down!"

They exclaimed before Jellal came in and defeated them in two hits

"It's you!" Erza said

"Forgive me for not coming sooner." Jellal said as he landed down to the streets

"Your face!" Erza exclaimed but Jellal shook his head

"I'm done running away. The reason I'm here is to take down Zeref." Jellal told her

"Jellal…" Kagura said with anger rising in her heart

**With Wendy**

Wendy and the other faces against Dimaria as the swordswoman gritted her teeth two times before everything freezes on spot

"Now I'm the only one in the whole world…the world belongs to me." Dimaria said with a smile.

She then walks towards the frozen trio as she readied her sword at her side

"I'm sure everyone has wished for this at least one, right? "what if I could stop time? "."

She then got in front of the frozen Wendy

"This is the magic that seals time away, Age Seal. Do you get it now? This magic cannot be defeated by the likes of you." Dimaria told the frozen Wendy

"You see? You're completely at my mercy here." Dimaria said as she grabs a hold of Wendy's face

"Shall I rip up this girl's clothes? No, been there done that."

Dimaria then stands in front of the frozen Wendy as she lifts up her sword to her shoulder

"And killing them all now would be too easy and no fun." she said as she smirks at them

"When the time resumes, the two will find one of their own dead all of the sudden…hmm yes! That would be nice!" Dimaria said as she aimed her sword at Wendy's neck

"I choose you." Dimaria said as she pulls back her sword before swinging it at Wendy

Before the sword could slash Wendy's neck, she jumped away all of a sudden

"What!?" Dimaria exclaimed in shock as not only Wendy but Cheria and Carla can move again

"How?!" Dimaria thought as she had clearly frozen time. "How can they move in my world!?"

Wendy and Cheria then delivered a combo wind attack at Dimaria as the swordswoman was sent skidding back from the attack

"I heard a voice in my head just now." Wendy said to Cheria who nodded. "Me too!"

"**_the power to manipulate time….very interesting"_**

A voice spoke as everyone looks to where the voice came from

"You are!?" Charla said in shock as Natsu appeared but his appearance was not that of him

His entire right side was demonic while his left side was normal

"Natsu-san!?" Wendy exclaimed in surprise

"**_I am him yet I am not"_** the man told the wind mage "**_I believe you remember me when I am equipped onto Natsu's right hand"_**

"Drac!?" Wendy and Charla exclaimed as the man nodded

"It was you who made time move again?" Dimaria asked

"**_no, time is still frozen" _**Drac replied as he went pass Toby who was frozen in place

"Time?!" Wendy said

"**_I have no conclusion on how I was able to attain this form nor do I know how I was able to manifest in this world_**" Drac replied "**_I believe that I must defeat you to make time normal again"_**

"This world belongs to me…how dare you taint it with your presence!?" Dimaria said in anger

"So, she can stop time…no wonder she can beat any opponent in an instant." Charla said surprised

"so, I was frozen in time when she attacked me before!?" Cheria said realizing how her clothes were shredded back then

"what is going on, Nat- I mean Drac-san?" Wendy asked the man

**"She has time-stopping magic, it seems that I can exist in this form when time is stopped, and I gave you three the ability to move here as well"** Drac answered her

"how on earthland are you even here? Were you a human at first or something?" Charla asked the man

"**_no, I was only created to serve as Natsu's weapon"_** Drac said before he caught Dimaria's blade as the woman had tried to attack him

"Get out!" Dimaria shouted as she pushed her sword at the man "this is my world! No one else is allowed here!"

"**_stand aside you three,"_** Drac told Wendy and the others as the man swings Dimaria's blade to the side before kicking the woman away "**_we will dismiss her from the premises"_**

"we?" Wendy and the others look in confusion before hearing something falling from above

They look up and sees a giant black flaming sphere coming down on them

"a meteor?!" Charla exclaimed before the meteor crashed down on Dimaria as she was punched down to the ground by it

"Gaaaaahhh!"

"**HahAhaHAHahAHa! StrIKE!"** a burst of maniacal laughter was heard as Dimaria went flying away and caught herself

"who is it this time!?" Dimaria exclaimed as the smoke blows away and revealed another Natsu but this one's whole left side was demonic

"**yO! I wAs gETting BorED JusT bEINg wITh My BROther iN tHiS wOrlD!"** the other Natsu said with a crazy look on his face "**lET's SEe if yOU CaN enTERtain Me!?"**

This Natsu was Vlad and he was hungry for battle and blood

Wendy and the others looked in surprise to see another Natsu as this one seemed to be crazed for battle

"**_you are late, brother"_** Drac said as he walks towards Dimaria

"**hAHahahaHA! I cOuLdN't Help It! It's nOt sO OfTeN I Can Get a BodY!"** the other Natsu laughed out as he grins evilly at Dimaria "**I WaNT To BatHE In MoRtAL'S BlOOd!"**

"what the heck is going on here?" Charla said as she has no idea on why is there two Natsu Dragist

The two then dashed at Dimaria and sends their fist at Dimaria who blocked their attack with her sword but it shattered into pieces

"**HahAHA! LeT's SeE You bLEEd!" **Vlad shouted as he and Drac punched Dimaria away before both fired black flames at the woman

Dimaria saw the attack coming as she dodged to the side as the attack burned the land

"demon" Dimaria said as she looks at her two opponents who stood above her

"**_what's wrong? Did you drop a coin?"_** Drac said as he cracked his knuckles

"**lOOks lIKe YOu cAN onLY CoNTRol time…" **Vlad said with a disappointed face "**weak"**

"Want to know why I can control time?" Dimaria asked as she smirks "I'll show you! My true power!"

Dimaria threw away her broken sword as her armor plating crumbled to pieces before she slams her hand down and created an explosion that got blocked by Drac

"what is this power?!" Charla shouted out to her friends before feeling an enormous magic gathering around Dimaria as the swordswoman transformed

"**Take Over: God Soul!"**

"The power of a god!?" Wendy said

"That isn't possible!" Charla added in

All of a sudden, an explosion filled the field as it nearly took them out

"**I am Chronos, the god of Time."** Dimaria said in a voice that wasn't hers

"Are you two alright?!" Cheria asked while getting up from the pile of debris

"**Heh? A gOd's PoWEr?"** Vlad said amused "**I WonDER WhAT sHe SaCRIficed to AttAin tHat pOWer?"**

"T**he God Chronos was worshiped from ancient times in the capital of Mildian, that god and the descendant of those people merged as one."** Dimaria explained as the woman held a godly aura

"If she really is a god! Then it's a good thing I'm a god Slayer!" Cheria said with a grin

Dimaria looked at the two demons as her eyes looks in anger

"**to think that the demons would come and go against a god"** Dimaria said as Vlad grins crazily while Drac glared at her

"**_be it a god or any divine being…"_** Drac said

"**If IT CaN BlEEd mEaNs iT cAN Die!"** Vlad laughed out crazily as both demons went on the attack against Dimaria

"**Impertinent demons, I am a god, a god who manipulates time."** Dimaria said before she blocks both of the demon's attack and blasted them away

"**Time is pain, and you will feel that pain."** Dimaria said as she shot a laser at Drac but the beam got blocked by Vlad

Shocking pain started to flow around his body but the man merely smirks

"**HahaHAHa! FeeLS likE gETtiNg a MaSSaGe!"** Vlad laughed out before the demon send a storm of punches at Dimaria as the god got sent skidding back

Drac appeared behind Dimaria as he had a flaming black sphere in his hands

"**Ankokubakudan!"**

He fired the sphere at Dimaria as a blast of black flames blew Dimaria towards Vlad who grabbed her in a bear hug

"**LeT'S Be FrIenDS~!" **Vlad said as he tightened the bear hug on Dimaria as the god struggled in his death hug

"**You shall be pierced…" **Dimaria said as she pointed a finger at Vlad abdomen. "**To the far end of time itself!"**

Dimaria fires a laser at Vlad as it pierced his abdomen but the demon never let go of her

"**fEEls ItChY!"** Vlad said as he put more pressure in his hug hold

"**Gah!"** Dimaria grunted in pain as Vlad open his mouth and a flaming sphere formed in his mouth

"**lEt'S SeE If yOu cAn EscAPE tHIs!"** Vlad shouted out as the flaming sphere charged up even more before he fired a point blank flaming roar at the god as Dimaria screams in pain

The roar subsided as Vlad threw away Dimaria to the ground before kicking her away

"**HahaHAHAHa! I WaNT mORe BlOOd!"** Vlad shouted out as he started stomping his leg on Dimaria's back as her grunts of pain were music to his ears

Cheria looks in fear as the demon looks to be enjoying torturing Dimaria

Dimaria fired back a laser at Vlad but the laser was merely swatted away by him

"**Be iT a GoD Or WhATevER, nOtHiNg cAn SurPASS A dEMon! HAHahAHaHA!"** Vlad laughed out as he grabs a hold of Dimaria's neck and lifts her up and started to choke her to death

Vlad continued to laugh as everyone looks in fear and wanted to stop him but could not since they were frozen in place

Drac grabbed a hold of Vlad's hand as he grips his arm

"**_stop it, that is enough"_** Drac said as the world was slowly returning back to normal as time was flowing slowly back to normal

Vlad glared at his twin before deciding to stop his torturing as he lets go of Dimaria who transformed back into her normal form

"**fINe tHEn, I'Ll WaIT hERe FoR a WhILe Till NaTSu waKES Up"** Vlad said as he put his hands behind his head as he walks off bored

Drac sighs before he looks to Wendy and the others

"**_listen to me, Wendy"_** Drac said to the little girl "**_when the time is right, our partner will awaken from his sleep…..tell Milkovich that Natsu is still alive"_**

"what do you mean?" Wendy asked but they were disappearing

"**_our time is running out…..return to the guild and tell Ultear.."_** Drac said before he and Vlad disappeared and time turns back normal "**_Natsu is still alive"_**

"Natsu-san…..is still alive?" Wendy repeated his words with confusion

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	85. Chapter 85

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking" **

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

**In Fairy Tail**

Aya was asleep in Ultear's arms as the child had cried herself to sleep

Ultear never left Natsu's side as she could not bear leaving his side

She caressed her daughter's back as Aya rested her head to Ultear's shoulder

"hey" Ur came in while knocking on the door one time as she entered the room and stand beside Ultear "let me take care of her"

Ultear nodded as she gently passed Aya to Ur as the grandmother carried up to her granddaughter in her arms

Ur caressed Aya's head as she smiled to the little girl

"I'll go and leave…..the two of you be" Ur said with a small smile to Ultear who nodded

Ur left the infirmary with Aya as Ultear was now all alone with Natsu

Ultear holds Natsu's hand as she caressed it

A tear fell down her eyes as the one who she fell in love with had passed away before her

"you promised me that you would always be with me…." Ultear softly said "….yet you broke our promise…how could you break our promise…?"

Ultear stands up and pulled down the blanket covering Natsu's face as she gives a goodbye kiss to her husband

"I love you….Natsu….." Ultear softly spoke as she covered Natsu with the blanket and slowly walks away

_Ul…Te…ar_

A soft voice called out to Ultear as she stopped and turned to the sound

_Ulte…ar_

The voice called out to her again as she could hear it clearly this time

"this voice….Natsu?" Ultear looks to the bed where Natsu was lying on as she saw a soft red glow coming from beneath the blankets

She slowly made her way towards it as she lifts up the blanket and saw that Natsu's right hand had a glowing red tattoo

_Ultear_

The voice called out to Ultear again as it came from beside her

Ultear looks to the side and sees Natsu who was in a spiritual like form

"Nat…su" Ultear slowly muttered out Natsu's name as her tears started to well up

Natsu smiled softly to Ultear as he brought his hand up to her cheeks

"_I'm sorry that I made you and the others cried.." _Natsu apologized to Ultear as she shook her head while wiping away her tears

"are you…..really..?" Ultear asked as Natsu shook his head

"_I'm a thought projection for now"_ Natsu replied to her "_my body is just resting as my magic needs to recharge for a while"_

Ultear let out a relieved sigh as she smiles to her husband

"_till the time comes….wait for me, alright?"_ Natsu asked as Ultear nodded

Natsu smiled to her as he gives her a peck to the forehead before he disappeared into sparkles

The sparkles disappeared as a soft breeze went pass Ultear as her hair flows from the wind

Ultear smiled happily as her tears were overflowing

* * *

Just outside the infirmary, Warren was celebrating yet another one of the enemy's beacons vanishing! "Another one of the enemy beacons went down!" The telepathy mage reported excitedly.

"That means there's only 7 of them left!" Droy said while counting on his fingers.

"We can do this! We might even win!" Nab and Vijeeter high fived one another.

"These kids are just.." Makarov sighed as everyone was cheering

While everyone was cheering, it was not the same at the bar as Aya was staring at her meal, Ur had made for her

"come on, Aya." Ur said with a smile to her granddaughter "it tastes better while it still warm"

Aya just shook her head in reply as the child just looks sad

Kinana who was nearby frowned to the child as losing her father took its toll on her

Makarov saw how the child was sad but the war comes first as he will try to cheer her up for a later time

"What is the matter, First Master?" Makarov asked the spirit who was staring at the map

"The east.." Mavis said. "Those two markers haven't moved from their exact location at all. Are they waiting for something?"

"My gut is telling me something's wrong."

All of a sudden, the guild's doors were opened and a figure walked in

"Oh…nice guild you got here"

It was Jacob, the Assassin of the 12

"the smell of liquor seeps through the wooden panels here… I heard this was an old guild, but you refurbished it." Jacob said while pocketing his hands and walking straight to the guild

"wh-who are you?!" Mest exclaimed

"I am Jacob Lessio, a member of Alvarez's Spriggan 12." Jacob said with a smirk

"What!?" Max exclaimed,

"How did he!?" Warren exclaimed as he looks at the radar

"Oh, those markers don't mean a thing." Jacob told them. "There's this incredible wizard named August-san and he realized that you all were using radars to track us, so he made fake markers"

"So, you've come to take all of us on yourself?" Cana said while reaching in her bag for her magic cards

"Well, I don't have troops or any underlings for that matter. I don't like to be tied down" Jacob replied. "but August-san that wizard I mentioned is coming here too."

Jacob then grabs a seat as he sits down "you guys know about Respect about the Aged Day, right?"

He then sees that no one answers him and concluded that none of them know about it "you don't have that in this country, it seems"

"Well, in Alakitasia, it's today. It's a special day that reminds us to respect and appreciate and respect the contribution of our elders." Jacob explained. "So I came here a little early to lessen the load on August-san's shoulders"

Everyone then felt fear in their hearts as they can tell that Jacob is strong

"How about a drink?" Jacob said as he looks towards Kinana who tensed up. "Nothing weak, please."

"We don't have any liquor for the likes of you, not one drop." Makarov said as he steps forward

"That's too bad. As a bit of respect for an elder, I thought to share a drink with you in the last moments of your life, but I guess not." Jacob replied as he smirks "I figure I should warm you that I'm an assassin by trade and I've never failed a mission"

"what kind of an assassin comes at you head on?" Max asked

"ah, you see the two important things" Jacob said as he pulled on his glove "assassination is all about stealth in the darkness and instant kill, but I don't need to hide"

Jacob held both his hands up in front of him

"I make the bodies and witnesses vanish instead…that way there won't be anyone left"

Jacob clapped his hand as a bright light enveloped everyone

"What the hell!?" Cana exclaimed as she sees everyone disappearing one by one

Everyone disappeared as Mavis was the only one left

"Aya!" Ur screamed as she reached for her granddaughter before she suddenly disappeared and so did she

"H-he couldn't have." Mavis said in shock as no one was in the guild anymore

"Makarov! Macao! Cana! Where is everyone!?" Mavis called out to everyone but didn't hear any reply

"fuu." Jacob blew out a sigh before looking to where Mavis was at. "There's one more… a ghost, huh?"

_"Nobody outside of Fairy Tail should be able to see or hear me!"_

"There." Jacob swing his hand up as an invisible attack had struck against Mavis causing her to scream in pain

_"How!?"_ Jacob grasped his hand and Mavis started screaming in pain

"You must be Mavis Vermilion, the Fairy Heart, right?" Jacob said as he continued to torture Mavis

"Where is your body? Tell me now and I give your friends back." Jacob said as he approached Mavis. "If you don't, I'll kill them all one by one."

"Huh?" Mavis said as she looks at Jacob

"Those people I vanished, they're at death's door, but they aren't dead yet. They are gonna die if I don't bring them back." Jacob told her

"They're all alive?" Mavis thought

"Their lives are in your hands now." Jacob told her

_"If I choose my friends…then I doom the entire world."_

"Can I really trust this man? What should I do!?"

All of a sudden, Jacob got a kick to the back of the head by Lucy who was wearing her Star Dress: Taurus Form

"Lucy!" Mavis exclaimed in surprise as to see the Celestial Mage

"What happened here, First Master?" Lucy said while keeping an eye on Jacob's movement

"He swept them away somewhere! We have to stop him!" Mavis answered her question as Lucy pulls out Leo's key

"I got it!" Lucy then equips into her Leo Form as she readied herself. "Give back our friends!"

Jacob got back up from the crashed table as he stands up while holding his kicked head

"how? My magic should have worked on this entire guild!" Jacob said before Lucy snickered

**In the basement**

**Five minutes earlier**

Lucy was at the basement getting some medicine bottles for her injured friends

"these must be the antiseptics" Lucy said as she grabs some bottles before she hears shouting coming from the guildhall

"What's going on there?" Lucy said before she disappeared and then reappeared inside of Horologium

"Here in the nick of time, was I not, Lucy-sama!" Horologium said to Lucy in him

"Horologium!?" Lucy exclaimed in surprise as she was inside the clock spirit

"I felt a wrap in the dimension." Horogium said. "You ask why you are all completely nude? Because this defensive magic requires it and now you shout that you're packed in like sardines."

Lucy then got out as the Celestial Spirit grabs a blanket to use it to cover herself

"Thank you, Horologium." Lucy thanked the clock spirit for saving her as she put on some clothes.

"It will require some time before I can use this Defensive magic again, so please be careful," Horologium told her before disappearing back into the Celestial Spirit world

"What was that noise?" Lucy asked before she hears screaming coming from the guildhall

"it's coming from above!" Lucy ran upstairs as she puts on her Taurus Star dress

**Present**

"Let's just say that the stars have blessed me." Lucy said with a grin

"Heh, no matter." Jacob said as he grins at Lucy

"Had you simply vanished like the others. You would've been spared from a world of pain."

He then looks at Mavis and smirked

"I'm changing the condition, I plan to take this girl apart piece by piece, surrender now before it's too late."

He then threw a dagger at Lucy who held up her hands to block

"Lucy lookout!" Mavis screamed out

The dagger flies towards Lucy before North came and bite the dagger

"North!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise as the ice wolf barks before growling at Jacob

"ho. A distant relative of a Fenrir, you don't see one so often" Jacob said in amusement

North kids came in as they surround Jacob as all of them growled at him

"and looks like they multiplied" Jacob said as he looks around

"let's go, North!" Lucy exclaimed as the wolf howls and the pack went onto the attack

"heh" Jacob smirks as he lifts up his fists

**In a dark void**

Everyone was in the dark void of nothingness as they can see that Lucy was fighting Jacob with North as the fight was one-sided

"damnit! We got to help Lucy and the others!" Max exclaimed "they can't win on their own!"

"but what can we do? We're stuck in this place" Nab said

Ur carried Aya while beside her was Ultear as the three watched the fight unfold

"go, North! Bite that guy's butt!" Ur cheered for the wolf

"go! North!" Aya cheered on as well

Ultear watched fight before hearing footsteps coming from behind her

She turned around and her eyes widen to see her husband with them

"yo" Natsu greeted her with a smile as everyone got surprised to see him

"Natsu?!" "you're here?!" "does that mean this is the afterlife!?"

"SHUT UP!" Ur screamed as she kicks the buffoons away

"PAPA!" Aya cried out as she jumped to her father who caught her

"don't go jumping" Natsu told his daughter with a smile as Aya cried to him

"Natsu…how on earth.." Makarov muttered out

"explanation later" Natsu said as he passed Aya to Ultear and snapped his fingers "right now, Lucy needs our help"

A bright flash of light enveloped the dark void before it dimed as everyone was back at the guild

"what?!" Jacob exclaimed in shock as he was about to land a final blow against Lucy but stopped when everyone came back

"I don't know how Natsu did it…" Max said

"but he took us back to the guild!" Warren finished his word

"you sure did a number on the first master and our friends!" Makarov said as he clenched his fists "you said this is Respect for the Aged Day?!"

Makarov's body enlarged as Jacob looks to his giant form

"WELL SHE'S THE ONE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO RESPECT THE MOST!" Makarov punched Jacob straight through the ground as he sends the man straight to floor

"Guuuaaahhhh!"

"_i'm still in my twenties…" _ Mavis cried in tears

Makarov huffed as he shrinks back to his normal size

"another 12 down for the count!" Warren said with a smirk as the enemy's strong members were slowly decreasing

"we're slowly winning!" "take that Alvarez!"

Everyone cheered for the win but for a certain family, they weren't

"so, he helped us even after death" Ur said with a small smile

"Papa…" Aya mumbled out as she leans to her mother's shoulder

Ultear patted Aya's back as she smiled softly from her husband's assistance to help everyone

"don't talk like I'm already dead" a voice spoke as everyone turns around and sees Natsu standing in front of the stairs with a smile on him "yo, sorry for worrying you all"

Aya started to cry before she ran to her father as Natsu kneels down and hugs her

"Papa!" Aya cried onto Natsu as her tears keeps falling down

Natsu smiled and patted her head as he comforted her

"a zombie!" "an undead!" "he's back alive?!"

Everyone screamed in panic as they thought that Natsu was now a zombie

"BE QUIET!" Ur snapped at them angrily as Ultear went to her husband and slowly reached to touch him

"I'm here" Natsu said with a smile as Ultear's tears welled up

"Natsu!" Ultear hugs her husband with Aya as he hugs them back

The two cried to Natsu as he comforted them

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	86. Chapter 86

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking" **

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

Zeref stood before his army in the west. After waiting it was finally time to begin his march. Invel turned to Zeref "We shall now resume our march on Fairy Tail, Emperor"

"Finally…" Zeref said

"with Demon King Dragist out of the enemy forces, their battle power has been decreased tremendously," Invel said "but Among the Spriggan 12, six members have already been eliminated."

"What!?"

"It can be!?"

"Is this a joke…!?"

The soldiers began to murmur amongst each other at this news.

_"One of them was the work of Acnologia, but who's counting…" _Zeref thought to himself.

"However, that is no reason to be anxious!" Invel shouted out to the troops "So long as we have the power of immortality, His Majesty on our side! OUR ARMY SHALL NOT KNOW DEFEAT! NOW, ADVANCE! MARCH FORTH, CHDILREN OF ALVAREZ! DELIVER FAIRY HEART TO HIS MAJESTY!"

Invel's speech gave the morale boost for the troops, thus allowing the march to continue.

Zeref watches the soldiers marching to Fairy Tail as the time was getting near

_"There is nothing that can stop me now. All my doubts have been cleared. Mavis...Natsu. I'll paint over your very existence with the darkest of black!"_

Brandish sat in her cell as the green haired girl just sits there quietly

"you didn't have to go back to your cell, you know" Lucy said standing in front of the cell door with Natsu beside her.

"what made the Nation Destroyer this controllable?" Natsu said in a bit of an amused tone

Brandish just wrapped her arms around her knees while facing the wall. "I never would have expected Jacob to get taken out. Now I've truly come to understand the Emperor's words when he said to not make light of this enemy." She said to them "although it would make sense if the Demon king is with them"

"I already stop using that title, I'm just Natsu of Fairy Tail" Natsu said to the girl while crossing his arms

"But this is as far as you go. The Eight-Month approaches." Brandish said

"Eighth month…?" Lucy tilted her head curiously "but that was last month"

"no, Lucy, the eight month is August" Natsu said as he squinted his eye "August is the month of Gathering Calamities. August is the month of fear…. The month where everyone prays and behave in Alvarez. for he is one of the mightiest members of the Spriggan 12 other than me"

* * *

Back upstairs, everyone was in the middle of fixing the giant broken floor, Makarov made as the damage was quite big

"Why'd you have to destroy the floor, Master!? Couldn't you just throw the guy out the door!"

"I expected so much more from someone your age!

"Hey, pass me that plank over there!"

"I can fix that right up with my Wood Make magic!" Laki said.

"I'm utterly ashamed…" Makarov said while kneeling down in apology

Max turned to Warren as the man was fiddling with the radar. "How are things looking out there on the battlefield, Warren?"

"About that…" Warren trailed off. "It looks like the radar is busted, so…"

Jet and Droy cut their eyes at Makarov. "That…couldn't have been my fault, could it…?" The old master said with a sweat drop.

"No, this is some type of jamming magic." Warren said "I don't know where the signal is coming from, but whoever it is has the power to completely shut down our network, so we're blind."

"I think that guy said that this August guy must be the one messing with the radar, right?" Macao said

"I see…" Makarov's gaze turned sterner. "So he has set his sights upon us. The man called the King of Magic."

"This is exactly when we need the Firsts' wisdom to…" When Makaraov turned around, Mavis was gone "Huh…where'd she go!?"

"In order to tend to her wounds, she said she was returning to the basement for a bit…" Nab said.

"But she's a ghost! How did she get wounded?" Droy asked

"How should I know?" Jet told the fat man

"Your guess is as good as mine…" Macao said.

* * *

Mavis disappeared to the basement where her real body was, but she also brought Cana along with her. The brunette was pretty surprised to find a room like this sleeping under the guild.

"never thought there was a place like this under the guild." Cana said

"Come to think of it, I suppose this is your first time seeing it." Mavis said as up ahead was Mavis' body sealed in the lacrima crystal. "What you're seeing is my body. That is Fairy Heart."

"And that's what Zeref's after, yeah?" Cana inquired.

"Yes." Mavis responded with a nod. "After witnessing Jacob's magic, and Lucy's retaliation against him, I've finally devised it. A stratagem that will defeat Zeref once and for all!"

"Huh!?" Cana turned to look at the First.

"I cannot divulge the details yet, but for the time being, we must remove my body from this lacrima." Mavis explained.

"Hold on a second!" Cana interjected. She recalled Mavis' story and… "Are you telling me that the body inside this lacrima…"

"If my calculations are correct, yes. It's alive, quite possibly thanks to Precht's resurrection magic."

"So…how are we supposed to get it out?" Cana quirked a brow. She didn't understand what Mavis' aim here was.

"Fairy Glitter." Mavis responded. "We will cast Fairy Glitter and use its power to erase this thought projection body."

Cana's eyes only displayed her shock at this ploy. "as a result of my thought projection being attacked, it has been cracked. If I'm correct, exterminating this body will destroy the lacrima."

Cana couldn't accept this plan at all. "What…what the hell are you saying!? Are you telling me I have to attack you!?"

"As I said, this is merely a thought projection…an apparition. It's not as if you're truly inflicting harm on me." Mavis said to calm Cana's nerves, but it only had the opposite effect.

"I WON'T DO IT!" The card mage exclaimed. "IT'S TOO DANGEROUS! If by any chance your real body were to be….!"

"CANA!" Mavis raised her voice. She could understand Cana's hesitation. To attack a comrade intentionally like this did seem ludicrous, but she needed Cana to trust her. "We have no choice but to take this wager. Please, believe in me! It is for the greater good of defeating Zeref!"

Cana couldn't say a word. Did she really have to attack a friend like this?

* * *

Gajeel's group were positioned at the northern of Fiore as they saw a large amount of alvarez soldiers marching their way in the snow.

"There they are…the enemy's main forces…" Pantherlily stated out in his battle form

"They're marching right at us, what should we do…?" Levy asked.

"Do I really have to say it? We charge in there and kick some ass!" Gajeel said.

"Their numbers are overwhelming…" Mira said with a sigh.

"in the end we never managed to meet up with Saber and the others." Elfman stated.

"It's all right! I'm sure Saber and Pegasus are somewhere around here too." Lisanna assured his big brother

"We're going to stop them here! We can't let any of them get through the guild!" Gajeel said to everyone as they nodded and readied themselves for battle

"Prepare for battle!" Gajeel exclaimed as the enemy forces were nearly reaching into the view

As they went into view, Gajeel and the others saw that they were holding up poles and upon further looking, their face went into shock and horror

It was Sabertooh's and Blue Pegasus' members as they were all crucified to a pole while the enemy was holding them up and laughs

"Sting! Rogue!" Lily look in shock

"Jennie and the others!" Lisanna said in shock

"What monsters!" Levy said in disgust

"They took out…." Gajeel said in shock. "All of Saber and Pegasus!?"

* * *

South Fiore, Port Hargeon

Even with Dimaria and Wall defeated, the battle still raged on.

Laxus was resting after the intense battle against Wall, and those who fought Dimaria took refuge in a house.

Erza, Kagura, and Jellal stormed the docked ship where Neinhart awaited. They had no idea where he was, but they planned to defeat him.

They landed onto a boat and as they land on the ship. Darkness instantly covered the immediate area around the three.

"What is this!?" Erza shouted. She tried to look around, but there was nothing she could see.

"Pitch black darkness…!?" Kagura gasped.

"Our vision's been completely voided. This magic…" Jellal knew this magic. He also received a pretty strong blow that knocked him off his feet, throwing him back. "GUAH!"

"JELLAL!" Erza shouted, but Jellal wasn't the only one who received a strong blow. Kagura, and Erza, were all knocked down by the mysterious assailant.

"Well, well, we've got ourselves quite the nostalgic reunion here…" The voice came from none other than Simon, Kagura's older brother. "Dark Moment. Brings you back, doesn't it?"

"Simon…!" Erza began to sweat. He died for her and she recalled that all too wel

"You're alive!?" Jellal asked in shock

Kagura felt the rush of emotions flow into her the longer she stared at Simon. She was about to cry. "Brother…"

"Br…" Kagura was going to take a step forward, but Jellal put his arm out to stop her.

"No, it's not! This isn't Simon! It's an imposter!" Jellal told her

Kagura, who started to wipe away her tears, glared at the man. "YOU FIEND! HOLD YOUR-!"

"Hmhm~" A voice came from above as Erza directed her gaze up and that's when she saw him; a purple haired man sitting comfortably on the ship's mast. "Fate connects all of us. Even if the thread is tiny and thin, that connection is still very much alive. What you're seeing is your 'Historia'. A tale of love, friendship, family, and death. What a beautiful, sordid Historia indeed…"

He is Neinhart, a member of the Spriggan 12.

"You all did well to notice in that short instant. Indeed, what you all are witnessing is your 'Historia'. The thread of fate that binds all of you together." Neihart said "what you are looking at is the Historia within your hearts."

"Historia?" Erza said

"I can gaze into people's hearts. There are a myriad of emotions and sentiments to be found in the heart." Neinheart said while spreading his arms. "And with my magic, you see…I can materialize these emotions into reality."

With a snap of his fingers, Simon started to fade.

"Kagura…you've gr…" Before Simon could say anything more, he was gone before Kagura could even reach him.

"BIG BROTHER!" Kagura screamed as she reached out for Simon, but he was never in reach to begin with. The tears started to build and actually fell from Kagura's eyes. To have her brother back, only for him to be ripped away from her within mere seconds; the emotional wounds truly did hit harder than the physical ones.

"Calm yourself! That's merely an illusion created by that mage!" Jellal yelled, but Kagura wasn't having it. Her feet were already carrying her forward and she planned to cut Neinhart down right then and there.

"SILENCE!" The mermaid screamed, preparing to unleash her fury on Neinhart for toying with her heart like this.

"Tsk tsk…" Neinhart sounded genuinely offended by Jellal's words. "I'm _insulted. _Calling my creations a mere illusion…" His hand then rose, a sinister aura flowing around it. This prompted a gigantic blast of magic to drop from above, directly where Kagura was standing.

"You witnessed it, did you not? Just now with Simon, The life I create can even use magic; it has memories and a personality as well. And you have the _audacity _to call it a mere illusion?"

Kagura's gaze went up and her eyes widened. She was admittedly unprepared for what was coming but Jellal grabbed her and dove to the side, however he was unable to completely avoid the blast and it struck his back. Both Jellal and Kagura were blasted through the ship, falling through the newly created hole that led into the water.

"KAGURA! JELLAL!" Erza yelled in worry.

Neinhart then snapped his fingers, now using his 'Historia' on Erza.

Erza noticed and turned, her blade suddenly clashing with Ikaruga "You're…"

"Did you go and forget about me already, Erza-han?" Ikaruga's red painted lips curved into a subtle smile.

"Ikaruga, my beautiful Historia…" Neinhart said as he was absolutely enjoying the show before him.

Kagura and Jellal fell to the water's floor. They were trapped under the chain of the anchor, and Kagura was extremely fast to worm her way out of Jellal's grasp. _"This man…unhand me at once! I must return to Erza and that idiot to offer my assistance!" _

The mermaid then swam away from Jellal before turning to stare at him. _"This scoundrel is responsible for murdering my brother…."_ There was…a thought that donned on her. He was trapped underwater and unconscious; it was only a matter of time before he drowned and he'd never know.

She could just leave him there. Ever since her eyes laid sight on him at the GMG, she constantly thought about ending his life. She had a chance once, but she failed. But now? There was nothing stopping her after all

Erza's battle against Ikaruga was ferocious as the swordswomen landed a cut across Erza's left shoulder, blood drawn as a result. "Kuh…!"

The pink haired swordswoman brought her sleeve to her mouth, snickering somewhat at Erza's condition.

"You are clearly not your usual self, Erza-han. I feel none of the sharpness you had in the past." Ikaruga said

another familiar figure from Erza's past appeared behind her.

"It's her injuries, no doubt. Erza at her best is far stronger than this." Azuma said as he materialized into existence.

"Wha…!?" Erza's eyes were wide. "Azuma!?"

Azuma reared his arm back, smirking while preparing to initiate what was about to be a 2 on 1 fight.

"Now then, I would sure like to bear witness to it; that incomparable strength of yours!" Azuma exclaimed as he brought his hand forward, causing vines to rise up from the floor in attempt to wrap around Erza.

She dodge the vines but as soon as she did, Ikaruga was on her

"Tch…!" Erza summoned two katanas as she had no choice but to try and parry Ikaruga while dodging Azuma's attack.

Erza jumped away from Ikaruga's slash, but the moment her feet left the ground, Azuma had his sights set on her.

**"Bleve!"** Azuma snaps his fingers as an explosion occurred on Erza's body, blowing her backwards and she let out a cry of pain.

**"Ramus Sica!"** Azuma yelled, releasing a bombardment of exploding twigs in Erza's direction.

Ikaruga drew her blade back before swinging it forward, a crescent slash of white light resembling the moon shooting towards Erza. "**Mugetsu Ryu, Yasha Senku!"**

the attacks converged on Erza and created a vicious explosion upon her. Erza let out a scream of pain as she fell from the sky, landing on the floor while knocking over some barrels in her wake. Neinhart was absolutely enjoying the scene.

"The Historia of one who overcame countless powerful foes. How magnificently beautiful! Behold! This is my magic, the power to conjure the very history of all your battles! The Historia of Corpses! Historia of the Dead!"

"Kyoka!?" Erza exclaimed as Kyok appeared in front of the Scarlet Knight

"So, you are dead?" Azuma questioned Ikaruga.

"You're just terrible, Azuma-han!" Ikaruga spoke with a quirked brow.

"These souls, which originally had never intersected with one another…my Historia is binding them together. The single thread that connects them all together is you, Erza Scarlet. This is the epitome of elegance and beauty!" Neinhart was truly feeling himself now. "NOW! EXTEND EVEN FUTHER! MY HISTORIA!"

* * *

In the town, Historias appeared

"W-What's this chill…?" Lyon asked as he and Gray looks in front and sees someone coming towards them

"well, looks like I get revived for a third time, huh?" Silver appeared as the man rubs the back of his head

"d-dad?!" Gray said in shock

Laxus let out a pained chuckle, an irritated smile crossing his lips as he stared at the foe behind him. "You gotta be fuckin' kidding me…is this some kind of bad joke?" The exhausted lightning dragon asked as he stared at…

Hades. The 2nd guild master of Fairy Tail and Master of Grimoire Heart. "So…it's you. You are the one who shares Yuri's blood…"

"Just how many damn times are you gonna crawl back up from the dead, you decrepit fossil…" Laxus let out one more sigh before bringing himself to his feet.

"Yo~" Zancrow appeared in front of Meredy who was shocked to see the man

"Z-ZANCROW!?" Meredy exclaimed in shock "but, you're dead!"

"yeah I was dead, but seeing you live all happy and alive makes me angry!" Zancrow exclaimed before he attacked Meredy

Juvia looks in shock to see the Dead God Slayer as he was presumed to have died in Tenroujima. "What's going on?! Why are the dead…!?"

"Contrary to my Nercomancy, which manipulates the dead, this magic is somewhat different." O

One of the Nine Demon gates of Tartarus, Keyes appeared causing Juvia to freeze on the spot. "How amusing indeed. From the hearts of those on the battlefield, the memories of powerful warriors are being conjured right before our very eyes."

* * *

Kagura pulls up Jellal up to the wooden docks as the man was still out cold

She looks at the man as she lifted her sword before putting it down

Kagura looks hesitant before she gives Jellal CPR

* * *

Erza was losing the battle against the three Historias as she was overpowered

"Gaah!" Erza fell down as Kyoka had struck her down with her whip claws

"Tie her up." Kyoka commanded, and Azuma did just that. Vines wrapped around Erza's legs to spread them apart, while her wrists were tightly bound together.

Kyoka stepped forward, grinning at Erza. "This really brings us back, doesn't it Erza? How I fondly remember our time together in that torture chamber…" She placed a claw on Erza's head, her smile turning into a tender, sadistic one. "Would you like me to give you some more tender love and care, hm? I'll multiply your sense of pain by ten!" A swift slash to Erza's side granted her an all too familiar sensation; one that felt like her entire body was ripped apart. Because of this she let out an agonizing scream.

Kyoka dug her claw into Erza's wound, grinding her sharp nails against it with a hum. "Hmmm…let's up your sense of pain even more, shall we?"

But then she moved that bloody claw to grope Erza's breast, giving it a tender squeeze. "Or would you rather…I raise your sensitivity in a _different _way?"

"Isn't this a wonderful trip down memory lane, Erza?" Kyoka asked her

"…Yeah…" Erza admitted. "But I've had enough of this little reunion." Her words caused them all to freeze. "There was indeed a time where you all stood before me, blocking my path. You were all fiercely powerful foes. However…you all tasted defeat at my hands and lay prone before me!"

Kyoka, however, wasn't having it. She swung multiple times, slashing at Erza's body violently. "SILENCE!"

"Begone, departed spirits. Unless you wish to taste my blade once more! I will cut you both down if you stand in my way."

"…..Those eyes." The Historias were stunned as Azuma and Ikaruga started to disappear

"ERRRRZAAAAA!" Kyoka screamed out in agony as she started to fade away. Azuma and Ikaruga never got the chance to say anything; all they could do was marvel at Erza's willpower.

All of Neinhart's creations gone in a single strike. _"…W-What is this woman…!? Erza…Scarlet hair, and this magic power. T-There's no…it cannot be…Irene-sama's…?"_

Jellal and Kagura coming on the ship and both saw Erza lying down unconcious

"Erza!" Kagura runs towards Erza as she helps her up

"Erza? Erza!" Kagura shakes Erza by the shoulder before feeling an immense magic power coming from Jellal

Jellal looks at Neinhart as the man had an angered glare on him

"I will take up one more sin." Jellal said as the sky above cleared and the starry skies appeared

"This magic!" Neinhart looks up to the starry sky as 7 magic circles appeared in the sky

Jellal positions his hand in a gesture "May the Seven Stars Judge thee"

"I know your Historia, Jellal!" Neinhart said as Simon appeared "it's Simon!"

As Simon was about to attack Jellal, Kagura intervened as she struck down Simon wit her blade "that is not my brother!"

Simon smiled to Kagura as he felt proud to his sister before he disappeared

"go! Jellal!" Kagura shouted out to the man

"**Grand Chariot!" **The seven stars above dropped down massive pillars of light upon Neinhart. These gigantic pillars utterly annihilated the ship they were on while also consuming the Spriggan within its powerful wake. In this court, there was absolutely no escaping for Neinhart.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH…!" Neinhart screamed as the light consumed him before he fell to the ocean water defeated

The sky returned to normal and the sun began set. The critically wounded Erza barely managed to open her eyes, getting a view of the sight before her. "…What a beautiful, scarlet sky…"

The sky returned to normal and the sun began set. The critically wounded Erza barely managed to open her eyes, getting a view of the sight before her. "…What a beautiful, scarlet sky…"

* * *

"I will go and deal with August myself" Natsu proclaimed to everyone in the guild

"I'm going too!" Lucy said.

Makarov, however, was against this. "I cannot agree to this."

"even if it is you, Natsu. Your strength hasn't return yet and we're talking about the most powerful member of the Spriggan 12 here"

"You are mistaken." Brandish walked into the main hall. "It would be more accurate to say that he is the strongest man of the Spriggan 12."

"How the HELL did you escape your cell!?" Mest asked.

"I let her out." Natsu replied.

"WHY!?" Mest shouted.

"it's fine, even if she did try to retaliate, she wouldn't dare while I'm here" Natsu said as he looks at Brandish with his eye glowing black "**Right?"**

Brandish nodded while a bead of sweat slides down her cheeks

"So…Strongest man?" Lucy turned to Brandish. "What do you mean by that?"

"It appears that you've had a misconception about the 12 this entire time. While it's true August could be called the strongest among us, but there is another who shares the same title."

"another?!" Mest exclaimed as Brandish nodded

"If Demon King Dragist is the Strongest Demon of the 12 and August is the strongest man of the 12, then…_she _is the strongest woman. Irene Belserion" Brandish explained as Natsu squinted his eye

"the Scarlet Despair…." Natsu muttered out as in the northern part of Fiore, stood the proclaimed Scarlet Witch

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	87. Chapter 87

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking" **

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

**Hargeon**

**Nighttime**

The Liberation battle of Hargeon was a victory for the forces of Fiore.

Wall, Dimaria, and Neinhart were soundly defeated. Dimaria was the only one they managed to capture, Wahl was destroyed, and Neinhart's whereabouts were unknown after he fell into the ocean.

Erza was on a bed as she was bandaged all over herself as the first thing she saw when she awoke was a smiling Kagura. "You've finally awoken."

"Kagu…" Erza tried to sit up, only for her already sore, and aching body to start hurting her. "Ugh…"

"Relax. You mustn't overexert yourself." Kagura said while trying to ease Erza back down onto her bed.

"Your wounds were terribly deep, so it'll take quite a bit of time for you to fully recover." Wendy said.

"But don't worry; there won't be any lasting damage." Carla reassured.

"You two have seen better days though." Gray spoke with a smirk, teasing the two about their injuries.

Juvia gasped when she looked at Gray. "Gray-sama! What has come of your clothes?!" Said the water mage who also had no shirt on.

"You're one to talk." Risley pointed out.

"Er-chaaaaan!" Milliana hugged Erza gently as to not accidentally harm her.

"Everyone…" Erza stared before the realization hit her. "W-Wait! The war! What happened on the battlefield!?"

"Don't worry." Gray said with a smile

"The mission to free Hargeon was a success, we've taken back the harbor and the town." He explained as everyone was cheering in the town

"Jellal and Meredy are cleaning up the last remains of the armies. so, it'll be some time before they're all taken care of." Juvia added in

"why is Meredy here?" Erza asked as she thought that the pink haired Sensory mage was still at the guild

"dunno" Gray replied "she said she wanted to join the fight and take revenge or something"

"I see." Erza said with a confused look as she was curious on what is the revenge, Meredy was talking about

"for now our plan is to go back to the guild for the time being." Gray told her

"We're worried about how everyone back at the guild is faring." Juvia added.

"So you can rest easy and leave the rest to Mermaid, and Lamia!" Risley grinned.

"Thank you." Wendy showed her appreciation with a nod.

"In that case…I too shall…" Erza actually tried to stand.

"Y…You can't!" Kagura objected to Erza's movements. "You still need time to rest!"

"I'm afraid I don't have the luxury." Erza said. "What became of Laxus…?"

"He took out two monsters in a row, he's down for a while." Gray answered her

Kagura then remembers how she gave Jellal CPR when he was drowning as she swordswoman blushed hard

"Erza." Kagura called out to her

"What is it?" Erza replied

"u..how…to put this…I'm sorry." Kagura told her

"what are you talking about?" Erza asked before Kagura cups Erza's cheeks and kissed her

"EEEEHHHHHH?!" Wendy and the others exclaimed in shock to the action and so did Gray

"Can you forgive me now?" Kagura said while blushing to Erza who looks confused

"Heh?" Erza said

* * *

"So you've finally come around and are willing to share information with us." Makarov asked the Nation Destroyer

"It's a one-time deal." Brandish said, making sure they understood her position. "I am a citizen of Alvarez first and foremost. I cannot simply betray my home country. And that is exactly why I refuse to become your ally in any capacity. That said I owe Lucy a debt, so I am willing to negotiate with August for you."

"Huh?" Lucy pointed at herself.

"What exactly did you do, Lucy?" Cana asked.

"…I uh…" Lucy said as she had an idea on Brandish was talking about but can feel like she did though

"it is possible" Natsu said as he crossed his arms "in the past, August was the only member of the 12 who always listen to reasons then orders"

"In Alvarez, while August is referred to as the Calamity, Irene bears the title of Despair. The two of them are peerless in skill." Brandish explained. "In Elieen's case, we share no personal relationship, and thus there is nothing I can do to stop her but…as for August, I've known him since I was very small. As a result, I may be able to persuade him to pull back, depending on how the negotiations will unfold."

"That would be extremely helpful." Makarov said.

"No kidding! You serious!?" Warren spoke with a wide grin.

"That…is a great proposal. I am thankful for your help." Makarov gave Brandish a sincere nod.

And at this moment, Mest objected. "MASTER! You must not accept such fabrications so easily! This must be their plan! She'll use this opportunity to escape!"

"Trust me or not, it makes no difference to me." Brandish told him

"I trust her!" Lucy said,

"Lucy! You can't be serious!" Mest exclaimed to her

"I am as well" Natsu said as he crossed his arms "and if it comes to it, I'll just face August myself"

"Natsu!" Ultear exclaimed as Natsu looks to her

"I know, but I promise to come back" Natsu said with a soft smile

"that's not the problem here!" Ur exclaimed to her son in law "you nearly died when you were up against Zeref! If this August person is just as strong as Zeref himself, what makes you think you can come back alive!? Aya couldn't stop crying when we all thought we've lost you!"

Natsu squinted his eye as he looks to his daughter who was holding Ultear's hand

"I know" Natsu said "but it has to be done this fight…..is not something I can ignore"

Natsu kneeled down in front of his daughter as Aya just looks down

"please understand, Aya" Natsu said as he patted his daughter's head

"don't go…" Aya mumbled softly as the child was starting to tear up

Natsu softly smiled to his little girl as he takes off his scarf and wraps it around Aya's neck

"can you hold this for Papa, Aya?" Natsu said as Aya grabs a hold of the warm scarf as Natsu patted her head "Papa promise to come back home, alright? So don't cry ok?"

Aya wipes her tears as she holds out her pinkie finger

"promise?" Aya asked as Natsu intertwines his pinkie finger with his daughter's

"Promise" Natsu said as he hugs his daughter before giving her a kiss on the forehead "I'll be back"

* * *

North Fiore, Mt. Zonia.

Irene Belserion was casually strolling through the mountain turned white with snow.

"Zonia, the sacred mountain. This land, at one time, was the site at which the black and white Maiden clashed. The white Maiden emerged victorious, and as a result, snow of the purest white has continued to fall on these mountains ever since."

"Wow, Lady Irene!" An orange haired girl spoke with a huge grin. This was Juliet Sun of the Irene Squad. "I'm surprised you're this well versed on the folk tales of this puny country!"

"Imbecile!" Spoke the orange haired one's counterpart; a woman with long black hair: Heine Lunasea.

"Have you forgotten!? Lady Irene was originally a resident of Ishgar." And the moment she said that, Irene's lips curved down very slightly and she gave her two subordinates a look.

"Oho?" Juliet turned to Heine with a knowing smile "I wonder, was it really the smartest idea bringing up that subject?"

Heine realized her mistake immediately and started to backpedal as fast as she could. "Ah…no…! I was just….simply…"

Irene felt amused, her lips curving up into a small grin. "Hmmm~. The Black and White Maiden…I'm sure they were the spitting image of you girls."

"YAY! I wanna be the black one!" Juliet threw her arms into the air.

"YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY THE FREAKING WHITE ONE, DAMM IT!" Heine yelled, furious that such an obvious statement flew over her counterparts head.

"Which begs the question…if the two of you were to battle, who would be the one to come out victorious? Shall we find out?" Irene's words caused the two girls to sweat. "I'm joking, of course."

A sigh of relief from Juliet and Heine. Irene then placed a hand on her hip, tapping her staff onto the snowy ground.

"Supposedly the two Maiden were disputing over which of them would claim a certain man. A wonderful story. But…as wonderful as it is, it's starting to feel a bit cold, wouldn't you agree?" Irene asked as she tapped her staff on the ground, the environment began to change. The white snow was gone, replaced with the field of blooming flowers one would see in the beginning of the spring season.

"It's so warm…" Heine was always taken aback by Irene's power.

"Wee! Nice one, Lady Irene! Not that I'm surprised!" Juliet said with glee.

"It seems we have some party crashers." Irene grinned to her two fellow Spriggan who weren't too far away. "Bloodman…Larcade, are you ready to give our new guests a warm welcome?"

* * *

Gajeel and the others begin rescuing the capture guild members as they mow down the enemies. "Come on, pick up the pace…"

"RAAAGH!" Elfman roared, using his raw power to clothesline a number of soldiers down.

"HAA!" Lisanna hopped forward in her bunny takeover, her leg strength unmatched, and the enemy troops were figuring this out as her kicks blew them all away.

Levy was pulling Rogue with all her might. Mirajane was helping Yukino, while Pantherlily carried away Ren and Hibiki. They were slowly rescuing the people who were hung up on display. Between a few members of Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, and Quatro Cerberus, they had their work cut out for them.

Gajeel freed Sting, lying the master of Sabertooth down. "Sting! Pull yourself together man!"

Sting was semi-conscious, his eyes opening slowly at Gajeel's voice. "Ugh…Gajeel…-san?"

"How is everyone else…?" He asked, but that wasn't an answer he'd be getting from Sting.

"I'm pathetic…!" Sting yelled at himself. "I'm so god damned pathetic!"

He cried in tears as he had led everyone into a battle that they lost

"You can leave the rest in our hands." Gajeel told Sting. "All that pain and frustration building up in you now. I'll be sure to return it in spades!"

"Gajeel….!" Levy yelled.

The shift in the atmosphere was very noticeable. "What's going on…?!" Mira asked.

"The snow's vanishing…!" Elfman pointed as the ground changed.

"Damn it…god damn it!" Sting began to cry. He was so mad at himself for being so pathetic.

"They've got four monsters on their side…" Rogue brought a hand to his face as they were defeated so swiftly by the monsters

"monsters?" Gajeel's lips curved into a smirk. "then we have ourselves the Savage Six!"

"…Wait." Levy pointed to herself with a confused look. "Does that include me, too…?"

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, North, and Brandish were travelling down the eastern road to make their way to August.

"Natsu, since you were once a member of the 12, do you know what's August's magic?" Lucy asked the man

"fair warning, even Dragist would've had a hard time against August, consider yourself warned." Brandish said quickly as Lucy sweatdropped

Natsu however didn't replied to Lucy's question as the man had just been walking straight the whole time

"Natsu?" Lucy called out to the man

"what?" Natsu asked as he turns to look at Lucy

"I asked if you knew what August's magic is" Lucy asked the man as Natsu just holds his head

"his magic….." Natsu muttered out but he can only see nothing in his memories of August "who…..is August?"

"ha? What are you talking about? August is the guy we're going to negotiate with" Lucy said as Natsu just holds his head

"i….can't remember" Natsu said before he saw memories of Jet, Droy, Levy, Nab cracking before shattering into pieces

"what do you mean?" Lucy asked as she was now concerned about Natsu

"mind if we stop the chit chat?" Brandish said "we're walking too slow to August"

"well we didn't have any magic vehicle lying around the guild, so walking was the only choice" Lucy said

Natsu patted North's head before turning to look to a tree

"show yourself, Mest" Natsu said as Mest's head popped out from beside the tree

"Mest!?" Lucy gasped.

"I just can't believe that you all actually trust that woman." Mest scowled.

"it doesn't matter if she tried to counterattack against us or not" Natsu said to him as his eye glowed black "**I'll just end her on sight if she did tried such thing**."

"Even so, that's not enough reason to release her from her cuffs! She's supposed to be our prisoner of war, remember?!" Mest exclaimed.

"More importantly…" Lucy shifted topics. "How are we going to get there? We can't walk the whole way."

"I can only teleport if I know August's exact location" Mest told them

"I can only carry one person" Natsu said

"then how about this?" Brandish said as she snapped her fingers and North was a 30 foot tall giant wolf

"WHOA HE'S GINORMOUS!" Lucy screamed.

"BIG DOG!" Mest exclaimed

At the sight of the giant North, Brandish's lips curved into a grin. "Now we can ride…on this big fluffy wuffy guy~"

She hugged Norths front leg leg, her persona shifting to an incredibly girly one.

"Ah, she turned girly all of a sudden…!" Lucy gasped.

"let's get on" Natsu said as he grabs Lucy and threw her up

"kyaaaa!" Lucy screams as she landed on North's back "give me a warning next time!"

Lucy screamed at Natsu who just threw Brandish next

Mest teleported himself while Natsu jumped up and landed on North's head

"come on, North" Natsu said as he whistled and the big wolf started walking

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	88. Chapter 88

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking" **

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

Fairy Tail's basement. Mavis stood in front of her crystallized body, heavily injured by Cana's efforts. Cana, on the other hand, was on the ground, sweating and panting heavily from her efforts to damage the first master.

"Not good enough." Mavis told Cana. "You must use your abilities to the fullest. Channel all of your might and destroy me."

"I…I just can't do it…" Cana said. "You may be a thought projection, but you're still my friend. There's no way I can go all out on one of my friends!"

Mavis stared down at Cana. "Cana…you bear a striking resemblance to a dear, old friend of mine. …Well, your hair looks similar…sort of…"

"THAT'S NOT A STRIKING RESEMBLANCE!" Cana waved her fist around.

"She passed away at a very young age, but even after she was gone, she continued to support me. She gave me the power to press on despite all odds. If Zera had lived on, she may have grown up to be a woman like you. That's what I'd like to think."

"Zera…?" That was the first time Mavis mentioned that name.

Now Mavis was thinking about it; her dear old friend acting just like Cana. …Hugging a barrel of bear as though it were her only lover in the world, absolutely hammered in the process. "…Actually, forget everything I just said."

"You're pretty rude for a ghost, you know that?!" Cana screamed. How was this supposed to make her feel better?!

"Zera still lives on within my heart, even to this day. Not in this empty spirit body, but in my heart." Mavis brought her hands to her hearts. "There's only one person in the world who is capable of freeing Zera and I from this crystalline coffin, and that's you, Cana. You will cast this spell not to attack a comrade, but to save one."

"…" Cana had no words. Mavis was truly placing her faith in Cana. Although the words from earlier weren't exactly reassuring, she could see Mavis was trying to steel her resolve to follow through with this.

* * *

The battle up north continued to rage on. The numbers Alvarez had was still overwhelming even with the reinforcements.

"Gajeel! There are still too many enemies, we're not getting anywhere!" Pantherlily exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, I heard you the first time!" Gajeel exclaimed as he then brought one hand up, allowing it to transform into a gigantic iron blade.

"**Goma Tetsu Jin Ken!**"

Gajeel swung this blade down, tearing the earth in two while knocking down a number of enemy troops.

"Gajeel-san so cool…" Lector said.

"Fro thinks so too…" Frosch added.

Sting was crying in tears as he was so upset with himself as the reason they were captured was because of him.

A wounded Rogue limped over to him. "Sulking is not a good look for you…"

"I led everyone into the battle with the promise of victory…but I couldn't do a damn thing!" Sting wept. "I failed to protect my comrades and ran everyone into a losing battle! Some master I turned out to be…!".

Yukino grabbed Sting's wrist, lifted him to his feet, and then proceeded to swiftly bring her hand across his cheek for a slap.

There were tears in her eyes, but she didn't allow them to fall. She practically glared at Sting while everyone else watched in shock. "You are the master, and that's exactly why…at times like these you have to encourage everyone! You've…you've always been our light in the darkest of times, Sting-sama. That's why I know…you have the power to do just that again.…"

"Yukino…" Sting stared at his comrade before taking her hand with his both his own. "I'm sorry, that must have hurt."

"N…Not at all!" Yukino said. "I'm the one who hit you after all…I'm sorry if it stung a bit."

'Having to knock some sense into a pathetic master like me? There's no way it wouldn't hurt." After Sting said that, he brought his arm up to wipe away his tears.

Now that Yukino realized what she had done, she brought a hand to her cheek. "I…I have no idea what came over me. Please, excuse my actions."

Sting faced the Alvarez troops with a growing smile on his lips. With his confidence restored, he was ready to fight again. "Thanks, Yukino…for opening my eyes. We're going to continue to grow and surpass every challenge that comes our way. We aren't letting them get away with what they did to Orga either. LISTEN UP! IF YOU CAN MOVE, THEN STAND UP AND FOLLOW ME! WE TIGERS STILL HAVEN'T EATEN OUR FILL! WE'RE GONNA FEAST FOR FIVE DAYS, STARTING NOW!"

Sting's rallying cry wasn't exclusive to just Sabertooth. It was for Blue Pegasus too

"That goes double for the Pegasus!" Hibiki exclaimed while bringing up an archive, bringing up support magic to strengthen Eve and Ren.

"Revenge for Ichiya-san! Your death won't be in vaaaaain!" Eve wept. Somehow the Trimen all got the misconception that the handsomest man they've ever known fell in battle.

"It's not like I care about you or anything, but…!" Said Ren, the tsundere. "Damn it, why did you have to go and die!?"

"You guys know he's alive right!?" Levy had to clear the air.

"Either way, these unhandsome brutes have messed with the wrong men!" Ren lifted his hand into the air along with Eve, a violent whirlwind of snow and air mixing together in the sky above them. "How embarrassing of me to be caught off guard like that, it was not my handsomest moment. But when I think to my lovely fiancée who is also fighting down south, I suddenly have the strength to fight against this entire army!"

"I will not allow you ugly brutes to trample on our soil any longer!" Eve yelled. The mixture of snow and air collected between him and Ren took the shape of a snowy Pegasus above them. "Now, taste the might of the Trimen!"

"Which one of you assholes were gawking at my panties!?" Jenny pressed her foot against a soldier's cheek angrily, however, because masochists were a commonality in this world, it was no surprise that they were grinning at being stepped on by a hot girl. "Was it you!?"

"They're black-" The soldier happily said.

"AND FOR THE RECORD, I USUALLY WEAR MUCH CUTER ONES!"

"What the hell are these guys!? They were small fry a second ago!" A soldier yelled, only to feel the air around them distort. "Huh?"

It was Minerva. She caught so many troops within orbs of territory and swiped her hands down violently.

"**I Ragd**!" The orbs of territory exploded violently with all of them inside

"The princess is back!" Orga said with a grin

"I've memorized that show of anger." Rufus said with a smile

"These cretins made my master cry!" Minerva said with a smirk. "I will show them no mercy!"

Rogue swiftly slashed a soldier down with a Shadow Dragon's Slash, then turned to Sting with a slight grin. Despite Orga no longer being with them, they had to keep their spirits high. "Hear that, "Master Crybaby"?"

"Shut up! She can say what she wants!" Sting exclaimed at him before Rogue noticed that Yukino was crying

"Why are you crying!?" Rogue exclaimed

Up above, Irene and her squad watched the battle continue to rage on.

"Oho~? Even the guys who got captured are full of pep all of a sudden!" Juliet remarked. "And where did those guys come from so suddenly!?"

"What do you suggest we do, Irene-sama?" Heine asked. "The battlefield is starting to get a little crowded…"

"This is no problem at all." Irene said. "With Bloodman, and Rahkeid on the battlefield, we only need watch."

Everyone was fighting against the soldiers before one by one, guild members were falling down dead

"It's the god of death!"

"Run away!"

"The god of death is back!"

Everyone started running away as Bloodman appeared

"They're gonna crucify us again!"

"I don't ever want to be humiliated like that again!"

Gajeel appeared as he fired multiple Tetsuryūkon as they pin Bloodman to a tree.

"Huh!"

"Are you kidding me!?"

"We'll take out your frustrations out on the enemy!"

Gajeel's words rang out as the man stands in front of Bloodman

"How do you like being strung up?" Gajeel asked as he remembered what he did to Team Shadow Gear in the past

He then glares hard at Bloodman who grinned

"You just made me remember the worst part of my past!"

"He who dares to touch death will soon regret it." Bloodman told the Iron Dragon Slayer as he got freed from being pinned to the tree as his body turned into mist like sand

"It is death that you have dared to touch!" Bloodman shouted as he grips on Gajeel's neck. "You have sealed your doom!"

Gajeel counter attacks as he grabs a hold of Bloodman

"That so?" Gajeel said as his skin turned into his Iron Dragon Scales. Because that really works for me!"

Gajeel then headbutts Bloodman as the Grim Reaper lets go of Gajeel

"I've been tired finding a place to die!"

* * *

"Fluffy wuffy…~" Brandish muffled out as she was too busy nuzzling herself against North's fur, while Mest was just awkwardly sitting away from everyone else.

"geez, and yesterday she wanted to kill me" Lucy said as she can barely tell if Brandish was really a nation destroyer or not since the girl has been acting like a child

"Hmhm~" Brandish hummed as she peeked an eye to Lucy

"what?" Lucy asked and in the next instant, Lucy's chest shrunk until she was flat! "WHAAA?!" And after that, her breast inflated faster than balloons "KYAAAH!?" after that they returned normal but that experience had Lucy pretty shaken up. "Would you kindly not play with people's bodies at your leisure, please!?"

"I wonder why it is? I just feel the strongest urge to mess with you…" Brandish trailed off.

"…Geez, thanks." The blonde sighed.

"Would you guys cut it out?" Mest sighed in annoyance. "We didn't come here to play."

Mest started to bicker with Lucy and Brandish while Natsu just stayed quiet

The man was in silent cause he was holding in the pain in his mind as he can see memories cracking and shattering into pieces

"_Fairy Tail, Ultear, Aya, Ur-san, and…..and…"_ Natsu tried to remember as he can see a picture of him, Ultear, Aya, Ur and Meredy; only the image of Meredy was white as he can't see who the person was "_who is she? What is she to me?"_

Natsu continued to ponder on his thoughts before he raises his heads up as his whole body tensed up

a powerful presence was sensed by everyone as the power was unimaginable

"W…What on earth…!?" Lucy's eyes were wide.

"This magic power…!" Mest exclaimed as he started to sweat.

"There's no mistaking it…" Brandish knew this feeling all too well.

"You…You've got to be kidding me…!" Mest was nearly paralyzed in fear, and in reality they were nowhere near August yet. A few miles off honestly. August could see North coming in from a far and simply stared at the giant wolf.

"August. The King of all magic." Brandish introduced the strongest Spriggan 12.

* * *

The Iron Dragon Slayer keeps sending his attacks against Bloodman but none of his attacks were hitting their target at all

"How is it that my Anti Magic particles have no effect on you?" Bloodman asked him. "They should be very fatal to any wizard who inhales them."

"Too bad!" Gajeel said to the grim reaper. "My lungs are made from iron!"

"I see." Bloodman said with a smirk. "It has been long since I felt the sensation of battle!"

Bloodman attacks Gajeel but the man dodges

"**Tetsuryu So!"**

Gajeel shot his leg towards Bloodman as it turns into an Iron log

The attack missed again as Bloodman's body turned into black sand

"Too bad for you- my body is made of anti-magic particles." Bloodman told the man

Skeletons started to flood the field as Gajeel was sent hurdling away

"I am the god of death! I will guide you to the afterlife!"

"gaahhhh." Gajeel shouted in pain before he sees his comrades screaming in pain

"Maybe you can withstand the particles but what of the humans near you?" Bloodman asked him

"Everyone! Get outta here!" Gajeel shouted. "Get out now!"

Gajeel crashed into the sea of skeleton as the skeletons started to attack him

"You shall now be devoured by the dead!" Bloodman shouted before Levy appeared

"**Solid Script! Shine!"**

She chanted out a light based attack as the skeletons disappeared

"Holy based magic?!" Bloodman exclaimed as the shine disappears

"Levy!?" Gajeel exclaimed

"I'm not going anywhere." Levy told him

"You fool! Get away from here!" Gajeel shouted out before noticing the mask on Levy she made from her magic

"Mask?" Gajeel said as Levy looks at him

"Don't you ever say you're looking for a place to die!" Levy scolded him

"That? That was just..you know, banter!" Gajeel retorted. "I didn't mean it! Don't be mad!"

"I don't want you to die." Levy told him. "I want you to keep living, Gajeel…"

"Levy…" Gajeel muttered out

"To stand before me means you have now been promised death." Bloodman told them as his hood pulled back "That promise cannot be broken. I will not allow any of you to have life. I swear it on the name of the god of death!"

* * *

Irene looks over the battle field as she sensed a powerful magic coming from a far

"Juliet, Heine, both of you head to the front." Irene ordered out to the two girls

"Yes, ma'am!" Heine abides

"What? But why?" Juliet asked her. "Didn't you say that Bloodman and Larcade would take care of everything?"

"Add the -sama to their names! They're our superiors, you fool!" Heine scolded the girl

"Indeed" The scarlet witch began. "The Pegasus, and Tigers were the first guests; the second were the Fairies, and the third guests who are about to make their appearance may prove to be a tad troublesome. And the most troublesome of them all will be the fourth guest, I'd wager."

"Someone else is coming to? Grr, gimme a break!" Juliet huffed.

"This part is neither friend nor foe." Irene said "I suppose I'll have no choice but to take care of them personally."

"I know not the identity of this fourth guest, but calling them foolish would be an understatement," Heine spoke with a sinister sneer.

"To think they'd dare make an enemy of Irene-sama, the High Enchanter…teehee…" Juliet had a smirk of her own.

* * *

A temple with legs and wings appeared as it was walking near the battlefield before stopping near a cliff

"The mobile temple, Olympia..has arrived!"

A voice spoke as inside the moving vehicle was Angel and the rest of her comrades, former Oracion Seis now Crime Sorciere

"Let's show them the power of former Oracion Seis now Crime Sorciere!" Angel said with a smile before realizing the change of weather in the land

"Huh? Wasn't this place supposed to be snowy?" Angel said in confusion

Yukino who was helping in the fight sensed something as she looks towards where the mobile temple was located at

"What is it, Yukino?" Minerva asked the Celestial Spirit mage

"No.." Yukino replied while focusing on the battle. "It's nothing"

* * *

Irene went off further into the mountains. She tapped her staff on the ground and a bright scarlet light began to spread out in a circle around her.

"Before the arrival of the fourth guest, I'll have to be sure to make thorough preparations. His Majesty's little war game will have to be put to an end as well. Not that it matters really. Even if we had continued to battle normally, our side would have still emerged victorious. Although it may be more accurate to say that the game board has been broken, I suppose – due to someone who is above the rules making an appearance. The Wing of Darkness, Acnologia.

Irene's lips curved upwards as an icy smile formed on her complexion. "Upon this land which the white Maiden reigned supreme, a black dragon now descends. It's as if the malice of the black maiden had been made manifest. But the one who will be laughing when all is said and done is I, the Scarlet Maiden. Ah…as I recall, society had taken to referring to me as the 'Scarlet Despair', hadn't they? Couldn't they have thought of something a tad cuter? Hmm…."

* * *

Western Fiore. Zeref's march continued and he noticed something amiss. The army had taken a brief pause and, in this moment, Zeref placed his hand on the ground. "….?"

"Is something amiss, Your Majesty?" Invel asked. "You seem rather distraught…"

"The quality of the magic flowing through the land…has changed? Irene…just what are you planning on doing?"

Lucy and the others were standing in front of August, The Wizard King of Alvarez as the old man had a rather stoic look on him

"What is the meaning of this, Brandish?" August asked the green haired

"I've come to negotiate with you." Brandish replied

"Has Jacob been killed?" August asked concerning about the assassin

"He's been defeated by these people." Brandish replied. "He isn't dead but he has been captured."

"Where is God Serena? Was he not with you?"

"He is here" August replied to her while holding his hand over his chest as to show respect for the fallen mage

_"This guy…is on another level!"_ Mest thought as he had fear shaking in his heart "_what could Natsu and Lucy be thinking?! This guy won't just follow our negotiations!"_

"Now, what did you mean by negotiating?" August asked Brandish

"I would like you to withdraw." Brandish told her

"Hmm, it doesn't look like they have tortured you into this." August said. "So what could have made you betray us?"

"I haven't betrayed anyone." Brandish replied. "I am still a citizen of Alvarez…it's simply that I see no purpose in this war."

"Those words are betrayal to the Emperor! We have sworn our lives to protect him." August told her

"If you cannot see the purpose in this war…then you are nothing but an enemy."

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Gajeel asked Levy. "These anti-magic particles."

"The Solid Script: Mask is a perfect filter." Levy told him with a smile

"The first seal steals magic with anti-magic particles." Bloodman said while lifting up one finger. "The second is this harvest of skulls that opens the portal to the afterlife…"

He then lifted three fingers as black purplish mist started to encase his body

"**And the third seal is the god of death's judgment upon your lives!"**

Gajeel and Levy look at Bloodman as the grim reaper transformed

"**Once you've opened the third seal…"** Bloodman spoke out. "**The land of the living is forever closed to you!"**

"Heh! Try to intimidate us all you want! But your magic ain't nothing special." Gajeel said with a grin. "The other members of the 12 got way more than you!"

"**That's because I wield curse power."** Bloodman told him while smirking

"He isn't human!?" Levy exclaimed

"**The power that swirls in Tartaros…the power of the nine demons!"** Bloodman said as he reached his hand forward. "**Curse power!"**

He then swings his hand in a circular fashion as a twister of explosion barrages at Gajeel and Levy

"**Bakurasen!"**

"gaah!" "Kyaaaa!"

Gajeel and Levy was sent flying away as they crashed to the ground

"**Tenga Goken!"** Bloodman swings his hand back as he swings it forward

"**Onimaru!"**

A powerful slash attack flies towards Gajeel who defended by turning his skin into his Iron Dragon Scales

Dark sea water started to appear behind Bloodman as it was heading towards Bloodman

"**Tenchi! Kaimei!"**

The dark water flooded the field as Gajeel and Levy swam in it

"These attacks are!" Gajeel exclaimed

"It can't be!" Levy exclaimed. "He can use all of Tartaros' attacks!?"

"but I won't fall for the same attack again!"Levy said as she swims towards the ground and made several gestures

"**Solid Script! Hole!"**

The letters for "Hole" appeared as the dark water got sucked into it and disappeared

"Nice! Levy!" Gajeel said as he took a deep breath with Bloodman doing the same

"**Tetsuryu no Hoko!" "Hyoma no Gekiko!"**

The two unleashed breathes attack against each other as their attacks canceled each other out

Suddenly, white tentacles entangled Gajeel's and Levy's legs as it holds them down

"**Observe, a curse that surpasses that of the Nine Demons!"** Bloodman said as he waved his hands to the side

"**To the underworld…to the underworld…the death march forward!"** Bloodman chanted out as skeletons started to rise up in white jelly like bodies

"This is bad!" Gajeel exclaimed while trying to get free

"**The third seal is opened."** Bloodman said before a wave of skeletons appeared from behind him

"**Over! Skeleter!"**

The wave of skeleton drowns Gajeel and Levy in it as Gajeel breaks out of the sea of skeleton

"Levy!" Gajeel shouted out as he grabs a hold of Levy and got out of the sea of skeletons

"**They escaped!?"** Bloodman exclaimed. "**From the life hunting skulls!?"**

Gajeel and Levy crashed down to the ground as Levy's mask disappeared

Levy started coughing before blood got coughed out

"Levy! Your mask! Your mask is gone!" Gajeel shouted to her

"Sorry…" Levy muttered out as she weakly got up. "The mask…never worked in the first place at all."

"You can absorb anti-magic particles by skin too."

"Why the hell did you come here for!?" Gajeel shouted at her

"I wanted to." Levy said before she fell down. "Save you!"

"Levy? LEVY!" Gajeel shouted out before he got up and dashed towards Bloodman

"Hang on, Levy! I'm going to take this jerk down right now!"

Gajeel tried to attack Bloodman but as usual his attacks went through Bloodman

"**It's futile."** Bloodman said as he lifted his finger up and a thorn root pierces out of the ground and straight at Gajeel's right side

"Gah!" Gaheel coughs blood as he gritted his teeth

"Gajeel…" Levy muttered out his name weakly before seeing Gajeel trying to punch Bloodman again

"**Your attacks have no effect upon me**" Bloodman told him

"I'm always the last! It's so frustrating! So pathetic! It makes me wanna run away!"

Gajeel though as he stood his feet at the ground

"I don't care about that! none of it matters if I can't protect the girl I love!"

Levy looks at Gajeel as the Iron Dragon Slayer was inhaling the black mist into his lungs

"No…don't" Levy looks in horror to Gajeel as the man was inhaling the Anti Magic Particles

"**Impossible! He's eating the Anti-magic particles?!"** Bloodman exclaimed. "**it's common sense that Ethernanos and Magical Barrier Particles can't mix!"**

"No…stop!...you can't…Gajeel." Levy muttered out before she sees black iron scales appearing all over Gajeel

"You won't ever be able to come back from that!" Levy exclaimed

"**He relied on the scarce trace of iron in the particles, just for that! He ate the poison!?"**

Gajeel dashed towards Bloodman as he sends his fist straight at Bloodman and the attacks hits its target

"**His attack can touch me now!?"** Bloodman exclaimed. "**His desire to hit me was so great, that he took my Anti Magic Particles into himself!?"**

Bloodman got an uppercut from Gajeel as the Iron Dragon Slayer continued sending fury of his fists at Bloodman without stopping

"**I won't accept this! I won't accept this!" **Bloodman shouted as he got punched all over by Gajeel. "**I do not accept this! No such human could possibly exist!"**

Gajeel pulled back his right fist as he poured all his magic into it

"I'm!"

Gajeel then punches straight at Bloodman's body as the Grim Reaper shouts in pain

"Gonna take Levy back to the guild with me!"

Gajeel's Dragon Force slowly disappears as he looks at Levy with a smile

"Levy…" Gajeel muttered out before he was grabbed by a glowing whitish hand

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted as Gajeel got entangled by Bloodman who looks like a void of darkness

"Gaaah!"

"**If I must die." **Bloodman spoke out in the void. "**I will take you with me!"**

"Gajeel!" Levy looks at the scene as Gajeel was getting sucked into the void

"What is this!? My body!" Gajeel shouted out. "Is getting sucked in!"

"**You're in the portal to the afterlife…" **Bloodman spoke out as he was disappearing **"There is no return!"**

Bloodman then disappears as the Grim Reaper was gone

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed as she runs towards him

"Stay back!" Gajeel shouted at her

"My body's…made up of anti-magic particles now…if you touch me, then you'll."

"I don't care!" Levy shouted at him as she runs towards Gajeel. "I came to save you, Gajeel! And I will!"

Gajeel gritted his teeth before he clasped Levy's hands towards a rock with iron locks

"What do you think you're doing, Gajeel!?" Levy shouted while trying to break free of the locks

"The only thing I can." Gajeel muttered out

"Well, you're not dealing with the same Levy as before!" Levy said as she swings her legs around and cut the rock behind her with a Solid Script: Sword

"No!" Gajeel shouted as Lily appeared and grabs a hold of Levy

"Lily!? Let go! I need to…" Levy shouted as she tried to get out of the hold

Lily had tears falling down his face as the Exceed holds her in place

"Let go! Gajeel's about to!" Levy shouted at the Exceed

"Levy…" Gajeel muttered out. "Thank you, Levy."

"You turned me from a hopeless buffoon to the man I am today, you taught me how to love another person."

Levy cried in tears as she tried to get out of Lily's hold

"I began to think of things I never thought of. Like the future, family and happiness…"

Gajeel then started to imagine the future he might have with Levy as tears were forming in his eyes as they pass in his mind

"Who would've thought that the Great Gajeel just wants to be like everyone else."

The tears on Gajeel's face started to pour down like waterfalls.

"I…just wanted the two of us to be together forever…who knew that losing the future…is really scary?"

"Gajeel…" Levy cried out in tears as Gajeel was getting sucked into the void

"I'm leaving my future to you, Levy." Gajeel told her

"No! No Gajeel!"

"Live on for me, okay?"

"Don't go!"

"Make sure Levy gets back to the guild, Lily." Gajeel said to the exceed as Lily scrunched his face and nodded with tears

"Yeah!" Lily replied as Gajeel smiles before he disappeared into the void leaving Gajeel and Lily

"Nooooo! Gajeeell!"

* * *

"Ho? One dragon has disappeared." Acnologia said as he was far from the location of the war but could sense Gajeel's death "Only six remain till every dragon is slain."

"Oh? Is that your true purpose here?" A voice spoke as Acnologia looks up and sees Irene floating in the air

"Begone, I have no use for you." Acnologia told her. "I only care to fight END"

"I believe the phrase "you shall not pass", would suffice your sentence." Irene said to him

"You know of me, and yet you block my path?" Acnologia asked,

"But of course…" Irene replied. "Acnologia-sama."

"Amusing, perhaps you might offer me a bit of entertainment." Acnologia said

"Yes, more than a bit!" Irene said with a smirk The negotiation with August was still going on as the old man was a bit stubborn

"Please, August, listen to me." Brandish pleaded. "What His Majesty is attempting to accomplish is absolute genocide, and nothing less. The Dragon King Festival, Raganrok, call it whatever you'd like, but in the end, it amounts to nothing but a one-sided massacre." Brandish was truly trying to convince August not to fight. "This war is nothing but murder. It's not a clash of noble ideas between or two countries; sure you can tell that much."

"…" August said not a word.

"I know that among the 12, none are wiser than you. That is why you must realize that at the end of this fight, there will be no future. All that awaits us…is an empty abyss…"

"Where we are headed at the conclusion of this battle is to be decided by His Majes-"

"THINK FOR YOURSELF!" Brandish yelled, cutting August off.

"M…Maybe you shouldn't be coming on too strongly…j-just a thought…" Lucy quipped while hiding behind Natsu, who was silent and staring at August the whole time.

"That is what I have decided to do." Brandish then turned to those who accompanied her. "I have reached the conclusion that these people are not evil."

"T-Thanks…" Lucy said with a halfhearted smile.

Natsu and August started at each other as the air was tense between the two

"to think that the day you would defy his Majesty would come so soon" August said to Natsu who looks back with a hard gaze

"Natsu! Stop burning a hole through his body! Please…?" Lucy pleaded.

"August, I beg of you…at least try talking to them." Brandish asked.

"…Hmph." August let out a defeated sigh. "Well, I suppose I would sooner listen to what they have to say than make a fool out of you, Brandish…"

"You're the best, Grandpa!" Brandish's serious expression immediately melted into a beaming smile.

"I have no recollection of you being my granddaughter." August said.

"But to me, you've always been my Grandpa~" Brandish mused.

"Aha…" Lucy let out a nervous laugh. To think Brandish actually managed to do it! It was no guarantee that August would stop altogether, but now they've finally pushed past all the hurdles for a peaceful negotiation.

"Grand…" Brandish's bright smile soon turned into a dull expression. "Pa…"

"Hm…?" August lifted a curious brow. In the next instant, Brandish pulled out a knife from her jacket and stabbed August in the chest, using her magic to enlarge the weapon at the point of impact. "GUAAAAAH!"

"KYAAAA?!" Lucy screamed.

"August!" Natsu exclaimed as he saw memories of a young child with golden yellow hair with him before it cracked and shattered into pieces

There was an evil smile on Brandish's lips. "The one I must kill…stands before me now."

Natsu looks to Mest who seems to be grinning in joy

"**MEST! YOU BASTARD!"** Natsu grabs Mest's neck and lifted him up. "**WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!?**"

"I DID IT TO PROTECT THE GUILD!" Mest exclaimed to Natsu who just threw him away

"all of you get back NOW!" Natsu shouted as the dark markings started to appear around his left side before Natsu suddenly coughs out blood to the ground

"Natsu!" Lucy went to Natsu as the man had blood pouring out of his mouth

"_why!?"_ Natsu keeps coughing blood as he looks to his right hand and sees that the skin was turning dark "_the feedback from breaking the limit!"_

"so this is how it is, Brandish" August spoke as an immense magic power raises up in the air. August's whole body turned black as white strips appeared on his face "just how this brute acts upon us!"

August lifts his hand towards Brandish as she fell down to her knees

"Brandish!" Lucy screams as she tried to go to her but Natsu just pulled her back

"get out of here!" Natsu pushed back Lucy as he stands up and summons both Drac and Vlad on but he got shocked by black electricity

Natsu grunted but he holds in the pain before transforming into his Demonic form

"**Melt!"** August said as a powerful burning explosion erupted from the ground as it blew everyone away

Natsu tried to block the explosion with Drac and Vlad but he could not as more memories of Laxus, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Levy, and Gajeel cracked before shattering

"_**YoU cAn nO lOnGeR WiElD uS, NaTsU."**_ Vlad's voice spoke out in Natsu's head as Natsu saw memories of his friends vanishing away "_**your body and your mind can no longer handle the strain anymore"**_ Drac's voice spoke next as the two demonic versions of Natsu appeared in front of him

"_**forcing yourself to transform one more time will eradicate all of your memories and destroy your own soul"**_

Drac and Vlad disappeared as Natsu's transformation breaks apart

"Gaaaaaah!" Natsu shouted out as he got blown away

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	89. Chapter 89

**Back with the** continuation

"**speaking" **

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

August's might could be seen all the way in Magnolia. All they could see from the guild was a giant pillar of light rising up into the sky from the distance.

"What is this…this searing light!?" Makarov asked.

"That's coming from the east!" Warren stared at the radar. "This amount of magic…it's out of this world!"

"that came from where Natsu and the others went to!" Nab exclaimed

"is it August?!" Max exclaimed as such powerful blast could've only come from a very powerful wizard

Aya was hugging Ultear as the child was worried for her father

Ultear comforts Aya in her arms as she looks to where the giant explosion came from

"Natsu…." Ultear softly called out to her husband as Ur pats her daughter's shoulder

"it'll be fine." Ur said "that stupid man never breaks a promise, right? He will come back home!"

Ultear nodded as she patted Aya's back. the child didn't let go of her father's scarf as she holds onto it just like her father had asked her to

"Papa…" Aya called out to her father as she hugs her mother

* * *

"FAIRY GLITTER!" Cana exclaimed as she brings her hands down and cast Fairy Glitter once more upon Mavis

The pillar of light dropped down on Mavis, consuming her body.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Mavis screams in pain as the light consumed her. Cana's expression faltered as Mavis' voice and body began to fade away within the pillar of light until she was no more.

"First!? FIRST!" Cana yelled in a bit of a panic, but then she noticed the crystal before her crack and shatter. Mavis' true body was free and she started to collapse to the ground, but Cana caught her long before impact. "First!? Are you alright!? Talk to me, First!"

Mavis' eyes opened very slowly and with a bit of a groan. "It…It seems I'm suffering from muscular atrophy. I'm barely able to move my body…" That was kind of to be expected after being confined within a crystal for over 100 years…but she was all right, and that was enough for Cana to let out a relieved smile.

Irene stood in the middle of nowhere as she was facing against Acnologia

* * *

The land was destroyed and shattered as nothing was spared in their battle

"you entertained me quite well, Enchanter," Acnologia said with a grin "your magic power is impressive for someone who was trained by the black wizard"

"why thank you" Irene said with a smile "all the rumours of you hardly do justice, I see why his majesty is wary of you"

"however, I wonder how you will measure up when we offer his Majesty, Fairy Heart?"

"are you saying that END or the Black Wizard will surpass me?" Acnologia said to her before scoffing "how foolish of them, I shall destroy them all!"

"it is a possibility" Irene replied

"are you telling me not to interfere with you humans till then? Save your breath. You won't stop me" Acnologia told her

""you humans"? how odd. I thought that you yourself were once human" Irene replied while holding her staff at her side

"still, you are correct. I do not want you to interfere"

Irene tapped her staff on the ground two times before a small red glow appeared on the ground

"this game is to hasten" Irene said with a smile "I desire a swift end to this war"

The whole land glowed red as it shines in the night

"the earth….all of it…..enchanted?" Acnologia said as he looks everywhere and sees the land glowing red

"some type of magic I do not have knowledge of?"

"correct" Irene said as she lifted up her staff "this magic did not exist 400 years ago, as I had just created it"

"who are you?" Acnologia said as Irene was being engulfed in the red light

"my name is Irene, Irene Belserion. The Scarlet Despair" Irene replied before the whole land was engulfed in the light

* * *

Levy and Lily were still crying in tears as they mourn for Gajeel's death

Lily saw light coming from afar as the light shines upon everyone and the very land

* * *

Even the south of Port Hargeon was effected by this. All they could see was the sky shining overhead. "T-The sky!?" Gray gasped. He was also carrying an unconscious Erza on his back.

"light?" Juvia said as she shielded her eyes

In the solitude of her cell, Dimaria was just clicking her teeth.

"It's…so bright…" Mavis muttered as the light poured into the Fairy Tail guild hall

* * *

Zeref and his troops saw the light coming from a far as it engulfed everything in its light

"Irene" Zeref spoke out in surprise as he was shocked to the magic power that was unleashed "did you actually use that magic?"

The very land soon changed as everyone started to disappear

"World Reconstruction Magic, Universe One?!"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	90. Chapter 90

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking" **

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

_"Please, don't go, Zera! You can't…! Don't…don't leave me alone!" Mavis cried in front of Zera. The thought of being alone frightened her more than anything else._

_"But…you're not alone now, aren't you?" Zera asked._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mavis screamed, the tears streaming down her face. The dam inside her broke and the tears flowed endlessly. "I just want to be together with you forever, Zeraaaaaa!"_

_Zera wrapped her arms around Mavis for an embrace, resting her chin on her shoulder. "Mavis…do you know where Fairies live?"_

_"…" Mavis took a long time to respond. She knew the answer, but she didn't want to say it. "Within…my heart…" The girl eventually muttered out._

_"Then, what about me?" Zera responded with a hint of a smile. "This isn't goodbye…."_

* * *

Mavis was dreaming of her separation with Zera, as her friend disappears and she woke up

"Cana? Cana! Where are you?!" Mavis called out as she stands up and sees Cana nowhere

Mavis snapped her fingers as she now wears some clothes"

"good, I can use my magic" Mavis said as she heads upstairs "even if they are illusionary clothes"

Mavis reached to the guild hall where she sees that no one was in the guild at all

"there's no one here" Mavis said as she looks around "that light we saw….what could it have…"

And then she turned her head only to see him. Zeref, sitting crossed legged in a seat with his head resting against his fist. Upon seeing him, Mavis' eyes widened. "Z-Zeref!?" How was this possible!?

"Mavis…" Zeref trailed off.

"What happened to everyone! You couldn't have…!" Mavis assumed the worst.

"No, this wasn't my doing." Zeref clarified. "To be honest with you, this entire situation has me rather perplexed as well."

"What business do you have here!?" Mavis demanded to know.

"What business do you have being alive?" Zeref instantly replied.

* * *

Lucy wakes up as she sees that she was in a forest somewhere

"where am i?" Lucy asked as she sat up and looks around and spotted North on the ground beside her

"North" Lucy went to the wolf as she shakes the wolf's body and sees that he was ok

North barks as the ice wolf stands up and shakes his body a bit

"what happened to us? Where are we?" Lucy said as she looks around

"where's Natsu?" Lucy asked as North started sniffing the area and barked

North looks towards a bush as Lucy went to the bush and sees Natsu on the ground with his hands turned into demonic hands

"Natsu!" Lucy and North went to the man as they helped him up

Lucy saw some blood on Natsu's cheeks and lips as she could see that they were still fresh

"Natsu, are you okay? Natsu?" Lucy called out to the man but he was still outcold

* * *

Gray, Juvia, and Erza were completely isolated from the others. Juvia had gone ahead to search for Wendy, and Charla, since they were separated the instant the light shone up in the sky. "Wendy!! Charla!" Juvia called out for all three of them, only to not receive a response. "Nothing…"

Gray was crouched near the still unconscious Erza, muttering over the events that took place. One minute they were in Hargeon, and in the next they were somewhere completely different

"Right as I saw the whole sky lighting up, just like that, the landscape completely changed…?" Gray said as it didn't make any sense. "Or could it be…we were teleported elsewhere?"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called out to Gray, frowning at the lack of results from her search. "Juvia was unable to find either of them…"

"I see…" Gray sighed. Everything happened so quickly and there was no way to figure out the cause of recent events. "All right. I'll try looking for them this time. Stay here and watch Erza."

Juvia nodded as she stayed with Erza while Gray looks around

* * *

Wendy, and Charla had been completely separated from the others. It was just the three of them calling out into the distance for anyone who may have been nearby.

"Gray-san! Juvia-san!" Wendy called out.

"Erza!" Charla stood atop a rock, hoping her voice would carry elsewhere.

"What should we do…? It seems we've been separated." Wendy said

"What about their scents?" Charla asked as Wendy shook her head

"I can't smell anything." Wendy replied. "What even happened? I just remember a flash of light and then everything changed…"

"I wish I knew. Charla crossed her arms. "Did someone on the enemy side do this?"

"we have to find everyone and make sure that they're ok" Wendy said as Charla nodded

* * *

Everyone in the Fairy Tail guild hall were teleported to the coastline.

Makarov folded his arms together while surveying the area. "Where exactly are we…?"

"Outside!?" Jet turned. "How did we end up outdoors all of a sudden!?"

"More importantly, where the hell is this?!" Droy asked.

"What's going on! A lot of our guild mates aren't here!" Wakaba was right. They were missing a lot of people.

"Ultear! Where are you?!" Ur called out as her daughter wasn't with them

"Mama!" Aya called out to Ultear as the child was only with her grandmother and saw no sign of her mother anywhere with them

"What about the First!? Has anyone seen her!?" Cana asked.

"What is this? This can't be right" Warren said as he looks at his tablet

"who cares!? Just find out where we are!" Max exclaimed to Warren

Mira and Lisanna were there as well. Mira blinked once while trying to ascertain her whereabouts. "Eh…?"

"Why are all of you here…?" Lisanna asked.

"Mira? Lisanna?" Jet said

"didn't they go north?" Droy said confused

"The sky started shining and all of a sudden…" Lisanna trailed off, not entirely sure how to follow up on that.

"it's the same for us," Makarov said

"What are we going to do then?" Droy looked at everyone else.

Before anyone could come up with a plan, Alzack, who was scoping the area ahead while perched on a rock, spotted the enemy through a telescope. "It's the enemy! There's a huge army right nearby! They're headed straight for us!"

"Master!" Mira turned to Makarov.

"Prepare for battle." Those were Makarov's only words as this got everyone readied

While the others prepared to charge into battle, Warren looks in shock at his tablet.

"Fiore's geography has completely changed?!" Warren said in shock.

* * *

August leans his back on a tree as Brandish holds his wounded abdomen

"you'll be alright now" Brandish told him "I've decreased the size of the wound"

"August, what did you do?" Brandish asked the old man

"This wasn't my doing" August replied "it was Irene's compression"

"Compression?" Brandish asked confused

"she enchanted all of the land and changed its form" August explained to her

"changed its form?" Brandish asked again

"a side effect is that people were sent locations in the reshaped country by random" August replied

"what would be the purpose of that?" Brandish said

"it's merely a byproduct of placing certain people in chosen places" August said "I would suppose that she placed his Majesty somewhere near Fairy Heart, and Acnologia as far as possible"

"she wants this war over with, hmm?" Brandish assumed

"let us depart," August said as he stands up from his seat "we must come towards Fairy Tail"

"it is time for all the 12 to gather"

* * *

Mavis was before Zeref, a little nervous now that he was right in front of her. This was a possibility she couldn't have possibly foreseen, but it was important for her to adapt as quickly as she could. A plan was still possible…she always had a plan… "So you're saying that all of the people in within the Kingdom of Fiore were split up and sent randomly to various places?"

"Of course. The same goes for my allies as well." Zeref then stood up, taking a few steps towards Mavis. "And that's not all. The overall landscape of Fiore has grown smaller. I'd estimate amount 1/20 of its former size, perhaps less."

Mavis' eyes went wide. "For the sake of increasing the encounter rate between Fiore's forces and the Alvarez army?"

"Correct. I'd wager that's her aim. In her own way, Irene is trying to end this war while it's still in the early stages." Zeref said as he was staring down at Mavis, a smirk drawn on his lips. "And thanks to her efforts, here I stand, and that which I seek, Fairy Heart…is right before my very eyes…"

* * *

Irene was in the castle of Crocus as she sat on the throne

"it was my first time ever using that magic.." Irene said "but it seems to have gone well. at the very least, his majesty is in the guild and Acnologia is probably somewhere far out over the ocean"

Irene then crosses her leg over the other

"I must say, I have no idea on where this place is, but this place Is very interesting" Irene smiles as in front of her was Toma, Hisui, Arcadios and guards

"perhaps you'll tell me?" Irene asked them

"wh-who are you?" Arcadios asked Irene

* * *

Lucy and North who had Natsu on his back, were walking in the forest before reaching an opening to where the two sees Kardia Catherdal and Mercurius

_Led by the light, Fairy Tail found themselves in a warped kingdom_

"Kardia Catherdal? Mercurius royal palace?! Why are they near each other?!" Lucy exclaimed as to see the two-giant building so close together

_All sorts of people and buildings were thrown together seemingly at random_

_It's was as if they had lost their way and wound up in a different world entirely_

_What awaits them?_

_Hope? Or despair?_

* * *

Gajeel washed up on shore, coughing and hacking profusely.

"Urgh…." Groaning, Gajeel slowly lifted himself up. "Where the hell am I…? Last I checked I was…dea…"

That's when he noticed it. A misty form a few feet ahead. "So what are you supposed to be? A fellow resident of hell?"

"….."

"Huh?" Gajeel looks intrigued as the misty silhouette looks as if it was trying to communicate with him. The mist took the form of a human girl as it surprised Gajeel "Who the hell are you…?"

"my name is Zera, one of the very first Fairies" she introduced herself with a smile to Gajeel who looks in surprise and confusion

The two looked at each other before Zera's face turned red and she hides behind a tree

"I knew I couldn't do this! I got so nervous in front of other people!" Zera said while holding her hands to her face

"what's with this girl?" Gajeel said confused

"so? Am I in heaven or hell?" Gajeel asked the girl

"neither..you're still alive" Zera told him while peeking from behind the tree

Zera then explains that Irene's magic had teleported him here when he was nearly sent to the afterlife

"you gotta be kidding me!" Gajeel said when he remembered what he said to Levy when he thought his time was up

"s-so, where are we?" Gajeel asked her

"we're at Tenroujima, the sacred ground of the fairies, although it's a peninsula now" Zera replied

"and you?" Gajeel asked

"like I said Zera" Zera replied

"never heard of you" Gajeel replied

"urk…Mavis…never told anybody about me, huh? None of the guild members?" Zera said while flustering

She then started explaining on how when Mavis was freed from her coma, her magic and mind got reset and Zera was born or rather revived while Gajeel was confused on her whole explanation

"so, she woke up and you got reborn here, right?" Gajeel said

"in a way, yeah. Although my existence is only temporary" Zera replied "the moment she remembers me…I'm pretty sure I'm going to vanish again"

Zera sighs before looking at Gajeel

"now that we are acquainted, it's time for us to help the guild" Zera told Gajeel

"you don't have to tell me that" Gajeel replied with a grin

* * *

"how is this possible?" Lucy asked as she approached the Kardia Catherdal

North sniffs the air before barking

"what is it, North?" Lucy asked the wolf as North walks ahead and Lucy and him were greeted by Gray and the others

"Lucy! North!" Juvia exclaimed with a smile

"Gray! Guys!" Lucy exclaimed in joy while North barks "Is that Erza with you!?"

Lucy pointed at the bandaged Erza.

"Yeah, she's really beat up, though." Gray said before noticing Natsu unconscious as well on North's back

"long story" Lucy said to Gray as she and him explained to each other on what occurred to each other

"we were on our back to the guild, but then a bright light came and here we are" Gray explained to Lucy as the situation was same to Lucy

"we need to head back to the guild" Lucy said but remembered that the whole place was mixed and randomly scattered everywhere "We don't even know where the guild went…"

"This is gonna be a pain in our asses…" Gray groaned.

* * *

Irene stood in the castle of Fiore as she stood in the throne room with dozens of beaten up royal guards at her feet

"so…powerful" Arcadios voice out while trying to get up

Irene then looks upon Toma with his daughter Hisui who were in fear

Toma got in front of Hisui as the short man tries to defend his daughter

"please! I don't care what you do to me! But my daughter let my daughter live! Please!" Toma begged Irene as they were shaking in fear

Irene completely ignored him, pointed her hand at Hisui, and a strange light surrounded the Jade Princess.

"Aaahhhhhhh!"

"HISUI!" Toma cried out.

"P-Princes….!" Acradios stuttered.

After the flash of light, Hisui was turned into a mouse.

"WHa…WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Toma asked in shock

"Kyuuuh…" Hisui was sweeping.

"She transformed the princess into a mouse?!" Acardios exclaimed as such magic was simply bewildering

"Do you still have love for her, even in that form? Can you truly look her in the eyes and say you love her?" Irene asked as a malicious grin spread on her lips as she questioned Toma's love for his daughter.

"OF COURSE I CAN!" Toma took Hisui into his hands, tears falling from his eyes. "No matter how she looks, she'll always be my daughter! Worry not, Hisui! I'll shall return you to your original form, even if it kills me!"

Irene's smile faded instantly and her staff lit up. "What a bore." The Scarlet Despair was preparing to attack, but stopped when she sensed something

she walks towards a window and opened it

Irene's left eye glowed as a cross-like mark appeared in it and in the sky appeared a giant eye

"is that?!" Lucy exclaimed

"an eye?!" Juvia finished her sentence

"IT'S FRIGGIN HUGE!" Gray exclaimed

The eye looks down upon them as it focuses on Erza

"she couldn't be" Irene muttered out "that scarlet hair…."

* * *

Fairy Tail was at the battle as the Alvarez Soldiers came charging at them

"why are there so many of you?!" Makarov shouted in his giant form as he punched his giant fist at the incoming soldiers

Everyone fights alongside as they tried to mow the enemies down

"can anybody matchup with my speed!?" Jet exclaimed as he uses his high speed to attack the soldiers before he slipped from a slimy white substance

"Jet!" Droy exclaimed before he sees that he was covered in a white slime like goo

"wh-what's with this sticky stuff all over my body?" Droy said while trying to get the stuff off of him before the fat man got kicked in the face by Juliet who appeared out of nowhere

"Droy!" Nab exclaimed before dozens of black ribbons wrapped around him and flings him away

"aw that was too easy!" Juliet said while squishing the white slime in the palm of her hands

"the Irene Division is here!" Heine exclaimed as the Alvarez Soldiers cheered to have their superiors with them

"more of their reinforcements?!" Ur exclaimed as she freeze some soldiers in ice while protecting Aya who was behind her

"let's do Makarov next!" Heine said with a smile

"you fool! Who eats the main course before the appetizer?" Heine scolded her

The two then notice Mirajane

"oh, my. There's one more wizard with formidable magic here" Heine said as they eyed Mira

"really? She's cute!" Juliet said with a grin

"want to see who can kill her first?" Heine said as a wager

"Warren! Hurry up! We have to get back to the guild and to the First Master!" Cana exclaimed to the telepath as she threw more cards at some soldiers as the cards exploded upon contact

"but we don't know where the guild is!" Warren told her before they heard a telepathic message

"_the…guild…..is…to your"_

"whose voice is that?" Mira asked

"it's coming directly from our heads" Makarov stated,

"but who is it!?" Lisanna asked

"_head for the guild! Everyone can meet there! You've been separated by the enemy's magic! You have to become one force!"_

It was Zera and she was telepathically calling everyone to head to the guild with Gajeel beside her

"so, the guild is at north" Lucy said

"let's go now" Gray said

"but can we trust this voice?" Juvia asked before realizing something "will Juvia have a new love rival!?"

"that's what you're worried about?" Lucy asked with a sweat drop

"_Mavis is in trouble! She's like a mother to you all! Each of you have a duty as her child! So, go now!" _

"Go and Protect Mavis!" Zera exclaimed out as everyone roared in agreement

"that was too overbearing. Couldn't you have sounded a bit nicer?" Gajeel asked Zera who was blushing hard, as he didn't know that his voice was heard in the telepathic link

"that voice..!" Levy said with tears forming in her eyes "Gajeel…"

"let's go!" Erza said as she runs ahead with everyone following

"head north!" Makarov ordered out as everyone runs towards the direction

"Lisanna, where are Elfman and Yukino?" Mira asked her little sister

"I haven't seen them at all" Lisanna replied to her

"I guess we got separated in that flash of light?" Mira said

"I just hope that voice we heard reached them too" Lisanna said before Juliet came crashing in

A huge mess of white slime exploded out as it splattered all over Mira and Lisanna

"what is this?!" Mira said as the white substance was sticking on her

"it's all sticky and slimy!" Lisanna said while trying to get the slime off of her

Heine's ribbons came flying in as they wrapped around Mira

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna exclaimed,

"you're mine!" Heine exclaimed as she swings her ribbon and Mira to the ground

"hey! Don't steal my toy! It's not fair!" Juliet whined to her

Mira transformed into her Satan Soul as she shreds the ribbon before firing a blast at Heine and Juliet

"Lisanna, go north with the rest" Mira told her sister

"but!" Lisanna tried to retort but Mira stopped her

"I can handle them from here" Mira told her "just live it to your big sister"

"she thinks one person can take on Heine and Juliet of the Irene division? What a fool!" Heine exclaimed

"you mean, Juliet and Heine" Juliet said with a grin

* * *

"I guess Fairy Tail is in this direction," Elfman said as he, Yukino with Lector and Frosch got teleported into the forest

"I see…so that's what Voice-Sama told you just now…" Yukino said.

"Voice-sama…?" Lector blinked.

"Fro thinks so too!" The adorable Exceed chimed in.

"are you sure you can trust that voice, Elfman-san?" Yukino asked the big man

"I don't really know, but if Gajeel is with the one who spoke to us, I guess we can trust it" Elfman replied as they walk past a broken tree

"but I wonder why Elfman-san can only hear the voice?" Lector asked confused

"Fro didn't hear anything!" Frosch added in

"maybe it's only for Fairy Tail members?" Elfman theorized

"Fro wants to see Rogue" Frosch said sadly

"and Sting-kun, and the rest of the guild. If they're with Fairy Tail members, I'm sure they're heading to that guild, too" Lector told the frog cat

"Rogue is too?" Frosch said

"well, the only thing we can do now is to trust that voice" Elfman told them

"yes" Yukino agreed before they heard footsteps near them

"who's there?!" Elfman said while getting ready if it was an enemy

"Rogue!?" Frosch called out hoping that it was the Shadow Dragon Slayer

But it was not, rather it was Angel of Crime Sorciere

"Sorano….oneesama?" Yukino said in surprise

"Yuki…no?" Angel said in the same surprised state

"Sorano-neesama?" "Yukino?"

Elfman and the cats looks at the conversation before tapping their fists to their open palm "oh!"

"EEEEEEEEeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?"

* * *

"take that and that! You're about to get real slimy!"

Juliet shouted as she flings dozens of slime attacks at Mira

"this slime is burning my skin!?" Mira exclaimed as she sees the white substance was indeed melting her skin upon contact

Heine's ribbon flew towards Mira as they wrapped around her before electrifying her

"how do you like this!?" Juliet asked as she kicked Mira on the face and sends her crashing to the ground

""these two are strong! I underestimated them!"" Mira thought as she stands back up

"what kind of fool starts off with her strongest attack?" Heine asked

"I know, right?!" Juliet said with a grin

Mira scoffed as she burst with magic

"of course, you have to keep your secret weapon hidden till the perfect moment" Mira said as she wore a new form

**"Satan Soul! Mirajane Allegria!"**

"huh?!" "what the!?"

"I managed to save this one soul from END, and I've been saving it for a special occasion," Mira told them

Heine saw that the ocean's water was evaporating as she can't believe such act existed

"this is bad! The ocean water drying up because of her magic!" Juliet exclaimed,

"she's a monster!" Heine said in fear

"I got called a monster so many times in the past that it doesn't bother me," Mira said before she dashed towards Heine and Juliet as she grabbed their faces before slamming them down to the sand "and that's no way to address a lady!"

A powerful blast of magic was unleashed as both Heine and Juliet let out screams of pain.

**BOOM!**

There was just a massive crater at the point of impact that Mira slowly walked out of.

"It still takes a massive amount of my magic power…" Mira mumbled while returning to normal and falling to her knees. "I'm asking politely here, so please…do me a favor and don't stand back up." The Strauss said while turning her head back to the two downed girls.

At that moment, Heine and Juliet turned into swords. "White and black swords…!?"

"Augmentation magic?" Mira said in shock "did someone enchant these swords with personalities?"

"but that's impossible…what kind of horrifying mage could manage that!?"

Mira keeps looking at the two swords without realizing Irene was behind her and looks amused to her

* * *

"Sorano-oneesama" Yukino called out to Angel who looks away

"what is going on!?" Eflman exclaimed not knowing the situation at hand

"I'm completely baffled, yes!"

"Fro is too!"

"i..don't have a little sister" Angel said to her

"but..you" Yukino said

"never heard of her. You have the wrong person" Angel said to her

"I am not wrong! You are Sorano-oneesama!" Yukino exclaimed "i! I've been looking for you thig whole time! When we were young, my dear sister was abducted by bad people! I even tried to turn back time just to get her back!"

Yukino had tears forming in her eyes as she cried out

"my big sister would always…always protect me! I loved her!"

"you got the wrong person" Angel said as she turns around

"how can you be so cruel!" Yukino exclaimed

"you don't have a criminal as a sister!" Angel exclaimed "my little sister is living in the world of what's good and right! She can't have a sister who committed terrible crimes!"

Tears slide down Angel's face as they keep falling

"but…but someday….if a time comes when my crimes are atoned for! I can hug my little sister again!"

Ange cried in tears as her body shakes

"that day will come, won't it?" Yukino asked

"that's why I'm fighting!" Angel exclaimed "but I haven't earned forgiveness yet, I need more time"

"all I ever wanted was for you to be alive" Yukino said while wiping away her tears

"isn't sisterhood such a wonderful thing?" Lector said while crying in tears

"but she said they aren't.." Frosch said

"that's fine Frosch. You don't have to trouble yourself with hard concepts" Lector told him

"Fro thinks so too" Frosch agreed

Elfman looks at Yukino and Elfman before he sighs

"I hope neechan and Lisanna are doing okay"

* * *

Irene looks at Mira who seems to be horrified

"It seems you've showed my 'children' quite a bit of affection. How nice of you." Irene mused.

"_Wha…what is this magic power!? I…It's beyond terrifying…"_ Mira thought in horror

Irene snapped her fingers as Heine's ribbons appeared and latched onto Mira as they pulled her towards a rock and binds her

White slime mucus came next as it started to melt Mira's clothes and started to burn her skin

"aaaahhhh!" Mira screams in pain

"I will not let you die an easy death." Irene said as she enjoyed hearing Mira's screams of pain

"Ah…ah…" All Mira could do was pant heavily. It felt like she was being burned alive, it hurt so much and she couldn't do a thing to free herself.

"First things first…I'll take that beautiful white, silky skin…and make it so unsightly, you'll look more disgusting than a worn out dust rag." Irene said with a sadistic smile. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be no more than a lump of rotting meet that would make everyone avert their eyes."

"AAAAAAAH!" Mira screamed out helplessly.

"Irene" August appeared with Brandish as the old man walks towards the scarlet witch "Those habits of yours are uncouth to say the least."

Irene glanced over her shoulder. "Oh my~. It's so nice to see you again, August-sama. And Brandish is with you as well? You've grown so big, I hardly recognize you."

"Hello." Brandish said.

"You went and used Universe One without His Majesty's permission; I see." August said, and with the way he sounded, he disapproved of her actions.

"Indeed." Irene admitted. "With Acnologia starting me in the face, I'm afraid even I had little choice but to take drastic measures. That said, I not only successfully drove him away for the time being, but I managed to send His Majesty straight to Fairy Heart while I was at it. You have no grounds on which to criticize or reprimand me, wouldn't you say?"

"For now, the 12 shall gather and convene at his Majesty's side." August said

"Well, I don't want to" Irene immediately objected. "I'll move as I like, and that's that"

"This is _my _decision as the general of the Spriggan 12. There will be no compromises." August commanded as his voice grow lower

Both glared at each other with menacing gaze as the tension was so thick; Brandish couldn't help but gulp silently.

Mira was in complete and utter fear as the magic between Irene and August was unimaginable

_"Th…the magic power of those two…it completely defies common sense!"_

"Very well. So be it. I'll let you save face on this occasion. That being said, I'm going to finish this little girl who dared raise her hands against my beloved children." Irene said as she turned her head back to Mira. She wasn't finished with her yet. "I won't compromise on th…"

August pointed his finger forward, releasing a beam of magic to strike Mira's heart. It all happened so quickly and forcefully that nobody saw it coming. The rock shattered and Mira fell lifelessly to the ground. "I pierced her heart. I assume that will suffice."

"I am moved by your kindness, Lord August. How unbefitting of the one called The Calamity." Irene teased, but now had no reason to not follow August.

Mira laid in the sandy beach as Lisanna came running in

"Mira-nee! Mira-nee! I can't just leave you behind to-!?" Lisanna exclaimed before she noticed her big sister was on the ground

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna holds her big sister up as she was bloodied everywhere "Mira-nee! This can't be happening!"

Mira suddenly coughs as Lisanna sighs in relief

Lisanna helps Mira sat up who lifted up her breast and sees that the hole that was made when August had pierced her heart was shrunk

"the wound…it shrank" Mira said as it was Brandish's doing "but the important thing now is to get to the guild as fast as possible!"

"yeah, I know.." Lisanna replied "I'm sorry for coming back"

"that's not what I'm saying!" Mira exclaimed as she stands up "The 12 are all going there!"

**At a bridge**

Dimaria was escaping as she was crawling away with her body

"there she is!" a man exclaimed as they were the guards who were ordered to capture Dimaria back

"You think you can escape on our watch, you punk?!"

Dimaria tried to use her magic but it failed as the Anti Magic cuffs, sealed her magic away

"you're a valuable captive, you know!"

Dimaria was lifted up from the leg by the guards

"if you got away! The old lady would never let us heard the end of it!"

Suddenly a wave of pleasure runs through the two guards' bodies as they felt so good

"what is this? Aaahhh~"

"i-it feels so good~"

The two screams in pleasure before they fell to the ground with satisfying faces

"white souls, ascent to the heavens!" a voice spoke as Dimaria looks behind her and sees Larcade

"I've come for you, Dimaria" Larcade said as he walks towards the captive Swordswoman

"Larcade..Larcade Dragist" Dimaria voice out

* * *

"It's been just about 100 years since we last met like this." Zeref said, remising on the memories of their time together.

"95 years, to be more precise." Mavis corrected.

"I could still feel your voice, even your every being that entire time…" The Black Wizard retorted.

_"I came up with one last-ditch plan to defeat Zeref but the first step was for me to return to my original body" _Mavis thought _"as for the next, I understand the logic behind it, but it is easier said than done"_

Cold air started to appear as Mavis looks and sees the ice was freezing her legs

"wha!? My body?!" Mavis exclaimed before she was frozen in ice

Zeref let out a quiet sigh before turning to Invel. "Cease this at once, Invel."

"Your Majesty, although I do sympathize your relationship with that girl, she is the embodiment of Fairy Heart itself. If, by chance, she were to turn that magic power against us…" Invel said as he lifts up his glasses

"Mavis understands better than anyone that Fairy Heart is a spell which absolutely mustn't be used under any circumstances. Even if it was for the sake of killing me, she wouldn't dare activate it." Zeref responded.

"But your Majesty…" Invel tried to object.

"Mavis was trapped inside a crystal for eternity…unable to move a single muscle in her body. Stealing her freedom, once again, after she had finally been freed…it pains my heart." Emperor Spriggan admitted. Invel was silent. "Invel…"

"It shall be done." The Winter Mage conceded and freed Mavis from the icy prison.

"Ah…haaa…" Mavis huffs her breathing before an ice collar appeared on her neck. "W-What is this?!"

"I shall refrain from binding your body, thus I have taken the liberty of binding your mind instead." Invel explained. This was a rather nasty spell of his; Ice Lock.

""what did he do?! My thoughts….are….slipping away. No! I have…to focus!""

"I suppose I must settle for this. You always have been overly prone to worrying, haven't you Invel?" Zeref questioned.

"Given my position as emissary of Alvarez, I see it as a completely rational decision." The winter mage responded.

"Mavis, could you please follow me?" Zeref politely asked while making his way outside.

"Uhhh…." Mavis didn't form a coherent response, but she started to follow anyway. _"My body is moving on its own…"_

The Fairy Tail guild hall was perched on a massive hill, where one million soldiers awaited. It was a black carpet that stretched out for miles.

"Behold. Your comrades are currently making their way here, in order to take back you and the guild. I do wonder…will they be able to break through our defences? I cannot wait to find out."

"_This…can't be…" _So many soldiers. Even after everyone's efforts, it was almost as though they failed to punch a hole in Alvarez's ranks. They really did have the advantage in numbers.

"NOT A CHANCE IN HELL!" Ajeel, the King of the Desert exclaimed.

"That so, big shot?" Jacob Lessio, the Assassin questioned. "I seem to recall you losing quite pathetically…"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING, ASSHOLE!" Ajeel held a grin on his face, but the veins in his forehead were throbbing from the rage of his defeat. "That _fluke _ain't gonna happen again!"

"Naturally." Jacob agreed.

Dimaria turned to Brandish, immediately walking over to her once she was in sight. "Randi…I heard you were captured by the enemy. They didn't do anything horrible to you, did they?"

"No…" Brandish replied before getting embraced into a hug by Dimaria

"I won't say any of those awful and cruel things to you ever again! I'm gonna pay those fields back for laying their hands on you!" Dimaria said as she gritted her teeth while in anger

Brandish just looks sad to her friend as she can't help but feel pity for her

"Friendship is one of the world's greatest beauties, wouldn't you say?" Larcade said to August.

August didn't say a word. He just gave Larcade a rather intense, malicious stare.

"Lord August is quite fond of giving me such dirty looks." Larcade said while stepping away from August

"Can you blame him? You always fail to attend our meetings, so it shouldn't come as a big shock." Invel mentioned.

Mavis took one look at Larcade and she just…she honestly didn't know what she was looking at. _"That is the man called the strongest of them all…August. But…that person's magic…what on Earthland…just what is the nature of his magic!?"_

Zeref could answer that question for her rather easily. "Larcade is my proverbial secret weapon, you see. He has the potential to defeat even Acnologia given his vast capabilities and even surpass END"

"fuuu, Maintaining three Historias of my fellow Spriggan 12 members is a bit taxing, to be honest," Neinhart said as he had used his magic to bring back God Serena, Wall, and Bloodman

"have I returned from the next world?" Bloodman asked

"that makes sense…so yer bringing all 12 of us back together again, huh?! Ahya hya hya hya!" Wall said while laughing

God Serena just started doing poses after his return "Eight Dragon God Serena has been reborn!"

"you three are dead. So, you'd better protect me, because if I lose the three of you will also…" Neinhart said to the dead peoples

"just leave everything to god!" God Serena exclaimed while pointing a finger at Neinhart

Irene Belserion, The Scarlet Despair, approached Zeref and Mavis. "Over one million soldiers, the 12 have all reunited, and look at all the extra forces we have in tow with us. Truly a magnificent sight to behold!"

"Ah, Irene." Zeref was happy she showed up when she did.

As for Mavis, she had no idea what she was feeling with Irene. She was surrounded by all of these absurdly powerful wizards, and former foes. _"What…this obscene magic power…"_

"As for the matter of your activation of Universe One, I won't pry. In fact, you've done very well, you have my praise." Emperor Spriggan said.

"Oh my…and here I was prepared for at least a light spanking or something along those lines. I'm a little disappointed." Irene admitted.

"What I would have you do for me now is an extraction enchantment." Zeref gave Irene her orders.

"Your wish is my command. So I simply have to remove Fairy Heart from inside that cute little girl, is that right?" Irene said as she confirmed Zeref's wishes

"_What…? She…she cannot possibly do such a…" _Mavis refused to believe this. If that was true then…Fairy Tail had already lost…

"As luck would have it, Irene is prodigious when it comes to attaching and removing magic from objects." Zeref told Mavis.

"_No…no way….this cannot be!" _Mavis' plan…it was all falling apart because of this woman!

"This will likely take some time, but…yes, you can leave the task in my capable hands." Irene gave Zeref her word. Fairy Heart was coming out of Mavis one way or another.

Zeref began to take several steps forward, now standing in the middle of the forces he gathered for the penultimate battle of this war: One million soldiers, and The Spriggan 12.

"can you face the full might of Alvarez now, Fairy Tail?" Zeref asked as he stands in front of the 12 "we will not allow you another tomorrow"

* * *

Erza and the group were on their way to their guild but the group had decided to rest for a moment to conserve some energy for their final battle

Natsu was still out as the man had not regained conscious

Astral figures of two Vlad and Drac appeared as both looks down upon Natsu

"**_his power is barely there anymore now that his body and mind can no longer withstand the transformation"_** Drac said as he and Vlad looks at Natsu

"**_TruE, BuT NoT iF wE mAke IT IntO a FuLL TraNsForMATION"_** Vlad said with a grin

"**_denied"_** Drac told to Vlad "**_doing so will erase everything of him and he will cease to exist"_**

"**_BuT ThIS is ThE pRiCe he hAS to PaY, AnD YOU kNOw tHaT vERy WeLL, dRaC"_** Vlad told to his brother "**_OnCe I wAS rEleASEd fRoM mY sEAl, hIS fAte WaS SeAlEd"_**

Drac looks to Vlad with a menacing glare before looking to Natsu

"**_wHaT Has ChaNGED YoU? tHE dRaC I kNEw oF; cRavEs FoR bATtLe aND dEaTh SuCh aS I"_** Vlad said as he crossed his arms

"**_something that you would never understand in centuries"_** Drac replied as he slowly disappeared "**_bond of a family…"_**

Drac disappeared as Natsu's bracelets glowed

Vlad merely scoffed as he smirks evilly

"**_BoND, yoU sAy? UttER FooLISH ThinG"_** Vlad said as he laughs before looking to Gray and the others who were resting "**_Oh WeLL, nOt lIKe it aFFectS mE aT AlL"_**

Vlad slowly disappeared as Natsu slowly woke up

He looks around and remembered what happened to the negotiation with August

"so it failed in the end…." Natsu said as he stands up but wobbles a bit as his legs felt a bit weak "there's not enough time left, huh?"

Natsu looks to his left hand as he gaze at his wedding ring

"I'm sorry…." Natsu said as he takes off his ring and looks to Erza and the others

He went to Gray as he nudge the guy to wake up

"ugggh, what?" Gray asked as he open his left eye and sees Natsu "Natsu!"

Gray exclaimed only to get a hand clamped to his mouth by Natsu

"be quiet and come with me" Natsu whispered as Gray nodded and stood up

Natsu began walking a few feet away from Erza and the others as Gray followed him from behind

"what's going on?" Gray asked Natsu who turns to him as he gave Gray his wedding ring

"I have a favour to ask you…." Natsu said as Gray looks to Natsu's wedding ring before looking at Natsu

Natsu's lips parted and then closed again as Gray's eyes widen in shock

* * *

Ultear was teleported to a forest as she saw that she was alone

"where did everyone go?" Ultear asked as she walks around in the forest and tried to find her way to the others

"I have to find the others" she said as she started running forward and hopes to find anyone

Ultear reached to an opening where she finds her self in front of the same cave where she, and Natsu with Meredy and Ur had once entered in

"this place is…" Ultear said as she entered the cave and was greeted with the sight of the hidden oasis

"**_why? this is a surprise?"_** the oasis sparkled as Durya comes out of his home and greeted Ultear **_"I thought that Natsu was with you"_**

"Durya" Ultear went to the Dryad who was standing on the tree's own roots "I need to ask you on what did you mean by "it will consume your mind and body" that time to Natsu"

"**_why? _****_did he not told you?"_** Durya asked Ultear with a surprised face

"told me what?" Ultear asked now curious to the question

"**_Vlad was sealed here for centuries because of the curse lies within him"_** Durya explained "**_Vlad feeds on the blood of his enemies and also the mind of his wearer."_**

Ultear's eyes widen to what Durya was saying to her as it all made sense to her now

"**_the longer Natsu wields Vlad, the more he will consume Natsu's soul and turn him into the darkness within him and drains him of his memories" _**

* * *

Natsu was now standing near a cliff as he watched the sun rising

"it's time" Erza said as she approached Natsu from behind

"yeah" Natsu said as he looks down to his two bracelets "_I can only do it one last time….one last time to end it all"_

Natsu looks behind and sees Gray, Juvia and Lucy approaching from behind

"this fight is for everyone" Lucy said as Juvia nodded

"for everyone's future" Juvia said

"we will fight on" Erza added as Gray stood beside Natsu

"for our family and friends" Gray said as Natsu nodded

"let's go…to tomorrow" Natsu said as everyone raised their fists

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	91. Chapter 91

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking" **

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

Natsu and the others overlook the battlefield as there were at least a million soldiers waiting for them

"they have more numbers than us," Lucy said as she gulped nervously "Are these all our enemies?!"

"We got no choice," Gray said "we have to take them on"

"Juvia is prepared for this" Juvia said in agreement

"we cannot simply dive head first into the battle with so many opponents, however," Erza said as they started walking together towards the edge of the cliff

"The First is surely waiting for us back at the guild." Lucy mentioned.

"Zeref's probably with her." Juvia added

"Which one of us will take down Zeref first? You in, Natsu?" Gray asked while raising a fist to Natsu who bumped it with his own

"yeah" Natsu replied to the man

"everyone is going to come and back us up, so let's.." Gray said as they jumped off the cliff "give them all hell!"

"RIGHT!" Erza and the others roared in agreement as they charged towards the enemy forces

"LET'S DO THIS!" Natsu roared, leading their final charge down the hill against Alvarez. "BACK TO OUR GUILD!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

The Alvarez troops all began charging towards Natsu and the others as everyone went to charge and attack

Natsu pulled back his fist as he ignites it in flames

"this is not my full power but…" Natsu said before the flames rage around and turned crimson "but for you small fries! It will be enough!"

"**Enryuo no Hokken!"**

Natsu unleashed a powerful blast of flames from his fist as a part of the troops' forces went flying away

Lucy was up next, shifting to Star Dress: Taurus while summoning the spirit at the same time.

"Taurus!" Lucy called out to the cow spirit as she brought her whip forward and cracked it along the ground. An earth splitting shockwave was sent forth, causing the ground to cave in and break apart while also knocking down multiple troops. "Move it or lose it!"

**"Tension Max!"** Taurus mooed, swinging his axe with such force a fissure formed in the earth and a few unfortunate souls were unlucky enough to fall into the fissure.

Juvia swiped her hand forward, releasing a crescent slash of water to cut through the enemy before her. **"Water Slicer!"**

**"Ice Make: Freeze Lancer!"** Gray threw his hands forward, unleashing multiple frozen spears that pierced through a number of enemy troops.

**"Tenrin**!" A golden light shrouded Erza's body and she entered her Heaven's Wheel armor, numerous blades at her disposal within mere seconds.** "BLUMENBLATT!" **

Titania cut through the enemy's line with all her might, not leaving a single soldier standing in her wake.

"These guys…did they willingly attack us head-on!?"

Fairy Tail's reckless nature had some soldiers shaken up.

"They're freakin' insane!"

"and the demon king is with them as well!"

"We can overwhelm them with our sheer numbers! Stand your ground! Attack!" Another soldier yelled out

The soldiers talked to each other before they charged towards Fairy Tail

"sorry to keep you all waiting!"

A shout was heard as Erza and the others looked up and smiled when they see Wendy and Charla flying in

"Wendy!" Lucy exclaimed, "and Charla too!"

"**Tenryu no!" **Wendy took a deep breath as the wind got sucked into her mouth "**Hoko!"**

Wendy breathes out her blast of wind roar as a tornado blast through the enemies and sends them all flying away

"**Beast Soul! Ape!**

Elfman who transformed into a giant brown ape punches the enemy line as he kept punching them

"everyone! We're here to help!" Yukino exclaimed with Angel standing beside her

"I'll help out too" Angel said with a smile

"You're Elfman, right?" Gray said seeing the giant man

"Yukino! Angel!" Lucy exclaimed with a smile before they see Makarov and the others charging in

"PUSH THEM BACK!" Makarov yelled and the big group finally arrived on the scene.

"let's go and kick their butts!" Ur exclaimed while running with Shina who had Aya riding on her back "Papa!"

"Gramps! Cana! Everyone!" Lucy exclaimed as it was Natsu's turn to smile when he saw his daughter and his mother in law. "Let's push them back!"

All of the sudden, 8 astralic dragons exploded from the enemy ranks as some soldiers got sent flying away

"what is that!?" Erza exclaimed

"Dragons?!" Elfman exclaimed in surprise before they all see God Serena descending from the dragons

He landed then started doing some poses at Natsu and the others

"you will no come further!" God Serena exclaimed while posing "a god has descended from the heavens! God Serena!"

"is that..!?" Gray said before seeing flames gathering around God Serena's left hand

"**Rengokuryu no Ennetsu Jigoku!"**

The revived God Serena unleashed a powerful fire magic attack but his attack all got eaten away by Natsu

"even after changing side, you never learned when to quit" Natsu said as he wiped off his mouth after eating away the flames from the attack

"then how about this?" God Serena said as water started to gush out of his right hand

"**Kaio Ryu no Suijin Hoen!"**

A powerful blast of water was unleashed as the water nearly swept everyone away

"first fire! Then water!?" Lucy exclaimed as the water nearly drowned her

"this water is more powerful than Juvia's!" Juvia exclaimed as she can barely fight back the blast of water

"**Bofuryu no!"** God Serena breathes in as gusts of wind gets inhaled into his mouth

"another attack?!" Elfman exclaimed

"is this the Rank 1st Wizard?!" Erza said as she shielded her face from the blast of water

"**Ginpu Rogetsu!"**

A whirlwind roar blasted at Natsu and the others before it all was gone in a second

There were several cracks in the ground. These cracks were wild and all over the place, leaving deep scars in the earth.

"My magic was broken? Or rather…cracked?…" God Serena looks in confusion and surprise as he looks to a cloud of smoke nearby.

Everyone stared at the silhouette in the smoke. That smoke settled and there was a single man standing there.

The Ace of Fairy Tail: Gildarts Clive. "Yo."

"GILDARTS!" everyone shouted out as they were in joy to the man's appearnce

Gildarts' arrival brought joy to everyone at Fairy Tail!

"Is that Gildarts?!" Max asked, unable to believe his eyes.

"AHAHA! YOU GUYS ARE SO SCREWED NOW!" Warren exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

"WE GOT THIS NOW!"

"YEAH!"

"Took you long enough…" Cana said with a smile. Gildarts' timing was impeccable as usual.

"So he finally came back! That old geezer is as reliable as ever, eh?" Gray grinned.

"You can say that again…" Erza replied with a smile of her own.

"Ooooh…Gildarts!" Makarov was more than elated to see their Ace back

"What sketchy back alley were you lurking around in this time, you shit for brains dad?" Cana asked.

"Cana…" Gildarts then hugged Cana tightly, giving her an unnecessary amount of affection!

"HEY! GIVE IT A REST ALREADY!" Cana yelped while pointing at God Serena. "Don't forget there's an enemy staring you right in the face! Kick his ass already!"

"oh! You're right!" Gildarts said as he stare at God Serena for a second "but I don't sense any living magic from him"

Gildarts then grinned as he rolls his arm around a bit

"you'd be a hell of a wizard if you were still alive, but right now you are just a small fry, huh?"

"haha!" God Serena laughed as he went into a battle pose "you don't wince words, do ya!? But we shall see how you fare against Eight Dragon God Serena!"

Gildarts grinned before both wizards headbutted each other and a powerful shockwave shook the whole land

"This magic power is so obscene!" Charla exclaimed.

"Waaaaah!" Wendy exclaimed as she was nearly blown away

As the two monsters fought Wendy noticed the frightened Romeo nearby.

Romeo stood frozen as the young Conbolt just watches as everyone fights the battle

"are you alright, Romeo-kun?" Wendy asked him

"n-no, I'm not!" Romeo replied as he was shaking in fear "I was all pumped up before the fight started but now.. I'm scared"

Romeo looks up ahead as the enemy forces were many

"I'm pathetic, aren't I? I can't stop my legs from shaking" Romeo said to her

"I'm sure everyone here is afraid," Wendy told her "but let's face it together!"

A sandstorm suddenly appeared as it clouded the field

"what!?" "a sandstorm?!" "I can't see!"

"Shrivel up and die!" Ajeel shouted as he made the sandstorm

"it's him!" Gray said while shielding his eyes from the sand

"the one who attacked Magnolia with a giant sandstorm" Erza said as she knew this was Ajeel's doing

"let me blaze a man's path forward!" Elfman exclaimed as he dashed towards Ajeel

"Elfman-san!" Wendy exclaimed out to him

Elfman bodied glowed as he undergoes his Take Over

"leave this to me!" Elfman shouted "desert storms have no effects on a sand beast!"

"really!?" Ajeel said as he slams his hands on the ground

"**Arijigoku!"**

A quicksand trap appeared bellow Elfman as it sunks him in

"gah! Guaaaahhh!"

Elfman tried to get out but he was sinking in before Lisanna flies in and picks him up

"you're heavy, Elf-niichan!" Lisanna said as she flies him up from the sandpit

"Lisanna! You're alright!" Elfman said in relief to see his little sister

"oh for pity sake" Jacob said as he puts on his gloves "I'll just vanish them all"

Jacob was about to use his Transport on Fairy Tail but failed as Mira appeared and punches him

"Mira!" nearby guild members exclaimed at the maid appearance

"I'll be taking you on!" Mira exclaimed at Jacob

Jacob fought back but his eyes spotted Mira's indecent look as he scrunched his face away

"h-have some decency!" Jacob told her as Mira tried to cover herself "oh my!"

"ahya hya hya hya! I like it! I like it!" Wall shouted as he and Bloodman entered the fray

"I will send them all…to the other world!" Bloodman said before he sees a shadow approach him from the ground

"shadow?" Bloodman said before Rogue appeared from within the shadow and punches Bloodman

"blow 'em away!" Wall shouted as he fired missiles at everyone

All his missiles flew towards his enemies but they all suddenly exploded before they could hit anyone

"hmm?" Wall looks at his missiles exploding before he sees Minerva appeared from the explosions

"It appears a pesky fly has entered my territory," Minerva said with a smirk

"Rogue-sama! Minerva-sama!" Yukino exclaimed happily to see her friends

"Rogue!" Frosch cheered in joy to see him again

"huh? Where's Sting-kun?" Lector asked as he didn't see the White Dragon Slayer anywhere

"we were separated when the sky flashed" Rogue explained to him

"I see.." Lector said with a bit sadness

"you have nothing to worry about him" Rogue said while hugging Frosch

"but how did you two get here?" Yukino asked them

"we were led by this person" Minerva said motioning to Kinana who came in with them

"ahya hya hya! Aint' that interesting?!" Wall said with a smirk

"a shadow, hm?" Bloodman spoke out

"Princess, the magic of these two" Rogue said as Minerva nodded

"yes, perhaps they are dead," Minerva said to him "if so, they must have a puppet master nearby. Yukino, can we trust you to take care of that?"

"yes!" Yukino replied with a nod

"wow! You're helping out so much even you're not with the Yukino's guild!" Angel said while shaking her rear in joy

"who is this woman shaking her rear end?" Minerva asked with a sweat drop

"um…well…" Yukino said as she had a sweat drop behind her head as well

The enemy forces charge forth as everyone did their best to fight the fight

"let's go!" Natsu yelled out as he leads the charge

God Serena and Gildarts battle was nearing its end as Gildarts had pushed God Serena to a corner

"he keeps splitting up my magic…" God Serena looks at Gildarts who grinned at him

"sorry, but this battle is my victory" Gildarts said as he pulled back his right fist while extending his left hand forward

"**Haja Kessen! Itten!"**

Gildarts unleashed a powerful punch filed with his crash magic as he sends God Serena flying in the enemy's troops and blew them all away with God Serena

"come on everyone!" Gidlarts exclaimed "our guild is right in front of us! Forward!"

Romeone clenched his fists as he had a grin plastered to his face

"yeahh!" Romeo shouted as he joins everyone's march to the enemy

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	92. Chapter 92

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking" **

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

Mavis, robbed of mind and body laid on a table in the guild as Irene began to extract Fairy Heart from her. All Mavis could do was moan and groan since Invel's Ice Lock robbed her of rational thought.

"Poor thing…" Irene mused while standing over Mavis. "To think, having it stolen from right under your nose. Your ever so precious imaginative ability. Invel's Ice Lock causes one to lose their very sense of self. If I were feeling poetic, I would liken it to encasing one's heart itself in ice."

Zeref watched from not too far away. Watching Mavis suffer like this, it was very difficult for him to watch. "Will the separation enchantment take much longer?"

"I believe you are aware of just how special the magic in her body really is." Irene's replied.

"Uugh…." Mavis was squirming about. All movement was useless.

"…I have no desire to watch her suffer." Zeref admitted.

"Oh? It is not often His Majesty wears his emotions on his sleeve. But, rude as it may be, I fear I must speak my mind here." The Scarlet Despair turned to Zeref, practically scowling at him. "If you do not rid yourself of that naiveté, you will never defeat Acnologia. He is the apotheosis of darkness itself, truly, the lord of all dragons."

"I suppose you correct," Zeref said as he turns around and started walking away "I'll withdraw"

Zeref looks at Mavis one last time before walking away and leaves Irene to do the rest

As Zeref left the premises, Neinhart approached in

"Irene-sama," Neinhart called out to them

"what is it, Neinhart? I'm a bit occupied at the moment" Irene replied to the man

"we've located Erza-sama" Neinhart replied as Irene looks at her hand

"as I suspected" Irene muttered out "so she is alive"

"what are your orders? Erza-sama is our enemy now, but she's also…" "kill her" Neinhart said before Irene cuts him off

"huh?" Neinhart thought he was hearing things

"must I repeat myself?" Irene asked

"no, but…my Historias don't seem to be able to attack Erza-sama…" Neinhart explained

"then I suppose you shall have to fight her yourself," Irene said as Neinhart's eyes turned black while his pupils turned white "what are you truly made of, Neinhart?"

* * *

Erza was cutting down all who stood in her path. In the midst of switching armor, she kicked one troop into a group of them before entering her Purgatory Armor, creating another path for everyone to follow. "FOLLOW ME!"

"Such bravery…!" Yukino stared.

"It's like a bladed flower that blooms in the fields of battle…" Lector said

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said as per usual.

Gildarts jumped up as he slammed his fist to the ground and shatters the land

"you want us to be caught in that too, damn old man!" Cana shouted at her father

Everyone was fighting their fight as they give it their all to defeat them

* * *

Natsu and the others were on their way towards the guild as they charged towards the enemy soldiers

"did any of you saw Ultear?" Ur asked Natsu and the others as she joined them while Aya stayed behind with Makarov and the others

"no" Gray replied to his master "that light must've separated you guys with her, right?"

"I'm worried for her! First Meredy now Ultear, what is going on!?" Ur exclaimed before enemy soldiers came attacking in

"**Karyu no Hoko!"** Natsu breathes out his roar but it was frozen in ice

"ice?!" Lucy exclaimed as the temperature suddenly went bellow

"this chill…." Gray looks around as Natsu turns his head to the side and saw Invel standing on top of a stone podium

"Invel…." Natsu looks at the man as he jumps off the podium and stands in front of them

"it amazed me that you would still be alive, Demon King" Invel said as Natsu clenched his fists and went into a battle stance with the others following by

"this guy's magic…" Ur said "it's unbelievable"

"as much as I'd love to chat with you" Invel said before he swiped his hand to the side as Natsu, Lucy, Juvia were frozen in ice leaving only Ur and Gray "none of you shall be going pass me"

"Natsu! Lucy!" Gray looks to the two

"Even Juvia too!" Ur looks to the frozen rain mage before looking to Invel

"it would seem that the both of you have some resistance to cold" Invel noted before Gray went onto the attack

"you jerk!" Gray went onto the attack only to get a blast of ice to his side

"Gray!" Ur shouted as Gray was sent crashing to a stone wall and then to the ground

Invel made several gestures before ice spikes came hailing at Gray

"Gaaaah!" Gray shouted in pain as the ice blast started freezing his skin

"what kind of ice magic is this?!" Ur looks at Invel who folded his hands behind his back

"my name is Invel Yura, I bring winter to all I see"

Gray was actually shivering from this cold. _"This feeling…me, of all people. He's actually making __**me **__shiver from the cold. My body is…freezing solid…"_

"you little!" Ur did her ice Make pose as she unleashed an eruption of ice from bellow

"futile" Invel said as Ur's ice attack was frozen in ice

"he froze…my ice?!" Ur exclaimed in shock

"Gray Fullbuster and Ur Milkovich" Invel stated. "your Ice Molding magic barely holds a candle to my magic as I am a pure ice wizard" Invel then swiped his hand forward once more, causing another blast of ice to shoot towards Gray.

"Shield!" Gray immediately forged a shield of ice to protect himself from Invel's attack.

"Ice Make: Ice Impact!" Swinging his arms down, a gigantic mallet of ice dropped down on Invel, but the Spriggan ceased its crushing movement with the palm of his hand. "What the!?"

The frozen hammer above him started to crack before it ultimately shattered.

"I freeze everything than simply make things out of ice" Invel stated

Gray held his arm out, the Devil Slaying markings beginning to cover his body. "What about this stuff then? I inherited this power from my teacher. The power to slay demons. The power to defeat END itself."

This made Invel's eyes widened. "Devil slaying…?"

Gray slammed his fist into his palm; sliding past Invel in the same instant he crafted the blade of purple ice.

"**Hyoma! Zero no Tachi!"**

"Wh-!?" Invel was genuinely taken off guard. Before he realized what happened, there was a fierce gash along his chest. "GAH!"

"he got him!" Ur exclaimed proudly to her student

"This power…demon slayer magic!?…" Invel stated as he looks at the magic power, Gray had unleashed _"but those who use that power loses their minds…..I find that fascinating" _Invel thought with a smile

"You done thinking to yourself, asshole!?" Gray yelled while swinging that same sword once again, only this time Invel caught it, much to his surprise! Invel released his own magic, causing an explosion of ice to ensure, resulting in a blizzard that covered a large section of the battlefield.

Everyone was surprised in the sudden change of the weather as the cold blizzard made everyone shiver in cold

Zeref was gazing out from the nearby window. There was only one person he knew capable of such a thing. "Invel…"

_"It's cold! Cold enough to freeze! But…"_ Gray thought as the cold was unbearable even for him

"You have what it takes to stand alongside me as a comrade." Invel commented "I fear you yourself have been unaware of it all this time, but your heart has slowly been tainted by darkness."

"…What're you blathering on about?" Gray said

"The powers of darkness are the seeds of black magic itself. Proof of reality of the powers of the Emperor himself." Invel explained.

"What the? So you're basically telling me you know that you're the bad guys?" Gray questioned.

"Darkness is neither good nor evil. Darkness is a fearsome power that resides in the hearts of all. Your darkness is on the brink of releasing itself into the world. It seems you've managed to keep it in check all these years…but it would only take the slightest push to unleash its fury." Invel said.

Gray clenched his hand into a fist. He was starting to get sick of Invel's voice. "You're starting to make my ears bleed. I ain't trying to play Mr. Superhero over here either, you know. If it's my family on the line, I'll be as dark and black a villain I need to in order to protect 'em!"

"you said it" Natsu voice spoke out as the frozen fire dragon was freed from his ice shell by melting it away with his flames

"The Ice melted away!" Ur stated out

"Gray-sama, are you unharmed!" Juvia asked.

"Guys…" Gray felt a weight off his shoulders as he has his friends backing him up

"_He melted my ice. As expected of the demon king. He truly is…" _Invel thought with an amused smile

"The tables have turned, Mister! If we all gang up on y-" Lucy exclaimed out loud before a giant hand grabbed her while another grabbed Natsu and Ur

It was Brandish, and she was towering over everyone with her magic. "I shall be taking these three."

"Ur! Natsu! Lucy!" Gray yelled in surprise.

"Brandish…!?" Lucy gasped..

"What's the big idea!? Let go of me!" Ur growled out

"Brandish, stop this! We…!"

Lucy tried to interject, but Brandish increased her grip on her. "Silence." Without another word she started to walk off.

"Hold it right there!" Gray yelled at Brandish, but she ignored him.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia turned to Gray, and in that short window, Invel put his plan into action. With a swipe of his hand, Ice Lock activated. Two collars appeared on the necks of Gray and Juvia, connected together by a thick chain. "Gray-sama!?"

"Juvia!?" Gray felt his head beginning to turn numb. It didn't make sense. "What the…? My head's starting to go dark…?"

Juvia gripped the collar on her neck, shifting her legs a bit. "My body…it won't do what I tell it…!"

"Ice Lock." Invel explained. "A magic that seals a person's heart and makes them my willing puppets. You two will fight to the death. You have zero say in the matter."

"WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY!?" Gray roared. There was no way in he'd fight Juvia to the death!

"This cannot be removed until one of you lies lifeless." Invel said.

"There's no way this crap could ever…!" Gray began to object but his head started to turn foggy. The thoughts in his head weren't his own "Guh…my head…"

Invel turned his back, took a few steps away for ample distance, and turned back around to get a view of the show before him. _"As I see it, Gray will come out victorious. The moment he kills his friend and ally, his darkness will fully awaken. The one meant to defeat END is not His Majesty…it is you, Gray."_

"Juvia…"

"Gray…." Juvia clenched her hand into a fist. _"Not gonna happen…! If it means harming a single hair on Gray-sama…Juvia would much rather take her own life while she still has her wits about her!"_

"Now then, whenever you're ready. You may not rest until one of you lays dead!" Those were Invel's commands. Commands that they had to follow no matter what.

"_My consciousness…is fading…" _Gray couldn't focus on anything else. Nothing but taking Juvia's life.

"…_I refuse to harm Gray-sama! Anything but that…!" _But despite her internal objections, her body was moving on its own, water already beginning to form around her hand. _"I could never bring myself to harm a single hair on his body, and yet…!"_

"_It's no use, I can't even think of any other thing!" _Ice formed along Gray's hand. He and Juvia fired at the same time, their respective elements exploding in the other's face. Unfortunately for them, they were on a tight leash, so they couldn't even be pushed too far away from one another. Gray immediately swung his fist at Juvia's cheek, forcing her head to snap in that direction. Juvia returned fire with a kick, but Gray blocked it and slammed the water mage onto the ground by her leg. "KYAAAH!"

Gray didn't stopped as he continued to assault Juvia with a flurry of blows, none of which she could defend herself against.

"_Indeed. It is just as I calculated. Gray will emerge victorious." _It didn't take a genius to know that Gray was stronger than Juvia. _"The unbearable sin of taking the life of a dear comrade with your own hands! It shall dye your heart in pitch black darkness, and give birth to the ultimate warrior to defeat END!"_

_"His Majesty shall be the one to defeat Acnologia and grasp the world his noble hands! All that stands in the way of his great ambition is that accursed Demon King, END!"_

Gray and Juvia were panting heavily. Though this fight was pretty one sided, Juvia did manage to get her fair share of blows. But this wasn't what she wanted _"Why is Juvia bringing harm to Gray-sama!? It cannot be! These actions are unforgivable! The very thought of Juvia hurting Gray-sama…Juvia would rather simply meet her end at Gray-sama's hands…BUT THAT TOO IS UNNACCEPTABLE! Because Gray-sama would surely blame himself! If that's the case, then the choice is obvious. Yes, Juvia shall end her own life here and now! Before my consciousness fades away completely…Juvia will…" _Juvia brought her hand up, a sharp blade of water shooting out into the sky. _"You have nothing to fear. Muster your courage and fortitude, Juvia!"_

From Invel's perspective, all he could see was Juvia's futile attempt to severe the chain with the last remaining bit of conscious action she had left. "Any and all resistance is utterly futile. Ice Lock is a magic which completely imprisons one's heart. The two of you have long lost your ability to reason, and until one of you drops dead, the chain cannot be severed!"

How dare this man tell her what she could and couldn't do! Imprisoning her heart when it came to the most precious person in the world to her!? That…was Invel's first mistake. Because Juvia would never allow her feelings to be trapped within her body. The blade of water jutted violently from her and the magic power released from it was extremely lethal. "JUVIA'S BODY IS FAR TOO SMALL FOR THESE OVERFLOWING FEELINGS TO BE IMPRISONED WITHIN IT!" The water bearer screamed with all her might, her voice carrying out through the raging snowstorm.

Juvia gave Gray one final smile, her gaze softening as she stared at the love of her life. All of their time together…was the most precious thing in the world to her. "Words cannot express the joy Juvia has felt getting to know you, Gray-sama." With those words, she plunged the blade of water into her own chest, blood gushing out the instant she did so.

"suicide!? She killed herself!?" Invel exclaimed in shock as he thought that Gray would be the one to do suicide other than her

Invel looks at Juvia before looking at Gray as his eyes widen in surprise

"why? Why did you do that too?" Gray said as blood was dripping on the frozen ground

An ice blade was imbedded in Gray's chest as the man had did suicide to himself as well

""simultaneous suicide!?"" Invel looks in shock as the two were losing blood at a very fast rate

"Gray-sama, no!" Juvia cried in tears as their swords disappeared

"i…don't want to hurt…a friend….i don't want to hurt you!" Gray said as he coughed up blood

"Gray-sama…." Juvia reached out her hand towards Gray as the man did the same

"I wanted….to protect you" Gray voice out as their hands didn't reach other as they fell to the ground with their hands a mere centimeter away

""I can't believe this….i was certain that Gray would be the one to do suicide"" Invel looks at the two as his Ice Lock disappeared with the two's death

The blizzard slowly disappeared as Invel started to walk away

"now that is has come to this, I must make sure that END meets his defeat" Invel said as he disappeared from the sight

As Invel left the scene, Gray's body twitches as his heart was beating again

""this feeling…I thought for sure….""

Gray slowly got up as the man felt his heart pumping blood again

""this feeling….is this Juvia's blood in me!?""

Gray looks down to his left hand as a water like tube was pumping blood from Juvia's

""Water Make: Blood. Juvia took precautions in case anything happened to you, Gray-sama""

Gray looks at Juvia as his eyes quiver with tears forming

""this is a blood transfusion magic Juvia learned in secret""

Gray's hands reached towards Juvia as the ice make wizard holds her in his arms

""Juvia lives on within your body, Gray-sama. so there is no need to grieve""

"wait….please…..no….Juvia" Gray cried out as tears fell down his eyes and onto Juvia's cheeks

""Juvia's life is yours, Gray-sama""

Gray cried out as his tears stream endlessly

"Juvia….please! please! Don't leave me! Please wake up!" Gray cried out as his memories with the rain woman came flooding in his minds

"please…I'll take you more seriously…so please…..wake up"

* * *

The Winter General was walking the path that he suspected where Brandish was heading at

"she must be heading in this direction" Invel thought out loud before his body tensed up when he sensed an immense bloodlust coming from behind him

He slowly turns around as he sees Gray approaching him with rage oozing out of his aura

"h-how can you be alive!?" Invel said in shock as Gray glares at him with a murderous intended glare

"but with that wound, you cannot hope to fight in!"

Gray dashed towards Invel as he sends a right hook straight at the man's face and broke his glasses

"Gah!" Invel was punched to the ground as Gray kicks him before delivering a punch straight as Invel's chin

Invel was sent flying to wall as the wall was destroyed in the attack

He skidded on the ground before looking a Gray

""looks like I have no choice!""

Invel thought as ice slowly encased his body and forms a layer of ice upon him

"**Shinto Kamui!"**

Invel was now donning an armor made out of ice as Gray dashed towards him and sends a punch that got blocked

**"futile, this demonic ice freezes all it touches"** Invel told Gray as the man continued pouring every single ounce of energy, he has into his attack "**even with your resistance to cold…this armor will freeze you solid!"**

Gray's hand slowly started freezing as ice was encasing it

**"I will shatter you in that frozen shell!"** Invel shouted before the ice surrounding his right arm was shattered

**"what!?"** Invel exclaimed as he sees that the same ice as his armor was encasing Gray's hands

""that's not possible! He imitated the ice that makes up my armor with his Ice Make Magic!?""

"you stole Juvia's future! You stole it from her!"

Gray sends a fury of punches upon Invel as the fists were like a blizzard of fury

"**Hyoma! Zero no Haken!"**

"Gah!" Invel was sent crashing to the ground as Gray looks at him with tears dripping down his eyes

* * *

The rain woman was laying down on the ground, motionless before Wendy and Charla came to the rescue

"Wen…dy?" Juvia voice out as her eyes opened and sees the young Dragon Slayer

"goodness grace, we're lucky that we managed to find you in the nick of time" Charla told the rain woman

Juvia looks to her bloodied abdomen as her wounds was sealed up thanks to Wendy's healing magic

"Juvia is eternally grateful to you! Wendy! Charla!" Juvia bowed to Wendy and Charla as she was grateful for the ones who saved her life

"no, you don't! this is how I contribute to the guild!" Wendy told the rain woman "I've got to work twice as hard now! For Cheria! I'll protect you all!"

Juvia smiled back before she realized something

"where is Gray-sama!?" Juvia exclaimed as she looks all over the place for the Ice Make Wizard

* * *

Gray stood over the beaten up Invel as the man had bruises all over his face

"I could keep punching you all I want but that won't bring Juvia back, it won't ever bring her back" Gray said as he clenched his fists

"just like your father…and….your mother…." Invel said with a smirk "it is your fate, this fate that will curse your life for all eternity"

Invel looks at Gray as the man was smiling while chuckling

"let me tell you something, Gray Fullbuster" Invel said as Gray looks at the man "END is merely an initial for a member of the 12…or rather a former member"

"Etherious Natsu Dragist… that is END…" Invel states out as Gray's eyes were shadowed by Invel's words "your friend….your guildmate…..your family member…. The Demon who took everything away from you"

Gray looks at Invel before his Devil Slayer markings slowly disappeared

"which choice shall you choose? Kill your friend to avenge your family? Or let him live so that you can continue

* * *

to suffer?"

Invel stated with a smirk as Gray looks at him

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	93. Chapter 93

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking" **

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

After making some distance, Brandish then dropped Natsu, Lucy, and Ur down on the ground

"what the hell you're thinking?!" Ur exclaimed angrily at Brandish

Natsu sat up as he stands back up and helps his mother in law stand up as well

"Brandish, please! I don't want to fight you, no matter what!" Lucy exclaimed.

Brandish stared down at the trio, returned to her normal size while her gaze went elsewhere. "I feel the same way. I am in your debt after all. As a special exception, I have chosen to turn a blind eye to you three."

"Special exception…?" Ur said while dusting off dirt off her pants

"As I have made clear previously, I am a loyal citizen of Alvarez. I have no intention of betraying my homeland. So from this moment forward, I shall return to the battlefield and will annihilate every single one of your comrades. However, I will overlook the three of you and return your kindness by sparring you."

"…What?" Lucy said as she didn't understand

"you….do you have any idea what are you saying to us, right now?" Natsu asked Brandish

Dimaria was watching from nearby, clicking her teeth in annoyance. "Randi….I put my faith in you…I believed in you, and yet…!"

"This battle, no matter how you look at it, we will be victorious. That has been set in stone. The sheer number of our forces, and their individual skill levels; the Spriggan 12, August, Irene…and on top of all that, the fact that the Emperor, at this very moment, is in the middle of obtaining Fairy Heart. It can only mean one thing. Whatever sliver of hope you had of winning has now been reduced to zero. You may have been able to push past Alvarez's vanguard, but that was as far as you and your comrades go."

"Those are just words." Natsu immediately fired back. "We ain't gonna know until we try."

Brandish's expression didn't waver. They didn't understand their situation, but she did. "You may not know, but I do. Let me make this crystal clear. All of your friends will die today."

"and do you believe that Alvarez would win?" Natsu asked

"I'll have you know; we've survived and overcome countless battles in the past!" Lucy said.

"but have they ever faced an enemy like Alvarez?" Brandish asked again before looking to Natsu "you should know better as you were once one of us"

"so what?" Ur asked the green haired girl "I watched how Fairy Tail fights back every single enemy coming towards them, this guild is not one to be underestimated!"

"Fairy Tail is scary as it can be when fighting its enemies" Natsu stated out

"Recall the events that transpired on Caracoll Island. If we so desired, the 12, myself included, could crush you all in mere seconds." Brandish stated. "You couldn't even defeat the emperor with your power, and nearly died. How could you possible defeat him if you can barely harm him?"

Natsu didn't reply as he clenched his fists and ignited them in flames

"So you intend to fight until you're dead?" Brandish's expression turned sour as she sees the flames raging on Natsu's hands.

Natsu stares at Brandish before he looks to the side as a figure approaches them

"Where is Lady Erza…Lady Erza…"

It was Neinhart and he looks to be not himself

"Neinhart!" Brandish turned to look at the man's bizarre aura. "Those eyes, you've been…"

"Kukuku…" The Spriggan chuckled at his comrade's observation. "Indeed, you're bearing witness to Lady Irene's formidable enchantment techniques. This unrivalled power exceeds even the limits of my own magic!" An ominous black aura flowed from his body. "Step aside, Brandish. Those pitiful mages are comrades of Lady Erza. In order words…" A twisted grin spread on his lips. "Our enemies…"

"lady Erza…?" Ur said in confusion

"Fall back." Brandish said. "I am in the middle of negotiations with them."

"Negotiations…?" Neinhart cooed. Brandish said negotiations, but he heard something entirely different. "Am I to interpret that as betrayal? BRETAYAL TO LADY IRENE!?"

The instant he screamed, an intense whirlwind whipped out, covering the entire area while slicing into them.

"AAAAAH!" Brandish was genuinely caught off guard by Neinhart's attacks, as cuts started to rain upon her

"what is this!?" Ur exclaimed while holding onto Lucy as the hurricane was blowing them away "this magic power…. Is unbelievable!"

"_My magic is having no effect! He's been enchanted that much!?" _Brandish thought in shock

Natsu shielded himself from the hurricane of cuts as he charges towards Neinhart, despite the winds ripping into his very being.

"STOP, YOU CAN'T BEAT HIM!" Brandish warned. "His power now exceeds that of yours!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Neinhart cackled.

"it doesn't matter if my power can't beat his!" Natsu shouted as he summoned on Drac as the gauntlet was ignited in flames. Black static soon started to shock Natsu's whole arm as the man gritted his teeth to shook off the pain "it's all about moving forward to the future!"

A flaming dragon head appeared as it roared out

Neinhart saw the attack as he sends a blast of wind at Natsu but the flames grew bigger from the wind

"HAAAA!" Neinhart looks in horror as a black flaming demon appeared behind Natsu as it had its fist pulled back like Natsu as both punched Neinhart straight down to the ground

Brandish looks in amazement as Natsu's power was beyond comprehension "_his power…..it keeps growing!?"_

"ATTA BOY NATSU!" Ur cheered out to her son in law

Dimaria just stares down of the fight that ended

"haaa….haaaa….haaa" Natsu huffs out as his gauntlet disappeared back into a bracelet

"_**YoU JuST SpEEd Up ThE ProCEsS. HoW fOOlIsH oF yOU"**_ Vlad spoke to Natsu as the man fell to his knees while trying to breath

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed as she and Ur went to the man

"what's wrong?! Are you hurt?!" Ur asked the man

Natsu just stares at the ground but in his mind, he was seeing more and more of his memories of Fairy Tail disappearing

Memories of him with the others fighting against Oracion Seis; gone. Memories of the GMG; gone. More and more memories started to shatter like glass

Natsu's eyes widen when he saw memories of Ur in his head, cracked like glass before shattering into pieces

Natsu fell unconscious as his mind went blank

"Natsu! Hey Natsu! Wake up!" Ur shouted out as Natsu suddenly went out cold

"it would seem that unleashing his power had a backlash to him" Brandish said

"Natsu…" Lucy looks to Natsu as the man went out cold

"sorry for doing this…" Brandish said as she takes off her cloak "but I have to get rid of you now"

"Brandish please! I don't want to fight you!" Lucy exclaimed to Brandish

"I'm sorry…. But I have no choice!" Brandish said to Lucy

**(Skipping the fight scene)**

"That's quite enough. Let's end this farce of a battle here and now, shall we?" Dimaria appaeared as she decided to join the fray.

"Mari…" Brandish glanced over her shoulder.

"it's that swordwoman back at Hargeon!" Ur said as she remembered how Dimaria was captured back then.

"A farce?! What are you talking about!?" Lucy exclaimed

"Ignorance sure is bliss." Dimaria snickered before glancing at Lucy. "It seems that blondie is a slow keeper. From the very start, Randi here had no intention of any of you at all. is that clear enough for you?"

"don't make me laugh, Randi. In that battle you could've just shrink the blondie to the size of an ant and then stomped her down, yet you just played around with her" Dimaria said to Brandish who didn't say anything. "You realized that I was watching from afar and decided the best course of action would be to throw the battle in order to deceive me."

"Wha…" Lucy's eyes turned to Brandish.

"so she wanted Lucy to win?" Ur said in surprise

"it's a pity, Randi. You're simply no good to us anymore." Dimaria said before she gritted her teeth

"ST-" Brandish wanted to try and reason with Dimaria, but in the next instant, Dimaria was behind her with a bloodied knife. There were multiple slash and stab wounds on her stomach and chest. "…OP…." Brandish's eyes went dull and she tipped over before collapsing.

Lucy covered her mouth with her hands, shrieking at the scene before her. "B-Brandish!? NOOOOOOOO!"

no one could do anything against Dimaria's Age Seal. No one here present had the power to deal with her.

"Lucy behind you!" Ur screamed out as Dimaria appeared behind Lucy and threw her over her shoulder as it slammed the girl to the ground

"Gah!" Dimaria then grinds her boot on Lucy's head as she held an angered teared look

"I'm going to make sure you suffer…." Dimaria said to Lucy as she put more pressure on Lucy's head "you'll die in pain, little bitch!"

"get away from her!" Ur tried to help Lucy as Dimaria merely gritted her teeth a few times before Ur had dozens of bloody gash marks all over her body "Gah!?"

"Ur!" Lucy screamed as the ice mage fell down with blood pooling on the ground

Some of Ur's blood pooled near Natsu's as it touched Natsu's bracelets

* * *

Natsu was in darkness as he sees the scene in front of him

"**iT lOOks lIke We aRE Going AheAD OF sCHedule Here!"** Vlad appeared as he laughed

Natsu's eyes widen in shock to see Ur laying on the ground with her blood pooling around her

"Ur-san…." Natsu muttered out in anger as to see his mother in law in such condition

"_**she still lives….her wounds were shallow…."**_ Drac said as Natsu clenched his fists hard "_**she will not die, I can promise you that, Natsu"**_

"**What WiLL It Be? UsE us nOW or she wILL diE" **Vlad said to Natsu who merely punched his fists together and the whole darkness was lit in crimson and black flames

"**HAHAhaHAha! ThAT'S the SpiRIT!"** Vlad laughed out as he transformed into his gauntlet form and attached himself onto Natsu

Drac looks at Natsu in sadness before he followed suit like Vlad

* * *

Lucy grunts in pain as Dimaria continued to grin her boot on her head

"I'll make you pay for ruining Randi!" Dimaria said before hearing movements behind her

She turns around and sees Natsu slowly getting up

"Natsu…?" Lucy looks at the man as he had Vlad and Drac equipped onto him "don't! you'll just get attacked by her magic!"

"so the Demon King has some fight left?" Dimaria said as she pulls her leg off Lucy's head "no matter how much power you have, you can't beat me!"

Dimaria gritted her teeth two times before her face was suddenly grabbed by Natsu

"guh!?" Dimaria looks at Natsu as she grabbed his hand

Natsu's right and left eye glowed black and red as black markings appeared all over his body

A monster like growl came out of Natsu's mouth as his fangs grew sharp and a black appeared on Natsu's right back

A black misty aura was unleashed by Vlad and Drac as Natsu's body undergoes a transformation

Dimaria looks in horror as a demonic eye glowed within the black mist

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	94. Chapter 94

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking" **

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

Mavis was laying on the table unconscious as Irene was still in the process of extracting Fairy Heart from within Mavis

"it has never taken me this much time just to perform extraction magic before" Irene said as she continued to do the enchantment on Mavis who wasn't moving at all

"Irene…" Zeref called out to Irene as the man walks towards her

"Your Majesty…is there something else? I would like to focus on my task" Irene told him

"would you mind stopping for a moment?" Zeref asked Irene as this surprised the Scarlet Witch

"hear me out" Zeref told her

"what is it?" Irene asked

"I would like some last words with Mavis, alone" Zeref told her

"what could you possibly have to say now?" Irene asked the man

"it will not take long. Three minutes at the most" Zeref pleaded her

"but, Your Majesty…" Irene voice out before running footsteps was heard

"Irene! That's not me!" another Zeref appeared as the Zeref who was in front of Irene was glitching

"your majesty!?" Irene exclaimed before the fake Zeref disappeared

"an illusion!?" Irene looks in surprise before looking to Mavis as she reached her hand towards her as Mavis was also an illusion

"it's an Illusion Mavis conjured up" Zeref said to her before looking outside to the windows of the guild "Invel must've have been defeated and that granted Mavis some time to create the illusions to escape"

"how could I have fallen for her trickery!?" Irene said as she clenched her hands on her staff

"she is probably a few miles away, after her but do not harm her" Zeref ordered out to Irene who nodded

"understood" Irene said as she left the building to go outside

* * *

Mavis was walking alongside the rocky walls as to escape from Zeref

_"I'd never thought that I would have to run away from my own guild_" Mavis thought as she continued walking down the rocky wall _"I have to join the others, but considering our current locating it will be difficult"_

"I shall escort you back to everyone." It was Mest! He looked a little beat up, presumably due to August's attack, which was the last time he was seen. But he extended his hand to Mavis, grinning slightly at his ablity to track her down.

"Mest!" Mavis exclaimed in joy to see the teleporter

* * *

Meanwhile, others were still combating against Alvarez troops. Droy, however, could take no more. The fat man collapsed onto the ground as he hit his limit.

"Yeah, that about does it for me. I couldn't lift a fork…if I wanted to…"

"Droy! GET THE HELL UP!" Jet yelled.

"I'm sorry but…" Droy said as the soldiers were getting closer. "It looks like this is the end of the line for me…"

"DROY!" Jet yelled.

"It's too soon for you to give up!" Gajeel stepped forward, swinging his arm as it turned into an iron sword, slicing down multiple soldiers. "I'll keep 'em busy here! So you guys fall back and regroup!"

"Gajeel…" Jet's jaw dropped.

"Don't bother…wasting your energy for a couple of useless scrubs like us…" Droy groaned in pain. "Urgh…you're in worse shape than us, for crying out loud!"

To their comments, Gajeel just smirked. "For all intents and purposes, my life was over. So having the chance to stand here and protect a couple of buddies like this…I couldn't ask for anything more!"

Gajeel's words were something he never expected. Jet stared at the iron dragon, completely dumbfounded at what he heard. "Buddies…?"

"You…actually see us as…your buddies?" Droy couldn't believe it.

"My ears must be deceiving me…those words coming from Gajeel…" Lily swung his sword up, cleaving through the ground and a number of soldiers in the process.

"Lily..!" Boy was Gajeel glad to see him!

"You sound like you've turned over a new leaf, Gajeel…" Lily stated.'

Gajeel then turned his gaze to Levy and everything stopped. "…Levy."

"Gajeel…" Levy felt as though she would tear up. "Gajeel, you…"

And with no warning she lunged forward, kicking Gajeel in the face and knocked him down in the process. "BIG DOOFUS!"

"WHAAAAAT?!" Droy and Jet yelled in unison.

Gajeel landed on his back with Levy now on top of him. There were tears dripping down her cheeks and her body shook. "Stupid…! You said it yourself…you're going to take me back to the guild, right? So you better…you better keep your word!"

Gajeel's lips turned up to a smile. "Yeah. The guild's right in front of us."

"Ahh, youth is such a wonderful thing…" Zera finally said, peering out from behind a fallen piece of rubble.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Jet nearly screamed out in surprise.

"Wait…this voice is…" Lily recognized it.

"Hi there. I'm Zera." Zera offered a small smile.

"You were the one who guided us to the guild." Levy stood up now.

"Seems like she's a friend of the First." Gajeel said. Although he still kind of doubted that.

After a moment, Zera's body started to turn transparent. "Wait just a minute though…" Levy pointed at Zera. "Your body…!"

"What the…!? It's transparent!" Droy shouted.

"This can only mean Mavis' consciousness is finally returning…" Zera shrugged. "If things kept up as they were and I was completely forgotten, I was wondering what I would do, but…I'm merely an illusion created by Mavis' subconscious, so as soon as she remembers everything about me, I'll vanish completely."

"That's terrible…" Levy frowned.

At this, Zera waved her hands and laughed. "Ah! It's already been over 100 years since I died, so please, there's no need to start letting the waterworks fly! So much time has passed, so trust me, I won't be offended…!"

Mest brought Mavis to a safe location and informed her of what happened. It didn't make sense to her at first… "So you're saying a young lady's voice gathered everyone here?"

"It's speculation, but I'm guessing the voice could only be heard by Fairy Tail members." Mest said. "If anyone had been with a member of the guild at the time, it would only make sense they'd arrive here as well."

"Just who…who would be capable of such a th-…" And then it all came flooding back at once. _"Zera!?"_

The scene changed for Mavis as they were in her mind now. Mavis and Zera, finally reunited after over 100 years. _"Took you long enough…sheesh…"_ Zera scoffed. _"You had me worried there for a minute!"_

"_So you were the one who brought everyone here." _It clicked for Mavis. _"I see. As a result of my revival, you…"_

The two of them were moving closer to one another for one final embrace. _"I've already done everything I can here."_

"_Thanks to you, the two of us have become one once again."_

"_I believe in you, Mavis…"_

"_Pleasant dreams, Zera…"_

"_I believe in Fairy Tail."_

"_You'll live on forever…together with me…"_

And just like that, Zera vanished. "She's…gone…" Jet had no idea what just happened.

"Aw man…she was totally my type too…" Droy sighed.

"We owe ya one, Zera…" Gajeel said with a slight grin.

"Thank you." Levy placed a hand against her chest.

"And with that, we have one more thing to look forward to after our victory." Lily said, turning to the others with a hint of a smile. "We'll get to hear all the stories of the First's adventures with Zera. The story of the origins of Fairy Tail!"

Now that Zera was back within her, Mavis felt renewed. Mest wasn't sure what happened, but he did try and say something. "First…"

"Zera has returned home." Mavis said with a smile. "She is here, within me…"

"U uh…the thing is, I…" Mest tripped over his words. What was he trying to say? Who knew. But right now, Mavis was ready to strike back.

"Now, the time has come for all of us to return to the place where we belong. Our guild. Our home." The Fairy Tactician was back.

* * *

"Lucy! Wake up! Lucy!"

Someone was calling out to Lucy as she slowly wakes up

"wha?" Lucy slowly focus her vision and she sees Porlyusica and Evergreen in front of her

"Porlyusica-san? Ever?" Lucy looks at them as Porlyusica helps Lucy sit up "what happened?"

She turns and sees Brandish and Ur laying on a blanket with bandages all over their body

"Brandish! Ur!" Lucy exclaimed to see themr in such condition

"they're alright, they lost some blood but they'll alright" Ever told Lucy

"now is not the time for that!" Porlyusica exclaimed "Lucy did Natsu used that gauntlet of his just now!?"

"eh? Why you ask-?!" Lucy wondered off before she gasped in shock as Dimaria was in a pool of her own blood as she had burn wounds unlike any normal ones

"aah….ah….ah" Dimaria was still alive but she looks to have seen something very terrifying "a….monster….a….horrifying monster"

Dimaria mumbled out as her body was shaking in fear nonstop even though she was wounded so badly

"what…what happened to her?" Lucy asked in shock

"when I checked on that man's body….i found something inside him….something terrifying!" Porlyusica stated out

* * *

Flames rage around everywhere as burned Alvarez soldiers littered the field as their weapons were destroyed into pieces

A figure in flames walk towards to the direction of where the Fairy Tail guild was located at

A monster growling was heard as the figure had a black jagged tail, black dark wings, razor sharp long claws, black horns, and demonic eyes

He was Natsu, and he had transformed into a demon

He continues his approach towards Zeref as the instincts of all Demons of the books of Zeref had awakened inside Natsu

Natsu stopped in his track as in front of him was Gray

"Natsu…." Gray looks at Natsu as the Etherious looks back at Gray

Natsu and Gray. Two friends and both family to each other.

"are you still…..you?" Gray asked as Natsu keeps looking at the ice mage

Natsu merely nodded as he continued his approach to the guild

Gray keeps looking at Natsu as he remembered his conversation with Invel

**Flashback**

"The demons of the book of Zeref are tools personally created by His Majesty in order to end his own life. His Majesty, who lamented his own immortality, aimed to create demons so powerful, they could kill even him. That goal is what drove him. And of those, his ultimate masterpiece was E.N.D: Etherious Natsu Dragist. The peerless, most powerful demon. It was none other than his Majesty's younger brother."

Invel told everything to Gray as every secret was out in the open now

"I already know that" Gray muttered out as Invel's eyes widen in surprise "he told me himself"

* * *

_Gray looks at Natsu as the man hold told him that he was END_

"_wait what?! You're END! Quit messing with me, Natsu!" Gray shouted at Natsu who didn't look like he was joking around_

"_it's the truth" Natsu said "I've always been END…for 4 centuries"_

_Gray was baffled shock to the revelation as Natsu started to tell Gray everything about what is happening to him_

"_if I transform one more time into my demonic form; I won't be able to change back" Natsu told Gray as he explained how he was losing memories of everyone and everything "i want you to stop me, Gray. Stop me if I revert myself back into a real demon, I want you to kill me before I kill someone"_

"_hey! Wait a second! You're losing your memories! Does Ur and the others know about this!?" Gray exclaimed as Natsu shook his head in replying that he had not_

"_once I loose all my memories…I will revert into a real demon…..a mindless monster who destroys everything in his path" Natsu told Gray "I want you to kill me before that happens"_

_Gray looks baffled to Natsu as he had no idea on how to process everything_

* * *

"if he ever becomes a monster….i will stop him" Gray said to Invel before he walks away

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Gray looks to Natsu who continued his stride towards Zeref while destroying any enemies that stand in his way

"you better keep your promise…Natsu" Gray said to Natsu as he had in his hand, Natsu's wedding ring

* * *

Makarov stood on his spot as the old man holds his heart

"Master!" Alzack called out to him as the gunman looks at him

"don't worry about me! Move forward!" Makarov shouted as soldiers came flooding back in

"There's no end to them!" Max shouted as more soldiers came running in

"have no fear! I shall open a path!" Erza exclaimed as she mowed down her enemies while swinging her sword and sends them flying away

"Erza!" everyone exclaimed in relief to the scarlet knight's appearance

"forgive me" Makarov voice out through ragged breathing

"Master, don't extend yourself!" Erza told the old man with a smile "we shall return to the guild together"

"of course we will, you stupid brat!" Makarov told her with a grin

Erza nodded back before she hears everyone shouting in panic

"what the hell is that!?" Warren shouted out as a giant eye appeared in the sky

"_Mavis, you cannot hide from me. My eyes see all…you cannot escape"_

Irene spoke though her eye as she looks over the battlefield

"_Run? I am not running anywhere"_

Mavis' words spoke out as the Fairy General appeared in the middle of the battlefield as a giant

"_you who are in our guild hall! We'll be there soon to take it back!"_

"_to all my comrades! Listen to my voice! Keep fighting! Entrust your sword to me! The Fairy General!"_

Mavis ordered out as everyone cheered for her

"she sure got our attention, huh?" Gildarts said with a grin

"amazing on how she can raise the moral of an entire army in a simple second" Erza said with a smile

Irene looks at Mavis' giant illusion as the Scarlet Despair simply smirked in response

"what an obnoxious little girl" Irene said as she lifted her staff before slamming it on the ground

"**Enchant"** Irene said as a bright red light overtook the whole guild before to the Alvarez's soldiers as they undergo a transformation

"what?!" "what's happening now!?"

"**Berserker!"**

The enemy soldiers were turned into giant battle mongers as they started attacking everyone like crazed animals

"berserkers enhances a soldiers fighting power several times over though their lose their ability to reason is a drawback" Irene said with a smirk "how will you respond to this, Mavis?"

Erza mowed down the enemy forces but her attacks were proved futile when her attack did nothing on them

"they don't feel pain!?" Warren exclaimed

The berserker's charged towards Fairy Tail as they were relentless in their attacks and have no mercy upon them

"is this where it ends?" Makarov said as he holds his heart

"Master! You must not give up! I will make a path for us!" Erza exclaimed as she fends of the berserkers

"my journey" Makarov said as he held his hands up in a pose "comes to an end here"

"that stance!" "Fairy Law!" "we still had that trump card!" "we're counting on you master!"

"you mustn't!" Mavis shouted out as she runs towards him "Fairy Law drains your life! the greater the number the enemies the greater the toll it will have on your body! You won't survive after casting it!"

"you're kidding!" Romeo said in shock

"First Master! I know. And I've already made my decision" Makarov told her "please don't try to stop me. This is my final crowning glory"

"I have a plan!" Mavis told him "it will get us out of this situation! You don't need to-"

"shut your mouth!" Makarov shouted out silencing Mavis from speaking any further

"I'm watching my brats suffer out here! My brats are getting hurt!" Makarov told her as the old man shakes in anger "they maybe members of an army to you but to me! They are my precious kids!"

"no…I don't" Mavis told him while shaking her head in denial

"I know that your plan will lead us to victory, but I can't just stand here and see my brats spill another drop of blood! I can't take it!" Makarov shouted out "I am an old soldier, the amount of time left is short, but if this life can give these brats a future then I will gladly give it up"

"Master!" Erza exclaimed while holding off a berserker soldier

"Erza, listen well" Makarov said to her

"no! I'm not listening! You're coming back to the guild with us!" Erza cried out as tears formed in her eye

"remember, trust in your friends and trust in yourself. And I know that you can find the right path with our family"

A ball of light formed in Makarov's hands as it was charging up magic as he speaks

"your guild is your family. Never forget that. I've had a delightful journey thanks to you all"

Makarov holds the ball of light in his hands as he smiled to them all

"Master!" Erza screamed out as everyone cried in tears for him

"everyone, take care of each other, alright" Makarov spoke his final words before he slammed his hands together and cast his final spell

"**Fairy Law!"**

A bright flash of light overtook it all as all of the berserkers was done upon the light

The light slowly disappears and so did the life of one kind old soul

* * *

Natsu and Gray looks to the light as they know the sensation of the magic

"is that?" Gray said in shock

Natsu merely looked at the light as a tear slides down his face

* * *

Erza stands in her place as she drops her sword with tears streaming down her eyes

She cried in tears as she gaze upon the lifeless husk of Makarov

Aya cried to Kinana as Makarov had gave up his life for his family

Mavis looks at Makarov as her tears were falling down nonstopping

_Makarov_

Mavis cried in tears as she lost her godson

_it's the name of a kindhearted king_

Erza looks at Makarov as she kneels down and bowed to him

"I was happy as your child," Erza said as she paid her respect to him

The Eight guild Master of Fairy Tail refused to go down without a fight. It was in the Fairy's nature to do or die. If his children could live on, then he'd gladly die to create the path for them. His aloof, yet kind soul. The final cries of his precious, irreplaceable life. they were forever engraved into the hearts of his sworn family

* * *

"how many were taken out?" Zeref asked Irene

"70 to 80% of our forces" Irene replied to the man

"I never thought that the magic I thought to Mavis was passed down to Makarov, it would seem that I underestimated him" Zeref said with a smile

"hmmm, it appears so" Irene replied to the man "but no matter, it won't change the chance of our victory"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	95. Chapter 95

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking" **

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

Natsu and Gray continued their approach to Fairy Tail as time was closing in for the end of the war

"hey Natsu, that light…" Gray said as he looks to the battlefield where he last saw the giant light "that was Gramps, right?"

Natsu didn't replied as he just keeps on walking towards the guild

"my my, to think that the first one to reach to the guild would be you" a feminine voice spoke as Natsu and Gray saw Irene in front of them

"another one of the 12!" Gray said as he readied his ice magic

Natsu just stared at Irene who did the same

He took a step forward before another as he now keeps walking towards Irene

"hey Natsu!" Gray looks to his friend as Natsu went pass Irene

"I still can't defeat you, huh?" Irene said with a smile "very well"

"**let's go, Gray"** Natsu said to the ice mage who quickly followed by

"hey, you sure it's ok to not defeat her? She's a member of the 12" Gray said to Natsu

"**we're not her opponents"** Natsu told to Gray "**she is"**

"she?" Gray said as Irene stood in her spot

* * *

Ultear was running straight to the sound of the battle as she had to reach to Natsu and stopped him

"I have to find him! I have to find him!" Ultear said as she keeps running with tears pouring down her eyes

She reached to the battlefield where everyone was fighting against the remaining soldiers of Alvarez

"hey it's Ultear!" Max who was nearby shouted out as they saw Ultear

"Mama!" Aya cried out as she ran to her mother

"where's Natsu!?" Ultear exclaimed

"heading to the guild! With Gray and the others!" Nab replied as he knocks the heads of two soldiers together

Ultear nodded before whistling in a high pitch "Shina! Come here!"

She called out to the mother wolf as Shina came running towards Ultear

"get on her, Aya" Ultear carried up Aya and onto Shina's back before she got on as well

"I need to get to Natsu!" Ultear exclaimed as Shina started running towards the hill where Fairy Tail was "good luck everyone!"

"you got it!" Macao exclaimed as he and Wakaba did a combo attack that sends some soldiers flying away

* * *

Erza and Wendy who met up with Lucy and the others were on their way to the guild as to find Natsu and Gray

"they went this way" Wendy said as she had smelled the scent coming from Natsu

"we have to find them, Porlyusica-san said that something bad is happening to Natsu" Lucy said with worry

"we'll find them" Erza said while still grieving a bit for the lost of Makarov

they reach the top of cliff where they are face to face with Irene

"So…here you are. It's been far, far too long, Erza…" Irene said with a smile

"An acquaintance…?" Lucy asked Erza

"No clue." Erza admitted. "Who are you?"

_"She…kinda resembles Erza-san…?!"_ Wendy thought with a confused face

Irene's lips curved, giving one very simple response. "I am you, and you are me."

* * *

Jellal, and Crime Sorciere were up against the King of Magic himself and it was a losing battle.

_"What's going on here?!" _Jellal questioned while staring up at this monster before him. His magic power was on a completely different level than that of Neinhart's _"Every time we attack him, we just keep losing ground!"_

"_Be that as it may…I can still hear what you're going to do next!" _Cobra lunged at August, preparing to blindside him. But when Cobra got close, August turned to him.

"_You're not the only one who can hear the thoughts of others…" _August's voice spoke in Cobra's mind and in result created an opening for August to strike back

"How about a dose of super speed then!?" Racer shot forward, sprinting across the ground at high speeds, but the moment he got close, August merely stepped to the side, slamming his staff into Racer's back to send him flying. "so slow…"

"Spiral Pain!" Midnight swiped his hand, releasing his reflector magic in a piercing spiral towards August.

It did succeed in wrapping around August, but the King of Magic only took a second glance at it. "Your magic is a peculiar one…" He then twisted his body around, amplifying the attack tenfold before shooting it back at everyone, causing them to release a scream of pain. "But I've already mastered all of its nuances."

"gaaaaaahh!" Midnight, Racer, Cobra, and Jellal were sent blasting away by a far more powerful vortex of magic as August barely broke a sweat

"is this….the end?" Jellal thought as he tried to fight back

* * *

"Look at this…" Lector pointed to all the enemies who were downed. "All the enemies in front of us were suddenly beaten in one fell swoop!"

"Fro thinks so too!" Fro exclaimed.

"I haven't a clue whose magic that was…but it certainly helped out, don't you think, Sister?" Yukino said while glancing around.

"like I said, I am not your sister!" Sorano told Yukino

"I must say, that was quite the gaudy spell…" a voice came from atop the mountain nearby. The two sisters glanced up, only to be met with divine radiance. "Thanks to that, our faces have been considerably diminished. Quite troublesome indeed. And so it falls upon me to return the favor, if only a bit. I simply wouldn't be able to face my father otherwise."

Larcade Dragist appeared as he seems to be in a meditation pose

"that's god like, yes!" Lector said

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch agreed

"Oh?" Sorano frowned at first before facing Larcade with a confident smirk. "I don't know who this man thinks he is, but if he believes he can take on the two of us, he's got another thing coming!"

"I'm here too y'know…in case you forgot." Lector pointed out.

"And Fro too!"

Larcade Dragist smiled down at the two women before him, taking their words into consideration.

"I said I'd be returning the favor, did I not? That is to say…I shall 'take on' all those who dared to oppose us."

The man brought his hands together, a divine white light forming within his hands. He then spread his arms apart, allowing this light to wash over the entirety of the battlefield.

"So bri-" Sorano gasped.

"Light!?" Yukino questioned.

"Let their pure, white souls ascend to the freedom of heaven…" Larcade said.

Suddenly, Sorano's body began to heat up. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she felt nothing but euphoria shooting through her body! "Ah~" The woman began to moan, unable to contain or fight against the pleasure that was invading her.

"Sister!? Sister, please hold on!" Yukino pleaded.

* * *

"Mmmmn…this…? My body is…?"

Minerva felt the high sensation of pleasure running through her as this shot of euphoria made the mage fell to her knees

"Princess!" Rogue went to her as he was about to touch her

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" Minerva screamed. "you musn't.."

"Just…just what is going on!?" Rogue questioned and then he felt it. Pleasure burned his body and he suddenly collapsed. _"This is…not good…!"_

* * *

The main section of the battlefield is where Larcade's magic held the most prominent effect. Numerous people were washed in the light of pleasure. "Dad…!? What's going on!?" Romeo asked while shaking Macao.

"Mama? Papa?!" Asuka looked between Alzack and Bisca, who were also downed from this wave of pleasure.

"Laxus…!" Mavis rushed over to Laxus, who was also afflicted by this. _"What is the meaning of all this!? What sort of magic is it? Only the adults are falling one after another…" _

She then glanced at Warren, who had no clue what was going on. _"No…that's not it! What exactly is this magic!?"_

And suddenly, Mavis felt it as well. A white heat coursing through her body that made her cry out in pleasure. "My body…feels so hot…" The First Master fell to her knees, panting heavily. "This can't be…I…I cannot resist it…"

"OOOOOOOOOH!" Gildarts just dropped like a rock as he bawled on the ground while holding his face

"Gildarts! What's gotten into you all of a sudden!? Snap out of it!" Cana went to her father only to see him having a satisfied face that looked gross

Cana had a vein grew on her forehead before she immediately punched him in the face. "THAT IS NOT THE KIND OF EXPRESSION I WANT TO SEE FROM YOU WHEN WE'RE NECK DEEP IN WAR! YOU'RE GROSSING ME OUT!"

* * *

Gray fell to his knees as he was holding his sides

"what's going….on!" Gray's face was blushing red as he tried to stay sane

Natsu looks to Gray than to the battlefield

He stared for a moment before he left Gray

"Nat..su!" Gray reached out his hand to the man but the amount of pleasure running through him was making his mind go haywire

* * *

"Larcade…using such magic makes for a dull battle…" August spoke looking to the direction of where Larcade was

* * *

Erza stood in front of Irene as the Scarlet Despair started back at the scarlet knight

"I am Irene Belserion, a member of the Spriggan 12" Irene introduced herself with a smile,

"another one of the 12" Charla said

"looks like we have to fight her as well" Lucy said while reaching for her keys

"I heard from the wind that all of you are looking for Demon King Dragist, correct?" Irene said

"and what is it to you?" Erza said in reply

"he and his other friend went to your guild already" Irene said

"Natsu and Gray are heading for Zeref?" Lucy said

"yes, I have a debt to Dragist so I let him and his friend pass but for the rest of you" Irene said as her staff glowed "I won't be giving any passing"

Erza summoned a sword as she readied it to her side

"Kuku…" Irene chuckles before her body felt really hot. Unlike the others, she wasn't collapsing on the spot. But it was an annoyance to be sure. "Mmmf…this must be…Larcade."

"I don't know what is going on but" Erza said as she summoned a sword "Lucy! Wendy! Charla! Go find Natsu and Gray! I'll handle her!"

"We're on it!" Lucy replied

"be careful! Erza!" Charla exclaimed

"Haaa!" Erza readied her sword as she swings it at Irene

"Kuh…!" Irene moved her scepter forward, making use of air enchantment just as she did against Acnologia. The sphere appeared right in front of Erza, and just when she had no defense for it, it dispersed into nothing.

Wendy stood in front of Erza with her arms spread out. "I'll lend you a hand, Erza-san!"

"Wendy!" Erza exclaimed in surprise

"Enchantment…?!" Irene said "So…Larcade's magic only works on a select few of you…"

"You little brats…!"

* * *

Things weren't great for Zeref either. Larcade's magic was affecting even him. It got to the point where he had to make an executive decision. _"Larcade, cease this at once. Our allies are suffering harm from your magic as well…"_

* * *

"Oh my…please pardon my impetuous actions." Larcade then disabled the spell he put into play, thus removing the pleasure from the battlefield.

"Just what was that!?" Lector asked as everyone crowded around Sorano. She reached the peak of pleasure a while ago and ended up passing out because of it.

"Why was Sister the only one affected?" Yukino needed to know. Sorano was unharmed, "Sister, please get a hold of yourself…!"

"My magic is 'pleasure'." Larcade explained while connecting his right thumb and index finger together. "It is impossible for those who have already tasted the forbidden fruit of pleasure to escape from my magic. I wonder…are you aware of what happens to humans who are granted pleasure over and over and over…?"

"Open, gate of the…!" Yukino was about to summon Pisces into battle but was stopped

"It's simple, really. They die." As soon as Larcade said this, tendrils of pleasure magic coiled around Yukino's body before she could even finish her incantation. "Knowledge is to ignorance as black is to white. May you come to know both pleasure and agony."

"AH!" Yukino cried out. She was completely restrained as the sensation of euphoria coursed through her entire body. She tried to fight it, but it was extremely difficult to do so and her voice made this clear.

"What's happening! This feels bad…!" Lector said before it felt good for him "Actually, on second thought, it feels really good!"

"Fro too!" Frosch hummed, not even trying to fight it.

This foreign sensation of pleasure was driving Yukino mad! Her body couldn't fight against this and her voice just wouldn't stop. "Ahhhhhhh~!" All she could do was let out moans of pleasure as the tendrils tightened their hold around her, intensifying what she felt with each passing second. _"I have to…escape…" _She had to slip out of this somehow but…her mind was drawing a blank. If this kept up she'd…

Suddenly, the tendrils were severed by an outside force, freeing the trio who was trapped within the iron grip of pleasure. Larcade and Yukino were both caught off guard by this sudden interruption.

"White? Light? Granting pleasure?" Kagura slid her blade into its sheath, staring at the enemy before her. "It's quite hard to fathom that you are a comrade of the Black Wizard."

"Kagura-sama!" Yukino exclaimed in relief to see the mermaid swordswoman

"I am much more than his comrade…Zeref is my father." Larcade stated.

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	96. Chapter 96

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking" **

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

Jellal, Hoteye, Midnight, Racer, and Cobra were all defeated by August as the Wizard King's power exceed their expectations. Jellal was face down against the ground in wide-eyed shock. "We were…completely defeated…this man…" Jellal tried to stand, but August's boot pressed firmly against his skull to force him back to the ground. "Guh…!"

"You were once devout believers in His Majesty, were you not? Then why were you so foolish to choose a path which pit you against him?" August asked Jellal

Jellal remained silent at first, clenching his hand into a fist. "The light…I finally was able to obtain it. The brilliant light in my heart which illuminates the darkness…" _"Erza…"_

"And that 'light' is your justice?" August spat. "How utterly shallow"

"His Majesty has a son. He was a child born with a mighty power of light at his disposal."

"_Zeref…had a child!?" _Jellal look in shock

August turned his back and started to walk off. "However, that child never knew what it was to be loved by someone. Before long, he began to waver around the space between light and darkness. And shortly thereafter, reached a state devoid of anything. There is no good or evil in light or in darkness. It does not exist. If there is true justice in this world, it may well lie in love and naught else."

"Kuh…" Jellal grunted. _"Stand…rise to your feet! In order to protect Erza I must…!"_

"if there is one who can defeat his majesty's son" August spoke as he looks to the clouds in the sky "that would be his mother"

* * *

Kagura stared up at Larcade, keeping her blade at the ready. "Zeref's son, you say?"

"My name is Larcade Dragist. The son of Zeref Dragist." Larcade explained.

"Dragist…that's…huh?" Yukino said in confusion

"He's got the same last name as Natsu!" Lector said.

"Were you not aware? Natsu is my father's younger brother. I suppose that would make him my uncle." Larcade calmly shrugged.

"Natsu-sama is…!?" Yukino was the only one who could muster words in this situation.

"I was very much looking forward to meet him again in the war. But how could I not? It seems my father holds him much more dear than I, after all. And that is something that cannot be forgiven, wouldn't you agree?" The White Dragist then swiped his hand forward, releasing several blades of pleasure magic down towards Kagura.

"Blades of light…?!" Yukino wasn't entirely incorrectly.

As the blades came down, Kagura began to parry them away with strikes from her sword. For those she couldn't slash, she was forced to roll to the side to avoid them before gripping the hilt of her sword. "How long do you plan on lecturing us from your high perch. Come down and face me!" The sword was drawn, cleaving through the entire mountain that Larcade perched himself on.

"The whole mountain!?" Lector gasped.

"WOOOOOOW!" Frosch was in awe.

Larcade was unfazed, still remaining atop the mountain as it fell. The Dragist clapped his hands, causing tendrils of pleasure magic to wrap around Kagura, soon bringing her the same fate as Yukino. "Kagura-sama…!"

Larcade landed, planting his hand on the ground to subject Kagura to pleasure. "I shall introduce you to the sweet nectar of pleasure as well…"

"A-Ah…." Kagura moaned as the foreign sensation of pleasure and her legs started to go weak. Her cheeks flushed and a few moans slipped out of her mouth.

"Humans cannot possibly disobey their natural instincts." Larcade spoke with a hint of a smirk.

"Kagura-sama, you must resist!" Yukino tried to move, but it was no good. Her legs were weak. _"I can't even stand up…"_

Kagura's mouth opened wide and then…she brought her head forward, harshly biting down on her own tongue! The action caused blood to spurt from her mouth, but the intense pain was enough to eclipse that of pleasure, allowing her to slice through the tendrils that bound her. Accidentally biting your tongue already hurt, so the fact she willingly bit down on it…She wasn't happy about having to resort to such a tactic and the evil stare she gave the Spriggan showed it. "Haaah…haah…" The thick taste of iron was strong in her mouth.

"…." Larcade was shook. _"She actually bit her own tongue…!? By inflicting great pain upon herself, she was able to liberate herself from the pleasure!?"_

"What a vulgar magic you wield." The mermaid spat while holding her hand forward. Recall the mountain she just cut down. She used her gravity to crush the mountain to large pieces of debris that rocketed to the ground, smothering Larcade underneath the rubble.

"She totally crushed him!" Lector cheered.

Despite this, Kagura used her speed to push forward, slicing at the rubble to ensure that Larcade was cut down. Unfortunately for her, though her ploy was good, it wasn't fast enough. Larcade escaped from the rubble, but not unharmed. There was a noticeable cuton his lower left side, but he ultimately deemed it inconsequential. "Your speed is impressive."

Kagura bent her knees and took to the skies. She used her gravity once more to force the rubble into the sky to strike Larcade. The White Dragist responded appropriately by releasing more blades of pleasure magic to slice through the rubble. This was part of Kagura's plan, leaping from rubble to rubble before using her gravity powers once more, now leaping high into the sky with her blade held above her head. "Taste my blade you foul fiend!"

"Oh?" Larcade glanced up, only to find that Kagura was falling towards him with speeds rivalling a meteor. The enhanced gravity around her body gave her the advantage in momentum and the woman delivered a fierce downward slash. She struck Larcade and the two of them crashed into the ground, however…Larcade was capable of blocking Kagura's strike with the side of his hand.

"_But…that range is Kagura-sama's ideal distance for certain victory…!"_ Yukino thought.

"…What?" Kagura believed this to be a fluke. "My blade of resentment has weakened a bit…" Due to her grudge against Jellal finally fading away, this quite possibly led to Archemeny being weaker, or so she thought. She hopped back for a moment, only to close the gap between them once more, swiftly swinging her blade for his neck. "JUDGEMENT!" And this time, Larcade only needed two fingers to halt her blade completely. "With two fingers…?!"

"It would appear you lot have made a horrible miscalculation after defeating several of the twelve." Larcade stated with a narrowing gaze. "Fluke's do exist, such as the minor injury you caused to me, but…" As Larcade spoke, Kagura was aiming several slashes at his person, all infused with heavy gravity. But he continued to use one hand, two fingers to parry her strikes as though they were nothing more than flies in the wind. "August, Irene, and I…we are…how should I put this? Special exceptions."

Kagura said nothing. She growled while rushing at Larcade once more.

The White Dragist's lips curled up into a sinister smile, reveling in the expression that Kagura wore. "Such a delightful expression. It is the face of one who has completely abandoned all hope…knowing they cannot possibly defeat the enemy before them."

"I will put an end to your mocking words!" Kagura yelled while swinging once more, only for it to be proven futile as everything else. Larcade even went a step further and pushed his entire arm out, using his strength to force Kagura backwards.

Kagura grunted before she swings her sword with everything she have in her

"Aaaahhh!" Kagura's blade swing towards Larcade who caught it with his two fingers and in that one moment, he attacked Kagura's side with his other hand

"KAGURA-SAMA!" Yukino cried out as Kagura's body froze and trembled. "Ah…"

"Fear not. Your pain, your suffering…before long, it will all be transformed into pure pleasure." Larcade simply smiled.

"AH…!" Kagura stumbled back a few steps, feeling her body go into shock. Her eyes were wide and pain and she fell to her knees, blood dripping from her wounds.

"A moment ago you referred to my magic as 'vulgar' did you not? That might very well be the case, so to speak." Larcade closed his eyes, clasping his hands together in a prayer. "However, this can also be called 'love'. I will give you a peaceful death. One without a hint of anguish." Kagura then collapsed before Larcade, right onto the ground. "Let her pure white soul ascend to the free heavens."

"KAGURA-SAMA!" Yukuno cried out.

Lector and Frosch started to weep as Kagura could not defeat Larcade

"Fro's scared…" Frosch whimpered.

"How wonderful. I will dye your very despair in pure pleasure." Larcade said softly

As soon as he said this, more tendrils of pleasure magic began to wrap around Yukino. She was unable to even stand in her condition, and it didn't seem like she'd be getting away this time.

"AAAAAH! NOOOOOOO~!" Her voice started as a helpless scream, but midway through, it just turned into moans of pleasure.

"Y-Yukino…!" Kagura grit her teeth. Despite her wounds, she had to try and save Yukino. "I…I can't…"

"Now…rise to the heavens…and your death…" Larcade said with a chuckle

Sting was lost. He had absolutely no idea where he was going. Ever since Universe One was put into play, he was separated from everyone else to god knows where. "Damn…thanks to Freed, I managed to make it this far, but…"

"_I'm going to search for Laxus!" _Those were Freed's words after pointing Sting in the general direction of where Zera told him the guild was.

"Lector…Rogue…everyone…just where the hell are you!?" And right as he asked this, he caught a whiff of something familiar. "Huh…? This smell, it's…"

Yukino was on the ground as her body was reaching its limit

_"My mind…it's gone completely blank…"_ Yukino could barely even lift a finger as Larcade's magic was overpowering _"Sister…Kagura-sama…I…"_

"It won't be long now. I hope your souls have enjoyed their blissful trip to heaven." Larcade kept his eyes closed, praying for the souls of the Mermaid and the Tigress.

"Someone…please…" Lector pleaded. "Sting-kun! Please help!"

And as if his wish was granted by the heavens, Sting came dropping in

"I'm here!" Sting shouted as he sends a kick directly at Larcade

"I can't help but be fashionably late!" Sting said

"Sting-kun/-sama!" Yukino and Lector exclaimed in joy to see the White Dragon Slayer

"another one?" Larcade said as he gets up while wiping away the dirt on his cheeks that came from Sting's kick

"this guy's smell" Sting sniffed the scent coming off Larcade as it made him confused "he smells just like Natsu-san"

"That guy has the last name Dragist! The same as Natsu-kun!" Lector said.

"T-This man said that Natsu-sama is Zeref's younger brother…and he claimed to be his son." Yukino said.

"I don't get it, even if they're all a family, he shouldn't smell exactly like Natsu. Everyone has their own unique scent, parents, children, even identical twins. It would make sense for this guy to smell like Zeref if he's his kid, but he smells like Natsu. So in other words, I don't have the slightest clue about what's going on" Sting said

"That's because, in a sense, Natsu is also Zeref's child." Larcade said as his palms glowed "You can gather as many as you wish, it will never be enough"

A simple clap of his hands caused blades of pleasure magic to shoot out towards the White Dragon who then began to eat them as they came by.

"Anything white or light doesn't work on me…but that's probably not the same for you, huh!?" Sting said while cupping his hands together, a bright white light forming in the empty space between his palms.

"**Holy Ray!"** The guild master of Sabertooth threw his hands forward, unleashing destructive rays of light that rained down upon Larcade, destroying part of the ground as a result.

Larcade shielded himself from the attack with his arms, but before the smoke could even dissipate, Sting was already in his face with a cocky smirk.

Sting pressed his hand against Larcade's stomach, using his momentum to carry the Spriggan away as a potent orb of white light appeared in the palm of his hand.

"**Holy Nova!** Sting carried Larcade away before the orb of light turned into a gigantic beam that pushed the White Dragist backwards.

"Gaaah!" Larcade was somewhat damaged after an attack like that. As he fell to the ground, he flipped and recognized the situation. "What troublesome opponents…however…" A wry grin stretched on his lips as he landed, swiping two fingers across the sky as several holy talismans appeared. A magic circle formed under Sting and his stomach growled

"Sting-sama?" Yukino asked.

"You cannot possibly resist the sensation of hunger." Larcade stated confidently.

Sting placed his hands on his stomach. It continued to rumble and the hunger pains rocked his body. It took all Sting had just to stand up. "Ahh…I can…barely move a muscle."

His body felt so weak. Larcade tossed his cross once more, impacting Sting with a direct blow to the chest. "GAAAAAH!" Sting's eyes widened from the pain. His body flew backwards, and then his gaze turned to Lector.

"Sting…!" The red exceed cried in worry for his best friend.

"Lector…!" Sting gasped. Suddenly, what was a cat suddenly turned into drumstick with cat ears.

"Sting…? Sting…!" Lector continued to call out to his friend.

There was a crazed look in Sting's eyes as he slowly approached Lector. The sensation of starvation drove Sting to have hallucinations.

"You sure look tasty…" The white dragon mumbled, drool beginning to spill from his lower lip.

"Sting! Snap out of it!" Lector pleaded.

To Sting, Yukino was an ice cream pop. "Whatever is the matter, Sting-sama!?"

"Hey…quick giving me those strange looks…I get enough of those already…" Kagura exclaimed, who took the appearance of a snack.

The dragon slayer panted heavily before picking Lector up, and began to bite into him

"Eat to your heart's content." Larcade said with a calm smile.

"STING! CUT THAT OUT, IT'S ME!" Lector pleaded. Sting was munching on his head with his sharp teeth and drew blood! "YOUR OLD PAL LECTOR!"

"NO, YOU'RE MEAT! DELICIOUS MEAT!" Sting yelled excitedly.

"Open your eyes!" Kagura exclaimed. She had to try and move before this situation got any worse! The instant she moved, she turned to see Yukino pull down part of her kimono to expose her shoulder before promptly chomping down on it. "Yukino!?"

Yukino held the same delirious look in her eyes. The sensation of hunger spread fast, and those near Larcade felt nothing but famine. "I'm hungry…so very hungry…"

Even Kagura could not resist. Her eyes turned hazed and crazed and she started to lean into Yukino's shoulder. "Yuki…no…food…." And she then bit down, hard enough to draw blood. Right now, they didn't see people. They only saw food. Even Lector ended up munching on Sting

Larcade watched on with a pleased smile as not one was standing back up. "The world of mortals is full of nothing but desires. Now perish, as you devour one another to death."

Even though Frosch's tail was getting munched on by Hiruka, the Exceed didn't budge. When Larcade noticed this, he stared in bewilderment. What sort of willpower did this tiny cat possess to not even move at this level of starvation!? "…Fro's really hungry, but he always eats his meals together with Rouge, so he'll be patient."

Sting realized what he was doing as he forcibly pried himself away from Lector's head. "AAAAAAAH!"

"I'm starvin' as well…but, if it's you, Sting, then I…" Lector seemed to realize what was going on. But it was hard to control himself.

"Sorry about this, Lector!" Sting said while smashing his fist against Lector's skull to knock him out. "Yukino, and Kagura-san! You too, Frosch!"

He knocked everyone down as to prevent them from eating each other like some sort of rabid cannibals. After doing this, Sting was panting heavily, but managed to make his way to his feet. "I had no choice but to do that! To keep all of them from falling victim to your hunger!"

"Oh?" Larcade quirked a brow. "In that case, what are you planning on doing about your own hunger?"

Sting then rushed forward…as fast as a hungry person could, but he still roared nonetheless. "I'LL MAKE YOU MY MAIN COURSE, YOU BASTARD!"

Sting swings his fist at Larcade who dodged it cause Sting barely had any strength in him thanks to Larcade's magic

Larcade swing his elbow down on the slayer's back, crushing him into the ground. "GUAH!"

"Look at you. So hungry that you can't even muster up the strength for a single punch…" Larcade stared down at Sting.

"Even so…!" Sting attempted to try again, aiming for an uppercut…that never came. Larcade slashed against his side with the swiftest of motions. "GAAAH!"

"How utterly futile." Larcade sighed.

"I'm Sabertooth's master!" Sting exclaimed.

"Sabertooth? Never heard of it."Larcade replied as his cross came down on Sting and impaled his shoulder

"GAAAH!"

"You're not even a member of Fairy Tail, so I would ask you not to intrude…if you know what's good for you." The White Dragist stared down at Sting, the guild master before him while driving his cross even deeper into the slayer's body, causing him to yelp out in pain. "Being a 'master', or a commander means looking out for those around you, does it not? Yet, you've allowed one of your closest comrades to fall, all because you've intruded upon a war that isn't your battle to fight. Leading with emotion…how utterly foolish."

"The whole reason I'm intruding…is for Fairy Tail's sake!"

Mustering what little strength he could, Sting grabbed the cross in his shoulder and forcibly pried it out of him, tossing it to the side while standing back up. "AND IT'S FOR MY FRIENDS' SAKE!"

"In that case, there is no cause for concern. Natsu's soul will soon be set free as well. Because I've long since decided that I shall be the one to kill him." Larcade kept his stoic expression.

"Your struggle is admirable, but ultimately pointless." Larcade clasped his hands together. There was no better time to wrap things up than right now.

Yukino then vanished. In her place, a wounded Rogue appeared. "Rogue!?" Sting was taken aback. "This must be the Lady's territory, but…!?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm running on empty here to. I'm here as a special delivery from the Lady." Rogue said while holding something in his free hand. "Now Sting, eat me!"

"…?!" Larcade wasn't expecting Rogue to appear from thin air like this.

"Rogue, you…!?" Sting began.

As Sting hesitated, Rogue palmed the ground, sending the remainder of his magic towards Sting. The shadows crawled along the ground, rushing towards the white dragon. "You're hungry, aren't you? Eat it, all of my remaining magic!"

"You know I can't just eat magic of a different property!" Sting grimaced, but he had no choice as it was all flooding towards him whether he could eat it or not. "Guess I've got no choice…!" Sting conceded, consuming Rogue's shadows as they flowed into his mouth.

While the slayer enjoyed their meals, more talismans began to flow around Larcade. "All humans have three primal desires: sexual desires, hunger, and the desire for slumber. So the final desire which I shall bestow…is that of sleep. However, the sleep that I grant is, unfortunately, eternal." The people before him had so much energy, it was time for them to take a permanent nap.

"QUIT RUNNIN' YOUR MOUTH!" Sting roared as a black and white aura exploded around his body. Right at this point, Rogue dropped to the ground, but he did so with a grin.

"I can't stand that damn smell of yours!" Sting glared at Larcade with eyes full of disdain.

"And I cannot stand the fact that pathetic weaklings like you are still drawing breath." The Spriggan said with a glare of his own.

The left side of Sting's body was enveloped in darkness, Rogue's shadows perfectly blending in with his light. In a strange twist of irony, Sting had become the White Shadow Dragon. "Rogue, lend me your strength!"

"Fight on, White Shadow Dragon…" Rogue said with a soft grin.

"I'm all fired up!" Sting yelled.

"Allow me to introduce you to the infallible magic of desire: R.I.P." Larcade stated with a sinister smile.

"I've been chasing behind Natsu-san as long as I can remember…" Sting said while sliding into a stance. "And right now, you're in the way, you bastard!"

"With this very hand, I will purify Natsu's soul once and for all. People as weak and insignificant as you hardly warrant my time or energy." Larcade said as he prepared his most powerful attack

Sting was the first one to lead the charge, leaping towards Larcade with killing intent. "Then have a taste of mine and Rogue's combined power of the spirit of Sabertooth!"

Sting was much faster than Larcade expected, thus allowing Sting to slam him with a white magic infused punch and The impact caused Larcade to fly backwards.

As he flew, the Spriggan regained his balance, bringing his hand down to release multiple talismans upon Sting. They'd either cause hunger, sleep, or another inescapable pleasurable sensation. Sting would never know, because he easily dismissed them with a swing of his own hand, dispersing them before they could touch him. This caused Larcade's eyes to widen. "he vanished?!"

"Your white magic is offset by Sting's own…and…" Rogue said.

"ROGUE'S SHADOWS WILL ANNHILATE YOU!" Sting declared with a wide grin, now swinging a shadow infused fist to Larcade's face to force him to stagger back.

"And if I combined our powers together…!" Sting pointed both hands forward, unleashing a dual beam of light and shadows that consumed the Spriggan, throwing him backwards even further. "We're unstoppable!"

"**Hakueiryu no Hoko!"** Sting exhaled, unleashing a potent funnel of light and shadows directly at Larcade. The roar paved its warpath along the destroyed ground, intending to sweep the Spriggan away in its destruction.

"Combine as many powers as you'd like, it matters not. You cannot possibly resist the final desire. _**The Eternal Sleep of Death: R.I.P!" **_As Larcade made his incantation, a strange aura flowed from him, and as soon as it did, everyone was struck with a heavy wave of drowsiness.

"…!?" Sting's eyes went wide for a moment before growing heavy. "Kuh…?"

"This is…?" Rogue could hardly fight the sensation. "I'm being overcome by drowsiness…"

"The moment you close your eyes will be your very last." Larcade stated. This wasn't good.

"DAMN IIIIIIIIIIT!" Sting screamed, beginning to ruthlessly punch at his own wound, hoping that the pain would jolt him awake. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!"

Larcade watched on with an evil smile. "Humans cannot possibly defy their desires. Not even Acnologia can. And consequently, I am the mage who can seize victory against Acnologia himself and even END"

Sting felt too tired to do anything. He slowly stopped hitting himself and looked on at Rogue. "Rogue…."

"Sting…! Enter the shadow…!" Rogue told his partner. "If you're within the shadows, all your senses will be sharpened! It should dispel your drowsiness, if only for a moment."

"I appreciate the last second advice, but how do I do that…?" Sting's voice trailed off. He was getting sleepier and sleepier by the second.

"Feel the gravity. To the point that you can feel your feel and the ground becoming one…!" Rogue told him.

"Gravity….gravity…!" Sting exclaimed

"If it is gravity you seek, then let me be of assistance." As this point, Kagura could finally pull herself up, although it was to a knee, and she had to use her sword as a support. "I shall sink you into the ground by force!"

"Whooa…!" Sting ended up slipping right into the ground, and into his own shadow!

"That's it!" Rogue grinned.

Sting fell into the shadows, now having the chance to experience what was essentially Rogue's second home. "So this is the world within the shadows…" A slow grin crept onto Sting's lips. "He wasn't kidding. I can feel all of my senses being sharpened to their limits. All right!" Now Sting began to swiftly move across the ground as a shadow, rapidly closing the distance between him and Larcade.

"You're right in plain view." Larcade lifted his hand up, preparing to meet Sting the instant he emerged from the shadows to finish him off. "O, pure white soul! Ascend to the free heavens!"

"try this! This is the combined attack of me and Rogue and Kagura-san!" Sting shouted out

"You're including me, too?" Kagura quickly asked.

"**Hakueiryu no Ashiginu!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Larcade let out a scream of pain as the various beams of light and darkness ran through his body. There wasn't a single thing he could do as blood spurted from every single wound he received, and he fell to the ground on his back helplessly, defeated. "Father….."

"we're leaving it to you" Sting said as he fell down with no more strength any more left in him "Natsu-san"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	97. Chapter 97

"**speaking" **

""**thinking""**

* * *

Erza's feet slid across the ground as she violently swung her sword right for Irene's chest, letting out a roaring battle cry in the process.

"HAAAAAAAAH!" She swung with all her might, only for her initial strike to be blocked by the Scarlet Despair's scepter. Even with Wendy supporting everyone in the back, Irene proved to be a mighty opponent. Erza tried against and again, failing to hit her mark. Irene then aimed the sharp end of her scepter at Erza's skull, but Titania was swift enough to evade it by leaning back, and as she did so, she summoned a sword within the grip of her left foot, swinging it at Irene.

Irene parried off the attack as Erza took the chance to go into her Heaven Wheel armor, manifesting dozens of blades to aid her. Titania flew past Irene while slashing at her, her blades following suit.

"**Tenrin! Blumenblatt!"**

The attack was so strong a cloud of dust formed around Irene.

"Have we done it!?" Wendy asked.

"No…she's not an opponent who'd go down just from that." Erza said.

"I see…" Irene's voice came from the smoke. "You launch indiscriminate slashing attacks by means of innumerable blades. Being able to control such a large number of swords is no small feat. I applaud you."

Irene clapped her hands in a condescending manner as all of Erza's swords was positioned in the ground around Irene, taking the shape of a Flower Circle. "For that, you have earned a Flower Circle!"

"Not only did she manage to fend off Erza's attack, but she even managed to do that!? I can't believe it…" Wendy's jaw dropped.

"She's screwing with me." Erza growled.

"And yet, even after being strengthened by that girl, is this the best you can muster, Erza" Irene said to her

"Identify yourself, you fiend!" Erza demanded as to why Irene seems and feels so familiar

"You've still yet to figure it out…? No, in reality, you've vaguely begun to realize. You simply refuse to acknowledge it…" Irene sighed.

Erza began to change back into her regular armor, all while screaming at Irene. "I know nothing of the likes of you!"

_"Her resemblances to Erza aren't just limited to her facial features. Even their scents are similar!" _Wendy thought.

"I am your mother." Irene finally decided to reveal it to Erza as this caught everyone off gurd

"THAT'S A LIE!" Erza screamed. "I was completely alone in Rosemary! I never had a parent, not even in my dreams!"

"And yet, here stands your parent, right before your very eyes. It is I…" Irene's eyes narrowed just slightly.

"There is but one person in this world whom I can call my parent: Master, who has been there for me my whole life!" Erza exclaimed as she absolutely refused to believe it

"I was told you may act like this…" Irene shrugged her shoulders. "I don't particularly mind, though. In truth, I'm rather indifferent to the fact that I have a daughter. I was under the impression that you had long since perished until recently, so…" Irene trailed off, drinking in everyone's expressions. "But the fact that Fate has led us to meet under these circumstances is truly unfortunate for you."

Erza's gaze narrowed to a death glare. "If someone attacks my guild, regardless of who they may be…in my eyes, they're nothing but an enemy."

"Well said." Irene said in agreement "When someone dares to defy our Alvarez Empire, I can only see them as another bug that needs to be squashed. Even if that someone happens to be my own child."

There was a deathly silence filling the air as Irene and Erza stared at one another. "but such feelings have long since vanished…"

"However…it would be pitiable if you simply die in blissful ignorance of the secret of your birth…" Irene smirked.

"Secret?" Wendy asked.

"I have no interest in such tales." Erza spat.

"Oh, don't be so cold. We've finally be reunited under these fateful circumstances. So the least you can do is indulge me, don't you think?" Irene spoke

"SILENCE!" Erza drew a sword, now lunging forward. She had enough of this nonsense and…Irene was suddenly right in her face.

"I am Irene Belserion. The former Queen of Dragons." Irene told her child with a devious look.

**Flashback**

_400 years ago, the Dragnov Kingdom. In this time, or rather, this kingdom, humans and dragons lived peacefully with one another. The entire world was not in as much harmony as one would think. Two guards were discussing the happenings of the world outside their castle. "I heard the humans on the western continent were attacked yet again."_

_"By dragons, eh?"_

_"It would appear the dragons of the west do not possess the same level of intelligence, unfortunately." The voice of a dragon nearly startled the two soldiers._

_"Ah, the Dragon of Virtue, Belserion!"_

_"So you've returned from your observational journey!"_

_The dragon known as Belserion brought a hand to his chin, pondering something while delivering his report. "Indeed. The situation in the west has become much more worrisome than I had anticipated. Is Irene here as well?"_

_"Yes, sir. Her Majesty the Queen is in the courtyard."_

_After being told where Irene was, the dragon made his way to see her. On the way, one could see just how strong the unity between humans and dragons was. Swing sets were attached to the tails of many dragons, and children were happily swinging back and forth from them. Soon, the dragon found who he was looking for and greeted her with a smile. "Irene."_

_Irene was currently carrying a bundle of flowers in her hands. Her attire was much different than it was 400 years later. When spotting Belserion, her lips curved up to a smile. "Belserion! You've finally returned!" Although she noticed his expression immediately, bringing cause for concern. "You look troubled, judging by your expression. Is something amiss?"_

_Belserion remained silent for a moment. "The dragons of the West are attacking and devouring the humans. Before long, they will surely descend upon our beloved Ishgar. It may well already be too late to stop them." Being the bearer of bad news was never a job anyone wanted, least of all a dragon that held a strong sense of responsibility towards protecting humans._

_Hearing this news caused Irene to frown. The thought of a war approaching… "The mere idea of dragons eating humans…it's unthinkable."_

_"We must not allow that ideology to take root in Ishgar." Belserion said with a firm stare. "We've come this far walking alongside the humans as allies."_

_"Yes." Irene said in agreement. "Humans, as well, have been able to advance this far thanks ot the Dragons' knowledge and power. From the very beginning, humans and dragons have proven that they're more than capable of coexisting, and yet…if the reckless behavior of the western dragons was to traverse the seas and make its way here…would the trusting relationship humans and dragons have worked so hard to build here become broken and tarnished?" The woman expressed her worries. She too valued the unity between humans and dragons._

_Belserion's foot pressed against the ground firmly. "I shall not allow that to happen. We will protect all humans!" His declaration was clear, as was his resolve. Under no circumstances would he allow the humans to be harmed._

_[End flashback]_

_"This was the beginning of the war that would later become known as the Dragon King Festival. Yes, it was a war that was brought about by the kindness of Dragons." Irene explained, and her words had everyone shaken._

_"400 years, you say!? But your appearance is…!?" Erza gasped._

_Irene turned her back, glancing over her shoulder. "Not to worry, little by little, everything will be explained. Now is where things start to get interesting, Erza…and that goes for the cute little dragon slayers as well."_

_"me…?" Wendy tilted her head._

_[Flashback]_

_"Mine was a country in which humans and dragons peacefully coexisted and walked alongside one another for generations. In Ishgar, many such countries existed during that era."_

_Irene was surrounded by a large crowd, holding a wooden stick in her hands, while staring down at a blade placed down on two stone blocks. Irene swung the stick down, snapping the steel blade in two. "Hah!"_

_"WHOOOA!_

_"AN IRON SWORD WAS CLEAVED IN HALF BY A WOODEN STICK!?"_

_"Your Majesty! What is this sorcery!"_

_The crowd was in awe at Irene's display. To her, it was quite simple. "This is called enchantment. I can grant the stick a level of hardness that surpasses iron, temporarily heightening its destructive capabilities._

_"AMAZING!"_

_"This will make the dragons even more powerful!"_

_"The war will be over in a flash!"_

_The praise was appreciated, but Irene herself felt differently on the matter. She wished that there wasn't a war to begin with; however, there was nothing they could do now but fight. "…."_

_"However, the flow of the war was not favorable for us. In addition to the enemy's sheer numbers, we were also put at a disadvantage due to the small faction of Ishgar dragons who were opposed to coexisting with humans and going to war against their own kind."_

_A wounded Belserion had no choice but to deliver the worst news to Irene. The war was not kind to Ishgar or its dragon warriors. "We will lose…"_

_"…I…I see…" Irene's gaze lowered to the ground._

_"My desire to protect our humans friends has not wavered, even in these circumstances…" The dragon let out a heavy exhale. "No matter how many of my compatriots fall in battle, I shall not budge an inch."_

_Despite his condition, he was still willing to go so far for humans. "Why…why would you go so far for we humans?" Irene asked._

_"I told you, did I not?" Belserion let out a soft chuckle. "Of the story of how my life was saved long by your now deceased predecessor."_

_"No, Belserion. I believe you have more than repaid that debt." Irene told him. "You attend to me and provide me council. You continue to fight and put your life on the line for humans. There must be more to it."_

_"Irene, until I keep you safe from any and all dangers, I can't even imagine my debt being fully repaid. I swear on this life of mine, that…"_

_"Belserion." Irene cut him off, leaving him confused. "Let me join with you and fight as well."_

_"What nonsense are you spouting!?" The dragon gasped, clearly shocked by her proposal. "Your enemies are not follow humans, but dragons! Even if you were to form a massive battalion of humans, their power would pale in comparison to even a lone dragon!"_

_"I've come up with an idea. A secret art of sorts. Your power…" Irene stared up to Belserion with a firm gaze. "The power of a dragon. Could you not attach it to me?"_

_"Bestow a dragon's power…unto a human!?"_

_"A power which I could fight against the evil dragons…the power of a Dragon Slayer!"_

**End flashback**

"Wha…?" Wendy's eyes grew wide in shock to the revelation of the creator of the Dragon Slayer magic

"You mean to tell me that you invented Dragon Slayer magic!?" Erza gasped.

"That is correct." Irene said with a slight smirk. "I am the mother of all dragon slayers."

* * *

_"However, that enormous power began to gnaw away at the human vessels that housed them. There were those who could not contain their powers and were driven to an uncontrollable rampage. Others were stricken with an extreme sickness caused by the large gap between a dragon's visual acuity and the perception of a human's semicircular canals. And in others still…."_

_"Lady Irene…" A guard hesitantly spoke up. "Forgive my rudness, but…your face…"_

_"What?" Irene hadn't noticed. She didn't realize that her skin began to break away, revealing the scales of a dragon underneath._

_"The seed that would begin to spout within their bodies…the Dragon Seed. It would mark the final moments of dragon slayers as humans, and begin their irreversible transformation into a dragon. And at that time, you were already growing in my womb, Erza…"_

_Fast forward until the war ended. As Irene stated, the newfound power of Dragon Slayers tilted the war vastly in Ishgar's favor, but…_

_"Your father was a general from a neighboring country. Our union was what you'd call a 'political marriage', having occurred during times of strife when fellow humans were locked in territorial disputes. He and I had marched on many a battlefield together. We even cared for the ailing Belserion in his final hours. With the appearance of Acnologia, the war ended abruptly with no clear winner or loser. As if to mock the countless deceased, the victor was Acnologia alone."_

_One week after the war ended…_

_"NOT ANOTHER STEP, MONSTER!" Erza's father yelled at Irene. By this point, her transformation into a dragon was noticeable to all around her, thus instilling fear into everyone. "OR I SHALL CUT YOU DOWN!"_

_Irene's face was half covered in scales. She was desperately trying to convince everyone that she would be all right… "It is I, Irene! My face will surely heal, so please!"_

_"This wench will surely become the same as Acnologia!" Irene's husband yelled. "The remaining dragons in Ishgar have already fled to some other island!" Meaning that if another Acnologia appeared, humans would be done for. This caused people to scream in horror._

_"No, I will not!" Irene objected. "I love the dragons deeply…!"_

_"And that makes you the enemy of all humanity!" The man cut her off. "Now seize this foul dragon woman and banish her to the dungeons!"_

_"Stop this, I beg of you! I am pregnant with your chi..!"_

_"THE CHILD OF A MONSTER IS NO CHILD OF MINE!"_

_Pure shock. The fact he yelled those words at her stunned Irene, and she was apprehended and brought to the dungeon. That was the beginning of it all. "To say my life from then on was miserable would be an understatement. Torture, beatings, humiliation…" She went through it all, and yet…_

_As Irene lie on the cold stone floor, she wrapped her arms around her stomach. Her body was mostly covered in scales at this point, but that didn't matter. There was but one thing on her mind for these last three years. "Don't you worry…no matter the cost…I will definitely protect you…"_

_That's when he appeared. The man known as Erza's father. In this story, he had no name, because in the end, he was insignificant. "Dragon-bitch." The man spat. "The day of your execution has been decided."_

_"Please…" Irene weakly lifted her head up. "I beseech you…if nothing else, spare my child."_

_"I've had quite enough of your lies." The man snarled, opening the cell to walk inside. "You mean to tell me this 'child' has been in your womb now for three years!? UTTER NONSENSE!"_

_"That is because I have cast magic on it!" Irene explained. "I cannot possibly give birth in such horrid and squalor conditions!"_

_"THERE IS NO CHILD!" Screaming, the man drew his blade, standing over Irene. There was no possible way the child in Irene's womb could remain there for three whole years. "OR SHALL I CUT OPEN YOUR STOMACH AND NOW PROVE IT TO YOU!?"_

_"NO! PLEASE!" Irene tried to struggle. In truth, her struggle was weak if only because she was trying not to hurt anyone. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She shrieked as the blade cute along the side of her stomach, drawing blood. At that instant, wings spread from Irene's body and she breathed heavily, giving the man an inhumane stare. If there was one thing you didn't do, it was mess with a mother and her unborn child…and now, he incurred the ire of a woman gone dragon._

_"Y…YOU FI…" the man was squashed by Irene as the dragon roared_

_"W-What is that sound!?"_

_"It came from the baol!" Several more explosions occurred, and soon there was Irene, standing in her full dragon glory. "A dragon!?" A single roar utterly decimated the area._

_"I AM A HUMAN! A HUMAN! I DESTEST THIS BODY! I WANT MY HUMAN BODY BACK!" She cried, wailing and screaming as she flew off into the distance. "Someone….anyone…help me…" The city became ruins in a single attack, and right after that, Irene flew off from the scene, never to be seen again…for 400 years._

_"And so…hundreds of years passed with you in my womb. I continued to the depths of the mountains where humans dared not tread, I searched endlessly for a way to lift the curse from my body. And then one day…I came across His Majesty…"_

_Zeref happened to be walking through the mountains, spotting a dragon of all things. "Now this is a rare sight…to think a dragon still existed in this land."_

_"Who are you!?" Irene snapped._

_"Ah…pardon me…you are human, are you not?" Zeref questioned._

_"He was an unparalleled genius in the art of magic. What I was unable to accomplish in hundreds of years…" In a matter of moments, Irene's dragon form faded, and her human body returned. "He achieved in mere moments."_

_Irene couldn't believe it. After 400 years, she had her human body back. She was so happy she could cry. "I'm human…! I've regained my human form! AAAAH! I…I've finally…"_

_Well…while Zeref's trick did work, there was one catch. The woman before him was so happy; he hated to be the bearer of bad news. "Only in appearance. It is regrettable, but you've long since…"_

_Regrettable? She was human again, so what did it matter?! "No, not at all! I…" The woman turned to the nearby lake, basking in her own reflection. "Returning to this form is more than enough. I'm happy beyond words!"_

_"However…tragedy came shortly thereafter…"_

_Now that she had her human body back, it was time to eat. Irene went to the nearest town to put food in her stomach, but… "…I…cannot taste anything." No…no, this wasn't right. She began stuffing food down her throat, nearly choking in the process, and yet… "I EAT AND EAT! BUT THERE'S NO FLAVOR AT ALL!"_

_That was only the beginning. When night came, she lied on the ground for hours and hours. "Icantsleep, icantsleep, icantsleep…" This one thought plagued her throughout the night. She sat up with the blanket wrapped around her body. "It itches…it's cold…it hurts…what is this I'm feeling!? I…all I want is to become a normal human once more!" She was being driven insane. It was then that Zeref's words stuck in her mind._

_"You have long since…"_

_No. No! This couldn't be! "I'M A HUMAN! HUMAN! I'M HUMAN!" And once again, Irene was struck with the same dilemma that haunted her for 400 years. It was made worse by the fact that humanity was within her grasp…it felt as though Fate continuously mocked her._

_"All I want is to give birth to this child as a human…a human…?" A thought ran into her mind as she looks to her belly "Human…there is a human inside me. Life…human…a human body…"_

_Irene's insanity ran crazy as she held a crazed look "If I could just enchant myself into the unborn baby within me…I could finally get my hands on an authentic human body!" She could see the light, and she was reaching out to it. "A new existence…a new body, a new life…I am you, and you are me. Let us become one…my child…."_

* * *

That was the end of Irene's tale – a tale that shocked everyone listening.

"But it was a failure." Irene shrugged. "Casting enchantment magic on my own child was a fool's errand. It was impossible. And so, I lost all interest in you, and threw you away like the worthless trash you were in the back allies of a small, dirty little village."

"And that village was Rosemary, was it not?" Erza asked.

"I've long since forgotten." Irene held a dismissive tone.

"Erza-san…." Wendy began.

Erza held her arm out to stop Wendy. "I'm all right. I suppose I have no choice but to express my thanks to you for bringing me into this world."

"Please, I need no gratitude from _trash_." Irene scoffed.

As soon as she said this, Wendy went right into Dragon Force. "How could you say such things to your only daughter!?"

Erza's body started to change as well. "One more thing…I'm equally grateful that you threw me away." She donned the Rabbit Armor, donning the red and black blades. "Thanks to that, I was able to meet my true family. Even though you're my real mother, I will annihilate anyone who dares block my path to my guild.

"Me too…" Irene smiled slightly. I thought that, maybe if I told you about our past, my child, my feelings towards you may have changed. Such a shame. None of my feelings will change."

Irene pointed her hand forward with an antagonistic smile, creating an explosion that almost caught Erza, but she was fast enough to evade it. With her speed, Erza rapidly closed the gap between them and brought her twin swords down, but they were easily blocked by Irene's favored scepter. "Do you really think that you can defeat me? Someone who is excelled in magic?"

"We've did the impossible." Erza said "And I believe we can do it again…because I have family and allies by my side."

Erza swung both of her swords across Irene's stomach in an X formation. "Black and Red Twin Blades!" The vicious cross slash succeeded in creating a noticeable gash on the Scarlet Despair's skin. The force behind the attack was also more than enough to send her skidding backwards.

"Uaaaaah!" Irene cried out in pain as she went sliding back

Irene looks to her wound as she saw blood had come "You manage to hurt…me…"

"I'm sympathetic to your past…" Wendy began. "But I can't forgive someone who doesn't even love their own child!"

Those words just caused Irene to smile. "O small Dragon Slayer…and her companions…you heard me talking about the Dragon's Seed, didn't you? It's in you"

"Yes…" Wendy nodded. "But it was my mother who kept it suppressed over the years."

"What…?" Irene's eyes went wide as to know such thing

"It was so that we wouldn't turn into dragons…" Wendy explained.

"The same is likely for Natsu as well…" Erza added.

"…I see." Irene said. "So the dragons sealed themselves inside your bodies and stopped the growth of the Dragon Seed. In her case, the fabled Mystic Water on that coward's island halted her complete transformation into a dragon. Belserion, who gave me this power, died on the battlefield. I took over his name…I promised I'd avenge him….but…to think that there was a way to prevent the dragonification…" Irene's temper then snapped as she was furious

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Screaming, she pointed her scepter forward, unleashing a potent blast that blew everyone away in separate directions. "GIVE ME MY LIFE BACK! I DON'T NEED THIS BODY!"

Erza stepped forward, preparing to dart at Irene once more with Cynthia, Takeru, and Selene by her side. "I'll return the favor then! WENDY!"

"Understood!" Wendy held her hands out, supporting everyone once more. "Physical ability raise: Deus Eques!" A bright light shone from Wendy's body, enhancing Erza's power

"Pretty clever." Irene smirked. In a battle of enchantment, however, she would not lose. "Detaching enchantment, Deus Zero."

"Counterbalance the effects of Deus Zero with Deus Zero!" Wendy exclaimed as both spell canceled each other out.

Irene was taken aback by Wendy's advanced repertoire. "What?! She's able to use such an advanced technique…!?"

That surprise then turned into hope. Hope for her, and a small smirk drew itself on her lips.

Erza let out a roaring battle cry, merging the two swords into one, fueled by Wendy's buff.

"THIS IS THE END!" Titania exclaimed, slamming her joint blade right into Irene's skull and causing a deafening shockwave to boom out from around them. Surely, no one could survive after taking a joint attack like that. Erza held her stance, never taking her gaze of Irene, even as her torn hat fell to the ground.

Blood dripped from Irene's forehead and she simply held a smile. "I understood, Erza. The truth about enchantment. You were just a bay, and we're relatives. That's why I failed. But…is it really impossible to enchant one's personality into another body? The answer is no. However, there must be compatibility between them…"

"Who would have thought that one day…" Irene's body let out a strange light and her hand trembled. "That the young body of a both a dragon slayer and enchanter would appear right before my eyes."

Wendy's body convulsed and that strange light appeared around her body. "Ooooooh…how long I was waiting for this moment! My magic power has decreased somewhat, but it's no problem…."

"WENDY!" Erza screamed. No one could utter a word. All they could do was stare in horror at the sight before her

"New body, new life…" Irene's new body stepped forward. "Irene has been born anew…" The enemy in front of them now…was a witch with a demon in her heart. Wendy Marvel was no more. The girl who stood before them was now… Wendy Belserion.

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	98. Chapter 98

"**speaking" **

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

There stood Irene, now in Wendy's body.

Erza looks in shock as Irene had taken Wendy's body

"New body…my body…" Irene hummed while talking in her new vessel.

"No way….." Erza couldn't begin to fathom what was in front of her.

"Injury on the left thigh…there are so many bruises all over this whole body…" Irene listed off the initial issues with her new body. "My magic power is also lower…however, this is no problem. I can still move, and I can still fight…"

Erza looks to Irene's original body as it fell

"That other body is nothing more than a sack of meat." Irene explained "As for the ego of the girl who once inhabited this body, it's no more. Her name was Wendy, was it? Since I've now become this girl herself, I have been reborn as Wendy Belserion!"

She then pointed her hand forward, engulfing Erza in a massive blast that blew the girl backwards. "Oh? Her magic power isn't as low as I originally thought…she has quite a bit of untapped potential. It will be no issue for me to pull it out…"

Before Erza could create a counterattack, Irene was already in front of her, swinging her leg at Erza's gut. Her new legs were pretty strong and she enjoyed testing them out. "How many times until you understand, I became this girl herself! Sorry, but Mom has just been rejuvenated!"

Erza was on a knee after that gut kick. It was hard for her to attack Wendy's body even if it was Irene residing in it. "You…"

"It's weird if this cute little girl has a daughter, isn't it?" Irene questioned with a sinister smile crossing those once innocent lips. "Therefore, I have to erase your existence."

She pointed a hand forward, engulfing Erza in another widespread blast that easily blew her away. "So this is Sky Dragon Slaying magic…this is wonderful!"

Erza got back up as she dashed towards Irene with Benizakura in her hand

"What will you do?" Irene said to Erza. "Will you do it? Will you swing that sword at me?"

Erza brought her sword up as Irene drew near and she swung it down halfheartedly. The swing itself was devastating, but the resolve behind it was lacking. As a result, Irene was easily able to slip past Erza's strike and punch her right in the chest, a powerful torrent of wind blasting her away.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Erza rolled along the ground before ultimately lying on her side, recoiling from the hit.

"This is too wonderful. I love this body so much!" Irene swiped her hand once more, creating another

"The game is over." Irene stated.

"This is a game to you?!" Titania slowly attempted to push herself up, but the damage being dealt made that difficult.

"Wendy, please, drive her out!" Erza yelled while beginning to sprint forward.

"How many times must I repeat myself? This girl's ego is dead!" Irene laughed.

There was a small incline that led to Irene's position in the air. Erza darted along hill while drawing her combined blade backwards. "I WON'T HAND WENDY OVER TO YOU!" Erza drew her sword backwards, preparing to strike with all her might.

Irene simply stared at Erza, a wry grin on her lips. "Do you dare…to kill this body? Will you follow through?"

The only way to win was to kill Wendy. The instant Erza finally realized this…

"_It is a pain of parting with those who you love…you can bury such feelings in your friends. Come to Fairy Tail…"_

It was Erza who was there for Wendy when Cait Shelter was no more. Even though Cynthia and Wendy were extremely close, Erza was the big sister that Wendy always wanted and Wendy was the little sister Erza was glad to have. They charged together in battle, they fought together, had so many memories

"_This time, let us be the ones to protect you."_

"HAHAHAHA!" Irene laughed as Erza stopped her attack and gave Irene an opening as she slashed against Erza's face, sending her daughter tumbling down the incline. Irene then brought her hand up as an evil smile formed on her lips. "Enchant the armor! EXPLOSION!"

Erza's armor began to shine brightly. There was nothing she could do as the armor she donned betrayed her, exploding violently while utterly annihilating the incline she was on. "UAAAAAA!" Titania's body helplessly fell to the ground. "Ngh…"

Irene's brown eyes watched with glee as the smoke began to clear, her eyes widen in shock as Erza was unharmed

"The damage is low!?" Erza was shocked.

"What on earth?!" Irene exclaimed

"Increasing all attribute resistances: Deus Corona." That voice caught everyone's attention. "If we are fellow enchanters, then maybe I can do it too…" Irene's former body stood up, hunched over. "It took me quite long, but…it's me, Erza-san. I'm Wendy."

"WENDY!?" Erza's jaw dropped.

"These breasts are so heavy…" Wendy groaned while squeezing her chest.

"IMPOSSIBLE…!" Irene was both horrified and shocked. "It can't be! That kid was able to enchant herself into my body!?"

Wendy then held her hands apart, a sphere of magic forming between her palms. "Your magic power is incredible. But you will regret entering my body…and I'm going to make you regret using my body to hurt my family and friends. Erza-san, get down!"

Wendy yelled while chucking the sphere forward. Erza dove to the side as the sphere of enchantment magic right at Irene.

Irene could only hold her ground, pointing her arms forward to brace for the sphere that came at her. She was able to stop it, but she was sliding back across the ground too fast for her liking. "Kuh…! S-She's pushing me away!?"

Wendy then swiped her hand to the side. "Detachment enchantment."

"Wha…!?" Irene felt it. A pulse in her body. For a moment, she nearly lost control of her body and one could see her 'spirit' just outside of Wendy's body. "Are you trying to pull me out of your body!?"

"Exactly." Wendy said with a slight smirk. "Now that I'm in your body, I'm stronger than you now."

"What the hell was this girl…? Who the hell…?" Irene looks in shock as her dream was about to be taken away

Wendy increased the intensity of her enchantment, pushing Irene back even further. "GIVE ME BACK MY BODY! It's good to know how it is to have big breasts, but I kept living in this little body of mine!"

"DAMN YOOOOOOOU!" Irene screamed at the top of her lungs, now using one hand to violently claw at her own sides

"What the?!" Erza gasped.

"EVEN NOW, YOU WANT THIS BODY BACK!?" Irene held a desperate, evil smile on her lips. She continued to raked at her own side, the wound getting deeper and deeper, blood soaking her hand. "I WON'T GIVE IT TO YOU! NOT WHEN I FINALLY OBTAINED IT! _**I WILL NEVER GIVE IT BACK!**_"

"Wounds on my body are proof that I was alive!" Wendy yelled. "They're like an order for fighting for Fairy Tail! I don't care how scarred my body will become! Inside this body are the memories of the precious people I met! Fairy Tail, Cheria…all my friends. I made those memories with this body!"

"NOW GET OUT OF MY BODY!"

Wendy exclaimed as the light shining in the area intensified.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!" Irene cursed when the light enveloped everything.

"WENDY!" Erza's voice exclaimed as she looks to where Wendy was

The slight slowly faded as to reveal Irene standing in her original body, as she was shocked

"Erza-san" Wendy smiled to Erza before she fell to her knees

"Wendy! You're back!" Erza exclaimed in joy.

Erza remained silent for a moment as a golden glow wrapped around her body.

She now wore her Clear Heart Armor and she nodded to Wendy

"Of course you can." Then, she glared was on Irene. "I'll make sure to finish this."

"You brats!" Irene glared at her daughter with pure hatred

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	99. Chapter 99

"**speaking" **

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

Wendy was down for the count as Erza was now against a pissed off Irene.

Erza held her sword tightly as she raised it up "Wendy…. I promise you that i'll finish this soon."

"Soon, you said?" Irene was amused, but her expression didn't show it. "I wonder if you can even make me laugh." The Spriggan then threw her hand to the side as she generated the magic power for a massive explosion.

"I have done magic for 400 years!" The woman screamed just as the explosion took place, covering a huge radius, but Erza managed to dodge them all

Irene clicked her tongue before she closed her hand, causing beams of magic to literally manifest from thin air. These beams were fast and there were plenty to spare but Erza managed to parry them all

"I had been protecting you for 400 years! YOU ARE A NATSY LITTLE GIRL WHO WAS NOT EVEN USEFUL WHEN YOU WERE BORN! YOU INTEND TO INTERFERE WITH MY HAPPINESS EVEN NOW!?"

Erza slid backwards along the ground before sprinting forward once more. "I understand your misery, but…" Titania leapt forward, swinging her sword at Irene's side. Its blunt force was matched only by the woman's arm. "I CANNOT LOSE!"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY MISERY!?" Irene screamed while swinging her arm at Erza, who defended with her sword as it flew out of her hand "WHAT DO ANY OF YOU KNOW ABOUT MY MISERY!? YOU ARE JUST UNGRATEFUL BRAT!"

At that moment, Erza's blade came back down and she grabbed it while rushing at Irene once again. "I got caught in the village where you threw me away. For many years, it was caught in the heinous actions of a cult. My misery is not as unpleasant as yours, but at that time, I kept thinking of the precious ones I loved. And thanks to that, I became who I am now!"

Erza's words only further increased Irene's rage. Despite that, Titania would push forward. "Painful moments were overcome because I have friends! THAT IS A BEAUTIFUL THING!"

Irene's scowl could not grow any deeper, but if it could, it would. "I HATE YOUR PRESENCE AND ALL. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A GOOD THIING THAT I HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO YOU!" As Irene screamed, scales started to appear on her face and her eyes changed. _**"DIE DIE DIE! DISSAPPEAR! OOOOOOOOOOH!" **_The aura around the woman shifted completely.

"Wha-?!" Erza didn't understand what was happening.

Irene's body was halfway through its transformation. Her hands turned into sharp claws and she swung at Erza, causing her to tumble along the ground. "Ugh!" She did manage to halt herself, but the sight before her was one she was never expecting to see. There stood Irene, now in her full dragon glory.

"She turned into a dragon!?" Erza exclaimed in shock

Irene roared out as she swings her claw at Erza as her bones cracked and break within her

"Gaaaah!" Erza was sent hurling to the ground as the sheer force of Irene's swing was strong enough to break a boulder into pieces

"_sh-she broke…..my bones…in one….attack?!"_ Erza tried to get up but her body was in immense pain as she screams in pain

"**you are immobilized now"** Irene said as she lifted up her claws "**As Sage Dragon, I can even amplify the power of my enchantments. To surpass even High Enchant…Master Enchant."**

**"Everything on the earth, sky and in the see…I have the power to transcend it all. Enchant into Heavenly Body…"**

"_I can barely move…" _Erza placed her hands on the ground, slowly pushing herself. One wrong movement, one wrong impact, and every single bone in her body would give out and shatter.

"**NOW BEGONE! ERZA!**" Irene roared to heaven itself. "**DEUS SEMA!**!"

From the depths of space. a gigantic meteor was descending towards Earthland directly towards the sight of this battle.

Erza was in shocked awe. _"I-It's even greater than Jellal's magic! If that hits me, I'll die without a doubt…no, not only me…everyone here will…"_

"**this is where you meet your end, Erza"** Irene looks down to her daughter who slowly stood back up as she raised her hand up and equipped a gauntlet

"_this is everything I have left!"_ Erza slam her hand to the ground as she was sent flying up

"aaahhhh!" Erza flies towards the meteorite as a sword appeared in her hands

"**she's going straight at the meteorite?! How stupid can she be!? there's no way that a mere human can stop the meteorite!?"** Irene exclaimed in shock

As Erza flew towards the meteor, her grip on her blade tighten. She only had once chance. If she messed up, she was dead. If she failed, everyone behind her was dead. But the fear of losing everyone didn't make her hesitate. It was that very fear that strengthened her resolve. In this war, even if they didn't get along, every guild in the country became allies. They were protecting each other, helping each other fight against these monsters who far surpassed them. That's why she had to protect everyone

"At some point, people started to call me Titania. To be honest, I never cared what others were calling me, but…if you are the Queen of Dragons, then being the Queen of Fairies isn't so bad." A slight smirk appeared on Erza's lips as everyone could only watch her fly towards the face of adversity.

"A queen is someone who loves and protects everyone! EVEN IF MY BODY IS TORN TO PIECES, I'LL PROTECT THEM ALL! MASTER! PLEASE LEND ME YOUR POWER!"

_"What…what is my daughter doing…?" _Irene looks in shock as a golden light covered around Erza's body intensified

"AAAAAhhhhhh!" Erza roared out as she swings her blade at the meteorite, resulting in a massive explosion. The meteor was destroyed, large pieces of its debris now falling from the sky, crashing sporadically on the area below.

"_To do such a thing…impossible!" _Irene gasped.

Erza didn't make it out of that explosion unscathed. she fall towards Irene, a determined glare on her face. "PREPARE YOURSELF!" Erza screamed as she fell from the sky.

**"Even though you managed to destroy that meteor, you can't slash through dragon scales, ERZA!"** Irene roared out

At that moment, Wendy slowly regained consciousness and lifted her hand up. She was vaguely aware of the situation and knew what it was she had to do. The Sky Dragon weakly held her hand up as a soft light emanated from her palm.

"I can…enchant Dragon Slaying into Erza-san's sword…" Wendy gave out all of her magic as she enchanted Erza's sword into a dragon slaying sword

Erza's sword was now ablaze with wind. Irene let out a disgruntled gasp at Wendy's abilities. "WHA-!?"

"THIS IS THE END!" Erza roared while swinging her sword down, starting at Irene's neck, and cleaving all the way down to her torso and stomach.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" Irene roared as her dragon body started to collapse. The damage was so severe; she was forced back into her 'human' form.

"Erza-san…" Wendy groaned. She couldn't move.

Erza was on the ground as her body was broken from the fall

Irene slowly made her way towards Erza as she takes her sword

"you've caused me no ends of trouble…..you little brat" Irene said as she made her way towards Erza

"now you die….accept your fate" Irene smirked in victory but when she saw Erza's smile, A smile that caused Irene to pause for a split second

[Flashback]

Irene had just given birth to her child in the middle of the forest where no one was around. She rested against a tree after doing so. The woman wrapped the newborn in a towel and stared down at her.

"Thank goodness, it's a girl. My new body…my new life." Irene sighed in relief before her eyes turned into a deranged woman"If I can enchant my whole personality into this child, I will sure bid farewell to this cursed body. I have been waiting for 400 years to experience this moment…now, become my vessel…" but she stopped when Erza laughed and smiled

"Why are you laughing…?" The woman asked as the baby continued to laugh. Her body began to tremble. "Why…I have endured 400 years of suffering, you know! DO NOT MAKE ME HESITATE NOW!"

She screamed at the newborn as tears streamed down her cheeks. This was her child. The child she was adamant in protecting even when her life was a living hell. Nothing mattered to Irene more than the child growing in her womb. "This is undoubtedly the truth! This is…my child…I have…always loved her…don't please!...please stop smiling!"

[End flashback.]

"stop smiling!" Irene screamed

Erza could only move her right hand. "Not yet." That hand was going to support the weight of her entire body as she pushed herself forward, the sword in Irene's grasp stabbing through her shoulder

"I AM NOT GIVING UP!" Erza exclaimed as she forced her body up, ramming her skull into Irene's chin. That was all she could muster as she hit the ground right after, while Irene actually flew back from the impact and made her cough blood

"Erza-san…!" Wendy's voice was weak.

And yet…Irene still managed to hold other ground. A sinister smile crossing her lips. "still too soft…..to see things through"

"_my sword….it's gone"_ Erza look to her wound as her sword was gone

"It's right here." Irene held the sword out. She then lifted the blade and stabbed herself in the stomach.

Her actions caused confusion and shock for everyone watching. "How pitiful. I, the strongest woman of Alvarez…I cannot kill her. My only daughter." She then fell onto her knees with the sword still in her stomach.

"W-Wh…why…?" Erza asked.

"why? I don't know." Irene said earnestly as her memories came flooding back

"_the truth is, I chose not to enchant myself on you…. My newborn baby…..you were just so precious….you were born with a new life….i couldn't ever take that away from you"_

"it was your smile….." Irene muttered out before she slowly fell forward "that reminded me…how much"

Irene fell as she had a peaceful smile on her face "I loved you"

Erza look upon her mother with a solemn look as she bowed her head a bit

"farewell…..mother" she bid farewell to her birth mother as she paid her respect even if Irene was an enemy

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	100. Chapter 100

"**speaking" **

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

The whole land glowed as with Irene's defeat, the casting of Universe one ended

"so Irene has fallen?" August said

"The effects of Universe One are disappearing. This country will return to its natural state…" Zeref said as he held a bit of a frown.

* * *

"Hold onto me properly!" Gajeel told Levy.

"Got it!" Levy said, clinging onto Gajeel with no intention of letting him go again.

"Everyone, please hold each other's hands!" Mavis shouted, grabbing onto people. Last time, Universe One caught everyone off guard. This time, the best way to be prepared for it was to hold onto everyone nearby.

"We're back!" Max smiled happily as they were back in their hometown

"It's Magnolia!" Warren grinned.

They may have been in Magnolia again, but they weren't alone. Far from it. Bickslow pointed an arm forward, commanding his dolls to attack the soldiers that still filled the town. "Don't let your guard down! We still have enemies to take down!"

"First Master, give us your orders!" Freed yelled while cutting down several soldiers.

"Use your knowledge of the terrain to your advantage! Find where you can fight at ease and pay attention to the enemies behind you!" Mavis commanded

Laxus stared ahead. The Fairy Tail guild building wasn't too far away and he carried Makarov in his arms. "Gramps…we've almost made it. I'm taking you back to the guild. To our home."

a bell tolled and the air shook.

"What's that sound…?" Lily said as he looked around.

"Look!" Charla pointed to Kardia Cathedral.

"Someone's standing on top of it…" Laxus's gaze narrowed before they widen in surprise

Everyone was on their way to the guild but the strongest Wizard within the Spriggan 12, August appeared above the Catherdal "So, I am the last Spriggan left? Children of His Majesty! The proud 12! Let's devote our souls and bodies to His Majesty!"

"W-What is this magical power!?" Someone asked.

"The ground…and even the sky is quaking!"

"_I wish to meet with you again…" _Brandish thought to herself. "But it won't happen. Not when you provoke the anger in August…"

"I, as a Child of His Majesty…will exterminate the enemy with all of your souls." August said while staring down at everyone.

"I think he's going to destroy the whole city…!" Mirajane gasped.

August was prepared to destroy the entirety of Magnolia. But that's when he sensed a presence above him rapidly coming down as well. When he looked up, he found himself narrowly blocking a punch from Gildarts Clive with his staff. Even though he shielded the blow, the building underneath him crumbled and he was genuinely taken off guard by the raw power behind Gildarts' blow.

"Whoops! I destroyed the church!" Gildarts grinned as both he and August hit the ground.

"It's Gildarts!" everyone cheered as Gildarts is now up against August.

August fired a beam from his staff, only for Gildarts to block it and divert the beam elsewhere. The ace of Fairy Tail then swung at August's face, but he blocked it once again, only to slide back. "Leave him to me"

* * *

Gray was running full speed to the guild as he was pissed on Natsu leaving him behind

After getting teleported away by the Universe One spell, the Ice make wizard was teleported to the eastern forest where he found himself to be at

"Natsu, you jerk! You better not get a head start on Zeref!" Gray exclaimed all angry before he heard running behind him

He turns around and sees Utear and Aya coming towards him while riding on Shina

"Ultear?! Aya!?" Gray exclaimed in surprise to see the mother and daughter

"where's Natsu?!" Ultear exclaimed, "isn't he with you?!"

"no, he went up ahead to get Zeref, I'm on my way there as well" Gray said

"get on! We have to stop him from fighting Zeref" Ultear said as Gray got on Shina and the wolf started running towards Fairy Tail

"what do you mean?" Gray asked

"Vlad is eating away Natsu's soul and his memories!" Ultear explained what Duryan told her as the time was ticking and running out "if we don't get to him in time, Natsu will turn into a true demon! And he won't be able to turn back ever again!"

"what?!" Gray exclaimed in shock to the revelation as he was now determined to stop Natsu

"hurry Shina! We have to get to Natsu, quick!" Ultear exclaimed as the wolf barked and continued running at high speed towards the guild

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild hall was empty, save for Zeref, who was quietly seated. Yajeel went to find Ajeel as he was worried for his grandson and left Zeref by himself

"to think that even Irene would fall….I should not be surprised considering that Ishgar has Fairy Tail" Zeref said with an amused smile as he looks from the guild's symbol on a banner before looking behind him to the front door that was opened and a shadow of a figure approaches in to the guild

"I'd never thought….that we would still be facing each other once again" Zeref said as he stands up from his seat and was face to face with Natsu "you're still alive…..Natsu, and looking quite demonic if I must say"

Natsu clenched his claws as they were ignited in flames

"**Fairy Tail has rules…..and you're violating one of them, big brother"** Natsu said as he was covered with dark mists and a giant shadow of a demon appeared behind Natsu as it laughed and cackled evilly to Zeref

"looks like we're fated to fight each other…" Zeref said with a smirk "till one of us perish from this world"

"**and that person would be you"** Natsu said as his left eye turned black while his right eye stayed normal "**I'm ending this all…..for my home…..for Fairy Tail…..for my friends…..and for my family….."**

"**I'm bringing an end to this war, once and for all"**

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	101. Chapter 101

"**speaking" **

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

Within the ruins of Kardia Cathedral, Gildarts prepared to take on August. Gildarts was the first one to strike, throwing off his cape before sprinting at the King of Magic. He threw a punch at August's face, but the old man sidestepped the blow. He quickly followed up with a backhanded strike which August narrowly leaned away from. "Tch…"

August then brought his staff forward to strike Gildart's stomach, but the Ace of Fairy Tail was fast enough to slip behind him.

"Behind you!" Gildarts yelled as his hand shone a bright white, imbued with crash magic. He threw his hand forward, releasing a white net that caught August and literally broke him into pieces. Gildarts smirked, believing the battle to be over just like that.

The pieces of August scattered and fell to the ground, but he soon reconstructed himself. "Well well…quite amusing magic you have."

"Haaah!?" Gildarts gasped.

"You're kidding me!?" Gildarts gasped. In the next instant, the pieces of August flew across the air before the King of Magic fully reconstructed his form, now slamming his fist into the Ace's gut to send him flying into some rubble. "GAH!"

"You cannot win against me." August said firmly.

August was about to strike once more, but several cards then fell down from above. He jumped away as the cards exploded and landed elsewhere. "Hm?"

"You say they can't beat you, but making the impossible possible is my old man's specialty!" Cana said with a wide grin

"CANA, NO!" Gildarts screamed. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

"Hell no!" Cana yelled. "I'm a part of this war just like everyone else. And I'm definitely not going to listen to _you _barking orders at me!"

"Father and Daughter…?" August said before a malicious grin crept onto his lips. "Hmm…father and daughter…"

* * *

Natsu and Zeref stood in front of one another as both brothers stared at each other in life killing gaze

The two kept locked gazes before they dashed towards each other and got into an arm lock

A powerful burst of wind blew out as the entire guild shook from the power

"looks to me that you are partially transformed" Zeref said as he and Natsu got out of the arm lock before sends each other kicks against each other "what is still holding you back from fulling becoming what you really are?"

Natsu didn't replied as he headbutted Zeref's face making the Black Wizard staggering back

He then followed it up with a punch to the cheek then a kick to the head before swinging his tail directly at Zeref's chest and sends the Black Wizard crashing to some tables and chairs, breaking them in the process

"**my will to protect my family and my friends….that's what keeps me from becoming the darkness in my heart"**

Natsu clenched his claws as they were set ablaze in pitch black flames

"**I'll put an end to your misery, just like I promised you"**

* * *

"Can you walk?" Wendy asked Erza as with the defeat of Irene, they were teleported to Fairy hills after Fiore was returned to normal.

"Yes, your recovery magic is amazing." Erza said with a soft grin.

"…You know, if I had been by Master's side, then maybe…" Wendy said

"No…" Erza shook her head slowly. "That magic was filled with resolve. The resolve to sacrifice one's own life." She glanced at Irene's body one more time.

Wendy and Erza then suddenly sensed a power presence coming from above as they looked up

"Wha…what is this huge magic power!?" Erza exclaimed

The being crashed into the earth with such force, a crater nearly formed. Acnologia was within his human form, landing in a crouched position with a malicious grin stretched upon his lips.

"I'm bored." The dragon said, that smile still remaining present. "I'm bored with this war…and bored with this world, Black Wizard."

Acnologia. The apocalypse dragon arrived to the battle once more.

_"Who is he…!? This magic power…I've felt it before…" _Erza thought in shock as to realize that it was Acnologia

Wordlessly, Acnologia began to walk towards them. Erza, and Wendy tensed up as he walked past them and stood over Irene.

"So it was you that gave the people the power of Dragon Slayer." Acnologia stated "That means you are my Mother."

With his foot, he kicked Irene onto her back. His leg then rose and he harshly stomped on Irene's stomach, causing blood to splatter out of the dead woman. "MY SIN!"

"…!" Erza's eyes were wide in shock.

"EEEK!" Wendy covered her mouths, screaming in horror.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Acnologia cackled madly as he desecrated Irene's body. The sight was so horrible; there was nothing anyone could even think to do.

* * *

Natsu and Zeref brawled it out in the middle of the Fairy Tail guild hall. With flame and darkness around their wrists, the back of the two brother's hands clashed. Natsu wore a serious expression, while Zeref flashed a hint of a smile. Their physical strength was surprisingly even, but Natsu gained the upper hand, using his power to crush Zeref into the floor. He went to follow up with his other hand, but the Black Wizard caught himself on his hands, sprang up, and swung his leg into Natsu's chest to send him crashing through a few tables and into a wall. Natsu did block the hit, but he was still sent flying backwards regardless.

"It's just as I thought." Zeref held a grin. "The power of Igneel is gone. You cannot win against me like that."

Natsu get out of the rubble of broken furniture as he stands back up and his body was steaming

Natsu saw memories of Aya cracking then shattering in his mind as he could barely remember his own family and friends

"_I'm losing…..everyone….."_ Natsu staggered down to one knee as small black markings were slithering around in his eye as Natsu's demonic transformation was nearing its completion

Natsu sensed Acnologia as he gritted his teeth in anger "**not now!"**

Zeref sensed it too as Acnologia was near

"Although Irene has stalled some time for us, I guess it's time…" Sighing, Zeref took a few steps forward. "Natsu. We've run out of time to play around. This is my final chance. For the future of Humanity…die."

Natsu glared angrily before he roared out as a black pillar of dark magic burst out of the ground and surround Natsu in it

* * *

"Out of time, huh…" August trailed off.

"This feeling…?" Gildarts looked around.

"Could it be…" Cana began.

"Acnologia." August's expression shifted. "If only His Majesty absorbed the power of Fairy Heart before he came."

"You gave up pretty quick." Gildarts stated.

"Those are the wings of darkness which obscures the future of humanity." August said.

"But you guys are already on your way to darkening the future." Gildarts pointed out. This entire war was for the extermination of mankind, so what made Alvarez and different from Acnologia?

"His Majesty is working for the sake of the future of humanity." August held a strange conviction in his voice. As stated before, August was the one who held the strongest loyalty to Zeref, and once again, it showed here.

"WHO WOULD BELIEVE THAT BULLSHIT!" Cana screamed.

"It is fine if you do not understand." August never expected anyone to. As long as he believed in Zeref, then none of it mattered. "Even if I am the only one that understands, then…"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Cana's voice continued to rise. "Even if there's justice, what you guys are really doing is conquering! Because of that, many people have fallen, died, even Master…"

Clenching her hand into a fist, Cana began to gather a large amount of magic energy. "We don't care about justice anymore! The precious time to be able to laugh and enjoy with your comrades is most important to us! We want to be able to laugh and cry with our families once again! That's the tomorrow we're fighting for!"

"Cana…" Gildarts stared at his daughter, in awe at her words.

"So we won't give up no matter what!" The card mage yelled as the Fairy Glitter tattoo once again appeared on her arm, "I won't flinch even if it's Acnologia, or Zeref! If it's to protect our town…our guild…!"

"Everyone's been fighting hard, so I have to do the same for their sake! I WILL FIGHT BACK AGAINST ANY DISASTER!" Cana yelled as a brilliant golden light shrouded the area

"Oooh!" Gildarts exclaimed in surprise to see the golden light

"one of the three Great Fairy Magics…!" Cana pointed her hand forward, and brought her hand down as she dropped everything she had on August, a massive pillar of light dropping down from the heavens to smite the strongest member of the Spriggan 12, annihilating everything in its wake. "FAIRY GLITTER!"

The powerful spell violently exploded against him, creating a thick cloud of smoke that shrouded the Spriggan from view.

The smoke cleared and August was standing tall. "He's still standing, even after all of that!?"

"You." August turned to Cana. "Do you love your father?"

"What?" What kinda question was that!? Cana exclaimed, staring at Gildarts. "Weh…Well, I don't really feel for him…"

"That's a lie, Cana!" Gildarts whined.

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH WHAT'S HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!" Cana yelled, trying to get Gildarts back into the battle.

August then turned to Gildarts. "And you. Do you love your daughter?"

"OF COURSE!" Gildarts said.

"Even I, who have mastered all magic which exists in the world…have one thing that I do not understand." The strongest Spriggan held a melancholy tone while tapping his staff on the ground.

"The love between a parent and child. what is the love between a parent and child?" August asked before a malicious smirk then curled up onto August's lips. "tell me…if your child is to die in front of your eyes, what will your emotions be like?"

"…Huh." Suddenly, Gildarts' entire expression shifted. Veins began to throb from his forehead at August's threat.

"You just try lying a single finger on Cana" Gildarts muttered out as his body shake in anger "…AND I'LL SHOW YOU A SPECIAL HELL THAT PUTS _**DEATH **_TO SHAME!"

Gildarts began to sprint at August, completely infuriated that he would even dare mention such a thing.

"You stupid…don't go falling for his bait!" Cana shouted

Gildarts was already swinging a rage induced punch at August, but the King of Magic caught it.

"Hmph!" August then slammed Gildarts into the ground violently. "So, all children love their parents, and in turn, parents love their children? Is that right?"

Despite being thrown onto the ground, Gildarts quickly stood up to a crouched position. "YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT IS!"

But before he could move, August already had his staff against Gildarts' chest.

"In that case…" Magic began to surge from August's staff. "Pray tell me, why was His Highness' child not loved?"

a point-blank gigantic explosion occurred, swallowing Gildarts whole.

"GAAAAAAAH!" Gildarts cried out as he was consumed by August's attack.

"GILDARTS!" Cana exclaimed as she ran in to help

"STAY BACK, CANA!" Gildarts barked.

"How long are you going to treat me like I'm still just a kid!?" It was so annoying! Cana pulled out several cards, and then throw them forward.

"I'M A GROWN WOMAN, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW!" She proclaimed. August stared at the cards, only to hop away before they could explode against him. Cana then landed before Gildarts, scowling in his direction. "So try giving me some independence why don't you?"

"Nope." Gildarts said with a smirk. "I could never let go of my little girl."

"Why was His Majesty's child not loved…?" August continued to lament this question. A question filled with so much curiosity

He keeps wondering before a demonic presence exploded from Fairy Tail

"this demonic presence…" August pondered off as he can sense such a malicious aura coming from the guild

* * *

Larcade crawled along the ground as he was dragging his body to Fairy Tail and to Zeref

"Father…I must…protect Father…"

* * *

Acnologia laughs as he continues to stomp his foot on Irene's dead body

"enough!" Erza exclaimed as Acnologia twitched and stopped what he was doing for a moment "stop desecrating the dead"

Acnologia turns to look at Erza as he had a curious look on him

"you…have a similar scent to this woman" Acnologia said

"E-Erza-san, he's…" Wendy began.

"Acnologia." Erza stated as Acnologia grinned and pointed his hand forward, this prompted a blast to soar towards Erza but it was blocked by a magic barrier

"Jellal!?" Erza's eyes widened at his sudden appearance.

Jellal didn't waste any time. He traced his finger along the air, several golden lights forming. "**Heavenly Body Magic: Pleiades!"**

Lifting his arm into the air, these stars flew into the sky, only to crash back down to earth. The stars intended to crash into Acnologia, but he evaded them with several backflips.

Jellal kept the pressure up, now appearing in front of the dragon with nine blades of heavenly body magic at the ready. "**Jiu Leixing!**!"

The blades flew forward, exploding against Acnologia and were a direct hit, sending the dragon flying backwards. Once landing, Jellal took a familiar stance, making use of this opening.

"Be judged by the seven stars! **Grand Chariot!"**

Seven pillars of light dropped down, utterly decimating the landscape and he hoped Acnologia was caught within this destruction.

"KUHAHAHAHA!" Acnologia laughed as the seven pillars of light dropped down o him. In the next instant he opened his mouth and began to consume it all!

"He…ate….?" Jellal was in awe.

"The magic…?" Erza exclaimed in shock as she knew of Slayer mage's ability

"What element does he…!?" Wendy began.

"Element?" Acnologia finished his snack with a grin. "I have no such thing."

Acnologia's aura flared as the man transformed. "I am the Final Dragon! I devour all magic indiscriminately!"

Acnologia transformed into his true dragon form, standing tall above everyone else.

"**I AM THE DRAGON OF MAGIC ACNOLOGIA!"**

"All magic?!" Jellal stared up at the monster before them. "Are you saying that no magic will have any effect on him?!"

"That can't be right! We beat King, didn't we!?" Selene looked to the others. "He was the same thing!"

"Aaah…ah…" Wendy was shaking as she gaze upon the dragon

"His magic power is on a completely different level from when we encountered him in Tartarus…" Erza could only stare.

"We…we cannot possibly win…" Jellal said as there was no way for them to win against such monster

"I have to…I have to do this…I'm a dragon slayer, so I…" Wendy clenched her hand into a fist as she entered her dragon force.

"WENDY, NO!" Erza screamed.

"WE HAVE TO PULL BACK!" Jellal told them.

The dragon of chaos brought his claw backwards, magic swirling around it.

Erza saw the attack as she tried to reach out to the little girl

"WENDY!" Erza screamed out to try and save Wendy but she wouldn't be able to reach her

Suddenly, a demonic roar was heard as a giant black flaming demon rammed itself onto Acnologia

The flaming demon roared at Acnologia as it clawed at Acnologia before throwing the dragon towards Fairy Hills, resulting in the destruction of the dorm

"a..demon!?" Jellal exclaimed in shock as the flaming demon was battling against Acnologia

"**END!"** Acnologia roared out as the dragon fired a roar at the flaming demon but the attack went through the flames

The flaming demon roared as it grabs Acnologia's tail and swings the Dragon to the hills and destroying some trees and nearby houses in the process of it

"is that….Natsu!?" Erza exclaimed in shock

"Erza-san!"

Everyone looked up as they saw Blue Pegasus, Sky Battalion appearing with Ichiya on board

"Ichiya?!" Erza exclaimed in surprise

"hurry and come on board!" Ichiya exclaimed as a huge gust of wind blew out from the battle of the demon and the dragon "we have to get those two monsters away from Magnolia ASAP!"

"But that's Natsu!" Erza said

"there's no time to argue! Just get on board!" Ichiya exclaimed as Acnologia and the flaming demon fired powerful roars against each other and result a powerful explosion that nearly blew Christina away

"hurry!" Ichiya exclaimed as Erza and the others got on board

"get her into the air!" Ichiya shouted to the mic as to order the Trimens to take Christina off to the sky

"roger that, captain!" Eve exclaimed

"Magic tank at full dispersal!" Ren exclaimed as Christina took to the sky

"now firing 120mm assault rifles!" Eve exclaimed as he pressed a button and magic bullets rain down upon Acnologia and END but the attack did nothing

"**you think you can run away from me!?"** Acnologia roared out as the Dragon of Chaos flew into the sky and followed the ship with the flaming demon following Acnologia

"looks like we got both of their attention!" Hibiki exclaimed as he types the keys on his Archive computer

"ENGINE FULL THROTTLE! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF MAGNOLIA!" Ichiya shouted out as he saw from the window, Acnologia and END following

"full throttle!" Jenny exclaimed as she pulled on a lever and pressed down a button as the magic engine went overdrive, Christina went full speed as the ship flew faster than Acnologia and END

"**you shall not escape!" **Acnologia roared out as he followed the ship with END on his tail

* * *

In the Fairy Tail, Guild Hall

Everything was set into flames as everything was burned away

Zeref slowly stood up from the ground as his whole body was scorched in flames

"that's it…that's it" Zeref said with a crazed grin as he looks up to his foe "burn me to nothing, _**END!"**_

Natsu had transformed into his full demonic form as the man's skin color changed into pure black, flaming black claws, black night wings, a jagged spiked tail, long golden horns, and a demonic jaw filled with sharp canine teeth

Natsu roared out as he lost the sense of being a man now, he is a true demon of the END, the last and most powerful demon of the books of Zeref

"**RrAAAaaaaHHHHHhhhhh!" **Natsu roared out as the whole building shook from his roar

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	102. Chapter 102

"**speaking" **

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

The battle against August continued. Gildarts, and Cana were making progress against the Spriggan 12's strongest wizard, but they weren't able to close anything out.

Gildarts threw his arm forward, only to collide with August's staff once more.

"Ooooh!" Gildarts roared while trying to overpower August, but his efforts were for naught.

August scoffed before he pushes away Gildarts and fired magic blasts directly at him

"Gah!" Gildarts got sent skidding away but Cana threw some cards at August who used his staff to block the incoming projectiles

Gildarts held his hand forward as it glowed white

"**Oru Kurashu!**

A brilliant flash of crash magic erupted directly on August, taking the shape of a star with the sudden flash. August blocked the attack as he then flew forward, striking both Gildarts and Cana to knock them away in separate directions. "Whoa!"

"Kyaaah!" Cana felt that one. She tumbled along the ground, right onto her right side.

"_What's going on here!?" _Gildrats pulled himself to a knee while staring at August. _"My magic isn't working on him…neither did Fairy Glitter, but…"_

"Such a thing as love between parent and child…" August said as he holds his staff to his side

"STOP IIIIIIT!" Gildarts roared, forcing himself to move in front of Cana. In his mind, there was no other option but to take the staff as it stabbed through the left side of his chest.

"GILDARTS!" Cana cried out

"Guh…" Gildarts coughed up some blood, but managed to smirk despite his situation. "This part's already been eaten by Acnologia. It's fine. It's fine."

"Stop pushing yourself already!" Cana pleaded.

"I'll do anything for my own child." Gildarts said with a grin. "It's strange, but even though I've only been thinking of myself till now…once I got a kid, everything I've worked up for has been spent on the kid."

Gildarts' words caused August to lift a brow, as though he was taken aback by what was said.

"Cut the crap! You've walked away from us again anyway!" Cana scowled. Prior to this war, the last time Gildarts had been seen was during the Fight for Fiore incident, which was well over a year ago. "So much happened while you were away that we could have used your help in Tartaros!"

"I was thinking that I'd be in your way." Gildarts admitted. "If it's okay to be with you, Papa will always be with you."

"THAT'S ANNOYING!" Cana shrieked

"BUT!" Gildarts then began to sprint forward. Even though this caused the staff to pierce deeper into his body, but the man didn't care "I can do anything if it's for my kid! EVEN DRAGGING YOU DOWN TO HELL WITH ME!"

"GILDARTS!" Cana yelled.

"RRAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gildarts had a firm grip on August's staff as he holds it tight in his grip. There was a malicious smile on Gildarts' face as he closed the distance between them.

"Gildarts, stop it!" Cana pleaded, but Gildarts kept pushing forward. "PLEASE STOP, DAD!"

"are you insane?" August said to the Crash mage who merely grinned

"I'm a father!" Gildarts replied "and besides..i already figured out your magic!"

"what!?" August looks in surprise

"instantaneous copying of magic! At the same, this nullifies the magician's magic in front of you! I was wondering what was going on! My magic wasn't working, nor did Fairy Glitter! But you dodged Cana's cards!" Gildarts explained

Cana realized it as well when she remembered how August defended against her card attacks

"you can't copy Holder Type magic, right? That's why you can't copy Cana's magic! It's like Lucy who can only summon her spirits with her keys!" Gildarts exclaimed

"is that so!?" Cana exclaimed as she

flung several cards at August. Since he was too busy dealing with Gildarts, he couldn't dodge these and they exploded against his body, sending him flying back. "AND YOU! DON'T GO SHOWING OFF LIKE YOU WERE GOING TO DRAG SOMEONE TO DEATH!"

"I can't help it!" Gildarts said as a card was stuck on his head but it had hearts on it "for my daughter I would do anything for her bright smile!"

August looks in shock as Gildarts grinned at the man and sends a fury of punches at him

"now let's see if you can copy this attack!" Gildarts exclaimed as his prosthetic arm glowed

**[Flashback]**

"The child of Mavis…is Zeref the father? When did this? No, it may not seem so, but Mavis is a grown woman. That's not the problem. What to do with this child? An enormous magic power that's neither light nor dark. Was it perhaps a mistake to let it live…?" Precht thought as he looked to the child in the basket

"_Precht abandoned me. But I don't hold a grudge against him. I've learned about Zeref and Mavis from my own memories, because I had the magic power just for that. I had a tough time in my childhood. It was a struggle just to live. But the person that saved me…was Father. Father did not know about me, but it was better that way. I became Father's assistant to create a country together. Father gave me a name…"_

Zeref stood before a young boy. A boy who seemed oddly familiar. "I had some special time to spend with a certain girl. You remind me somewhat of that girl. That was during August…"

"_Why was the King's child unloved? That was because…he never realized that he had one…"_

**[End flashback]**

"**Haja Kessen! Zetten!"** Gildarts swung his metallic arm at August's chest as the Wizard King could not defend against the attack.

There was a violent explosion of crash magic upon impact. August let out a loud cry of pain as he flew back into the rubble, taken down by the efforts of Gildarts, and Cana

Meredy was on her way to Fairy Tail and have the intention to take down Zeref for Natsu

"wait for me! Zeref!" Meredy exclaimed before she saw a giant explosion near the site where Gildarts and Cana were battling

"this is like a total warzone!" Meredy exclaimed before she heard more explosions coming from the Fairy Tail guild hall

"is someone fighting against Zeref?!" Meredy said before she started running towards the guild

"Dad, are you okay!?" Cana rushed over to Gildarts while holding onto her right arm.

"Yes. It's just my left arm that's stopped moving…" Gildarts held onto his prosthetic arm.

It all look like the battle was over but that's when the sound of shifting rubble filled the air.

"What!?" Gildarts turned.

"It can't be!" Cana gasped in shock as August comes out of the rubble

"I was born with a mighty magic power. But I've thrown it away, neglected it. And eventually reached the barrier that every living being faces, but my life was saved by His Majesty." A sinister glow appeared around August, a malicious smile crossing his lips. "That's why even if this body decays, the most powerful mage of the Spriggan 12, August…will destroy this country with his power!"

"Wh…!?" Gildarts grunted out as blood splattered out from his mouth

"dad!" Cana screamed out

"Scatter and turn to ashes…along with my body…" August rose into the air, the area around him crumbling to nothing. The entirety of Magnolia was caught within this massive power.

"W-What is this!?" Max started choking.

"I…I can't breathe…!" Warren clutched his neck.

As Mavis ran, she suddenly tripped and placed a hand on her chest.

"Ah…!" She held her chest as she can sense a powerful magic force boiling her blood.

_"A magic capable of evaporating the blood of living beings and melting the earth…is this the ancient magic Ars-Magia!?"_

_"Everyone, can you hear me!? This is an emergency! Make your powers go into defensive mode, this way…!"_ She couldn't finish. Her telepathic connection to everyone was cut off due to the intense heat in the air.

_"I've been blocked…!" Mavis_ coughed up blood as Magnolia was withering away with each passing second, and very soon, there would be nothing and no one left. _"Who…has this magical power…!?" _Her gaze then lifted to the sky where August was. _"August was this kind of mage…!?" _

"Disappear." August said. Magnolia and everyone in it were going to melt to nothing.

Gildarts wrapped his good arm around Cana, holding her close. "Stay with me, Cana! No matter what happens, I will protect you! No matter what!"

August had full intentions of completing this spell. But he felt a familiar gaze on him. A gaze that he could not ignore.

August turned to face the gaze that looked upon him, and he saw her. Mavis.

The moment he saw her, the spell stopped, but August's body still disappeared into nothing.

"What was that…?" Gajeel asked

"I don't know…" Levy answered.

"Did he exhaust all his power?" Cana asked.

"No…" Gildarts shook his head "he saw something and stopped the incantation"

Mavis hadn't a clue what just happened. All she could do was speculate. _"His magic power wasn't enough? But everyone is fine…I must hurry!"_

"_At least once would be enough. At least once…to be held in your arms…mom."_

Mavis felt a familiar presence behind her. But when she turned, there was nothing. It was only there for a split second. The young boy who trod the path of neither light nor dark. The boy that simply wanted to be loved by his parents. The boy that never received love from his father; the boy never got to meet his mother

**In the Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Zeref was slammed to the floor before getting dragged to the wall by Natsu as the man was an insane rabid beast

Natsu roared out as he threw Zeref to the bar before breathing out black flames from his mouth

**BOOM!**

The bar exploded as Zeref was still alive due to his immortality but the black flames burned him

"that's it, END." Zeref said while chuckling and laughing with a crazed grin "kill me!"

Natsu roared out as he swings his tail at Zeref as the jagged spikes pierced the man's stomach

"Gah!" Zeref coughs out blood before Natsu grabs Zeref's neck with his claws

Natsu roared at Zeref before the demon slammed him to the floor

He lifts up his feet and started stomping down Zeref numerous times

Natsu roars out as his body burst into black flames

"_you've truly become the monster I wanted you to be"_Zeref smiled as Natsu breathes out fire everywhere in the guild "_you made me proud, Natsu…or rather E.N.D"_

Flames started to gather in Natsu's mouth as the flames charged up in his mouth

"_finally…I can die…"_ Zeref closes his eyes as he awaits death by his brother

The flames started to get larger as Natsu was about to fire it upon Zeref but stopped

Natsu staggered back as the demon looks to the door where Larcade stood

"Father…I've come to save you…" the man said as he had his hand up in a gesture

Natsu roared out at Larcade but the demon fell to his knees while grunting as his eyes were closing

"Larcade…" Zeref stared.

"Father…I made it in time." Larcade said with a content smile.

Natsu roared out as his flames were dying down

"Now, while the enemy is flustered!" Larcade's smile turned into an evil one. "HURRY UP AND KILL THIS HINDRANCE! AND BE RELEASED FROM THE CURSE OF YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER! _**LET HIS PURE WHITE SOUL ASCEND TO THE FREE HEAVENS!**_"

Larcade smiles so happily to his accomplishment but Zeref, he was not

Zeref pointed his hand forward and an explosion occurred from Larcade chest, blowing behind him as well.

"Wha!?" Larcade looks in shock as his so called father had attacked him

"Do not interrupt us." The Black Wizard snarled.

"Why…why…why Father…?" Larcade asked as Zeref stomped on his wounded chest violently. "Gah!"

"I have no child." Zeref glared down at Larcade.

Natsu looks to the scene as he growled out

"But…but…I'm…Father's…." Larcade sputtered.

"You're just a demon from the Book of Zeref." Zeref said as Larcade cried. "An experimental body used to create Natsu, and the one that turned out the best was given the name of Dragist, that's it."

"But I'm…" Larcade tried to pull himself up but his blood was pooling up

"And you've disrupted the fight between Natsu and I. my one wish was almost granted and your ruined it…YOU USELESS TRASH!" Zeref then violently kicked Larcade in his chest once again, forcing him back down to the ground.

"GAHAH!" Larcade cried out.

Natsu roared out as he stands back up and growls at Zeref

"wait just a minute, Natsu" Zeref said as his eyes glowed red "I just need a sec before you can kill me"

Larcade could do nothing but lie on the ground as he cried in tears.

"Dad…it hurts. It hurts…Dad…" Larcade cried out as he reached a hand towards Zeref

Zeref looks to Larcade who cried out to him. "Dad…stop this…"

"I don't have children." Zeref said. "I don't have a family either."

The Black Wizard pointed his palm forward, down at Larcade. "YOU'RE A BOOK I CREATED! A DEMON FROM IT! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

A brilliant flash of light erupted around Larcade as Zeref erased him from existence

"D-Dad…" those were Larcade's final words before he was erased from this world.

Natsu saw the scene as he ignites his claws in pitch black flames

"now that the obstruction is gone" Zeref said as he turned towards Natsu "let's continue, Natsu"

Natsu roared before he grabs Zeref's neck and lifts him up

"**Raaaaaoooohhhh!"** Natsu growls at Zeref as he lifts his black flaming claws

"at last…..death" Zeref said in tears as he smiled in joy "thank you Natsu….for keeping our promise"

Natsu swings his left claw back before he swings it forward towards Zeref's chest

Zeref closed his eyes and awaits his ever-longed death but something soon stopped Natsu

"**FREEZE LANCER!"**

Dozens of ice lances came flying towards Natsu as the lances breaks from impact

Natsu dropped Zeref as he looks to the one who attacked him ans it was Gray

"Natsu" Gray looks to the mad demon with Ultear and Aya behind him as Natsu growls in response

"Papa?" Aya called out to her father as she was terrified of his form

"snap out of it! You're not a demon!" Gray shouted out as Natsu merely roared in response before he ran towards Gray

Gray's Devil Slayer marks appeared as he pushed away Ultear and Aya before he blocked a flaming punch by Natsu

"Guuh!" Gray's feet slides back before he did several gestures and froze Natsu in a block of ice

The ice quickly cracked and then shattered as Natsu roared at Gray

"I'll stop you….." Gray said as he creates an ice sword "I'll stop you for good!"

Natsu let out a fiery roar before he breathes out a fire blast at Gray who creates an ice barrier but it was destroyed by Natsu who shattered it with his tail

Gray slashes his sword at Natsu as the sword instantly shattered upon contact to Natsu's skin

Natsu grabbed Gray and then threw him away

"Gah!" Gray got thrown to the wall before he quickly gets up and encased his hands in his Ice Devil Slayer magic

"it is futile…" Zeref said with a smile "…Natsu has returned to his original form…..a true demon…Devil Slayer Magic will no longer work on him"

Gray punches his fists at Natsu but the demon merely stood in his place as Gray sends fury of punches at him but it barely made Natsu wince

Natsu grabs Gray's fist before he kicks Gray to the floor then the demon punched Gray straight to the floor

"Guuah!" Gray coughs blood as Natsu roared out

"Uncle Gray!" Aya screamed out as Ultear holds her back

"Natsu!" Ultear called out to Natsu who turns to look at her and Aya "please stop this! You're not a monster! You're Natsu!"

Natsu growls as he made his way towards the two

Gray grabs a hold of Natsu's leg in attempts to stop him

"get away! Hurry!" Gray shouted out before Natsu grabs Gray and threw him away

"Uncle Gray!" Aya went to him as Ultear was face to face with Natsu

"Natsu..i know you can hear me! Please! Come back!" Ultear shouted to Natsu who growled in response as he lifted up his left claw and it was ignited in flames

"how foolish….you'll just die in vain" Zeref said as he slowly gets back up

"Natsu….please come back!" Ultear shouted as Natsu swings his claw at her

In that split second, in that split moment, Natsu's right claw grabbed his left claw as it stopped Natsu from hurting Ultear

Ultear saw the scene as she saw Natsu's right eye turned back to human

"Natsu…." Ultear looks to Natsu as tears stream down his right eye

"**I'm…..so….rry…..i'….really….sorry"** Natsu voice out to Ultear as he cried in tears

"Natsu…." Ultear look in tears as Natsu's left side rampaged with flames erupting from his left claw

Natsu roared as he slams his left claw to the ground with his right claw

"**please…go…..away!...i….can't…..con….trol…my…body!"** Natsu voice out as his tears keep pouring down like water fall

"you have to fight back! You have to fight it back, Natsu!" Ultear exclaimed as Natsu roared and started destroying nearby objects

"**please! Run away!"** Natsu roared at Ultear before he swings his claw and made a huge gash on Ultear's arm

"AAAAh!" Ultear screams in pain as blood spilled out from her wound

"Mama!" Aya screamed out as she tried to run to her mother but Gray hold her back

"don't! it's too dangerous!" Gray exclaimed

Natsu growls out as his right eye turned black and he was ignited in flames

"now, Natsu" Zeref said as he walks towards his brother "end this all"

Natsu open his mouth as flames stared to boil up in his mouth

"ZEREF!" Meredy came running in as she summons her magic blades and sends them flying towards Zeref as the blades pierced his body and imbedded him to the wall where Natsu's attack missed its target

"Meredy!? Why are you here?!" Gray exclaimed

"to take down Zeref! What else?!" Meredy exclaimed before she saw Natsu

"is that…!" Meredy looks in shock as Natsu roared at Meredy and swipes his claws at Meredy but she dodged it

"wha! What is going on?!" Meredy exclaimed in shock as Natsu roared "is that…Natsu?!"

"he transformed! We have to stop him before it's too late!" Gray exclaimed as he grabs Aya and jumps to the side when Natsu fired a fireball at them

"but how?!" Meredy exclaimed as Natsu swings his tail and threw tables at them

Ultear grips her bloodied arm as she stands back up

She looks to Natsu as the man rampaged around in the guild

She then had an idea as it was a suicidal idea but she had to take it

"Meredy! Your Sensory Link!" Ultear exclaimed to her daughter "linked me and Natsu!"

"but I don't know if it will work in his state" Meredy said

"just do it!" Ultear exclaimed as Natsu ran towards her

"here goes nothing!" Meredy exclaimed as she reached her hands forward and a pink chain wraps around Natsu's hand and Ultear's hand, a pink glow appeared as it was the Sensory bracelet

Natsu grabs a hold of Ultear's neck as the demon lifts her up

He roared out as he swings his right claw back

"Natsu…. I've heard everything from Durya" Ultear spoke to Natsu as the man just growls to her "I know everything about what you're trying to do"

Ultear reached out her hand to Natsu's cheek as she caressed it softly

"I know…..i know that you're trying to protect us….i know that you're doing everything just to keep us safe….but please…don't turn into a monster…you're not a monster"

Natsu merely growls as he tightened his hold on Ultear's neck as she started to suffocate

"Natsu….do you….remember our promise?" Ultear asked as she takes out her necklace and showed it to Natsu "you…..promised…we'd…..stay together…."

Natsu looks to the necklace as he saw the picture of him and Ultear in the pendant

"please….remember"

Natsu looks to the picture as his right eye turned back to normal

"**Ul…tear"** Natsu looks to her as the black markings shrank away from his skin

* * *

Natsu was in total darkness before the darkness started to crack and shatter as light started to shine within the darkness

"**tO tHiNK ThAT lIGht wOuLD sHiNE His DaRKEst HouRs"** Vlad said with a smirk

"_**I believe that your assistance would not be needed at the moment, brother"**_ Drac said while crossing his arms

"**hEh! SOONer Or LaTER hE wILl cALL uPoN My PowER OnCE mOre" **Vlad said with a grin as he started to disappear from the light "**bY tHEn, I WoN'T LeaVE A sINGle MemORY LeFT"**

The whole darkness shines and Natsu stood within the light

* * *

"please…Natsu…..remember who you really are….." Ultear looks to Natsu as her tears drop to his face

Natsu's eyes widen as memories of Meredy, Aya, Ur, Gray and the others started to return to him

"**I…."** Natsu's transformation slowly regresses as his form slowly turned back to normal "I remember…."

Natsu let go of Ultear as his wings and tail disappeared and his claws turned back to human hands

"Natsu…" Ultear look to Natsu as the man turned back to normal

"_that's impossible…she returned him back to normal"_Zeref looks in surprise as Ultear went to Natsu and hugged him

"you're back..!" Ultear cried in tears as Natsu hugged her back

"I'm sorry…..for everything…" Natsu muttered out as Ultear hugs him tight

"Papa.." Aya went to Natsu as the child had his scarf in her hands

Natsu and Ultear looks to Aya as Natsu kneels down in front of her

"thank you for holding onto it" Natsu said to Aya as he patted her head "but I need you to hold on to it a bit longer"

Aya nodded as Natsu patted her head before he swings his hand to block a black sphere that came at him

Zeref broke free from Meredy's magic swords as the Black Mage walked towards Natsu

"get Gray and the others and leave" Natsu said as he summoned on Drac "I'll be handling him"

"but, Natsu.." Ultear tried to retort but Gray stopped her

"it's alright, he got this" Gray said as Ultear looks to him before looking to Natsu who nodded

"you better be alright the next time I see you!" Meredy said as she punches his shoulders

"I got it" Natsu said as he and Zeref got into a standoff where the two circled around each other

"be safe, Natsu" Ultear said before she carried Aya and went out of the guild with Gray and Meredy

"This was slightly surprising." A black aura wavered around Zeref's body as the man smirks at Natsu "to think that she was able to return you back to normal by mere words"

Natsu's fiery aura wavered around him once more, standing face to face with his brother as them fated battle rapidly approached his climax.

"it's time….that we end this for all" Natsu said as their aura clashed against each other

"You're right, Natsu." Zeref said. "No…END."

The two stared at each other before they clash their fist against each other as a powerful shockwave shook the guild

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	103. Chapter 103

"**speaking" **

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

Christina was flying in the sky and was leading Acnologia and END away from Magnolia as the ship flies in the middle of the ocean

The two monsters roared out as they followed each other

"they're coming in hot!" Jenny squealed.

"engine at max! we can't get any more speed!" Ren said

"it's fine! We got them into the ocean waters!" Ichiya said as Christina shifts to the right and did a major turn

Acnologia chased after the ship but END grabs the dragon and the two crashed into the ocean's water

"looks like they're busy with each other for now" Hibiki said as they watch the battle of the two monsters

"now that we're out of harm, it's time for the plan, madam" Ichiya said as the door to the ship's navigation room was opened

"yes" a woman's voice was heard as Wendy looked to the woman

"Y-You are…" Wendy stared.

"you've grown so much, Wendy" the woman said with a smile

"Anna-sensei!?" Wendy exclaimed

"Sensei!?" Erza stared surprised

"I am the ancestor of a girl you all know well. Lucy." Anna explained before the ship suddenly shook

"what's going on?!" Ichiya exclaimed as Jenny stirred the ship to higher altitude

"those two monsters are fighting each other to the death that their attacks is causing high gust of winds to blow out!" Hibiki exclaimed as the ship shook once again

END and Acnologia roared out to each other as they wrestle in the ocean water

"stabilize it" Anna said to them "right now, our plan to stop Acnologia is still in the middle"

"roger that" Eve said as he pressed more buttons and Christina's flight was stability

"I still don't get all of this" Erza said "what is going on?"

"is it true? Do you have a plan to stop Acnologia?" Jellal asked as Anna nodded before the ship suddenly took a hit to the side

"Wing one damaged! Ethernanos fuel is leaking!" Hibiki exclaimed as the ship was shifting to the side "the crew are dealing with the damage but we're losing altitude!"

END roared as the demon breathes out a flaming breath attack against Acnologia as the flames burns Acnologia

"lighten our load! Throw everything heavy into the ocean! We've to stay in the air!" Ichiya exclaimed to the Trimens

"roger!" the Trimens complied as they did what he ordered

"It's a real shame what happened to Grandeeney and the other dragons. But what they did wasn't in vain." Anna said while embracing Wendy. "400 years ago, I taught Wendy, and the others to read. I came along with the dragons to this age through Eclipse in the year X777, all to beat Acnologia."

"RAAAAH!" Natsu roared while landing another blazing punch against Zeref's body, sending him flying away. The battle between the two continued to heat up as they put everything on the line to stop one another.

Zeref caught himself on a knee, an insane grinning crossing his lips as his black aura continued to flare in an unstable manner. "VERY GOOD! KEEP COMING, END! I…WILL…DESTROY YOU! AND YOU WILL DESTROY ME!"

"MY NAME!"Natsu exclaimed as he ran towards Zeref and sends blazing punches at him "IS NATSU!"

"400 years ago, there was no way to defy Acnologia. That's why the dragons entrusted their hopes to the future. A future where they'd enter the bodies of the dragon slayers to come to this age."

"I heard this from my Mother…" Wendy recalled the events of Tartaros

"Indeed. This age is overflowing with magic power." Erza leaned against the wall.

"And taking the results into account, this plan was a success. The one who built the gates was Zeref, and I opened them." Anna said.

"Zeref!?" Jellal's jaw dropped.

"He always researched 'time' but at that point. It wasn't his wish to go to the 'past'. I think he still had hope for the future…" As Anna spoke, Ichiya made a sharp that caused everyone to brace against a wall. "The one who connected us to this era was Layla Heartfilia. She opened the entrance and I opened the exit."

"Lucy's mother!?" Erza asked.

"Originally, I explained the circumstances to the ones at the exit, saying that I need to cross the gates with them to fulfill my role as their caretaker." Anna continued her explanation.

"Caretaker?" Wendy asked

"Yes, you all were just kids…" Anna said. "But something unpredictable happened, and after the gates were opened, you all were separated. it took me five years to find you all but something terrible had happened to Natsu as he went missing"

The ship shook as the battle between the monsters were monstrous in speaking

"While I was in search of you, I found something unthinkable. I'm not sure if it caused the incident at the gates, or something else did, but I discovered the existence of this 'thing'."

As Anna spoke, a tangerine rolled across the floor. "I couldn't stand by and do nothing, so I started investigating this thing."

The ship rolled and everyone nearly fell over once again. Anna braced herself on the wall. "This thing is a power remarkably huge and dangerous. Well, it's not exactly a 'power' but something similar to a universal law. The Timelaspe. It's our only hope to seal Acnologia and send him to the absolute nothingness."

**[Flashback: The year X777]**

Multiple shooting stars flew off into the night sky over the capital of Fiore: Crocus. A young Hisui was leaning on the balcony while looking up. "Waaah! Look at those stars!" Everyone down below could see them and it was a beautiful.

"But stars should fall down, not rise towards the sky…" A younger Arcadios realized that something was amiss about them.

"Look, there's so many of them!" Hisui pointed at the sky, completely ignoring Arcadios' deduction.

"By the way…has anyone seen His Majesty? Where has he gone…?" The knight wondered aloud.

Toma was down below where the Eclipse Gate was. Imagine his surprise when the gate opened for the first time in generations. "The gate that has been handed through generations by our dynasty….to think that someone capable of opening it showed up." Layla was panting heavily after opening the Gate. But it worked, for a woman walked from the other side. "Wait…someone came from the gate as well!?"

Anna stepped from the gate and took a look around. "Hmmm…excuse me, but what year is this?"

"The year is X777." Layla responded with shaky breaths.

"Yes! I did it!" Anna was elated to know her plan worked. "I travelled 400 years into the future!" But wait…she realized that she was alone. "Wait! Haven't you seen several children around here as well!?"

"When the gate opened, several lights came flying out from within it." Toma explained, gesturing to the ceiling that had multiple holes in it. "They were quickly propelled towards the sky…"

"no" Anna looks in shock

Anna and Layla met on a balcony that overlooked the city. "So the gate really does connect different times."

"And you opened it. Thanks for that." Layla offered a smile.

"To you who, lives in an era of powerful Ethernano, when the sun and moon intersect, use the 12 keys to open the Gate." Layla held up a book. "It was hard for me to believe this, but my family has owned this book since before my grandmother's birth."

"Yeah. I am its author." Layla explained.

"Wait a second! I…I don't get what you're talking about…" Toma interjected.

Anna would clear it up for him. "In order to arrive in the fuure, I needed someone from this era to open the gate."

"So…you actually came from 400 years ago!?" The King questioned

"That would be correct." The elder Heartfilia nodded.

"Though the book did not specify your reasons behind your journey." Layla mentioned. "Why exactly did you come?"

"I will explain all of that in due time." Anna said.

"I see…" Layla had no choice but to accept this answer.

"Hm…if Layla-san opened the gate now, then that must mean this era is brimming with a lot of magic power?" Toma quietly surmised.

"I don't know." Layla turned to the king. "This isn't really something that has a set value. I had a different reason. The reason why I chose to open the gate right now is my daughter, Lucy. I don't want her to carry over this responsibility. I want her to be free. That's why I decided to end the duty of the Heartfilians today."

"I see. Thank you for everything, Layla." Anna gave her descendant a smile, taking her hands with her own. "I am proud of my linage for having followed my mission. You've done a wonderful job."

"It was nothing." Layla said with a sheepish smile.

"That said, to think that 400 years later human culture would thrive so much. I was correct in assuming that Acnologia would have no interest in attacking men…." _"However, was this really the right choice? No! I musn't waver! I have to believe in the dragons' plan!"_ She had to trust them. "Now that you have fulfilled your duty, you and your family are free to live together."

"Y-Yes…" Live together. It sounded nice but Layla was already fully aware that by opening the gate, she sealed her fate. At least Lucy would be able to live…

"However, I need to get going. I need to find the children; they are integral to the plan. Well then, I'll be off." Anna waved as she departed.

"Take care!" Layla said.

"Oh, by the way, King Toma. Be sure to destroy the gate!" Anna said

"Oh, right…" Toma nodded.

**[End flashback]**

"But before I had realized, she passed away just a few days later…" Anna sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "soon I found out that Natsu had lived in centuries in the past and had been there alone"

"But that power you mentioned…" Erza said

"Right." Anna smiled a bit. "When I investigated, I found out about this power. In this era, this power appeared at 'that place'. It's not an element. It isn't light nor darkness…it's the very essence of 'nothing' itself."

"The nothing?" Jellal said as he didn't understand

"Such a type of power shouldn't exist in this era, or any era for that manner. After investigating I found out what it was. The Timelaspe!" Another sharp turn of the ship and everyone staggered.

"It appears that our crossing of the gate from 400 years ago caused a distortion in the fabric of time itself. Also…it seems as though someone else had manipulated time itself in some way, which only caused this 'hole' of sorts to grow even larger. Inside of this whole, there is no time nor space. Inside of it, nothing can exist."

"that would include even Acnologia…!" Jellal exclaimed

"Correct." Anna nodded.

"but for such thing to exist, how come no one has ever discovered it?" Jellal asked

"that is because I hid it" Anna replied

"is it truly a space between time?" Wendy asked

"a year ago, when Eclipse was opened it reacted to the hole and in so I am curtained of it" Anna explained

"a hole?" Erza asked as Anna picks up a tangerine

"yes, normally it can hardly bee seen as it is smaller than this tangerine" Anna replied "but if you were to be touch by it even by mistake, that would be the end for you, as you would never ever come out ever again"

Ichiya appeared, a lacrima screen appearing to display their course of action. "Ladies and gentleman, our plan is simple! We'll swiftly dodge the Timelaspe and wait for Acnologia. Then, we'll bait Acnologia into coming after us and…MEEEEN!" The screen displayed Acnologia being swallowed by the Timelaspe.

"…This sounds too easy, do you really think it'll work?" Erza asked.

"but how are we supposed to lure Acnologia into the hole?" Jellal asked as Acnologia was still in a war against END

"our only chance is either Natsu who would lend us a hand or we have to wait for either END to kill Acnologia or the other way around" Anna explained as the ship shook once more

"captain! Look at this!" Hibiki exclaimed as everyone watched the scene

END roared out before the demon flames died down and slowly the giant demon slowly disappears into nothing

"did he….lose?" Ren muttered

"not quite.." Hibiki said "its more like he disappeared on will"

Acnologia growls before the dragon sets his eyes upon Christina

"looks like he wants us now!" Jenny exclaimed as the ship started to fly away with Acnologia on its tail

"head towards the Time Lapse hole!" Anna exclaimed as the ship's engine went full throttle "this is our one and only chance to bring an end to Acnologia once and for all"

"will such plan even work?" Erza asked

"there's no other option" Anna said

* * *

Natsu and Zeref battled against each other in rage as both wanted to destroy the other

"Is that all, END? YOU'VE BETRAYED MY EXPECATIONS!" The Black Wizard held his hand out, a strange black mist striking Natsu and began to bind him and drain away at his life. "I REALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE CAPABLE OF DESTRYOING ME!"

"GAAAAAAH!" Natsu cried out.

"BUT NOT TO WORRY! IT'LL ALL GO BACK TO HOW IT USED TO BE! If I get Mavis' power, I can return to the 'myself' of back then! THANKS TO NEO ECLIPSE!" Zeref exclaimed like a mad man "A gate that leads to neither the past nor the future; it starts everything over. It'll reset time itself. I will return back to when I was mortal."

"Is that your true goal!?" Natsu asked as his veins became visible. The magic around him was starting to consume his entire body.

"NO ONE WILL SUFFER FROM WHAT I HAVE DONE ANYMORE!" Zeref screamed. "YOU'D BE HUMAN AGAIN! ACNOLOGIA WOULD NOT GAIN ANY POWER!? WON'T THAT BE QUITE THE HAPPY ENDING?!"

"But what will happen to my friends?! My family?!" Natsu exclaimed

"Who knows." Zeref held a dismissive tone. "Perhaps this world might disappear."

"WHO CARES IF WE SUFFERED IN THIS TIME BECAUSE OF YOU!" Natsu screamed while trying to pry himself free, but to no avail. "WE'LL STILL LIVE ON!"

Zeref merely smiled at those words. "Two keys are needed to open Neo Eclipse. The first is Mavis, and she's heading here right now. And the second one is…The Timelaspe itself!"

* * *

Christina flew across the ocean with the dragon in hot pursuit.

"Is he really going to follow us…?" Eve said

"he's after Wendy" Anna said "he wants to destroy every single Dragon left in this world, he will chase us"

"Anna-sensei…" Wendy looked up to Anna. "I still really don't remember anything…"

"It's not your fault." Anna said with a soft smile. "the rest can't remember me either, yes? It's probably because you all passed through the gate at such a young age!"

"I want to regain my memories, but…" Wendy sighed.

"Your feelings are more than enough." Anna told the dragon slayers. "You will regain your memories one day. There is an order for all things!"

Erza looked on, watching the dragon slayers interact with Anna. She then turned to Jellal, who was contemplating the situation. "Don't make such a face."

"The reality is that we can't defeat Acnologia without her plan. I'm not even certain if we should trust her story or not…" The sinner trailed off.

"I do trust her!" Erza said. "Even if we don't trust her, then nothing will happen regardless. It's a gambit, but she's Lucy's ancestor, and that alone is enough of a reason to trust her."

"Ah…" Jellal smiled softly at Erza's willingness to trust Anna so easily. "There's your good side…and your weakness."

"Anna-san!" Ichiya ran forward. "We are getting close to the Timelapse!"

"Everyone! We're going to start the plan!" Anna said. Everyone glanced in her direction. It was now or never.

"Are you sure your calculations are correct, Hibiki?" Eve asked just one more time.

"Of course they are!" Hibiki said confidently.

"If we touch the Timelapse, then we're finished too, right!?" Ren asked.

"Are you sure we should be getting our ship close to something like that!?" Jenny wasn't so sure about the risk-reward here. "It can't be seen with our eyes right?"

"Even though it's a risky bet, we have no other option!" Anna told them.

"Please trust my calculations!" Hibiki pleaded.

"400 meters until the Timelapse!" Eve shouted as the ship drew closer and closer. "300…200…100!"

"Everyone, please hold onto something!" Ichiya said while spinning the wheel. "BARREL ROLL! MEN!" The Christina swerved to the left, avoiding the Timelapse just barely.

"We passed it!" Eve grinned. "The ship has suffered no damage!"

"We did it! Now get the ship closer to the surface!" Hibiki spoke with a wide smile.

"Now Acnologia has to pass through it!" Ren turned back as he saw Acnologia coming hot

"Please touch it…" Anna pleaded.

"He's about to…!" Jenny gasped. Acnologia continued to pursue and then a brilliant flash of light shone. It appeared as though Acnologia only noticed it at the last second, but that wasn't going to be enough. "HE TOUCHED IT!"

But victory was short lived. because Acnologia continued flying. Christina slowed down and this allowed him to catch up and grab onto the ship, causing it to shake violently.

"WHAT?!" Erza gasped.

"THIS CAN'T BE!" Hibiki was in shock as their plan failed

"T-This can't be…" Anna was horrified as to why did the plan fail

"What happened!?" Erza exclaimed in shock

"The Timelaspe is…sealed!?" Anna said in shock

"This is bad! If we let him continue, he's going to destroy the ship!" Eve told everyone. "Damn it!"

"Why…is this happening…" Anna said

"We need to find a different way!" Erza shouted.

"Ichiya throw some pungent perfume at it! It's a Dragon Slayer and its nose is sensitive to smell!"

"righto!" Ichiya exclaimed as he opened the hatch door and stared throwing perfume bottles at Acnologia "smell this!"

Acnologia smelled the scent as the Dragon let go of the ship in disgust of the smell

"All right, he released the ship! We should have some time now…" Ren reported.

"We may have some time, but how are we going to continue?" Jellal questioned.

'We have to forcefully open the Timelapse and defeat Acnologia no matter what!" Anna said with a determined gaze

"I can't maintain speed! He'll catch us!" Ren reported.

Jenny grabbed onto a lever and began to pull it. "Activating the magical booster ignition!"

Once she pulled the lever, the ship gained a boost in speed, shooting it ahead of Acnologia to keep the distance.

**"Clever…"** Acnologia said. "**but as long as even a single 'dragon' exists, I'll forever hunt you down."**

"Please, can I have a moment!" Anna tried to get everyone's attention.

"Is there something you can do?" Erza questioned.

"I've already told you I can open the Timelapse. There's no one better than a celestial spirit mage to open a door!" Anna's confident returned full swing as Acnologia released a small roar that struck the left side of the ship, catching a few of the Blue Pegasus members in the lower decks in its wake.

**"All dragons will be annihilated! "** Acnologia stated out

"can't you fire at him!?" Erza exclaimed

"He destroyed our targeting system!" Jenny flailed her arms in a childish way as they had no way of fighting back.

"then let me handle him!" Jellal said as he opened the hatch door

"Jellal! What are you doing?!" Erza exclaimed

"buying you all some time" Jellal said before he jumps off the ship

"Jellal!" Erza screamed as the blue haired mage uses his Meteor to fly towards Acnologia

* * *

"I am the one who found the Timelapse!" Zeref grinned. "It is filled with so much time magic, and now, all of that magic belongs to me! That is why I had to seal it! Until I manage to complete the Neo Eclipse, I cannot have anyone interfere with my plan!"

"GAAAAH! AAAAAGRH!" Natsu growled as he tried to free himself, but it just wasn't working. The darkness was swallowing him whole.

"You can't stop me, END. Not anymore!" Zeref continued to grin.

"I will stop you, Zeref!" Mavis appeared at the guild's entrance, staring at Zeref and Natsu.

"Mavis…" Zeref smiled happily as his plan was nearly completed "Now the preparation for Neo Eclipse is done."

"RAAAAAAAAH!" Natsu roared. This roar was more intense than anything he screamed thus far. This was the roar of a dragon. Flames exploded from Natsu's body, incinerating the darkness that held onto him.

"The power a dragon…" Zeref said

"Dragon Force…" Mavis started.

"It's useless, END." Zeref shook his head. "your demonic form would've been able to end this all..even Acnologia…"

"I'm a human being." Natsu clenched his hand into a fist, drawing it back as a powerful blaze formed along his arm. "I will defeat you as one!"

"Even if you're not a dragon nor a demon, what exactly makes you _human_, END?" Zeref asked as he drew his arm back, darkness forming within his hand.

"ZEREF!" Natsu bellowed while pulling his arm back even further in preparation to swing. However, just before he could, Mavis stepped between them.

"PLEASE WAIT!" Mavis yelled.

"MOVE AWAY!" Natsu shouted.

"Give me a chance!" Mavis pleaded. "Give me an opportunity to talk with Zeref!"

Zeref then gripped Mavis' scalp, forcefully tugging her head back so she could look at him. "Ugh!"

"What did you say?" Zeref stared down at Mavis, scowling.

"Please, listen to what I have to say, Zeref…" Mavis said while gripping his hand in a vain attempt to force him to release her. "I can save you. I can set you free from your everlasting life."

Those words came as a surprise to the Black Wizard. "Have you ever thought about that? A way that I can 'beat you'?"

"It's useless." Zeref threw the notion away before even giving it a chance. "I've already tried all possible ways to die, and not even END could defeat me"

"So why are you so afraid of Acnologia?" Mavis questioned.

Zeref then leaned closer, their faces inches apart. "It's horrible because even though I am incapable of dying, I cannot beat Acnologia. And that's when mankind will be doomed. In other words, in the end, all mankind will perish. Only you and I will remain. He'll toy with us day after day. I wonder how it will be, since we're both incapable of dying, we'll be his toys forever…"

Natsu only look as he can sense imminent danger coming

"There's a way to end this eternity!" Mavis tried to tell him but the man didn't listen

"Yes. And now I have it." Zeref said then wrapped his free arm around Mavis' waist, ensuring that she couldn't squirm away from him. Once she was securely in his grip, it began. A bright light emanated from the both of them. "THE TRUMP CARD: NEO ECLIPSE!"

"AAAAAAAH!" Mavis shrieked in pain.

"FIRST!" Natsu yelled in worry, immediately moving to stop this.

"I will take Fairy Heart!" Zeref exclaimed

"STOP!" Natsu screamed while closing the distance. Zeref's glare briefly went to Natsu and a shockwave pushed the Salamander backwards. "UGH!

"Zeref…!" Mavis glared up at Zeref.

"Mavis…" Zeref looked down at Mavis, the woman who once held his heart. "Neo Eclipse is a spell that allows one to relive their life one more time. I will go 400 years back in time. I have a family there and a cute little brother. I'll no longer be immortal there and will finally be able to die. It'll be a shame not being able to see you anymore, but…if you don't meet me, I'm sure you'll be happier. I'm sorry, Mavis."

"Ze…ref…" Mavis felt her consciousness slipping.

Natsu tried to intervene but the power overwhelmed him

"But I'll promise I'll give it my all. To beat Acnologia once and for all! I promise I'll fight alongside Natsu. To protect the future of mankind." There were tears welling up in Zeref's eyes. "That's why I have to say goodbye to this world."

"Please…please don't erase this world…" Mavis begged as she started to collapse. "Because…this is the world where we met each other…"

Mavis fell to the floor as Natsu went to her

"FIRST!" Natsu rushed over to Mavis, gripping her shoulders and shaking her a little. "FIRST! HANG ON! FIRST!"

"She won't die." Zeref told Natsu. "But since I've absorbed all of her magical power, she won't be able to stand."

"YOU….!" Natsu's death glare unfazed Zeref.

"It's time…" Zeref lifted both hands into the sky. "This is…FAIRY HEART!" A powerful shockwave blasted out from the Fairy Tail guild, spreading out in all directions. The light faded and there stood Zeref, glowing white with a godly appearance.

"Infinite magical power. The power of a god, which can overcome time."

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	104. Chapter 104

"**speaking" **

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

"What was that!?" Gildarts asked while looking around.

"It came from the direction of the guild…" Cana turned to Fairy Tail's direction as the guild was in sight.

"Gildarts! Cana!" Warren came in as he hollered at them

"Laxus! Everyone!" Cana exclaimed back as she was glad to see them

"The First said that no one should go near the guild." Freed reported.

"I think she has some plan" Bickslow said

Gildarts saw Makarov as he looks sadly to him

"I just want to bring him home to the guild as soon as possible" Laxus said with a smile

"what happened to the Acnologia?" Cana asked

"I saw him chasing after Blue Pegasus" Warren replied

"Did they act as bait…?" Evergreen asked.

"Those guys…they are true men," Elfman said.

"Okay, so what about those who are missing right now?" Gildarts turned to Warren.

"I'll look for them right now." Warren said.

"….Everyone, please be okay…" Levy was praying for the safety of those not present right now. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, and Erza

The powerful shockwave knocked over Gray, and the others.

"Ouch…" Gray got up, bringing a hand to his head. "What the hell was that?"

"It came from the guild…!" Aya said

Ultear looks to the guild as she can sense something bad

"we have to go back" Meredy said "we can't just leave Natsu on his own!"

"no!" Gray told her "we have to trust him, he said it himself that he would end this all"

The two looks to the guild as they saw flames erupting from the guild

"woof!"

Gray and the others heard a bark as they turned around to see North running towards them

"North!" Aya exclaimed in joy to see the wolf as North runs to them

"where have you been?!" Gray asked as he scratches the wolf's head "we've been worried for you"

"bark!" North just barks as he had something in his jaw

"what is that?" Ultear asked as North gave her the book of END

"that's the book of END.." Gray said "that's Natsu's book"

Ultear looks to the book as she opened it and thousands and thousands of magic characters flowed out of it

"what….what is this stuff!?" Meredy exclaimed in surprise to see dozens of magic characters

"it's a High Level Life Link Magic" Ultear stated out as she looks at all the characters "this is everything about Natsu…from his life..from his magic….everything"

"everything here…" Gray looks to the characters as more and more keep pouring out "is everything there is about Natsu?"

* * *

Zeref was now the White Wizard. He was now on par with a deity. Natsu growled while gently setting Mavis down. "First…"

"It's useless." Zeref spoke "I have transcended beyond"

"so what?" Natsu said as flames erupted on Drac "I will still end you!"

"You won't be able to do that, because I'm unable as well." Zeref's tone lowered.

Natsu took a deep breath as flames flied into his mouth

"**Enryuo no Hoko!"**

Natsu unleashed a potent burst of high powered flames directly onto Zeref. There was a large, focused explosion of flame and the guild shook violently while creating a giant burning hole "I'm sorry, gramps….i overdid it"

Natsu staggered back before he looks in shock as Zeref regenerates himself and so did the damage Natsu had done

"Don't you understand your powerless now, END?" Zeref said "This is the Fairy Heart's power."

Zeref wore a smile as he approached the exhausted Natsu slowly, a white light wrapping around his hand. "It's an infinite power. We can say it's the 'magic' that overcomes all magic."

The White Wizard then stabbed his hand through Natsu's chest.

"GAH…!" Blood spurted from Natsu's chest and his mouth from the mortal blow. Zeref withdrew his hand and Natsu started to collapse.

"There's one last thing I forgot to tell you." Zeref began as Natsu fell to the ground. "You don't need to apologize to Makarov, because he's already dead."

Natsu looks in shock as tears flowed in his eyes

"I hope to meet you in heaven…" Zeref started to walk towards his destination: the front doors of Fairy Tail. "Goodbye, Natsu."

* * *

Jellal took to the skies with Meteor, floating before Acnologia. He was going to buy everyone some time to open the gate

With his speed increase, he began to fly towards Acnologia, moving in sharp angles to confuse the dragon. It worked and for a moment, Acnologia couldn't follow his movements, only to growl in annoyance when the sinner struck his neck, causing the dragon more annoyance than anything.

**"You must want to die!"** Acnologia said while inhaling some of Jellal's magic power since he was nearby, only to unleash a potent blast of azure magic that cut through the sky. It was so large it nearly caught the ship in its wake.

"JELLAL!" Erza screamed in worry. Jellal was moving and Acnologia turned his head to follow it. The roar cut through the ocean only to explode violently, sending water flying up to the sky while splitting the sea in two. Everyone in the ship nearly collapsed from the vibrations. The sea was scarred from that single attack.

"The sea split in two…" Jenny was in awe.

"Unbelievable…" Hibiki said

"I thought I could buy some time by evading his attacks, but at this rate…there will be nothing left of this world." Jellal said as a single attack split the ocean.

"The Timelaspe still isn't open!? Erza turned to Anna, who was struggling.

"I've been giving it my best effort, but it's not budging at all!" The Heartflila reported. "Is someone closing it on purpose!?"

* * *

Natsu and Mavis were down. The only two people capable of stopping him no longer could, and now, he could begin walking towards Fairy Tail's front doors. "This world is over. A new one will soon begin. Let us make the door of Fairy Tail the door to the new world, by connecting this guild's door with the ravines of time."

With every step he took, the guild's entrance gave off a bright light. He stood before the front doors, simply elated that his plan finally, finally came to fruition. "Once I pass through this door, this world will crumble, and my world will begin. Many have passed through this door, those setting out on a journey and those returning from one. Who could've imagined that Fairy Tail's door would be the end and the beginning of this world too. How ironic…"

"I will relive my life once more. While keeping the memories I have now. I will no longer make any mistakes. I will save this world."

* * *

All the magic characters started exploding as they were disappearing

"the words are gone!" Aya exclaimed

"Did something happen to Natsu!?" Gray asked, worriedly.

"He's hurt…! He's got a serious injury somewhere!" Ultear exclaimed as the characters keeps disappearing

"we have to stop them from disappearing!" Meredy exclaimed as she takes out a magic pen out of her pocket

"but we don't know which part you've got to rewrite?!" Gray exclaimed as more and more characters were disappearing

"I do!" Aya exclaimed while raising her hand "I remembered them all!"

"really?!" Gray exclaimed as Meredy gave the pen to her little sister

"this here, that there, and here" Aya started to write magic letters as some of the lost characters started to reappear

* * *

"…!" Anna gasped as she felt the gate Timelapse opening "The ravines have opened!"

"Really?!" Erza exclaimed

"Although, it was not by my power. Someone else opened it, but that doesn't matter right now. The door is open." Anna said.

"Anna, look at that!" Ichiya pointed as there was a giant distorted portal in the sky

"**what is that?"** Acnologia looks to the giant portal as he was confused

"As soon as he figures out what that is, our plan is going to be ruined!" Eve warned everyone.

"What the hell do we do!?" Ren asked.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him in check!" Jellal acted brazenly, beginning a full throttle charge at Acnologia.

"STOP! THAT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" Anna exclaimed. "You'll be gone too if you touch that!"

"THERE'S NO OTHER WAY!" In one ear and out the other. Jellal closed the distance between himself and the evil dragon.

"JELLAL!" Erza screamed.

"OOOOOOH!" Jellal rammed his body into Acnologia's chest, exerting every ounce of magic in his body. This caused his aura to flare largely around his own body.

"Tell him to pull back!" Erza shouted out

**"You…the one who wants to die**…" Acnologia growled while beginning to inhale Jellal's magic power. "**Did you forget who I am!? I AM THE MAGIC DRAGON, ACNOLOGIA!"**

"My magic power is being sucked in…" Jellal grit his teeth. He was running out of time and magic. He just needed a little more…

"LEAVE IT, JELLAL!" Erza pleaded

"_But…if he's touched by the timelaspe, then I'll be able to protect Erza!"_ Jellal thought as he pushed his effort to the max

"DON'T DO IT, JELLAL-KUN!" Ichiya shouted out

"Ichiya-san! The ship is at its limit! It'll fall!" A Blue Pegasus mage reported.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

The ship then crashed into the ocean. The impact was so violent it threw everyone for a loop

And then, Acnologia brought his hand forward, grasping Jellal tightly within his grip. "GAAAH!"

**"I'll crush you**." The dragon held a malicious grin. His grip increased and Jellal could only let out a scream of pain as his bones were being crushed by the dragon's monstrous grip.

"No…" Erza looks in horror

Acnologia then got an idea. The Timelapse was behind him. He glanced back, realizing that this human's ultimate goal was to push him into whatever that hole was. "**Was this your plan? To shove me into that rift?"**

"He noticed it!?" Jenny gasped.

"Shit…!" Ren cursed.

"How about…" Acnologia turned around, holding his arm out to the Timelaspe, preparing to fling Jellal into the void of nothingness. "I PUSH YOU INTO IT YOU WRECHED HUMAN!"

"NOOOOO!" Erza reached out for Jellal, but it was hopeless. Their plan was going to backfire and Jellal was going to die

* * *

"This world has my gratitude…" Zeref said as he was going to take his first steps into his new world, and the last ones of this one.

"there is a vow…." Natsu's voice spoke as Zeref looks behind him and sees Natsu standing back up

"a vow that all who pass that door must always remember.." Natsu said as flames raged around him "the vow to live!"

* * *

All of the magic characters in the book of END were back as all of them were reappearing everywhere

"Amazing…" Gray said amazed on Aya's skill

"The words are back to normal!" Meredy looks in joy as Aya rewritten every single lost character

Ultear smiled before Aya leaned to her shoulder

"Aya?" Ultear looks to Aya as she felt Aya burning up "Aya!?"

"Aya?! Get a hold of yourself!" Gray's eyes widened as he saw red burning marks all over the little girl's body

"It's…hot" Aya huffed out as she was burning up fast "Mama…..It's too hot….."

"what's happening to her!?" Meredy exclaimed in worry for her little sister as the red marks were spreading around her

"the strain from the Life Link" Ultear stated "the feedback is riling itself into her!"

"we have to stop it!" Meredy exclaimed as Gray put his hand over Aya's forehead and cold steam started to cool the child down

"I'll cool her down!" Gray said as he poured every single ice magic, he has in reserve to save Aya

"me too" Ultear said as she uses her part of ice magic to cool Aya down

Meredy prayed as she prayed for her little sister to survive

* * *

Zeref looks in shock as Natsu stood back up

"The wounds disappeared?" Zeref looks in surprise before realizing what happened _"where is END's book!? No…someone rewrote it? I can't believe that a human was able to handle the demonic letters. Even so, those who tried were eventually corrupted and fell into darkness…"_

"Even if you're revived by some miracle, there's no life for the changed ones." Zeref said

"thank you…everyone" Natsu muttered out as he wipes off some blood on his lips "for giving me all your strength"

"How long do you intend to stand in my way!?" Zeref asked as Natsu ran towards Zeref

"UNTIL THE DAY THAT EVERYONE CAN LAUGH TOGETHER COMES!" Natsu screamed as he sends a punch towards Zeref's cheek

"THEN I'LL MAKE SURE THAT DAY NEVER COMES!" Zeref swung his hand up, slicing violently across Natsu's chest, causing the Salamander to let out a cry of pain.

"I'LL MAKE SURE THAT DAY IS TOMORROW!" Natsu flung himself forward, swinging his leg for a violent axe kick at Zeref's face. The White Wizard blocked the hit, but Natsu's intensity forced him to slide back.

Natsu summoned on Drac and Vlad as he spreads his fingers and grips onto Zeref

"**Karyu no Akugeki!"**

A violent burst of flames overtook Zeref, burning his body intensely. Damage was still being dealt, but Natsu was still unable to land a decisive blow against Zeref's new form.

"It won't work! It's all useless!" Zeref exclaimed while swiping his hand forward, sending multiple beams of black magic towards Natsu's body.

Natsu tumbled to the side to avoid the beams that would no doubt put him in critical condition once again

"**Karyu no Yokugeki!"** Nasu swings his hand into a swinging motion as he sends a flaming slash attack at Zeref but he blocked the attack

"Your struggle is useless! All I have to do is pass through those doors, and everything is over! I will save mankind!" Zeref declared as he flipped above Natsu, pointing his hand down to unleash a potent beam of darkness that caught Natsu in its wake.

"GUH!" Natsu crossed his arms, sliding back across the guild floors.

The beam was pushing him back into the wall, where was rapidly getting cornered.

"NO!" Natsu shouted out. "You're not trying to save humanity! You're only thinking of yourself! What you're doing is denying the world! Your ambitions are no better than Acnologia! This world isn't perfect, this world is on the brink of danger…people suffer every day. This world isn't perfect, BUT!"

Natsu breaks off the blasts as he then takes out a small black gem

Zeref saw that it was the gem in his discarded necklace

"that!?" Zeref looks in surprise as Natsu bites the gem and shattered it and black mist started to spread everywhere

"Being able to make it to tomorrow with those you care about is what makes life worth living! The world is too big to be changed so drastically, but it's the small changes that matter!"

The black mists all got sucked into Natsu's mouth as it got devoured by him

"You could never understand my suffering!" Zeref exclaimed. "You speak without knowing the suffering of the one's refused by this world that you fight for so valiantly. Some people don't have the privilege to make it to tomorrow, while I've been cursed to see every frightening tomorrow that disaster has wrought for the past 400 years! I've seen everything that's happened, and I can stop it all when I step through those gates! I won't make any mistakes, I will stop Acnologia from gaining power and destroying humanity, I WILL SAVE MANKIND! If this world of mistakes has to be destroyed in order for peace to bloom, then so be it!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Natsu shouted as all the mists were devoured by him before Natsu burst in a pillar of dark flames and crimson flames

"This world is not a mistake! Because this is the world…" Natsu shouted out as memories of his time with his friends and family of Fairy Tail came flooding back to him "THIS IS THE WORLD WHERE WE BELONG!"

Drac and Vlad fused into one as they turn into a black dragonic gauntlet on Natsu's right hand

Natsu burst into flames as the fire rages like hell

"This power…!?" Zeref pulled his hand back, eyes wide at what he was witnessing.

* * *

"look!" Meredy exclaimed as she saw the burst of magic coming from the guild

"is that..?" Gray looks to the guild "it's Natsu!"

"Natsu….." Ultear looks to the flames

"Papa…" Aya muttered out with a smile

"Hoh…" Gildarts grinned at the fire emanating from the guild. "Well, you don't see that every day, now do you?"

"Is that Natsu!?" Lisanna's eyes went wide.

"Who else could it be?" Laxus said with a slight grin.

* * *

"This power is…" Zeref stared at the flames that were raging

Mavis slowly regained consciousness. Her vision was blurry, but she could see and feel Natsu's form. "It's hot…"

"I made a promise." Natsu's voice came from within the flames "I promised that I wouldn't die. That I would come back home…to my family!"

The flames died down as Natsu's entire right arm was a fusion between a dragon and a demon

"this is the last battle! Time to end this all, Zeref!" Natsu shouted out

You can hit me as hard as you want, as many times as you want, but it won't work. Fairy Heart's power is infinite. Eternal. No matter what you do, I will always come back!" Zeref shouted out as he fired multiple dark magic blasts at Natsu

"then I'll burn it all!" Natsu shouted as his right fist burn-in crimson and black flames, and he started running towards Zeref "till nothing is left!"

"your flames shall never burn forever!" Zeref shouted

"it will! Because this is not my flames!" Natsu shouted out as the flames rage around more and more "this is the guild's flames!"

* * *

"JELLAL!" Erza screamed as Jellal was in the grips of Acnologia

"Everyone, get away from the ship! You're going to get caught up in the explosion!" A Pegasus member yelled.

"Aaaah…w-what do we do!?" Wendy asked while looking at Erza.

"I'M COMING!" Erza exclaimed "I have to save him!"

"Don't be an idiot, how are you going to save him!" Ren said while keeping himself afloat.

**"What will come first? Will you be crushed? Or will this have some effect on you?" **Acnologia questioned as his grip on Jellal tightened. All the sinner could do was scream in pain, but that scream was steadily getting weaker and weaker with each passing second. It wouldn't be long before Jellal met his end one way or another. All hope seems lost but that's when Christina started to move.

"What the!?"

"The ship's moving!?"

"That thing is going to explode! Besides that, it's a wreck! How is it even moving now!"

"Things have an order to them." Anna said while taking the wheel. "Pegasus, I'm sorry! I'm going to smash him and this whole ship into the Ravines of time!"

"Sensei!" Wendy cried out.

"That's crazy!" Eve objected.

"Are you trying to kill yourself!?" Ren asked "Don't be stupid!"

"This is my 400 year old duty!" Anna exclaimed.

Christina was on its last legs and started to fall again. The shift caused Anna to fall, and she wasn't going to be able to reach the wheel in time to keep the ship from crashing.

"It's useless! Only Pegasus members can fly Christina!" Hibiki said. That's when he realized that someone was missing

"But even so, I…" Anna reached out for the wheel, only to stop.

"Leave the flying to me." Ichiya said.

"ICHIYA!?" The Trimens exclaimed.

"No way…" Jenny's jaw dropped.

"Ichiya…"Erza looks in shock as she was taken aback by Ichiya's actions.

"I can't leave a woman with such beautiful perfume alone." The handsome man told Anna.

"…You are really a true man." Anna offered a slight smile as Christina blasted a full throttle towards Acnologia

"SENSEI!" Wendy yelled.

"ICHIYA-SAN!" The members of Blue Pegasus cried out.

"release him!" Ichiya shouted out as he rammed the ship at Acnologia and causing the dragon to loose its grip on Jellal

"You have a duty to make someone happy!" Ichiya told Jellal as the ship pushed Acnologia back

"you must protect your loved ones! Leave this battle to us!"

Jellal looks to the ship as it was pushing back Acnologia

"Ichiya…." Jellal looks to the ship before he fell into the ocean where Erza was swimming towards him

"EAT THIS ACNOLOGIA!" Ichiya shouted out

"THIS IS THE END!" Anna followed suit as they forced Acnologia's body into the Timelapse. "THIS IS THE END OF THE AGE OF THE DRAGON KING!"

"**What!? What was this?! "This**…!?" Acnologia exclaimed as he could feel his body being sucked into the nothingness "**My** **body**…**UWAHHH**! **GAAAAH**!"

He tried to resist its pull but Christina forced him back.

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!" A brilliant white light flashed as everything near the Timelapse was pulled into eternal nothingness. And soon there was nothing left.

Erza supported Jellal while Wendy and Cynthia moved to support Gaia. But their gaze never left the now open sky. Everyone was silent and the only sounds that filled the space were that of the gentle waves.

"….They disappeared…" Hibiki mumbled. "Acnologia too…"

"Ichiya and Anna too…they've all gone into the ravines of time…" Ren could only stare at the empty sky.

Jenny trembled before beginning to cry. "So I guess we won, huh? Right? We won right?"

* * *

Natsu ran towards Zeref at full speed with his flames in his fist as everything he ha, he poured it all into this one last attack

Zeref's hand flared with pitch black darkness as they swirl in a vortex

"NATSU!" "ZEREF!"

The two roared at each other as their final attack was against each other

"DISSAPEAR FOREVER! NATSU! **ANKOKU! BAKUENJIN!"**

Zeref swings his attack against Natsu as the darkness swirled into a vortex that would swallow up everything

"I!" Natsu roared out as all the flames disappeared and he dodge the attack

Zeref looks in shock as the flames re appeared once again but it raged even more

"WILL GO TO TOMORROW!" Natsu roared out as he pulled back his flaming fist as the flames rages even more

"_I can't defend!"_ Zeref looks in shock as Natsu's flames were coming towards him

"**ENRYUO NO!"**

Natsu's fist collided with Zeref's chest as the flames burn everything into nothing

"**HOKKEN!"**

"_my magic!? Time itself is being burned!?" _Zeref looks in shock as the flames were so intense; Natsu's right arm was starting to burn away, skin and all.

"THE FUTURE BELONGS TO US!" Natsu roared out as he sends Zeref blasting away

"GAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Zeref screamed out in pain as everything was burned away by Natsu's flames

"Haaa….haaaaa….haaaaaa…." Natsu had ragged breathing as he nearly fell to the ground but he catches himself

Drac and Vlad disappeared as they fade away

"…I can't…move my body…" Zeref muttered out ""Foiled at the very, huh?""

"This is the first time this has happened to me. I can't believe…" He trailed off, the 'white' aura from his body fading away, reverting him back to normal.

Fairy Heart was eternal, as was his body and yet, here he was, lying on the ground defeated.

"No, there's no way I'll actually die. I'll just end up healing it all away, as usual."

Natsu turned over his shoulder to Mavis, who just barely managed to stand up.

"…I leave the rest to you" Natsu said as Mavis nodded

With that Natsu started to exit the guild.

"I'm….going home…Ultear and the others, they're waiting for me. Later, Big Bro…" Natsu bid his brother farewell as he left Mavis and Zeref alone in the guild.

The Black Wizard stared up at Mavis, unsure of what to even say now. It was just the two of them, the original, and their fate.

After a climactic battle within the walls of Fairy Tail, Natsu emerged victorious over Zeref.

It was no easy task as the Salamander basically lost his right arm in the process.

Now it was just Mavis and Zeref. The two who started all of this…and now, they'd be the two that ended it.

"My body…I can't move a muscle. Did I…lose?" Zeref asked Mavis. "Natsu is really something…"

"But he's also foolish. I will be reincarnated as I have many times over. Even these wounds…give me a few minutes, and they'll all be healed."

"Zeref…" Mavis mumbled while standing over the fallen Black Wizard. "You've made my friends suffer. You've hurt them. I can't forgive that. As First master of Fairy Tail, as someone who has believed in the bonds of family thicker than blood, I want nothing more than to erase you from this world."

"Death by your hand doesn't sound all that bad." Zeref admitted. "But I…"

Mavis then moved to sit on top of Zeref, straddling his waist to look down on him. The action surprised him. "No. Just rest." She demanded.

"If…you really can…" Zeref told her

"If only, back then…if I only I had believed you more." Mavis said.

"…What…what do you mean by that?" Zeref asked her with confusion

"You loved me." Mavis continued, placing a hand on her chest. "As proof of it, and because of the curse of contradiction, my life was stolen away from me. But despite the fact you're under the same curse as me, I wasn't able to steal away your life."

"…." Oh. So that's what she meant. Zeref was beginning to see where Mavis was going with this.

"Some part of me must not have believed you. I didn't have enough strength to love…" The First master of Fairy Tail sighed.

"There's no need to worry about all that now." Zeref told her. "I've never been loved by anyone. I realized that your emotions towards me were not love, they were just passion."

"NO! NOT PASSION! CONTRADICITON!" Mavis corrected.

"Because I met you, I learned how to use magic. Because I met you, I saved Magnolia. Because you were there, Fairy Tail was founded. You were everything I looked up to, and yet…you brought death and imprisoned my life. You hurt my friends and tried to use me to destroy Fairy Tail. I hate you so much, and yet I love you too." Mavis exclaimed at him

"I am the only one that can empathize with your loneliness. The only one that can understand it. My thoughts are in dissonance. I cannot calculate what I ought to do. If I loved you, I'd be able to kill you. If I truly thought of you as dead, from the depths of my heart, I'd be able to kill you. That was…my plan…and yet…"

He listened to all her words. They struck a chord in his heart somewhere. "Mavis…"

"BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" The woman shouted from the bottom of her heart, tears streaming down her face. "I WANT US TO STAY TOGETHER FOREVER!"

Her words made him smile. A genuine smile that hadn't been seen in so very long. "The dearer you hold a person's life, the more you steal it away from them. The curse of contradiction. So that's what it was. The answer was to be loved."

"WAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Mavis screamed and wailed. Her heart was tearing apart.

"Thank you Mavis, I'm sorry." The elder Dragneel said.

Mavis then began to bash on his chest with her petite fists. The impacts may not have been much, but each one contained her rage, her sorrow, and her love. "YOU CAN'T DIE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU DESTROYED MY GUILD! YOU HURT MY FRIENDS! YOU KILLED MAKAROV!" Her fists moved faster and faster as she continued to scream at him. _**"DIE! DIE! DIE! I DON'T LOVE YOU IN THE LEAST! JUST DIE ALREADY! DON'T EVER SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME AGAIN!" **_Her voice got lower and weaker as she started to lean closer and closer to him. "I don't love you! I don't love you! You're an enemy of my guild! You're an enemy of the world! So please…die…"

"_Don't die…"_

The woman rested her head against Zeref's chest for a moment. Then, she connected their lips, pulling back after a second. "…I'm so very happy…" Zeref said, his voice cracking as tears began to run down his cheeks.

"Because of you, I'll finally be able to get some sleep." A pillar of light rose from up from around the two of them. "I wish…we could have talked more. I wish I could have made things right with Natsu."

Mavis interlocked her fingers with Zeref's own. "Take me with you, Zeref."

"No…you must, life on…" Zeref objected to this, only because he wanted to live. She deserved to.

"Do you really believe that? From the bottom of your heart?" Mavis questioned.

"Yes." Zeref nodded. But despite his objection, she wouldn't let go. "Crap…looks like the curse is taking you, too…" As he said this, the two of them started to fade away…

"_Let's go together, Zeref."_

"_Mavis. It's so warm…"_

"_Of course, silly. We're inside Fairy Tail, after all."_

"_I see. So this is what it means to die. A power that even an immortal cannot best. Love. The unifying magic…"_

And at long last, Zeref Dragist, Emperor Spriggan…was finally down. He could rest in the afterlife after 400 long years. With that, the battle against the Alvarez Empire finally came to its conclusion

Everyone looks upon the golden light before hearing some grunting

"is the battle finally over?" an old weak voice spoke as it gains the tears of Fairy Tail

"Gramps…!" Laxus cried out in tears

"I had the weirdest dream" it was Makarov and he was alive "I felt a warm sensation flow into me and…"

"I saw a barefooted girl and a boy in all black, walking together in a field of flowers"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	105. Chapter 105

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The defeat of Zeref spelled the end of the invasion

Everyone felt at rest as to know that the long battle was finally over

"he did it" Gray said as he saw how it was still in the guild "he defeated Zeref"

"look…" Meredy looks to the book of END as it was disappearing "it's disappearing"

"with Zeref gone….everything connected to him will disappear as well" Ultear said as she saw the burning marks on Aya was disappearing

"does that mean…." Meredy look sadly as she can think of what happened to Natsu

The book vanished into thin air. A few moments of heavy silence lingered in the air before they started to hear footsteps approaching them

They turn to see where the sound was coming from as their tears were overflowing when they saw Natsu walking towards them and he was waving his left hand to them

"Yo." Natsu greeted them as everyone cried in tears

"Natsu!" Meredy screamed as she ran towards him and hugged him tight

"Easy….my bones are literally on the verge of snapping" Natsu said to his stepdaughter

"damn it to hell, you had us so worried," Gray said to Natsu who smirked to Natsu who nodded

"sorry" Natsu said before he made his way to Ultear and Aya

He kneels down and caresses Aya's head

"Papa…" Aya muttered out weakly as she smiled to her father

"you are such a strong girl, I'm proud of you.." Natsu said with a soft smile as he patted her head before giving it a kiss

"here…" Aya reach out Natsu's scarf as she had been holding onto it the whole time

"thank you" Natsu said as he takes the scarf and wraps it around his neck before turning his attention to Ultear

"I came back.." Natsu said as Ultear nodded

Natsu reached in as he gives a kiss to her lips which she reincorporated

"geez, get a room you two" Meredy said with a smile as they stand back up together

"let's get home…" Natsu said "Ur-san is waiting for us"

"yeah" Gray agreed with a nod as the group started walking towards where Laxus and the others were

Astral figures of Vlad and Drac appeared beside Natsu as the group keep on walking away

"_**Do YoU ReALLy tHInk tHAt tHiS oVeR?" **_ Vlad asked Natsu with a smirk

"_**one battle is still awaiting you, Natsu" **_Drac told Natsu

"_I know…."_ Natsu replied as his skin was cracking up like shells

"Your right hand…" Meredy noted as she saw how burned up his right hand was

"just a burn" Natsu replied "it'll heal with Wendy's healing magic"

"Look. I can see the guild." Gray looked over his shoulder

"we're finally going back home" Meredy said with a smile "I'm going to take a long soak in the bath after we get there"

"I'm hungry" Aya said while being carried by Ultear

"I'll make you some soup once we get there" Ultear said as she patted her daughter's head

"and for me…." Gray pondered on before remembering Juvia "I've need to meet up with Juvia"

"get dating while you can" Meredy said as she elbowed Gray's side "she's been waiting on you for a long time, you know?"

"i-I know!" Gray said with a tinge of red on his cheeks

"what about you Natsu?" Meredy turns to her stepfather but sees that he was no longer behind them "Huh? Natsu? Where are you?"

"Hey…stop this stupid joke…" Gray told Natsu as he looks around for the man

"Papa….?" Aya called out as she saw that her father's scarf was on the ground

"why…? Why did this had to happen!?" Meredy started to cry in tears as Natsu was gone like he vanished into nothing

"Natsu!? Where are you!?" Gray shouted as he had tears falling down his eyes "get out of here or I'll kick your ass!"

"It…can't be…." Ultear look in tears as the scarf flies away into the sky as the wind carried it away

"PAPA!" Aya cried out in tears

* * *

Everyone who was on board Christina were saved as they manage to get to dry land

Jellal's head rested on Erza's lap and he awoke slowly. "Did I…survive?"

"It seems so." Erza looked down at him with a soft smile.

"Why…I'm…" Jellal couldn't understand.

"Because there's still something you must do." Jenny said. "You're alive because of Ichiya-san and Anna-san."

"That's why you must treasure your life." Erza told him.

"Life…" Jellal mumbled.

Wendy sat in solemn to the loss of her teacher but she then looks up to the sky when she sense something

"is that?" Wendy asked as she saw a crack in the sky

The crack in the sky slowly grows larger and larger

"There's a crack in the sky..?" Wendy told everyone. As soon as she said that, everyone's gaze went up.

"What is that…?" Eve asked.

"No way…it can't be…" Hibiki stared at the crack in the sky.

"He's…" There was no way. Ren didn't want to believe it.

"This can't be real…!" Jenny had despair written all over her face. "Ichiya and Anna sacrificed their lives to…"

The crack began to widen and soon there was a hole in the sky. Through that whole, an arm broke free.

"No…" Wendy's jaw dropped. Everyone could only watch in horror as he began to free himself from the ravines of time.

**"My power is overflowing…**" Acnologia began to push himself out of the ravines of time**. "It feels just like that time I mastered the way of the dragon slayer…"**

His body slowly emerged, power overflowing from him. "**I have become an even more supreme king."**

He then flew out from the hole in the sky, his overbearing presence eclipsing everyone and everything. "**Everything in this world belongs to me!"**

"He devoured the ravines of time!?" Jellal gasped.

"that's…just impossible!" Erza exclaimed in shock

"no…" Wendy looks in horror as Acnologia emerges with the power of time

**"Ooooh…so this is time magic. The power of time itself**!" There were hundreds of gleaming lights that appeared besides Acnologia. **"The power is overflowing so abundantly, I cannot suppress it! VANISH TO EXTINCTION, LOWLY HUMANS! ETENRAL FLARE**!"

These glints of light turned into nothing but manifested destruction that rained from the heavens.

"EVERYONE! EVASIVE MANEUVERS!" Erza screamed.

The destruction struck the small island they were using. It was utterly destroyed and everyone was flung into the ocean, letting out cries of pain in the process. "GAH!" This destruction wasn't just aimed at them. Acnologia's attack went on for mile sand smiles, utterly destroying anything and everything off in the distance.

Erza crashed into the water, beginning to sink to its depths. _"Is the world…going to end…?" _

_"No! I will not allow our future to end!"_ Titania swam up to the water's surface, taking a much needed breath. Unfortunately, the destruction was still raining down and one exploded behind her, sweeping her away in a tidal wave. "IS EVERYONE ALL RIGHT!?"

"Wendy!" Jellal called out as Wendy was lifted into the sky by an unknown force. A brilliant light wrapped around her and she let out a piercing scream.

"WENDY!" Erza screamed towards her

"What's going on!?" Jenny needed to know.

**"The time is nigh."** Acnologia held a sinister grin. **"I shall finally fulfill my task!"**

"task?" Erza asked in confusion

"AAAAAAAH!" Wendy was drawn into Acnologia's grasp as she vanished

"**all of the dragons shall come into my time!"**" Acnologia cackled.

"S-She's gone…." Erza's jaw dropped.

**"KUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Acnologia's laugh echoed for miles and miles.

* * *

It happened all over Magnolia. Wherever there was a dragon slayer, they were quickly vanishing alongside the others. Laxus, Gajeel, and the others all felt a strange sensation before they vanished, leaving everyone confused.

"Laxus!?" Freed stared.

"Gajeel!?" Levy cried out in worry.

"What's happening!?" Lisanna looked around as all the dragon slayers vanished into thin air

"Eric!?" Midnight turned around and Cobra was gone!

"What the hell is going on!?" Racer questioned.

"Sting and Rogue are…" Lector began in a panic.

"DISAPPEARING!" Frosch cried.

* * *

"PAPA! Where are you!?" Aya called out to her father as he was nowhere to be found

"This can't be…" Meredy cried out as he was gone again

"NATSU" Ultear cried in tears

* * *

Natsu stood within a void of nothingness before he appeared in an area filled with crystals of some sort

"What is this place…?" He asked as he looked around,

"These are the ravines of time." Acnologia's voice caused Natsu to turn around. The dragon was in his human form, staring down the final dragon slayer before him. "My world."

"Acnologia….." Natsu looks to the dragon of chaos

"You will be the last." Acnologia stated with a smirk

"what did you do?" Natsu demanded as Acnologia motions him to look around

Natsu looked around and he saw Wendy, and the other dragon slayers held within crystals and were unconscious. "Wendy!? Everyone!?"

"By devouring the ravines of time, I have obtained time-space magic." Acnologia explained. "And as such I shall surpass time and space itself, destroy the world, and within this world of space time, I shall exterminate you all. The last of dragons"

Natsu glared at Acnologia. "you monster!"

"You too." Acnologia's cape wavered. "…Shall become a human pillar here for all eternity." Acnologia stated out with a smirk. "Harmony…the extermination of dragons…how amusing."

Natsu summons on Drac as the gauntlet was ignited in pitch black flames

"the time has come…for your death!" Acnologia laughed out before he ran towards Natsu who ran at Acnologia and the two sends their fists against each other

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEM?!" Erza screamed out to Acnologia, but he ignored her and began to fly away. "He's running away!?"

"No, he's not running away…" Hibiki said as he followed the direction where Acnologia was heading "He's heading straight for…!"

"Magnolia…YOU FIEND!" Erza screamed once again. At that moment, the crack in the sky widened even more, releasing Ichiya and Anna from the confines of time.

"Anna!?" Jenny gasped.

"Ichiya!" The other members of Blue Pegasus exclaimed in glee as they hit the water.

"What's going on?" Ren asked.

"I haven't the faintest idea..." Ichiya was feeling a little groggy.

"At any way, I'm just so happy you're safe." Eve sighed.

"Thank god!" Ren said.

Anna frantically looked around, realizing that the dragon slayers were missing. "Where's Wendy and the others?!"

"I do not know! It appeared as if they were absorbed into Acnologia!" Erza reported.

"So it's as I feared…" Anna groaned. "As much as I'd like to celebrate our reunion, our current situation doesn't lend itself to festivities. Devouring the ravines of time gave Acnologia unlimited power and he's lost any ability to control it."

"so he's just running around like a rabid dog!?" Ren exclaimed

"And now that he's unable to control this power, his body and soul have been split." Anna said.

"What?" Erza tilted her head.

"What does that even mean!?" Jellal asked.

"While his physical form is running rampant in our world, spreading destruction, his soul is dwelling within the ravines of time, attempting to maintain 'harmony'. "

"Harmony?" Ichiya said in confusion

"we weren't necessary for his Harmony so he ejected us" Anna said "he needs Dragon Slayers and therefore he intends to circulate their magic power through the ravines of time in order to stabilize his own."

"All of the dragon slayers are trapped in the ravines of time?!" Jellal exclaimed

Erza grabbed Anna by the shoulders. "How can we rescue them!?" she asked

"There's nothing we can do…except believe in their strength." Anna replied before they heard a roar

"that…didn't sound like Acnologia" Ren noted as the roar sounds different

"what kind of creature could make that roar?" Hibiki asked as the roar brought chills to his spine

"Erza!" Jellal called out to Erza who was swimming away

"I'm going to Magnolia!" Erza exclaimed

"You're going to swim there?!" Jellal asked.

"I believe in everyone!" Erza exclaimed. "However, the Acnologia in this world is headed straight for Magnolia! If that's the case then I as well!"

Just then, Mest appeared above her. "Mest!"

"We'll all protect Magnolia together!" Mest said to her

* * *

Mest and Erza appeared into the town where they see Ultear and the others

"Erza!" Gray looks in surprise to see her

"There's no time! we'll explain everything later, just follow me!" Erza exclaimed

"B-But Natsu…" Meredy said in tears.

"Natsu is alive." Erza told them.

"Wait, huh?" That caught everyone's attention.

"Are you sure about that?!" Gray said as Erza nodded

A few moments later, everyone within Magnolia was gathered in the square, the largest part of the town.

Erza saw Makarov sitting on a wheelchair as her tears dropped

"Master…." Erza muttered out

"I'm sorry to have worried you, Erza" Makarov replied

"not…not at all!" Erza cried in tears

"Everyone listen up…" Mest said as he explained everything to them

"So you're telling me that the dragon slayers are within the 'ravines' of time with Acnologia's spiritual body!? What kinda shit went on while we were here?" Cana said

"So if they can just rip this 'spiritual body' a new one…" Gray trailed off.

"They've got Laxus in there with 'em! It'll be a piece of cake!" Bickslow grinned.

"Piece of cake!?" Freed exclaimed "They're against Acnologia! Every time he's appeared, we haven't been able to do anything against him!"

"And although they may be alive, there's no telling what sort of condition they're in after all they've been through…" Evergreen brought up.

"Wendy…" Charla looked down to the ground.

"Gajeel…" Lily crossed his arms, looking out to the sky.

"Sting…" Lector frowned.

"Rogue…" Frosch already missed Rogue.

"That's not the only problem we're facing." Minerva groaned. This situation was becoming extremely cumbersome.

"His physical body is coming straight towards us…" Midnight said.

"Physical and spiritual? I'm completely lost…" Sorano admitted. "Is Eric in there too…?"

"It's like this." Reedus brought up a painting of the situation so everyone could understand what was going on. On one side, it showed Acnologia's dragon form heading right for Magnolia, while the other displayed his human form in the ravines of time with Natsu and the others.

"So basically, this world is in a near hopeless situation…" Kagura stated.

"Don't call it hopeless!" Charla said with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm positive that Wendy and the others are fighting with everything they have! So we should do the same!"

"you're right" Lily agreed in before they felt a tremor shaking the whole town

"an earthquake?!" Lucy exclaimed,

"over there!" Macbeth pointed out as everyone turns to see a giant black demon walking in the city

"is that…." Meredy muttered out as the black demon roared out into the sky and caused a powerful gust of wind to blow out

"first Acnologia now a demon?!" Max exclaimed, "what is going on!?"

"that's Natsu!" Ultear exclaimed, "it has to be him!"

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Explosions rang out as Acnologia appeared

"it's here!" "it's Acnologia!" Macao and Wakaba screamed out as the dragon roared in the sky before flying towards the black demon

The black demon roared before it ran towards Acnologia and both rammed at each other

* * *

Natsu roared at Acnologia as both send fury of punches against each other

"hahahahaha!" Acnologia laughed before he sends a punch towards Natsu's chest and then kick him away

"Gah!" Natsu crashed against the crystals as Acnologia fired a roar at him

"guh!" Natsu raised his hands up for defence as the roar swallowed him up

"my power now exceed that of yours, END" Acnologia said with a smirk before he was surprised as there was a barrier in front of Natsu

"I'll protect you with my sky magic!" Wendy appeared as she stood beside Natsu

"Wendy! How did you break out of the crystal?" Natsu asked as everyone was freed from their crystal prison

"I thought I heard Charla's voice…" Wendy said while letting out a soft exhale.

"As for me, I could hear Levy and Lily's." Gajeel crossed his arms.

"So you guys heard it too, eh?" Cobra chuckled.

"The voices of the people waiting for us to come home…" Sting began.

"They gave us strength," Rogue added.

As everyone spoke, Natsu felt a wide grin creeping on his lips. Laxus was the last one to speak, rolling his neck. "Now then, let's get this party started, Natsu. IT'S TIME TO SLAY THIS DRAGON!"

"yeah" Natsu said as he summoned on Vlad and when he did black static started to dance around it

"It seems I'll have to teach you exactly why I am called the Dragon King." Acnologia said with a grin

* * *

The battle of monster raged on as Acnologia and the black demon destroyed houses and buildings in their wake

"lookout!" Macao shouted out as dozens of flying rubbles came at them

"this is pure chaos!" Wakaba shouted as the black demon grips hold of Acnologia and threw him away before chasing after him

"we're dead either if that demon wins or that dragon!" Racer said

Lucy watched the battle before an idea popped in her head "I got it!"

"got what?" Levy asked her friend

"a plan! A plan to defeat Acnologia!" Lucy exclaimed as everyone jumps away from the flying rubble

"well let's hear it!" Gray exclaimed

"A few of us need to go ahead and make for port Hargeon!" Lucy exclaimed. "gather everyone!"

"What then?!" Lily exclaimed as he and Charla dodged flaming rubbles

"we're going to lure Acnologia to the ocean! And use Fairy Sphere on him!" Lucy said

"one of the great Fairy Magic?!" Erza said before she understood Lucy's plan "we're going to use it to seal him!"

"right!" Lucy said with a nod before watching the battle of monsters "but we need to get Acnologia to the ocean and we can't do that if those two are still killing each other"

Ultear started running towards the battle as the demon puts Acnologia in a grip hold

"Ultear! What are you doing!?" Gray shouted

"Mama!" Aya screamed out as Meredy holds her

"I'm going to reach out to him!" Ultear exclaimed

"are you crazy!? They'll squash you like a bug!" Sorano shouted out

Acnologia roared out as the black demon grips its neck to the ground

"Natsu!" Ultear shouted out as she was calling out to him "Natsu! Listen to me! We need your help! We need you to send Acnologia to Hargeon! Natsu!"

The giant demon looks to Ultear and the others as it growled in response

"it's….looking at us funny" Sorano mumbled out in fear before the black demon looks to Ultear and nodded slowly

"he heard her!" Gray said as Natsu grabs Acnologia's tail and swings the dragon away out of town

"good! Now that Natsu is handling Acnologia" Lucy said "Levy-chan! Freed! Follow me, we need to get to the guild and find the incantation to activate Fairy Sphere"

"right!" Freed and Levy replied as the three started running towards Fairy Tail

"while Lucy and the others prepare, the rest of us are going to back up Natsu!" Erza exclaimed as everyone roared in agreement while others started running towards Hargeon

* * *

Natsu lead the attack as the man sends flaming punches at Acnologia who blocked it all with his hand

Acnologia place his palm in front of Natsu's chest as the man was sent flying away by an unknown force

"Gah!" Natsu was sent flying back but Gajeel and Eric were behind Acnologia

"**Tetsuryu no!" "Dokuryu no!"**

The two puffs their cheeks as they inhaled a lot of air

"**HOKO! **They unleashed both of their roars as it combined into one and blasted Acnologia but the attack didn't faze him

"What!?" Gajeel said with a surprised look before Sting and Rogue jumped forward to attack

"**Holy Ray!" **Sting shouted out as rays of light rain down upon Acnologia but the dragon dodged it all

Rogue appeared out of Acnologia's shadow as he had his shadow covered his fists

"**Eiryu no Zangeki!"**

He strikes at Acnologia who caught him

"wha!" Rogue looks in shock as Acnologia smirked before throwing him away

""I can't hear the voice of his heart…?!"" Cobra thought in shock as none of their attacks were hitting their target

"Do you know why I am I called the Dragon King?" Acnologia questioned as to the tip of his finger. "the answer's obvious. When it comes to strength, I'm number one"

Natsu gets back up as he saw how powerful Acnologia has become since their last battle

"if this keeps up…" Natsu look to the battle before he looks at Vlad

"_**uSE ME! uSe mY pOWer!"**_ Natsu could hear Vlad's voice as it beckoned his wielder

"just one last time…." Natsu said as he raised up Vlad but his right hand stopped him

Natsu looks to Drac as the gauntlet glowed "_**using him in your current stated will erase you…is that what you desire, Natsu?"**_

Natsu looks to the gauntlet before he did a decision; sacrifice his own life to save the world and never see Ultear and his family ever again or do not use Vlad and let Acnologia destroy the world

"there's no other choice!" Natsu said as he slams both gauntlets together

"**HAhahahHAHAHAHA! I WiN AgAIn!" **Vlad laughed out as dark markings spread around Natsu's skin

* * *

In the guild library, Lucy, Levy, Freed, Charla, Lily and Makarov were in the guild as they were in a frantic to find the way to cast Fairy Sphere

They started to find the book for the incantation but so far they haven't had any luck

"No! It's not on this one!" Levy said.

"Doesn't seem to be over here either!" Freed groaned.

"Does this book really exist?" Lily asked the others.

"It must." Makarov said sitting on his wheel chair

"We've got to find it! The method to cast Fairy Sphere!" Lucy told everyone. They had to. This was their only chance.

* * *

The monsters raged against each other as the black demon grabs a hold of Acnologia's neck and started punching the dragon's face before it got clawed by Acnologia

Every mage was on their way to Hargeon while a few stayed behind to support the demon's attack

"first I wake up all bandages and next I see a battle between monsters!?" Ur grumbles in annoyance "I'm so going on vacation after all of this!"

"mind if I join?" Cana said

"let's go!" Erza exclaimed as she summoned on her Flight armor and flew to the sky

"fire!" Orga shouted out as he and some mages started firing their magic at Acnologia

Acnologia roared as it had a breath attacked readied but Natsu stopped him by punching him to the side as his roar misfired

"Haaa!" Erza summoned her swords as they all flew towards Acnologia and hits the dragon's back

"**Evil Blast!"** Mira fired a beam of darkness at Acnologia as she flew around and keeps firing at the dragon

Acnologia roared as it swings its tail at Erza and the others but it was caught by Natsu

The demon then started swinging away Acnologia before it threw him to the mountain that instantly got destroyed upon its crashing

Natsu roared out as it ran towards Acnologia and ram it to the ground before giving it a relentless fury of punches that made the ground shook hard like an earthquake

* * *

The earlier attack that nearly struck the guild caused the library to shake. "Aaaaah!" Lucy cried out as she was buried under a pile of books.

"what an attack!" Lily said as he got out from a pile of books

"Are you guys okay!?" Freed asked.

"I think so…" Levy said. "Where'd Lu-chan go?"

From the pile of books, a hand rose.

"This is it! I found it!" Lucy exclaimed with a wide grin. "How to use Fairy Sphere!"

* * *

Natsu transformed into his demonic form one last time as he was going to use everything to defeat Acnologia once and for all

"that's it, END…ENTERTAIN ME!" Acnologia shouted out as he and Natsu dashed towards each other and sends each other fists against each other that caused all the crystals near them to shatter into pieces

"**Raaahh!"** Natsu roared out as he sends a black flaming punch towards Acnologia who got sent skidding back

"that's it…END!" Acnologia grinned maniacally as he and Natsu were in a deadlock as both send fists, kicks, and roars against each other

"let's back him up!" Laxus shouted as he gets back up and gets into the fight

"right behind ya!" Sting shouted as he and Rogue fired their magic at Acnologia

"let's go! Wendy!" Gajeel exclaimed

"yes!" Wendy exclaimed in reply

Natsu and Acnologia had their fists in a lock as their power struggled against each other

"this is where you all die!" Acnologia cackled as he sends a kick towards Natsu's abdomen and sends the man crashing away

"let's go!" Laxus shouted as he and the others went in on the attack

Acnologia merely smirked as he let out a roar against them that blew them away

* * *

"Hurry to Hargeon!" Lucy exclaimed as the group were on their way to Hargeon

"Levy, do you think you'll be able to read it!?" Freed questioned.

"Yeah, I think so!" Levy had the book open and was quickly scanning the pages.

"Give it your best!" Charla said.

"here they come!" Jet pointed at the skies above as Acnologia was falling towards them

"make way!" Droy shouted as the dragon crashed into the town and destroyed many homes

Natsu came running in as the demon rams itself against Acnologia and pushed the dragon into the waters

"we need to help Natsu! He can't hold on against Acnologia much longer!" Gray exclaimed as he and the other mages were firing magic blasts at Acnologia in attempts to tire the dragon

"You guys! Prepare to use Fairy Sphere!" Gildarts shouted "we got to prepare before Lucy and the others come!"

"Prepare! How in the world…?" Macao began.

Evergreen then grabbed Elfman's hand, extending her free one to the others. "We hold hands. Come, everyone!"

"Oh-oh….." Elfman was holding her hand.

"Look out!" Kinana shouted as Acnologia fired a roar at the town

"AAAHHH!" some mages got sent flying away from the blast as the town was nearly gone

"Hargeon!" Cana looks to the town as nearly nothing was left

"damnit!" Gray stands back up as he grips his arm

Natsu grabs Acnologia's back as he holds onto the dragon

"he got him in a hold!" Racer shouted

"where are Lucy and the others!?" Cana shouted before they saw Lucy and the others coming

"their here!" Romeo shouted out

"sorry we're late!" Lucy said as Levy and Freed went on ahead to prepare

"About time, we've been waiting!" Elfman shouted.

"We're ready to go!" Ever exclaimed

"we've got one shot at this!" Lucy said as she transformed into her Star Dress: Aquarius Form

* * *

Wedy and the others were nearly defeated as they were on the ground and not moving

Acnologia had Natsu in his hand as the dragon of chaos lifts him up

"it seems this is where it ends" Acnologia said with a smirk "for all you dragons"

"I will not allow even one dragon to live!"

Acnologia laughed as he was sure that his victory was assured but he stopped when he heard Natsu chuckling

"Kuku…" Natsu laughed. "Hahahahaha….ahhh…"

Natsu grabbed a hold of Acnologia's hand as he looks at the man

"won't let any dragon live? What a joke you have become… even if you drive all the dragons in the world to extinction..there would be you who is a dragon left"

"…. What kind of logic is that?" Acnologia scowled at those words.

"the dragons…who gave us all power…..were noble…..gentle…." Natsu spoke as he remembered the dragons who came to save them during Tartaros "and kind"

"Kind? A _dragon_?" This is what truly made Acnologia upset.

"The dragons that stole everything from me, are kind? They devoured my family, ruined my city, and killed even the little children!? How in the world could those dragons have ever been kind!? **NONSENSE!"**

As he screamed this, a powerful magic started to build up

"Real dragons. Dragons come in different types, just like us humans. Likable ones, and terrible ones; strong ones and weak ones; bad ones, and kind ones…" Flames ignited around Natsu once more as Natsu clenches his grip on Acnologia's hand "you've become what you despised!"

"how!?" Acnologia was stunned before he notices Wendy's body was giving off a glow and so was the rest

"I'LL ENCHANT ALL OUR POWER INTO YOU, NATSU-SAN!" The body of every dragon slayer was glowing as Wendy's voice rose to a rare, determined scream.

"Go, Natsu!" Laxus shouted.

"I know we can trust you to finish this off!" Gajeel yelled.

"We're counting on you, Natsu-san!" Sting exclaimed.

"Our magic power…" Rogue trailed off.

"We'll give all of it to you!" Cobra finished.

"yeah!" Natsu burst into flames as he breaks off Acnologia's grip on him "I'll use all your magic! Into my flames!"

"END!" Acnologia roared as he sends a punch but it missed as Natsu sends a punch straight at Acnologia's cheek that sends the man staggering back

"_he wounds me!?" _ Acnologia looks to Natsu as he sees black flames burning more and more before the flames fused with crimson flames "_how!?"_

"this power! It's the power of seven fire dragons!" Natsu roared out as Vlad and Drac fused once again as Natsu's entire right arm turned demonic and dragonic at the same time

"END!" Acnologia roared out as the entire area shook from his roar

"this is the end!" Natsu shouted before he ran towards Acnologia

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	106. Chapter 106

"**speaking" **

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

Everyone has gathered around in Hargeon as they prepared Fairy Sphere

"give it your all!" Elfman shouted out as everyone was gathering all of their magic into one to withhold Fairy Sphere as the barrier was forming around Acnologia and Natsu

**"SIMPLY COMINBING YOUR FEEBLE POWERS WILL NEVER BE ENOUGH TO PREVAIL AGAINST THE DRAGON KING!"** Acnologia roared out while trying to get out of Natsu's hold on him

"Fairy Sphere is going to be broken!" Lily yelled.

"…I can't…" Lucy dropped to her knees. "Our magic power wasn't enough…and I can't…focus on it for much longer…"

It was at that moment that a sensory link appeared on Lucy's wrist. "If that's the case, then we'll simply gather it from across the continent!" Meredy said as she and Ultear appeared on the scene.

"Meredy!" Juvia's face lit up.

"Sorry we're late!" Meredy said.

"I was busy gathering everyone's magic" Meredy lifted her wrist up. "And now we can gather all their magic to this point!"

Magic began flowing in from all corners of the continent, all into the Fairy Sphere circle.

Lucy felt the increase in power and her eyes widened. "Amazing…the magic it's…flowing in from all directions!"

**"Ugh…I can't move**…"Acnologia growled. His body stiffened to a halt.

"HAAAAAAAAAAH!" Every mage in Hargeon screamed as they offered every ounce of their magic power.

"connect our hearts! Our magic!" Ultear shouted out

"Take our magic too!" Mira screamed.

"DO IT!" Erza yelled.

"THIS IS ALL OF OUR MAGIC POWER!" Gray shouted.

"FROM ALL THE MAGES ACROSS THE CONTINENT!" Ur yelled out

Lucy held her hands together as she cast one of Fairy Tail's Great Fairy Magic

**"FAIRY SPHERE!"**

With all the magic flooding into them, the sphere finally enclosed around Acnologia and Natsu, the Fairy Tail symbol brightly appearing on it.

* * *

**"AAAAAAAAAAH!"** Acnologia roared as he was trapped with Natsu who wasn't letting him go

"**DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY! I SHALL DESTROY EVERYTHING!" **Acnologia exclaimed as he snapped, going berserk due to all the events outside.

"That son of a…!" Laxus grunted.

"He's going berserk!" Cobra growled.

"**MORE BLOOD! I YET LONG TO BATH IN THE BLOOD OF DRAGONS!"** The dragon screamed as his aura caused the ravines of time to tremble.

"time to end this all!" Natsu roared out as he ran towards Acnologia with all of his magic focused into one point

"**UUAAAAAARAGH!" **Acnologia was going to bring his arm forward but…his body stiffened. He couldn't move a muscle. "What?! My body…won't move!?".

Natsu saw the opening as he began to charge forward with a battle cry, rearing his arm backwards. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Salamander!"

"Take everything we've got…!"

"And slam him with it!"

"You're the only one who can!"

"We're counting on you!"

"It's up to you!"

"Natsu-san!"

They all roared out as Natsu's flames raged even more

"this is the end! ACNOLOGIA!" Natsu roared out as he saw memories of his friends and family shattering one by one as every single one disappeared for the cost of his own power

Acnologia tried to defend with his left arm only to remember the limb being ripped off by Igneel.

As soon as he had this realization, his eyes widened and he grit his teeth in fear and anxiety.

"**ENMARYU NO HOKEN!"**

Natsu swings a giant flaming punch straight at Acnologia causing a direct attack upon the black dragon of chaos

"**Gaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" **Acnologia let out a cry of pain as his body was burned away.

"…I want more….more blood…more destruction….more tears…I will…destroy all…I will…grasp everything…in my hands…I will…have everything…"

"everything won't ever be yours" Natsu's words struck a certain chord in Acnologia.

"treasure them…..all I need is my family and friends…..i don't need everything" Natsu said

Acnologia stared at Natsu and the others, wide-eyed, yet understanding of what he said.

There was a soft smile on Acnologia's face as his body disintegrated and he came to peace with his defeat.

"I see…you are…worthy of the title, 'King'…" Those were Acnologia's final words.

"King? I am no king" Natsu said as he sees the memories of Ultear cracking slowly before it shattered into pieces "I am just…..Natsu….."

* * *

From within the Fairy Sphere, Acnologia's body disintegrated into nothing.

Natsu also started to disappear as he nodded to everyone before completely vanishing

"He…exploded!?" Erza exclaimed while blinking several times.

"Did Fairy Sphere really have that kind of power…?" Juvia blinked.

"No…this…" Gray held a slight grin.

"they did it!" Meredy cheered

"Yeah." Lucy wiped the tear from her eyes. "Natsu and the other dragon slayers…they won!"

They won.

They defeated Acnologia.

The battle was over, met with a roaring cheer and exhales from those who fought so valiantly. Hargeon was immediately filled with celebration and relief. The fighting was over. Everyone in Fiore could finally relax as the war with Alvarez was now over, and Acnologia was no more.

Everyone cheered for their return and their victory upon Acnologia

"it's all over" Lucy said with a smile

"yeah, it has" Gray said as he holds Juvia by his side

"look!" Max shouted as the sky suddenly cracked again as the Dragon Slayers fell out of the hole in the sky and towards their friends

"Natsu? Where's Natsu?" Ultear looks around and saw everyone but not Natsu

"he's not here?" Gray looks around and saw no sign of the man

"Papa! Where are you?!" Aya called out to her father as he was nowhere

Everyone started to look around the place but they couldn't find him anywhere

"woof!" Shina started to bark as she was sniffing the ground with her children beside her

"what is it girl?" Gray said as Shina barked to them

Ultear sees the reaction as she gets on Shina's back and the wolf started running to Magnolia

"hey! Ultear!" Gray exclaimed as he, Meredy and Aya rides one of Shina's kids as they chased after her

"let's go!" Erza exclaimed as everyone rushed to see where Ultear was going

* * *

(**Que ending music: Boku to Kimi no Lullaby)**

**(I don't own it!)**

In the western forest of Magnolia. The forest where the Dragist's home resides

Natsu fell into the pond near his home as he floats in the water

North came running in as the wolf barks before running into the water

The wolf swims towards Natsu as he pushes Natsu to the shore

He got out of the water as North shakes all of his furs before sniffing Natsu then started to lick his face

North let out a sad whine as Natsu didn't respond

_**Ano hi egaiteta yume kara**_

_**Samete shimaisou na yoake da**_

Durya appeared as the Dryad looks sad to Natsu

"**how foolish are you, old friend?"** Durya asked as he holds Natsu and leans him to a tree

_**Mou ichido kagayaku mirai ga mitai deshou**_

_**Shinjita sono me de**_

Ultear and the others arrived and they saw Natsu with Durya and North as they rush towards him

"Natsu? Natsu!" Ultear called out to him as she shakes his shoulders

Natsu slowly opens his eyes as his eyes were void of nothing "who….who are you people?...who am i?"

He asked himself as he looks at them

"Natsu..hey stop joking around!" Gray exclaimed as he grabs a hold of Natsu's collar and lifts him up "this ain't funny!"

"**stop"** Durya told the Ice Wizard as he holds Gray's arm **"he paid the cost to Vlad…he doesn't remember anyone nor his own identity. He no longer remembers"**

_**Yureru hikari todaesou ni natta**_

_**Monogatari wa tomoshite yukou**_

_**Hitotsu zutsu**_

"that can't be true!" Meredy exclaimed as she holds Natsu's shoulder "Natsu! It's me, Meredy!"

"who? Natsu said as he was confused "who are you?"

"it's me! Meredy!" Meredy exclaimed "it's me! Ultear! Gray! Aya! It's us! Your family!"

_**Mou ikanai yo doko e mo**_

_**Kimi ga koko ni iru kagiri**_

"my…family?" Natsu muttered out as he looks at them but he didn't know them "I don't…..remember…"

"please! Please remember us!" Meredy look in tears to him as her tears keep pouring down "please dad!"

_**Kogoesou na yoru no naka ni**_

_**Omoi wo komete asu wo negau**_

"I'm sorry…..i don't know…I don't remember anything….." Natsu said with a sad look

Gray holds Meredy as he pulled her away and she started crying to him

"papa" Aya called out to Natsu as the man looks to her

"papa…?" Natsu muttered out in confusion as Aya gave back his scarf

"this is Papa's scarf" Aya told him as Natsu looks to the scarf and touched it

"this feels nice….it feels warm" Natsu said with a small smile

Soon Erza and the others appeared as they saw the scene and stayed quiet

_**Kanashimi de oboresou nara**_

_**Yorokobi de fune wo tsukurou**_

"this is Papa's scarf….Papa said that Grandpa Igneel gave it to you" Aya said while tearing up

"really?" Natsu said as he holds the scarf in his hands

Ultear holds the scarf as she wraps it around his neck

"thank you…..it's so warm…." Natsu said as he touched the scarf

Aya cried as she went to Gray and cried on his pants

_**Ureite kyou ga owarunara**_

_**Me wo tojite ashita, mata hirakeba ii**_

Ur gritted her teeth before she pulls up her sleeve and went to Natsu

"maybe a good knock on the head will jog your memories!" Ur shouted as she readied to clobber Natsu's head

"no" Gray said as he shook his head to his teacher "just…don't"

Ur looks down as her tears started to swell up

_**Doko ni ite mo yume no tsuzuki datte**_

_**Kizukeru you ni utai tsuzukeyou**_

_**Kono uta wo**_

Ultear takes out her pendant and gave it to Natsu

"do you not remember this?" Ultear asked as she opens the pendant and showed the picture to Natsu "this is us….we're a family"

"a family…?" Natsu looks to the picture as he sees himself, Ultear, Ur, Meredy and Aya, one big and happy family

"don't you remember?" Ultear asked in tears as Natsu just shook his head

_**Modoranai yo kinou ni wa**_

_**Kinou no bokura ni warui darou?**_

"i…don't know" Natsu muttered out as Ultear's tears drip to the ground

Ultear then hugged Natsu who was surprised from the hug as Ultear cried onto him

Durya looks sadly to his friend as he touched the tree as sparkles started to rain down

_**Owari yori hajimari ni**_

_**Omoi wo komete**_

"it's pretty" Natsu said as everyone watch the sparkles

"it's okay…..we'll tell you who you are" Ultear said as she separated from the hug "I'm Ultear, your wife"

She then started to look to Gray and the others as she started to introduce them to him

"that's Gray, your best friend, Ur, our mother, Meredy, our daughter and Aya, our little girl" Ultear said in tears

_**Kimi ni utau rarabai**_

_**Bokura no yume ga samenai you ni**_

"my family…." Natsu muttered out with a smile "I have a family…"

"yes, you do" Ultear said in tears as her tears drip to Natsu's bracelet as it glowed

_**Kanaetai janai ka**_

_**Naite waratte norikoete**_

_**Sekai ni hitotsu dake no bokura no yume wo**_

Natsu's eyes glowed as they returned back to normal

"Ul….tear" Natsu muttered out as Ultear looks to him who was smiling "I remember you…."

Ultear's eyes widen as she smiled in joy, Natsu smiled back before he turns to look to Meredy

"you called me…Dad" Natsu said with a light chuckle "you haven't called me that since Aya turned five"

"s-shut up!" Meredy retorted as she was wiping away her tears

Natsu smiled before he looks to where Lyon was

"I'm leaving her to you, Lyon" Natsu said "protect and take care of her with your life"

Lyon heard his words as he nodded to him

Natsu then turned to Gray as he lifted up his fist to him

Gray saw the action and bumps his fist with him

_**Ano hi egaiteta yume nara**_

_**Kawaranai basho ni arunda**_

"take care of my family for me, Gray" Natsu said with a smile "take care of them…"

"I got it" Gray replied as he gave back Natsu's wedding ring

_**Mou ikanai yo doko e mo**_

_**Boku wa koko ni iru kara**_

Natsu looks to Ur as he gives her a small smirk

"don't get cranky when you grow old, Ur-san" Natsu said to Ur who grinned in tears

"I'm still in my 30's, dumb son in law!" Ur said as Natsu turned his attention to his little girl

_**Sou ikeru darou doko demo**_

_**Bokura ga yume wo miru kagiri**_

"Aya…..my little girl" Natsu called out as Aya went to him

Natsu pulled her into a hug as he gives her the biggest hug, he could ever give her

"be nice to everyone….don't forget to eat healthy….always follow your mother's advices….and don't date weak guys" Natsu said as he gives Aya a kiss to her forehead

_**Kogoesou na yoru da to shite mo**_

_**Nemureru you ni**_

Natsu takes off his scarf and he wrapped it around Aya "it's warm, isn't it?" Natsu asked Aya who nodded

Natsu gave her his ring as he place it in her hands "take care of it…..it's going to be your lucky charm"

Aya nodded before she hugs her father as Natsu hugs her back with all the love, he has in him

_**Zutto rarabai**_

_**Boku to kimi no rarabai**_

_**Samenai you ni**_

After giving his daughter, the biggest hug, Natsu turns to look at Ultear who was in tears

Natsu cups her cheeks as Ultear holds his hands "Ultear…..i love you"

He leans in and gives her a kiss as his body glowed golden

_**Samenai you ni**_

They lean away as Natsu started to sparkle and his body was disappearing into glowing particles

"I love you….Natsu" Ultear said as her tears were overflowing

Natsu nodded as the scar on his eye disappeared

"take care…..Ultear…everyone" Natsu spoke one last time as he disappeared forever

_Goodbye…my family_

The sparkles flies to the sky as everyone cried in tears as Natsu disappeared forever

Ultear looks to the sky as one small sparkle fall in her hands and it disappeared only to leave a small seed

Her tears drip to the seed as she fell down to her knees and her sadness overtook her

Ur went to Ultear as both cried together with everyone as Natsu Dragist, passed away

**EnD**


	107. Chapter 107

**Fiore**

**X794**

**Magnolia**

The sun shines and the birds flied in the sky

The city of Magnolia was back to normal after the war as Ishgal and Alvarez have come to peaceful terms with each other as peace have come to the two nation

**Magnolia's Western Forest**

A pack of wolfs were sleeping on the grass as the sun shines upon the land making it warm and the chilly breeze makes it cool at the same time

Two people were working in a garden as they were harvesting the fruits and vegetables that were ripe and juicy

"this is hard work" it was Gray and he was wearing a farmer's outfit as he was picking apples after apples from the trees before putting them in a basket

"don't whine, Lyon made better progress than you ever did" the other person was Meredy and she had an infant strapped to her back while she carries a basket filled with grapes

"heh, that guy just wants to make sure that he doesn't get to sleep on the couch when he gets back home" Gray said as he had no clothes on other than his boxers

"well, he made more jewels than you ever will" Meredy said as she walks back to her home where she passes by the sleeping wolfs

2 years passed and everything changed for the family; Meredy got married to Lyon, both had a son, Gray married Juvia, both had a girl and a boy and the man started working and helping in the Dragist's garden, overall everything had changed since the passing two years

"man it's hot today" Gray said as he carried up the basket of apples and took them to the house

He walks pass a grave as it had writings on it

Natsu Dragist

Member of Fairy Tail, loving Husband, loving Father, loving Friend

X777-X792

In Natsu's passing, he left his family as Zeref's death also meant his own.

He sacrificed his own life to protect his friends and family as he did it for them

In the home, Meredy and Gray entered the home where Ur was sitting on a chair with a walking stick beside her

"good work, you two" Ur said as she was reading the Weekly Sorcerer's Magazine

"today's harvest was pretty good" Meredy said before she heard the child on her back started crying "oh, yosh yosh, be a good boy"

Meredy started to unstrap the child from her back before she carried the child upstairs for the baby's diaper change

"man, I feel like an old man" Gray said as he patted his back

"working hard makes the bone cry" Ur said while laughing a bit

"says the old lady who just sits all day" Gray said before he gets a flying kick to the face by Ur

"this old lady happens to be your master, dumb student!" Ur exclaimed

* * *

Meredy was in the bathroom upstairs as she changed her child's diaper before hearing the racket bellow

"there they go again" Meredy said with a smile as she carried up her child and walked out of the bathroom and headed down

As she heads downstairs, she passes by a picture frame, in the picture was her family back in the day when Natsu was still with them, the strange thing though, the scar on Natsu's eye was gone in the picture as if it disappeared

"give up?" Ur asked Gray as she had him in a leg lock and was pulling on his legs backwards

"GAAAhh! I give! I give!" Gray slapped his hand to the floor for surrender as his legs were in so much pain

The squabble bellow quickly goes away while our attention is to the second floor in a certain room

* * *

Ultear sat in her bedroom as she sits in front of the window and looks out to the scenery in the skies

A flock of birds flew in the sky as they were in the middle of migrating to the west

A purple butterfly flies into the room as it landed on Ultear's shoulder

Ultear smiled to the butterfly before it flew away back into the forest as it flies around with a pink butterfly

She smiled softly to the butterflies as they fly into the sky

After the passing of her husband, she had retired from being a mage and stayed with her family as the day goes by for her to remember all the best times, she had with her husband

A glowing pink flower sparkled in her room as it gives a gentle glow sparkle

Ultear looks to the sky as she sees the clouds floating in the sky as the sun shines

A tear slides down her cheeks as she wipes it away

She started humming as she was singing the lullaby, she would always sing for Aya when she was just a baby

* * *

Downstairs, Ur and Gray were in a wrestling match as Ur got Gray in a headlock

"who's the grandma now?!" Ur exclaimed as she pulls on Gray's ears as they stretched

"owowowowow!" Gray shouted out in pain as he got the beating of his life from his teacher

"every single day" Meredy said with a sigh as she carried her child in her arms

**knock knock!**

Knocking was heard as the front door was opened and Lyon came walking in

"I'm home" Lyon said as he walks into the living room where he sees Ur beating the crap out of Gray "as usual, they're at it again"

"welcome home" Meredy said as she gives a kiss to Lyon before passing their kid to him

"I'm home" Lyon said as he patted his son's back

"help me!" Gray shouted out as Ur was pulling his legs back that we could hear bone cracking

"looks like you're a bit stiff! Let me loosen you up!" Ur said with a grin

"hey, we still have tonight's plan, Gray needs his legs for tonight" Meredy said as Ur lets go of Gray

"call me an old hag again and I'll give you a flashback on my ice training 101" Ur said as she clapped her hands in satisfaction

"my legs…hurts so much" Gray said as he could barely stand up because of the strain of getting them pulled back so hard

Before long the door to the front door was slammed open

"I'M HOME!" Aya, a full pledge mage of Fairy Tail enters in as she was covered in dirt and bruises entered into the house with a dirty North following behind

"Aya, I told you to clean yourself up before going into the house" Meredy said as she sees how dirty her little sister was

"sorry sorry, just got a big bonus on the reward money" Aya said as she takes out a bag sack filled with jewels "just had to help them in some stuff"

"I still wonder if she really is Ultear's daughter seeing how she is the complete opposite of her mother" Lyon said as he takes Aya bag which was dirtied

"hey! At least I kept Dad's scarf clean!" Aya exclaimed as she was now wearing her father's signature scarf around her neck as to remember her father

"she probably got this side from her old man" Ur said as she opens the backyard door to let North go to his family "like in the old saying; like father like daughter"

"isn't it like mother like daughter?" Meredy said as she sent Aya straight to the bathroom to take a bath while she takes the dirty clothes

* * *

The day goes by as the night came to greet everyone in Magnolia

Ultear and the others were at the backyard as they were all standing in front of Natsu's grave

Everyone started to place objects in front of the grave as items such as letters, flowers, and fruits as today was Natsu's birthday and they were celebrating it for him

"happy birthday dad" Aya said as she place a small cake in front of the grave "today I did a great job on my request and got a lot of jewels in it"

Aya started to tell everything about her journey as she laughed with her family

"and so then I got the jewels and went back home" Aya said as she finished telling her story to her passed father "and don't worry! I eat my vegetables! I take good care of North and the others! And I reject all the guys who just like my looks!"

Aya slowly teared up as she wipes it away with her hand

"I just…..i just miss you so much" Aya said as she sniffles and cries a bit

Ur patted her back as doing this was very emotional for the girl

"anyway, Happy birthday dad" Aya said as she wiped away her tears "hope you like the cake"

Then it was Meredy as she sat her son to her lap

"hey Natsu meet your grandpa; Natsu" Meredy said as she named her baby boy after her father "he's a bundle of joy and very energetic…."

They all took turn as they tell everything to Natsu for his birthday

Last came Ultear who sat in front of the grave while Ur and the others give her some time alone as this was something that is very sensitive for her and she need some solitary with him

"we'll be in having some coco" Ur said as Ultear nodded before the rest went back into the house

Now she was alone with North and his family as the wolf pack was asleep while Ultear just sat in front of the grave

Ultear reached into her dress and pulled out the pendant, the pendant that holds all memories of Natsu and her together in the past

"it's been 2 years already…" Ultear said "everyday…..i would hope that you would come back home like in the past"

Ultear opened the pendant as she looks to the picture of her and Natsu, both smiling so happily with each other

"I keep watching out the window hoping and praying that one day….you would come into the house, and see how our family grew"

Tears drip down to the pendant as Ultear's tears overflowed

"i…..miss you….so so much" Ultear cried out her tears burst out as her husband's passing did a great toll to her "I miss the warmth from your hugs…I missed how our family used to be….i…i….i"

Her emotions swelled up as she cried for her husband

North wakes up as the wolf went towards Ultear and nudge his snout to her while letting out a sad whine

Ultear wiped away her tears as she wipes off the tears from her pendant

"thank you…north" Ultear thanked the wolf as North sat down beside her to keep her company

She spends more time talking about the days she missed her husband, the days where they were happy together

After a few hours, the moon was high in the night and so did the time for rest is needed

Ultear stands up as she caresses the grave mark before walking back to her home

North followed her before his ears perked up and the wolf turns around and gives a soft howl

A breeze went pass Ultear as her hair blows in the wind

She shielded her eyes before she turns to look to North and her eyes widen

In the moonlight stood Natsu near his grave as the man gave Ultear a soft smile

"Natsu…." She muttered out as Natsu nodded to her and made his way to her

Ultear reached her hand to him as she touched his cheeks and felt how warm he was

"Natsu…" Ultear started to tear up but Natsu wiped away her tears

"do you remember? Our first dance in the moonlight?" Natsu asked as Ultear nodded with a soft smile

Natsu took the lead as he takes Ultear's hand and both dance in the moonlight

He spins her and catches her as they dance in a gentle tempo

Natsu holds her to him as Ultear rested her head to his chest to feel his warmth

"I love you….Ultear" Natsu said as his body started to sparkle

"I love you too, Natsu" Ultear replied as she pulls him in for a kiss before long, Natsu disappeared as he turns into sparkles

Ultear touched the sparkle as they fly in the wind and into the night sky as they turn into stars

She touched her heart as she smiled to the night sky filled with stars

A shooting star fell from the sky as Ultear watched the night sky

* * *

In the northern area of Fiore, in the hidden oasis where Durya lives within, the Dryad was sitting on the grass of his home where the flowers around him bloomed

He touched a flower before the flower suddenly withers away

"**why are you here?**" Durya asked as the astral figures of Drac and Vlad appeared behind him

"**wElL SeeING hoW tHIs CraPPY PlACe was OnCE OuR hOMe, wE've ThoUGht tHAt we ShOULD paY it a ViSIT"** Vlad said with a grin

"**name your objective"** Durya said as he stands up and looks to the astral figures

"_**we are here to give you a notice"**_ Drac told the Dryad "_**he still lives"**_

Durya's eyes widen as he turns to look at Drac and Vlad but they have disappeared

"**Natsu….is still alive?"** Durya said as somewhere in the world in a faraway land from Ishgar, a cloaked figure walks in a dessert storm as the figure had glowing red eyes

~_**Fin~**_


End file.
